Un eternel recommencement
by QueenApo
Summary: L'histoire ne se répète pas mais ses rendez-vous se ressemblent..." Suite de Breaking Dawn 7 ans apres Renesmée est dans un pensionnat en Ecosse, c'est bientôt la fin de l'année et elle va retrouver sa famille,ses amis ainsi que Jacob...
1. Chapter 1 :Une dangereuse identité

Chapitre 1

Dangereuse identité.

POV Lexie

Je la fixais, pleine d'interrogations. Elle semblait hésiter. Elle se frottait le nez, signe qu'elle faisait souvent quand elle était nerveuse. Elle lâcha un soupir, comme si ce qu'elle allait me dire était inévitable et qu'elle avait reculé ce moment indéfiniment.

-Alors, tu vas me dire qu'est ce que c'était ?

Pour toute réponse, elle se leva du lit et s'approcha lentement de moi. Elle me regarda gravement :

-Ce n'était rien.

-Quoi ? mais tu rigoles !?

-Tu n'étais pas censé voir ça.

-Je me doute bien oui !

Une vague d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux. J'eus l'impression que l'atmosphère avait changé, il y avait quelque chose de tendu dans l'air.

Elle me considéra un moment, je devinais qu'il y avait comme un combat en elle.

-Je t'aime Ness, tu peux tout me dire dis-je d'une voix douce.

-Je n'ai pas le droit…c'est dangereux pour toi.

Je pouvais voir à son regard qu'elle était vraiment sérieuse.

-Dangereux à quel point ?

Le son de ma voix était devenu un peu plus faible.

-Mortel ? répondit-elle doucement.

Ma salive me fit mal quand je déglutis, pourtant je voulais savoir. Ce n'était pas la mort qui me faisait peur :

-Je prends le risque…dis moi.

Elle avança sa main vers moi.

-N'oublie pas…tu es ma meilleure amie…

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait, comme si elle allait me dévoiler une confession de crime alors que ce que je voulais savoir c'est pourquoi je venais de la voir tomber du haut de la tour où l'on avait l'habitude de se retrouver et se relever comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'amusait souvent à marcher sur les bords de la tour et d'habitude je l'admirais pour son habileté, son intrépidité et sa grâce. Mais tout à l'heure, ça avait été trop bizarre, je lui parlais du voyage de mon père en Italie, à Volterra plus précisément, et là elle s'était troublée, son pied avait glissé sur les graviers et avant que je puisse me lever, elle était dans le vide.

Mon cri se noya dans le brouillard et quand je me suis penché sur le bord pour voir où elle était, je l'ai vu se retourner comme si elle roulait dans son lit pour se relever. Le temps que je descende (foutue tour écossaise !) elle était debout et s'époussetait comme si elle avait fait une petite chute minime. Je me jetais sur elle pour la serrer dans mes bras, soulagée ; mais j'eu comme un petit sursaut, je la regardais, choquée. Je n'arrêtais pas de faire des va et viens entre le haut de la tour et elle. Elle eu un regard gêné.

-Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas te blesser??

C'était un euphémisme. J'étais abasourdie, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle venait simplement de se relever, après la chute de plus de 10 m qu'elle venait de faire.

-On peut rentrer s'il te plait, me demanda t-elle avec un air un peu suppliant. J'entendais les voix des autres élèves qui s'approchaient dans notre direction.

-Ok, mais tu vas tout m'expliquer là-haut.

-Y'a rien à expliquer, j'aime pas Volterra c'est tout, mauvais souvenir..

-Ce n'est pas _ça_ que tu vas m'expliquer Ness !

Elle ne dit rien. Les voix devinrent des visages et j'aperçus Agnès et Sibil MacKenzie.

Elles nous jetèrent un regard noir en passant, cette fois-çi je n'y pris pas garde, j'étais trop concentré sur ma meilleure amie. Mais comme d'habitude je les entendis murmurer derrière notre dos.

Depuis le premier jour, elles m'avaient prise en grippe pour je ne sais quelle raison. Comme si c'était une loi tacite inhérente au monde des filles et que dans tout groupe il fallait y en avoir une qu'on déteste. Manque de bol c'était tombé sur moi. Mais je pense que le pire pour elles fut quand Renesmée, qu'elles avaient essayé d'embrigader, commença à me parler. 1an et demi après, elles l'avaient encore au travers de la gorge ; du coup les rumeurs les plus folles couraient sur nous, (le fait que nous dormions parfois dans le même lit n'arrangeait rien !). Mais le fait que Renesmée me considère comme sa meilleure amie était ma revanche sur elles, Ness était une vraie sœur pour moi.

Elle posa sa main contre ma joue et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Soudain j'eus l'impression que mon cerveau était passé dans un mixeur, ma vision trembla et je vis une grande maison, lumineuse, entourée de verdure. Avec un couple devant le perron qui souriait. Ils semblaient avoir la vingtaine. Ce qui était choquant était leur beauté, leur peaux diaphanes, leur yeux dorés, les mêmes que ceux de mon amie. La femme s'avançait en tendant les bras. Il émanait tellement d'amour de son sourire que mon cœur se serra. Je vis vers quoi elle s'approchait et je fis un sursaut : c'était un…loup ? un énorme loup, aussi grand qu'un cheval avec un pelage roux. Le loup s'avançait vers la magnifique femme et je vis apparaître dans le pelage du loup, au niveaux de son épaule, deux petites mains de bébé puis une tête toute bouclée… c'était Renesmée…bébé ?

La vision se brouilla et un autre flash apparut : un terrain vague, des gens qui jouaient au base ball : 8 des 10 personnes présentes étaient…magnifiques, il y avait le couple que j'avais vu dans le flash précédant, les autres étaient tout aussi beau et se ressemblaient par la couleur de leur yeux et de leur peaux. La peau des deux autres personnes qui jouaient était au contraire de couleur plus foncée, brune. Mais ils étaient tout aussi beaux ,leur cheveux et yeux noirs faisait penser qu'il étaient amérindiens. Et j'entendis une mini Renesmée applaudir en riant, comme une petite cheerleader elle criait et sautait:

-Papa et Jacob vous êtes les meilleurs !!

Et là je vis que son père, qui était le beau jeune homme de la première vision, ne courrait pas après la balle, non courir était un euphémisme. Sa vitesse était phénoménale !

Pendant que je m'extasiais devant sa vitesse un autre flash vient se supplanter à mon esprit : encore ce loup et cette fois Ness était allongé contre son flanc, jouant avec sa fourrure.

Puis un homme au regard bienveillant, je reconnu un des joueurs de base ball, s'approcha d'eux avec des instruments de mesures et Ness se leva pour se faire mesurer. Elle mit son bras dodu autour du cou l'homme et lui demanda :

-Alors grand père ?

-Tu continues ta croissance… c'est fascinant !

Je vis alors Ness froncer son nez comme si elle ne trouvait rien d'extraordinaire à cela.

Une autre vision, je commençais à avoir le tournis mais être plongé dans ces images était…fascinant. Cette fois elle était dans les bras d'une femme aux cheveux blonds, qui était aussi belle qu'une actrice de cinéma. Cette femme regardait Ness avec intensité, encore une fois mon cœur se serra, il y avait tellement d'amour qui se dégageait de ces images. Mais ensuite je fus interpellé par ce que la femme lui donnait. C'était certes un biberon, mais rempli de…sang !!!!

Instinctivement je recula, m'éloignant de la main de Ness. La vision s'évanouit.

Ma meilleure amie me regardait avec interrogation, mais elle avait toujours cet air doux, j'étais partagé entre l'horreur de la dernière vision et l'incompréhension de tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait voir.

Mais cet amour… je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose comme cela, il y avait un lien entre toutes ces personnes qui apparemment faisaient partis de sa vie, et ce lien était tellement puissant. Cela me ramenait au fait qu'il n'existait pas dans ma propre famille.

-Comment tu fais ça ?

Elle toucha encore ma joue de sa main. Une voix, sa voix, résonna dans ma tête :

-C'est ma façon de communiquer.

Je le savais ! Renesmée n'était pas normale, il était impossible qu'une fille comme elle puisse être amie avec moi sans qu'elle ne soit pas un peu « dérangée » ! L'étonnement et un certain soulagement m'envahirent mais ils furent vite chassés quand une image me revint en mémoire.

-ok…mais le sang dans le biberon ?

Elle détourna rapidement le regard en faisant une grimace.

-Tu…ok.. tu as ce pouvoir de faire… voir des choses en touchant, ok, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu buvais du sang… ni même pourquoi tu t'es relevé après une telle chute…

À mesure que je parlais mon cerveau commençait à échafauder des théories plus grotesques les unes que les autres. Mais une persistait…les images me revinrent en mémoire, ces personnes au teint si pâles…si belles…le sang…aucune blessure…

Non !

Non ce n'était pas possible ! Elle ne pouvait pas être…non ! Enfin sinon comment pouvait-elle se tenir devant moi, être entourée d'autant humains ? Toutes ces questions et d'autres fusèrent dans ma tête en un court instant mais à aucun moment je ne voulu m'enfuir, ni crier (sans doute une fascination morbide pas réglée). Je regardais Renesmée et c'était toujours la même qu'avant cette révélation. Seulement des choses commençaient à devenir évident à mes yeux, comme sa peau et sa beauté.

-Tu es un..une …ça existe vraiment ?


	2. Chapter 2 : secret revélé

Secret révélé

POV Lexie

-Qu'est ce qui existe vraiment ? dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les yeux.

J'avais peur de dire le mot, comme si en le prononçant elle se métamorphoserait en Dracula des films d'horreur et se jetterai sur moi.

-Les vampires ? sans m'en rendre compte je chuchotais.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Oh mon Dieu, tu es une…vampire ?

-Enfin une demie, ma mère n'était pas une vampire à ma naissance.

Mes yeux me faisaient mal et je compris que ça faisait un bout de temps qu'ils étaient écarquillés. Je cligna plusieurs fois en me dirigeant vers le lit, je m'assis prudemment, elle vint me rejoindre.

-Ça va ? Elle posa sa main sur la mienne.

-Euh..je… je… j'arrive pas à le croire. C'est tellement, wouah ! enfin, c'est pas possible; comment tu te nourris ?

-Euh tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question en premier ? dit-elle en faisant la grimace.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine.

-Ne me dis pas que tu… ? enfin je t'ai toujours vu mangé…

-Je mange les deux, nourriture et sang…je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir plus, juste que je ne te ferais jamais de mal si c'est ça qui t'inquiète…mais ça, tu le sais.

Je le savais. Cela faisait presque deux ans que nous vivions côte à côte, si elle était dangereuse, je l'aurai su, je ne serais même pas en vie premièrement. Je devais lui poser d'autres questions :

-Tu es donc immortelle ?

-Oui, à priori.

-Pourquoi es-tu tombé ? tu as dit que c'était à cause de Volterra ? pourquoi ?

-Euh..

Je vis que son regard s'était assombri, je sentis un vrombissement sourd parvenir de sa poitrine. Et moi qui croyais qu'elle savait juste très bien imiter les félins !

-Il y a des…gens là bas..qui ont voulu me tuer moi et ma famille. Je les hais.

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix sourde. Je sentis une espèce de froideur inconnue me traverser.

-« Ok ». Je ne voulais pas l'énerver davantage. J'essayais de changer de sujet.

-Qui sont tous ces gens et c'est quoi ce loup ?

-Oh Jacob ! Son regard s'était rallumé et elle souriait béatement. C'est ce que j'aimais avec elle, elle pouvait changer d'humeur assez facilement. « Jacob, c'est… comme mon grand frère et mon meilleur ami, il a toujours été la depuis que je suis né.

-Mais attend c'est un loup dont tu parles ??

-Non ! elle rigola : il peut se transformer c'est tout.

C'est tout ? comme si c'était normal au départ, mais vu ce qu'elle venait de m'avouer sur elle, il était clair que je ne devais plus penser en termes de normalité humaine.

-Et il y a Seth aussi, je l'aime beaucoup, je suis sure que tu l'aimerais aussi !

-Ok, et les autres, ceux qui te ressemblent ?

-Alors tu as vu ma mère et mon père sur le perron, mes grands parents et mes oncles et tantes jouaient au base-ball.

-Ils sont… jeunes !

Elle haussa les épaules comme si pour elle ça n'avait aucune importance.

-Et tellement beaux !

Elle sourit : n'est-ce pas ? ma mère et ma tante Rosalie, ce sont les plus belles femmes du monde.

Je voulais bien la croire.

-Mais j'y pense, comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt, je veux dire ta façon de communiquer ? on est souvent en contact !

-J'ai appris à dire tout haut ce que je pense, comme ça le fait de toucher les gens ne fait que les conforter dans ce que je viens de dire. Et puis faut dire qu'on a souvent les mêmes pensées dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Mhhmm…Et cette histoire de croissance ?

-Oh…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et nous sursautâmes toutes les deux.

-Ah ! vous voilà !

Je poussa un soupir , c'était juste Hannah. Elle était dans une classe au-dessous de nous mais nous avions des cours de sport communs avec elle.

-Bande de sécheuses! le prof nous a pris la tête tout le cours à cause de votre absentéisme.

Ness ouvrit les mains dans un geste d'impuissance et lui sourit :

-Désolé ?

-Cause toujours, alors qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Un regard passa entre moi et Ness.

-Comme toujours, on était sur la tour…

-Vous êtes au courant ? coupa Hannah. Son bavardage qui m'insupportait d'habitude était accueilli aujourd'hui avec gratitude.

-Non, mais tu vas nous dire. Je me levais du lit et pris mes affaires dans mon sac pour commencer à faire mes devoirs.

-Le prof de sport va organiser une sortie de survie.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

Hanna, passa l'encadrement de la porte et vint s'asseoir a coté de Ness.

-En gros ils veulent nous emmener dans une forêt avec du matériel de camping et le strict minimum pendant 3 jours, pour nous apprendre la survie en milieu hostile. Elle accentua ironiquement le mot hostile en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

-Comme si cette école n'est pas assez hostile, dis-je plus pour moi que pour elles.


	3. Chapter 3 : troublant week end

Troublant week end

POV Renesmée.

Mon oncle Emmet et ma tante Rosalie m'attendaient à la sortie du car comme tous les vendredis soirs ; je leur fis un sourire et m'avança vers eux ; Rosalie me serra fort dans ses bras et je faillis m'étouffer quand Emmet fit de même, il m'ébouriffa les cheveux :

-Alors gamine, ça va ?

J'hochais la tête.

Je passais tous les week ends chez eux depuis que j'étais à l'école de Flowerdale Glen, Rosalie avait tenu à s'installer dans la ville la plus proche, ce qui lui permettait de me voir tout les week-end, ce qui ne me déplaisait pas car elle me gâtait encore plus que mes parents.

Aussi avec eux je pouvais me laisser aller et utiliser mon mode de communication, même si, et j'en étais fort contente, je pouvais désormais le faire avec Lexie.

Ah Lexie…je revoyais ses grands yeux verts rempli de curiosité et d'appréhension quand elle avait découvert qui j'étais. Je mis mon sac dans le coffre de leur BMW mais apparemment je devais le faire trop lentement car Rosalie me demanda à quoi je pensais.

-« Oh ..euh…rien» Je ne pouvais pas leur dire que je venais de révéler notre secret. La seule humaine que je connaisse et qui connaissait notre secret était…ma mère , et elle était une vampire maintenant. Mon grand-père Charlie se doutait de quelque chose, je suis même sure qu'il le savait mais prétendre le contraire ou ne pas vouloir en savoir plus le contentait.

Avez-je fais une erreur ? Je savais au plus profond de moi que je pouvais avoir confiance en Lexie, mais j'espérais que cette connaissance ne lui attirerait pas d'ennuis.

-On va où ce week-end demandais-je une fois installée dans la BMW.

-On ne va pas trop bouger.

D'habitude on partait chasser. La grosse expédition avec escalades des montagnes à mains nues, sessions courses sur l'eau, (Rosalie et moi étions plus douées qu'Emmett qui était trop lourd pour juste frôler l'eau). Bien sûr quelques moutons tendaient à disparaître…mais de moins en moins car on se lassaient vite de..ne pas courir après eux, ces bêtes tuaient même le plaisir de chasser. Un jour, on s'était amusé à les faire tourner sur elles-mêmes en les encerclant rapidement, les pauvres bêtes se sont toutes écroulées sur l'herbe dans un stade frisant la démence, si ça peut exister chez les moutons. Le berger avait dû mettre plusieurs heures avant de les remettre sur pied. Mais un troupeau de moutons toutes pattes en l'air en train de bêler …j'ai tellement ri que j'en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

-Alice et Jasper viendront nous rendre visite m'annonça Emmet en me souriant dans le rétroviseur.

-Oh cool.

Alice et Jasper mes autres oncle et tante étaient actuellement en tour du monde, c'était l'avantage à être riches sans travailler. Ma tante Alice voyait les fluctuations boursières, ce qui permettait à toute ma famille d'être assez bien loti. D'ailleurs, la maison de Rosalie et Emmet était d'une beauté et d'une grandeur ridicule comparé aux maisons aux alentours.

J'aimais cette maison, elle me rappelait celle de Forks, avec la verdure autour. Je pensais à mes grands parents qui y étaient restés et j'eu une vive envie de les revoir ; qu'Esmée me serre dans ses bras, que Carlisle me prenne sur ses genoux et me raconte des histoires, même si j'avais passé l'age.

Et Charlie.

Quand j'allais chez lui je le surprenais toujours à me regarder de façon intense et interrogative, comme s'il essayait de lire ou de comprendre quelque chose en moi. Mais je savais qu'il m'aimait quand même, même si je restais un mystère pour lui.

J'avais hâte que l'année finisse pour pouvoir les voir.

Emmet se gara dans l'allée.

-Alice et Jasper viennent dans combien de temps ?

-Dans pas très longtemps, pourquoi ?

-Je voudrais faire une petite sieste.

-Tu devrais appeler tes parents avant, me conseilla Rosalie quand nous fûmes à l'intérieur.

Ce que je fis sur le champ, ma mère et mon père me manquaient même si j'étais contente d'être loin d'eux par moments. L'abilité de mon père qui consistait à lire les pensées avait le don de m'exaspérer. Aucune intimité ! surtout qu'en tant que père il en abusait allégrement, je ne pouvais rien lui cacher. Si seulement je pouvais avoir le cerveau imperméable de ma mère !

C'est pour cela que j'avais choisi de partir le plus loin possible de lui. C'était une chance que Carlisle connaisse Liam Dale le créateur du centre pour surdoués de Flowerdale Glen. Liam était un vampire que Carlisle avait rencontré il y avait plus d'un siècle. Ils avaient la même philosophie de vie et la même soif de connaissance. Liam m'avait raconté son histoire. C'était à Londres. Il se promenait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et fut attaqué par un vampire dans une ruelle mal famée. Mais heureusement pour lui cette ruelle donnait sur l'arrière d'une boucherie. Un des boucher sortit pour jeter des restes et vit le vampire au-dessus de lui, il prit son couteau et le planta dans le cou du vampire. Celui-ci se levant attaqua le boucher. Liam agonisant, réussi à rouler sur lui-même pendant que le vampire finissait le boucher et atteint une bouche d'égout où il se laissa tomber. Là pendant 3 jours il souffrit le martyr. Quand la transformation fut terminée, la soif lui brûla la gorge. Il se rendit chez lui et incapable de se contrôler sauta sur sa femme et son fils.

Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il s'enfuit de Londres, torturé par le remord et la culpabilité et erra en Ecosse dans les contrées solitaires, ne se nourrissant que d'animaux. Comprenant qu'il pouvait survivre grâce à ce régime, il revint en ville. Il découvrit que sa volonté, guidée par le remords, était assez forte pour ne plus être attiré par les humains. Il s'employa à aider les veuves et les orphelins comme une pénitence pour sa femme et son fils. C'est à ce moment qu'il rencontra Carlisle. Peu de temps après il eu l'idée de créer une école pour enfants abandonnés qui au fil du temps devint une école spécialisée pour les surdoués.

Quand la question de mon entrée dans le monde réel, c'est-à-dire autre que ma maison et la réserve Quileute, se posa, Carlisle pensa tout de suite à lui.

Mes parents eurent du mal à me laisser partir, mais finalement ils acceptèrent car ils avaient repoussé leur entrée à la fac simplement pour me voir grandir. En plus du fait que je commençais à étouffer par tant d'attention.

Mais le plus dire avait été de quitter Jacob. Je cru que mon cœur se déchirait en le voyant me dire au revoir à l'aéroport. C'était mon meilleur ami et nous ne passions généralement pas deux jours sans nous voir. Mais je devais partir, mon monde ne pouvait se résoudre qu'à ma famille.

J'hésitai à leur raconter mon coming out à Lexie, même si je savais qu'ils étaient compréhensifs, ils étaient aussi de nature inquiète. Je décida de garder le silence. Après leur avoir promis de prendre soin de moi, je raccrocha et appela Jacob. Au moins avec lui je n'avais pas besoin de faire semblant d'être parfaite. Je lui raconta ma semaine. Il ne réagit pas quand je lui annonça que j'avais dit la vérité me concernant à Lexie. Il avait buggé sur le fait que j'étais tombé et voulais savoir comment je me sentais. Après lui avoir promis de faire attention, genre une dizaine de fois, je raccrochai et m'endormis sur mon lit.

Je fis un cauchemar.

Il était récurrent : je revivais la scène avec les Volturi.

Il y a des années ils étaient venu d'Italie pour essayer de me tuer, pensant que j'étais un enfant immortel. Il se trouve qu'ils cherchaient juste un motif pour éliminer ma famille. Ils étaient repartis la queue entre les jambes faute de preuves tangibles et de témoins déterminants.

Sauf que dans mon rêve ils tuaient ma famille entière ainsi que mes amis. Sans doute que ma conversation avec Lexie il y a quelque jour avait exacerbé le souvenir.

J'étais en train de pleurer de peur et de rage devant les corps inanimés et disséqués de ma famille quand je sentis une main me secouer, puis une voix douce mais ferme m'appeler. J'ouvris les yeux. Ils étaient embués de larmes et je mis un instant avant de distinguer la personne devant moi. Finalement je me jeta dans ses bras :

-Oh Jasper !!

-Je sentais ta peur depuis le rez-de-chaussée, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je me dégageais de son étreinte, il avait l'air inquiet.

-C'était les..Volturi, je rêvais qu'ils vous avez tous tués.

-Tu fais encore ce cauchemar ?

Les nuits qui suivirent cet épisode furent dures pour moi, j'étais tellement angoissée qu'il avait fallu que mon oncle dorme dans la même pièce que moi pour m'apaiser. Il était devenu un calmant personnel, sentant mes peurs, mes angoisses et les apaisant instantanément.

-Je … en fait, c'est une amie qui m'a parlé de Volterra et je pense que c'est à cause de ça…

-Ness, tu dois te calmer, ta peur est vraiment trop intense !

Je le voyais se concentrer et je sentis une vague réconfortante parvenir à moi.

-Oh je suis désolé…

-Ce n'est pas pour moi que je dis cela, mais Rosalie, Emmet et Alice ont commencé à ressentir cette peur aussi, comme si elle venait d'eux-mêmes.

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que tu peux étendre ton pouvoir, en tout cas tu le fais inconsciemment.

-Quoi ? qu… comment ça ? je…je comprends pas.

-Normalement tu as besoin de toucher les gens pour leur transmettre tes pensées et ta volonté, mais j'ai l'impression que plus tu grandis, plus ton pouvoir se développe sans que tu aies besoin de contact physique. De plus ton pouvoir est beaucoup plus fort quand tu ne le contrôles pas, comme quand tu dors.

J'étais abasourdie par ce que Jasper venait de me dire, je le regardai, perplexe, essayant de voir s'il y avait une solution dans ses yeux, mais il me regardai avec une curiosité grave. J'eus une envie pressante de voir mes parents, qu'ils me prennent dans leur bras et qu'ils me disent que tout allait bien. À ce moment, Rosalie apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte :

-Est ce que tout va bien ? Je sentis qu'elle retenait une certaine inquiétude dans le ton de sa voix.

-Je…je ne sais pas, réussi-je à articuler.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

« L'effet Pleasantville »

POV Renesmée

En voyant le château de Flowerdale Glen, une tristesse s'abattit sur moi. Je venais de passer un week-end assez éprouvant. Malgré l'amour et la constante attention dont j'étais l'objet, je mettais toujours senti « à part » un monstre, parmi les monstres.

Pendant longtemps je n'eu que très peu de contact avec des enfants de mon âge. Jusqu'à mes 5 ans vampiriques, donc mes 15 d'age humain, j'avais été enseigné par mon père et mon grand père. C'était assez dur d'être à l'écart parce qu'on est spéciale mais en plus d'entendre qu'une des composantes de ma spécialité pouvait faire du mal aux gens, c'était vraiment le truc qui m'achevait. J'avais fais tout mon possible pour ne plus y penser pendant le week-end, chassant avec Emmet ou faisant du shopping avec mes tantes, mais dès que je revoyais Jasper ce sentiment de mal être m'envahissait et je le voyais faire tout son possible pour le contenir et me renvoyer des ondes apaisantes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, m'avait-il dit avant que lui et Alice repartent, l'essentiel est que tu en sois consciente, ainsi tu pourras te contrôler, je sais que tu peux le faire, tu as de qui tenir.

Ma mère, évidemment. L'amour qu'elle portait aux gens et surtout à sa famille l'avait aidé à se contrôler et ce dès sa transformation. Je me demandais si je pouvais être aussi forte qu'elle. Je savais me contrôler en ce qui concernais le sang et je pensais que ce serait la seule chose qui me poserait problème. Même mon pouvoir était facile à cacher. Mais s'il s'étendait et que je ne pouvais même pas le contrôler, mes désirs et volontés devenaient un danger pour les autres...J'avais peur et je me sentais mal. J'avais besoin de parler.

C'était dans ces moments que Jacob me manquait le plus et que j'étais reconnaissante d'avoir Lexie avec moi, maintenant qu'elle savait qui j'étais réellement c'était comme avoir un alter ego.

Elle n'était pas encore arrivé quand j'entrai dans notre chambre. Je m'étendis sur mon lit et commença à penser. Peut-être que si je le voulais vraiment je pourrais me contrôler, il suffisait juste de faire attention à ce que je pensais et à qui était autour de moi. Peut-être même que je pourrais tourner cela en bien, si je pouvais influencer à ce point les autres...

-Salut...

-Enfin tu es là !

J'étais trop contente de retrouver mon amie.

POV Lexie

Mon week-end avait été d'un ennui mortel, comme tous les week-ends d'ailleurs. Depuis que ma mère était morte, mon père passait son temps à trouver des occupations qui l'éloignaient de sa maison. Mon petit frère Ben et moi étions beaucoup plus proches de notre majordome Henri que de notre paternel.

Je descendis de la voiture avec chauffeur que mon père m'avait donné pour excuser son absence à mon dernier anniversaire. La porte de ma chambre était ouverte, Ness était couché sur son lit, les yeux perdus au plafond : cette vision vint s'ajouter au pièce du puzzle qu'elle était, elle était tellement belle dans son immobilité avec ses cheveux auburns éparpillés sur l'oreiller que l'on aurait dit une Blanche neige des temps modernes.

- « Salut » dis-je doucement, comme si j'avais peur de la déranger.

Elle se tourna vers moi et son visage s'illumina :

-Enfin tu es là !

Son sourire avait un effet « Pleasantville » sur moi, j'oubliais mes tracas dès que je la voyais, mon gris prenait de la couleur. Je remerciai Dieu s'il existait de l'avoir emmené près de moi. C'était la seule chose positive de ma semaine.

Parce que cet internat était minable. Il était censé être le meilleur et le plus secret des instituts pour surdoués du monde. Mais je le voyais plutôt comme une prison élitiste pour enfants bizarres.

C'était ma mère qui voulait que j'y entre. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, ça n'avait plus la même importance.

J'avais toujours été solitaire, plus par défaut que par nécessité. Je pouvais me rappeler avec précision les journées où j'errais dans la cour de récréation. Les enfants à la maternelle et en primaire ne m'aimaient pas, ils me trouvaient bizarre. La seule amie que j'avais eu avait déménagé au CM1. Mais même là c'était une collaboration faite par défaut, elle souffrait du même stigmate que moi, j'étais bizarre elle était gitane, nous étions faites pour nous entendre !

Le collège fut la pire période de ma vie. Mon père avait décidé de me mettre dans un établissement privé. C'était horrible. Je ne m'intégrais pas. Je ne pensais pas comme les autres, je ne m'habillais pas comme les autres. J'étais entourée de gosses riches et superficiels que je ne pouvais pas supporter.

Je me souviens d'un jour en revenant de l'école, j'étais tellement énervée de ma journée, la bande des filles populaires avaient décidés de se lâcher sur moi, me critiquant en passant au peigne fin toutes les parties de mon corps. Je montas directement à la salle de bain, prit une paire de ciseau et taillada mes cheveux. Je crus que ma mère allait pleurer quand elle a vu ma tête. Mais ce n'était pas assez. J'avais besoin que cette colère et ce mal-être sorte.

Ce fut la première fois que je me lacera les poignets. C'était si soulageant que c'était devenu une drogue.

Je me foutais que ce soit bien ou pas, ça _me _faisait du bien.

Ma mère m'attrapa un jour et elle me gronda, m'interdisant de me refaire du mal, mais à ma grande surprise elle comprenait ce qui m'arrivait. Mais en tant que mère elle ne pouvait pas juste rester là à me comprendre alors elle me mis sous médicaments, ça m'aida un petit peu, juste pour m'enlever l'envie de me faire du mal, mais c'était toujours pareil à l'école.

Ma mère me mit dans un établissement catholique. Les gens étaient gentils avec moi, même si je sentais que c'était trop mêlé de pitié, j'étais encore traité comme quelqu'un de bizarre. Mais c'était moins pire que l'ancien établissement. Alors j'ai arrêté de me faire du mal, car ce que je ressentais était assez supportable.

Et puis vint le lycée, ma mère était si contente que je réussisse les concours d'admissions. Elle était si fière de moi. Elle était allée dans cet institut elle aussi. Elle disait que c'était comme un certain héritage. Que les filles Sloan Withmore étaient toutes douées et que ça coulait dans leurs veines..

Alors je me suis dit que ça ira mieux, que peut-être je rencontrerais des gens aussi bizarres que moi. Je commençais à voir un petit espoir.

Et quelques semaines avant la rentrée, on a reçu un appel de Roumanie...je peux l'entendre comme si c'était hier...Ma mère était styliste et elle était parti faire un shooting à Budapest.

Elle n'est jamais revenu. On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps, elle avait disparu.

J'avais l'impression que tout mon univers s'écroulait. Tout pouvait aller de travers à l'école, les mecs pouvaient ne pas s'intéresser à moi, et les filles me haïr mais au moins je savais que quand je rentrais à la maison, ma mère était là et faisait son possible pour me remonter le moral. Je me sentais si vide, seule et son absence faisait si mal. C'était insupportable.

J'ai recommencé à me tailladé les poignets, seulement cette fois , même si ça me soulageait, je me sentais mal vis à vis d'elle, parce que je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé. Alors j'ai trouvé un compromis : j'ai laissé repoussé mes cheveux comme ma mère les aimait, ils me servaient maintenant de rempart , de bulles , je me cachais derrière de longues mèches que j'avais teinte en brun. J'ai aussi essayé d'arrêter de jouer avec des objets tranchants. Au lieu de ça je me suis fais un piercing à la lèvre et j'ai commencé à m'intéresser aux tatouages. Mon premier était pour elle, une rose bleue, elle adorait les roses et le bleu...Il était sur la face intérieure de mon bras, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir toujours près de moi , contre mon cœur. Au fur et à mesure, ils devinrent comme une thérapie une façon d'écrire mon mal être ou mes espoirs....

Je pris une face composée et me présenta à la rentrée, pas envie d'être une victime pour encore deux ans.

Mais finalement cet institut était pareil que tout les autres établissements. Il n'y avait que des filles, comme dans le collège catho, et les gens se fréquentait par groupe et centre d'intérêt, les scientifiques entre eux, les artistes entre eux etc...Mais comme dans tout les établissement il y avait LA bande de filles populaires.

C'était pendant la pause du déjeuner qu'elles se réunissaient pour cancaner à tout va.

Elles étaient 5. Les cousines Sybil et Agnès Mc Kenzie, la petite royauté écossaise,

talonnées de Nicole Muller et Jade Ashmore, des espèces de toutou qui ne semblaient vivre que pour l'approbation des cousines.

Et finalement Renesmée Cullen. Elle était une des seules élèves qui n'était pas européenne. Elle venait des Etats Unis, d'une petite ville pluvieuse appelée Forks comme elle l'avait dit lors du premier jour où on devait se présenter. Elle était de loin la fille la plus belle de l'établissement. En plus elle portait un prénom qui semblait sortir d'un roman fantastique. Elle ressemblait à toutes ces garces dont la mesquinerie était à la hauteur de leur beauté. Un corps parfaitement proportionné et sculpté. Ce qui était bizarre car à chaque fois que je lançais des coups d'oeil furtifs vers elle à la cafétéria, je ne la voyais manger que des barres chocolatées. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air anorexique. Elle avait plutôt un corps svelte et légèrement musclé, comme une danseuse.

Elle avait un air fier et distant, presque blasé d'être entouré de gens. Pourtant je pouvais percevoir un voile de tristesse sur son visage, comme si elle rêvait d'être ailleurs.

Elle avait, et c'est ce qui la caractérisait par rapport aux autres, quelque chose d'hypnotisant. Les autres filles avaient une beauté ordinaire à laquelle on s'habituait au fur et à mesure. Mais elle, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Sa beauté avait un coté gênant, dangereux même mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui me dérangeait exactement. Même la couleur de ses cheveux semblait irréelle. Ce n'était pas un simple châtain clair doré. Sa cascade de mèches soyeuses et ondulées était comme teinté de bronze. On avait envie de passer la main dedans, d'enrouler ses doigts et de jouer avec ses mèches.

Et son visage.... On pouvait s'amuser à y chercher des défauts mais rien.

Du front au sourcils arqués, en passant par la bouche de pin up au petit nez droit et fin, tout était parfaitement placé, proportionné, dessiné. Mais ce qui était marquant était ses yeux. Ils étaient en amandes, délicats et d'un marron ambré riche et profond mais surtout perçant, et intimidant. Ils contrastaient avec sa peau pale.

Un jour que je les épiais malgré moi, elle me surpris la regardant et pendant quelques secondes nos regards se croisèrent. Alors que je m'attendais à être foudroyé par son regard, elle me sourit. On aurait dit que sa figure se métamorphosait littéralement, à la place d'une beauté froide et blasée, je vis le visage le plus gracieux, le plus doux, le plus...pur que je n'avais jamais vu. Elle était stellaire. Son sourire fit apparaître des pommettes seyantes, légèrement colorés de rose ainsi que des fossettes. Sa bouche s'étira en une ligne chaleureuse.

J'étais tellement choqué que je baissa les yeux, complètement honteuse. Quand au bout d'un moment j'essayais discrètement de la regarder, elle était en train d'écouter d'un air absent Sybil McKenzie. Sa cousine Agnès lui donna un coup de coude en faisant un signe de la tête dans ma direction. Toute la table se tourna vers moi et je crus que j'allais mourir sur place. Leurs regards étaient tellement méchants et moqueurs ! Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ce qu'elles disaient, ça devait être une reformulation de ce que j'avais entendu depuis mon enfance. Je les vis rire ouvertement. Ça n'allait jamais changé, partout où j'irai il y aurai toujours une bande de filles pour me rappeler que je n'étais pas comme elles, comme la norme, même ici.

Seule Renesmée ne ria pas. Elle avait repris cet air blasé et quand elle me regarda un faible sourire semblait apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Je ne réussi pas à soutenir son regard et baissa de nouveau les yeux, mes cheveux fermant mon visage comme un rideau. Quand au bout d'un moment qui paru une éternité, je me leva, elles étaient parties.

Pourquoi m'avait-elle sourit comme ça ?

Elle devait sans exception être le genre de fille moqueuse et pédante si elle trainait avec elles. Alors pourquoi ces regards et ces sourires ?

Les jours passèrent, rien ne changeait. Rien ne m'intéressait, ni les cours, ni ma vie de fantôme à la maison. Les seuls moments de semblant de vie que j'avais été ceux que je passais le week end avec Ben mon petit frère, lui aussi en internat. Henri, notre majordome, nous organisait des activités et visites pour nous distraire. Contrairement à notre père qui s'était éloigné de nous suite à la mort de notre mère, Henri était devenu comme une présence réconfortante, toujours là, disponible. Comme s'il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de remplir le vide laissé par ma mère.

Mais ce n'était pas assez. Mon chagrin était comme une vague imprévisible qui m'inondait. Et je me battais pour ne pas me noyer.

Au lieu de m'en prendre à mes poignets, j'extériorisai mon angoisse plus artistiquement et me mis au dessin. Henri m'acheta un appareil photo qui devint mon meilleur ami.

Et vint le jour où tout bascula.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à tout(e)s pour vos reviews !!!

Comme je mets du temps pour poster ( je suis perfectionniste et reviens plusieurs fois en arrière pour réecrire des chapitres) je poste plusieurs chapitres dans une intervalle tres courte, comme ça vous en avez pour votre attente lol

Enjoy !!

* * *

Chapitre 5

«Si mystérieuse mais si proche »

Pov Lexie

C'était après la pause déjeuner, j'étais assise en cours, l'esprit complètement vide quand le professeur m'interpella. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il me demandait et le regarda perdu. Je me vis dans ces yeux, pauvre petite chose orpheline et larguée. J'entendis des filles pouffer et je n'eus pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui c'était. J'eus envie de disparaître sur place. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, une vague de chagrin me saisit. Je ne pouvais pas me mettre à pleurer devant toute la classe, même si coté réputation je n'avait plus rien à perdre. Je pris mon sac et sortis.

Je me précipita aux toilettes qui se situaient en dehors de l'établissement, dans le coin le plus éloigné de la cour. Je voulais être le plus loin possible, que personne ne me trouve. Je m'enferma et glissa sur le sol, secouée de spasmes.

Ça n'allait jamais finir, je n'allais jamais être heureuse, la douleur et la peine feraient toujours parti de ma vie. Et je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais en finir. Je fouilla dans ma trousse, les yeux embuées de larmes. Il restait du sang séché de la dernière fois sur la lame, mais je m'en foutais, tout ce que je voulais c'était que la douleur s'en aille. Le sang s'écoula par les entailles, il ruissela sur mes mains, tomba sur le sol. Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas assez, je voulais mourir, me dissoudre et ne plus exister, ne plus souffrir. J'aurai pu rester là et attendre que ma vie pourrie s'écoule par mes veines.

Mais quelqu'un était là.

Elle demanda si il y avait quelqu'un. Malgré le bourdon qui était dans mes oreilles, je crus deviner la voix de Renesmée qui s'approchait.

Des secondes passèrent et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, le verrou péta. C'était elle.

Pendant un infime moment une lueur folle passa dans ses yeux qui fixaient mes veines, électrifiant l'atmosphère. Puis elle sembla se ressaisir et s'agenouilla près de moi.

Elle commença à essuyer mes poignets avec du papier toilette. Elle me demanda pourquoi je faisais ça :

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?! Lui répondis-je amèrement.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux étonnés, elle balbutia qu'elle ne voulait plus que je me fasse ça. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle faisait ni ce qu'elle disait :

-Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi cet intérêt de sa part ? Pourquoi cet air de compassion et de tristesse ? Comme si je l'avais blessé. Qu'est ce que cette fille me voulait ? Je retirais violemment mes poings de ces mains.

-Enfin comment ça pourquoi ? Me demanda-t'elle déconcertée.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? laisse moi tranquille, je t'ai rien demandé, va rejoindre tes amies, tu as un ragôt à leur raconter maintenant.

Elle sembla accuser le coup, puis d'une voix douce me dit :

-Ce ne sont pas mes amies, et je ne me suis jamais moqué de toi, au contraire.

_Mais bien sur _pensais-je.

-Je te promets Alexandrina…

-Lexie, lui dis-je automatiquement, ça m'irritait quand on m'appelait par mon prénom en entier.

-Lexie je te promets que mes intentions sont bonnes…si ça peut te rassurer je ne parlerais plus à ces filles, elles ne sont pas importantes..

-Pourquoi est ce que tu ferais ça ?

-Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?

-Tu m'as bien regardé ? pourquoi _toi_ tu essayerais d'être _mon_ amie ?

-Parce que…j'en ai envie !

J'avais arrêté de croire au Père Noël il y a longtemps. Je me demandais si ce n'était pas un coup bas de la part des filles. Mais son ton était sincère, elle était là devant moi, m'essuyant les poignets et semblait réellement touché.

-Vraiment ? tu as envie d'être amie avec moi ?

Elle serra mes mains et planta son regard dans le mien. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait comme de l'écho en moi, quelque chose qui me poussait à la croire, à lui faire confiance.

-Oui, vraiment.

Nous passâmes l'après midi ensemble, séchant les cours. Elle pensa mes plaies, et m'expliqua que son grand père médecin lui avait appris pleins de choses.

Elle me confia qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir ici, que sa maison et sa famille lui manquait et quand je lui demanda pourquoi elle était venu elle me raconta qu'elle avait suivi des cours à domicile toute sa vie, qu'elle en avait marre et qu'elle étouffait un petit peu. Mais elle avait déchanté en arrivant, se retrouvant avec une bande de filles méchantes et superficielles.

-Pourquoi tu restais avec elles alors ?

-Je sais pas...vraiment. Mais après je t'ai remarqué, tu semblais si à l'ouest et triste...comme moi. Je me suis dit qu'on devait avoir des points communs. En tout cas plus qu'avec les autres. Et j'aime bien ton style !

-Mon style ?

Elle me donna un sourire en coin :

-un peu punk et spleen...

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise : tu aimes mon style ? Je n'ai pas de style !

Elle secoua la tête : « tu as ton univers et je te trouve très jolie. »

Nous ne nous sommes plus quittés depuis cet instant. On aurait dit que sa mission était de veiller sur moi, sur mes poignets et mes bras. De me faire rire et d'éloigner ma tristesse. Très vite elle me devint indispensable. J'avais hâte que mes week end finissent pour la voir. Cela me fit peur, car après tout je ne comprenais toujours pas l'intérêt qu'elle avait pour moi, ni pourquoi elle appréciait autant ma compagnie.

-Parce que tu es vraie et facile à vivre, m'avait-elle dit un jour. Tu n'es pas obsédé par ton apparence ou les mecs. Tu as l'impression d'être un monstre...et moi aussi quelque fois.

-Toi ? Un monstre ? s'il te plait arrête !

-Les gens croient que parce que je suis plutôt jolie, la vie est facile, mais ils ne savent pas réellement qui je suis, tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie.

Son regard était lointain et peiné. Au début je pensais qu'elle disait qu'elle était « plutôt jolie » pour que je la plaigne et lui dise le contraire, mais elle le pensait réellement :

-Tu devrais voir les femmes de ma famille, c'est rien à côté de moi !

Clairement j'avais du mal à le croire :

-Q'est ce que ça doit être alors...!

Elle rit doucement : tu sais ce n'est pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire, tout le monde est « beau » au sens où tu l'entends dans ma famille, on a deux bras, deux jambes et un joli visage, aussi normal que ça.

-Alors pourquoi est ce que tu as l'impression d'être un monstre ? C'est pas fut fut l'idée de te donner le surnom Nessie...

Elle fit un léger sourire : c'est juste par commodité qu'ils m'appellent comme ça, Renesmée donnerait des sueurs froides à un dyslexique !

Elle s'arrêta un instant et son visage s'assombrit :Je me sens différente...

-De qui ?

-De tout le monde...

-ça ne fait pas de toi un monstre...

Elle fronça les sourcils et se mordit les lèvres :

-...j'ai failli tuer ma mère en naissant.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle a souffert énormément quand j'étais dans son ventre, je lui brisais les os...

-Quoi ? Mais, ça voudrait dire que tu étais...énorme ?!

-Ouais, en quelque sorte. Mais néanmoins, malgré le fait que je l'adore et qu'elle m'aime, je me sens toujours un peu coupable...

-Mais elle va bien maintenant, je veux dire elle n'a pas eu de séquelles ?

-C'est plus compliqué que ça...

J'attendis qu'elle continu sa phrase, mais elle secoua la tête en disant que ce n'était rien. Nos conversation finissaient toujours comme cela, les problèmes de sa vie n'étaient rien et elle changeait de sujets, me posant pleins de questions sur ma vie.

Elle était pleine de mystères et pourtant si proche. La révélation de qui elle était levait un énorme voile mais apportait aussi des tonnes de questions. Mais elle me répondait à chaque fois que le moins j'en savais le mieux je me portais. Encore un mystère.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

« L'invitation »

POV Lexie

Après les cours de la matinée, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le réfectoire qui servait de cafétéria. Nous nous assîmes à notre table habituelle et Hannah vint nous rejoindre. Elle bavardait de son week-end en tortillant ses cheveux, ses parents l'avaient amenée voir « High School musical, le spectacle » et elle se sentait obligée de nous en faire la critique.

Hannah était amusante, elle ressemblait à un petit lutin blond avec des taches de rousseurs et de grands yeux bleus.

Ness faisait semblant de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle racontait et la poussait même à continuer en lui demandant qu'elles étaient les différences entre le faux et le vrai Troy. Je la regardais en roulant comiquement les yeux au ciel. Elle était vraiment gentille, et moi qui me retenais de me boucher les oreilles. Mais l'attitude de Renesmée était contagieuse, et je commençais moi aussi à rentrer dans la conversation, essayant de ne pas trop montrer à Hannah que je me moquais un peu d'elle.

Nous étions en train de compter le nombre de fois où Gabriela et Troy avaient failli s'embrasser dans le film quand nous fûmes interrompus par Sibil McKenzie.

Cette fille aurait pu être vraiment jolie si elle n'était pas aussi méchante. Ses yeux avaient la couleur que les marais ont quand ils pourrissent : ils cachent quelque chose de sale. Nous lui jetèrent des regards étonnés. Elle sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux :

-Renesmée, j'aimerais t'inviter le week-end prochain dans le château de ma famille, à McLeod dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

-Oh ! et en quel honneur ? s 'exclama Renesmée étonnée.

-Eh bien, je trouve dommage qu'on ne se parle plus, et j'aimerais que ça change. Moi et Agnès organisons une soirée pyjama et on souhaiterais que tu sois là, histoire de passer un bon moment et de recommencer sur de bonnes bases.

Je visualisai mes mains sur son coup en train de l'étrangler....si seulement je pouvais !

Ness me regarda en levant un sourcil :

-Ok, je viens, à une condition.

- « Laquelle ? » son ton était revenu en mode garce automatique.

-Qu'Alexandrina et Hannah viennent aussi répondit Ness en vrillant ses yeux dans les siens.

Je vis les yeux d'Hannah pétiller à l'idée d'aller à cette soirée. Sibil, qui ne nous avait pas regardé depuis le début de la conversation, daigna poser les yeux sur moi et Hannah. Étrangement, elle sourit et dit avec un ton qui semblait sincère :

-Bien sûr. On partira directement à la fin des cours vendredis.

Ness hocha la tête et Sibil s'éloigna. Elle alla rejoindre sa cousine et ses commères à leur table.

Ness poussa un soupir qui se finit en léger rire entre le contentement et l'étonnement.

-ça c'était bizarre…fit Hannah.

-Non, qu'elle t'invite toi ça ne l'est pas,rétorquais-je pour Ness, mais moi oui. Même si elle ne m'a pas invité, tu l'y a obligé, tu n'aurais pas du faire ça !

Elle me regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, comme si je venais de dire quelque chose d'hors contexte :

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es avec moi , ça va bien se passer.

Le reste de la semaine fila et enfin le week-end arriva. Les parents des cousines MacKenzie avaient fait venir un mini bus pour emmener toutes les 10 filles invitées à leur château qui se trouvait à Strathpeffer, à une 1h30 de route de Gairloch le village où était notre établissement de Flowerdale Glen. Le trajet se fit sans encombre, en écoutant la musique sur le mp3 de mon amie.

Finalement nous arrivâmes au château McLeod. C'était la demeure du clan Mackenzie depuis quelques années déjà. Je pouvais voir par la fenêtre du mini bus une petite armée de majordome attendant notre arrivée sur le pied de guerre. Dès que nous sortîmes du bus, ils se précipitèrent pour prendre nos affaires et nous indiquèrent le chemin vers l'étage. L'intérieur du château ressemblait à ce que peut ressembler un château de plus de 1000ans rénovés par des gens de 60 ans : un musée à antiquités ! Bibelot, tartans, armures et j'en passe, tout était là, il ne manquait que les fantômes et le cliché serait parfait.

Nous montâmes à l'étage et arrivâmes dans une pièce complètement différente des autres, elle était décorée de façon girly et douillette dans des tons roses poudrés. Des matelas recouverts de draps en satin étaient installés au sol, mais surtout, et c'était assez proéminent et délirant pour le noter il y avait des pyramides de cupcakes un peu partout dans la pièce, un bar à bonbons et une machine à pop corn. « Sérieusement ? » pensai-je ironiquement. J'avais l'impression d'être dans l'épisode de Gossip Girl où Blair organisait une soirée pyjama. Une fois que les majordomes furent partis, Sibil se précipita vers le bar à bonbon et ouvrit les portes du bas.

Agnès se tourna vers nous :

-Alors ? prêtes à faire des folies ?

Sibil s'approcha de sa cousine avec une bouteille de vodka et de tequila dans chacune de ses mains et en les brandissant en poussant des cris surexcités.

-Oh non, soupirai-je. Je croisa le regard de ma meilleure amie qui elle se retenait de rire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre un peu plus court que les prédédents mais je poste la suite très vite. Merci de laisser des reviews :)


	7. Chapter 7

Merci Tarra pour ta review, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur ! Du coup voici le chapitre 7 !

Court mais met en place le début d'une intrigue.

La suite viendra très vite.

Enjoy et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça encourage pour ecrire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 7

« Intrigant. »

POV Lexie

Malgré mes appréhensions, la soirée se déroulait plutôt bien. Agnès et Sybil ne m'avaient pas encore adressé la parole, ce qui me convenait car quand elles le faisaient mon estime personnelle en prenait toujours un coup.

Je m'amusais à mettre du vernis à Hannah pendant que Ness discutait avec les cousines Mckenzie. Je me demandais bien de quoi elles pouvaient parler. Comme si elle avait entendu ma question, elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

Il était à peine 19h et déjà 5 bouteilles d'alcool étaient vides. Les pyramides de cupcakes avaient été sauvagement entamées et les majordomes apportaient désormais des plateaux de sushis et maki. Les filles se jetèrent dessus et commencèrent à faire des paris débiles sur celle qui serait capable d'avaler une cuillère entière de wasabi.

Je décidais de sortir de cette pièce et de me promener un peu dans le château. Je pris le couloir à droite de la chambre et commençai à regarder les tableaux qui ornaient les murs. On pouvait voir les portraits des chefs du clan de 1600 à maintenant. Au bout du couloir un escalier descendant menait à une espèce de mezzanine. Elle était aménagée comme un espace de lecture avec un imposant canapé en velours vert sapin au milieu. Les murs s'effaçaient derrière des rangées de livres.

Je commençais à regarder les titres des livres, il y en avait de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles : recueil de poèmes, romans, biographies, livres d'histoires etc.

Je pris un ouvrage assez imposant intitulé « Quand les légendes rencontrent la réalité», me cala dans le canapé et commença à feuilleter le livre. Il y avait des illustrations sur des personnages dits surnaturels mais dont certaines personnes étaient persuadés d'avoir rencontrés.

Étrangement il n'y avait aucune mention des vampires.

Je tournais lentement les pages, mi amusée mi fascinée par ce que je voyais et lisais, quand mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la reproduction d'une peinture : elle représentait une femme au regard triste et grave. La légende disait que cette femme était une illuminée prétendant voir des choses invisibles aux yeux humains.

Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus fou.

Ce qui me troubla était que cette femme…ressemblait à ma mère !

La surprise laissa place à un sentiment de mal être. La légende ne mentionnait rien d'autre sur elle, mais je notais dans le décor de la peinture une insigne particulière et je me rendis compte, alors que le rythme de mon cœur s'accélérait, que c'était la même que celle qui trônait dans le salon de ma maison. C'était l'insigne de ma famille, du côté de ma mère.

Je regardai autour de moi et ne voyant personne, arracha la page du livre. J'avais besoin de savoir qui était cette femme, je ne savais pas comment mais j'étais déterminé à le découvrir.

Je remis le livre en place et rejoignis les autres filles dans la pièce rose.

Renesmée vint à ma rencontre en enjambant les matelas :

-Ben alors t'étais où ?

-Oh, je me promenais juste dans les couloirs.

Elle me regarda légèrement incrédule:

-Ça va ?

-Oui, oui je t'assure.

-Tu mens.

Je capitula :

-Ok mais pas ici je te dirai ça plus tard, ça ne presse pas.

-T'es sure ?

-Promis.

Elle laissa tomber et je la remercia pour cela.

-Bon viens, y'a Agnès qui est sérieusement imbibée ,ça vaut le détour !


	8. Chapter 8

Le voici , le voilà le chapitre 8.

Je me rends compte qu'il est tres court donc je me tate à en poster un autre aujourd'hui vu que je pars en vacances et que je ne reviendrais que le 21...Ahhh la vie est ses dilemnes...

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 8

«Réveil mi figue mi raisin»

POV Lexie

Le lendemain, je fus la première éveillée, les autres filles ronflaient encore.

Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le jour était déjà avancé. Je me mis sur les coudes pour regarder autour de moi. On ne voyait que des chevelures ébouriffées et des bras sortir des couettes en satin. Comme des poupées avec lesquelles on avait joué violemment puis jetées. La pièce sentait l'alcool, je me levai complètement et entrepris de sortir de là. Une tête à côté de moi bougea et au travers de longues mèches bouclées, des yeux couleurs ambre me regardèrent :

-Attends-moi me dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Nous descendîmes toutes les deux dans la pièce qui semblait être le salon, quand un majordome vint à notre rencontre :

-Ces demoiselles désirent leur petit-déjeuner ?

-Avec plaisir répondit Ness.

Une fois installées et servies, Ness attendit que le majordome s'éloigne :

-Alors, t'étais où hier ? tu faisais quoi ?

-Un truc bizarre est arrivé, je feuilletais un livre d'histoire sur les mythes et légendes quand j'ai vu une peinture représentant une femme qui …ressemblait à ma mère.

-Et alors ? rétorqua t'elle en enfournant une chocolatine : ça peut arriver !

-Cette femme ressemble vraiment à ma mère, en plus il y a les mêmes insignes que celle de ma famille dans ce tableau.

-«Ok...sans doute qu'elle était de ta famille… » Elle s'attaqua à un morceau de muffin aux chocolat. « attends , repris t'elle, tu viens de dire que c'était un livre de mythes et légendes ? »

-Oui ! et la légende disait que cette femme voyait des choses invisibles.

-En quoi c'est un mythe ou une légende ? des gens comme ça, ça existe de nos jours, ma tante Alice a été interné dans un asile pour quelque chose de similaire quand elle était humaine.

-Oui mais je ne sais pas… il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue, me dérange même, j'ai besoin de savoir qui est cette femme.

-Le tableau date de quelle année ?

-1600 et quelques. Attends je vais chercher la page.

Je montais dans la chambre et marchais sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à mon matelas, je pris la page dans mon jean et la cachais dans les poches de mon pull kangourou. Je fermais la porte doucement, me retournais et sursautais. Sybil était devant moi, me toisant de son regard méchant.

-Sache, espèce de microbe que la seule raison pour laquelle tu es ici est Renesmée siffla t'elle.

-Je sais dis-je comme un automate.

-Non mais regarde toi ! je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi elle traîne avec toi, tu es tellement insignifiante que je me demande même pourquoi tu existes.

Si on avait enfoncé un poignard dans mon cœur, je suis sure que ça aurait eu le même effet, ces mots résonnèrent dans ma tête, de la même façon que les regards désolés et les absences répétées de mon père me pesaient depuis la mort de ma mère.

Je n'avais jamais la force pour envoyer ces pensées au loin, elles m'atteignaient toujours. Elle dû voir la peine sur mon visage car elle fit un petit rire moqueur et satisfait.

-Bouge de mon chemin, reste le plus loin de moi siffla t-elle.

Tête basse, je m'éloignai d'elle et pris un court moment pour me reprendre avant de rejoindre Renesmée.

Arrivée devant elle je lui tendis la page arrachée, elle l'a prit et détailla la peinture. Elle tourna ensuite la page et lut diagonalement le texte. Je la vis hausser les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait sans doute t'aider.

Mon coeur se réchauffa un peu :

-Qui ?

-Mon grand père Carlisle. Apparemment son père connaissait cette femme.


	9. Chapter 9

Bon me suis taté et j'ai décidé de mettre le chapitre 9 de suite comme ça, ça vous fais de la lecture jusqu'à mon retour de vacances. Hihihi.

Enjoy and reviews.

* * *

Chapitre 9

« Frissons »

POV Lexie

La journée passa sans encombre, tant que j'étais avec Renesmée, les filles Mackenzie étaient d'une hypocrisie effroyable avec moi.

Nous devions repartir le lendemain et les filles avaient prévu une soirée épouvante. Comme nous étions dans un château en Écosse, il y avait forcément un fantôme (j'étais dans un cliché jusqu'au cou) et les filles avaient l'intention de le rencontrer ce soir.

-Tu crois aux fantômes ? me demanda Renesmée en chuchotant pendant que les autres s'excitaient à l'idée de partir à la chasse.

J'allais répondre non, mais sachant que ma meilleure amie était demie vampire, ma vision des choses surnaturelles avait quelque peu évoluée.

-J'imagine que si tu existes, ils peuvent exister, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Elle hocha la tête de côté comme si cette possibilité venait juste de lui traverser l'esprit.

Quand les cousines décidèrent qu'il faisait assez nuit pour commencer, elles nous donnèrent des lampes torches et nous nous dirigeâmes toutes dans le couloir des portraits.

Elles s'arrêtèrent au bout et je vis des marches qui menaient à une porte cachée par un lourd rideau en velours. Je m'étonnais de ne pas avoir vu ses marches quand je me promenais la veille.

-Ok maintenant, nous allons nous diriger dans la partie est du château, c'est celle qui n'est pas totalement rénovée.

Agnès appuya sa phrase d'un clin d'œil. Apparemment « pas totalement rénovée » semblait vouloir dire nid à fantômes.

Sa cousine monta les marches, tira le rideau et tourna une énorme poignée ronde ornée. La lourde porte grinça et s'ouvrit en soulevant de la poussière. Nous nous glissâmes toutes à l'intérieur, l'une après l'autre et nous débouchâmes sur une grande pièce poussiéreuse.

Le plancher craquait sous nos pieds et nous devions enjamber de grandes poutres en bois qui jonchaient le sol. Grâce à la lumière des lampes torches apercevoir des tableaux accrochés aux murs.

Nous entrâmes dans une autre pièce. Celle-ci était remplie de grands miroirs disposés à terre, de ce fait nous ne voyions que nos pieds dans la semie pénombre.

Malgré les rires hystériques et étouffés des filles, je sentais une certaine tension monter en moi.

Je ne croyais pas aux fantômes, mais entre le fait que ma meilleure amie était une demie-vampire et que j'avais sans doute une aïeule pouvant voir des choses invisibles, mon incroyance commençait à vaciller. Instinctivement je pris la main de Renesmée, qui la serra.

Soudain j'entendis un bruit, comme si quelque chose se cassait dans une pièce à côté.

Je me tournai dans la direction du bruit quand je remarquai que les filles qui étaient derrière nous, ne l'étaient plus; chose étrange car vu le bruit que nos pas faisaient j'aurai remarqué si elles s'étaient arrêtées. Mon cœur s'accéléra un peu :

-C'était quoi ? demanda Hannah

-Où sont Julia et Amy ? Demandais-je.

Renesmée regarda à son tour derrière nous :

-C'est quoi ce binz ?

La lumière de la torche de Sybil se dirigea en plein dans mes yeux :

-Elles étaient derrière vous et vous n'avez rien remarqué ?

Son ton était accusateur mais pas pour le moins inquiet. « Bon je vais les chercher. » Elle nous dépassa et parti en direction de la salle aux tableaux.

-Bon, nous on continue décida Agnès.

-Je préfère rentrer, je le sens pas dit Nicole.

-Moi aussi enchérit Jade.

-Oh, vous n'êtes que des trouillardes ! se plaignit Agnès. « Les autres vous me suivez ? »

Les autres c'est-à-dire moi Renesmée, Hannah et Erin nous regardâmes partagés entre l'excitation de la curiosité et la petite peur qui commençait à s'installer.

Elle n'attendit pas notre réponse et se dirigea vers la pièce d'où était provenu le bruit. Elle poussa la porte et entra sans une once d'hésitation.

On devinait que la pièce était très haute car on sentait de l'air frais venant du plafond.

Agnès prit un air lugubre et mit sa lampe contre son menton, comme un micro.

-Nous sommes ici sur le balcon de la mort…

J'étouffais un rire moqueur. Quand, grâce aux lampes, mes yeux s'adaptèrent à l'obscurité, je vis que nous étions effectivement sur un grand balcon. Je m'avançais et compris que nous étions dans une ancienne église. Je parcourus avec ma lampe les murs autour de moi et sans m'en rendre compte me retrouva au bord du balcon. Je risquais un regard en bas : c'était une petite chapelle avec un gros tas de décombres à la place des bancs.

J'entendis une voix, probablement celle de Jade, appeler Agnès.

Apparemment elles n'arrivaient pas à ouvrir la porte qui menait à la salle aux vieux tableaux. Agnès repartit dans la salle en râlant, flanquée d'Erin et Hannah.

Puis j'entendis un bruit accompagné d'un cri de douleur.

Des gémissements commencèrent à se faire entendre.

Je reconnu la voix d'Hannah.

Au bruit, je devinais qu'elle venait de s'étaler par terre.

Ness se précipita vers elle et je voulu faire de même, mais je n'eu pas le temps de poser un deuxième pas que le balcon se déroba sous mes pieds.

La chute fut tellement rapide que je ne pus même pas m'accrocher à quelque chose. Je tombais avec fracas sur un tas de gravât et ma lampe alla se briser à quelques mètres de moi.

J'aperçus au-dessus de moi, de manière floue, la lumière des lampes qui me cherchait et j'entendis la voix de Renesmée me demandant si j'allais bien. Je mis un peu de temps à répondre, j'étais sonnée.

-Oui, enfin je crois dis-je faiblement.

J'essayais de bouger tous mes membres, apparemment tout était ok.

J'entendis Renesmée demander comment accéder en bas. J'étais consciente que si Agnès et les autres filles n'étaient pas là, elle aurait déjà sauté à mes cotés.

-Par l'extérieur, il faut faire le tour du château…mais nous n'avons pas la clé, il faut la demander au maître majordome répondit Agnes.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'on attend alors ?!! s'écria Ness : On y va ! Lexie ne bouge pas, on arrive.

Je vis les lumières s'éloigner et me plonger dans l'obscurité.

La poussière commença à me déranger et j'entrepris de me lever. Une douleur me lancina au niveau des hanches mais je me mis tant bien que mal sur mes pieds. J'essayais de distinguer quelque chose autour de moi.

Je vis un léger rayon de lumière sur le côté. Je me dirigea vers lui.

Il provenant d'un vitrail cassé derrière une espèce d'énorme colonne en brique.

Je contourna la colonne et en son sein, encastré, il y avait un espèce de petit autel baigné par la lumière de la lune.

Un frisson me parcourut et je frotta mes bras avec mes mains.

Je me retournais, en face de l'autel il y avait une imposante horloge à balancier.

Cela m'étonna de voir une horloge comme celle-ci dans une église, dans un salon aurait été plus approprié. Mais cette endroit était vraiment plus un foutoir qu'une vraie église;

Un autre frisson me parcourut, mais cette fois ce n'était pas simplement le froid. Je sentais quelque chose de bizarre dans l'atmosphère...qu'est ce que je n'aimais pas ces vieux bâtiments !

Quelque chose bougea dans le reflet de l'horloge.

Je me retournais vivement.

Aucun son ne put sortir de ma bouche.

Je crus que mon cœur s'était pétrifié.

Je ne pouvais pas bouger, mon corps ne répondait plus, j'étais complètement effrayé.

La forme blanchâtre s'approcha de moi et je crus mourir.

Une espèce de robe transparente volait autour d'elle, elle semblait glisser sur le sol.

Elle me fixait, intensément.

J'eu l'impression qu'une éternité s'écoulait. La forme ne bougeait pas, continuant de me fixer.

-Qui êtes-vous réussi-je à articuler.

J'entendis à ce moment les voix des filles se rapprochant et essayant d'ouvrir la lourde porte en bois, mais je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de cette apparition.

Les filles arrivèrent finalement à ouvrir la porte et Renesmée se précipita dans l'église en m'appelant,mais je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, ma gorge était sèche.

Elle me localisa finalement et s'approcha de moi.

Je senti l'inquiétude grandir dans sa voix :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria t-elle. Voyant que je ne répondais pas elle me secoua doucement par les épaules. « Hé Lexie parles-moi ! Tu es blessé ?

-Tu…tu ne vois rien ? arrivais-je à articuler.

-Voir quoi ? elle regarda dans la même direction que moi en secouant la tête : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu vois ?

A ce moment je vis le fantôme considérer Ness et s'éloigner d'elle, une expression commença à se faire voir sur son visage , mais je ne pus distinguer si c'était de l'effroi, du soulagement ou un début de folie. Elle tendit la main vers Ness en me regardant.

-Sors-moi d'ici, vite, soufflais-je.

Elle mit mon bras sur ses épaules et me releva, je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais tombé.

Arrivées sur le porche de l'église, je regardais en arrière : elle était toujours là nous fixant de façon intéressée.

Quelque temps après, l'oncle et la tante de Renesmée vinrent nous chercher. Il faisait sombre et j'étais encore sous le choc et je ne fis pas vraiment attention à eux. Ils nous installèrent dans leur voiture en direction des urgences.

Je posa ma tête sur les genoux de Ness :

-Je suis désolé me répéta t'elle en me caressant les cheveux.

-Pourquoi lui demandais-je au bout d'un moment.

-Je t'avais promis que rien n'allait t'arriver...

-ça va...

-Arrête ça Lexie, tu t'es fait mal à la hanche et...et tu as l'air épouvanté. Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

-Rien répondis-je un peu trop vite.

Elle n'ajouta rien. Mais je sentais que je l'avais vexé.

Arrivés aux urgences, un infirmier me fit une radio. J'étais en train d'attendre dans une salle annexe, jouant nonchalamment avec les ustensiles.

Je n'arrêtais pas de me repasser la vision de cette femme dans l'église. Une infirmière entra à ce moment et eu un regard légèrement apeuré :

-Vous vous sentez mal ? me demanda t-elle.

-euh non ça va mentis-je.

-Vous êtes aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine ! Ça ne sert à rien de jouer les héros , si vous avez mal dites le !

Renesmée était accoudé à l'encadrement de la porte, me toisant du regard, elle semblait approuver ce que l'infirmière disait.

-Je suis un peu sous le choc bredouillais-je à l'infirmière, je pense que j'ai besoin de me reposer, c'est tout.

Elle ne sembla pas gober un mot de ce que je disais, elle partit en disant qu'elle reviendrait avec le docteur, mes résultats et des cachets.

Renesmée s'approcha de moi et s'assit sur le lit, sans me quitter des yeux. Je n'aimais pas du tout le regard qu'elle posait sur moi, j'avais l'impression que c'était moi le bourreau dans l'histoire en ne lui disant pas la vérité.

Elle mit sa main sur ma joue et je revis la scène dans l'église mais de son point de vue. C'était horrible, j'étais horrible. Oscar pour l'actrice avec la tête la plus effrayante dans une scène d'horreur.

-Tu n'as rien vu, hein ? Dit-elle d'un ton suspicieux. Devant mon silence elle s'écria :

-Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien !? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Si..

-Alors ?

Elle se leva, exaspérée :

-Je t'ai confié le secret le plus...secret que je pouvais avoir...

-J'ai peur dis-je doucement. Je suis morte de peur.

-De quoi ? demanda d'elle en se radoucissant et se rasseyant près de moi. Elle me caressa les bras.

A ce moment, Henry mon majordome, entra avec précipitation dans la chambre et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Oh mon Dieu, vous n'avez rien !

Il salua rapidement Ness, s'approcha de moi et me toucha le visage comme si j'allais me casser :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-J'ai fait une mauvaise chute, mais ça va.

Un docteur, suivit de l'infirmière incrédule entra avec mes radios et les mis sur l'écran à rayon X.

-Beaucoup plus de mal que de peur, annonça le docteur, tu as juste un gros hématome, il partira avec beaucoup d'arnica. Mais l'infirmière Mlle Corr ici présente est persuadée que tu souffres de symptômes post-traumatique.

La petite femme rondoullette hocha la tête.

Il m'examina et fronça légèrement les sourcils :

-Je te prescrit deux jours de repos, tes signes vitaux sont bons mais tu sembles être encore sous le choc. N'hésite pas à aller voir un médecin si tu ne te sens pas bien.

-ok, merci Docteur. Je peux partir ?

-Oui, je ne vois aucune raison de te garder plus longtemps.

Sur ce il se leva et s'en alla. L'infirmière trotta derrière lui en secouant la tête et en marmonnant quelque chose sur les gosses d'aujourd'hui.

-Allez, venez je vous ramène à la maison, votre frère s'inquiète pour vous me dit Henry en me prenant délicatement par les bras.

Bien sur mon petit frère, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un père aimant et attentionné. Je me rhabillais et sorti de la chambre.

Pendant qu'Henry signait les papiers de sortie, Renesmée me prit à part et mit son bras autour de moi. Elle me caressa doucement la joue :

_-est ce que tu penses avoir vu un.... fantôme ?_

J'hochais la tête.

A ma surprise elle me prit au sérieux, elle ne semblait pas du tout douter de ma santé mentale. Au contraire elle hocha gravement la tête.

J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne me croit pas, ça aurait remis en doute la véracité de ce que j'avais vu et ptet que finalement j'étais juste tombé un peu trop fort sur la tête et avait halluciné.

-_ok....écoute, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, c'est fini. Je m'en veux vraiment de t'avoir embarqué dedans..._

-arrête Ness, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que cet endroit était...hanté ! Chuchotais-je. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais en train de parler de ça, pourquoi ma vie devait-elle ressembler à une mauvaise émission de télé-réalité ?

-_comment c'était ?_

-tu as vu ma tête non ?

-_Oui flippante ! _s'écria t'elleinquiète_. __C'est bizarre..._dit-elle après un moment, _surtout avec ton histoire de la peinture..._

-je sais...

-Alexandrina.

Je me retournais vivement, Henri nous regardait avec bienveillance.

-Nous devons rentrer maintenant. Renesmée, vous remercierez votre oncle et votre tante d'avoir emmené Alexandrina aux urgences.

-Je n'y manquerai pas répondit-elle avec un sourire poli.

-Votre amie est très jolie me dit-il une fois installés dans la voiture.

-Oui...répondis-je la tête ailleurs.

-vous semblez très proche toutes les deux...dit-il en trainant sur le « proche »

-Oui.

Il me regarda comme si je devais finir ma phrase mais je n'étais pas en état d'argumenter le fait qu'on pouvait être très proche de quelqu'un sans pour autant avoir des sentiments amoureux pour cette personne. J'étais obsédé par l'image de ce fantôme.

Pourquoi moi bordel !?


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut Salut j'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes vacances, voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je souhaite remercier Poupette pour sa review qui m'a fait chaud au coeur (et vu la chaleur qu'il fait mon coeur a littéralement fondu! lol) et juste pour te dire de continuer de lire, je pense que ça va te plaire ;) ( les grands esprits romantiques se retrouvent !)  
**

**Enjoy**

**Ptite playlist pour se mettre dans le mood :  
**

**_Rockaway Life _ - Kenna (feat Justin Timberlake)**

**_They live in the sky_ - William Orbit**

**_Shut me up_ - Mindless Self Indulgence**

**_Two birds one stone_ - Drop Dead Gorgeous**

**_Never miss a beat_- Kaisier Chiefs**

**_Roses from my friends_ - Ben Harper  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Camp de survie.

POV Renesmée.

C'était la dernière semaine de cours (enfin !!!) et je ne sais pour quelle raison les professeurs avaient décidé d'organiser ce camp dans la forêt de Flowerdale.

J'avais hâte que tout cela finisse pour enfin voir ma famille.

Nous avions tous décidés de rentrés à Forks pour ces vacances, dans cette maison que j'aimais tant. J'avais trop hâte de voir ma famille, Jacob et mes amis de la Push réunis.

Depuis la soirée pyjama, Lexie avait été anormalement calme. Elle n'avait pu dormir une seule nuit sans être secoué par des frissons. Son expérience paranormale l'avait vraiment bouleversée et je m'en voulais énormément.

Nous étions équipés pour survivre 2 jours seules, avec sac de couchage, tentes, nourriture et eau. Le professeur responsable du projet Mr Dean devait nous accompagner jusqu'au centre de la foret et revenir nous chercher au bout des deux jours. Bien sûr en nous faisant croire que nous serions totalement seules sans aucun professeur à la lisière des bois pour nous surveiller.

Nous marchâmes une après-midi entière avant d'apercevoir les bois et encore une demi-heure jusqu'au centre.

Nous commençâmes à déballer nos affaires et monter nos tentes dans une clairière. Une fois terminé, la moitié des filles décidèrent d'aller se promener.

Je vis Lexie s'éloigner dans une direction opposée et, même si je n'aimais pas ça, décida de la laisser seule, elle en avait sans doute besoin.

Je suivis les autres filles de loin, en pensant à mes futures retrouvailles avec ma famille et mes amis. Ils m'avaient tous tellement manqué, je vivais en cochant les jours qui me séparaient d'eux.

Au bout d'un moment je bifurquais sur un sentier, hors du chemin principal, quand j'entendis des rires et des chuchotements provenant d'un bosquet. Je reconnue les voix des cousines Mackenzie. J'allais m'éloigner quand j'entendis le nom de Lexie :

-…tu aurais dû voir sa tête…je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vu dans cette église …mais sa tête était à mourir de rire !

-..heureusement qu'il y avait le tas de gravats… quand j'y pense elle aurait pu vraiment se casser quelque chose…

-ppfff…qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout ! fit Sybil en faisant une grimace qui était sensé représenté Lexie.

Je m"éloignais d'elles, dépitée.

Je me dirigea vers le camp et rencontra Hannah qui s'amusait à couper des fleurs avec un couteau suisse. Elle me tendit son bouquet en souriant :

-Pour toi !

Je la remerciais, mais mon attention était toujours porté sur les bavardages des MacKenzie.

-Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? me demanda t'elle.

-Rien c'est juste...Sybil…cette fille est vraiment méchante.

-Oh…à ce propos....

Hannah regardait le sol gênée.

-Quoi ?

-Je.. je pense qu'elles ont tous orchestré…tu sais le fait que Lexie se retrouve seule sur le balcon.

-Comment ça ?

- « Tu sais quand je suis tombé... » elle sortait nerveusement les lames de son couteau l'une après l'autre : je n'avais pas trébuché sur une planche…je suis presque sure qu'on m'a fait un croche pied.

-Quel est le rapport avec Lexie ?

-mmh je pense qu'elles voulaient l'isoler, et le seul moyen de t'éloigner d'elle était sans doute que moi je me fasse mal dans une pièce à côté.

-Tu rigoles ?!!

Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers moi, on aurait dit Candy : "Elles savaient pertinemment que ce balcon était précaire, elles ne peuvent pas ne pas le savoir. Leur famille habite là depuis des décennies !"

La colère commençait à monter en moi. Je serrais les poings, furieuse.

J'entendis à ce moment les voix des cousines s'approcher et me retourna vivement.

-Tiens, regarde qui est là ? fit Sybil à Agnes. « Le désastre en personne, elle arrive même à détruire les ruines ! Tu sais que tu payeras pour tout ça ? »

La voix de Lexie s'éleva derrière moi :

-Pourquoi je devrais payer pour quelque chose de déjà détruit ?

-Est ce que vous avez orchestré tout ça ? la chute du balcon ?

J'essayais tant bien que mal de garder mon calme. Même si j'en été persuadé je voulais l'entendre de leur bouche.

-Nous n'avions rien besoin de planifier, ta petite amie est tellement nulle qu'elle a réussie à se mettre elle-même dans le pétrin. On l'a juste aidé.

Je n'avais jamais appris les gros mots mais je sentis les pires insultes monter dans ma gorge à ce moment :

-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de…garces, sifflais-je.

Un bruit sourd commençait à inonder mes oreilles.

-Et vous une bande de gouines pathétiques ! Vous êtes vraiment faite l'une pour l'autre...aussi bizarre...

-Vous êtes malade ! intervint Hannah sidérée. « Lexie aurait pu se blesser gravement ou même mourir »

-Elle ne sert à rien de toute façon, elle aurait dû suivre sa mère et disparaître...

Le bruit dans mes oreilles m'assourdit et tout se passa en un éclair.

J'eus juste le temps de voir le bras d'Hannah bouger, puis un long sillon de sang apparut sur le visage de Sybil.

Elle toucha sa joue et voyant le sang commença à paniquer et à crier.

Hanna se pétrifia, choquée.

-« Je..je… »Elle lâcha le couteau et commença à trembler. « Je…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis désolé. » Elle nous lança des regards désemparés.

-Désolé ?! Espèce de connasse, tu as vu ce que tu viens de faire ?! cria Agnès en prenant sa cousine dans les bras.

Malgré le choc, j'avais compris ce qui venait de se passer.

Hannah n'aurait jamais fait cela.

En revanche j'en aurai été capable, du moins je l'avais pensé très fort.

J'étais tellement en colère, que je n'avais même pas pensé au danger que mes émotions et volontés pouvaient être pour les autres.

Super...je n'aurais pas pu me mettre autant dans la mouise que maintenant...

Ma vision s'agrandit à 180°. Comme tout les vampires j'avais une vue perçante mais à chaque fois que j'étais soumise à une tension plus ou moins importante, ma vision se focalisait sur l'objet de mon stress et le reste se mettait en second plan même si je le voyais tout aussi nettement.

Si on aurait fait une photographie de mon esprit à ce moment, elle aurait été digne d'un poster de film d'été pour adolescent : Sybil, criant, le visage ensanglanté en 1er plan soutenue par sa cousine; Hannah à ma gauche, tremblante de peur; Lexie à ma droite, une expression impénétrable sur le visage. Et les visages de mes parents et de Jasper regardant la scène en plongée.

C'est bizarre la façon dont se comporte l'esprit dans ce genre de situation.

Le visage de Sybil était de plus en plus ensanglanté, et il fallait trouver une solution, vite. Des fois on se demande pourquoi on est ce que l'on est, et des fois certaines situations répondent à cette question.

-Elle n'a rien fait dis-je fermement.

4 paires d'oeils me regardèrent avec stupeur. Je m'approcha des cousines et posa mes mains sur leur cou. Elles voulurent se dérober et j'affermis ma prise. Je vrilla mes yeux dans les leurs, et vu la peur qui émanait de leur regard, ils devaient être assez effrayant. Je pris ma voix la plus menaçante et dit très lentement :

- « Hannah n'a rien fait. Absolument rien. Sybil a trébuché et glissé sur un rocher. C'est ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Si je venais à attendre le nom d'Hannah, de Lexie ou encore le mien dans vos conversations, je vous promets que vous le regretterez. D'accord ? »

Les cousines se contentèrent d'hocher la tête, envoutées.

-ça va aller, tout va bien se passer dis-je calmement tout en arrachant un pan du t-shirt d'Agnès. Elles sursautèrent. Je pris le morceau de tissu et commença à éponger le sang qui coulait sur le visage de Sybil. La coupure n'était pas profonde, mais elle aurait une fine cicatrice de la tempe jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres. Je ne me sentais pas désolé pour elle.

« -Voilà, ce n'est rien dis je en tamponnant le sang. » J'avais pris un ton doux et persuasif. « Nous allons rentrer au camp et te faire les premiers soins ».

Elle hocha la tête comme un enfant.

Je fis signe à une Lexie au regard toujours aussi impénétrable, qui consolait une Hannah en pleine crise de nerfs, de nous suivre.

Arrivées au camps, je soignais Sybil, qui me regardait toujours avec supplication.

Dire que je voulais la tuer il y a quelques minutes et j'étais là en train de panser sa plaie.

Je murmurai à ces oreilles :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer…seulement si tu continues à bavarder derrière notre dos, ça va mal se terminer...tu sais ce qui vient de t'arriver ça s'appelle le karma...et si tu continue d'être méchante, tu risques de te faire beaucoup plus mal que ça...d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête. On aurait dit un chien qui vient de faire une bêtise devant son maître.

Lexie s'approcha de moi :

-Je pense qu'il faudrait appeler le prof, on a des fusées de secours dans le kit.

Je la regardais, essayant de deviner ce qu'elle pouvait penser.

-Euh…tu devrais aller voir Hannah avant que les autres n'arrivent, je n'arrive pas à la calmer ajouta t'elle en me rendant mon regard légèrement interrogatif.

Hannah était assise sur un tronc d'arbre, tremblante. Je pris son visage dans mes mains, ses yeux paniqués étaient remplis de larmes.

-Écoute-moi, dis-je en l'obligeant à me regarder : tu n'as rien fait de grave, ce n'était pas ta faute.

Elle bafouilla :..pas..ma faute ?

-Non, ce n'était pas ta faute, répète le !

-Pas ma faute…je..non ce n'était pas ma faute.

-Je ne veux plus que tu y penses, c'était un accident et c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Sybil est tombé et a atterri sur un rocher..

-Un accident…de l'histoire ancienne…répétait-elle comme un automate qui prenait vie.

Son visage ainsi que la clairière, s'éclairèrent de rouge quand Lexie lança les fusées de secours.

Quelques minutes après les profs étaient là.

Le camp de survie fut écourté et le conseil de l'école décida de virer le prof de sport.

* * *

Le lendemain, nous étions en train de ranger nos affaires. Lexie n'avait prononcé aucun mot depuis que nous avions quitté la forêt. Son silence me gênait mais je ne savais pas comment le briser. Je ne voulais pas qu'on se quitte comme cela.

-Est ce que tu as déjà fait ce truc sur moi ?

J'expirais comme si j'avais coupé ma respiration tout ce temps. J'étais tellement soulagé qu'elle me parle que je me fichais de savoir à quel sujet. Mais en voyant son regard ma joie s'éteignit instantanément.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si elle était en colère ou perplexe mais son expression était sérieuse.

-M'hypnotiser, me lobotomiser ou quoi que ce soit que vous fassiez, _vous_ les vampires.

Son ton était froid.

-Non répondis-je doucement mais fermement.

-Quels sont exactement l'étendue de tes pouvoirs ?

Ça sonnait aussi désagréablement que si elle m'avait demandé quelle était l'ampleur de ma maladie incurable, la monstruosite aiguë.

-Je communique par le toucher.

-Mais encore ?

-Tout le truc habituel de _nous_ les vampires...et je pense que mon pouvoir s'étend. Apparemment je n'ai pas forcément besoin de toucher les gens pour communiquer. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hannah, je...j'y pensais tellement fort, j'étais tellement en colère...

Elle me considéra un long moment et finalement dit :

-Tu peux manipuler les pensées et les volontés des gens simplement en le souhaitant.

Je ne savais pas si c'était une question ou une affirmation :

-Je ne les manipule pas...je transmets mes...

-Leur faire croire ce que tu veux au lieu de la réalité, ce n'est pas de la manipulation pour toi ?!

-Dis moi pourquoi tu es en colère, réellement ?

Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

-Après avoir vu ce que tu as fais avec Agnès et Sibyl, je me suis souvenu de quelque chose.

-« Quoi ? » Je redoutais le pire. Elle était aussi placide et froide qu'un Loch, je n'aimais pas ça. Son silence et son attitude avaient imperceptiblement creusé un fossé entre nous.

C'était stupide mais j'aurais aimé que les battements de mon cœur forment un pont entre nous.

-Toi et moi, dans les toilettes. Tu as utilisé ton pouvoir n'est ce pas ? Pour que je devienne ton amie.

-Non ! M'écriais-je et la note de désespoir qu'il y avait dans ma voix m'étonna. Je me remémorais la première fois que nous nous étions parlé, dans ces toilettes. Ce n'était pas de l'hypnose à proprement parlé, je ne l'avais pas forcé à être mon amie, je l'avais juste convaincu de me faire confiance. « Non,non je voulais juste que tu me crois quand je te disais que j'étais sincère, je t'ai juste montré mes sentiments, c'est tout. Je t'ai juste fais ressentir ce que moi je ressentais »

Elle parut légèrement décontenancée, fronça les sourcils en me regardant puis se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Pour je ne sais quelle raison j'étais cloué à ma place, incapable d'aller vers elle, j'avais l'impression que notre amitié était à un point crucial.

Au bout d'un moment elle coupa le silence qui devenait pesant :

- « Je savais que tu n'étais pas ordinaire. Quand ma mère a disparu, j'ai voulu croire, dur comme fer, qu'un autre monde existait. Cette pensée me consolait, je me disais que peut importe où elle pouvait être, elle me voyait et que si elle était réellement morte et bien elle était devenu mon ange gardien. » Elle fit un rire jaune : « on se console comme on peut !

Et puis tu apparais. Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si tu n'étais pas arrivé. Tu es une vampire et tu essuyais mes poignets ensanglantés. Tu viens d'aspirer la mémoire des filles que je déteste le plus au monde et...je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et ça me fait peur. »

Le haut parleur grésilla et une voix humainement inaudible m'appela. C'était Ajna Mason la femme de Liam Dale et accessoirement la secrétaire de l'institut. Apparemment cela semblait urgent.

Ça ne pouvait pas tomber à un pire moment.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais peur ? lui demandais-je.

Ajna commençait à chantonner mon prénom de manière très agaçante. Elle faisait toujours ça pour m'obliger à me précipiter dans son bureau. Mais je ne pouvais pas partir maintenant. Je diminuais le son de sa voix et me concentrais sur Lexie.

-Ce que tu ressens, ce que tu fais, pour moi répondit-elle en posant la main sur son coeur.

Elle leva ses yeux pleins de perplexité : Et qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant...?

-...tu n'es pas en colère risquais-je.

-Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi dit-elle en faisant une grimace d'évidence et je me rendis compte que son air impassible était dû à une tristesse et une incompréhension contenues. « Je me sens juste engourdi, comme si mon esprit s'était anesthésié d'avoir vécu toutes ces choses hallucinantes. Mais je ne veux pas que cette sensation change ajouta t'elle après une pause, le mal que je ressentirais sachant que nous allons nous séparer serait insupportable. »

-RENESMEE CULLEN VOUS ÊTES ATTENDUE AU SECRÉTARIAT IMMÉDIATEMENT ! Entonna Ajna dans le haut parleur, cette fois de manière audible à tous .

Lexie leva la tête :

- J'espère que tu ne va pas avoir de problèmes. Va z'y !

J'étais sur le point de protester mais elle me poussa à y aller, me promettant d'en reparler plus tard. Je sorti de la chambre. J'étais à demie soulagée. Elle n'était pas fâchée contre moi. Mais c'était vrai, penser à notre séparation était douloureux. Pendant presque deux ans elle avait été plus qu'une soeur pour moi. La peine commençait à s'installer pleinement quand mes pensées furent distraites par les voix alentours.

Les cousines MacKenzie avaient raconté à tout le monde comment Sybil s'était ouvert le visage sur un rocher.

Ça fonctionnait. J'espérais juste que je n'avais pas grillé des neurones dans leurs cerveaux parce qu'Agnès venait de me serrer dans ses bras et de me souhaiter bonne continuation comme si nous étions meilleurs amies !

Ajna me fit un sourire quand j'entrais dans le bureau. J'espérais que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le camp.

-Bonjour Renesmée ! Liam va te recevoir dans un instant dit-elle de sa voix aérienne.

Je m'assis sur un banc en face d'elle. Ma jambe tapait nerveusement le sol.

-Sais tu dans quelle université tu va aller l'année prochaine ? Me demanda t-elle gentiment alors qu'elle classait des dossiers.

-Oh ! euh...je ne sais pas encore, mes parents voudraient que j'aille à Columbia, Berkeley ou Georgetown...

-Et toi que veux tu ?

-J'en ai marre d'être aussi éloigné de ma famille et de mes amis, alors sans doute que j'irai à Seattle...

Un sourire mutin apparut sur ses lèvres glossée :

-Quand tu parles d'amis, il s'agit d'un en particulier ?

C'était pour ça que j'évitais de discuter avec elle. Elle avait cette habilité de rendre bavard tout les gens avec qui elle parlait. Ça devait venir du fait que c'était une cancaneuse mondaine quand elle était encore humaine. C'était le Professeur qui l'avait transformé alors qu'elle était en train de faire une overdose de speed-ball dans les toilettes mixtes d'une boite de nuit à New York.

-Aaah le studio 54, ce fut les plus belles années de ma vie ! S'exclamait t-elle lors des nombreuses fois où elle me racontait sa vie alors que j'étais en retenue pour séchage de cours.

-Vraiment ? Tu es morte pourtant !

Elle ne semblait jamais faire attention à mon ton moqueur.

-Oui mais je suis contente d'être morte à cette période rétorquait-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Je la soupçonnais d'avoir des restes de LSD et de cocaïne dans son métabolisme. Elle était gentiment perchée et toujours à l'affut du moindre ragot. Quand je lui demandais pourquoi elle restait confiné aux 4 murs de l'institut alors que le monde était un océan de ragots plus juteux les uns que les autres elle me répondait rêveusement que l'amour qu'elle avait pour le professeur était plus fort que tout. Perchée, ragotteuse, amoureuse : le pire des mélange ! J'avais beau le savoir, à chaque fois je me faisais avoir et lui racontais ma vie.

-ça se pourrait lui répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

-Comment s'appelle t'il ?

-Jacob.

-Ooh et à quoi ressemble t-il ? Elle délaissa ses dossiers et vint s'asseoir à coté de moi. Elle jeta ses longs cheveux noirs derrière son épaule d'un geste précieux de la main.

-Il est grand...musclé...brun..

-Oh j'adore les grand bruns ténébreux ! Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble ?

-Euh...on est pas ensemble, c'est mon meilleur ami.

-Oooh fit-elle espiègle, mais pas pour très longtemps j'imagine...

-...c'est mon ami c'est tout.

Elle me regarda comme si elle attendait que je finisse ma phrase.

-Quoi ?

-Grand, brun, musclé, sexy, juste ami ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas : où est l'intrus ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était sexy ! m'exclamais-je.

-Il ne l'est pas ? demanda t'elle faussement ingénue.

Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question.

A vrai dire je n'avais jamais considéré Jacob comme étant sexy. Il était gentil, chaleureux, drôle, aventureux, un peu fou, chiant par moment car trop protecteur, intelligent, intuitif mais sexy ? Il était indéniablement beau mais de là à le voir...sexy ? Mon Jacob ? J'eu une envie pressente de le voir, comme si je devais le vérifier sur le champ.

-Euh ben je sais pas...

-Mmmh fit-elle à la manière d'un détective.

-Oh Ajna arrête ! Tu essais toujours de chercher la petite bête !

-Pour que tu tournes le dos à de prestigieuses universités pour lui, c'est qu'il y a anguille sous roche !

-Je ne tourne pas le dos à de prestigieuses universités pour lui ! C'est juste que...que..

-Que ?

-Oh tu m'énerves Ajna ! Lançais-je exaspéré.

-C'est parce que j'ai raison chantonna t'elle avant de se lever et de se rassoir à son bureau.

Je n'eus pas le temps de penser à ses insinuations car la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et une voix m'invita à entrer.

Le bureau était tapissé de tartan, avec des meubles massifs en bois et une odeur de vieux livres traînait dans l'air.

Ce bureau était pour le commun des mortels élèves une pièce commémorative, comme un musée en son honneur. Personne n'y entrait sauf à la date anniversaire de « sa mort » pour lui rendre un hommage. J'étais une des seules élèves à pouvoir le voir car je savais ce qu'il était. Les autres élèves ne voyaient que le directeur Mr Kearney. Ce dernier pensait que Liam était un arrière arrière petit fils du créateur de l'Institut.

Le professeur Dale était assis dans son fauteuil en cuir et m'invita à m'assoir d'un geste de la main. Il passait pour avoir la quarantaine, il avait les cheveux poivre et sel et ressemblait, comme Carlisle, a un acteur de cinéma. Même si son sourire été bienveillant il avait une tristesse dans son regard qui ne partait jamais.

-Bonjour Renesmée me dit-il de sa voix grave. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un film face à Cary Grant.

-Bonjour, professeur Dale.

-Je pense que tu as des choses à me dire.

Mince pensai-je, je suis grillée.

-À quel propos ?

Il vrilla son regard dans le mien et j'eus l'impression qu'il regardait au fond de mon âme, comme si j'étais nue devant lui.

-Dis moi que tu n'as rien à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à Sybil McKenzie.

-euh..je ne peux pas…dire que je n'ai rien à voir bredouillais-je.

Je n'arrivais pas à lui mentir, comme si ma langue se forçait à dire la vérité. C'était très perturbant.

-Renesmée, je ne peux qu'imaginer l'étendue de ton pouvoir. Mais ne pense pas que tu pourras toujours te sortir de situations difficiles en manipulant les gens.

Il avait dit cela d'une voix calme et posée. Je me sentais trop mal. D'abord Lexie puis lui, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être diagnostiqué.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il savait précisément et à quel degré il savait.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Je viens d'entendre la conversation entre les cousines MacKenzie et Mr Kearney. Elles prétendent que Sybil s'est blessé toute seule mais je sais que c'est faux.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demandais-je prudemment.

-Je sais quand quelqu'un ment Renesmée. Et elles mentaient, elles étaient persuadées de dire la vérité mais je pouvais sentir que c'était faux. Tu n'as toujours rien à me dire ?

Je poussa un soupir. Si je disais non je ne savais pas ce qu'il serait capable de me faire, je ne voulais plus qu'il me déshabille de ses yeux c'était vraiment insupportable. Mais d'un autre côté c'était un ami de Carlisle, il ne pouvait rien me faire. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, juste le faire tourner autour du pot.

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

-La vérité Renesmée.

Je réfléchis un instant. Je ne savais pas quelle pouvait être sa réaction, allait-il le rapporter à mes parents ?

-Je..je venais de découvrir quelque chose qui ne m'avait pas plus et…je…j'ai perdu le contrôle, et le couteau est...parti.

Sortir cette phrase m'avait coûté un effort, comme si ma langue était plombée ou anesthésiée.

Il fronça les sourcils :

-Ce n'est pas toi qui a donné le coup, tu couvres quelqu'un.

Sa voix était toujours aussi calme.

-C'était ma faute, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir m'empressais-je de rajouter.

-J'ai besoin de savoir la vérité Renesmée, tout ce qui se passe dans cette école est important et peut nuire à sa réputation.

Il s'accouda sur son bureau et des plis apparurent sur son front. Je compris qu'il avait beaucoup plus à coeur la volonté de préserver son école que de me gronder.

-Je sais, mais comme vous l'avez dit, les cousines McKenzie sont persuadées que Sybil s'est blessée toute seule.

-Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait de ne pas utiliser ton pouvoir ? Tu es ici car tu es très intelligente et non pas parce que tu es une vampire !

Je ne répondis pas. Il vrilla à nouveau son regard dans le mien et la sensation désagréable réapparut. Comme le crissement d'une craie sur un tableau noir.

-Je vous en prie, arrêter ça ! dis-je d'un ton suppliant.

-Tu peux partir dit-il et la sensation disparut.

-Que…quoi c'est tout ?

-Tu es une fille bien Renesmée, tu as bon cœur. Mais tu dois apprendre contrôler tes émotions...Il avait le même air que mon grand père quand il annonce un pronostic alarmant : « ce qu'il vient de se passer est grave, et ça aurait très bien pu être pire, j'espère que tu en es consciente. »

Je baissa la tête, gênée. Je fis un faible signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir et me dirigea vers la porte.

-Renesmée !

Je me retourna, retenant ma respiration.

Il sourit :

-Transmets à Carlisle mes salutations.

Mes poumons se vidèrent avec soulagement : -Je n'y manquerai pas.

-Et bonnes vacances !

-Merci, vous aussi dis-je en sortant du bureau.

-Au revoir Renesmée, tu salueras ton meilleur ami grand brun musclé et sexy pour moi chantonna Ajna alors qu'elle me tendait mon dossier scolaire.

Je roula des yeux au ciel et sortit de son bureau.

Quand je retournais à ma chambre, elle était vide. Les affaires de Lexie avaient été emmenées ainsi que les miennes. Je sorti de l'institut et j'aperçus mon oncle et ma tante.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient sur le parking en train d'agir comme des ados de 17 ans ( et non pas comme des vampires de 70 ans). J'eus un léger frisson de répulsion. Je me rappellerais toute ma vie ( Dieu que ça allait être long et horrible !) la fois où je les avais surpris en pleine action. C'était non seulement embarrassant mais aussi dégoutant. Je sais que j'étais censé faire mon habituelle sieste du vendredi soir, mais quand même ! Et dans la cuisine en plus ! Je ne pouvais plus regarder leur plan de travail de la même manière.

-Hum Hum raclais-je ma gorge.

-Nessie ! Rosalie s'arracha des bras (et de la bouche) de son mari et me prit dans les siens : Alors ! Contente de rentrer ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Bien. On part quand tu veux, on prends l'avion en fin de journée.

Emmett m'ébourriffa la tête, comme d'habitude :

-Au fait ton amie t'attends, elle a dit "à notre endroit" j'imagine que tu sais où c'est !

Je grimpa les marches de la petite tour.

Elle était assise sur le rempart, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

La peine me submergea et les larmes se bousculèrent dans ma gorge. Je m'approcha d'elle.

-Tu dois être contente, tu va retrouver ta famille dit-elle en se retournant vers moi.

Eh bien plus trop en ce moment, comment je pouvais sauter de joie et en même temps pleurer de tristesse ?

"Qu'est ce que Ajna te voulait ?"

-Rien, juste me remettre mon dossier.

Elle hocha la tête et replongea ses yeux dans le vide.

-Tu sais dit-elle les yeux humides, je n'aurais jamais pu survivre sans toi.

-Moi non plus.

-Tu vas trop me manquer.

Nous nous jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Je ne voulais pas la laisser.

Je réfléchis un instant :

-Viens !

-Quoi ? demanda t'elle en essuyant ses larmes.

-Viens avec moi, viens passer les vacances avec moi.

-Chez toi ? mais…et tes parents, ta famille que vont-ils dire ?

Bonne question, je devrais leur dire qu'elle savait qui j'étais et je ne savais vraiment pas comment ils le prendraient. Mais je ne voulais pas la quitter. Je ne voulais pas la laisser repartir dans sa maison vide.

-Peut importe, lui dis-je en souriant : ils ne m'ont jamais dit non !

* * *

-Non !

-Comment ça non ? c'est ma meilleure amie !

J'étais en train de discuter (enfin ça tournait plus à la dispute qu'à la discussion) avec Rosalie à voix humainement inaudible à côté de la voiture.

-Tu ne peux pas inviter les gens comme ça pour les vacances !

-Pourquoi ?!

-Tu as demandé à tes parents ? et Carlisle et Esmée ?

-Je suis sûre qu'ils n'auront pas la même attitude que toi !

-Tu ne te rend pas compte Nessie, c'est une humaine…intervint Emmett, puis en rigolant il ajouta : Purée j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène !

-Non vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! repris-je, c'est la première fois que je suis aussi proche de quelqu'un en dehors de ma famille, elle compte énormément pour moi et je veux qu'elle passe l'été avec moi.

-Ça peut être dangereux pour elle dit Rosalie en croisant les bras.

-Pourquoi ? j'ai passé 2 ans à côté d'elle et rien ne lui ai arrivé, personne ne lui fera de mal à la maison.

-On n'a pas le droit d'être _aussi_ proche des humains rétorqua t'elle, glaciale.

Ce qu'elle dit me fit mal sur le moment, car même si mes parents étaient vampires, une partie de moi serait éternellement humaine et je ne voulais pas renoncer à cela même si je le pouvais. Rosalie comprit qu'elle m'avait froissé et voulu me prendre dans ses bras, je m'éloigna :

-Elle passera l'été avec moi, dis-je d'un ton ferme.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aaaaah i'm back ! et oui c'est la rentrée, je reprends du service ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, mais entre les vacances, le manque de motiv, la chaleur et le travail ( si si y'a des gens qui travaillent juillet aout) j'étais un peu au ralenti coté loisirs.  
**

**Voici la suite tant attendue, justement appelé "Excitation"...  
**

**Un grand merci pour vos mots et reviews, ça fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir :)**

**Enjoy !  
**

* * *

Ptite Soundlist

_Bittersweet _– Sick of Sara

_Happy_ -Sita

_Walking on sunshine-_ Katrina & the Waves

_What I like about you _– The Romantics

_Kids in America_- Kim Wilde

_Dare_- Gorillaz

* * *

Chapitre 11

**"Excitation"**

POV RENESMEE

Mon excitation montait à mesure que nous approchions de Forks. Revoir ces arbres, cette verdure, c'était ridicule à quel point tout cela m'avait manqué. Je savais pertinemment que ce n'était que le décor, l'emballage et que ce qui m'avait réellement manqué était ma famille et mes amis Quileutes. Pourquoi fallait-il s'éloigner des choses pour les apprécier à leur juste valeur ?

Emmet et Rosalie nous laissèrent chez Papy Charlie car mes parents n'arrivaient que tard dans la soirée de Dartmonth.

Je ne lui avais pas dit quand je rentrais exactement et je cru que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine quand il me vit sur le perron .

Je sauta dans ses bras et lui planta un bisou sur la joue:

-Surpriiise !

-Oh Nessie ! comme je suis heureux de te voir s'écriât-il en me soulevant dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi Papy !

Il me déposa, et son regard descendit de haut en bas, puis il dit lentement comme s'il découvrait un mystère :

-Eh bien, tu as grandi !

Je lui donna mon plus beau sourire. Il me regardait toujours comme si j'étais un mystère et bizarrement cela ne me gênait pas. Ce que nous étions, Les Cullens, était un sujet tabou avec lui mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de m'aimer et de me traiter comme son unique petite fille chérie.

-Et toi tu as des cheveux blancs rétorquais-je en rigolant.

Il bougonna gentiment en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Papy je te présente Lexie, ma meilleure amie.

Il lui serra chaleureusement la main.

-Enchanté Mr Swan.

-Les filles, j'étais sur le point de rejoindre Sue chez Rosie, vous m'accompagnez ?

-Avec plaisir dis-je en lui souriant. Mon grand-père et Sue Clearwater, la mère de Seth et Léah, sortaient de temps en temps ensemble. Même s'ils n'aimaient pas en parler, je savais qu'ils s'appréciaient énormément, mais sûrement le fait que le père de Seth fut l'un des meilleurs ami de Charlie de son vivant les empêchait de vraiment être ensemble. Moi au contraire ça ne me dérangeait pas, j'avais l'impression que Seth faisait encore plus parti de ma famille ainsi.

J'adorais Seth, je lui faisais confiance aveuglément, il était mon meilleur ami, après Jacob bien sûr. Même si Jacob était beaucoup plus que ça. Sur le trajet nous conduisant au restaurant de Rosie, je me mis à chercher une étiquette sur notre relation, et je n'en trouva aucune. Aucune qui soit assez complète et explicite. Ce qui me rendit encore plus impatiente de le voir.

POV JACOB

Vous savez, quand un gosse veut quelque chose très fort il bouge et trépigne d'une certaine manière ?

Cela faisait un mois qu'un gosse surexcité me possédait. Mais vu que j'étais un adulte je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'exprimer.

Alors j'essayais d'occuper mes mains et mon esprit. Mais le gosse était tenace.

Elle n'avait pas voulu me dire quand elle rentrait exactement, pour me faire une surprise.

Tu parles d'une surprise ! C'était aussi horrible que de dire à un gosse (encore lui) qu'il allait recevoir le super robot mégatron transformer édition spécial dont il rêve pour Noël, mais que la date de Noël avait été repoussé à on ne sait pas quand avant le Nouvel an.

Je ne tenais plus en place, et à cet instant le salon de mon père était devenu trop petit.

-Jacob ! Relax ! Tu vas la voir, me cria Seth en rigolant. J'étais en train de massacrer la petite bouteille d'eau que j'avais dans les mains. « Tu as bien passé 2 ans sans elle, c'est pas quelques heures qui vont te tuer. »

-Je sais, mais elle m'a trop manqué.

-Moi aussi, elle m'a manqué, ils m'ont tous manqué. C'est sympa qu'ils aient décidés de tous revenir pour les vacances.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et mon père entra, poussé par Rachel, un large sourire étirait ses lèvres.

-Le bruit court qu'elle est arrivée…fit-il d'un air malicieux.

-Où est-elle ?!!

Je failli m'étouffer avec la gorgée d'eau tellement j'étais excité.

-Je viens de les croiser en voiture, elle et Charlie, ils allaient au restaurant de Rosie.

Je laissa le gosse prendre le contrôle et me précipitai vers ma moto, j'eu à peine le temps d'entendre mon père crier :

-Doucement fils, elle ne va pas s'envoler !

Arrivé au restaurant de Rosie je vis la voiture de Charlie garée sur le parking. J'étais en train de me tâter : est ce que je devais rentrer comme ça ? et après ? me jeter sur elle ? ou l'attendre sur le parking ? Je décidai de garer ma moto à côté de la voiture de son grand-père et d'attendre à la lisière de la forêt.

POV RENESMEE

Retrouver Charlie et ses regards mêlés d'amour et d'incompréhension m'avaient manqué, mais il y avait d'autres personnes que je voulais voir. Je lui demandai de nous conduire à la réserve pour que je puisse voir Jacob, Seth et les autres loups.

Nous sortîmes du restaurant et qu'elle fut ma surprise de voir une moto à coté de la voiture de Charlie.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle moto.

Je regardai autour de moi, mais ne vit personne. Je m'approchai de l'engin et l'odeur de Jacob m'inonda, cette odeur si particulière, comme un mélange de 4 épices réchauffé dans quelque chose de très doux...du lait ou de la vanille. Je pourrais sniffer cette odeur encore et encore.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, me demanda Lexie.

Je souris.

-Papy, tu peux aller à la réserve avec Lexie, je vous rejoindrais là-bas.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Lexie me fit des yeux ronds, on aurait dit un poisson rouge.

Et moi je me sentais comme une droguée ayant retrouvé son fix.

Une fois qu'ils furent parti, je me retourna vers la lisière des bois et rigola. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort et l'excitation commençait à me picoter le corps. Je m'approcha de la foret, guidé par son odeur.

Quelque chose bougea dans ma vision périphérique et je me mis à courir dans cette direction. Au bout de quelques foulées je le vis enfin.

Mon Jacob !

Son sourire alluma des feux de Bengale de mon coeur. Je fonçai sur lui à pleine vitesse, mais il bifurqua rapidement devant moi et ses bras m'entourèrent par derrière. Je fis un mouvement brusque et le fit pivoter face à moi, le poussa par terre et me jeta à 4 pattes sur lui :

-Je t'ai eu !


	12. Chapter 12

Salut à toutes !! Voilà un nouveau chapitre.

Merci pour vos reviews.

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Retrouvaille  


* * *

**

**POV Renesmée**

Il se redressa, m'entoura de ses bras puissants et les miens s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Je plongea mon visage dans ses cheveux et poussa un soupir.

Seul Jacob avait ce pouvoir sur moi, plus fort que Jasper, me donner ce sentiment de bien-être et de plénitude. À mesure que j'inhalais son odeur, je me sentis complète, entière.

**POV Jacob**

Le gosse était au 7eme ciel. Maintenant j'étais un alcoolique qu'on a forcé au sevrage, et qui buvait un verre de grand cru.

Extatique.

Elle était là dans mes bras, enfin je la serrais contre moi : elle m'avait tellement manqué. J'aurai pu rester des heures, le nez dans son cou, respirant son odeur, comme si je rattrapais tout le temps où elle avait été loin de moi.

Je mis mes mains sur sa taille et l'éloignai pour mieux la voir. Elle avait changé mais restait sensiblement la même. Elle avait grandi et malgré moi je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser mes yeux traîner sur son corps.

Ok, elle avait définitivement changé.

Ce n'était plus la petite fille avec qui je pouvais jouer il y 4 ans.

Je savais qu'elle grandissait vite mais là c'était quasiment un choc.

Un très agréable choc.

Je remontais doucement mes mains sur sa taille et la sensation me prit par surprise.

Je pensais la connaître par cœur. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je la tenais dans mes bras, pourtant sous mes mains c'était indéniable : elle n'était plus une adolescente mais une femme.

Je me ressaisi et contempla son visage.

Ses cheveux avaient repoussé, avant de partir elle était dans une phase « Harajuku Girls » après un voyage au Japon avec Alice. Elle était revenue avec des mèches de toutes les couleurs. Elle avait appelé ça une coupe « déstructurée déjantée », mais vraiment ça ressemblait plus à un sapin de Noël dans une techno parade qu'à autre chose.

J'aimais ses longues mèches cuivrées et ondulées. J'adorais jouer avec, elles étaient douce comme de la soie.

Il y avait toujours cette flamme, cette malice dans ses yeux. C'était comme observer un feu de bois avec des étincelles. Ils étaient captivants par la chaleur et la beauté qu'ils dégageaient. N'importe quel humain se consumerait à les fixer. Mais pour moi, ils étaient comme deux soleils, mes deux soleils privés dans une ville pluvieuse.

Elle était là.

À mesure que cette affirmation faisait son chemin et s'installait dans mon esprit une chaleur commença à inonder mon corps.

Et je ne pensais pas que c'était juste dû à son retour.

**POV Renesmée**

Le Jacob de mes souvenirs n'était pas comme ça, enfin si, mais sa beauté ne m'avait jamais autant frappé que maintenant.

Ses épais cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés, comme s'il se coiffait sans miroir mais ça lui donnait un air rebelle.

La chaleur de sa peau m'avait manqué, son regard pétillant m'avait manqué…

Ses yeux descendirent sur mon corps et j'eu l'impression que c'était un faisceau lumineux qu'il promenait sur moi.

Et bang ! ça me frappa comme une évidence : Ajna avec son troisième oeil avait raison, Jacob était sexy !

Comment j''avais fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ? (sans doute car je n'étais pas censé savoir ce que cela voulait dire avant 14 ans ?!)

Quelque chose commença à chauffer dans mon ventre, et tout d'un coup ma position : lui assis entre mes jambes, me mit mal à l'aise. Je me releva aussi vite que je pu, priant qu'il n'ai pas vu ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête. Il se releva à son tour.

Nous échangeâmes des sourires pendant un moment, je crus que nos mâchoires allaient se fendre, et finalement éclatâmes de rire.

-Alors, content de me revoir ? dis je en le tapant gentiment sur le torse.

-c'te question !

Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit tourner : « Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! »

Il me reposa au sol et je le dévisagea. Chaque détail, chaque trait de son visage m'avait manqué. Et son sourire...j'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait sortir de mon corps à force de bondir de joie et d'émotion.

-_Tu m'as tellement manqué _lui dis-je en caressant sa joue.

Il plaça délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille :

-Et toi encore plus !

Je me jeta à nouveau dans ses bras, il me serra fort et posa un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête. Certains avaient besoin d'un loft, d'autres d'une maison de campagne ou encore d'un manoir, j'avais juste besoin de Jacob pour me sentir chez moi et en sécurité. Sa chaleur, son odeur, son sourire, le son de sa voix, la façon dont il me touchait, dont il me regardait...C'était mon refuge, mon foyer, mon coeur.

Dieu ce que je l'aimais ! Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je les balayai du bout des doigts, lui pris la main et l'entraina vers sa moto. Je trépignais d'excitation :

-ça va être carrément génial cet été, toi, moi, Seth, Lexie...

-Attends...

-Ouiii ! Criais-je sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase : Lexie est venu avec moi et elle va passer l'été ici, c'est pas géant ?!

-ça l'est pour sûr dit-il un brin moqueur.

-Je viens à peine d'arriver et déjà tu commences à me taquiner dis-je un peu boudeuse.

-Je me moque pas, vraiment, c'est juste que ton enthousiasme m'avait manqué. Et ta façon de dansotter aussi quand t'es toute excitée...

-Je ne dansotte pas ! Et puis c'est quoi ce mot ?

Il mima avec ses mains deux blocs s'emboitant :

-Contraction de danser et sauter : dansotter ! Pour une surdouée tu n'es pas si cultivée que ça !

Je commençais à lui donner des coups de poing.

-Okaay je vois qu'on a pas perdu les mauvaises habitudes dit-il en m'emprisonnant les mains.

-Pour te faire pardonner, je propose...

-Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner ! s'exclama t-il tandis que je me débattais.

-...que tu me laisses conduire ta moto !

-Nessie...

Même la façon dont l'inquiétude voilait doucement sa voix quand il prononçait mon nom m'avait manqué. Était-il possible d'être aussi attaché à une personne ?

-S'il te plait ? Plaidais-je.

Mes parents et Jacob ne voulaient pas que j'apprenne à conduire une moto depuis le jour où j'avais eu un accident de voiture. Ils avaient cru devenir dingue quand ils avaient vu l'état de la voiture de ma mère, ça avait été le pire quart d'heure de ma vie, je ne les avais jamais vu aussi en colère. Mais vraiment qu'est- ce qu'ils auraient pu me dire : « tu aurais pu mourir !! » ? En tout cas ça ne m'avait pas empêché de trouver d'autres façon de repousser mes limites.

-Tu sais déjà la réponse...me raisonna t-il en rabaissant gentiment mes bras le long de mon corps. J'avais envie de protester, que je n'étais plus une petite fille, mais je choisi une autre approche.

Je tapotais doucement sur son ventre avec mes deux index. Une chose est sûre il n'avait pas changé : toujours aussi musclé.

-Tu ne m'as quand même pas parler de ta nouvelle moto guzzi griso toute l'année au téléphone pour que je ne l'essaye pas un peu ?

Il fit une grimace d'hésitation, il était trop mignon quand il faisait ça, quand je sentais que j'allais bientôt obtenir ce que je voulais. J'enfonçais le clou.

-S'il te plait...tu me guidera, je te promet que je me laisserais faire, tu sera le vrai pilote, je serais juste ta marionnette !

Il soupira et leva un sourcil incrédule.

-Je te promet Jake...lui dis-je tendrement avec mon plus beau sourire.

-Bon ok, finit-il par dire alors que j'exultais, mais tu as intérêt à être sage et surtout évite d'y repenser devant ton père !

Je lui fit un clin d'oeil : « Promis ! »

* * *

_Pour Tarra et ptet d'autre : je sais que mes chapitres sont plutôt courts mais vu ma tendance à changer tout le temps d'avis sur le sort des personnages , je prèfere en poster peu pour me permetre de changer la suite de l'histoire et que ça reste cohérent...:)_

_A bientôt_ ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou !

Voici un nouveau chapitre les filles. Et Dieu inventa la multiplicité de la femme ! je poste le chapitre, en faisant les modifications tout en regardant Desperates Housewives, mangeant une gauffre (au nutella miam miam), discutant avec mes freres et anticipant mon visionnage du nouvel épisode de la saison 3 de Gossip Girl yeah !

Bref ! je voudrais dire un grand merci à Tarra, Poupette, Bellardtwilight et Miolly pour vos reviews. Miolly j'espere que tu n'avais pas les yeux trop secs d'avoir lu tous les chapitres d'une traite ! lol. Merci de lire ma fanfic, qui était à vrai dire à la base juste un exercice d'écriture...et mon imagination s'est emballée !

Je pense que certaines seront contentes de la suite des aventures...

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**"Enfin"**

POV Seth

J'étais étendu devant la télé en train de zapper quand j'entendis une voiture se garer devant la maison. J'éteignis la télé avec la télécommande et me leva. Je savais que Jacob était parti en moto pour chercher Renesmée, ça ne pouvait donc pas être eux. Rachel me devança et alla ouvrir. Le chef Swan était sur le palier, tout sourire,(Nessie provoquait toujours ce sourire béat sur les lèvres de son grand-père) il la salua et me lança tout joyeux que sa petite fille allait bientôt être là.

Il se retourna et une fille apparut derrière lui.

Les premières secondes j'eus l'impression que la pièce disparaissait sous des formes mouvantes et colorées, comme si j'étais dans une peinture fauve. Puis les formes arrêtèrent de bouger et une puissante lumière fit place, tout était invisible, sauf… elle, inondée dans cette lumière. A cet instant j'étais un pantin. Je sentais les fils qui me retenaient, s'envoler dans la lumière. Ma mère, ma sœur, Jacob, la réserve, moi, tous ces liens, je les sentis lâcher, me lâcher. Ces liens qui étaient mon équilibre, mon centre de gravité, étaient comme dissous par la lumière qui émanait de cette fille.

Je cligna des yeux et tout revint à la normal dans le décors.

Sauf que désormais ma vie était liée à la sienne, c'était une évidence profondément ancrée en moi, aussi simple et vital que de respirer.

Tout cela se passa en moins de 5 secondes.

-Rachel, Billy, Seth je vous présente Lexie, la meilleure amie de Ness.

Elle s'approcha timidement, serra la main de Billy et de Rachel avant de lever de grands yeux vers moi. Ils étaient d'un vert clair, presque transparents.

Mon coeur cria « enfin ! » mais un simple salut sortit de ma bouche.

POV Lexie

Je me sentais un peu gêné d'être là, dans la vie de Renesmée. Même si son grand père était gentil, c'était le chef de la police, et on ne peut pas parler de tout avec le chef de la police. Le chemin jusqu'à la réserve se fit au son de la radio sportive.

-Tu aimes le sport me demandant-il.

-Non pas vraiment...

En fait je détestais le sport. Enfin disons que je n'étais pas doué, le sport ne m'aimait pas et je lui rendais bien.

« Je suis plutôt artistique »

Il poussa un son entre l'étonnement et l'incrédulité :

-Quel genre d'art ?

-Photo surtout...et aussi du dessin.

-Ben tu va pas être déçu ici, y'a de jolies choses à photographier.

-Je n'en doute pas répondis-je en regardant passer les arbres majestueux par la fenêtre. Cet endroit était complètement ordinaire et pourtant un soupçon de mystère y planait. Du moins à mes yeux car je demandais ce qu'il se cachait et se tramait derrière chaque recoin de forêt.

J'avais l'impression que l'Écosse était loin derrière moi.

Me laisser passer l'été à Forks, chez des inconnus, n'avait pas été difficile à demander à mon père, il m'avait répondu de faire ce que je voulais. Mon seul soucis avait été de me séparer de Ben, j'aurai aimé passer les vacances à voyager avec lui. Mais apparemment mon père avait déjà prévu de le caser chez mon oncle et ma tante. Au moins il ne serait pas seul. Nos cousins adoraient Ben, c'était tellement facile de l'aimer : il était mon contraire ! Extraverti et pas sarcastique pour un sou. Si j'étais de la sauce aigre douce lui il était une soupe de fraise !

J'essayais de changer le cours de mes pensées car je savais où cela allait m'amener : Benjy était le portrait craché de ma mère.

Nous arrivâmes devant une petite maison chaleureuse et avant même que Charlie toque, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme, précédé d'un homme en fauteuil roulant. Je reconnus l'Indien que nous avions vu plus tôt, mon amie m'avait dit que c'était le père de Jacob. Soudain je me demandai s'il pouvait encore se transformer alors qu'il était en fauteuil roulant. Je chassai cette question débile de ma tête et leur serrèrent la main après que Charlie m'ait présenté.

Je leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui était près du canapé. Je me souvient que je l'avais aperçu dans les souvenirs de Ness, mais je n'avais fait que l'apercevoir car clairement j'avais loupé quelque chose !

Un wow intérieur résonna dans ma tête. Je n'arrivais pas à regarder ailleurs. Ce n'était pas simplement son visage, ses traits fins mêlant la fierté typique de son peuple avec une certaine douceur et malice enfantine, ni sa peau, tout simplement irrésistible par sa couleur cannelle, ni même son corps que je pouvais deviner élancé et musclé sous son t-shirt. Non, ce n'était pas tout ça qui me frappa ( même si ce n'était pas mal non plus !)

C'était ce qu'il dégageait. Comme si une aura émanait de lui avec un magnétisme puissant et si…pur. Cette vision me ramenait quelques mois en arrière, la première fois que Ness m'avait souris. Mais c'était étrange de ressentir cela une seconde fois et avec un garçon. Être devant un inconnu, se sentir si attiré vers lui comme si une partie de soi-même que l'on croyait morte reprenait vie à sa vue. Le sourire qu'il me donna envoya une vague de chaleur sur mon cœur, comme un baume réchauffant.

-Salut !

Il arrive souvent que quand quelqu'un d'aussi beau ouvre la bouche, cela gâche tout. Ça n'était définitivement pas le cas avec lui, au contraire. Pire les accents de sa voix était tout simplement...irrésistibles. Je m'étonnais d'avoir gardé mon cerveau assez lucide pour lui répondre :

-Salut.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mes mains étaient dans mes poches et que je me tortillais avec un pied sur l'autre.

-Tu vas passer l'été ici ? me demandât-il

Son sourire s'agrandit quand j' hocha la tête. J'eus du mal à croire que c'était ma réponse qui le faisait réagir comme cela.

Le bruit d'une moto parvint derrière moi et je me retourna à contre cœur de lui. Ness tenait le guidon, morte de rire tandis qu'un gars, je présumais Jacob, guidait ses mains.

Ils arrêtèrent la moto et Ness se précipita à l'intérieur. Elle poussa un cri avant de se jeter dans les bras de Seth. Lui aussi semblait plus que content de la voir.

-Alors Seth, tu as fait connaissance avec ma Lexie ? dit-elle après leurs retrouvailles.

Le regard qu'il posa sur moi eut l'effet d'un gant de velours autour de mon cœur. La sensation me surprit. Je ne l'avais pas ressenti depuis la mort de ma mère.

POV Renesmée

Jacob nous accompagna à la maison familiale, j'étais tellement excitée que je bondissais littéralement sur le siège. Lui et Lexie me regardaient en souriant. Je cru que le chemin s'allongeait à mesure que nous avancions mais éventuellement nous arrivâmes devant la majestueuse demeure blanche.

À peine le frein fut enclenché que je sautai de la voiture et couru vers le porche. Au même moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et le sourire d'Esmée éclaira l'espace.

Je me jeta dans ses bras tendus et la serra fort :

-Je suis tellement contente de te revoir Renesmée !

Elle m'embrassa sur les joues et le front.

-Moi aussi ! Carlisle !

Le visage bienveillant de mon grand père apparut derrière Esmée et je me jeta à son tour dans ses bras.

-Bienvenue à la maison ! dit-il en caressant mes cheveux. Même ces gestes tout simples d'affection de leur part m'avaient manqué.

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis contente d'entendre ces mots ! soupirais-je.

Un bruit derrière moi me rappela que je n'étais pas venue seule :

-Oh Carlisle, Esmée, je voudrais vous présenter Lexie, ma meilleure amie.

J'avais du leur expliquer, au téléphone, sur le parking de mon ancienne école, face à la pression de Rosalie, que mon amie viendrait passer l'été avec moi, et que donc elle savait.

Comme je l'avais prédit ils avaient été beaucoup plus conciliant que Rosalie et Emmet. Mes parents avaient été assez compréhensifs aussi et contrairement à ce que j'aurai pu penser mon père ne s'était pas énervé. Il avait juste rajouté après un long soupir que nous en reparlerions quand nous nous verrions.

Mon amie s'approcha timidement, les yeux écarquillés; j'avais oublié que les vampires faisaient cet effet sur les humains.

Mes grands parents l'accueillirent chaleureusement et nous entrâmes dans la maison, Jacob sur nos talons.

Étant la seule de la famille ayant besoin de dormir j'avais le choix entre ma chambre dans la maison de mes parents et l'ancienne chambre de mon père dans la maison familiale. Bien sûr je préférais l'ancienne chambre de mon père. Il se passait toujours des choses intéressantes dans la maison et de plus ça empêchait mon père de continuellement lire mes pensées. Du moins c'est ce que je m'illusionnais à croire. Je savais pertinemment que seuls ma mère et Carlisle pouvaient passer entre les mailles de son don.

Je monta mes affaires dans la chambre et sauta dans l'énorme lit que mon père m'avait offert. C'était un lit Lomme* ultra design, en forme de cocoon. Hormis le lit, la chambre n'avait pas changé depuis que mon père l'avait quitté. Il avait juste emporté ces Cds originaux (il m'en avait fait la copie). Cela faisait tellement du bien de rentrer, j'avais hâte de voir mes parents.

Je sortis de la chambre et alla dans celle d'amis.

-Alors tu aimes ta chambre ?

Lexie se retourna, souriante :

-Elle est géniale. Encore merci.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier…

-Si, vraiment, tu n'as pas idée à quel point ma vie à changé depuis que je t'ai rencontré !

-Tu es en train de me faire une déclaration d'amour ?

J'étais partagé entre le rire et l'émotion.

-Te fous pas de moi Ness, tu es très importante pour moi.

-Oooh ! mais toi aussi.

Je la pris dans mes bras.

-Au fait, je me demandais, je sais que vous êtes « végétariens » et tout mais, ça craint vraiment pas que je reste là ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais emmené ici si ce n'était pas sûr ? M'exclamais-je. Je l'aida à ranger ses affaires dans la commode : Et puis où d'autre voudrais-tu aller ? chez mon grand père Charlie ? je l'aime mais sérieusement tu mourrais d'ennuis ! À la rigueur tu aurais pu aller chez Seth, Jacob et Leah…

Quelque chose cilla dans son regard.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Ce truc dans tes yeux quand j'ai parlé de Seth ? Tu l'aimes bien ?

-Euh..

-Noon ! Oh punaise c'est excellent ! m'écriais-je.

-Ness !

-Ton silence parle à ta place ! Oh c'est trop fort ! Lexie est amoureuse de Seth ! chuchotais-je. Je commençais à rebondir sur le lit.

-Arrête t'es ridicule ! rétorqua t'elle en essayant de me calmer.

-Qu'est ce qui est ridicule ?

Je me retourna vers Jacob qui venait d'apparaitre à l'encolure de la porte :

-Tu vas pas le croire Lex…

Mais avant que j'eusse le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ses mains se posèrent sur ma bouche.

-Ness tais-toi sinon je te tue !

-Comme si tu pouvais dis-je en rigolant quand elle accepta d'enlever ses mains.

-J'essaierais au moins !

J'haussai les épaules et alla me caler dans les bras de Jacob.

Lexie me lança un regard suspicieux mais avant que j'eus le temps de rebondir dessus une odeur m'excita à nouveau. Une odeur, comme celle de Jacob que je reconnaitrais parmi des milliers. Je courus vers les escaliers et les déboula à vive allure. Je n'eus même pas le temps d'atteindre la dernière marche que des bras puissants me firent virevolter dans les airs. Mon souffle se coupa légèrement, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Il s'était caché derrière le mur à côté des escaliers. J'enroulai mes bras autours de son cou et le serra fort. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me jeter dans ses bras quand il me posa à terre :

-Oh Papa, tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Toi aussi Renesmée !

Il m'embrassa le sommet de la tête très fort. Puis recula mon visage qu'il prit dans ses mains :

-Laisse-moi te regarder. Tu es tellement jolie !

Il avait toujours ce regard quand il me disait ça, le même qu'il avait quand je me mettais de la bouillie de légumes (beurk !) sur les cheveux à quelques mois, le même que quand j'avais donné devant la famille mon spectacle de danse spécial Spice Girls en tutu violet et collant à pois rouge à 1 ans et encore quand je l'avais imposé comme une coutume dominical. Un regard genre Stephane Bern interviewant exclusivement une princesse d'un riche royaume.

Je lui souris avant de me rejeter dans ses bras.

-Renesmée ma chérie ! Chantonna une de mes voix favorite au monde.

Je me retourna et sauta dans les bras de ma mère. Ma voix n'avait pas arrêté de monter dans les aiguës depuis mon arrivée tout à l'heure. Ah ma maman, elle m'avait tellement manqué. Je plongeais mon visage dans ses cheveux et je me sentis bien, leur odeur était comme un doudou qui me rassurait. Elle me dévora de baisers comme quand j'étais petite.

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée calés dans le grand canapé d'angle du salon, moi entre mes parents, Alice entre ma mère et Esmée. Rosalie assise sur les genoux d'Emmett et Jasper et Carlisle à côté de mon père. Jacob et Lexie étaient en face de nous dans le fauteuil.

Moi et Lexie racontèrent nos aventures écossaises, en occultant l'épisode camp de survie, du moins nous leur racontâmes la version officielle.

J'avais prévenu Lexie que mon père lisait dans les esprits et qu'il ne tarderait pas à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé si on ne faisait pas attention. Je savais qu'elle pouvait garder un secret, mais elle était du genre à ressasser ses pensées inlassablement, alors j'ai pris mes précautions.

Je n'en étais pas trop fière mais je l'avais hypnotiser dans l'avion.

Pendant qu'elle dormait j'avais mis ma main sur son cou et lui avait soufflé des messages subliminaux dans l'oreille. Cette méthode avait marché sur Emmett, quand je m'étais vengé de la fois où il m'avait renversé du yaourt sur la tête et l'avait fait lécher par mon défunt chien Fluffy (mon caprice pour mes 3 ans, d'ailleurs la raison de sa mort n'avait toujours pas été élucidée... mais je ne préférais pas en savoir plus).

Si j'avais réussi à subjuguer un vampire en train de regarder un match de football en lui ordonnant de brouter de l'herbe car il était une vache, ce n'était pas un humain endormi qui pouvait résister !

Ma famille voulut en savoir plus sur mon amie.

-Que font tes parents ? demanda Esmée à Lexie.

-Euh, mon père est dans l'immobilier, il a une société qui fait l'équivalent des PIB des 60 pays les plus pauvres de la planète et ma mère était styliste.

-Était ? demanda Esmée avec précaution.

-Oui, elle est morte, il y a bientôt trois ans.

Je m'étonnais de l'entendre évoquer ses parents si paisiblement, même si elle avait toujours ce ton sardonique quand elle parlait de son père. Je vis que mon père et Jasper m'observaient du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier avait dû sentir les émotions de mon amie ainsi que les miennes et envoyé des ondes calmantes. Je savais que c'était un sujet sensible chez elle et j'appréhendais toujours quand on lui posait ce genre de questions.

Mon père posa un baiser sur ma tempe et me sourit, je savais qu'il avait lu dans mon esprit l'inquiétude que j'avais pour elle.

Nous continuâmes de discuter et au bout d'un moment je vis mon amie se passer la main sur le ventre.

-Je pense que je devrais préparer à manger pour Lexie, dis-je en me levant du canapé et prenant sa main « Jacob ? »

-Je vous suis dit-il en me lançant son sourire ultra brite.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine. J'adorais cuisiner. Le fait de ne chasser qu'une fois par semaine avec Emmet et Rosalie me suffisait pendant l'internat mais je devais aussi me nourrir « normalement » pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Les cours de cuisine (oui vous ne rêvez pas il y a des cours de cuisine pour les surdoués) m'avaient embelli la vie, car jusqu'à pas très longtemps la nourriture humaine n'avait aucun intérêt gustatif pour moi, à part le chocolat. Mais je découvris quelque chose de fascinant pendant ces cours. Je réussissais à reproduire l'odeur d'une personne, c'est à dire le goût de son sang, avec des aliments, des épices et des huiles essentielles.

Je me rappelais lors d'un cours , j'avais fait un gâteau spécialement pour mon amie que j'avais baptisé Alexandrina :

-Wouaw, c'est étrange...avait-elle dit après l'avoir gouté, je n'arrive pas à déterminer les ingrédients. Mais il est super bon ! il a un léger goût de...verdure sucrée... ?

-C'est comme ça que tu sens pour moi.

Elle me regarda étonné, elle avait arrêté de mâcher.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu sais, on a tous une odeur particulière, plus ou moins attirante et addictive...

-Est ce que je suis attirante pour toi ?

-Non m'empressais-je de lui dire en faisant un geste de la main pour lui signifier qu'elle ne risquait rien : tu sens bon, mais c'est juste comme une effluve...je suis sûre que ton sang a un goût dilué pour moi !

Elle fit une drôle de grimace : - c'est pour ça que tu ne m'a jamais mordu ?

-J'imagine...mais ça doit aussi être parce que tu es ma meilleur amie lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Après un moment, elle osa poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis quelques minutes :

-Est ce que..tu as..déjà ...mordu quelqu'un ?

-Tu veux savoir si j'ai déjà vidé quelqu'un de son sang ?

Elle inspira légèrement et sembla peser quelque chose dans sa tête puis elle dit : -non,en fait je ne veux pas savoir si tu as déjà tué quelqu'un...j'imagine que la notion de mort, vie, bon, mal est différente chez vous...

Cette fois ce fut moi qui la regarda soufflée.

-Je n'ai jamais tué quelqu'un...

Elle hocha la tête.

-Mais...repris-je sur une note plus légère, je mord, mais je suis inoffensive !

Elle fronça les sourcils mais un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres : -comment ça ?

-Je n'ai pas de venin, je ne peux pas te transformer en vampire.

-C'est un soulagement de savoir ça !

-Ouais, surtout pour Jacob !

Elle me lança un regard de stupeur amusée : -Tu mors Jacob ?

-Tout le temps ! C'est un jeu entre nous, il me cherche et je le mord !

Mon ton badin accentua son étonnement.

-Okay, tu es carrément dingue ! Avait-elle dit en secouant la tête.

*

Il était assis sur le plan de travail et regardait tout les gestes que je faisais. Il ne s'était pas départi de son sourire depuis qu'il m'avait vu dans les bois.

-Est ce que Ness a déjà inventé un plat pour toi demanda Lexie à Jacob en me voyant sentir le curry que je m'apprêtais à mettre dans la sauce.

-Un plat ? Ses yeux firent un va et viens étonné entre moi et elle.

-Je dois t'en faire un maintenant que tu es près de moi ! Lui dis-je : Je sais exactement ce que je vais mettre !

-Je dois avouer que quand tu m'as dit que tu prenais du plaisir à cuisiner, j'ai eu du mal à le croire, mais...

Il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit les mains vers moi : tu cuisines ! Et ça sent bon !

-N'est ce pas ?

-Alors ? Quels ingrédients va-tu utilisé pour moi ?

Jacob sentait divinement bon, enfin à mes narines. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser en le voyant et même en sachant son identité, il n'avait pas une odeur purement animale, mais un mélange équilibré entre le sucré, le doux et le fort. Je pensais à une crème...un mélange de pain d'épice, de toffee* et des notes boisées...peut-être bois de rose ou cannelle. Je me rappelle encore quand j'étais petite et que je passais mon temps à le mordre, je raffolais de lui. C'était une chance qu'il cicatrise vite.

-J'ai ma petite idée. Mais je garde mes recettes secrètes !

-Tant que je peux le manger dit-il en haussant les épaules et que je ne tombe pas malade après ajouta t-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Rira bien qui rira le dernier le menaçais-je en souriant.

Après avoir mangé, nous organisâmes une partie de jeux de société. Si quelqu'un était rentré à ce moment-là, il aurait cru qu'on tournait une publicité tellement nous sourions à nous en décrocher la mâchoire.

J'allais m'endormir quand on toqua légèrement à ma porte. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et sentis mon père. J'ouvris les yeux. Il vient s'asseoir au bord de mon lit.

-Hey dit-il en me caressant la joue. Je suis juste venu te souhaiter bonne nuit.

-Tu n'es pas venu me gronder ? pour avoir révélé à Lexie ce que j'étais ?

-Non, je ne vais pas te gronder pour ça.

Il me souriait, aucune once d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

-Vraiment ?

J'étais assez incrédule sur ce coup, après tout je venais de briser LA règle du monde des vampires.

-Non. J'imagine que si tu l'as fait, c'est que tu avais confiance en elle. Et puis tu n'avais pas tellement le choix non ? Elle venait de te voir tomber d'une tour…

Il secoua la tête : « tu es si casse-cou et insouciante ! » Il me pinça le nez en rigolant. «et puis j'ai lu son esprit... »

-Oh papa, t'abuses ! et qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

Je faisais tout mon possible pour garder mes pensées concentrées.

-C'est une fille bien et elle t'aime beaucoup. Elle me rappelle un peu ta mère.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle est dans une maison pleine de vampires et ne semble pas plus apeuré que ça…

-Non elle n'a pas peur, fascinée serait plus le mot.

Il sourit. Je fis de même. C'était bizarre, car aux yeux humains mon père et moi avions le même âge, j'aurais pu passer pour sa sœur jumelle. Mais pour moi il avait plus d'un siècle et avait la fâcheuse tendance de vouloir tout savoir de ma vie. Malgré sa beauté et j'avais pu voir dans le regard de Lexie que l'effet ne s'estompait jamais, je ne pouvais le voir autrement que celui qui m'avait protéger depuis ma naissance.

Il me posa un baiser sur la joue.

-Fais de beaux rêves, je t'aime.

-Bonne nuit Papa

* * *

Y'espère que ça vous a plus les filles. A vos reviews !

_*Lit cocon Lomme : tapez sur google, c'est pas un lit c'est un appel à la paresse !_

_*Toffee : caramel trop bon ! surtout dans les Quality Street_


	14. Chapter 14

Hello !

La voici la voila la suite ! Je tenais à vous remercier du fond du coeur pour vos reviews, qui me font vraiment mais alors vraiment plaisir. J'étais très contente de vous avoir surpris pour l'imprégnation.

Spécial kass dédi à :

Miolly, je suis tellement contente de te compter parmi mes fan

Poupette : patience, patience, sinon ce n'est pas plus drôle si je te dis tout ce qu'il va se passer..qui va mourir, qui va se faire larguer etc...lol je rigole !

Merci pour toute celles qui m'ont laissé un petit ou long mot, vous avez embelli ma semaine !

Donc ce petit chapitre pour faire avancer un tout petit peu l'intrigue concernant Lexie ( je suis aussi sadique qu'un scénariste des feux de l'amour, faisant durer le suspense encore et encoooore) ahhahahah

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 14

**1662**

POV Lexie

Sous les draps (qui sentaient délicieusement bon) je pouvais sentir les faibles rayons de soleil qui éclairaient la pièce.

J'émergeais du lit et poussais un soupir.

Récapitulons : J'étais dans une maison remplie de vampires, ma meilleure amie était une…métisse ? et je crois que je venais d'avoir un coup de foudre pour un mec pouvant se transformer en loup.

Pas vraiment le genre de vacances qu'on imagine !

Je devais avouer que ça faisait bizarre, être projeté dans ce monde qui était censé être légendaire. Mais même malgré moi, je n'arrivais pas à avoir peur, les Cullens étaient tellement gentils et beaux que c'étaient difficiles de les imaginer en monstres sanguinaires.

Et Seth.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de le revoir, revoir son sourire. Il m'avait parut si irréel. Jamais personne, aucun garçon, ne m'avait regardé comme il l'avait fait, comme si j'étais…belle et digne d'intérêt.

La seule personne qui m'avait porté cet intérêt incompréhensible était Ness. Peut-être que je n'attirais que des personnes « anormales » finalement.

Je repensai à la peinture que j'avais arrachée. Si je laissais aller mon imagination à ses théories les plus farfelues, moi-même je n'étais pas normale ou du moins pas mes ancêtres. Il fallait que je sache. Il fallait que je parle avec Carlisle aujourd'hui.

Je me levai et envisageai de sortir de la chambre, je savais qu'hormis Ness et moi, personne n'avait dormi et je me demandais qu'est ce que je pourrais bredouiller comme politesse si je les croisais dans le couloir :"Bonjour..bien dormi ?" Je mis fin à mes indécisions futiles et décida d'aller prendre une douche.

La salle de bain était juste à côté de ma chambre. Je fermais la porte à clé et enlevais mon pyjama.

Il y avait une grande glace verticale qui faisait la hauteur du mur. J'inspectais mon reflet et poussais un soupir.

Je n'étais pas vraiment fan de mon corps, j'avais de petits seins, de petites fesses, des hanches fines, et des jambes à la longueur disproportionnée par rapport au reste. C'était comme si une partie de mon corps avait arrêté sa croissance à 14 ans et l'autre avait continué sans se soucier des proportions esthétiques. Pourtant je n'avais même pas l'excuse d'être super grande.

Je poussais un autre soupir désespérant : j'étais d'une banalité. Je bloqua un moment sur mon reflet, me demandant comment ce corps pourrait susciter un quelconque intérêt aux yeux d'un garçon. Si au moins j'avais un joli visage pour sauver le reste mais je détestais mon nez (trop présent), mes taches de rousseurs (trop..rousses), ma bouche (ma lèvres inférieure était trop charnue et la supérieure trop fine ). Il me restait mes yeux. Même avec le plus mauvais pessimisme je ne pouvais pas nier qu'ils étaient beaux. Mais est ce que des beaux yeux suffisaient à séduire quelqu'un ?

Quand je sortis de la douche (que j'avais réduite à l'état de sauna) j'entendis des éclats de voix en bas. Je descendis les escaliers, me dirigeant vers la cuisine. Mon amie était dans les bras de son père, sa mère était en train de cuisiner quelque chose. Ses grands parents Carlisle et Esmée étaient là aussi.

Ils me sourirent tous quand ils me virent arriver.

-Lexie, je vous prépare des pancakes me dit la mère de Ness en versant la pâte sur la poêle.

-Oh merci c'est gentil Mme Cullen.

-Appelle-moi Bella, il y a trop de Mme Cullen dans cette maison dit-elle en souriant.

Mon amie avait ses yeux remarquai-je, grands, profonds et expressifs sauf que ceux de sa mère étaient légèrement plus dorés.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui Lexie ? demanda Ness.

Je savais ce que je voulais faire, du moins qui je voulais voir, mais j'étais aussi curieuse de savoir ce que pourrait me dire Carlisle sur la peinture. Je surpris le regard d'Edward et détourna la tête. J'avais oublié qu'il pouvait lire les pensées, la honte !

-Vous pourriez peut-être aller à la réserve, suggérât-il d'une voix douce à sa fille, je pense que Rachel aimerait bien te revoir.

Je ne savais pas si je devais le remercier ou avoir encore plus honte mais je lui lança un sourire timide.

-Oh oui, c'est une bonne idée, approuva Bella. Je pense que c'est ce soir qu'ils font la veillée des histoires Quileutes.

-Qui est Rachel ? Demandais-je en m'installant sur un tabouret autour de l'ilot principal.

-C'est la soeur de Jacob répondit Ness en noyant ses pancakes avec du sirop au chocolat.

-Oh ! avant que vous ne partiez, pourriez-vous me rendre un service les filles demanda Esmée : Les femmes des docteurs ont une réunion cet après-midi et votre aide me serait d'un grand service »

-Tu veux que je te prépare un gâteau dit Ness en enfournant un pancake dégoulinant.

-Tu serais un ange.

-Mais j'en suis un ! Rétorqua t-elle avec un sourire de petite fille.

Ce n'était pas compliqué de comprendre pourquoi toute sa famille la regardait comme si elle était la 8ème merveille du monde. On ne pouvait pas faire autrement que l'aimer.

Après le petit-déjeuner, nous commençâmes à préparer le gâteau. Ness avait décidé d'en faire un à la framboise et au caramel. J'étais en train de mesurer la farine, quand une voix derrière moi me fit sursauter :

-Quelque chose te préoccupe Lexie ?

C'était Edward.

-Euh non…enfin si rectifiais-je sachant que je ne pouvait pas lui mentir. C'est juste une peinture que j'ai vu et…

-Oh tu devrais aller parler avec Carlisle coupa Ness, il est dans son bureau.

De son regard elle m'encouragea à y aller. « Papa accompagne-la ! »

Son père me fit signe de le suivre et nous montâmes l'escalier. Il toqua légèrement à une porte et me fit entrer.

Carlisle était assis devant son bureau, un ouvrage ouvert devant lui, il sourit quand il me vit :

-Que puis je faire pour toi ?

Sa voix était chaleureuse, comme celle du bon médecin de famille, sauf qu'il ressemblait à un acteur de cinéma.

-Je vous laisse… fit Edward mais je le coupa et lui demanda de rester, il savait déjà de toute façon, ce n'était plus une conversation privée. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil en face de Carlisle et lui tendis la page arrachée :

-Voilà...cette femme ressemble étrangement à ma mère. De plus les armoiries de ma famille sont les mêmes que celles qui sont dans le fond de la peinture. La légende dit qu'elle pouvait voir les esprits…et je pense que moi aussi…

-Comment ça ?

Edward qui était resté immobile dans le fauteuil à côté de moi depuis qu'il s'y était assis se redressa un peu.

-…je crois avoir vu…. enfin j'en suis presque sûre, un fantôme.

Je me sentis ridicule quand le mot sortit de ma bouche et commença à triturer mon piercing sous le coin de ma lèvre. « Mais c'était dans un château en Écosse alors j'ai du mal à y croire même si ce que j'ai vu m'a donné la chair de poule, le truc c'est que personne d'autre ne l'a vu »

Rien dans leur regards ne me fit croire qu'ils me prenaient pour une folle.

Tout comme sa petite fille l'avait fait au château, Carlisle lut le résumé qui était au dos de la page et son sourcil se releva.

-Intéressant… murmura t-il en se levant et se dirigeant vers sa bibliothèque. Il prit un énorme ouvrage à couverture reliée et l'ouvrit sur son bureau.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demandais-je en me levant et s'approchant de lui. Edward fit de même et se pencha sur l'ouvrage.

-Les carnets de mon père, tous regroupés.

Il tourna les vieilles pages manuscrites et s'arrêta sur une page dont le titre était une date : 1662. La même que celle de la peinture. Des noms s'alignaient sur deux colonnes.

-Qui sont tous ces gens demandais-je.

-Toutes les personnes que mon père à brûlées pour sorcellerie.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Hellooo ! La patience étant une qualité des plus estimable et très rare de nos jours, il est important qu'elle soit récompensée, voici donc un nouveau petit chapitre, pour vous, mes lectrices que j'aime.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapitre 15

**Chasse aux sorcières**

POV Lexie

-Quoi ?

-Mon père faisait la chasse aux sorcières, de manière très active m'expliqua Carlisle un air désolé sur le visage.

-Vous pensez que cette femme a été brûlée pour sorcellerie ?

-Oui.

-Mais cette femme n'est pas une sorcière, objectais-je : elle voit juste des choses que les autres ne voient pas !

-À l'époque on ne faisait pas de distinction m'informa t-il en faisant un rire jaune. Puis son visage devint sérieux comme s'il se concentrait : « Son visage me dit quelque chose. »

-Vraiment ? vous l'avez connu ?

-Non.

Puis au bout d'un moment il ajouta : « Mais j'étais à son procès. »

Une bouffée d'espoir envahit mon coeur.

-Racontez moi !

Il frotta ses tempes avec ses doigts, se souvenir semblait lui donner une migraine.

-Il y avait beaucoup de monde à ce procès…des cris, beaucoup de cris.

Il fronça les sourcils : « c'était des bohémiens...oui c'est ça, c'était une romanichel. Mon père l'avait arrêté, elle et d'autres femmes de sa famille pour commerce avec le diable. Le procès a été expédié, comme tous ces simulacres à cette époque et… je pense qu'elle fut brûlée le lendemain. »

Ça ne pouvait pas être tout, des pièces du puzzle manquaient.

-Ok mais pourquoi, y'a t'il l'insigne de la famille de ma mère dans ce tableau ? demandais-je en montrant du doigt le blason représentant un cheval et une rose sur un bouclier.

-Comment s'appelait ta mère ?

-Elizabeth Sloan-Whitmore.

Carlisle fronça encore les yeux, cette fois plus intrigué.

-Ce sont des familles nobles…connais-tu l'histoire de ta famille ?

-Euh..pas trop…je sais juste que j'ai des ancêtres irlandais…

-As-tu déjà vu ton arbre généalogique ? me demanda Edward.

-Euh..oui ma mère le gardait dans un coffre…je peux demander à Henri mon majordome de me l'envoyer, ou même de me le faxer dis-je repérant la machine dans un coin.

-En effet cela pourrait être utile dit Carlisle.

Je composa le numéro de ma maison sur mon mobile sans me soucier du décalage horaire et au bout de quelques secondes Henri répondit. Je lui demanda de m'envoyer par fax ou email la reproduction de mon arbre généalogique.

-Dans quel but ?

Je fus prise de cours, ce n'était pas son genre de poser des questions quand je lui demandais quelque chose.

-Euh…je suis avec …la famille de Ness et je suis en train de faire des recherches sur mes ancêtres, j'en aurais besoin.

-Où est l'urgence, vous pourrez le faire en revenant ?

-Henry ? J'en ai vraiment besoin s'il vous plait. Carlisle et…

-Carlisle ? Me coupa t-il, Carlisle Cullen ?

Son ton, un peu agressif, me surprit.

-Oui...

Il grommela une réponse avant de raccrocher. Je resta pantoise un moment devant le portable. Son attitude avait été très...surprenante.

-Je pense qu'il va me l'envoyer, enfin j'espère…Je pourrais avoir votre numéro de fax pour lui envoyer en sms ?

Edward me le donna et je le transmis à Henry.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Encore merci du temps que vous prenez pour moi Carlisle.

Il me fit son sourire bienveillant.

-Tu devrais aller rejoindre Renesmée et penser à autre chose me conseilla Edward en me faisant un sourire en coin.

Je rougis un peu et acquiesçai en sortant du bureau.

-C'est un truc que vous faites délibérément ou vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher ? Lui demandais-je en me retournant vers lui.

-Les deux.

-C'est assez...gênant.

-Je sais, mais je dois t'avouer que ton esprit est très plaisant à lire.

-Pardon ?!

- « Je peux lire certains esprits mieux que d'autres. Imagine des fréquences de radios à capter pour mieux comprendre ». J'hochais la tête : ton cerveau est comme...une version édulcorée de Magritte.

-Quoi ?! M'exclamais-je en souriant.

-Alice au pays des merveilles...dit-il après avoir chercher la meilleure ressemblance.

-Sérieusement ?

-Sérieusement.

-Okay...j'imagine que ça doit être trippant mais est ce que vous pourriez...vous en empêchez ? Parce que c'est un peu...du voyeurisme non ?

Il éclata de rire.

-Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ?

Ness se tenait en bas des escaliers, elle remuait la pâte à gâteau énergiquement et sans peine dans le saladier. Une vraie Bree Van de Kemp !

-Lexie pense que je suis un voyeur...à cause de mon don.

-Elle a complètement raison ! Arrête de faire ça papa, c'est chiant sérieux !

-Hé Mademoiselle, surveillez votre langage voulez-vous ! la gronda t-il en la menaçant du doigt.

Elle roula les yeux au ciel et me fit un signe de la tête pour que la rejoigne.

-Lexie, m'appela Edward : j'essaierais de trouver une autre distraction que ton cerveau.

-Merci.

Il me sourit et rejoignit son père dans son bureau.

Je rejoignis Ness dans la cuisine, nous finîmes le gâteau et sa mère nous conduisit jusqu'à la réserve.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

_Coucou les louloutes !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre._

_Merci à Gab-qui-rit, Tarra, Poupette et isabellamisa pour vos reviews et encouragements._

_Ninie08 et Miolly : vous me faites rire et plaisir car vos reviews sont souvent à propos, mais comme on dit : wait and see !_

_Je pense que la longueur de ce chapitre va vous plaire , la partie 2 du chapitre arrivera assez rapidement, mais ( eh oui il y a toujours un mais) le reste risque de prendre un peu plus de temps. Oui parce que je tiens à ce que l'histoire soit non seulement jolie mais cohérente donc je vais m'y pencher plus sérieusement. Voila !( aahh les tribulations superficielles d'un écrivain !)_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre 16

**La Push Baby !**

**Part1 : rencontre avec les loups**

POV Lexie

Bella arrêta la voiture au milieu d'un chemin.

-Faites attention à vous les filles !

Ness descendit de la voiture et je fis de même, un peu étonné.

-Pourquoi ta mère nous a laissé ici demandais-je quand Bella fut repartit.

-Oh c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas le droit de venir sur la réserve, en tant que vampire…des lois stupides qui datent de Mathusalem. Mais ils sont amis ajouta t-elle en voyant mon regard confus.

-Et toi tu as le droit de venir ?!

-Oui…je suis à moitié humaine, et puis ça un rapport avec Jacob aussi.

-Comment ça ?

-En fait, Jacob est assez important, genre l'héritier du chef de la tribu...

-Oh !

-Ouais, du coup il peut faire, dire et ordonner certaines choses comme le fait que je puisse venir le voir.

-Mais pas ta mère ?

-Non, enfin, ça n'a jamais posé de problème, Jacob vient souvent à la maison.

Je trouvais la situation un peu bizarre, mais ne poursuivis pas.

-Chef de tribu tu dis ? c'est un bon parti alors ! La taquinais-je.

Elle rit doucement.

-C'est juste un fait, il ne s'en vante pas. Son ancêtre, Ephraim, était un des grands chefs. Il est aussi Alpha.

-C'est quoi Alpha ?

-En gros il est chef de meute.

-Im-pre-ssio-nnant m'exclamais-je en séparant les syllabes du mot à la manière d'une dame de haute société.

-N'est ce pas ? enchérit-elle sur le même ton.

-Et Seth ? Est-ce qu'il peut se transformer aussi ?

Elle me regarda avec un sourire en coin. Le même que son père.

-Tu sais beaucoup de choses maintenant…dit-elle doucement : Mais je ne suis pas censé te répondre...

-Mais tu vas le faire car...

Son sourire s'agrandit :

-Je vais juste te répondre parce que Seth est mon meilleur ami et qu'il a apparemment flashé sur toi !

Un hoquet de surprise m'échappa :

-Quoi ?!

-Oui.

Je ne savais pas si elle répondait à mon quoi ou à ma question initiale, mais dans tout les cas c'était incroyable.

-Il m'aime bien ?

-Il m'a envoyé un message hier soir, pour savoir si tu allais bien...

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Alors tu aura toutes les infos que tu voudras quand tu le verra.

-Il a dit autre chose dans son message ?

Elle me jeta un regard suspicieux et éclata de rire :

-Tu l'aimes bien toi aussi !

-ça ne répond pas à ma question balbutiais-je prise d'un sourire nerveux.

-Je veux juste que tu l'admettes...

Je fis mine de bouder et la poussa doucement d'un coup d'épaule. Au bout d'un moment je lui demanda :

-Est-ce qu'ils sont nombreux ?

-Qui ?

-Les loups ?

Elle mit tellement de temps à répondre que je crus qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu, puis finalement elle murmura :

-Quand on parle du loup…

Je suivi son regard et vit un homme tenant un petit garçon par la main à quelques mètres. Ils s'avançaient vers nous. L'homme lui sourit chaleureusement :

-Nessie ! s'exclama t-il : j'ai entendu dire que tu étais revenu. Je suis content de te voir.

-Moi aussi Sam !

Ils se prirent dans les bras puis elle se tourna vers le petit garçon, qui devait avoir 3 ans :

-Bonjour Leroy, comment tu vas petit bonhomme ?

Le petit garçon cacha son visage derrière les jambes de Sam, mais on pouvait apercevoir son sourire malicieux quand il répondit. Elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur :

-La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais tout petit dit-elle en ouvrant l'espace entre son pouce et son index.

-Nan ! contredit le petit en riant, « c'est pas vrai ! »

-Non, en effet, tu étais déjà grand et costaud, comme papa !

Le petit hocha frénétiquement la tête, content d'être comparé à son père, qui je l'avouais me faisait légèrement pensé au catcheur The Rock.

-Tu me fais un câlin ? demanda Ness en ouvrant ses bras. Le petit lâcha son père et vint se caler contre elle. Après lui avoir donné un énorme bisou, elle commença à le chatouiller. Le petit se tortilla en rigolant à tue tête et elle le souleva dans les airs. Je savais que Ness était une fille qui s'extasiait sur tout ce qui était joufflu et piaillant, mais c'était la première fois que je la voyais réellement interagir avec un gamin. J'arrivais aisément à l'imaginer maman. Pendant qu'elle était en train de faire le manège avec lui je me présenta à Sam et lui serra la main.(J'étais sûre qu'il avait fait attention à ne pas me la briser.) Il y avait quelque chose d'intentionnel dans son léger sourire et son regard, comme s'il me connaissait ou avait déjà entendu parler de moi.

-Vous allez voir Jacob et Seth ? Il m'avait lancé un rapide coup d'oeil en prononçant son prénom.

- « Ouais ». Ness reposa Leroy, mais visiblement le petit en voulait plus.

-Je peux vous déposer, ma voiture n'est pas loin.

Après une courte distance, Sam se gara devant une jolie maison en bois recouvert de peinture bleue. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Seth sortit à notre rencontre tout sourire.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué lors de notre première rencontre mais avec ses cheveux mi long et son allure débraillée, il ressemblait énormément à un chanteur de rock. Il portait une chemise à carreaux délavée sur un Marcel blanc avec un jean troué. Je sentis des ailes frétiller dans ma poitrine et des neurones s'envoler de mon cerveau. Les seules qui me restaient n'arrivaient pas à empêcher un sourire niais d'étirer ma bouche. Ness me zieutait du coin de l'œil :

-Tu es si évidente chuchota t-elle avec un air taquin.

Je lui donna un coup de coude et sorti de la voiture. Il se dirigea vers moi :

-Hé Lexie ça va ?

Était-ce son sourire ? Sa voix ? Son allure ? Les trois ? mais je me senti stupide d'avoir des papillons au ventre juste en l'entendant prononcer mon nom.

-Oui merci et toi ? (Je n'en revenais toujours pas d'aligner mes mots correctement)

-Impec. Vous restez pour la veillée ?

-Bien sûr répondit Ness : où est Jacob ?

-Au garage, il est parti tôt ce matin, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

-Bon je vous laisse, passez une bonne après midi, à ce soir dit Sam.

Ness le remercia et fit au revoir de la main :

-Bye Bye Leroy ! chantonna t-elle. Le petit lui offrit un magnifique sourire en agitant frénétiquement la main.

-Ou est ta nouvelle voiture ? Ta mère ne te fait toujours pas confiance pour te laisser conduire demanda Seth quand Sam fut hors de vue.

-Nan ! Râlât-elle : Pourtant ça fait longtemps maintenant que j'ai égratigné sa voiture, il devrait y avoir prescription !

-Égratigner ? Essaye détruire plutôt ! S'exclama t-il en rigolant : On aurait dit que le T-Rex de Jurassic Parc avait dansé dessus !

-C'est une chance que tu sois incassable...lui fis-je remarquer.

-Oh c'était juste ma phase Fast and Furious ...mais il y avait tellement d'arbres et les routes sont si sinueuses !

Seth fit glisser sa main sur sa figure pour l'embêter et lui dit doucement comme si elle était attardée : « Et toi tu es si folle ! »

-Je le prends comme un compliment !

-Je ne pense pas que se croire dans Need for Speed soit un signe de bonne santé mentale Nessie !

Il nous fit entrer à l'intérieur.

On sentait qu'il y avait de la vie, il y avait un peu de désordre mais c'était propre. Le salon et la salle à manger ne formaient qu'une seule pièce, à droite se trouvait la cuisine et à gauche un couloir menant à ce qui j'imaginais être les chambres. Un grand canapé en cuir rouge vieilli trônait au milieu de la pièce principale, sous une marée de coussins dépareillés. Il semblait très accueillant. Je m'y laissai choir. En effet, très confortable.

-Alors tu vis ici lui demandais-je en regardant autour de moi. Il y avait des tentatives de déco, (un mur couvert de photos) mais c'était clairement une maison de mecs, pas de fioritures mais des plantes vertes en train de mourir.

-Oui avec Jacob, Léah va bientôt déménager, je pense qu'elle en a marre de vivre avec sa meu...

Il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait.

-Elle sait Seth, tu peux arrêter de te censurer.

Ness avait sa tête fourrée dans le frigo.

-Oh fit-il en me regardant. Il semblait surpris, mais de manière agréable.

-Et toi Seth tu es quoi ? le bêta ? lui demandais-je curieuse.

-Ou le gamma ? ou le tetra, ou encore le zeta ? kappa ça existe non ? railla Ness entre deux gorgés de soda.

-C'est petit Nessie dit-il sur le même ton.

-C'est vrai gamma c'est petit, ce n'est pas comme Bêta !

Il roula les yeux au ciel avant de s'installer à côté de moi :

-Ça ne t'effraye pas ?

-Quoi ? que tu sois un loup ? Oh non, répondis-je en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main, après tout ma meilleure amie est une demie vampire !

Il sourit, visiblement content de ma réponse et de ma réaction.

-Mais, ajoutais-je, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment vous pouvez être amis ? je veux dire, c'est juste dans Underworld que les lycans sont ennemis des vampires ?

Ils rirent tous les deux.

-Non, mais c'est une longue histoire répondit-il : disons juste que nous avons découvert que nous avons plus de raison de nous aimer que de nous détester, enfin en ce qui nous concerne.

Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre à l'extérieur et quelques secondes après Jacob entra.

-Regardez qui est là ? S'exclama t-il un large sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'avança vers Ness et la serra contre lui d'un seul bras. Le lien qui les unissait était tellement perceptible et fort, tellement tendre et complice que je m'étonna qu'ils aient pu passer autant de temps si loin l'un de l'autre. Il me salua et je lui fis un coucou de la main.

-Comment s'est passé ta journée ? S'enquit elle en lui tendant une canette de soda.

-L'extase dit-il lentement les yeux rêveurs, je suis en train de retaper une Ford Gran Torino...

Seth siffla d'admiration et Ness écarquilla des yeux en faisant un wow, moi j'étais complètement largué.

-Une quoi ? risquais-je.

Seth me fit la traduction :

-La voiture de Starsky et Hutch ?

-Aaah ! Tout s'éclaire ! Tu aurais dû dire ça dès le début Jacob !

-Ok, donc je suis en train de retaper la voiture de Starsky et Hutch, reprit-il en rigolant, le proprio de la bagnole est un riche collectionneur qui a fait plus de 100 km pour m'amener sa voiture...

-Est ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait...commença Ness mais Jacob la coupa net :

-Même pas en rêve !

Elle haussa les épaules en finissant sa canette : Tant pis ! Je m'imaginais déjà au volant avec un pantalon pat d'ef et un gros pull jacquard !

-J'avais oublié que téméraire était ton second nom soupira t-il.

-Bientôt tu souhaiteras qu'il soit enlevé du dictionnaire !

-M'en parles pas !

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler comme des gamins.

-Certaines personnes ne grandissent jamais soupira Seth en souriant.

Je me leva pour aller voir de près les photos qui étaient sur le mur du fond, vers la table à manger. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant les situations dans lesquelles elles avaient été prises, une grande majorité n'était qu'une collection de grimaces, de clichés mal cadrés, ou compromettants. J'étais toute à mon observation quand une voix tout près de moi envoya de chaudes radiations dans mon corps.

-Celle là m'indiqua Seth en me montrant un cliché où l'on pouvait voir en très gros plan un garçon à la figure déformée par l'effroi et la surprise : « c'était la première fois qu'Embry se faisait mordre par Nessie. »

-Mais...on ne la voit pas sur la photo...

-Ouais c'est parce qu'elle lui mordait les fesses.

Je pouffa de rire : Elle est malade !

-Ouais, elle en tient une couche ! Mais elle a une excuse, c'était encore un bébé.

-Et celle là demandais-je quand je ne fus plus capable de soutenir son regard, ni te retenir ce stupide sourire d'étirer mes lèvres. Il était avec Ness, leurs visages étaient cachés par leur cheveux comme cousin Machin dans la famille Adams.

-Premier concert.

-Tu joues ? (Oh ! Pincez moi je rêve !)

-Oui, je taquine.

-Tu dois faire beaucoup plus que taquiner si tu fais un concert ! Quel instrument ?

-Guitare.

-Quelle type ?

Il me considéra :

-Électrique, tu veux la voir ?

-Avec plaisir.

Il m'effleura le poignet et m'invita à le suivre. Les quelques fractions de secondes où il m'avait touché avait suffit à me donner des frissons. J'étais tellement contente qu'il ne puisse pas, contrairement à Edward, voir ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête.

Il me conduisit dans sa chambre.

-Wow m'exclamais-je en entrant.

-Quoi ?

Il y avait de l'appréhension dans sa voix.

-J'aime beaucoup ta chambre.

Ses sourcils se relâchèrent :

-Oh !

-On dirait un refuge...pour l'imaginaire expliquais-je en détaillant les énormes affiches de films et de concerts qui mangeaient ses murs et même le plafond.

-C'est cool que tu penses ça. Regarde, elle est là dit-il en m'indiquant sa guitare.

-Une standard Stratocaster...soufflais-je en m'approchant de l'instrument couleur vert menthe.

-Tu t'y connais, s'étonna t-il, admiratif.

J'haussai les épaules :

-Mon père est un grand fan de Fender. La couleur est cool.

-Ouais. Tu joues ?

Je m'empressai de secouer la tête : Suis une grosse feignante, je sais à peine faire 2 accords !

Il me sourit : Je t'apprendrai. Avec plaisir. Et je ne te ferais même pas payer ! Ajouta t'il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Tu es prof de musique ?

-Exact !

-Oooh et que me vaut ce traitement de faveur ? (Dingue ! J'étais en train de flirter avec lui !)

Il avança la main vers ma joue (mon cœur commença à détaller au triple galop), la passa derrière ma tête et approcha nos visages l'un de l'autre ( j'allais avoir une syncope). Il me chuchota à l'oreille : « Parce que tu es vraiment très jolie... »

Je croyais mourir, de plaisir, sur place quand, il me donna un léger baiser entre mon oreille et le commencement de ma mâchoire. C'était si agréable, même mon cœur qui battait à un rythme vitalement dangereux n'était qu'un battement d'œil de colibri à mes oreilles.

« Parce que tu es vraiment très jolie.. » sa voix résonnait doucement en moi. Il me trouvait jolie ? Moi ?

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et m'effleura les mains de ses doigts :

-Alors ?

-Quoi ? (De quoi il parlait ? De quoi est ce qu'on parlait avant qu'il ne s'approche si près de moi ?)

-Ok pour que je t'apprennes ?

-Ok répondis-je sans réfléchir.

-Rendez vous pris ! Viens, enchaina t-il : les autres ne vont pas tarder.

Nous revînmes au salon et croisèrent Jacob, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, qui allait prendre une douche.

Seth moi et Ness nous calèrent confortablement dans le fauteuil zappant sur des émissions débiles. Ness posa délibérément sa main sur mon bras : « _Tu as intérêt à me __raconter tout, je dis bien tout ce qu'il vient de se passer dans sa chambre !_

Je lui lança un sourire en biais.

Au bout d'un moment des éclats de voix se firent entendre dehors et on martela à la porte. Seth hurla d'entrer et j'eus l'impression que des basketteurs avaient envahi la maison. Ils étaient 4, ne devaient pas faire moins d'1m85, taillés dans du roc, la peau couleur cannelle. Ness bondi du fauteuil pour aller les accueillir :

-Hé les gars, je suis contente de vous voir !

Ils la prirent chacun dans leurs bras et la firent voltiger sur leurs épaules en rigolant pendant qu'elle se débattait. Quand ils l'a posèrent à terre, elle fit mine de s'arranger les cheveux :

-Ça en revanche je m'en serais passé !

L'un d'eux, je reconnu le gars de la photo, me regarda et interpella Seth :

-Alors Seth, tu ne nous présentes pas ta copine ?

Les autres commencèrent à poser sur moi des regards curieux et des sourires en coins. Je me sentis rougir.

-Lexie je te présente Embry, Jared, Paul et Collin les gars les plus lourds que tu ne pourras jamais rencontrer !

-J'approuve, dit Jacob qui venait de sortir de la douche. Torse nu. Je me retins de bloquer sur ses abdos. La pièce venait d'atteindre un taux de phéromones que je n'avais jamais expérimenté avant.

-Moi aussi dit Ness, mais aussitôt, le nommé Embry la refit virevolter sur son épaule.

-Embry poses moi ! cria t-elle, mais clairement cela l'amusait.

Je leur fis un salut de la main. Collin vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, et commença à discuter. Au bout d'un moment il me demanda si j'avais un copain et avant que je ne puisse répondre je vis Seth lui lancer un regard mauvais. Collin semblait amusé et dit en levant les bras comme s'il se rendait :

-Hé je me renseigne c'est tout !

Ness était toujours en train de se chamailler avec Embry, quand un autre gaillard entra.

Elle monta encore dans les octaves en lui sautant dessus avant de me le présenter. Quil me salua et comme les autres avant lui nous lança à moi et Seth un regard espiègle.

Finalement la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Rachel et une autre fille entrèrent les bras chargés de paquets.

Un peu d'oestrogène !

Seth ainsi que Paul se levèrent pour aller les aider. Ce dernier débarrassa sa femme alors qu'elle me donnait un sourire.

Seth interpella l'autre fille : Léah ? J'espère que tu as pris mes céréales !

Sa soeur roula les yeux au ciel et rétorqua :

-Tu n'avais qu'à venir avec moi !

Je les accompagna timidement à la cuisine et me présenta à Leah. Elle me considéra un moment avant de répondre.

-Lexie…Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres : ravi de faire ta connaissance…

Pourquoi avais-je cette impression bizarre que tout le monde m'attendait et qu'ils avaient déjà entendu parlé de moi ?!

-Oh non geignit Seth en sortant les courses des sachets : tu as pris des Smacks ! je déteste ça ! Je t'avais dit de prendre des ChocoPops…

Leah soupira d'ennui comme le ferait une mère exaspérée par les caprices de son enfant.

-Les Nesquick sont de loin meilleurs que les ChocoPops…avançais-je avec un ton des plus sérieux : il faut avouer que les ChocoPops sont largement surestimés !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ! rétorqua Seth rentrant dans mon jeu. Les ChocoPops sont le summum du petit déjeuner !

-Non, si tu veux parler de summum, alors c'est les Rice Kripies ! ça c'est du petit dej, tu peux les entendre crépiter en penchant ton oreille !

-Ça devient de la bouillie pour grabataire à peine 5 mn après que tu ai versé le lait ! Rétorqua t-il.

-Ce qui n'est pas le cas avec les Nesquick, au contraire ça te fait du lait chocolaté !

-Mmouai...

-Tandis que les ChocoPops ça laisse juste des résidus sableux de céréales dans le lait.

-Sérieusement ? vous êtes en train de débattre sur la meilleure céréale ?! fit Jacob, qui avait enfilé un t-shirt : Vous êtes timbrés !

Le sourire complice de Seth envoya des ondes chaleureuses dans tout mon corps. Être à ses cotés était une expérience physiologique à la fois exaltante et naturelle. Mon cœur frétillait doucement dans ma poitrine, joyeux comme le rythme d'une mélodie.

* * *

_Voila pour cette fois._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, je vous ai donné également un aperçu des discussions oh combien philosophique que je peux avoir avec mes petits frères au petit déjeuner...je les adore !_


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou ! Voila la partie 2.

Pour répondre à quelques reviews :

chacune : merci, merci ! et bien écoute là je pense que j'en suis à la moitié donc vous en aurez encore pour pas mal de chapitres.

poupette et mrs esmée cullen : disons qu'en ce qui concerne Nessie l'explication de l'imprégnation ne va pas lui être fait maintenant, j'en garde pr la suite (qui dit secret dit draama !!)

merci à lovelly,ninie et toutes les autres : Merci de me lire et de laisser des reviews, c'est super gentil, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire vos réactions.

J'espère cette semaine être touché par ST temps libre et Ste inspiration pour avancer dans l'écriture des nouveaux chapitres mais ne vous inquiétez pas : i'll be back soon !

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**La Push Baby !**

**Part 2 (rencontre avec les anciens)**

POV Lexie

L'après-midi défilait à vive allure. Je passais un agréable moment. L 'impression bizarre que l'on peut éprouver devant des inconnus avait disparue pour laisser place à un sentiment de bien être. Ils agissaient et me parlaient comme si j'étais un membre de leur groupe à part entière. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit et l'ambiance partait dans tout les sens mais je n'aurai changé ça pour rien au monde, la solitude et la mélancolie avait été mes amies depuis trop longtemps.

Tous ensemble ils formaient un portrait magnifique où se mêlaient les liens familiaux et amicaux : tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé.

Je ne me lassais pas de les observer :

Jacob et Ness me faisaient penser à la réaction de l'électricité statique, quand l'un faisait un mouvement l'autre le suivait imperceptiblement.

Leah et Rachel étaient tellement belles que je me sentais comme une petite fille rêvant d'être comme elle plus tard.

La gente féminine s'était entre temps agrandit d'un membre en la personne de Kim, la femme de Jared et elle et Rachel étaient en train de discuter de leur lune de miel. Apparemment Hawai et ses iles étaient toujours la destination idéale chez les jeunes mariés :

-Nous étions sur Lana'i, les gens là-bas l'appelle l'ile ananas. C'est l'une des iles les moins peuplés...commença t-elle.

-Tu m'étonnes qui a besoin de voir du monde pendant sa lune de miel !?

Moi (partagé entre le choc et le rire) et elle (complètement pivoine) nous retournâmes vers Collin qui nous lançait un petit sourire grivois. Les autres filles s'étaient juste contenté de rouler les yeux au ciel.

-Oh ! Vous ne pourriez pas sortir, on étouffe ! S'écria Léah aux gars qui s'amusaient à jouer au base ball avec tout ce qui leur passait dans les mains.

-Trop de testostérones ! rouspeta Rachel en les chassant d'un geste de la main.

-Vraiment trop enchérit Léah.

Les gars sortirent s'en protester, non sans arrêter de se jeter des objets qu'ils rattrapaient avec une vitesse et une dextérité surprenante.

-Lourdingue chuchota Kim à l'adresse de Collin avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de la porte. Il lui tira la langue.

Nous étions dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas du soir qui ressemblait à un festin, « Tu comprendras ce que veut dire l'expression avoir une faim de loup » m'expliqua Rachel en voyant mon air effaré devant l'énorme proportion de pâtes qu'elle faisait cuire.

-Alors beauté lança t-elle à l'intention de Nessie, contente d'être rentrée ?

- « C'est un euphémisme ! La seule bonne chose en Écosse était elle. » Elle me montra du doigt en souriant.

-C'est une bonne chose que tu l'ai amené dit Léah : mais visiblement tu va devoir la partager avec Seth.

-Ça m'est égal dit-elle en haussant les épaules alors que je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues.

-Oui tant que ce n'est pas mon frère, partager n'est pas un problème pour toi ! La taquina Rachel.

-Alors ? Me demanda Kim, tu l'aimes bien, Seth ?

-Elle en pince graave, comme il dirait !

-Ness ! chuchotais-je un peu gêné : arrête ça !

-Admet-le !

Le rouge avait atteint mes oreilles maintenant.

-Elle n'a pas besoin ça se voit sur son visage déclara Rachel en souriant.

-Tu n'es pas la première...soupira Kim en levant un sourcil dubitatif.

-Oh ! murmurais-je en essayant de cacher la déception dans ma voix. Qu'est ce que je m'imaginais de toute façon, vu sa tête il devait y avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait à ses pieds.

-Ouais ben Lexie n'est pas n'importe quelle fille...déclara impérieusement Ness.

S'il y avait quelqu'un pour jouer le rôle de cheerleader c'était bien mon amie.

*

Les garçons finirent par revenir, leur estomac dans leur talons et je compris ce que voulait dire l'expression avoir une faim de loup. Ils dévorèrent en moins de deux l'énorme marmite de pâtes à la bolognaise et certains avaient encore faim.

Comme nous étions beaucoup trop pour tous s'asseoir sur la table à manger, certains étaient assis par terre autour de la table basse tandis que d'autres, dont moi, étaient sur la petite terrasse à l'entrée.

Je jouais à écraser avec ma fourchette les miettes de viande hachée qui restaient dans mon assiette quand Seth, profitant que Ness se soit levé, vint s'installer à côté de moi sur les marches. Je ne pouvais pas le contrôler, à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de moi ça me faisait tout chose à l'intérieur.

-Comment va ma future élève ?

-Je vais bien. Comment va mon futur professeur ?

-Super dit-il en croquant dans une pomme.

-Alors quand est ce que je vais te voir sur scène ?

-J'ai une date bientôt, à Port Angeles. Je joue de temps en temps dans ce bar...tu sais le genre petit, bondé, avec une table de billard qui n'est jamais libre, et des gens bourrés à partir de 19h...

-Je vois oui répondis-je en rigolant : avec des toilettes tagués toujours occupés et le cocktail maison du barman qui te donne des amnésies !

-Oh ! J'ai affaire à une connaisseuse !

Ses yeux pétillaient et il me donna ce sourire complice, comme si on se connaissait depuis plus longtemps que 2 jours.

A cet instant j'aurais rêvé être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus entreprenant, une fille qui dans le cas présent, au lieu de se mordre convulsivement la lèvre, se serait tourné vers lui et l'aurait embrassé, aurait passé ses mains dans ses cheveux et lui aurait fait comprendre l'état de fébrilité dans lequel il l'a mettait. Mais je n'étais pas cette fille.

J'étais cette fille qui était en train de rougir maladivement alors que je sentais ses yeux sur moi détaillant tout les détails de mon visage.

Je passais nerveusement la main dans mes cheveux, pour me cacher, et essayais de respirer un bon coup.

-Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer exactement ce soir ? demandais-je après m'être assurer en raclant discrètement ma gorge que ma voix était toujours là.

-Les anciens vont raconter les légendes de notre peuple. Mais le meilleur est après.

-Pourquoi ?

-On descend à la plage, lancer des feux d'artifices.

-Oh génial m'exclamais-je, j'adore les feux d'artifices !

Il sourit, toujours en détaillant mon visage :

-Quoi ?

-Rien dit-il en secouant la tête sans se départir de son sourire : Tu as fini ?

Il prit l'assiette de mes genoux quand j'hochais la tête et l'amena à l'intérieur. Je resta là, pensive. Je n'arrêtais pas de me repasser tous les moments de l'après midi, tous ses sourires, ses gestes, ses regards. Les garçons ne sont pas censés être subtils non dans ce genre de cas ? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit vraiment intéressé par ma bizarre personne ?

Et dans ce cas qu'est ce que j'étais censé faire ?

POV Renesmée

-Ils sont trop mignons !! minauda Rachel en regardant Seth et Lexie qui parlaient sur le perron.

-Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça vous les filles ? Dès que vous voyez des bébés ou une fille avec un mec, on à l'impression que vous devenez débiles !

-C'est toi qui est débile Collin ! Rétorquais-je en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

-Continue comme ça et tu ne trouveras jamais de copine ! Le menaça Kim.

-Au moins elle est jolie lâcha Embry en s'asseyant à coté d'elle, Kim le pinça de toutes ses forces, geste inutile bien sur, « Tu vois, reprit-il c'est pour ça que je dis ça: tu es vilaine ! »

-Elle n'est pas jolie ! Objecta Collin : Elle est canon ! Elle ressemble à ces emo girls trop sexy...

-Eh mec, calmes toi un peu ! Fit Jacob en lui donnant à son tour une tape sur la tête.

Embry s'attarda un moment sur Lexie : Oh la vache t'a raison s'exclama t-il, je suis ok pour que tu ramènes toutes tes copines si elles sont comme ça ! me lança sérieux Embry.

-Ooh non ! râla Leah exaspéré : cet été va être insupportable ! Je ne pense pas que je pourrais survivre avec autant d'ébullitions hormonales autour de moi !

Quelque chose de bizarre tiqua dans mon ventre quand elle prononça ces derniers mots, mon regard croisa celui de Jacob et la sensation étrange s'intensifia. Je détourna les yeux et me frotta le nez machinalement. Je n'avais pas le droit de voir Jacob ainsi. N'est-ce pas ?... Je devais arrêter de penser à ça. Je me focalisa sur mes amis et repris le cours de la discussion.

-Je trouve qu'ils vont super bien ensemble constatais-je.

-Ils sont trop mignons répéta Rachel. Il y a tellement d'alchimie entre eux qu'on en ramasserai à la pelle !

-Sans doute parce qu'ils sont artistes tout les deux, il doit y avoir une connexion inconsciente et spirituelle entre eux ! Complétais-je.

-Vous avez craqué les filles ! S'exclama Collin : elle est juste canon et c'est juste un mec !

-Qu'est ce que tu peux dire comme connerie ! Rétorqua Kim : Trop pour une seule personne !

-Hey Collin apostropha Seth qui venait de rentrer : toi t'es juste un imbécile !

POV Lexie

La nuit commençait à tomber. Tout le monde se dirigea vers la maison de Billy Black, le père de Jacob. Pleins de petites lanternes avaient été allumées dans son jardin et déjà plusieurs familles s'étaient installés sur des couvertures.

Billy était installé dans un rocking chair, se balançant doucement. À côté de lui était assis un vieil homme dont le visage était ridé comme s'il avait trop vécu. Deux longues tresses presque blanches encadraient son visage. Il fumait une pipe nonchalamment.

Le père de Jacob commença à parler et tout le monde fit silence. Il conta des légendes Quileutes et je me laissa aller à la rêverie. Il y avait une ambiance spéciale, avec la douce lueur des lampes et la chaleur de tous ces corps regroupés autour. Billy parlait à une cadence assez lente, un peu hypnotique et je ferma les yeux un moment, posant ma tête sur mes bras et mes genoux.

Quand je les rouvris, je constatai que d'autres personnes nous avaient rejoints. Mais quand mes yeux furent habitués à l'obscurité, j'eus un léger haut au cœur.

Non ! ça ne pouvait pas être encore ça, pas ici.

Les personnes qui nous avaient rejoints n'étaient pas des personnes à proprement parler. Ils étaient opaques, paraissaient bien présents, mais je savais qu'ils étaient différents. Je ne mis pas dix ans à comprendre qui ils étaient : c'étaient des chefs Quileutes. Ils étaient 3, et portaient une peau de loup sur le dos et le sommet de la tête.

Contrairement à la première fois, je fus moins apeuré. Les chefs étaient placés derrière Billy, comme s'ils présidaient.

Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais recroquevillé contre Seth et il m'entoura de son bras.

-Tu as froid me demanda-il ?

Je fis signe que non. J'avais du mal à détacher mes yeux de ce que je voyais. Les esprits des chefs regardaient la foule avec bienveillance, comme satisfaits de ce qu'ils voyaient.

À un moment l'un des chefs croisa mon regard et me fixa curieusement. Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres et tous me fixèrent avec interrogations.

J'eus du mal à avaler ma salive.

Je détourna mon regard pour voir si j'étais la seule à les avoir remarqué, après tout les Quileutes vivaient dans un monde où les légendes et les esprits avaient une place prépondérante. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur Billy et son acolyte.

Et les chefs avaient leurs yeux fixés sur moi.

Je me racla la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise, Seth me regarda en souriant, il devait penser que le récit de Billy me tenait en haleine, mais à vrai dire j'avais arrêté d'y prêter attention depuis un moment.

Au bout d'un moment, qui parut une éternité, les chefs détournèrent leurs regards. Je me rendis compte que Billy avait fini son récit, les gens commençaient à s'étirer et à se lever.

Les esprits s'éloignèrent alors, comme s'ils s'évaporaient dans les bois.

-Ça t'a plu ? demanda Seth, tu avais l'air captivé.

-Oh..oui, c'était captivant, j'en ai la chair de poule murmurais-je.

Il rigola doucement et frotta mes bras avec ses mains.

-Feux d'artifices ? Proposa t-il alors que tous les jeunes se précipitaient vers la plage.

-Ok répondis-je en essayant de reprendre mes esprits.

Nous arrivâmes sur la plage, un énorme feu avait été allumé, certains s'amusaient à se mouiller tandis que d'autres faisaient chauffer des shamallows en regardant les gars préparer les feux d'artifices.

-Ça va ? me demanda Ness une fois que Jacob et Seth étaient partis rejoindre les lanceurs de fusées.

-Ouais je crois...

-Tu as l'air bizarre...

Mais elle ne continua pas car un jeune homme s'approchait de nous.

-Hé Brady ! le salua Ness : contente de te voir !

-Moi aussi ! Ça fait un bail ! T'es rentrée pour de bon ? demanda t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

-J'espère ! Je te présente..

-Lexie ? Oui j'ai entendu parler de toi ! dit-il en hochant la tête.

Décidément ! pensais-je.

-Alors tu es écossaise hein ?

-Ouais.

-C'est plutôt exotique ! Le plus loin où je suis allé était Salem, dans l'Oregon ! Et c'était un stupide pari ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Ness.

Elle pouffa de rire.

Je m'éloignais un peu, alors qu'ils se rappelaient les défis qu'ils s'étaient lancé, et jetais un coup d'œil vers la forêt. J'avais eu une bonne intuition en venant ici : il y avait beaucoup de mystères dans ces bois.

Ou bien j'étais bonne à interner.

Je voyais des esprits et le plus effrayant était qu'apparemment ces esprits me voyaient. Automatiquement je pensa à la femme de la peinture. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais alors pas du tout.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Je sursauta mais ma peur se tassa dès que je me retourna et le vit. Seth me regardait d'un air inquiet. Il leva les yeux vers la forêt avant de les reporter sur moi :

-Tu as vu quelque chose ?

Ma mâchoire bougea mais aucun son ne sortit. Il allait me prendre pour une folle si je lui disais. Je secoua la tête.

-Non c'est rien, mon esprit me joue des tours c'est tout.

Son regard fut incrédule une fraction de seconde puis son visage se détendit et il plaça son bras sur mes épaules : « Viens ça va commencer. »

Je dormis mal ce soir là et le soir d'après. Je n'avais pas de nouvelles d'Henry et quand j'essayais de l'appeler, personne ne décrochait.

Une appréhension commençait à s'installer en moi. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre de mots dessus, mais je sentais que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

* * *


	18. Chapter 19

Salut, salut

De retour, désolé, je devais le poster hier mais, j'ai chopé un virus. Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre. ça ne fait pas trop avancer l'histoire mais ça m'a fait plaisir de l'écrire.

Merci à :

**Chacune** : non je ne suis pas morte, même apres une guerre tribale (bataille d'eau glacée par -10°) pendant mon camp d'intégration et une gastro : je suis une vraie Gloria Gaynor. et oui il y a plein d'autre chapitre, par exemple celui là, ben je l'ai inventé y'a pas tres longtemps, j'adooore les feuilletons en fait, je trouve que les belles histoires ne durent pas assez longtemps, je te raconte même pas comment je flip pour la fin de ma fanfic, je deteste les fins. Mais bon je vais pas trop faire mentir le dicton : les bonnes choses ont une fin, mais je ferais tout pour qu'elle arrive dans longtemps.

**Mrs Esmée Culle**n : normalement je poste un chapitre tous les mardis, donc j'essairai de prévenir quand ça ne sera pas le cas

**LittleTeenageSweetHear**t : thanks for reading my story i hope it's not to difficult to understand...good luck with yours

**Charlène** : euh ouais je veux bien te prevenir mais je pense que le mieux serait que tu t'abonnes à mon histoire tout simplement, non ? ;)

**Ninie08** : alors je suis parti faire un petit tour sur ta fanfic et pour tout t'avouer j'étais un peu confuse au début...mais j'vais continuer de lire pour découvrir le pourquoi du comment, même si je dois te l'avouer je ne suis pas tres fan de Bella et Edward, (oui au cas où on ne l'aurait pas remarqué je suis plus TeamJacob) mais continue comme ça, c'est cool.

**Lovelly, Tarra, Gab-qui-rit** : merci. pour savoir pourquoi Lexie voit des fantomes va falloir patienter, je vais me concentrer un peu plus sur les couples Nessie/Jacob et Lexi/Seth pour le moment, mais la révélation arrive assez vite. en tout cas je suis contente d'arriver à faire ressentir les sentiments entre les personnages.

**Sita** : ben pour savoir s'il va y avoir d'autre interraction spirituelles avec les quileutes va falloir continuer à lire.

Merci à tout ceux qui me mettent dans leur alertes etc...ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Bon trêve de blah blah voilà le chapitre :

soundlist :

goodbye babe- kid lombardo

swan lake-Thomas Tantrum

no rules -Mary's dream

biko -block party

farewell to the fairground - White lies

are you gonna be my girl- Jet

when you were young- the killers

be quiet and drive (version acoustique) -deftones

Let the flames begin- paramore

(vous pouvez aller sur deezer si ça vous intéresse d'écouter les titres)

* * *

Chapitre 18

**Alcool, filles et rock'n'roll.**

Pov Lexie

D'où venait cet enthousiasme qui allait en grandissant ?

Ah oui, ce soir j'allais voir Seth chanter. Je souris en sentant la petite excitation monter en moi au simple fait d'imaginer son visage.

Avec Alice, nous avions passé l'après midi à papoter et à s'habiller dans la grande chambre qui lui tenait lieu de dressing room.

Ça me rappelait quand j'étais petite et que je me faufilais dans l'atelier de ma mère pour la regarder créer ses vêtements.

Il y avait tellement d'émotions contraires en moi, l'excitation de ce soir, le soucis avec Henry, le plaisir d'être avec mon amie et sa tante. J'essayais de me concentrer sur le moment présent et en l'occurrence ce qui était acceptable ou pas pour Alice de porter à un concert de rock.

-Mais c'est un petit truc, se plaignit Ness devant la robe à sequin que lui sortait sa tante.

-Et si j'ai bien compris c'est le genre d'endroit où tu reçois des verres de bières si tu ne fais pas attention ajoutais-je pour sa défense.

-D'accord, dit Alice pas pour le moins à cour d'idée : pas de sequin mais du cuir alors !

Nous levèrent simultanément nos bras en montrant les bracelets en cuir clouté qui les ornaient. Alice secoua la tête, mécontente :

-Pas assez !

-J'aime bien le perfecto...proposais-je. Elle sourit et me tendit le blouson en cuir noir.

-Et toi Nessie ?

-Je porte déjà ton débardeur à me donner une pneumonie ! Ça suffit non ?

En effet le débardeur qu'Alice avait fait porté à Ness avait un décolleté en v très profond.

-En puis je porterais mes Converses en cuir ! Ajouta t-elle.

-Depuis quand les Converses sont des chaussures digne de ce nom ! fit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel avant de les reporter sur nos pieds à toutes les deux. Les miennes étaient rouge.

J'avais réussi à m'en sortir avec un slim noir et un débardeur rouge à motif tribal superposé d'un autre hyper ample blanc ouvert sur les côtés avec une sérigraphie d'Andy Warhol. J'avais l'impression d'être une Gwen Stefani avec les cheveux plus foncés. Nessie quant à elle, et malgré les refus à sa tante ressemblait à une star faisant la couverture du magazine Gotham*.

Le klaxon de Kim vint nous sauver et nous déboulâmes les escaliers en criant au revoir à tout le monde.

-Les filles fit Kim en guise d'accueil, c'est juste un concert ! Pas une soirée de remise de prix !

-On a des converses protestais-je piteusement.

-Alice ? Demanda Léah.

-Ouep répondit Ness.

Arrivées à Port Angeles, Kim se gara et nous marchâmes quelques mètres avant de tourner dans une ruelle piétonne. Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation, les gens étaient visiblement de bonne humeur parlant fort et riant.

Le bar s 'appelait le « Mighty Hoarse » et comme Seth l'avait dit, il était bondé. La vitrine avant était remplie de buée à telle point qu'on ne voyait pas l'intérieur. Le videur, un colosse à tête de nounours, nous barra le passage avec son bras en maugréant :

-Papiers !

-Je suis la soeur de Seth et ce sont ces amies...

Il coupa Léah d'un geste de la main :

-Toi et toi, ça va, dit-il à Kim et Léah : « quand à vous » il pointa son double menton sur moi et Ness : je veux voir vos papiers !

-On nous a jamais demandé nos papiers depuis le temps qu'on vient...protesta Ness.

-Ouais ben maintenant ça à changé.

-Où est passé Brent ?

-Brent s'est cassé maintenant c'est moi qui dit qui rentre et qui rentre pas, et si tu veux pas rester sur le trottoir tu me montres tes papiers !

Le nounours était plutôt antipathique.

-Appelez Seth...

-Hey, menaça t'il en haussant la voie, j'en ai rien à foutre que vous connaissiez Seth ou pas, toutes les filles me sortent cette excuse ! Maintenant papiers ou déguerpissez !

Nessie se recula avec dégout après avoir reçu un postillon.

-Écoutez....dit-elle en essuyant sa joue et en le fixant.

-Herbert.

- « Écoutez Herbert, prénom très charmant... moi et mes copines sommes venus passer une bonne soirée...tut tut tut... » elle claqua la langue alors qu'il était sur le point de l'interrompre et d'un geste de la main lui ordonna de se taire et de la laisser continuer : « on a passé toute l'après midi, à se faire belle et à se pomponner parce qu'on voulait venir ici et nulle part ailleurs. Vous savez pourquoi ?

Le videur secoua la tête, englué dans le regard de Ness.

-On a entendu parler de vous, depuis...Spokane, apparemment vous êtes le videur le plus sympathique de l'État...est-ce vrai ?

Un sourire un peu gêné se fit voir sur la tête en pâte à modeler du videur en réponse à l'attitude flagorneuse de Ness. Il haussa les épaules et dodelina sa tête de droite à gauche.

-Et vous Herbert, vous voudriez faire mentir tout l'état et tacher votre réputation ?

Il fit non de la tête.

-Non bien sur que non...de plus...où irions nous si vous ne nous laissez pas entrer ? Nous allons errer dans les rues mal famées de Port Angeles et qui sait ce qui pourra nous arriver... vous ne voudriez pas nous faire passez une mauvaise soirée ? » Demanda t-elle d'un ton lent et doucereux.

Je vis Léah réprimer un sourire.

Le videur parut décontenancé un moment, Nessie n'interrompait pas le contact visuel.

-Vous allez nous laissez entrer...et vous allez aussi payez nos boissons...dit-elle d'une voix aussi ferme que veloutée.

A ce moment moi et Kim durent mettre nos mains sur nos bouches pour éviter d'éclater de rire.

Le videur sourit bêtement et fouilla dans la poche de sa veste. Il sortit un billet de 100 dollars et le tendit à Nessie. Il se déplaça sur le côté et nous ouvrit la porte, toujours avec cet air niais sur le visage. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans la chaleur du bar avant d'éclater de rire.

La clientèle était plutôt jeune, 18-30 ans et bizarrement il y avait beaucoup de styles confondus, rock, minettes, hippie.

Le pub était en large L. Les murs étaient en peinture à l'huile rouge et verte, et des affiches vintages ou humoristiques y étaient collées. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bar qui faisait toute la longueur du lieu, en passant devant la table de billard bondée.

Dès que nous posâmes nos coudes sur le bar noir, un barman au look typiquement british s'approcha de nous et nous demanda ce qu'il pouvait nous servir.

-Euh..un coca dis-je parce que je ne savais pas quoi boire.

-Pareil mais avec du rhum dit Kim

-Un cocktail a.c.e demanda Léah

-Une margarita pour moi dit Ness en fixant le serveur.

Le gars partit préparer nos boissons sans broncher.

-Tu devrais sérieusement arrêter de faire ça dit Kim en rigolant : ce n'est pas juste.

-C'est drôle pourtant, j'aimerais être comme toi juste pour pouvoir faire ça !

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et paya nos boissons avec le billet du videur.

-à Herbert s'écria t-elle en levant son verre.

Nous trinquâmes avant de repartir dans un fou rire.

-Venez on va chercher Seth lança Ness avant de slalomer à travers les gens.

La scène était situé au fond du pub dans un renfoncement à droite. Seth était de dos, en train de discuter avec des musiciens. Mais au moment même où nous arrivâmes face à l'estrade il se retourna et me sourit. Il descendit de la scène et s'approcha de nous, je fus la seule à avoir droit à une accolade de plus de 3 secondes.

-J'adore comme tu es habillé me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je me demandais s'il avait vraiment regardé mes habits ou s'il disait ça pour me faire plaisir, dans tout les cas, cela me fit très plaisir.

-Vous n'avez pas eu de mal à entrer ? Demanda t-il, le nouveau videur est assez strict...je crois qu'il a raté son examen d'entrée à l'armée.

-Nessie l'a rendu docile comme un mouton, il nous a même payé nos boissons répondit Kim en aspirant son cuba libre.

-Bien sûr fit Seth en roulant les yeux au ciel.

Il me présenta à ses amis musiciens pendant que les filles cherchaient une table. Après avoir discuté musique et guitares je rejoins les filles qui avaient trouvé une table au fond du bar en face de la scène et j'enleva ma veste car je commençais déja à avoir chaud. Du coin de l'oeil je vis un gars accoudé au bar nous toiser de haut en bas tout en sifflant sa bière. Je frissonna à la sensation :

-ewww, on a le pochtron du coin pour nous soufflais je à Nessie en lui tournant le dos.

-Hé ! Toi ! entendis-je derrière moi. L'ignorer...l'ignorer. « Hé la tatoué » !

-Quoi ? Fis-je réticente en me retournant vers lui.

-Je te paie un verre ? Dit-il après m'avoir reluqué.

-Heu..non ? Répondis-je légèrement perplexe. Depuis quand on m'offre des verres ?

-Ouais, je vois dit-il amèrement : tu préfères la rockstar...Vous êtes toutes les même vous les gonzesses...!

Je me retourna vers mes amies mais j'eus le temps de l'entendre grogner : « sale groupie... »

Au même moment Léah et Ness le foudroyèrent du regard et il s'en alla, d'un coup mal à l'aise.

-Ne l'écoute pas me fit Léah.

Non, bien sur que non, pourquoi je l'écouterais, c'était juste un mec aigri. Un pilier de bar, bourré.

Alors d'où venait cette petite voix qui me disait qu'il avait sans doute raison ? Peut-être que j'étais juste une groupie ? Peut-être que...

-Lexie ?

Sa voix me ramena à la réalité : « ça va ? »

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Il t'a ennuyé ? Dit-il en levant la tête dans la direction où était parti le mec.

Je répondis par la négative. Il me donna ce regard, légèrement incrédule mais fini par sourire.

-Alors ? Tu commences quand ? lui demandais-je.

-Tu as hâte de me voir jouer ?

-Il faut bien que je sache si tu vaux la peine en tant que professeur lui rétorquais-je en lui rendant son sourire.

-Dans dix minutes.

-Tu n'as pas l'air stressé ?

- « Non, j'ai mon porte bonheur avec moi. » Il me fit un clin d'oeil et m'effleura la joue.

J'étais en train d'hurler d'excitation à l'intérieur. Alors que je visualisais l'autre fille que je rêvais d'être en train de lui sauter dessus et de lui dévorer la bouche je lui dis simplement :

-Tu as intérêt à cartonner alors, sinon c'est ma réputation qui sera en jeu !

Il s'approcha de mon visage et me répondit :

- « Je ferais de mon mieux...pour sauver ta réputation ! » avant de partir vers la scène.

-Besoin d'un défibrillateur ? Dit Ness en rigolant.

-C'est si évident ? Lui demandais-je sans même essayer de la contredire.

-Ben, moi, je suis avantagé, je peux entendre les battements de ton coeur...

Je la regarda plus attentivement :

-T'en es à ton combien de verres ?

Elle parlait d'une façon un peu bizarre, comme si elle s'empêchait d'éclater de rire à chaque mot.

-Euh...? Trois ? Ou quatre ? Hésita t-elle en regardant le liquide jaune dans son verre.

-Ness ! La grondais-je : il faut que tu te calmes.

-Mais j'ai chaud se justifia t-elle comme une petite fille.

-C'est pas une raison !

Je lançais un coup d'oeil vers Léah et Kim mais elles n'étaient plus à leur table, où étaient t-elle passé ? Ce n'était pas comme si Seth m'avait parlé 5 heures...quoique je devais avouer que j'avais l'impression d'être dans une bulle dès qu'il s'approchait de moi.

-Où sont Leah et Kim ? Demandais-je à Renesmée qui commençait à balancer la tête de droite à gauche alors qu'il n'y avait pas de musique. Elle haussa les épaules. Puis cria : « Braaaady !! » Je me retourna pour voir Kim et Léah accompagné de Brady, Embry et un autre gars à l'allure de geek. Ness sauta au cou des deux loups, qui me lancèrent des regards mi-amusé mi-étonné. Je leur fit signe qu'elle avait beaucoup bu et ils s'empêchèrent d'éclater de rire.

-Comment elle peut être dans cet état ? On vient à peine d'arriver ! Demandais-je aux filles.

Kim haussa les épaules : « Je ne l'ai vu aller au bar que deux fois »

Deux fois ? Mince je devais vraiment être coupé du monde quand je parlais avec Seth.

-Tu paries qu'elle vidait deux verres au bar avant de revenir à votre table ! Lança Embry en rigolant.

-C'est pas vrai ! couina Ness avant de s'élancer devant la scène.

Mes yeux étaient écarquillés d'une stupeur amusée : je n'avais jamais vu mon amie bourrée, cette soirée allait promettre !

-Lexie ?

Je me retourna vers Léah et le geek.

-Je te présente Mark, mon copain.

-Oh !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dès qu'elle l'eut défini, je le trouvais intéressant. Comme si je pouvais voir ce qui l'avait attiré chez lui. « Enchanté »

-Mark, c'est Lexie l'amie de Seth,me présenta t-elle alors que nous nous serions la main.

_L'amie ? _Je ne pus disserter davantage sur l'usage de l'article défini au lieu d'indéfini qu'elle avait utilisé car Mark me posait une question.

-A ce qu'il paraît tu viens d'Écosse ?

-Oui.

-Cool, moi aussi dit-il visiblement content.

-Oh cool répondis-je à mon tour. Mais nous n'eûmes pas l'occasion de poursuivre la conversation car Ness me tirait le bras en chantonnant que ça allait commencer. Les autres préférèrent monter sur la mezzanine où il y avait plus de place car les gens s'étaient déjà rassemblé devant la scène en masse.

-Wow il y a trop de filles ici s'exclama Ness en nous frayant un chemin sous les regards méchants des filles qui s'étaient agglutinées devant lui.

Les lumières se tamisèrent et il commença à jouer.

Les instants qui suivirent ne furent que pures et brutes émotions. Il avait une voix à la fois profonde, douce et lancinante et beaucoup de prestance sur scène. Je ne pouvais même pas en vouloir aux filles qui étaient devant lui et qui le regardaient avec des yeux de merlan frits. Il avait vraiment l'allure d'une rockstar.

Il enchaina plusieurs chansons et vint la dernière avant la pause. Mon coeur tiqua quand il annonça le titre : « Be quiet and drive » de Deftones.

J'avais écouté et écouté cette chanson pendant mes heures les plus sombres. Il commença à gratter les accords sur sa guitare et mon coeur replongea.

J'étais dans ma chambre encore, recroquevillé sur le sol, rêvant de sortir de mon corps, de quitter cette enveloppe de douleur. Quelque chose tressaillit en moi et je senti les larmes monter. Le fait qu'il avait fait une version acoustique accentua le tourbillon d'émotions dans lequel j'étais en train de tomber. Il n'y avait que sa voix, sa guitare et la batterie, et ils dégageaient à eux trois tout ce que je ressentais alors. Les battements de mon coeur, lents, comme si je m'évanouissais, sa voix et sa guitare qui pleuraient des larmes qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer la peine. Je savais que c'était beau, car les gens étaient tellement calmes que ça en donnait la chair de poule, mais c'était trop pour moi. Je devais prendre de l'air, j'allais m'étouffer. J'étais en train de contourner la table de billard quand une fille m'interpella méchamment :

-Hé ! C'est toi la nouvelle ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu es sa nouvelle occupation dit-elle en pointant son menton vers la scène.

-Quoi ?

-Je me demande combien de temps tu va rester, avant qu'il ne t'oublie...

-De quoi tu parles ? J'avais élevé la voix mais ce n'était contre elle, je sentais juste que j'allais craquer d'un moment à l'autre, je devais sortir.

-Tu es si naïve ! Se moqua t-elle : Tu te crois meilleure que les autres ? Tu es juste un passe temps !

Elle me toisa de manière méprisante et je lui donna un regard perplexe :

-Seth ?

Elle eut un petit rire dénigrant pendant que je me repassais tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. A mon tour je la regarda de haut en bas. Jolie n'était pas le mot pour la décrire, certes elle faisait « fille-la-plus populaire-du-lycée-devant-qui-les-mecs-bavent » mais son air méchant la rendait vulgaire. Ce que je remarquais qui enfonça une pointe dans mon coeur fut son corps en forme de sablier qu'elle mettait en valeur de manière outrageante.

-Tu es sorti avec lui ? Demandais-je d'une voix éteinte.

-On peut dire ça dit-elle avec une moue.

Je secoua la tête et me dirigea vers la porte, j'allais avoir une migraine.

-J'espère que tu va aller plus loin que la case chambre à coucher cria t-elle alors que l'air frais me saisissait.

Je fus paralysé une seconde avant de me mettre à marcher. Au bout de quelques mètres je m'assis sur le trottoir et commença à expirer de plus en plus fort. Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ? En moins de 5 minutes j'étais passé d'un état de bonheur à une tristesse submergeante. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre et j'inspirais de longues bouffées d'air pour me calmer.

-Lexie ? Ça va ?

Je tourna la tête pour voir Kim penchée sur moi, l'air inquiète.

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne pouvais pas, j'avais l'impression que j'allais éclater en sanglot si j'ouvrais la bouche. Je ferma les yeux en m'ordonnant de me ressaisir.

-Ne bouge pas...dit-elle.

Je mis ma tête entre mes genoux.

Pourquoi ? J'étais dans un tel état que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer ce qui me faisait le plus mal. Mon deuil ou Seth.

Je savais que Seth était un facteur amplificateur, car je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien depuis la disparition de ma mère. Si les paroles de cette fille m'avaient autant touchées c'est parce que Seth me plaisait et la profondeur de ma peine me fit peur car je compris à quel point il me plaisait.

Mon deuil était comme un membre de la famille que l'on déteste mais avec qui on doit apprendre à vivre, même s'il me surprenait il avait un goût d'habitude. Mais Seth, ce qu'il me faisait ressentir, je n'avais jamais appris à le gérer. Et si c'était vraiment vrai ? Étais-je juste une groupie pour lui ? Une...occupation ? En attendant la prochaine.

Je sentis des mains se poser sur mes bras et leur chaleur eut l'effet d'une première couche de pommade sur une brulure. Je leva la tête. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. J'étais décontenancé, comment sa présence pouvait-elle avoir autant d'effet sur moi ?

-Lexie qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Ça me fit mal de voir ses yeux si doux. Était-il en train de jouer avec moi ? Ou se pouvait-il qu'il tienne à moi ?

J'essayais de sortir des paroles compréhensives mais mes balbutiements se noyèrent dans l'air que j'inspirais pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Il fronça les sourcils en accentuant la pression de ses mains sur mes épaules :

- « Je suis là, calmes toi. » Son regard était intense. Étais-je vraiment en train de me noyer ? C'était comme s'il essayait de garder le contact avec moi.

Mais bizarrement, ses mains et son regard sur moi remirent le rythme de mon coeur et de ma respiration sur les rails.

Lorsqu'il prit ma tête délicatement entre ses mains, je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Est ce que c'était un truc de loup ?

-Tu veux en parler ?

-C'était la chanson que tu viens de chanter, ça m'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs répondis-je doucement.

-Je suis désolé.

Il ne faisait pas que le dire, il avait vraiment l'air désolé, limite dévasté.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir le rassurais-je en posant à mon tour ma main sur son avant bras. Je n'avais même pas pensé à mon geste, je voyais juste son visage triste et je n'aimais pas ça.

-Tu veux toujours écouter la 2nd partie ou bien...

Comment pouvait-il être dans cet état juste pour moi ? On aurait dit un petit garçon triste. « Non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ça va aller...j'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais » Il parut rassuré quelques secondes puis il demanda :

-C'est tout ?

-Tout quoi ?

-Tout ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

Il était télépathe ou quoi ?! Je lui donna un regard prudent.

-Kim m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu parlé avec cette fille...

Je le laissa continuer, voyant qu'il attendait que je le fasse je lui dis :

-Ce n'était pas vraiment une conversation...

-Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

J'allais répondre quand nous entendîmes l'un de ces musiciens l'appeler.

-Ok j'arrive cria t-il rapidement avant de reporter ses yeux sur moi.

-Qu'elle était sorti avec toi.

-Façon de parler murmura t-il.

-Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec ça mentis-je : j'imagine que tu es sorti avec des tonnes de filles.

-Des tonnes ? Répétât-il entre l'étonnement et l'amusement.

-Elle semblait vraiment mécontente, qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? Demandais-je légèrement agacé de sa réaction.

-Rien. Elle ne représente rien.

Sa réponse me choqua, mais pas dans le bon sens. Si une fille comme elle ne voulait rien dire alors qu'est ce que moi je pouvais bien vouloir dire ?

-Être seul ne m'a jamais vraiment posé de problème, mais il m'arrivait quelque fois de m'ennuyer...

-C'est vrai alors, c'était une occupation ? Rétorquais-je.

-Ce n'est pas plus élogieux mais je dirais plus une distraction rectifia t-il.

J'avais du mal à le croire. Pourquoi me disait-il tout ça ? Essayait-il de me faire passer un message ? Que moi aussi je n'étais qu'une distraction ?

Cette fois ce fut deux de ses musiciens qui l'appelèrent. Ils devinrent de plus en plus insistant.

Il me regarda comme s'il attendait ma décision avant de les rejoindre. Je me leva et il fit de même.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir re-rentrer ?

Je murmura un oui et me dirigea vers le pub.

-Héé mais t'étais oùùùù ? s'écria Ness en me voyant.

-Je prenais un peu d'air.

-Tiens me dit-elle en me tendant un verre : c'est le dernier d'Herbert !

-Tu as bu pour 50 euros d'alcool ?! M'écriais-je.

-NoOOoon ! Aavec Braady ! des ssott de tequilla !

-Oh punaise !!

Je la tira jusqu'à l'étage.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faisiez pendant qu'elle s'imbibait ?

Ils me regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds.

-Elle était avec Brady...

-Ouais j'ai compris coupais-je Embry : Il est où ?

-Aux toilettes.

-Super !

Je redescendis tenant toujours Ness par la main comme une enfant.

Pendant la deuxième partie du show j'étais tellement occupé à gronder Brady (« ce n'est rien à côté de ce qu'elle m'a fait faire ! Se défendit-il») et à tenir Nessie près de moi que je n'entendis pas vraiment la musique.

Je crus voir le Messie quand j'aperçus la tête de Jacob s'avancer parmi la foule.

Pov Jacob

Heureusement que la musique couvrait le bruit car Nessie hurla comme une hystérique quand elle me vit et me sauta dessus. Elle sentait l'alcool.

-Jacoob, mon Jacoob cria t-elle.

-Tu as bu ?

-Nooon minauda-elle comme une petite fille : z'ai zuste fait pari..le pari contre ..contre...

-Quel pari ?

-Il a dit que...que z'allais vomir...alors..z' ai dis non !

Oh ma Nessie chérie, tu _va_ vomir ! Pensais-je en imaginant sa jolie frimousse dans la cuve des wc. Une humaine dans son état n'allait pas faire long feu avec autant d'alcool dans l'estomac alors une vampire !

-Mais comment elle a fait pour boire autant ?

Lexie pointa son doigt dans une direction. Je la suivi pour voir Brady, les yeux étonnés.

Je le vis faire un « oh oh » avec ses lèvres.

J'allais écrabouiller sa face. Et lui faire ravaler ses Oh oh. Il s'esquiva vers la sortie. Il croyait sérieusement qu'il allait s'en tirer ?

Je le suivi et le rattrapais juste à l'entrée du bar, je le plaquais contre le mur à côté :

-Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?!

-Écoute Jake chuis désolé, j'pensais pas qu'elle buvrait autant !

-Tu rigoles ? Tu la connais mieux que ça ! Tu sais qu'elle ne dit jamais non à des paris débiles !

-Mais elle est juste bourré, ça va passer !

Je sentis la moutarde me monter au nez, j'avais envie de lui foutre une tarte.

-Tu es conscient du fait qu'elle ne boit pas en tant normal ?

-Ouais je sais mais...

-Et pourquoi à ton avis ?

-Chais pas...enfin si ouais parce que...c'est une vamp...

-Et tu crois toujours qu'elle est juste bourré et que ça va lui passer ?

J'hésitais. Devais-je lui écrabouiller la tête maintenant, pendant que ces yeux s'écarquillaient devant la révélation de sa connerie ou attendre ? Mon attention s'égara car des acclamations se firent entendre dans le pub, suivit de sifflements lourds. Je tourna légèrement la tête :

-Oh non !

Nessie était en train de danser, sur le bar.

-Oups entendis-je Brady derrière moi.

Je me précipita vers elle pour m'empêcher de l'entartrer et poussa les mecs qui bavaient devant elle.

-Nessie !

Elle s'arrêta de tournoyer :

-Eh Jake, c'est pas génial ? Dit-elle avant de partir dans un fou rire et de recommencer a danser.

-Nessie, descend de là tout de suite !

-Pourrrqwaaa ? Je m'amuse...et tout le monde aime bien, n'est ce pas ?!!

Les mecs de l'assistance répondirent d'un seul choeur de voix de pochtron.

-Donne moi la main lui ordonnais-je avec douceur.

-Naaan ! Elle secoua la tête comme un bébé, c'était tellement bizarre de la voir comme ça, elle n'avait jamais été vraiment _bébé. _« Tu wa me faire arrêter »

Oh Bordel, elle en tenait une couche.

-Non, Nessie chérie, descend juste j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Elle sembla réfléchir un petit peu, penchant la tête de droite à gauche, puis elle mit son doigt à la bouche et s'accroupit vers moi avec un sourire malicieux. Même à cet instant j'eus du mal à ne pas sourire, elle était complètement bourrée mais restait irrésistible. D'un geste rapide je la pris dans mes bras et la fit descendre, elle rigolait tellement qu'elle se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon.

-Oh non ! Ne me dit pas que tu viens de la descendre du bar ?

-Mais vous étiez où bordel ?! Comment vous avez pu la laisser dans cet état ?

-Elle était censé être aux toilettes !

-Ahahaha ze t'ai eu...z'y étais pas...rigola Nessie en se lançant dans les bras de Lexie qui faillit s'écrouler sous son poids. Elle se rattrapa de justesse mais bouscula une fille qui était dos à elle.

La fille se retourna et repoussa Lexie en criant un « Casse toi salope » plein de rage. J'eu à peine le temps de m'étonner de sa réaction que Nessie lui sauta dessus en lui tirant les cheveux. D'un geste je la pris par la taille et la tira vers moi mais elle était accroché aux cheveux de cette fille comme de la colle glue.

-Nessie lâche-la bon sang !

La fille hurlait comme une sirène tandis que tout le monde s'était attroupé autour de nous, formant à la fois un périmètre de sécurité et une arène. J'imaginais tous les mecs rêvant de boue à la place du parquet.

-Naaan ! C'est elle la salope !

-Lâches moooooi espèce de connasse hurlait l'autre. Mais Nessie tenait ferme et je crus qu'elle allait la scalper. Finalement Brady et Embry arrivèrent et m'aidèrent à les séparer. Si elle avait régresser au stade puéril dans sa première phase, désormais Nessie avait l'air dangereuse, _très _dangereuse. Elle fixait la fille froidement et ses yeux s'étaient assombris.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? S'écria Seth en arrivant sur l'arène.

-Tu connais cette folle ?! S'écria la fille « failli-scalpé » : « elle a essayé de me tuer ! »

-Je n'ai rien fais...encore, grogna Nessie de manière menaçante.

Il fallait absolument que je la sortes d'ici avant le pire.

-Oh bien sur ! lâcha t'elle de manière méprisante quand elle vit Lexie se rapprocher d'elle pour la calmer : « Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, c'est pour ça que tu as envoyé ton amie pour te battre à ta place ! »

-La ferme ! Lui dit Seth en s'avançant vers Lexie qui semblait cloué sur place.

Nessie profita de cet intervalle de seconde pour se relancer sur elle, je réussis à la re-choper au moment même où ses dents allaient se refermer sur sa gorge.

Une main m'attrapa par l'épaule et essaya de me tirer vers l'arrière. Je me retourna pour voir la tête cireuse du videur.

-Oh mec, je te jure que tu ne veux pas te mêler de ça le prévint Seth.

-LA FERME ! Hurla t-il, DEGAGEZ TOUS D'ICI, MAINTENANT !!!

Nous retînmes tous nos respirations quand Nessie sauta sur lui et lui mordit le bras.

Mais comment arrivait-elle à être aussi rapide avec autant d'alcool dans son sang ?

Cette fois c'est d'épouvante qu'il hurlait. Alors que Seth et moi tirions Ness. Mais c'était une mauvaise idée, c'est son bras qui allait partir avec.

-ARRETEZ LAAAA PUTAIN DE MERDE !!!! ELLE EST EN TRAIN DE ME MOOOORDRE !

-Je t'avais prévenu lui dit Seth.

Ok, il n'y avait qu'une solution. Et comme on disait : Aux grands mots les grands remèdes !

Je serrais ma main autour de son cou, et elle dut reprendre sa respiration, j'en profitais pour l'éloigner et la mettre sur mon épaule.

-On y va maintenant ordonnais-je.

-Hééé je veux porter plainte cria le videur !

-Ouais c'est ça ! Et vous expliquerait à la police que vous avez fait entrer des mineurs dans votre établissement et que vous leur avez servi de l'alcool !

Il me lança un regard plein de rage avant de regarder son bras où coulait des sillons de sang. « un peu d'eau oxygéné et ça cicatrisera tout seul » lui fit Embry d'un ton moqueur.

Nessie continuait de se débattre sur mon épaule comme une furie quand nous arrivâmes à la voiture. Je la déposa et la coinça entre moi et la voiture.

-Tu va te calmer oui ? Lui dis-je en la forçant à me regarder. Elle me fixa de ses yeux foncés, c'était comme si une tempête de nuages furieux les agitait. Au bout d'un moment la tempête se calma et ses yeux retrouvèrent sa teinte habituelle à la fois chaude et perçante. Son expression changea du tout au tout et elle se mit à pleurer. Ok. La régression avait repris. C'était toujours mieux que le vampire hors de contrôle.

-Jacoooob...je suis dézolé...

-Je sais, la consolais-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

-Mais...mais...il fallait pas qu'il zembete toi et Lexie.

J'avais envie d'éclater de rire mais je me retins et lui posa un baiser sur la tête.

-Écoute moi, on va rentrer..

-Non ! Me coupa t'elle.

-Si, il le faut.

-Non, mon...papa va me gron...gronder balbutia t-elle avant de repartir dans une crise de larmes.

Ça c'était sur. Et pas qu'elle, entre moi et cet abruti de Brady, il y aurait de quoi faire pour Edward.

-Mais non la rassurais-je : ça va bien se passer.

Elle se frotta les yeux comme un bébé qui venait de se réveiller avant de se laisser aller dans mes bras.

-Jacoooob.

-Oui.

-Z'ai mal au ventre.

-C'est normal. On va y aller.

Je la portais et l'assis à la place avant du passager. Lexie monta derrière. Kim repartit dans sa voiture avec Léah et Brady. Et Embry attendit Seth qui était entrain de ranger son matos. J'ouvris les vitres avant pour qu'elle puisse prendre de l'air et essayais de conduire de manière la plus fluide possible. Elle avait les yeux fermés et grommelait des excuses incompréhensibles avant de geindre.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle avait contre cette fille demandais-je en regardant dans le rétro.

Lexie masqua un léger sourire avant de répondre :

-Elle n'a pas été très gentille avec moi.

-C'est tout ? Elle a failli lui arracher la tête, et ce n'est pas une image.

- « Je sais j'étais là » Elle haussa les épaules : « que veux tu que je te dises, je ne me sens pas désolé pour cette fille »

J'haussais les sourcils, les filles et leur crêpage de chignon...

Nous étions au ¾ du chemin quand Nessie qui s'était assoupie, commença à se tordre sur le siège. Elle commença à geindre de plus en plus douloureusement se plaignant de mal de ventre. J'arrêtais la voiture sur le bas coté et l'a sorti du véhicule. Sa pâleur était assez alarmante. J'allais vraiment arraché la tête de Brady une fois arrivé à la réserve.

Elle ne tenait même pas debout, je dus l'aider à se déplacer et elle s'écroula, prise de convulsions d'estomac. Je ramena ses cheveux en queue de cheval, ça serait bête qu'elle en est aussi dans sa magnifique chevelure. Son corps se crispa et l'alcool ressortit. Elle pleurait, se tenait les côtes et jurait qu'elle ne boirait plus jamais, tout ça en même temps qu'elle vomissait.

Au bout d'un moment elle se relaissa tomber dans mes bras en soupirant.

-C'est bon ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

Elle hocha encore la tête.

Lexie lui tendit une bouteille d'eau de 2 litres et elle l'a vida d'un trait. Tu parles d'une déshydratation !

-Je vous aime soupira t-elle avant de s'assoupir à nouveau dans mes bras.

-Ça va barder en arrivant, j'imagine même pas la tête de ses parents !

-M'en parles pas ! Murmurais-je.

C'était l'avantage avec des parents humains, au moins il y avait 1 chance sur 2 pour qu'ils dorment en arrivant.

Je la couchai sur la banquette arrière et nous roulâmes doucement jusqu'à sa maison. Les lumières étaient allumées. Bien sûr. Je garai la voiture, l'a pris dans mes bras et Lexie nous ouvris la porte.

Bella était en train de lire dans le canapé à côté d'Esmée qui dessinait.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demandèrent-elle en choeur.

-Ça shlingue l'alcool fit Emmett avec un geste de la main : t'a pas essayé de la souler j'espère ?

-Sérieusement Emmett fis-je en roulant les yeux au ciel.

-Jacob ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Répéta Bella en caressant le front de Nessie.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand je suis arrivé, elle était dans un sale état...

-Emmett, va la coucher.

Edward descendait les escaliers, l'air contrarié, à tous les coups il avait lu mes pensées. Je connais une demoiselle qui n'allait pas ressortir de si tôt. Edward pencha la tête de côté :

-En effet...et Jacob ?

Emmet prit sa nièce dans ses bras.

-Quoi ?

-Elle est punie de toi aussi.

-Quoi ?! Mais...

-T'as vraiment tenté de la soûler ?!! Emmett avait les yeux écarquillés.

-Mais non !!

Je me sentais un gamin en train de se justifier.

-C'est elle que je punis pas toi, fit Edward en faisant un geste de la tête vers son frère : Monte là, je demanderais à Carlisle de passer la voir quand il reviendra de sa garde.

Bella les accompagna.

-L'alcool est déjà ressorti, elle risque juste d'avoir très mal à la tête...

-Bien, elle aura mal toute seule.

-Combien de temps tu vas la punir ?

-Je n'ai pas encore décidé.

-Mais on te tiendra au courant Jacob dit gentiment Esmée : rentre ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je tournai les talons avec réticence et repartis.

POV Lexie.

Pas de cris, c'était déjà ça. Je n'avais jamais vu des vampires en colère et je n'avais pas envie d'en être témoin. Heureusement que Ness s'était assoupie, ça nous laissait une nuit de sursis.

-Je suis vraiment désolé dis-je piteusement à Edward : j'aurais dû mieux la surveiller…

Il me fixa durement de ses yeux ocre, mais sa voix n'était pas colérique, juste ferme quand il me dit :

-Va te coucher, on en reparlera demain.

Je ne me fis pas prier et montais dans ma chambre.

Cette soirée m'avait épuisée. Je me changeais sans allumer la lumière et me glissais sous les draps. J'étais en train de sombrer quand un bruit me dérangea. Semblable à celui d'un rongeur….je coupa ma respiration pour faire silence et mieux le distinguer. Le bruit se répéta. J'allumai d'un geste lent la lampe de chevet et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la chambre. Rien. J'étais sur le point de regarder sous le lit quand le bruit se manifesta à nouveau. Il venait de la fenêtre. J'ouvris doucement la porte qui donnait sur le petit balcon, je ne respirais toujours pas, imaginant je ne sais quoi me sauter dessus. Puis j'entendis mon nom. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il prononça son prénom que j'osai regarder en bas.

-Je peux te parler ?

Seth se tenait en contrebas, des graviers dans la main.

Une brise me saisit me faisant frissonner, je posais mes mains sur mes bras.

-Bien sûr répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas lui parler, mais j'étais vraiment exténuée et si c'était pour reparler de la soirée, ça ne servait à rien, pas dans mon état.

Mon esprit eut quand même assez de vigueur pour être totalement époustouflé par l'agilité avec laquelle il se mouva pour atteindre la fenêtre. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un peu d'élan et un pied en appui sur le mur adjacent pour qu'il se retrouve face à moi sur le balcon.

-Et tu n'utilises pas la porte parce que… ?

Il haussa les épaules, un léger sourire en coin. Pour impressionner les filles sans doute pensais-je.

-Tu sais qui je suis alors je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir d'excuse pour faire ça.

-Bien sûr. Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Je n'aime pas la façon dont la soirée s'est terminée, je voulais être sûr que tu allais bien.

Il posa ses mains chaudes sur mes bras et me fixa de ses yeux sombres : Est ce que tu vas bien ?

Je soutins son regard un moment. Il avait fait un détour pour être sûr que j'allais bien. C'était gentil, j'avais beau avoir la tête et le cœur en chiffon, remplis du venin de cette bimbo et de la douleur réveillée de mon deuil, il ne méritait pas que je le rejette.

-Je suis fatigué répondis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

-Tu as l'air triste aussi.

-Je te l'ai dit, quand tu as chanté…

-Je sais. C'est plutôt l'autre raison qui m'intéresse.

-Oh. Ton ex ?

Je me rendis compte que j'avais croisé les bras et avais fait un pas en arrière quand il s'approcha de moi et glissa ses mains sur mes avant-bras.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit qui te met dans cet état ?

-Quel état ?

J'étais sur la défensive et je n'aimais pas ça, c'était avouer que ça m'avait vraiment attristé.

-Dis moi.

Je soupirais avant de froncer encore plus les bras. Voyant que je ne parlais pas il soupira à son tour :

-Quoi qu'elle ait pu te dire, je préférerais que tu me croies, moi.

Il enleva ses mains et m'observa :

-Tu ne veux plus me voir ? demanda t-il finalement.

Un non désespéré jaillit de ma bouche.

Je fermais les yeux. Quelle cruche ! Pourquoi je n'arrêtais pas de me trahir comme ça. Plus désespéré tu meurs !

Quand je les ouvris, il me souriait.

-Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment fatigué et j'ai besoin de dormir marmonnais-je en baissant les yeux.

-Alors je pourrais revenir te voir demain ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne seras plus en colère contre moi ?

-….je..je ne suis pas en colère contre…toi balbutiais-je prise de cours : je me pose juste des questions.

-La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je te donnerais les réponses…si tu te décides à me poser tes questions.

Il me donna un léger sourire avant de porter ses yeux sur la porte derrière moi.

-Bonne nuit me dit-il en s'en allant. Au même moment, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et Alice apparut :

-Tsk tsk fit-elle d'un ton réprobateur en voyant Seth passer par-dessus le balcon.

Je la regardais, penaude.

-On s'amuse à Roméo et Juliette ?

Elle ferma la fenêtre pendant que je me glissais dans mon lit.

-Désolé..

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal, je te taquine. Alors, toi et Seth vous êtes ensemble ?

-Non.

Elle parut étonnée :

-Non ? Pourquoi ? Il ne te plait pas ?

-Si.

-Et apparemment tu lui plais aussi, alors ?

J'haussais les épaules, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.

-C'est vraiment un gars bien, Lexie, tu peux avoir confiance en lui.

Je levais la tête vers elle et la dévisageais, elle me sourit.

-Sans doute….mais je ne le connais pas…

-Mmmh je vois fit-elle en fronçant son nez en trompette : "tu ne donnes pas ta confiance facilement." Elle eut les yeux un instant dans le vide et dit lentement : "tu as raison d'être vigilante. Mais avec Seth, tu n'as pas besoin de mettre des murs."

* * *

Voili.

pour info :

_*Gotham_ est un magazine américain. Je veux pas trop vous casser votre trip car je ne sais pas comment vous imaginez Nessie, mais pour moi elle ressemble (enfin ça dépend des jours !) à l'actrice Leighton Meester qui joue dans Gossip Girl, je me suis donc inspiré de la couverture du magazine Gotham qu'elle a faite pour imaginer Ness dans ce chapitre.

je fais de mon mieux pour vous poster le prochain chapitre mardi, ou mercredi, mais ne vous inquietez pas si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais voir nos amis germains ce week-end et j'ai pas mal de boulot pour la semaine prochaine.


	19. Chapter 20

Salut salut.

Cette fois j'ai reussi à finir le chapitre à temps. Donc voili voila. Enjoy et reviews please

* * *

Soundliste

Let me love you – Mario (version acoustique)

and then you – Greg Laswell

gravepines fires – death cab for cuties

take my heart- Soko

she's so high- Kurt Nielsen

one sweet love – Sarah Bareilles

Birds-Kate Nash

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

**Tête à tête**

POV Renesmée

Oh. Ma. Tête.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle allait imploser sous le poids de la douleur, c'était comme si elle était prise en tenaille par des mains en fers qui n'arrêtaient pas de faire le balancier contre un mur. Je ne supportais aucun bruit, j'avais dû me réfugier dans ma chambre dans le cottage pour souffrir en paix. Non seulement ma tête, mais mon estomac se contractait sans cesse et comme si ça n'était pas assez suffisant mon père m'avait puni. Ce n'était pas le fait de ne plus mettre les pieds dans un bar qui m'agaçait le plus (je m'étais juré de ne plus boire une goutte d'alcool) ; c'était le fait qu'il ait interdit à Jacob de venir me voir !! Comme si je ne passais pas déjà une mauvaise journée. Il fallait en plus que je m'abstiennes de me plaindre auprès de mon Jacob.

-Tu te sens mieux ? me demanda ma mère en s'asseyant près de moi et me caressant le front.

-Pas trop…geignis-je, mais le contact de sa peau glacée me fit un bien fou.

-Ça te servira de leçon dit-elle. Je sentais qu'elle souriait. Je me retourna vers elle, en effet, elle souriait :

-Je sais que tu es jeune, mais sérieusement je me demande où tu as pris ce caractère ! Ni moi ni ton père ne sommes comme ça !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu n'a jamais bu de ta vie ?

-Non, dit-elle après avoir réfléchi un moment.

-Je me fiches de l'alcool, c'est dégueulasse…quand ça sors grommelais-je.

-Tu peux être si intelligente et futée que ça m'en fais peur et d'autre fois, tu fais des choses tellement juvéniles !

-J'ai 17 ans plaidais-je : Si je ne fais pas de choses juvéniles maintenant quand est ce que je le ferais ?

Elle soupira : "quelquefois j'oublie que tu es une adolescente."

-Papa est toujours fâché contre moi ?

-Il n'est pas fâché…

-Ah bon ? et pourquoi il n'est toujours pas venu me parler ? Il ne me parle pas quand il a peur de me crier dessus…

-Il est, certes, déçu, mais il n'est pas fâché…contre toi.

-Contre Jacob ? Mais non il n'a rien fait c'est moi qui ai….

-Hé Hé ma chérie, calmes toi, il n'en a pas après Jacob !

-Après qui alors ?

-Brady serait un bon début et aussi le simple fait que tu sois une adolescente...

-Alors pourquoi Jacob ne vient pas ?

-Eh bien, ton père tient quand même à te punir un petit peu…

-Je souffre, c'est déjà assez.

-Je sais dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu ne pourrais pas lui parler ? S'il te plait ? s'il te plait commençais-je à chantonner en lui baisant la main : maman chérie, s'il te plait, dis à Papa de laisser Jacob venir, s'il te plaaait…

-Tu as plus de chance de le voir en rêve !

Mon père venait d'entrer dans la chambre, tuant l'enthousiasme qui avait commencé à émerger. Ça ne servait à rien de supplier mon père, surtout quand ça concernait Jacob. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, c'était plutôt qu'il n'aimait pas trop le fait que je le veuille toujours auprès de moi. Je poussais un râle et commençai à bouder.

-Et tu n'iras pas loin non plus avec cette attitude ! ajouta-il.

-Je peux au moins avoir mon portable ? ça fait deux jours…

Il mit la main dans sa poche et me tendit mon téléphone.

-Merci lui dis-je.

-Oui, ne te réjouis pas trop vite, tu ne peux pas appeler, juste recevoir des appels.

Encore une fois il tua ma joie dans l'œuf :

-Tu sais que je ne t'apprécie pas du tout en ce moment maugréais-je dégoûtée.

-Oh oui dit-il négligemment en sortant de ma chambre avec ma mère

Je roulais les yeux au ciel et me retournais dans mon lit.

POV Seth

-Qu'est ce que tu peux me dire sur Lexie ? Je veux tout savoir !

J'avais enfin réussi à avoir du temps pour moi. La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut forcément elle. Ça faisait deux jours que je ne l'avais pas vu, et je ne pouvais déjà pas le supporter, j'avais besoin de la voir. Mais je n'avais pas aimé la façon dont s'était terminée la soirée au bar, elle semblait loin. Et triste. Déjà le soir de la veillée, elle avait l'air troublée, alors que la journée avait été comme...flotter sur une mer turquoise ? Ouais c'était pas mal comme comparaison, enfin du moins l'idée que je m'en faisais.

Non !

La meilleure sensation pour décrire la journée serait de nager dans une piscine de bonbons. Ouais voilà !

Et donc tout se passait bien, enfin je crois, et le soir venu, pour les deux occasions, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je ne la sens plus...c'est comme s'il y avait des interférences sur la ligne.

Cette sensation était incroyable. Je me rappelais quand Jacob essayait de m'expliquer comme il arrivait à savoir ce que Nessie voulait ou avait besoin juste au moment où la chose se matérialiser dans son esprit. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, même si je trouvais ça fascinant et pratique. Mais de l'expérimenter soi-même, c'était vraiment autre chose.

Alors j'avais été quelque peu déstabilisé quand les soirs venus, je n'avais plus rien ressenti. Aucun signal. Quel meilleur moyen d'en savoir un peu plus qu'en appelant sa meilleure amie ? Qui était la mienne aussi par ailleurs. Que les choses étaient pratiques !

-Est ce que la meilleure solution ne serait pas de lui demander ? répliqua Nessie avec un ton malicieux.

-Ouais c'est sûr mais...c'est bizarre, je n'arrive pas à la cerner...

-Oui dit-elle d'une voix traînante : elle est assez secrète en fait …mais c'est juste pour se protéger. Il m'arrive de ne pas comprendre ses réactions des fois...mais une chose est sûre c'est la fille la plus précieuse que je connaisse..

-Précieuse ? répétais-je avec une grimace : « Précieuse comme haute société bourgeoise ? » Parce qu'elle n'en a pas l'air pensais-je, je savais que l'imprégnation était un truc imprévisible mais je pensais avec certitude ne pas vouloir finir ma vie avec une « précieuse ».

-Pas dans ce sens, patate ! dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

-Dans quel sens banane ?

-Mmh...C'est juste que…enfin moi je la vois comme une carrière…plus tu creuses et plus il y a des choses précieuses…

-Est ce que Carlisle t'a donné des médicaments la taquinais-je.

-Ooh Seth ! geigna t-elle et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire : je vais raccrocher, je te signale que c'est toi qui a besoin de moi !

Son ton aurait dû être beaucoup plus ferme et menaçant mais son débit était tellement ralenti que ça en était comique.

-D'accord j'arrête.

-T'a du boulot si tu veux qu'elle te fasse confiance.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu l'aimes ?

Aussi dingue que ça pouvait paraître, je n'avais même pas besoin de réfléchir pour répondre. C'était évident et...c'était quoi le bon mot ?...Édifiant. Ouais. Ça faisait tellement de bien, comme si on avait mixé des Bisounours avec du Burn et qu'on l'avait injecté dans mes veines.

-Je sais que tu l'aimes bien, repris t-elle, mais tu aimais bien Kelly, Sara, Donna,Valérie...

-Wowowow, ça va tu vas pas me faire une liste non plus ?!

-Si. Si tu ne fais juste que l'aimer bien. Et puis je t'écrabouillerai aussi si tu lui fais mal...

-Okay Nessie, je te promets que mes intentions à son égard sont tout ce qu'il y a des plus honorables ! La rassurais-je avec un ton commercialement sérieux.

-Ouais ben, elles ont intérêt ! Elle n'a pas besoin que tu l'aimes bien.

Bien sûr. Elle avait besoin de plus.

-Elle est à la maison ?

-Ouais, avec Alice et mon père. Il me soûle, il aime trop être dans sa tête.

-Quoi ?!

-Apparemment il a l'impression d'être dans un tableau surréaliste quand il capte ses pensées, commença t-elle en s'énervant : « comme s'il n'a rien d'autre à faire ! Sérieusement il y a des musées non ? »

J'entendis sa mère la morigénait dans le fond.

-Ok, j'te laisse, je vais la voir….

J'avais passé assez de mois à l'écouter se plaindre du don d'Edward et j'étais à court de réponses compatissantes. Plus le fait que je voulais vraiment voir Lexie.

-Ah au fait, demandais-je avant de raccrocher : comment va ta gueule de bois ?

-J'ai passé les deux jours les plus horribles de ma vie, je ne pensais même pas avoir autant de zones sensitives dans un si petit corps. J'ai encore des restes de migraines...et Seth ?

-Quoi ?

J'étais mort de rire.

-Je me souviens de la soirée…je suis vraiment désolé, est ce qu'ils t'ont interdit de revenir jouer ?

-Non. Mais toi, tu es définitivement persona non grata.

-J'imagine. Mais de toute façon, mon père ne me laissera plus jamais sortir.

-C'est une question de sécurité nationale Nessie ! Allez à plus.

POV Lexie

Nous avions reussi à nous en sortir avec une interdiction formelle de s'approcher d'un bar et d'une goutte d'alcool. Mais Edward avait en plus tenu à nous sequestrer à la maison sans possibilité d'aller à la reserve. D'où ma surprise quand deux jours plus tard, je vis Seth, assis dans le canapé train de parler avec lui. Il se leva en me voyant.

-Ça te dirait une ballade ?

Je jetta un rapide coup d'oeil à Edward qui me donna un geste approbateur. Je regardais Seth : Comment pouvait t-on dire non à ce sourire ?

-Je suis désolé dit-il quand nous étions installé dans sa voiture.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelles pendant ces derniers jours, j'étais...occupé.

-Tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre lui dis-je étonné qu'il s'excuse d'avoir une vie.

Il souleva les sourcils d'une façon comique mais garda les yeux sur la route.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? lui demandais-je timidement au bout d'un moment.

Cette fois il me jeta un coup d'oeil et son sourire s'agrandit. Ok je devais l'avouer, j'étais plutôt contente de son attitude, j'avais passé les derniers jours à me demander s'il pensait toujours à moi ou s'il avait changé d'avis me concernant.

-De la musique...et des trucs de loups.

- Quel genre de trucs ?

Il pencha la tête sur le coté, réfléchissant.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, si tu n'as pas le droit ou si tu ne veux pas ajoutais-je.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je ne voudrais pas te le dire ? Me demanda-il avec un air à la fois surpris et sérieux.

-Je ne sais pas...peut-être que c'est un truc..secret...après tout qui je suis pour que tu me parles de ça ?

-Qui tu es...? Murmura t-il comme s'il se posait la question à lui-même. Je crus qu'il allait y répondre mais il l'a laissa en suspens, restant pensif. Il se gara sur un parking qui menait à la plage et sorti de la voiture. J'étais toujours en train de disséquer sa dernière phrase quand je le rejoignis de son côté.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ? me demanda t-il en touchant doucement le plis qui s'était formé entre mes yeux. Ce qui eut pour effet de me le détendre, de surprise, instantanément.

Je secouais légèrement la tête. Ses yeux cillèrent et il me dit :

-Tu es une fille qui rumine.

Le ton de son observation était gentil...tendre même.

-Tu as débusqué la vache qui se cache en moi ! grimaçais-je en haussant les épaules.

Il éclata de rire et me tendit sa main ; je posais ma paume contre la sienne et il referma délicatement ses doigts.

Est-ce que c'était moi où tenir la main de quelqu'un pouvait procurer cette sensation ?

Comme si dès qu'il me frôlait, me touchait, me souriait, me regardait bref dès qu'il était près de moi, il appuyait sur un interrupteur qui éclairait mon être.

Et j'avais beau essayer de retenir mes émotions de transparaître quand j'étais près de lui mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais longuement pensé à tout ce qu'Alice et Nessie m'avaient dit à son sujet, je mettais repassé tous les moments passés ensemble et j'avais pris la décision de ne plus trop écouter mes doutes. Enfin du moins une fois sur deux, histoire de me protéger quand même.

Il m'entraîna en direction de l'océan et nous traversâmes une mince rangée d'arbres avant d'atterrir sur la seconde plage de la réserve.

Le ciel était rempli de traînées de nuages aux nuances violettes et le timide soleil essayait de passer ses rayons à travers les hautes cimes des arbres, ce qui donnait à l'endroit une atmosphère joliment irréelle.

-C'est magnifique m'émerveillais-je.

-Mouais dit-il en regardant brièvement le soleil et reportant son regard sur moi.

-Mouais ? Répétais-je : « peut-être que tu y es tellement habitué que tu ne vois plus la beauté du lieu ! »

Il se contenta de sourire et m'aida à franchir une petite barrière de grosses roches qui séparait la plage en deux. Nous étions maintenant sur le côté sable de la plage, marchant sur la marée basse.

-Alors tu veux commencer ?

-Commencer quoi ?

-Les questions ? Tu disais en avoir…

Ouais j'en avais des questions qui étaient liées à mes doutes, mais n'avais-je pas pris la décision de ne plus les écouter ?

-Je peux commencer si tu préfères ? proposa-il.

Qu'est qu'il pouvait bien vouloir savoir sur moi ?

-Va z'y répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Comment êtes-vous devenus amie, toi et Ness ?

-Nous étions dans la même classe.

Il me regarda comme s'il attendait le reste de l'histoire. J'eus un moment d'hésitation. Je n'avais parlé à personne de cette phase de ma vie. De ma vie tout court.

J'avais l'impression que j'allais me déshabiller devant lui. Une partie de moi voulait se confier, une autre avait peur, tellement peur d'être rejeté. Je fixais mes pieds tandis que les deux parties se disputaient. Il passa sa main sur ma joue et souleva doucement mon visage. J'étais sur le point d'enlever sa main quand quelque chose dans son regard mit fin à cette bataille interne.

_Ne plus écouter mes doutes…_

«... elle m'a trouvé un jour dans les toilettes de l'école, je…je vivais une période assez difficile et…il..il m'arrivait de me couper. Pour me soulager. »

Il ne dit rien.

Je ne vis rien de négatif passer dans ses yeux, ni regard outré ou dégoûté.

Il se mit face à moi, prit mes poignets dans ses mains chaudes et roula mes bracelets. Une dizaine de fines cicatrices les zébraient.

Mon coeur se mit à accélérer.

Mes blessures intimes.

Quiconque aurait fait ce geste m'aurait donné le sentiment de me faire violenter. De me forcer à me mettre à nu.

Mais je ne retirai pas mes mains.

Il me regarda avec intensité et caressa doucement mes cicatrices.

-Tu le fais toujours ?

Je fis non de la tête.

-C'est bien. Je ne veux plus que tu te fasses mal ajouta t'il en posant ses lèvres sur mes poignets.

Son geste me laissa pantoise.

J'étais en train d'halluciner.

Mon coeur tambourinait dans ma poitrine pendant qu'il embrassait légèrement mes deux poignets.

-Racontes moi, cette période assez dure que tu vivais ?

La phrase mit un moment à parvenir à mon esprit, j'étais tellement sonné par ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il nous dirigea vers le tas de rochers à la surface lisse qu'on venait de dépasser, s'assit et me cala entre ses jambes. Avec quelqu'un d'autre j'aurai trouvé ça trop rapide et déplacé mais avec lui c'était comme s'il n'y avait ni barrière à franchir ni étapes à suivre.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, son geste, avait comme libéré quelque chose en moi. Il m'avait touché car il était allé dans un endroit où personne d'autre n'était allé. Sans forcer, sans que je lui résiste.

Je le regardais, et tout ce que je voyais était de la sincérité.

Et la question sonna à nouveau dans ma tête :

Se pourrait-il qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à moi ? Qu'il tienne à moi ?

Il passa sa main sur mon dos et commença à me frotter doucement.

Je posais mon coude sur son genou et lui racontais mon semblant de vie.

Pendant que je parlais, il passa sa main sur ma joue et essuya les larmes qui commençaient à couler.

-Mon père est mort il y a quelque années…je sais ce que c'est dit-il d'une voix douce.

Je le regardais, ses yeux remplis de compréhension et de compassion. Et ce fut plus fort que moi, je me blottis contre sa poitrine et il m'entoura de ses bras.

Ses mains me frottèrent doucement. Puis, comme une forte vague s'abattant sur moi, j'éclatai en sanglot. Et je fus surprise de constater que j'avais encore des stocks de larmes. Tout ce que j'avais retenu jusqu'à présent, ma mère, la douleur du désintérêt de mon père, la douleur de toutes les paroles négatives dites à mon encontre…toute cette peine sortit en me secouant.

Seth posa sa main sur ma tête en me serrant contre son torse et j'enfouis mon visage sous sa clavicule incapable de m'arrêter. J'étais assailli par ces vagues de douleurs, mais je sentais en même temps que l'habitacle de tristesse qui m'encerclait se fissurait, comme s'il allait éclater d'un moment à l'autre. Je ne me noyais plus, il y avait une brèche. Il avait ouvert la brèche.

-C'est à mon tour d'être désolé.

Les soubresauts de mon chagrin commençaient à s'atténuer.

-Pourquoi ?

Sa voix douce et profonde résonnait dans sa cage thoracique, produisant un écho en moi.

-C'est juste embarrassant tu sais, je ne pleure pas devant des inconnus d'habitude.

Je n'avais pas vraiment honte, en fait je me sentais plutôt soulagé et beaucoup plus proche de lui.

-Donc, si tu as pleuré c'est que je ne suis pas un inconnu...?

Je me redressais pour voir un sourire contagieux s'esquisser sur ses lèvres.

-J'imagine que non. Et j'aime plutôt ça.

-Ça me plait aussi...

-Merci lui dis-je.

Je ne pouvais parler davantage, mais mon merci était beaucoup plus long qu'il n'y paraissait : Merci de m'avoir rhabiller alors qu je me suis mise à nue ; merci de m'avoir consoler, merci d'être entrer.

Il m'enveloppa de ses yeux sombres et je sentis que son « de rien » était aussi lourd que mon merci.

-Parlons plutôt de toi...proposais-je en posant mon bras sur son genoux et en essuyant mes joues.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être un loup garou ?

Il fronça les sourcils :

-Je n'en suis pas vraiment un. Disons que je change juste de forme...

-Pourquoi un loup ?

-Tu te rappelles les histoires que tu as entendues lors de la veillée ?

-Oui mentis-je.

À vrai dire je n'avais pas vraiment écouté les histoires, j'étais en train de faire une rencontre du troisième type.

-Hé bien ce ne sont pas juste des histoires, mais notre Histoire, d'où nous venons. Je me transforme en loup car mes ancêtres le faisaient, s'ils avaient choisi un ours, je me transformerai en ours...

-Alors c'est héréditaire ?

-Oui.

-Tu peux te transformer quand tu veux ?

-Oui. Mais souvent, selon les émotions que je ressens, je peux me changer assez rapidement...

-Si tu es en colère ou quoi ?

-Oui...mais ça ne m'est jamais arrivé.

-Et la pleine lune a une incidence sur toi ?

-Aucune.

-Et l'argent ?

-Aucune.

-Crucifix, eau bénite rien ?

-Non.

-Et quand tu es transformé tu gardes ton esprit « humain » ?

-Tout à fait.

Mes questions semblaient l'amuser.

-Ça à l'air plutôt cool ! Quels sont les inconvénients ?

Il inspira :

- « Quand nous sommes sous forme de loup, nos pensées sont connectées, on est dans la tête des autres...et des fois c'est soûlant. Tu sais tout ce que les autres pensent et les autres savent tout ce que tu penses...c'est cool pour communiquer et éviter de se répéter mais ça devient gênant quand tes pensées sont privées... »

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi j'avais eu cette impression que tout le monde me connaissait...Alors comme ça il pensait à moi !

-Wow fis-je au bout d'un moment, j'étais à dix mille lieux d'imaginer que des créatures comme toi et Ness pouvaient exister...c'est bizarre parce que, vous êtes humains...mais une partie de vous appartient à un monde...fantastique. Ça fait de vous des êtres exceptionnels...

-Je ne pense pas...chaque personne a un héritage, des secrets, le notre est juste différent...tu es exceptionnelle aussi !

-Non ! Je suis juste ordinaire...bizarre sans doute mais ordinaire, tandis que vous deux....

-Non, il n'y a pas plein de fille comme toi, il y a seulement une Lexie. Et elle est géniale.

La façon qu'il avait de poser ses yeux sombres sur moi, faisait dérailler les battements de mon coeur. Il me regardait comme si j'étais à lui, pas de manière possessive et insistante mais plutôt de manière évidente et naturelle. C'était grisant mais un peu effrayant aussi, n'était ce pas anormal ? De ressentir tout ça ? Si tôt, si vite ? Tout ce que je voulais faire était me draper et me perdre dans son regard, c'était comme s'il me caressait avec ses yeux.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu ne me connais pas vraiment...dis-je doucement.

Je repris un semblant de contenance et ajoutai : « on en est revenu à parler de moi ! J'ai plein d'autres questions à te poser... »

-Lesquelles ?

-Tu as dit que c'était héréditaire, alors ton père l'était ?

-Non. Il y a aussi le fait que les Cullens soient là.

-Comment ça ?

-Nous nous transformons en loup pour tuer les vampires, protéger les gens d'eux. Donc quand nous sommes proches des vampires le processus de métamorphose se met en place. Les Cullens n'étaient pas dans les environs quand mon père a grandi.

-Mais c'est inutile avec eux, ils sont végétariens....

-Oui mais pas tous les vampires...les Cullens sont une exception.

-Mais vous êtes...amis, non ?

-Oui...En fait, c'est grâce à Nessie. Comment dire...Jacob et Nessie sont très liés, depuis sa naissance et du coup, ça nous a amené à voir les choses différemment, même si personnellement je n'avais rien contre les Cullens, même avant qu'elle ne vienne au monde, je les trouvais très sympa.

- « Ils le sont en effet...mais si vous êtes censé être ennemi comment Jacob et Nessie...? » Soudain mon esprit se mit en mode calcul mental : « et attends …! Avant que Nessie vienne au monde ? Mais elle à 17 ans ! Quel âge as tu ? »

Un petit sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres :

-J'ai 23 ans...

-Mais attends... comment peux-tu parler d'avant que Nessie vienne au monde ? Tu étais censé avoir 6 ans ! Tu traînais déjà avec eux ?

-J'imagine que Nessie ne t'a rien dit sur son age ?

-Non, pas que je me souvienne.

Il regarda dans le vague un moment puis dit : « elle t'a bien révélé qui j'étais donc je vais te dire un petit secret... »

Il s'approcha de mon visage avec un air d'enfant coquin : « Elle n'a pas vraiment 17 ans, physiquement elle se rapproche de cet age, mais en réalité elle est née il n'y a que 7 ans ! »

-Quoi ?!

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

-Ouais, aussi vrai que je peux voir tes amygdales en ce moment même !

J'abattis ma main sur ma bouche ouverte et réprima un sourire :

-Comment est ce possible ?

-C'est une hybride, son côté vampire l'a fait se développer très vite, elle parlait et marchait à quelques semaines et jouait des concerto pour piano à 1 an. C'est une plus que surdouée !

Il expliquait ça de manière décontractée comme s'il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un plat.

-Wow...dire que j'ai passé quasiment 2 ans avec elle et que je me suis rendue compte de rien !

-Comment aurais-tu pu ? Les vampires sont très discrets et tu es aussi une surdouée non ? Sinon tu n'aurais pas été dans cet institut !

-Oui mais là elle monte la barre super haut, son niveau de génie est intouchable !

-Elle a de bons gènes !

-Alors, demandais-je en me rappelant ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt, c'est grâce à Ness et à Jacob que vous ne vous entretuez pas les vampires et les loups ?

Il parut légèrement mal à l'aise pendant quelques secondes et j'attendis, observant les traits de son visage qui m'apparaissaient si parfaits. Finalement il posa les yeux sur moi et dit :

-Tu as dit tout à l'heure que c'était cool d'être un loup, eh bien, il y a quelque chose qui fait parti de ce forfait métamorphose si on peut l'appeler comme ça. Certains d'entre-nous peuvent...comment dire.... développer un lien vraiment très fort avec une personne. Indéfectible. Cette personne devient alors intouchable pour les loups, peut importe sa nature.

J'hochais la tête pour lui signifier que je le comprenais. Il continua : « Quand on a appris que Bella était enceinte, Paul et sa meute on décidé de tuer les Cullens, nous ne savions pas à ce moment que Nessie était inoffensive, c'était la première fois que nous entendions parler d'un être mi vampire mi humain, nous pensions que c'était une espèce de mauvaise créature qu'ils voulaient en plus protéger. Elle grandissait tellement vite que Bella souffrait énormément, je te jure elle était pas jolie à voir. »

-Ness s'en veut énormément à propos de ça...

-Je sais...

-« Jacob ne voulait pas faire partie de l'expédition, à cause de Bella, c'était sa meilleure amie alors il s'est détaché de Paul et s'est rangé du coté de Bella. Je suis parti avec Jacob, dans sa meute, même s'il n'aime pas ce terme...bref, même s'il ne portait pas les Cullens dans son coeur et qu'il haïssait ce qui rendait son amie si malade, il est resté jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la naissance de Nessie et puis... »

Encore une fois il fit une pause, il semblait chercher les bons mots mais finalement il secoua la tête : « je ne vois pas d'autre façon de l'expliquer...comme un coup de foudre, lui et elle sont devenu inséparables. »

-ça semble assez déplacé...dis-je après un moment, pour ne pas dire malsain...enfin j'veux dire maintenant ça ne me choque pas mais...elle était un bébé ! m'exclamais-je perplexe.

-Je sais, mais il ne faut pas le voir comme ça…

-Explique-moi ?

-Tu sais comme elle est attachée à lui ?

J'hochais la tête.

-Pour elle, ça ressemblait plus au syndrome de l'oisillon qui vient de naître et qui s'attache à la première personne qu'elle voit.

-C'est exactement ça dis-je en souriant : elle est vraiment dingue de lui.

-Ouais elle est dingue tout cours dit-il en souriant.

-Et pour lui ?

-Et pour lui… et bien ce n'est pas un coup de foudre comme en l'entends, plus un amour extrêmement fort mais qui évolue selon la personne aimée.

-Donc…tu veux dire qu'il l'aime mais que son amour évolue selon la façon dont elle l'aime ?

-C'est ça.

-« ça semble… » je cherchais le bon mot mais ne le trouva pas : « parfait » finis-je par dire mais ça n'était pas assez.

-Tu trouves ?

L'expression de son visage n'avait pas de prix, c'était la même que lorsque je lui avais dit que je restais toutes les vacances la première fois que l'on s'était vu.

-Que quelqu'un puisse t'aimer comme tu en as besoin ? Je pense que n'importe qui tuerait pour avoir ce genre d'amour. Comment ça peut être possible ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est le genre de choses que tu n'expliques pas..tu le subis juste…mais dans le bon sens…comme la gravité.

-Je me demande comment ça fait…, comment c'est de ressentir cela…

-Eh bien dit-il lentement , il y a quelque chose qui vous lie profondément à cette personne, au-delà de toute considération sexuelle. C'est juste qu'on devient complètement dévoué à cet être, comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, comme si rien d'autre ne méritait notre complet amour, notre entière attention et préoccupation...

Il avait dit ça les yeux dans le vague, comme si en parlant il revivait une expérience similaire.

-Tu as déjà ressenti ça...pour quelqu'un ? Demandais-je prudemment.

-Oui.

Ce fut comme si les grilles de la forteresse retombaient autour de mon cœur. Et est ce que c'était de la jalousie ? Cette lampée de fiel qui descendait dans ma gorge :

-Et...qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Je sentais ma voix chevroter.

Il vrilla son regard dans le mien :

-Mmmhh, elle a décidé de passer l'été à Forks, et elle a les yeux verts les plus magnifiques que je n'ai jamais vu, encore plus beau et rare que le vert de la foret quand le soleil la transperce...

Je restais abruti quelques secondes. Avais-je bien entendu ? Je le regardais, sceptique, avant de baisser les yeux soudain nerveuse.

-Et elle est irrésistible quand elle rougit...continua t-il en repoussant délicatement une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il laissa traîner ses doigts sur ma mâchoire, ma gorge...

-C'est...ce que tu..ressens pour moi ? réussit-je à articuler.

Il rapprocha son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

La sensation me surprit. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé qu'un baiser puisse être si tendre. Il m'embrassa comme si j'étais la chose la plus douce et fragile qu'il avait eu entre les mains.

-Oui, c'est ce que je ressens pour toi murmura t-il.

* * *

Ta daann ! lol

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, a vos reviews !


	20. Chapter 21

_Salut les filles !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre._

_Mille mercis pour vos reviews qui sont excellentes et me font tellement chaud au coeur. Tellement tellement que des fois j'ai envie de poster plusieurs chapitres d'un coup (vi j'aime quand les gens sont contents !) mais je me dis qu'il faut être raisonnable quand même.  
_

_Je tenais à m'excuser car comme me la fait remarquer Miopette, j'ai confondu Paul et Sam dans le chapitre précédent, je parlais bien sûr de la meute de Sam et non celle de Paul. J'ai dû mal avec ces deux là (je vais me faire un mémo visuel : Paul le nerveux sexy et Sam l'Alpha...lol aaaah Alex Meraz)._

_Bon sérieusement, je tiens un compte à rebours pour New Moon le film (avec une semaine de battement pour ne pas me retrouver dans la salle avec des hystériques qui crieront que dis-je hurleront dès que Rob Pattinson apparaitra ou que Jacob enlèvera son T-shirt)_ _en espérant qu'il sera en VOST dans ma ville (les voix françaises sont à pleurer)_

_En attendant ben j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire,__ c'est Nessie/Jacob_..._.(ah oui mon coté moraliste conseillerait d'éviter de le lire si vous avez moins de 14 ans lol...oui je suis très old school)_

_Enjoy._

* * *

Soundlist

Mobile- Avril Lavigne

I'm a lady- Santogold

Love is strange- Mickey and Sylvia

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

**Tête à tête Part 2**

* * *

POV Renesmée

-Perdu dans tes pensées ?

Mon père était accoudé à l'encadrement de la porte. Je ne l'avais pas senti arriver.

-Tu devrais le savoir….

Il s'avança vers moi et se posta devant moi sur le bord de la fenêtre. J'étais en train de penser à mes deux années d'internat, si elles avaient valu le coup finalement...

-Tu sais, commença t-il calmement, j'avais un peu d'appréhension en te laissant aller étudier à l'étranger, mais finalement tu es revenue saine et sauve...aucun dommage collatéral...

Il fit un sourire en coin. Je baissa les yeux et souris jaune. Je n'arrêtais pas de répéter dans ma tête : Personne n'est mort, personne n'est mort.

-...pourtant quand tu es près de nous, continua t-il, tu commets les actes les plus enfantins que je connaisse.

-Maman m'a déjà fait le speech...soupirais-je.

-Est ce que tu peux m'expliquer ? Ce qu'il t'a prit ? demanda t-il d'une voix diplomate.

-Je ne sais pas Papa. J'ai bu un verre après l'autre, j'étais pris dans l'ambiance. Je ne dis pas que c'est une excuse, je suis consciente de ce que ça aurait pu être... je n'ai pas pensé à ce que ça pouvait me faire..Ni même au danger que je pouvais être.

Je m'assis sur mon lit :

-Des fois, je ne contrôles pas ce que je ressens lui confessais-je.

-Qu'est ce que tes sentiments viennent faire dans cette histoire ?

-Ce ne sont pas de mes sentiments dont je parle, plutôt de mes émotions...Quand je ressens des émotions vives, c'est plus fort que moi, que ce soit de bonnes ou de mauvaises choses...C'est comme si elles prenaient le contrôle...

Il fronça les sourcils : Tu ne me parles plus de la soirée là ?

Je secoua la tête.

-Je devrais faire plus attention...Jasper...Jasper pense que je peux projeter mon pouvoir.

-Il m'en a parlé...

-Je n'en suis pas consciente donc je ne peux pas le contrôler et encore moins quand mes émotions prennent le dessus.

Je fermais les yeux, à mesure que je me rendais compte du désastre qu'aurait pu être cette soirée, si Jacob et les autres loups n'avaient pas été là.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Papa.

Il s'assit à coté de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

-J'en suis content. J'ai cru que tu essayais de faire passer ta soulerie par une crise existentielle.

Je fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il me dire ça ? Il devait savoir, plus que quiconque, ce que je pensais.

-Non. J'essaie d'avoir une discussion avec mon père. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me crois pas ? Tu ne lis pas mes pensées ?

Il soupira.

-Je te crois mais il y a quelque chose que j'ai appris quand tu es parti dit-il en me caressant la joue « Tu m'a énormément manqué, et ce qui m'a fait le plus mal était de savoir que la raison de ton départ était causé en partie par moi. Par mon don. Je sais comment je suis. Très protecteur envers toi et de ta mère et j'admets que ça a pu être lourd pour toi. »

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne lis plus dans mon esprit ?

-Plus autant qu'autrefois...

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux : «wouaw, papa, tu m'impressionnes ! Mais ne te moques pas de ma crise existentielle ajoutais-je en souriant.

-Alors dis moi, comment suis-je censé réagir quand tu me dis ça ? Est ce que je devrais avoir peur pour toi à chaque fois que tu sors ?

-Non. Parce qu'il y a toujours Jacob dans les parages...

Il fronça les yeux.

-Papa, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai juré de ne plus boire une goutte d'alcool. Alors est-ce que la punition est finie ?

Il poussa un soupir :

-C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça...

-M'interdire de boire de l'alcool ? Bien sûr je comprends mais m'interdire de voir Jacob ? Là je ne comprends pas. Il n'est pas fautif dans l'histoire, au contraire s'il n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas comment la soirée aurait fini...

-Tu as passé deux ans sans lui, tu as survécu et pourtant tu ne peux pas te passer de lui pendant deux jours ?

-Tu le dis bien : survécu et où est le mal à vouloir voir une personne souvent ?! Et pourquoi Jacob ? Brady je veux bien, mais Jacob ?

Il secoua la tête, tout signe de bonne disposition sur son visage disparu, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il se retourna sur le seuil :

-J'ai demandé à Carlisle de revenir te voir, si tu vas bien et si tu mets des habits plus décents, dit-il en pointant son doigt sur mon short en éponge et mon débardeur : tu aura sans doute droit à de la visite. Jazz, Rose, ta mère et moi allons chasser.

J'évitais de trépigner de joie pour ne pas qu'il change d'avis.

-Merci Papa.

-Renesmée ?

-Oui Papa ?

-Fais attention à toi, je ne vais pas demander à Jasper de te suivre partout dit-il avant de partir.

Ces derniers mots me laissèrent perplexe et grave pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que je sente mon libérateur approcher.

-Toc..toc. Mon grand-père ouvrit la porte doucement.

-Carlisle m'exclamais-je : pitié, dis moi que je vais bien, que je vais pouvoir voir mon Jacob...

Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire : « en tout cas ton enthousiasme se porte plutôt bien ! Laisse moi voir ton ventre. »

Il commença à me palper l'estomac.

-ça te fait toujours mal ?

-Non !

-Ta tête ?

-Non plus !

-Tu dirais n'importe quoi pour voir Jacob n'est-ce pas ?

-Nooon couinais-je en rigolant : enfin si, mais là je vais bien.

Il me regarda d'un air incrédule.

-Ok, j'avoue j'ai encore un peu mal au crane, mais c'est supportable, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tous mes sens sont à fleur de peau.

-Et tu veux voir Jacob ?

-Quel est le rapport ?

-Aucun... murmura t-il en souriant.

Il me pinça la joue et nous rigolâmes.

-Bon je vais à l'hôpital pour ma garde de nuit, tu devrais venir à la maison, Alice et Esmée sont là...

-Et ?

-Et, reprit-il tout sourire, tu peux avoir de la visite.

-Yes ! M'écriais-je en partant en direction de la maison alors que je l'entendais me conseiller de m'habiller plus chaudement.

Ma tante et ma grand-mère étaient installées sur la table de la salle à manger, elles étaient occupées à planifier un mariage d'une de leur amie. Emmet était assis dans le canapé entrain de regarder la rediffusion d'un match de base-ball.

Je m'assis à côté de lui et commença à pianoter sur le clavier de mon téléphone.

-J'imagine que ta punition est levée dit-il sans détourner les yeux de l'écran.

-En effet ! Répondis-je malicieusement.

-N'as-tu jamais considéré une cure ? Me demanda Alice.

Esmée lui donna un regard désapprobateur.

-Une quoi ? Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour te désintoxiquer...de Jacob.

Son ton était taquin.

-C'est quoi votre problème à tous ? Vous êtes tellement rabat joie ! Râlais-je en montant dans ma chambre.

-Si il y a un loup qui doit venir ici, je te conseillerais de mettre plus de tissus sur toi cria mon oncle.

-Ouais ouais répondis-je nonchalamment en entrant dans ma chambre. J'ouvris mon armoire et regardais perplexe mes vêtements. Aucun habit ne m'inspirait mais je ne pouvais pas rester comme j'étais, j'étais quasiment nue. Alors que j'étais en train de parcourir ma penderie, je me rendis compte que j'étais un peu nerveuse.

Excitée et nerveuse.

Je n'avais jamais fais attention à ce que je portais devant Jacob, mais aujourd'hui j'avais l'impression d'aller à un concours de beauté. Et aucune tenue n'était à la hauteur ! Je ne voulais pas être trop âpreté mais pas trop confortable non plus.

Après avoir tergiversé mille fois dans ma tête, je me saisi d'un de mes pulls à capuche favori et l'enfila. C'était un hoodie vert de l'université de mes parents.

Ouais...c'est assez confortable quand même...peut-être trop....pensais-je en me regardant dans la glace.

Et que mettre en bas ?

Un jean.

Un jean était toujours parfait ! Même si Alice pensait le contraire. Je commençais à me peigner les cheveux quand je me rendis compte que je devenais vraiment ridicule. C'était Jacob bon sang, pas un prince ou un roi !

En l'attendant, je sortis un cd que j'avais acheté pour lui et commença à l'emballer avec du papier magazine. C'était notre petit rituel de retrouvailles. Bon c'est vrai ça ne faisait que deux jours que l'on ne s'était pas vus mais j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une semaine.

Quelque chose avait changé, c'était indéniable.

Depuis que j'étais revenue, je le voyais différemment.

C'était comme si j'avais besoin de rattraper les deux ans où l'on avait été séparés. Je m'assis sur mon lit et commença à réfléchir. Peut-être que j'exagérais ? N'était-ce pas un peu puéril mon envie de le voir tout le temps ? Et puis c'était quoi ce manège pour m'habiller ?

Mon cœur s'accéléra quand j'entendis ses pas dans le couloir.

Quelques secondes plus tard il toqua. Je lui dit d'entrer et son visage apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, son sourire de pub dentifrice éclairant son visage.

J'allais me jeter dans ses bras quand il m'arrêta.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi ! dit-il

-C'est quoi ? m'écriais-je toute excitée.

J'adorais les surprises de Jacob.

Il entra en me faisant face, ferma la porte derrière lui sans se retourner. Il cachait quelque chose derrière son dos. Il vint s'asseoir au bord du lit.

-Ta daaan !

Je poussai un petit cri quand je vis l'assiette de fruits découpés en morceaux avec le bol de chocolat fondu au centre.

-Une fondue ! C'est trop cool Jacob, tu assures trop !

Je lançais mon bras autour de son cou et le serrais fort : Tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi.

Il déposa la fondue entre nous et je commençais à prendre un quartier de pomme et le plongeais dans le chocolat.

-Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé !

Il me regarda, amusé, dévorer le reste des fruits.

-Tu va mieux ? Demanda t-il en passant la main sur mon front.

J'hochais la tête, la bouche pleine. « _encore mieux depuis que tu es là _» pensais-je. Il sourit.

-Tu n'en prends pas ? Lui demandais-je en lui proposant un fruit.

-Non c'est tout pour toi !

Il se leva et mit en route la chaîne hi fi, « I'm a lady» de Santogold commença à jouer.

POV Jacob.

-D'où est ce que tu sors ces sons ?

-Arrête d'écouter du rock fm pendant que tu travailles, c'est mauvais pour ton sens musical rétorqua t-elle narquoise.

-Mouais..Tu vas bientôt devoir prendre une autre pièce pour stocker tous tes cds !

Elle était pire qu'une médiathèque, je l'entendu rire doucement derrière moi: « à propos je t'en ai acheté un ! »

Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et me tendit un petit paquet emballé dans une feuille de magazine. Auto-moto bien sûr. Elle emballait toujours mes cadeaux avec des pages sur lesquelles étaient photographiées les plus beaux engins.

-Tu sais que j'ai arrêté de coller des posters dans ma chambre ?

-Oh ! Elle fut troublée quelques secondes : « Je ne savais pas, je voulais te faire plaisir, la prochaine fois je prendrais du papier normal.

-Hé ! Je rigole ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir !

-Ah !

Elle semblait rassurée : « c'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'être parti super longtemps, ça fait bizarre que les choses ne soient pas restées exactement comme je les ai laissé. »

-C'est moi «les choses» ?

Elle eut une expression bizarre, comme si je l'avais décontenancé et rapidement elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de baisser la tête. Elle me regarda à travers ses sourcils au lieu de répondre.

J'ouvris délicatement son cadeau pour pouvoir garder la feuille intacte. C'était une compilation de vieux tubes de rock'n'roll des années 50 et 60.

-Merci ma Nessie chantonnais-je en la serrant contre moi.

-De rien mon Jacob dit-elle sur le même ton.

Je me mis à lire le dos de la jaquette :

-The Everly Brothers, Clyde McPhatter, Barbara Harris, Connie Francis...mais qui sont ces gens ?!

Elle rigola : « Une chose qui n'a pas changé, je tiens toujours à faire ton éducation musicale ! »

-Ooh ! Quel chanceux je suis !

Je sortis le cd et l'inséra dans sa chaine. Je reconnu la mélodie de la première chanson, j'étais sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu, voir enduré.

-Pourquoi est-ce si familier à mes oreilles ?

-Parce qu'elle est dans Dirty Dancing dit-elle en se mettant à danser en imitant l'actrice du film. (Bien sûr elle bougeait beaucoup mieux). Dirty Dancing ! En effet je l'avais subi, d'abord avec mes sœurs, puis avec elle.

-Love, love is strange, lot of people take it for a game...commença t-elle à chanter. C'était niais au possible je le savais mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. En fait, j'adorais quand elle faisait ça. « Attention c'est à toi » m'avertit-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Sylvia ! chantonnais-je. Elle était tellement contente que je le fasse qu'elle trépigna d'enthousiasme. Et de la voir si heureuse réduisit à néant la sensation de ridicule que j'aurai dû ressentir.

-Yes, Mickey ?

-How do you call your lover boy ?

-Come here, lover boy

-And if he doesn't answer ?

-Oh lover boy (elle fit une moue irrésistible en posant ses mains sur ses hanches)

-And if he still doesn't answer ?

-I simply say, Baby, oh baby , My sweet baby, you're the one !

-J'espère que ce n'est pas la compilation de Dirty Dancing, me plaignis-je alors qu'elle continuait à chantonner et à se balancer gracieusement, je pense pas que je pourrais supporter d'écouter « Time of my life » encore une fois !

-C'est pas le romantisme qui t'étouffes Jacob !

Elle roula les yeux au ciel.

-Je t'interdis de me dire ça après ce que je viens de faire rétorquais-je faussement outré. Elle me le tourna dos en haussant les épaules et continuant de lever les yeux au ciel : « ça ne fait rien Jake, je trouverais un autre partenaire, aussi doué que Patrick Swayze ! » Elle me jeta un drôle de regard par-dessus l'épaule et sourit en se mordant les lèvres.

J'appuyais sur la chaine pour changer de chanson et quand je me retourna, elle était près de moi. Elle se cala contre mon torse et je la serra contre moi, son parfum délicat m'imprégnant.

Durant ces deux jours, j'avais eu le temps de m'inquiéter pour elle, comme je le faisais depuis sa naissance, mais aussi je n'avais pas arrêté de penser au futur, à son futur, au mien, au nôtre. Et j'avais beau l'aimer de tout mon cœur, quelque chose me faisait peur.

Je serais heureux quoi qu'elle fasse et tant qu'elle serait heureuse mais je savais que je ne supporterais plus de l'avoir loin de moi. Depuis qu'elle était revenue, depuis que je l'avais serré contre moi après ces deux ans d'absence, je savais que c'était le maximum que je pourrais tenir, plus aussi loin, plus aussi longtemps.

-Désolé de ne pas être ton Patrick Swayze...

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me regarda comme un complet idiot :

-Qui a besoin de Patrick Swayze quand on a Jacob Black ?

Elle s'assit sur son lit, trempa ses doigts dans le bol de chocolat et commença à les lécher l'un après l'autre :

-Il ne sait pas danser mais il peut massacrer des bêtes sauvages !

Je m'assis à coté d'elle : -Quoi d'autre ?

-Ce n'est pas une encyclopédie Universalis mais il me connait par cœur !

-Jolie façon de me traiter d'imbécile ! Rétorquais-je amusé.

-Non Jacob, tu sais que je m'en fous, c'est tout l'intérêt de ce qu'on est en train de faire, te montrer que certains standard ne s'appliquent pas à nous !

-Je te taquinais, continue !

-Ce n'est pas un poète mais il fait des merveilles avec ses mains !

-C'est vrai !

-Il n'est pas modeste, mais il est génial avec moi.

J'hochais la tête en signe d'approbation : Génial comment ?

Elle sourit :

-Alors, d'abord il est toujours gentil et de bonne humeur avec moi, ensuite il fait tout pour que je sois toujours contente. Il me tient chaud quand j'ai froid. Il m'empêche de tuer des gens quand j'ai bu...et ensuite il me tient les cheveux et m'aide à vomir et puis il m'apporte du chocolat pour me remonter le moral quand j'ai la gueule de bois.

-C'est un gars génial en effet !

-Qui gagne à être connu ! Promets moi que tu te souviendra de moi quand tu sera un riche concepteur automobile entouré de sosies de Paris Hilton ?

-Mmmmh je n'aime pas les blondes...et tu resteras ma Nessie, chérie, pour la vie. Tu vois ? Je fais des rimes !

Elle me donna son sourire irrésistible tout en continuant de lécher ses doigts.

Je savais que c'était anodin de sa part, mais je ne le vis pas venir et je ne pus le contrôler : un feu s'alluma dans mon ventre.

Une envie, presque violente, me prit à cet instant de prendre son visage dans mes mains et de l'embrasser. Mais je chassais rapidement cette envie de ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas penser à cela, elle ne me voyait pas comme ça…pas encore.

Sans même réfléchir j'essuyais le coin de sa bouche avec mon pouce et le regrettais sur le champ. Elle n'avait aucun mécanisme de défense ou refus avec moi, elle ne se dérobait jamais à mes contacts quels qu'ils soient.

Cela n'allait pas me rendre les choses faciles.

Elle me laissa faire nonchalamment, écartant légèrement ses lèvres.

Et là, ça m'apparut comme la chose la plus dure à faire, se détourner de sa bouche. Elle avait la bouche la plus désirable que je n'avais jamais vue. Comme dessinée dans ce seul but : être désirée. J'avais été embrassé par ces lèvres à plusieurs reprises alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ça prenait cette tournure ?

Instinctivement je mis mon pouce à ma bouche, imaginant le goût de sa langue au lieu du chocolat.

Punaise…Je devais vraiment essayer de me calmer !

Elle se retourna vers le lit, prit le bol de chocolat et plongea son doigt dedans.

-Tiens me dit-elle en me tendant son doigt.

Je déglutis difficilement avant de lui répondre.

-Non Nessie ça va…

-"Allez Jake…" elle se pencha vers moi en rigolant et approcha son doigt de ma bouche. Elle essaya de me mettre du chocolat sur la joue mais j'attrapais son poignet avant que son doigt n'atterrisse à destination.

-Allez fais pas ta mijaurée rigola t-elle en faisant une moue.

Qui aurait cru qu'une simple fondue au chocolat me mettrait dans cette situation ?

Si je lui disais oui une fois sur deux peut-être que j'arriverais à limiter les dégâts ?

-Tu es terrible lui dis-je avant de la laisser mettre son doigt dans ma bouche.

Une fois sur deux était définitivement une mauvaise idée.

À mesure qu'elle enfonçait son doigt, le feu dans mon ventre commençait à monter, à descendre, bref à enflammer tout mon corps.

J'eus le mauvais reflex de fermer les yeux et des images commencèrent à se former dans mon esprit..ce qu'il pourrait arriver si…. Non ! je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller comme ça.

Je sentis son doigt se contracter et je me rendis compte que mes dents s'étaient resserrées sur lui. J'ouvris les yeux et avant que je ne puisse m'excuser, elle me dit avec un regard malicieux :

-Tiens, ça m'avait manqué ça !

-Quoi ?

-Ça !

Elle accompagna sa réponse en approchant sa bouche de mon cou et me mordit légèrement.

Je croyais que le doigt était une torture, mais c'était une sinécure à côté de ça.

Elle avait l'habitude de me mordre depuis qu'elle était née, au début c'était quand elle avait faim, puis quand elle était contrariée et finalement en grandissant c'était devenu un jeu entre nous, comme une partie de chatouilles.

Sauf que là j'étais chatouilleux d'une toute autre manière.

POV Renesmée

Pendant des années, ce fut un de nos jeu favori, mais le contact de ma bouche sur sa peau était différent aujourd'hui.

Je sentais le sang battre dans sa veine contre mes lèvres et j'eus une envie soudaine de suivre avec ma bouche le battement le long de son cou, de son épaule.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ? Bon sang c'était Jacob ! Je ne pouvais pas avoir ce genre de pulsions envers lui.

Une petite voix dans mon esprit me souffla : pourquoi pas ? et je m'éloigna pour le regarder.

Son regard était le même que dans la forêt, un faisceau lumineux me déshabillant, mais cette fois c'était moins gênant et je distinguai la sensualité qu'il y avait.

Mince ! L'évidence me frappa encore une fois, Jacob était sexy !!

L'atmosphère s'était chargé d'électricité en l'espace de quelques secondes, coupant ma respiration.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et je m'éloignais de Jacob comme si j'avais été électrocuté.

Mon père et Alice se tenaient dans l'encadrement :

-On arrive au bon moment apparemment !

Mon père avait l'air un peu furieux. Alice quant à elle avait un air mi-curieux mi-suspicieux sur le visage.

Après des échanges de regards plus soupçonneux et embarrassés les uns que les autres mon père mit Jacob à la porte. Cette fois je pouvais dire avec certitude que je n'allais pas le revoir d'ici une semaine.

-Je croyais que tu ne lisais plus mes pensées ? M'exclamais-je agacée, une fois Jacob parti.

-Ce n'était pas les tiennes que je lisais rétorqua t-il.

Je descendis dans la cuisine. Lexie était en train de boire un verre d'eau. Elle m'interrogeait du regard.

-Tu as faim lui demandais-je en commençant à m'affairer entre les casseroles et les tiroirs.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je ne lui répondis pas et mis à chauffer de l'eau pour notre repas.

-Ness ?

Je ne lui répondis toujours pas.

-Ok.... je vais deviner comme une grande...tu es seule, avec Jacob, dans ta chambre et d'un coup ton père déboule de je ne sais où, se précipite (façon de parler) dans les escalier suivit d'Alice...et pendant ce temps tes oncles rigolent sur le fait que vous allez avoir des problèmes....

-Super murmurais-je.

-Puis Jacob s'en va, une drôle d'expression sur le visage...

Je poussais un soupir et lui racontais l'épisode chocolaté, ce que j'avais ressenti quand mon doigt était dans sa bouche, cette vive envie de me serrer contre lui et qu'il continue. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'aller plus loin car ma mère venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Je décidais de prendre les devants, et lui murmura :

-Maman, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, sujets de filles !

Je savais qu'en entendant ces mots, elle mettrait automatiquement son bouclier sur nous deux pour empêcher mon père d'entendre la conversation. Une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'adorais.

Elle sourit et m'entraîna à l'arrière de la maison. Mon père fronça les yeux quand il comprit et je lui rendis son regard.

Nous nous asseyames sur la terrasse en bois.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est Jacob soupirais-je.

-Oh ! fit-elle. Je crus voir un léger sourire, « dis-moi qu'est ce que Jacob a fait ? »

-Euh ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il a fait, c'est plutôt moi.

-Comment ça ?

-Disons que depuis que je suis revenu, il y a …je sais pas, comme un truc que j'arrive pas à définir, ce n'est plus comme avant.

-Négativement ?

-Non. Non, je ne pourrais pas dire cela, juste…bizarre.

-Explique toi…

Je secoua la tête, je ne voulais pas dire à voix haute ce que je ressentais, si j'arrivais à mettre des mots dessus !

Ma mère passa son bras autour de mes épaules et après un moment, quand je lui fis comprendre le tumulte de mes émotions, me dit :

-Vous avez tous les deux changés. Votre relation aussi a changé. Vous ne pouvez pas être ce que vous étiez il y a des années pour l'éternité.

-Qu'est que je dois faire ?

-Écoute ton cœur.

-Et si mon cœur me pousse vers quelque chose...« d'anormal »?

Un pli se forma entre ses yeux. Puis elle dit doucement :

-Ne sois pas si prompte à déclarer des choses anormales. Souvent, dans ce genre de cas, ce n'est pas la raison, mais le cœur qui doit prendre les décisions. Si je n'avais pas écouté mon cœur tu ne serais pas là car je n'aurai pas rencontré ton père.

Je considérai un moment ce qu'elle était en train de me dire.

-Allez viens, avant que ton père ne torture Lexie pour avoir des infos, me dit-elle en souriant.

-Ok j'arrive dis-je vaguement.

Ma mère venait t-elle de m'autoriser à sauter sur Jacob ?!

Nous dormîmes tard cette nuit là, nous passâmes au crible fin tous les gestes de Jacob depuis que j'étais revenu, en massacrant un pot de Ben & Jerry's. C'était un peu rageant mais je devais avouer que c'était assez trépidant. Cet état d'excitation et d'appréhension de ressentir cette attirance nouvelle pour lui, sans savoir ce que lui éprouvait.

* * *

_aaaaah Jacob et Nessie vont-ils ou ne vont-ils pas ? la suite dans les prochains épisodes. En attendant, poussez le bouton Review !_


	21. Chapter 22

Salut salut. Nouveau chapitre. Merci toujours pour vos reviews, pour m'avoir mis dans vos alertes etc, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Je ne l'ai pas fait jusqu'a présent, donc je vais commencer :

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Stefenie Meyer (sauf bien sur ceux que j'ai inventé) blah blah.

Enjoy Girls

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

**Heatwave**

POV Lexie

Assez rare pour le remaquer, le ciel était complètement découvert et le soleil brillait, oui il ne se contentait pas de faire une apparition, il était vraiment là, brillant de toute sa splendeur.

J'ouvris la porte-fenêtre et me glissa sur la terrasse. Ness était allongé sur une chaise longue : une gravure de mode, son ordi posé à côté d'elle. Je m'approcha, étonné qu'en tant que vampire elle puisse se mettre aussi directement au soleil.

-Wouaw fit-je complètement émerveillée.

-Hé, approche une chaise et allonge-toi.

Elle scintillait subtilement comme du sable blanc. On aurait dit que sa peau était incrustée de poudre de diamant.

Je tira une chaise longue près d'elle et m'étendit :

-C'est dû au fait que tu sois mélangée ? Le fait que tu brilles ?

-C'est une des caractéristiques des vampires répondit-elle en mettant ses lunettes de soleil : ils scintillent au soleil, tu devrais voir les autres, c'est pire que moi ! Des vraies boules à facettes !

Nous rimes.

-C'est joli, dis-je en touchant sa peau. Est ce que tu peux bronzer ?

Je crus que ma question était stupide mais elle poussa un soupir :

-Nan ! trop deg ! J'aurai aimé avoir la peau mate, un peu comme Jacob ou Zafrina, j'adore le soleil.

-Qui est Zafrina ?

-Une amie du Brésil.

-Vampire ?

-Ouep. Une vraie, pas une végétarienne.

-Oh.

Elle se tourna vers moi et sourit.

-Quel effet te fait le soleil ? lui demandais-je, curieuse.

-Mmmh ça me picote agréablement mais j'imagine que c'est comme toi…quel effet ça te fait ?

-Euh c'est plus comme une onde de chaleur qui t'envahit..

-Like a heatwave !

-Quoi ?

Elle se mit à chanter et je reconnus la chanson Heatwave de Martha and the Vandellas.

_Whenever I'm with him_

_Something inside_

_Starts to burnin'_

_And I'm filled with desire_

_Coult it be the devil in me_

_Or is this the way love's supposed to be_

_Just like a heatwave_

_Burning in my heart_

_Can't keep from crying'_

_It's tearing me apart_

Je me mis à chanter avec elle

_Whenever he calls my name_

_So slow, sweet and plain_

_I feel, yeah yeah, well i feel that burning flame_

_Has my blood pressure got a hold on me_

_Or is this the way love's supposed to be_

_Just like a heatwave_

_Burning in my heart_

_Can't keep from crying_

_It's tearing me apart_

À ce moment Ness se leva et commença à mimer la chanson comme si elle était Martha.

_Sometimes I stare in space_

_Tears all over my face_

_I can't explain it, don't understand it_

_I ain't never felt like this before_

_But that doesn't mean it has me amazed_

_I don't know what to do, my head's in a haze_

À ce stade de la chanson, nous étions littéralement en train de crier.

_Just like a heatwave_

_Burning in my heart_

_Can't keep from crying_

_It's tearing me apart_

_Don't pass up this chance_

_This time it's a true romance_

_Heatwave._

-C'est notre hymne baby dit-elle en rigolant. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise longue, convulsant de rire : "Seth te fait cet effet non ?! comme une vague de chaleur qui envahit ton cœur..."

-Et Jacob te fait cet effet ! Répliquais-je, comme une vague de chaleur qui envahit ton corps…

-Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? s'exclama t'elle en passant sa main sur son front. « Je ne suis pas censé ressentir ça pour lui ! »

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est Jacob !

-Et alors ? Pour la dixième fois : C'est pas comme si vous aviez un lien de parenté !

-Je sais mais…

-Mais tu te poses trop de questions…en plus je suis sure qu'il ressent la même chose pour toi dis-je de manière nonchalante, un peu trop d'ailleurs.

-Tu crois ?

Elle avait presque bondi sur place. Je me repris :

-Il est toujours au petit soin avec toi, et puis il y a sa façon de te regarder et d'être avec toi.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il me voit comme ça, il a toujours été protecteur avec moi, comme un grand frère…

Il était temps que cet "amour évolutif" dont Seth m'avait parlé évolue au stade supérieur pensais-je. Je ne pouvais rien lui dire, Seth me l'avait interdit, me disant que son père ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache. Néanmoins je trouvais trop bête qu'ils ressentent la même choses sans pouvoir se le dire. Je lui jetais un regard dubitatif.

-Mouais…Il est trop sexy pour être un grand frère et puis tu t'es vu ! Comment pourrait-il te voir encore comme une petite fille, soit il est aveugle soit il est vraiment…gay !

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essayes pas de savoir ce qu'il ressent ? lui conseillais-je.

-Tu as sans doute raison soupira t-elle.

-Dis moi, il n'est jamais sorti avec d'autres filles ?

-Non. Enfin je ne sais pas...je ne crois pas...

-Tu passais ton temps avec lui et tu ne sais pas ça ?

-C'est pour ça que je t'ai répondu non, il n'a jamais vraiment montré d'intérêt pour d'autres filles...enfin pas devant moi. Mais c'est mieux, je pense que j'aurai été jalouse !

-Jalouse ?

-Jacob, je l'ai toujours considéré comme à moi..tu sais quand j'étais petite je rêvais de me marier avec lui, le complexe d'œdipe j'ai pas connu...

-C'est papa Edward qui doit être content ! En fait si tu lui parles ça ne fera que confirmer ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre !

-Il sait que je l'aime, et je sais qu'il m'aime, mais...ce que je ressens maintenant est beaucoup...plus...

-Plus quoi ?

-Par exemple cette nuit j'ai rêvé de lui..

-Ooh est-ce que c'était interdit au moins de 18 ans ?

-Pas le début..

-Et la fin ?

-Je ne le saurais jamais car mon père m'a réveillé !

-Oh l'angoisse !

-M'en parles pas !

-Les fantasmes d'un vampire ça doit être quelque chose dis-je en visualisant les livres d'Anne Rice portés à l'écran.

-Que veux tu dire ?

-Je sais pas, les vampires sont réputés pour être des amants plutôt passionnés non ?

Elle fit une grimace : « ouais, mes yeux ont mal de l'avoir constaté d'ailleurs ! Et toi ? »

-Quoi moi ?

-Toi et Seth ? Encore aux stades des fantasmes ou vous avez concrétisé ?

J'haussais les épaules : "Je ne fantasme pas sur Seth."

-Mais bien sûr...se moqua t-elle. Pourquoi es-tu aussi secrète Lexie ? demanda t-elle en souriant. "Je vais commencer à souhaiter avoir le pouvoir de mon père avec toi."

J'haussai encore les épaules, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. C'était impossible de mentionner Seth sans que je sois indifférente. Pendant des années je m'étais caché derrière mon sarcasme pour ne pas montrer ce que je ressentais mais avec lui je n'arrivais pas à faire semblant.

Elle secoua la tête, incrédule. Mais elle continua à me fixer.

-N'essaie pas de m'hypnotiser ! la menaçais-je.

-Je n'essaie pas. J'attends, tout simplement.

Sous son regard insistant je finis par lâcher :

-Je lui ai raconté, comment on s'était rencontré…dans les toilettes.

Elle souleva un sourcil :

-Alors ? qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Rien, enfin c'est plutôt ce qu'il a fait qui m'a touché.

Je lui raconta comment il avait embrasser mes poignets avec douceur avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me consoler.

-Seth est une vraie perle…je suis contente que tu l'ai trouvé dit-elle visiblement émue.

Je n'arrivais pas à retenir le sourire simplet qui voulait étirer mes lèvres quand je repensais à notre baiser.

-Quoi ? Fit elle avec son regard le plus suspicieux : « Crache le morceau Lexie, tu me caches quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant... »

Tout en disant cela elle se redressa et pivota vers moi, planta ses yeux dans les miens avec un regard d'inspecteur de série B.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire :

-Il m'a embrassé finis-je par lui avouer.

-Haaaa !!! Inspira t'elle les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts : c'est pas vrai !!!! nom d'un vampire !! C'était comment ?

-mmmh marmonnais je en cherchant le mot le plus approprié : c'était léger comme la caresse d'une plume et doux comme du miel...

-Ben ça alors Lexie, j'ai l'impression qu'il a lécher ton cerveau ! Tu parles comme lui !!!

J'éclatais de rire.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ai caché ça dit-il en me tapant gentiment. Alors que je déblatérais sur mes sentiments, toi tu te repassais encore et encore ton baiser avec mon meilleur ami !

-Mais non je t'écoutais ! me défendis-je.

-Ouais c'est ça ! dit-elle en rigolant."Mais sérieusement, je suis super contente, quoiqu'un peu jalouse...je veux être embrassé aussi ! »

-Tu le sera banane ! Il n'y a que toi qui en doute.

Elle me sourit comme une petite fille qui anticipe une surprise puis ajouta ,telle une pom-pom girl surexcitée :

-C'est trop cool, c'est trop génial, mes deux meilleurs amis sortent ensemble !!! Vous allez vous marier et faire pleins de petits bébés !!!

Je lui balança un des coussins de la chaise longue à la figure en riant :

-T'es irrécupérable !

POV Renesmée

-Alors, les filles on bronze ?

Je retournais rapidement la tête pour voir mon père, suivit de mon oncle Emmett, s'approcher de nous. Mon père me regardait bizarrement tandis qu'un rictus étirait les lèvres de son frère.

-Je ne vous ai pas entendu rentrer...ça fait longtemps que vous nous épiez ?

-Juste 5...commença Emmett mais mon père lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-De quoi parliez vous ? Demanda t-il l'air innocent.

Je roulais les yeux au ciel et ramassais mes affaires : Viens dis-je à Lexie, trouvons un endroit où on peut penser librement.

-Attendez, me coupa mon père : "Nessie nous allons avoir de la visite."

-Oh ? Qui ?

-Le clan irlandais va arriver ce soir.

-Ooh m'écriais-je, oubliant l'agacement que m'avait causé l'arrivée impromptu de mon père : "excellent !"

-Ce n'est pas tout ! ajouta Emmett

-Quoi ? Quoi d'autre ?

-Qui ! Carmen et Eleazar !

Cette fois je trépignais sur place, j'adorais Carmen.

-Mais, ajouta mon père, tu comprendra que Lexie ne peux pas rester ici.

-Oh ! fis-je un peu déçue : Oui bien sur, tu vas rester avec les loups, c'est mieux pour toi.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, ses yeux s'étaient agrandis quand elle avait compris la raison.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux lui expliqua mon père : les irlandais ne sont pas végétariens mais c'est juste une question de sécurité, ils sont très civilisés.

-J'aimerais bien savoir ce que veut dire être civilisés quand on est un vampire ? demanda t-elle avec une drôle de voix.

-Ils essayent de ne pas manger les humains de leur amis répondit Emmet.

-Quoi ?

-"Tu ne mangerais pas le lapin domestique d'une amie à toi non ?" Emmet avait ce ton débile qu'il prenait quand il essayait de dire des choses qui lui paraissaient évidentes.

Le visage de Lexie se figea dans une expression outrée et perplexe.

-T'es trop stupide Emmet, le repris-je.

-C..combien de temps vont-ils rester ? Bredouilla t-elle.

-Ils repartiront dans quelques jours répondit mon père : Maintenant va préparer tes affaires je vais te confier à Jacob. Nessie je pense que ta grand mère a besoin de toi pour préparer leur arrivée.

- « D'accord. » Je serrais Lexie dans mes bras et lui dis à bientôt. Elle fit une légère grimace qui fini dans un sourire.

POV Jacob

Je me retournais au même moment où sa tête apparu dans l'encolure de la porte.

-"Salut Jacob." Elle me fit un coucou de la main.

-Salut Lexie. Que fais-tu là ?

Je fixais le dernier boulon sur le moteur et essuyais mes mains sur le chiffon qui trainait à côté, un peu inutile vu qu'il était noirci de graisse.

-Edward...dit-elle en pointant son pouce en direction de la route, m'a déposé. Ils vont avoir de la visite, alors j'ai été envoyé chez vous.... Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, au contraire, je préfère te savoir avec nous. Combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, il a dit quelque jours répondit-elle en donnant un regard circulaire sur le garage.

S'ils avaient décidé de l'envoyer à la réserve c'est que leur visiteurs étaient des mangeurs d'humains. Ça ne me plaisait pas du tout, mais Nessie adorait avoir les amis de ses parents chez elle, encore une occasion de se faire gâter.

-C'est Seth qui va être content lançais-je en souriant. Elle sourit à son tour. Seth avait raison, elle était vraiment adorable quand elle rougissait. Elle s'approcha de moi :

-Toujours en train de réparer ta voiture de Starsky et Hutch ?

-Toujours. T'es pas très voiture non ?

-Non. Mais je sais reconnaître les jolies choses. Je pourrais te faire un book avant-après si tu veux.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais, Nessie n'a pas arrêté de me bassiner sur le fait que tu es tellement doué...! C'est une honte que ta renommée se cantonne à Forks et la réserve.

-C'est la meilleure publiciste que je connaisse ! Dis-je en riant.

-C'est clair ! Ah oui suis bête dit-elle en se frottant le front : Edward veut te parler, il m'a dit qu'il t'attendait dans sa voiture.

-Ok. Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais aller au café en face, Quil et Embry y sont, ils t'accompagneront à la maison.

Je mis la pancarte « je reviens » sur la grille du garage et me dirigea vers la route principale à l'entrée de la réserve. La Volvo d'Edward était parqué juste devant le panneau annonçant l'arrivée à la Push, tu parles d'un respect de traité !

Je m'engouffrais dans la voiture, non sans avoir un léger haut le coeur quand l'odeur dans l'habitacle me frappa, c'était tellement plus supportable quand Nessie était dans les parages.

-Alors ? On organise une petite bomboula ?

Ses lèvres se plissèrent légèrement : « Le clan irlandais et Carmen et Eléazar nous rendent visite répondit-il sans me regarder.

-Mmmhh ouais, excuse moi, je ne fais pas trop de distinction entre un suceur de sang irlandais ou espagnol.

-Lexie est en sécurité avec vous.

-En effet, merci.

Il hocha la tête : « C'est la moindre des choses, je ne tiens pas à ce qui lui arrive quoi que ce soit, Nessie et Seth seraient vraiment attristés. »

-Ouais, attristés c'est un faible mot, sans compter que vous nous aurez sur le dos !

-Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler. « C'est au sujet de Renesmée » annonça t-il après un silence..

Je ne dis rien. Je l'attendais celle-là.

-Je pense...j'en suis sûr en fait, que ses sentiments ont changé à ton égard.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de digérer cette information qu'il ajouta : « et les tiens aussi. Je savais que ça allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

-Quoi ?

-Il n'est toujours pas question de lui dire...pour l'imprégnation. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle se sente..obligé... de t'aimer, désolé je ne vois pas d'autre façon de le dire.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

-Je sais que tu lui donnera tout ce qu'elle voudra. Mais j'aimerais qu'il y ai une exception.

-Est ce que c'est la partie de la conversation qui devient très gênante ?

-Gênante pour toi mais essentielle pour moi.

Je posais ma tête contre siège et inspirais, mais j'arrêtais quand l'odeur me piqua l'intérieur des narines.

-C'est ma fille, unique, tu comprends ?

-Je ne te saisis pas vraiment Edward...le coupais-je même si son ton était touchant : « quand elle était petite je comprenais cette interdiction mais maintenant...je pense que ça serait plus facile pour tout le monde... »

-Pour toi ?

-Pour tout le monde répétais-je.

A son tour il posa sa tête sur le rebord du siège :

-Son anniversaire est dans moins de 3 mois. Tu pourrais attendre jusqu'à cette date ?

-Attendre quoi ? Lui expliquer l'imprégnation ou...

-Je te l'ai déjà dit je ne veux pas qu'elle sache. Je voudrais que tu attendes son anniversaire avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit de plus sérieux entre vous.

-ça ne dépends pas que de moi Edward, Nessie est assez persuasive quand elle le veut....

-Arrête ça Jacob ! dit-il d'un coup très sérieux et me toisant de manière menaçante.

-Okay écoute, dis-je pressé de sortir de la voiture et d'en finir avec cette conversation : euh...tu es son père et je respecte ça, alors okay j'attendrai son anniversaire.

-Merci.

-Ouais, bon écoute j'ai du boulot. J'espère que t'a prévu des pochettes de sang pour tes invités lançais-je sarcastiquement en sortant de la voiture.

* * *

Voilà. La suite arrivera rapidement.

Rapide traduction de la chanson :

_Quand je suis avec lui_

_Quelque chose en moi_

_commence à s'enflammer_

_et je suis remplis de désir_

_serait ce le diable en moi_

_ou est ce ainsi que l'amour doit être ?_

_comme une vague de chaleur_

_brulant dans mon coeur_

_je ne peux m'arreter de pleurer_

_ça me déchire_

_quand il prononce mon nom_

_doucement, lentement_

_je sens oui je sens cette flamme brûlante_

_est ce ma pression artérielle qui s'emballe_

_ou est ce ainsi que l'amour doit être ?_

_quelque fois je suis perdu dans mes pensées_

_les larmes coulant sur mon visage_

_je ne peux l'expliquer, je ne le comprends pas_

_je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant_


	22. Chapter 23

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Stefenie Meyer (sauf ceux que j'ai inventé) blah blah...

Comme dirait "je sais plus qui" de très gentil et intelligent : il y a beaucoup plus de joie à donner qu'à recevoir. Donc voilà un autre chapitre.

Mais en fait je suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec "je sais plus qui" parce que recevoir des reviews c'est excellent !

Merci à chakune, Ninie08, lol638 et Lovelly.

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

**Différents Univers**

POV Lexie

**  
**J'étais assise sur les marches du perron en train de regarder mes photos sur mon appareil. Les quelques jours passés à La Push avaient été assez plaisant, j'avais pu passer du temps avec les jeunes de la réserve et le résultat se trouvait sur plus de 2 giga de photos. J'étais en train de me dire qu'il était temps que j'aille développer les pellicules de mes appareils argentiques quand quelque chose me fit tourner la tête et je sursautais, manquant de balancer mon appareil. Je laissais échapper un hoquet de surprise et mis instinctivement ma main devant ma bouche.

Un homme était assis à mes côtés. Comment était-il arrivé ici, et comment avais-je fais pour ne pas le voir, telles étaient les questions qui fusaient dans mon esprit, mélangées a de la pure panique. Il semblait conscient de ma surprise, mais me regardait avec un air paisible, comme s'il avait l'habitude de ma réaction. C'était un amérindien, il semblait plus jeune que son age qui devait être assez avancé. Sa corpulence était à la fois svelte et musclée et il portait ses cheveux noir jais très longs.

Au fur et à mesure que je le dévisageai et qu'il me souriait je me rendit compte que 1 je l'avais déjà vu et que 2 il me faisait étrangement pensé à Jacob.

-Qui êtes vous ? Chevrotais-je.

-Ephraim Black répondit-il d'une voix grave et solennelle mais néanmoins teinté de douceur.

-Oh fis-je doucement. Vous n'êtes pas...vivant c'est ça ?

-Tu me vois pourtant ! Rétorqua t-il légèrement amusé.

-Mais j'imagine que je suis la seule dans ce cas.

-Surement.

Il fit une pause et j'attendis ne sachant quoi dire. Le rythme de mon coeur avait augmenté en le voyant mais je sentais qu'il se remettait dans le bon tempo.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens comme toi, repris t-il en me regardant dans les yeux, des gens qui peuvent me voir, nous voir et communiquer comme cela.

-C'est flippant lâchais-je en soutenant son regard.

-Tu ne sembles pas avoir peur de moi fit-il remarquer.

-En effet constatais-je au bout d'un moment.

Cela semblait si surréaliste de parler avec lui, et aussi naturellement. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une bulle dimensionnelle.

-Tu devras t'y habituer dit-il sérieusement.

-Pourquoi ? vous avez l'intention de revenir souvent ? Me hanter ?

Il secoua la tête en souriant, mais il ne répondait pas à ma question, c'était beaucoup plus à la façon que les adultes ou des gens qui connaissent certaines choses montrent leur amusements devant des réactions un peu innocentes d'enfants.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de qui tu es...dit-il en me regardant comme s'il voyait quelque chose d'intéressant à travers moi.

-Et qui suis-je ?

-Tu le découvriras...répondit-il comme si cela n'avait pas une grande importance. « Je dois te dire quelque chose. »

-Quoi ?

-Reste ici.

-Pardon ?

-Tu dois rester à Forks, à La Push.

-Pourquoi ?

A cet instant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Jacob sortit, une moue interrogative et moqueuse sur son visage :

-Tu parles toute seule ?

Devant mon embarras et mon bredouillage il s'esclaffa :

-Lexie tu as un ami imaginaire ?!

Je me mis à sourire malgré moi. Ephraim Black se leva. C'était tellement évident qu'ils étaient apparentés. La même stature, la même beauté solaire, le même regard sauf qu' Ephraim semblait être une version plus sévère de Jacob.

Il le regardait avec fierté mais un petit sourire désabusé s'esquissait sur ses lèvres.

Il se tourna soudain vers moi et me dit « Je reviendrais te voir » avant de s'éloigner vers la forêt et de disparaitre peu à peu.

-Tu devrais arrêter de sniffer les conifères Lexie, c'est mauvais pour toi.

-Je te jure que je ne me drogue pas pourtant, murmurais-je les yeux toujours fixés sur la silhouette maintenant disparue de son ancêtre.

Une voiture se gara devant la maison et bloqua ma vue, me faisant sortir de ma bulle. Embry et Quil sortirent du véhicule et me saluèrent. Je leur fit un vague salut de la main car j'étais en train de subir le contre coup de ma conversation surnaturelle. Un frisson parcourut mon corps.

-C'est nous qui te faisons cet effet ?

-Quoi ? Oh non, excusez moi, c'est juste...que je viens de penser à un truc dis-je en secouant la main.

-Elle fait un bad-trip c'est tout, plaisanta Jacob.

-Oh et tu carbures à quoi ?

-La sève de pin répondit Jacob

Jacob et Quil éclatèrent de rire, pendant que je reprenais mon appareil et me levais maladroitement.

Il allait revenir qu'il avait dit. Ce n'était pas de revoir Ephraim Black qui me rendait nerveuse, mais de revoir une apparition tout simplement. Je ne voulais pas que ça devienne une habitude, une réalité.

-T'es sur que ça va ? me demanda Embry en posant sur moi un regard inquiet. Je fis signe que oui mais ça n'allait pas vraiment, en fait. J'avais besoin de parler à Renesmée.

Ses invités étaient partis mais son père avait tenu à faire un petit voyage aujourd'hui avec elle. Elle était censé arrivé ce soir.

La petite maison était remplie, la meute de Jacob à son complet, il ne manquait plus que Ness. J'étais assise dans le canapé, fixant la télé sans la voir. Seth passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-Rien mentis-je, j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs c'est tout.

Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement et je su qu'il ne me croyait pas.

-Tu fais la même tête que lors de la veillée dit-il pour appuyer son point de vue.

Il allait penser que j'étais folle, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Ses potes allaient lui raconter l'épisode de la drogué avec son ami imaginaire. Je soupirais et me tournais vers lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?

-Pourquoi tu changes de sujet ?

-Sans doute parce que je ne veux pas en parler dis-je en mode défense.

-Tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qui te tracasse ?

Je sentis la légère mais néanmoins réelle emphase qu'il mit sur le « me ».

-N'en fais pas une histoire personnelle commençais-je avant de m'arrêter.

Je ne voulais pas emprunter cette voie, je ne voulais pas me brouiller avec lui, même si je savais que mon attitude était bizarre. Je secoua la tête : « ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai des passages un peu à vide quelque fois, comme...la marée... »

-Ok, j'espère que la pleine lune arrivera vite alors.

Je souris, alors qu'il posait un baiser sur mes lèvres.

J'avais vraiment envie de lui parler, mais j'avais peur qu'il me prenne pour une folle. Peut importe ce qu'il disait ressentir pour moi, je n'étais pas prête à lui fournir des raisons qui le poussent à s'éloigner, parce qu'aussi fou que cela paraissait, après si peu de temps, je m'étais attaché à lui.

Renesmée arriva quelques minutes après, une mine ennuyée sur le visage.

-Alors cette visite à Dartmonth ? lui demanda Jacob prudemment.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le regarda bizarrement et détourna le regard.

-Euh... j'ai trouvé ça... assez ennuyant.

-Cool alors fit Jacob un sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

-C'était pour faire plaisir à mon père dit-elle en haussant les épaules, je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans cette université.

-Washington ? Lui demandais-je.

-Ouais acquiesçait-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

-Mais c'est qu'elle ne veut pas nous quitter la petite sangsue fit Quil d'un air faussement ennuyé.

-ça promet des barres de rire en perspectives dit Embry : mes zigomatiques se rouillaient pendant ton absence.

-Ah ah ! Fit-elle sarcastique : Oui moi aussi je vous aime.

Ils pouffèrent de rire.

-Ça va ? Lui demandais-je.

Elle m'avait texté dans la journée que la virée sur la cote est était une idée de son père pour la pousser à aller dans la même université que lui. Elle fit une grimace et je manquais d'éclater de rire. Elle interpella Seth et lui demanda de sortir avec elle d'un geste de la tête.

Ils s'éclipsèrent et j'allais rejoindre Léah qui était dans la cuisine.

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Toujours quand il faut cuisiner pour eux ! Tu sera la chef des maïs.

-Ok dis-je en faisant un salut militaire. Je me mis à éplucher les épis et à les tremper dans la marmite d'eau bouillante. Leah me jetait des coup de l'oeil soucieux de temps en temps, finalement elle me demanda à voix basse :

-Tu va bien Lexie ?

-Oui pourquoi répondis-je sans la regarder.

-Tu sembles préoccupé.

Décidément, ils étaient perspicace dans cette famille, ou bien c'est moi qui était évidente. Mais sans doute qu'elle pourrait m'aider :

-Je peux te poser une question assez personnelle ?

-Tu peux, mais je ne peux pas te dire à l'avance si je vais te répondre.

Son ton n'était ni méchant ni dur.

-Comment...comment est ce que tu a vécu ta transformation ? Je veux dire...le fait d'intégrer que tu n'es plus le toi avec qui tu avais l'habitude de vivre ?

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda t'elle soudain inquiète comme si elle avais compris que je parlais de moi.

Je secoua la tête, prise de cours par sa réponse, je commençais à bredouiller, mais je m'arrêta quand je vis qu'elle ne me croyait pas :

-Laisse tomber...c'est juste de la curiosité déplacée m'excusais-je en haussant les épaules

Elle me dévisagea mais ne dit rien.

-Tu as besoin d 'autre chose demandais-je nerveusement pour clore le sujet.

-Non.

- « Tant mieux je dois lui parler. » Renesmée venait d'entrer dans la cuisine et m'en sortit en me tirant par la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais à Seth ? Lui demandais-je une fois à l'écart de la maison.

_-Je lui parlais de Jacob._

-Oh ! Et ?

_-Rien. Il ne veut rien me dire. Peut-être que j'hallucine finalement._

-Tu ne peux pas halluciner sur tes sentiments, sur ce que tu ressens ! chuchotais-je.

-Je sais. Mais tout ne dépend pas que de moi. Et toi qu'as tu fait aujourd'hui ?

-Ce que je sais faire de mieux ! Des photos ! J'ai trouvé un studio et la propriétaire a accepté que je vienne les développer.

-Cool.

-Et aussi..

-Quoi ?

-ça a recommencé dis-je dans un soupir : J'ai vu...quelqu'un.

-Oh mince ! Raconte.

-Cette fois, j'ai même parlé avec lui.

Elle écarquilla les yeux : Parlé, avec lui ?

-Oui c'était un homme, il m'a dit s'appeler Ephraim Black...

-C'est l'arrière grand-père de Jacob s'exclama t-elle surprise : Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-De rester ici.

Elle fronça les sourcils : c'est tout ?

-Aussi qu'il reviendrait.

-Oh ! Elle était entre le rire et le soupir : Ça va, tu n'as rien à craindre d'Ephraim.

-Je pense oui, ça me rassure un peu.

Juste un peu pensais-je. A vrai dire, ça m'allait très bien que ma meilleure amie et mon copain soient des créatures mythiques, je ne les jalousaient pas le moins du monde surtout si je devais passer mon temps à voir des morts. Je soupirais :

-ça me fout la trouille !

Elle me serra dans ses bras :

-...Dis moi ?

-Oui ?

-Jusqu'à présent les gens que tu as vu, il ne t'ont voulu aucun mal ?

Je repassa en mémoire les 3 épisodes de rencontres du 3eme type.

-Non en effet, enfin j'imagine. La femme que j'ai vu au château...elle..je sais pas, je n'arrive toujours pas à déterminer sa réaction. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle te connaissait...

-Tu rigoles ? Dit-elle en fermant et ouvrant les yeux lentement.

Je fis non de la tête.

Nous entendîmes la voix de Léah nous appelant pour le repas et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison.

Nous rentrâmes en silence et nous nous asseyames plongés dans nos pensées.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Nessie ? Ta chauve souris est morte ? fit Embry d'un ton condescendant.

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et se remit à la contemplation de son assiette.

-Tu n'aimes pas ce que j'ai fais ? demanda Léah.

-Ne faites pas attention à moi répondit-elle en soupirant.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Quelque chose s'est passé avec tes...invités ?

Elle regarda Jacob : « Non. Pourquoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules : Je ne sais pas...les vampires tu sais...ça a du être Halloween sans bonbons pendant 1 semaine !

Tout le monde allait commencer à rigoler quand un étrange silence fit place quand nous nous rendîmes compte que Ness le regardait visiblement offensée.

-Je rigole s'excusa t-il doucement.

-A part Jacob qui a bouffé un clown qu'est ce que vous avez fait cette semaine ? demanda t-elle pince sans rire.

Quil et Seth étouffèrent un rire alors que Jacob roulait les yeux au ciel :

-Je peux te parler ? Il se leva et lui montra la porte.

Elle le fixa sans bouger.

-S'il te plait ?

Elle se leva et le suivit de mauvaise grâce. Ils me regardèrent tous autour de la table avec des points d'interrogations à la place des yeux.

Même moi j'étais perdu quant à son attitude.

POV Renesmée.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je me retourna vers lui et le fixa durement :

-C'était quoi cette réflexion ?

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé.

-Tu n'aurais même pas dû avoir cette réflexion ! Je suis une vampire !

-Tu es humaine aussi, je ne devrais pas faire de blagues sur les humains ?

Je ravalais les phrases qui tentaient de sortir de ma bouche.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé cette semaine ?

-Rien Jacob m'écriais-je : que veux tu qu'il se soit passé ? Tu penses que parce j'ai passé du temps avec des vampires alors tout d'un coup je ne suis plus la même ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-C'est ce que tu penses !

-Quoi ? Mais...où tu va chercher ça ?

Je repensa à la discussion que j'avais eu avec mon père plus tôt, à la semaine que j'avais passé avec mes amis vampires. Toutes les discussions où les mots loups, Jacob et moi étaient réunis avaient fini invariablement avec la même conclusion : soit des regards perplexes ou des « vous n'êtes pas du même univers ». ça m'avait tapé sur les nerfs toute la semaine.

*

2ème jour :

-Alors mi querida ? Tu as tellement grandi, tu es devenu muy caliente, dis moi ? Il y a t-il un jeune homme qui fait fondre ton coeur ?

-ça se pourrait...

-Est-il végétarien ou... ?

-C'est un loup...

Carmen me donna un regard peiné : « mais vous n'êtes pas du même univers... »

*

4ème jour :

-Bien sûr que 2 races peuvent vivre en paix si elles sont assez sages, mais j'espère que tu n'espères rien de plus de cette relation ? m'avait demandé Eléazar.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous n'êtes pas du même univers !

*

Aujourd'hui, au retour d'Hanover :

-Tu as décidé quel cours tu allais prendre l'année prochaine ?

-Anthropologie.

-Excellent ! Dartmonth à un département très bien fourni...

-Papa, je ne veux pas aller à Dartmonth.

-Où veux tu aller alors ?

-Washington.

Il soupira : à cause de Jacob ?

-Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ressortir ça comme une mauvaise chose ?

-Tu ne peux pas choisir tes études en fonction de lui !

-Washington est une excellente université !!

-Dartmonth est beaucoup mieux. Chérie, je ne veux pas que tu compromettes ton avenir. Je veux les meilleures choses pour toi. Vous avez beau tenir l'un à l'autre tu as ta vie à construire.

-Et si je veux la construire avec lui, qu'il fasse parti du plan ? Et ne me dis pas qu'on n'est pas du même univers, sinon je vomis !

-C'est vrai pourtant murmura t-il.

-Maman était humaine quand...

Il me coupa :

-C'est une vampire maintenant. Jacob déteste les vampires, c'est son job, sa nature...

-Il m'aime répliquais-je peinée.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit la partie vampire en toi qu'il...apprécie dit-il lentement. Il peut faire des blagues, en rigoler mais la réalité est là : il n'existe pas pour aimer les vampires.

Je sortis en claquant la porte de la voiture. Jacob était mon ami, il m'aimait, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Sinon que faisait-il dans ma vie ? Depuis ma naissance ? Je savais que lui et ma mère étaient meilleurs amis depuis le lycée, mais il aurait pu partir à son mariage, à ma naissance s'il ne supportait pas les vampires.

*

Et j'étais là devant lui à me poser toutes ces questions et je crus que ma tête allait imploser, j'étais perdu. Qu'est ce que je pouvais lui demander ? Jacob est-ce que tu aimes les vampires ? Bien sur que non ! Mais est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Oui. Mais tu n'aimes pas le vampire en moi ? Donc tu n'aimes qu'une partie de moi ?

Quelle était la vérité entre la réalité, nous étions ennemis, et nos désirs, notre attachement l'un à l'autre ?

-Je dois rentrer lui dis-je.

- « Attends. » Il essaya de me retenir, me prenant le bras, mais je me dégagea :

-Non Jacob, ça va, je n'aurai pas dû venir ce soir, dis à Léah que je suis désolé pour le repas. Ne me suis pas, je veux rester seule.

Et sur ces mots j'étais parti. Si vite que je n'entendais même pas le vent siffler sur mes oreilles.

Je courus jusqu'en haut des montagnes qui surplombaient l'océan. Il y avait un endroit fait de roches plates et polies au bord d'une falaise d'où l'on pouvait voir tout le paysage environnant. Je m'assis, laissant mes jambes dans le vide.

Ici, je me sentais impuissante, humaine. J'avais l'impression que rien n'était entre mes mains, que quelque chose de plus grand, de plus fort dirigeait ma vie.

Cet endroit me connectait à ce quelque chose.

Cet endroit me connectait à mon coté humain.

J'avais besoin de me sentir humaine, en ce moment plus qu'à un autre.

Mon humanité justifiait pour moi l'amour que Jacob me portait. Si je n'étais pas humaine il ne serait pas dans ma vie. J'aimais ma famille, mes amis mais l'amour que je portais à Jacob était différent. J'avais l'impression d'être un être bipolaire, tiraillé entre le fait d'être une vampire et une humaine et Jacob était la drogue qui m'équilibrait.

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas mon père. Lui plus que quiconque devait le savoir, pourquoi voulait-il me séparer encore de lui ? Pourquoi me dire ce genre de bêtises sur nos univers ?! Et maintenant ?! Alors que je ressentais tous ces nouveaux sentiments envers lui ?

J'étais en colère, j'étais triste et j'étais perdu, perdu entre différents univers.

* * *

_J'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, un peu plus introspectif pour Nessie. Sans vous en dire plus sur le reste de l'histoire , ce questionnement de Renesmée va être omniprésent (inconsciemment) dans leur couple (enfin pour elle)_

_Alors poussez le bouton._


	23. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer : les personnages (sauf ceux que j'ai inventé) appartiennent à Stefeni Meyer blah blah..._

_Un nouveau chapitre !!! qui sera suivit d'un autre tout prochainement._

_Mais avant quelques réponses aux reviews :_

_zazoo : merci ça me touche énormément. Je ne cherche pas à faire mieux que l'original, juste d'imaginer une suite et je respecte le travail et l'univers de S.M. J'aime beaucoup écrire mais c'est vrai que c'est du boulot quand même. Je fais de mon mieux pour que ça ait l'air « pro » puisque pour moi c'est un exercice pour une vraie fiction que j'aimerais écrire plus tard. « plaire à des millions de fans » ? tu crois ? Ecoute si il y a de plus en plus de monde qui lit ma fanfiction peut-etre qu'il y aura une suite à Breaking Dawn aaaah je reve, je reve ! Mais le compliment me va droit au coeur._

_Nini08 : oui, je sais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ces trucs qui lui sortent, mais tu croyais quand même pas que ça allait être aussi simple non ? Lol, encore une fois je te le dis j'ai été bercé par les feux de l'amour et amour gloire et beauté, le draaame et les histoires d'amour à rebondissement c'est mon truc. Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ? Bon tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que personne ne va mourir...pour l'instant. Non je rigole. Apres quelque chapitre sur les relations Lexie/Seth et Nessie/Jacob (vont-ils ne vont-ils pas ?) on plongera un peu plus dans l'intrigue autour de Lexie._

_Nat : réaliste et émouvant ? : that's all i'm looking for baby !! :)_

_chakune : aah Jacob ce farceur ! On a tous un gars qui sors des blagues débiles comme ça autour de nous, c'était un petit hommage à eux._

_Tarra : ma chère Tarra mais ou étais-tu ??! ça fait plaisir de te lire ! Oui je t'avoue moi aussi j'ai une préférence pour Lexie/Seth même si je suis Team Jacob. Je me lâche complètement avec eux et leur amour magnifique, sublime, irréel...ah (soupir) je veux un Seth moi aussi. En ce qui concerne Edward, ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, il est certes chiant et protecteur mais comme tout parent il le fait pour son bien...(enfin c'est ce qu'il croit)_

_Merci vraiment à tous mes autres reviewers : Lol638 (YAHOU ! Voilà la suite !), Lovelly, Djevara, Mathilde03...._

* * *

Soundlist :

Lonelily – Damien Rice

I won't be lost- Natalie Imbruglia

Never dream alone- Ashlee Simpson

K-Hole- Coco Rosie

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

**Emotions.**

POV Renesmée

Je restais dans cet état de questionnement pendant des heures, cette nuit, ainsi que le jour et la nuit qui suivirent.

Je devais régler ce problème. Avoir des réponses à mes questions même si je les craignais. Ça et aussi ce qu'il s'était passé quand il était passé chez moi.

Ce que je ressentais, (je ne savais plus si c'était de l'amour, de la passion, un besoin vital ou du désespoir), commençait à me torturer.

Je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça.

Je toquais à sa porte et il vint ouvrir.

Torse nu.

-Salut, réussis-je à articuler, arrachant mes yeux de ses abdominaux.

-Salut toi.

-Euh..ça te dirait de faire une ballade ?

-Ok, j'te suis.

Il rentra à l'intérieur et revint vêtu d'un t-shirt. Je le remercia mentalement, je ne pensais pas que j'aurai pu aligner d'autre mots s'il était resté torse nu. Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Je l'avais vu ainsi des milliers de fois sans que ça me fasse cet effet.

Nous marchâmes silencieusement.

Je fixais mes pieds en essayant de construire des phrases dans mon cerveau, mais rien n'était cohérent. Il ne semblait pas être gêné par ce silence, je le sentais juste me lancer des regards curieux de temps en temps.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Je suis désolé pour mon attitude de la dernière fois.

Nous étions arrivés à l'orée du bois, devant nous il y avait une étendue de sable pierreux qui s'enfonçait dans un mince mais large cours d'eau. Je me tourna face à lui, face à ces yeux si noirs mais si chaleureux : Il n'y avait aucune trace de colère ou de rancune.

Comme si je le voyais pour la première fois, je détaillais son visage.

Ce visage, que je connaissais par cœur, avait l'air nouveau, comme si j'avais changé de lunettes ou qu'un voile m'était tombé des yeux. Je l'avais toujours considéré comme un grand, quelqu'un d'âgé à ranger dans la catégorie intouchable comme mon père ou mes oncles. Mais là devant moi, il semblait si proche, atteignable, et si désirable...Mais avais-je le droit de le désirer ? Au delà d'être mon ami, d'être mon Jacob, il était loup, alpha, protecteur de sa tribu, ennemi ancestral.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti plus proche de Juliette Capulet qu'en ce moment.

-Excuses acceptées.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sable et je m'assis à côté de lui, laissant un petit espace entre nous.

Comment m'y prendre ? Je devais savoir s'il m'aimait, comment il m'aimait...

-Mon père tient vraiment à ce que je vienne avec eux à Dartmonth...commençais-je.

Il soupira et eu une mine contrite :

-Et toi que veux tu ?

-Je ne veux pas te quitter.

Il me sourit et me caressa la joue.

Bon signe.

Je pris sa main et entremêla nos doigts.

Il soupira encore.

-Je suis content de l'entendre mais...tu ne devrais pas choisir ton université par rapport à moi dit-il.

Mauvais signe.

-Dartmonth est vraiment une bonne université, continua t-il, tu dois alimenter ce cerveau de génie que tu as !

Je le fixais, ma respiration coupé par la perplexité.

-Le New Hampshire est moins loin que l'Écosse ! Ajouta t-il nonchalamment.

Sa réaction me choqua. Il avait haussé les épaules ??

-Tu t'en fous que je m'en ailles ?

-Non, bien sur que non ! Mais Nessie quoi que tu décides de faire, saches que nous serons toujours amis.

On aurait dit une insulte dans sa bouche.

-Amis ? Répétais-je.

Il m'aurait foutu une gifle que ça m'aurait fait le même effet. Mes espoirs s'écroulèrent comme un château de carte et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Il ne me voyait que comme une amie, c'est tout. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Nous étions supposés être ennemis. J'écarquillais les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de franchirent mes cils et me levais.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Demanda t-il en se levant à son tour.

-Rien. Je rentre chez moi, je suis fatigué.

Il ne me retint pas et je courus jusqu'à la maison principale. Je montais dans ma chambre et m'étalais sur mon lit. Je me mis à pleurer comme un bébé.

Au bout d'un moment je sentis la main de mon père caressant doucement mon dos :

-Shh ça va aller me dit-il, ne te met pas dans cet état...

-_Va t'en ! _Je ne le voulais pas près de moi, je ne voulais pas voir de « je te l'avais dit » sur son visage ou dans le ton de sa voix.

Je l'entendis soupirer et appeler Esmée. Ma mère ne devait pas être là.

Ma grand mère entra dans la chambre et me prit dans ses bras.

-Edward, laisse nous veux-tu ?

-Mais...

-Sors Edward ! Lui ordonna t-elle.

Elle caressa mes cheveux pendant que je lui repassais ma conversation avec Jacob, elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et me dit :

-Tout va s'arranger..

_-Comment ? Je ne veux pas aller à Dartmonth, parce que je veux rester avec Jacob, mais je ne peux pas rester avec Jacob parce que...parce que je l'aime et lui il ne me voit pas comme ça, je ne sais même pas si j'ai le droit de ressentir ça..._

Je repartis en sanglot et me blottis contre sa poitrine.

_-Je ne veux pas que ce soit vrai..._

-Quoi donc ?

_-Qu'on ne fasse pas parti du même univers..._

-Oh ma puce, tout va s'arranger. Regarde moi.

Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains à la fois douces et froides et me fixa : « Ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre est fort et réel. Vraiment puissant. Et ce genre de sentiment crois moi, aucun univers ne peut s'y interposer. »

-_Tu crois ?_

Elle hocha la tête : « Quand il y a de l'amour, il y a toujours une solution. »

-_Vraiment ? Après tout quand on y réfléchit, c'est un loup et moi moitié vampire, c'est contre nature pour lui de m'aimer._

-Ne va pas te mettre ce genre d'idée dans la tête dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière elle, nous savions toute deux à qui elle faisait allusion « Jacob t'aime de tout son cœur. »

-_Ouais sans doute_..._mais pas comme moi._

-Pas encore me chuchota t-elle très très doucement à l'oreille , « Sois juste patiente d'accord ? »

Je la regardais, incrédule.

-Est ce que je t'ai une fois menti ? ajouta t-elle.

Je secoua la tête.

-Maintenant sèche tes larmes, tu vas me montrer les cours qui t'intéresse à l'université de Washington dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Nous entendîmes un raclement de gorge provenant du couloir. Elle n'avait pas fait long feu la réalisation de l'effet de son comportement sur-protecteur envers moi.

-Papa ne veut pas...marmonnais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pas si moi et ton grand-père restons avec toi.

-Quoi ?

-Nous allons sans doute déménager à Seattle, Carlisle se fait courtiser par le département de médecine de l'université depuis un certain temps.

-Mais c'est une grande ville, pas la discrétion de Forks...

-Justement, les grandes villes sont parfaites pour la discrétion.

-Oh j'y crois pas, c'est excellent m'écriais-je en la serrant contre moi. Vous allez vivre près de moi dans une jolie maison et tous les week-ends je viendrai vous voir !

Elle sourit à mon enthousiasme : « Je vois que tu as tout prévu ! »

-Oh Esmée, je t'aime tellement, tu me remontes toujours le moral.

Comme Jacob pensais-je amère.

POV Lexie

Une semaine.

La meilleure de ma vie, jusqu'à présent.

En une semaine j'avais partagé autant de choses avec Seth qu'en 2 ans avec Renesmée.

Je n'avais jamais autant parlé de toute mon existence, parlé de moi en l'occurrence.

Je ne savais pas à quoi c'était dû. Moi la fille fermée à triple tours, je m'ouvrais. Il avait une façon spéciale de me faire parler. Il ne s'intéressait pas à ma couleur ou mon pays préféré mais il cherchait plutôt à savoir ce que je ressentais envers telle ou telle chose. À la fin des discussions j'avais l'impression d'avoir écrit dans un journal intime.

Il avait été extatique quand je lui avais dit que je restais quelques jours chez eux et il m'avait donné son lit.

-Je peux prendre le divan, il a l'air confortable...proposais-je.

-Tu rigoles ? Non ! Tu dors dans mon lit.

-Je ne veux pas te chasser de ta chambre...

-Lexie arrêtes, ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir, je dormirais sur le sol juste pour ton confort.

J'étais tellement attendrie par le ton de sa voix que je ne discutais plus. Ce soir.

-T'es sur que ça ne te déranges pas que je prenne ton lit ? Lui redemandais-je au bout de la troisième nuit. Chaque matin je me faufilais au salon pour le retrouver étalé sur le canapé. Je m'asseyais près de lui et pendant 5 minutes, je bloquais complètement, le fixant, n'arrivant tout simplement pas à croire qu'un garçon comme lui m'eus révélé ses sentiments. Je remarquais qu'il avait l'air exténué et je commençais à me faire du soucis pour son dos. « ça ne me déranges pas de partager »

-Partager mon lit ?

-Oui.

Il me donna un sourire étonné.

-Euh je veux dire, une fois je dors dans le divan et tu reprends ton lit et la fois d'après on inverse....Tu as des cernes, je suis sûre que tu ne dors pas très bien ici...

-Et pourtant toi, tu veux dormir ici ?

Il me caressa la joue :

-T'es trop gentille...mais ne t'inquiète pas, mes cernes ne viennent pas de là.

Ainsi il dormi sur le divan et moi dans son lit.

Sauf une nuit.

Jusqu'à présent les cauchemars que je faisais se réduisait à moi courant dans un couloir blanc ou noir sans fin avec plus ou moins de peur. Mais cette nuit, je me trouvais au bord de la mer, au coucher de soleil. En face de moi se trouvait un grand phare. Entre l'endroit où j'étais et le phare se trouvait un petit ilot. Henry s'y trouvait me faisant signe de le suivre. J'hésitais.

Je sentis une chaleur sur mes épaules et je sus que Seth était derrière moi. Henry continuait de me faire signe de le rejoindre, mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger. J'avais le sentiment que le suivre était me jeter dans l'inconnu. Ce qui était paradoxal car Seth m'était plus inconnu qu'Henry. Puis un fort vent souffla, le soleil se coucha et la nuit nous enveloppa. Le phare se mit à luire comme du phosphore. Et soudain le froid me saisit, je me retournais pour ne voir personne, j'étais seule, Seth avait disparu, me laissant seule avec Henry qui se trouvait désormais à mes côtés. Mais je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas lui qui m'avait rejoint, c'était moi qui était sur l'ilot où il se trouvait.

-Tu dois venir avec moi me pressait Henry en me prenant par la main.

-Mais Seth....? bredouillais-je essayant désespérément de le chercher dans la pénombre.

Henry me répétais la même chose encore et encore. Je me mis à appeler Seth de plus en plus fort et désespérément.

Et petit à petit, je sentis sa chaleur, se diffusant dans ma poitrine. Mais je ne le voyais nulle part, je le sentais juste. Je ne voulais toujours pas partir avec Henry qui m'indiquait le phare, et nous passâmes le reste de mon rêve à se disputer, jusqu'à ce que je me réveille brutalement.

J'étais blotti contre Seth et mon corps était tellement tendu que mes muscles me faisaient mal.

-ça va ? Me demanda t-il inquiet.

-J'ai fais un cauchemar...

-Raconte moi...

-Henry voulait absolument que je rentre dans un phare avec lui...Est-ce que..est-ce que j'ai parlé à haute voix ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi es-tu là alors ? lui demandais-je en me m'appuyant sur mon coude.

-...je sentais que tu n'étais pas bien...et quand je suis venu te voir, ce sentiment c'est accentué...

Je le regardais, perplexe : et qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Euh je me suis approché de toi...

A son tour il me regarda perplexe.

-Ce n'est pas un reproche lui expliquais-je, j'essaie de comprendre quelque chose.

-Je t'ai pris dans mes bras...

-Est ce que tu as posé ta main sur ma poitrine ?

-Oui, tu semblais agitée.

-Je t'ai senti.

-Quoi ?

-Dans mon rêve, je t'ai senti. Je t'ai appelé et ensuite j'ai senti ta chaleur sur ma poitrine. C'était tellement réel. Tu es sur que je n'ai pas parlé ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Est ce que tu es en train de me dire que quand j'ai besoin de toi, tu le ressens ? Même dans mon inconscient ?

-J'imagine...surtout dans ton inconscient je pense.

Je le regardais bouche bée.

- « Wow » fut tout ce qui pu sortir de ma bouche. Mais, repris-je, tu ne lis pas dans mon esprit ?

-Non, pas comme Edward en tout cas, je ne suis pas connecté avec toi de cette manière. C'est plus au niveau émotionnel.

-Tu ressens mes émotions...

-Je les perçois et ça altèrent les miennes dit-il en repoussant délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne peux pas me sentir bien si toi tu ne te sens pas bien.

C'est tellement étrange...pensais-je, je n'arrivais pas à croire que ça puisse m'arriver, à moi. C'était hallucinant, irréel, que la décision de passer les vacances avec ma meilleure amie m'est emmené jusqu'à lui pensais-je en dévisageant le cadeau qui était face à moi.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu portes, seulement, un bermuda ? Lui demandais-je curieuse et amusée au bout d'un moment.

-Oh ! Je suis désolé, en fait je revenais de ma patrouille quand...quand je t'ai senti...

-Et le bermuda est votre uniforme ?

-Notre uniforme est beaucoup plus naturel...et poilu..

-Oh ! Tu...oh...bredouillais-je alors que je saisissais où il voulait en venir.

Il hocha la tête.

Il me poussa gentiment alors que j'étais encore prise dans mes pensées :

-Arrête de m'imaginer nu !

Je ne pu m'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

-Je ne suis pas un garçon facile !

-Oh vraiment ? Seth Clearwater, la rockstar locale, n'est pas un garçon facile ?

-Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de chemin à faire avant que tu ne me fasses complètement confiance mais je te promets que je ferais de mon mieux, chaque jour, dit-il redevenant sérieux. Ça sonnait comme une promesse.

Je jetais à un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre.

-Il fait encore nuit dis-je en me blottissant contre lui, rendormons nous.

Il me sourit et me souleva doucement sur lui en m'enveloppant avec son bras. Il posa sa mains sur ma tête me caressant les cheveux et me baisant le front.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, jamais je ne m'étais senti autant en sécurité. Se tenir, se serrer dans les bras, se cajoler, ces expressions ne voulaient rien dire pour moi jusqu'à présent. J'adorais le sens qu'elles prenaient pour moi maintenant. Sans doute qu'il le senti car il ne discuta pas quand je lui redemandais la nuit suivante s'il voulait qu'on partage son lit. Juste son lit.

En attendant qu'il sorte de la douche je me mis à regarder sa bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre intéressant. Je fus étonné de trouver un recueil d'oeuvres d'Alan Edgar Poe. Je le pris et me cala dans le lit.

En lisant les pages j'imaginais ce que Seth avait pu penser des mêmes lignes qui m'emmenait dans un autre univers. J'étais si prise dans ma lecture que je ne l'entendis pas se glisser près de moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu lis ?

Je lui montrais la couverture du livre :

-C'est un de mes auteurs préférés !

-Ah ouais ? C'est un cadeau de Léah...

-Tu as aimé ?

-Le peu que j'ai lu oui...

-Mon poème préféré est « Un rêve dans un rêve »...

-Pourquoi ?

-Est ce que la vie est réelle ? Ou est ce qu'un jour on se réveillera en se rendant compte que notre vie finalement n'était qu'un moment rêvé ?

Je commençais à lui réciter :

_Reçois ce baiser sur le front! _

_Et, puisque que c'est l'heure de te quitter _

_Alors c'est bien haut que j'avoue _

_Tu n'as pas tort, toi qui juges _

_Que mes jours ont été un rêve; _

_Et si l'Espoir s'est enfui _

_Pendant la nuit ou pendant le jour _

_Dans une vision ou dans aucune, _

_Pour autant s'en est-il moins allé ? _

_TOUT ce que nous voyons ou paraissons _

_N'est qu'un rêve dans un rêve. _

_Je me tiens au coeur rugissant _

_D'une grève que les brisants tourmentent, _

_Et je tiens dans la main _

_Des grains du sable d'or _

_Bien peu! et encore comme ils se défilent _

_A travers mes doigts vers l'abîme _

_Pendant que je pleure, pendant que je pleure! _

_O Dieu! Que ne puis-je les étreindre  d'une poigne plus ferme?_

_O Dieu! Que n'en puis-je sauver UN de la houle sans pitié?_

_TOUT ce que nous voyons ou paraissons n'est-il  qu'un rêve dans un rêve? _

-Impressionnant dit-il doucement. Je me rappelle d'un qui t'irait très bien ajouta t'il en feuilletant le livre.

-Je suis curieuse de savoir lequel...

-« Hymme » :

« A la très chère, à la très belle

Qui remplit mon coeur de clarté,

A l'ange, à l'idole immortelle,

Salut en l'immortalité!

Elle se répand dans ma vie

Comme un air imprégné de sel,

Et dans mon âme inassouvie

Verse le goût de l'éternel. »

-wow, c'est gentil...murmurais-je émue.

C'était à la fois si romantique et trop beau pour être vrai...

-Et ce n'est pas un rêve dans un rêve ajouta t-il en me caressant la joue.

Je baissais les yeux, reprenant mes émotions.

-Seth...je ne suis pas doué..pour ça commençais-je en faisant un geste gauche de la main censé représenter lui et moi ensemble. «...je n'arrêtes pas de repenser à ce que tu m'a dis ressentir pour moi...et...ça parait fou et étourdissant et... rapide....je ne sais pas quoi dire...

-Tu n'as pas à le faire, tu es là, dit-il comme si cela suffisait comme explication.

Encore il m'enveloppa de son regard. Mon coeur ou quelque chose de plus profond en moi était tellement attiré vers lui et j'étais confuse car je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivais et pourtant ce qui m'arrivait me faisait sentir vivante comme jamais auparavant.

-C'est juste que je me rends compte que tu m'as révélé tes sentiments et...je ne l'ai pas fait en retour. Je veux juste que tu saches...que c'est la première fois que je ressens ce genre de choses...

-Moi aussi dit-il en souriant : et j'espère que c'est la dernière fois.

-ça n'est pas censé l'être ?

-Si, se reprit-il : c'était juste rhétorique.

-Qui d'autre est dans ce cas ?

-Paul, Sam, Jacob, Quil...

-Et...est ce qu'il y a une explication ? Comme le fait que vous vous transformiez en loup vient du fait que votre ancêtre a choisi le loup comme animal ?

-Certains anciens pensent que c'est une façon pour un loup de trouver son âme soeur, d'autres disent que c'est la nature qui nous attire vers la personne qui sera à même de transmettre les bons gênes.

Que pouvais-je faire ou dire contre la Nature, contre le Destin ? Ce qui me revenait était seulement d'y croire ou pas.

* * *

_le prochain chapitre arrive rapidement...mais en attendant pousser le bouton reviews...:)_


	24. Chapter 25

_Salut_

_J'avais l'intention de poster ce court chapitre plus tôt, mais j'ai été foudroyé par l'éclair de l'inspiration pour un nouveau revirement de situation donc profitez de ce chapitre et du suivant pour un peu de douceur avant de passer aux choses sérieuses._

_Enjoy !!_

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

**Croire.**

POV Lexie

Le lendemain, la journée s'écoula au ralenti. Nous profitâmes du beau temps pour lézarder au soleil à l'arrière de chez lui. Avec juste le ciel à portée de vue on aurait pu se croire n'importe où sauf dans l'état le plus pluvieux des Etats Unis. J'étais étendu sur le dos les mains derrière la tête tandis qu'il était accoudé sur l'herbe à côté de moi. La combinaison de son regard sur moi, sa chaleur naturelle et les quelques rayons de soleil rendait la température très agréable.

Il traçait lentement les contours de mon tatouage tandis que je laissais le soleil colorer l'intérieur de mes paupières.

-Tu en as combien ?

-Cinq répondis-je les yeux clos.

-Où sont les trois autres ?

-mmmh fis-je en ouvrant à demi les yeux : dans des endroits assez...privés.

Je le vis écarquiller les yeux, ce qui me fit sourire.

-Privés comment ?

-Privés comme il y en a deux que tu ne pourrais voir seulement si je me mettais en maillot de bain et un...vraiment privé.

-Allons nous baigner ! S'exclama t-il d'un ton sérieux mais ses yeux riaient.

Je me contenta de sourire.

-Ok, on se baignera une autre fois lança t-il en faisant semblant d'être ennuyé. « Tu es fascinante.... » dit-il doucement après un moment.

Cette fois j'ouvris les yeux : « Pourquoi ? Ce sont mes tatouages qui te font dire ça ? Tu en a toi aussi... » je lui indiqua d'un geste de la tête le loup qui ornait son épaule.

-Ouais mais toi..je sais pas..tu es tellement de choses...

-Comment ça ?

Il traçait lentement la ligne médiane de mon visage, faisant glisser son index sur mon front, mon nez...

-Fragile, secrète, profonde, poétique...tu ressembles à un lac...

-Nessie m'a dit ça un jour, que j'étais aussi placide qu'un Loch...

-Elle a raison dit-il en dessinant le contour de mes lèvres : Il y a quelque de mystérieux chez toi aussi.

-Mystérieux ? Répétais-je.

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Et doux, comme...je sais pas...de la douce magie...

J'aurai du m'attarder sur le compliment mais mon esprit fut tout de suite tiré vers la femme du tableau mais je la chassais de mon esprit, je ne voulais tellement pas pensé à ça, pas en ce moment.

-Ils signifient quelque chose ?

Il me caressa la clavicule alors que je lui donnais un regard interrogatif.

-Oh ! Mes tatouages, oui.

La pièce entre ma clavicule et mon épaule représentait un oiseau posé sur une branche de cerisier en fleur.

« J'ai eu l'inspiration d'une fable chinoise : C'est un oiseau qui s'arrêta dans la banlieue d'une ville. Le prince de la ville le prit pour une créature divine et il envoya un cortège pour le recevoir et l'installa tel un hôte de marque dans un temple de la capitale.

Pour le distraire, il faisait jouer de la flûte et du tambour tous les jours et ordonnait qu'on prépare à son intention les festins les plus magnifiques. Mais toutes ces attentions effrayèrent l'oiseau, qui chaque jour devenait plus craintif. Il tremblait du matin au soir, n'osant plus ni manger ni boire. C'est ainsi qu'au bout de trois jours, il mourut.

En fait le prince a voulu faire vivre l'oiseau comme il aimait à vivre lui-même et non pas comme il convient à un oiseau de vivre. »

-Triste mais vrai. Et celui là ? Demanda t-il en caressant la rose à l'intérieur de mon avant bras.

-ça représente ma mère...la rose était sa fleur préférée..

-Pourquoi bleue ?

-à cause de ses yeux...et je l'ai fait à cet endroit comme ça je la garde, secrète, près de mon coeur quand je croise les bras. C'est le premier que j'ai fais. Et toi ? Que représente le décalco de boys band que vous avez tous ? Demandais-je en souriant.

Il commença à me chatouiller : « Hé ! Te moques pas de notre symbole ! »

-Ok ok plaidais-je en essayant d'immobilier ses mains. « Je ne me moque pas, il est vraiment cool. »

-Je préfère dit-il d'un air fier.

-Tu veux venir avec moi à la plage ? J'ai promis à Claire et ses amies de leur faire des jolies photos.

-Bien sur ! J'ai hâte de voir comment tu gères une séances photos avec des divas de 12 ans !

-Comme une pro déclarais-je en me levant.

Après plusieurs heures, (ces filles ne se lassaient jamais de prendre des poses !) Claire et ses amies rentrèrent gaiement après m'avoir forcé à jurer que je développerais le maximum de photos le plus rapidement possible.

-Tu avais raison tu t'en es sorti comme une pro ! Je n'aurai jamais pu rester aussi patient et souriant que toi !

-Merci.

Nous marchions sur la plage, il ramassait des coquillages, tandis que je continuai de photographier le paysage et ses éléments. N'était- ce pas fleur bleue ? Mais avec lui, c'était génial.

-Tu aimerais en faire ton métier ? Me demanda t'il.

-ça serait vraiment cool...non en fait ce serait tout simplement géant, mon rêve...

-Tu as postulé dans des écoles ?

-Oui, quelques une...je suis sur liste d'attente...mais bon c'est pas un drame, je peux toujours le faire comme un loisir et faire quelque chose de plus « sérieux ». Et toi, lui demandais-je en le flashant, quel est ton rêve ?

-mmmmh...vivre d'amour et de musique...

-Tu as déjà la musique.

-Et je t'ai trouvé...dit-il en m'offrant un magnifique sourire.

_Ce qui me revenait était seulement d'y croire ou pas._

-C'est vraiment trop beau pour être vrai.

-Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire ou dire pour te convaincre ?

-....j'ai juste...tu sais c'est comme tu l'a expliqué, la gravité, elle est autour de toi, elle agit sur toi mais, c'est à toi d'y croire ou pas. Je sais que la gravité existe, mais j'ai vécu dans un monde où la gravité n'existais pas jusqu'à présent...je veux y croire, car c'est évident qu'elle existe...je la sens. Mais...

Je soupira nerveusement en secouant la tête : « cet exemple craint ! »

-Non, non ça va, continue m'encouragea t-il en souriant. Voyant que j'avais du mal à sortir les mots il dit :

- « Ok à mon tour. » Il se baissa, ramassa quelque chose puis prit ma main y déposa l'objet avant de la poser sur son coeur : « Quand tu es passé par cette porte, je te promet, j'ai eu l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait...et que tu étais enfin là...pour moi. C'était comme si tu me ramenais mon coeur. » Il me laissa retirer ma main et une bouffée d'émotions me submergea. C'était un coquillage. Un magnifique coquillage dans un camaïeu d'orange, de rose et de jaune. La coque, au lieu d'être simplement arrondie et évasée, se fendait en deux et les deux parties se recourbaient, lui donnant un forme de coeur. « Tu ne le sais pas mais il ne bat plus de la même manière, plus pour les même raisons. »

J'étais pris dans son regard de velours et je commençais à croire. Mon coeur ployait sous le poids de la douceur, de la force mais surtout de la sincérité de ses paroles, à tel point que ça en devenait douloureux de s'empêcher d'y succomber.

Pendant un moment il y eu comme une petite bataille en moi, c'était comme être sur le bord d'un pont prêt à sauter, avec l'adrénaline mais aussi la peur. Étais-je prête à lancer mon cœur du haut d'un pont ? Avec aucun filet de secours si ce n'est Seth me promettant de le rattraper ?

Le risque de le retrouver écrabouillé me pétrifiait mais le risque de passer à côté de quelque chose de magnifique aussi.

Comme s'il avait entendu la bataille en moi, il posa doucement sa main sur mon coeur :

-Je prendrai soin de lui.

-J'ai peur de sauter.

Il me sourit tendrement et me serra dans ses bras :

-Ok, on va travailler ce vertige alors... 


	25. Chapter 26

_Ok les choses sérieuses arrivent avec ce chapitre. Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment j'ai effectué un "petit" revirement de situation pour Nessie/Jacob donc pour le moment je m'attaque à la situation de Lexie. Neanmoins ne vous inquietez pas pour notre couple NJ, ils reviendront pour des rebondissements intéressants._

_Enjoy girls et à vos reviews._

* * *

**Chapitre 25 **

**Inespéré.**

POV Seth

J'étais en route vers le studio photo sur la route de la Push. Je voulais surprendre Lexie qui y passait toute l'après midi pour développer ses photos.

Je salua Dina la propriétaire qui m'indiqua qu'elle était dans la chambre noire au fond du studio.

J'ouvris doucement la porte coulissante et la referma rapidement. Elle était devant deux bacs qui ressemblaient à de grands éviers, en train de remuer doucement une photo qu'elle tenait avec une pince.

Des mèches de cheveux s'enfuyaient de son chignon désordonné. Elles suivaient délicatement les mouvements qu'elle faisait. Elle était trop belle. J'étais perdu dans la contemplation de sa nuque et de son dos (comment une nuque dénudée pouvait être aussi hypnotique ?) quand elle se tourna vers moi.

-Hé !

La lumière douce et orangé du studio lui donnait une allure fantasmagorique. Une fée en jean et débardeur qui me souriait : « Je ne pensais pas te voir, tu ne travaille pas aujourd'hui ? »

-Mon boss m'a donné mon aprem lui répondis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

-Alors tu es venu m'épier.

Son sourire était si irrésistible. Je l'embrassais, en posant ma main sur sa hanche et la serrant contre moi.

-Tu vas bien ?

Je fis remonter doucement ma main dans son dos et sur sa nuque, j'adorais le contact avec sa peau, elle était aussi douce qu'une pêche.

Elle hocha la tête : « Je vais toujours bien quand je développe des photos. »

-Qu'est ce qui te plait le plus ?

Elle pencha la tête vers moi comme si elle allait me confier un secret mais avait toujours les yeux fixés sur sa photo.

-La révélation...quand apparaît une image sur un papier vide...et aussi le fait de créer l'image. Ici c'est moi qui décide, clair, foncé, les nuances...

-Déesse de la chambre noire...ça me plait.

L'image apparut, c'était une photo de moi :

-Je ne t'ai même pas vu la prendre...

-C'est le secret de tout bon photographe...

-Qu'est ce qui passait à la télé ? Je semblais vraiment captivé...

-Oh...sans doute qu'il y avait une fille à moitié nue en train de laver sa voiture...

Elle me jeta un regard et un sourire en coin.

-ça devait être ça...dis-je pour la taquiner.

Elle secoua la tête et émit un léger son entre le soupir et le rire. Elle clipa la photo sur un fil tendu en hauteur et commença à traiter une autre photo.

-J'ai rencontré ta mère en venant au studio. Elle était avec Léah. Elle m'a invité à venir prendre un café un de ces jours.

-C'est bien...mais... tu n'aimes pas le café !

Elle leva son visage vers moi, le regard étonné : « comment tu sais ça ? »

-Je t'ai vu faire la grimace quand il y avait une pub à la télé.

-Ok et qu'est ce que tu sais d'autre sur moi ?

- « mmmhh laisse moi réfléchir... » Je me plaçais derrière elle et posais mes mains sur le bord du bac de par et d'autre de son corps : « Tu aimes la tarte au citron, le violet, Paris, et en écoutant ton ipod je me suis rendu compte que tu avais un goût prononcé pour les musiciens qui aiment joué torse nu : Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Iggy Pop, Incubus, System of a down...

Elle rigola : "alors qu'est ce que tu en conclu ?"

-Que je suis parfait pour toi !

-Parce que tu es musicien et que tu es souvent torse nu !?

-Exactement ! Qui a dit que le bonheur devait être compliqué ?

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête. Je lui demandais ce qui n'allait pas. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Quelque chose d'autre que je sais c'est que tu n'aimes pas trop parler de toi, ni de tes problèmes et pourtant tu réfléchis beaucoup...

-Tu as très vite fait le tour de ma personnalité à ce que je vois dit-elle en se retournant face à moi. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer au son de sa voix si c'était un reproche, une déception ou juste un fait énoncé. Même en cherchant un indice dans ses yeux. J'ôtais mes mains du bac et les laissa trainer le long de son corps « Je ne suis pas si compliqué que ça finalement" ajouta t'elle.

-Qui a dit que tu l' étais ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est ce que je me suis toujours dit, que j'étais compliqué et bizarre. Mais avec toi...j'ai l'impression que tout est plus facile.

Elle me donna un léger sourire avant de se remettre à secouer sa photo. J'étais content qu'elle ressente cela, si je pouvais lui faire autant de bien qu'elle m'en faisait. Je l'entourais de mes bras et la serrais fort.

-Est ce que tu pourras revenir dormir chez moi ce soir ? Lui demandais-je dans le creux de l'oreille : C'était super de t'avoir la semaine entière.

-Mmmh je ne sais pas, il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que tu risques de te lasser.

-Je ne peux pas me lasser de toi ! m'écriais-je. Sérieusement comment pouvait-elle penser une seconde une chose pareille. "J'ai besoin de m'endormir avec toi maintenant, ton odeur est devenu mon doudou."

Malgré le manque de lumière je pouvais sentir qu'elle rougissait. J'adorais ça, surtout parce que je sentais que ce n'étais pas réellement de la gêne, elle aimait juste autant que moi être l'un contre l'autre.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée tu sais, que je découche comme ça, après tout je suis censé dormir chez les Cullens...avança t-elle, mais son ton était tout sauf hésitant. Ses yeux souriaient.

-Edward n'y verra aucun mal. Tu veux que je te supplies ?

-Tu le ferrais ?

-Oui mais je sais que tu en a autant envie que moi.

-Oh ! s'écria t'elle en se retournant tout sourire : je trouve ça assez présomptueux de ta part ! Laisse ça à Jacob !

-Ok dis-je en rigolant, alors s'il te plait reste dormir avec moi ce soir. J'ai vraiment envie de te serrer dans mes bras en m'endormant.

Elle me scruta un moment puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa.

POV Lexie

Je pense que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Si je savais ce que cela voulait dire.

Nous avions passé la nuit dernière à se cajoler et se dessiner sur le corps pendant qu'il me racontait ses souvenirs d'enfance.

Il me raconta comment lui et sa soeur allaient dévaliser l'épicerie en bonbons dès qu'ils recevaient leur argent de poche :

-On faisait des paris sur celui qui arriverai à gober le plus de bonbon acide sans pleurer.

-Et qui gagnait ?

-Moi. Mais ce n'était pas sans peine, j'avais l'impression que mes oreilles, mes yeux et ma langue allaient se rencontrer au niveau de mon nez ! Je dois avoir encore des séquelles jusqu'à présent.

La vision de son visage torturé par des bonbons me fit tellement rire que j'en eu mal au ventre.

Et c'est là que ça me pris, comme une évidence, j'étais en train de tomber, doucement, amoureuse.

J'adorais sa personnalité, un mélange d'enfance, de romantisme, et de force.

J'adorais le fait d'être avec lui, de dormir avec lui sans ressentir aucune pression de passer au stade supérieur, seulement être en sécurité et aimé dans ses bras.

Il venait de me ramener et nous étions blottis dans le canapé des Cullen. Il s'amusait à tracer des formes sur mon avant-bras avec mes tâches de rousseur. C'était débile mais j'adorais ça, Ben avait l'habitude de le faire quand on s'ennuyait les jours de pluie. Seth avait fini de dessiner une version burtonnienne du système solaire et commençait à relier mes tâches pour en faire des fleurs. C'était sa nouvelle passion, me dessiner sur le corps. Depuis que je lui avais dit qu'il ne pourrait pas voir mes autres tatouages avant un certain temps :

-En attendant de les voir, je dessine les miens m'avait-il donné comme excuse.

-Les enfants, on peut vous acheter des cahiers de coloriages plaisanta Emmett en se jettant dans le canapé à coté de nous.

-Non, c'est plus amusant dit Seth qui s'appliquait sur mon bras.

-Bande de gamins !

-Nous avons de la visite, annonça soudainement Alice qui jouait aux échecs avec Edward.

-Qui ? Demanda son frère.

-Je…je..ne sais pas répondit-elle troublée, je n'arrive pas à distinguer, ni à voir, ce qu'il est.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas Edward, ce n'est ni l'un des nôtres, ni un humain…Je sens juste une présence se dirigeant vers nous.

Alice se leva et s'avança vers la baie vitrée à côté de la porte d'entrée. Elle semblait vraiment perturbée.

-Peux-tu voir dans combien de temps il arrivera ?

-Un quart d'heure, 10mn…

Edward appela Carlisle et Jasper. Je ne sais pas si c'était le fait de les voir tous réunis comme un sommet de guerre mais un sentiment désagréable me prit.

Emmett ouvrit la porte à demi et demanda à la personne qui elle était. La personne parlait trop doucement pour que je puisse entendre. Emmett, gardant toujours la porte à demi fermée se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

-Tu connais un Henry ? Il prétend être ton majordome.

Le soulagement m'envahit.

-Oh oui ! m'écriais-je en m'avançant vers la porte et en l'ouvrant entièrement : Henry ! mais que..

Mais avant que je ne puisse terminer ma phrase, Henry, les yeux fixés derrière moi, bondit vers l'avant et avec son bras me poussa derrière lui. Seth s'apprêta à foncer sur Henry mais Edward l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

-Enfin Cullen ! Cela va faire 300 ans que j'attends ce moment...dit Henry d'un ton pas vraiment agréable.

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait et vu la tête des autres, je n'étais pas la seule.


	26. Chapter 27

_mmmh vos reviews m'ont tellement fait plaisir que je vous post la suite zou ! moi quand j'aime je ne compte pas ! je suis certes sadique mais pas pour longtemps._

_Merci à 0000, Djevara et Lovellly, Poupette et toute les autres._

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

**Révélation**

POV Lexie.

De quoi parlait Henry ?

-"Farrell Gallager" murmura Carlisle, comme lorsque qu'on se souvient du nom d'une vieille connaissance, sauf que le ton qu'il avait pris indiquait que la vieille connaissance en question n'était pas une bonne surprise. « Comment est-ce possible ? »

-C'est quoi cette histoire de 300 ans et c'est qui ce Farrell Gallager ?!! demandais-je en poussant le bras d'Henry.

Je m'étais posté devant mon majordome et je remarquais qu'il était différent. Je ne l'avais quasiment jamais vu sans son uniforme. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise rouge et une longue veste en cuir noire. Ses cheveux blonds-gris, normalement coiffés en arrière avec du gel, étaient détachés et tombaient sur ses épaules. Il avait l'air très énervé, je pouvais le voir à la façon dont ses narines étaient gonflées. Il ne répondit pas à mes questions. Il observait chaque personne dans la pièce comme s'il étudiait quelque chose. Il tendit la main vers moi mais Alice plus rapide qu'un éclair, me prit par le bras et me tira vers Seth.

J'entendis Henry fulminer et d'une voix sourde il dit :

-Donnez-moi Alexandrina.

-Non, firent Seth et Alice en même temps. Emmett et Jasper s'étaient rapprochés, se plaçant entre Henry et nous. Edward était à côté de Carlisle.

-Qu'êtes-vous et que lui voulez-vous ? continua Alice.

Je tiqua sur le « qu'êtes-vous ? »

-Mais enfin, arrêtez ! C'est Henry mon majordome ! m'écriais-je.

-Ce n'est pas Henry dit Carlisle calmement. Du moins ce n'est pas son vrai nom.

-Mais enfin, c'est quoi ce manège ? Henry ?

Mais mon majordome ne répondit pas, du moins pas ce que j'espérais.

-Il faut que tu viennes avec moi Alexandrina, tu dois rentrer. Maintenant. Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici.

C'était la première fois qu'Henry me tutoyait. Je ne savais pas si c'était le fait de le voir dans un autre contexte mais même sa voix me paraissait différente.

-Mais..

-Elle n'ira nulle part dit Seth fermement.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'étais en train de vivre un mauvais rêve et j'allais me réveiller. Sinon comment une situation comme celle que j'étais en train de vivre pouvait exister ?

La tension devenait insupportable. Je n'arrêtais pas de regarder Henry qui lui avait le regard fixé sur Carlisle.

-Henry pourriez-vous me dire ce qui se passe ? Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas j'haussais le ton : « Henry je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que vous ne m'aurez pas expliquer ce qu'il se passe ! »

Il détacha finalement son regard de Carlisle pour le fixer sur moi. Alice resserra son étreinte autour de mes bras.

-Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix…j'espère que vous n'aviez rien prévu ce soir.

Il fit un pas en avant et tout le monde fit un pas en arrière. Il ouvrit les bras en signe de rédemption : « Je ne ferais rien à Alexandrina, je vous promets ! »

-Et en ce qui concerne Carlisle ? demanda Edward d'une voix dure.

Henry le regarda étonné :

- « Mais c'est une vraie cour des merveilles que nous avons ! Un télépathe et.. »

Il tourna son regard vers Jasper : « un…quel est le bon terme ? modificateur d'ambiance ? »

J'étais en train de rêver ou dans une autre dimension. Je sentais mon coeur battre jusque dans ma gorge, qui était sèche. « Que pourrais-je faire de toute façon ? ajouta-il. « Seul contre une armée, je pars vaincu… »

Nous nous dirigeâmes prudemment vers le canapé. Ils attendirent tous qu'Henry s'asseye avant de faire de même. J'avais pour garde du corps Seth et Emmet, les autres étaient de par et d'autres d'eux. Henry était dans le fauteuil qui faisait dos à la porte d'entrée, pile en face de moi mais aussi le plus loin possible.

Il sortit de sa veste un rouleau qu'il me tendit :

-Comme tu me l'as demandé.

Son tutoiement me dérangeait.

Jasper lui prit des mains et me le donna. Je le déroulais : c'était mon arbre généalogique.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir tout simplement envoyer par fax ?

-Tu as suscité ma curiosité quand tu as évoqué le nom du Dr Cullen…Un nom qui m'est si familier…

Un voile sombre passa devant ses yeux.

Je regardais Carlisle. Je le sentais légèrement tendu.

-Vous avez connu quelqu'un qui s'appelait Cullen ?

Il ne répondit pas à ma question, encore. À la place, il m'en posa une :

-"Pourquoi en avais-tu besoin ?" d'un signe de la tête, il indiqua le morceau de papier que je tenais.

-J'ai trouvé un tableau dans un livre qui représentait une femme qui ressemblait à ma mère…il y avait les armoiries de sa famille dans le fond…et voilà je voulais savoir qui était cette femme.

-Juste avec ton arbre généalogique ?

-…Oui, il se trouve que cette femme...pouvait entrer en communication avec les esprits.

Je vis son regard se troubler quand je prononçais ces mots

-Et ? ce genre de chose n'est pas écrit sur un arbre généalogique.

Ces questions me rendaient mal à l'aise, comme si je ne l'étais pas assez. Je ne pouvais pas lui en dire plus car sinon je trahirais le secret des Cullens.

-Pourrais-je voir ce tableau ? Me demanda t-il.

J'eus un mal fou à me lever, j'avais l'impression que si je faisais un mouvement la situation deviendrait mortelle. C'était une chance que Ness soit sorti avec sa mère, sa grand-mère et Rosalie. Quand je redescendis dans le salon, personne n'avait bougé, le silence était à couper. Je lui tendis la page. Il la déplia lentement. Un sursaut le parcouru et il murmura :

-Katerina !

-Vous savez qui c'est ?!

J'étais sidéré. Je sentis mes jambes fléchir. Seth s'approcha de moi par derrière et m'attira à lui. J'avais l'impression d'être devenue folle en l'espace de quelques minutes. Henry, que je connaissais depuis que j'étais née, appelait avec amour une femme par son prénom sur une peinture datant de plusieurs siècles.

-Qu'est ce que vous êtes ? lui demandais-je faisait écho à la question d'Alice un peu plus tôt.

Comme d'habitude, il ne répondit pas à ma question.

-Cette femme est bien de ta famille Alexandrina…

-Comment le savez-vous ? comment savez-vous son nom ?

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, son regard était à présent dénué de colère, il était redevenu mon majordome, mon compagnon de week-end. Il me sourit faiblement.

-C'était ma femme.


	27. Chapter 28

_Devant votre insistance...(et aussi parce que je ne suis pas aussi sadique que ça) voici la suite qui répondra à vos questions. Pour Nessie/Jacob va falloir patienter un pti peu genre 2 chapitres, mais bon comme vous le savez j'aime le drame donc vous attendez pas aux papillons et au joueur de harpe. _

_En attendant..._

_Enjoy !_

_ouiiii New moon demain !! Team jacob all the way !!_

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

**Sloan Whitmore.**

POV Lexie.

Ce fut comme si tout d'un coup l'air contenu dans mes poumons se précipitait dans ma gorge.

J'étais tellement choqué qu'aucun mot ne pus sortir de ma bouche. Pendant 3 secondes je crus qu'on avait appuyé sur un bouton « tirer la chasse» de mon cerveau.

Je fermais les yeux et je sus que si je ne les rouvrais pas de suite j'allais m 'évanouir. Je me sentis tomber sur le canapé. Je dérivais, c'était comme si la scène tanguait dangereusement.

Seth posa ses mains sur mes bras et me serra contre lui. J'ouvris les yeux.

Je ne rêvais pas. Il était vraiment là. Ses paroles me revinrent et je secouai la tête, comme si je pouvais les chasser.

-Votre femme ? Répétais-je d'une voix blanche et tremblante. « comment est-ce possible ? Elle vivait au 15ème siècle ! »

Je le dévisageais, pendant que mon cerveau, qui avait été rallumé entre temps, traçait à vive allure : « Soit vous êtes un menteur qui a de sérieux problèmes psychologiques soit vous n'êtes pas...humain ! »

Intérieurement je ne savais pas ce que je préférais.

-Comment peux-tu vivre avec des vampires et poser ce genre de questions ?

Sa voix était cordiale, un peu moqueuse. Ce qui accentua mon étonnement : Il savait ? Je lança un regard circulaire sur chacun des Cullens, tous, sauf Edward et Carlisle, avaient la même expression que la mienne.

-Ne me dites pas que vous aussi…commençais-je.

-Non, me coupa t'il : Rien d'aussi sanguinaire. Mais tout de même nous partageons un point commun.

-Lequel ?

La question venait de Jasper.

-Tout comme vous, je ne suis plus censé exister.

-Vous avez plutôt fière allure pour un zombie fit Emmet.

Henry esquissa un sourire :

-Je suis immortel.

Des regards interrogateurs se tournèrent vers Carlisle.

-Vous n'êtes pas trop au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans ce monde, se moqua Henry, mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement, vous autres vampires êtes tellement imbu de votre soi disant race, alors que c'est une malédiction que vous subissez. Et vous jeune homme ? dit-il à l'attention de Seth, vous n'avez ni le teint talqué ni cette odeur si particulière…et pourtant je mettrais ma main à couper que vous n'êtes pas simplement humain.

-Seth est un ami de la famille, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir le coupa durement Edward.

-Henry, commençais-je, ou quelque ce soit votre nom…dites moi qui est cette femme.

Il inspira et ferma les yeux un court moment, quand il les rouvrit il semblait perdu dans le passé.

-Mon vrai nom est Farrell Gallager. Je suis né en 1632 à Dublin en Irlande. Mes parents faisaient partis de la petite noblesse. Un jour, un groupe de voyageurs roumains traversa notre ville et s'installa à ses abords. C'étaient des romanichels, faisant du cirque, disant la bonne aventure. Mais les gens de notre ville voyaient d'un mauvais œil leur arrivée. Je fus chargé, en tant que fils de notable, d'aller enquêter sur ces voyageurs. Et c'est là que je rencontra Katerina.

Il caressa du regard l'image en prononçant son prénom.

« Je tomba amoureux d'elle sur l'instant et nous vécurent une passion, cachés aux yeux de ma famille. Mais son groupe, menacé par les gens de la ville, fut obligé de partir au bout de quelques mois. Les adieux furent déchirants, et je crus mourir quand elle m'annonça ce jour-là qu'elle était enceinte. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle, ni pour l'enfant. Ma famille me tenait avec la pression de l'héritage et du déshonneur.

Tout ce que je savais était que son peuple avait décidé de partir en Angleterre.

Après son départ, la vie continua, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à elle, à cet enfant. Je ne sais pas si c'était le destin ou la folie qui me poussa mais je décidais de quitter ma ville, de me lancer à sa recherche. 5 ans après son départ, je retrouvais la trace de son groupe à Londres.

Quelle fut ma joie de la revoir et de voir mon fils, Roman. Nous vécûmes heureux, je faisais maintenant parti de son peuple et je ne regrettais pas ma vie d'autrefois. Nous avons eu une fille, mon adorable Alexandra. »

Le ton qu'il prit et la façon dont il me regarda quand il prononça son prénom me donna une sensation désagréable.

« Mais, reprit-il, il fallut que ce massacre eût lieu, que ces hommes viennent tout me prendre… »

Sa voix était devenue sourde et pleine de colère. Il inspira profondément avant de reprendre :

« John Cullen…Votre père était un passionné…dit-il à l'intention de Carlisle.

-Il l'était et j'en suis désolé…mais vous avez eu votre vengeance répondit Carlisle calmement.

-Vengeance… la vengeance calme mais ne guérit pas, ni ne rends l'objet de son amour.

Il porta son regard sur moi et fit un léger sourire.

-Continuez, que s'est-il passé ? lui demandais-je.

-Katerina et Alexandra furent brûlées.

-Alexandra ? mais quel âge avait-elle ?

Il eut un rire jaune :

-7 ans. Son crime était juste d'être la fille d'une femme qui était en relation avec les esprits. Pour éviter l'héritage et la propagation qu'ils disaient.

-En relation avec les esprits vous dites ? comment ça ?

-Katerina était..ce qu'on appelle aujourd'hui une médium…capable de ressentir et voir ce que les autres ne pouvaient pas.

Un frisson me parcourut.

-Et ensuite ?

-Après ce drame, je me cachais avec Roman, promettant de me venger. L'occasion se présenta assez tôt et je pus tuer l'exécuteur de ma femme.

Je sentis un sentiment de mal-être traverser la pièce.

Il avait tué le père de Carlisle ! Je le regardai, mais celui-ci ne montra aucune émotion particulière sur son visage.

-Mais la justice est tellement bien faite que je fus attrapé et condamné à mourir par vierge de fer.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Par quoi ? balbutiais-je.

-Un excellent instrument de torture ma chère. Un cercueil de bois vertical agrémenté de pics en fer. Quand ils referment le cercueil sur vous les pics entrent lentement dans votre corps vous faisant mourir dans une lente agonie.

Je visualisais la scène et un frisson de dégoût me parcourut.

-Au bout d'interminables heures de souffrance, mon cœur s'arrêta. Mais une vive douleur me ramena à la vie et quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans une fosse commune. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'était arrivé. J'eus peur d'avoir été mordu par un vampire mais il n'en était rien. Croyant que c'était un miracle, une chance de recommencer une nouvelle vie, j'errais à la recherche de Roman. Je l'ai finalement trouvé, déboussolé, traînant dans la rue.

D'après ce qu'il me disait, quelques heures seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis ma mort.

Le juge Whitmore qui m'avait fait condamner, continuait de brûler des femmes et de chasser les bohémiens, il nous traitait de racaille, de vermine. Je pris mon fils et m'enfuis dans une autre ville pour commencer une vie sous une autre identité : Calder Sloan.

Je devins un riche marchand et propriétaire. La haute société commençait à me faire des yeux doux ainsi qu'à Roman, c'est ainsi qu'il fut introduit dans ces sphères. Il fit un beau mariage, quelle ironie, avec la fille du juge Whitmore, ce même homme qui redoutait les bohémiens comme la peste avait pour gendre l'un des leur.

Ma satisfaction et ma vengeance furent atteintes quand je vis l'effroi de cette révélation sur son visage. Le pauvre homme eu une crise cardiaque. »

Un autre frisson me parcourut…dire que j'avais vécu avec cet homme toute ma vie ! Maintenant il m'apparaissait comme un espèce de revenant vengeur. Je compris pourquoi Edward lui avait demandé s'il comptait blesser Carlisle plus tôt.

-La suite de ton histoire est dans la feuille que tu tiens Alexandrina me dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Vous...êtes mon ancêtre ?

-Oui.

-Et cette femme…est mon ancêtre ! Oh mon Dieu, je vais réellement m'évanouir soupirais-je. Une nausée commença à s'installer. J'avais vraiment l'impression que le sol fuyait sous mes pieds.

-Je me suis donné la mission de veiller sur mes enfants, je bénis ce qui m'est arrivé ce jour de ma mort, car j'ai pu voir toutes les générations et faire perdurer l'héritage romanichel continua t-il.

-L'héritage ? quel héritage ?

-Tu sais de quoi je parle. Toutes les filles aînées ont ce pouvoir, le pouvoir de Katerina.

Ma nausée s'accentua.

- « Oh mon Dieu »…Je pris ma tête dans mes mains. J'avais le tournis, j'étais abasourdie par tout ce que je venais d'entendre. Je sentis les mains de Seth sur mon dos mais à ce moment là j'aurais préféré le contact froid d'un des vampires.

-Je sens que je vais vomir dis-je faiblement. Je pris la main d'Emmet et la posa sur mon front. « qu'est ce qui me dit que vous dites la vérité ? » même si son histoire semblait « logique » je n'arrivais pas , ne voulais pas le croire.

-Ne rejette pas la vérité, ni ce que tu es Alexandrina dit-il sérieusement.

-Alexandrina ? Répétais-je : Est ce que je m'appelle comme ça à cause de votre fille ?

Il sourit tendrement : « Katerina et Alexandra, tu en es le parfait mélange. »

_Respires...Déglutis...Garde les yeux ouverts_...pensais-je.

-Mon père est au courant ?

-Non. Ton père dit-il avec une pointe de mépris, n'a rien à voir dedans, c'est un secret qui coule dans les veines de tous les enfants de Katerina.

-Et ma mère ? Elle savait ?

-Oui.

Son ton devint triste.

-Mais pourquoi ne m'a t-elle jamais rien dit ? Elle était fille aînée elle aussi donc elle devait aussi avoir ce pouvoir ! Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ?

-Je pense t'avoir dit assez de choses pour le moment. Il faut que nous rentrions maintenant.

Son ton se voulait apaisant, il eut comme effet de m'énerver encore plus.

-Je n'irai nul part tant que vous ne m'aurez pas répondu criais-je limite hystérique.

-Alexandrina calmes toi..

-Non, vous allez me répondre maintenant !

Je m'étais levé et avancé vers lui. Seth et Emmett m'avaient suivi et essayaient de me calmer. Henry ou plutôt Farrell se leva à son tour et me regarda intensément. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules :

-Ta mère a disparu parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de cet héritage.

-Quoi ? vous l'avez..tué.. ?

La nausée revint d'un coup et je dus mettre la main devant la bouche.

-Non, non, s'empressa-t'il de dire : Elisabeth a voulu se suicider car elle n'en voulait pas. Ces visions devenaient des hallucinations, et les voix qu'elle entendait la rendaient folle. Elle ne l'a pas supporté.

-Donc il va m'arriver la même chose si je n'accepte pas cet...héritage ?

-C'est possible…

Je me laissais aller dans les bras de Seth, exténuée. Soudain quelque chose me dérangeait dans l'explication de la mort de ma mère.

-Attendez... Comment pouvez-vous affirmer que ma mère s'est suicidée ? Elle était en Roumanie et la police n'a jamais trouvé son corps.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à ce moment, Ness, Bella, Esmée et Rosalie entrèrent, chargés de paquets.

-Que se passe-t' il ? demanda Esmée.

-Vous êtes Henry ? demanda Ness à Farrell, que faites-vous ici ? Il n'est rien arrivé à Ben..

-Non, Ness c'est plus compliqué que ça…soupirais-je.

Elle s'approcha de moi, l'air inquiet :

-Tu es si pâle, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t-elle en lançant des regards à tous les vampires présents.

-Je devais remettre un document important à Alexandrina. Mais je pense qu'il est mieux pour elle de rentrer. Je suis là pour ça. Pour la ramener.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pense qu'il est préférable de remettre cette décision à demain, intervint Alice : Lexie vient de vivre un moment éprouvant, elle devrait aller se coucher.

-Mais il allait..

-Lexie, me coupa Edward, tu devrais écouter Alice. Renesmée, Seth, amenez la à l'étage.

Je voulus protester, mais je n'en eu même pas la force, je me laissais aller dans les bras de Seth et ils m'accompagnèrent dans ma chambre.

Ma tête me faisait mal, je voulais dormir et me réveiller en me rendant compte que je venais de vivre un cauchemar. Je me roulais en boule sur mon lit. Mes pensées allaient et venaient dans mon esprit à une vitesse étourdissante.

Bella entra dans la chambre et m'apporta un verre d'eau avec des gélules.

-Carlisle m'a demandé de te donner ça, pour t'aider à dormir.

J'avalais les cachets, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que mes pensées arrêtent de tourner.

-« Seth ». Il s'assit à côté de moi : « Ne le laisse pas me prendre et... ne le laisse pas partir aussi ». J'étais trop sonné pour former des phrases cohérentes.

-Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, m'assura-t'il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Les cachets devaient être très fort car je ne me souvins de rien à partir de ce moment.

*

Je me réveillais dans les bras de Seth.

-Comment tu te sens me demanda t-il alors que je me relevais.

-Je ne sais pas…quelle heure est-il ?

-Presque midi.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je venais de dormir tout ce temps.

-Il est…toujours là ?

-Oui, il a passé la nuit à parler avec Carlisle.

-Ils ont parlé de quoi ?

-De leurs histoires... Carlisle a essayé de le dissuader de te reprendre…et moi aussi.

Je souris et me lovais dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi ?

-Euh…parce qu'il pense que tu es plus en sécurité ici, je n'ai pas tout saisi.

-Non…pourquoi toi ?

Je le sentis inspirer profondément.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes…Tout simplement dit-il doucement.

Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je me sentais si bien, à mille lieu du drame que ma vie était devenu en l'espace de quelques heures.

-Il faut que je descende dis-je finalement en me détachant de lui : La situation n'avancera pas en restant ici, même si je le voulais.

Nous descendîmes au salon. La situation n'avait pas évolué, je sentais toujours cette ambiance tendue. Ness était là aussi, regardant méchamment Farrell. Son oncle Jasper était assis à côté d'elle et lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille.

Alice vint à ma rencontre et mit son bras autour de mes épaules d'un geste protecteur. Farrell se leva et s'avança vers moi :

-Alexandrina, as-tu réfléchi ? Il faut que nous partions.

-Premièrement c'est Lexie rectifiais-je agacée : Et deuxièmement, pourquoi est ce que je partirais avec toi ? Tu n'es pas mon père.

-Je suis ta famille dit-il comme si c'était une évidence et que ma question était stupide.

-« Écoute, ce n'est pas parce que ton sang…coule dans mes veines. » Un frisson me parcourut à la pensée. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu viens de me révéler que pendant 17 ans tu t'es fait passer pour mon majordome alors que tu étais mon ancêtre immortel, que d'un coup je vais partir avec toi, pour je ne sais où. Rien ne me retient en Écosse, Ben est chez oncle Duncan et tante Lara… attends ! est ce qu'ils sont au courant ? »

-Non. Mais ta place n'est pas ici.

-Où est-elle alors ?

-Avec moi, avec les tiens.

-Les miens ?

-Farrell, elle ne veut pas aller avec vous dit Alice d'un ton ferme.

-« Lexie s'il te plait… » Son ton était implorant. Quelque chose m'intrigua, mais je ne voulais pas quitter Ness et Seth pour partir avec un homme que je croyais connaître.

-Non, désolée mais je reste ici.

Il poussa un soupir et son visage se tendit.

-Farrell, je pense qu'il est préférable que vous n'insistiez pas dit Edward d'une voix dure.

Je faisais un va et vient des yeux entre eux. Edward devait avoir lu ses pensées car il accompagna ses paroles d'un geste. Il se plaça entre nous.

Farrell s'avança malgré tout vers moi et commença à parler :

-Lexie je sais que…

-Non. Ça suffit Farrell.

Ils se toisèrent du regard. Cela me m'était un peu mal à l'aise que des vampires que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques jours me défendent contre un homme qui prétendait être mon ancêtre. Farrell soupira :

-D'accord, je laisse tomber, je m'en vais.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, suivit d'Emmett et Edward. Il l'ouvrit mais d'un geste rapide se retourna vers moi et cria :

-Ta mère n'est pas morte.

* * *

_encore du suspense me diriez vous , mais que voulez vous ? soit on sait faire des bons "cliffhanger" (mettre en suspense dans le jargon hollywoodien) soit non...!_

_aahahah vivement mon visionnage de New Moon._

_Biz_


	28. Chapter 29

_Salut à toutes._

_Bon 1ere chose : voici un nouveau chapitre qui sera suivi très vite d'un autre sur Lexie et ensuite je ferais du Jacob/Nessie._

_2ème chose : merci pour vos reviews. j'ai passé la barre des 100 reviews yeahhh ! trop happy ! Merci à Shadow-C, Tarra, Ninie08, Ninir3 (ton compliment me va droit au coeur, suis vraiment touché), chacune, alithora, djevara, zazoo, gab qui rit, lovellly. Je me répète mais vos reviews font mes journées, ça fait vraiment hyper méga plaisir de les recevoir._

_3ème chose : New Moon. la fan en moi a bavé devant l'écran, était à fond même si elle connaissait l'histoire (pourqwwa tu sonnes téléphone ? tu vois pas qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser !!!) et j'en redemande !!! Maintenant la critique objective de cinéma en moi, trouve plein d'incohérence, genre les reves de Bella trop bizares, les ralentis exagérés (Victoria qui court au ralenti ?) et la musique qui n'allait pas forcément avec les scènes (mais c'est sans doute parce que j'ai écouté plusieurs fois la BOF avant d'aller le voir, donc je m'étais fais des idées sur quels passages seraient bien sur tel ou tel morceaux)_

_Mais sinon, je ne vais pas écouter la critique de cinéma en moi, car elle est rabat joie. J'ai ADORE, j'ai trouvé le jeu des acteurs d'un niveau excellent par rapport au 1 (ohh cette souffrance, Bella, cette colère Jacob !) et les loups sont trop HOT, bref j'ai kiffé ! La fin bien sur est horrible, parce qu'on va devoir attendre l'année prochaine pour voir la suite aaaaaargh ! ( vous voyez comparé à eux moi je met pas beaucoup de temps lol) Non mais comment on peut pas devenir Team Jacob après ça ? sérieusement ? Parce que c'est pas pour dire mais au moins lui il ne se met pas d'huile pailleté sur le corps lol. Et, comme me l'a fait remarqué une ado que j'adore et qui débute dans l'univers twilight (mais qui n'y comprend pas grand chose) : "à partir du moment où il a enlevé son t-shirt il n'a plus su le remettre"..(après une explosion de rire je lui ai répondu que c'était normal, il est chaud (ds tous les sens du termes) et que c'était pour notre plus grand plaisir. aaah Jacob ! 42° de pur bonheur. _

_Non mais sérieusement chapeau à Taylor et Kristen pour leur jeux d'acteurs._

_Mintenant back to notre story. _

_Enjoy_

* * *

Musique : Whisper – A fine frenzy

**Chapitre 28**

**Espoir et Désespoir.**

* * *

POV Seth

Tu parles d'un basculement de situation !

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les Cullens avaient tenu à ce que Farrell ne lui parle pas de cela.

Une chose dont j'étais sur, c'était que mon coeur se serrait, car je savais qu'elle allait partir.

Elle s'avançait vers lui, je ne savais pas si elle était sur le point de devenir littéralement folle ou si elle allait succombé sous le choc. Je ne sentais qu'une tempête d'émotions en elle.

-Quoi ?

Carlisle, Edward et Alice poussèrent des soupirs d'exaspération.

-Ta mère est vivante répéta Henry.

-Tu..n'es pas en train de me mentir ? Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Hier encore tu affirmais qu'elle s'était suicidé !!

-Comme son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé, je l'ai recherché. Je suis parti sur ses traces. Ta mère n'est pas morte. Elle a essayé de se suicider, mais elle est toujours vivante.

-Quoi ?!!

Elle tremblait. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

- « Pitié dites moi que c'est vrai…c'est..oh mon Dieu, c'est pas possible ! » Elle lui prit les mains : s'il te plait dis moi que c'est vrai...

J'eus du mal à supporter le ton de sa voix, la douleur qui s'en dégageait.

-Si c'est vrai et c'est pour cela que je veux que tu viennes avec moi dit-il en posant ses mains de par et d'autre de ses épaules.

Elle se retourna vers nous, et même avec la plus grande volonté du monde nous n'aurions jamais pu dire quelque chose pour risquer d'effacer la joie et l'espoir qui se lisait sur son visage.

-Il faut…il faut que j'y ailles balbutia t'elle avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers.

-Comment allez vous lui expliquez ce mensonge ? demanda Alice quand Lexie fut hors de portée.

-Ce n'est pas un mensonge rétorqua t'il durement.

-Sa mère n'est certes pas morte, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle était vivante dit Edward en secouant la tête.

Était-elle entre la vie et la mort ? sous assistance respiratoire ? je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les Cullens étaient aussi opposés que ça aux retrouvailles de Lexie et de sa mère.

-C'est sa fille. Elle ne lui fera aucun mal.

Était-elle interné dans un asile ?

-Vous ne savez même pas à quel stade elle en est ! éructa Alice visiblement énervée.

-L'amener là-bas n'est pas sûr et vous le savez. Son père nous a donné sa responsabilité…

-Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi Carlisle, vous savez très bien qu'un coup de fil de ma part à son père et je peux la prendre sans me plier à vos exigences, répliqua Farrell sèchement.

Je me retournais vers Nessie, cherchant des explications. Son oncle lui tenait la main, elle fixait Farrell de manière si intense que s'en était effrayant.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? de quoi Alice et Carlisle parlent-ils ? demandais-je.

Ce fut Bella, qui était assise à côté de sa fille qui me répondit. J'avais beau être ami avec les Cullens et les apprécier, l'explication que me fourni Bella me donna froid dans le dos.

-Il n'a pas l'intention de lui dire ? demandais-je abasourdi.

-Si, mais quand ils seront arrivés à destination je pense.

-Tu parles d'un manipulateur ! siffla Ness entre ses dents.

-Nessie calmes toi, n'envenimes pas la situation lui souffla Jasper.

Je me levais et suivis Farrell qui était sorti. Combien de temps j'avais passé à l'imaginer, à la rêver ? Je l'avais finalement rencontré et voilà qu'elle allait repartir. Je ne savais pas si elle allait revenir. Si ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi la pousserait à revenir.

Il attendait devant la voiture de location de l'aéroport.

-Êtes-vous sûr que cela soit prudent ?

Il me considéra un moment et me sourit faiblement.

-Seth, c'est cela ? Vous semblez tous vouloir son bien ici mais qui d'autre que moi pourrait vouloir le meilleur pour elle ? Cela va faire bientôt 3 ans. Le risque est minime.

Je tournais mon regard vers Lexie qui s'approchait de l'entrée et embrassait Nessie.

-Vous semblez très attaché à elle dit-il en faisant un va et vient entre nous.

-Je le suis, vous n'avez pas idée…Soupirais-je.

-Je ne laisserais rien lui arriver, je vous donne ma parole.

Je me retournais vers lui. Il semblait réellement sincère.

Elle s'avançait maintenant vers moi. Elle me tendit la main et je la serrais entre les miennes. Je la conduisis un peu à l'écart de la maison.

Je ne voulais tellement pas qu'elle parte. Je voulais la garder près de moi, pour toujours. Elle hésita un moment avant de mettre ses mains sur mes hanches. Elle reposa sa tête contre moi avant de lever les yeux. Des yeux tristes, où étaient mélangé l'espoir et le désespoir.

-C'est mon cauchemar...murmura t-elle alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue : "je vais aller dans le phare avec lui...une lumière dans la nuit, c'est ma mère..."

- « Je sais, je comprends. » Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassa sur le front : « Je n'ai aucun droit de te dire de rester, même si c'est que je veux. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu reviendras.»

Elle hocha la tête.

« Tu te rappelles le coquillage que je t'ai donné l'autre jour ? La fois où tu t'engluais dans la métaphore sur la gravité ?

Un sourire perça à travers ses larmes, elle le sorti de sa poche et me le tendit :

-Tu sais ce qu'il représente ? lui demandais-je.

-Ton coeur...

- « J'aimerais que tu le gardes. » Je refermais sa main sur lui.

Elle me fixa un moment avant de m'embrasser, mais ses sanglots devenaient de plus en plus fort.

-Ne pleures pas dis-je en essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Je plongeais, sans doute pour la dernière fois, dans ses yeux. Ils étaient devenus, en si peu de temps mon océan.

Nessie avait raison, elle était comme une carrière, plus on creusait plus on trouvait des trésors, elle était précieuse, elle m'était si précieuse. Je voulais imprimer tous les détails de son visage, ses grands yeux si vert qu'on aurait cru de la jade, sa bouche si délicate et ses taches de rousseurs qui la rendait si spéciale.

-Je suis désolé Seth...murmura t-elle.

Elle se cala contre moi et je la serrais.

« Prends soin de toi...» murmurais-je en l'embrassant à travers ses cheveux, respirant son odeur pour sans doute la dernière fois. Elle leva la tête et m'embrassa, mais ça avait un goût désespéré et amer d'un adieu.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter cette pensée. Une convulsion me prit et je dus l'éloigner.

- « Va z'y » lui dis-je doucement, essayant de me contrôler. Elle marcha à reculons quelques pas et finalement se retourna.

Elle monta dans la voiture. A mesure qu'elle s'éloignait, un vide s'installa en moi. Elle avait vraiment pris mon coeur avec elle. Nessie s'approcha de moi et me toucha l'épaule :

-Viens, rentre.

-Non…je...je ne peux pas balbutiais-je en m'éloignant dans les bois. La douleur me surprenait. Je n'avais jamais senti quelque chose de semblable. C'était trop pour mon esprit humain. Je phasais alors que je m'enfonçais dans la foret.

POV Lexie.

Est ce que le bonheur ne pouvait pas être fait de multiples éléments ? Fallait-il forcément perdre pour gagner ?

J'étais recroquevillé sur le siège, laissant mes larmes mouiller mes joues. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à être complètement heureuse ?

J'allais revoir ma mère.

Allais-je revoir Seth ?

-Ne pleures pas dit-il doucement.

-Tu veux me dire ce que je dois ressentir maintenant ? Rétorquais-je sans même le regarder.

-Ne pleures pas, tu vas le revoir. Penses plutôt à ce qui t'attend.

Je tournais mon visage vers lui. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais le croire. J'allais vers quelque chose d'inconnu et, un pressentiment me disait, surnaturel aussi. Est ce que j'allais vraiment revenir ? La question était plus : est ce qu'il allait me laisser revenir ?

-Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je doute de toi ?

Il sourit : « tant que tu me laisses la chance de retrouver ta confiance »

Pour ça mon coco tu avais du chemin à faire pensais-je.

-J'ai des questions dis-je en essuyant mes joues.

-Bien sûr, pose les, je te répondrai du mieux que je peux.

-Depuis combien de temps l'as tu retrouvé ?

-Un moment...

-Soit plus précis.

-Deux ans.

-Donc depuis deux ans tu sais que ma mère est vivante et tu m'a laissé croire le contraire ? Il y a d'autres mensonges que tu as décidé de révéler aujourd'hui ?

-Je comprends ta réaction mais quand tu la verra tu comprendra pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit.

-Où est-elle ?

-En Roumanie, à Sighisohara.

-Elle va bien ?

-Oui répondit-il en souriant, ne t'en fais pas, elle va bien.

-Pourquoi elle n'a pas cherché à nous joindre ?

-Elle ne pouvait pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu comprendras plus tard.

Je lui lançais un regard suspect.

-Alexandrina...Lexie rectifia t-il en voyant mon regard, je sais que ce fut rude pour toi, la révélation de qui je suis, mais je reste le même, je suis toujours ton Henry, celui qui s'occupe de toi et t'écoutes.

-Quel age as tu ? Lui demandais-je après l'avoir dévisagé un moment.

-377 ans.

-Tu es figé ? Comme les vampires ?

-Oui.

-Tu as toujours vécu avec nous ? Je veux dire avec les descendantes...de..

-Oui. De manière plus ou moins proche.

-Est ce que..est ce que d'autres...filles ont aussi eu du mal..comme Maman ?

-Oui, accepter ce don n'est pas toujours facile.

-Tu vois ça comme un don ?

-Comment le vois-tu ?

-Comme quelque chose d'imposé, d'effrayant...je n'ai rien demandé.

-Plus tu connais une chose, plus tu apprend à l'apprivoiser, à le contrôler. Si tu as peur de ce don, il tirera le pire de toi.

-Et si je n'en veux pas ?

Nous venions d'arriver à l'aéroport de Port Angeles. Il laissa la voiture au parking de location, prit mes bagages et nous nous dirigeâmes vers un guichet pour acheter nos billets.

-Ne pas en vouloir me répondit-il dans la queue, reviendrait à dire que tu veux réécrire tes origines, changer ton ADN. Tu ne peux pas, tu dois l'accepter expliqua t-il en posant la main sur mon épaule : « Je suis là pour t'aider. »

Je le regardais un instant : « Tu n'as pu aider Maman... »

Il baissa les yeux, quand il les releva, un voile de tristesse s'y était déposé.

-Non en effet...il y a toujours une limite à l'influence que l'on peut avoir sur une personne...Et la vie...la vie nous mène certaines fois dans des directions incongrues...quand elle ne nous laisse pas face à des choix cornéliens.

-Est ce que tu pourrais être plus clair ?

-La vie ne se passe pas toujours comme on le voudrait.

Je secoua la tête : « tu parles comme dans un livre ! »

Il sourit : c'est l'inconvénient à mon age. »

Nous étions maintenant dans l'avion qui nous menait à Seattle, de là nous allions prendre un autre avion pour New York, puis Bucarest.

Pendant le voyage il me raconta 300 ans d'histoires et d'anecdotes sur notre famille. C'était irréel, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'Henry était mon ancêtre, mon arrière grand père puissance 10. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi éloigné dans le temps pouvait être si proche physiquement.

Cette révélation avait beau être un choc, je n'avais pas pu lui en vouloir longtemps, comme il le disait, il était mon Henry, mon compagnon de week-end et très vite les automatisme de notre relation revinrent.

-Comment je dois t'appeler maintenant ? Déjà que je te tutoie...Papi ?

Il rigola : "Est ce que je ressemble à un vieil homme ?"

-Mmmh tu pourrais passer pour un quadra sémillant...

-Je suis flatté très chère...appelle moi Henry ça sera plus facile.

-Ok. Dis moi ? Est ce que tu es un immortel à la Highlander ?

Il sourit. « Ils nous ont beaucoup romancé, mais on peut dire que oui.

-Wouaw, et est ce que quelqu'un est après toi pour te décapiter ?

-Non.

-Ah fis-je rassuré.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour un bout de temps dit-il en me caressant la joue.

-Je ne sais pas si je devrais trouver ça bizarre ou me sentir chanceuse dis-je en croisant son regard.

-Quoi donc ?

-Les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi sont éternelles.

A la façon dont il me regarda, je su qu'il pensait à Seth.

Seth.

Mon coeur se resserra et je posais ma tête contre le hublot. Le pire dans tout ça était de ne pas savoir, de ne pas connaître la suite de mon rêve, allais-je ressortir de mon phare ? Seth serait-il là ?

Quelle façon dramatique de découvrir qu'on faisait des rêves prémonitoires !

Henry me sortit de mes pensées :

- « Tu ne m'en veux plus alors ? » Devant mes yeux interrogatifs il ajouta : « Tu as dit que les personnes qui comptent le plus pour toi étaient éternelles, tu me comptais dedans je présume ? »

Je roulais les yeux au ciel : « Non. »

-Non ?

-Non, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi rectifiais-je.

-Je préfères ça, je ne supporte pas quand mes petits enfants me font la tête.

Il leva son bras et je me cala contre lui, essayant de m'endormir.

En vain.


	29. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 29 **

**Racines**

POV Lexie.

Nous venions d'atterrir à Bucarest. Je n'avais pas fermé les yeux du voyage et j'étais dans un état bizarre, excitée mais fatiguée du voyage.

Nous étions maintenant dans la correspondance pour Bitrista. C'était le village originaire de Katarina et apparemment j'avais de la famille là-bas.

-Est ce que eux aussi ont l'héritage de Katarina ?

-Non mais certains ont d'autres dons.

-Quel genre ?

-Comme la guérison.

-Pourquoi ma mère ne vit pas avec eux ?

-Ta mère est…dans une condition spéciale qui ne lui permet pas d'être entourée de tant de monde.

-Condition spéciale ?

-Tu verras…

Ses mystères m'énervaient, mais je voulais tellement voir ma mère que je prenais mon mal en patience.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à Bitrista.

-Ils habitent en ville ? demandais-je en lançant un regard circulaire autour de moi. Les immeubles étaient froids et anciens, mais il y avait quand même un certain charme.

-Non, nous allons à la campagne, au vert ! ça ne va pas te dépayser !

En effet ! Entre l'Ecosse, Forks et la campagne roumaine, je pensais avoir fait le plein d'espaces verts pour le reste de ma vie. Après avoir zigzagué monts après monts, nous vîmes un petit hameau composé de 10 habitations.

-Nous sommes arrivés m'informa Henry.

Mon cœur se mit à battre d'appréhension, non seulement j'étais catapulté dans un univers rural qui semblait appartenir à un autre siècle mais en plus j'allais rencontrer de la famille éloignée. Henry arrêta la voiture devant une longue allée qui menait à une énorme bâtisse, une espèce de petit château coloré.

Nous commençâmes à longer l'allée pavée et il passa sa main sur mon dos :

« Tu a l'air angoissé, tu n'as aucune raison, ils sont impatients de te connaître ! »

Su-per ! pensais-je anxieusement. Nous étions à mi-chemin quand la porte d'entrée du mini château s'ouvrit et des éclats de voix se firent entendre. 4 femmes vêtues de jupes fleuries et de gilet colorés sortirent en s'exclamant en roumain. Elles s'approchèrent de moi et me prirent dans leur bras. J'étais tellement étonné de tant de démonstration affective alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas que je restais pantoise. Henry s'adressa aux femmes en roumain et elles prirent nos bagages en nous indiquant le chemin vers la porte d'entrée. Je lançais des regards perplexes à Henry qui semblait s'amuser de la tête que j'avais.

À peine mon pied fut à l'intérieur du mini château que je crus que mon cerveau allait bugger.

La décoration était si…spéciale: chandeliers en cristal au plafond, marbrures et dorures de partout, meubles en vieux bois, sol damier, c'était tellement clinquant rococo et kitsch que j'en avais mal aux yeux.

Et ce bruit ! Il devait avoir pas moins de 50 personnes qui applaudirent et crièrent tous à mon arrivée. Comme un anniversaire surprise sauf que je ne connaissais aucune personne présente : tu parles d'un malaise !

Un homme à moustache avec un chapeau de cowboy s'avança vers moi. Il souriait fièrement et baragouina quelque chose que je devinais vouloir dire Bienvenue Alexandrina. Je lui fis mon meilleur sourire en guise de réponse. Les autres personnes semblaient sincèrement contentes de me voir, Henry me prit par l'épaule et tout le monde se dirigea dans une salle qui apparemment était le salon. L'homme au chapeau s'assit sur une espèce de fauteuil qui ressemblait vaguement à un trône. J'étais chez la royauté romanichelle ?!

Les femmes s'activaient entre la cuisine et le salon, apportant de la nourriture en quantité effarante. Les enfants n'arrêtaient pas de courir et sautiller de partout. Henry et moi primes place dans le canapé à côté du chef. Il commença à discuter avec Henry. Ce dernier me fit la traduction à mesure qu'il parlait :

-Le chef est très content de t'avoir ici…il dit que c'est toujours un plaisir que de rencontrer de la famille…il demande quel âge tu as...

Quand Henry eu répondu, le chef ainsi que tous les adultes de l'assemblée semblèrent froncer des sourcils.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Henry ne me répondit pas, mais un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Le chef posa une autre question.

-Il veut savoir si tu es mariée…me traduit Henry.

-Quoi ?! Non !

Ma réponse et mon expression légèrement choquée n'avaient pas besoin de traduction, les hommes et femmes de l'assemblée semblaient trouver ma réponse bizarre, mais j'avais 17 ans nom d'un chien !

-Les mariages se font très tôt chez les roms, entre 14 et 16 ans m'expliqua Henry.

-Quoi ? mais c'est dingue !

-Non c'est juste culturel dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait corrigeant. « Il veut savoir si tu as un fiancé »

-Je trouve qu'il veut savoir beaucoup de chose alors qu'il vient à peine de me rencontrer ! chuchotais-je.

-Il n'y a pas de formalités inutiles, tu es de sa famille, il te considère comme une fille.

C'était bien ma veine pensais-je ! Mon père se foutait complètement de mon sort et voilà qu'un individu de ma famille éloignée se comportait avec moi comme un patriarche. Je me demandais ce qu'il serait capable de me répondre si je disais non : « On va te trouver quelqu'un ici , un bon p'tit gars de chez nous ! » Aargh nan !

Je regardais le coquillage que Seth m'avait donné. C'était enfantin sans doute mais je le gardais toujours avec moi, quand il n'était pas dans ma poche, je le serrais comme un anti-stress. Il n'allait pas m'en vouloir, ni le savoir.... J'hochai la tête en souriant vers le chef. Ses sourcils se défroncèrent et un air approbateur parut sur son visage.

-Il demande s'il est riche…

Allez ! il ne manquait plus que ça ! J'étais partagé entre le comique de la situation et l'indignation des questions si indiscrètes.

-Je n'en sais rien et en quoi est-ce important ? Pour qu'il me construise un mini château comme celui-là ? chuchotais-je à Henry. Il ne parut pas apprécier mon ton légèrement moqueur : « Ok tu n'as qu'à lui dire ce que tu veux, qu'il est prof de... »

-Les études ne servent à rien pour eux…

Oh punaise !

-Bon dis lui qu'il n'est pas pauvre, ça le calmera au moins.

Je ne sus pas ce qu'il lui dit exactement mais le chef parut très content :

-Il dit qu'il viendra à ton mariage…

-« Quoi ?! » Mais comment il pouvait s'inviter comme ça ? à un événement qui n'allait même pas arriver, dont les protagonistes n'étaient même pas au courant ! « Il rigole là ?! »

-« Non il est sérieux, il veut y assister avec toute la famille. » Henry était sur le point d'éclater de rire. Mais comment avais-je pu me mettre dans ce pétrin ? « J'imagine qu'il ne reste plus qu'à dire à Seth la bonne nouvelle, c'est bien de lui dont il est question ? »

- ha ha ! dis-je pas du tout amusé.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à manger quand les jeunes filles de mon age ne me prenaient pas en otage pour me montrer leurs chambres, leurs placards, les voitures de leurs maris et j'en passe. J'avais tellement mal à la tête qu'une fois dans la chambre et allongée sur le lit, j'avais l'impression qu'on venait d'étendre une télé à plein volume.

Malgré leur questionnaire insistant sur mon état marital, ils étaient attachants. Leur accueil m'avait scotché et je devais avouer qu'ils ne faisaient pas de formalités comme l'avait dit Henry. Je n'eus pas le temps de ressasser tout ce qui m'arrivait, j'étais tellement crevé que je m'endormis directement.

J'eu du mal à distinguer mon sommeil de mon éveil, tellement le rêve était vivace.

La seule notion qui me confirmait que j'étais bien en train de rêver était que les couleurs du décor était trop criarde, comme dans une mauvaise reproduction d'un Van Gogh. J'étais en train de regarder un jardin d'une fenêtre. Il y avait une femme accroupie dans l'herbe. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle faisait car sa longue chevelure blonde couvrait tout son dos. Elle se retourna vers moi et le choc me coupa la respiration : c'était ma première apparition, la femme du château d'Écosse. Je me tint figé pendant un moment qui semblait durer une éternité. Puis lentement, gracieusement elle me fit un signe de la main, m'invitant à la rejoindre. Je ne bougeas pas. Elle me sourit. Mais ce n'était pas un vrai sourire, il était terne, fatigué, désabusé. Elle se retourna et continua son activité mystérieuse. Ma curiosité me fit pencher la tête pour tenter de voir mieux et l'instant d'après je fus à quelques mètres derrière elle. Je jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière mon épaule pour voir un grand château, haut et fuselé, pas aussi imposant et massif qu'un château français. Je reporta mon attention sur elle et tressailli en constatant son absence, à la place se trouvait inscrit dans l'herbe arrachée : _Calion. _Je cligna des yeux et quand je les ouvrit j'étais dans mon lit, les yeux fixant le plafond. Je secoua la tête comme si le rêve était des gouttes d'eau qui m'obstruaient la vue. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Calion ? Et pourquoi cette femme était revenue me hanter ?

Je passais le lendemain avec les femmes romanichelles. Les choses étaient assez codifiées, les hommes avec les hommes, les femmes avec les femmes. J'appris à préparer un gâteau et un plat typique. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que Nessie aurait adoré être là, c'était son truc à elle, préparer à manger et s'occuper des enfants : une vraie femme au foyer.

En milieu d'après-midi Henry vint me prévenir de notre imminent départ. Je savais pourquoi j'étais là mais le fait d'être avec eux avait quelque peu anesthésié l'urgence de ma rencontre avec ma mère.

Les aux revoirs furent touchants, j'étais vraiment étonnée de leur accueil et de l'affection à mon égard.

Mais une fois dans la voiture, je n'avais qu'une pensée en tête : j'allais voir ma mère !

-Sighisoara ?

-Exact !

-Tu ne va toujours rien me dire ? lui demandais-je.

-Je préfères que ta mère le fasse elle même. Je tiens juste à te prévenir, elle n'est plus comme tu t'en souviens.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu verras.

-Est ce que je dois avoir peur ?

Il se tourna vers moi : « je pense que tu as rencontré assez de personnes dernièrement qui étaient censées te faire peur. Tu survivras !

Le fait qu'il n'avait pas l'air de rigoler quand il disait que j'allais survivre me dérangea.

Au bout d'un moment il me demanda l'air amusé :

-Alors tu as prévu la date de ton mariage ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour : « C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! »

-Quoi donc ? Le fait de se marier ?

-Le fait de se marier si jeune, le fait qu'il m'ai posé toutes ses questions, le fait qu'ils s'invitent à mon mariage alors que je ne suis même pas fiancé…

-Tu l'aimes ?

-On vient à peine de se rencontrer…

-Ce n'est pas la question que je t'ai posé.

Devant mon silence, il continua :

-Il tient beaucoup à toi. Vivre aussi longtemps m'a permis de discerner très rapidement les gens et ce garçon t'aime.

Je regardais le coquillage : « une partie de moi n'arrête pas de me souffler que c'est trop beau pour être vrai... »

-Et l'autre ?

-L'autre veut le croire, commençais à le croire...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Il me manquait, autant je voulais voir ma mère autant je voulais qu'il soit à mes côtés. C'était comme si rien de mal ne pouvait m'arriver quand il était avec moi. Même si je savais au plus profond de moi que je pouvais avoir confiance en l'inconnu familier qui me conduisait vers ma mère j'aurais aimé avoir Seth près de moi.

-Il n'est pas humain n'est ce pas ?

Je lui lança un regard en biais.

-Je m'en doutais. J'imagine que tu ne peux pas me le dire, un secret.

-Il n'est pas dangereux dis-je un peu agressive, mais c'était juste pour couper court à la discussion.

-J'en suis persuadé répondit-il d'un ton calme.

-Les Cullens non plus.

Il souleva les sourcils, mi-incrédule puis dit : « Je dois avouer...que tu n'as aucune trace de morsures. »

Je poussais un soupir amusé :

-Tu sais que c'est Ness qui m'a soigné quand je m'étais mutilé pour la dernière fois ?

Il me lança un regard étonné et perplexe.

-Je suis impressionné finit-il par dire.

-Carlisle est médecin.

-Il sauve des vies pour pénitence, pour remplacer celles que son espèce tue.

-Il le fait parce qu'il est bon Henry, ce n'est pas parce que la nature a fait de toi un monstre que tu dois t'y plier. Tu as toujours le choix.

-Tu as tellement de compassion et de tolérance pour les autres, mais pour toi...

Je détournais mon visage, je n'aimais pas qu'on me psychanalyse.

-Ça ne devrait pas être très difficile d'organiser ça reprit-il d'un ton joyeux après un silence.

-Quoi ?

-Ton mariage !

-Oh arrête !

-Il suffira juste de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille et je suis sûr qu'il descendra sur un genoux pour te demander de l'épouser continua t-il en rigolant.

-Je vais vraiment le revoir ? Tu vas me ramener à Forks ? lui demandais-je sérieusement.

-Je serais cruel non ? De t'éloigner d'une personne qui pourrait t'aimer éternellement.

-En effet murmurais-je.

J'imaginais Seth habillé de blanc m'attendant devant l'autel, il y a quelques mois rien que l'idée qu'un mec aussi beau que lui pose ses yeux sur moi plus de 5 secondes aurait été rangée dans le placard « Fantasmes ». Alors un mariage !

-Est ce que...tu t'es remarié après la mort de Katarina ?

-Non.

-Tu as rencontré d'autres personnes ?

-Oui, mais aucune n'a réussi à la remplacer.

-En 300 ans ?! m'exclamais-je.

-Tu sais ce que l'on dit, le vrai amour est éternel. Et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de collectionner les conquêtes.

-Tu ne te sens pas seul ?

-Je te mentirais si je te disais non, mais veiller sur vous est mon bonheur et ma priorité.

-On a pas besoin de toi 24/7 dis-je gentillement.

Et je me rendis compte d'une chose. A quel point il avait été présent dans ma vie, de manière plus ou moins discrète. à un certain point ce n'était plus mon père qui prenait les décisions ni s'occupait de nous, enfin de moi en l'occurrence. Henry avait été comme une présence paternelle, un repère dans mes tempêtes.

-Tu n'aimes pas trop mon père n'est ce pas ? lui demandais-je.

Il serra la mâchoire avant de me rétorquer :

-Et toi ?

-Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi il ne s'intéresse plus à moi. On n'a jamais été vraiment proche mais depuis la disparition de Maman c'est le mur de Berlin. Ça fait mal.

-Tu ne devrais plus trop t'en faire pour lui, il ne te serra d'aucune aide désormais dit-il avec un air méprisant.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Parce que je le tiens responsable, en partie, pour ce qui est arrivé à ta mère.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle lui a parlé de ce qu'elle voyait, de ce qu'elle entendait mais il l'a traité de folle, la menaçant de l'abandonner dans un asile ou de divorcer.

-wow, je savais que ce n'était pas l'entente cordiale entre eux mais quand même...

-Ta mère est très forte pour cacher ses souffrances. Quand j'ai compris ce qui lui arrivait, j'ai essayé de parler à ton père, lui dire d'être plus tolérant envers ta mère, mais rien à faire. Il l'a poussé à bout.

Ses phalanges étaient devenues blanches à force de serrer le volant de colère.

-Poussé à bout ?

-Ta mère, dans un dernier appel au secours lui a révélé, d'où ces voix et ces visions lui venaient, pourquoi. C'est à ce moment qu'il a décidé de divorcer et de vous enlever à elle. Mais il s'est rendu compte que toi aussi, un jour ou l'autre tu aurais ce don...

-C'est pour ça ? C'est pour ça que mon père ne me parle plus ? Parce qu'il a peur de... moi ?

Il hocha doucement la tête. Je m'accoudais contre la fenêtre, sonnée de ces nouvelles révélations.

-Il va quand même pas m'empêcher de voir Ben ? Demandais-je alarmée.

-Je ne sais pas...je ne l'espère pas. Ben a besoin de toi.

-C'est hallucinant dis-je en frottant lentement mon visage dans mes mains : Ma vie est un roman !

-Et c'est juste le début ma chère !

*

Au bout de quelques heures, nous arrivâmes à Sighosoara.

-Quand est-ce que nous allons la voir ?

-Ce soir.

Mon cœur commença à accélérer. Farrell se dirigea vers un restaurant et se gara dans le parking.

-Où est-elle ?

-Elle est dans un endroit un peu à l'écart de la ville, ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut que tu manges avant.

-Je suis trop excité pour manger !

-Je sais. Nous allons y aller Lexie, ne t'inquiète pas mais je tiens à ce que tu manges au moins quelque chose ».

-« okay… » Je ne comprenais pas son besoin de me faire manger, alors que je venais de passer deux jours à m'empiffrer dans ma nouvelle famille.

Une demi-heure plus tard nous étions de nouveau en voiture, j'étais en train d'entamer une banane après les deux clémentines qu'il m'avait forcées à manger.

La soleil commençait à se coucher. Henry conduisait comme s'il connaissait très bien les lieux. Après quelques minutes de route en dehors de la ville, il s'arrêta devant une énorme bâtisse en pierre qui ressemblait à une église. Quelques mètres plus loin sur le côté il y avait un cimetière. Nous sortîmes de la voiture.

Je commençais à frissonner.

-Elle est… ici ?

-Suis-moi. Reste bien derrière moi et ne lâche pas ma main m'ordonna t'il en me la prenant. Il regarda autour de lui avant de s'avancer vers la porte en bois. Il l'ouvrit doucement et sembla scruter l'intérieur avant de s'y engager.

C'était bien une église. Elle ne devait pas avoir été utile depuis un moment car une foule de particules de poussière planait dans la faible lumière des vitraux.

Le souvenir de l'église des McKenzie me revient en mémoire et un frisson me parcourut. Tout d'un coup, je pris conscience de l'inconscience de la situation : j'étais là dans une vielle église abandonnée, près d'un cimetière, à la recherche de ma mère disparue, avec un homme que je croyais être mon majordome mais qui était mon ancêtre immortel : J'étais folle ! Non Lexie, pensais-je, apparemment quelqu'un avait décidé que ta vie soit un roman.

Il traversa les vieux bancs en bois pourri, se dirigeant vers le côté. Il poussa ce qui semblait être le mur de l'église mais une porte s'en détacha laissant apparaître des escaliers descendants.

Là, je commençais sérieusement à avoir la trouille, comment ma mère pouvait-elle se trouver dans un endroit pareil ? De l'air frais parvint d'en bas, me dissuadant de le suivre.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Henry ? Où est ma mère ? Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené dans ce trou perdu ?

-« Fais moi confiance ». Il avait déjà mis son pied sur la première marche. Pendant un moment, l'envie de lâcher sa main et de m'enfuir fut très forte, mais celle de revoir ma mère la surpassait. J'hésitais un long moment, j'avais l'impression que si je prenais ces escaliers il y avait peu de chance que je les remonte dans le même état.

« Je ne laisserais jamais rien de mal t'arriver ».

Il croyait peut-être que ces mots allaient m'apaiser mais ils eurent l'effet contraire :

-Il y a du mal qui m'attend ?

-Il y a ta mère qui t'attend.

Je respirai un bon coup et le suivis. Nos pas résonnaient et j'avais même l'impression d'entendre mon souffle amplifié. À mesure que nous descendions l'air se faisait plus frais. Finalement nous arrivâmes dans un jardin. Ce devait être une pièce avant car les piliers tenaient encore, mais la nature avait repris le dessus. Le sol était tapissé d'herbes et de fleurs sauvages, du lierre poussait sur les colonnes en pierres. Au centre, il y avait un gros bloc rectangulaire en pierre, on aurait dit un ancien tombeau. Henry s'y approcha ; me tenant toujours la main.

Il faisait maintenant presque nuit. Je leva la tête, le ciel brillait d'une lumière anormalement belle, les dernières minutes du crépuscule. Bientôt nous allions être plongés dans l'obscurité.

Tout d'un coup quelque chose cliqua dans ma tête : les mystères d'Henry, l'opposition des Cullens à ma venue ici, le cimetière juste à coté…se pourrait-il que ma mère… ?

-Henry l'appelais-je soudain paniquée : est ce que...? est ce que ma mère est...

Je ne pu finir ma phrase.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, alors que je déglutissais avec difficulté : « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu va avoir les réponses à toutes tes questions, dès que la lune sera levée. »

Je mis ma main dans ma poche et serra le coquillage de Seth. J'avais tellement peur, même l'air confiant d'Henry ne pouvait empêcher mon coeur de battre à m'en couper le souffle.

Nous attendîmes que la lune se montre. Tout mon être était tendu, nerveux, apeuré, excité et je me demandais comment il faisait pour ne pas lâcher sous tant de pression.

Au bout d'un moment, (une éternité) j'entendis un bruit sur le côté, quelqu'un marchait à travers des herbes hautes.

Les secondes parurent interminables, et je vis dans la pénombre, à travers les arbres touffus, une forme se mouvoir.

On aurait dit le bas d'une longue robe volante.

Je n'arrivais plus à inspirer de l'air dans mes poumons et ma gorge était sèche.

Je crus que mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre quand Henry prononça le nom de ma mère à l'intention de la forme.

Et quand une voix, provenant des arbres, se fit entendre, je fus étonné d'être toujours en vie.

Mon corps était tellement tendu, sec, sans oxygène.

-Tu me l'a vraiment amenée ? demanda la voix.

Ce n'était pas la voix de ma mère, pas vraiment…c'était son intonation mais quelque chose ne collait pas dans le timbre…trop grave. Je lançais un regard apeuré vers Henry.

-Oui répondit-il, et elle à hâte de te revoir.

-« Maman ? » Ma voix était étouffée, le mot sorti comme si j'apprenais à parler une langue étrangère.

La forme s'avança, dévoilant doucement le haut de la robe ainsi qu'une chevelure rousse abondante tombant au niveau des hanches. Elle s'arrêta avant qu'on ne puisse distinguer son visage, elle semblait hésiter.

-« N'ai aucune crainte, tout se passera bien… »

Le ton d'Henry était la même que celle d'un père avec son enfant.

La forme fit le dernier pas, dévoilant son visage.

J'eus l'impression d'être pétrifié sur place. Ce n'était plus de la peur, j'étais tellement choqué que mes autres émotions n'existaient plus.

C'était bien ma mère.

Si fine et élancée, si belle…

Mais il y avait des choses qui avaient changés, comme si tous les détails de son apparence, de son visage s'étaient accentués de façon dramatique.

Son teint était si blanc et lisse qu'il semblait être de la porcelaine, j'avais l'impression qu'il reflétait la lumière de la lune.

Ses yeux étaient toujours bleu mais foncés, graves et profonds alors qu'ils étaient d'habitude clairs et rêveurs.

Même la façon dont elle se tenait, était anormalement gracieuse et…dangereuse. Une vague de malaise fit tanguer mon estomac…

La dernière pièce vint compléter le puzzle avec fracas dans mon cerveau.

Elle n'était pas humaine.

Elle en avait l'apparence, un corps, deux bras, deux jambes, une tête mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle ne dégageait rien d'humain, toutes les choses qui rendaient les gens si commun, si identifiable.

J'avais l'impression d'être devant un corps qui servait d'enveloppe à quelque chose de surnaturel.

-« Maman ? » Ma voix n'était qu'un souffle. Elle s'approcha très doucement de moi et sourit : « ma chérie, je croyais que je ne te reverrais jamais ». Sa voix était si étrange, elle semblait provenir d'ailleurs.

-« Que t'est 'il arrivé ? »

C'était surréaliste ! J'étais en face de ma mère qui m'avait si cruellement manqué et au lieu de me jeter dans ses bras, je restais bloqué sur place, comme si mes pieds s'étaient enfoncés dans le sol.

Elle était vivante, n'était-ce pas le plus important ?

Non. Je voulais savoir pourquoi j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas complètement elle.

-« Oh, c'est une longue histoire. Je me doute que tu as beaucoup de questions… »

-« Essaye des tonnes… » Je m'étonnais d'avoir gardé mon sens de la répartie dans cette situation, mais ce reflex me rassura, je n'avais pas perdu toute ma tête.

-Mais avant de parler, mon cœur, laisses moi te serrer dans mes bras…

Elle était maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'avais tellement envie de me jeter dans ces bras, mais elle m'effrayait en même temps. Ce fut elle qui, tout doucement, comme si j'étais fragile et qu'elle ne voulait pas me casser, m'enlaça. Comme si j'étais téléguidé ou… envoûté ? Je posais ma tête contre sa poitrine. Son odeur était si enivrante, loin de l'odeur réconfortante dont je me rappelais. D'un coup un poids tomba sur mes paupières, je n'arrivais plus à ouvrir les yeux, j'étais comme endolori, je n'arrivais même pas à paniquer. J'eus l'impression de glisser et ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

_Je me tates, donc à vous de me dire : est ce que je vous met un chapitre pour élucider le mystère de la mère de Lexie ou repart-on à la Push ? Le sujet qu'il l'emportera sera celui avec plus de 7 reviews._


	30. Chapter 31

Bon vu comme c'est parti Lexie gagne. Donc voilà un chapitre expliquant le pourquoi du comment, mais vous inquiétez pas Jacob et Nessie reviennent au prochain chapitre.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

**Sa nouvelle vie**

POV Lexie

Ce fut d'abord le contact dur et froid, que je sentis contre mon dos. Comme du marbre. Puis mes membres endoloris qui commençaient à se réveiller, j'avais l'impression que le sang y circulait à vive allure.

Puis tout me revint en mémoire et j'ouvris les yeux, paniqué. Je ne reconnaissais pas ce plafond, le dernier endroit où j'étais était à ciel ouvert. Celui-ci était voûté, très haut et sculpté.

Je me relevai rapidement, regardant autour de moi. J'étais couché sur une espèce de table en granit au milieu d'une grande pièce sans porte, en face de moi il y avait un couloir éclairé de torches enflammées. Derrière moi il y avait des rideaux de velours si hauts que je me demandai s'il y avait réellement des fenêtres derrière. Des armures trônaient aux 4 coins de la pièce, et deux bibliothèques gigantesques étaient contre les murs de par et d'autre de moi. En regardant de plus prés, je vis qu'il n'y avait pas seulement des livres mais aussi des bocaux remplis de…membres ?

-Alexandrina !

Henry apparut dans l'encadrement et se précipita vers moi. « Comment vas tu ? »

-Bien…mais pourquoi il y a des membres dans ces bocaux ? Et d'abord où est ce qu'on est ?

-Vous êtes au château de Vlaro, bienvenue très chère fit une voix aussi légère qu'un murmure.

L'homme qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce était petit, mince, brun et si blanc que j'aurai cru qu'il était tombé dans du talc. Mais c'était surtout ses yeux, d'un bordeaux foncé qui me choquèrent. Dracula fut le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit.

-Sois tranquille nous ne te ferons aucun mal…

Un autre homme à l'apparence identique mais avec les cheveux gris venait de faire son entrée, accompagnée de ma mère. Il souriait et elle avait l'air soulagée, elle posa sa main sur son cœur mais ne s'approcha pas de moi.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je me suis évanoui et qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Et qui êtes vous ? Et pourquoi il y a des membres dans ces bocaux ?!

Le premier Dracula, émit un léger rire :

-C'est de l'expérimentation…mais tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

-En ce qui concerne tes autres questions, enchaîna celui aux cheveux gris : je pense que ta mère est la mieux placée pour te répondre.

La manière dont il la regardait m'interpella, il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont ils se tenaient qui me dérangeait. Henry posa ses mains sur mes bras de manière protectrice et je me sentis légèrement mieux. Bizarre hein ? Quelques heures auparavant je doutais de lui et maintenant il était mon repère et ma sécurité. Ma mère s'approcha de moi et s'assit sur la table en granit, en laissant de l'espace entre nous. Je fixai ce visage à la fois si familier et si étrange, j'avais tellement de questions.

-Ma chérie…par où commençer…

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Henry m'a dit que tu avais tenté de te suicider.

Elle le regarda et revint vers moi, me souriant comme quand j'étais enfant :

-« C'est vrai… » Elle inspira longuement : « quand les visions ont commencé à apparaître, j'étais tellement épouvanté que je voulais m'en débarrasser absolument. Et quand Farrell m'expliqua que cela faisait parti de notre héritage, que ce don coulait dans mes veines, je fus horrifié. Je ne voulais pas continuer à vivre comme ça, entendre des voix, voir des esprits… » Elle secoua la tête et anticipa ma question : « Je suis désolé, ma chérie, désolé de vous avoir abandonné comme cela toi et Ben, je sais que j'aurais du penser à vous mais je n'en pouvais plus j'avais l'impression d'être folle. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

- « Ces deux dernières années ont été les plus horribles de ma vie, c'était comme si j'étais plongé dans de l'eau…noire et qu'il n'y avait pas de fond ni de surface…, si ce n'était pour Ben et grâce à Renesmée je...je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu, tu n'as pas idée de ce que ta disparition à causé. Papa ne me parle plus, c'est comme si je n'existais plus pour lui. »

C'étaient des reproches mais c'était aussi tout simplement lui dire ce que je ressentais, à quel point elle m'avait manqué.

-Mon amour, je suis tellement, tellement désolé de la peine que je vous ai causé à toi et à ton frère et je porterai ce poids toute l'éternité…

J'essuyais les larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux et essaya de me ressaisir :

-« Et ça ? » dis-je en montrant son apparence de haut en bas. « On ne ressemble pas à ça quand on fait juste une tentative de suicide »

Elle baissa la tête et inspira avant de répondre.

-Ce n'était une tentative…j'ai vraiment été morte.

-Pourquoi n'a t-on pas retrouvé ton corps alors ?

-« Vladimir », elle se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux gris, « m'a trouvé et m'a emmené ici, il a essayé de me sauver ». Je le regardais, incrédule :

-Sauvé ?

Elle regarda les deux hommes cette fois et ils hochèrent la tête, en signe d'approbation.

-« Vladimir et Stefan sont des vampires »

Pourquoi est ce que cela ne m'étonnait pas ?

« Vladimir m'a mordu pour que son venin me transforme. »

-Alors quoi ? Tu es une vampire c'est ça ?

Bizarrement je n'étais même pas choqué, j'avais vécu et découvert tellement de choses dernièrement qui appartenaient au monde fantastique.

-« Non. Pas tout à fait. C'est là que rentre en jeu notre héritage, apparemment on ne peux pas échapper à ses racines. » Elle fit un sourire jaune. « Selon les légendes roumaines, une femme qui se suicide peut revivre sous la forme d'un esprit appelé Strigoi » Elle fit une pause, me regardant avec précaution.

-C'est quoi exactement ? Lui demandais-je.

-« Une…sorcière. » Voyant mon absence de réaction elle continua : « normalement un strigoi est un esprit qui prends la forme d'un animal et boit le sang de ses victimes mais le fait que Vladimir m'ai mordu a, en quelque sorte changé ce processus. »

Ah oui ? tu étais censé t'abreuver de sang mais le fait qu'un vampire t'ai mordu a changé ce processus ? pensais-je.

-Je suis resté en quelque sorte humaine, je ne peux pas me dématérialiser…

-Mais tu bois du sang ?!

- « Non, pas du sang humain. » Elle plissa les yeux avec tendresse :…juste animal.

Une petite flamme s'alluma à l'intérieur, elle était comme les Cullens, une végétarienne, une "gentille" vampire. Je souris à cette idée. Elle me regarda, étonnée, ce n'était sûrement pas la réaction qu'elle attendait de ma part.

-« Je t'avais dit qu'elle le prendrait bien ». Henry fit glisser ses mains sur mes bras.

-Serait-ce parce que tu connais des gens similaires ? demanda Vladimir de sa voix aérienne.

-"Tu as fait mention d'une certaine Renesmée plus tôt. Serait-ce Renesmée Cullen ?" L'autre vampire s'était rapproché, un intérêt soudain dans ses yeux. Je le regardais, un peu réticente à lui répondre :

-Vous connaissez les Cullens ? demandais-je prudemment.

-Connaître est un grand mot…

-Mais le monde des vampires est assez petit.

Leurs numéros de deux Dracula pour le prix d'un, se complétant les phrases l'un de l'autre commençait à m'agacer, et leur voix à la limite du murmure avaient un coté pervers et mystérieux qui me tapait sur le system. Je ne leur répondis pas, je ne savais pas si je devais leur faire confiance, même si ma mère semblait liée à eux.

-« Oh ma chérie, je suis tellement contente que tu le prennes bien ! » Le sourire de ma mère était radieux. « Mais je tiens à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je savais que c'était risqué que nous soyons si tôt en contact…

-Attends ! Je me suis évanoui parce que tu m'a touché ?

-Je n'ai pas fini de tout expliquer…les sorcières ont ce pouvoir d'absorber l'énergie vitale. Normalement nous n'avons pas besoin de toucher les gens, ils nous suffit de le vouloir. Mais je croyais que j'aurai pu me contrôler et je voulais tellement te serrer dans mes bras…

-Et tu crois que tu peux te contrôler maintenant ? Lui demandais-je en souriant.

Je crus qu'elle allait pleurer : « oh ! ma chérie ! » elle m'enlaça et me serra fort contre elle. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi son odeur était si enivrante, ses cheveux si roux et sa beauté si effrayante, ce n'était plus la même, mais elle restait ma mère, son amour n'avait pas changé. Une paix et une joie inondèrent mon cœur et un soulagement m'envahit.

Les Dracula, Vladimir et Stefan, me firent visiter leur château et me racontèrent leur histoire. Comment ils avaient régné sur le monde des vampires il y a quelques siècles jusqu'à ce que des vampires italiens les détrônent.

-Les Volturis ?

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers moi et me lancèrent des regards surpris.

-Vous semblez être au courant de beaucoup de choses pour une humaine me dit Stefan avec un sourire en coin.

-Hé bien ma meilleure amie...

-"Est Renesmée Cullen, on avait compris" compléta Vladimir, "ce clan à un amour incompréhensible envers les humains..."

En disant cela il me toisa de haut en bas. Je savais que ce n'était pas mon aspect physique qu'il regardait mais qu'il visualisait mes veines et le sang qui y battait.

Ils étaient certes effrayants mais je sentais une certaine retenue dans leur attitude envers moi. Ils n'étaient pas des « gentils » vampires mais Vladimir était la raison pour laquelle ma mère était encore « en vie ». Pour cela je pouvais être reconnaissante envers lui.

Et cela penchait un peu plus du côté de la balance de la confiance que je pouvais avoir en eux. Si toutefois on pouvait avoir confiance en un vampire.

-Qu'est ce que Renesmée vous a dit sur eux ? Me demanda Stefan.

-Elle m'a raconté qu'ils avaient essayé de la tuer, elle et sa famille.

-En effet, nous étions là. Mais dites moi, ma chère, avez vous déjà vu leur alliés ? Ces créatures qui ressemblent à des loups ?

-Euh…

-Que savez-vous sur eux ? Demanda t-il curieux.

-À vrai dire rien...

-De quoi parlez vous ?

Ma mère entra dans la pièce, elle semblait plus glisser gracieusement sur le sol plus que marcher.

-Stefan était en train de questionner ta fille sur des loups garous !

-Quoi ?

L'inquiétude remplit ses yeux.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas ma douce, ils ne sont pas dangereux comme les enfants de la lune, ce sont plutôt des protecteurs des humains, en quelques sortes des ennemis de notre race expliqua t-il.

Il ne parut pas trouver cette idée contrariante.

-« Tu es en contact avec des loups garous ?»

Cela faisait plaisir de la voir en mode mère inquiète, comme au bon vieux temps.

-Oui, mais comme l'a dit Vladimir, ils ne sont pas dangereux, ils sont vraiment gentils et de toute façon ils sont amis avec les Cullens.

-Oh, ma chérie soupira t'elle le fait que tu soit entourée de toutes ces créatures dangereuses ne me plait pas.

Je la regarda étonné et amusée :

-Tu peux parler ! Tu aspires les gens et tu passes ton temps avec des buveurs de sang humains !

Elle sourit légèrement : « Ce n'est pas pareil, je suis ta mère et Vladimir et Stefan ne te feront pas de mal, ils savent la peine que cela me ferait. » Vladimir plongea son regard amoureusement dans les yeux de ma mère et Stefan me fit un sourire poli.

Ma vie était vraiment un roman !


	31. Chapter 32

_okaaay je suis pas très fut fut, je viens de comprendre comment gagner de la place dans le "Document Manager" (oui je sais, j'ai un peu de mal des fois...) Donc pour la peine, ou plutôt pour célébrer ça voici le chapitre "back to La Push/Forks" avec nos chéris Nessie et Jacob, comme ça tout le monde est content._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

**Boomerang**

POV Renesmée

C'était de pire en pire. Mes sentiments pour Jacob ne s'apaisaient pas, au contraire. J'étais en colère contre lui, contre moi et contre l'univers entier. Lexie était parti, Seth était introuvable (enfin disons qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve, mais Léah « l'entendait » de temps en temps)

Je passais mon temps à errer en boudant dans la maison. Depuis le départ de mon amie, il y a 2 jours, tous les membres de ma famille s'étaient succédés pour me consoler. Cette fois ce fut au tour d'Alice et Emmet de venir me voir alors que j'étais étendu sur un transat, perdu dans mes pensées.

-Ma puce, tu ne devrais pas être triste pour ton amie... me dit ma tante en me caressant la main.

-Non ? Vous ne vouliez pas qu'elle parte pourtant !

-C'est vrai, mais c'était avant que je la voies, ici, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Quoi ?!

-Oui. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps mais je la vois revenir.

-Oh c'est génial m'exclamais-je : Seth va être content, je devrais le trouver, pour lui dire.

Alice, contente de me voir sourire, s'éloigna en sautillant. Emmett s'assit à côté de moi, me poussa plutôt, tellement il était massif.

-Alors on a réussi à te redonner le sourire ?

Je secouais la tête, j'étais contente de savoir que Lexie allait revenir mais très vite mon autre problème vint assombrir mon humeur.

-Vous vous êtes disputé toi et Jacob ?

Même entendre son nom prononcé m'énervait. Je grommelais au lieu de répondre et Emmet fit de gros yeux :

-Faut croire en effet ! Tu veux en parler à Tonton ?

Je fis non de la tête puis me repris : « Attends peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider finalement. Ça te dit une ballade ? »

-Ouais s'enthousiasma t-il.

J'en avais marre de geindre, ça ne me ressemblait pas, je devais faire quelque chose et sans doute que mon oncle pouvait m'aider.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la Jeep, il me demanda où je voulais aller.

-Où tu veux lui répondis-je : c'était juste un prétexte pour être loin de la maison.

Il me donna un clin d'oeil complice et démarra au quart de tour. Il prit la direction de l'ouest et nous dirigea vers la foret olympique.

-Alors, chantonna t-il : en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

-Promet moi que tu va t'empêcher d'y penser devant mon père.

-Je vais essayer Nessie, mais tu sais, je ne suis pas très fort à ça. T'a fais une bêtise ?

-Non. Bon concentre toi : Imaginons que tu ne sois pas aussi attiré par Rose que tu ne l'es...

-C'est dur à imaginer...

-Essaye s'te plait j'ai besoin de ton aide !

-Ok ok, j'essaie, donc je ne suis pas autant attiré par Rosalie et.. ?

-Comment devrait-elle si prendre pour que tu t'intéresses à elle ?

Il réfléchit très longuement, je crus que la veine sur son front allait imploser.

-C'est dur ! Dit-il au bout d'un moment, je n'arrive pas à imaginer Rosalie...

-Ok ok ok le coupais-je impatiemment, imagine que c'est une autre fille, ok pas tata, imagine qu'une autre fille déboule en ville. Tu commences à parler avec elle, vous avez pleins de points communs, comme...le sport, tu commences à bien l'apprécier mais juste en tant qu'amis. Et là qu'est ce qu'elle devrait faire pour que tu la voies autrement qu'une amie ?

-Je suis censé être avec Rosalie en même temps ?

-Non ! Soufflais-je ennuyée.

-Bon, ok, ben déjà elle devra être très jolie, et sexy aussi, un peu comme les filles du magazine Maximal...

-Elles sont super vulgaires objectais-je en faisant une grimace.

-J'aime bien quand elles sont habillés en pom pom girls...dit-il penaud en haussant les épaules. Je secoua la tête : « Ensuite ? Quoi d'autre ? »

-Mmmhhh...elle devra avoir un sens très aigu de la chasse, du flair pour trouver les bonnes bêtes...

-Ouais...et ?

-Euh...me trouver drôle...

Je roulais les yeux au ciel, désespérée, Emmett était un mâle primaire, moi qui croyais que j'aurai pu lui soutirer des informations essentielles, j'avais perdu mon temps !

-Tu es censé être l'autre fille ? demanda t-il après un moment.

-Quoi ?

-Et Jacob c'est moi c'est ça ? Dans ton exemple ?

-« Oh ! Euh..oui. » Il n'était pas si primaire que ça finalement.

Un sourire de gamin facétieux étira ses lèvres :

-Fais ce que je t'ai dit.

-Tu ne m'as rien dit !

-Hellooo ! T'as rien écouter ou quoi ? s'exclamat-il comme s'il parlait à une débile : Habille toi sexy et fais lui à manger !

-T'a pas plus néandertalien que ça ?!

-Nessie, chérie, c'est un animal ! dit-il en exagérant les pauses entre chaque mot avec un air condescendant.

Je lui donna un coup de poing.

-Je retires, mais les mecs, enfin non les mâles, nous sommes tous les mêmes.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouep !

Je réfléchi un instant, considérant son idée.

-Mais euh va pas faire n'importe quoi hein ? Je veux pas que ton père me trucide ajouta t-il.

-T'inquiète...le rassurais-je en élaborant mon plan : « Arrête toi à la première épicerie. »

Après avoir fais le plein de course, Emmet m'emmena dans le petit centre commercial de Port Angeles.

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer mon plan maintenant mais je te raconterais demain lui dis-je, alors qu'il faisait une tête interrogative voyant le contenu de mes courses.

Il sourit machiavéliquement quand nous sortîmes de la boutique de fringue et que je lui montrais le haut que j'avais acheté :

-Oh oh oh je n'aimerais pas être Jacob ce soir...Tu es maline, tout le monde sait l'effet que les choses qui pendent ont sur les animaux...et les chiens en particulier !

Je lui donnais un autre coup de poing mais je ris tout de même à sa blague, car je savais qu'au fond il aimait bien Jacob.

J'appelais Quil pour être sur que Jacob n'était pas à son garage et Emmett me déposa à la limite de la réserve. Je courus vers le garage, ouvris la grille, me faufilais à l'intérieur et refermais derrière moi.

Première chose : le lieu. Jacob avait aménagé un coin à l'arrière de son garage, une espèce de petit studio. Ça allait être le lieu du crime ! Je fis un peu de ménage. Ça ne devait pas sembler trop propre sinon il allait se douter de quelque chose.

Puis je commençais à préparer ce qui allait être mon 2eme joker : j'allais le surprendre avec ma cuisine.

Après avoir fini mes recettes, je filais sous la douche pour mettre au point le coup de grâce : moi !

Une fois habillé, je lui envoya un texto pour m'excuser de mon attitude la dernière fois que l'on s'était vu et pour lui proposer de se voir. Il répondit positivement.

Je devais le faire changer d'avis. Lui montrer ce qu'il allait perdre...

Je mis un peu de musique et me regardais dans le reflet de la petite fenêtre. Je m'étais coiffée comme il aimait, et j'avais porté un haut dos nu en satin qui se nouait au cou et dans le milieu du dos. Je fis des exercices respiratoires en fixant mon reflet : "Inspire..., expire.., tu vas dire à ton meilleur ami ce que tu ressens pour lui..., tout va bien se passer Renesmée, respire..."

Après avoir tellement inspiré que j'en avais le tournis, je me mis à mettre la table d'une lenteur exagérée tout en me répétant que ça devait marcher.

POV Jacob.

J'étais content qu'elle m'ait envoyé ce message. Je m'étais senti trop mal la dernière fois que l'on s'était parlé, elle semblait vraiment triste, je savais qu'elle aurait voulu m'entendre dire qu'elle devait rester. Mais j'avais promis à Edward... Alors je lui avais servi la formule de l'amitié pour toujours.

Trop nul.

Même si c'était vrai, je ne pense pas qu'au fond de nous, nous avions juste envie d'être amis...Comme excuse je pouvais toujours me dire que je ne faisais que répondre à ses désirs...

Foutu promesse ! Je n'aurais jamais dû la faire mais bon...quelques semaines.

Qu'est ce que quelques semaines comparées aux 2 ans à l'attendre ? Je me mis à imaginer comment les choses pourraient se passer après son anniversaire. Mais il y avait toujours l'ombre de la rentrée universitaire et son père qui voulait qu'elle aille à Dartmonth.

C'est bizarre, pensais-je, si je ne connaissais pas Edward j'aurais pensé qu'il cherchait à l'éloigner de moi. Sérieusement ? Ce gars avait comme mission d'éloigner les femmes que j'aimais ou quoi ?

La peine que j'avais ressenti pour Bella avait été largement effacé et guéri par mon lien avec Nessie. Mais s'il voulait l'éloigner, nous n'allions pas rester en bon terme longtemps.

Je décidais d'y réfléchir plus tard car j'arrivais au garage. Son odeur emplit mes narines dès que je sorti de la voiture et je me sentis mieux, mais elle me rappela aussi ce qu'était que vivre sans elle. J'entendis de la musique à l'arrière et me dirigea vers le studio.

Elle était là, en train de préparer une table. Ses longues mèches cuivrées descendaient en cascades jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle finit de poser les couverts et posa les mains sur ses hanches.

-Satisfaite ?

Elle se retourna, toute souriante et s'approcha de moi :

-Jacob ! Je suis contente que tu sois là. J'espère que tu va aimer ma surprise !

-Surprise ?

-Oui dit-elle avec un air mutin.

Elle était tellement jolie. Je regardais la table :

-Tu m'as fais à manger ? Wouaw ! Ça sent bon.

-Je te l'avais promis. Il faut profiter du temps qu'il nous reste ensemble.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai décidé de partir, à Dartmonth, je pense que c'est la bonne chose à faire m'annonça t'elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

C'était juste mon imagination ou je venais d'entendre mon coeur se crisper comme une bouteille en plastique qu'on écrase ?

-C'est ce que tu veux ?

Elle hocha la tête sur le coté : « Que veux tu que je fasse d'autre ? » « Allez assieds toi » enchaina t'elle, ne me laissant pas le temps de rebondir.

Je m'assis comme une marionnette, la regardant s'affairer autour du mini four :

-Alors monsieur vous avez droit à un poulet aux épices dit-elle en posant l'assiette fumante devant moi.

Je la regardais : Allait-elle encore s'en aller ? Pour combien de temps ? Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais le supporter.

-Goûte ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Je pris machinalement la fourchette et la planta dans le poulet.

-C'est délicieux la complimentais-je.

-Vraiment ? Tu dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

-C'est vraiment délicieux Nessie répétais-je.

Elle frappa doucement des mains, contente. Et je n'allais plus voir cette expression non plus ?

-Je vais aller à la fac avec eux mais ça s'arrête là , je vais prendre une chambre sur le campus, j'espère que je rencontrerais des gens intéressants et des garçons surtout.

Je tiquais. Elle le remarqua et me donna un sourire complaisant :

-Tu sais, mon internat en Écosse n'était pas mixte...j'en ai un peu marre des filles.

Je soupirais et essayais de faire bonne figure pendant que j'imaginais les figures écrabouillées de tous les gars de la fac.

-Quand as-tu pris ta décision ?

-J'ai parlé avec mon père...il m'a convaincue.

Sacré Edward pensais-je.

-Après les vacances tout le monde va partir de toute façon, continua t-elle, mes grands-parents pensent aussi à déménager....tu vois, je n'ai pas trop le choix.

-Tu pourrais rester avec Charlie.

-Ouais ou mourir d'ennui ! dit-elle en roulant les yeux au ciel.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment je pouvais être aussi calme alors qu'elle m'annonçait qu'elle allait partir pour 4 ans à l'autre bout du pays.

Ah si je comprenais, mon coeur était k.o, elle venait d'y foutre un coup de poing. Et je pense que le pire était le ton résigné qu'elle avait...elle ne semblait pas triste, pas autant que j'aurai voulu qu'elle le soit.

-Mais je reviendrais vous voir tous...

J'hochais la tête négligemment. C'était pire que la dernière fois. La dernière fois qu'elle était partit, c'était une adolescente, elle en avait besoin, elle était en pleine crise. Mais aujourd'hui ? Quelle en était l'utilité ? L'état de Washington avait de bonnes universités non ?

-ça va ? Le poulet est trop épicé ?

-Non non Nessie, ton poulet est délicieux je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Tu es fâché après moi ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

-Tu viens de m'annoncer que tu vas partir pour 4 ans minimum..

-Le New Hampshire est plus près que l'Ecosse, et puis tu l'a dis nous resterons amis, pour la vie !

C'étaient les mêmes mots que j'avais utilisés il y avait quelques jours qui me revenaient en pleine face. Il faut toujours être prudent quand on jette un boomerang.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison murmurais-je.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens et je sentis ce besoin, ce désir plus fort que tout, de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Sauf que bizarrement je n'arrivais pas à déterminer précisément ce qu'elle voulait.

Je savais comment tout ça allait se terminer, j'allais déprimer et devenir un cauchemar pour tous les gens autour de moi.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte mais si c'était ce qu'elle voulait...

-Maintenant annonça t-elle, c'est le moment de ta vraie surprise, le poulet c'était juste secondaire !

Je lui souris, car c'était qu'elle voulait et mangea avec appétit le dessert qu'elle avait inventé pour moi. Malgré le mauvais goût que sa nouvelle m'avait laissé dans la bouche, je le trouvais excellent. Elle parut enchanté et commença à débarrasser la table, me racontant comment elle en avait eu l'idée et combien de fois elle l'avait tester. On aurait dit que ses mots piétinaient mon coeur, la regarder s'agiter, tous ces gestes si délicats...

Je ne pourrais vraiment pas le supporter si elle partait, sérieusement qui avait besoin d'un coeur si c'était pour qu'il soit autant brisé ?

-J'ai quelque chose d'autre pour toi annonça t-elle doucement.

-Quoi ?

-En fait dit-elle en prenant quelque chose dans son sac, c'est pour nous deux.

Elle me tendit un petit paquet, comme ceux des bijouteries. Je l'ouvris et découvris deux chaines au bout desquelles pendaient des lettres en pendentif. Un N et un J.

-Comme ça partout où on ira, on se portera autour du cou. Tu aimes ?

J'hochais la tête : « C'est une bonne idée » fut tout ce que je pus dire.

POV Renesmée

Mince alors, qu'est ce qu'il attendait pour parler et me demander de rester ?! Est ce qu'il croyait réellement que je voulais partir étudier avec mes parents ? Il me connaissait mieux que ça...ou peut-être que finalement c'était moi qui avais vraiment tout faux. Sans doute que je prenais mes rêves pour la réalité...mais je connaissais Jacob, je savais qu'il n'était pas bien, que l'annonce de mon départ l'avait vraiment attristé, alors qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de me le dire ? J'avais envie de le secouer pour qu'il me parle mais je craignais qu'il me rejette. La soirée allait bientôt se terminer et mon courage se réfugiait dans mes chaussettes. Il paraissait amorphe, comme cloué sur place. Pourtant je voyais qu'il s'agitait intérieurement, une flamme noire s'embrassait dans ses yeux.

Tout le long du repas j'attendis, le fixant, que quelque chose sorte mais rien. Je dus ravaler la boule qui me montait dans la gorge et lui donner la crème brûlée. Et là encore ce ton poli et contrit. Depuis quand était-il poli et contrit avec moi ??!! J'étais sur le point d'hurler mais je pris sur moi et abattit ma dernière carte : les pendentifs. A vrai dire je n'y croyais plus vraiment, et contrairement à mon enthousiasme durant la soirée, ma tristesse était bien réelle quand je lui tendis le paquet.

Il prit la chaine avec son pendentif et je me retournais pour qu'il me le mette, en ramenant mes cheveux en chignon.

Il ferma le collier, très lentement.

Je sentais son regard me piquer la nuque et son souffle chaud me donna des frissons.

Étais-ce mon esprit qui me jouais des tours ou laissai-t-il ses doigts trainer sur mon cou ? J'aurai jurer qu'il avait effleurer le noeud de mon haut, en faisait exprès.

Il fit glisser ses mains sur mes épaules et me retourna, il laissa ses mains retomber lentement le long de son corps et me sourit : « il te va bien. »

Si tu savais comme je m'en foutais de savoir s'il m'allait bien ou pas pensais-je en prenant le sien. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son cou et passais mes mains autour de lui alors qu'il penchait la tête vers moi. Je maudis le fermoir récalcitrant, mais en réalité mes mains tremblaient et mon cerveau était un peu étourdi d'être aussi proche de son visage. Il posa ses mains chaudes sur mes avant-bras, les stabilisant. Je réussi à fermer la chaine.

Nos regards se croisèrent. Toujours cette flamme noire, plus intense qu'auparavant. Les yeux ne mentent pas...n'est ce pas ?

En ce qui me concernait je ne voulais plus faire semblant d'être indifférente, c'était trop dur.

-Nessie chuchota t-il : la vérité.

Il avait toujours ses mains posés sur mes bras qui étaient autour de son cou.

J'hochais la tête.

-Tu veux vraiment partir ?

Je secoua légèrement la tête. Je pouvais empêcher mes lèvres de bouger mais pas mon cœur de parler :

-_Je ne veux pas te quitter..._

Il me regarda perplexe : « Alors...p..pourquoi ? » bredouilla t-il. Je n'avais jamais entendu Jacob bredouiller.

Mon coeur battait la chamade et pleins de « parce que » fusèrent dans ma tête sans qu'aucune phrase ne soit réellement claire.

-_A ton tour, la vérité lui dis-je. _A son tour il hocha la tête.

Le faible sourire qu'il me donna fit remonter mon courage. Je pris une grande inspiration :

-_Qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé si mon père et Alice ne nous avaient pas interrompus ? _

-Qu'aurais-tu voulu qu'il se passe ? demanda t'il avec précaution

Je secouais la tête et laissais retomber mes mains :

-Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup Jacob, si tu réponds à mes questions par d'autres questions.

-Ok répondit-il posément : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé.

-Tu aurais voulu qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

Je le sentis longuement hésiter. Ça devenait compliqué de respirer normalement. J'avais l'impression que mon coeur se prenait pour la batterie de Phil Collins dans la chanson « in the air tonight. » La réponse qu'il allait me donner était, et je m'en rendais compte maintenant, tout sauf anodine. Il me disait non et je saurais que ce que je ressentais était mal placé, mais il saurait aussi ce que _je_ ressentais et notre relation pourrait en être affecté. Il me disait oui, je serai soulagée mais aussi préoccupée : avions nous le droit de ressentir cela ?

Pour toute réponse, il promena son regard et le dos de ses doigts sur mon visage, comme s'il le dessinait, descendit doucement dans mon cou, caressa le rond de mon épaule.

Mon cœur commença à dérailler dans ma poitrine. La façon dont il me touchait, ça ne pouvait pas être que mon imagination…

J'attendis qu'il réponde mais il se contenta de me regarder.

Je déglutis péniblement. J'avais arrêté de respirer, j'avais l'impression que le temps aussi s'était arrêté. Son regard était si intense, pourtant je sentais une hésitation accompagner ses gestes, il remontait, redescendait, comme si j'étais une torture.

_S'il te plait..dis moi_ plaida mon coeur et je sus qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Il savait ce que je ressentais.

Il approcha mon visage près du sien, toujours en caressant ma joue.

Il posa sa tempe contre la mienne et la proximité de nos bouches fit dérailler mes pensées. C'était comme si un barrage s'écroulait et je laissais le flot de mes émotions et de mes sentiments nous envahir. J'essayais de toutes mes forces de les retenir mais elles étaient trop fortes, _qu'est ce qui cloche avec moi ?_ N'arrêtais-je pas de répéter.

-Rien ne cloche Nessie chuchota t-il à mon oreille et les accents de sa voix envoyèrent des frissons dans tout mon corps. Il laissa trainer ses lèvres sur mes tempes avant d'y poser un baiser ferme.

Je m'écartais pour mieux le voir. Un baiser ferme ?! Le genre que l'on donne à quelqu'un de cher qui est malade ?

Mon coeur était fatigué, j'avais été en colère, triste et honteuse pendant des jours, je ne pouvais pas le supporter une minute de plus.

-Ok c'est bon j'y vais...

-Non restes, me retint-il.

-Pourquoi ? M'emportais-je en écartant violemment ses mains : « Pour que tu me traites comme un poupon, et m'embrasses comme si j'étais contagieuse...! »

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, je l'entendis marmonner « Au diable cette foutue promesse » Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi, qu'il m'attira à lui et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes.

La surprise passée, le plaisir se diffusa dans tout mon corps. Ses lèvres sur les miennes étaient chaudes, douces mais son baiser était si intense, presque désespéré. Sa langue trouva la mienne et j'eus l'impression que de la lave coulait dans mes veines.

Nous nous embrassâmes comme si nos vies en dépendaient.

A mesure qu'il resserrait son étreinte et que mes mains s'agrippaient à son cou, nos respirations se faisaient plus fortes, plus saccadées.

Nous nous embrassâmes jusqu'à l'asphyxie, jusqu'à ce que nous dûmes nous détacher pour reprendre notre respiration.

_-ça ne peut pas être une erreur si ça semble si...évident, pensais-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens._

J'avais l'impression que toutes les expériences que j'avais pu vivre avant étaient ridicules comparé à ce baiser. Je me sentais si... vivante.

-Ce n'est pas une erreur chuchota t-il.

-Tout ce que je ressens...

-Je le ressens aussi... me dit-il.

Ces mots eurent un effet libérateur, c'était comme si des chaines qui entouraient mon coeur se brisaient : « depuis que tu es revenu continua t-il... et je ne veux pas que tu partes, plus jamais.

Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse.

Il se rapprocha à nouveau, je sentais son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres, je ne voyais que sa bouche, je ne sentais que son odeur et je ne voulais rien d'autre. Je réduisis la courte distance entre nous et mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Cette fois, ce fut doucement, comme si nous étions dans une bulle de savon et qu'elle risquait de s'éclater si nous allions trop vite. Je caressais sa lèvre supérieure avec mon inférieure. Je pouvais sentir son pouls battre en contre-temps avec le mien.

Je voulais goûter ses lèvres, les mordiller, les embrasser. Ma frustration et ma tristesse s'étaient transformés en excitation. Ma langue accompagna le mouvement de mes lèvres et je léchais doucement sa lèvre inférieure pendant que sa main glissait sur mon visage, descendait dans mon cou.

Mes lèvres se refermèrent sur les siennes, toujours aussi doucement ; je voulais ressentir au maximum ces sensations.

J'étais en train d'embrasser Jacob !! Je n'en revenais pas d'un que ça puisse se passer et de deux que ça puisse être aussi agréable.

Il posa son autre main sur ma hanche et m'attira plus à lui. Cela eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps et je le poussais sur le canapé défoncé qui était dans le coin de la pièce. Moins d'une seconde après, comme une chorégraphie naturelle, ma jambe enfourcha son bassin. J'étais face à lui, dans cette même position qui m'avait gêné lors de nos retrouvailles dans les bois. Maintenant tout ce que je pouvais ressentir était un tourbillon d'émotions dont la gêne ne faisait pas partie : l'envie, le désir, l'excitation et surtout un sentiment…d'appartenance. Comme si ma place était là dans ces bras, contre ce corps.

Tandis que je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux épais, ses mains brûlantes s'introduisirent sous mon haut et un frisson parcourut mon corps.

Il se détacha brusquement de notre étreinte, le regard inquiet :

-Ça va ? Est ce que j'ai fais...

-Non, non ça va le rassurai-je. Même si je devais l'avouer la façon dont mon corps répondait à son contact me surprenait. Je repris ma respiration et pris son visage entre mes mains :

_-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagée..que tu ressentes la même chose…_

-C'est ce que tu voulais savoir en réalité ?

_-Tu pensais réellement qu'aller à Dartmonth, étudier avec mes parents, était un plan qui m'enchantait ?_

-Tu avais presque réussi à me faire croire que c'était ce que tu voulais.

-Ce que je veux, c'est toi, chuchotais-je avant de l'embrasser.

L'embrasser était encore meilleur que le mordre, comment avais-je pu passer autant de temps à ses cotés sans me douter le moins du monde...qu'il pouvait être aussi torride ?

-Merci Nessie, tu n'es pas mal non plus dit-il en rigolant.

_-De rien._

-Je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec toi, embrasser est mieux que mordre !

-C'est parce que tu ne le fais pas Jacob, si tu savais l'effet que ça fait, de te mordre, tu comprendrais...

D'un geste rapide mais tendre il me coucha sur le canapé et se pencha sur moi :« Oh dis moi alors je veux savoir. »

- « Tu me fais l'effet… du chocolat ». Ça sonnait d'une débilité et d'un gnangnan mais c'était tellement vrai.

-À cause de mes tablettes ? s'écria t-il en rigolant et touchant son ventre. « J'ai remarqué comment tu les mates depuis ton retour ! »

-T'es trop bête ! Dis-je en riant. Mais j'étais contente que la conversation ait ce ton.

- « Alors dis moi, ou montre moi, l'effet du chocolat… » Sa voix, à la limite entre le rauque et le souffle alluma un feu dans mon ventre.

C'était si pratique d'avoir ce don : « _Tu sais_, pensais-je, _quand tu plonges ta cuillère dans un fondant au chocolat, croustillant à l'extérieur et coulant à l'intérieur...quand ensuite tu le met à ta bouche, c'est… chaud, moelleux et …suave. Tout ce que tu veux c'est le savourer encore et encore et que ce goût ne s'éloigne jamais de ta bouche…_»

- « C'est l'effet que je te fais ? »

J'hochais la tête...

-Je suis content d'avoir le même effet que le chocolat sur toi, sachant que c'est un des seuls aliments que tu manges sans faire de grimaces.

-C'est pas vrai Jacob ! J'ai mangé cette crème brulée sans faire de grimace...Car elle avait le même goût que toi !

-J'ai bon goût !

-En effet !

-Et tu as de bon goût aussi !

J'approchais son visage du mien et l'embrassais encore et encore.

-Est ce que tu m'aimes lui demandais-je au bout d'un moment.

-Bien sûr que je t'aime...

-"Comme un ami ?" Je souriais à moitié.

-Plus qu'un ami, beaucoup plus... dit-il en souriant. _Prends ça Papa ! pensais-je._

-Je voulais juste l'entendre... murmurais-je en me redressant et le serrant dans mes bras, rassurée.

-Est ce que tu m'aimes ? Me demanda t-il à son tour.

-C'est une question stupide !

-Quoi ? Tu viens de me la poser !

-On ne peut pas ne pas t'aimer Jacob !

-Ouais, je sais je suis irrésistible... dit-il en prenant un air pénétré.

-Tu es si prétentieux...fis-je en roulant des yeux au ciel.

-Mais tu t'en fous n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en m'embrassant.

-_Je m'en fous,_ _je t'aime de tout mon coeur, aussi fort qu'il bat anormalement vite et tel que tu es..._

Il s'arrêta et me regarda un moment : « j'imagine que tu ne saura jamais à quel point _je_ t'aime. » dit-il en me caressant le cou. Je fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire exactement.

-Alors pourquoi ce « je t'aimerais comme un ami toute la vie » que tu m'a sorti la dernière fois ? c'était nul ! » rétorquais-je.

-Je sais, je suis désolé.

Il parut sérieux tout à coup.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ton père ne va pas être content...

-Il va devoir s'y faire...Je ne comprends pas son manège ! En plus il te connait, il sait que je suis en sécurité avec toi, tu ne me ferais jamais de mal.

-Je n'ai jamais sous-entendu que je pourrais te faire du mal, au contraire...et je pense que c'est plutôt ça qui va le déranger. Je ne pense pas qu'il appréciera le genre de « bien » que je peux te faire...

- « Dit comme ça...Mais Jacob...? » je me rapprochais de lui : « tu es un vilain garçon !»

-Oui le grand méchant loup chuchota t-il à mon oreille. Il avait donné un ton sensuel à sa voix enrouée. Cette intonation à laquelle je ne pouvais résister. J'aurai pu le mordre là maintenant. Mais je l'embrassais à la place, tellement mieux.

* * *

_Enfin ! diront certaines ! Alors vous avez aimé ? Parce que je vous annonce que prochain chapitre, c'est dramaaaa hahaha !_


	32. Chapter 33

_Salut tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre, assez long je dois l'avouer. c'est au cas ou je n'aurais pas le temps d'en faire un autre dans la semaine. Parce qu'en fait plus ça va et plus ça me prend beaucoup de temps d'écrire donc je risque de moins poster, mais j'essaierai de faire de longs chapitres pour combler ça._

_Bon je sais certaines on dit "enfin !" au chapitre précédent et là vous allez sans doute dire "déja ?" mais bon...ça ne serait pas passionnant sinon..._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapitre 32**

**Pourquoi ?**

POV Renesmée

-T'es sur que tu ne veux pas que je viennes avec toi ?

Nous étions sur le porche de ma maison et Jacob m'avait soulé tout le long du chemin pour que nous soyons tout les deux à annoncer à la famille que nous étions « ensemble ».

-_ça va aller lui_ dis-je en le touchant, _je n'aurais pratiquement pas besoin de le dire à mon père ni à Alice, je pense que ma mère s'en doute, Rosalie va faire la grimace comme à chaque fois que je parle de toi... _

-Emmett va te sortir une blague salace..

_-Exact ! Esmée et Carlisle seront super contents com d'hab et Jasper...ben il fera le Jasper ! Tu vois, j'ai tout anticipé !_

-Justement j'aimerais bien voir leur tête. Surtout celle de ton père...

_-C'est toi Jacob, il a confiance en toi._

Il souleva les sourcils, incrédule :

-Comme un grand frère et une baby sitter c'est sur mais en tant que petit ami, j'en doute...

Je devais avouer que Jacob avait commencé à me mettre des doutes en tête concernant la réaction de mon père. _« je pense que c'est mieux que j'y aille seule, là ça va trop faire « nous contre le reste du monde »._

-Comme tu veux. On se voit demain, enfin j'espère dit-il en m'embrassant.

-_Oui demain on se verra et on pourra passer la journée à s'embrasser !_

Il repartit vers les bois en rigolant.

J'ouvris la porte. Comme je l'avais imaginé. Ils étaient tous là, dans le salon. Les expressions sur leurs visages...on aurait dit un exercice de l'Actor Studio : exprimer une palette de sentiments : Joie dissimulée (Esmée), Curiosité (Carlisle), Dégout (Rosalie), Impassibilité (mon père), Complicité (Emmett), Précaution (Alice, Jasper, ma mère)

-Okaaay...soufflais-je en fermant la porte lentement derrière moi. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être au tribunal. Je m'avançais vers eux curieuse de savoir qui allait commencer. À ma grande surprise ce ne fut ni Rosalie ou mon père mais Emmett. Il me fit un grand sourire malicieux :

- « Alors tu as vu le loup ? » Il appuya sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil.

-Emmett !! râlèrent de concert sa femme et mes parents.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire, Emmett était lourd mais je l'adorais. Il avait au moins l'habileté d'apaiser l'atmosphère avec ses débilités.

-« J'imagine que vous savez, pas besoin de déclaration officielle... » commençais-je.

-Vous avez frotter le lard ensemble ?

Je roulais les yeux au ciel :

-Emmett !

-D'un autre coté vous avez toujours été copains comme cochons...

-Emmmm ! m'exclamais-je, une, deux réflexions ça allait mais fallait pas qu'il pousse trop loin ! « Bon, voilà, moi et Jacob on est ensemble. »

-C'est dégoutant ! Vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous embrasser devant moi ! Déclara Rosalie, désabusée, en sortant de la pièce.

-Merci pour ton support Rosalie...

Je voyais ma grand mère toute excitée mais elle n'osait rien dire attendant la réaction de mon père.

Ma mère me fit un sourire bienveillant mais retenu. N'était-ce pas elle qui m'avait dit que ce que je ressentais pour lui n'était pas anormal ?

-Papa ? Maman...vous ne dites rien.

Mon père me fixait et je n'arrivais pas à saisir ce qu'il pouvait penser.

-Allons en parler dans ta chambre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense, non ?

Son ton était si impassible que ça me faisait flipper.

Je sortis de la maison et me dirigeais vers le cottage. Il me suivit et nous entrâmes dans ma chambre. Je m'assis sur mon lit, nerveuse et il se tint devant moi, me fixant d'un regard impénétrable.

-Papa, s'il te plait dis quelque chose murmurais-je au bout d'un moment.

Il se contentait de me fixer. A un moment je crus même que ce n'était plus moi qu'il regardait.

-Renesmée dit-il doucement. Tu ne peux pas être avec Jacob.

-D'accord dis-je sur le même ton : c'est ton avis, je ne suis pas obligé de le suivre.

-Ce n'est pas mon avis, c'est la réalité.

-Ce n'est pas ma réalité dis-je avec fermeté.

-Mon ange, je n'essaye pas de te dissuader d'être avec lui par pure protection paternaliste.

-Pourquoi alors ?

-Il y a des choses que tu ignores...

-Si c'est dans la même veine que « nous ne sommes pas du même univers » je ne veux pas les connaître, je ne veux pas les entendre le coupais-je.

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête :

-Je t'aime Renesmée, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, même si tu ne le comprends pas et même si tu ne devrais pas m'apprécier pour ça.

-Je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être mon père, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aimer Jacob. Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Il secoua la tête, semblant réfléchir, avant de sortir de ma chambre, me laissant perplexe.

J'appelai Jacob pour lui raconter cette conversation pour le moins étrange. Tout comme moi il trouva son attitude bizarre. Je dus raccrocher car ma mère venait d'entrer dans ma chambre :

-Alors, comment ça c'est passé ?

Elle s'assit à coté de moi.

-Je ne sais pas. Vraiment. Papa est bizarre.

-Il t'a dit où il allait ?

-Non. Tu crois qu'il va parler avec Jacob ? Le dissuader d'être avec moi ? demandais-je sous tension.

Elle me regarda mais ne me répondit pas.

-Maman ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien chérie, rien de plus que ton père pensant le meilleur pour toi.

-Le meilleur ? Mais je ne comprends pas ! Tu ne peux pas penser comme lui, tu connais Jacob...

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne : « Ma chérie je t'en prie...ne sois pas dure avec ton père, il t'aime... »

J'avais l'impression qu'on ne parlait pas la même langue ou du moins pas de la même chose.

-Mais...mais c'est toi qui m'a dit que...ce que je ressentais pour Jacob n'était pas anormal...

-Que voulais-tu que je te dises ? Je me suis marié avec un vampire étant encore humaine, qui suis-je pour te dire qui aimer ou pas ?

Je la regardais perplexe.

-Mais, continua t-elle, ce n'est pas le choix le plus sûr...ton père veut seulement que tu sois en sécurité...

Nous ne parlions définitivement pas de la même chose. Je connaissais ma mère, je savais qu'elle aimait Jacob, qu'elle ne s'était jamais étonné ou plainte de notre relation. Ce changement de discours m'intrigua.

-De quoi est ce que tu parles ?

-Fais nous confiance...nous sommes tes parents se contenta t'elle de me répondre avant de quitter la pièce.

POV Jacob.

Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre en allant chez les Cullens ce matin. Nessie m'avait dit que son père avait été bizarre et négatif mais ce n'était pas nouveau, ce qui m'intéressait était de savoir pourquoi.

A peine le moteur de la moto arrêté, monsieur était devant moi, l'air grave.

-Il faut que je te parle dit-il durement en se dirigeant vers les bois, dans la direction inverse du cottage et de la maison. ça allait être drôle.

_"Tu va me gronder ? Pour ne pas avoir tenu ta promesse ?"_

Il continua de s'enfoncer dans les bois sans un mot.

_« Tu comptes aller loin comme ça ?! »_

Il s'arrêta finalement, se retourna vers moi. Il était furax.

-Une ! Une seule promesse et tu n'es pas capable de la tenir ! S'écria t-il.

-Pourquoi veux tu l'éloigner de moi ?! Rétorquais-je.

-Arrête de ne penser qu'a toi ! Je ne veux pas l'éloigner de toi, c'est pour notre bien à tous.

-Explique moi ça !

Il soupira.

-Alice a eu une vision.

-Et ?

-Les Volturis. Les Volturis vont venir pour son anniversaire.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour :

-Quoi ?!

-Le problème est qu'Alice ne voit pas exactement ce qu'il va se passer, à cause de Nessie ou de toi.

-Et pourquoi la venue de ces sangsues m'empêcherait d'être avec elle ?

-La raison de leur venue. Ils y pensent depuis un long moment...ils ont pris leur décision, mais ils hésitent sur les vampires qui vont les accompagner ...ce qui confirme notre théorie selon laquelle ils planifient quelque chose. Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie.

-On sera là, moi, Sam, tous les loups, nous sommes plus fort qu'eux !

-Je ne veux pas de guerre inutile...

-Tant qu'ils ne seront pas mort, ils resteront une menace pour vous lui fis-je remarquer.

-Pas seulement nous...

- « Quoi ? Nous ? » Je faillis rire mais son regard impliquait qu'il savait autre chose.

-Caius vous déteste...ils n'aiment pas notre alliance. Carlisle et moi pensons qu'ils viennent voir l'état de notre clan, si nous sommes toujours aussi fort, si vous êtes toujours nos alliés. Selon leur gardes, nous aviserons. Bella et moi resterons avec Nessie ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper. Mais tu ne devras pas être là.

-Quoi ?! Tu rigoles là ?

-Non Jacob. C'est également pour cela que je ne voulais pas que les choses deviennent sérieuses entre vous. Bella croit qu'ils verront d'un très mauvais oeil votre relation...et je le pense aussi. S'il touche Nessie, Aro verra, tout ce qu'elle ressent pour toi...

-Qu'est ce que ça change ? C'est pas comme si elle avait commencé à m'aimer y'a quelques semaines !

-C'est pour cela qu'à chaque fois qu'elle me parle de toi, je lui réponds qu'elle ne devrait pas penser à toi, que vous venez d'univers différents et que vous ne devez pas être ensemble.

-Ok je pige mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle le croit !

-Non, maintenant c'est évident qu'elle ne le croit pas dit-il en roulant les yeux au ciel. « Tu ne peux vraiment pas lui refuser quoi que ce soit ? »

_"Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais pas envie, elle ne m'a pas forcé..."_

-Oui je peux voir ça rétorqua t'il.

-Alors ta solution c'est ça ? Lui bourrer le crane avec des mensonges ?

-Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions...si nous empêchons Aro de la toucher cela sera encore plus suspect... « Jacob » m'appela t'il au bout d'un moment.

-Quoi ?

-Tu dois rompre avec elle.

-T'es malade ?!!

-Aro doit sentir et voir de la colère et de la haine, pas de l'amour entre vous...

-Non mais t'a complètement disjoncté !?? J'hallucine ! Je suis en train d'halluciner là ?

-Je t'avais dit d'attendre Jacob...Pourquoi tu n'as pas pu attendre ?!

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas expliqué ? Je ne comprends pas ta manie de vouloir garder secrètes des choses d'une telle importance ! Tu me demandes de lui briser le coeur !

-Je t'ai demandé d'attendre, tu ne l'as pas fait !

-Si seulement je savais pour quoi j'attendais ! Rétorquais-je.

-S'il te plait Jacob, je préfère qu'elle ai le coeur brisé pendant quelques semaines que de risquer la suspicion des Volturis.

Je pesais le pour et le contre.

-"Nous sommes plus nombreux qu'eux, plus puissant" répétais-je en haussant les épaules. Je ne voyais vraiment pas où était son problème.

-Je ne veux pas nous précipiter dans un combat inutile simplement parce que tu n'as pas pus te retenir t'embrasser ma fille expliqua t-il.

-Je pense que tu exagères.

-Je ne pense pas.

ça tournait au ridicule, on aurait dit deux petites filles dans la cour de récré.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ?

Il hésita un moment :

-Si. Mais elle est trop risquée.

-A quel point ?

-Trop. Ça implique directement Nessie.

-Comment ça ?

-Jasper à décelé quelque chose chez elle et Eléazar nous l'a confirmé lors de leur séjour. Son pouvoir s'étend.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle peut projeter son pouvoir... à tel point qu'il influence les gens autour.

-Comme Jasper.

-Non, beaucoup plus fort. Elle peut projeter ses pensées, ses souvenirs, ses désirs...ses volontés. Elle n'en est pas réellement consciente mais elle a un pouvoir de persuasion très, très puissant.

-Plus que n'importe quel vampire ?

-Un vampire ne peut hypnotiser qu'un humain mais Renesmée, elle a la capacité d'hypnotiser un vampire. Elle l'a déjà fait une fois, mais c'était pour s'amuser avec Emmett.

-Alors quoi ? Elle pourrait hypnotiser les Volturi ?

-Oui, selon Eléazar, à son plein potentiel elle serait capable d'hypnotiser une pièce remplie de vampires...mais comme je te l'ai dit c'est beaucoup trop risqué. Sans compter qu'elle n'est pas au courant.

-De quoi ?

-De la venue des Volturis, de son pouvoir.

-Sérieusement Edward ?! Mais pourquoi tu lui caches des choses comme ça !

-Car cela va l'effrayer et je ne veux pas ça.

Je fulminais à l'intérieur, sachant qu'il avait raison, cette fois.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Une annonce surprise ?! « Nessie tu sais quoi ? Demain y'a ton pire cauchemars qui vient te dire Joyeux anniversaire !? »

-Non, non, bien sur que non dit-il tristement : je ne veux pas gâcher son été...

Alice apparut avec Bella, toutes deux l'air inquiet.

-Edward dit le lutin : ils ont pris leur décision. Aro, Caius, Renata, Alec et Démetri seront là.

Moi et Edward plissèrent les yeux d'interrogations, c'était un drôle de convoi.

-Alec est la seule arme si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Je n'aime pas ça, je ne vois rien à partir du moment où ils franchissent le seuil de la maison...se plaigna t'elle.

-Combien de temps seront-ils là ? Demandais-je.

-Je ne sais pas répondit-elle, ils ne l'ont pas encore décidé, ce qui me trouble...

Je soupirais, essayant de réfléchir sans penser à Nessie en danger. Edward posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Jacob, tu dois le faire.

Ses yeux m'imploraient : « ça peut marcher »

-Fais attention à tes mots, me dit Alice, n'oublies pas qu'Aro sera là.

C'était quoi ce bordel ?! Alors ca y'est ils avaient pris la décision pour moi ? Je venais de lui dire que je l'aimais et je devais reprendre mes mots ? Comment pourrais-je faire une chose pareille ?

-Fais ce que tu sais faire de mieux Jacob, protège là dit Edward avant de disparaître avec sa soeur.

- « Bella. Je ne peux pas le faire » dis-je en me tournant vers elle. Je savais ce que ça faisait. Je l'avais vu brisée quand Edward l'avait quitté « pour son bien », « pour la protéger ». Je ne pouvais pas, imaginer son coeur, son visage brisé... « Je la protègerais, si les Volturis lui veulent du mal, mais moi, je ne peux pas lui en faire. »

-Protéger n'est pas toujours se battre Jacob. Je sais que c'est dur, mais si Renesmée apprend toutes ces choses maintenant, j'ai peur de sa réaction, ça peut la traumatiser...

-C'est pour cela que je dois être à ses cotés !

-Nous serons la pour ça ! Ce n'est pas Alec qui pourra nous faire quoi que ce soit. Écoute Jacob, ce que nous te demandons semble cruel mais c'est juste une précaution.

-Je penses qu'elle peut l'encaisser, si on lui explique son pouvoir, je pense qu'elle peut le faire.

-Je ne veux pas Jacob.

-Et je ne veux pas faire marche arrière, je ne veux pas lui mentir, je ne veux pas rompre avec elle !

Elle se posta face à moi, une lueur dure dans ses yeux :

-Je te le demande en tant qu'amie, en tant que mère de Renesmée, fais ce qu'il t'a demandé.

C'était tout sauf une demande, c'était un ordre. Si Bella n'avait pas été une amie, j'aurais sans doute eu peur. Elle était toujours extrême quand il s'agissait de sa fille. Mais même si je haïssais ces sangsues aux yeux rouges, je restais convaincu qu'on avait pas besoin d'aller aussi loin pour se "protéger" d'eux.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrais pas me regarder dans une glace sachant que je lui ai brisé le coeur juste pour quelques semaines ! Je l'aime.

-Je sais tout ça, et crois moi je ne te demanderai rien si ce n'était pas la meilleure solution. Tu dois le faire.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis Jacob, je te demande de le faire un point c'est tout. Une mère sait quand sa fille est en danger.

_mouais..je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'elle exagérait, elle allait me sauter au cou. _

_-C_'est...complètement...démentiel...et c'est cruel...

-Je suis sure qu'elle comprendra quand on lui expliquera.

-Tu connais mal ta fille...

Elle me toisa d'un air mauvais : "Je n'ai pas envie de jouer Jacob."

-Vous êtes les parents les plus malades que j'ai jamais rencontré dis-je abasourdi en secouant la tête.

-Fais le m'ordonna t-elle en partant.

Après avoir tourné et retourné le problème dans ma tête, une conclusion s'imposa. Si les Volturis cherchaient un autre prétexte pour anéantir les Cullens et Nessie, c'était mon devoir de ne pas leur en fournir. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi ses parents lui cachaient des choses aussi importante à son âge, mais eh j'avais déjà outrepassé une règle de papa Edward !

Je marchais lentement vers le cottage. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi lui dire, comment lui dire. Mes pensées filaient à une allure folle dans ma tête :

Aro...si je pouvais l'avoir entre mes pattes et lui faire sortir ses billes de ketchup qui lui servaient d'yeux de ses orbites !

ça me rendait malade de ne pas pouvoir être à ses cotés quand ces monstres seraient là.

_"Il doit sentir de la colère et de la haine pas de l'amour" _Elle était bien bonne celle là ! Je ne savais même pas si Nessie était capable d'haïr ou de mépriser quelqu'un. Mais elle m'aimait...Qui est l'imbécile qui a dit que l'amour est proche de la haine ? Nous allions tous voir si l'imbécile avait raison. Si elle devait me hair pour rester en vie...qu'il en soit ainsi !

-Jacob ?

Elle vint à ma rencontre et m'enlaça. C'était horrible, cruel, tout ce qu'elle m'offrait dans cette étreinte, considérant ce que j'étais sur le point de lui faire.

Je la repoussais doucement.

-ça va pas ? Demanda t-elle soucieuse.

Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder dans les yeux et lui mentir. ça devait être rapide sinon je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

-Jacob ? Tu commences à me faire peur...qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je dois y aller finis-je par dire, j'ai beaucoup de boulot...

-Je peux rester avec toi, te regarder travailler ?

« S'il te plait ? » Ajouta t-elle voyant que je ne répondais pas.

C'était léger mais je les reconnu, cette intonation et cette expression. Elle avait besoin de moi, elle avait besoin d'être rassuré, surtout après la conversation avec son père. Je dus me forcer à prendre un air impassible.

-Non, j'ai dit que j'avais du travail, je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper de toi.

Elle cligna les yeux, perplexe :

-Pourquoi es-tu venu alors ?

Je démarrais la moto, incapable de la regarder :

-C'était une mauvaise idée.

-De quoi tu parles ? De maintenant ou...de hier ?

Sa voix tremblait de panique. Je serrais les dents :

-Des deux dis-je avant de partir.

C'était officiel, je me détestais.

POV RENESMEE

-Qu'est ce que tu lui a dit ?! Criais-je à mon père en entrant dans la maison. Je sentais la colère monter.

Il était avec Alice et ma mère.

-Calmes toi.

-Non ! Dis moi ce que tu lui a dit, je suis sure que tu lui a parlé, tu lui a dit tes conneries c'est ça ?!

Il ne me répondit pas, son visage était fermé, aucune émotion. Bien sur qu'il n'était pas désolé !

Je poussais un cri de frustration et montai dans ma chambre. J'avais envie de cogner sur quelque chose, à défaut de cogner mon père.

Je devais parler avec Jacob, savoir ce qu'il se tramait, et même si mon père avait parlé avec lui, je ne comprenais pas son attitude. Pourquoi il avait paru si froid ? Est ce qu'il croyait vraiment ces histoires...Je n'y croyais pas, mon père et les vampires avaient beau trouver notre relation anormale, je l'aimais. Je pensais qu'il m'aimait assez pour ne pas se laisser influencer par ça. Ou peut être que non finalement.

J'attendis un moment et l'appela à son garage. Je reconnus la voix de Cameron, son apprenti.

Je lui demanda si Jacob était arrivé et il me répondit que oui, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas me parler car il était occupé.

Occupé ? Jacob n'était _jamais_ occupé pour moi.

Je dus demander à Cameron de répéter tellement j'étais hébété. Je laissais un message, disant que je viendrais le voir ce soir.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que j'étais sur le point de partir, je reçu un message de Jacob me disant de ne pas venir, qu'il passerait me voir demain. Je trouvais cela suspect mais n'argumentais pas. Je n'aimais pas ça, ce sentiment qu'il allait se passer un évènement important mais que rien ne pouvait l'empêcher. J'attendis, les yeux grands ouverts que la nuit passe, la matinée, l'après midi mais toujours aucune nouvelle de lui.

La nuit était maintenant tombée, il n'était pas passé et il n'avait répondu à aucun message.

Je décidais d'aller le voir, mais mon père m'intercepta à la porte.

-Il se fait tard, je ne veux pas que tu sortes seule la nuit.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? grondais-je.

-C'est pour ton bien me répéta t-il pour je ne sais la combien de fois.

-Tu ne vois pas que ça me fait mal ! criais-je énervée.

-Fais moi confiance...

_Je ne peux pas....je te hais.._.pensais-je en remontant les escaliers. Mais comme je m'en doutais, il était en bas quand je passais ma tête par la fenêtre.

Alors comme ça j'étais séquestrée ?! Chez moi !?

Je sentis la colère monter en une fureur incontrôlable, me brulant les oreilles, l'estomac, me faisant trembler les os. Je fonçais sur lui et commençais à donner des coups sur son torse. Je n'arrêtais pas de lui demander quel était son problème et devant son mutisme mes coups doublèrent et des larmes de rage commencèrent à couler.

Soudain j'eus l'impression que mon sang monta au cerveau. Je voyais rouge. Rouge et noir. C'était comme si on m'avait déconnecté. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Une partie de moi regardait la scène en plongée pendant que l'autre s'exténuait en donnant des coups sur mon père.

Jasper et Emmett arrivèrent. Ils essayèrent de me calmer et de m'immobiliser. Je voulais juste que la raison qui m'empêchait de voir Jacob disparaisse.

D'un coup Emmett me lâcha et commença à grogner de manière menaçante vers mon père. Ma mère arriva derrière moi et me serra dans ses bras, m'éloignant de mon père tandis que Jasper essayait, aidé de Carlisle d'éloigner Emmett.

Rosalie, Esmée et Alice arrivèrent également, mais elles ne s'approchèrent pas de moi. Elles étaient restées à quelques mètres et s' étaient recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes.

Leur visage...c'était comme un miroir qui reflétait ma douleur.

Alice ne cessait de crier de m'arrêter, elle se tenait la tête et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Ce ne fut que quand Rosalie sauta sur mon père que je me rendis compte de ce qu'il se passait. Petit à petit la voix de Jasper me parvint, de façon audible, comme si j'émergeais d'un état comateux :

-Nessie, reviens, s'il te plait reviens...

Je cherchais ses yeux à travers le brouillard vermillon qui m'entourait.

-C'est ça, reste avec moi m'encouragea t-il.

Les deux parties se reconnectèrent lentement. Mais il n'y avait plus de rage, juste de la tristesse, du désespoir, de l'incompréhension dans leur forme les plus brutales. Je m'écroulais au sol.

- « Pourquoi ? » fut le seul mot qui tournait dans mon esprit, pendant un quart d'heure ? une demie heure ? Une heure ?

Je restais prostré au sol pendant je ne sais combien de temps, hurlant quand quelqu'un voulait me toucher ou me parler.

-Renesmée reste là, m'ordonna mon père alors que je me levais et allais en direction de la forêt. Quand il me le répéta pour la 3ème fois, la chaleur recommença à monter :

-N'essaye pas de m'en empêcher...le menaçais-je en me levant, sinon je n'écouterais pas Jasper cette fois.

Il ne dit rien et je m'élançais vers la Push, mais je ne sais pour quelle raison, je su, que je ne le trouverai pas. Sa chambre était vide. Je ressortis et m'assis sur les marches du porche. J'essayais de comprendre, avec le peu de raison qu'il me restait, ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Qu'est ce qui avait changé en moins de deux jours ?

-Nessie ?

Je mis un moment avant de la reconnaître, tellement mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

-Léah ?

Elle s'accroupit près de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

-Où est Jacob ? Quand va t-il revenir ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je vais l'attendre, je dois lui parler.

Elle me regarda et je sus que ça allait empirer :

-Il m'a dit qu'il partait. Il ne m'a pas dit où, ni combien de temps il comptait être absent.

Une lance de douleur vint transpercer mon être : « Quoi ? »

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe Nessie, aucune.

J'eu l'impression qu'un gouffre aspirait mon coeur.

-Mais...mais...pourquoi ?

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi...

-Non ! Léah, non je peux pas, j'ai besoin de savoir, il ne peut pas être parti comme ça, sans rien me dire...

Je ne pouvais pas et ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi. J'avais failli faire tuer mon père par Emmett et Rosalie, mon copain m'avait quitté et mes meilleurs amis n'étaient pas là. J'étais perdu.

Brisée et perdue.

*

Je ne sus combien de temps je resta assise sur son perron, c'était comme si mon cerveau avait reçu une décharge électrique. J'étais débranché. Les heures passaient, toutes vides, juste le déroulement du temps sans lui. Mes jambes se décidèrent à fonctionner mais partout où elles me portaient c'était pour voir son absence et l'écho de mes pourquoi.

Finalement après avoir marcher, errer, je m'écroulais au haut de ma falaise.

Après quelque temps Léah vint me dire que mes parents étaient inquiets pour moi, mais la seule personne que je voulais voir était introuvable, m'avait fui.

-Je ne veux pas les voir.

-Je sais, mais s'il te plait, rassure les.

Je secoua la tête :

-C'est à cause d'eux que Jacob est parti. Et de toute façon, je sais que tu leur donnes de mes nouvelles.

Elle soupira. « Ne fais pas de bêtises s'il te plait » dit-elle avant de me laisser seule.

_T'inquiète pas Léah je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit_ pensais-je avant de me rouler en boule.

La nuit tombait et avec elle son humidité. Le froid commença à s'insinuer dans mes os. Je tremblais tellement que mes dents claquaient.

A un moment, j'entendis de légers bruits de pas provenant de la forêt.

Quelque chose approchait.

Mon cœur rebondit dans ma poitrine quand l'odeur me parvint. C'était un loup.

Ses yeux luirent dans l'obscurité et je me leva, la joie tambourinant dans ma poitrine, prête à exploser.

Pourtant, quand j'aperçus sa fourrure, la déception ne fut pas aussi douloureuse que je l'aurai cru. Ce n'était pas Jacob. Mais voir Seth me réconforta grandement.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi et je me trainais vers lui.

-_Seth_, dis-je en l'enlaçant au collier, _il est parti...tu sais où il est ?_

Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait dit à aucun de ses loups où il était partit ? C'était invraisemblable. Ou bien il ne voulait vraiment pas que je le trouve.

-_Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends rien Seth._

Je me blotti contre lui alors qu'il s'étendait sur le flanc. Nous passâmes la nuit ainsi, si l'un de nous s'endormit, ce n'était pas de fatigue mais pour ne plus subir ses pensées, ses sentiments.

Le lendemain, quand le soleil commença à poindre à l'horizon, rien n'avait changé, j'étais toujours sous le choc de la décharge électrique, désorientée, dans un état second.

J'aurai pu rester prostré contre Seth encore longtemps mais il commença à bouger. Je me releva et voyant qu'il allait s'en aller l'implora de rester avec moi. Ses yeux me dirent qu'il avait envie de tout sauf de revenir à un état normal. Je me mis à genoux :

-J'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plait...je vais devenir folle.

Je sentais vraiment que quelque chose allait éclater en moi si je restais seule et sans réponses.

Il hésita un moment et finalement changea de direction, je le suivis et nous marchâmes lentement vers sa maison.

Leah vint à notre rencontre et enlaça son frère.

Il semblait vide, et tous les gestes qu'il faisait semblait automatique, sans vie. Il ne prit même pas le temps de s'arrêter pour sa sœur. Il sauta par la fenêtre et entra dans sa chambre.

-Merci de l'avoir ramené, me dit Leah.

Quand j'entrais dans sa chambre, il avait phasé et était étendu sur son lit.

Je n'avais jamais vu une telle tristesse sur son visage. Il était le sourire et la bonne humeur incarnés mais ce que je voyais me fit peur et me sortit de mon état. Si ce n'était que les cernes...mais on aurait dit un zombie.

Je me laissais tomber au bord de son lit.

-_Seth, je t'en prie ne sois pas triste._

Il continuait de fixer le plafond, seul le soulèvement de sa pomme d'Adam me donna un signe sur son état vital.

-_Elle va revenir....Je ne dis pas ça pour te consoler _ajoutais-je ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part : _Alice l'a vu, ici...à Forks._

Il se tourna finalement son visage vers moi _:_

-Quoi ?

_-Elle ne voit pas quand exactement, mais tu vas la revoir. Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup mais c'est un espoir. _

Quelque chose commença à s'animer sur son visage.

_-Au moins tu as de l'espoir. Moi je n'ai rien, que des pourquoi sans réponses et son absence._

Il me caressa la joue. Un semblant de normalité s'était installé sur son visage. Il ressemblait toujours à un zombie mais il n'en avait que l'aspect extérieur.

-Elle ne sait vraiment pas quand elle va revenir ? demanda t-il doucement en se relevant.

-Elle va revenir Seth. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait vivre indéfiniment avec sa mère, une fois qu'elle l'aura vu et passé un peu de temps avec elle, je suis sure qu'elle reviendra.

Il fit une drôle de moue, un peu incrédule.

« Elle est amoureuse de toi » ajoutais-je. Les mots me firent mal quand ils sortirent de ma bouche.

Il leva ses yeux vers moi, interrogatif.

« D'ailleurs, continuais-je, je suis un peu jalouse, j'ai mis des semaines à gagner sa confiance et toi il a suffit que tu lui dises « salut » pour qu'elle te donne son coeur...»

Il descendit de son lit et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi :

-C'est elle qui te la dit ?

-Elle n'a pas eu besoin. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi...lumineuse, c'est comme si tu avais allumé la lumière à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle sourit vraiment....et tu l'a fais rougir...dis-je en souriant.

Lui aussi commença à sourire, du moins la tristesse s'éloignait petit à petit.

-Mais...de toute façon le problème se posera un jour ou l'autre...elle risque de repartir en Ecosse, pour ses études.

Je pensais à ça. Je n'étais pas en état d'être séparé de mes amis. Dans la détresse dans laquelle je me trouvais, je ne pouvais pas me voir sans Lexie, sans Seth à mes cotés, surtout si la situation avec Jacob ne s'expliquait pas.

-Peut-être qu'on peut forcer le destin...et la faire rester ici l'année prochaine dis-je en réfléchissant.

-Comment ?

-Je sais qu'elle a toujours rêvé de faire une école de photo, si on arrive à l'inscrire à celle de Seattle, elle sera près de nous...

-C'est une super idée, mais les inscriptions sont passées depuis longtemps fit-il remarquer.

-Elle a un super dossier scolaire, on va lui monter un book avec les photos qu'elle a laissé et...je m'occuperais du reste.

-Tu vas hypnotiser le personnel de l'école ?

-Si il le faut oui. Je sais que ça sembles égoïste, mais j'ai besoin d'elle, elle me manque...

-Moi aussi.

-Je suis contente que tu sois revenu...lui confiais-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

-C'est grâce à toi...dit-il en posant à son tour sa tête sur la mienne.

Nous passâmes les deux jours suivants à monter son dossier. Tandis que Seth alla rechercher des photos de Lexie au studio, je remplis le formulaire d'inscription soigneusement, me prenant autant la tête que si c'était pour moi. Cela eu le mérite de me forcer à sortir de ma léthargie. Et c'est plutôt fiers de nous que nous nous rendîmes à l'institut d'art de Seattle. Comme prévu la secrétaire nous répondit que les dates étaient passées. Je n'avais pas envie de discuter et de la convaincre avec mes mots, je vrillais donc mon regard dans le sien :

-Vous allez prendre ce dossier, et le traiter comme si c'était la chose la plus importante à faire d'accord ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

-Vous n'avez qu'à dire que vous l'aviez oubliez dans une de vos piles et que c'est de votre faute s'il n'est pas parvenu à temps. Vous allez faire tout votre possible pour que cette personne soit acceptée, d'accord ?

-Oui, tout mon possible répéta t-elle comme un mouton. Ce qui allait bien avec sa mauvaise permanente.

Je coupais le contact visuel : « je préfère ça murmurais-je avant de quitter le bureau.

Des que nous fumes sortis de l'établissement, mes pensées se focalisèrent de nouveau sur Jacob. Seth passa son bras autour de mes épaules :

-Hey...j'aime pas te voir comme ça. Tu m'a redonné le sourire, j'aimerais faire pareil pour toi.

-Je veux juste voir Jacob ou s'il ne veut plus me voir, je veux juste comprendre pourquoi...ça n'a aucun sens qu'un jour il me dise qu'il m'aime et que le lendemain il soit froid et s'en aille, sans un mot.

-Non en effet, ça ne lui ressemble pas...

-Je suis persuadé que c'est la faute de mon père, il a dû l'obliger à partir, Jacob ne me laisserait jamais comme ça...n'est-ce pas ?

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort :

-Je suis sur qu'il y a une explication et que tout va s'arranger.

-J'espère.

Quand nous revînmes à la Push nous croisâmes Emily.

-Seth ! Nessie ! Où étiez vous ? Demanda t-elle légèrement alarmé mais rassuré de nous voir.

-A Seattle pourquoi ? Répondit Seth.

-Tes parents s'inquiètent vraiment pour toi Nessie, ils ont même demandé à Sam la permission de venir te chercher.

-Je ne veux pas les voir !

-Dans ce cas dit-elle en me prenant par le bras, tu vas rester avec moi, viens je vais m'occuper de toi.

Je la suivis et elle me conduisit chez elle et Sam.

Je me laissa tomber dans le canapé en position foetale.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

C'est quand elle me posa la question que je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas mangé depuis un moment.

-Je n'ai pas envie.

-Tes yeux s'assombrissent fit-elle remarquer.

-D'accord murmurais-je en me relevant. Je m'installais à la table. Elle m'avait fait un steak, bleu. J'avais beau être triste, je l'a remerciais de son attention. J'avalais le steak et restais assise là toute l'après-midi , les yeux perdus dans le vide, bloquant sur la véranda.

-eeeesiii !

Le cri de Leroy me fit revenir sur terre. Il sauta sur mes genoux et commença à me chatouiller.

-Hé petit bonhomme, tu m'as surprise ! Comment tu vas ?

-'Ien papa ma asseté un nouvo zouet ! Clama t-il fièrement en me montrant un camion rutilant neuf : « onc zacob m'a dit qu'il m'en ferais un zour, pareil, en vrai ! »

-Tu en as de la chance lui répondis-je ravalant l'amertume apparue à l'évocation de son nom.

-Allez Leroy va t'amuser avec tes jouets et laisse Nessie tranquille dit Emily à son fils. Le petit bondit de mes genoux et fila dehors. Emily posa une tasse fumante devant moi :

-C'est de la camomille.

J'eus un léger rire jaune : « j'aurai cru être trop apathique pour avoir besoin d'une boisson calmante... »

-Apathique ? Nessie tu stresses tellement que tout le monde le ressens autour de toi.

-Oh désolé, je ne le fais pas exprès...

-Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour rester si contenue...

-C'est parce que je ne comprends pas. Ça ne ressemble pas à Jacob. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas tout, que ce n'est qu'une face de l'histoire...Mon coeur attend de savoir ce qu'il se passe réellement pour ressentir quelque chose. J'ai l'impression d'être suspendue, en attente...en apnée.

-Tu dois respirer...

-Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas respirer...pas sans savoir ce qu'il se passe, ce qu'il ressent.

-Tu ne crois pas que le fait de rester ici à la Push te fais plus de mal que de bien ?

-Je ne peux pas rester chez moi, je sais que mes parents savent beaucoup plus qu'ils n'en laissent paraître mais ils ne veulent rien me dire. Je deviens ingérable en leur présence.

-Je suis désolé, dit-elle en me serrant la main.

-Tu parles de vacances ! M'exclamais-je.

-Tu devrais sans doute partir...suggérât-elle.

-Où ?

-Je ne sais pas, quelque part où il fait très beau, où tu pourra te changer les idées...sans doute qu'en revenant les choses auront évoluées.

Je réfléchis à sa suggestion. Me changer les idées...Je connaissais la personne idéale pour ça.

-Tu as sans doute raison...Merci Emily dis-je en me levant.

Je me dirigea vers le cottage. La maison était vide, mes parents devaient être partis chasser. Je gribouillais un mot expliquant où j'allais et me rendis dans leur chambre pour chercher mon passeport.

Je me dirigeais vers la table de chevet de mes parents et ouvrit le tiroir. Il y avait un des livres préférés de ma mère : Les hauts de Hurlevents. J'avais essayé de le lire il y a quelque temps mais je m'étais tellement ennuyé que je n'étais même pas arrivé à la 5eme page. Je trouvais mon passeport dans une enveloppe en kraft.

Le tiroir était rempli de photos qu'elle n'avait pas encore rangé. Je commençai à les regarder, me rappelant les moments où elles avaient été prises. Le sujet était les mêmes, il y avait moi en train de danser, moi en train de jouer du piano avec mon père, moi avec mon papi Charlie, moi en train de me chamailler avec Emmett ou Seth. Ma famille était tellement abasourdie par ma croissance que n'importe quelle occasion devenait prétexte à me prendre en photo.

J'étais sur le point de remettre les photos à leur place quand je remarqua qu'il y avait un double fond. Après l'avoir bougé je me retrouvais en possession d'un carnet noir avec une couverture en velours.

Je me rappelais de ce carnet, dans mes souvenirs d'enfance je pouvais revoir mon père y écrire. Je savais pertinemment que je ne supporterais pas que mes parents lisent mon journal intime si j'en avais un, mais le fait que mon père puisse lire dans mes pensées devint une justification.

J'ouvris le carnet. Je devais avouer, l'écriture de mon père était belle, sortant d'une autre époque. Elle lui ressemblait : romantique et torturé. Je commençais à lire les poèmes qu'il avait écrit il y a des années. Je rigolais doucement…j'étais partagé entre la compassion du fait qu'il souffrait de sa vie vide d'amour et la moquerie de ses tentatives baudelairiennes. Je tournais les pages, absorbée. Devant moi il y avait une autre facette de mon père, je l'avais toujours connu heureux, amoureux et là sur ces pages il y avait une telle amertume, un tel dégoût de vivre.

Puis les choses commencèrent à devenir intéressantes : ma mère entrait en jeu. Je fus choqué de lire les pulsions assassines qu'il avait eu envers elle au début mais petit à petit je m'enfonçais dans les chapitres de leur histoire d'amour. C'était d'un romantique la façon dont mon père parlait de ma mère, un peu obsessionnel aussi les intrusions pour la voir dormir. Puis à nouveaux de la douleur, apparemment Jasper s'était jeté sur ma mère lors de son anniversaire et mon père avait décidé de la quitter, pendant plusieurs pages il y avait un tel descriptif de la souffrance qu'il endurait que ça en était insupportable. Je sautais quelques pages et mon regard accrocha sur le nom de Jacob.

Apparemment mon père ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Pourtant je ne les avais jamais vu en mauvais termes. Je continuai ma lecture, je savais que je risquai de me faire prendre d'un moment à l'autre mais je ne pouvais pas me détacher de ces lignes.

J'aurais sans doute dû…lire les pensées des gens n'apportent généralement rien de bon.

Je poursuivis ma lecture.

À mesure que les phrases parvenaient à mon esprit, mon souffle se coupa et je sentais comme une lame s'enfoncer dans mon cœur. Je ne voulais pas le croire pourtant c'était là devant moi, les scènes même se matérialisaient devant mes yeux.

Je lisais le ménage à trois qu'avaient vécu les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie.

Jacob était amoureux de ma mère, depuis le début. Ma mère était amoureuse de Jacob, _mon_ Jacob depuis que mon père l'avait quittée.

Ma mère et Jacob s'étaient embrassés.

Le malaise qui saisit mon cœur à cet instant fut insupportable, mais l'incompréhension l'assourdissait légèrement. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur s'était déchiré en plusieurs pièces et que ces pièces étaient en suite criblés de clous.

De l'air rentra dans ma gorge et me donna un hoquet. Mon Jacob, l'amour, le soleil de ma vie était amoureux de ma mère, l'avait embrassé. Je m'écroulais par terre. La douleur était horrible mais pourtant cela ne m'arrêta pas dans la lecture. Une pulsion masochiste me prit, je voulais savoir la suite. Je tournais les pages convulsivement, mes mains tremblaient.

La reprise de diplômes…le mariage de mes parents…ce bonheur ne m'intéressait pas, je voulais en savoir plus sur mon malheur. Puis les plaintes de mon père reprirent. Quand je compris les raisons, ce qui restait de mes lambeaux de cœur se consuma, non plutôt brûla sans se consumer.

Mon père ne me voulait pas. Mon père ne m'aimait pas : « le fœtus », « la chose qui la tue », voilà ce que j'étais, voilà comment il me décrivait. Et apparemment il n'était pas le seul. Jacob aussi. Jacob me détestait, il détestait mon père d'avoir mis ma mère en danger et mon père se détestait pour les mêmes raisons. Seules Rosalie et bien sûr ma mère semblaient tenir à ma vie.

Je savais que ma naissance avait été dure pour ma mère et même pour moi car je manquais d'air. Mais jamais je n'aurai imaginé tout cela. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé la haine et le dégoût que j'avais pu susciter. Ils semblaient tous tellement m'aimer…Je savais qu'ils m'aimaient mais maintenant je savais aussi ce qu'ils avaient ressenti. Mon père ne m'avait jamais voulu. Et Jacob me haïssait, il aimait ma mère.

Était-ce la raison de son départ ? Il s'était rendu compte que finalement il ne m'aimait pas comme je l'aimais, peut-être que je n'étais qu'un lot de consolation pour lui ? Mais pourquoi était-il dans ma vie s'il me détestait ? Je ne comprenais rien.

Sans doute que finalement cela ne venait pas d'eux mais de moi. Peut-être que j'avais cet effet sur les gens, je voulais tellement qu'ils m'aiment alors leurs esprits s'inclinaient, mais ce n'était pas réellement eux, je les manipulais en quelque sorte.

Je fermais le carnet. C'était physique, je n'arrivais même plus à tourner les pages. Je voulais tellement me rouler en boule sur le sol et me dissoudre dans ma douleur. Mais je ne pouvais supporter d'être dans leur chambre. Je sortis en titubant de la maison.

Mon cerveau n'arrivait plus à fonctionner correctement. Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais : où aller ? que faire ? Je voulais simplement que la douleur s'en aille. Elle se bousculait à l'entrée de ma gorge m'empêchant de respirer. Je fermais les yeux. J'avais tellement mal que je n'arrivais pas à avaler ma salive.

Une voix me fit émerger :

-Nessie ?

J'ouvris les yeux, c'était Rosalie.

-Oh Rose !

Je tombais dans ces bras.

-Ma puce, on s'inquiète pour toi !? Où étais-tu passé ?

-Tu dois me sortir d'ici lui dis-je en sanglotant.

-Quoi ?

-Il faut que je partes, sinon..sinon je ne sais pas ce que je vais leur faire...

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Emmène moi à l'aéroport.

-Quoi ? Non !

-Si, s'il te plait Rose, il faut que je m'en aille, sinon ça va recommencer, ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait ressenti ce soir là mais à l'évocation de l'incident elle ne discuta pas.

-Où veux tu aller ?

-Au Brésil, je dois voir Zafrina.

* * *

_voilà pour cette fois._

_J'attends vos impressions._


	33. Chapter 34

_Hello à tous_

_Merci de vos reviews, souscriptions, alertes etc...vous etes vraiment géniaux._

_Quelques réponses aux reviews :_

_**Miss Bouclette** : Je pense repartir en Roumanie avec Lexie dans deux chapitres...si j'ai le temps et l'inspi._

_**Nounounette** : bien sur que je vais faire la suite, je peux pas faire autrement maintenant que je vous ai, lecteurs assidus ! J'irai jusqu'au bout c'est sûr mais je ne peux pas te garantir la fréquence des postages...oui suis fatiguée en ce moment et ...ben j'essaie d'avoir une vie a coté aussi lol._

_**Ninie08, DD**'**N** : ouais mouvementé comme tu dis Ninie08, des fois je m'en veux de la faire souffrir comme ça...je dois être sadique...mais bon...où serait le piment sinon ?_

_**Shadow-C** : je devrais me faire sponsoriser par Kleenex...:)_

_**Hannang**e : ptdrrrr ta review ! tu lis dans le bus ? aaah la technologie. Perso je n'aime pas du tout Edward et Bella, ils sont d'un ennui et d'un gnan gnan, des vrais tête à claques, dans la saga je n'apprécie Bella que quand elle est avec Jacob. Comme je pouvais pas "pourir" edward et bella vu qu'ils font parti intégrante de l'univers (ben ouais sans eux y'aurai pas l'adorable Nessie) je me suis arrangé pour les faire passer pour des parents enrageants...mission accomplie._

_**Daph** : merci, ça fait plaisir d'entendre que tu t'y attendais pas, parce que vu que moi j'ai l'histoire entière dans la tête, j'ai un peu du mal à me surprendre lol._

_**Miliampèr**e : mdr (oh la vache), merci beaucoup :) clair et concis tu trouves ? ça m'encourage. Tu n'adhères pas à Lexie ? c'est toujours le risque quand y'a deux histoires principales comme ça, mais y'a une raison pour laquelle elles se sont rencontrées (comme toutes choses dans cet univers tu va me dire) mais on le découvrira que plus tard._

_**cacestmoi** : je suis contre l'esclavage...donc relève toi Dan lol, je me contenterais de ta magnifique review qui m'a littéralement transporté de joie. Tu as soulevé un truc assez intéressant : le personnage de nessie. je vais t'avouer que je n'avais pas beaucoup réfléchi sur elle avant décrire cette fanfic, je m'étais plus concentré sur Lexie. du coup je pense que je n'ai pas intégré et exploré complètement sa dualité humaine/vampire. C'est clair qu'elle est forte physiquement, avec toutes les qualités qui vont avec, mais disons que pour l'instant ces qualités ne sont pas utiles puisque ce qu'elle vit est mental. Je me suis donc concentré sur ses réactions mentales qui pour moi tiennent plus de l'humain que du vampire...voilà. Mais peut-etre que plus tard on la verra en mode vampire all star qui sait ? :) Si tu veux tu peux me donner des idées de scènes (d'actions) fantastiques, je suis preneuse, envoie moi un message, j'avoue que c'est un coté qui me manque sans doute._

_**Ninir3** : Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup!!!!! Je relis tes reviews et elles m'encouragent vraiment. Essaie de ne pas te faire choper au boulot lol. _

_Merci :) également à : **ma lune, nessie,**et les toujours fidèles au poste reviews: **nat, lovellly, 0000, alithora et djevara **_

_Vous etes vraiment, vraiment adorables et je vais vous avouer que des fois quand j'ai la flemme d'écrire, je pense à vos gentils mots et ça me redonne la pêche !_

_Pas de grandes révélations ou de bouleversements cette fois...mais un petit hommage à un de mes sports et pays favoris._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapitre 33**

**Rio**

POV Nessie.

Du hublot je pouvais apercevoir l'Aéroport international Antônio Carlos Jobim, l'ile du Gouverneur et la baie de Rio.

Je croyais qu'être seule allait apaiser mon esprit. Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport de Seattle avait été horrible. Je me contentais de pleurer, quand j'arrivais à respirer. Ma tante elle, était furieuse, elle criait de rage, tapait sur le volant et jurait qu'elle allait étriper Jacob quand il se déciderait à apparaître.

Mais le calme relatif de l'avion, (il fallait toujours qu'il y ait un bébé qui crie à cause de ses oreilles bouchées) était pire en fait, car mon esprit pouvait ressasser inlassablement les cruels moments que je venais de vivre.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce que je venais d'apprendre. _Ma mère et Jacob ?!!_

Les images qui s'affichaient dans mon esprit à chaque fois que j'y pensais, c'est-à-dire tout le temps, justifiaient ma venue.

Zafrina allait me changer les idées.

Cela m'était égal si je devais passer les prochains mois aveuglée par ses illusions, je ne voyais pas d'autre solutions pour ne pas devenir folle, ou vomir.

Elle ne pouvait pas venir me chercher à l'aéroport, c'est donc une silhouette surgi de mes souvenirs d'enfance que je m'apprêtais à voir. Rosalie l'avait appelé dans la voiture et lui avait demandé de s'occuper de moi.

Bien sûr il n'avait pas changé, mais mes yeux d'enfant ne lui avait pas donné le crédit qu'il méritait. Comme son prénom, il avait une allure féline et sauvage. Il était plus grand que la moyenne, élancé et musclé. Je m'approchais vers lui et il me donna un sourire chaleureux, découvrant une rangée de dents immaculées contrastant avec la couleur sombre de sa peau :

-Hé garota tudo bem ?

-Bonjour Nahuel.

-Tu as fait bon voyage ?

Sa voix était chantante, joyeuse et profonde. Pendant un quart de seconde je me rendis compte que pendant que je le détaillais je n'avais pas arrêté de le comparer à Jacob. Je chassais ces pensées de ma tête, je ne voulais plus penser à lui ça faisait trop mal.

-Bien merci.

Il prit mon bagage et passa son bras autour de mon épaule. J'étais étonnée de son geste mais son attitude amicale et chaleureuse me plut.

-Alors tu es venu t'amuser à la brésilienne ? demanda-il avec un clin d'oeil.

S'amuser ? C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment, me distraire, ne penser à rien.

Je souris. Venir au Brésil était sans doute ce qu'il me fallait.

Nous sortîmes de l'aéroport et nous engouffrâmes dans la moiteur tropicale.

Il ouvrit à distance un coupé sportif blanc flambant neuf :

-Belle voiture ! C'est une hybride !? demandais-je en lisant l'inscription.

-On ne se refait pas dit-il en riant.

-Ma famille adore les voitures tape à l'œil mais je dois avouer que tu les bats à plate couture, sauf peut être pour ma tante et sa Lamborghini.

L'intérieur était aussi beau que l'extérieur : le tableau de bord, le frein à main et l'accélérateur était d'un bleu foncé transparent.

-Alice ?

-Oui.

-Elle va bien ?

- « Je n'en sais rien » répondis-je monotone.

Il fronça les yeux mais ne se départit pas de son sourire. J'imaginais que ce genre de phrase ne devait pas faire parti de son vocabulaire vu que sa tante Huilen était sa seule famille.

-Alors ? qu'est ce qui t'a donné envie de venir voir les vampires brésiliens ?

-euh...ben, je me suis dit que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Zafrina... et voilà ! Pourquoi pas après tout !

Il sourit malicieusement.

-Quoi ?

-Non rien, c'est juste que c'est bizarre que tu décides d'un coup de venir ici au lieu de passer l'été avec ta famille....même si je peux comprendre que le climat ici est beaucoup plus attirant et les mecs plus amusants !

Son ton était provocateur.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que les mecs chez moi ne sont pas marrants ? Rétorquais-je sur le même ton.

Il avait cette habilité à me mettre à l'aise sans préambule, son attitude était contagieuse. Je n'avais pas du tout l'impression que cela faisait 4 ans que l'on ne s'était pas vu.

-Cite moi en un ?

Automatiquement un nom me vint à l'esprit, et la douleur avec.

-Mon oncle Emmett et mon meilleur ami Seth, c'est toujours amusant de trainer avec eux.

-Eh bien pour deux mecs amusants je peux t'en trouver une vingtaine ici !

-Je ne demande qu'à voir !

Nous arrivèrent bientôt à Rio et longeâmes la plage d'Ipanema. C'était comme dans une carte postale animée, les gens en train de faire des exercices, les filles en maillot de bain.

Il tourna dans une artère perpendiculaire avant de se diriger dans une petite rue où se côtoyaient immeubles et résidences.

-Tu habites ici ?

Vu la voiture ça ne devait pas m'étonner.

-Oui...quelques fois répondit-il nonchalamment

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai plusieurs appartements dans le pays.

J'ouvris de grand yeux :

-Rien que ça !

Il se gara dans un parking souterrain et nous primes l'ascenseur. C'était un immeuble pas trop clinquant mais d'un certain standing, comme un immeuble de tourisme de luxe.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et me fit passer en premier.

C'était en fait un appartement terrasse en duplex. Marbre au sol et miroir en guise de murs quand il n'y avait pas de baies vitrée.

-ça c'est un appart ! M'exclamais-je.

-Ouais sympa...

Je me dirigeais vers la terrasse seulement pour voir une piscine incrustée dans le sol.

-J'hallucine !

-II y a un jacuzzi sur mon balcon si tu préfères !

Je le regardai, hébété :

-Un jacuzzi ? J'imagine qu'il ne doit pas être souvent vide.

-Hé bien c'est un de mes problèmes dit-il en s'approchant de moi : je n'aime pas l'utiliser seul...

Je secouais la tête et pris mon air le plus blasé. Je savais que les brésiliens étaient des dragueurs invétérés et Nahuel ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Je roulais les yeux au ciel :

-C'est si altruiste de ta part !

Il haussa les épaules en souriant : «Je ne fais qu'obéir au commandement : tu aimera ton prochain comme toi même ! »

-Oh Monsieur est pratiquant !

Il rigola :

-Quand ça m'arrange !

Je regardais la vue, magnifique, sur la plage. Cette vue si différente de Forks.

Le malaise revint violemment frapper mon coeur.

-ça va ? Me demanda Nahuel en me touchant le bras.

-_Non_...répondis-je doucement : _mais...mais ça ira mieux, quand je verrais Zafrina._

-Je t'emmène chez elle demain soir. En attendant...que dirais-tu de te changer les idées ? Un aussi joli visage ne devrait pas être aussi triste !

-Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

-Faire la fête est la meilleur façon d'oublier ses soucis.

-Va pour la fête alors !

-Aaaaah ! s'écria t'il en exécutant un pas de samba : parfaite réponse !

Une heure après, nous étions sur le bord de la plage.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et petit à petit une certaine population rentrait chez elle et laissait place à une autre.

Nahuel m'expliqua que les cariocas des favelas venaient souvent le soir ici quand les gens plus riches avaient fini de se dorer au soleil.

De jeunes garçons faisaient de la capoeira et il s'approcha d'eux, commença à discuter et au bout d'un moment il rentra dans la ronde. C'était captivant de le voir. Nahuel se mouvait de manière si rapide, fluide et sensuelle. C'était très esthétique.

J'applaudis quand il fini et il me fit son sourire qui était je le crois sa marque de fabrique, mêlant fierté et séduction. Je lui souris en retour. Malgré son coté séducteur, je me sentais à l'aise avec lui, c'était facile et léger.

Il me proposa de rentrer à mon tour dans la ronde et je lui fis de grands yeux :

-Je n'en ai pas refais depuis la dernière fois que tu me l'a appris !

-Allez, m'encouragea t-il, tu va voir ça va revenir.

-Non, Nahuel...

Les capoeiristes commencèrent à m'encourager et à me pousser dans la ronde.

-Ok soupirais-je en m'agenouillant au pied du bérimbau, l'instrument qui rythmait le jeu. Nahuel, face à moi me sourit et me fit un clin d'oeil :

-Alors rappelle toi, ne me lâche pas des yeux, suis le rythme, sois maligne, agile et rapide. Tu penses que tu peux le faire ?

-Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles ! Rétorquais-je faussement offensée.

Le gars qui tenait le bérimbau le plus grave commença à taper sa baguette sur la corde de son instrument. Les autres instruments enchainèrent et un chant commença à monter. C'était un chant joyeux, très rythmé et Nahuel me donna un sourire espiègle :

-ça va aller vite me prévint-il avant de plonger vers le centre de la ronde en faisant une roue.

Je le suivis et nous commençâmes à jouer, d'abord à un rythme normal, ne faisant que répéter le mouvement de base, la giga. Petit à petit, il introduisit quelques mouvements et déplacements latéraux. Après quelques ratés et rires nerveux, mes souvenirs remontèrent à la surface et je commençais à esquiver et contrer ses coups. Il m'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Peu à peu alors que je prenais de l'assurance, le rythme s'accéléra ainsi que nos gestes.

C'était si rapide qu'à un moment je crus être transposé dans un jeu vidéo, nous étions Christie et Eddie dans la série Tekken. Je n'entendais que le whoosh de ses jambes au dessus ou au dessous de moi. Nous tournions l'un autour de l'autre et sur nous même de façon si synchronisée et fluide, nos gestes, coups, esquives s'enchainaient à un rythme étourdissant.

-Ah ! Je savais que tu avais de bons restes s'exclama t-il en rigolant. "Prête pour les acrobaties ?"

L'excitation me tiqua le ventre. J'hochais la tête et il m'offrit ses deux mains paumes ouvertes vers le ciel, je déposais mon pied, il me serra au niveau du mollet et me propulsa en l'air. Je fis un salto arrière et atterris fermement sur le sol.

-Tu peux mieux faire me dit-il.

Encore il ouvrit ses mains et cette fois je fis un double salto coastal.

Des acclamations s'élevèrent et le plaisir me chauffa. Nous faisions des roues arrières à s'en donner le tournis avec et sans les mains. Je me sentais étourdie, mais un bon étourdissement, je me sentais un peu mieux.

-Maintenant, me prévint-il : ton préféré, tu t'en souviens ?

Et comment ! Je n'avais pas arrêté de le faire l'année qui avait suivi mon précédent voyage, j'avais dû souler tout les loups avec ce mouvement.

-Oui répondis-je, en envoyant mes pensées au loin.

Il se baissa et je lançais ma jambe autour de son cou, je serrais sa tête entre mes jambes et me laissais basculer sur son dos alors qu'il se relevait. Au moment où ma tête atteint le bas de son dos il me donna une propulsion et je m'envolais dans les airs faisant une roue complète avant d'atterrir. La sensation restait la même : c'était toujours aussi amusant !

-Génial ! J'adore m'écriais-je.

-Je sais, je sais dit-il faignant l'agacement.

-Hé ! Te moques pas de moi m'écriais-je en feintant un coup de pied latéral. Il se baissa pour l'esquiver et j'en profitais pour prendre appui sur son dos et me déplacer derrière lui, avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner je lui donna un coup de pied aux fesses. Les gars autours éclatèrent de rire.

-Oh tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Menaça t-il gentiment en se retournant vers moi.

-Ce n'était que l'échauffement dis-je en soufflant sur mon ongles.

-Ok montre moi ce que tu as dans le ventre !

-J'espère que tes amis ne vont pas avoir le tournis dis-je avant de monter sur lui. Je posais mon pied gauche sur son épaule gauche, pivota pour prendre appui sur sa tête avec mon pied droit avant de m'élancer en une acrobatie in-jugeable pour des juges de gymnastique. Tout ce que je savais c'était que j'avais eu le temps de voir le sol trois fois avant que mes pieds touchent le sol, et s'élancent à nouveau évitant la balayette de Nahuel. Le plat de mon pied allait s'écrasait sur sa joue, mais agile comme le félin qu'il était, il se déplaça en moins d'une seconde derrière moi. Anticipant son attaque je me baissais et me déplaçais à mon tour sur son coté droit. Une fois debout et face à face s'en suivit un festival d'enchainement de vrilles, suicide demi vrille, de coups de pieds en demi lune et j'en passe. Nous allions même plus vite que le rythme donné par les instruments. Plusieurs cordes de berimbau avaient sautées et je voyais la souffrance peindre sur les visage des joueurs de pandeiro.

-Hé ! cria le chanteur en arrêtant la musique : c'est de la capoeira pas du kung fu !! Vous vous croyez dans Ong Bak ou quoi !!

Il était visiblement énervé et un peu apeuré. Ouais on avait dû oublier de se refréner, mais quel était l'intérêt de rester à un niveau physique « humain » ?

-_J'ai t'ai achevé_ lui dis-je triomphante alors que la ronde se dissolvait et que les gens s'éloignaient petit à petit.

-Même pas en rêve ! J'étais sur le point de t'aplatir comme une mouche !

Avec sa main il frappa l'air d'un geste rapide.

-_C'est cela oui !_

-Bon je te laisse gagner, je suis galant !

-_Non, non, non je ne veux pas de ta galanterie, je veux que tu admettes que je t'ai laminé !_

-S'il te plait Renesmée j'ai 160 ans, tu en a 7 ! dit-il d'un ton condescendant.

-Justement je suis moins rouillé ! Ha ! M'exclamais-je en lui donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Gamine !

-_Peut-être mais je t'ai fais mordre la poussière._

-Ouais, ouais, ouais, chantonna t-il : où veux-tu aller petite prétentieuse ?!

-_Surprends moi !_

_*_

En attendant l'ouverture des boites de nuits il me conduisit dans un botequim, une espèce de before. La rencontre avec les amis de Nahuel m'aida à ne pas penser à mon malheur. Ils étaient tous intrigués de rencontrer une hybride autre que Nahuel et moi j'étais intrigué de rencontrer des vampires, non végétariens, qui étaient aussi à l'aise parmi des humains, des humains très...chaleureux.

-Certaines filles pensent que nous sommes justes sado-maso ou fétichistes...m'expliqua en rigolant Akyn, un magnifique métis, à la peau doré et aux yeux verts, des lentilles bien sûr. Il ressemblait à un ange malicieux avec ses cheveux blonds bouclés et ses fossettes qu'il n'arrêtait pas de creuser en souriant.

-Mais...vous arrivez à vous arrêtez...? demandais-je étonné.

-On s'améliore avec le temps...je plains les filles qui sont passé au début...soupira Luciano. Il était de type caucasien avec des gestes d'élégances exagérés. Le gel qui avait mis sur ses cheveux le faisait ressembler à un phoque. Et son costume Dolce et Gabbana (oui...je pouvais distinguer la marque d'un costume en un clin d'oeil grâce à Alice) accentuait cette impression.

Je les regardais, interloquée. Ils me regardèrent bizarrement.

Nahuel posa ses mains sur mes oreilles comme ferait un père ne voulant pas que sa fille entende des choses choquantes :

-Les gars, doucement, elle n'a que 7 ans et elle est végétarienne !

J'enlevais ses mains en rigolant : « ça va c'est bon Nahuel ! Je suis pas un bébé non plus ! »

-Végétarienne ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? me demanda Akyn. Il était curieux mais semblait aussi très étonné limite dénigreur.

-Parce que tout mon clan l'est...avançais-je...

-Oh donc ce n'est pas un choix personnel ? me demanda Luciano en se frottant les doigts doucement.

-Euh si...enfin...

-Tu as déjà gouté du sang humain ? demanda Akyn avec un ton séduisant.

-Oui.

-Ce n'est pas meilleur ?

-Si bien sûr que si...

-Alors ?

-J'aime les gens...

-Nous aussi...rétorqua Luciano en haussant les épaules.

Je leur donnais un regard blasé : « Je suis moitié humaine ! Et mes amis sont humains donc je ne me voie pas tuer des gens, mais je ne dirais pas non à une pochette de sang donné ! »

-Hé bien...je suis impressionné susurra Luciano.

Akyn quant à lui, me dévisageait, de manière insistante, presque gênante.

-Et dis moi...tu fais preuve d'autant de volonté et de maitrise dans les autres domaines de ta vie ? me demanda t-il un moment après, à l'écart de Nahuel et Luciano.

-Quels autres domaines ?

Il s'approcha de moi et effleura rapidement mon cou et mon oreille avec ses lèvres. Alors que j'éloignais rapidement mon visage de lui, une chose surprenante arriva. Le visage de Jacob se matérialisa devant moi mais il fut accompagné d'une sensation bizarre. Au lieu d'être offusqué par le geste d'Akyn, mon regard s'englua dans le sien. Vraiment étrange à expliquer, j'avais l'impression qu'un serpent ondulait sur moi, mais au lieu de ressentir du dégout ou une peur, je ressentais une espèce de...désir ? Mais avec des accents vicieux, comme s'il me soufflait : c'est tellement mauvais mais tellement bon.

Alors que mon coté humain succombait, ma force vampirique le repoussa :

-_Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ Le menaçais-je en l'attrapant violemment par le cou.

-Wow murmura t-il. Je ne su s'il parlait de mon don ou de mon geste, qui en temps normal n'aurait pas eu lieu. Je n'avais jamais usé de violence envers quiconque, mais c'était comme si cette sensation avait fait ressortir quelque chose de sauvage en moi. « non...pas autant de maîtrise que ça » dit-il un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. Je m'étais trompé, ce n'était pas un ange, mais le plus beau et attirant démon que je n'avais jamais rencontré.

-_Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, qu'est ce que c'était ?_ Ma main serrait toujours son cou.

-Exactement la même chose que ce que tu es en train de faire...c'est mon don...

-Don ? Ça a plutôt le goût du poison répliquais-je en lâchant son cou.

-Je fais ressortir ce qu'il y a de plus viscéral en toi...expliqua t-il lentement en regardant langoureusement ma bouche puis mes yeux. « Qu'as-tu ressentis ? »

Je détournais mon regard, soudainement embarrassée.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il me donna un gentil coup d'épaule :

-Hé, te vexes pas. Je voulais juste te taquiner dit-il en souriant. Le sourire d'un gentil ange cette fois.

Je fis un geste désinvolte de la main : « C'est rien »

-T'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il persévérait.

Il me montra d'un coup de menton les gens en train de boire et de danser de façon très suggestive. « Je suis curieux... »

Mon sourcil s'arqua :

-Tu parles de sexe ?

-En autre...

Je roulais les yeux au ciel.

-Crois-tu avoir une âme ? Lui demandais-je en me plaçant devant lui.

-Je ne pense pas non dit-il en faisant mine d'y réfléchir 2 secondes.

-Moi je crois que j'en ai une. Et je pense que quand tu..couches avec quelqu'un..tu lies ton âme à la sienne, et que vous vous donnez vos corps. Et ce qui est inscrit dans ton âme est indéfectible...indélébile... » Le visage de Jacob apparut à nouveau dans mon esprit, telle une image pop up sur un écran. Je fermais les yeux, inspirais un bon coup et fermais l'image.

-C'est débile ! raillat-il en secouant la tête, un sourire en coin.

-C'est ton avis.

-C'est du gaspillage également.

-Au contraire ! La promiscuité est gaspillage et dilution. Préservation et concentration sont des valeurs saines récitais-je, me souvenant des discussions que nous avions sur le sujet moi et Lexie. Cette phrase était le mantra inculqué dans son collège catholique en cours de moeurs.

-Tu es une vraie sainte ! Dit-il avec un air méfiant sur le visage : c'est vraiment bizarre, je n'ai jamais rencontré de vampire comme toi avant, tu dois venir d'un autre monde, ou d'une autre époque, t'es sûre que tu es né il n'y a que 7 ans ?

-Sûre.

C'était un peu comique et déroutant d'avoir cette discussion sérieuse sur le sexe alors que les filles autours étaient dévêtues et les mecs à l'affût.

Nous continuâmes à parler de nos différences d'opinions jusqu'à ce que l'endroit commence à se vider et que lui et Luciano nous quittent.

-A plus tard sans doute, très douce et vénérable Renesmée me salua Luciano en me baisant la main.

-A plus la sainte me charria Akyn.

Nahuel m'emmena ensuite dans pas moins de 4 boites de nuits et plusieurs bars, toujours dans la section VIP.

Il semblait connaître ou du moins impressionner pas mal de monde. On se serait cru dans une série tv, toutes ces filles qui venaient le voir, le saluer ou carrément l'embrasser.

-Tu connais vraiment toutes ces filles ? Lui demandais-je après qu'un essaim l'eut quitté.

-Oh plus ou moins...répondit-il négligemment.

- « Tu es un vrai Casanova. » Ce n'était pas du tout un compliment dans ma bouche.

-Que veux-tu, tout le monde a besoin de sucrerie !

Je souleva un sourcil, amusée : « C'est toi la sucrerie ? Et c'est moi que tu traites de prétentieuse ? »

-Ooh Renesmée, garota, tu es insensible à mon charme ?

-Euh tu as 160 ans t'a oublié ? Répondis-je faussement méprisante : « Fossile ! »

Il éclata de rire et me pris dans ses bras: « J'avais oublié que tu avais autant d'esprit gamine !»

Je passais une soirée relativement bonne, hormis les images intempestives de Jacob qui apparaissaient sans prévenir. Mais je n'avais pas à me forcer pour être bien, Nahuel s'était apparemment donné la tâche de me faire oublier mes soucis, ce que j'appréciais au plus haut point.

Enfin il m'amena dans un lieu qui qualifia de secret, quand je lui demandais pourquoi il me fit juste un clin d'oeil en me disant que j'allais probablement adorer. Le lieu en question était tellement caché que sans lui, je ne l'aurais jamais trouvé.

Nous avions quitté les rues principales et nous étions engouffrés dans des ruelles qui serpentaient et descendaient de plus en plus.

-Nahuel ? L'appelais-je pas rassuré pour un sou.

-T'inquiète pas, garota. Tu crois peut-être que je laisserais quelque chose t'arriver ? Je crains trop ta tante pour ça répondit-il en rigolant.

Finalement nous primes une ruelle sombre et ombragée :

-Tu ne veux pas m'en dire un peu plus, histoire que je me prépare psychologiquement ?

-Ahaha, tu n'es pas un bébé non ? Me taquina t-il

Et je ne tardais pas à savoir pourquoi ce lieu était aussi secret.

Il y avait une simple inscription « Octogone » sur une espèce de boite aux lettres défoncée incrustés dans un mur haut d'au moins 2m.

-On saute ou tu préfères passer par les égouts ?

Je fis une grimace et il rigola, me prit la main et en un bond nous fumes de l'autre coté.

Je fus étonné d'atterrir dans de hautes herbes. Au fond du jardin, une grande bâtisse en pierre s'élevait, en forme d'octogone. Les fenêtres étaient murées.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?!

Il ne répondit pas et m'entrainait vers la bâtisse. Au fur et à mesure que l'on s'approchait j'entendais des boom boom d'une stéréo et les légers murmures que font les conversations des vampires. Nahuel tapa fermement deux fois sur une fenêtre murée et une brique se déboita, deux yeux rouges apparurent dans l'ouverture. Je regardais hallucinée, les yeux disparaître et les briques pivoter toutes ensemble comme si elles étaient jointes par un pivot central.

En face de nous se trouvait un espèce de sas tapissé de velours pourpre. Les yeux rouges appartenaient à un vampire aux cheveux longs, noirs, typé Indien.

Je connaissais un autre Indien qui n'aurait pas aimé me voir dans cet endroit. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait me faire maintenant ? Il n'était plus là.

Nous enjambâmes le muret et le mur de brique se referma derrière nous.

Nahuel salua le videur, celui-ci me fit un signe de tête suivit d'un sourire carnassier :

-J'ai toujours su que tu avais bon goût Nahuel mais là c'est carrément...divin ce que tu apportes dit-il en humant l'air autour de moi.

-Un peu de respect Mateus, c'est ma protégée le cloua Nahuel d'un ton ferme.

-Oh fit-il soudain troublé en s'éloignant de moi. Son regard changea, en moins de deux secondes j'étais passé d'objet sanguin et délicieux à propriété privée et intouchable. Il ouvrit la porte derrière lui et nous fit entrer.

Le club en question ressemblait plus à un lounge bruyant qu'à une boite de nuit. Il y avait des larges canapés en velours rouges et cuir noir disposés contre les parois tapissées. Les deux murs sans canapés étaient occupés de par et d'autre de la salle par le bar et une scène. Au dessus de la scène était écrit en néons rouge : « la nuit nous appartient »

Des petites tables rondes étaient disposés entre la scène et le bar et des gens discutaient autour de verres remplis de sang.

-Oh non Nahuel ! Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? c'est une blague d'Akyn ?

-Akyn ? Demanda t-il curieux. Il t'a tapé dans l'oeil ?

-Non ! m'exclamais-je sur la défensive en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il ait quoi que soit à avoir dans la raison de ta présence ici, mais tu peux toujours aller lui demander dit-il en me montrant un coin du club.

Le vampire blond était assis sur un des canapés et entre ses jambes était accroupi une jolie brune. Humaine. Mon coeur se serra et je faillis m'élancer vers elle pour la tirer de là. Mais ce qu'il se passa ensuite me cloua sur place. Même si j'aurais dû m'en douter ayant été sa victime quelques heures plus tôt.

La jolie brune, qui était en train de discuter avec quelqu'un en face d'elle que je ne voyais pas, se recula doucement de la table basse où elle était accoudée et se cala contre le canapé où était assis Akyn. Alors que ma bouche et mes yeux s'agrandissaient, elle pencha sa tête, docile. Il croisa mon regard, me fit un clin d'oeil et plongea dans son cou. J'étais comme aspiré dans cette vision, la façon sensuelle dont il la mordait, la douleur mêlée de plaisir qui se peignait sur le visage de la fille. Quelque chose commença à se mouvoir dans mon ventre, se répandant dans mes membres.

Nahuel fit claquer ses doigts devant moi, interrompant mon blocage.

Je le regardais hagarde. Il eut une mine concernée :

-Tu es vraiment un bébé finalement...

-_Tu..tu appelles ça être adulte_ m'exclamais-je en déglutissant difficilement.

-C'est ma faute je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'avais oublié que tu n'avais jamais mordu d'humain et que cette vision pouvait donc te révolté s'excusa t-il.

Je secouais la tête, ce n'était pas le fait de voir quelqu'un se faire mordre qui m'avait choqué. Ce qui m'avait atteint était qu'à la vision d'Akyn et de cette fille, la dernière fois que j'avais mordu Jacob m'était revenu à l'esprit. Et surtout le plaisir que cela m'avait procuré.

Je chassais cette vision de mon esprit en frissonnant et lançais un regard circulaire sur l'établissement et la clientèle.

Ceux qui ne dansaient pas étaient dans une position mi allongé mi assise sur les canapés, comme Akyn et sa proie ils étaient soient en train de s'embrasser ou de se mordre. Je me sentis mal à l'aise.

_-Qu'est ce qui t'a fait croire que j'allais aimé cet endroit ?_ Lui demandais-je mes yeux ne sachant pas sur quoi se poser tant il y avait de monde.

-C'est un endroit pour nous, nous pouvons être libre ici !

A priori sa définition de la liberté se limitait à sexe, morsure et rock n' roll.

-_C'est dé-gue-lasse_ lâchais-je en réprimant un haut le coeur.

-J'étais ironique, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Dit-il en riant. Il nous fit avancer vers le bar et interpella une serveuse vêtue de résille et de cuir et qui ressemblait à un mannequin.

-Renesmée, je te présente ma soeur Ayanna.

Elle me fit un large sourire et me tendit la main :

-Oh enchanté fis-je étonnée en lui serrant la main.

-Je finis dans un quart d'heure, je vous sers quelque chose ? Dit-elle jovialement en me montrant le mur lumineux derrière elle.

Je levais les yeux derrière elle et je ne su quoi penser. Sur le mur en briques était fixé une étagère dont les carrés étaient illuminés par des néons multicolores. Dans les cases de l'étagère étaient disposées telles des bouteilles d'alcool de grand cru, des bouteilles de sang. Oui, des bouteilles remplies de sang. Rangées par groupe sanguin. Il y avait même des mélanges. «3/4 d'O positif et 2/3 d'A négatif etc...

-Je suis végétarienne répondis-je doucement.

Un vampire qui venait d'arriver au bar en dansant me regarda bizarrement comme si je venais de dire la pire bêtise, me dévisagea de haut en bas, fit un geste maniéré et agacé de la main et repartit danser.

Ok première rencontre avec un vampire gay.

-Oh ! ça fait rien fit Ayanna comme si je m'étais excusée. Tu as de la chance, le boss a fait rentré du sang de singe et de puma hier, alors ?

-Euh...puma dis-je sans grande conviction.

Elle disparu par une petite porte.

-_Ta soeur ?!_ Demandais-je étonné à Nahuel, _je ne savais pas que tu les avais retrouvé !_

-Juste deux, je te raconterais plus tard.

Ayanna réapparu avec une petite bouteille en verre, on aurait dit du coca. Elle prit au passage une bouteille d'AB sur l'étagère.

-Et voilà ! Dit-elle en les posant devant nous.

Nahuel posa ses mains sur chacune des bouteilles quelques seconde puis sa soeur planta une paille dans ma bouteille. Je regardais Nahuel circonspecte.

-Bois ! C'est meilleur quand c'est chaud me dit-il.

Nous attendîmes qu'Ayanna finisse son service et repartîmes tous les trois à l'appartement de Nahuel. Qu'il partageait avec sa soeur d'ailleurs.

-Tu es fatigué ? Me demanda-il.

-Étrangement non !

-C'est le puma m'expliqua Ayanna, si tu avais pris le singe tu serais en train de faire des farces et de sauter partout.

-Oh ! Intéressant soufflais-je.

-Jacuzzi time ! S'écria Nahuel en allant vers sa chambre.

-Excellente idée approuva sa soeur en enlevant son accoutrement de serveuse. « Tu viens Renesmée ?

-Je prends mon maillot et j'arrive.

Elle sourit et disparu dans la chambre.

La chambre de Nahuel lui ressemblait. Des couleurs chaudes, du bois exotique, un énorme lit king size, je me demandais combien de filles il pouvait faire entrer dedans. Je n'étais plus à un étonnement près quand j'arrivais sur la terrasse. Le jacuzzi était super mais la vue était encore plus belle. Le soleil était sur le point de se lever et le ciel s'étirait avec des couleurs magnifiques.

-Wow !

-N'est ce pas ? fit Ayanna, c'est mon moment favori de la journée.

Je m'introduis dans l'eau bulante et remarqua que mes compagnons de bain étaient nus. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas montrer mon étonnement.

-Alors Ayanna, depuis quand travailles tu dans ce bar ?

-Oh ça fait très longtemps que j'y travaille, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroit où l'on peut travailler en tant que vampire tu sais.

-Mon grand père Carlisle est médecin.

Elle me regarda étonnée : Vraiment ?!

J'hochais la tête : tu peux te fondre dans le décors.

-J'imagine que le fait que vous soyez végétarien facilite les choses suggéra Nahuel.

-Alors c'est donc vrai, il y a des vampires qui ne se nourrissent que de sang animal ? C'est pas juste une mode ?

-Non. C'est notre façon de vivre. Mais une question. Ces filles, ces mecs dans ce club, ils sont humains...ils meurent tous ?

Nahuel secoua la tête, amusé :

-Non. Tu sais Renesmée il y a autant de vampires différents qu'il y a de peuples humains.

-Hein ?

-Tous les vampires ne sont pas vénineux comme ton clan, certains sont juste...comme toi et moi.

-Oh. Mais est ce que ces gens se souviennent, enfin savent que...

-Qu'ils ont a faire à des vampires ?

J'hochais la tête.

-Comme te la dit Akyn certains croit que c'est comme une société secrète de sado maso, et ma foi mourir fait parti du trip.

Mes yeux s'écartèrent de stupeur. Je vivais vraiment dans une tour en ivoire. Et d'un autre coté si c'était pour entendre ce genre de choses, ça ne valait pas vraiment le coup de descendre.

-Cachaça ! lança Nahuel.

-Cacha-quoi ? Demandais-je

-ça veut dire que c'est l'heure de la caïpirinha devant le lever de soleil expliqua sa soeur en sortant de l'eau et se dirigeant vers le petit bar dans le coin de la terrasse. Elle était sublime. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés descendaient jusqu'au niveau de ses hanches. Sa peau, plus claire que celle de son frère était couleur caramel foncé. Si les humaines savaient qu'ils étaient possible de rester éternellement figé à 19 ans elles se bousculeraient devant les portes du club comme des groupies devant l'hôtel des Jonas Brothers.

Elle prépara 3 grands verres et nous les apporta. Ça sentait bon. La promesse de ne plus boire d'alcool était un lointain souvenir. Je tirais sur la paille et failli m'étouffer :

-C'est fort punaise ! M'écriais-je. Nahuel et Ayanna étaient mort de rire et sirotaient leur coktails comme si c'était du lait.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu bois de l'alcool ?

-Non ! Répondis-je légèrement offensé que Nahuel m'ait prise pour une novice. « mais c'est quand même fort ! »

-Tu n'aimes pas ? Me demanda Ayanna

-Si rétorquais-je avant de tirer encore une grosse gorgée sur ma paille. Elle me lança un regard amusé.

Nous regardâmes le soleil se lever doucement sur la baie.

L'éclat que leur peau prenait était si beau ! Je n'avais jamais vu le soleil refléter sur d'autres personnes que ma famille. Mais sur leur peau foncée c'était tout simplement magnifique.

Elle me donna un autre verre et je le bu sans me poser de questions cette fois. Une fois le côté corsé passé, le goût était délicieux !

Quand le soleil eu fini de s'élever, Ayanna annonça qu'elle allait se reposer et sortit du jacuzzi. Je me retrouvais seule avec Nahuel. Il fit un geste de la tête, m'incitant à le rejoindre de l'autre coté. Je fis non de la tête.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne devrais pas porter un maillot ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est plus hygiénique ? rétorquais-je avec une grimace d'évidence.

Il éclata de rire.

-Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ?

-Toi Nessie ! Tu es hilarante !

Il avait dit ça comme les filles qui disent aux gars : « oooww tu-es-trop-drôle » pour se retrouver dans leur lit après. Ouais moi aussi je regardais les vielles série B à la TV.

Il réduisit la distance entre nous et se posa à coté de moi.

-Tu va mieux ? Me demanda t-il gentiment. J'étais légèrement confuse, son attitude envers moi était un peu nébuleuse, il n'arrêtait pas de passer du mode séducteur au mode ami. Je n'aurais jamais du boire le deuxième verre de caïpinrhina. L'alcool avait comme flouté le signe « frontière » que j'avais mis au dessus de sa tête. Je me sentais flotter. Aussi bien physiquement que dans ma tête.

-Mieux ?

-Qu'avant d'arriver ici ?

-Oh...

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire penser à des choses tristes...

Mais c'était trop tard, les larmes se bousculèrent à mes yeux. Je revoyais Jacob partir sur sa moto, sa chambre et son garage vides, ma lecture malheureuse du carnet de mon père :

-J'ai découvert que mon petit ami était amoureux de ma mère...

-Ouch ! fit-il en faisant une grimace.

-Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas il me détestait et mon père aussi, parce que j'ai failli tuer ma mère quand j'étais dans son ventre.

-Tu parles au passé. C'est toujours le cas maintenant ?

L'alcool m'empêchait de penser clairement.

-J'imagine que non..mais je suis perdue, je ne sais plus quoi penser...

-Mais tu ne le crois pas ? Tu sais qu'ils t'aiment, ils iraient à la mort pour toi, tu le sais, tu t'en souviens ?

L'image des Volturis venu en parade nous éliminer se matérialisa dans mon esprit. C'était vrai, c'était indéniablement vrai, mes parents, ma famille, mes amis, tous réunis pour me sauver la vie. Parce qu'ils m'aiment. J'avais beau chercher, je n'avais jamais vécu un seul jour sans ressentir leur amour que se soit en actes ou paroles.

Est ce que ma réaction était exagérée ? Est ce que je me comportais en enfant gâté ? Pourquoi avais-je si mal alors ?

-C'est juste qu'ils me l'ont caché tout ce temps tu comprends ?

-Oui. Alors tu en colère après ton père ?

-Assez.

-Tu ne devrais pas, c'est un homme bien. Il avait peur pour sa femme, n'importe qui aurait eu la même réaction.

-Alors j'ai tord de lui en vouloir ? Rétorquais-je la voix rauque de chagrin.

-Oui. Je pense en fait que tu t'en veux à toi même d'avoir fait souffrir ta mère. Je ressentais la même chose avant de rencontrer Bella.

-Ma mère ?!

-Quand je l'ai vue, je me suis pardonné. Je croyais que j'étais un monstre parce que ma mère était morte en me donnant la vie. Mais de voir ta mère vivante, transformée, je ne sais pas...je me suis dit que si mon père avait été là comme le tien, elle serrait encore en vie aujourd'hui. Et je ne sais pour quelle raison ça m'a consolé.

Je laissa ses paroles traverser lentement les couches d'alcool qui entouraient mon cerveau. C'était bizarre de se raconter des choses si profondes, a moitié (pour moi) nu (pour lui) , dans un jacuzzi.

-Où est ton père maintenant ?

-Il est sans doute mort.

La façon détachée dont il répondit m'étonna. Je posais ma main sur sa joue, j'étais fatigué de parler.

-C_omment ça sans doute ?_

-La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de lui, Les Volturis étaient à sa recherche et voulaient le punir pour la nouvelle race hybride qu'il tentait de créer. J'imagine qu'ils ont réussi puisque sa fortune nous est revenue.

Je chassa l'image des capes noires en train de tuer son père. L'alcool était génial pour y arriver.

_-Tu n'as pas l'air triste._

-Je ne le suis pas. La seule chose dont je lui sois reconnaissant c'est le fait que j'ai pu retrouver mes sœurs grâce à lui. Même si Livia est partie en décidant de faire bande à part. Mais j'ai Ayanna et Camilla; et Huilen bien sûr. Alors je me fiche un peu du sort de mon père.

_-Tu es bien entouré en tout cas._

Il planta ses yeux dans les miens et répondit : « je pense qu'il me manque quelqu'un de spécial. »

_-Tu la trouvera un jour _lui dis-je avant d'ôter ma main de sa joue pour la mettre devant ma bouche. La fatigue commençait à tomber et je n'arrivait plus à retenir mes bâillements.

-Tu veux aller te coucher ?

J'hochais de la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il sortit de l'eau et Dieu merci j'étais trop bourrée pour être choqué par les détails de son anatomie. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est qu'il me souleva et me coucha sur un matelas très confortable.

Bien entendu, je fis un cauchemar. J'imagine que c'était soit ça soit une nuit blanche. Sans la conversation et les distractions de Nahuel, je me retrouvais avec mes idées et ma douleur.

J'étais dans une foret et quelque chose me poursuivait, quelque chose de féroce, d'aussi rapide que moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminer ce que c'était. Je courrais à en perdre haleine. Et au détour d'un bosquet j'aperçus une silhouette familière. Jacob était posté, les poings serrés, le regard dur. Il me fixait, mais ne faisait aucun mouvement. Je criais vers lui, mais il restait immobile. Quand je l'atteins et le serrais dans mes bras, le réconfort envahi mon être à mesure que sa chaleur se diffusait en moi. La notion de mon poursuivant s'évanouit également quand je fus près de lui. Je levais la tête mais il ne me regardait pas, ses yeux toujours fixés devant lui. Ne comprenant pas son attitude, je me retournais. Le danger était toujours là, comme tapis dans l'ombre mais toujours indescriptible, invisible. D'un coup le contact avec Jacob devint glacial et je me retournais vivement, choqué par ce changement de température. Tétanisé je découvrais que Caius l'avait remplacé. Il me tenait fermement contre lui, un rictus aux lèvres. Il souleva la main. Un objet argenté trancha l'air et je me réveillais en sueur, la peur au ventre.

Quelques rayons de soleil traversaient la pièce à travers les stores, il y avait dans la chambre une ambiance tiède et paisible tellement différente de mon rêve. Je me mis en chien de fusil et serrai l'oreiller contre moi, attendant que mon rythme cardiaque se stabilise. Quand la peur fut parti ce fut au tour de l'incompréhension de la remplacer et avec elle son amertume et sa frustration. Je me repassais inlassablement tout ce qui venait de m'arriver. Soudain je me rendis compte de quelque chose qui m'alerta. J'étais nue.

Au même moment de légers coups se firent entendre à la porte. Nahuel passa sa tête, et sourit me voyant réveillé :

-Il faut se lever chantonna t-il. J'hochais la tête et il referma la porte.

Je me levais, pris des affaires de mon sac que j'enfilais et me faufilais hors de la chambre. Il lisait le journal, assis sur un des tabouret de son bar américain.

-Pourquoi est ce que j'étais nue demandais-je avec un ton qui se voulait nonchalant mais j'étais quand même sur la défensive.

-Tu n'arrêtais pas de grelotter, j'avais peur que tu prennes froid, du coup je t'ai enlevé ton maillot ! Expliqua t-il en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Voyant mon regard incrédule s'attarder sur lui il ajouta : « ça peut te sembler bizarre, mais la nudité ne me choque pas, tu as pu le remarquer avec ma soeur »

-Mouais...

-Les habits sont justes une convention sociale dit-il d'un ton pédagogique. Ton petit déjeuner est près, dépêche toi on va se promener après ! Ajouta t'il en poussant devant moi un mini-plateau avec une tablette de chocolat et des fruits.

Je fixais le contenu. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout ce que je voies me fasse penser à Jacob ?!

-J'ai téléphoné à tes parents, c'est eux qui m'ont dit que tu raffolais du chocolat, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Je secouais la tête :

-Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

-De bien prendre soin de toi.

-C'est tout ? Demandais-je étonné.

-Si tu veux le savoir, pourquoi tu ne répond pas à leur coups de fils ? Rétorqua t-il souriant.

-Je te l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure.

-Tu comptes leur faire la gueule longtemps ?

J'haussais la tête en ouvrant la tablette de chocolat. J'avais toute l'éternité pour me décider.

La journée passa vite, il me fit visiter la ville. Et même si c'était la seconde fois que j'y venais, cela fut très plaisant. Il était au soin avec moi et dès qu'il voyait que j'étais silencieuse trop longtemps il me distrayait en me racontant des anecdotes de sa vie.

Nous étions en train de contempler la vue de Rio de l'ile de Paqueta quand il me demanda :

-Dis moi, tu te considères célibataire ?

LA question qu'il ne fallait pas me poser. Je réfléchis un instant. Je regardais mon poignet, nu. J'avais enlevé le bracelet que Jacob m'avait offert il y a si longtemps pour mon premier anniversaire. Il le faisait agrandir et me l'offrais de nouveau à chaque anniversaire, à chaque fois plus beau, je devais l'avouer. C'était un lien visible qui matérialisait notre lien invisible. Mais qu'en était-il de ce lien aujourd'hui ? Il l'avait en quelque sorte brisé en partant. En ce qui concernait sa représentation matérielle, il se trouvait dans une poubelle de l'aéroport de Seattle. Je l'avais jeté, trop en colère. Une partie de moi regrettait ce geste maintenant.

-Je ne sais pas soupirais-je, pourquoi ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton copain ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai découvert qu'il était amoureux de ma mère.

-Je peux pas l'en blâmer, ta mère est magnifique.

Je lui lançais une grimace de dégout.

-Mais aussi, reprit-il, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être sorti avec toi après, tu es beaucoup, beaucoup plus jolie.

-Ha ouais ? M'esclaffais-je amère : Ben faut croire que c'est pas suffisant parce qu'il m'a largué sans aucune raison !

-Oublie le il est stupide ! Je n'aurais jamais quitté une fille comme toi, quelque soit la raison.

-Arrête dis-je en secouant la tête, profitant de ce geste pour retenir les larmes qui voulaient s'échapper de mes yeux : je parie que tu dis ça à toutes les filles que tu rencontres.

-C'est vrai, avoua t-il, mais c'est juste du blabla, toi tu n'es pas n'importe qui.

-Je suis la seule hybride avec laquelle tu peux coucher sans être incestueux c'est ça ?

Il rigola :

-T'as tout compris ! Non mais sérieusement, c'est vraiment un imbécile ce Jacob ajouta t-il en secouant la tête, comme s'il voyait en moi un acte de gaspillage.

Oui, quel gâchis pensais-je alors que les larmes perlaient sur mes joues.


	34. Chapter 35

_Salut à tous. Voici un petit chapitre suivit assez rapidement d'un autre avec Lexie (oui elle revient aaaah). _

_Merci pour vos reviews :) :) :) :) :) ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous appréciez ma façon d'écrire._

_Beaucoup d'entre vous ne veulent pas qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Nessie et Nahuel, et ma foi ça m'a bien fait rire parce qu'au début j'avais prévu qu'il se passe effectivement quelque chose (hein Mrs Esmée Cullen, nous sommes aussi perverse l'une que l'autre ahahah). Mais au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, je me suis mis à bien l'aimé ce Nahuel et donc je me suis dit que je donnerais le rôle du salop à quelqu'un d'autre lol._

_Quelques réponses aux reviews :_

_Nat : moi aussi j'aime pas quand Jake est triste, j'ai relu Hésitation et j'ai failli pleurer à la fin lol_

_sen : ouh la il faut se calmer lol, c'est le problème quand on lit 33 chapitre d'un coup, c'est trop dur d'attendre apres. mais en tout cas ravi de te compter parmi mes lecteurs_

_alithora : alors comment j'écris ? Bon j'ai la trame de fond et la fin en tête et à l'écrit, mais j'ai des idées qui me viennent au fil du temps donc je complète au fur et à mesure; Le plus dur étant que tout soit cohérent entre la trame de fond et l'inspi du moment. Mais pour tout t'avouer j'ai du changer deux ou trois fois d'avis sur l'ordre des événements, c'est ça qui me prends vraiment la tête : la cohérence. Et surtout ne pas être "trop", trop cruelle, trop cucu la praline, trop hallucinant, bref tu vois le truc...sauf que je pense que pour les prochains chapitres je me suis un peu laché à ce niveau...on verra lol._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 34**

**Manaus**

POV Nessie.

Il faisait nuit quand nous arrivâmes à Manaus. Nahuel avait arrêté de me faire la discussion car je ne faisais même plus semblant de répondre. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait je devenais de plus en plus nerveuse, comme si mon esprit ne désirait qu'une chose, être aveuglé par les images de Zafrina. Elle devait venir me chercher dans quelques instants, nous étions donc assis à la terrasse d'un café en bordure du Rio Negro.

-Akyn et Luciano sont originaires d'ici m'informa Nahuel tel un guide en sirotant sa tasse de café.

-Comment tes amis ont-il été changé ?

-Oh ! Pour Luciano c'est un classique. Une nuit, il s'est trouvé, ivre, au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Akyn lui a été en quelque sorte choisi.

-Choisi ?

« Oui, sa créatrice et lui ont une relation spéciale. Elle l'a convoité depuis son adolescence. Elle l'a en quelque sorte sorti de la rue, pour sa propre satisfaction. »

Il fit une moue qui ne donnait aucun doute sur le sens du mot satisfaction « Et quand il était assez âgé à son gout elle l'a transformé, purement et simplement, pour le garder. Sauf qu'Akyn est un petit très débrouillard, qui ne se laisse pas enchainer. Il vivait dans les bidonvilles vois-tu et pour lui son avenir se réduisait à ça : une vie de misère et de survie. Mais depuis qu'il a été changé, il a découvert de nouveaux horizons, et il adore sa vie...Il ne voit sa créatrice que tous les dix ans environs, comme les humains vois leur parents à Noël » Il rit.

-C'est quoi son pouvoir exactement ?

Il haussa des sourcils et poussa un son mystérieux :

-J'imagine qu'il l'a testé sur toi.

J'hochais la tête.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda t-il soucieux.

-Je ne saurais vraiment l'expliquer...en moins d'une seconde je me suis retrouvé la main serré sur son cou...répondis-je en éludant la partie avec Jacob.

Il plissa les yeux, mécontent :

-J'apprécie ce petit mais il n'est pas du tout une bonne influence, surtout pour des humains.

-Comment ça ?

-Pour schématiser, un être humain est beaucoup plus faible qu'un vampire car il est tiraillé entre une conscience et des désirs plus ou moins mauvais, égoïstes et inavouables, qui ne demandent qu'à être satisfaits, si seulement la conscience, forgée par la morale et les tabous ne les bridaient pas. Un vampire n'a pas ce problème de conscience. Akyn a le pouvoir d'annihiler ta conscience et faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de plus brut et viscéral en toi.

Je me mis à réfléchir à ce que j'avais ressenti quand il avait usé de son pouvoir sur moi. Deux sentiments très distincts s'étaient détachés en l'espace de quelques secondes : l'envie de le tuer et l'envie de...faire l'amour à Jacob. Je fermais les yeux, réflexe que je prenais maintenant pour soulager la douleur que son nom m'évoquait.

Comment deux sentiments si antithétiques pouvaient-ils cohabiter en moi ?

N'étais-je que luxure et mort ?

-Tu es très humaine tu sais me dit-il avec un regard circonspect.

-Je sais, mon coeur le sait murmurais-je rapidement.

Il saignait en ce moment.

-Je ne pense pas que tu le reverras mais si c'est le cas, sois sur tes gardes m'avertit-il.

Je détournais mon regard vers la rivière et bientôt aperçu une barque qui s'approchait de la rive.

Quand je reconnus la rameuse la nervosité s'apaisa.

-Zafrina soupirais-je.

Elle s'avançait vers le ponton et se leva sur sa barque, son visage dur se fendant d'un sourire à mon intention.

Je quittais ma chaise et me dirigeais vers elle. Elle m'ouvrit les bras. Je me précipitais et sautais dans la barque sans la faire tanguer d'un iota.

-_Merci_ soupirais-je alors qu'elle me caressait les cheveux.

-Je suis contente de te voir petite, mais pourquoi es-tu si triste ? Me demanda t-elle de sa voix grave.

-J'ai besoin d'oublier...lui répondis-je en hochant la tête comme si ma tête était monté sur ressors.

Elle fronça les sourcils en me dévisageant.

Nahuel s'approcha de nous :

-Je te la confie dit-il à Zafrina. Celle-ci hocha la tête.

-Je ne vais plus te voir ? Demandais-je soudain inquiète en me retournant vers lui.

-Si, je viendrais prendre de tes nouvelles ce week-end. Tu as mon numéro de toute façon ?

-Il n'y a pas de réseau où je vis Nahuel lui rappela Zafrina.

-Mince c'est vrai j'avais oublié.

Il sortit son portable et regarda les barres de niveau : « Bon apparemment la civilisation arrive jusqu'à ce ponton. Si tu veux me parler, tu n'aura qu'à venir ici. »

-Ok. Au revoir lui dis-je.

Nous nous installâmes dans la barque et Zafrina la fit glisser sur l'eau paisible.

-Tu sais que je peux courir sur l'eau ? dis-je machinalement.

Elle rigola : Je n'en doute pas, mais ce n'est pas très discret. Ce coin de la rivière est assez fréquenté. Tu es si pressé de voir les images ?

-Je vais devenir folle avec celles que j'ai en tête.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler murmurais-je.

-Peux-tu attendre que nous soyons arrivés ?

J'hochais la tête.

Environ une demi heure plus tard nous débouchâmes sur une petite berge. Une maison en bois et en tôle était posée en hauteur sur des briques. C'était sommaire et à priori composé que d'une seule grande pièce, plus un grand abri qu'une maison, mais pour le peu d'utilisation que j'en aurai, cela m'était égal.

Nous accostâmes doucement et je l''aida, par politesse elle n'en avait nullement besoin, à tirer la barque sur le sable. Nous entrâmes dans la maisonnée. Il n'y avait aucune lumière.

Ses soeurs, Kachiri et Senna se tenaient dans un coin de ce qui semblait être le salon. Elles étaient aussi immobiles que des statues. Elles me saluèrent discrètement avant de sortir. Leur attitude ne m'étonna guère, seule Zafrina parlait, les autres se contentaient...d'être.

Je jetais mon sac dans un coin de la pièce et me retourna vers Zafrina.

-Que veux-tu voir me demanda t-elle.

-Peut importe, emmène moi loin.

Elle s'assit sur une natte et je m'allongeais sur elle, tête sur ses genoux.

-Petite, me prévint-elle, je peux balader ton esprit, mais pas ton coeur.

Peut importe, tant que mon esprit s'évadait, il n'alimentait pas la souffrance de mon coeur.

-Combien de temps pourras-tu le faire ?

-Je peux rester autant de temps que tu veux, mais je devrais me nourrir à un moment.

-D'accord.

Les images dans ma tête commencèrent à fuirent comme des nuages poussés par un vent violent. A la place apparut un lieu luxuriant, verdoyant, je reconnus le coeur de la foret amazonienne. L'endroit était saturé de lumière, j'étais couché sur une barque, le ciel était bleu et je glissais lentement. Je rencontrais des animaux sauvages, inconnus et je me laissais bercer par leur petits cris et leurs couleurs hallucinantes.

C'était paisible, et je fermais enfin les yeux, sans avoir peur que cauchemars ou images déplaisantes ne me submergent.

*

Je fus perplexe quelques secondes. J'avais l'impression que les fusibles avaient sautés, coupant l'image à la tv. Et je me rappelais où j'étais, avec qui j'étais, pourquoi j'étais là. J'ouvris les yeux.

Ce fut comme si une bibliothèque remplie de livres me tombaient dessus, chaque livre étant les moments de douleurs que j'avais éludé jusqu'à présent. Ce fut tellement soudain que ma respiration se coupa. La douleur se transforma en mains de fer qui me tenaillait la gorge, pesant sur ma poitrine.

-Je suis désolé entendis-je Zafrina, mais je dois aller chasser. Nahuel ne va pas tarder.

Je restais prostré sur la natte, incapable de reprendre mon souffle, me noyant sous le flot d'images. Je voyais ma mère et Jacob s'embrasser, se promettre, se dire leur amour. Et moi impuissante devant eux, invisible, inexistante, assistant à ces scènes qui me lacéraient le coeur.

Je fus violemment secoué, ce qui m'obligea à sortir de mon hallucination.

-Nessie, arrête je t'en prie cria Nahuel. C'est intenable ce truc !

Je me forçais à fixer ses yeux pour revenir à moi. Quand mon souffle reprit un semblant de rythme régulier, il me caressa les bras :

-Punaise, ça va vraiment pas hein ?

Je secouais la tête.

-Elle n'en a pas pour longtemps. Mais tu sais...tu ne pourra pas rester ici indéfiniment, il va bien falloir que tu les affrontes...

-Non soufflais-je trop à fleur de peau pour former des réponses plus longues.

-Ok dit-il en s'asseyant à coté de moi, bon je vais te parler en attendant qu'elle revienne. Je suis allée voir ma soeur cette semaine dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

-_Ta soeur ?_

-Oui, je l'ai évoqué la dernière fois, Camilla. Elle habite à Belem avec son mari.

Il sortit une photo de son portefeuille et me la montra.

-_C'est leur enfant_ ? demandais-je en montrant le garçon qui se serrait contre sa soeur.

-Oui. Adrian, un vrai brigand dit-il avec affection.

-_Biologique ?_ demandais-je soudain intéressée.

-Oui répondit-il avec surprise. Pourquoi ?

J'haussais les épaules : « _Pour rien_. »

Comment était-ce possible me demandais-je. Comme toutes les femmes vampires, je me croyais stérile et rien dans mon fonctionnement ne semblait prouver le contraire.

Est ce que moi aussi un jour je pourrais avoir des enfants ?

-_Et ton autre soeur ? Tu en a trois c'est ça ?_ Demandais-je pour couper court à la pente que prenaient mes idées.

Il poussa un soupir désolé :

-Lucia...est tombée dans le coté obscur on peut dire.

-_C'est à dire ?_

-Quand les Volturis sont venus arrêté mon père, ils ont proposé à Lucia et Ayanna de les rejoindre. Ayanna a décliné l'offre, préférant vivre avec moi. Lucia elle, a accepté.

-_Quel pouvoir ont-elles ? Aro ne s'embarrasse pas de vampires communs._

-Ayanna à un pouvoir contraire au mien, elle peut faire baisser la température par le toucher. Lucia...

Il soupira encore et cette fois de façon très embêté : « Je sais que l'on vit dans un monde incroyable, mais son pouvoir est vraiment fascinant. Elle a le don d'ubiquité. »

-_Quoi ? Comme se multiplier en plusieurs...?_ demandais-je abasourdi.

-Ouais. C'est Ayanna qui m'a raconté ça, je ne l'ai jamais vu le faire, mais apparemment tu as l'impression d'avoir une hallucination, de voire double, mais c'est bien réel.

Un coup de vent nous balaya et Zafrina apparut près de nous.

-Tu as fais vite remarquais-je.

-Je me suis contenté d'un caïman, sans doute que je vais devenir végétarienne comme toi dit-elle, un sourire plissant sa fine bouche.

-Renesmée, penses à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne vais pas mentir à tes parents quand ils m'appelleront.

-_Tant mieux, je veux qu'ils sachent que je souffre _rétorquais-je amère.

Il secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur et se leva. Zafrina prit sa place.

-Tu peux toujours m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit dit-il sur le seuil de la porte.

-Je sais.

Après un dernier regard il disparut.

L'image s'installa à nouveau et je souris, ravis de la fin de la coupure pub.


	35. Chapter 36

_Lexie is back babies ! Moi aussi elle m'avait manqué lol_

_Juste pour vous prévenir, on va rentrer dans la partie de l'histoire que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire, j'ai hésité, écris, re-écris, changer le scénario au moins 4 fois...a tel point que je me suis dit que je n'arriverais jamais à faire un truc satisfaisant. Et puis une petite voix m'a soufflé que si ça ne me plaisait pas je pourrais toujours le reécrire plus tard, une sorte d'autre version qui commencerait par "Et si Jacob n'était pas parti..."._

_Donc, nous voici en Roumanie avec ma chère Alexandrina, pendant que Renesmée (bad ?)trip dans la jungle amazonienne...Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapitre 35**

**Sang**

POV Lexie.

J'eus du mal à m'endormir. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser au fait que des vampires aux yeux rouges se promenaient dans les couloirs. Malgré la douceur de mon lit, le moelleux de la couette et la pléiade de coussins (ma mère ne dormait plus mais savait toujours choisir une bonne literie), mes yeux ne voulaient pas se fermer et mon corps se détendre. J'étais assise, les jambes tendues, et n'arrêtais pas de pousser des soupirs.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et ma mère apparut, magnifique créature à l'allure mystérieuse. Elle était si gracieuse qu'on aurait dit une illusion.

« Tu as peur. »

-Oui un peu...Tu as deviné ?

Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire en coin : "Tu n'es plus trop à une surprise près..." Elle s'assit sur le lit : "J'ai bu quelques gouttes de ton sang..."

Mes yeux se figèrent :

-Mais...mais...je croyais que tu ne buvais pas de sang humain balbutiais-je.

-Non, bien sur que non. J'ai bu quelques gouttes car le sang a un énorme pouvoir...

-Je comprends pas..tu me fais peur...

Je me recroquevillais instinctivement dans le lit.

Elle me sourit.

-Le sang...est le fluide vital par excellence, il renferme en lui la vie et crée le lien. Je suis ta mère, c'est un lien privilégié mais le fait d'avoir bu ton sang me lie encore plus à toi. Maintenant, je sais si tu a peur, si tu es contente ou perplexe...

-Ooh fis-je abasourdie mais rassurée. "Est-ce que...est-ce que je dois boire un peu du tien aussi ?"

_Mais t'es dérangé_ s'écria une voix en moi. Je me rendis compte que ma phrase était bizarre, surtout venant d'une humaine, ça faisait un peu rituel cannibale.

Elle haussa les sourcils en souriant, comme si je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je demandais :

-Non, ma chérie, tu n'en a pas besoin. Mais en revanche je vais te donner ceci.

Elle mit ses mains derrière son cou et ouvrit la chaine qu'elle portait. Elle l'enleva de son corset. La chaine en elle même était simple et jolie en fine maille dorée torsadée. Mais le plus étonnant était le pendentif. A première vue, on aurait dit une goutte d'eau ambrée, pas plus longue que 2 cm. Mais en regardant de plus près on pouvait remarquer le travail d'orfèvre. Il était en cristal finement ciselé et tout autour étaient entrelacés des filaments de couleur safran.

-C'est magnifique...m'exclamais-je en le faisant tourner .

-Je veux que tu le portes et ne le quitte jamais.

Elle semblait vraiment sérieuse.

-Jamais ? C'est pas un peu... trop extrême ?

-Sans doute, mais n'oublie pas que tu vis dans un autre monde maintenant Lexie, avec des dangers différents. Il te protégera des créatures qui te veulent du mal.

-Comment ? Tu as fait une incantation ou un truc comme ça ?

-J'y ai simplement mis quelque goutte de mon sang.

-Oh ! Mais comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas rouge ?

-Il l'est. Je me suis juste dit que le fait de se promener avec un bijou rempli du sang de quelqu'un ne devait pas être très facile à expliquer.

J'hochais la tête de coté : En effet ! N'est pas Angelina Jolie qui veut dis-je en fermant le collier autour de mon cou.

-Maintenant couche toi, je veille sur toi toute la nuit si tu veux.

-Oh merci soupirais-je rassuré en me glissant sous la couette. « j'ai du mal à avoir totalement confiance en Vladimir et Stefan, malgré le fait que... » je fis une tentative de geste pour exprimer le lien entre eux.

Elle se contenta de sourire, pas offensé le moins du monde :

-Je comprends et tu a raison d'avoir peur, c'est la bonne réaction. Mais tu es protégé désormais.

*

Le lendemain, je me réveillais le sourire aux lèvres.

J'étais si contente. Ma mère était vivante. Enfin du moins elle n'était pas six pieds sous terre, je pouvais lui parler et la serrer dans mes bras.

Je m'étirais lentement, pensant à la façon dont ma vie avait changé ces deux dernières années. Je me demandais si j'aurais voulu tout effacer pour avoir une vie normale. Si cela voulait dire ne pas avoir ressenti la douleur de la disparition de ma mère et tout ce qui s'en été suivi, l'internat, les pestes de l'internat, l'indifférence de mon père : ma réponse aurait été oui. Mais si cela voulait dire ne pas avoir connu Ness, son monde, et cela incluait Seth, les retrouvailles avec ma mère, sa transformation, la découverte de mon identité...alors non, je ne regrettais rien et je n'aurai voulu rien changé, pour rien au monde.

J'avais pénétré dans un monde inconnu, mais la joie et la curiosité étaient plus fortes que la peur.

On toqua à la porte et j'invitai la personne, prudemment, à entrer. Ma mère ouvrit la porte, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir cette femme si séduisante, si...vénéneuse comme mère. J'étais entourée de beautés fatales (c'était le cas de le dire) et je me sentais si quelconque.

-Bonjour ma chérie, tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui merci.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et posa un plateau entre nous. Il y avait assez à petit déjeuner pour plusieurs personnes.

-Génial ! M'exclamais je, j'ai super faim.

Elle me caressa la joue délicatement :

-Tu m'as tellement manqué...

-Toi aussi Maman.

Elle me regarda intensément. Ce qui me gêna au bout d'un moment :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle sourit. Le même sourire qu'elle me donnait quand j'étais petite.

-Tu es tellement jolie...

Je fronçais les yeux, incrédule et secouais la tête.

-Si je t'assure. Viens.

Elle se leva et me tendit la main. Elle se dirigea vers un grand miroir encadré de dorure posé sur le sol. Elle me plaça devant elle.

-Regarde...

-Maman ! Je suis en pyjama et je viens de me réveiller !

-Justement...regarde !

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à son reflet et roulais les yeux au ciel.

-Tu me regardes...tu regardes les filles autour de toi mais tu ne te regardes pas !

-Y'a pas grand chose pour lequel s'extasier...soupirais-je.

-Regarde toi, regarde au fond de toi...

-M'man la beauté intérieure, c'est un concept idéaliste utilisé pour consoler les moches. Personne n'y croit !

Elle rigola :

-Moi j'y crois et je la vois...

-Parce que tu es ma mère rétorquais-je.

-Pas seulement...

Je sentais qu'elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase.

-Quoi ?

-Je peux voir les âmes des gens.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, ça n'allait jamais finir les révélations fracassantes :

-Quoi ?! Je croyais que tu pouvais juste absorber l'énergie..

-Oui. Mais en réalité, ce que tu appelles énergie et ce que tu as senti hier soir s'échapper de toi était ton âme. Je vois les âmes des gens et normalement je m'empare des plus belles, des plus fortes...

-C'est horrible ! m'indignais-je.

Elle eut un léger rire :

-Je sais, c'est pour cela que je me contente de les observer, de voir leur courses...

-Et qu'est ce que tu vois...dans la mienne ?

Elle devint sérieuse d'un coup :

-Comme une lumière vive dans un photophore.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Tu laisses tes craintes t'empêcher d'être toi-même. Tu as peur de ne pas être aimé, apprécié, désiré. Tu as peur de ce pouvoir en toi.

Je vis une larme couler des yeux de mon reflet. Ce que je détestais être analysé.

« Mais si seulement tu pouvais te voir comme je te vois, continua t-elle, comme les personnes qui t'aiment te voient. Si seulement tu laissais tomber tes peurs...Alexandrina, tu n'as aucune idée de ta valeur. »

J'essuyais ma joue d'un revers rapide de la main.

Elle me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa puis elle dit d'un ton plus joyeux :

-Maintenant, tu es prête à te voir comme je te vois ? Et ce n'est pas seulement ta mère qui parle mais une sorcière...

Je rigolais à son ton mystérieux et hochais la tête. Elle m'avait tant manqué, ses bras et son étreinte qui savaient tellement me consoler.

-Première chose : ces yeux. Chérie, tu sais combien de filles se damneraient pour avoir tes yeux ? Ils sont d'un vert si clair et ardent à la fois. Tu sais ce que l'on dit ? que les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme? Ton âme est lumineuse et profonde comme tes yeux. Comme une mer d'émeraude sans fond.

-Wouaw, on dirait un mauvais poème ! La charriais-je en m'empêchant d'éclater de rire.

Elle me pinça les côtes et continua : « et ton visage...tes traits sont si doux, délicats. Ton nez est parfait, ni trop grand ni trop petit, juste ce qu'il faut de présence pour donner du caractère. » Elle caressa ma joue et descendit sous ma bouche : « C'était mon passe temps favoris quand tu étais bébé, t'embrasser encore et encore. »

Je posais mon doigt sur mon arc de Cupidon, que je trouvais trop marqué, et descendis sur l'ourlet proéminent de ma lèvre supérieure. « Tu n'aura jamais besoin de t'injecter du collagène » observa t-elle.

Je souris.

« Tu as gardé cette adorable bouche, comme un bonbon à la framboise»

-Sérieusement Maman, tu déconnes !... Tu n'as pas changé !

-Je suis contente que tu penses cela.

-Tu seras toujours ma mère, qu'importe ton état. Je le pense vraiment.

Elle me serra contre elle et me posa un baiser dans le cou. Nous restâmes un moment enlacés, nous retrouvant comme lorsque j'étais petite. Alors que l'émotion me serrait la gorge, je me rendis compte d'une chose. Une des raison pour lesquelles j'étais amoureuse de Seth. Car d'une façon étrange je ressentais la même chose, les mêmes sensations de sécurité, de bien-être, d'amour inconditionnel avec lui.

-A quoi tu penses ?

Elle interrompit le cours de mes pensées. Quand je levais les yeux vers le miroir je me rendis compte que de minces filets de larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

-Oh rien dis-je précipitamment en les essuyant. Tu veux que je te montre mes photos...? lui proposais-je pour changer de sujet mais aussi pour avoir une excuse de le voir.

-Oui, s'enthousiasma t-elle, Farrell m'a dit qu'il t'avait offert un appareil et que tu étais très douée !

Je sortis de mon sac mon petit album que je ne quittais plus et commençais à tourner les pages en lui commentant les photos. Je crus que son visage allait se briser quand elle vu Ben.

-Tu peux la garder lui dis-je en lui tendant le portrait de mon frère.

-Merci, ma chérie. Tu fais vraiment de très belles photos se reprit-elle : Tu as pensé à faire une école ? Que va tu faire l'année prochaine ?

-Euh je sais pas trop...j'aimerais bien faire de la photo...mais vraiment j'ai pas d'idée précise...j'ai passé des concours pour plusieurs écoles et universités, on verra bien. J'ai été reçu dans quelque unes...et puis peut-être que je devrai prendre une année sabbatique, parcourir le monde, juste moi et mon appareil. _Ou rester à La Push pensais-je._

-De toute façon, grâce à l'institut, tu peux entrer dans n'importe quelle école...n'oublie pas que tu es une surdouée ! Allez montre moi le reste des tes photos !

-C'est les dernières que j'ai développé lui dis-je en montrant une série avec mes nouveaux amis.

-C'est lui ? Demanda ma mère en montrant Seth.

Je fis semblant de jouer celle qui ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait.

-Qui lui ?

-Celui qui te fais pleurer et dont tu serres le coquillage si fort la nuit ?

Je baissais la tête, le coeur battant la chamade.

Elle ne fit que sourire tendrement, tourna la page et tomba sur plusieurs portraits de lui :

-Tu es amoureuse de lui.

Je ne pouvais pas dire si c'était une question ou une affirmation.

-La façon dont tu l'a photographié, ça se voit...c'est tellement...évident ajouta t-elle comme si elle ne trouvait pas d'autre mot pour l'expliquer.

J'allais riposter pour je ne sais quelle raison mais c'était vrai, ça ne servait à rien de le nier, je le savais au plus profond de moi et cela criait à travers les photos. Elle me sourit et fit un clin d'oeil :

-Parle moi un peu de lui...

-Il est beau...

-En effet.

-Il est.. tout simplement génial. Il me comprends. Je me sens bien avec lui et...belle en quelque sorte. Je ne suis plus quelqu'un de bizarre mais j'ai l'impression d'être spéciale pour lui et quand il me regarde...personne ne m'a regardé comme ça.

-On dirait que tu viens de rencontrer l'amour de ta vie, ton prince charmant.

J'haussais les épaules.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu as droit au bonheur ? me demanda t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est nouveau pour moi le bonheur tu sais !

-La vie change...dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle tourna les pages et eu une drôle de réaction en tombant sur une photo de Jacob et Ness.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? tu ne l'aimes pas ? C'est une de mes préférée !

Je l'avais prise lors d'une soirée à la plage. C'était un gros plan de leur visages. Ils étaient face à face, seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient comme s'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser et ils se regardaient avec une telle intensité et passion que si la photo n'était pas aussi jolie cela s'apparenterait à du voyeurisme.

- « Maman ? » Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et pendant quelque secondes elle me fit penser à Alice : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

-Personne ne devrait savoir qu'ils sont ensemble...murmura t-elle avec une voix d'outre tombe.

- « Quoi ? mais de quoi tu parles ? » Elle était concentré sur la photo comme si elle pouvait voir à travers.

-C'est un loup n'est ce pas ?

-Oui...

-Et elle est une hybride mi humaine mi vampire ?

-Oui...

Je ne voyais vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir, ni pourquoi elle me sortait ce numéro de Madame soleil.

-Leur union...cela va ébranler le monde des vampires dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Comment ça ?

-J'en ai trop dit. Ne dis à personne ce que tu viens d'entendre.

-Quoi ils seraient en danger ? Tu..tu vois le futur ?

Elle s'empêcha de parler.

-Maman ! Dis moi !

-Non c'est trop dangereux...Écoute moi, aucun vampire jamais, et surtout les Volturi ne doivent savoir que ces deux sont ensemble.

-Ils ne sont pas ensemble !

-Non ? demanda t-elle troublée.

-Ils s'aiment mais que je sache, ils ne sont pas encore ensemble... avançais-je hésitante. Mais pourquoi ? Quel est le problème ? Les Draculas le savent eux qu'ils sont proches...

-Oui mais...ils ne sont pas aussi assoiffé de pouvoir que ces Italiens...Tu diras...non, tu ne diras rien.

-Les Cullens ne portent pas vraiment les Volturi dans leur cœur, ils ont quand même voulu les tués !

-Et ils prendront le moindre prétexte pour recommencer...

Elle semblait parler toute seule. Elle ferma longuement les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit son expression avait changé, comme si elle avait repris son calme.

-Fini de manger et n'en parlons plus m'ordonna t'elle d'un ton ferme. Je lui obéis, un peu inquiète.

* * *

_oOoooOooOh que de suspense....ahaha. Je vous promets des chapitres rocambolesques pour la suite...enfin assez pour me dire qu'il faut que j'arrête de me shooter au Tru Blood (dédikass à Dan ;)_


	36. Chapter 37

_Hello everybody ! j'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous avez préparé vos estomacs pour cette orgie alimentaire que nous allons tous vivre ces prochains jours._

_Comme c'est Noel et que c'est la tradition d'offrir des cadeaux, je vais vous envoyer non pas **UN** mais **DEUX** chapitres ce soir ! C'est-y-pas magnifique ?_

_Pourquoi me diriez vous et je suis contente que vous posiez la question : **1** parce que quand j'aime je ne compte pas, **2** parce que je suis en vacances et que donc **3** je ne vais pas écrire, enfin du moins posté avant longtemps (genre fin janvier)._

_Merci à Ninir3 ( j'espère que c'est pas grave ton hospitalisation?), Tarra (oui Nessie et Jacob sont mignons, et non ils ne vont pas souffrir longtemps je te promets), Bocapolposa, Nini08 (tu va savoir bientôt pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble...enfin "supposément"),Missie Moon, Dan,0000, Onja (non je ne suis pas un assassin, j'ai arrété là car sinon ça ne serait pas drôle mmuuuuaaaAAhaha ! et euh...voilà la suite), Lovellly, Alithora (et oui les histoires se rejoignent), zazouisa01 (ma chère fan canadienne !!! i love canada !)_

_Pour tous les membres de la team Seth et Lexie : vous inquiétez pas ils vont se retrouver. Comme vous savez j'aime faire souffrir mes personnages mais pas pour longtemps. Suis pas aussi sadique que ça !_

_Dernière chose : En cette joyeuse période de fête je vous invite à vous penchez sur le réel sens de Noël. Non pas les cadeaux, non pas la dinde aux marrons, ni le sapin, naan pas le foie gras...!_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 36**

**Paternité**

POV Lexie

Le lendemain, j'essayais de faire parler ma mère sur ce qu'elle avait vu dans la photo de mes amis. Nous étions dans son espace privé qui se trouvait sous les combles du château. C'était un grenier aménagé comme notre salon en Ecosse, un mélange d'éléments baroques, classiques et cosy. Elle était en train de lire un espèce de grimoire écrit en langue bizarre et je lui tournais autour tel un chat ennuyant. Mais elle restait muette. Jusqu'à ce que je change de sujet :

-C'est quoi cette langue ?

-Du runique répondit-elle absorbée.

-Ha ! Tu vois tu parles ! m'exclamais-je.

Elle ferma l'ouvrage et se retourna vers moi avec un air réprimant ma curiosité.

-Mamaan, s'il te plait dis-moi !

Elle me lança un regard, littéralement glacial, qui me dissuadait de continuer :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu utilises tes trucs de sorcière pour m'empêcher de savoir m'énervais-je en frissonnant.

-Je ne peux rien te dire...ça serait comme interférer avec ce qu'il doit arriver finit-elle par expliquer.

-Donc tu vois le futur ?

-Pas exactement. Je vois la course des âmes et leur destinations...comme un GPS un peu brouillé...

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Imaginons que la vie soit un voyage, je vois la destination, mais pas les escales. Je peux discerner également avec quelles compagnies aériennes les gens planent, bonne ou mauvaise...

-Uun hun soufflais-je amusée mais sceptique. Les métaphores c'était vraiment pas notre truc.

« Si je te dis la destination, continua t-elle, cela risque de changer les escales, voir même les compagnies aériennes...tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

-Oui, mais tu m'inquiètes...ce sont mes amis et s'il doit leur arriver quelque chose j'aimerais les prévenir.

-Moi ce qui me préoccupe c'est la nature de tes nouveaux amis.

-Ils ne sont pas dangereux ! Bougonnais-je agacée.

-Tu pourrais retourner en Écosse...

-Quoi ?! Non ! M'écriais-je.

Elle me regarda étonnée : « C'est à cause de lui ? »

Je me laissais choir sur un gros fauteuil Louis XV en soupirant.

Il n'y avait pas que Seth, il y avait Nessie et surtout ce qu'Ephraim Black m'avait dit. Il m'avait ordonné de rester à Forks et pour je ne sais quelle raison, je sentais que je devais l'écouter.

-Ne lui en veut pas.

Farrel (j'avais de plus en plus de mal à l'appeler Henry maintenant) venait d'entrer dans le salon. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil. Il me caressa la joue et me regarda tendrement. Depuis qu'il m'avait révélé son lien de parenté, il se comportait plus librement avec moi, comme le grand-père gâteau qu'il était réellement.

-Les coups de cœur d'été...soupira ma mère avec un accent de nostalgie.

-C'est plus que ça, Lizzie rectifia t-il : le lien qui les unit est très fort.

Tout comme ma mère, je le regardais avec des yeux ronds :

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

-Je suis vieux tu sais.

-Je sais, le taquinais-je.

-Quand je t'attendais devant la voiture chez les Cullens, il m'a parlé un peu.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit qui est important, c'était l'expression de son visage. J'en ai vu des gens amoureux en 300 ans d'existence, et crois moi ce Seth tient énormément à elle dit-il à ma mère : Et lorsqu'on est une créature...aussi impliqué dans ce monde magique...

-Créature magique ? ton Seth est donc un loup garou ? coupa ma mère, avec un intérêt soudain.

-Ce ne sont pas de vulgaires loups garous objecta Farrel.

Intérieurement je fus ravis de son parti pris pour mon copain.

-Ah non ? rétorqua t-elle amusée en voyant ma moue narquoise.

-C'est un peu semblable à nous dit-il. Beaucoup de gens pensent que c'est du folklore, mais c'est bien réel. Ils se transforment par la force de l'esprit pour protéger leur tribus.

-Comment sais-tu cela ? Lui demandais-je surprise de sa connaissance.

-Il suffit de faire un peu de recherches sur leur tribus et leur contes. Et comme je te l'ai dit, je suis vieux, je commence à avoir de l'expérience dans ce monde. Pour revenir à nos amoureux, tu le sais Lizzie, les sentiments prennent une dimension plus profonde et éternelle lorsque l'on est une créature magique, ça laisse une empreinte indélébile en nous.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais me donna un sourire énigmatique.

-Est ce que toutes les créatures « magiques » sont soumis à ce phénomène ? Demandais-je prudemment.

-Quel phénomène ? Demanda t-elle avec intérêt comme si ma question abondait dans le sens de ses pensées.

-L'imprégnation.

Farrel se leva et s'écria comme un demeuré :

-Il a imprégné sur toi ?

Je jetais des va et viens interrogatifs entre lui et ma mère, qui elle me regardait comme si j'étais en train de muter devant elle.

-Par tous les dieux...souffla t-elle, figée.

-Quoi encore ? Râlais-je, l'agacement commençant à me monter à la tête.

Mon ancêtre surexcité murmura : « ça se réalise...tu es spéciale ! »

-Ouais, je sais, c'est ce qu'on n'arrête pas de me dire depuis quelque temps dis-je en roulant les yeux au ciel, agacée.

-Non c'est vrai ! Répliqua ma mère.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'y a t-il de plus ? Un bonus dans l'héritage ?

Ma mère vint s'agenouiller au pied du fauteuil et posa ses mains sur mes genoux.

-Non. Oh par quoi commencer soupira t-elle. « Lexie ? Tu te rappelle de Zélia ? C'est une tante éloignée que nous sommes allés voir une fois en France. »

-Pas trop, je devais être petite.

-Oui en effet tu avais 4 ans.

-Que s'est-il passé lors de ce voyage ?

-Elle m'a révélé des choses sur toi. Sais-tu pourquoi nous sommes allés la voir ?

-Non.

-Cela s'est passé une fois, mais c'était assez singulier pour que ça m'inquiète.

-Quoi ?

-C'était une chaude soirée d'été, nous nous promenions dans les bois et nous sommes arrivés dans une petite clairière. Là, tu as commencé à courir après une luciole...

Elle me regardait, attendant que je me souviennes, mais rien ne me venait en mémoire. Je secouais la tête.

« C'était tellement rigolo de te regarder sauter et tourner pour l'attraper, on aurait dit une... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, submergé par une émotion que je n'arrivais pas à décrire. Elle se reprit et continua : « Tu a commencé à bouder et à pleurer pour que la luciole se laisse attraper. Et la bestiole s'est approché de toi, s'est laissé touché. »

-Quoi ? Demandais-je en les regardant tout les deux, franchement agacée et désabusée : C'est ça ?! Je peux parler aux lucioles ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?!

-Attends. Tu as ensuite commencé à répéter : plus de lucioles ! Et la clairière s'est illuminé de dizaines, centaines de petites bêtes lumineuses.

Je lançais un regard incrédule à Farrel : « ça veut dire quoi ce truc ? »

-Écoute ta mère jusqu'au bout, m'ordonna t-il.

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Non, désolé. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été la fée clochette !

Ma mère secoua la tête et roula les yeux au ciel à ma réflexion. Elle me regarda sérieusement et continua : Cela m'a vraiment effrayé à l'époque, j'avais l'impression que mon passé me rattrapait...

-De quoi tu parles ? Vous me perdez là ! Je suis spéciale parce que petite, les lucioles apparemment « m'écoutaient » et qu'est ce que ton passé, Zélia et l'imprégnation de Seth viennent faire dedans ?

-Alexandrina me réprimanda Farrel, calmes-toi et écoute !

-Je suis partie voir Zélia repris ma mère : Elle avait la réputation d'être un peu bizarre, extra-lucide. Et ça n'a pas loupé, dès qu'elle t'a vu elle a été interpellé.

-Par quoi ?

-Par ce que tu dégageais, ton aura.

-Je suis au courant de ce truc, j'ai lu quelque chose dessus.

-Certains médiums perçoivent plus que d'autres les auras des gens, m'informa Farrel : c'est le cas de Zélia. Il lui arrive aussi de dire des prophéties. C'est ce qu'elle a fait avec toi !

Il semblait enchanté de la tournure des choses, comme s'il avait attendu longtemps ce moment. Ma mère lui fit un geste pour le couper, comme s'il allait trop vite.

-Ton aura était composé de 3 couleurs : indigo, violet et bleu. Ces trois couleurs représente la spiritualité, la sagesse, le calme, la créativité, la sensibilité, la loyauté et l'intuition.

-Tout ça pour moi ? C'est trop ! Fis-je sarcastique.

Elle sourit : « Oui. J'ai eu la même réaction que toi. Ce que je trouvais assez surprenant pour un être si jeune. Mais apparemment tu étais prédisposé... »

-C'est dans mon sang non ? je ne comprenais pas de quelle autre prédisposition elle parlait. « C'est quoi cette prophétie ? » demandais-je, levant les yeux vers mon ancêtre. Ce fut ma mère qui répondit :

-Elle a dit la même chose que nous te répétons : tu es spéciale. Doué pour entrer en relation avec le monde spirituel.

-C'est pas nouveau ! C'est..c'est l'héritage non, je suis médium, je vois des esprits !

-Oui mais, ce que tu as fait ce jour là n'avait rien à voir avec le spirituel qui est en jeu en tant que médium. Je pense que tu as comme une connexion avec le monde naturel, les éléments, les énergies...

"Quoi ?" J'étais abasourdie : mais..mais non, je n'ai jamais remarqué quelque chose comme ça...balbutiais-je voyant qu'elle était sérieuse.

-Elle m'a prévenu que tu serais perdu un moment avant de te reconnecter avec cette partie de ton identité. Mais, et c'est là qu'apparemment ton Seth entre en jeu, elle m'a révélé que si une créature magique s'imprégnait de toi, eh bien tout se déclencherait à nouveau.

-S'imprégner ? Elle a utilisé ce verbe ?

-Oui m'assura t-elle, et à l'époque je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ce mot voulait dire. Elle m'a dit textuellement que tu serais une chambre vide...et que cet être allumerait la lumière en toi.

Ma bouche se contenta de s'ouvrir et de fermer, imitant le mouvement ahuri de mon cerveau. J'étais obligé de constater que Seth avait cet effet sur moi. Puis une question fusa :

-Tout quoi se déclencherait ? Je comprends pas, je croyais que j'étais juste médium, d'où peut me venir cette...« spécialité » ? C'est pas comme si mon père n'était pas humain !

.

Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un silence puisse être aussi gênant sans que des inconnus ou des gens en froids y soient impliqués.

Mais le moment de vide qui suivit ma phrase fut aussi déplaisant que s'il avait été remplit d'un tumulte assourdissant.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent alors que je dévisageais ma mère. Elle ne chercha pas à me faire changer d'idée ou me raisonner, elle se contenta de me regarder. Mon cerveau commença à étaler un portrait de famille en pièces de puzzles et à les rassembler. Allez savoir pourquoi, ce n'est pas la nature de mon père que je remis en doute mais...sa paternité. Et comme si un voile se levait devant mes yeux je réalisais que je ne lui ressemblais pas. Physiquement il était brun aux yeux marrons, les cheveux noirs, la peau claire, tandis que j'étais blonde aux yeux verts, la peau légèrement halée avec des taches de rousseurs. On ne pouvait pas se méprendre sur le lien avec ma mère car hormis sa beauté nous avions des traits communs mais avec mon père...rien. Il m'arrivait, comme tous les enfants en crise de penser que j'avais été adopté, mais jamais au point de réellement remettre en doute la paternité de mon père. Chose que j'étais sur le point de faire maintenant :

-Il n'est pas mon père ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mon cerveau fut soumis à un tel tourbillon d'émotions qu'il s'éteignit pendant un moment. J'eus l'impression de perdre pied, de n'être plus rien : mon père n'était pas celui que je croyais. Puis la seconde d'après j'étais pleine, remplie de possibilités : mon père pouvait être n'importe qui.

Elle secoua doucement la tête : « Non en effet, Perry McIntire n'est pas ton père... »

Sa réponse tomba comme une goutte bruyante dans la flaque d'eau qu'était devenu mon esprit, résonnant dans tout mon être.

-Qui est-ce alors ?

Je n'avais plus de voix, je ne m'entendis même pas prononcer les mots.

-Ne me juges pas plaida ma mère. Qu'allait-elle me raconter qui puisse induire un jugement de ma part ? « je ne sais pas...réellement qui est ton père »

-Qu...Quoi ?

_Oh Mon Dieu pensais-je, si j'arrivais à m'en sortir sans séquelle, c'est que tu existais vraiment._

Elle me prit les mains et les serra : « Ce que je vais te raconter, je ne l'ai dit à personne, excepté Farrel bien sur. Des fois, moi-même j'ai du mal à le croire. »

Elle fit une pause et plissa les yeux.

« Perry et moi, nous venions de nous fiancer mais nous avons toujours eu une relation assez chaotique, faites de hauts et bas, de ruptures et de retrouvailles. Je n'avais jamais été amoureuse avant de le connaître et je croyais donc que l'amour c'était ça. Et puis un jour, nous nous sommes disputés, c'était très grave. A tel point que nous avons rompus nos fiançailles. Je suis parti voir une amie qui habitait dans un petit village. J'étais un peu désorienté et je me posais beaucoup de questions sur qui j'étais. Je faisais énormément de ballades, le vert me faisait beaucoup de bien, m'aidait à m'aérer l'esprit. Un jour que je me promenais, je me suis assise contre un tronc d'arbre et je me suis assoupis. Au bout d'un moment j'ai senti une présence près de moi et j'ai ouvert les yeux, mais tu sais c'était comme un rêve à demi conscient. »

J'hochais la tête, pressé de connaître la suite.

«L'homme qui était à coté de moi, était d'une telle beauté que je me suis demandé s'il était humain, c'était tout simplement impossible , mais encore une fois je pensais rêver »

Elle s'arrêta un moment comme perdu dans ses souvenirs. Je pressais inconsciemment sa main, la poussant à continuer.

« Il s'est assis à coté de moi et a commencé à me parler, à me demander ce qui n'allait pas. Je lui ai raconté ma vie, je ne sais toujours pour quelle raison. Les jours passèrent, enfin c'est ce que croyais, et il est devenu comme un confident, nous nous retrouvions toujours au même endroit et nous parlions de la vie. Je sais ce que tu penses : c'est une règle tacite de ne pas parler à des inconnus, mais c'est indescriptible ce qu'il dégageait, à aucun moment je n'ai eu peur, où me suis posé des questions sur qui il était. Même quand il n'a pas voulu me dire son nom."

-Vous avez couché ensemble ? Demandais-je précipitamment.

Elle hocha la tête avec peine : Serais-tu plus indulgente avec moi si je te disais que j'étais tombé amoureuse de lui ?

-Tu es tombé amoureuse et tu as couché avec un inconnu...continue, je sens que ça va me plaire dis-je avec une moue désagréable.

Elle poussa un petit soupir : « Si je ne t'ai jamais parlé de lui, c'est parce que je ne l'ai plus vu après. »

Une insulte monta dans ma gorge.

«Curieusement, je ne lui en ai pas voulu, comme si c'était une règle prédéfinie de notre relation, qu'elle devait finir après cet acte. Mais, reprit-elle, le plus étrange était le fait qu'en rentrant chez mon amie je me rendis compte que seulement quelques heures s'étaient écoulées, alors que j'avais eu l'impression de passer des jours, des semaines avec lui. Ce qui me conforta dans l'idée que ce n'était qu'un doux rêve »

-Tu me fais peur, tu me fais flipper Maman, sérieusement je me sens mal réussis-je à articuler l'air se raréfiant dans mes poumons.

-Ma chérie. C'est vraiment étrange mais, le rencontrer c'était comme, me retrouver, retrouver ce que je cherchais, qui j'étais. Je me suis toujours dit que je garderais ça pour moi, que ce serait une douce parenthèse dans ma vie, une fantasmagorie. Je me suis rabibochée avec Perry les jours qui ont suivi. Je suis tombée enceinte. Jusqu'à ta naissance, je n'ai jamais remis en doute la paternité de Perry. Mais quand je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu n'étais pas la sienne.

-Je...ne..sais pas si tu as bien fait de me le dire balbutiais-je en me levant, troublée et passablement énervé : Ça m'avance à quoi de savoir que je ne connaitrais jamais mon...géniteur ? Que c'est un gars sorti de je ne sais où, des bois...

-Je te dis ça, car il se peut que tu te découvres des capacités extraordinaires, comme je te l'ai dit à l'époque je sentais qu'il n'était pas humain, mais j'en suis persuadé maintenant. Et ces capacités pourraient te venir de lui. Je ne veux pas que tu te poses de questions...

-Je vais m'en poser des questions avec ce que tu viens de me révéler !! la coupais-je. Est ce...est ce qu'il s'en doute ? Est ce que mon père sait que je ne suis pas sa fille biologique ?

Elle inspira longuement : Je pense que Perry s'en ai toujours un peu douté au fond de lui...

_ça m'enlève une épine du pied ! et d'un autre coté ça m'enfonce un tronc dans la tête _! C'était sans doute insensible de ma part de penser cela mais je me sentais soulagé d'un certain poids que je ne m'expliquais pas encore.

-Je ne suis vraiment pas la meilleure des mères s'excusa t-elle en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

J'eu du mal à aller vers elle pour la consoler. Farrel posa sa main sur son épaule.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de me dire, je n'arrivais pas à croire que je pourrais survivre à cet été :

-Je sature. Je ne pourrais plus encaisser d'autre révélation existentielle. C'est trop...trop...soupirais-je en me laissant glisser contre le mur.

J'avais l'impression d'être une funambule sans filet et tout ce que j'apprenais était un poids qui me déséquilibrait, me faisant dangereusement tanguer vers la folie.

-Mon père n'est pas humain ? Demandais-je à ma mère au bout d'un moment, comme pour résumer l'état d'incohérence dans lequel j'étais.

-J'en suis persuadé.

-Qu'est-il alors ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Il altère le temps ?

-Il semblait avoir ce pouvoir.

-Et tu crois que ce que j'ai fais dans ces bois avec ces lucioles, me venait de lui ?

-Oui.

-Et je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois ?

-Oui.

-Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'autre qui te pousse à croire que quelque chose n'est pas normal en moi ?

Elle hésita un moment avant de répondre par la négative.

-Tu n'es pas anormale, me dit Farrel en venant s'asseoir près de moi.

-Je ne sais plus trop qui je suis répondis-je plus pour moi que pour lui. « Qu'est ce que Zélia a dit d'autre ? »

-Rien.

-Donc si on se base sur sa prophétie, le fait que Seth ai imprégné sur moi aurait re-déclenché ce pouvoir en moi ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête, puis ajouta doucement, se parlant à elle même : « J'aurais dû m'en douter hier, quand j'ai gouté ton sang...cet arrière goût... »

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, ne sachant quoi faire : pleurer, crier, me jeter par la fenêtre ou m'assommer.

-Tu veux essayer ?

Je relevais ma tête vers Farrel, hébétée : "Quoi ?"

-Vérifier, si c'est vrai, si tu as retrouvé ces pouvoirs.

-J'ai pas envie de faire mumuse avec des lucioles lui lançais-je énervée.

-Oh, tu peux faire mumuse avec autre chose alors dit-il toujours aussi enthousiaste en scrutant la pièce.

-Ah oui ?! Quoi ? Tu voudrais que je claques des doigts et que les bougies s'allument m'écriais-je en montrant les bougeoirs un peu partout dans le salon.

Nous retînmes tous notre souffle quand des flammes s'élevèrent des bougies.

Je passa frénétiquement mes mains dans mes cheveux, apeuré par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mon ancêtre et ma mère quant à eux étaient émerveillés.

-C'est quoi ce truc criais-je en regardant mes mains.

-Je ne penses pas que ça vienne de tes mains essaya de me rassurer Henry en me tirant par le bras pour me lever.

-Essaye de les éteindre maintenant me demanda ma mère.

-Comment ?! Hurlais-je paniquée.

-Comment as-tu fais pour les allumer ?

-Je ne sais pas ! répondis-je à Farrel au bord de la crise de nerf. Il me prit dans ses bras et essaya de me consoler. Puis il murmura « c'est tout simplement extraordinaire... »

-Non râlais-je, j'ai rien demandé ! Pourquoi il a fallut que tu couches avec cet inconnu lançais-je à ma mère avant de sortir en trombe de la pièce.

*

Je passa la pire nuit de mon existence. Je sentais que je pouvais basculer à tout moment dans un état de folie. J'y étais vraiment tenté... pour oublier ce qui venait d'arriver.

Je commençais à peine à accepter le fait d'être médium que je devais en plus composer avec de nouvelles capacités me venant d'un père inconnu ?!

J'avais besoin d'un nouveau cerveau, je me sentais incapable de surmonter tout ça. Le peu de santé mentale qui me restait se fragmentait, soumis au ballet incessant des révélations qui se chevauchaient, se déplaçaient, se bousculaient, essayant d'avoir un sens.

Mais tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Ma vie n'avait aucun sens. Tous les évènements qui l'avaient jalonné étaient insensés.

Petit à petit la pensée s'imposa à moi que justement ma vie n'avait aucun sens car elle était surréaliste, surnaturelle, et que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de la rationaliser ou d'y appliquer des règles de normalités.

Je n'étais pas normale, apparemment je n'étais pas complètement humaine, le garçon que j'aimais se transformait en loup, ma meilleure amie était une demie vampire, ma mère également et Henry un être Immortel.

J'avais tellement d'interrogation en moi concernant ce monde dans lequel on venait de me jeter. Mais une seule persistait : Qui était mon vrai père ?

Une partie de ma vie s'expliquait cependant : celle impliquant mon père, Perry. Je comprenais maintenant son désintérêt, son attitude « je-subviens-à-tes-besoins-matériels-mais-ne-demande-pas-plus » qu'il affichait depuis quelque temps, car après tout, ma mère morte qu'est ce qui le reliait vraiment à moi ?

Un espèce de soulagement vint s'immiscer en moi : ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne m'appréciait pas, mais parce que je n'étais pas son sang et qu'il avait toujours eu des doutes. Ce n'était pas ma faute s'il s'était éloigné de moi, je n'avais rien fait de mal.

Je n'étais pas à lui.

A qui étais-je ?

A quoi ressemblait-il ? Avais-je ses yeux ? Son teint ? Etait-ce lui qui m'avait donné ces taches de rousseurs ? Avait-il ma blondeur ? Etait-il grand ? Petit ? Non il devait être grand, et svelte car ma mère avait beau être mince elle avait une morphologie en forme de sablier tandis que j'en avais une en 8. Et il devait forcément avoir de longues jambes, sinon comment expliquer les miennes ? Tous ces détails qui me paraissait si superficiels avant prenaient une importance capitale maintenant. Avant que je m'en rende compte je dressais un portrait imaginaire de cet être qui m'avait donné la vie.

Les possibilités étaient illimitées, sans compter le fait qu'il n'était pas humain. Mais après tout...qu'est qui prouvait qu'il ne l'était réellement pas ? Sa beauté ? L'ellipse temporelle ? La sensation de bien-être que ma mère avait ressenti en sa présence ? Peut-être était-ce un ange ? Les anges étaient-ils capable de se reproduire ? Ou peut-être était-ce un dieu d'un univers parallèle qui s'amusait à Zeus. Peut-être avais-je pleins de frères et soeurs partout sur la planète, conçus avec des jolies inconnues dans les bois ?

Je décidais d'arrêter d'y penser avant de perdre le contrôle de mon esprit. Je m'endormis épuisé.

Le lendemain, je me levais lentement, essayant de rassembler mes pensées. Mais rien n'avait changé, je me sentais toujours bizarre, anormale...inconnue.

Un léger coup se fit entendre à la porte. J'entendis ma mère me demander la permission d'entrer. Je lui accordais. Malgré l'état dans lequel ses révélations m'avaient laissé, elle restait celle qui pouvait le plus m'éclairer sur la situation.

J'étais assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle s'approcha de moi et s'adossa au mur à coté.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en veux qui tu ai à le découvrir de cette façon. Je m'en veux également de t'avoir plongé dans tout cela. Je reconnais que tout est ma faute, coucher avec un inconnu, me suicider...si je n'avais pas fait toutes ces choses nous n'en serions pas là.

-Tu regrettes que je sois né ? lui demandais-je en essayant de contenir mon désarroi.

-Non ! Non ! S'empressa t-elle de répondre : Tu es un magnifique cadeau, je t'aime, peut importe les circonstances de ta...conception, tu es ma fille, tu es à moi...

Elle me pressa la main et je lui souris.

-J'espère juste que tu apprendra de mes erreurs...

-Ne pas coucher avec des inconnus dans un bois ? dis-je avec un amertume amusée.

Elle poussa un rire jaune.

-ça, et aussi tenter à sa vie. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas vraiment été un exemple de moralité pour toi. Promet moi que tu ne tomberas pas enceinte avant de te marier ?

La soudaineté de sa phrase me pris de court et me laissa perplexe. Je la fixais avec des grands yeux :

-Pardon ?

-Je ne veux pas que ça devienne une habitude, ma grand mère, mon arrière grand mère et sa mère avant elle ont toutes eu des enfants hors des liens du mariage, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne tradition à faire perdurer dans la famille.

-Depuis quand es tu devenu si sensible aux moeurs ? Me moquais-je : et puis c'est pas comme si ça tournais mal....

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens, j'imaginais que dans sa tête ma mère liait tout ce qui nous arrivait à cela. Comme si elle avait deviné mes pensées elle dit :

-Il y a une raison pour tout et l'ordre est quelque chose qui doit être respecté, je le comprends encore plus maintenant que je vois le coté spirituel de toutes choses...

Je roulais des yeux au ciel et l'appela : Maman ?

Elle posa ses yeux inquiets sur moi.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec Seth...ou quiconque, dans les bois...ou dans un lit...pas avant un bout de temps.

-Oh ! Fit-elle rassuré.

Car vraiment c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir, si j'étais vierge ou pas. Elle avait le truc pour changer de sujet.

-Entre des cours d'éducation sexuelle enseignés par des soeurs, un ancêtre vieux jeu et une mère adepte des coups d'un soir, je ne pars pas très avantagé de toute façon lui lançais-je avec une note de sarcasme.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je me sentis horrible tout d'un coup.

-Excuse moi, lui dis-je voyant un silence gêné prendre place, je n'ai pas à te juger pour ce que tu as fait, pour qui tu étais. J'imagine que ça arrive. C'est pas comme si tu avais intentionnellement fait un bébé toute seule, je n'étais pas prévu...

Elle tenta d'intervenir mais je l'empêchais : « non c'est bon, j'ai compris tu m'aimes, je suis ta fille etc...mais ça n'empêche que je ne sais pas qui est mon père biologique, toi même tu ne sais pas son nom. Je pourrais sans doute vivre avec ce vide toute ma vie. J'étais devenu assez bonne après ta disparition. Sauf que, quoi qu'il soit il affecte mon présent...C'est encore plus profond que de savoir qui je suis, je dois savoir ce que je suis."

-Je sais. Et je me sens tellement inutile. Et stupide. De ne pas avoir insisté pour connaître son nom...

-On dirait l'histoire de Cupidon et Psyché dis-je les yeux fixés sur le paysage. « Est ce que tu l'aimes encore ? »

A son tour elle se tourna vers la vue et plongea son regard dans la foret : « En quelque sorte. Même s'il me semble être un rêve. Tu en es le souvenir, la preuve vivante, de notre union. J'ai aimé Perry, mais ton père et Vladimir sont des hommes qu'on ne peut oublier, dont le lien est très profond.»

-L'as tu recherché ?

-Je suis reparti un jour dans ses même bois, mais rien. Je me suis senti très stupide. Et depuis quelques mois je fais des recherches dans tous les grimoires possibles et imaginables. Mais c'est comme s'il était introuvable.

-Est ce que...est ce que tu pourrais me faire un dessin de lui ?

Elle se tourna vers moi les yeux écarquillés, comme si je venais d'avoir l'idée du siècle :

-Bien sur...!

Une heure plus tard, je pus mettre un visage sur mes questionnements. Et m'en poser d'autres :

-Maman ? Sérieusement ? dis-je en fixant incrédule l'homme qu'elle venait de dessiner.

-Oui.

-On dirait un jeu vidéo. Un gars sorti de Final Fantasy.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il était beau.

Je n'arrêtais pas de secouer la tête. Pas moyen qu'un être aussi beau et raffiné que lui puisse m'avoir produit.

-Il ressemble à un elfe dis-je en fixant le dessin.

-J'y ai tout de suite pensé, mais, comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas de nom. Mais ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

-Comme quoi ?

-La dimension temporelle, le rapport avec la nature, sa beauté...

-Ca n'explique pas le feu rétorquais-je en pensant à ce que j'avais fais avec les bougies.

-Si, c'est un élément.

-Mon père serait un elfe ?

Elle haussa les épaules : « Je m'en suis toujours arrêté là. C'est un travail de titan, les elfes sont aussi divers que les humains. »

-Justement, ils sont différents. Certains vivent dans les forets, d'autres dans les rivières, d'autres dans des contrées...je ne sais pas ! M'exclamais-je commençant à m'exciter.

-J'ai pensé à tout ça ma chérie dit-elle calmement, mais..tu ne peux pas trouver quelqu'un qui ne veut pas se laisser trouver, ou qui ignore qu'on le cherche.

-Il ne sait pas que..j'existe...constatais-je tristement.

Elle me donna un regard désolé et me prit dans ses bras.

_Comment allais-je survivre à cet été ?_

_

* * *

  
_


	37. Chapter 38

_Disclaimer : les personnages et univers appartiennent à sauf ceux que j'ai inventé..._

**Chapitre 37**

**Remords**

POV Jacob

Quel imbécile !

Je venais de plier un arbre à force de donner des coups de pieds dans son tronc, mais ça ne partait pas. Appelez ça comme vous voulez, remord, regret. Ce sentiment qui vous tord les boyaux et vous hante.

J'avais été un total connard.

Ne m'appelez plus Jacob, je vous laisse le choix entre crétin, stupide, débile, idiot, buse, con, andouille, cornichon..non cornichon était trop gentil.

Elle n'allait jamais me le pardonner, et je n'allais jamais pouvoir me le pardonner.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'avait pris ? Depuis quand j'avais la frousse des Volturis ? Dire que j'allais la laissé face à eux. Je n'en dormais pas la nuit. J'avais peur pour elle et ses parents avaient réussi à me convaincre que c'était la meilleure solution.

Combien de fois je voulus faire demi tour à Forks pour la prendre dans mes bras, la rassurer que je l'aimais comme un fou et que je resterais à ces cotés pour affronter cette horrible visite ?

-On s'en tient au plan Jacob, pas de retour en arrière m'avait asséné Edward quand je lui faisais part de mes lamentations.

-Comment elle va ?

-ça ira répondit-il trop vite.

-Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

Je l'entendis soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

-Crache sangsue ! M'impatientais-je.

-Elle est partie.

-Où ?

-Au Brésil, voir Zafrina, tu te souviens d'elle ?

Je grognais. Ouais je me souvenais d'elle. La sauvage aux images.

-Elle a dit combien de temps elle comptait resté la bas ?

-Non. A vrai dire, elle est partie sans notre autorisation. Rosalie l'a emmené à l'aéroport...

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi Blondie aurait fait ça ?

Le nouveau soupir qu'il émit laissait entendre que la situation était beaucoup plus compliqué qu'elle ne parraissait :

-C'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit partie finalement, Zafrina va lui changer les idées, elle en a besoin.

-Je ne sais plus trop si je dois te croire quand tu parles de son bien Edward.

-Je suis son père...gronda t-il en montant sur ses grands chevaux.

-T'es pas Dieu bordel ! Même lui reconnaît qu'il se trompe !

-C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire rétorqua t'il sèchement.

-Non, mais y'a rien de nouveau.

-Bon au revoir alors dit-il. Je crus qu'il avait raccroché mais j'entendis d'un coup la voix hystérique de Barbie qui me criait dessus :

-Espèce de sale cabot ! Si je t'avais devant les mains je t'étriperais !

-Je vais raccrocher...

-C'est ça, de toute façon pendant que tu cours après ton os, sache que Renesmée est entre de bonnes mains !

-Quoi ?

-Oui Nahuel, tu t'en souviens ? Fit-elle narquoise.

L'hybride. Bien sûr. Je grinçais des dents. Et raccrochais. Je finis de saccager l'arbre de rage.

Après avoir taillé assez de bois pour couvrir les besoins en buches de cheminée d'une famille pour un an, je me décidais à rentrer au motel. Plus pathétique tu meurs ! Dormir dans un sordide motel, alors que j'aurais pu dormir chez moi, avec l'assurance de voir le sourire de Nessie le lendemain.

Je mis machinalement la tv en marche et m'étalais sur le lit. Scrutant le plafond décrépi.

Nahuel...je détestais ce gars, juste par principe. Je savais que sans lui, les évènements d'il y a 7 ans auraient sans doute été très différents. Mais peu importe, il était avec ma Nessie et moi je me coltinais l'oreiller au odeur de détergent ultra chimique.

Nahuel...j'essayais de me rappelais sa tête, pour ensuite pouvoir l'utiliser en tant que punching ball mental. Je me souvenais qu'il avait trainé chez les Cullens avec sa tante après le départ des sangsues italiennes. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder Bella, Edward et Nessie. Je me souvins qu'Edward m'avait dit que c'était parce que cela lui faisait penser à la famille qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Son père devait être mort...Je me souvins avoir imaginé les Volturis envoyer leur garde au Brésil pour éliminer son père. Les Volturis ne supportaient pas tout ce qui pouvaient être nouveaux, incontrôlables, plus puissants qu'eux...

Pourquoi est ce que je pensais à ça ? Je refis le chemin inverse de mes pensées et d'un coup la raison me frappa : Pourquoi Bella pensait que les Volturis verraient d'un mauvais oeil notre relation...

S'ils étaient au courant de la teneur de nos sentiments et donc de notre possible futur, ils deviendraient anxieux, très anxieux.

Qui ne le seraient pas ? Un loup et une vampire...Si nous même étions prêt à tuer Renesmée, un hybride mi-vampire mi-humaine, que seraient-ils prêt à faire pour empêcher un être mi-loup mi-vampire d'exister ?

Nous éliminer, soit l'un soit l'autre.

Bella et Edward s'y prenaient sans doute mal, mais ils n'avaient pas tord.

Je vis la situations sous un autre angle.

Ça devait marcher. Si Nessie me détestait, ça fonctionnerait. Mais comment pourrait-elle me détester sans d'abord souffrir ?

Elle au Brésil, je n'avais plus aucune raison d'être loin de la Push. J'enfourchais ma moto.

Je me dirigeais vers la maison de Sam pour le mettre au courant de la venue des vampires.

-Je ne comprends pas, et je ne suis pas la seule, pourquoi tu as quitté Renesmée me demanda Emily en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son mari.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, sa mère aurait été capable de me lacérer. Mais je comprends pourquoi maintenant, c'est tellement un truc de fille ces intuitions, qu'est ce que je peux faire contre les intuitions d'une mère ? Le pire c'est que je crois qu'elle a raison.

-Mais...comment...?

-C'est juste temporaire. Une fois qu'ils seront repartis, j'expliquerais tout à Nessie.

-Et tu la brisera à nouveau quand ils décideront de revenir ? Rétorqua t-elle.

-Ils ne reviendront pas, s'il le font nous les tuerons déclara Sam avec un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique.


	38. Chapter 39

_Bonjour à tous !!!!!!_

_Merci pour tous vos gentils mots, je vous souhaite également une très bonne année. _

_1er chapitre de l'année ! J'avais besoin de cette pause pour faire le tri dans mes activités et priorités. Même si ma fanfiction n'est plus dans le top trois, je pense toujours à vous et je vais me remettre à écrire et poster._

_J'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre très vite, quand je résoudrai un gros dilemme, mais sans doute que vous allez pouvoir m'aider à avancer : (bon même si c'est moi qui écrit et que c'est "ma" fanfic) j'aimerais savoir à quel point vous êtes attaché à l'innocence de Renesmée ? (non je ne parle pas de sexe !! petits filous ! plutôt de son régime)_

_Ah oui en parlant de sexe y'a-t-il des anti-lemon parmi mes lecteurs ? _

_Merci de vos réponses_

_Bon trève de bla bla !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 38**

**Lumière**

POV Lexie

On aurait dit que Farrel avait ingéré une boite complète de vitamines : il était tellement excité que c'était impossible de le contenir. Il avait réuni dans le salon de ma mère pleins d'objets qui étaient censé être des exercices pour voir l'étendue de mes pouvoirs.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser, son enthousiasme ne me laissait pas insensible mais je devais avouer que cette séance d'apprentissage me rendait anxieuse.

Ca semblait plutôt cool comme ça de se dire que son géniteur était sans doute un elfe et que j'avais hérité de pouvoirs autres que voir des morts, mais vraiment, j'étais beaucoup plus chamboulée qu'autre chose. Je voulais tellement voir Ness, maintenant que je faisais parti intégrante de son monde, j'avais l'impression qu'elle serait à même de me comprendre, même si elle était née ainsi et n'avait pas eu à le découvrir à 17 ans.

-Par quoi veux tu commencer ?

Mon ancêtre me regardait avec enthousiasme. Comment faisait-il pour être si excité, ne comprenait-il pas que je puisse être déboussolé ? « Allez ma puce, tu va voir ça va être très intéressant » ajouta-il devant ma mine impassible.

Mais j'en avais marre d'être bizarre. Je m'étais senti bizarre toute ma vie et en l'espace de quelques jours une énorme dose de délire mythico-magique s'était abattu sur moi sans prévenir. Et il fallait que je saute de joie ? Je voulais être normale.

Sauf que je ne l'étais pas. Aussi loin que je puisse courir ou me cacher, je ne pouvais y échapper, j'étais ce que j'étais, une médium mi humaine, je ne pouvais rien y changer, comme Farrel me l'avait dit à l'aéroport c'était aussi impossible que de changer mon ADN.

Je jetais un regard circulaire sur tout le bric à brac qu'il avait déposé sur le parquet avant de le lever vers lui, me forçant à me laisser influencer par son enthousiasme :

-Ok soufflais-je en haussant les épaules : Tu as un extincteur à portée de main ?

Il sourit.

-J'ai réfléchi, comme je n'ai pas d'autres éléments que ce que tu as fait hier et petite, je suis parti du principe que tu peux manipuler le feu et la lumière, donc je te propose de commencer par ça.

Je lui lançais un regard vide : « ça quoi ? Je suis censé faire quoi ? »

-Comment as-tu fais pour faire apparaître les flammes hier ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'y ai juste...pensé ! répondis-je d'un air bête.

-Refais le alors ! Penses- y !

Il prit quatre bougies dans ses mains et les tendit devant lui.

Je roulais les yeux au ciel. Pourtant je fermais les yeux et visualisais les flammes sur les bougies. Quand l'image se matérialisa devant moi, si réelle qu'elle me chauffait le visage je rouvris les yeux.

Et les bougies étaient allumées.

Malgré moi, l'excitation me chatouilla à la vue de ce que je venais de faire. Juste une seconde avant que mon ancien et rabat-joie moi me souffle que tout ceci était complètement barré.

« Pyrurgie » commenta Farrel comme si c'était un diagnostic ou une expérience chimique. Puis il m'indiqua la cheminée. Je me tournais vers le foyer noir de cendre et refis le même manège, fermant les yeux, imaginant les flammes. Quand elles apparurent dans ma tête j'ouvris les yeux.

Il n'y avait rien dans l'âtre. Je ne voulus pas le reconnaître de prime abord mais j'étais déçue.

-Mmhhm marmonna Farrel : Maintenant reviens sur les bougies.

Je me tournais avec réticence vers lui. Pourquoi les flammes n'étaient-elles pas apparues ?

-Tu veux réessayer ? Me demanda t-il voyant mon cou tordu vers la cheminée. J'hochais la tête et me concentra à nouveaux. Mais rien. J'essayais encore, les yeux ouverts cette fois mais toujours rien. Mon ancêtre sourit légèrement en voyant la moue de déception sur mon visage.

-Essaye d'augmenter les flammes des bougies maintenant.

Je me tournais vers lui et fixais les petites flammes avec intensité, les détachant du décors. Quand elles ne grandirent pas d'un iota, je m'écriais énervé : « Bouge ! »

Et venant de nulle part, une brise passa dans la pièce, faisant danser les flammes.

Je me rendis compte avec une stupeur émerveillé qu'elles suivaient le mouvement que je voulais. Et juste avec ma pensée, je commençais à dessiner des volutes avec les flammes, les agrandissant avec la petite brise qui soufflait exactement où je voulais.

-C'est géant soufflais-je.

-Je te l'avais dit.

Je fis faire un mouvement de balancement aux flammes avant de les éteindre, en intensifiant la brise.

-Pourrais tu augmenter la brise que tu viens de faire apparaître ?

Je fixais mes yeux dans le vide et matérialisa mentalement cette brise. Des feuilles de papier commencèrent à se déplacer et à voler dans la pièce, suivit ensuite de livres et d'objets légers. Je forçais ma concentration et les meubles commencèrent à bouger. Je m'arrêtais soudainement, effrayé de la facilité de l'opération.

-Aérokynésie commenta Farrel : tu peux contrôler le vent.

-Et...et... le feu ?

Je ne sais pour quelle raison j'étais resté sur la déception de la cheminée éteinte.

-J'ai peut-être une idée...dit-il en se levant et allant fermer les rideaux aux fenêtres. Quand nous fumes dans une obscurité presque totale il me demanda d'allumer la lumière. Bien sûr il ne voulait pas que je me lève vers l'interrupteur. Je me concentrais et essayer de visualiser mentalement une pièce lumineuse, mais je n'arrivais pas à la matérialiser, à la voir et à la sentir complètement dans ma tête.

-ça ne marche pas...

-Essaye encore, concentre toi.

Je fis comme il me dit mais rien. Je ne comprenais pas. Le vent était d'une facilité déconcertante, les flammes marchaient à demie et la lumière rien. Je me rappelais que si j'avais réussi à créer les flammes par la pensée j'avais dû parler pour les faire bouger, du moins évoquer le vent. Sans doute que je devais faire la même démarche. Je me sentis un peu bête, j'avais l'impression de jouer à Dieu. Je me rappelais que les soeurs du collège n'arrêtaient pas de nous dire de faire attention à nos paroles et à nos pensées car elles étaient créatrices. Se pourraient-ils que ce ne soit pas juste du bla bla moral et biblique ? Est ce que ma parole, ma pensée pouvait créer ? Ou du moins maitriser des choses ? Je m'éclaircis la gorge et dis à haute et intelligible voix : « Lumière. »

Simplement, merveilleusement la pièce s'éclaira. Une lumière qui ne provenait pas seulement de l'ampoule principale mais de toutes sources lumineuses qui étaient dans la pièce : lampe de bureau, bougies, les ampoules que Farrell avait réunis dans son bric à brac, les appliques au mur, toutes brillaient, diffusant une lumière qui prenait de l'ampleur à mesure que mon étonnement et émerveillement augmentaient.

-C'est tout simplement fascinant...tu ne contrôles pas le feu mais la lumière...tu as pu faire apparaître ces flammes seulement car elles dégagent de la lumière.

-Tu..tu crois ? Demandais-je en avalant ma salive.

-Oui je pense.

Et pour une fois dans cette après midi je souris, vraiment contente et excitée. Je me fichais du feu, j'avais la lumière. Cette lumière si précieuse, celle qui me réchauffait quand Seth me regardait, celle qui émanait du phare dans mon rêve. Et même si beaucoup de pièces manquaient, un sens commençait à prendre forme.

La lumière !!

C'est ce dont j'avais toujours eu besoin. Dans mes heures les plus sombres. Quand je me sentais seule et perdue.

Et je découvrais que j'avais cette lumière en moi, ce pouvoir caché, endormi, transmis par mon géniteur surnaturel et réveillé par Seth. Aussi fou et jeté que ça paraissait je ne pouvais m'empêchait de penser que c'était la plus belle et étrange chose qui m'était arrivée.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après midi et la journée du lendemain à m'entrainer. J'allumais tout ce que j'avais sous la main ou à portée de vue. Comme Farrell l'avait prédit j'avais le pouvoir de photokynésie. Je créais et manipulais la lumière avec le pouvoir de ma pensée et de ma parole ; utilisant la parole quand mon cerveau était trop fatigué ou chargé.

Je ne pouvais pas faire apparaître du feu quand mon intention était de bruler, seulement quand je voulais éclairer. C'est pour cela que la cheminée ne marchait pas mais les bougies oui.

Un autre pouvoir que j'avais mais que je ne maitrisais pas aussi facilement que je le pensais était celui de l'air. Je pouvais manifester une légère brise, elle s'intensifiait jusqu'à un certain point puis mon cerveau lâchait, comme apeuré de la suite.

-Tu devrais revenir avec moi en Ecosse, je pourrais vraiment t'aider à t'en...commença Farrell avant que je le coupe vivement :

-Non !

-Juste quelque temps.

-Non. Je veux retourner à la Push. Je n'ai aucune nouvelles de Seth et Nessie.

-Tu dois t'entrainer Lexie et je ne sais pas si la Push est le meilleur terrain pour cela..

-Pourquoi ? C'est très naturel comme endroit, de plus c'est un lieu plein de magie dis-je en haussant l'épaule avec une moue.

Mon ancêtre secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Farrell, mes amis me manquent, Seth me manque. Je n'ai aucune envie de retourner en Ecosse, si ce n'est pour voir Ben. »

Il hocha la tête ne cherchant plus à me raisonner.

Les jours suivants, ma mère et lui m'apprirent tout ce que je devais savoir sur la médiumnité. Comme par exemple ne jamais appeler les esprits mais les laissés venir à soit, car on n'était jamais sûr d'avoir le pouvoir nécessaire pour les chasser une fois invoqué, et on pouvait donc se retrouver avec un esprit qui nous hantait continuellement. Aussi je ne devais jamais divulguer ce qu'ils me disaient à moins qu'ils ne le demandent expressément. J'appris également qu'il y avait autant de médiums que de spécialité de médecine : médium clairvoyant, clairentendant (ex : Jeanne d'Arc), christique (comme ma famille éloignée de Britista), médium à inspiration, à table tournante, écrivain, peintre, à planchette, parlant etc etc. En ce qui me concernait et selon mes expériences j'étais clairentendante et clairvoyante.

Quand l'excitation de la découverte de mes pouvoirs fut légèrement retombée (légèrement car j'étais maintenant dans un état si..illuminé et féérique que j'avais l'impression de ne plus toucher le sol, ou du moins que la partie triste en moi ne touchait plus sol), je me rappelais que plusieurs choses me dérangeaient.

Tout d'abord le flippage de ma mère concernant mes amis n'avait pas été élucidé, puis mon rêve. J'avais pensé un moment en parler avec Farrel, lui demander s'il était au courant de quelque chose, mais j'abandonnais cette idée. Surtout après qu'ils m'aient dit que la parole d'un esprit était un secret.

J'essayais donc de faire mes propres recherches.

Les deux Draculas avaient été notablement absents ces derniers jours, ayant la délicatesse de nous laisser moi et ma mère rattraper le temps perdu. Ils étaient soi disant partis en voyage en Sibérie ou un autre pays en _ie, _mais franchement je m'en fichais. Je frissonnais juste d'horreur à la pensée des pauvres innocents qui étaient sur leur passage. Tout cela me faisait penser que je n'allais vraiment pas m'éterniser ici, quitte à être avec des vampires je préférais mille fois mieux être avec les Cullens.

J'entrais dans la pièce la plus moderne du château. Un grand salon avec écran et ordinateur géants. Le genre d'objets que j'imaginais ne jamais être utilisé mais dont la présence signifiait la relative richesse des occupants. Il y avait des énormes tableaux gothiques, dark et flippants aux murs. Le genre d'images dont une certaine poésie vous fascine mais dont l'obscurité vous fait faire un mouvement de recul.

Je m'assis devant l'énorme Mac et cherchais sur internet le mot que j'avais vu inscrit dans l'herbe dans mon rêve. Mais ma recherche fut des plus infructueuses, Calion tel qu'il était écrit ne ramener à rien, avec un Y il renvoyait à une banque et je doutais qu'un esprit veuille me parler d'une banque. Je surfais un petit peu, me renseignement sur mes pouvoirs puis j'éteignis l'ordinateur, frustrée. Décidément Internet n'avait pas réponse à tout. Et d'un autre coté je ne savais pas quoi chercher. _Calion. Calion._ Était-ce une ville ? Un prénom ? Une référence ? Je répétais le mot à haute voix essayant d'y trouver une signification. Je séchais et ça m'énervait. Je savais pour sur maintenant qu'il fallait creuser et persévérer car il y avait toujours une explication aux choses étranges.

Je me levais vers la fenêtre pour m'aérer les idées. En regardant l'extérieur, j'eus une étrange impression de déjà vu. J'avais déjà été ici, regardant ce jardin par cette fenêtre. Ce n'est que quand je l'aperçus que je me souvins que c'était justement dans mon rêve.

Elle était là, accroupie dans l'herbe.

J'eus la mauvaise impression d'être enfermé dans un cauchemar.

La pièce prit un mauvais angle quand elle se retourna vers moi et rejoua la même scène. J'attendis.

Bien sûr je ne me téléporta pas.

Je me pinçais.

J'étais réveillé.

Je me précipitais à l'extérieur du château.

-Où vas tu ? me demanda ma mère.

-Me promener...dans le jardin balbutiais-je en dévalant les gigantesques marches de marbres.

-Fais attention, ne t'éloigne pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas criais-je. Enfin j'espère que tu n'aura pas à t'inquiéter chuchotais-je pour moi même.

Arrivée dehors je contournais la bâtisse en recherchant la fenêtre de la pièce où je me tenais. C'était le même angle de château que dans mon rêve. Au bout de quelques foulées, je la retrouvais. La fenêtre. Mais également la femme.

Toujours accroupie. J'inspirais un bon coup et m'approchais lentement d'elle. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine et mes mains étaient devenue moites. J'étais maintenant au dessus d'elle. Elle ne se retourna pas.

-Qui êtes vous ?

Ma voix n'avait pas été aussi ferme que je l'aurai voulu, elle s'envolait dans des trémolos.

Pour toute réponse, elle se releva, tourna lentement la tête vers moi mais sans complètement se dévoiler, ses longs cheveux m'empêchant de voir son visage. Puis elle commença à s'éloigner, m'indiquant d'un doigt l'inscription dans l'herbe. J'étais sur le point d'objecter quand j'entendis une voix, sa voix, légère comme un murmure, un souffle dans le vent : _quand tu verra l'anneau de ta mère dans les sous bois, tu l'appellera... _

-Quoi ?

Mais elle avait disparue. Comme si le murmure de sa voix l'avait emporté. Punaise je détestais les charades !

-Lexie ?

Je sursautais en me retournant. Ma mère.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

-Je...ne sais pas...

Je baissa les yeux pour voir avec étonnement qu'il n'y avait plus rien inscrit dans le sol. L'herbe était intacte.

-Est ce que tu vas bien ?

Je secoua la tête pour me ressaisir :

-Oui je pense.

La charade n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans ma tête, j'allais devenir folle. Je jetais un coup d'œil au doigt de ma mère pour n'y voir aucun anneau.

-Oui je l'ai enlevé dit-elle : j'espère que ça ne te choque pas trop...

Je la regardai perplexe.

-Mon alliance ?

-Oh ! _Oh !_ M'exclamais-je comprenant en fin de quoi elle parlait : Oui..je..non...non à vrai dire ça ne me choque pas tant que ça. Compte tenu des circonstances.

-Farrel m'a dit que tu comptais repartir aux Etats-Unis.

-En effet répondis-je fermement, distraite un moment de l'épisode « charade » par l'idée de retrouver Seth.

-Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, je n'en ai pas l'intention. J'ai juste une demande à te faire.

J'hochais la tête curieuse de l'entendre.

-Je ne suis vraiment pas rassuré de te savoir seule la-bas entourée de vampires et de loups garou.

-Maman la coupais-je : je ne suis pas seule, je suis très bien entourée. Les Cullens sont gentils et les loups aussi. En plus ce ne sont pas des loups garou mais des animorphes, ce qui change tout.

-Animorphe ? Mmmhmm d'accord mais les Cullens ils ont beau être gentils ils restent des vampires...

-Ils se contrôlent, j'ai dormi chez eux pendant des jours sans que rien ne se passe, vraiment tu n'a aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

-Demande moi de ne plus respirer, ça reviendra au même ! S'écria t-elle en fronçant les yeux.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Il n'y a pas d'hôtel dans cette jolie bourgade ?

Je lui lançais un regard perplexe et amusé. Je ris franchement quand je vis qu'elle était sérieuse :

-Tu exagères ! Est-ce que tu les vois m'attaquer ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Tu sais bien que je ne vois pas les choses comme cela, ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'essayerais pas de les éviter.

Je la regardais, consciente que la seule façon de l'apaiser et de terminer cette conversation était de la rassurer en acceptant sa demande.

-D'accord, si c'est la seule chose que tu veux, mais tu payes.

Elle sourit : « Tu va devoir utiliser ton argent de poche quelques jours ma chérie, tu n'aura réellement accès à l'argent de ton héritage qu'à tes 18 ans. »

18 ans ?

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'allais bientôt avoir 18 ans. Comment pouvais t-on oublier une date pareille ? Compte tenu des évènements qui m'arrivaient j'avais des circonstances atténuantes en ce qui concernait les choses « normales » de ma vie de jeune fille. Mais dans moins de 2 semaines j'allais atteindre cette borne. Et donc faire ce que je voulais. C'est-à dire, en l'occurrence, dormir où je voulais.

-Je ne sais pas si je te verrais le jour J, je profite que tu sois là pour t'offrir mon cadeau...

-Tu es mon cadeau. Tu es vivante lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. Rien ne pourra surpasser ça.

Elle me serra tendrement et me chuchota des je t'aime entrecoupés de baisers.

-Maman ?

-Oui ?

Je devais essayer d'en savoir plus :

-Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire sur ce que tu as vu dans la photo de Jacob et Ness ?

Elle se détacha et me tint à portée de bras.

Elle plissa les yeux, puis caressa doucement ma joue :

-Beaucoup de choix sont encore à faire, d'eux dépendront la vie ou la mort.

Je crus apercevoir un voile de tristesse passer dans ses yeux.

-Finalement, dit-elle un léger sourire atteignant ses yeux : c'est sans doute une bonne chose que tu sois entourée de loups, si leur but est de protéger les humains...

Est ce que quelqu'un allait se décider à me parler clairement ??!! Sans utiliser des tournures de phrases mystérieuses ?

-Je suis en danger ? demandais-je le souffle court.

-Lexie...tu es entourée de vampires...! dit-elle doucement entre sourire et consternation : ta mort était prévue le jour où tu en as rencontré un !

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Je ne voulais plus lui parler, à chaque fois elle me sortait des trucs flippants !

* * *

Le moment du départ arriva. Le manque de Seth prenait clairement le dessus sur la joie des retrouvailles avec ma mère.

Et bizarrement je n'étais pas si triste de la quitter, car il y avait dans le château, contrairement à chez les Cullens, une ambiance assez déstabilisatrice.

Les Draculas qui étaient revenus de leur voyage, se tenaient à l'écart pendant que ma mère me disait au revoir.

Après m'avoir serré et resserré dans ses bras, embrassé une dizaine de fois, elle planta ses yeux bleus foncés dans les miens.

-Ne crains jamais tes pouvoirs, tu m'entends, jamais. Fais-en une force, pas une faiblesse. Une force pour aider les autres et non une faiblesse qui causerait du mal aux gens que tu aimes.

Je saisi, par l'intensité de son regard et le ton de sa voix, à quel point elle regrettait de s'être suicidé. A quel point elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour supporter son pouvoir et rester avec nous. A quel point elle ne voulait pas que je fasse la même erreur qu'elle.

-D'accord.

Je me rendis compte que ma réponse n'était pas seulement pour la soulager, il y eu comme une résonance en moi. Quelque chose qui s'installait profondément dans mon être, dans ma tête. Comme si je m'étais définitivement réconcilié avec une partie de moi-même.

-Et Ben ?

-Il ne doit pas savoir, du moins pas maintenant...tu imagines le choc.

-Est ce que ce serait pire que de vivre sans sa mère ?

-Je veux le protéger Lexie, ce n'est pas dans son intérêt de savoir que j'existe...tel quel, ni qu'un monde comme celui-ci existe.

-Je comprends...et Perry ?

J'étais un coup d'oeil à Vladimir.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il serait assez ouvert d'esprit pour m'accepter...de plus Vladimir est mon compagnon maintenant.

J'haussai les sourcils, pas sure de quoi penser. Je fis un léger signe de la main aux Dracula, qui penchèrent synchroniquement la tête en retour puis pris place dans la voiture à coté de Farrel.

Telle une enfant, je fis des au revoir de la main jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse distinguer la silhouette de ma mère.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si soulagée de partir ? Soupirais-je.

-Sans doute car tu sais au plus profond de toi que ta place n'est pas ici...

-Je dois rester à Forks pensais-je à voix haute, me rappelant les paroles d'Ephraim Black.

Je détournais mes yeux du château pour les porter sur lui. Il avait une mine souriante avec un brin de malice que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Tu es plutôt supporter de Seth, hein ?

-Je dois avouer que le fait que tu ai voulu rester avec lui au lieu de suivre ton bon vieux et loyal majordome m'a tiqué quand j'étais chez les Cullens, sans parler de son attitude protectrice avec toi. Pourtant il t'a laissé partir sans rien dire...

-C'est parce que je le voulais, je voulais partir. Je devais savoir. Et il a compris.

Il acquiesça : "Ça va lui faire très plaisir de te revoir."

Je souris, la joie de nos prochaines retrouvailles m'envoyant des chocs électriques dans tout le corps.

« Même s'il reste un détail à voir »

-Oh non...commençais-je à râler.

-Non. Sur ce coup je suis d'accord avec ta mère. Je ne suis pas très rassuré que tu dormes chez les Cullens, mais bien sur je ne vais pas te dire d'aller chez ton copain. Même si cela se fait ces jours-ci.

Je tournais ma tête vers lui et arqua les sourcils :

-Donc tu proposes quoi ?

Sans doute qu'il avait un meilleur compromis que ma mère.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est toi qui tiens à rester à Forks, à toi de trouver une solution.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes :

-Le grand père de Nessie, il est 100% humain, il vit en ville. C'est le chef de la police. Elle m'avait proposé de rester chez lui au tout début.

Bien sûr que je n'avais aucune intention d'aller dormir chez Charlie Swan, dès que mon ancêtre aurait le dos tourné je retournerais chez les Cullens avec Nessie.

-Ah bon ? Tu crois qu'il serait d'accord ?

-Oui, on s'est déjà rencontré, il est gentil et puis il ferait n'importe quoi pour sa petite fille et il sort avec la mère de Seth donc...

Il sembla considérer les arguments.

-Tu penses vraiment que ta place est la bas ?

-Oui Farrel répondis-je d'un ton ferme.

Finalement il hocha la tête de coté :

-Bien, ça me semble correct.

* * *

_Vous savez quoi ? Vos reviews m'ont manqué lol, donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire._

_Ah oui aussi merci de répondre aux questions qui seront utiles pour la suite de l'écriture. Merki !_


	39. Chapter 40

_Saluuuuut !_

_Non vous n'avez pas à m'harceler ou attendre trop longtemps l'épisode tant attendu est là ! Lexie is back à la Push ! _

_Sachez que je prends autant de plaisir à écrire et poster que vous à lire (je pense) donc je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop tarder (a part si vraaiment j'ai pas d'inspi)_

_Merci pour vos réponses, c'est indescriptible ce sentiment qui me prend quand je vois dans ma boite mail le titre "Review" : ze vous zaime ! vous etes super, merci de (prendre le temps de) me lire, de laisser des mots, d'apprécier ce que je fais. Donc vous avez fait avancer le shmilblik : Nessie restera innocente (oui je veux plaire à mes lecteurs et c'est vrai que sinon ça allait compliqué l'histoire qui est déjà pas mal tarabiscoté entre elle et Jacob). _

_Quelque chansons qui m'on inspiré lors de l'écriture du chapitre :_

_« Thinking about you » Radiohead_

_« Last chance for love » Black Rebel Motorcycle Band_

_« Pray for Forgiveness » Alicia Keys_

_« Just like heaven » The Cure_

_« No air » Jordin Sparks_

_« Brightest Hour » (Morgan Page Remix) The Submarines_

_EnJOY !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 39**

**Magique**

POV Seth

_« J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être un mouton noir » m'avait-elle dit un jour. _

_-Le vilain petit canard ?_

_-Non pas lui. Lui a un happy end, il devient un cygne. Mais le mouton reste noir, jusqu'à sa mort..._

_-C'est pour ça que tu voulais mourir ? Lui demandais-je avec précaution._

_Elle hocha la tête :_

_-J'avais l'impression, au-delà de ce que je souffrais, que je n'avais pas de place._

_-Que tu ne trouvais pas ta place dans ce monde ?_

_-Non. Juste que je n'avais pas de place, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais là. Je me disais que si je venais à disparaître, je ne manquerais à personne._

_-Même pas à ton frère ?_

_-Quelque fois j'étais tellement triste que même penser à lui ne m'aidait pas à voir plus clair._

_-Tu te rends compte, si Nessie ne t'avais pas trouvé, jamais je ne t'aurais rencontré._

_-Tu ne peux pas être affecté par quelqu'un que tu n'a pas rencontré Seth avait-elle dit avec un sourire triste."_

Mais je l'avais rencontré et j'étais marqué, touché au-delà de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginé.

Depuis qu'Alice m'avait confirmé son retour, j'avais réintégré le monde des humains mais le manque...

Son absence était insupportable.

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'avais l'impression que l'air me manquait, que je ne respirais pas facilement. Un avantage sous forme lupine : la douleur était juste mentale mais sous forme humaine c'était comme si tout mon corps ressentait ce manque.

Après la mort de mon père, je pensais que j'étais immunisé, que tout ce que je pourrais ressentir de grave par la suite serait atténué par cette première perte. Mais je me fourrais le doigt dans l'oeil. Comme j'avais tord de penser que j'aurais pu trouver un semblant de satisfaction avec toutes les filles avec lesquelles j'étais sortis. A un moment s'en était maladif, comme si chaque fille n'était qu'une borne de plus me rapprochant de ce que je cherchais. Seulement je ne savais pas ce que je cherchais.

Si j'avais su ! Jacob était le dernier à avoir imprégné, nous pensions tous que le tsunami « slip-slip-slip-tu-es-maintenant-la-raison-de-ma-vie » était passé, Paul, Jared, Quil...ce truc était censé être rare ! Je n'avais jamais pensé être une exception à la règle.

Si j'avais su ! Je n'aurais pas gaspillé tout ce temps avec elles, je ne me serais pas laissé distraire.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé regarder en arrière et regretter ces soirées passées avec mon groupe à sortir avec les filles qui nous attendaient à chaque fin de concert.

C'était rock'n'roll, facile et franchement qui, à notre place, s'en serait privé ? Les railleries des autres loups, les désaccords avec Léah, même les soupirs désespérés de ma mère ne me touchaient pas.

Et puis elle est arrivé. Elle est apparu par cette porte, et tout ce que j'étais s'est brisé. Je n'étais plus chanteur, je n'étais plus loup, je n'étais plus rien. La lumière qui émanait d'elle me montrait à quel point j'étais vide.

J'essayais de remplir ce vide avec toutes filles, mais il avait suffit d'un regard de sa part pour réaliser qu'elle était tout ce que je cherchais.

Tout ce qui m'importait maintenant était d'être le meilleur homme pour elle. Et je m'en rendais compte à quel point j'étais chanceux qu'une fille comme elle ressente quelque chose pour moi. Qu'une fille aussi secrète, fragile, douce et sensible s'ouvre et me partage ses blessures secrètes, pleure dans mes bras et m'accepte tel que j'étais.

Je ne me serais sans doute jamais intéressé à elle si je n'avais pas imprégné.

Oh elle était jolie, très jolie et le fait même qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte la rendait encore plus sexy. Mais elle n'était pas facile d'accès, et à l'époque je ne me serais pas attardé à la décrypter. Mais c'est comme si l'imprégnation vous ouvrez les yeux sur qui était la personne en réalité, vous montrez sa valeur. Et je n'étais tellement pas à sa hauteur.

Elle était un cadeau du destin, si précieuse que cela secoua ma futilité. Comment une fille comme elle pouvait-elle être mon âme soeur si ce n'était que l'univers voulait me foutre une claque pour me remettre à ma place ?

Maintenant je comprenais quand Nessie me regardait avec des yeux ronds et me demandait s'il m'arrivait de dire non à ces filles ou quand Léah disait : « tu es si décadent quand tu met ton masque de rock star que j'ai envie de te foutre des baffes ! ».

Peut-être qu'elle avait fait une danse pour invoquer les esprits Quileutes : « s'il vous plait giflez-le ! Qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'est juste qu'un mec qui se la pète ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant ma soeur en train de danser sur le son des tambours.

Quand Lexie était encore là, j'étais tellement sur mon petit nuage que je n'avais pas pensé que le lien qui me liait à elle était si profond. Qu'elle avait autant d'impact sur moi.

Maintenant une chose était sûre : je savais ce que je voulais plus que tout autre chose au monde. Je voulais être un meilleur homme, pour être digne d'elle, digne de son amour, de sa confiance et...POURQUOI devrais-je le réaliser, si concrètement, si douloureusement alors qu'elle était loin de moi ?!!!

Le paquet de riz glissa de mes mains et je râlais en le ramassant. Emily m'avait demandé de faire des courses pour elle, et j'étais là errant dans les rayons avec sa petite liste. Se déplacer dans le petit supermarché ne m'avait jamais paru si compliqué. D'un autre coté mon esprit était complètement ailleurs. Au bout d'un temps qui m'apparut une éternité je barrais mentalement touts les articles de sa liste, paya et alla déposé le paquet chez Emily.

Elle m'accueillit avec un grand sourire, me remercia avant même de checker ses articles et me dit que je pouvais rentrer chez moi.

Je fus légèrement déconcerté, ce n'était vraiment pas le genre d'Emily de congédier les gens. Mais je ne cherchais pas à discuter et me dirigeais chez moi.

Dès que je posais mon pied à l'intérieur de la voiture, une odeur me frappa.

Ça sentait bon, très bon et je ne sais pour quelle raison, une appréhension mêlée d'excitation monta en moi. J'entrais en trombe à l'intérieur et commençais à tourner dans le salon, cherchant je ne sais quoi.

Quelqu'un était entré ici.

Mon corps avait fait la connexion mais dès que mon esprit la fit, ce fut comme un feu d'artifice dans ma tête : elle était revenue, elle était là !!

Son odeur était partout dans la pièce, je me dirigeais avec empressement dans ma chambre, là où son odeur était la plus forte. Il y avait un petit paquet sur mon lit. Je le pris et l'ouvrit avec toute la délicatesse que mon excitation permettait. Il y avait le coquillage que je lui avais offert, emballé dans du papier où était griffonné : « Je te l'ai ramené... »

Pendant un instant mon esprit bugga sous le poids de la joie et de la folie qui m'animait, je devais ressembler à un demeuré sous ecstazy. Je ressortis de la chambre en trombe et tomba sur ma sœur qui venait de rentrer :

-Elle est où ??? criais-je en trépignant.

Ma soeur, sourire aux lèvres, arqua son sourcil délicatement. J'allais l'étriper si elle me faisait mariner.

-Euh...tu parles de qui ? Demanda t-elle lentement.

-Aaaarrgh arrête Léah ! Dis moi juste où elle est ?

« ça ne serait pas drôle si tu ne cherchais pas un peu »...Voyant que j'allais éclater elle enchaina : « tu as vu son petit mot ? »

-Oui !

Elle me regarda comme un attardé. Je fis une grimace, elle était trop cruelle de me faire réfléchir en ce moment. Oh ! Mais bien sur ! L'éclair foudroya mon cerveau :

-La plage m'écriais-je déjà parti. J'entendis Léah rigoler derrière moi : Cours Forrest ! Cours !

Finalement (depuis quand la distance entre chez moi et la plage était si longue ?!!) je déboulais sur le sable, longeant le bord de mer guidé par son odeur. Oh pétard ! Cette odeur, je l'adorais, j'en étais accro.

Au moins je pourrais arrêter ma nouvelle lubie de me laver avec ce gel douche qui n'était qu'un pâle répliquât sans saveur de son parfum. J'étais vraiment malade !

Emily m'avait regardé bizarrement quand j'étais ressorti de sa salle de bain où je venais de me laver les mains, en lui demandant si je pouvais lui prendre le flacon.

-Pour faire quoi ? M'avait-elle demandé les yeux ronds.

-Peut-être qu'il a décidé de s'occuper de son hygiène fit Claire, moqueuse. Je lui fis une grimace.

-C'est l'odeur avais-je expliqué à Emily distraitement, Lexie a la même odeur...en mieux bien sûr.

-Oh avait-elle fait en souriant : dans ce cas...

-Fais voir dit Claire de sa voix haut perchée en me prenant le flacon des mains et en le reniflant : "Ah oui c'est vrai...Lexie sent la canne à sucre" dit-elle en rigolant.

Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait mettre l'odeur de la canne en sucre en bouteille, ni même que ça avait une odeur ! Mais je m'en foutais, à partir du moment où je pouvais passer mon temps à presser le flacon pour me shooter avec !

Je la vis enfin. Elle était assise sur des rochers, contemplant l'océan. Au même endroit où nous nous étions embrassé pour la première fois. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire : elle était là, elle m'était revenue. Pendant quelques secondes mon cœur et le bord de plage furent soumis au même phénomène.

J'étais submergé.

Mon coeur était comme rempli d'amour que je ne pouvais contenir, je crus que j'allais déborder.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, ses longs cheveux s'envolant dans le vent. Son sourire illumina ma vision et je m'élançais vers elle alors qu'elle sautait avec précaution sur les rochers.

Elle sauta dans mes bras et ce fut le paradis sur terre. J'étais complet à nouveau. Ses bras autour de mon cou, les miens la serrant contre moi. Comme si nos corps avaient des emplacements avec nos empreintes.

Je la posais à terre, contemplant ce visage qui m'avait tant manqué. Elle fourragea lentement ses mains dans mes cheveux, mon coeur fondit quand je vis son regard émerveillé se poser sur moi. Nos lèvres s'imbriquèrent et nous nous embrassâmes sans aucune volonté de s'arrêter.

Le vent pouvait commencer à se lever et les vagues se déchainer, je m'en fichais complètement, j'étais avec la fille de mes rêves.

Mais elle s'arrêta à un moment, reprenant sa respiration et jetant un rapide coup d'oeil étonné aux vagues.

-Non, non n'arrête pas suppliais-je. Elle rigola et me donna un long baiser avant de s'écarter à nouveau. Elle caressa ma joue et se mordit la lèvre inférieure :

-J'adore nos retrouvailles mais ça va être 2012 bientôt si on reste là.

-Je m'en fiche comme de l'an 4, il peut pleuvoir, neiger, venter, t'es revenu !! m'écriais-je en la soulevant dans mes bras.

Puis, je plongeais mon nez dans ses cheveux : j'avais retrouvé la drogue originale, pas la copie. Je l'embrassais dans le cou en inspirant à pleine narine son parfum.

Elle fit remonter ses doigts sur ma nuque et je sentis son souffle s'intensifier, elle agrippa mes cheveux et releva ma tête. Je fus agréablement surpris par l'éclat qu'avait ses yeux.

Elle avait changé...je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus, juste une impression, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. Peut importe ce que c'était, ça la rendait encore plus irrésistible et attirante, même si j'étais déjà conquis.

-Depuis quand es-tu revenu ? Demandais-je ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répondre, prenant sa bouche en otage.

-Un peu moins d'une heure rigola t-elle : Farrel m'a déposé chez toi, Léah m'a dit que tu étais partis faire une course, alors j'ai eu l'idée de venir ici et de t'attendre.

Elle était si belle ! Est ce que c'était possible de retomber amoureux de la même personne plusieurs fois ?

-Tu m'as manqué...murmura t-elle.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, c'est dingue. Tu peux pas savoir l'état dans lequel je suis ! Y'a même pas de mot dans le dico ! Tu es revenu !!

"Je ne pouvais pas ne pas revenir..." Elle m'enlaça par la taille et reposa sa tête contre mon torse. « J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour revenir te voir... »

-Et tu es là...dis-je en la serrant contre moi. _Et je ne veux plus que tu t'en ailles pensais-je._

Nous restâmes un moment sur la plage, assis sur le sable, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle me raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers jours.

-Alors en gros, en un peu moins d'un mois tu te retrouves avec une famille encombrante, une mère sorcière et un « beau père » vampire ?

-Ouais, effrayant hein !

-Tu peux le dire ! Stefan et Vladimir foutent la trouille, comme les Volturi.

Elle marqua une pause et demanda :

-Tu les a déjà vu ? Les Volturis ?

-Oui, ils étaient tous venu d'Italie, un truc de malade ! Avec une armée de témoins ! Imagine un champ rempli de Stefan et Vladimir, près à bondir sur toi.

-J'imagine que Ness a du avoir vraiment peur.

-Elle n'en a jamais reparlé, mais elle a fait beaucoup de cauchemar après ça.

Elle fronça les yeux :

-Ils sont si dangereux ?

-Eh bien dans le monde des vampires oui, ils sont comme une espèce de police toute puissante, royale. Ils les craignent tous, alors t'imagine même pas ce que devrait ressentir un humain face à eux.

-Si j'imagine. Les roumains m'ont fait comprendre que j'étais en quelque sorte en danger, parce que je savais leur existence. Que font-ils aux humains qui savent que les vampires existent ?

-Ils ne te feront rien tant que tu es avec nous.

Ma voix avait prit une intonation beaucoup plus sérieuse et protectrice que je ne l'aurai voulu, mais elle se blottit contre moi et inspira profondément :

-Mais...ça veut dire qu'ils sont censé me faire quelque chose ?

-Comment as-tu découvert que Nessie était un vampire ? Lui demandais-je après un court instant de silence.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je l'ai vu tomber de la tour et se relever...

-Je sais mais réfléchis bien à tout ce qu'elle t'a dit. Elle ne te l'a pas annoncé de but en blanc non ?

Elle fronça les yeux un instant. Je n'aimais pas cette conversation, je savais qu'elle devait savoir, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle ai peur. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir.

-Elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien me dire, que c'était dangereux pour moi...mortel.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent : "Oh mon Dieu ! Ils tuent les humains qui savent !!"

-Ils te laissent le choix, soit tu continues d'exister, en tant que vampire soit tu meurs...mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire...

-Parce que les vampires n'attaquent pas les loups ?

-On est né pour les tuer.

Elle hocha la tête, réfléchissant.

-Tu peux m'amener chez les Cullens ? J'ai envie de voir Ness.

-Elle n'est pas là.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Elle est où ?

-Au Brésil.

-Pourquoi faire ?.... Oh je me souviens qu'elle a une amie là bas Zafrina c'est ça ?

-Oui. Pour tout te dire, je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce qu'il se passe. Apparemment Jacob à rompu avec Nessie, il a même quitté la réserve pendant un moment.

-Quoi ?! Rompu ? Mais...mais ils sont sorti ensemble ?

J'hochais la tête :

-Elle était dévastée. Si tu nous aurais vu, on ressemblait à une paire de zombie, enfin elle ressemblait plus à un zombie catatonique et moi à un spectre...

Elle posa sa main sur mon bras et me regarda de façon si touchante que je faillis en perdre le fil de mes pensées.

Elle cligna des yeux, perplexe :

-Je suis perdue, pourquoi a t-il rompu avec elle ?

-C'est la question.

-Il ne t'a rien dit ?

Je secouais la tête.

Elle me fixa, soucieuse, mais contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, elle ne poussa pas plus loin :

-Y'a anguille sous roche, j'en suis sûre...c'est pas normal murmura t-elle réfléchissant : C'est juste passager, y'a une explication, c'est obligé, il l'aime !

-Je sais, on est tous un peu dans le même questionnement, mais pour le moment je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire.

"Je sais" dit-elle d'un ton décidé en se levant.

POV Lexie.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, je pris mon téléphone et composa le numéro de mon amie. Je n'avais jamais réussi à l'avoir quand j'étais en Roumanie, alors je croisais les doigts pour qu'elle réponde. Après plusieurs bips elle décrocha enfin.

-Nessie ?

Il y eu un court silence puis comme si elle se réveillait elle bafouilla :

-Lex..Lexie ?

-Oui, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu dormais ?

-Non, non répondit-elle sa voix reprenant de l'aplomb : Où es-tu ?

-A la Push, chez Seth...

-Oooh, tu es revenue.

La joie et le soulagement dans sa voix me firent mal, je voulais tellement la voir.

-Oui. Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?

-Euh...je..bientôt... Y'a tellement de choses qui se sont passées.

-Raconte.

Je m'assis en tailleur sur le canapé. Seth posa un coussin dans le creux de mes jambes et s'allongea. Je me mis à passer ma main dans ses cheveux et lui caresser le visage tandis qu'il me frottait le bras avec douceur.

Elle me raconta le départ incompréhensible de Jacob, son ton, ses paroles, l'implication soupçonnée de ses parents, la découverte des secrets de familles (mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur étonnée). Elle était déboussolé, en colère et hanté par des images désagréables.

-Je comprends que tu ai eu besoin d'en avoir d'autre dans la tête dis-je quand elle m'eut expliqué le pouvoir de Zafrina. « Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

-Hormis trouver Jacob et le mettre dans la même pièce que mes parents pour que je les torture afin d'en savoir plus, je ne sais pas...

Je soupirais :

-J'ai envie de te voir...j'ai tellement de choses à te dire...

-Je sais que ta mère est une sorte de vampire...

-C'est vrai ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Alice me l'a dit, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne voulaient pas te laisser partir, ils avaient peur pour toi...

-C'est gentil...

Je revoyais les Cullens, ce jour-là, leurs visages si concernés. « Mais tu ne sais pas la suite repris-je, et non je ne te dirais rien au téléphone, j'ai trop envie de t'avoir devant moi ! »

Elle poussa un soupir amusé.

-Alors quand est-ce que tu rentres ? Insistais-je.

-Bientôt ma Lexie, moi aussi j'ai meurs d'envie de te voir. Profites bien de tes retrouvailles avec Seth, parce que dès que je serais là tu seras à moi seule !

Je me trémoussais de plaisir avant de raccrocher.

-Elle va revenir annonçais-je triomphante à Seth en l'embrassant.

-Je sais j'ai entendu murmura t-il en emprisonnant ma tête avec sa main, m'empêchant de m'éloigner de ses lèvres. Je commençais à rigoler convulsivement :

-Tu vas me casser le dos si tu continues plaisantais-je.

Il émit un gémissement de déception qui en plus de m'attendrir m'arracha un sourire.

-Attends lui dis-je calmement comme si je parlais à un enfant impatient, ce à quoi il ressemblait en ce moment : « je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas continuer...

Je soulevais sa tête en parlant, extrayant mes jambes de sous son dos pour m'allonger sur lui alors qu'il souriait aux anges.

-...juste que ce n'était pas assez confortablement, là c'est mieux...

-Beaucoup mieux enchérit-il en me serrant contre lui. Une des ses mains me caressait le dos tandis que l'autre fourrageait dans mes cheveux.

C'était comme si je n'étais pas parti ou du moins que notre relation n'en avait pas pâti, au contraire, nous étions si contents de nous retrouver que nous n'arrivions pas, _ne voulions pas_, être séparés même physiquement.

Il y avait toujours des questions sur ce que j'étais réellement, mais j'étais consciente d'une chose : Seth faisait parti intégrante de la réponse, encore mieux, il était le révélateur de ma nature. Sans son amour, je n'aurais sans doute jamais trouvé ma lumière intérieure. Son imprégnation prenait un tout autre sens, j'avais autant besoin de lui qu'il avait besoin de moi.

-Tu sais...commença t-il et je me recroquevillais contre lui, le son de sa voix m'avait tellement manqué. Surtout quand je posais mon oreille contre sa poitrine comme en ce moment. « j'avais l'impression que non seulement mon coeur était parti avec toi, mais aussi l'air...j'ai passé la majorité du temps en loup, j'avais du mal à respirer quand j'étais humain. »

-On ne peut pas être séparé constatais-je :« J'ai cru que mon coeur se déchirait pendant tout le trajet jusqu'en Roumanie. »

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment. Je voulais lui dire que je ne voulais plus être loin de lui, que je ne voulais pas que l'été se finisse. Mais juste à cette pensée mon coeur se serra.

-Tu ne trouve pas ça étrange ? Qu'un être comme toi s'imprègne d'un être comme moi ? demandais-je me concentrant sur le présent.

-Mmmhh eh bien, nous ne sommes pas le seul couple « étrange » dans le coin ? Jacob et Nessie ont été des pionniers.

-C'est vrai.

-Mais, pourquoi tu dis un être comme toi ? reprit-il : Tu n'es pas une vampire, une louve ou une sorcière que je sache, juste un médium.

-Pas que.

Je me relevais alors qu'il me donnait un regard curieux.

Je secouais la tête n'en revenant pas moi même de ce qui m'était arrivé en l'espace de si peu de temps :

-Ma mère m'a révélé que celui qui m'a élevé n'est pas mon père...biologique.

-Qui est-ce ?

-La question n'est pas qui, mais quoi...

Il me dévisagea, intrigué.

-Je vais pas rentrer dans les détails mais ma mère pense qu'il n'est pas humain...

-Pense ?

-Oui, c'est bizarre, je sais dis-je rapidement avec un haussement d'épaule : Mais apparemment j'ai des pouvoirs, qui me viendraient de lui.

-Quels pouvoirs demanda t-il intéréssé.

-Du style influence et contrôle des éléments....

-Sans blague ?! S'exclama t-il comme si je venais de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Son attitude me faisait sourire, il avait l'air aussi emballé que mon ancêtre.

-Si, c'est un peu complexe même pour moi, mais je te montrerais ce soir...

-Cool approuva t-il comme un enfant à qui on avait promis une surprise.

*

Sue Clearwater, ayant appris la nouvelle de mon retour, passa me voir et me serra fort contre elle :

-Merci d'être revenue, sa soeur et moi commencions à être désespérées me chuchota t'elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

Quelque temps après Farrel revint, il était partis chez les Cullens parler avec Carlisle, et il s'entretint un moment avec Seth à l'extérieur pendant que je parlais avec Léah qui nous avait rejoint.

Quand ils eurent finis (je ne réussis pas à leur soutirer un mot) Seth et Sue confirmèrent à mon ancêtre que je pouvais rester dormir chez Charlie. Même si je voyais que Seth le faisait avec moins d'enthousiasme que sa mère.

Puis vint le moment de dire au revoir à Farrel :

-Que va tu faire maintenant ? Lui demandais-je en le raccompagnant à la voiture.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! J'ai appris comment m'occuper depuis tout ce temps. Je vais rester aux Etats-unis quelques jours, visiter des connaissances.

-Il y a d'autres immortels comme toi ?! Demandais-je surprise.

-Bien sûr ! Répondit-il comme si c'était évident. «N'hésite pas à m'appeler ma puce.»

Je lui souris et nous nous serrâmes dans nos bras.

Alors que la voiture s'éloignait Seth m'enlaça par derrière, posa un baiser sur ma joue et me dit « Il est parti maintenant, tu n'es pas obligé d'aller dormir chez Charlie » Son ton enfantin me fit sourire. Sa mère qui passait derrière lui, lui tira l'oreille et le menaça : « Je me suis portée garante de son honneur jeune homme et elle dormira avec moi et Charlie. Tu ne devrais même pas essayer d'outrepasser les consignes de son grand-père. »

Je roulais les yeux au ciel en rigolant. Si seulement elle savait que mon « grand-père » venait d'un temps où seul le baiser chaste sur la main était admis entre amoureux !

*

-Alors, alors ? Tu vas me montrer ? Me demanda t-il impatient en sortant du restaurant. Restaurant totalement inutile vu qu'il avait passé l'intégralité du repas à me dévorer des yeux à défaut de manger le contenu de son assiette.

Je rigolais doucement :

-Ok. Mais tu dois me trouver une clairière.

-Une clairière ? C'est comme si c'était fait ! Tu veux marcher ou...? proposa t-il l'air malicieux.

-Ou...? répétais-je curieuse.

-T'aime bien Tarzan ?

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre qu'il me mit sur son dos et commença à s'élancer dans les arbres.

C'était Tarzan, mais encore mieux car il n'y avait pas de lianes, il se balançait avec agilité d'arbres en arbres, prenant rapidement appui sur les branches avec ses mains et ses pieds. C'était comme une attraction de fête foraine, ou comme l'accro-branche mais dix mille fois mieux. Cette sensation, tomber, remonter, voler c'était excellent ! De la pure adrénaline. Je m'agrippais à lui de toutes mes forces, mon visage lové dans son cou, sans pour autant fermer les yeux. Je n'arrêtais pas de répéter « c'est trop fort » alors qu'il rigolait. A un moment il nous fit basculer la tête en bas et je laissais échapper un cri de surprise :

-T'es un singe ou un loup ? M'écriais-je.

Il se contenta de rigoler et quelques instants plus tard il atterrit avec douceur à la lisière d'une clairière en arc de cercle qui débouchait sur la plage.

POV Seth

-C'était trop fort s'exclama t'elle quand elle fut descendu de mon dos.

-Redis le encore la taquinais-je.

-C'est trop fort, t'es trop fort chantonna t-elle.

-A ton tour maintenant !

D'un geste théâtral je lui montrais la clairière.

Elle se racla la gorge et repris un semblant de contenance :

-Ok mais sois patient, je suis pas sûre du résultat....Reste là dit-elle en s'éloignant vers le centre.

Elle piétina un moment sur place puis observant autour d'elle, fis un tour complet. J'essayais de suivre son regard. Hormis deux ou trois lucioles au ras de l'herbe tout était calme. Elle sembla satisfaite et ferma les yeux. Elle inspira lentement pendant quelques secondes et une légère brise commença à se lever, faisant flotter ses cheveux. Ce qui était étrange était que cette brise était localisée sur elle, je ne la sentais pas sur moi.

Il y eut comme un frémissement dans l'air puis se déroula le plus joli spectacle qui m'est été donné de voir.

L'herbe ondula doucement et un peu partout dans la clairière commença à s'illuminer des dizaines...centaines...milliers de lucioles. Elles luisirent de plus en plus comme si elles avaient en elles un variateur. Elles s'élevèrent dans la clairière et remplirent l'espace visible. On se serait cru en plein jour, au zénith, sauf que ce n'était pas aveuglant ni brulant, juste...lumineux...merveilleux.

Je dus fermer la bouche pour éviter qu'une bestiole y entre tellement il y en avait.

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et me sourit, de son sourire irrésistible où trainait des notes de timidité. Je m'approchais lentement d'elle, craignant de ne briser je ne sais quel équilibre physique en faisant des mouvements trop brusques. Je l'enlaçais par la taille.

-C'est magnifique soufflais-je estomaqué : Comment tu fais ça ?

- « Je ne sais pas, vraiment...j'y pense et ta dan...apparemment je peux créer et contrôler la lumière...» Elle fit une drôle de tête où se mêlait perplexité et joie.

-Douce magie dis-je doucement en me rappelant ce que je percevais chez elle.

Autour de nous les lucioles flottaient. On aurait que les étoiles s'étaient rapprochées de nous...ou que nous étions dans le ciel.

-Trippant...soufflais-je.

-Tu n'avais rien remarqué ? À la plage...

Je secouais la tête.

-Le temps...commença t-elle comme si elle me donnait des indices.

Je réfléchi un instant :

-Le vent ?

Elle hocha la tête, réprimant un sourire.

-Les éléments commencent à s'agiter quand tu es toute excitée ? La taquinais-je en la chatouillant : c'est intéressant, vraiment intéressant...

Elle s'élança en rigolant dans la clairière, tournoyant et jouant avec..ses amies les lucioles.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un de ces dessins animés que regardait Claire, les Winx.

Je me mis à m'amuser avec les bestioles, les enfermant dans ma main et les relâchant.

Après avoir tourné et tourné elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, les bras en croix. Je la rejoignis et m'allongeais à coté d'elle. Elle se releva se mettant sur ses coudes et secoua la tête :

-C'est tellement pas moi, d'être aussi...

Elle balança plusieurs fois sa tête de droite à gauche gracieusement. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

-Ouais.

-Ou peut-être que c'est moi, justement, et que je ne le savais pas jusqu'à présent...

-Moi je le savais...

-Tu savais quoi ?

Roulant sur le coté elle s'allongea sur moi, posa ses coudes de par et d'autre de mon visage.

-Que tu étais magique.

Elle laissa retomber ses mains qui supportait son visage et posa délicatement ses lèvres douces sur les miennes.

POV Lexie

_Je_ n'étais pas magique. Nous l'étions. Ce moment l'était.

Nous faisions parti tout deux d'un univers magique.

Étendu contre son corps, mes doutes n'avaient aucune place car il avait aimé celle que j'étais et il n'avait pas peur de celle que je devenais...

J'étais persuadé au plus profond de moi que personne d'autre ne pourrait m'aimer comme lui, m'accepter comme lui.

* * *

_:)_

_Prochain chapitre avec Nessie._


	40. Chapter 41

_Bonjour à tous._

_J'ai décidé d'écrire deux versions de ce chapitre, car je sais que beaucoup de mes lecteurs tiennent à l'innocence de Renesmée. Je vais poster également une version plus "bloody" en OS qui s'intitule "Canonisation", jetez y quand même un coup d'oeil, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire._

_Voici la version "clean"_

_Je pense que je vais faire comme ça pour le reste de ma fanfic, je suis pas trop fan des lemons en fait, à la rigueur des limes (que je trouve beaucoup plus...sensuel) donc quand il y en aura je les mettrais en OS. _

_Bon trêve de tergiversions :_

_Enjoy !_

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à _

* * *

**Chapitre 40**

**Reveillée**

POV Renesmée.

La vision s'évanouit et le visage de Zafrina apparut.

-Je dois aller chasser, je peux te laisser ?

J'hochais la tête. Que pourrais-je lui dire ? Non reste ici, meurs de soif pour que je puisse oublier ?

-Ne te presse pas pour moi...ça va aller.

Elle sourit et fila à l'extérieur.

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'étais là. Je ne pouvais plus abuser de la gentillesse de l'Amazone à mon égard. Je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais égoïste. Juste pour soulager ma douleur.

Ce qui marchait le temps où j'étais aveuglé.

A son départ je craignis que la douleur revienne de plein fouet comme la première fois que je m'étais « réveillé », mais c'était moins pire. Comme si elle prenait du recul. Pas que je ne leur en voulait plus, mais la tempête de colère et de douleur qui me saisissait quand je pensais à eux s'était légèrement dissipé.

Une petite voix en moi me poussa à me lever et à repartir, à aller chercher des explications. Pendant de longues minutes, je réunis dans mon esprit le pour et le contre, les actes de Jacob, ceux de mes parents et ce qu'ils avaient fait dernièrement.

Ça n'avait pas de sens. Maintenant que j'étais loin et que je prenais les choses un peu à froid, je me rendais compte que ça n'avait aucune cohérence. Mes parents et Jacob ne me feraient jamais souffrir intentionnellement.

Il devait donc y avoir une explication, sans doute complexe...sur la raison de la présence de Jacob dans ma vie malgré ce que mon père avait écrit. Sur sa disparition, enfin sa fuite. Sur le comportement de mes parents. Ils me cachaient quelque chose, c'était certain. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi refusaient-ils tous de me parler ?

Le besoin de savoir se transforma en malaise psychologique. Ça ne pouvait plus continuer.

-Kachiri, Senna, je m'en vais.

Elles se contentèrent de me regarder, leurs visages impassibles. « Dites à votre sœur que je la remercie du fond du cœur et que je reviendrai la voir, pas pour la prendre en otage cette fois... »

Kachiri fit une drôle d'expression qui je prie pour un sourire. Elle se leva et m'accompagna dehors :

-Je te conduis jusqu'en ville dit-elle en montant dans la barque.

-Oh merci répondis-je étonné d'entendre sa voix.

Arrivée au ponton, je m'assis sur un banc et fourrageais dans mon sac à la recherche de mon portable pour appeler Nahuel. Je râlai quand en l'allumant je vis que je n'avais plus qu'une barre de batterie. Il se mit à vibrer et une joie électrique saisit mon coeur :

-Allô ?

-Nessie ?

-Lex...Lexie ?

-Oui qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu dormais ?

-Non !

Enfin si, on pouvait dire ça, l'entendre avait eu le même effet qu'un réveil me sortant d'une léthargie. Je n'en revenais pas d'entendre sa voix, elle me manquait tellement, surtout en ce moment. « Où es-tu? »

-à la Push chez Seth.

-Oooh tu es revenue !

Une autre raison de revenir, me dit la petite voix. Nous continuâmes à discuter alors que mon portable bipait à l'agonie. Je lui promis de rentrer bientôt et raccrochais, pour voir mon portable s'éteindre.

-Hé merde ! M'écriais-je.

-Alors, alors, ce n'est pas un langage qui sied à une sainte !

Je levais les yeux et me retournais, intrigué par l'odeur et la voix.

Malgré son visage de chérubin de Raphaël, la méfiance me saisit en le voyant, ses yeux rouges et le souvenir de ce qu'il m'avait fait ressentir me mis instinctivement sur mes gardes.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question rétorqua Akyn amusé : Moi je suis originaire d'ici !

Il s'approcha de moi, mais garda toutefois une certaine distance :

-Tu cherches Nahuel ?

-Oui. Mais ma batterie est morte...

Il me fixa, une seconde de trop pour que cela soit innocent, et dit :

-Viens, j'habite pas loin, tu pourra charger ton téléphone, proposa t-il gentiment, tel un gentleman.

J'essayais de le sonder, voir s'il était sincère ou du moins s'il n'y avait pas de malice dans ses yeux. Il me donna en retour un regard légèrement interrogatif, le regard « pourquoi doutes-tu de moi » ?

-Non, ça va, je vais aller dans ce café refusais-je en montrant la petite baraque posée au bord du ponton.

Il y jeta un regard dédaigneux qui voulait dire : Là ? Sérieusement ?

-Nahuel m'en voudra s'il sait que je t'ai vu et que je t'ai laissé trainé dans les rues de Manaus toute seule.

-Je suis sûre qu'il te pardonnera rétorquais-je en roulant les yeux au ciel et en me dirigeant vers l'intérieur de la baraque.

Il apparut devant moi, me bloquant le passage :

-Manaus est la ville la plus dangereuse du pays, avec un taux de criminalité plus haut que l'empire State Building, tu dois le savoir ?

-Tu dois savoir que je suis un vampire ! Rétorquais-je impatiente en l'écartant.

Il faillit éclater de rire, se reprit et dit :

-Non sérieusement viens avec moi, je te laisserais pas dehors la nuit.

-Quoi sérieusement ? C'est quoi cet air dédaigneux ?

-C'est pas pour t'offenser Renesmée, mais tu n'as que certains aspect extérieur du vampire.

-Oh vraiment ? Lesquels ?

-Ta peau, dit-il en la touchant, ta force probablement, tu cours sans doute très vite et tu dois avoir tes sens très développés mais ça s'arrête là.

-Pardon ?! fis-je offensé.

-Tu sens divinement bon, même s'il y a quelque chose qui fait qu'on ne peut pas te mordre, comme une marque invisible sur toi.

Il laissa trainer son regard curieux et pénétrant sur mon visage et mon cou. « et pourtant on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être attiré vers toi, comme si tu étais un aimant »

Ouais je sais rétorquais-je mentalement, ce n'est jusque qu'un de mes pouvoirs.

-Tous les vampires sont attirants, c'est comme ça qu'ils séduisent leur proies lui rappelais-je avec un ton condescendant.

-Oui, mais toi...je le sens...c'est beaucoup plus que ça...

-Si tu le dis...le coupais-je dans son trip. J'entrais à l'intérieur du bar et demanda s'il n'y avait pas une prise pour recharger mon téléphone. Le propriétaire secoua la tête m'expliquant qu'elles étaient toutes prises. J'allais lui glisser un billet de 50 reis quand d'un signe de tête il me montra un coin de son café, près de la tv :

-La seule que vous pouvez utiliser est la bas...si vous ne vous faites pas lyncher...bougonna t-il.

Il y avait la rediffusion d'un match et deux tablées de mecs étaient devant, commentant chaque action.

-Qu'est ce que tu va faire ? Entendis-je rire Akyn derrière moi : les hypnotiser tous ?

_Si seulement je pouvais_ pensais-je. « Allez viens chez moi, je promets de rester sage » me susurra t-il à l'oreille.

Je me retournais vers lui, c'était tellement perturbant de voir ces yeux rouges et troublants sur un visage si angélique mais son insistance commençait à m'énerver :

-Je ne te fais pas confiance lui crachais-je à la figure.

-Oh c'est donc ça ! Je parie que c'est ce que ton père t'a appris : ne fais jamais confiance à un vampire aux yeux rouges.

-Ne fais jamais confiance à un vampire point le rectifiais-je.

Il hocha la tête appréciatif puis il dit : Moi je pense plutôt que tu ne te fais pas confiance...avec moi.

Il planta ses yeux dans les miens mais je me détournais rapidement :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici de toute façon ? Est ce que tu me suis ?

-ça se pourrait Renesmée, ça se pourrait répondit-il lentement en me détaillant entièrement de haut en bas : mais encore une fois je suis originaire d'ici et j'y viens souvent, ça aurait pu être un hasard des plus chanceux.

-Écoute je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi alors laisse moi tranquille.

Je fis signe à l'homme derrière le bar d'approcher et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Je l'amadoua et lui demanda avec une courtoisie irrésistible de me laisser charger mon portable malgré le match. Ce qu'il fit. Sous l'indignation et les huées des gars présents. Mais soudain des détonations se firent entendre à l'extérieur. J'avais vu assez de films pour comprendre que c'était des coups de feu. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité stupéfaite, les gens allèrent jeter des coups d'oeil dehors. On entendait les sirènes de la police, des ambulances au loin et tout le remue ménage autour de la scène de crime. Il devait y avoir pas mal de victimes car l'odeur du sang rampa rapidement vers nous. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Akyn, ses yeux s'étaient dangereusement assombris et je sentais son corps se tendre.

Je tentais un geste vers lui mais il s'échappa à une vitesse si anormale et indiscrète que je m'étonna que personne ne l'ai remarqué.

Malgré le feu qui commençait à gratter ma gorge, je fis de mon mieux pour rester concentré sur ma tâche : appeler Nahuel.

Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire qu'Akyn devait être sur les lieux, épiant, sans doute à la recherche de la meilleur façon de substituer un corps touché ou même un badaud.

Comme c'était commode de vivre dans la ville la plus meurtrière du pays, il n'avait même pas besoin de chasser ses proies, juste à atteindre un règlement de compte et à passer prendre le corps.

Je n'étais pas comme lui, alors je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller à penser au sang. Au goût, à la satiété complète qu'il pouvait apporter. Je me forçais à composer le numéro de Nahuel alors que le fumet sanguin commençaient à affaiblir ma raison.

-Garota ? Qu'est ce qui se passe répondit-il.

-Viens me chercher s'il te plait, je suis dans le café sur le ponton, dépêche toi...

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je sais pas si je vais tenir longtemps, s'il te plait dépêche toi répétais-je en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas respirer.

Après qu'il eu raccroché, je me précipitais aux toilettes et m'enfermais derrière une porte. En plus de ma gorge brulante, mon corps commençait à ressentir ce désir d'aller vers l'odeur et je ne savais pas si je serais assez forte pour contourner la scène si je m'aventurais dehors. Il devait y avoir plusieurs victimes pour que l'odeur soit si forte, pas moins de 4 personnes.

Je m'obligeais à répéter inlassablement les poèmes d'Alfred Tennyson comme un mantra protecteur, me rappelant que ce fut les premières phrases que je lus alors que j'étais encore un bébé, innocent...inoffensif...enfin si jamais un vampire pouvait être qualifié de ces termes. Ce dont je doutais maintenant à mesure que le temps passait. Je n'avais jamais été soumis à une telle odeur auparavant, c'était une réelle torture.

Je me mis à avoir peur....

Peur de moi-même.

Je sentais que les derniers remparts d'humanité derrière lesquels se retenait mon coté vampirique étaient en train de s'écrouler alors que l'odeur m'environnait.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement quand j'entendis Nahuel m'appeler et forcer la porte des WC, mais j'abattis tout de suite ma main sur ma bouche et mon nez alors que l'odeur émanant de l'extérieur me frappait de plein fouet. Je vis le danger que j'étais dans ses yeux alors qu'il me tira sans ménagement et m'entraina à l'extérieur.

Il m'éloigna du quartier en faisant attention d'éviter les relents de sang et nous nous arrêtâmes dans un endroit désert où l'odeur n'était qu'une légère effluve pas plus forte que dans un souvenir.

-Merci lui dis-je en respirant à fond.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais là-bas ? Me demanda t-il comme si j'étais taré.

-Je voulais t'appelais, j'avais plus de batterie et il y a eu un coup de feu, c'était horrible...

Il me regarda bizarrement : « Quoi, tu as vu la scène ? »

-Non, mais l'odeur...Akyn est parti sur place je pense.

-Il était là ? Demanda t-il étonné et légèrement soucieux.

-Oui, il m'a proposé de passer chez lui mais j'ai refusé...

Il haussa un sourcil : « Tu as bien fait. Il n'a pas de résidence ici.»

-Mais tu m'a dis qu'il était originaire d'...commençais-je mais il me coupa :

-Oui mais quand il vient ici il reste chez sa créatrice expliqua t-il et la façon dont il le dit, dont il me regarda, me donnèrent l'intuition que j'avais sans doute sauvé ma vie en ne le suivant pas.

-J'aimerais rentrer...je voulais juste te dire au revoir et merci dis-je en chassant Akyn de ma tête.

-Oh tu as décidé d'écouter mes conseils ?

-Je sais pas, mais ma meilleure amie est rentrée et je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment chez Zafrina et puis...peut-être qu'on va bien vouloir me dire ce qu'il se passe maintenant que j'ai « fugué » !

Il poussa un bref rire en secouant la tête et m'accompagna à l'aéroport.

Arrivé à Seattle et après avoir regardé à quel heure arrivait mon avion à Forks j'appelais mon grand-père Charlie.

-Est ce que tu pourras venir me chercher à l'aéroport dans une heure s'il te plait ?

-Bien sur ma puce, mais..tes parents ne sont pas là ? Demanda t-il étonné.

-Je sais pas répondis-je rapidement : Écoute papy, j'aurais besoin de dormir chez toi quelque temps, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Ma demande n'était qu'une formalité, il se plaignait tout le temps de ne pas passer assez de temps avec moi.

-Tu rigoles ? Comme si tu avais besoin de me demander ! Bougonna t-il. J'entendis un bruit de papier froissé et figura qu'il était en train de remplir de la paperasse.

-Merci Papy.

-Nessie chérie, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas et je ne veux surtout pas que tu crois que je ne suis pas content que tu viennes mais...est ce que ton désir de passer du temps avec moi serait motivé par celui d'éviter tes parents ?

Je souris à la façon maniérée dont il avait dit la phrase, manière qu'il n'utilisait qu'avec moi quand il sentait que je cachais quelque chose.

-Pourquoi les éviterais-je ? demandais-je prudemment.

-Oh je sais pas, ce ne serait pas la première fois soupira t-il.

Avant de partir en Écosse, j'avais traversé et fais subir à mes parents une phase de rébellion brève mais assez intense. Quand je ne crashais pas la voiture de ma mère, ne sautais pas des falaises, n'hypnotisais pas les quelques gars de Forks (qui osaient me parler malgré mon attitude qui criait « Problèmes à l'horizon ») et leur faisait faire tout et n'importe quoi, ne faisait pas des parties d'actions et vérités (où il y avait plus d'action que de vérités) avec Brady qui nous emmenait en dehors de l'état ou lui au poste, j'étais tout simplement agitée, boudeuse et insolente puis je me réfugiais chez mon grand-père utilisant son envie de passer du temps avec moi pour éloigner le moment des réprimandes et remontrances de mes parents. Mais ils arrivaient rarement à un résultat positif. Combien de fois avaient-il du appeler Jacob pour qu'il me raisonne ? Ils pouvaient me répéter les choses mais il suffisait que je les entende de sa bouche pour qu'elles aient un poids ou un sens pour moi.

Oui, c'était quand il était mon meilleur ami.

Quand il était quelque chose pour moi qui ne commençait pas par ex-.

-Je suis désolé me repris-je, tu sais que je t'aime Papy ajoutais-je avec un ton cajolant.

-Mouais...seulement quand t'a besoin de moi.

Il avait dit cela pour me taquiner mais je ne sais pourquoi cela me piqua au vif.

-Non ! M'empressais-je de dire : tu sais que c'est vrai, je t'aime vraiment et j'aime passer du temps avec toi !

Pourquoi essayais-je autant de l'en convaincre ?

Il rigola avant de raccrocher.


	41. Chapter 42

_Bon tout le monde est de retour à Forks ! Merci pour vos reviews et 0000 de m'avoir fait passer la barre des 200 ahahah !_

_Le titre du chapitre pour ceux qui l'auront reconnu fait référence à celui d'une chanson de Paramore (For a pessimist, I'm pretty optimistic) groupe que j'adore et qui m'inspire beaucoup._

_Les personnages (sauf une lol) appartiennent à Madame Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**Chapitre 41**

**Pour un pessimiste c'est plutôt optimiste.**

POV Lexie.

Le lendemain en descendant prendre mon petit déjeuner, je fus agréablement surprise de voir Alice et Edward dans la cuisine. Ni Sue ni Charlie n'étant présents, j'imaginais qu'ils étaient là pour moi.

Alice m'accueillit en dansant jusqu'à moi et me prit par le bras :

-Nous sommes si contents que tu sois revenue saine et sauve ! Alors raconte moi qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Edward me sourit alors que sa soeur me faisait asseoir sur une chaise.

-euh Farrel ne vous a rien dit ?

-Si mais je veux ta version !

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit exactement ?

-Ce qu'était ta mère, qu'elle vivait avec des vampires répondit Edward.

« Ouais avec Stefan et Vladimir » Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une grimace.

-ça à l'air d'une blague dit Alice un air dégoutée sur le visage.

-J'aurai aimé que cela en soit une, mais non. Mais bon ma mère est vivante à cause d'eux alors...

J'haussais les épaules. La situation ne me plaisait pas mais j'essayais de voir le bon coté des choses.

-J'ai pu voir que tu avais développé des pouvoirs dit lentement Edward d'un ton prudent. Il me regarda avec un léger sourire, m'encourageant à en parler à haute voix, surement pour Alice.

-Pourquoi êtes vous là lui demandais-je brusquement au lieu de répondre à sa question. Je ne compris pas ma réaction, je ne voulais pas être grossière avec eux, mais je n'avais pas envie de parler de moi. De plus Edward pouvait lire mes pensées c'était déjà assez de choses que je partageais sans le vouloir.

Elle et son frère se lancèrent un regard furtif avant qu'elle ne réponde :

-Nous avons reçu un appel de Nahuel ce matin, Nessie va bientôt arrivée.

-Merci de l'avoir appelé me dit Edward alors que je me remémorais l'appel de hier : Elle va sans doute venir ici.

-Nous allons réaménager l'ancienne chambre de Bella pour vous deux.

-C'est gentil.

Je regardais Edward et je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes pensées de tourner autour de Ness et Jacob. J'essayais de penser à autre chose mais le cerveau étant bête, Edward me fusilla du regard :

-Que sais tu exactement me demanda t'il soudain alarmé par mes souvenirs.

-Rien, rien répétais-je en secouant la tête, elle n'a rien voulu me dire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Edward ?

Alice pressa son frère, mais il restait muet fouillant dans mes pensées, dans les paroles de ma mère. Ce fut moi qui lui répondit :

-Ma mère a flippé en voyant une photo de Ness et Jacob, disant qu'aucun vampire et surtout les Volturis ne devraient savoir qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et je n'arrête pas de me demander si cela a un rapport avec le fait que Jacob l'ai quitté. Ce qui semblerait bizarre...n'est-ce pas ?

Ma question était intentionnellement insinuante, Nessie m'avait raconté qu'elle soupçonnait son père d'y être pour quelque chose et je commençais à me dire que nos parents pouvaient agirent de façon bien bizarre pour nous éviter de savoir des choses.

Il ne répondit pas mais se tourna vers sa soeur et j'eus l'impression qu'ils firent de la télépathie. Puis comme si de rien n'était, elle tourna un visage souriant vers moi et me dit alors qu'ils partaient :

-Esmée, Emmett et moi-même reviendront dans un moment pour la chambre.

POV Renesmée

Lexie, que j'avais texté dès mon arrivée sur le sol américain, m'attendait sur les marches de la maison. Charlie n'avait même pas fini de se garer que je sautais hors de la voiture et me précipita dans ses bras :

-Tu m'as manqué...

-Toi aussi dit-elle en me serrant.

-On dirait que vous allez être colocataire nous dit Charlie en nous dépassant et entrant à l'intérieur.

-Comment ça ?

-Ton grand-père a accepté de m'héberger car Farr...euh Henry n'aimait pas trop l'idée que j'habite avec les tiens m'expliqua t-elle en hochant la tête de coté en prononçant « les tiens »

-Oh ! C'est super dis-je vraiment heureuse alors que je me demandais pourquoi elle avait buté sur le prénom de son majordome, et pourquoi elle roulait les yeux au ciel en souriant en l'évoquant. « J'parie que ça va jaser au commissariat lançais-je en entrant à mon tour à l'intérieur : Charlie héberge deux jeunes et jolies femmes sous son toit.. » Je lui fis un clin d'oeil taquin.

Mon grand père roula des yeux aux ciel et monta à l'ancienne chambre de ma mère.

-Depuis quand il y a un lit double ici ? Demandais-je étonné de voir une nouvelle literie flambant neuve.

-Pas très longtemps...à vrai dire tu les a loupé de peu dit Lexie et s'asseyant et rebondissant sur le lit.

-Qui ?

-Alice, Emmett et Esmée me répondit mon grand-père alors que je me retournais vers lui la face en forme de point d'interrogation. « Dès que j'ai raccroché d'avec toi, Alice m'a appelé me disant que j'en aurais surement besoin et qu'ils s'occupaient de tout... » Il haussa les sourcils, aussi perdu que moi, puis il murmura : « Cette petite est incroyable...j'évite d'ailleurs d'y penser »

Une fois qu'il eu quitté la chambre, je me mis à lentement faire le tour du lit en l'effleurant. La parure de drap était d'un marron-orangé et violet, nos couleurs préférées à moi et Lexie. J'étais sure que c'était Esmée qui les avaient choisi car ces couleurs a priori bizarres ici s'accordaient parfaitement. Elle ou ma mère avait aussi du sélectionner ma matière préférée, le métis.

Ainsi ils savaient que j'étais revenue, pourtant aucun coup de fils ou même comité de bienvenue...qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

-Tu sembles beaucoup plus fascinée par ses draps que par moi...dit doucement mon amie me faisant sortir de mes pensées. Je levais les yeux et quelque chose en elle m'interpella. Je me posais sur lit et l'examinais plus attentivement :

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Qui ?

-Ton taré de majordome !

Elle sourit en haussant rapidement les sourcils.

Un sentiment ambivalent me parcouru alors que je me rappelais ce qu'elle était parti faire en Roumanie, qui elle était parti voir. Sa mère aurait-elle pu l'ensorceler ? Car il y avait définitivement quelque chose en plus...ou en moins chez elle.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda t-elle avec un drôle de regard.

Regard qui me permit de sentir ce qui avait changé.

C'était dans ses yeux...ils n'avaient pas le même éclat...

A vrai dire, ils n'avaient jamais eu cet éclat. Pas qu'ils n'étaient pas beau, loin de là, elle avait des yeux de chat triste...

Mais ils n'étaient plus tristes...enfin cette tristesse avait commencé à s'éloigner depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Seth. Mais y avait définitivement un truc en plus.

-Hé ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle me secoua gentiment.

-J'ai l'impression que quelque chose à changé chez toi.

-Sans doute oui dit-elle en haussant les épaules nonchalamment, tu veux que je commence par quoi ?

-Ta mère ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

-Euh...pas mal de choses, mais je ne pense pas que c'est le genre que tu vois sur le visage, genre déformation ou marques au fer...

Elle me lança un regard perplexe mais néanmoins amusé.

-Raconte moi.

Et elle me raconta, ce que sa mère était, ce qu'Henry, enfin Farrell était, ce que les Roumains étaient (pour elle), ce qu'_elle_ était ou pensait être. Et vous penseriez qu'avec tout ce que je vivais et avec les personnes surnaturelles que je fréquentais, je ne serais pas du tout étonné, mais j'étais si hallucinée que j'avais dû répéter « c'est pas possible » au moins une quinzaine de fois.

Je la dévisageais étonnée qu'elle soit devenue une toute autre personne en l'espace de si peu de temps. On aurait dit qu'elle était devenue une nouvelle version de Lexie, additionnée de nutriments ou de compléments.

-Attends je vais te montrer un truc, j'ai toujours rêvé de le faire depuis que je l'ai vu à la télé.

Elle prit un des coussins qui était à la tête du lit et le déchira, rassemblant toutes les plumes entre ses jambes croisées à l'indienne. Elle fixa les plumes qui se mirent à se soulever doucement, voletant dans l'espace entre elle et moi.

-Wouaw ! Comment tu fais ça ?

C'était magnifique.

« Juste avec le contrôle du vent ?»

Elle hocha la tête, faisant virevolter les plumes avec grâce.

-Lexie ! M'exclamais-je éberluée : tu es...magique !

Elle sourit : « Je suis passée de spéciale à magique, ça s'améliore ! »

Nous nous allongeâmes en travers du lit et je la bombardais de questions, toujours hallucinée de la nouvelle personne qu'elle était. Malgré les réponses en suspens j'étais contente de la voir sourire et emballée de ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

-Je t'avoue que ça n'a pas été facile, un vrai choc plutôt...mais je sais pas...j'essaie de voir les choses du bon coté...

-Tu es plutôt optimiste pour une pessimiste lui fis-je remarquer.

Elle tourna son corps face à moi, s'accoudant sur la couette et dit lentement :

-Tu sais, avant que je te rencontre, je pensais que je ne serais jamais heureuse, entière, que je serais toujours cassé...mais tu m'a guéri en quelque sorte...

Sa déclaration me prit au dépourvu et des larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux. Elle me sourit et continua :

-Et le fait d'apprendre que tu étais une vampire en plus...je veux dire tu aurais pu te jeter sur moi quand tu m'a trouvé les veines ouvertes...mais tu as été la première personne à me montrer de l'intérêt, à m'accepter comme j'étais, sombre et fermée...Ton amitié m'a raccommodée, tu sais comme une vielle poupée qui a été recousue. Mais j'étais toujours un peu sombre et refermée. Et puis Seth...

-A allumé la lumière ?

Elle hocha la tête : « Oui il l'a fait, il m'a rendu ma magie » Elle m'expliqua la corrélation entre ses pouvoirs et Seth.

-Wouaw fis-je lentement : c'est un truc de ma-la-de !

« En effet. Mais... » elle bougea et se rassit en tailleur sur le lit : et toi ? raconte moi, le Brésil, c'était bien ? Enfin je veux dire..dans la mesure du possible ?

-Le Brésil c'est bien. Je suis restée avec Nahuel un ami hybride comme moi, puis avec Zafrina. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire en fait.

-Qu'est ce que tu va faire ? Tu va parler avec tes parents ? Jacob ?

-Jacob ? Répétais-je alerte en me relevant : Il est ici ?

-Ouais, enfin j'imagine, Seth ne m'a pas dit le contraire.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, Jacob était revenu ? Avait-il entendu parler de mon voyage ? Peut-être regrettait-il sa décision ? Et même si c'était le cas, il avait des explications à me fournir ! Mais j'étais tellement en colère contre lui.

-Qu'est ce que je devrais faire ? réfléchis-je à haute voix.

-Lui parler. Il te doit au moins ça. Essaye de savoir pourquoi il est parti comme ça.

-J'ai envie de le voir pour savoir...mais j'ai peur que ça empire...

Elle me donna un regard mesuré, m'invitant à élaborer :

-Ma famille sait que je suis là, ils ont même refait la literie, pourtant ils ne sont pas venus me voir...quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, et ça me fait peur que Jacob y soit impliqué, que notre relation y soit impliquée.

-Je comprends, mais...peut-être que tu devrais faire confiance à tes parents...

-Ils t'ont dit quelque chose ?

-Non mais sans doute que tes parents essayent de te protéger, enfin je veux dire c'est ce que les parents font, sont supposés faire...

-Me protéger de Jacob ? Demandais-je consternée en secouant la tête : non...ça n'a aucun sens...enfin si on ajoute dans l'équation le fait qu'il ai été amoureux de ma mère ça n'arrange vraiment rien.

-C'est bizarre...dit-elle en penchant la tête de côté, réfléchissant.

-C'est dégoutant !

-J'imagine que c'est vraiment de l'histoire ancienne, sinon tes parents ne te laisseraient même pas le voir en premier lieu !

-Imagine Lexie dis-je lentement en contrôlant ma respiration : que Seth et ta mère soient tombés amoureux avant ta naissance, se soient embrassés et te l'ai caché ? Que toute ta famille et tes amis te l'ai caché !

Elle poussa un soupir, roula les yeux au ciel avant de faire une grimace :

-C'est dégueulasse finit-elle par admettre en réprimant un frisson.

-Tu vois !

Mais attends reprit-elle : ça se trouve c'était juste du flirt..

-Oh non la coupais-je : je l'ai lu, écrit de la main de mon père : ils s'aimaient.

-Pas autant qu'elle aimait ton père apparemment puisqu'elle a fini avec lui ! Si ton père s'en accommode pourquoi pas toi ?

-Parce que...je ne suis pas désespérée ! Rétorquais-je avec un orgueil que je ne me connaissais pas.

-Tu es désespérément amoureuse de lui...

Je lui lançais un regard noir, ce n'était même pas la peine qu'elle me lance sur ce sujet, je n'étais pas d'humeur à tourner le couteau dans la plaie, plutôt à débiter ma bile.

-Ecoute dit-elle en levant les mains vers moi pour me calmer : je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe mais une chose est sûre. Jacob t'aime.

-Pourquoi m'a t'il quitté alors ? M'écriais-je fatiguée de me poser cette question, énervée de ne toujours pas avoir de réponses.

-Tu devrais aller le voir, demande lui.

-Tu sais quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non Ness.

-N'essaie pas de me cacher quoi que ce soit, je n'hésiterais pas à te sortir les vers par les trous du nez !

Elle sourit, pas le moins affecté par ma menace : « je me répète, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il t'aime et que...le temps fera le reste. »

-Tu sais quelque chose ! Affirmais-je cette fois.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et je sentis qu'elle voulait me faire passer un message, mais qu'également je lui fasse confiance sans trop poser de questions.

-Je sais que tu es dans une situation difficile, mais tes parents t'aiment et Jacob aussi. Je ne parle pas de ce qui s'est passé entre lui et ta mère, je te parle de toi et lui. Va le voir, parle avec lui.

-Et si ça n'arrange rien ?

-Eh bien, ça veut dire que c'est beaucoup plus grave que j'imaginais...murmura t-elle mais avant que je ne puisse lui demander d'éclaircir sa phrase elle me poussa gentiment vers la porte : « Va z'y je t'attends. »

Mes pieds avaient du mal à me porter jusqu'à son garage, j'avais décidé de « marcher », utilisant la distance entre la maison de mon grand-père et la réserve pour réfléchir à ce que j'allais lui dire. A tempérer mes émotions pour ne pas paraître pathétique devant lui. Si je n'avais pas lu le carnet de mon père c'est avec les larmes aux yeux que j'apparaitrais devant lui, le suppliant de revenir avec moi, de ne jamais plus me quitter quelle qu'en soit la raison. Mais maintenant je savais que des choses m'avaient été caché, qu'il m'avait menti. J'avais besoin de réponses et je ferais mon possible pour les avoir.

J'inspirais un bon cou et m'intimais d'être forte, dure et directe, pas une guimauve. Je venais d'arriver devant son garage. Il était grand ouvert. J'entrais à l'intérieur. Cameron était là rangeant des outils. Il me sourit quand il me vit.

-Salut Renesmée.

-Salut, ton patron est là ?

-Il est parti remorquer une voiture à quelques kilomètres, j'pense pas qu'il va trop tarder, il est parti y'à une heure.

-Ok je vais l'attendre.

-Euh...je dois partir dans cinq minutes...dit-il hésitant en me voyant me diriger vers le bureau.

Je lui lançais un regard interrogatif :

-Oui et ? Je t'ai dit que j'allais l'attendre, je surveillerais le garage si c'est ça qui t'embêtes.

Il parut hésiter une seconde puis haussa les épaules.

-Au fait ? Je me retournais vers lui : Il t'a dit où il était parti dernièrement ?

Il secoua la tête l'air penaud. J'entrais dans le bureau et m'assis sur le siège réservé aux clients. En voyant l'état de son bureau et les papiers qui s'amoncelaient sur sa table, c'était dur d'imaginer que son garage était le meilleur du comté. Comme un ancien réflexe, je me levais et commençais à examiner les papiers, les rangeant en pile selon leur catégories. Je fis le tour de la table pour les rassembler et mon regard accrocha le portrait posé à coté du téléphone. C'était une photo de moi, prise quelques semaines avant mon départ en Ecosse. Je portais une robe empire noire ; mes cheveux, après ma période « Japon » avaient retrouvés leur couleur bronze, leur densité et leur boucles anglaises souples et généreuses. Je posais comme une petite fille modèle, légèrement de profil, accoudé sur une table, regard vers le sol. Jacob adorait cette photo, il m'avait dit un jour qu'elle capturait tout ce que j'étais et qu'il aimait : ma douceur, mon coté femme-enfant, mon romantisme, la fragilité de mon coté humain et la beauté de mon coté vampire. J'avais été étonné de l'entendre dire des choses si cucul la praline alors que Jacob, sans être macho, était plus le genre de gars à construire des voitures et voir des films gore et d'actions en rigolant que de lire ou dire des trucs romantiques. Le souvenir de notre soirée et de notre baiser me revint et je détournais les yeux de la photo, laissant les papiers et m'installais à nouveau dans la chaise.

Je pris une inspiration quand j'entendis son camion arriver.

Je me rappelais pourquoi j'étais là, ce que je voulais, les explications que j'attendais de lui.

Je me levais, sorti du bureau et me postais devant l'entrée.

Je râlais intérieurement, car malgré ma préparation mentale, malgré le discours d'encouragement que je mettais donné la demi-heure précédente, mon coeur accéléra et mon ventre remua en le voyant descendre de la dépanneuse.

Je me pus m'empêcher de le trouver sexy dans son t-shirt bleu marine et son jean graisseux. Il décrocha la voiture et la poussa sur l'emplacement prévu à coté de l'entrée. Il mit le frein à main et entra à l'intérieur en me dépassant :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu étais au Brésil.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question ! Je croyais que tu étais...je-ne-sais-où ! Rétorquais-je énervée par son attitude détachée. Il n'avait eu aucun sourire, aucune inflexion de sourcils, rien de physique me prouvant que ma présence le touchait. Il ne répondit pas, entra dans son bureau, déposa une liasse de papier sur les piles que j'avais faite.

-Tu les a touchés ? Demanda t-il en croisant pour la première fois mon regard.

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et hochais la tête quand je me rendis compte que son regard rapide et froid m'avait donné des frissons. _Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte avec moi ? _

-Désolé, une vielle habitude baragouinais-je en m'engueulant intérieurement d'être aussi émotive et sensible en sa présence.

Je crus voir une étincelle éclairer ses yeux quand il murmura merci, mais elle ne dura que quelques secondes.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda t-il en me dépassant. Je le suivis dans l'atelier.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir répondit-il tout en plongeant sa tête sous le capo d'une voiture.

-A quoi ?

-A mon futur.

-Et tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire, simplement ? Au lieu de me quitter comme tu l'a fait ?!

Mon débit était haché tellement je me retenais d'éclater car si je me laissais aller je ne savais pas si ce serait en sanglots ou en colère.

-Désolé.

D'abord je crus avoir mal entendu, mais un vampire entend toujours bien, alors je fus choquée, estomaquée, hallucinée. Même l'idée qu'il puisse s'être fait lobotomisé me traversa l'esprit tellement l'enflure devant moi était différent du Jacob que je connaissais, de _mon_ Jacob. _"Désolé" ???!!!!_

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? Une autre fille ? Demandais-je les nerfs perçant dans ma voix.

Il me jeta une rapide coup d'oeil mais ne répondit pas.

-Tu me dois des réponses Jacob, tu ne peux pas me dire que tu m'aimes et me quitter le lendemain.

-Je sais...et je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé dit-il en ouvrant les bras comme si sa réponse était suffisante et que je l'agaçais à pousser plus. Ma bouche s'ouvrit d'étonnement mais aucun son, aucun mot ne put en sortir.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Finis-je par demander, laissant la boule d'incompréhension et de douleur m'envahir, faisant trembler ma voix, mon corps, faisant couler des larmes. _Autant pour la guimauve !_

-Rien, tu n'as rien fait répondit-il en me tournant dos et allant à la table où étaient déposés ses outils. Je me tenais bras ballants, j'avais envie d'aller vers lui, de le retourner, de plonger dans ses yeux et de retrouver mon Jacob mais son attitude était tellement froide et grossière qu'elle me clouait sur place. Il continuait à travailler comme si de rien n'était.

Je me risquais à lui poser la question qui empoisonnait mes pensées.

-Est ce que...est ce que c'est à cause de ma mère ?

Il mit un petit moment avant de répondre, le temps de choisir le bon outil et de replonger dans le moteur de la voiture.

-Ta mère m'a parlé et m'a ouvert les yeux dit-il doucement.

Ce fut comme recevoir un coup de poing en plein estomac, sentir sa respiration coupée, ses jambes flanchées, sa tête dans une spirale.

-Et mon père ? Il est au courant, il le sait ? Il est d'accord ? Bafouillais-je.

-L'idée venait de lui. Il a raison.

-Quoi ?! Mais...mais...

Je reculais, complètement sonnée et abasourdie par les mots sortants de sa bouche.

-Tu devrais rentrer maintenant reprit-il d'une voix ferme.

Je voulais, je voulais de toutes mes forces être en colère contre lui, mais je ne pouvais pas, tout ce que mon corps semblait vouloir faire était de tomber à genoux et implorer des explications. Il se releva, me prit par le bras et m'escorta vers l'extérieur.

-Encore une fois je suis désolé Renesmée mais nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, je pense que tu ne devrais plus venir me voir.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Jacob ?

Il s'arrêta, lâcha mon bras et plongeant son regard dans le mien me dit :

-Ce n'est pas...bien.

Il avait accentué le « bien » d'une façon qui voulait dire le contraire de normal, d'acceptable, de sain.

-Toi et moi, ce n'est pas bien ? Répétais-je d'une voix bête.

-Les miens et les tiens.

-Et tu t'en rends compte seulement maintenant ?!

-Je m'en rend compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Rentre maintenant.

Il me laissa et retourna à sa voiture.

Je me battis contre la montée de sanglots mais elle gagna, je m'arrêtais un moment pour la laisser éclater avant de reprendre mon chemin vers la maison de mon grand-père. Lexie vint à ma rencontre dans les escaliers et son visage se froissa quand elle me vit. Elle me serra dans ses bras. Je ne voulais plus pleurer, j'en avais marre. Maintenant que j'étais loin de lui, je ressentais de nouveau la colère monter en moi, me piquer le nez et si elle n'avait pas réussi à sortir auprès de lui, je n'allais pas réussir à la contenir très longtemps. Je savais qui appeler pour m'énerver sur Jacob.

POV Jacob

Je contemplais la voiture que je venais de défoncer. Heureusement que c'était déjà une épave.

Je n'avais qu'une envie : que son anniversaire arrive pour enfin lui dire la vérité, pour arrêter de la blesser, pour enfin la prendre dans mes bras et la rassurer. Je ne m'étais vraiment pas attendu à son arrivée. J'avais dû improviser et surtout contrôler mes sentiments du mieux que je pouvais.

Faire du mal aux gens qu'on aime était la chose la plus difficile à faire. Faire du mal à Nessie était la chose la horrible que je n'ai jamais eu à faire, car autant je lui faisais du mal autant je m'en faisais, chaque mot sortant de ma bouche, chaque regard évité c'était à moi que je les donnais, car son âme était lié à la mienne et je ressentais tout ce qu'elle vivait.

Je me laissais tomber sur le fauteuil de mon bureau et sourit en voyant les piles de papiers qu'elle avait rangé pour moi. Pour passer le temps quand elle venait me voir et comme la mécanique ne l'intéressait pas, elle avait trouvé une occupation : être ma secrétaire. Elle était vraiment douée, comme dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, à tel point que je n'avais jamais eu le besoin d'en engager une « vraie », elle s'amusait à me faire la compta, la gestion et des fois à répondre au téléphone. Je pris le portrait posé sur mon bureau et fixa la photo. Mon coeur, mes boyaux se tordirent de douleur quand je comparais son visage triste de tout à l'heure et celui de la photo si paisible. Si différent. Je languissais de revoir son sourire illuminé son visage comme avant ; avant que tout soit si compliqué, avant qu'elle ne parte, avant que nous soyons amoureux.

Pourquoi toutes mes histoires devaient-elles être si compliquées ?

POV Lexie

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

J'étais venu voir Jacob chez lui pour en savoir plus. Apres avoir laissé mon amie avec sa tante Rosalie dans un état balançant dangereusement entre la tristesse et la rage, j'avais demandé à Charlie de me déposer à la réserve.

Après avoir passé un quart d'heure à me cajoler et m'embrasser, Seth me lâcha finalement pour que je puisse parler à Jacob qui venait d'arriver.

Il ne me répondit pas, me regarda comme si j'outrepassais les lignes.

-Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Ecoute, repris-je voyant qu'il n'allait pas me répondre, je sais que quelque chose de bizarre se trame autour de toi et Ness, même ma mère qui se trouve à plus d'un millier de km la senti.

Cette fois il me lança un regard interrogatif et je sus que j'allais dans la bonne direction.

-Qu'est ce que ta mère a « senti » ? demanda-il.

-Elle a vu une image de vous deux, ensemble...

-Et ?

-Et elle peut voir le futur...

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a vu ? demanda t-il en élevant la voix.

-Je ne te dirais rien tant que tu ne répondra pas à mes questions, tant que tu ne m'expliquera pas pourquoi tu fais souffrir Ness.

-C'est pour sa sécurité lâcha t-il. Et avec cette phrase revint dans sa voix et son expression toute son inquiétude, tout son intérêt, tout son amour pour mon amie.

-Explique moi s'il te plait.

-Ses parents ne lui ont encore rien dit mais c'est bientôt son anniversaire et les Volturis vont venir.

La peur saisit mon ventre mais elle se tassa quand je réalisais avec qui j'étais. Je ne les avais encore jamais vu transformés de mes propres yeux mais je savais de par les souvenirs que Ness m'avaient partagés et les dires de Seth qu'ils étaient énormes et calibrés pour déchiqueter un vampire.

-Pourquoi ?

Il poussa un soupir dégoutté : « C'est leur truc, voir si tout se passe bien selon leur règles de sangsues.

-C'est pour ça que tu as rompu avec elle, pour ne pas qu'ils sachent que vous êtes ensemble ?

Il hocha la tête. Puis me donna un regard interrogatif :

-Comment tu as deviné ?

-Je n'ai rien deviné vraiment. Quand ma mère a vu votre photo elle a dit qu'aucun vampire et surtout pas les Volturis ne devaient savoir que vous êtes ensemble.

-Quoi ? s'écrièrent Jacob et Seth en coeur.

-Oui, textuellement.

-Elle a dit pourquoi ? demanda Jacob soucieux.

-Elle a ajouté que votre couple aller ébranlé le monde des vampires.

-Elle a dit ça ? demanda t-il en haussant les sourcils et souriant.

-Ouais.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes à voix haute : « C'est vraiment sérieux alors, le danger est réel... » Il se tourna vers moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule : Lexie tu ne dois rien lui dire. Rien de ce que je viens de te dire ou de ce que ta mère a pu te dire ne dois parvenir aux oreilles de Nessie d'accord ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Le chef des Volturis a le pouvoir de connaître toutes tes pensées par simple contact physique.

Ma bouche s'arrondit en un « o » à mesure que je réalisais le danger de la situation :

-D'accord, je ne lui dirais rien.

Il hocha la tête et pressa sa main sur mon épaule. Il était sur le point de se lever quand il se retourna vers moi et me regarda bizarrement.

-Quoi ? Lui demandais-je génée.

-Je viens de penser à un truc. Tu connais son pouvoir ?

-Lequel ?

Il me donna un sourire étonné : « Tu sais qu'elle ne fait pas que transmettre par le toucher ?»

-Elle le projette aussi, mais apparemment c'est nouveau...

-Ouais...mais je suis sure qu'elle pourrait le maitriser rapidement. Et si elle y arrivait elle pourrait embobiner ces sangsues, j'en suis sur !

-C'est pas un peu risqué ?

-C'est ce que ses parents pensent...j'aimerais tellement qu'elle sache qu'elle peut le faire, qu'elle peut projeter tout ce qu'elle veut dans l'esprit des gens, même des vampires. Mais comment le faire d'une manière subtile pour que si Aro la touche, il ne s'en doute pas ?

-S'il est vraiment puissant cet Aro verra absolument tout dis-je pour calmer l'enthousiasme qui l'avait saisi. « Ok il verra que toi et Ness avaient rompus et même qu'elle te déteste... » Ses yeux cillèrent et j'ajouta, manière de l'apaiser : Non disons qu'elle est très en colère contre toi, tu lui a vraiment fait mal...mais cet Aro il va voir touuus les souvenirs qu'elle a avec toi et je ne t'apprend rien si je te dis qu'elle ne s'est pas réveillé un jour de juin amoureuse de toi ! Elle t'aime depuis très longtemps.

-Je sais soupira t-il : Le but était que sa colère soit si grande qu'il ne se doute de rien, mais c'est vraiment risqué.

-A moins qu'il ne la touche pas avançais-je.

-Il trouvera ça louche !

-Alors Ness doit le persuader de ne pas la toucher.

Il me regarda et sourit : « C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais, et si elle pouvait en plus les endormir en leur faisant croire que tout est parfait dans le meilleur de leur monde... »

-Mmmh ça serait extra. Quand est ce que ses parents vont lui annoncer leur venue ?

-J'imagine qu'ils ne vont pas tarder répondit-il en se levant et se dirigeant vers la cuisine : son anniversaire est bientôt.

-J'essaierais de l'aiguiller dans cette direction une fois que ses parents lui auront dit. Et le plan c'est quoi ? De tout lui révéler une fois qu'ils seront partis ?

-Ouais, en espérant qu'elle me pardonne.

-Oh je pense qu'elle pourra te pardonner au bout d'un moment le fait de l'avoir quitté pour la protéger, mais tu risques de ramer en ce qui concerne l'autre problème.

-Quel autre problème ? demanda t-il regard perplexe en avalant une gorgée de jus à même la bouteille.

-Toi et sa mère ?

-Quoi moi et Bella ?

-Le fait que vous étiez amoureux avant la naissance de Ness.

Il faillit s'étouffer et me lança un regard paniqué :

-Quoi ?! Comment tu sais ça ? Comment elle le sait ?!!!

-Elle a lu le journal de son père...avant de partir au Brésil.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et je crus qu'il allait se les arracher :

-Oh non ! Oh non ! Répétait-il entrecoupé de jurons.

-Apparemment vous vous êtes embrassé ? Avançais-je avec précaution. « Ecoute, je sais que c'est de l'histoire ancienne parce que tu a imprégné sur elle, mais elle ne le sait pas du tout. Et je pense que dans sa tête tout est mélangé, lié...et que même dans les pires feuilletons télé je n'ai jamais vu de vies plus dramatiques et hallucinantes que les nôtres...ajoutais-je alors que Seth m'enlaçait par derrière.

-Je suis dans la merde annonça lentement Jacob avec un air désespéré.

-C'est une façon plutôt optimiste de voir les choses Jake dit Seth en faisant une grimace de compassion.

* * *

:)


	42. Chapter 43

_Bonjour à tous. Je m'excuse de mettre de plus en plus de temps à poster mais bon c'est la vie qui veut qu'on priorise ( ça se dit ?) les choses. Donc voila un nouveau chapitre mais avant merci à vous de me lire et surtout de laisser des reviews : Ninir3, vampire-human-werewolf, ninie08, alithora, onja._

_**Foxy White** : oui tu as gagné ! tu as débusqué le clin d'oeil à Vampire Diary avec les plumes. Juste pour les autres que vous sachiez je m'amuse a placer des scènes de séries que j'aime bien dans ma fanfic, la dernière fois Dan çacestmoi avait trouvé True Blood (dans le chapitre Rio de Janeiro)_

_**cacestmoi** : il n'y a pas que toi qui a mal au cerveau, moi aussi ça chauffe des fois, j'en oublie presque que ce n'est qu'une fanfic._

_**0000** : Tu detestes Bella ? Bienvenue au club ! je ne commences même pas sur ce sujet sinon je vais m'énerver. en gros je me venge un peu de toutes les fois où j'ai voulu la taper en lisant les livres (parce que dans les films j'arrive à mieux l'apprécier bizarrement)_

_Que je vous explique...ce chapitre en deux mini parties est pour vous faire patienter en attendant les deux prochains où le moment si attendu aura enfin lieu (la pression que je me met toute seule là...!) avec nos chers Italiens. Mais avant il y aura un chapitre hommage à un écrivain grandiose...vous verrez, le chapitre passera limite en crossover. Mais je veux les faire vraiment vraiment bien donc ça mettra un peu de temps. Mais je fais de mon mieux pour que ça en vaille la peine (comme je m'avance là...j'ai intérêt à assurer du coup !)_

* * *

**Chapitre 42**

**Quand la musique est bonne**

**Partie 1**

POV Renesmée

Ma tante Rosalie m'avait emmené au centre ville, nous étions assises sur la terrasse du nouvel établissement qui faisait restaurant et bar, le nouveau lieu de rendez vous des jeunes de Forks. J'avais commandé un coca qui s'éventait devant moi, trop sur les nerfs pour prendre le verre sans risquer de le briser.

-Tu veux que j'aille lui casser la figure ? Me demanda ma tante et apparemment elle était sérieuse.

-J'aimerais bien...mais je doute que ça arrange quoi que ce soit...de plus tu risquerais de te faire attaquer par ses frères...répondis-je d'un ton blasé, le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, surtout pour _lui_ !

Elle cracha presque le dernier mot.

-ça ne change rien pour toi, tu ne l'appréciais déjà pas lui fis-je remarquer.

-Il s'avère que j'avais de bonnes raisons ! S'exclama t-elle comme si son animosité envers lui se justifiait maintenant.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de revivre la conversation avec Jacob. La première fois qu'il m'avait « quitté » j'avais été surprise, sous le choc, déboussolée, puis il y avait eu l'épisode du carnet qui m'avait poignardé le coeur. Mais là, je n'arrivais même pas à mettre de mots sur la tempête intérieure qui me saisissait. J'étais perdue en elle, mon coeur balloté de toute cotés, mon esprit secoué par tout ce qui m'arrivait.

«Tu ne peux pas faire confiance à un loup Nessie dit-elle d'un ton formel au bout d'un moment : Malgré le fait que nous soyons en paix, ils restent des loups et nous des vampires, nous sommes ennemis ancestraux, on a beau y mettre tout les bons sentiments du monde, un jour ou l'autre la réalité nous rattrape.

-Alors tu penses qu'il a raison ? Que nous ne devons pas être ensemble à cause de ce que nous sommes ?

-Tu ne mélanges pas chiffons et serviettes !

-Torchons et serviettes rectifiais-je.

-Peut-importe, tu m'as comprise.

-Ce qui est étrange c'est pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi mes parents y sont mêlé ?

-En parlant de tes parents...fit Rosalie en regardant derrière moi. Je jetais un rapide coup d'oeil pour les voir se diriger vers nous. Mon coeur s'étira dangereusement et je senti de la bille me monter à la gorge.

-Calme-toi ma chérie me dit doucement ma tante en passant sa main froide sur la mienne.

Ils apparurent devant moi, se plaçant aux cotés de Rosalie. Je croisais les bras et détournais les yeux quand regarder leurs visages hypocrites me devint insupportable.

-Renesmée...commença ma mère mais je ne réagis pas. «Nous étions inquiets pour toi...nous sommes contents que tu ai décidé de rentrer »

-Tu nous a manqué enchaina mon père en se baissant à coté de moi.

Je n'allais pas parler, nous étions en public et j'étais bien élevée, pas d'étalage de linge sale, pas de règlements de compte acerbes.

-Je suis désolé dit doucement mon père en me caressant le bras. Bras que je retirais brusquement. Je le fusillais du regard et compris qu'il parlait de ma visite à Jacob quand il montra d'un léger coup de tête ma tante.

-Mon oeil tu es désolé ! Tu dois jubiler intérieurement ! Répliquais-je avec un rictus amer.

-Non, Renesmée c'est faux...

-A d'autre ! Le coupais-je en tournant la tête à nouveau.

-Ma puce tout ce que nous...

-Toi ! Dis-je à l'intention de ma mère sans même la regarder : Ne me parles pas ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Je ne veux pas te voir.

Je me levais et sorti de l'établissement aussi vite et normalement qu'il était humainement possible de le faire.

Dès qu'il n'y eu plus personne à portée de vue je courus jusqu'à la maison de mon grand-père. Je m'assis sur la première marche de l'escalier à l'arrière de la maison et mis ma tête dans mes mains, essayant de me calmer, d'empêcher les larmes de monter. J'aurais pus leur dire ce que j'avais lu, leur demander des explications mais j'avais une telle rage que je savais que je n'allais pas me contrôler dès que ma mère prononcerait le nom de Jacob.

Ce n'est que quand elle me serra dans ses bras que je laissais les sanglots s'échapper de ma poitrine.

-J'en ai marre Lexie murmurais-je.

-Je sais...ça va aller me consola t-elle. Mais je ne pouvais pas le croire, ça ne pouvait pas aller, quelque chose avait été brisé, entre moi et Jacob, entre moi et mes parents et rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant.

Je sentis Alice et Jasper arriver, je sentis surtout la vague de calme de mon oncle me remplir et quand je levais les yeux ma tante était devant moi, me souriant avec compassion. _S'il te plait, je ne veux pas de pitié_ pensais-je et sans me toucher, elle compris et se contenta de s'asseoir à coté de moi.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir Nessie. C'est à propos de ton anniversaire...annonça t'elle calmement.

-Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à le fêter...

-Je comprends dit-elle et je lui lançais un regard incrédule et étonné : Alice ne comprenait jamais qu'on ne puisse pas être d'humeur à fêter n'importe quelle occasion et encore moins un anniversaire. Elle s'était donné la mission d'organiser les miens chaque année avec comme mot d'ordre : plus extravagant que l'année précédente. Qu'elle soit si compréhensible pour mon 8 ème anniversaire, le dernier on pouvait dire de ma vie humaine, me laissait assez suspicieuse. « Mais il va falloir...des invités veulent te voir... »

-Qui ? demandais-je sentant que je n'allais pas aimer.

-Les Volturis.

Je compris pourquoi elle était venue avec Jasper, car sans lui et son pouvoir je serais probablement en crise de panique. Les Volturis ? Pour mon anniversaire ?

-Mais pourquoi ? Demandais-je la panique me saisissant.

-C'est ce que tes parents voulaient te dire tout à l'heure. Ils veulent te voir, Aro et Caius surtout.

-Je peux leur envoyer une photo si c'est juste ce qu'ils veulent ! M'exclamais-je sérieuse.

-Tu sais que ça ne marche pas comme ça avec eux dit Jasper.

-Je ne veux pas les voir ! Ma vie est déjà assez compliquée comme ça ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent m'écriais-je entre colère et désespoir, comme si mes refus allaient changer quoi que ce soit.

Ma tante et Lexie me serrèrent dans leurs bras et malgré leur amour, je me sentis d'un coup seule. J'étais en froid avec mes parents, Jacob ne voulait plus me voir et les Volturis allaient venir. Ils voulaient me tuer lors de leur dernière visite mais ma famille, mes amis étaient tous là pour me protéger. Mais cette fois qui me protègerait s'ils me voulaient toujours du mal ?

-Ils ne te veulent pas de mal me calma Alice, ils sont juste curieux de voir comment tu as évolué...

-Ils me veulent ? Demandais-je alerte.

-Ce n'est pas nouveau, Aro n'a jamais caché son intérêt pour les raretés me rappela Jasper.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche murmurais-je en frissonnant à la vue de ses mains d'un blanc transparent et ses yeux rouges.

Alice se leva et se plaça aux cotés de Jasper qui me lança un regard appuyé. Mes yeux le questionnèrent mais comme seule réponse je sentis une forte vague de réconfort et de bonheur. Si forte quelle en devint, bizarrement, insupportable. Il continua de me regarder de façon énigmatique et la seconde d'après ils disparurent de notre vue.

Lexie posa son front contre ma tempe et me serra contre elle.

-Tu va rester avec Seth d'accord ? m'entendis-je dire alors que je revoyais la parade des italiens venant me tuer 7 ans auparavant. « Je ne veux pas que tu sortes ce jour là, peu importe la raison, tu me promets ? »

Elle acquiesça. Puis me demanda :

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il te touche ?

-Il peut savoir toute ma vie....en me touchant. Il saura pour toi...et..

Je me levais, incapable de finir ma phrase, ne supportant pas l'idée qu'ils puissent lui vouloir du mal.

-Ils ne pourront rien me faire dit-elle et je me retournais pour voir une certitude et une assurance dans ses yeux verts que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Non, pas si tu restes avec les loups.

Elle sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, se ravisa et dit finalement :

-En effet.

-Seth ne laissera jamais rien t'arriver...

Avant j'aurais pu remplacer Seth par Jacob pour que la phrase s'applique à mon cas mais maintenant, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Normalement j'aurais couru vers lui, pour lui annoncer l'effrayante nouvelle, pour qu'il me serre dans ses bras, me rassure et me dise que tout irait bien, qu'il ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un toucher à un seul de mes cheveux. Mais il n'était plus là...je ne pouvais plus compter sur lui.

Je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même.

Alors qu'une froide solitude m'emplissait, chassant les restes des émotions installées par mon oncle, je ressenti l'ambiguïté dans le regard qu'il m'avait laissé avant de partir. Et tandis que je cherchais le moyen de changer mon anniversaire de journée en enfer à simple cauchemar Lexie me demanda :

-Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour l'empêcher de te toucher ?

Je gardais cette question en tête, me promettant de faire tout mon possible pour trouver les réponses alors que mon grand-père ouvrait la porte de derrière, 4 cartons de pizzas posés sur le bras :

-A tabl...wouaw tu en fait une tête Nessie, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je mourrais de faim lui répondis-je avec mon meilleur visage en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Mouais c'est ça l'entendis-je grommeler derrière moi nullement convaincu.

*

Empêcher Aro de me toucher. Cela devint une obsession durant les jours que me séparaient de la date fatidique. Je me demandais si quelqu'un avait autant redouté et détesté le jour de son anniversaire que moi en ce moment.

La nuit suivant l'annonce de leur venue fut horrible, remplie de cauchemars. Après le deuxième je refusais de fermer les yeux à nouveau. Lexie dormait paisiblement à coté de moi. J'enviais sa nouvelle sérénité, sa nouvelle lumière intérieure alors que tout ce que je sentais en moi était le vide, le froid et la peur.

Ce n'est que quand les rayons de soleil percèrent à l'horizon que mes yeux fatigués se fermèrent.

Quand je me réveillais, la pièce, malgré les rideaux était baigné de soleil. Mon amie avait laissé un mot sur son oreiller :

_« Suis parti avec Seth (surprise il a dit !) je t'ai fait une nouvelle playlist sur ton mp3»_

Je me levais et attrapais mon lecteur sur le bureau. Je découvris avec étonnement les chansons suivantes :

"Blowin' in the Wind" de Bob Dylan

"The answer Lies within" de Dream Theater

"Solution" des Sundance Kids

"Salute your solution" des The Raconteurs

"Elegant Solution" d'Elegy

"Fix you" de Coldplay et "You'll find a way" de Santogold....en arrivant à une chanson au tempo dance intitulé « Find yourself » je commençais à me poser des questions sur la réelle intention de son geste (je détestais la dance music). Elle ne voulait pas simplement me réconforter, elle voulait me faire passer un message. Vu le nombre de fois où les mots solution et réponse se répétaient ils étaient clairs que ce n'était pas un hasard.

Je me préparais, descendis avec mon Ipod vissé aux oreilles. La maison était vide et je ne voulais pas rester toute seule. J'appelais donc mes tantes pour qu'elles passent la journée avec moi.

Au bout d'une heure Alice proposa une virée shopping, bien sur Rosalie approuva et nous nous retrouvâmes au centre commercial. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur mais j'avais besoin de côtoyer leur adorable passion futile pour les morceaux de tissus, ma vie prenait un tournant beaucoup trop dramatique à mon goût. Pendant mes heures d'insomnies, j'avais déroulé devant mes yeux les pires scénarios possibles tellement effrayée qu'Aro puisse trouver en me touchant une raison de me faire du mal.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas..essaya de me réconforter Alice.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu ne peux pas voir clairement ce qu'il va se passer...

Elle pouvait bien voir leurs actions et intentions que ce soit Aro, Caius, Démétri, Renata ou Alec mais elle ne pouvait pas voir comment tout cela allait se terminer. A cause de moi.

Celui qui me faisait vraiment peur était Caius, sans doute à cause de mon rêve quand j'étais chez Nahuel. Et j'avais l'impression d'entrer dans ce cauchemar : des bras chauds de Jacob je me retrouvais à la merci glaciale de Caius.

-Oh non pitié...soupirais-je quand dans le salon d'essayage retentit la chanson des Backstreet Boys « I want it that way ». Pas moyen de faire plus pathétique et plus à propos que ma vie sentimentale.

-Oh j'aime bien cette chanson chantonna Rosalie en s'admirant dans la robe qu'elle venait d'enfiler. Quand elle arriva à la partie qui disait « mais nous sommes deux mondes différents et je ne peux atteindre ton coeur quand tu me dis que tu veux que les choses se passe ainsi.. » elle fit une grimace en me regardant dans le miroir : « Désolé. »

Les entendre glapir et se demander « pourquoi il n'y avait que des coeurs brisés et des erreurs » fut insupportable et je me dirigeais vers la sortie du magasin, pas moyen que j'entende la partie « Je vois que notre histoire s'écroule, mais je veux que tu saches que malgré la distance, tu es au plus profond de moi...mon feu...mon seul désir.. » chantée par le membre qui avait la voix la plus triste et plate de l'histoire des boysband.

Je détestais ces radios de centres commerciaux !

**Partie 2**

POV Lexie.

_Playlist_

_The sound of your heart – Eskimo Joe_

_Taking Chances-Celine Dion_

_Jump- Van Halen_

_Liitle Wings- Jimmy Hendrix_

_Girl, you'll be a woman soon – Neil Diamond_

_(je vois certains sourcils se soulever à la vue de cette playlist lol)_

_*_

Le lendemain Seth vint me chercher chez Charlie dans la matinée.

-Où est ce qu'on va ? lui demandais-je curieuse.

-Port Angeles.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Tu verras une fois là bas se contenta t-il de répondre en démarrant son pick-up Nissan.

-Comment va Jacob ? Demandais-je quand nous dépassâmes le panneau de Forks.

-Plutôt mal. Je pense qu'il va se plonger dans le travail. C'est ce qu'il fait quand il a des soucis. C'est pas pour rien que son garage a triplé de chiffres d'affaires quand Nessie était en Ecosse.

-C'est vraiment bizarre cette histoire...je veux dire avec Bella.

-Ouais...mais tout le monde fait des erreurs.

-Ouais mais il y a toujours des conséquences. Si au moins Ness savait qu'il avait imprégné sur elle, je pense que la pilule aurait été plus facile à digérer. Mais bon y'a aussi l'histoire des Volturis...

Il posa ses yeux sombres sur moi :

-Tu veux bien qu'on laisse ce sujet de côté pour aujourd'hui ?

Je chassais mon soucis au loin alors que mes yeux et ma main s'entremêlaient aux siens. Il me donna un sourire qui me réchauffa et m'envoya des papillons dans le ventre.

Nous roulâmes un moment sans rien dire. J'appréciais le fait de ne pas être dérangé par le silence quand j'étais avec lui : pas d'envie gênante de combler, juste profiter de sa présence.

-Je penses que je ne m'en lasserais jamais dit-il doucement.

-De quoi ?

-D'entendre le battement de ton coeur.

Je souris.

-Et aussi la façon dont tu mords ton piercing quand tu es gênée continua t-il : c'est vraiment sexy.

Cette fois je me sentis rougir comme une pivoine, les papillons frétillant à une allure folle.

-C'est vraiment tentant ajouta t-il : ça donne envie continuellement de te dire des choses qui te font rougir.

-C'est pas vraiment fair play..

-Tu ne peux m'en vouloir de trouver irrésistible tous des petits tics.

-Tous ?! J'en ai d'autre ? Demandais-je en faisant un quart de tour sur mon siège et le fixant.

-Ouais, quand tu passes ta main dans tes cheveux.

-C'est pas un tic ça le contredis-je.

-Quand tu es gênée, tu le fais d'une autre façon.

-Comment ?

-Je pourrais pas le décrire, c'est juste...super touchant.

Je le dévisageais un moment, son profil droit, sa bouche désirable, ses cheveux noirs jais encadrant son visage au ton de caramel riche.

-Tu n'es pas très objectif avec moi de toute façon...dis-je en baissant la tête.

-C'est ce que j'aime avec toi, tu ne te vois pas clairement.

-En parlant de voir clairement dis-je contente de changer de sujet : est ce que je te verrais un jour, en loup ?

-Tu veux me voir en loup ? Demanda t-il légèrement étonné mais gardant un ton prudent.

J'hochais la tête. Il fronça rapidement les sourcils :

-C'est important pour toi ?

-C'est une partie de toi, enfin c'est toi...

Il poussa un soupir, sembla réfléchir, puis dit lentement :

-Ok, tu me verras en loup.

-Quand ? Demandais-je légèrement excitée avant qu'il ne pousse un autre soupir que j'interpretais comme un refus de sa part :

-Tu n'a pas envie que je te vois comme ça ?

-Non c'est pas ça, mais ça peut être dangereux pour toi..

-Emily ? Dis-je en revoyant les cicatrices de sa cousine.

-Oui...

Je ne cherchais pas à pousser plus loin, je comprenais sa position, même si j'étais un peu déçue.

-Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, si je te faisais du mal expliqua t-il : Si je touchais ce visage si parfait.

Il profita d'un feu pour prendre mon visage en coupe dans ses mains et m'embrassa à mesure qu'il parlait : « ses yeux si parfaits, ce nez si mignon, ta magnifique bouche et ces taches de rousseurs ! »

-Je ne les aimes pas trop...

-Tu rigoles ? Elles sont si jolies ! Je pourrais passer ma vie à les embrasser, une par une !

Il associa le geste à la parole et je me mis à rire :

-Tu es dingue !

-Dingue de toi !

Au bout d'un moment je fouillais dans sa boite à gants à la recherche de cd. J'ouvris une pochette et en prit un labellisé : « pour hurler sur de longue distance ». Je l'introduis dans le lecteur curieuse et fut surprise, halluciné d'entendre la voix de Céline Dion.

Je me retournais vers lui yeux et bouches grandes ouvertes avant de partir dans un fou rire :

-Tu viens de perdre 50 points en virilité arrivais-je à articuler entre mes éclats de rire.

-C'est une super chanteuse se défendit-il pathétiquement avec un air qui se voulait sérieux malgré le sourire qui étirait sa bouche.

-J'arrive pas à le croire ! T'es sur que t'es hétéro ? Demandais-je moqueuse. Il se mit à me chatouiller et à me déranger les cheveux alors que je riais et chantais en me moquant :

_What do say to takin' chances ?_

_What do you say to jumpin' off the edge ?_

_Never knowin' if there's solid ground below..._

-En parlant de ça commença t'il en remettant sa main sur le volant.

-Parlant de quoi ?

-Prendre sa chance, sauter du pont...comment va ton vertige ?

Il me fixa de ses yeux de velours noirs et un sourire nerveux vint remplacer mon rire moqueur.

-Hé bien...il y a de plus en plus d'éléments qui me poussent à avoir confiance...répondis-je en le regardant à la dérobée.

Il fit un léger signe de tête et sourit.

« Jump » de Van Halen retentit dans l'habitacle et une vive chaleur m'envahit, montant de mon ventre aux oreilles, quand nos regards se croisèrent.

-J'adore ce cd dit-il alors que je détournais mon regard, mes joues à la limite d'une crampe.

-On est arrivés annonça t-il en se garant devant la vitrine d'un magasin de musique.

Il m'entraina à l'arrière de la boutique et nous montâmes un escalier qui donnait sur un grand hall en mezzanine. Il y avait plusieurs portes avec des plaques numérotées.

-Ce sont des studios ?

-Ouep.

Il nous fit entrer dans l'un d'eux. C'était un mini amphithéatre sans sièges, en bas, des ados de 13 à 16 ans étaient assis sur des chaises disposées en cercle, chacun avec une guitare sur les genoux.

-Salut la compagnie ! Dit Seth en leur en tapant 5 à chacun.

-Salut Seth répondirent-ils tous en coeur.

-Vous allez bien ?

Un brouhaha de « ouais » retentit.

-Okay ben on va attaquer. On va s'échauffer en faisant des arpèges, Tony tu donnes le rythme !

Le petit tapa la mesure avec son pied et ils se mirent tous à jouer.

-J'ai pensé que tu voulais voir ce que valait le prof dit-il à voix basse en se tournant vers moi.

-Je sais que tu es doué, je l'ai vu sur scène...

-Ouais fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel et prenant un air faussement modeste qui me fit rire : mais y'avaient les lumières et tout ça, pas du tout le même trip...je te fais assister à une leçon collective et tu aura droit à une leçon privée après..si tu veux...

Il fit revivre avec son ton et sa voix la première fois que nous étions dans sa chambre.

-Quand tu veux répondis-je sur le même ton.

Son visage se transforma en grand sourire et il me montra le premier rang de l'amphi. J'allais m'asseoir et ne le quitta pas des yeux.

Le voir en mode prof était captivant, il avait un bon feeling avec ses élèves, arrivant à faire un cour collectif tout en aidant ceux qui avaient un peu de mal à suivre. Il ne montrait aucun signe d'impatience, mais arrivait à transmettre sa passion avec décontraction. Si je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, j'aurai complètement foncé dans le cliché « prof sexy ».

Au bout d'un moment il interpella ses élèves en me regardant :

-Nous avons une invité aujourd'hui, c'est quelqu'un de très spécial pour moi. Si on lui jouait un morceau juste pour elle, le dernier qu'on a travaillé ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, visiblement ravis. Ils se mirent à gratter leur cordes et Seth joua quelque notes en arpèges. Mon cœur fondit dans ma poitrine quand je reconnus les premières notes, c'était « Little Wing » de Jimi Hendrix.

Il avait réussi, je pense que j'avais passé en revue tous mes tics : la lèvre, les cheveux, le rougissement, tout y était.

Les jeunes étaient doués mais je ne voyais que Seth, je n'entendais que sa voix me chantant que je marchais à travers les nuages, la tête remplie de féerie, lui donnant des milliers de sourires le rendant libre.

Je crus que mon coeur s'était liquéfié d'émotion.

Je les applaudis tous quand ils eurent finis et dès que nous fumes seuls dans la salle je l'enlaça par la taille et posa un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Merci Seth Hendrix

-De rien ma petite fée répondit-il en me donnant à son tour un baiser.

-Comment savais tu que c'était une de mes chansons favorites ? Lui demandais-je.

-ça l'est ? Je ne savais pas, c'est juste que cette chanson me fait penser à toi...j'ai l'impression qu'elle a été écrite pour toi.

-Vraiment ? C'est gentil. Pendant un long moment repris-je les yeux dans mes souvenirs : je fantasmais sur le fait qu'il avait écrit Foxy Lady pour moi.

-Tiens donc ? Foxy Lady ? Intéressant dit-il avec un sourire en coin : On change totalement de registre...la fille dont il parle dans cette chanson n'est pas vraiment mignonne et innocente. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Je me dégageais en haussant les épaules et l'aida à ranger les chaises.

-C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Mignonne et innocente ? Demandais-je sur un ton léger, seulement pour cacher l'importance de sa réponse.

-Je te vois comme la plus belle fille sur terre répondit-il.

Je roulais des yeux au ciel : « tellement original » soupirais-je en souriant.

Nous allâmes déjeuner dans un restaurant à la déco drive in des années 50.

Alors que la serveuse venait de déposer nos plats devant nous, une fille s'arrêta à notre table et interpella mon copain :

-Hé Seth !

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil :

-Natasha dit-il légèrement surpris mais plus ennuyé qu'autre chose.

-Comment tu va ? Enchaina mielleusement la brunette, un sosie de Kim Kardashian.

-Bien merci.

Quelques secondes flottèrent et voyant qu'il ne continuait pas la discussion, elle se tourna vers moi et me toisa de haut en bas :

-Tu ne me présentes pas ?

Il lâcha un court soupir d'agacement avant de lui dire :

-Natasha, Lexie ma copine, Lexie, Natasha.

-Son ex ajouta t-elle comme si c'était son nom de famille.

Je me contentais de la regarder, mes yeux descendant de ses yeux de braise à ses lèvres glossées avant de se poser sur son décolleté pigeonnant. Elle était clairement en train de saccager mon estime personnelle avec ses obus. Je crus qu'elle s'était transformé en citron quand elle dit d'un ton acide et ironique :

-Eh bien je vous souhaite tous le bonheur du monde, et j''espère Lettie que tu arriveras à le satisfaire.

Sur ce elle partit, la tête haute et le regard fier.

Seth posa sa main sur la mienne et la pressa.

-Je rêve ou elle m'a appelé Lettie ?! M'exclamais-je faussement calme, comme si c'était vraiment ça qui m'avait dérangé.

-Je suis vraiment désolé dit-il en me caressant le dos de la main avec son doigt.

J'haussais les épaules et plongeais ma tête dans mon assiette. Je sentis son regard concerné sur moi mais l'évitais. Je retirais ma main de sous la sienne, croisais les bras et m'enfonçais dans la banquette. Je me rendis compte que malgré tout, il y avait toujours une partie en moi qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était avec moi.

-C'est quoi ton problème avec les filles ? Demandais-je en le regardant furtivement derrière ma frange : c'est la deuxième qui insinue que tu n'es qu'un casanova insatisfait.

Il secoua doucement la tête, son regard soucieux posé sur moi.

Je croyais qu'il m'aimait, je n'étais pas en train de remettre en doute son amour, mais ce sable mouvant de dépréciation machiste était revenu me frapper avec les paroles de cette fille :

-Combien tu as eu de copines avant moi ?

-Ce n'est pas important répondit-il en me regardant avec conviction. _Ouais tu parles !_

-Excuse moi mais si je dois rencontrer tes ex une fois par mois, j'aimerais au moins savoir leur nombre pour me préparer psychologiquement m'exclamais-je avec tout le calme que mon sarcasme permettait.

-Arrête ça, ça sert à rien dit-il doucement : Tu es la seule fille que j'aime, je ne me souviens même pas de ma vie amoureuse avant toi !

Sa réponse aurait du me satisfaire mais au lieu de cela je commençais à penser à une liste interminable de filles d'un soir ou d'histoire plus longues.

-Combien ?

Il chercha à accrocher mon regard, et je finis par lever mes yeux pour croiser les siens, sachant qu'il ne répondrait pas tant que je ne le ferais pas.

-Elles ne comptent pas dit-il : Elles font parties du passé. C'est toi mon présent.

J'hochais lentement la tête. Essayant de convaincre mes insécurités avec cette phrase. Mais les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure. Pendant le reste du repas, je ne touchais pas à ma nourriture, me contentant de pousser les aliments de par et d'autre de l'assiette. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux. Je me sentais honteuse d'avoir cette attitude après tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, et chanté ce matin mais c'était plus fort que moi.

A un moment il vint s'asseoir à coté de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Il posa un tendre baiser sur ma tempe avant de dégager mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle ou stupide Seth murmurais-je, je sais que sans imprégnation, tu ne te serais jamais intéressé à une fille comme moi. Je ne suis pas comme...elles. Tes ex, si elles sont toutes comme ça...je me demande qu'est ce que tu peux me trouver...?

-Toutes comment ?

-Belles...avec des corps de bombes sexuelles...dis-je en grimaçant.

Il prit mon menton entre son pouce et son index et tourna mon visage vers lui :

-Elles ne t'arrivent même pas à la cheville.

_C'est ça ! Attends de me voir nue..._Je baissais les yeux, les joues en feu. Il avait beau dire ça, ça avait beau être vrai pour lui, pour moi le problème restait le même : un mec ne pouvait pas avoir couché avec ce genre de filles et me trouver attirante après, je ne pourrais jamais être en compétition dans cette catégorie. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'avais imaginé qu'un mec comme lui me serre dans ses bras et encore moins me désire physiquement.

-C'est comme si tu avais l'habitude de conduire une jaguar tous les jours et que tu te retrouves avec une voiture d'occas...expliquais-je avec une moue.

-Oh Lexie ! S'exclama t-il en souriant et posant la main sur sa poitrine: Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens pour toi !

-Je ne parle pas de ça...dis-je en m'enfonçant encore plus dans la banquette.

-De quoi tu parles alors ?

Je croisais encore plus les bras, baissant la tête, me cachant derrière mes cheveux.

-J'imagine que tu ne jouais pas au mikado avec elles...je ne..je ne suis pas comme ça...

Il se redressa en inspirant :

-Tu penses que je ne suis pas attiré par toi physiquement ?

J'haussais les épaules : « ce n'est pas comme si tu avais essayé d'aller plus loin les fois où on a dormi ensemble... »

J'aperçu un haussement de sourcils étonné et un tendre sourire illuminé son visage alors que je jetais un coup d'oeil à travers mes mèches.

-Et même si tu avais tenté continuais-je à voix presque inaudible : tu aurais sans doute été déçu...

-Pourquoi ça ?

_Si seulement je pouvais m'enfoncer et disparaître dans la banquette..._

-Parce que...je n'ai aucune expérience...et que...je ne suis pas prête...pour...pour ça bredouillais-je le visage en feu.

-Lexie, regarde moi m'ordonna t-il. Je levais les yeux avec réticence, embarrassée, nerveuse.

Il me donna ce regard, celui qui m'enveloppait de douceur, faisait fondre mon coeur et me faisait sentir à lui :

«Je trouve que tu as un corps magnifique et j'espère que je suis le seul à le trouver aussi attirant. »

Je baissais les yeux, à la fois gênée et incrédule. Il ajouta : « Crois moi l'imprégnation ne coupe pas les sens et encore moins l'attirance physique...au contraire. »

Je me mordis la lèvre à tel point que je crus que j'allais la couper. La façon dont il avait accentué la fin de sa phrase ne faisait aucun doute, que je le crois au pas, sur le désir que je pouvais lui inspirer.

« Et si tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas tenté d'aller plus loin, c'est parce que te serrer dans mes bras et te câliner me satisfait, pleinement, tant que c'est ce dont tu as envie et besoin. »

Il écarta de nouveau mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et approcha son visage du mien, traçant avec de légers baisers le contour de ma mâchoire avant d'atterrir sur ma bouche et poser trois baisers graduellement intenses. Quand il eut fini de me rassurer, il mangea le contenu de nos assiettes (Kim Kardashian bis m'avait coupé l'appétit) et commanda un sundae chocolat vanille qu'il m'obligea à partager avec lui (enfin obliger est un grand mot, il suffisait qu'il me regarde d'une certaine façon pour que cède).

J'appelais Ness pour voir si elle était réveillé et n'avait pas besoin de moi, mais ses tantes étaient avec elle, ce qui m'arrangea car je voulais passer le maximum de temps avec Seth car c'était sa dernière journée de libre avant un moment.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre plage et la longeâmes main dans la main. Nous quittâmes le sol sableux pour nous enfoncer dans la forêt. Je fus émerveillée par la faune et la flore si riche.

-Ne viens jamais ici seule.

Si ces mots ne transpiraient pas autant d'inquiétude maitrisée et d'attention sincère j'aurais cru qu'il me donnait un ordre.

-Pourquoi ? Les biches sont agressives dans le coin ? Demandais-je en souriant. Mais lui ne sourit pas quand il répondit :

-Ce ne sont pas des animaux dont je parle, il n'y a pas que des randonneurs et campeurs dans les forets.

-Tu parles des vampires ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Mais...de toute façon..toi et tes frères vous êtes toujours dans les parages...non ? avançais-je.

Cette fois il me sourit, flatté par ma supposition :

-Nous essayons et vu notre nombre on peut dire qu'on réussi mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'aventurer hors du territoire, d'accord ?

-Ok répondis-je.

-J'aurais du prendre mon appareil photo avec moi regrettais-je admirative de la nature qui m'entourait.

-Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que tu viendras.

La phrase sonnait comme une promesse, une certitude que notre histoire n'allait pas se terminer avec l'été. Honnêtement je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire à la rentrée, d'ailleurs je m'en fichais un peu et l'idée d'une année sabbatique s'installait de plus en plus en moi.

-Alors ça c'est le truc le plus étrange et rigolo que j'ai jamais vu dans les bois s'exclama t-il en se baissant au sol.

Je suivis son regard pour découvrir une décoloration de l'herbe formant un cercle devant un arbre penché et mousseux.

-Tu sais comment ça s'appelle ?

Je cherchais le nom mais ne le trouvais pas. Il répondit :

-Cercle des fées ou rond de sorcière.

Le « ah oui » franchit mes lèvres et quelque chose me déstabilisa. « Rond de sorcière » ? cette expression résonnait dans mes oreilles d'une étrange manière. Je cherchais dans ma mémoire, pourquoi l'expression n'arrêtait pas de ricocher dans ma tête. Quand finalement nous sortîmes des bois et qu'il me raccompagna chez Charlie, la découverte me frappa, suivie de la déception de devoir désobéir à Seth. Car je devais retourner dans ces bois. J'avais trouvé le message codé que l'esprit m'avait donné dans le jardin du château des Roumains.

L'anneau n'était qu'un autre façon de dire rond et cercle, ma mère était une sorcière. Mais qui était ce Calion que je devais appelé ?


	43. Chapter 44

**Coucou les amis, voici un nouveau chapitre. Si je mets plus de temps à poster maintenant c'est parce que...je mets plus de temps à écrire (eh oui c'est logique), parce que jusqu'à présent j'avais écrit plusieurs chapitres avant de les poster, que maintenant ben je dois les écrire au fur et à mesure puisque que je n'en ai plus d'écrits en avance en stock. (je sais pas si c'est cohérent ce que je viens de dire mais d'un autre coté il est 00:40)**

**En espérant que vous allez aimer...**

**Enjoy**

**Ah oui : je vais mettre en place un petit jeu...bon plusieurs l'ont remarqué j'aime beaucoup m'inspirer de séries, films et livres. **

**Voici la règle: le/la premier(e) qui découvre (dans les chapitres dont j'aurais précisé s'ils sont en jeu ou pas) l'oeuvre, la série ou films dont je me suis inspiré pour une scène dans ma fanfic gagne...une preview du prochain chapitre ! ( et vu le temps que je met à poster je me dis qu'une preview c'est un peu cruel...mais bon faut s'assumer hein lol). **

**Donc à vos reviews, la première personne qui trouve ma source d'inspiration recevra un message intitulé "dans le prochain épisode d'un eternel recommencement" (ahahah la fille qui se la pète genre série à suspens !)**

* * *

Ptite Playlist :

In Rainbows / RadioHead

Aniron(I Desire)/ Enya

Elements/ A Fine Frenzy

* * *

**Chapitre 43**

**La Porte**

_La Nature est un temple où de vivants piliers_

_Laissent parfois sortir de confuses paroles ;_

_L'homme y passe à travers des forets de symbole_

_Qui l'observent avec des regards familiers._

_Charles Baudelaire_

POV Lexie

Le lendemain je fis des recherches internet sur les cercles de fées. Ce que je lis me refroidis quelque peu, soit j'étais rationnelle et me contentais de la définition scientifique : « un phénomène naturel, consistant en une colonie de champignons pérennants alignés en une formation plus ou moins circulaire, en sous-bois ou dans les prés. » ou bien je croyais aux mythes et légendes, ce qui me laissait avec ça : «Nymphes et elfes en seraient les responsables. Au Moyen Age, les hommes y voyaient la trace de la danse des sorcières pour évoquer le démon, celle des fées, la main du diable ou celle de génies nocturnes tels que korrigans et farfadets »

_ooookaay..._mais ces gens du moyen age pensaient également que le soleil tournait autour de la terre !

J'étais quelque peu apeurée mais très curieuse. Je devais savoir. Pourquoi cette femme-esprit voulait que j'appelle un être surnaturel ou un autre esprit. Car c'était évident avec tous éléments que j'avais que j'étais en train de plonger dans de l'invocation spirituelle. Ma mère me l'avait fortement déconseillé. Alors pourquoi sentais-je cette nécessité de le faire malgré tout ? Malgré les conseils de ma mère et de Seth ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

Je pris mon appareil et descendis au salon. Nessie était dans le canapé en train de regarder un documentaire sur la chaine découverte. Il était midi passé et elle était en train de manger négligemment un bol de céréales. Parfois ses traits humains me faisait rire.

-Je vais prendre des photos annonçais-je.

-Je peux venir avec toi me demanda t-elle en se retournant, les yeux pleins d'envie.

-Euh je vais être assez ennuyante et absorbée, tu sais comment je peux être...bredouillais-je, navrée de tuer son enthousiasme.

« Oh » fit-elle ennuyée, apparemment pas intéressé par la survie des animaux à sang froid.

-Mais tu pourrais sans doute me retrouver dans 2 ou 3h. Je serais du coté de la 3ème plage, près de la forêt...

Autant prévoir et dire à quelqu'un où j'allais s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose de...fâcheux.

-La forêt ? Répétât-elle en arquant le sourcil.

-Ouais répondis-je négligemment, tous les guides de la région disent que c'est une promenade indispensable. Tu crois que je peux prendre la Chevrolet ?

-'Sûr répondit-elle en se relaissant tomber dans le canapé.

-Super, j't'envoie un message quand je suis arrivé.

-T'a intérêt me menaça t-elle gentiment. Reste sur les sentiers d'accord ?

J'acquiesçais rapidement et allais m'esquiver quand elle m'appela :

« Attends... » Elle se redressa sur le canapé et me fit face : « J'ai écouté ta playlist hier. »

Elle marqua une pause.

-Et...? demandais-je en faisant un pas dans le salon.

-Et la solution est juste devant mes yeux.

J'ouvris les miens, interrogatifs.

-C'est ma mère dit-elle avec une drôle d'expression mi dépité mi triste.

Je fis le tour du canapé et vins m'asseoir près d'elle.

-Seule ma mère peut me protéger d'Aro, avec son bouclier mental soupira t-elle.

-ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter..constatais-je lentement en voyant son visage.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, resta bloqué et dit entre ses dents :

-Je ne peux pas la supporter...je ne peux pas supporter d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle Lexie...je sais que c'est ma mère...mais...

-Je sais que tu es en colère mais tu pourrais la mettre de coté...ne serait ce qu'une journée ? J'imagine qu'ils ne vont pas rester très longtemps.

Elle poussa un long soupir avant de se laisser tomber à la renverse dans le canapé.

-Ness, ma tragédienne préférée dis-je tendrement en pressant son genou avant de me lever et sortir. Je m'en voulais de la laisser seule dans cet état mais la curiosité du cercle était trop forte.

Je montais dans l'ancienne voiture de Bella et roulais jusqu'à la côte, entrais dans la Push et me garais au point le plus proche de la forêt.

Je commençais à marcher, essayant de retrouver le chemin que j'avais pris la veille avec Seth, mais j'étais forcé de constater que je n'avais aucun sens de l'orientation. Au bout d'une bonne heure, je laissais tomber la piste et cherchais plutôt un autre cercle.

Je me rappelais que je devais rassurer mon amie et je lui envoyais un message, mentant sur mon occupation et la fréquentation de la foret. La vérité était que j'avais quitté les sentiers balisés et peuplés depuis un moment. Le silence avait remplacé le bruit des vagues, j'étais au milieu de la forêt, seule, enfin sans compter la faune. Je marchais encore et encore, ne me souciant nullement de l'orientation, tellement je voulais trouver ce fameux cercle. Le sol commençait à monter, je devais quasiment être à quatre pattes pour avancer.

Mes semblants de biceps commencèrent vraiment à me chauffer et au bout d'un long moment, j'atteins le sommet d'une pente.

Mon cœur eut un contretemps à la vue du nouveau paysage qui s'offrait à moi.

Une petite clairière s'étalait paisiblement. On aurait dit que les arbres autour levaient leur branches pour la plonger dans un maximum de soleil.

Des petites fleurs blanches recouvraient l'herbe comme du sucre glace sur un gâteau.

Je me relevais doucement et frottais mes mains pour enlever la terre mais elles se figèrent, tout comme mon souffle dans ma gorge. Devant moi s'étalait un énorme, gigantesque cercle dessiné dans les fleurs blanches. Comme si quelqu'un avait posé un pochoir sur les fleurs et avait laissé un donut de verdure. Je levais les yeux et découvris avec étonnement d'autres cercles, plus petits, plus difformes aux alentours. Mais j'étais attiré vers le principal. Si les cercles du film Signes étaient étranges et flippants ceux là étaient si beau et poétiques qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de les fixer, étonné du travail de la nature.

Je m'avançais et m'arrêtais juste devant. Mon rythme cardiaque avait accéléré, résonnant dans mes oreilles.

Un cercle parfait.

J'en fis le tour lentement.

Et comme un flash-back, un souvenir précis me revint en mémoire.

J'étais petite, je ne pourrais pas dire exactement l'age mais je n'articulais pas encore assez bien. Je chantonnais. Un air qui me revenait maintenant et que je me retrouvais à fredonner pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'étais dans les bras de ma mère, nous étions en train de nous promener dans une foret. Au bout d'un moment je demandais à descendre, mes yeux ayant vu quelque chose d'intéressant. Une fois à terre, je me précipitais vers une colonie de petits champignons blancs qui formaient un cercle autour d'un arbre. Exactement comme en ce moment j'en fis le tour et m'agenouillais devant, les fixant émerveillée.

_Appelle le_ me souffla une voix me ramenant au présent.

Je jetais un regard circulaire. Ne vis, n'entendis personne.

Une pointe d'excitation s'était ajoutée à ma curiosité. Cela paraissait intriguant d'invoquer ce nom inconnu, au milieu des bois. Après tout qu'est ce qui me disait que quelque chose de maléfique n'allait pas arriver ?

Mais c'était le moment de vérité, le moment fatidique. Je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin pour repartir. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer mais j'étais attiré vers ce cercle, vers le sol, au delà de la curiosité, une douce mais irrésistible gravité m'avait étreint dès que je l'avais aperçu.

Je fixais le centre du cercle et chuchotais le nom.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et répétais le nom plus fort. J'attendis. Voyant que rien ne se passait, je me laissais choir à terre et souris à ma propre bêtise. Je remarquais que mon rythme cardiaque s'était apaisé alors que je chantonnais toujours l'air, qui était maintenant coincé dans ma tête. La mélodie avait quelque chose de lancinant. Je ne savais pas d'où elle provenait mais elle me semblait tellement familière, au delà de ma petite enfance, seulement je n'arrivais pas à en déterminer l'origine.

Une brise souffla sur moi, emmêla mes cheveux et alors que je les remettais en place derrière mes oreilles, je vis le vent faire de drôles de mouvements cycliques dans les fleurs, soulevant les fines pétales, les faisant retomber avec grâce. J'avais l'impression que la mélodie que je fredonnais résonnait doucement dans la forêt, comme si plusieurs personnes la chantaient avec moi. Mais à aucun moment je n'eus peur. Mon cœur ne tambourinait plus dans ma poitrine, sa cadence était maintenant lente, faible comme s'il accompagnait la mélodie.

Et au détour d'un arbre, quelqu'un apparut.

Il devait être à 30 mètres à peu près, il s'avança vers moi. Toujours aucune peur. Comme si mon cerveau était bercé. Sa démarche était rythmé par le battement de plus en plus léger de mon coeur. A mesure qu'il s'approchait, que je distinguais sa magnifique inhumanité, je me redressais. Mon corps agissait comme s'il le reconnaissait, à un niveau incompréhensible.

La première chose que je remarquais fut sa chevelure. Il avait de longs cheveux, d'un blond aux reflets cuivrés, coiffés en demie-queue lâche. Puis sa peau, d'un bronze clair et lumineux. Il était grand, élancé, une élégance aérienne. Il portait une tunique à col mao d'un vert iridescent, soulignée par une fine ceinture dorée et des manchettes en cuir marron clair. De fines et hautes bottes assorties aux manchettes couvraient un bas noir, accentuant son apparence gracieuse.

Quand il fut à quelques mètres de moi, la plus incongrue des pensées me vint : « Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été casté pour jouer Legolas ? Orlando Bloom était tellement nul et insignifiant comparé à lui ! »

Les traits de son visage étaient réguliers, fins mais il en émanait une force à toutes épreuves. Ses yeux étaient en amandes, d'un vert riche à la fois clair et complexe. Un mélange de camaïeu de jaunes et de vert.

Il me sourit prudemment et la sérénité sévère qui était sur son visage fit place à une douceur irradiante. Il s'arrêta à trois mètres de moi.

Pendant un moment je ne sus quoi dire.

-Tu m'a appelé ? Demanda t-il finalement. Sa voix était douce comme un murmure mais assez profonde pour résonner en moi.

-Calion ? dis-je bêtement, mon cerveau choqué sous l'effet de la révélation. Le dessin de ma mère ne lui rendait pas toute sa gloire.

-C'est moi. Pourquoi m'as tu appelé ?

-Je...je...ton..votre..nom m'est apparu dans un rêve, puis une vision...

Il hocha la tête m'invitant à continuer d'un regard :

-Est-ce que vous...est ce que vous êtes...? ma voix dérailla doucement, mes yeux étaient fixés sur les siens, une version magnifiquement améliorée des miens. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, ça ne pouvait pas être possible...

-Qui penses tu que je suis ? Demanda t-il en arquant légèrement un sourcil.

-Quelqu'un qui a des réponses à mes questions murmurais-je.

Il mit ses mains derrière son dos et demanda en faisant un pas vers moi :

-Quelles questions te poses-tu ? Ou devrais-je dire : par quelles questions veux-tu commencer ?

Était-ce possible ? J'avais tellement peur de briser l'harmonie dans laquelle je me trouvais que je n'osais pas révéler à voix haute mes pensées. J'étais dans un tel état d'hébétement qu'un silence s'était installé.

Il sourit, ses fines lèvres se plissant. Comme une flamme bousculée par un léger courant d'air ses yeux cillèrent et il dit :

-Je suis content que tu m'ai enfin appelé.

Les accents de joie qui rythmait sa voix sonnèrent comme une confirmation dans mon cœur. Il réduisit l'espace entre nous et me tendit les bras. Sans réfléchir à deux fois je m'y lançais irrésistiblement. Je serrais fort ce corps à la fois si fin et vigoureux, inspirant le réconfort qu'il dégageait. Il me caressa les cheveux et posa un baiser au sommet de ma tête. J'enfouis mon visage dans sa tunique, respirant l'odeur délicieuse qui en émanait.

Je comprenais maintenant ce sentiment d'attirance, de familiarité qui m'avait tiré jusque là. Jusque dans ses bras.

Quand il prit mon visage pour le lever vers lui, je plongeais dans un regard immense. Je pouvais lire tellement de choses dans ses yeux, comme s'il refermait un autre monde, plus ancien, plus beau que celui dans lequel je vivais.

-Ma chère enfant murmura t-il.

La joie de la reconnaissance crépita dans mon coeur avant de se diffuser comme de l'air chaud dans toutes les fibres de mon être.

Je touchais doucement ses vêtements dont la matière ne semblait pas d'origine terrestre. Comment un être tel que lui pouvait être mon père ?

Il nous fit asseoir sur un banc en granit blanc étincelant qui était apparu je ne sais quand. Je jetais un rapide coup d'oeil autour de moi. Le paysage semblait avoir été redessiné par Monet.

-Monet est l'un de mes peintres...

-Je sais coupa t-il doucement.

Je me tournais vers lui les yeux émerveillés avant de m'exclamer surexcitée: « Alors tu es vraiment un elfe ? Un vrai ? Ça existe vraiment ? Je suis moitié elfe ? »

Il sourit et me caressa les cheveux alors que je contemplais ses oreilles et son visage gracieux.

-Demi-elfe, oui me corrigea t-il.

Je portais la main à mon oreille, m'étonnant que mon pavillon ne soit pas si pointu que le sien. Il me dévisagea avec bienveillance.

-Un elfe des forêts ? Demandais-je.

Il hocha la tête : « Les humains nous qualifient de Sylvains ou Sylvestres. »

-J'en reviens pas. Comment..comment se fait-il que tu es apparu comme ça ? Et d'où viens tu ? Je veux dire est ce que tu vis dans la foret ? Est ce que tout le monde peut te voir ?

-Tu poses trop de question à la fois Alexandrina dit-il avec un ton sage et paternaliste.

-Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir ! Rétorquais-je.

-Je suis apparu car tu m'a appelé. Comment as-tu su mon nom ?

-J'en ai rêvé..puis un esprit me l'a montré.

Il posa sur moi ses yeux scintillants :

-C'est également cet esprit qui t'a montré la porte ?

-La porte ? Répétais-je ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

D'un geste élégant du doigt il montra le cercle sur le sol : « c'est une des portes permettant aux humains d'accéder à notre monde. »

-Je suis dans un autre monde ?! Demandais-je hallucinée.

-Je réponds à ta seconde question : mon peuple et moi avons quitté le monde tel que tu y vis il y a des siècles et des siècles, nous vivons dans un monde parallèle au votre.

-Je suis dans un monde parallèle ? C'est pour ça que tout à l'air...plus...beau ?

-Nous protégeons la nature, car sans elle nous ne sommes rien, nous vivons en symbiose avec elle. Les humains la maltraitent...

-Ils la respectent plutôt ici lui fis-je remarquer le coupant dans son plaidoyer digne de Greenpeace.

-C'est pourquoi nous pouvons vivre en harmonie avec eux. Mais nous ne tenons toutefois pas à nous révéler.

-Mais..tu es ici...et comment as tu rencontré ma mère ?

-L'espace et le temps sont des notions totalement différente dans notre monde m'expliqua t-il : Nous ne sommes pas...limités. Nous pouvons aller et venir dans ce que vous appelez pays mais qui pour nous sont justes des endroits les uns à coté des autres.

-Est ce que ma mère..avait trouvé une porte elle aussi ?

-Tout est ma faute dit-il en soupirant après un moment. J'étais trop curieux...je n'aurais pas du baisser ma garde. Les elfes ne se mélangent pas aux humains.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses. Un prince ne fréquenterait pas une roturière déclara t'il d'un ton péremptoire.

-Cela se fait de nos jours rétorquais-je.

-Mais pas chez les elfes.

-C'est pour ça que tu es parti ? Que tu as laissé ma mère ?

Il regarda dans le vide :

-C'était allé trop loin. J'ai laissé des sentiments autres que la curiosité et le bien-être s'installer.

-Tu...l'aimais ? Demandais-je prudemment.

-L'amour est un sentiment beaucoup plus profond que les humains le définissent. J'ai expérimenté pour ta mère un sentiment qui s'en rapproche. Mais notre histoire était condamnée d'avance.

Je baissais les yeux, cherchant quelle question posée après ça. J'en avais des tonnes.

-Tu savais que j'existais ?

Il me regarda, sourit et dit :

-Bien sûr. Du moment où tu as été conçu.

-Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas manifesté plus tôt dans ma vie ? Lui reprochais-je.

-Je l'ai fait, quand tu étais encore enfant.

« Les lucioles ? » Il hocha la tête. « Pourquoi as tu arrêté ? »

-Ta mère était effrayée. Je me suis donc éloigné. Toutefois je gardais un oeil sur toi, attendant que ta lumière se rallume.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tant souffert si tu étais près de moi ? Lui demandais-je toujours en mode reproche.

-Alexandrina commença t-il et la façon dont il prononça mon nom me fit l'effet d'une caresse réconfortante: «Je ne peux empêcher la douleur d'exister, je n'ai également aucun contrôle sur les circonstances de la vie. Je n'apparais que lorsqu'on m'appelle. Je ne peux agir dans ta vie seulement si tu me le demande.»

J'hochais la tête lentement : «Et qu'est ce que tu ferais si je te le demandais maintenant ?»

Il croisa les jambes élégamment, un air mystérieux sur le visage :

-Beaucoup de choses.

Cet été allait rester gravé dans les annales. Je retrouvais mon père. Mon père était un elfe. Un elfe qui voulait faire parti de ma vie. J'étais en train de vivre le moment le plus crucial de mon existence dans une circonstance digne des paradis artificiels.

« Sais-tu la signification de ton prénom, Alexandrina ? » repris t-il après un moment, un sourire en coin. J'aimais la façon dont il prononçait mon prénom en entier, comme si c'était le mot le plus exotique et gracieux jamais créé.

Je secouais la tête.

-C'est du grec répondit-il, dérivé du prénom Alexandros. Il peut avoir deux significations : "celui qui repousse les hommes" ou "celui qui protège les hommes". Ton prénom renvoie à des valeurs guerrières. Tu es forte.

Il passa sa main sur mon épaule.

Je poussais un rire légèrement incrédule.

-Je repousse les hommes ? répétais-je tristement.

-Les hommes avec un h majuscule. Ne vois-tu pas que les personnes autour de toi ne sont pas complètement humaines ? Tu les attires.

J'ouvris de grands yeux dubitatifs. Mais c'était tellement vrai.

-Et je les protégerai ? Moi ?

Je levais mon biceps fatigué et rigola. Il m'accompagna.

Seigneur ! Le rire d'un elfe ! Oubliez la joie que vous éprouvez quand un bébé rigole, oublier la sensation de chaleur après un grand froid.

-Il y a une raison à ta présence ici tu le sais ? Dit-il.

Je levais la tête vers lui. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit en relation avec Ephraim Black ? Qu'il sache d'autres choses ?

-Il n'y a pas de hasard dans la vie continua t-il. Ce n'est pas un hasard si tu es venu dans ce pays, si tu es ici avec moi maintenant. Tu as un don Alexandrina, un don qui se révélera utile à certains moments mais capital à d'autres.

-Est ce que tu vois les esprits toi aussi ? Lui demandais-je curieuse que nous puissions partager ce don.

-Certains...Les esprits des personnes qui sont attachées à la force et la magie de la nature...

-Alors tu peux voir les loups ? Lui demandais-je excitée que tout puisse être aussi lié.

Il sourit : « Oui mais eux ne peuvent pas me voir. »

-Comment ça ?

-Il me faudrait...ce que vous appelez des heures et des heures pour tout t'expliquer.

-Je ne suis pas pressé ! M'empressais-je de dire.

-Dans ce cas dit-il en se levant et me tendant la main : allons dans un endroit plus confortable.

Je pris sa main et il m'entraina dans les bois, d'où il était venu. La nature avait changée d'aspect, la terre sous nos pieds avait prit une teinte de rouille foncée et était douce et unie. Il semblait que tous les éléments étaient devenus des prismes à travers lesquels le soleil se reflétait. Je pouvais voir toutes les nuances et camaïeux de verts et marrons de la verdure ainsi que toutes les couleurs des fleurs. Et on s'y penchant un peu plus ce que l'on pouvait prendre pour des gouttes d'humidité ressemblait à des diamants scintillants.

C'était comme chaussé des lunettes 3D, tout paraissait si beau, neuf et magique.

-Qui chante ? Demandais-je en entendant une douce mélodie dans l'air. Une variation de celle que je murmurais quelque temps plus tôt.

-Tout ce qui respire, plantes, arbres, rivières, fées...

Il salua d'un geste de la tête poli une créature ailée qui s'était approché de nous. A première vue on aurai dit une libellule mais elle s'approcha de mon visage et je pus distinguer avec surprise un corps ailé, un visage et des yeux qui me regardait avec malice.

-C'est pas possible soufflais-je émerveillée alors que d'autres fées l'avaient rejoints et qu'elles tournaient autour de moi. Je lâchais sa main pour toucher les créatures lumineuses.

-_Avo _! Dit-il en baissant doucement ma main.

Je me retournais vers lui, ayant deviné par son geste le sens du mot elfique.

-Pourquoi ? lui demandais-je alors que les fées s'en allaient.

-Elles pourraient te jeter un sort...tu ne pourrais sans doute plus repartir.

-Oh fis-je en rentrant mes mains dans mes poches.

Nous continuâmes de marcher sur le sentier qui s'ouvrait devant nous, bordé de fougères luxuriantes. Le simple effleurement d'arbre ou de fleurs me donnait des sensations inédites. Je sentais la vie circuler sous l'écorce et les pétales, la nature était vivante mais dans une dimension complètement palpable.

-Où m'amènes tu ?

-Chez moi.

-Laisse moi deviner...tu vis dans un arbre ?

Il tourna la tête et me sourit.

Son visage, son être, répondaient à tellement de questions, pourquoi ma peau avait cette couleur ambrée, pourquoi mes yeux étaient si verts, pourquoi mon corps était si fin.

-Qu'as tu fait à tes cheveux ? Me demanda t-il soudainement comme s'il suivait le fil de mes pensées.

-Euh...je les ai teint répondis-je bêtement.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il avec un air sérieux et concerné. On aurait dit qu'on parlait d'un sujet bien plus grave. Comme si ma coloration était un acte incompréhensible. Son intonation était celle d'un père déplorant les dégâts et expériences capillaires de son enfant. Sa réaction me fit sourire. J'haussais les épaules :

-J'imagine que je me sens mieux comme ça...

-Mais ce n'est pas toi ! rétorqua t-il avec évidence en secouant la tête de façon réprobatrice. Bien sûr quand on possédait naturellement une crinière digne d'une pub Schwarzkopf Nordic on pouvait se demander ce qui pouvait pousser quelqu'un à se teindre les cheveux en bruns ! Mais je supposais que ce que j'étais ne se définissait pas seulement par une couleur de cheveux.

Au bout d'un long moment nous débouchâmes sur une magnifique vallée efflorescente. La longueur de la marche avait été compensé par la beauté du lieu. Tous les éléments, les herbes, les fleurs multicolores, les arbres, tous semblaient...en joie, en paix comme un printemps glorieux.

-C'est là où tu vis ? soufflais-je l'émerveillement ayant prit ma voix.

-C'est là d'où tu viens répondit-il en me dépassant et descendant la colline sur une route pavée de pierres blanches.

« Tu es une hybride reprit-il quand je l'eus rejoint, tu es instable dans un monde totalement humain. C'est pourquoi tu as tant souffert adolescente. N'as-tu pas recommencer à te sentir vivante en présence de tes amis Renesmée et Seth ? »

-Si admis-je. « Comment connais tu leurs prénoms ? »

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai toujours gardé un oeil sur toi. Je n'étais vraiment pas rassuré de voir cette femelle vampire avec toi, mais apparemment certaines créatures de l'ombre ne sont pas si malfaisantes.

-Elle est comme moi, c'est une hybride aussi, moitié humaine lui expliquais-je.

Il me donna un regard à la fois déconcerté et intrigué : « Hybride dis-tu ? »

-Oui. Et Seth ? Demandais-je, curieuse.

Il sourit : « Je le vois de temps en temps...même si lui ne le sait pas...Quand lui et ses compagnons se transforment en animal, ils le font par la force de l'esprit, à un tel niveau de concentration qu'ils entrent en symbiose avec le monde spirituel et naturel. C'est à ce moment que nous les sentons.»

-Mais eux non ?

-Non. Nous nous sommes habitués à leur présence, à leur énergie. Ils sont bons. Ils pourraient nous voir, s'ils croyaient en notre existence.

Il me regarda, sa peau reflétant l'éclat du soleil.

-Tu es en train de me dire que c'est parce que je crois en toi que je te vois, simplement ?

-Également car le sang appelle le sang, tu as été attiré vers cette porte, vers moi.

Il leva la main, m'intimant de faire de même. Il approcha sa main de la mienne, laissant un espace assez fin pour laisser passer un doigt. Ma main se mit à vibrer doucement. Une drôle et agréable sensation la parcourut, sensation qui s'éparpillait ensuite dans tout mon être, semblable à un frémissement, le plus plaisant des frissons.

-Wouaw fis-je doucement alors que la vague quittait mon corps par la plante de mes pieds, entrait dans le sol, remontait en moi, renforcée, avant de s'échapper lentement de ma tête, comme si un petit ventilateur avait été placé au dessous de moi.

-C'est ainsi que tout est lié m'expliqua t-il : on pourrait appeler cela le fluide vital.

-C'est clair que j'ai été attiré, mais sans cet esprit je ne pense pas que je t'aurais trouvé aussi facilement. As-tu une idée de son identité ?

-J'allais te poser la même question me répondit-il avec un regard concerné.

Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées un moment puis dit : « Je trouve également étrange que tu sois en relation si étroite avec deux espèces ennemies, les loups et les vampires. »

-Oh c'est à cause de Ness...commençais-je mais ma réponse se perdit dans l'espace.

Nous venions d'entrer dans le creux de la vallée, dans ce qui semblait être un village, enfin le terme village semblait vraiment avilissant pour décrire ce que je voyais. Car dès qu'on disait village on pensait à petit, perdu, peuplé de...villageois. Les seuls traits communs étaient le calme et la beauté pittoresque qui s'en dégageaient. C'était comme traverser une cité où les arbres avaient remplacé les grattes ciel et le gazon le bitume.

-Bienvenue à Laeg Mallen, la cité du Vert-Doré me dit-il.

La cité se déployait autour d'une large rivière dont même les murmures semblaient fredonner une mélodie. De haut et solides arbres d'un gris verdâtre étaient placés de part et d'autre du cours et des ponts blanc les reliaient au niveau des branches.

Nous entrâmes dans la cité ; mes yeux ne savaient pas où se poser, tellement de merveilles s'étalaient devant moi. Je me trouvais dans un monde situé hors du temps, au dessus de la définition humaine de beauté, de pureté, de grâce. Aucune imperfection, aucune difformité n'étaient visibles que ce soit dans la nature ou sur la population. A mesure que nous avancions des elfes étaient venus à notre rencontre, nous saluant d'hochement gracieux de la tête. On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté, ou du moins qu'il ne s'écoulait pas comme dans l'autre monde. Personne ne semblait pressé, comme si la notion même du mot n'existait pas. Le temps semblait suspendu, chaque seconde en étant précieuse.

Nous arrivâmes devant l'arbre le plus grand et majestueux que j'aurais pu imaginer. La rivière y passait en dessous, l'arbre prenait racines sur les bords, de larges et massives racines qui m'arrivaient au niveau de la poitrine et dans lesquels étaient incurvées des marches ascendantes.

Je levais la tête, n'en croyant pas mes yeux, un escalier circulaire se déroulait autour de l'arbre. Les marches étaient de fines et rondes plateformes collées entre elles d'un marron riche qui prenait des reflets ambrés avec le soleil.

-C'est de l'ambre ? Demandais-je en les touchant.

-Non de la dravite, une pierre semi précieuse.

-Ness à la même couleur de yeux...remarquais-je amusée.

-Tous les hybrides ont quelque chose de semi précieux en eux, que ce soit une caractéristique physique, mentale ou un pouvoir.

-_Un_ pouvoir ? Tu ne m'en a pas transmis plusieurs ? Lui demandais-je : Il y a le vent et la lumière...

-Mais il y en a un que tu ne maitrise pas très bien n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il à propos.

-Le vent en effet.

-Alors que la lumière...

-J'y pense, je l'invoque et elle apparaît.

Comme dans la clairière il mit ses mains derrière son dos et se pencha légèrement vers moi : « Alexandrina il y a quelque chose que tu dois comprendre. En tant qu'hybride, tu ne sera jamais complètement une elfe ou une humaine, toujours entre les deux. Je peux contrôler le vent » Une brise passa sur moi « ainsi que la lumière » le vent fit lever ma main qui brillait comme si une lampe de poche y était plaqué « mais en ce qui te concerne tu devras en choisir un pour le maitriser complètement. »

-Je dois admettre..que j'aime beaucoup la lumière, ce qu'elle représente...

Il me sourit et posa sa main sur mon épaule : « je pense qu'elle t'a choisie...ce n'est pas étonnant, ce n'est qu'une déclinaison logique de ce que tu es...clairvoyante. Comment pourrais-tu voir si tu n'a pas de lumière ? »

Je lui rendis son sourire. Je ne savais pas si c'était dû au lieu qui respirait le calme mais je me sentais bien, comme si j'étais un puzzle dont les pièces se rassemblaient petit à petit.

« Viens je vais te présenter à Tawarion » dit-il en me faisant avancer sur les marches une main derrière mon dos.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Mon père.

Nous montâmes l'escalier majestueux qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Il passa devant moi et je le suivis, subjugué par sa légèreté et sa grâce.

-Vous n'avez pas d'ascenseur ? Demandais-je en levant les yeux.

Il se tourna vers moi, l'oeil moqueur :

-Tu devrais faire plus confiance à tes muscles, tu n'es pas faite en mousse.

Mais nous dûmes faire une pause au bout d'un moment, mes jambes commençaient à me faire mal. Alors que je me reposais contre l'arbre je remarquais que l'écorce était fibreuse. J'y enfonçais mon poing pour découvrir avec étonnement que l'écorce l'amortissait.

Nous reprîmes notre ascension, je n'osais même pas imaginer à quelle hauteur nous étions ni depuis combien de temps nous grimpions. Nous atteignîmes enfin la première branche et je pus voir qu'à chaque ramifications il y avait des sortes de plates-formes en darite, assez grandes pour contenir une dizaines de personnes, des voiles les encadraient ce qui leur donnaient des allures de pièces volantes. A mesure que nous montions et que les branches se multipliaient et s'éparpillaient en couronnes, les plates-formes se fortifiaient et s'agrandissaient. Nous entrâmes dans l'une d'elle et nous nous retrouvâmes dans une « pièce » ovale (il n'y avait pas de murs à proprement parlé mais les nuages de feuilles la délimitait) au centre de laquelle passait le tronc de l'immense arbre qui commençaient à s'amincir mais restait néanmoins d'une large circonférence. Nous fîmes le tour de l'arbre, les pas de Calion effleurant les marches précieuses et arrivâmes devant une montée d'escalier qui menait à une salle d'où irradiait une douce lumière. Il se tourna vers moi et me tendit la main, je la pris et nous montâmes les marches. J'étais anxieuse, excitée, complètement perdue dans ce monde de beauté. Là vint à notre rencontre un elfe aux longs cheveux argentés. Mais il n'était pas vieux, on aurait dit que le temps n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Il était un peu plus grand que Calion, probablement 2 mètres. Il portait une fine tiare en argent et une longue tunique blanche aux reflets verts faite du même tissus mystérieux que Calion.

-Pînrill s'exclama t-il d'une belle voix de ténor chantante et chaleureuse en me regardant : Nous sommes heureux de ta présence parmi nous !

Calion leva la main qui tenait la mienne et la tendit vers l'elfe.

-Alexandrina, Sa Majesté Tawarion, roi de Laeg Mallen me présenta Calion.

Tawarion prit ma main et me sourit.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Était-il de bon ton de faire une courbette ? Je me contentais de lui sourire en baissant légèrement la tête, intimidée.

-Elle a tes yeux dit Tawarion à Calion en me donnant un regard pénétrant. Regard que je ne pus soutenir bien longtemps. Il y avait une telle intensité dans ses yeux qui semblaient sans age. Je me sentis nue d'un coup. Et ce qu'il dit ensuite vint enfoncer cette impression :

-Je vois de la douleur, de la tristesse en toi mon enfant...mais aussi beaucoup de magie...et d'amour ajouta t-il un sourire étirant ses yeux qui étaient d'un vert plus foncé que les miens.

Il garda ma main dans la sienne et m'entraina dans la salle, la seule jusqu'à présent qui avait des parois assez opaques pour ressembler à des murs. Ils étaient d'un vert argenté et le toit semblait être un grand voile doré qui s'étendait haut au dessus de nos têtes. De nombreux elfes étaient là et me saluèrent poliment.

Il me fit traverser des ponts et des plates formes entre les arbres et il me semblait que nous redescendions. Une mélodie se faisait entendre mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir d'où elle venait. Je crus reconnaître des mots à travers les paroles elfiques, une langue qui résonnait en moi sans en comprendre réellement le sens. Mais une voix lointaine, pointant à travers la mélodie m'interpella, un sentiment bizarre m'étreint, comme celui qui m'avait attiré vers le cercle mais cette fois je me sentais tiré vers l'extérieur. Mais la beauté du lieu eu raison de cette voix.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à un endroit où les arbres étaient si proches que leurs racines s'entremêlaient sur plusieurs niveaux. Nous descendîmes les escaliers où des mini cascades coulaient dans les cavités des arbres. Finalement nous arrivâmes sur un sol doux. Nous nous trouvions dans un espèce de petit jardin. Une fontaine était posée au centre. Des colombes étaient entrain de s'y abreuver.

-C'est le miroir, m'indiqua Calion, à travers lequel je gardais un œil sur toi.

-Comment ça ?

Tawarion lâcha ma main et son fils me fit approcher de la fontaine. L'eau s'agita doucement dans la vasque.

-Nous pouvons voir les gens qui nous sont liés m'expliqua t-il, quelque que soit l'espace et le temps, seulement nous ne voyons que des moments précis.

Quand l'eau s'immobilisa, au lieu de notre reflet je vis, émerveillée, le visage de Seth apparaître.

-Wouaw soufflais-je, alors tu peux voir le futur à travers ?

-Seule une âme pure le peux répondit Tawarion.

Je levais mes yeux vers lui, laissant la vision de mon copain se troubler par le battement d'ailes des colombes. Il se tenait devant une porte, insérée dans un arbre, sur laquelle était gravé de fins dessins et motifs elfiques.

Elle s'ouvrit comme par magie. Nous le suivîmes et pénétrâmes dans une pièce clair-obscure. Je devinais qu'elle était incurvée, je sentais de la pierre et beaucoup de bois.

-Pînrill appela Tawarion et je m'avançais à son coté, ayant compris que c'était le surnom elfique qu'il m'avait attribué. « Pourrais-tu allumer s'il te plait » me demanda t-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Je souris nerveusement et m'exécutais. Les pierres se mirent à luire d'une douce lueur et la pièce prit une teinte sépia comme si elle était figée dans un souvenir. On ne pouvait dire si l'endroit était un cabinet de médecine, une bibliothèque, un bureau ou les trois. Il y avait toutes sortes de plantes et fioles aux liquides inconnus mais également des hautes étagères remplis de livres ainsi qu'un bureau.

-Bienvenue Pînrill, petite lumière, bienvenue dans mon _sâd_ me dit-il en s'installant dans un fauteuil aussi beau qu'un trône. Il me fit signe de prendre place à sa droite et je m'assis dans un fauteuil dont le dos était fait d'entrelacement de bois lisse et le siège était en velours vert. Calion prit place sur un fauteuil à sa gauche.

Tawarion se tourna vers moi et recommença à me regarder de ses yeux pénétrants. Même si son air était bienveillant ses yeux restaient graves.

-Vous lisez les pensées lui demandais-je en baissant la tête.

-L'âme, mon enfant. Les pensées n'en sont que les miettes.

Pourquoi étais-je entourée de personnes pouvant lire en moi ?!

-Est ce que...est-il possible de se protéger de cela ?

Son tête s'inclina légèrement et il me regarda d'un air curieux :

-Je ne te veux aucun mal.

-Je..je sais répondis-je, ce qui m'étonnais car je venais à peine de le rencontrer. «Mais je n'aime pas quand les gens font cela »

Il émit un léger rire en regardant son fils : « Personne n'aime cela. »

-Mais certains esprits ont la capacité de bloquer ce genre d'intrusion répliqua sèchement Calion.

Comprenant que cela devait être un litige père-fils et vu que je ne pouvais pas m'éclipser pour les laisser se chamailler je dis :

-La...la mère de mon amie peut le faire. Son père lui peut lire les esprits...

-Il ne pourra pas voir ce que tu es en train de vivre, du moins pas clairement dit Tawarion d'un air complice en se penchant vers moi comme si on partageait un secret.

-Vraiment ? Comment cela se fait-il ? Demandais-je sur le même ton.

-Quand tu reviendra à toi, tout t'apparaitra comme dans un rêve, tu douteras même de cette expérience me répondit Calion.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demandais-je peinée de devoir les oubliés. Je venais à peine de les rencontrer et déjà je sentais un lien se tisser.

-C'est ainsi que nous gardons nos existences secrètes Pînrill répondit Tawarion sagement.

J'acquiesçais tristement :

-Mais je vais vous revoir ?

-Bien sur, bien sur répondit avec enthousiasme mon grand-père. Maintenant tu connais le chemin. Ce sera la seule chose dont tu te souviendra clairement : le chemin.

J'hochais la tête, contente et persuadé de tout faire pour ne pas les oublier une fois...attendez...

-Revenir à moi ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demandais-je soudain alerté par le terme que Calion avait utilisé.

-Tu n'es pas corps et âme ici, seul ton esprit est là. Le corps que tu vois expliqua t-il alors que je regardais mes membres, est une projection de ton esprit.

-Mais..mais..dans ce cas où est mon vrai corps ? Dans la clairière ?

Il hocha la tête : « Tu es dans un état de méditation très profonde. Tout ton être et tes fonctions vitales se sont ralentis. »

-Euh...je ne devrais sans doute pas resté trop longtemps alors, ça pourrait être dangereux...dis-je inquiète. Quelle heure est-il ?

Ma voix dérailla quand je me rendis compte que le temps n'était pas le même dans ce monde. Une panique commença à me titiller le ventre alors que j'imaginais mon corps étendu dans l'herbe à la merci de n'importe qui.

-Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis que je t'ai vu ? Demandais-je à Calion en me levant.

Si mon inquiétude sembla l'atteindre il ne le montra pas mais il se leva, s'approcha de moi et me dit d'une voix calme :

-Tu as raison, tu devrais repartir, mais reviens quand tu le pourra, il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons discuter.

-A bientôt Pînrill me dit Tawarion avec un sourire bienveillant. Calion me poussa en me disant « Au revoir Alexandrina ». Avant même de pouvoir m'étonner je tombais à la renverse.

La surface en dessous de moi était ferme mais douce. J'ouvris les yeux avant de les refermer rapidement, aveuglé par la lumière.

J'entendis un bruit feutré à coté de moi puis une voix familière m'appeler.

POV Renesmée.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Lexie, j'avais eu le temps d'enchainer plusieurs programmes à la télé : le film sentimental zappé (pour des raisons évidentes), l'émission de télé-réalité check, l'émission de décoration check, le documentaire check, l'émission culinaire check. Je m'ennuyais sévèrement. De plus il commençait à se faire tard, il n'y avait plus de lumière dehors, Lexie devait donc avoir fini. Elle devenait vraiment associable quand elle prenait des photos et si en tant normal cela m'ennuyait aujourd'hui même sa présence silencieuse m'aurait suffit. Mais je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer et d'une manière étrange, j'essayais de ne pas trop être en contact avec elle, pour la protéger, pour qu'elle ne soit pas dans mon esprit, qu'elle ne soit pas _atteignable_ par mon esprit. Même si c'était sans doute vain, cette idée me rassurait et j'avais besoin de me raccrocher à tout ce qui pouvait me donner un peu d'espoir en ce moment.

J'aurais pu aller à la Push voir Kim ou Rachel, mais je n'avais pas envie d'être proche d'un endroit qui sentait Jacob. Ça faisait trop mal.

Je la textais pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Quand elle ne répondit ni à mes textos ni à mes appels je partis à sa recherche.

Je me mis à courir en direction de la foret, je contournais la réserve au lieu de la traverser (oui je sais vraiment stupide) et retraçais l'odeur de mon amie en bordure des bois. Mais plus je m'avançais vers elle plus je croisais d'autres odeurs suspectes. Des odeurs qui constituaient mon monde et qui m'étaient si familières qu'elles me parlaient plus qu'aucun autre sens.

Des loups et des vampires.

Je me ressaisi et me re-concentrais sur Lexie. Je la retrouvais assez rapidement, mais elle n'était pas seule. Un loup était avec elle. La fourrure grise se retourna rapidement vers moi et un jappement se fit entendre. Je m'approchais d'eux. Lexie était étendue sur le sol, inerte. Embry profita de ma présence pour s'éclipser rapidement et morpher.

-Je viens de la trouver m'expliqua t-il rapidement quand il revint : elle n'a pas de morsure mais elle est inconsciente, on devrait l'amener à l'hôpital.

Je l'auscultais rapidement, elle ne semblait avoir rien de cassé mais elle ne répondait à aucune stimulation et son rythme cardiaque était si faible que cela m'alarma :

-Je vais l'amener à mon grand-père décidais-je en la soulevant le plus délicatement possible. Y'a des vampires dans le coin ? Demandais-je à Embry alors que nous courrions vers la grande maison.

-Oui, une femelle. On la découverte alors qu'elle était sur le point de mordre un homme. Jacob l'a mis en pièce. Heureusement qu'on est pas payé pour faire ça !

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demandais-je en occultant le léger coup de poing dans mon ventre à l'évocation de Jacob en train de se battre.

-Tu aurais du voir le mec, il s'est mis à hurler quand la femelle s'est faite dépiècer. Il pleurait, criait, demandait pourquoi on avait fait ça, il n'arrêtait pas de crier son nom : Odessi, Odessa répéta t-il d'un ton moqueur : C'est le monde à l'envers ! Les gens sont vraiment ingrats de nos jours ! On lui a sauvé la vie et le mec nous insultait.

-Peut-être qu'il voulait être mordu dis-je distraitement avant d'appeler mon grand-père. Nous venions de franchir la petite rivière et étions près de la porte d'entrée, il l'ouvrit et plissa des yeux en voyant mon amie dans mes bras. Embry lui expliqua le peut qu'il savait alors que je la montais dans la pièce attenante à son bureau et la déposait sur le lit réservé aux malades trop spéciaux pour les hôpitaux humains.

-On dirait qu'elle est dans un coma de niveau 3 dis-je à mon grand-père tandis qu'il me suivait : Mais j'entends son coeur et sa respiration même s'ils sont très faibles.

Mon grand-père l'examina de manière approfondie tout en me posant des questions dont je n'avais aucune réponse. Aucunes qui permettaient de déterminer ce qui lui arrivait.

Jasper apparut à nos cotés. Il regarda mon amie avec curiosité :

-C'est étrange ce qu'elle dégage. Ce mélange parfait de légèreté, de sérénité et de joie.

-Elle va bien alors ?! Si tu peux ressentir ses émotions c'est qu'elle va bien ? M'exclamais-je mon regard passant de mon oncle à mon grand-père.

-Rien ne semble incohérent ou anormal dans ce que je ressens répondit Jasper tout en gardant un ton prudent. Cependant c'était Carlisle qu'il regardait et non moi.

-Ces paupières se referment doucement, ses pupilles ne sont pas dilatés mais ses constantes vitales sont ralenties...elle semble très profondément endormie dit ce dernier d'une voix à la fois soucieuse et étonnée.

Après lui avoir fait une radio et n'ayant trouvé aucune lésion, il ne nous restait qu'à attendre.

Je m'assis au bord de son lit et posais sa main sur son bras, l'intimant de revenir, de se réveiller. Mon grand père faisait de discrets va et vient entre son bureau et la pièce où nous étions. Jasper se tenait de l'autre coté du lit et tentait d'apaiser mon inquiétude. Embry était reparti vers la Push pour prendre et donner des nouvelles.

-Où sont mes parents demandais-je à mon oncle.

-Ils sont partis à Dénali.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il ne m'ont rien dit. Juste qu'ils reviennent demain.

Je ne cherchais pas à savoir s'il mentait ou pas. Cela semblait étrange qu'ils choisissent de partir quelques jours avant mon anniversaire. Mais encore une fois dans le registre parents au comportement étrange, ils remportaient l'oscar.

Je poussais un soupir et me re-concentrais sur mon amie.

-Qu'est ce que tu ressens ? Lui demandais-je.

-Toujours la même chose.

-Tu ne peux pas la réveiller ?

Il la regarda longuement puis me dit : « Tu sais que je ne peux pas atteindre le cerveau, juste le corps. »

Je fis une grimace d'inquiétude (son cerveau était éteint ??!) mais il ne semblait pas alarmé : « Quand j'étais encore humain j'ai vécu une expérience similaire à ce qu'elle ressent. »

-Quoi ?

-L'opium.

-Quoi toi ? Soldat Whitlock ? M'exclamais-je un sourire aux lèvres.

Il sourit : « Oui, l'horreur de la guerre donnait parfois envie de s'évader. »

-Tu n'es pas devenu accro ?

-Je n'en ai pris qu'une fois, je n'avais pas trop apprécié la sensation de perte de contrôle.

C'était tellement Jasper d'aimer être en contrôle.

-C'est drôle que tu me dises ça parce que Lexie adore les fumeurs d'opium.

-Comment ça ?

-Les artistes qui en fumaient, Edgar Allan Poe, Charles Baudelaire, John Keats...

-Tu peux parler ! Tu adores Alfred Tennyson.

-C'est vrai admis-je en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Je resserrais la main de mon amie, continuant inlassablement de lui demander de se réveiller.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle secoua doucement la tête, plissa les yeux, les ouvrit avant de les refermer subitement. Elle émit un gémissement et la lumière dans la pièce se baissa comme si quelqu'un avait tourné un variateur.

-Lexie l'appelais-je doucement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux complètement maintenant que la pièce était tamisée et posa sur nous des regards perdus :

-Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Demanda t-elle en essayant de se relever.

Carlisle apparut et l'examina à nouveau, il semblait lui-même étonné de son diagnostic.

-Je me sens bien dit-elle en se redressant sur le lit, mais je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, j'étais dans la clairière et puis...

Elle fronça les yeux, se concentrant. Elle semblait déboussolée et légèrement hagarde comme si elle descendait d'un trip.

Seth déboula dans la chambre, un soupir de soulagement emplissant la pièce en la voyant. Il se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras avant de s'exclamer la voix étranglée par l'inquiétude:

-Qu'est ce que tu foutais dans les bois ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller !!

-Je sais mais...essaya t-elle de se défendre mais sa phrase resta en suspens. Il se détacha et lui caressa le visage. Elle le regardait comme si elle essayait de se souvenir fort de quelque chose. Puis un sourire illumina lentement son visage :

-Je suis désolé mais je devais...je devais le faire...balbutia t-elle.

-Faire quoi ?

-Y aller...le cercle...répondit-elle en passant négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Quel cercle ? De quoi tu parles ?

Si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien Seth j'aurais dit qu'il commençait à flipper.

Elle secoua la tête avant de fermer longuement les yeux.

-Est ce qu'on peut rentrer ? Demanda t-elle quand elle les ouvrit. Elle descendit du lit et je fus surprise de constater qu'elle le faisait aisément. «Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur» dit-elle en nous regardant tous l'un après l'autre. Nous nous lançâmes tous un rapide coup d'oeil concerné. Son attitude était trop bizarre, incohérente pour une personne qui venait d'avoir une perte de connaissance.

-Lexie est ce que ça t'arrive souvent ? Ces absences ? Demanda mon grand-père.

-Non, c'était la première fois répondit-elle en se retournant rapidement avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Attends l'appela t-il : j'aimerais en savoir plus, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

-Et c'est quoi cette histoire de cercle ?

Seth et moi avions posé la question en même temps. Lexie fit face à 4 paires d'yeux préoccupés, flippés et curieux (il en fallait beaucoup à Jasper pour lui faire peur).

-C'est rien. Rien que vous n'ayez besoin de savoir dit-elle d'une voix posée.

Cependant elle ne regardait que les vampires dans la pièce en disant cela. Elle prit la main de Seth et lui demanda à nouveau de la ramener. Ce dernier regarda Carlisle pour approbation.

-Fais attention à toi Lexie et reviens me voir si tu ne te sens pas bien.

Elle hocha la tête et entraina Seth à l'extérieur.

« Surveille là » me dit mon grand-père alors que je les suivais. Ça je n'allais pas vraiment avoir à le faire. Vu la tête de Seth c'était clair qu'il n'allait pas la quitter des yeux.

Nous montâmes dans sa voiture et il coupa la radio qui s'était enclenché automatiquement. Nous roulâmes silencieusement jusqu'à la maison de Charlie.

Je descendis de voiture la première. J'imaginais qu'ils avaient à se parler mais Lexie descendit aussi.

« Hé attends » l'interpella Seth en sortant à son tour, elle se retourna, réticente. « Tu crois pas que tu va t'en tirer comme ça ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais là bas ? Alors que je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller ? Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui aurai pu t'arriver si Embry et Nessie ne t'avaient pas retrouvé. »

-C'est bon tu as fini de me gronder ?

Elle avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches. Elle semblait si insouciante ! Comme si... elle était sous influence de substances suspectes !!

-Je crois que tu ne te rend pas compte Lexie intervins-je. Tu aurais pu mourir !

-Mais non ! Protesta t-elle avec un signe agacé de la main.

-Si lui rétorquais-je. Il y avait un vampire aux alentours.

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps. Celui de Lexie était horrifié quand à Seth il était en train de...péter un plomb. Je m'étonnais qu'Embry ne lui ai rien dit.

Il commença à trembler, ses poings et ses dents se serrèrent. _Ooh non_ pensais-je. Je m'interposais entre lui et elle :

-Seth calme toi...

-Un vampire ? cracha t-il.

-Jacob s'en est chargé, calme toi je t'en prie.

Mais c'était trop tard, une vague de tremblement le secoua et en un clin d'œil il se transforma.

POV Lexie.

Eh bien moi qui voulait le voir en loup, j'étais servie ! J'eus dus mal à croire que c'était le garçon qui me serrait tendrement dans ses bras qui s'était transformé en cette bête énorme et grondante en un claquement de doigt. Je fis un pas en arrière, impressionnée, mais surtout je me sentais coupable. Depuis que je m'étais réveillé et avais découvert les regards paniqués et inquiets de mes amis ce sentiment ne m'avait pas lâché. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être heureuse. Premièrement parce que je venais de vivre une expérience ex-tra-or-di-naire et deuxièmement car je m'en souvenais !! Bon je ne me souvenais pas de tous les détails mais je me souvenais de Calion, de Tawarion et de leur énorme arbre. Je me souvenais également de quelques bribes de notre conversation. Je me sentais si bien, comme je ne m'étais jamais senti auparavant, bizarre aussi mais un bizarre positif. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur blâmer d'être aussi inquiets. J'avais totalement conscience que de l'extérieur c'était assez flippant. Alors si j'ouvrais la bouche ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses !

Enfin c'était avant de savoir qu'un vampire rodait aux alentours, maintenant je pouvais saisir entièrement la teneur de leur inquiétude.

Elle devait avoir l'habitude car dès qu'il avait réagi au mot vampire, Ness s'était placé entre nous et je comprenais maintenant que c'était pour faire bouclier. C'était la raison pour laquelle Seth ne voulait pas se transformer devant moi. Comment une bête aussi énorme pouvait se cacher dans ce corps ??! Ses vêtements voletaient autour de lui comme des confettis. Ses grognements étaient semblables au tonnerre qui roule avant d'éclater, ses yeux foncés d'habitudes chaleureux semblaient lancer des éclairs noirs. Seule sa fourrure sablée contredisait la vision de bête féroce qui était devant moi. Ness essayait de le calmer mais en vain, il continuait de pousser des grognements. Elle fit deux pas en arrière, me poussant doucement, mais j'étais tellement hypnotisé par le loup devant moi que je trébuchais et tombais à la renverse. Je me relevais doucement ne le quittant pas des yeux et me calais contre la roue arrière de son pick up. Ness se pencha sur moi de manière protectrice quand il s'approcha de moi, ses dents...enfin ses crocs toujours serrés.

Soudain je sentis un courant d'air passer devant moi et mes yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'un autre loup faisait son apparition. Sa fourrure était d'un marron roux et il était plus grand, si c'était possible que Seth. Il referma sa gueule sur sa nuque, à la façon dont les mères..louves ou chiennes attrapent leurs petits, et le balança sur le coté. Il le regarda un court instant et Seth qui me fixait baissa avec réticence la tête avant de s'éclipser. Jacob, car j'avais deviné de par la réaction et les souvenirs de Ness qui était ce loup fauve, le suivit et ils s'évanouirent dans la forêt noire.

-Ça va ? Me demanda mon amie en me relevant.

-Ouais...je..enfin..je crois. Il doit être vraiment en colère.

-Il a de quoi !! s'exclama t-elle : Non mais tu te rends pas compte ! C'était totalement inconscient que de se promener dans ce coin de la foret, tu m'avais promis de ne pas t'aventurer au delà des sentiers !

-Je me sens mal Ness, ça suffit, tu n'as pas besoin de me gronder toi aussi dis-je d'une petite voix.

Elle soupira, ses sourcils se fronçant d'inquiétude et me prit dans ses bras :

-Tu m'as fais peur...

-Je sais...mais sérieusement sans ce vampire à coté, je te promet, il n'y aurait aucune raison de s'en faire, vraiment.

Elle me fixa de ses yeux perçants :

-Sûre ?

J'hochais la tête avec conviction.

-Tu me promets Lexie ? Insista t-elle.

-Oui je te promets tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Son visage se détendit.

-Bon ok, viens on rentre dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Mais...et Seth ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il reviendra quand il se sera calmé.

POV Seth

_-Reprend toi bordel. Respire et reprends toi. _

Nous étions arrivés derrière notre maison et Jacob faisait de son mieux pour me faire re-morpher.

_« Elle va bien ajouta-il, il n'y a aucune raison de te mettre dans cet état.»_

_-J'aurais pu la perdre, elle aurait pu être blessé..._

_-Mais ce n'est pas le cas alors RESSAISIS toi, pense à ce qu'elle vient de voir. Ce n'était vraiment pas la bonne occasion pour morpher, pour une première fois._

_-Je sais, mais il a suffit que j'imagine ce vampire à coté d'elle pour..._

_-J'comprends mais calme toi._

Je me forçais à respirer calmement, à effacer l'image imaginaire du vampire sur Lexie pour la remplacer par celle, réelle de Jacob l'a déchiquetant. Au bout d'un moment je pus reprendre le contrôle et forme humaine. Jacob fit de même.

-Punaise j'ai dû lui foutre une de ces frousses soupirais-je.

Je revoyais l'expression de son visage et Nessie la protégeant, je devais vraiment avoir l'air dangereux.

-Je devrais aller la voir...m'excuser.

-Ouais un truc comme ça marmonna t-il avant d'enjamber la fenêtre de sa chambre.

J'enfilais un bermuda et un t-shirt en vitesse avant de me rediriger vers Forks. Je sonnais à la porte et Nessie vint ouvrir.

-Je suis...

-Je sais coupa t-elle avant d'appeler Lexie en montant les escaliers.

Lexie descendit quelques marches et marqua une pause en me voyant.

Elle s'approcha lentement en me fixant. Elle leva une main timide, ou craintive, vers moi, toucha doucement mon bras. J'essayais de déchiffrer son attitude, son regard.

-Tu es toujours fâché ? Demanda t-elle doucement avant que je ne puisse parler.

Je la regardais étonné :

-Je ne suis pas fâché après toi, je suis désolé de t'avoir fais peur.

-Je n'ai pas eu peur, me corrigea t-elle, j'ai été très surprise. Et je m'en veux de t'avoir mis dans cet état.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, j'ai perdu...le contrôle, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Est ce que c'est douloureux ? Demanda t-elle avec un petit sourire curieux. Elle me toucha doucement le ventre comme pour s'assurer que j'avais bien repris forme humaine.

-Non, pas physiquement.

-Mentalement ?

-On peut dire ça.

Elle posa ses yeux verts sur moi et le pli au milieu de ses sourcils se plissa. Elle me dépassa, s'avança sur le perron, et dit en baissant la tête : Je suis vraiment désolé de t'infliger ça...

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas ta faute répondis-je en me tournant vers elle et l'enlaçant.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté.

-C'est fini maintenant.

Elle s'écarta lentement et fit un pas en arrière :

-Non. Non, ce n'est pas fini dit-elle d'une voix calme en faisant une grimace : je veux dire ce qu'il s'est passé cette après midi, ça va se renouveler.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Je ne peux pas te dire grand chose mais je te demande de me faire confiance, rien de mal ne m'est arrivé quand j'étais endormie, c'est comme quand je vois des esprits, ça peut paraître effrayant mais ce n'est pas mauvais en soit. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

-Tu veux dire que tu vas encore t'aventurer dans la forêt ?

-Euh....

-Tu as failli te faire tuer ! Criais-je hors de moi. Je baissais la voix et respirais un bon coup par le nez quand elle fit un autre pas en arrière : Ecoute...Lexie..je suis désolé...mais je ne veux pas que tu y retournes et d'ailleurs pourquoi ?

-Tu manques de te faire tuer à chaque fois que tu rencontres un vampire non ? rétorqua t-elle. Pourtant tu le fais, parce que tu dois le faire. C'est pareil pour moi. Quelque chose s'est passé lorsque j'étais assoupie, quelque chose d'important.

-Quoi ?

Elle croisa les bras, baissa les yeux et shoota dans une pierre invisible :

-Je ne peux rien te dire.

-Pourquoi ?

Une grimace ennuyée se fit voir sur son visage.

-Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité lui dis-je

-Je sais dit-elle en me regardant.

Quelque chose dans son attitude me déconcertait, elle n'avait pas peur. Cet air décidé et posé, j'avais beau m'inquiéter pour elle, je ne pouvais pas nier cette calme assurance qui émanait d'elle. D'un coup elle leva ses yeux étincelants sur moi : « Viens avec moi »

-Quoi ?

« Comme ça tu seras rassuré...et puis tu pourra me dire également qu'est ce qui m'arrive, vu que je ne me souviens pas de grand chose »

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu le prennes à la rigolade !!

« Ce n'est pas le cas Seth ! J'ai juste... » Elle sembla chercher la meilleure façon de le dire : il faut que je le fasse ! Et si tu es avec moi...rien de fâcheux ne peux m'arriver !

Elle me sourit candidement. _Oh non !_ Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce genre de technique marcherait sur moi et surtout dans cette situation, mais son sourire et sa phrase vinrent caresser mon égo.

Elle me frôla la main :

-Tu es plutôt impressionnant en loup...dit-elle avec un air taquin.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Lexie...

-Tu ne nous aurais rien fait, j'en suis sûre dit-elle avec certitude. Elle m'enlaça par la taille et me fixa de ses magnifiques yeux : "Grand. Gentil. Loup." chuchota t'elle en souriant.

-Je peux être méchant ! Rétorquais-je d'une voix grave.

-Oh vraiment ? Elle arqua un sourcil.

-Ouais...vraiment méchant, plus qu'un bad boy, un bad wolf.

Elle rigola :

-Wouaw...je n'en doute pas...

-Il a du vraiment se passer un truc pour que tu ne flippes même pas pour le vampire ! m'étonnais-je à voix haute.

-Si bien sûr que ça m'a fait flipper, je suis pas...aussi folle ! Mais...

Elle détourna le regard vers la foret : "je viens d'ouvrir la porte d'un mystère..."

-Tu _me_ fais flipper quand tu parles comme ça lui dis-je.

-Tu comprendras, bientôt...dit-elle d'un ton rassurant en me regardant.

Je soutins son regard, plongeant dans ses yeux qui brillaient d'une révélation mystérieuse et soupirais au bout d'un moment :

-Si tu le dis.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et me donna un léger baiser.

-Quand est ce que je dois venir chez toi ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Quand tu veux lui répondis-je, tu n'as pas besoin de me demander.

-J'aimerais rester avec Ness..pour être avec elle tu comprends et la soutenir mais...

-Mais ?

-J'y ai pensé et je me suis dit que même si cet Aro venait à lire ses pensées et qu'il puisse me voir, il ne pourrait rien me faire n'est ce pas ? Puisque que je suis avec toi et que je sais ton secret ? Je suis autant lié à ta discrétion qu'à la sienne ?

-Oui, c'est vrai...

-Mais ? demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Y'a pas de mais, c'est juste que...ils sont...des _vrais_ vampires et en plus ils se sont donné la responsabilité de faire appliquer leurs lois. Ils sont comme les procureurs des séries judiciaires, toujours à chercher la petite bête pour te déclarer coupable. Je serais plus rassuré si tu étais sur la réserve, tu es en sécurité là bas.

Elle sourit. « Je pense aussi »

-Tu devrais y aller maintenant.

Nessie venait d'ouvrir la porte.

-Non je ne veux pas te laisser dit Lexie en s'approchant d'elle.

-Seth a raison, tu seras en sécurité à La Push et moi aussi je serais rassuré. Alice vient de m'appeler, elle a de plus en plus de mal à les voir.

-ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'ils peuvent débarquer d'un moment à l'autre ? M'exclamais-je.

Nessie me répondit un oui silencieux avec un regard si tourmenté que je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mon bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tu devrais appeler Jasper lui suggérais-je.

Elle hocha la tête, se frotta le visage avant de repartir à l'intérieur en pianotant sur son portable.

Je croisais le regard inquiet de Lexie :

-Fais ton sac je t'attends lui dis-je doucement avant qu'elle ne rentre à son tour.

* * *

**je sais que je vous ai fait attendre pour ce chapitre mais pleeaaze j'attends vos reviews....**


	44. Chapter 45

_Playlist : "Litte Tornado" Aimee Mann_

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stefenie Meyer (sauf ceux que j'ai inventé)**

* * *

**Chapitre 44**

**Nuit douce amère**

POV Lexie

En regardant dans la vitre arrière du pick-up de Seth la maison de Charlie s'éloigner, une tristesse s'abattit sur moi. Mais l'ombre furtive de Jasper qui surgissait des bois, filant dans la chambre, me consola un peu. Je ne pouvais rien faire, même la serrer dans mes bras était inutile.

La main chaude de Seth serrant la mienne me fit retourner la tête.

-ça craint dis-je en le regardant.

-C'est juste une visite dit-il mais je sentais que même lui n'y croyait pas. Il paraissait encore plus maussade qu'avant que je ne le laisse pour préparer mon sac.

-Et ils ont font souvent ce genre de visite ?

-Le temps n'est pas pareil chez eux, se voir tout les 50 ans est une preuve de grande amitié dit-il d'un ton las.

Dans un autre contexte j'aurais souri à la phrase, mais pas là.

-J'espère juste qu'il ne verra rien, cet Aro soupirais-je.

-Bella ne laisserait jamais rien arriver à sa fille crois-moi m'assura t-il.

Je laissais retomber ma tête sur la banquette en soupirant :

-Quelle journée...

Mon expérience de cette après-midi commençait à filer dans les méandres de mon cerveau, les souvenirs s'évaporaient tels des filets de brume. Tout ce dont je me souvenais maintenant était m'être endormi dans la clairière, dans un donut de verdure et que dans mon rêve j'étais une demi-elfe. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des trous de mémoire, je savais que ces trous étaient d'une importance capitale mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir. Je sentis son regard m'étudier comme s'il essayait de voir à travers moi ou de déceler quelque chose.

-Tu penses que je suis folle dis-je calmement sans le regarder.

Je commençais à le penser également. Les restes du rêve semblaient si réels mais ils fondaient comme neige au soleil, je le sentais, dans une demie-heure ou moins j'aurais tout oublié.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, continua de m'étudier sans lâcher ma main.

-Non, je ne penses pas que tu sois folle lâcha t-il au bout d'un moment. J'avais tourné les yeux vers lui, troublée par son silence.

Il n'ouvrit plus la bouche du trajet. Il ne semblait pas en colère, mais pas détendu pour autant. Il semblait pensif, prit dans une réflexion contrariante. J'avais peur de lui demander à quoi il pensait. J'espérais que c'était la venue de Volturis et pas mon absence.

Une fois arrivés devant chez lui, il coupa le moteur mais ne sortit pas de la voiture.

-Ce sentiment, celui que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai appris ce qui t'était arrivé, il ne me quitte pas dit-il finalement.

-C'est à cause des vampires...tentais-je.

-Pas que.

-Quoi alors ?

Il tourna son visage vers moi :

-Je sais pas, j'ai cette impression bizarre que...tu va partir, que je vais te perdre.

C'était donc ça ? Il avait peur que je le quitte ?

-Je n'ai l'intention d'aller nulle part lui assurais-je. Je...je suis avec toi ajoutais-je à voix basse. Si tu veux de moi pensais-je.

-Je ne parle pas de kilomètres.

-De quoi tu parles alors ?

Il bascula la tête en arrière, fixant un point invisible dans l'habitacle. Je me sentis mal, du peu que je connaissais de lui, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi troublé.

Il pensait que j'allais le quitter ? C'était le monde à l'envers, si seulement il savait à quel point j'étais attachée à lui. Sans doute que c'était le moment de lui dire.

-Seth...je...je sais pas où est ce qu'on va mais je sais que tu es important pour moi. Tu sais ce que tu représentes pour moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter.

C'était nul. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si quelqu'un me disait qu'il ne savait pas où il allait avec moi. Il me sourit. Un sourire un peu fané mais qui gardait toute sa chaleur. Il s'approcha de mon visage et caressa ma joue :

-Oublies ce que je viens de dire, je radote avant l'âge.

Je m'en voulais, énormément, de l'avoir mis dans cet état, maintenant que je ne me souvenais plus pourquoi je m'étais assoupi dans cette clairière, tout cela paraissait stupide et enfantin. Même s'il devait y avoir une raison valable à mon geste, je ne voulais pas y penser en cet instant. Je voulais me serrer contre lui et lui faire comprendre à quel point je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras. Que je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie blotti dans son étreinte.

Nous restâmes 5 bonnes minutes collés l'un à l'autre. Puis il se détacha doucement :

-Viens on rentre me dit-il.

Voulant alléger l'atmosphère je plaisantais alors qu'il m'ouvrait la porte de sa maison :

-Ta maman ne va pas surgir pour sauver mon honneur ?

Une demi sourire étira sa bouche :

-La version officielle c'est que tu dors dans la chambre de Léah.

-L'officieuse ?

-Ne dépends pas de moi.

Sa réponse me perturba un peu. Nous aimions dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je me demandais si ma crise au restaurant ne l'avait pas refroidi. A vrai dire je me posais beaucoup de questions. Je le sentais cavaler à des miles de moi, il était là physiquement mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Il alla poser mon sac dans la chambre de sa sœur et je décidais d'aller prendre une douche, pour me remettre les idées en place ou les déplacer au choix.

J'étais consciente que je n'étais pas facile, pas simple comme fille. J'avais beau me cacher derrière mes cheveux, j'étais « _énorme ». _Énorme de complications. Une mère vampire et sorcière, un ancêtre immortel, un père inconnu doté de pouvoirs sans oublier le fait que j'étais médium. C'était trop pour un mec comme lui, un gars qui était habitué à passer d'une fille à une autre sans s'attarder.

J'étais trop compliquée, il n'arrivait pas à le gérer. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir après tout. Mais que pouvais-je bien faire ? Ce n'était pas ma faute...

-Lexie ?

Il toquait à la porte, interrompant ma spirale cafardeuse.

-Oui ?

-Je dois rejoindre les autres, meeting.

-D'accord, combien de temps ?

-Pas longtemps, quelques heures répondit-il.

-Ok dis-je, même si l'idée de rester seule « pas longtemps, quelques heures » ne m'enchantait guère ce soir.

J'enfilais mon cache cœur en molleton et mon corsaire Kanabeach qui me servaient de pyjama et me dirigeais directement dans la chambre de Léah. Je me postais à la fenêtre et scrutais les bois sombres à quelques mètres de la maison.

Les gens faisaient bien d'avoir peur de se promener dans les bois. Même si ce n'était pas du loup qu'il fallait avoir peur.

J'eus un petit sursaut d'étonnement quand j'aperçus un mouvement à l'orée, l'éclat de prunelles brillantes et un mouvement, je crus entrevoir des fourrures, rousse, noire, grise...

Je restais un moment fixant l'espace où elles étaient apparues, puis ne voyant plus rien je m'assis sur le lit et sortis mon carnet de dessin de mon sac.

Je commençais à tracer des lignes sans savoir ce que je dessinais vraiment. Pourtant ma main n'hésitait pas. Je n'aurai su dire si c'était le dessin qui se révélait par mon crayon ou mon inconscient qui dessinait. Je me souvins qu'un médium pouvait dessiner des choses invisibles. Je ne pouvais pas avoir autant de talents !!? pensais-je en fermant les yeux. A ce stade là ça devenait une malédiction.

Ce que j'avais dessiné était une drôle de créature, une espèce de libellule croisée avec une femme. Étrange. Imaginaire. Rien de réel.

Réel.

Ce mot avait une tout autre connotation pour moi. Avant ce qui était réel était la peine, la tristesse, le vide que je ressentais. Maintenant, la réalité était composée de loups, de vampires et d'êtres immortels. Mais aussi d'amour.

POV Seth

C'est en trainant les pieds que je me dirigeais dans les bois. Avions nous vraiment besoin de morpher ? Je ne voulais tellement pas être dans leur tête, je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient dans la mienne également. Je me plaçais sans entrain à coté de Jacob.

Il n'arrivait pas à garder son calme, le comble pour un Alpha. Moi j'étais obnubilé par cette mauvaise sensation qui ne me quittait plus : le sentiment que Lexie m'échappait.

Il y avait une grande partie d'elle qui m'était toujours inconnu. Je n'avais pas peur de l'inconnu mais quand il impliquait la personne que vous aimiez, la seule personne avec qui vous vous sentiez vivant, vous appréhendiez tout ce qui pouvait arriver. Elle était plus surnaturelle que j'aurai pu le penser. Je ne savais pas si c'était en rapport avec ses dons de médium, mais ce qui venait de lui arriver était bizarre.

Je pensais être tombé amoureux d'une fille ordinaire, mais elle était tout sauf ordinaire.

Sa mère était une sorcière-vampire, son géniteur un être puissant inconnu. Elle même était une médium se découvrant. Sans oublier Farrel.

A la rigueur il était le plus « normal » dans l'histoire, se rapprochant un peu des vampires, le coté humain et vivant en plus.

Elle m'échappait. Son comportement, sa façon de penser. Mais je m'en accommodais, elle était différente des autres filles, et j'aimais ça. Mais ce qui me contrariait, m'attristait c'était qu'elle m'échappait par sa nature. Je ne savais pas qui elle était, ce qu'elle était, et je sentais que ce n'était pas à moi de le découvrir, que ça ne me regardait pas. Je me sentais impuissant, le même sentiment désagréable qui vous prends quand vous ne pouvez empêcher quelqu'un que vous aimez de faire des choix qui implique votre disparition de sa vie. Je sentais que je ne pourrais pas la protéger tout le temps. Que la fois où elle m'avait quitté pour aller voir sa mère ne serait pas la dernière. Qu'elle n'était pas à moi.

_-Seth_

Face à nous Quil et Embry se tenaient silencieux. Si Léah avait été encore un membre, elle aurait joué son rôle de Beta et nous aurait aidé à voir clair. Je craignais en tant que Beta. Du moins en ce moment. Nous devions patrouiller avec la plus grande discrétion ce soir et demain. Mission : garder un œil sur Nessie tout en ne se faisant pas voir des Volturis.

Jacob, bien sûr, se chargeait de Nessie, quant au reste de la meute nous devions nous partager les prochaines heures. Owen et Randy, les derniers de la tribu à s'être transformés et avoir rejoints notre meute étaient là aussi. D'ordinaire, j'avais du mal à partager mes pensées avec eux ; parce qu'ils avaient 16 ans, la connerie qui allait avec ainsi que les ricanements débiles.

Mais ce soir, je n'en avais cure. Je ne voulais pas laisser Lexie seule, j'avais prévu de prendre mon tour en premier pour être près d'elle la nuit.

_-Seth_

_-Quoi ? Répondis-je ennuyé à Owen qui venait d'arriver talonné de Randy._

_-Tu pourrais arrêter de broyer du noir ?_

_-On préférait presque quand tu étais célibataire dit Randy._

_-C'était moins gnangnan, y'avait plus d'action._

_-Et plus de filles enchaina Randy._

_-Plus de filles renchérit Owen avec un ton gras. _

_De vrais Beavus et Butthead pensais-je._

_-C'est qui ça ? Demanda Owen avec une voix de retardé._

_-Vous êtes cons soupirais-je._

_-La ferme dit Jacob, agacé. Seth et Quil vous passez en premier, Owen tu sera avec Embry et moi avec Randy._

Personne ne discuta, pas qu'il avait utilisé son timbre d'Alpha, juste qu'il était énervé et que personne ne voulait l'énerver davantage.

Je partis sans trainer avec Quil.

_-T'a peur de quoi exactement _? Me demanda Quil au bout d'un moment. Nous nous étions séparés 20 mn auparavant, chacun longeant un coté du territoire. Je ne sentais plus les autres loups dans mon esprit, hormis Jacob. Mais ça ne m'étonnait pas, il allait forcément rester sur ses gardes jusqu'à ce que les Volturis s'en aillent.

_-Pas vraiment envie d'en discuter répondis-je._

_-Désolé mec mais tu n'arrêtes pas d'y penser._

Ouais j'avais du mal à penser à autre chose qu'elle. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de problèmes que quelqu'un pouvait m'aider à résoudre :

_-Il n'y a pas de solutions dis-je _avant de m'obliger à penser à autre chose_._

Quand j'entrais dans la chambre, elle était roulé en boule sur le lit, son carnet de dessin calé contre elle. Je lui pris délicatement. Elle avait dessiné une fée. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et les leva vers moi.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller...m'excusais-je.

-Je ne dormais pas vraiment dit-elle en se relevant sur son coude.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, me pencha vers elle en m'appuyant d'un bras posé derrière son dos.

-Ils ne sont pas là ? Demanda t-elle à voix basse.

Je secouais la tête.

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes puis elle demanda d'une voix peu assurée :

-Est ce que...est qu'on va bien ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu sembles loin...je ne..je ne voudrais pas que ce soit moi qui t'ai repoussé.

-Repoussé ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Je sais que ça fait peur, ce que je suis...

Sa voix se brisa, elle fit une grimace et inspira avant de continuer :

-Mais je t'aime.

Je restais muet quelques secondes. C'était toujours étonnant de comprendre ce qu'elle disait à demi mot. _Je sais que ça fait peur, ce que je suis mais je t'aime._

Ces simples mots, sonnait comme une réponse. Ma solution. Tant que nous nous aimerions, il y aurait une solution.

Je sentis mes yeux me picoter quand je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle me le disait. Ces mots s'infiltrèrent dans mon cœur puis dans tout mon être, m'envoyant des vagues de chaleur. _Elle m'aimait_. C'était la première fois qu'une fille me le disait et que ça me perçait le cœur, d'une manière si puissante et douce à la fois.

-Je t'aime aussi lui dis-je.

Elle me sourit. Un sourire lumineux. Littéralement. Comme si elle s'était transformé en lampe de sel et qu'on l'avait branché.

-Peut importe ce que tu es soufflais-je en la dévisageant, complètement émerveillé par sa beauté que sa lumière intérieure avait accentuée ; tachant ses yeux verts d'or et faisant rayonner sa peau.

La pièce qui était dans une semi-pénombre, juste éclairée par la faible lampe de chevet, se mit à luire.

-Tu es magique murmurais-je en regardant autour de moi.

Mes yeux se baladèrent dans la pièce, l'ampoule au plafond était tellement forte qu'elle semblait vouloir imploser à tout moment, la lampe de chevet également. Mes yeux se posèrent au détour sur le dessin qu'elle avait fait : une fée...

-Tu dors avec moi ? me demanda t-elle.

-Si tu veux lui répondis-je.

-ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ? Demanda t-elle, le pli sur son front apparaissant, la lumière se tamisant.

-Quoi ?

-Dormir avec moi, sans aller plus loin.

-ça ne me dérange pas.

Un éclat d'incrédulité flasha dans ses yeux.

-...je ne vais pas te mentir repris-je, je suis un homme mais...tu es différente, tu comptes pour moi, je veux faire les choses bien.

-Bien ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Comme tu le veux.

Je marquais une pause puis demanda : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

POV Lexie

Dans ma tête c'était clair. Je passerais le reste de ma vie avec lui.

Je sais, j'avais 18 ans, j'étais jeune, avec toute la vie devant moi, mais sans doute que mes racines romanichelles remontaient car je m'en fichais. Il était tout ce que je n'avais jamais _osé_ rêver !

Alors si je m'écoutais je lui dirais que je voudrais passer toutes mes nuits avec lui, me fondre dans son corps, qu'il me demande de rester avec lui toute sa vie, descende sur un genou pour me proposer de l'épouser et pleins d'autres choses impliquant des papillons, du blanc, du rose et des fleurs. Mais je ne lui dirais pas. Je lui avais déjà dit que je l'aimais, c'était assez. Sans parler du fait que je ne savais pas où je serais dans quelques semaines. J'avais été reçu dans deux écoles d'art, une à Paris et l'autre à Londres, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer vivre sans le voir régulièrement. Je me voyais mal lui demander de quitter sa vie, sa meute pour me suivre. Et je n'arrivais pas aussi à croire que je m'étais embarqué aussi loin dans mon film.

-Il y a des choses à prendre en compte répondis-je.

-Lesquelles ? Demanda t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Son regard me déstabilisa et je me mis à bredouiller :

-Tu es ma première histoire...tu es le premier...j'ai envie que tu sois le premier mais aussi le seul.

Loupé pour le film en rose et blanc pensais-je, du moins pour le dialogue. Je venais de lui redire que je l'aimais mais puissance 10, à l'infini.

Il se redressa et eut un drôle de regard, un « waouw » silencieux s'étalait sur son visage.

-Je suis flatté...dit-il avec une drôle de voix, comme si les mots ne lui appartenait pas ou qu'il doutait de leur emploi.

Un silence rempli de nos sourires et de nos battements de cœur fit place.

Puis je soupirais, il fallait que j'arrête de faire l'autruche.

-Aussi...commençais-je.

-Aussi ?

-La fin de l'été, je sais qu'on évite d'en parler mais c'est là et je ne sais pas ce qu'on va devenir...

-Je pense que tu aura un indice bientôt dit-il, un petit sourire malicieux étirant le coin de sa bouche.

-Quoi ?

-Tu verras.

-Quand ?

-Bientôt.

-Bientôt quand ? Insistais-je.

Il sourit, passa au dessus de moi et tout en s'allongeant m'enlaça par derrière. Les cuillères. J'aimais trop cette position, nichée en position fœtale contre son corps musclé et chaud.

-Tu es curieuse ! Me reprocha t-il d'un ton taquin. Sois sûre d'une chose dit-il dans le creux de mon cou : je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

Et malgré le danger qui rodait dans les bois, je m'endormis, rassurée.

******

J'étais assise en tailleur dans le canapé, regardant la télé sans la voir, me rongeant l'ongle du pouce. Je n'attendais qu'une chose, que Ness m'appelle et me dise qu'elle allait bien et qu'ils étaient partis. Mais plus le coup de fil tardait plus mon ongle diminuait.

-Pourquoi elle n'appelle pas ? chuchotais-je à Seth, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas la réponse. Les loups devaient être très discrets, ne pas se faire sentir ou voir des Volturis, question de sécurité, pour Nessie. Jacob ne tenait pas en place. Enfin si, il était assis à la table à manger qui se réduisait en lambeaux sous ses paumes. Une tempête intérieure l'ébranlait. Je n'osais ni parler, ni bouger de peur de...je ne sais pas..l'énerver encore plus. Au moins j'avais compris en l'espace de quelques heures qu'ils étaient loin d'être des peluches géantes, ils pouvaient être effrayants. Jacob l'était en ce moment, les miettes de table étaient là pour en témoigner ainsi que les nerfs tendus apparaissant sur ses bras, son cou. Il avait patrouillé toute la nuit, venait à peine de reprendre forme humaine, mais je ne sais pour combien de temps encore.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle le fera une fois qu'ils seront éloignés me chuchota également Seth. Puis regardant Jacob à son tour il me fit signe de le suivre dans sa chambre.

-Je dois y aller, je travaille cette après-midi m'expliqua t-il.

-D'accord, je reste là, c'est tout ce que je peux faire de toute façon.

Il se gratta le front :

-Il risque de ne pas tenir...

-Vous n'avez pas un Jasper chez les loups ?

Il sourit malgré lui puis dit : Le seul truc qui pourrait l'apaiser c'est de la voir, il sent qu'elle à besoin de lui, mais il ne peut pas être là, ça le tue.

-Ça craint d'être si impuissante.

-Tu ne peux rien faire, je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit. Juste que tu restes ici.

Son inquiétude enrobait son ordre comme une sucette bi-goût. Son ton était dur mais touchant à la fois.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de bouger lui dis-je calmement d'une voix rassurante.

-Tu pourrais appelé Kim...proposa t-il en se radoucissant.

-Seth je ne suis pas un bébé.

-Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule.

-ça va aller lui assurais-je en me glissant dans ses bras.

Quand nous revînmes au salon, il était désert. A la place de Jacob il y avait des copeaux et de la poussière de bois, le coin de la table en miettes.


	45. Chapter 46

_Coucou à tous, __juste pour infos je viens de créer un blog (la fille qui n'a rien d'autre à faire !) où j'ai mis des photos qui m'ont inspiré pour écrire ma fanfic : allez sur mon profile y'à le lien._

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me met la banane !  
_

_Enjoy !_

_Disclaimer : les personnages (la grande majorité) appartiennent à Mme Meyer, je m'amuse juste avec._

* * *

_Playlist :_

_« Horse and I » et « Glass » /Bat for Lashes_

* * *

**Chapitre 45**

**Buon compleanno !**

POV Renesmée

Ils étaient censés venir demain. Censés car Alice venait de me révéler qu'elle ne les voyait plus depuis quelques jours. Son incapacité me stressait, malgré la présence de Jasper à mes côtés. Nous étions à l'arrière de la maison de mon grand-père Charlie, assis à la table en bois dans le jardin :

-Ils ne pourront rien te faire, ils ne pourront pas t'atteindre me rassura t-il.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils tiennent à venir, ils ont vu Nahuel, ils savent que je ne suis pas dangereuse protestais-je. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. J'ai peur qu'Aro découvre des choses qui leur donne une raison de nous faire du mal.

-Ta mère te couvrira.

_Ma mère..._ je poussais un soupir.

-Il trouvera cela louche fis-je remarquer.

-Sans doute mais je ne m'en inquiète pas car tu peux te défendre toute seule.

-Je ne peux pas me battre contre eux rétorquais-je.

-Je ne parle pas d'affrontement physique répliqua t-il un petit sourire aux lèvres : Tu pourrais mettre Félix à terre.

-Quoi ? Moi ? Comment ça ? M'exclamais-je avec un petit rire incrédule.

-Si tu le voulais. Tu en as le pouvoir.

-Jasper qu'est-ce que...?

Mes yeux restèrent fixés sur lui, mon cerveau essayant de percer à jour ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « tu en as le pouvoir ». Pensait-il vraiment que j'avais le pouvoir d'affronter un vampire de la carrure de Félix ? Seuls Emmett et lui-même en étaient capable. Je n'avais que le pouvoir de transmettre mes pensées, mes souvenirs, mes sentiments en touchant les gens...

Sauf que...je n'avais pas toujours eu besoin de toucher les gens...le soir où Jacob m'avait quitté, je n'avais pas eu besoin de toucher Esmée et mes tantes pour qu'elles ressentent ma douleur, Emmett n'étais plus en contact avec moi quand il était sur le point de foncer sur mon père. Je ne parle même pas de "l'incident" au camp de survie.

Je pouvais vraiment projeter mon pouvoir. Sur des vampires qui plus est...

Je ne voulais pas trop le croire quand mon oncle me l'avait dit quelques mois plus tôt, mais il était clair que ce n'était plus une supposition dans son esprit.

Seulement je ne l'avais jamais fait dans un état normal, si j'avais réussi à projeter quoi que ce soit c'était parce que je m'étais laissé aller à ma colère et à ma douleur, j'avais perdu le contrôle.

Mais demain, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre le contrôle, je devais faire attention, à tout ce que je ferais ou penserais.

-Tu penses vraiment que je peux le faire ?

-J'en suis persuadé dit-il avec conviction. Et tu le sais...tu l'as déjà fait.

-Je ne sais même pas comment je fais, je ne le contrôles pas m'exclamais-je en soulevant les mains pour montrer mon incapacité.

-Je t'aiderais. Tu n'auras sans doute pas besoin de moi pour le déclencher, vu tes sentiments à leur égard, mais je régulerais tes émotions selon leur réaction.

Mon oncle avait été un très bon soldat, en ce moment il parlait avec l'assurance d'un général avant le combat. Mais je l'avais appelé pour qu'il m'apaise, pas pour qu'il me parle de tactiques de guerre.

-Tu crois que ça va marcher ? lui demandais-je incrédule.

-ça peut marcher. Je sais que tu peux le faire, Eléazar l'a confirmé lors de sa visite.

-Les Dénalis le savent ? C'est pour ça que mes parents sont partis en Alaska dernièrement ?

-Oui mais ils ne voulaient pas que tu sois au courant, du moins pas maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils pensaient que ce serait trop de choses à supporter d'un coup : ton pouvoir grandissant, Les Volturis, Jacob...de plus ils ne veulent pas que tu te sentes obligé de te mettre en danger pour nous.

-Me mettre en danger ?

-Si tu utilises ton pouvoir, même si tu ne le contrôles pas vraiment, Aro risque de le sentir. Et te vouloir.

-Oh non soupirais-je en enfouissant mon visage dans le creux de mes bras : Alors soit ma mère me protège et soulèves la suspicion d'Aro soit je tente d'utiliser mon pouvoir et augmente sa convoitise ? Jasper m'exclamais-je, ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça, ils n'ont pas le droit d'avoir ce pouvoir sur ma vie !

Il m'attira à lui et me serra dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de m'envoyer des ondes apaisantes.

********

Dès les premières lueurs du jour je regardais par la fenêtre, attendant que la voiture de mon oncle apparaisse. Je n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

C'était mon anniversaire. J'étais né il y a 8 ans aujourd'hui et à ce moment précis je rêvais de rentrer sous terre. Je rêvais de m'endormir et de me réveiller dans une vie, un monde sans Volturis.

Je pris sur moi et composais un visage de circonstance quand mon grand-père toqua à la porte :

-Joyeux anniversaire me souhaita t-il en entrant.

Il me prit dans ses bras, me serra et me posa un baiser sur la tête. « Merci Papy »

-Tu es matinale dis moi fit-il remarquer.

-Oui j'imagine que j'étais trop excitée pour dormir mentis-je. _Excitée ? Essaye angoissée._

-Je sais que tes parents et les autres Cullens vont te gâter mais je tenais à te donner ceci. Il me tendit une petite boite, je la pris, l'ouvris et découvris un bracelet en or en maille torsadée. Il était si fin qu'il en paraissait cassable.

-Il a appartenu à ma grand-mère, c'est un truc que les femmes de notre famille se passaient m'expliqua t-il.

Je levais des yeux étonnés vers lui :

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas ma mère qui me le donne dans ce cas ?

-Parce que moi étant un mâle j'ai en quelque sorte brisé cette lignée, mais je l'ai retrouvé dans les affaires de ma mère et j'ai pensé à toi.

Il me le mit au bras :

-Tu vois comme il paraît fragile ? Il est pourtant dans notre famille depuis des générations. Il est très solide malgré son apparence. Je voulais que tu l'ai. Tu es mon unique petite fille.

Ses mots m'émurent et je le serrais à nouveaux dans mes bras en le remerciant.

Charlie avait enterré sa mère pendant que j'étais en Écosse et je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de la connaitre, alors avoir quelque chose d'elle me touchait énormément.

-Bella m'a dit que vous n'aviez rien prévu, pas de fête ? Demanda t-il avec un air étonné.

-Non répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-C'est parce que tu es fâché contre elle ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler rétorquais-je sèchement.

-Comme tu veux mais c'est dommage, faire la tête le jour de ton anniversaire, après ta mère surtout. Quoi qu'il se passe je suis sûr que vous pourrez l'arranger.

-ça m'étonnerait murmurais-je. Je fis tourner nonchalamment le bracelet autour de mon poignet, pensant à tout ce que je lui reprochais.

-Il te plait ? Demanda t-il : Je sais que Jacob a l'habitude de t'en offrir un...

Je savais que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais le fait d'avoir évoquer Jacob m'envoya un coup au cœur. Je lui lançais un regard furieux avant de me reprendre.

-Il me plait, énormément répondis-je rapidement en baissant les yeux.

-Okaay... dit-il en levant les sourcils, étonné de ma réaction : j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Je secouais la tête.

-C'était quoi ce regard quand j'ai évoqué Jacob ?

Je me retournais en fulminant faiblement et me plantais devant la fenêtre.

-Eh bien il a le don de vous mettre dans des états toi et ta mère dit-il d'un ton plaisantin.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je en me retournant vivement, un peu trop.

Il leva les mains en l'air : « On se calme Nessie ! »

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ? Demandais-je en essayant de reprendre une voix posée sans accents hystériques.

-Rien, juste que Bella réagissait souvent comme tu viens de le faire quand il était question de Jacob.

-Pourquoi ?

-Va savoir ! Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi toi tu réagis comme ça ? Parce qu'il ne t'a rien offert ? C'est le début de la journée...

-ça n'a rien à voir le coupais-je. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me dises quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

Je savais que je prenais une pente glissante, que ça n'allait faire qu'empirer les choses, que j'allais avoir mal. Mais je demandais quand même :

« Ma mère et Jacob ». Les mots m'arrachaient la gorge. « Peux-tu me dire tout ce que tu sais ? »

Il me lança un regard surpris et suspicieux : « Tout ce que je sais ? » Répéta t-il.

-Oui, sur leur relation précisais-je d'une voix douce et innocente.

J'appuyais ma phrase un léger sourire, pour lui montrer que ma question n'était que de la pure curiosité.

-Ils sont meilleurs amis répondit-il simplement.

Je le regardais, lui demandais encore de me dire tout ce qu'il savait, toute la vérité, mais cette fois sans parler. Comme le soir où j'avais perdu contrôle, ma vision se mit à rougir, cependant elle restait dans une teinte diffuse, pas aussi intense que l'autre fois. Des volutes de fumée rouge commencèrent à sortir de moi et l'entourer. Avant même que je ne réagisse mon grand-père se mit à parler avec célérité :

-Jacob a été là pour ta mère quand ton père l'avait abandonné, il l'a aidé à sortir de sa dépression. A chaque fois qu'elle passait du temps avec lui elle allait mieux. Entre nous je l'ai toujours préféré à ton père.

-Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules : «J'imagine que c'était parce que je le connaissais mieux qu'Edward, qu'il était le fils d'un de mes meilleurs ami, la famille en somme »

-Tu aurais préféré qu'elle finisse avec Jacob, plutôt que mon père ?

Son regard se fit prudent, des fois j'oubliais qu'il était le chef de la police, son job était d'être suspicieux.

_Dis la vérité _pensais-je fort.

-Elle a fait son choix, mes préférences n'auraient rien changé répondit-il.

-Tu penses qu'elle a fait le bon choix ? Insistais-je.

-Bien sûr affirma t-il d'un ton évident : Tu en es la preuve. « Jacob est un gars bien et je suis sur qu'il trouvera une fille qui répondra à ses sentiments. Mais, je sais ce que c'est, c'est dur pour n'importe qui de se faire rejeter. Il l'a pris plutôt mal quand ta mère a choisi ton père, il a même était signalé disparu un long moment. Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant tout à l'air d'aller bien. Il m'a foutu la peur de ma vie quand il s'est transformé devant moi, mais sans doute que je ne t'aurais pas connu s'il ne l'avait pas fait... »

Les volutes s'évaporèrent dans l'air, je ne pouvais plus continuer à lui tirer les vers du nez ainsi. Il cligna des yeux et me regarda bizarrement comme s'il avait perdu le fil de la conversation.

-Euh..Joyeux anniversaire ma puce me souhaita t-il à nouveau avant de sortir.

Je ne savais pas quel sentiment devait prendre le dessus : la joie de voir que je pouvais contrôler mon pouvoir ou la peine d'entendre la relation entre ma mère et Jacob. Je n'eus pas le temps de choisir car quelques secondes plus tard Alice se trouvait dans ma chambre avec une housse à vêtement à la main. Elle me dévisagea avec circonspection.

-Quoi ? lui demandais-je.

-Tu comptes rester habillé comme ça ?

Je baissais les yeux sur mon jean et mon long cardigan :

-Tu ne croyais sans doute pas que j'allais me mettre en robe de soirée ?! Rétorquais-je.

-De là à refaire une pub Gap !!

-Alice ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur ! maugréais-je.

-Je sais, mais tu dois faire un effort, c'est ton anniversaire, tu es supposé faire la fête pas attendre des bourreaux.

Je lui lançais un regard qui voulait dire «Oh vraiment ? »

-Tu ne sais pas comment cela va se terminer lui rappelais-je.

-Je peux voir la famille après et personne n'est en deuil. Alors laisse moi te faire belle et Jasper viendra nous chercher m'ordonna t-elle en me faisant asseoir devant la coiffeuse.

Alors que mes yeux étaient fermés, j'essayais d'enlever toutes les images qui ne devaient pas être dans ma tête. Je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter que je pouvais le faire, que Jasper serait là pour m'aider.

-Nessie, j'ai fini me dit doucement ma tante au bout d'un moment.

J'ouvris les yeux et fus surprise de constater qu'elle était resté sobre dans mon maquillage et ma coiffure. Elle m'avait fait un chignon assez lâche et mis de l'eye-liner.

-Je t'ai choisi des vêtements, j'espère que tu vas aimer.

Je savais que cela la frustrait, le fait de ne pas pouvoir me voir à l'avance dans les habits qu'elle achetait pour moi.

Elle ouvrit la housse et en sortie une blouse en soie couleur camel. Elle était sans manches, faite d'une même pièce de tissu drapé, avec un col en V et un nœud cintrant la taille.

-Du Stella McCartney ? Ils ne méritent pas tant d'égard marmonnais-je.

-J'aurais pu choisir un couturier italien, mais j'avais peur que ça fasse trop...

-Lèches bottes ?

-Oui. Tu aimes ?

J'enlevais mon gilet et mon t-shirt et enfilais la blouse, c'était vraiment le cadet de mes soucis mais je lui dis avec un grand sourire après m'être regardé dans la glace : « Elle est vraiment jolie »

Elle me tendit un tregging puis des bottes basses que j'enfilais sans broncher. Déjà que son incapacité à voir la mettait dans tout ses états je ne voulais pas l'attrister en plus en boudant devant sa tenue.

Elle m'inspecta de haut en bas et se recula satisfaite : -Tu es magnifique.

Elle caressa doucement mes épaules avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains froides :

-Nous sommes tous là pour toi ma chérie, d'accord ? N'ai pas peur me rassura t-elle avant de me serrer contre elle. « Allez viens Jasper est là » me dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

Je m'assis à l'arrière de la Mercedes et Jasper roula vers la grande maison.

Je fixais le cadran horaire du tableau de bord qui indiquait 10 heures. Dans la dernière vision d'Alice, leur venue était prévu à 12h. Le fait d'attendre deux heures m'envoya une bouffée de panique.

-_Tu resteras près de moi Jasper hein_ ? Lui demandais-je en lui pressant l'épaule, comme une enfant pour se rassurer.

-Bien sûr.

-_Emmett sera là aussi ?_

J'avais besoin de voir et sentir la silhouette massive et l'humeur joviale de mon oncle.

-Il n'y aura que moi et tes parents me répondit Jasper.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demandais-je à voix haute.

-C'est censée être une visite, pas un affrontement Nessie me dit ma tante en se retournant et me pressant la main : ne t'inquiète pas nous serons à coté dans le cottage.

Après quelques minutes nous arrivâmes devant la maison. Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeais lentement vers la porte d'entrée. Cette journée allait promettre. Bien sûr mon principal problème était les Volturis mais je ne pouvais pas cacher éternellement mes pensées à mon père. C'était trop dur d'être à la fois en colère et de réciter des poèmes de Thomas Hardy comme je l'avais fait au bar avec Rosalie.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et vinrent à ma rencontre. Ma mère me serra dans ses bras mais je restais droite comme un i. Je croisais le regard de mon père qui se tenait derrière et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

-Nessie...dit-il en tendant sa main vers moi.

-Je veux être seule le coupais-je en me dégageant des bras de ma mère et entrant à l'intérieur. Je montais à la chambre et fermais la porte derrière moi.

Je l'entendis toquer quelques secondes après.

-J'ai dit que je voulais être seule répétais-je.

-Nessie dit-il d'une voix douce : tu as toutes les raisons d'être en colère. Nous te devons des explications et je te promets que nous te les donnerons.

_J'ai hâte d'entendre ça ! _Pensais-je avec ironie, en attendant j'avais besoin de Jasper.

-Je vais l'appeler me dit mon père.

Quelques secondes après mon oncle entrait dans ma chambre et s'assit à mes cotés sur mon lit. Je lui racontais comment j'avais réussi quelques minutes plus tôt à projeter mon pouvoir sur Charlie.

-C'est bien, mais je pense que c'est plus prudent si ta mère te couvre, de toute façon tu peux percer son bouclier, tu pourra donc les atteindre tout en restant protégé.

-_J'ai peur lui_ avouais-je en baissant la tête et lui prenant la main. _Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir Jazz, j'ai trop de choses qui me passent par la tête..._

-Tu dois te concentrer m'ordonna t-il en mode Lieutenant, une fois qu'ils seront partis, tu pourra régler tous tes problèmes, mais maintenant la seule chose qui compte c'est ton anniversaire d'accord ?

J'hochais la tête : _je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon. Il ne faut absolument pas qu'il me touche._

-Tu peux le faire. Je crois en toi dit-il en plongeant ses prunelles ambrées dans les miennes et me serrant contre lui.

« _Merci_ » Je posais ma tête contre son épaule, soupirant : « _je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi_ »

-Tu imploserais dit-il lentement avec un ton sérieux en détachant les syllabes. Je poussais un son entre le soupir et le rire jaune.

La sonnette résonna, élevant une montée de stress en moi que Jasper tassa instantanément.

Une voix me parvint de l'entrée, elle avait un accent mais ce n'était définitivement pas celui qui était relié à "danger" dans ma tête. Quelques secondes après quelqu'un toqua et ma porte s'ouvrit sur un visage qui me fit agréablement plaisir.

-Nahuel !! m'exclamais-je surprise en me levant pour l'accueillir.

-Hé Garota dit-il en m'enlaçant, j'ai pas oublié, ton anniversaire. Alors, dis moi c'est quoi ces têtes de deuil ?

-Mes parents ne t'ont rien dit ?

Il secoua la tête.

-J'ai des invités surprise : les Volturis lui annonçais-je amèrement.

Il leva les sourcils, étonné :

-Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

-Non ! Non au contraire.

Je lui pris la main : « _J'ai besoin de tout le soutien possible !_ »

Cette après midi avait des ressemblances gênantes avec la rencontre 8 ans auparavant, sauf que ce n'était pas la main de Jacob que je serrais. Mais Nahuel ferait l'affaire.

Il me sourit :

-Ils n'ont aucune raison de te vouloir du mal. Ils ne sont pas stupides, ils n'oseraient pas te toucher...ce serait déclarer la guerre !

Jasper nous laissa et nous restâmes tous les deux. Il essayait de me divertir, réussissant à me faire sourire à plusieurs reprises. Je soupçonnais même son pouvoir de ne pas être juste physique mais de réchauffer également les cœurs.

Mais une odeur, un son de voitures et de murmures en italiens me ramenèrent douloureusement à la réalité.

Un coup feutré se fit entendre à ma porte et mon père apparut, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

Il ne dit rien et son silence accentua la teinte dramatique que cette journée prenait. Je me levais, jetais un dernier regard dans le miroir, fermais les yeux, me concentrant, m'ordonnant de me calmer avant de sortir de ma chambre, précédé de mon père et suivit de Nahuel.

Comme une actrice jouant le rôle de sa vie j'entrais dans la peau de la parfaite hôte et descendis lentement les escaliers.

Les Volturis.

Les vautours oui.

On aurait dit un shooting d'une campagne de pub Gucci. Impeccables dans leur tenue sombres et chic, ils étaient d'une élégance..mortelle. Caius avait son air perpétuellement énervé, Démétri, son masque d'Arlequin. Aro semblait émerveillé de me voir et Alec...il me regardait d'une drôle de façon comme s'il avait du mal à se souvenir de moi. Renata était à coté de son maître comme un toutou. Une autre vampire à la beauté exotique était là et je m'étonnais de sa présence, ne la reconnaissant pas.

-Livia ? s'exclama étonné Nahuel, éclaircissant le mystère de la vampire inconnue.

-Tiens donc mon demi-frère ? Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda t-elle en portugais.

-Je te retourne la question ! Rétorqua Nahuel d'un ton pas vraiment fraternel. Sa sœur se contenta de rouler les yeux au ciel avant de poser des yeux légèrement méprisants sur lui. Elle était vraiment séduisante, avec une férocité latente, une allure féline rehaussée par sa tenue de cuir, des yeux sombres, une peau mate, des traits fins, elle aurait pu choisir mannequin comme carrière. Je me rappelais son pouvoir quand nos regards se croisèrent et qu'elle me toisa de haut en bas.

3 hybrides plus toutes les variations de Livia ?!! Tu m'étonnes qu'Alice ne voyait rien ! Soudainement je ne fus plus si sûre du caractère paisible de leur visite, car même si ma mère pouvait bloquer Alec et Démétri, si Livia pouvait se dédoubler à volonté c'était une armée qu'ils avaient amenés !

-N'est ce pas merveilleux ! Entonna Aro d'une voix ravie : une journée pleine de retrouvailles ! Puis se concentrant sur moi il dit dans un souffle :

-Eh bien eh bien très chère enfant...tu as merveilleusement bien grandi.

Il s'approcha de moi, alors que j'étais toujours perché sur la dernière marche des escaliers et me sourit d'un air enchanté.

Espèce de psychopathe !

Ce fut plus fort que moi, comme une réaction épidermique qui commanda mon cerveau :

_Tu n'as pas besoin de t'approcher, tu n'es pas vraiment quelqu'un en qui elle a confiance..._lui envoyais-je et il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, comme s'il réfléchissait.

Il se ressaisit rapidement et ajouta :« Tu n'es plus une enfant d'ailleurs mais une jeune femme...en beauté »

-Merci. J'aurai aimé vous retourner un compliment mais vous risquerez de penser que je me moque de vous dis-je calmement en ne souriant que des yeux.

Il allait falloir que je me ressaisisse, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être insolente même avec le plus joli sourire.

Lui sourit complètement tout en continuant de me dévisager. Je sentis mon père se tendre devant moi.

-J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage leur dis-je en les regardant tous un par un, essayant au passage de déceler quelque chose sur leur face de joker.

Ils se tenaient en ligne informelle derrière Aro, Alec et Caius aux extrémités.

-Très plaisant merci répondit poliment Démétri.

Caius qui était resté en retrait nous regardait tous avec sévérité, il semblait dérangé par quelque chose.

-Comment se fait-il que si peu des membres de ton clan soient présents pour ton anniversaire ? Siffla t-il.

-Renesmée adore faire la fête, elle a donc décidé de le fêter plusieurs fois répondit mon père d'un ton posé.

-Et tu nous en a réservé un juste pour nous ? Que c'est délicat de ta part dit Aro en se tenant les mains comme s'il était réellement touché.

« Les Volturis ne se déplacent pas tous les jours, pas pour n'importe qui. C'est un honneur. » Je marquais une pause avant de donner à ma voix une tournure soucieuse : J'espère que c'en est un ?

-Que serait-ce donc ma chère Renesmée ? Demanda Aro.

Dieu que je détestais cet être à la face d'oignons et ces manières de fausse politesse.

-La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous ne vouliez pas célébrez ma vie leur fis-je remarquer, mon regard glissant vers Caius.

Aro suivit mon regard et pencha la tête de coté avec un air désolé sur le visage. Il fit discrètement un pas en arrière et ouvrit les mains en signe de repentance :

-Toutes mes excuses. Considère notre présence comme une amende honorable.

Ils venaient à peine d'arriver que j'en avais déjà marre.

-Je suis curieuse néanmoins, pourquoi venir ? Pourquoi cette année ? demandais-je en descendant la marche et m'approchant de Jasper qui était sur mon coté droit, le plus éloigné d'Aro. Je sentis les Italiens me suivre du regard, tandis que mon père et Nahuel se mouvèrent dans ma direction. «Et pourquoi vous ? » Je les regardais les un après les autres et terminant sur Livia qui fixait son frère de manière franchement antipathique.

-Oh fit Aro avec un geste négligé de la main, il faut bien quelqu'un pour garder la maison, mais tout notre clan t'envoie ses meilleurs vœux.

J'avais envie d'hurler, que cette supercherie prenne fin. Je ne pus me retenir de grincer des dents. Nahuel passa rapidement sa main sur mon bras, m'envoyant une décharge de chaleur. Le geste ne passa pas inaperçu, dans les deux clans, et le mépris présent dans le regard de sa sœur s'accentua.

Aro fit quelques pas de manière à être près de moi et après avoir regardé Nahuel, prit un air curieux et concerné :

-Je m'étonne de ne pas voir ta peluche grandeur nature...vous sembliez bien proche la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

L'évocation de l'absence de Jacob me tordit le ventre mais la façon suspicieuse dont il avait accentué le « bien proche » me fit tilté. Bien sûr que c'était louche, à l'époque en lisant en moi tout ce qu'il avait vu était l'amour que je portais à Jacob et à mes parents. Et s'il pouvait connaître une personne plus qu'elle même en la touchant il savait que l'amour que je lui portais n'était pas un caprice ou un simple coup de cœur.

Caius pivota légèrement la tête, ses yeux rouges vibrants, donnant l'impression que c'était ce qui l'intéressait jusqu'à présent.

-J'ai arrêté de jouer avec les peluches répondis-je forçant ma voix à prendre un accent narquois.

Aro rigola, comme si je venais de raconter une blague. Il se retourna vers Caius, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que ce dernier rit également à la blague.

-Vraiment ? demanda Caius, les sourcils haussés, incrédule, la peau de son front se froissant comme du papier blanc.

-Cela semble assez dur à croire dit Aro en se frottant doucement les mains.

-Il suffirait que vous la touchiez Maitre suggéra Livia à Aro d'un ton ennuyé par tant de discussion sans action. Nahuel feula dans sa direction, elle daigna à peine le regarder, ses yeux étant fixés maintenant sur les miens.

Aro s'approcha doucement de moi en parlant :

« Si je me souviens bien...et j'ai bonne mémoire » il tapota doucement sa tempe avec son doigt «tu étais très, très attaché à ce loup, aux autres aussi d'ailleurs, mais celui dont nous parlons...Jacob c'est cela ? » Il hocha la tête de coté, attendant que je confirme son souvenir, ce que je ne fis pas. Il continua néanmoins : «Il avait un statut particulier pour toi. Et Marcus... tu connais son don ? » Il fit encore une pause, faisant mine d'attendre ma participation qui ne venait pas, mais étant donné que le but de son discours était de monologuer pour m'exposer et non dialoguer il continua « Et bien mon cher frère a dénoté un lien très fort entre vous... »

-Il n'existe plus rétorquais-je durement.

Mon ton étonna Aro qui m'observa avec attention. _Ce lien a été brisé pensais-je_ avec un telle force et douleur que je vis les volutes rouges de ma pensée envelopper les vampires dans la pièce comme des boas constructeurs.

Les yeux de Caius cillèrent :

-Doit-on comprendre que cette alliance contre nature que vous avez contracté avec ces...bêtes est brisée ? Demanda t-il d'un ton acide.

Sa phrase résonnait dans ma tête, faisant écho aux phrases de Jacob, de mon père, d'Eléazar et de Carmen. Moi et Jacob...ce n'était pas _bien_, nous étions différents, ennemis...notre relation était contre nature.

Une bouffée de panique me saisit avec cette réalisation : Mon anniversaire n'était qu'un prétexte, ce n'était pas à propos de moi, le seul but de leur présence était de savoir si nous étions toujours alliés avec les loups, si nous étions toujours aussi fort...si ils pouvaient nous éliminer. Que nous répondions oui ou non leur but resterait inchangé : ils voulaient nous réduire. Je ne savais pas ce que mon visage avait envoyé comme expression mais Aro soupira :

« Oh...j'en suis désolé » avec une note de tristesse qui fut tout de suite balayée quand il poursuivit d'un air condescendant et diplomatique: « mais c'est une bonne chose, nous ne devons pas vous rappelez les lois ».

J'avais envie de crier qu'ils n'étaient pas des loups-garous et que de ce fait leur stupide loi ne s'appliquait pas, mais autant assommer ma mère pour être à leur merci. Et fondamentalement loup-garou ou pas leur but restait le même : nous éliminer, donc ça en faisait des ennemis des vampires. Je sentis le danger dans les yeux de Caius car il ne semblait pas convaincu comme l'était à mon étonnement Aro.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Caius ? Demandais-je en me forçant à ne pas être insolente.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question fit-il remarquer toujours avec ce ton acide.

-La question n'a pas lieu d'être posée, ces bêtes ne sont pas des loups-garous intervint mon père d'un ton posé.

-Ils restent néanmoins des ennemis de notre race répliqua Aro tel un professeur nous expliquant la vie, ce qui les place au même rang que les lycanthropes.

Il avait dit tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas, confirmant mes pensées.

-Dois-je comprendre que le seul but de votre présence est de parler stratégies ? Rétorquais-je en singeant Caius et faisant mine d'être offensée.

«Est ce que vous sentez ou entendez un loup ici ? » ajoutais-je dramatiquement, comme s'il dépassait vraiment les limites en osant nous accuser de trahison. Mais je ne faisais qu'un peu semblant, j'étais autant au colère de leur présence que de l'absence de Jacob.

Il plissa ses yeux reptiliens et me toisa avec. Mon père et Jasper se resserrèrent autour de moi.

-Caius, mon frère, intervint Aro, faisant mine de le calmer : n'allons pas faire déshonneur à la reine du jour en traitant d'un sujet qui n'est pas...à l'ordre du jour...Et qui dit reine continua Aro joyeusement, dit parure de reine ! Il est temps de passer au cadeau.

Il surprit mon regard perplexe et dit :

-Tu ne croyais sans doute pas que nous allions nous déplacer de si loin pour venir les mains vides ? Alec ?

Ma perplexité ne venait pas du fait qu'ils m'avaient apporté un cadeau mais plutôt du fait qu'il venait d'avouer que notre relation avec les loups était problématique et que si elle n'était pas à l'ordre aujourd'hui, elle le serait un autre jour.

Alec s'approcha, il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis que j'étais apparu, et tendit un coffret rouge rubis devant son maître.

Il y avait deux choses qu'Aro ne devait absolument pas savoir.

Mes sentiments certes confus mais présents pour Jacob et ma relation avec Lexie.

2 raisons pour les Volturis de nous tuer.

N'était-ce pas ironique ? Que ma mère puisse être la seule à protéger mes pensées, mes sentiments alors qu'elle était en parti la cause de leur tempête ?

Aro ouvrit le coffret et en sorti un collier. Ces monstres avaient bon goût. C'était une magnifique et délicate pièce avec des diamants et des perles de cultures.

-Puis-je demanda t-il poliment.

J'inspirais un bon coup et me retourna lentement. A ce moment, avec les mains de l'italien autour de mon cou je me sentais tout sauf confiante, il était trop proche de ma gorge et même si ses yeux étaient rouges et que j'étais entouré de Nahuel, Jasper et mon père, je dus serrer les poignets et couper ma respiration. Bien sûr il me toucha, posa délicatement ses mains sur mes épaules, me retourna en disant de sa voix légère :

-Tu as vraiment le port d'une reine.

-Merci.

Ses lèvres se plissèrent et il émit un léger rire : Si jolie...

Il se retourna vers Alec : Ta sœur a de quoi être jalouse !

-De moi ? Demandais-je avec un ton faussement incrédule.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de donner de magnifiques colliers à toutes les femmes que j'apprécie.

Non en effet, pensais-je, vous en avez donné un à ma mère alors que vous vouliez la tuer...maintenant à moi.

-Mais dis-moi, ma fascinante enfant reprit-il, je m'étonne de t'entendre parler, j'aurai cru que tu utiliserais ton pouvoir pour communiquer...

Nous y voilà, l'absence de réaction de sa part quand il m'avait touché et n'avait rien vu m'avait trop étonné.

-La discrétion est ce qui devrait caractériser tout vampire, vous serez d'accord avec moi sur ce point ? lui répondis-je d'une voix suave.

-Bien sûr, mais...pas avec nous. Voyons Renesmée, nous ne risquons pas de le divulguer négligemment.

Il leva sa main, paume ouverte.

Je le fixais, la tension dans le salon était à couper au couteau. Je levais mon bras lentement et déposais ma main dans la sienne. Il prit un air affecté et se tournant vers ma mère demanda :

-Ma chère Isabella, pourquoi tant de méfiance ?

-Ils sont très protecteurs, vous devriez le savoir dis-je en essayant d'ôter ma main. Mais il l'a retint, serrant ses doigts de marbre sur mon poignet.

-Quels parents ne le seraient pas ?

Il me dévisageait de ses yeux rouges, si intensément qu'il me donna des frissons. Mon père posa ses mains sur mes épaules et lui et Aro se toisèrent durement.

- As-tu quelque chose à cacher Renesmée ? Demanda Caius au bout d'un moment en faisant un pas vers moi.

J'arrachais ma main de celle d'Aro et me rabattis vers Jasper.

-Encore une fois êtes vous venu pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire ou pour m'intenter un procès ? Rétorquais-le plus calmement possible.

-Nous te voulons aucun mal ma chère Renesmée...non au contraire intervint Aro en se plaçant devant moi me bouchant la vue de Caius.

-Et quel bien me voudriez-vous ? Je suis curieuse de le savoir.

Il plaça ses mains derrière son dos et se redressa fièrement un sourire étirant ses lèvres cramoisies :

-Nous serions ravis...que dis-je transportés de joie si vous acceptiez chère enfant de vous joindre à nous.

Je l'attendais celle-là. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire nerveusement :

«Quoi ? Moi ? Vous ? » Je fus encore plus scandalisé quand je m'aperçus qu'il avait l'air sérieux, qu'ils avaient tous l'air sérieux, même Caius, le vampire revêche : « Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Alors que vous vouliez me tuer ? Et que vous me soupçonnez ? »

-C'était un jugement hâtif de notre part intervint Caius de sa voix reptilienne, tandis qu'Aro se frottait les mains en me dévisageant. J'imaginais l'effort que Jasper devait fournir pour tenir mes parents calmes. « Nous désirons, par notre présence, effacer le passé... »

Je n'en revenais pas, Caius s'excusant, une poule quelque part devait caqueter de surprise en sentant une dent pousser dans son bec !

-Tu en est la clé ma chère enfant ajouta Aro en faisant une parfaite imitation du sourire du Joker.

-La clé ? répétais-je.

-Oui. Ne serait-ce pas une magnifique manière d'enterrer la hache de guerre ? Ou du moins d'apaiser cette tension que notre cher Jasper essaye de tempérer ?

Il se tourna vers lui avec un air condescendant. "Tentative inutile par ailleurs, ce n'est que par courtoisie et grâce à l'amitié qui me lie à Carlisle, que vous êtes encore debout, en vie ajouta t-il à mon encontre et celle de Nahuel" Les regards se tournèrent tous vers Livia, qui ravit d'avoir de l'attention, nous donna le sourire le plus machiavélique et séduisant que je n'avais jamais vu. Elle tenait plus du vampire que de l'hybride, comme si elle avait perdu son humanité en chemin.

Revenant sur moi Aro continua :

« Et comme mon cher ami l'a fait il y a quelques années, vous pourriez venir gouter aux joies de la dolce vita, vous verrez nous ne sommes pas si monstrueux que vous le pensez."

Vraiment ? pensais-je ironiquement. Vous êtes pire que des monstres !

-Elle n'ira nulle part déclara ma mère d'une voix ferme.

-Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous à Volterra ? demandais-je en croisant les bras. Je sentis le regard perplexe de ma mère me piquer la nuque. "Qu'est ce qui me dit que vous n'allez pas me tuer ?"

-Je t'en donne ma parole répondit Aro. Tu es trop fascinante, quel serait notre intérêt à faire disparaitre une créature aussi exquise que toi ?

Je savais que cet être n'avait aucune parole. Mais le reste de sa réponse me fit douter. Livia était avec eux, ils avaient intégrés une hybride dans leur rang, mais à quel prix ? Son humanité ? C'était évident qu'Aro était un collectionneur, qu'il aimait les choses rares, belles, puissantes et figées dans ces qualités....

Je me ressaisi. Il n'était en aucun cas envisageable que je songe ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus à cette proposition. C'était dément.

Profitant de mon silence Alec s'exprima pour la première fois :

-Nous pourrions t'apprendre beaucoup de choses.

J'arquais un sourcil incrédule en sa direction : Oh je serais curieuse de savoir lesquelles...! murmurais-je en pensant "Marcher au ralenti et en cadence en portant de la haute couture italienne ? Pitié je le fais avec Rosalie et Alice dans les cabines d'essayages des grands magasins !"

-Vous êtes conscients que votre proposition est pour le moins étrange ? leur demandais-je assez hallucinée de leur demande et de leur menaces exposées en moins d'un quart d'heure.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, nous te laissons le temps d'y réfléchir...dit Aro avec un sourire satisfait.

Réfléchir ? pensais-je. Non mais il rigolait ? Il croyait vraiment que j'avais envie de m'enterrer avec eux ?!

-Je refuse dis-je d'une voix claire.

Il prit une pause étonnée. Caius s'agita imperceptiblement et dit :

-Nous ne faisons pas ce genre de demande à n'importe qui...

-Je suis honorée mais...

-Et nous n'offrons généralement pas de trêves me coupa t-il.

C'était aussi bas qu'un murmure mais des feulements sifflèrent dans la pièce. C'était donc ça. Ils voulaient que je les rejoigne sinon ils tueraient ma famille ?

-Voyons mon frère, dit calmement Aro, si notre précieuse Renesmée ne veut pas nous rejoindre nous ne pouvons la forcer, n'est-ce pas ? Les menaces ne servent à rien et ce n'est pas notre façon de procéder. Sans doute qu'un jour elle changera d'avis.

-Non je ne pense pas. Sans doute quand les Volturis seront végétariens ajoutais-je en secouant la tête.

Ils allèrent tous de leur rire moqueur.

-Aaaah je vois que nous sommes dans une impasse dit Aro d'un air désolé : Eh bien mes chers Cullen, je pense que nous avons assez abusé de votre temps.

Le soulagement se suspendit en moi, attendant qu'ils franchissent la porte, qu'Alice franchisse la porte et confirme leur départ sans désir de retour.

Démétri et Livia me lancèrent un regard suspicieux avant de poser leurs yeux sur leur maitre et de se regarder.

Alec, qui disons le n'avait servi à rien et avait passé son temps à me dévisager bizarrement, avait semblé reprendre ses esprits et murmura un : « Quel gâchis » avant de franchir en premier la porte que Jasper avait ouverte.

Caius me lança un regard rempli d'une menace sous-jacente.

De tout les Volturis c'était celui qui représentait le plus le coté infernal et acharné d'un légaliste auto-proclamé bourreau. Tout ce que j'avais réussi à faire, si toute fois j'avais pu faire quoi que ce soit, était de repousser la sentence qu'ils avaient le désir de faire appliquer à notre égard : collecte ou anéantissement.

Il n'avait pas pu trouver la raison qu'il était venu chercher mais il avait réussi à instaurer une autre menace : ils me voulaient.

-Je suis sur qu'on se reverra bientôt me dit Démétri en guise d'au revoir.

Aro et Renata furent les derniers à franchirent la porte.

Il se pencha légèrement en une espèce de révérence :

-Buon Compleanno ma chère Renesmée me chantonna t-il. Au plaisir de se revoir, mes chers Cullens.

Ou pas pensais-je.

Alors que la porte se fermait sur eux deux sentiments m'assaillirent : un bref soulagement suivi d'une angoisse étouffante.

-Ils sont partis soupira mon père au bout d'un moment, posant sa main sous mon bras.

-Ils ne vont pas revenir ajouta ma tante en franchissant la porte d'entrée suivit du reste de la famille.

-Tu as...convaincu Aro dit mon père avec un air mystifié en me regardant.

Et alors que tout le monde dans la pièce se relâchaient, et était saisi du même étonnement que mon père, je m'écroulais sous le poids de la pression que j'avais monté jusqu'à présent.

Des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux, mon cœur dérailla comme s'il ne savait plus à quel rythme battre et mon souffle s'intensifia. Mes nerfs étaient en train de lâcher.

Mon père m'attira à lui mais je le repoussais et m'éloignais. Ce n'était pas une victoire, une trêve à la limite. Le goût amer qui reposait sur ma langue depuis des mois venait de s'accentuer avec leur visite. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais vivre un été pire que celui là.

-Ma chérie, viens nous devons parler me dit mon père en faisant un signe de la tête vers l'extérieur.

******

Nous étions assis autour de la table de la salle à manger dans le cottage.

-Comment tu te sens ? Me demanda ma mère en passant sa main sur mon bras. Je le retirais, le repliais contre moi et poussais un long soupir en guise de réponse.

Cette fois, contrairement au bar, je la regardais furieusement. J'étais tellement énervée de devoir me sentir redevable envers elle de m'avoir protéger alors que tout ce que je voulais était...crier après elle.

-Shh calme toi m'ordonna fermement mon père. Tu peux être fière de toi ajouta t-il d'une voix plus douce : Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu serais capable de mouvoir ton pouvoir à ce point.

-Si nous l'avions su, les choses se seraient sans doute passé autrement murmura ma mère.

-Ah oui ? Comment ? Demandais-je.

-Avant toute chose, je veux que tu saches que tout ce que nous avons fait, nous l'avons fait par amour, pour te protéger dit mon père avec précaution.

-J'avais pressenti que les Volturis seraient suspicieux en ce qui concernait ta relation avec Jacob expliqua ma mère, je ne voulais pas leur donner ne serait-ce qu'un prétexte, c'est pourquoi nous lui avons demandé...

Sa voix s'altéra alors que mon regard sur elle se faisait plus intense.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous lui avez demandé ?

-Nous lui avons demandé de rompre avec toi.

Je les regardais tout les deux alors que le choc, la colère, le dégout passèrent sur moi. Je le soupçonnais, mais de l'entendre aussi clairement c'était une autre chose :

-Alors c'est vraiment à cause de vous !? éructais-je au bout d'un moment.

Ils hochèrent subrepticement leur tête.

-Ma chérie je sais que ça t'a brisé le cœur mais...

-C'est toi qui lui a demandé ? criais-je à ma mère en me levant soudainement, faisant tomber ma chaise à la renverse. Je m'approchais d'elle, une rage s'allumant en moi, mes yeux furieux dardant ceux, plaidants, de ma mère. A mesure que le flot de mes souvenirs atteignait son esprit, elle émettait des « non » accentués par des hochements de tête :

-Non, non Nessie, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses....

Mon père se leva et me tira par le bras m'éloignant de ma mère.

-Tu n'aurais pas du lire cela...me dit-il désolé.

-Tu n'aurais pas du l'écrire alors répliquais-je avec rage.

Je m'extirpais de l'étreinte de mon père et m'avançais vers elle, alors qu'elle se levait, le désarroi emplissant ses yeux :

-Non Nessie, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...c'était il y très longtemps !

-Je m'en fiche ! Vous m'avez menti, vous m'avez tous menti criais-je, la colère au ventre, les poing serrés.

Je fis de mon mieux pour me contrôler, poussa un cri de rage et sortis en trombe de la pièce et du cottage.

Je courus aussi vite que je pus mais une odeur m'arrêta brutalement. Je me retournais rapidement pour voir avec horreur Démétri et Livia surgir des bois.

-Tiens donc..regarde qui est là ? Dit Démétri en souriant.

Je fis un pas en arrière et me mis en garde instinctivement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'allons rien te faire...pour le moment dit Livia en croisant les bras et s'avançant vers moi, son sourire machiavélique étirant sa bouche pulpeuse.

-Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait bientôt non ? dit Démétri.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Grondais-je entre mes dents.

-Eh bien nous avions quelque peu faim, nous avons donc décidé de tester la nourriture ici expliqua Démétri de manière élégante.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit.

Ils me donnèrent un haussement de sourcils étonnés :

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Démétri.

-Vous êtes sur le territoire Quileutes...Ils vous tueront s'ils vous trouvent.

Pas que l'idée ne me déplaise.

Ils agissaient en parfait binôme, synchronisation des hochements de sourcils, des rictus méprisants et des regards dédaigneux. Ils éclatèrent d'un rire moqueur :

-Cause toujours poupée lança Livia. Qu'est ce que _tu_ fais là si tu risques de mourir ? demanda t-elle en fronçant les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas en train de chasser, contrairement à vous.

-Que fais-tu donc ? Tu te promènes ? demanda t-elle d'un air : on ne me la raconte pas.

-En quoi est ce que ça vous regarde ? rétorquais-je.

-L'ordre répondit Démétri, l'ordre et la vérité nous regarde.

Un bruit feutré suivit d'un craquement de branche se firent entendre dans mon dos. Il leva les yeux au dessus de moi. Ses sourcils, ainsi que ceux de Livia se levèrent.

Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour sentir le loup à quelque distance derrière moi.

Je crus halluciner quand Livia se multiplia devant moi et que ses 3 clones me demandèrent en chœur :

-Est-ce le fameux loup en question ? Celui dont Aro faisait allusion ?

J'entendis un grondement derrière moi accompagné de feulements.

-Bella, Edward dit Démétri poliment toujours en regardant derrière moi, vous ne m'en voudrez pas...? Je suis revenu m'assurer que votre fille était toujours dans ma toile.

Il se tapota la tempe avec son index. _Tester la nourriture tu parles !_ pensais-je.

-Alors ? Demanda la principale Livia, ses 3 clones se déployant sur les cotés et montrant d'un coup de menton le loup derrière moi : Qui va t-il croquer ? Nous ou toi ? Puisque que vous n'êtes plus alliés ?

Je restais silencieuse et jetais un regard derrière moi, croisant le regard furieux du loup aux babines retroussées.

-Ha ! Petite menteuse dit-elle avec une intonation de petite fille avant de dire à Jacob d'un ton menaçant : Tu ferais mieux de ne pas nous suivre si tu tiens à ta sale vie de chien ! Moi et mes copines on ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi.

-Je t'ai à l'œil Renesmée chantonna Démétri avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent, deux taches noires filant à travers les bois.

Je déglutis avec peine, me retournant lentement. Mes parents et Jacob se tenaient devant moi, lui à ma droite et eux à ma gauche.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demandais-je au loup à la fourrure fauve. Ce que je voulais réellement dire était plutôt « c'est maintenant que tu te montres ? »

-Écoute ce que nous avons à te dire Nessie je t'en prie, plaidai mon père en s'approchant de moi alors que Jacob disparaissait dans les bois. « je sais que tu es en colère, tu as tous les droits de l'être...je sais ce que tu as ressenti en lisant mon journal et je suis désolé, désolé ma chérie de tout ce que tu as enduré...En ce qui me concerne, tu sais que je t'aime, à partir du moment où j'ai pu entendre tes pensées je t'ai aimé »

-Quelle chance ! Je me demande bien où je serais sans ton don ? Dis-je amèrement. Il ne fit pas cas de ma remarque et continua :

-Nous t'aimons Nessie, plus que nos propres vies, tu le sais..

-Je ne savais pas qu'on avait le droit de faire souffrir les gens en se cachant derrière cette excuse le coupais-je.

-Nous te demandons pardon intervint ma mère, je n'ai jamais pensé être la meilleure des mère, mais nous avons toujours agis pour ton bien...

-Mais nous étions très loin d'imaginer que tu aurais pu projeter ton pouvoir à ce point dit mon père.

« Vraiment ? » Je croisais les bras et les toisa d'un regard incrédule.

-Nous ne voulions pas que tu prennes ce risque expliqua mon père : Nous savions que tu avais ce potentiel mais jamais, oh grand jamais nous nous serions imaginé que tu pouvais faire ce que tu a fais, et en si peu de temps. Jacob avait raison ajouta t-il doucement, il pensait que tu en serais capable si on te disait toute la vérité...

Il poussa un soupir : "apparemment il te connait mieux que nous..."

-Mais on a eu peur pour toi, on voulait te protéger et pour nous la meilleure façon était celle-là ajouta ma mère. Elle s'était aussi approché de moi, je sentais qu'elle voulait me prendre dans ses bras, mais mon regard l'en empêchait.

Je fermais les yeux et déglutis lentement :

-_Vous êtes stupides_ projetais-je.

Je me rappelais quand les Volturis étaient venus pour la première fois, la volonté de ma mère d'aider, de s'entrainer pour étendre son pouvoir, _ma_ volonté d'aider malgré la peur et le danger. Et 7 ans après ils étaient assez stupides pour croire que je me serrais contenté d'avoir la chair de poule.

J'ouvris les yeux. Mes parents secouèrent leur visage mortifiés.

-Nous avons agis par réaction à la peur qu'il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose se justifia ma mère.

Vu la façon dont la visite s'était déroulée, je ne pouvais pas leur enlever ça. Ils avaient eu raison, leur craintes étaient fondées, les Volturi voulaient savoir si nous étions toujours alliés avec les loups et peut importe ce que j'avais pu réussi à faire à la maison, tout était définitivement gâché maintenant que Démétri et Livia avaient vu Jacob.

_-C'était cruel_ leur projetais-je, _je n'ai jamais autant souffert de ma vie._ Je leur montrais également les images suivant ma rupture avec lui.

-Je sais, je sais Nessie et je suis vraiment désolé dit ma mère en levant sa main vers moi, mais je fis un pas sur le coté et lui demanda, l'amertume remplissant ma bouche :

-Alors toi et Jacob hein ?

Ce dernier apparut en forme humaine et s'avança vers moi :

-Nessie. Je sais que tu es plus en colère contre moi que tu ne l'es contre tes parents. Tu sais la vérité maintenant, tu sais que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te quitter...

-Wouah alors _maintenant_ tu me parles ? M'exclamais-je sèchement en faisant un pas en arrière : Je suis assez _bien_ pour que _tu me_ parles ? Que je sache nous vivons toujours dans des univers différents, nous sommes toujours des ennemis ancestraux non ?

-Tu sais très bien que je ne le pensais pas dit-il doucement.

-Non je ne sais pas criais-je, tu semblais tellement convainquant Jacob, ça te semblait si facile de me jeter, de me quitter, de prendre mon cœur et de l'écrabouiller comme une vulgaire feuille de papier !

Il serra ses mâchoires et ses poings et fit un pas vers moi.

Mon père s'approcha également :

-Jacob...dit-il d'une voix basse mais ferme : fais attention.

-Je ne vais pas la blesser répliqua t-il les dents serrées.

-Tu l'a déjà fait Jacob rétorquais-je en le fixant dans le blanc des yeux : Dis moi, sérieusement est ce que tu as au moins protesté quand ils t'ont proposé ce plan ? Parce que vu comment tu agissais tu avais l'air d'apprécier ce plan !! Plan qui n'a servit à rien puisque Démétri et Livia t'ont vu !!! hurlais-je.

Dieu ce que j'avais besoin de crier ! Pourtant ça ne me soulageait pas autant que je l'aurai voulu.

-Je voulais te dire la vérité dès que les Volturis seraient partis, c'est pourquoi je t'ai suivi. Je ne pouvais pas supporter le fait que tu souffres ainsi.

-Vraiment ? Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous. Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien. Peut importe les raisons, tu m'as brisé le cœur. J'aurai mille fois mieux préféré savoir la vérité et que tu restes à mes cotés.

Je savais que c'était stupide ma part de lui dire cela, surtout maintenant que je savais que les Volturis voyaient notre relation d'un mauvais œil, mais je lui en voulais tellement.

Je m'approchais de lui les larmes au bord des yeux et le poussa furieusement, deux poings contre sa poitrine : "J'ai toujours pensé que tu te battrais pour moi, que tu resterais à mes cotés peut importe le danger mais tu m'as laissé tombé..."

-C'est notre faute Nessie, si nous avions fait plus confiance à ton pouvoir, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé intervint mon père.

-Jacob ne voulait pas le faire, nous l'avons forcé enchérit ma mère.

- « Ouais...vous êtes... » commençais-je, mais la tristesse et la rage m'étranglèrent la voix quand je projetais, les regardant : "_Je vous déteste, tous les trois._"

Je les quittais et me dirigeais vers la maison de mon grand-père.

Au bout d'un moment je m'arrêtais et me retournais, énervée : « Tu vas me suivre longtemps ? »

En trois enjambées il fut près de moi.

-Jusqu'à ce que tu m'écoutes répondit Jacob en me prenant le bras.

-Je ne veux pas t'écouter rétorquais-je en me dégageant violemment.

-Je vais t'obliger alors dit-il. Il tendit ses bras pour m'immobiliser les mains mais je me déplaçais latéralement et le poussais :

-Laisse moi tranquille.

Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il recommença ses tentatives, plus rapidement en s'avançant vers moi. Je commençais à me battre contre ses bras en rageant tandis qu'il gardait son calme, comme s'il savait qu'il allait gagner d'un moment à l'autre. Quand je me rendis compte qu'il m'acculait c'était trop tard. Il m'avait coincé entre trois rochers. L'espace était si confiné que je devais lutter, en me collant à la paroi de la roche, pour ne pas le toucher.

Il posa ses mains de par et d'autre de moi, il n'avait même pas besoin de tendre les bras. Si je voulais m'échapper je devrais lui passer sur le corps. L'idée me tenta tellement j'étais énervée, mais je voulais en finir, qu'il me dise ce qu'il avait à me dire.

Son souffle et sa chaleur m'inondèrent quand il se pencha si près de moi que je crus qu'il allait m'embrasser. Je mis ma main sur sa poitrine et le repoussais. Il posa sa main sur la mienne, collant ma paume contre sa peau chaude et douce :

-Je te demande pardon. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de t'avoir blessé et laisser tombé même si c'était pour te protéger.

Je dégageais ma main, fixais le sol.

-Je t'aime Nessie reprit-il : Plus que n'importe qui au monde, plus que moi-même.

-Plus que ma mère ? lançais-je avec un rictus.

-Ce n'est même pas comparable. Oui j'avais des sentiments pour ta mère, mais c'était une cause perdue d'avance. Même si je n'arrêtais pas de revenir vers elle tel un masochiste, ce n'est pas elle qui m'attirait. C'était toi.

Je faillis lui donner un coup de genoux dans les parties tellement son explication était grotesque. Je me contentais de le fusiller du regard avant de reprendre ma contemplation du sol.

«J'ai tout compris, nous avons tout compris quand je me suis imprégné de toi. » dit-il.

Je levais des yeux incisifs vers lui :

-Impré-quoi ?

« Quand tu es né et que je croyais ta mère morte, je t'ai haï et j'ai voulus te tuer, mais apparemment ce que tu n'a pas lu dans le journal de ton père c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas fait... »

Il marqua une pause, sans doute pour voir l'intérêt dans mes yeux. Bien sur que je voulais le savoir, question existentielle !

« Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas nous passé l'un de l'autre ? Et ce depuis que tu es né ? Malgré les années ? Pourquoi quand tu étais en Écosse, nous avions l'impression de respirer avec la capacité d'un seul poumon ? Pourquoi tu peux venir à la Push et pas tes parents ? » Il avais dit la dernière phrase avec un sourire. Comme si c'était une bizarrerie tellement évidente qu'il s'étonnait que je ne l'ai jamais questionné plus que ça.

-Pourquoi ? Murmurais-je morte d'envie de le savoir mais ne le montrant pas.

Il abaissait ses mains et me caressa doucement les bras. Il savait que je n'allais aller nul part maintenant. Je détestais le fait qu'il me connaisse aussi bien.

« Nous les loups avons une façon spéciale de trouver notre âme sœur. Ça s'appelle l'imprégnation. A partir du moment où nous commençons à nous métamorphoser, nous sommes susceptibles d'en être victime...

-Victime ? Répétais-je avec un rictus.

Il sourit :

-Personne ne s'en plaint vraiment, crois moi : c'est merveilleux.

Il contempla mon visage. Ce regard...c'était le Jacob que j'aimais, celui que je connaissais, _mon_ Jacob.

Il rapprocha à nouveau son visage, effleurant ma joue avec son nez, cherchant mes lèvres :

-Tu n'as pas fini...ton explication l'arrêtais-je en essayant de prendre une voix dure malgré l'accélération de mon rythme cardiaque.

-En effet murmura t-il. Il releva son visage et continua :

« Je ne t'ai pas tué, parce qu'il m'est arrivé la chose la plus inattendue. Il a suffit que je plonge dans tes yeux, pour que ma vie se réduise...à toi. Les liens qui me liaient à ma famille, à ma meute, à ma tribu, dissous...juste comme ça ». Il claqua des doigts. « A partir de ce moment le seul lien qui importait était celui qui me liait à toi. Tu es mon âme sœur... et apparemment le destin se fiche de savoir que tu es censé être mon ennemi ancestral. C'est pour cette raison que malgré ma souffrance je suis resté auprès de ta mère alors qu'elle était enceinte. A cause de toi. Tu n'étais qu'un fœtus que j'étais déjà lié à toi. »

-Tu n'es pas amoureux de ma mère ?

Il vrilla ses yeux dans les miens :

-Je suis amoureux de toi. Ce que j'ai pu ressentir avant toi, n'existes plus. Tu as pris toute la place. Tu es la seule femme dans mon cœur, pour toujours.

Les mots enveloppèrent mon cœur, cherchant à atteindre le centre, mais c'était vraiment trop facile.

-Comme c'est pratique dis-je doucement avec ironie : tu n'as pas pu avoir ma mère alors tu t'es dit que tu m'aurais moi, en lot de substitution !

-Non ce n'est pas du tout le cas ! s'exclama t-il : Je ne suis pas aussi taré Nessie ! Sérieusement qu'est ce que je ferais là si je ne t'aimais pas ? Je ne suis même pas censé être à tes cotés, être en paix avec toi !

-Sans doute que c'est pour être plus proche d'elle avançais-je en croisant les bras.

-Je n'aime pas ta mère ! Dit-il en haussant la voix : Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dises ! C'est toi que je t'aime !

-Oui. Et demain tu me diras que c'est une erreur...

Ses yeux cillèrent :

-Non. Écoute...

-Non toi écoute, j'ai pigé, je suis une erreur et ce qu'on a pu ressentir l'un pour l'autre est une erreur, ça n'aurait jamais du exister comme le fait que je n'aurais jamais du exister dis-je d'un ton aussi léger qu'amer en haussant les épaules.

-Mais où est ce que tu sors toutes ces conneries ?

-Tu l'a dit, tu l'a pensé. Je l'ai lu.

-Pour une part ce n'était pas vrai ! Et pour l'autre part c'était avant que je ne te connaisses.

Il tenta de poser ses mains sur mes épaules mais je me dégageais : "Laisse moi tranquille"

Il me regarda, pensant surement que je le testais :

-Laisse moi partir Jacob dis-je calmement mais fermement.

-Tu dois me croire Nessie. Penses à tout ce que nous avons vécu, ressenti, tu sais que je t'aime, et tu m'aimes aussi.

-Tu n'as pas choisi de m'aimer à ce que je comprends, tu voulais ma mère.

Il secoua la tête :

-C'est toi que je veux maintenant...

-Et moi je ne veux pas être avec un gars qui a désiré ma mère rétorquais-je d'un ton cassant en le toisant.

Il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, pantois, et recula. Je fis mon possible pour ne pas le toucher et m'en alla sans me retourner.

Je montais dans la chambre et fit de mon mieux pour ne pas envoyer valser tout ce qui était à porté de main. J'avais envie d'hurler, de déchirer quelque chose. La réalité était pire que j'avais pu l'imaginer, ma vie n'était qu'une plaisanterie, un caprice de je ne sais quelle magie tordue.

*************

POV Jacob

« Je ne veux pas être avec un gars qui a désiré ma mère. »

Sa phrase avait claqué dans le silence de la foret, résonnant comme une sentence sur notre relation. Je l'ai laissé partir. Pendant quelques minutes je crus que je n'avais plus de ventre, que j'avais été coupé en deux. Je savais qu'elle était fâchée, très énervée, mais j'espérais qu'elle s'apaiserait. Elle se rappellerait à quel point nous étions liés, à quel point elle m'aimait.

Et que même si son regard aurait pu me tuer, elle n'allait pas enterrer notre histoire.

POV Renesmée

Après avoir passé les deux heures précédentes à enrager, pleurer et éventrer les peluches de ma mère, j'essayais sans succès de mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête, savoir à qui j'en voulais le plus et me remémorer pourquoi je ne leur adresserais plus la parole. En fouillant dans la salle de bain à la recherche de paracétamol pour apaiser ma migraine naissante, je découvris une boite de calmants. Après m'être demandé un bref instant à qui ils pouvaient appartenir, j'en avalais une poignée. Je devais prendre une plaquette entière de comprimés pour apaiser un mal de tête alors une poignée de calmant ferait sans doute l'affaire.

Si seulement je pouvais avoir mon oncle partout avec moi, ma vie serait beaucoup, beaucoup plus supportable !

Quelques heures après, les calmants avaient fait leur effet, je me sentais un peu engourdie, la tension dans mes membres était partie et ma tête était comme prise dans un léger brouillard.

C'est pour cela que je ne réagis pas quand j'entendis ses pas feutrés sur le seuil. Il ouvrit doucement la porte sans frapper.

J'étais assise sur la banquette en rebord de la fenêtre, ma tête posée contre la vitre.

POV Jacob

Quelque chose se tordit dans mon ventre quand je la vis par la fenêtre.

Je ne savais pas qui je détestais le plus, Bella et Edward d'avoir eu cette idée débile, moi d'y avoir plongé ou les Volturis.

Non je savais, c'était moi.

J'étais en rogne. Vraiment. Parce que j'avais eu raison. Parce qu'on aurait pu évité tout ça. Si seulement ils m'avaient écouté, si seulement je ne les avais pas écouté !

Après qu'elle m'ait laissé dans la foret, ses parents m'avaient rejoints. J'ai perdu mon calme. Je voulais juste prendre leur tête et les cogner l'une contre l'autre, pour en faire sortir la stupidité. Je me suis rabattu sur un arbre.

J'étais tellement en colère que j'avais du passer des heures à me calmer, c'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait, ne pas arriver à reprendre forme humaine car trop sur les nerfs. Un vrai Paul !

Toutes les excuses que je leur avais trouvé, que je m'étais trouvé, pour justifier mon attitude semblaient dérisoires maintenant car le résultat était pire que prévu. J'avais blessé la seule personne au monde qui m'importait. Les Volturis étaient aux aguets désormais et mon imprégnée chamboulée.

Je l'avais laissé tombé.

Son accusation n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans ma tête plantant des coups de poignard à chaque fois : « _J'ai toujours pensé que tu te battrais pour moi, que tu resterais à mes cotés peut importe le danger mais tu m'as laissé tombé..._ »

Je ne lui avais jamais menti et la première fois que je le faisais, c'était pour la briser alors que le but était de la protéger.

Je savais que je devais lui dire à un moment ou un autre ma relation passée avec Bella, j'avais prévu de lui révéler en même temps que l'imprégnation, malgré l'ordre d'Edward. Mais qu'elle l'apprenne de cette façon, dans ces conditions...je ne pouvais qu'imaginer sa colère et son incompréhension. Je ne voulais pas envisager une seconde qu'elle ne puisse pas me pardonner, qu'elle puisse rester en rogne contre moi, qu'elle puisse agir comme n'importe quelle fille à sa place. Je ne voulais pas la perdre.

Il n'y avait ni la voiture de Charlie ou Sue devant la maison. Elle était seule. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et pénétrais dans la maison comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire toutes les nuits depuis qu'elle était revenue, pour me rassurer, m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Je savais que c'était risqué mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'avais besoin de la voir avant de m'endormir. Ça faisait mal de la regarder toute recroquevillée, gémissant dans ses cauchemars, incapable de la réveiller et de la prendre dans mes bras. C'était une torture en fait plus qu'autre chose mais c'était moins pire que de ne pas la voir du tout.

Je montais rapidement les escaliers et entrais doucement dans la chambre. Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle était immobile, les yeux fixés dans le vide. N'importe qui aurait cru à une poupée de porcelaine ou une statue, mais une statue ne renvoi pas de sentiments, ni de pensées. L'air était rempli des siens ; se superposant, se mélangeant, tanguant telle la houle dans la tempête.

Je n'eus pas besoin qu'elle renifle pour savoir qu'elle avait pleuré, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés.

Je traversais la pièce et me plaça face à elle contre le mur de la fenêtre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état, elle semblait sonnée d'avoir trop pleuré, faible. Puis je vis la boite de médicaments sur la table de chevet.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Demandais-je en prenant la boite et lisant l'étiquette.

_-J'étais fatiguée de pleurer, ça me donnait la migraine_ projeta t-elle faiblement. Même sa voix interne semblait k.o. Son ton apathique m'inquiéta :

-Combien t'en a avalé ?! Demandais-je en posant ma main sur sa joue. Elle secoua la tête, mollement pour un vampire, et se débarrassa de ma main en faisant une grimace :

_-Pourquoi est ce seulement maintenant que j'en entends parler ? l'imprégnation ? _

-Tu devrais le demander à ton père.

_-Je te le demande à toi !_

-Il ne voulait pas que tu te sentes obligé de m'aimer...

Elle tourna son visage vers moi : _C'est ce qu'il a dit ? « obliger de t'aimer » ? _

J'hochais la tête. Elle poussa de petits rires jaunes, secoua lentement la tête et la reposa contre la fenêtre :

_-Alors tout le monde, ta famille, ma famille, nos amis savent que tu es censé être mon âme sœur, tout le monde sauf moi ? Moi la principale intéressée ?! Et tu penses que c'est correct ?_

-Non, bien sur que non...

_-Pourtant tu ne m'as jamais rien dit._

-Ton père me l'a interdit..

_-Alors tu n'allais jamais me le dire ?_

-Si bien sur que j'allais te le dire...

-_Mon père te dit de ne jamais me dire que tu as imprégné sur moi et tu lui obéis, ma mère te dit de rompre avec moi et tu lui obéis ? J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi, je me demande qui a le plus d'importance ?_ Elle me regarda de nouveau : _Eux ou moi ? Et qui aimes-tu réellement ? Elle ou moi ?_

-Tu ne comprends pas que c'est toi seule que j'aime ? Lui dis-je doucement.

_-Non je ne comprend pas parce que tes actes récents contredisent ce que tu prétends éprouver pour moi._

-Je suis désolé...je ferais n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner...plaidais-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle.

Elle détourna son regard vers la fenêtre.

-Tu as totalement raison, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule, j'aurais dû me tenir à tes cotés ajoutais-je.

Elle poussa un court soupir :

_-Ce que vous avez fait était tellement inutile...tu m'as brisé le cœur pour rien..._

-Je sais Nessie et j'en suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, tu dois me croire.

_-Je veux être seule _dit-elle_._

Je ne bougeais pas.

_-Jacob, je veux être seule _répéta t-elle en accentuant chaque syllabe, les faisant claquer dans ma tête.

Je posais ma main sur son bras, elle ferma les yeux à mon contact :

-Je ne t'ai pas laissé tomber Nessie...

_-Ce n'est pas le problème._

Pourtant elle me montra les heures qui suivirent mon départ, la détresse, l'incompréhension, le désarroi qu'elle avait ressenti. Sa douleur était maintenant mienne en plus de celle que j'avais ressenti. C'était insupportable.

-Quel est le problème alors ? Réussis-je à demander.

_-Tu m'as caché la vérité._

Elle me montra toutes les fois où nous étions ensemble, notre complicité et plus dernièrement nos sentiments qui avaient évolués, les questions qu'elle s'était posé. Le baiser que nous avions partagé. La sensation agréable de revivre ce moment se dissout dans de la nostalgie, comme un souvenir qui appartenait au passé. Une autre vision vint la déchirer : moi et Bella.

Elle retira son bras rapidement mais j'eus le temps de sentir, comme quelques gouttes d'acide, le dégout et l'amertume que cette vision lui causait.

-Va t-en maintenant dit-elle en se déplaçant vers le lit. Elle se coucha et mit la couette au dessus d'elle.

Je restais là, électrisé par ce qu'elle venait de me montrer, sous le choc de tout ce que cela voulait dire.

Quelqu'un avait dit que l'amour et la haine sont des sentiments très proches. Et bien l'imbécile avait raison. J'avais réussi à ce qu'elle me méprise, à ce qu'elle me haïsse.

Le plan avait fonctionné.

* * *

_**Pauvres chéris, je suis vraiment cruelle avec eux...ça en devient vraiment jouissif ahahaha (rire sadique) mais vont-ils ou ne vont-ils pas être ensemble à la fin ??**_

_**La suite dans les prochains épisodes d'un éternel recommencement...ta tan taaan...**_


	46. Chapter 47

_Ok je plaide coupable, je suis atteinte de flematite...(petite flemme, elle n'est ni aiguë ni grave...) mais bon ça devient de plus en plus compliqué d'écrire, mais ça ne veut surtout pas dire que vous n'aurez pas le reste de l'histoire. Ce chapitre est tout petit contrairement à ceux que j'ai envoyé avant mais c'est pour vous faire patienter, je vous promets que le prochain sera plus long avec un nouveau rebondissement._

_Pour toute les Team Jacob, n'oubliez pas que je l'aime aussi ok, je ne vais pas le faire souffrir longtemps (...hum..enfin c'est relatif puisque qu'il ne vieillit pas...) mais bon qui aime bien châtie bien et je l'aime beaucoup Jacob...non sérieusement je suis fan des happy end, mais j'aime pas quand tout est facile._

_Enjoy._

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 46**

**Après l'orage... il y a toujours des nuages.**

POV Renesmée

Je restais quelques minutes sous la couette, profitant du moment d'inconscience qui suit le réveil avant que la réalité nous rattrape. Je ne savais combien de temps j'avais dormi.

Je décidais d'aller chasser et descendis les escaliers mais regrettais de ne pas avoir utilisé la fenêtre quand je vis ma mère postée contre le battant de porte de la cuisine.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? lui demandais-je froidement.

-Ma chérie...

Elle s'approcha et tendit la main vers moi. Je la regardais avec une pointe de mépris avant de revenir sur son visage.

-Écoute moi dit-elle en rabaissant sa main rapidement : Je sais que ce que tu découvert te fait souffrir, mais tu dois essayer de comprendre...

-Comprendre quoi ? Répliquais-je en croisant les bras : Comment les trois personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi m'ont menti ?!

Elle soupira.

-Nous ne t'avons pas menti...

-Non en effet vous m'avez caché la vérité, j'adore la nuance ! Raillais-je.

-Renesmee nous t'ai...

-Non, la coupais-je, arrête de répéter ça, ça commence à me sortir par les trous de nez et de plus ça ne change pas ce que vous avez fait, ni le passé !

-Ne vis pas dans le passé ! Jacob est ton présent et ton futur.

Je laissais ses paroles glisser sur moi : « Jacob n'est rien pour moi en ce moment. » dis-je placidement.

-Ne dis pas ça. Je sais que tu es en colère, mais tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Jacob.

_Oh non je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, d'être tombé amoureux de ma mère et puis ensuite de s'être imprégné de moi, ce n'était pas sa faute, le veinard !_

« Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble... »ajouta t-elle comme si sa phrase détenait un pouvoir pour me convaincre.

Je la fixais dans le blanc des yeux et utilisais mon pouvoir sur elle :

-Si Papa n'était pas revenu après votre rupture, tu serais avec Jacob maintenant ?

-Ne fais pas ça dit-elle à voix basse en fermant les yeux : Renesmée s'il te plait...

-Répond moi lui ordonnais-je sèchement.

Elle ne le fit pas. Son silence me suffit.

-Tu peux partir maintenant, je pense qu'on a plus rien à se dire déclarais-je d'une voix calme mais ferme en prenant mes chaussures et m'asseyant sur les marches pour les enfiler.

Je l'entendis respirer rapidement puis elle dit avec un ton presque plaidant : « Ne repousse pas Jacob... »

-Comme tu l'as fait ? Rétorquais-je narquoise : C'est gentil mais je me passerais de tes restes.

Ses yeux cillèrent, un voile de tristesse ? Remord ?

-Tu ne veux pas entendre ma version de l'histoire ? Demanda t-elle doucement.

-Pourquoi ? Elle contredit celle que j'ai lu ? rétorquais-je incrédule en m'accoudant sur la marche derrière moi.

-Tu as eu la version de ton père.

-Va z'y je t'écoute dis-je avec un geste théâtral de la main, si dans ta version tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui, je veux bien t'entendre, sinon ne gaspille pas ton venin et mon temps.

Elle s'agenouilla devant moi :

-Tu sais à quel point il est facile d'aimer Jacob.

Elle marqua une pause, m'étudiant.

-Tu veux que je t'excuse ? M'exclamais-je étonnée et agacée.

-Non, non, ce que je suis en train de te dire c'est que Jacob était mon meilleur ami, il l'est toujours, mais à l'époque tout était beaucoup plus confus. Il a été...comme un soleil quand j'étais dans l'obscurité...mais ce n'était pas assez. Car ton père avait laissé un énorme trou, une plaie béante que même le temps ou Jacob n'aurait pu combler, juste apaiser. Quand ton père est revenu, que la lumière est revenue, que la plaie s'est cicatrisée, je ne pouvais pas oublier Jacob, il restait malgré tout mon meilleur ami et je lui étais redevable, reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas faire un trait sur lui, je ne voulais pas. J'avais besoin de lui, pour me sentir bien, entière. Je suis consciente que c'était égoïste et que ton père comme Jacob ont en souffert. Mais quand tu es né, ce besoin s'est envolé. Tout est devenu simple dans mes sentiments, équilibré. Car ce besoin de Jacob, cette nécessité qu'il soit près de moi tu l'as pris avec toi, c'est toi qui avais désormais besoin de lui.

J'inspirais un grand bol d'air pour contrôler mon agacement :

-Arrêtez vos conneries, prétendre que c'est à cause de moi que vous vous êtes aimés, c'est complètement grotesque.

-C'est la vérité pourtant. Je ne nie pas que je suis attachée à lui mais je pourrais vivre sans Jacob, toi pourrais-tu passer une semaine sans entendre le son de sa voix ?

Je plissais les yeux, alors que la nervosité et l'amertume enrobaient mes mots :

-Tu veux que je te dises quoi ? Que je l'aime ? Qu'il m'est indispensable ? Et que ça suffise à effacer l'image dégueulasse de vous deux en train de s'embrasser ? Désolé dis-je en me levant, désolé que tout ne se passe pas comme vous le voudriez dans votre logique tordue.

-Ce n'est pas nous Renesmée dit-elle en se redressant et se tournant : c'est le destin.

-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. le jouet du destin martelais-je avant d'ouvrir la porte et de filer dans les bois.

La chasse occupa mes pensées pendant un moment, le temps de flairer une bête et de me nourrir. Puis je m'assis au bord de la falaise et essayais de faire le vide en moi. En vain.

Il était hors de question que je gaspille une journée de plus à me laisser aller à ma migraine émotionnelle.

Je décidais d'aller à Seattle. Visiter ma future ville, l'université et pourquoi pas chercher un appartement.

J'imaginais mal mon père s'opposer à ma venue dans cette ville après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Alors que je rentrais prendre des affaires je vis parqué à la place de la voiture de mon grand père une Audi TT Roadster blanche flambant neuve. Il y avait un nœud rouge posé sur le capot et une carte calée dans l'une des boucles. Je la pris et lu le mot au dos :

« Désolé que ton anniversaire ait été gâché, en espérant que ce cadeau te redonne le sourire. »

La carte n'était pas signée. Je me retournais au moment même où Nahuel apparut devant moi, tout sourire en dents blanches :

-Elle te plait ?

-C'est toi ?

-Non je suis juste le messager.

-C'est qui alors ?

Il haussa les épaules : « C'est une voiture extra peut importe qui te l'offre non ? »

Je le dévisageais, avant de porter mon regard sur le bolide.

-Je crois qu'il y a d'autres cadeaux à l'intérieur dit-il l'air de rien.

Je poussais un soupir et ouvrit la portière. Il s'installa sur le siège passager :

-J'ouvrirais la boite à gant si j'étais toi.

Ce que je fis. J'en sorti une enveloppe en kraft. Je l'ouvris et découvris plusieurs photos, chacune montrant des appartements différents, à l'arrière de chaque photo il y avait une adresse.

-Tu n'as juste qu'à choisir.

-Une voiture...un appart à Seattle...intéressant. Voyons jusqu'où ils sont prêt à aller pour se faire pardonner dis-je en faisant démarrant la voiture.

*

-ça va ? Lui demandais-je après avoir fait vrombir et poussé le bolide à 200 km/h sur l'autoroute.

-C'est à toi que je devrais poser la question !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vient de voir sa sœur avec le coté obscur.

-Demi-soeur corrigea t-il, en ce qui me concerne, elle n'est même pas de ma famille.

Je le regardais avec empathie.

-Leur visite était bizarre fit-il remarquer.

-A qui le dis-tu ? Ils me donnent la chair de poule ou l'envie de vomir, au choix. Ils sont tellement prétentieux, ils viennent comme si le monde leur appartenait !

-La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure, c'est ce qui fait tourner le monde garota dit-il en soupirant.

Nous bavardâmes jusqu'à Seattle. Une fois arrivés, nous visitâmes les maisons et appartements et après avoir fait mon choix sur une charmante maison nous nous promenâmes dans la ville. Passer du temps avec Nahuel me faisait du bien, m'évadant de mes pensées. La nuit commençait à tomber :

-Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer.

-Tes parents savent que tu es avec moi dit-il.

-ça ne te dérange pas ? De rester avec moi et m'écouter me plaindre ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

Ainsi nous restâmes à Seattle jusqu'au lendemain. Puis au détour d'un panneau publicitaire je me souvins d'une chose.

Demain était l'anniversaire de Lexie. Je devais faire quelque chose, si le mien avait été un fiasco, le sien devait être magique. Elle n'en avait jamais vraiment eu depuis la disparition de sa mère. J'appelais Alice, Esmée et Seth en mode conférence pour l'organiser et en moins de 10mn tout fut pris en charge. Je m'occupais du gâteaux et de la nourriture, Esmée de la déco et Alice de Lexie. Elle n'avait pas pu se lâcher pour le mien alors je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'elle allait faire pour mon amie.

Quand je revins chez Charlie, Sue, Lexie et Léah étaient dans la cuisine en train de bavarder.

-La fugeuse est de retour me salua en souriant Léah.

-Je n'ai pas fugué, j'avais besoin d'être seule rectifiais-je.

-Seule ? Avec Nahuel ? Demanda Lexie avec un léger ton incrédule.

Je ne relevais pas.

-Tu devrais au moins dire à Charlie où tu vas, c'est la moindre des choses vu que tu vis sous son toit me dit Sue qui était aux fourneaux.

-Ouais je sais bougonnais-je avant de monter dans la chambre. Mais à vrai dire je n'avais pas envie d'être là, dans cette pièce qui avait sans doute servi d'antre à la confusion des sentiments de ma mère pour Jacob. Je sortis de la maison et m'installais dans le jardin.

Lexie vint s'assoir à mes cotés :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? J'ai passé le jour de ton anniversaire à me faire un sang d'encre !

-Désolé. J'étais vraiment pas bien.

-Tu veux parler ?

-Je ne pense pas que ça va m'aider.

-Et qu'est ce qui va t'aider ? Passer du temps avec Nahuel ?

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil mauvais :

-Tu me reproches d'avoir passé du temps avec lui plutôt qu'avec toi ?

-Entre autre dit-elle en haussant les épaules, mais aussi car c'était la moindre des choses que de m'appeler, j'ai du prendre des infos auprès de ton père et Jacob.

-Ooh ça va râlais-je en détournant les yeux : je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses une crise de jalousie. Et puis de toute façon tu as du bien être informé avec ces deux-là ! Ajoutais-je narquoise.

-Je ne te fais pas une crise de jalousie mais c'est juste que c'est la deuxième fois que tu te réfugies vers Nahuel quand il t'arrive un truc au lieu de parler aux personnes concernées.

-J'ai parlé avec les personnes concernées figures-toi !

-Et ?

-Et toujours les mêmes phrases, les mêmes excuses irritantes.

-Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

Je la regardais avec une mine étonée :

-Ce n'est pas assez ! Je suis désolé de ne pas sauter de joie maintenant que tout est à lumière...enfin devrais-je dire maintenant que _je_ suis au courant, puisque le monde entier était au courant sauf moi !

-Je comprends que tu sois énervée, mais, pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas de voir le bon coté des choses ?

-Lequel ?

-Jacob est à toi c'est ton âme sœur.

Encore une fois comme si cette phrase résolvait tout.

-Mais Lexie, je ne veux pas de Jacob si je ne suis qu'un deuxième lot pour lui.

-Et tu ne penses pas, sérieusement qu'il puisse t'aimer, encore plus que ce qu'il a éprouvé pour ta mère, enfin je veux dire tu es quand même la raison pour laquelle il s'est coltiné des vampires pendant 7 ans !

-C'est pas normal Lexie ! C'est complètement tordu ! Imprégnation ou pas. Et encore pire avec l'imprégnation : comme si j'étais le joujou des légendes indiennes, comme si ma raison d'exister n'avait comme seul but que de consoler Jacob de ma mère, c'est complètement taré !

-Tu es aussi la raison pour laquelle les loups et les vampires ne sont plus ennemis. C'est énorme Nessie...

-Quoi ?

-Quand un loup imprègne, la personne devient intouchable pour les autres loups, quelque soit sa nature.

Elle hésita un instant puis continua : "Sam voulait te tuer quand tu étais encore dans le ventre de ta mère, il ne savait pas que tu étais inoffensive, mais Jacob a créer sa propre meute pour protéger Bella et quand tu es née et qu'il a imprégné sur toi ça a mis fin à la...discorde."

-Comment se fait-il que tu en connaisse plus sur ma vie que moi-même ?? lui demandais-je hallucinée.

-Seth m'a raconté...répondit-elle à mi-voix.

A l'évocation de son copain, les images d'eux ensemble me revinrent :

-Est ce que Seth et toi... ?

Son visage s'illumina légèrement :

-Oui...et Sam et Emily, Paul et Rachel, Quil et Claire, Kim et Jared...

-Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?!

-C'est génial non ?

-C'est complètement...taré soufflais-je.

-Je trouve ça plutôt...merveilleux dit-elle en haussant les épaules rêveuse.

-Tu es dingue !

-Nous le sommes tous alors.

-Oui vous êtes tous dingues.

Léah entre ouvrit la porte derrière nous :

-Lexie mon frère est là.

Cette dernière me serra dans ses bras avant de se lever et de rentrer retrouver son...impregneur ?

Mince, ma migraine revenait.

Léah s'assit à coté de moi et posa la main sur mon genoux.

Pendant un long moment elle ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer le sol avec moi, puis elle enleva sa main et les croisa sur son ventre :

-ça me navre que tu l'ai appris de cette façon...même s'il n'y a pas de bonne façon de l'apprendre, mais je trouve que c'est bien que tu le saches. Je ne suis pas une partisane des secrets sentimentaux.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit avant alors ?

-Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Jacob va me tuer s'il apprend que je t'ai dit ça, mais il aurait dû te le dire, il n'aurait pas dû écouter tes parents. Ils ne sont pas des modèles en conseils relationnels.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour moi...tout est la faute de ta mère. Elle n'aurait pas dû continuer à voir Jacob quand ton père est revenu. Je veux dire, c'était tellement évident qu'elle allait le choisir à la fin, je ne comprend pas pourquoi Jacob s'est entêté dans cette pseudo relation. Mais d'un autre coté maintenant que tu es là, tout s'explique.

-Tu penses que j'ai raison d'être en colère contre Jacob ?

Elle poussa un petit rire et secoua la tête.

-Tu me fais penser à Emily, elle a eu la même réaction que toi. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait abandonné une fille pour toi, il a été à toi depuis que tu es né. Si la vie est une compétition et l'amour une manche tu as gagné. Ton père a gagné ta mère et toi tu as gagné Jacob.

-Je vois plus les choses dans l'autre sens : Il a perdu ma mère alors il m'a gagné à la place.

-Et qu'est ce que tu en penses ? A t-il gagné au change ? Es tu contente qu'il t'ai gagné ?

Je détournais mon regard :

-Si l'amour était une compétition je ne me sentirais pas si trahie, je me sentirais...excitée d'avoir gagné. Ce n'est pas normal tu comprends, je sais que nos vies sont loin d'être normale mais je pense que malgré cela je peux prétendre à mieux que d'être avec un homme qui a aimé ma mère et qui par un coup de foudre Quileute est subitement tombé amoureux de moi !

Elle sourit :

-Tu as tous les droits d'être en colère. Je ne vais pas te dire le contraire, je sais à quel point tout ce truc d'imprégnation est compliqué quand il y a plus de deux personnes inclues dans l'histoire. Mais ta colère ne changera rien à la situation. Et pour avoir partagé son esprit de longues années je peux t'assurer qu'il t'aime de tout son coeur, qu'il t'aime comme il n'a jamais aimé quiconque.

Je détournais les yeux vers le sol. C'était tout ce que j'entendais dernièrement mais ça n'ôter pas le sentiment de trahison. J'avais l'impression qu'ils essayaient tous de mettre un bandage appelé Amour sur ma plaie non désinfectée.

-C'est bizarre tu sais dis-je au bout d'un moment, de se dire qu'il voulait me tuer...

-Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir à propos de l'imprégnation. Ça ne te fais pas juste « tomber amoureux » ou créer un lien. Ça donne une nouvelle vision du monde. C'est comme si tu voyais la personne à travers un... kaléidoscope.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je en levant un sourcil incrédule.

-Oui c'est exactement ça, de l'extérieur un kaléidoscope c'est juste un tube, mais quand tu regardes à l'intérieur tu vois différentes facettes, de magnifiques images, tu es émerveillé par l'infinité de beautés que contiennent ce petit objet. C'est pour cela qu'on ne peut pas s'empecher d'apprécier un être imprégné, parce qu'on a appris à le voir avec les yeux de l'amour.

-L'amour...le sens du mot m'échappe en ce moment...dis-je lentement.

-Sans doute que...tu devrais laisser Jacob essayer de le définir pour toi avança t-elle après un silence.

Je poussais un petit rire incrédule et agacé.

-Nessie reprit-elle, personne sur cette planète, humain ou vampire ne pourra t'aimer mieux que lui. La question est : est-ce que tu va l'excuser d'avoir eu un passé ? Une vie avant toi ? De s'être trompé ?

-Tu penses que j'ai tord de lui en vouloir c'est ça ? Que j'exagères ? M'écriais-je.

-Non, non.

-Je ne peux pas effacer cette image, je ne peux pas oublier ce que j'ai lu ! Éclatais-je en serrant mes bras autour de mon corps : Ça me dégoute, ça me fait mal et vous avez beau me dire qu'il m'aime je n'arrive pas à effacer cette image. Je ne peux pas sourire et prétendre que ça ne fait rien juste pour leur faire plaisir et que tout se passe bien dans leur logique tordue. Je suis en colère contre eux, et je me fiche que ce soit immature ou pas la bonne réaction de ma part !

J'étais énervée, ma migraine revenait à l'attaque et tout mon corps était parcouru de tremblements. Léah fit attention à ces mouvements, bougeant doucement, ce qui m'énerva encore plus.

-C'est pour cela qu'ils ne voulaient rien te dire dit-elle, pour t'éviter cette peine. Écoute, je sais que c'est dur mais pour t'éviter des années d'amertume dis toi que tu ne peux rien contre le destin. Il a décidé que toi et Jacob soyez des âmes sœurs, malgré les circonstances...

-Pourquoi le destin devrait-il choisir pour moi ? Rétorquais-je.

-ça n'a jamais eu l'air de t'embêter avant fit-elle remarquer.

-Et tu veux quoi ? Éructais-je : Que je fasses comme si de rien n'était ? Comme s'ils ne m'avaient pas menti ? Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été amoureux ?!

-Personne ne te demande de faire comme si de rien n'était...

-Si ! Répliquais-je, c'est ce qu'ils me demandent, ma mère, Jacob, ils veulent tous que je fasse abstraction du passé, je ne peux pas.

-Mais tu ne peux pas non plus faire abstraction de tes sentiments pour lui, de ce que vous avez vécu...Je ne veux pas minimiser ta douleur, mais ce qu'ils ont pu ressentir l'un pour l'autre, c'est des peanuts à coté de vous deux. Nessie je n'ai pas besoin de te le rappeler, tu paradais avec tes robes blanches à déclarant à qui voulait l'entendre et même à ceux qui ne le voulait pas que tu allais te marier avec lui quand tu serais grande. Tu es folle de lui depuis ta naissance, il a toujours été _ton_ Jacob. Il suffisait qu'on évoque son prénom pour que tu souris à t'en décrocher la mâchoire et saute de joie. Tu ne peux pas oublier ça, jeter tout ça aux orties.

-Wow, combien il t'a payé pour que tu viennes me jouer radio Nostalgie ? lançais-je d'un ton amer.

Elle soupira en souriant.

-Ne soit pas dur avec lui. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu représentes pour lui, de ce que tu lui apportes, à quel point ton existence l'a changé. Il s'est trompé avec ta mère, il croyait qu'elle était sur son chemin pour qu'il finisse ensemble alors qu'en réalité c'était pour toi.

Elle me frotta doucement le dos avant de se lever.

-Prends ton temps. Mais saches que cette histoire le bouleverse tout autant que toi.

-Encore heureux ! Soupirais-je.

Elle me fit un sourire triste avant de rentrer.


	47. Chapter 48

_Hello hello_

_J'aimerais remercier tous mes reviewer, et aussi dire merci aux nouvelles qui ont embarqué dans ma fanfic. Merci à Sidney pour son long message et je vais faire de mon mieux pour inclure plus de Seth et Jacob torse nu (qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour rendre les filles heureuses ?) pitié ne me maudis pas lol.  
_

_Quelques mises au point : _

_Je vais vous avouer un truc : je fais de la projection, la réaction de Nessie ben c'est un peu la mienne, c'est pas pour lancer le débat mais l'imprégnation dans son cas c'est vraiment vraiment bizarre...j'aimerais vraiment en discuter avec Stefenie Meyer si j'ai un jour l'occasion de la rencontrer._

_Nahuel : Foxy white tu ne l'aimes pas ? Pourtant il est sympa notre hybride brésilien, là au bon moment pour distraire notre Nessie, non tu ne l'aimes toujours pas ? lol. Moi je l'aime bien, mais bon ne vous inquiétez pas il n'est pas du tout central à l'histoire, je le met juste parce que je l'avais bien aimé dans Breaking Dawn._

_En ce qui concerne les Volturis : c'est les méchants de l'histoire, donc forcément on va entendre parler d'eux (oui ça ne serait pas drôle sinon) et moi j'aime bien les Italiens stylés (et eux n'aiment pas du tout qu'on se foute de leur tronche)  
_

_Je vous laisse avec un (très long) chapitre Seth/Lexie. Nessie et sa vie amoureuse compliquée reviendront au prochain épisode (enfin Nessie reviendra mais sa vie amoureuse c'est une autre histoire ahahahah, je suis trop méchante...)_

* * *

Playlist

"Monte" Zee Avi

"My love" Justin Timberlake

* * *

**Chapitre 47**

**Joie et Prudence  
**

POV Lexie

Mon dos était froid. C'est ainsi que je savais, sans ouvrir les yeux que j'étais seule. Mon pyjama s'était réduit cette nuit à un débardeur et un short. C'était de plus en plus désagréable de dormir avec Seth avec une tenue « correcte », tout simplement car je finissais en nage.

Au début, c'était vraiment confortable, le côté bouillotte humaine dans une chambre jamais chauffée, mais au fur et à mesure de nos nuits passées ensemble, la chaleur augmentait. Cette nuit, nous aurions pu combler les besoins en énergie de la maison, entre la lumière et la chaleur ; peut-être que nous devrions penser à les stocker pensais-je en souriant.

Ses bras étaient vraiment l'endroit où je me sentais le plus en sécurité. C'était surprenant, rassurant, la façon dont mon corps se calait, se moulait parfaitement dans le sien. C'était une preuve de plus que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Avec ces vérités, la maitrise de soit dont je faisais preuve paraissait dérisoire, mais il ne me le faisait pas sentir, nous nous embrassions, nous caressions, mais c'était beaucoup plus du domaine de l'exploration et de la connaissance que des préliminaires.

J'aimais explorer, j'étais curieuse.

J'aimais ce que je découvrais, j'aimais son corps. J'aurais pu passer des heures à contempler son visage, me perdre dans son regard d'une chaleur sombre et vibrante, décrire les courbes et les détails de son visage doux et fort à la fois. Mais je devais dire que son corps était quelque chose, à regarder tout d'abord mais également à toucher.

Depuis que j'évoluais au milieu de couvertures vivantes de magazines Men's Health, mes préférences physiques s'étaient quelque peu précisées. Je n'aimais pas les membres trop développés qui faisaient penser à du roc grossièrement poli, vous donnant l'impression qu'une simple étreinte entrainerait la mort par étouffement. Seth n'avait ni la musculature impressionnante de Jacob, ni la corpulence de Sam, mais si les mots svelte et musclé s'étaient accouplés, Seth en aurait été le magnifique bébé. Et vu que les loups ne passaient pas de temps dans une salle de musculation, on ne pouvait que s'incliner devant l'étonnant travail d'artiste de la nature. Si Jacob était taillé dans du roc, Seth était dessiné à la pastel. Le contraste entre son coté tendre et sa nature puissante formaient un alliage qui m'étonnait à chaque fois. Quand il passait sa main dans mes cheveux, me les agrippant légèrement, c'était dosé : je sentais sa passion, son désir mais ils n'étaient jamais dominants, venait se superposer une douceur si émouvante que mon propre corps devenait de la pâte à modeler chaude entre ses mains.

J'aimais être exploré, ses doigts aiguisaient chaque centimètre de ma peau qu'il touchait.

Mais notre exploration s'arrêtait au dessus de la ceinture et malgré ma surprise il ne semblait pas en être frustré. Il était patient avec moi et cela me touchait d'autant plus qu'il avait un passé très rock'n'roll. J'avais tenté (encore) de lui faire parler de cette période de sa vie la veille, argumentant que je voulais qu'il soit honnête avec moi, que ce n'était pas me protéger que de me cacher ses squelettes dans l'armoire.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment fier de mes squelettes...soupira t-il en détournant les yeux.

-Je n'étais pas fière de ça lui dis-je en montrant mes poignets, mais je te l'ai dit, alors que je te connaissais à peine. Tu ne m'as pas rejeté, qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je ferais la même chose ?

Il baissa les yeux et caressa doucement mes cicatrices de son pouce. Puis il dit doucement :

-Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal, que tu te sentes obligé de faire quoi que ce soit, ou que tu ne te sentes pas à la hauteur...

Je le dévisageais, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Je fus étonné de réaliser à quel point il me connaissait et aussi à quel point il était sensible et attentionné. Tout ce temps je pensais qu'il ne me disait rien pour éviter une dispute mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il avait prit en considération ma modeste estime personnelle. Il y avait un sentiment en moi, grandissant de plus en plus, qui me disait que je le privais. Ce sentiment était nourri par toutes les choses que j'avais entendu et vu. L'imprégnation agissait sans doute comme un virus immunitaire aux tentations mais les mecs du groupe de Seth étaient très loin d'en être atteint et si Seth était comme eux avant moi : punaise oui je le privais.

-J'ai vu l'effet que ça eu sur toi quand ces deux filles t'ont parlé continua t-il : je ne veux pas que tu ressentes ça...encore. Tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir c'est que je m'étais perdu, mais tu m'as trouvé et maintenant mon cœur est a toi.

"Et mon corps aussi" ajouta t-il avec un sourire.

Il m'embrassa. Il arrivait toujours à éloigner mes troubles avec un baiser. Puis nous nous endormîmes enlacés.

Ce matin, alors que je relevais le drap sur moi pour réchauffer mon dos, je me rappelais ce qu'il avait dit quelques heures auparavant : "Mon cœur est à toi...et mon corps aussi."

J'étais une fille prudente en ce qui concernait mon cœur, très peu de gens en avait la clé. Certains l'avait de droit de sang comme mon frère Ben, d'autre comme Ness l'avait gagné en me sauvant mais Seth, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de me la demander, elle lui appartenait, ne pas lui donner était comme nager à contre courant.

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il détenait également celle de mon corps ?

Je l'aimais, je voulais être avec lui, c'était mon âme sœur, il avait mon cœur : ces faits pesaient d'un coté de la balance ; pourtant ils n'arrivaient pas à contre-peser ce fort sentiment de prudence qui m'étreignait en ce qui concernait mon corps. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre un doigt dessus, ce qui m'énervait d'autant plus. _Pas encore, pas maintenant, attends _disait une voix dans ma tête.

_Pourquoi ?_ Était tout ce que je voulais savoir. _Parce que je ne savais pas si nous allions bientôt être séparé par la distance ?_

Oh non, je ne voulais tellement pas pensé à ça. Surtout aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête. Je voulais, pour une fois, avoir l'esprit léger, c'était mon anniversaire.

Je tripotais le pendentif que ma mère m'avait donné. Elle avait été la seule à ne jamais les oublier. Puis quand elle avait disparut, Nessie avait prit le relais, mais ils avaient toujours eu un arrière goût triste.

J'étais en train de me demander à quoi celui-ci aurait goût quand la porte s'ouvrit, une odeur délicieuse emplissant la pièce :

-Joyeux anniversaire !

Surprise et joie se mélangèrent dans mon cœur à la vue de Seth, torse nu, une assiette de pancakes empilées, dégoulinant de sirop, avec une bougie au sommet. Je me redressais et il s'approcha de moi, s'agenouillant au bord du lit.

-Tu t'en ai souvenu ? Lui demandais-je avec un air bête.

-Bien sûr ! Répondit-il d'un air « mais pour qui tu me prends ? »

Je ne sus ce que je voulais le plus à ce moment, les pancakes dans ma bouche ou sa bouche sur la mienne. « Fais un vœux » me dit-il.

Les jours auparavant avaient été quelque peu agités. Nessie avait découvert la vérité, elle était furieuse et passait la quasi totalité de ses journées avec Nahuel.

Je n'avais rien contre lui, mais je n'aimais pas ça, Jacob n'aimait pas ça, même s'il n'était pas en pouvoir de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne voulait plus lui parler.

J'aurai aimé que tout rentre dans l'ordre, que tout le monde soit heureux, comme je pouvais l'être en ce moment avec mon amoureux me souriant. Je voulais tellement que Jacob et Nessie puissent être heureux...Que rien ne puissent séparer les âmes sœurs : tel était mon vœux.

J'enroulais mes cheveux autour de mon doigt et soufflais la bougie. Seth m'embrassa. Ses lèvres si douces et chaudes fondirent sur les miennes.

-Mange avant que ça ne soit froid dit-il.

-Merci.

-Tu me remercieras ce soir.

J'ouvris de grands yeux : « Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ce soir ? »

-Eh bien, la journée sera finie..

-Ça veut dire que je vais avoir d'autres surprises ?

-Ça dépends…si t'es sage.

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

Après le petit-déjeuner, nous allâmes nous promener à Rialto Beach. Cette plage était devenu notre lieu favori depuis l'après-midi où il m'avait embrassé et révélé son amour. C'était assez bizarre en passant, la différence de réaction à la nouvelle de l'imprégnation entre moi et Ness. Pour moi c'était tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé, avoir un être protecteur qui vous aime malgré votre nature, mais pour elle c'était une mauvaise blague indienne, un alibi grotesque pour justifier sa naissance, aussi valable que la croyance grecque de Perséphone pour expliquer les différentes saisons. Aussi le fait que sa mère et Jacob aient été très proche n'arrangeait rien à sa vision pessimiste des choses. La situation était tendue mais je voulais profiter de l'instant que je vivais avec Seth, de plus mon soucis pour elle n'allait pas arrangé la situation.

Le ciel était bleu, sans nuage, c'était assez rare pour le notifier, un dégradé de bleu du plus blanchâtre au plus pur. Au loin il semblait y avoir une nette coupure entre le vert de l'océan et le ciel. Le sable était gris, j'adorais ce sable, ce camaïeu entre l'anthracite et le pâle. Je ne savais pas si c'était la date, le temps plus que clément ou le simple fait d'être avec Seth mais je me sentais bien, j'avais l'impression d'avoir inhalé un gaz délirant.

Je plongeais mes pieds dans l'écume, l'eau n'était pas aussi froide que ça, elle était même bonne. En rigolant je jetais mon pied en direction de Seth, l'éclaboussant légèrement.

-Tu n'es pas sage…dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je recommençais cette fois avec plus d'eau.

-Personne n'aime les filles sages ! dis-je en souriant.

-Tu l'aura voulu !

Il s'approcha de moi si vite que je n'eus pas le temps de faire un mouvement : j'étais perché sur ses épaules. Il m'attrapa par les mollets et s'amusa à approcher ma tête le plus possible de l'eau. Je riais et criais tellement que je ne pouvais faire aucune tentative pour me libérer de son étreinte.

-Je vais mouiller tes cheveux m'annonça t-il en rigolant.

Je le mis au défi : « Tu n'oserais pas ! »

-Oh tu crois ça ?

-De toute façon je suis pas le genre de fille à criser à cause de ses cheveux !

-Comme tu voudras !

Il plongea ma tête dans l'eau, mort de rire pendant que je m'accrochai à ses mollets. Puis d'un simple geste il me remit ventre sur son épaule et commença à tourner à toute vitesse. Je continuais de crier tout en rigolant. Finalement il s'arrêta et me mit sur mes pieds. Je titubais un petit peu, il me serra contre lui et me chuchota :

-C'est ce que je ressens pour toi, tu me fais tourner la tête, de bonheur.

J'enlaçais son cou de mes bras et l'embrassai, fort. Il répondit avec la même passion. Mon corps se pressa un peu plus contre le sien alors qu'il m'enlaçais par la taille. C'était enivrant la sensation que j'éprouvais quand nous étions aussi proche. Le sang dans mes veines bouillonnait, mon cœur s'accélérait, ma tête commençait à tourner, me laissant étourdie. J'aimais cette sensation, c'était semblable à glisser sur une douce pente ou se perdre dans un tourbillon sensoriel.

-Je t'aime chuchotais-je à son oreille quand je repris ma respiration après notre baiser.

-Je t'aime encore plus me répondit-il en plongeant ses yeux foncés dans les miens.

J'aurai du m'en douter maintenant mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ces mots avaient tant de pouvoir et de force. Tant de sentiments à la base contradictoires prenaient sens quand ils étaient entourés d'amour.

Je me sentais libre mais lié à lui.

Je me sentais forte mais faible car son amour était devenue une force qui me galvanisait.

Remplie mais vide car j'aurai toujours faim de son amour.

-Comment tu peux l'affirmer ? Le taquinais-je.

-C'est une loi naturelle commença t-il à expliquer : les hommes sont plus forts que les femmes, alors tout ce qu'ils font, eh bien ils le font...plus fort !

Il me prit par la taille et me souleva aussi facilement qu'il aurait soulevé un coquillage.

-Ah ouais ? Demandais-je un sourcil relevé.

-Ouais et sans compter que je suis un loup donc un homme pas ordinaire, ce qui multiplie par dix le facteur amplificateur !

-Être macho ça ne te va pas, mais alors pas du tout.

-Non ? Demanda t-il en prenant un air déçu et me déposant sur le sable.

-Non. Tu sais j'aime le fait que tu ais un coté tendre. Je ne suis pas fan des mauvais garçons, même si j'aime ton coté féroce quand tu es en loup.

Il fit une grimace. Je lui pris la main et commençais à marcher le long de la plage :

-Ton coté tendre..m'aide à m'accrocher à la réalité lui révélais-je.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es simplement mon amoureux et on fait des choses normales, on se balade sur la plage, tu m'apprends à jouer à la guitare, des choses simples. Il y a des moments, comme celui là, on j'oublie le reste, il n'a aucune importance, je me fiche que tu sois une créature magique, que je voies des esprits, que ma mère soit une sorcière, ma meilleure amie une vampire et Farrel un Immortel, toute cette folie qu'est devenue ma vie, je l'oublie quand je suis avec toi, quand tu me prend la main et que tu me dis des trucs fleur bleue.

-Ouais j'dois t'avouer, je dois tout à Céline Dion, c'est elle mon inspiration dit-il en roulant les yeux au ciel alors que j'éclatais de rire.

Nous traînâmes un bon moment sur la plage avant de nous rediriger vers sa voiture.

-On va où maintenant ?

-Ah ah…répondit-il l'air énigmatique.

Il se dirigea vers Forks, sans plus d'information. Au bout d'un moment je reconnus la route qu'il prenait.

-Pourquoi allons nous chez les Cullens ?

-Mmmh marmonna t-il d'un ton mystérieux : je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir te souhaiter ton anniversaire.

Cela m'étonna et me toucha que les Cullens tinrent à me souhaiter mon anniversaire.

Seth eut à peine le temps de mettre le frein à main qu'Alice sortit de la maison, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres. Elle me tendit les bras :

-Joyeux anniversaire !

Je la serrais contre moi. J'appréciais énormément Alice, on ne pouvait pas faire autrement, elle était juste adorable, la fille plus joyeuse et enthousiaste que je n'avais jamais rencontrée.

-Merci.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi annonça t-elle avec entrain.

-Oh ? Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Tout d'abord, dit-elle en m'entrainant vers la maison, moi et Rosalie allons nous occuper de toi.

-Ah ? Fis-je d'un ton timide et pas très rassuré en jetant un regard en arrière vers Seth qui était resté à la voiture.

-Oui. Tu vas être ma-gni-fi-que ! Piailla t-elle surexcitée.

-Elle l'est déjà dit Seth derrière moi.

Alice se retourna vers lui et leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement : « Bien sur, mais attends de la voir ce soir, tu ressemblera au loup de Tex Avery. »

Il fit une mine étonnée et intéressée : « Vraiment ? Punaise, à ce soir alors » dit-il en remontant dans son pick-up.

« Ce soir ? » Murmurais-je perdue.

-Oui pour ton autre surprise répondit Alice en m'entrainant dans les escaliers.

-J'en aurai combien en tout ?

-Beaucoup, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

Une fois à l'étage, Alice me fit rentrer dans son énorme dressing. J'avais l'impression d'être dans ces grands magasins avec un salon privé d'essayage.

Elle ouvrit les portes de la plus large armoire qui se trouvait en face de nous. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais dans son dressing mais la superficie m'étonnait toujours. On aurait crut qu'elle ouvrait la porte d'une autre pièce. Une autre pièce rempli de robes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, toutes des robes de créateurs. Comme si elle faisait une collection.

-Wouaw ! M'exclamais-je : toutes ces robes sont à toi ?

J'entrais dans le placard, touchant délicatement les tissus et matières. J'étais habitué aux beaux vêtements, ma mère était styliste; et même si je n'avais jamais compris la folie qu'ils inspiraient je devais reconnaître que le placard d'Alice était spécial : c'était une collection de robes vintages pour lesquelles des fashionistas vendraient père et mère. J'étais impressionnée, même si ça devait être simple d'avoir une telle garde robe quand on avait 100 ans : charleston , année folle, année 50, 60, 70 toutes les époques de 1900 à maintenant y étaient.

-Non, il y en a une pour toi !

-Quoi ?! Demandais-je en me retournant vers elle : Tu veux me donner une robe de créateur pour mon anniversaire ?

-On a pas 18 ans tous les jours ! Et puis il n'y a pas qu'une robe…

Elle disparut de ma vue, je sorti du placard des robes. Elle avait ouvert d'autres portes de l'armoire attenante : c'était aussi une pièce placard, néanmoins plus petite que celle des robes. Cette fois il était rempli de chaussures, toutes les hauteurs de talons, toutes les couleurs et matières possibles et imaginables. Mes yeux étaient écarquillés d'étonnement. Mais quand on y pensait, quand on avait rien d'autre à faire et énormément de temps, l'accumulation devenait une seconde nature pour une fille coquette.

-Et j'imagine que l'autre placard est rempli de bijou ?

-Tu imagines bien fit Rosalie qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre.

D'un coup je me sentis ridicule. Devant deux vampires aussi belles, tout ce que je pouvais porter devenait un sac à patate. Mais l'inhabituel sourire de Rosalie et l'excitation d'Alice effacèrent ces nuages gris et je me mis à regarder les robes de plus près.

-Elles sont toutes si…habillées. Je ne vois pas à quelle occasion je pourrais les mettre.

Toujours en admirant les robes mon regard croisa celui d'Alice, qui cachait de façon évidente quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Peut-être que tu en aura l'occasion, plus tôt que tu ne crois..dit-elle malicieusement.

-Ça veut dire quoi ?

-Que tu dois en choisir une en pensant à une occasion spéciale...

-Ton anniversaire dit avec évidence Rosalie

-A quelqu'un de spécial…continua Alice.

Je me sentis rougir et un rire nerveux sorti de ma gorge.

-Quoi ? Seth ?

Elle fit mine de ne rien savoir. Je secouais la tête, le choix allait être encore plus difficile maintenant. J'essayais d'imaginer les robes sur moi et l'effet sur Seth. Mais rien n'y faisait, je n'arrivais pas à me voir autrement qu'un porte manteau déglingué.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? me demanda Rosalie en s'approchant de moi.

Je n'allais certainement pas révéler mes complexes devant Miss Univers.

-Rien, c'est juste difficile de choisir…mentis-je à demi.

-Tu sais dit-elle après un moment, on dit que la beauté est dans l'œil de celui qui aime…

-C'est pas dans celui qui la regarde Rose ? dit Alice amusée.

-Peut importe répliqua Rosalie en faisant un geste agacé de la main : Toutes ces robes sont magnifiques, tu seras forcément magnifique dedans, et de toute façon tu pourrais porter un sac poubelle que Seth ne le remarquerait pas.

-C'est vrai, il est gaga devant toi ajouta Alice.

-Je dirais plus qu'il n'a pas de goût ajouta Rosalie comme si de rien n'était.

-Le sens de la mode tu veux dire ? Rectifia Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui bien sûr de quoi croyais-tu que je parlais ? Demanda sa sœur de façon rhétorique.

L'attitude de Rosalie m'étonnait, elle était plutôt _gentille_, je me demandais bien ce qui avait pu changer son humeur envers moi. Pendant les quelques semaines où j'avais habité chez eux, elle ne m'avait pas montré un intérêt particulier.

Je continuais à regarder avec émerveillement les robes et mes yeux accrochèrent sur un imprimé blanc et rouge. J'enfouis ma main entre les cintres et sorti la robe, elle était courte, au dessus du genoux. Les motifs ressemblaient aux taches d'encre utilisées en psychologie, ou à des fleurs écrasées, au choix.

-Elle est rigolote dis-je en souriant.

-Oui, mais continue de regarder.

Je sentais qu'Alice avait une idée bien précise de la robe qu'elle voulait que je choisisse, ou du moins une vision précise de la robe dans laquelle je serrais.

Je continuais donc de parcourir des yeux et des doigts les tissus précieux. Je touchais une robe légère et douce qui m'interpella :

-Tu as bon goût me complimenta Alice en s'approchant, visiblement contente de mon choix.

-J'aime cette matière. La mousseline de soie dis-je.

Cela me rappelait quand j'étais toute petite et que je m'enroulais dedans quand ma mère travaillait. J'avais vécu des moments heureux quand même...

-Ma mère travaillait beaucoup avec ce tissu lui expliquais-je.

-Je savais que tu avais bon goût, c'est héréditaire dit Alice en souriant.

-Mais…commençais-je.

-Mais quoi ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse m'aller, elle est trop...

Elle était trop courte, trop colorée, trop habillée, trop décolletée…

-Elle est tout simplement à tomber !

Alice termina ma phrase avec une assurance qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

-Je ne sais pas si elle va m'aller doutais-je en serrant instinctivement mes bras autour de ma taille.

-Tu rigoles ? S'écriât-elle : Au contraire, tu peux te permettre de porter n'importe quoi sans que cela soit vulgaire !

-C'est vrai fit Rosalie : Regarde toutes les mannequins ont des petites poitrines, ça n'empêche qu'elles portent de superbes fringues et en plus peuvent être mignonne.

Elle avait dit ça de manière mis-amusée mi-dédaigneuse. Je ne savais pas si c'était le fait que Rosalie me compare à un mannequin ou qu'elle mette le doigt sur un de mes complexes mais je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas rougir. Alice roula les yeux au ciel :

-Ok tu es plus Kate Moss que Gisèle, la drogue en moins ! Tu devrais mettre en avant ce que tu considères être des défauts.

-C'est facile de dire ça, vous vous êtes vu ? Rétorquais-je : Vous êtes magnifiques toutes les deux !

Rosalie sourit comme si on venait de lui faire un compliment qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu.

« Ça ne compte pas, ça fait partie du forfait vampire, comme une Lamborghini jaune ou une Ferrari rouge. » La comparaison d'Alice me fit sourire. « Allez essaye là »

Elle sortit en fermant la porte du placard. Je me déshabillais rapidement et enfilais la robe. La matière était si fluide qu'en me regardant dans la glace je ne pu m'empêcher de penser à un oiseau des iles. Alice ouvrit la porte avant même que je lui dise d'entrer :

-Wouaw ! S'écria t-elle en sautillant : elle est parfaite ! Laisse moi te regarder !

Je tournais devant elle, me prenant au jeu.

Mais d'un coup elle s'immobilisa, comme si elle était stoppé par une cage invisible.

-Alice ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle semblait également incapable de parler. Rosalie apparut et secoua sa sœur, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elle fixait mon cou et plus particulièrement mon pendentif. Rosalie suivit son regard et elle aussi se pétrifia.

-Hé m'écriais-je un peu flippée : qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

Je m'avançais avec précaution vers elles mais leurs yeux étaient toujours fixés sur la goutte ambrée. Je mis ma main dessus. Comme si je venais de claquer des doigts, elles se ressaisirent et me regardèrent :

-Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? S'écria Rosalie.

-Je...je sais pas bredouillais-je. Je baissais la tête vers mon pendentif. _Qu'est ce ma mère avait fait ? _

Je le relâchais doucement et les vampires se figèrent instantanément. Encore je mis ma main dessus.

-Je vais l'enlever dis-je en me retournant et détachant le collier.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda gravement Alice.

-Euh c'est ma mère qui me l'a donné, pour me protéger.

-Ta mère est vraiment une sorcière souffla Rosalie avec méfiance : Elle a jeté un sort sur ce truc !

-Contre nous, apparemment...murmura Alice.

-Elle n'est pas très ok sur le fait que je traine avec des vampires et des loups expliquais-je en enfouissant le collier dans la poche de mon jean. « Mais je n'en ai pas besoin avec vous » ajoutais-je en souriant, souhaitant que cet incident ne ternisse pas le reste de la journée.

-J'imagine que ta mère est juste...une mère dit Alice en haussant les épaules. Puis me regardant de haut en bas elle dit :

-Tu es ravissante !

-Oh c'est juste la robe...

-Non, non je peux le voir sautilla t-elle : Une fois qu'on en aura fini avec toi tu sera splendide !

Que répondre face à Alice ! Je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir, la robe était vraiment jolie, légère, vaporeuse. Elle était dans un dégradé d'orange et de jaune vifs, sans manches.

L'enthousiasme d'Alice commençait à m'atteindre, je commençais à vraiment aimer le reflet du miroir.

-Elle est géniale admis-je en souriant.

-Super ! Maintenant on passe aux choix des chaussures et des bijoux, puis les cheveux et le maquillage !

_Oh purée !_

Elles passèrent tellement de temps sur moi que j'eus l'impression d'avoir droit à un ravalement de façade. Quand elles eurent fini, que j'étais coiffée (Rosalie avait tenu à me faire un masque « ravivant » pour mes cheveux mais à l'odeur je la soupçonnais d'avoir fait autre chose), maquillée, habillée, perchée (j'avais perdu ma négociation pour des sandales sans talons) et bijoutée (là aussi dure négociation mais accord sur une paire de boucle d'oreille pendantes), elles m'obligèrent à fermer les yeux et me placèrent devant la glace. Quand je les ouvris, j'eus un choc.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à mes cheveux !!! criais-je.

Ce n'était pas _moi_, pas le _moi_ avec lequel j'étais habitué de vivre depuis quelques années. Cette nouvelle version semblait sortir des magazines, j'avais l'impression d'être passé dans une machine à laver made in Hollywood...ou Glamour.

-Ce n'est pas ta couleur naturelle ?

Je me retournais hébétée vers Rosalie : elle avait blondi mes cheveux !!!

Enfin...disons qu'elle m'avait redonné ma couleur naturelle, mais quand même sans me prévenir ! Autant pour la fille qui déclarait plus tôt qu'elle n'était pas du genre à criser pour ses cheveux ! J'étais au bords des larmes et de la crise de nerfs. Alice essaya de me consoler :

-Ça te va beaucoup mieux, ça te rends plus...en phase avec ce que tu es maintenant !

-Blonde ?! M'exclamais-je.

-Je dirais heureuse, rayonnante, pleine de vie.

-C'est un blond californien lumineux ajouta Rosalie telle une experte coiffure. Comme si ça changeait quelque chose !! pensais-je tellement fort que je fus étonné de rester muette.

J'observais la personne dans le miroir. J'avais teint mes cheveux au collège, à l'époque j'avais l'impression que le foncé était une nuance qui allait beaucoup plus avec ma vie.

Mais c'était vrai, ma vie avait changé...

J'inhalais profondément, plusieurs fois et après avoir repris mon calme dit :

-C'est plutôt drastique comme changement...vous auriez pu me demander d'abord...

-Tu te serais opposée... Et je savais que tu allais être magnifique comme ça ! argumenta Alice.

Elles avaient de la chance d'être des vampires, si elles étaient de simples coiffeuses humaines, je les aurais tué (façon de parler) après avoir exigé ma couleur d'avant. Mais je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec elles.

Le sourire d'Alice semblait tellement sincère. Je fixais mes cheveux dans le miroir. D'ordinaire fins, ils formaient désormais une masse blonde chatoyante se terminant en de belles ondulations. Elle avait raison, j'étais jolie. Vraiment jolie. Mais j'étais encore sous le choc.

-Ça aurait pu être pire finis-je par dire : Ça change énormément. Ça fait des années que je ne m'étais pas vu comme ça...

Elles sourirent, satisfaites.

Je m'approchais plus de la glace et murmurais :

-Le maquillage est…ça va me faire bizarre quand je vais l'enlever !

-Mais non, on t'a à peine touché !

Je lançais un regard incrédule à Alice. Mais en y regardant de plus près, je n'étais pas maquillé à outrance, c'était la blondeur qui donnait cette effet. Ma peau avait toujours sa teinte ambrée mais un peu plus rayonnante, elles avaient même réussi à rendre jolies mes taches de rousseurs. Ma bouche était d'un rose légèrement irisé et mes yeux ! Je n'avais jamais vu de cils aussi longs sans rajout de faux.

-Ok j'avoue, c'est assez... époustouflant....mais il va me falloir du temps pour m'adapter.

-Quoi ? Au fait d'être splendide ? Railla Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est juste que...

Alice me prit par les épaules et me retourna vers elle :

« Je sais que c'est violent comme changement, mais crois moi je n'aurais jamais laissé Rosalie te transformer en mini-elle si... » Je fis une grimace étonnée. « oui c'était son idée, tu es son projet « mini-me..»

-Et j'en suis très fière ! S'exclama Rosalie ravie.

-Si, reprit Alice, je n'étais pas sûre du résultat. Tu es magnifique et j'aimerais être une petite souris pour voir la tête de Seth quand il te verra.

Oooh Seth ! Qu'est ce qui allait penser ?

-Et s'il n'aime pas ? Doutais-je à haute voix.

-Il aimera, c'est débile mais d'un point de vue général les blondes font rêver les mecs. Et Seth ne va pas déroger à la règle crois moi répondit Alice.

Rosalie m'inspecta lentement de haut en bas : Tu ressembles vraiment à Kate Moss dit-elle avec un drôle de ton, un peu soupçonneux.

Je me retournais vers le miroir. Je me sentais bizarre, légèrement décalée. Ma blondeur me rendait beaucoup plus féminine, j'avais l'impression d'être une poupée sexy.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir ce potentiel en moi. Je ne me l'avais jamais réellement avoué mais secrètement, j'avais toujours rêvé de ressembler à la fille devant le miroir.

Elles avaient réalisé mon rêve. Sans m'en avertir mais elles l'avaient fait.

Je laissais la réalité s'installer en moi et commençais à jouer avec mes nouvelles mèches blondes. Je commençais vraiment à aimer la fille dans le miroir.

-Tu es superbe !

Alice me fit tourner sur moi-même puis regarda mon reflet avec une mine sérieuse : « Lexie, tu es une fille sexy, intelligente et désirable, ce soir quand tu seras avec Seth rends nous fières ! Vampirise le ! »

J'éclatais de rire :

-Je ferais de mon mieux. Mais je ne peux pas le vampiriser, je me contenterais de...l'enchanter ?

POV Seth.

Je jetais un regard à ma montre pour la énième fois. Nous avions passé l'après midi à décorer le jardin de Charlie pour la soirée de Lexie. Esmée était la chef des travaux et Léah, Kim, Claire et Rachel ses soldats. L'après midi se passait plutôt bien entre les guirlandes et autres décorations florales. C'est Alice qui avait eu l'idée du thème « Songe d'une nuit d'été ». Les filles paillaient comme des volailles tandis que Quil, Embry et moi nous amusions avec le décors. Nous étions en Septembre pourtant la végétation avait fleuri de manière surprenante pendant la nuit. Sans compter le fait qu'il faisait grand soleil. A Forks. C'était bizarre. Super, mais étrange.

Puis Nessie arriva accompagné de l'hybride brésilien avec qui elle passait son temps désormais. Par solidarité avec Jacob nous l'avons ignoré toute l'après-midi, surtout que Nessie semblait aller bien.

Je la soupçonnais de faire semblant devant nous, de faire bonne figure pour l'anniversaire de son amie. Je m'approchais d'elle :

-Tu vas bien ?

-Je suis là pour Lexie répondit-elle en me regardant à peine.

-Tu veux...parler ? Un truc comme ça ?

Cette fois elle me regarda :

-Laisse tomber Seth. Je te le répète je suis là pour Lexie.

-O..kay. Et lui, dis-je en montrant d'un coup de menton le demi-vampire : il est là aussi pour elle ? Ils ne se connaissent pas que je sache.

Elle soupira puis dit : "Si ça te dérange qu'il soit là, je lui dirais de partir."

-Super, comme ça j'appellerais Jacob pour lui dire de passer.

Elle inspira exagérément et leva les yeux au ciel : "Peut importe".

«Tiens » enchaina t-elle en me tendant une enveloppe kraft. «C'est la réponse de l'école de photo »

-Oh génial dis-je en l'ouvrant. Elle avait été admise. L'espoir de l' avoir près de moi me picota le ventre et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire tout le long de l'après midi. J'avais trop hâte de la voir.

Vint (enfin) le moment d'aller la chercher. Alice venait d'arriver, en vrai inspecteur des travaux finis, ce qui signifiait qu'elle en avait fini avec Lexie. Son regard descendit sur ma tenue :

-Très Chevignon dit-elle avec un léger hochement de la tête.

-Et ça veut dire quoi ? Que je suis assez élégant pour tes critères ?

-C'est ta chérie la reine de la soirée dit-elle tout sourire mystérieux : c'est elle qui doit briller de toute façon pas toi. Mais c'est convenable dans le style aventurier urbain et élégant.

-Youpi je viens d'avoir l'approbation d'Alice, une première la taquinais-je avec un enthousiasme forcé.

-Allez va la chercher. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui se trame dit-elle d'un air satisfait.

Je filais vers la maison des Cullens, me garais dans l'allée et entrais.

-Hé le carrosse de Madame est arrivé criais-je en bas des escaliers.

Rosalie descendit les escaliers, sourcils relevés :

-Je suis plutôt fière de moi, alors tu as intérêt à aimer me menaça t-elle avec le ton le plus gentil qu'elle était capable de me donner.

-De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

Elle regarda vers le haut des escaliers et je fis de même.

Je n'en crus pas mes yeux. La fille qui descendait les marches était....

Pendant des secondes qui parurent s'éterniser, mon cerveau bugga. Je n'étais qu'un mâle réagissant à un stimuli femelle, aussi simple que ça.

J'étais tellement assailli de pensées et d'images que je ne pus parler.

Tout ce que je voyais était de la peau (pétard, ces jambes...), du jaune et du blond (quoi ? Elle était blonde ?!).

Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'au fait qu'elle ressemblait à un papillon...non, elle ressemblait à une fleur exotique, mais peut importe, elle était supra jolie et sexy et c'était ma copine. Je commençais à émerger de mon apoplexie avec cette phrase : cette créature magnifique était ma copine.

-Tu aimes ? Demanda t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Punaise, cerveau, reprends le contrôle m'intimais-je.

-Tu es blonde ? Laissais-je échapper.

-En fait c'est ma couleur naturelle expliqua t-elle : je suis une vraie blonde...

-Tu es...euh..wouaw.. je suis sans voix bredouillais-je.

Elle sourit. Les feux d'artifice du 4 juillet étaient des frictions de briquet à côté de son sourire.

-On t'avait dit qu'il allait aimer lui susurra Rosalie.

-C'est vrai tu aimes ? me redemanda t-elle en se postant devant moi.

-Tu es magnifique, splendide et tous les adjectifs au-dessus répondis-je, content que mon cerveau ait repris du service.

-Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

- Oh. Tu trouves ? Je suis juste un sac à main…

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais un accessoire, c'est toi qui est vraiment wouaw…

Elle rit. On aurait dit une clochette qui ricochait convulsivement sur un rocher, j'adorais son rire. Je restais un moment à la contempler, comme si je découvrais une autre version d'elle.

-Où m'emmène tu maintenant ? Demanda t-elle une fois que nous étions dans la voiture.

J'avais vraiment du mal à regarder la route.

-Tu verras lui répondis-je.

POV Lexie.

Le loup de Tex Avery. C'était exactement ça. Je n'arrêtais pas de me mordre la lèvre pour m'empêcher de sourire. Voir l'effet que je lui faisais était vraiment...excitant. Il n'arrêtait de me regarder avec des yeux tantôt ahuris, tantôt émerveillé :

-Tu m'as caché que tu étais blonde ? s'exclama t-il.

-Tu me préfères en brune ?

-Oh je veux pas faire le cliché de service mais le blond te va vraiment vraiment bien.

-C'est drôle dis-je en souriant, je commence à le penser.

Je lui lançais un regard interrogatif quand il se gara devant la maison de Charlie :

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Il ne répondit pas, descendit de voiture et fit le tour pour m'ouvrir :

-Mademoiselle ? Dit-il poliment en me tendant la main.

Je lui pris et descendis en faisant attention de ne pas me casser les chevilles dans les chaussures d'Alice.

-Tu dois fermer les yeux me dit-il.

-Je vais me casser la figure Seth !

Il regarda mes pieds et les échasses qu'Alice m'avait obligé à porter, rigola avant de glisser ses bras sous moi pour me soulever : Maintenant tu fermes les yeux m'ordonna t-il gentiment. Je m'exécutais. « et tu ne les ouvres que quand je te le dirais »

Quelques secondes après il me déposa délicatement et une fois stable me chuchotais dans le creux de l'oreille : « C'est bon tu peux les ouvrir. »

Je les ouvris et ils s'agrandirent, ainsi que ma bouche.

Un « Surprise » tonitruant résonna.

Je mis ma main sur mon cœur comme s'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. J'étais complètement ébahie de les voir tous réuni, loups, vampires et humains pour moi : Sue, Charlie, Léah et son ami Mark, les deux meutes de loups ainsi que les copines, épouses et enfants, les membres du groupe de Seth et tous les Cullens !

J'embrassais Nessie en premier :

-C'est génial ! M'exclamais-je.

-Quelle amie serais-je si je ne t'organisais pas un super anniversaire ?

-C'est ton idée ?

-Initialement, mais tout le monde a mis la main à la pâte, alors c'est l'idée de tout le monde.

-Wouaw, merci dis-je en les embrassant tous : C'est fantastique.

La décoration du jardin était tout simplement magnifique. Il y avait des lanternes colorées, des papillons et des fleurs en abondance partout, semblant flotter dans l'air. Tout était léger, lumineux, fleuri et féerique, comme si le printemps avait élu domicile dans le jardin de Charlie. Le décors résonna en moi, me faisant penser à un endroit que j'avais déjà vu ou visité mais dont je ne n'arrivais pas à me souvenir. Je tournais les yeux et atterris sur le gâteau.

Le gâteau ! C'était une pièce montée de couleur lavande, de celle que l'on voit dans les mariages, décorée de papillons et de fleurs. Elle était originale et aurait pu sortir d'un film de Tim Burton.

-C'est énorme m'exclamais-je.

-T'inquiète on a pas mangé de la journée m'informa Collin en lorgnant déjà vers la table du buffet où le gâteaux trônait parmi des plateaux de nourriture plus garnis les uns que les autres.

-Ça me touche vraiment que vous ayez fait ça pour moi dis-je émue, retenant les larmes de gâcher le maquillage d'Alice.

Mais ce qu'il y avait au bout de la table était encore plus étonnant.

-Vous m'avez offert des cadeaux ?!

Je n'en revenais pas. Qu'ils décorent le jardin de Charlie, commandent un gâteau et préparent à manger pour mille, c'était déjà énorme, mais qu'en plus ils m'offrent des cadeaux !

Bella s'approcha de moi :

-Oui en ce qui concerne les Cullens, c'est un défaut de famille, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de gâter les gens qu'ils aiment !

Edward et Alice roulèrent des yeux au ciel.

-Mais le meilleur reste à venir fit Alice malicieusement : Que préfères-tu d'abord ? Manger ou ouvrir tes cadeaux ?

Je voyais les regards avides des loups se préparant à massacrer le buffet.

-Je pense que tu va beaucoup aimer tes cadeaux me dit Alice d'un regard appuyé.

-Je pense aussi renchérit Nessie.

-Okay..dans ce cas les cadeaux !

Tout le monde se réuni autour de la table à cadeaux. Nessie me tendit un paquet rouge rectangulaire. Je l'ouvris délicatement en faisant attention à mes doigts (vampires oblige).

C'était un cadre avec une photo à l'intérieur, elle représentait des guerriers Massaïs du Kenya en train de danser.

-Euh merci…

-Retourne le banane fit Emmett en rigolant. Je lui obéis et incrustée dans le bord était une enveloppe. Je l'ouvris : c'était des billets d'avions ! Pour le Kenya !

-Wouaw !

-Wouaw fit Seth en écho.

-C'est…super ! réussis-je à articuler.

-C'est pour un safari-photo…pour vous deux ajouta Emmett en nous désignant Seth et moi.

-Merci.

Nessie me tendit une autre boite :

-C'est d'Esmée et Edward.

J'ouvris la boite et je crus que je n'allais plus jamais reprendre son souffle :

-Oh punaise ! Mais c'est….

-Je pense que ça lui plait vu qu'elle ressemble à un poisson hors de l'eau ! Dit Seth d'un ton taquin.

-Oh mon dieu je n''arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez offert un Rolleiflex ! C'est un appareil de légende ! Je rêve de pouvoir m'en acheter un depuis des lustres !! Oh punaise....m'exclamais-je alors que la surexcitation bouillonnait en moi.

J'embrassais Esmée et Edward en les remerciant.

-C'est pas fini dit Nessie en souriant : Comme tu l'as remarqué c'est un peu parti en compétition pour le meilleur cadeau, mais comme je suis ta meilleure amie je pense que je vais gagner haut la main. Cependant j'ai eu besoin de certaines personnes pour dégoter les meilleurs présents, la première est Carslile.

Le patriarche des Cullens s'approcha de moi alors que je lui donnais un regard perplexe.

-Une ancienne connaissance et une personne qui te tient à cœur ont tenu à être là.

Il leva les yeux derrière moi et je me retournais pour découvrir Farrel et Ben.

-Non ! M'exclamais-je en m'élançant vers eux. J'enlaçais mon petit frère : Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous êtes là, tous les deux !!

Je les touchais frénétiquement comme pour me rassurer qu'ils étaient bien là en chair et en os.

-Ma fraise tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Toi aussi Lex me dit mon petit frère qui n'était plus aussi petit que ça.

Farrel posa un baiser sur mon front : « Tu es resplendissante ma puce ». Je lui lançais un regard à la dérobée, il ne devait pas se montrer aussi proche de moi devant Ben, mais il me donna un clin d'œil et Ben ne parut pas se formaliser de l'attitude de Farrel.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez dis-je en me retournant vers mes amis : c'est le meilleur anniversaire que je n'ai jamais eu.

Nessie, Alice et Seth resplendissaient de contentement :

-Attends attends, c'est loin d'être fini trépigna Alice.

-Je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter plus d'émotion dis-je en rigolant.

-Tu vas devoir...commença Nessie

-Parce qu'il reste deux cadeaux ! Ajouta Seth.

-Nous en avons tester un dit Ben en me tendant des clés avec un sigle Volkswagen.

Je lui lançais un regard ahuri alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'avant de la maison. Je lui suivis et découvris parqué à coté de la voiture de Seth une New Beetle vert amande.

-Je vais m'évanouir murmurais-je : C'est de qui ?

-Moi me répondit Farrel derrière mon dos.

-Qui aurait cru qu'un majordome gagne aussi bien sa vie le taquinai-je en montant dans la voiture.

-Un majordome mon œil fit Ben en souriant et roulant les yeux au ciel. Il prit place à coté de moi. Je le regardais avec étonnement, il savait ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demandais-je.

-Il m'a dit, Higlander et compagnie. Plutôt cool nan ? Complètement barge mais cool !

-C'est trop cool que tu sois au courant. C'est trop cool que tu sois là !! m'exclamais-je.

-Ouais c'est cool dit-il en hochant la tête.

-T'as pas flippé en l'apprenant ? Comment il te l'a annoncé ?

« Ben, dit-il en prenant le timbre grave et posé de notre ancêtre, j'ai une révélation à te faire. Ça va sans doute te choquer mais je pense que tu es assez mature pour l'entendre et pour garder le secret. »

-Là je commence un peu à flipper tu vois dit-il en reprenant sa voix, j'me dis mince qu'est ce qu'il va m'annoncer, et là j'pense tout d'suite à m'man.

Quelque chose me pinça au cœur en voyant pendant quelques secondes le rapide voile de tristesse qui passait sur son visage en évoquant notre mère.

-Et il m'annonce qu'il est Immortel reprit-il, genre il a plus de 300 ans et qu'il vit avec notre génération depuis des lustres. C'est hallucinant tu te rends compte ?

-Oui en effet.

-Mais c'est cool tu sais, j'veux dire, de savoir, au moins on a un truc qui nous rapproche d'elle.

-Oui je comprends dis-je en lui prenant la main et la serrant.

J'étais si heureuse de voir la frimousse de mon frère, d'entendre sa façon particulière de parler, de sourire et d'hausser les épaules pour accentuer chacune de ses phrases. Savoir qu'il était au courant pour Farrel me soulageait beaucoup.

Ma journée ne pouvait pas s'illuminer plus.

Alice vint nous sortir de notre bulle :

-Tu auras le temps de l'essayer après lança t-elle en ouvrant la portière, il reste le dernier cadeau et sans doute le meilleur.

-ok ok dis-je en rigolant. Retournant à l'arrière de la maison, Seth me tendit une enveloppe.

-C'est de moi et Nessie.

J'étais vraiment curieuse de savoir ce que mon copain et ma meilleur amie avaient pu trouver de plus grandiose que ce que je venais de recevoir.

C'était une simple feuille de papier. En entête il y avait le sigle et l'adresse de l'institut d'art de Seattle. A mesure que je lisais la lettre, les larmes coulèrent de mes yeux, je me fichais de ruiner le maquillage d'Alice. J'étais reçu dans cette école, dans la section Photographie. Je ne savais pas comment mais c'était écrit noir sur blanc.

-Comment ?...bredouillais-je.

-Eh bien disons que je peux être très persuasive dit Nessie.

-Tu as un très bon dossier et un excellent book ajouta Seth comme pour mettre de l'eau dans le vin de Nessie.

J'étais en train d'hyperventiler :

-Ça..ça veut dire..que je vais rester ici ?

-Ouep fit Seth triomphant.

-Enfin à Seattle, mais c'est qu'à 3 heures de route précisa Nessie comme si c'était une peccadille. (Bien sûr que s'en était une pour les vampires et les loups)

Je sentis ma tension ralentir et une onde de bien-être glisser sur moi. Je regardais rapidement Jasper et lui souris avant de serrer Seth et Nessie si fort que mes bras me firent mal :

-Je vous aime, tout les deux, vous êtes extraordinaire.

-Ooh trop d'émotion intervint Alice en me tendant un mouchoir.

-Bon je pense qu'on peut manger maintenant dis-je en m'essuyant les yeux.

Je n'eus pas besoin de le répéter : Brady, Collin, Owen et Randy se précipitèrent sur les assiettes.

-J'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez inscrite dans cette école dis-je toujours sous le choc en m'asseyant à une table rectangulaire dont le centre de table était une tresse formée d'orchidées, de roses, de bégonias et d'hortensia.

-J'étais sûre que tu préférerais notre cadeau s'exclama Nessie.

Je la tapais gentiment sur l'épaule : C'est pas une compétition, banane.

-N'empêche dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Depuis combien de temps vous manigancez ça ? Leur demandais-je alors que Seth déposait une assiette remplie de nourriture devant moi.

-On a eu l'idée quand tu étais partie en Roumanie répondit-il en s'asseyant à mes cotés.

Je le dévisageais un long moment alors qu'une vague d'émotion me saisit, je n'en revenais pas qu'ils aient fait ça pour moi.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je partes hein ?

-Toi non plus tu ne veux pas partir dit-il en entrecroisant ses doigts avec les miens.

-Où voudrais-tu que j'aille ? Avec un homme comme toi ?

De sa main libre il approcha mon visage près du sien et m'embrassa.

Nous fumes interrompus par un grattement de gorge. Ben tout sourire se tenait derrière nous.

Je fis les présentations. Ils s'entendirent comme larrons en foire (non sérieux mec t'es dans un groupe de rock ?! Trop cool) et il passa le reste de la soirée à parler avec Seth quand il n'était pas en train de danser comme un taré avec Nessie.

J'en profitais pour parler avec Farrel à l'écart de la fête :

-Qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à lui dire ?

-Je pensais simplement qu'il était temps répondit-il.

-Et il n'a pas posé plus de question ?

-Si bien sûr, mais je les ai éludés.

-Tu sais je ne pense pas que les mensonges soient vraiment indispensables dis-je en faisant une petite grimace en pensant au drame de Nessie.

-C'est pour le protéger dit-il.

Cela semblait être la phrase préférée des adultes autour de moi.

-En quoi lui parler de maman serait l'exposer à des dangers ? C'est sa mère, peut importe ce qu'elle est, il doit savoir.

-C'est le choix de ta mère Alexandrina, je ne peux aller contre sa volonté. Mais Ben sait au moins qu'il n'est pas tout seul, je suis là pour lui.

J'hochais la tête.

-Tu t'es réconcilié avec Carlisle remarquais-je en regardant le chef des vampires virevolter sur la piste avec sa femme.

-Je devais. Je n'avais pas à le tenir responsable des fautes de son père. De plus tu sembles l'apprécier.

-Il est très appréciable et respectable.

-J'ai dû en venir à la même conclusion, nous avons beaucoup parlé la dernière fois que nous nous somme vus.

-J'en suis contente. Maintenant, tu veux bien danser avec moi ? Ou cette musique est beaucoup trop post-moderne pour toi ? le taquinais-je.

-Un peu de respect envers ton aïeul jeune fille me gronda t-il gentiment en se dirigeant vers la piste : la danse est comme la mode : un vrai recyclage.

-Si tu le dis plaisantais-je.

Il y avait une scène avec un groupe qui jouait des reprises sixties à la sauce rock. Rosalie et Emmett ne purent s'empêcher de nous en jeter plein les yeux, mais ils nous laissèrent la place quand le groupe joua la chanson de Dirty Dancing « Time of my life ». Sous la pression du public je dus monter sur scène et m'élancer dans les bras de Seth comme Baby avec Johnny. Bien sûr il me rattrapa et me fit voltiger. Après cela, il fut difficile d'empêcher les gens et surtout Emmet et Rosalie de danser « dirty ». Je dus même mettre les mains devant les yeux envoutés de mon frère quand le groupe joua « Do you love me » des Contours.

J'étais en train de danser avec Nessie et j'aurais aimé lui demander comment elle allait, comment elle vivait la présence de Jacob. Elle vit mon regard inquiet et me dit avec son pouvoir : _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est ta soirée, ne pense qu'à toi._ Elle me fit tourner et je me retrouvais dans les bras de Seth :

-Salut Baby dit-il d'une voix langoureuse.

-Salut Johnny répondit-je sur le même ton.

-Je suis pas mal en Patrick Swayze non ?

Je rigolais :

-Honnêtement, Patrick Swayze et Emmett sont les deux seuls hétéros sexys qui savent danser ! Et ils sont tous les deux morts murmurais-je en faisant une grimace.

-Quoi ? Fit-il faussement offensé : tu es en train de dire que je ne sais pas danser ? Et que je ne suis pas sexy ?

-Non, non non dis-je en rigolant et serrant mes bras autour de son cou : Tu es sexy.

-Okay dit-il visiblement ravi. Mais, repris t-il avec son ton offensé : tu penses que je sais pas danser c'est ça ?

-T'es bête dis-je en rigolant.

-Je m'en fous de toute façon, tant que tu me trouves sexy, et que je peux te faire ça...

Il m'embrassa dans le creux du cou. « Et ça... » Il remonta doucement vers mon oreille.

Je savais que nous étions entourés de plein de gens mais c'était comme si une bulle venait de nous envelopper. Les voix et la musique passaient en arrière fond, je n'entendais que mon cœur qui tambourinait, ses lèvres sur ma peau qui m'étourdissaient. Mon imagination, jusqu'à présent assez sage, commença à accélérer et c'est dans un murmure que je laissais ma pensée s'échapper :

-Tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux...soufflais-je.

Il s'arrêta et me lança un regard étonné alors que je me rendais compte de ce que je venais de dire tout haut. Puis il me dévisageait, de son regard qui m'envoyait des papillons, me chauffait le ventre et me rendait toute chose.

-Ooouuh quelqu'un va avoir un cadeau en retour ce soir siffla Collins en passant à coté de nous. J'eus mal aux joues tellement je rougis. J'enfouis mon visage dans la chemise de Seth. Je l'entendis rire doucement et me demander si je voulais m'éclipser un moment mais c'était sans compter Nessie qui vint m'arracher de ses bras pour souffler mes bougies.

-_Je sais que vous vous aimez et qu'il est sexy et tout le bazar mais tu devrais retenir tes ardeurs quand tu as un public composé en grande partie d'ouïe fine _me dit-elle avec son pouvoir, ce qui me fit encore plus rougir, si ce n'était possible.

Je repris un semblant de contenance devant la gigantesque pièce montée.

-Le gâteau est vraiment magnifique dis-je après m'être éclairci la voix plusieurs fois.

-Je suis contente qu'il te plaise dit Nessie, c'est la première fois que j'en fais un aussi grand.

« Quoi ? » Je me retournais vers elle hallucinée : « C'est toi qui l'a fait ? »

Elle hocha la tête fièrement. Je n'en revenais pas.

-Allez souffle m'ordonna t-elle.

J'appelais mon petit frère près de moi :

-Je veux que tu m'aides à les souffler lui dis-je.

-C'est cool d'enfin reconnaître mes capacités pulmonaires supérieures dit-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

J'étais si heureuse que je ne pouvais pas souhaiter mieux, même si mon vœux de ce matin était loin d'être sur la voie de se réaliser en qui concernait Nessie et Jacob. Nous soufflâmes les bougies. Alice semblait si excitée, comme si c'était son propre anniversaire, elle se mit à enlever les bougies et Nessie à couper le gâteau.

-Chaque étage correspond à un de tes parfums préférés : framboise, citron vert et noix de coco expliqua t-elle fièrement en m'en servant une part.

J'enfournais une bouchée :

-Il est délicieux ! M'écriais-je la bouche pleine : C'est le paradis en bouche.

Le gâteau, aussi gros qu'il était et malgré les vampires qui ne mangeaient pas, fut englouti.

La nuit commençait à toucher à sa fin, tout le monde semblait repus et amusés et partaient petit à petit.

J'étais en train de bavarder avec Farrel et Ben, leur faisant promettre de rester jusqu'à demain soir pour que je profite d'eux le lendemain. Quand ils acceptèrent et partirent, fidèle à la règle tacite de la soirée qui avait été que je ne sois pas seule une seconde, Seth les remplaça, il s'assit à califourchon sur le banc :

-Tu es heureuse ?

-Plus qu'heureuse répondis-je en me serrant contre lui alors qu'il m'entourait de ses bras. Il me caressa l'épaule pendant un moment puis me demanda :

-Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure sur la piste de danse, comment je dois l'interpréter ?

-Je pense que tu sais murmurais-je les joues en feux.

Il me recula doucement et plongea ses yeux sombres dans les miens :

-Tu es sûre ?

Cette voix que je pensais être de la prudence, je ne voulais plus l'écouter, pas après la journée que je venais de passer, pas après tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir. J'avais ma preuve, j'allais rester avec lui, nous pourrions même nous voir tous les soirs de la semaine si nous le voulions. Alors pourquoi attendre ? Certes j'avais des appréhensions mais sans doute que c'étaient des excuses pour retarder l'acte le plus longtemps possible. C'était ce que je me disais et ce que je pensais quand je lui répondis :

-Oui. Je suis sûre de toi et de nous...oui.

Il accrocha délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et fit glisser doucement ses doigts sur mon cou, ma gorge et le haut de ma poitrine. Je me penchais vers lui et l'embrassais, accueillant à pleine bouche l'ivresse que me procurait son contact.

-Hum fit quelqu'un derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes à contre-cœur.

-Je suis vraiment désolé dit Nessie avec un drôle de regard : mais quelqu'un veut te voir.

-Qui ?

-Tu devrais venir voir par toi même...répondit-elle avec une mine soucieuse.

Je me levais, perplexe et suivit Nessie qui se dirigeait vers les bois. Là à l'orée, une silhouette apparut, on ne distinguait rien d'elle car la personne portait une longue cape à capuche. Des mains familières, blanches et fines abaissèrent la capuche.

-Maman ! m'écriais-je en me précipitant dans mes bras.

-Bon anniversaire ma chérie.

-Je suis contente de te voir ! Je te présente Seth dis-je en faisant un pas en arrière et prenant la main de mon amoureux.

Mon enthousiasme se tassa quelque peu quand je vis le regard qu'ils se donnèrent. Ma mère fronça les sourcils, l'expression de son visage de porcelaine devint grave. Quand à la main de Seth elle s'était resserrée autour de mon poignet.

Un son gêné sortit de ma bouche.

-Bonsoir Seth dit-elle d'une étrange voix de velours où détonait des accents sinistres.

Je fus mal à l'aise et fit un pas en arrière. J'oubliais qu'elle n'était plus totalement ma mère mais une créature bizarre et ténébreuse. Bizarrement je fus rassurée de savoir Ben loin de la maison.

-Bonsoir répondit-il froidement en faisant un pas en avant, se mettant de ce fait devant moi.

Il semblait être sur la défensive ou du moins sur ses gardes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Maman ? Demandais-je.

-Rien répondit-elle calmement : Certaines créatures ne peuvent pas se...sentir expliqua t-elle en le scrutant. « Je ne vais pas la blesser » lui dit-elle en tendant la main. « Pourrais-je passer un moment avec elle ? »

Il lâcha mon poignet lentement, à contre-cœur mais ne s'éloigna pas.

-Seules ajouta t-elle.

Ils se dévisagèrent d'une façon si peu cordiale que je dus y mettre fin :

-Seth va t'asseoir s'il te plait, nous restons là où tu peux nous voir ok ?

Il baissa ses yeux sur moi et ils se radoucirent une seconde avant qu'il ne les reporte sur ma mère et s'éloigne.

-Ce garçon a trop d'emprise sur toi maugréa t-elle d'une voix sourde une fois qu'il fut loin.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

-J'ai dû quasiment le supplier pour qu'il nous laisse seules reprocha t-elle d'une voix mauvaise.

-De quoi tu parles ? Il se fait juste du soucis pour moi.

-Vous êtes trop attachés...dit-elle comme si c'était une mauvaise chose.

-Je t'avais dit que je l'aimais rétorquais-je, tu m'as même dit qu'il te semblait être mon prince charmant !

-C'était avant de savoir que c'était un loup rétorqua t-elle avec une once de mépris.

-Et même quand tu l'a su, ça ne t'a pas empêché de sauter de joie en apprenant qu'il avait imprégné sur moi !

-Bien sur concéda t-elle, à cause de la prophétie, cette action a déclenché quelque chose en toi, mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi...profond. Juste ton premier amour, le temps des vacances.

-Maman, il est...mon âme sœur lui dis-je en croisant les bras. C'était une affirmation, une mise au clair, pas un vers de poème. Elle accueillit ma phrase avec une expression pour le moins hostile. « A quoi tu joues ? » lui demandais-je légèrement agacée.

-Où est ton pendentif demanda t-elle en fixant mon cou dénudé.

-Dans la poche de mon jean, je ne pouvais pas le porter sinon une partie de mes invités auraient été paralysés ! M'exclamais-je.

-C'est le but, te protéger.

-Ils ne me veulent aucun mal soupirais-je ennuyée, arrête ça tu es en train de gâché mon anniversaire.

-Ce n'est pas mon intention dit-elle en souriant. Son visage changea du tout au tout, je retrouvais ma mère. « Mais promet moi de toujours l'avoir sur toi. »

-Maman je l'ai toujours sur moi, excepté quand ça indispose mes amis. Sujet clos.

-Clos dit-elle en me donnant un baiser sur le front : "Mais avant, j'aimerais te donner ceci."

Elle sortit d'une ouverture de sa cape une chaine avec un pendentif.

-Encore ? m'exclamais-je avant de me reprendre. J'oubliais que c'était un cadeau.

-Oui ce pendentif n'a pas le même effet que le premier répondit-elle sans s'offusquer : Celui-ci est fait en oeil de tigre, il a un pouvoir miroir.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Il réfléchit les énergies négatives vers son émetteur. Il te protègera mais accentuera également tes intuitions.

Je pris le pendentif : Je peux le porter sur la même chaine que l'autre ?

-Bien sur.

-Merci maman lui dis-je en l'enlaçant. Normalement ma curiosité naturelle m'aurait poussé à lui demander pourquoi elle m'offrait ce pendentif avec ce pouvoir particulier, mais j'avais envie de rester sur une note légère ce soir. De plus je savais très bien que ça ne servait à rien car elle n'allait rien me dire, "de peur de changer les trajectoires de nos vies". Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains lisses et froides et posa un baiser sur mon front. Je sentis une légère vague d'engourdissement qui s'éloigna quand elle écarta sa bouche. Son regard alla au delà des arbres et ses sourcils se froncèrent : "Il entends tout ce que nous disons n'est-ce-pas ?"

-Probablement.

Elle poussa un petit son mi-amusé mi-méprisant.

-Arrête ça lui ordonnais-je.

Elle me scruta un moment puis me demanda d'un air concerné :

-A quel point êtes vous liés ?

Elle avait mis une emphase sur le mot "liés".

-Quoi ?! m'exclamais-je légèrement outrée, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis ta mère et je dois t'avertir de certaines choses.

-Non, non, non répétais-je en secouant la tête : tu n'es pas en train de me faire « la » discussion.

-Chérie arrête de monter sur tes grands chevaux soupira t-elle avec un ennui amusé : tu n'es pas dans une série pour ados !

Je piétinais sur place, passablement agacée.

-Je devine à ta réaction que tu avais l'intention de...resserrer ce lien...?

-Tu devines ? rétorquais-je ironiquement.

-D'accord je l'ai vu concéda t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Je poussais un râle.

«Et je suis là pour t'arrêter » ajouta t-elle reprenant son sérieux.

-Quoi ? Mais de quel droit ?!

-Tu n'as aucune idée, n'est ce pas, de ce qui est en jeu ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Lexie tu devrais savoir qui tu es avant de te donner à lui dit-elle en faisant un geste négligé de la main dans sa direction : tu ne sais pas les conséquences.

-De quelles conséquences tu parles ?

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es pas humaine à 100% ?

-Et ?

-Je te conseillerais de chercher à savoir qui tu es avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit de physique entre vous. Je ne voudrais pas que tu ais de mauvaises surprises.

-Quels genres de mauvaises surprises ?

-La mort, dans le pire des cas, même si elle est lente, douce et suave dit-elle avec un sourire jaune.

Quelque chose de désagréable bougea dans mon ventre et je déglutis difficilement.

-Quoi ? Bégayais-je. Que..qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Quelle mauvaise surprise as-tu eu en couchant avec mon père ?!

-Moi rien rétorqua t-elle, mais lui, je n'en sais rien.

-Et si je ne le trouve pas ?!

Ma voix commençait à prendre les accents aigus du désespoir.

-Oh je pense que tu vas le trouver répondit-elle calmement : maintenant que ta vie sexuelle en dépend.

-Oh j'hallucine murmurais-je en fermant les yeux.

-Désolé de gâcher ton anniversaire, enfin je devrais dire ta nuit, je sais que tu t'es bien amusé, cela m'a fait plaisir d'apercevoir Benjamin.

J'ouvris les yeux mais la phrase resta coincée dans ma bouche, j'étais encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de me dire pour m'épancher sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant mon frère.

-Super cadeau que tu m'apportes...soupirais-je amère.

-Te garder en vie... ? Oui le meilleur cadeau dit-elle en remettant sa capuche : Joyeux anniversaire ma puce. Le blond te va à ravir.

Elle se retourna et s'évapora dans la pénombre des bois. Je sursautais quelque peu quand les mains chaudes de Seth se posèrent sur mes épaules.

-Ça va ? Me demanda dit-il.

-Non répondis-je en secouant la tête : Non ça ne va pas.

Je me retournais et enfoui mon visage contre son torse.

-Tu as entendu ?

-Oui répondit-il. Il marqua une pause puis dit : J'ai du mal à l'admettre mais elle a raison.

Je levais les yeux vers lui : Oh m'exclamais-je tristement : si mon copain et ma mère sont d'accord je suis complètement foutu.

-Hé dit-il doucement : je te signale que je suis autant « foutu » que toi dans l'histoire !

Je poussais un soupir agacé et incrédule.

-Je ne rigole pas insista t-il. Il caressa doucement ma joue de son pouce. «Viens » dit-il au bout d'un moment : je connais un endroit qui te rendra le sourire.

Il me prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir à travers les bois. Alors que je pensais qu'il allait nous emmener à la plage, il s'enfonça dans la foret. Je fermais les yeux et enfoui mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes et me déposa délicatement sur le sol, j'ouvris les yeux sur la clairière où je m'étais évanoui il y a quelques jours.

-Ici ? Demandais-je étonnée.

-Tu semblais vraiment heureuse et sereine la dernière fois dit-il.

Oui en effet je l'étais même si je ne me rappelais plus pourquoi.

Je m'avançais au centre, la clairière semblait plus fleurie que la première fois mais le cercle de verdure était toujours là. Je me laissais choir dans l'herbe. Il s'assit à coté de moi. J'intensifiais quelques vers luisants au sol et de fines lignes de lumière fluorescente apparurent.

-Je ne pense pas que je m'en lasserais un jour dit Seth en souriant.

Je savais qu'il faisait son possible pour me faire sourire, mais mon humeur s'était assombrie. Je m'allongeais complètement et fixais le ciel.

-Tout était si parfait murmurais-je.

-Ça l'est toujours Lexie dit-il en se penchant sur moi. Nous attendrons...

-Oh arrête ! Soupirais-je en me relevant : Tu dis ça pour me consoler, tu ne vas pas attendre jusqu'à ce que je découvre qui je suis !

-Et où voudrais tu que j'aille ? Avec une femme comme toi ? Dit-il rhétoriquement en utilisant la phrase que j'avais prononcé plus tôt dans la soirée.

-Je n'ai pas l'éternité...soupirais-je.

Il se redressa et me prit la main :

-Moi si dit-il doucement.

Je le dévisageais et poussa un petit rire incrédule à défaut de pleurer :

-Tu dis n'importe quoi Seth, j'aimerais te croire mais c'est plus que fleur bleue. Et puis repris-je au bout d'un moment, je paris que tu n'as jamais attendu aussi longtemps avant de...

Il prit un air grave et ses sourcils se froncèrent :

-C'est pour ça que tu voulais qu'on le fasse ? Pour combler mon...abstinence ?

-Non répondis-je d'une voix peu assurée. Enfin si pensais-je et également car je me sentais vraiment bien au moment ou j'y avais pensé.

-J'espère dit-il en me regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Sa réaction me troubla, il semblait...offensé.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit ce matin dis-je au bout d'un moment : tu ne m'aides pas à m'accrocher à la réalité, tu dis des trucs qui me poussent plus à croire que tu sors d'un conte de fée.

-Quileute rectifia t-il et ce n'est pas un conte mais la réalité.

Je baissais les yeux sur sa main qui tenait la mienne. Quand je les relevais, je crus apercevoir une lueur dans la pénombre des bois. Je me raidis.

-Quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Retourne toi doucement et dis moi si tu vois un truc étrange lui murmurais-je.

Il se retourna, scruta les bois et revint sur moi : « Je ne vois rien. »

Mais moi je voyais, et de plus en plus distinctement, une forme lumineuse trop grosse pour être un insecte voleter vers nous.

-Tu ne vois toujours rien ?

Il secoua la tête : « Qu'est ce que tu vois ? »

-Tu va dire que je suis folle mais tu as vu le dernier dessin que j'ai fait ?

-La fée ?

Ce mot fut comme la clé qui ouvrit le coffre de mon inconscient : j'avais déjà vu cette créature, j'en étais sure. Elle s'approcha de moi, si près que je pus distinguer son visage. Elle chuchota d'une voix cristalline : « Pourquoi es-tu si triste Pinrill ? » avant de toucher le bout de mon nez en rigolant.

D'un coup je me sentis légère, comme délesté d'un poids.

-Lexie qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Lexie ? S'écria Seth d'un voix inquiète mais qui semblait de plus en plus lointaine.

-C'est rien, c'est rien m'entendis-je dire alors que la vision de Seth se brouillait : Reste avec moi...

*

J'étais revenue. Alice avait son pays des merveilles, j'avais ma cité du Bois Doré. Un endroit où je me sentais si bien que j'avais l'impression de rêver.

-Es-tu une fée ? demandais-je à la créature lumineuse qui voletait autour de moi.

-Oui. Je m'appelle Allegoria.

-Merci de m'avoir ramené Allegoria.

Elle frétilla des ailes.

-Mais...je ne risque pas de rester coincé ici ?

-Tut tut fit-elle : pas par simple contact, il faudrait que je souffle ma poudre magique sur toi. Tu veux ?

-Non ! M'empressais-je de dire, mais je baissais d'un ton quand je vis que je l'avais offensé : c'est gentil de me proposer, mais je pense que je vais juste garder mon passeport touristique et non pas m'installer ici.

-Comme tu veux dit-elle en haussant les épaules : Bon tu viens, tout le monde t'attend !

-Tout le monde ? Répétais-je perplexe en me levant et la suivant. Mais elle filait tellement vite que je dus me mettre à courir pour la suivre.

Arrivée dans la vallée, je vis Laeg Mallen. La cité semblait en fête, elle scintillait comme un diamant au soleil.

-Pinrill s'exclama une voix claire et grave alors que je pénétrais dans la cité.

-Grand-père !

Tawarion se tenait en haut d'un escalier-arbre à quelques mètres sur mon coté droit. Je m'avançais vers lui et il descendit les marches écartant ses bras :

-Te voilà enfin ma petite enfant, nous commencions à penser que tu allais être en retard.

Il me serra contre lui.

-En retard ?

-En retard à son propre anniversaire, c'est insensé piailla la fée.

-Mais j'ai déjà eu un anniversaire objectais-je.

-Et j'espère que tu as apprécié les fleurs et le soleil.

-C'était toi ? M'exclamais-je ahuri.

-Non, c'était Allegoria et ses amies répondit Tawarion.

-Merci, encore dis-je à l'adresse de la fée qui frétilla à nouveau de contentement.

"Alexandrina".

J'aimais cette voix, cette façon particulier de prononcer mon prénom. Je me retournais. Mon père se tenait juste derrière moi. Il portait ce qui ressemblait à des habits de fête elfique, il était si beau.

Je me jetais dans ses bras : "ça me fait plaisir de te voir"

-Et moi donc.

-Viens me dit-il, ne fais pas attendre tes invités.

Ils m'entrainèrent dans l'arbre principal et nous montâmes jusqu'au niveau du palais où une table de banquet avait été apprêtée. Tous les elfes présents vinrent me saluer et me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. On me fit asseoir sur une chaise au dossier raffiné entre mon père et mon grand-père.

-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas trop faim, j'ai l'estomac plein.

-Ça ne fait rien, ta présence nous suffit dit mon grand-père en me souriant avec bienveillance.

La soirée se déroula de manière agréable, Tawarion me raconta les chroniques de son royaume et Allegoria et ses copines nous divertirent avec leur tour de magie féeriques.

-Je suis tellement contente de vous voir dis-je à mon père et mon grand-père, c'est très embêtant de ne pas se souvenir vous savez ? Une fois dans l'autre monde je redeviendrais une hybride au père inconnu.

La mine de Calion se froissa et il sembla peiné par mes paroles, mais il ne dit rien. Allegoria virevolta autour de nous et se posa sur l'épaule de Tawarion. Elle lui souffla quelque chose dans l'oreille.

-Pinrill, ma chère Allegoria me dit que tu étais triste, est-ce cela qui te chagrinait de l'autre côté ?

Je secouais la tête.

-Tu ne peux pas être triste le jour de ton anniversaire déclara Allegoria de sa petite voix.

-J'ai des questions à te poser dis-je à Calion.

-Va z'y je t'écoute Alexandrina.

-D'ordre privé, très privé spécifiais-je.

Il se leva et tira ma chaise. Nous sortîmes du palais et commençâmes à marcher sur le sol souple et doux de la vallée.

-Quelles questions très privées souhaites tu me poser ?

-Ma mère est venu à mon anniversaire.

Il fronça les yeux. « En gros elle m'a dit que moi et Seth ne pouvions pas être ensemble...physiquement. »

Le fait que mon temps avec mon père était compté à chaque visite ne me permettait pas de tergiverser, du coup j'avais avalé la gêne qui aurait pu accompagné cette discussion.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda t-il avec un air légèrement surpris et concerné.

-A cause de toi, de ce que tu es, de ce que je suis...

-Comment peut-elle déclarer une chose pareille si elle ne sait pas ce que je suis ?

-Elle a dit que je ne devais pas me lier à lui avant de savoir qui j'étais, je ne pense pas qu'elle sache ce que tu es.

Il hocha la tête et semblait réfléchir un court instant puis dit :

-Elle a raison.

_Non..._mon espoir s'écroula comme un château de cartes :

-Alors on ne pourra jamais être...ensemble ?

-Si. Je ne peux pas te dire avec exactitude ce que ta mère a voulu te faire comprendre, mais je peux te dire ceci : ce n'est pas un acte à prendre à la légère.

-Je sais.

-Nous, les elfes, sommes beaucoup plus affectés par ces actes que de simples mortels.

-Que veux tu dire ?

-Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare cita t-il, tu connais cette phrase n'est ce pas ?

J'hochais la tête.

-Se marier, faire l'amour, se lier, récita t-il : plusieurs expressions pour évoquer la même chose. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

-Je...le fait d'être lié à Seth jusqu'à ma mort ne me pose aucun problème dis-je doucement. Et j'étais contente que tout en moi semble en harmonie avec cette pensée.

Il sourit mais sans réelle joie.

-Sais-tu que les elfes sont immortels ? Me demanda t-il

-Oui. Du coup le suis-je également ?

-Tu vivras très longtemps mais pas indéfiniment répondit-il rapidement puis il me demanda : « Connais tu les moyens pour un elfe de perdre son immortalité ? »

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Je ne pensais pas que l'immortalité était quelque chose que l'on pouvait perdre car cela impliquait qu'on pouvait la gagner. Encore une fois je fis appelle à la seule référence elfique que je possédais :

-Se...lier avec un mortel ? répondis-je en pensant à Arwen et Aragorn.

"Exact". Il ne continua pas et alors que j'essayais d'analyser son silence, je compris quelque chose :

-Tu as...tu as perdu ton immortalité en...avec ma mère ?

Il plissa légèrement ses lèvres, gardant le silence.

-Je...je suis navré bredouillais-je sans savoir si c'était la bonne chose à dire.

Il s'arrêta et me regarda :

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu es magnifique, tu mérites que l'on perde l'éternité pour toi.

Il me sourit tendrement et posa sa main sur ma joue. « De plus j'ai regagné mon immortalité » ajouta t-il.

-Quoi ? Comment ?

-Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare répéta t-il. Quand ta mère est morte, j'ai été libre de briser ce lien, mais l'opération a été facilité car mes sentiments envers elle n'était pas aussi fort qu'ils auraient dû être. La seule cause de mort des elfes est le chagrin d'amour. Tu es demi elfe, tu dois savoir que si tu te lies avec lui, ton esprit, ton corps, ton âme ne seront plus les mêmes, vous ne formerez qu'une seule chair pour tout le temps qui te reste à vivre.

-En quoi est-ce mal ? rétorquais-je.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une mauvaise chose dit-il doucement.

« Tu l'aimes » ajouta t-il après un moment en regardant dans le vide, comme s'il réalisait quelque chose en le disant. «La seule chose effroyable qui pourrait t'arriver serait qu'il meurt. Non seulement tu mourrais de chagrin mais tu...t'éteindrais, la lumière qu'il a allumé s'éteindrait... » Je ne pouvais pas dire avec certitude qu'il me parlait exclusivement, il semblait pris dans ses pensées, les évoquant à voix haute. « Ce n'est pas anodin Alexandrina » murmura t-il en fixant finalement son regard sur moi : C'est l'une des plus grandes décision de ta vie, et les grandes décisions ne se prennent pas dans la précipitation, ni sous une quelconque pression ou curiosité. Elles se prennent après mûre réflexion »

Sa voix avait des accents de regrets, je devinais le poids de ses choix derrière ses conseils. «Vous avez la vie devant nous n'est ce pas ? »ajouta t-il.

J'hochais la tête en soupirant : « Tu es mon père, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce que tu me dises autre chose »

C'était donc lui la voix dans ma tête, la voix de la prudence.

Il sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois :

-N'oublie pas qui tu es. Tu es une princesse et une princesse doit se faire désirer.

-Ouais maugréais-je. C'est bien d'être une princesse ici mais de l'autre coté ça ne me sert à rien, vu que je ne m'en souviens pas.

-J'étais sûr que cela t'attristait dit une voix derrière moi. Je me retournais.

Tawarion s'avançait vers nous de sa démarche majestueuse.

-Cela va devenir de plus en plus vital pour moi de me souvenir...toutes ces informations que vous me donnez à chaque fois que je viens.

-Mmmh, murmura t-il avec un air mystérieux : quelqu'un a dit que les paroles s'envolent mais les écrits restent.

-Écrire ? Dis-je après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

Il me donna son sourire bienveillant : Va et Reviens petite Pinrill dit-il avant de me pousser.

J'ouvris les yeux dans les bras de Seth, il soupira de soulagement :

-Ça va ?

Je souris, je ne su pourquoi, mais je souris et hochais la tête : "Je vais bien. Mais je dois écrire, c'est urgent."

Arrivée chez lui, je m'emparais de mon carnet et le remplis de tout ce dont je me souvenais, noircissant les pages de paroles et d'images.

Seth était assis à coté de moi, silencieux. Quand j'eus fini, que mes souvenirs s'évanouirent de ma tête et qu'ils furent fixés à l'encre, je levais les yeux vers lui.

-Tout s'explique dit-il lentement comme abruti par l'ahurissement. Puis il s'exclama en rigolant : "Je dois être le gars le plus chanceux de la planète : ma copine est une elfe ! Une Supra. Sexy. Elfe"

* * *

_J'en entends soupirer et râler de ne pas avoir eu un chapitre lemon. Sachez que je suis très fidèle à l'œuvre originale : romantisme et grande maitrise des désirs. Mais, contrairement à Stefenie je vous promet que quand ses deux là passeront à l'acte vous aurez un rapport détaillé._

_La suite au prochain chapitre d'un Eternel recommencement...tata tan !_

_N'oubliez pas d'aller sur mon blog (adresse dans mon profil) pour voir les images.  
_


	48. Chapter 49

_Coucou !_

_Je suis de bonne humeur en ce moment, d'une humeur printanière et clémente. Après les éclaircies de ce chapitre je prévois quelques épisodes joyeux où le soleil jouera à cache cache avec les nuages avant que l'anticyclone de l'automne nous emporte dans ses tourments ! Ha ! qui a dit que c'était compliqué de présenter la météo ? _

_Merci au nouveaux venus d'embarquer dans mon délire, merci à mes fidèles lecteurs et à mes reviewers. _

_Alors explication pour poupette, et comme dirait Barney dans How I met your mother :" I'm glad you ask poupette" : _

_Lexie n'est pas immortelle, comme lui a dit son père elle vivra très longtemps mais pas indéfiniment. Elle ne va pas mourir en couchant avec Seth (sa mère est vraiment dramatique et pense le pire c'est tout - comme beaucoup de mères d'ailleurs, dédicasse à la mienne). Ce n'est pas une "vraie" elfe donc les conséquences ne sont pas les mêmes mais les effets semblables : l'acte en soi est tout aussi important, elle ne mourra pas mais sera lié à lui de telle façon que s'il venait à mourir ou à la quitter elle pourrait en mourir de chagrin. On parle d'âme liées en fait, d'âmes sœur, donc la moitié d'un tout, si l'un meurt l'autre ne peut survivre. En gros si elle s'acoquine avec Seth ce n'est pas son corps qui est en "danger" (puisqu'elle n'est pas immortelle) mais son âme. C'est bon j'ai été un peu plus claire ? :)_

_Enjoy !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 48**

**Drapeau Blanc**

POV Renesmée

Aaargh Léah !

Notre conversation n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans ma tête, se battant contre les sentiments négatifs qui m'étreignaient.

Je savais qu'elle avait raison, pas parce qu'elle faisait des études de psychologie mais parce qu'elle nous connaissait bien moi et Jacob, et que je savais qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt à me mentir.

Cette nuit m'avait bizarrement calmé. En me réveillant j'avais l'impression que ma colère avait été apprivoisée.

A vrai dire je ne savais pas vraiment tenir rancune aux gens. Je savais geindre, je savais me plaindre, je savais m'impatienter et taper du pied, je savais faire un caprice, mais je ne savais pas être réellement fâché. Le seul truc qui ressemblait à de la colère chez moi était de la bouderie et ça ne durait jamais car on me donnait très souvent ce que je voulais.

J'étais déroutée, confuse. Je me rendais compte que j'avais été remplie de sentiments qui me laissaient vide. La colère et la trahison avaient beau être forts, comme des griffes empoignant mon cœur et mon esprit, ils ne semblaient pas tenir tête face à la force submergeante qu'étaient mes réels sentiments à leur égard.

Ce que j'avais vécu cet été m'avait dévasté, déséquilibré. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable auparavant, ce n'était donc pas étonnant que les conséquences émotionnelles me soient difficile à gérer.

Mais je les aimais. Ils étaient les trois personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde.

Et maintenant je me sentais mal d'être en froid avec eux.

Je voulais faire la paix.

Comme quand j'étais petite et que je boudais après Jacob. Il faisait une mine triste et me tendant la main, me demandait avec une voix plaidante : « on fait la paix ? » Je minaudais un petit peu et tapais ma petite main dans la sienne.

Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient pas être aussi facile qu'avant ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas verser quelques larmes de crocodiles pour que mes parents se précipitent vers moi et effacent mon chagrin avec un baiser ?

Pourquoi la vie devenait si compliquée ?

Et surtout pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'être éparpillée, comme les fragments d'un miroir brisé ?

C'était la première fois que je ressentais cela, ce mélange de sentiments contradictoires. J'étais heureuse car j'offrais à ma meilleure amie un anniversaire inoubliable, mais j'étais pensive. Jacob n'arrêtait pas de venir occuper mon esprit.

Aussi la présence de Nahuel était ambivalente, c'est pourquoi je n'eus pas de mal à lui dire de partir quand Seth me fit la remarque.

Il était le seul hybride mâle que je connaissais et même si je n'avais aucun sentiment amoureux envers lui, cela comptait, dans une certaine mesure. Il comprenait une partie de moi que je n'arrivais pas à exprimer aux autres, une espèce de tristesse ancrée au fond de nous, celle de notre naissance, de notre existence. Nous étions des "gris", des ni l'un ni l'autre, mi-monstres....J'étais mieux loti que lui car je vivais vraiment dans une cage dorée, lui côtoyait le monde des vampires normaux, ceux qui n'avaient aucune déférence envers les humains, ceux qui parfois le traitaient comme un moins que rien car son venin était mélangé à du sang humain.

J'appréciais Nahuel car quand je lui montrais mes souvenirs et mes peines, il ne me prenait pas dans ses bras, il ne s'empressait pas de contredire mes pensées à coup de slogans bisounours. Il se contentait de les recevoir et me disait qu'il comprenait.

Mais, même s'il était compréhensif, il n'était pas Jacob, il était même loin d'être un ami comme Seth. Le lien qui nous unissait en tant qu'hybrides était basé sur une certaine tristesse, rien de joyeux. Le lien que je partageais avec Jacob, même s'il était dans un état précaire en ce moment, était plus épais et riche, c'était comme comparer un fil de fer à un câble à haute tension électrique.

Une autre chose : Nahuel, sans le vouloir, était perturbant car il entretenait mon spleen (et tout le monde savait que le spleen était la berceuse des vampires à âme), essayait de me rabibocher avec mes parents en me demandant de me mettre à leur place (il aimait vraiment mes parents, à la limite de la vénération) tout en me rappelant l'absence de Jacob (il n'aimait pas Jacob, le traitait d'imbécile fini).

Je réalisais avec regret que j'avais ouvert la boite de Pandore en lisant le carnet de mon père et masochiste comme je l'étais je ne m'étais pas empressé de la refermer, au contraire. J'avais fait ma petite enquête, auprès de Rosalie (d'ailleurs mes parents lui en voulaient énormément) pour qu'elle me raconte la vie avant moi et en détails la grossesse de ma mère, auprès de Nahuel ainsi qu'auprès de Charlie. J'avais longtemps hésité mais finalement j'avais craqué, j'avais appelé Brady. Il avait partagé l'esprit de Jacob assez de temps pour me renseigner. Il avait refusé au début, il s'était déjà fait remonter les bretelles par Jacob et Sam après le concert de Seth. Mais une fois face à face, il céda. Le pauvre je n'arrêtais pas de lui causer des problèmes. Sam n'avait rien du dire à Jacob, sinon je doute que Brady ait encore une tête.

Le plus étrange, c'est qu'après avoir récolté ces informations, un sentiment tordant m'étreignit le ventre. Ça devait être le combo Maman/Léah/Lexie mélangé avec ma petite enquête empoisonnée que j'avais du mal à digérer.

Malgré les sentiments de recul, de stupéfaction, d'hérissement et de perplexité que me provoquaient cette histoire insensée , je voulais me laisser convaincre par ma mère et Léah, je voulais être aussi illuminée et assurée que Lexie.

Alors, tandis que les minutes nocturnes s'écoulaient lentement, étirant mon insomnie, je décidais d'essayer, de changer de lunettes. J'essayais de comprendre.

Je fis comme Nahuel m'avait conseillé.

Je me mis à la place de mon père, puis de Jacob.

Tous les deux amoureux de la même femme, une femme que j'avais failli tuer...

Oui je pouvais comprendre maintenant. Le désarroi de mon père, la haine de Jacob, aussi douloureux fut-il de l'admettre, je les justifiais, les hybrides étaient des monstres. Ma mère avait été chanceuse de ne pas accoucher dans la jungle comme celle de Nahuel.

A partir de ce moment un refrain torturant vint s'installer dans ma tête, refrain qui avait toujours été là mais qui fut réveillé par la lecture du journal. C'était comme une stéréo dont le son éteint avait été augmenté. La ritournelle devenait de plus en plus agaçante :

« Tu es une anomalie, une aberration. » Et même si je secouais ces paroles à coup de non-non-ce-n'est-pas-vrai, je fus fatigué au bout d'un moment de me battre contre mes démons.

La journée de l'anniversaire fut pénible dans le sens où j'avais l'impression d'être bipolaire par tranche de demi-heure. J'étais euphorique pour Lexie, de voir l'éclat de joie dans ses yeux puis mes démons me chuchotaient leur refrain et je me retrouvais au bord de la dépression. J'essayais de rester occupée, de danser, de remplir les plateaux de nourriture mais quelque fois quand je n'étais pas en train de faire semblant de m'éclater sur la piste de danse ou en train de faire des va et vient entre le jardin et la cuisine, je regardais tout ce monde réuni.

Et la bataille commençait, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un ange et démon sur chaque épaule.

_**L'ange **: tu vois, tout ça a été rendu possible grâce à toi, grâce à l'imprégnation de Jacob. S'il n'avait pas imprégné sur toi, ton monde, tous ces gens que tu aimes, humain, vampires et loups, n'existeraient pas, du moins pas dans cette harmonie._

_**Le démon** : ils ne t'aiment pas vraiment, souviens toi qu'ils voulaient te tuer. A commencer par Jacob puis Sam, Jared, Paul et le reste, même ton père et ton grand-père..._

_**L'ange** : ils t'aiment Renesmée..._

_**Le démon** : Ta famille, sans doute mais en ce qui concerne les loups c'est faux, irréel, c'est juste les contre effet de l'imprégnation, leurs stupides lois qui stipulent de ne pas te toucher à cause de Jacob..._

_**L'ange** : les Quileutes t'apprécient tous, tu le sais..._

_**Le démon** : Tu n'es qu'un drapeau blanc. Tu me diras c'est mieux qu'être un simple monstre qui a faillit tué sa mère, mais bon c'est quand même nul de ne servir qu'à ça._

_**L'ange** : Tu es beaucoup plus que ça..._

Croyant devenir folle je montais à l'étage et m'enfermais quelques minutes dans la salle de bain. Je doutais que les analgésiques aient un effet quelconque sur les anges et les démons. De plus je devais être consciente pour Lexie. Je sortis et me réfugiais dans la chambre. Je m'assis par terre contre le lit et essayais, en vain, de faire le vide dans mon esprit.

-Nessie ?

Cette voix était beaucoup, beaucoup plus agréable que celle qui me hantait, elle avait les accents de celle de l'ange. Mon père s'assit à coté de moi. Il plaça son bras près du mien.

-Tu ne devrais pas écouter les mensonges dit-il de son timbre caressant.

_-Est-ce que c'est vraiment des mensonges ?_

-Tordre la vérité, oui c'est du mensonge. Passer du temps avec Nahuel ne t'as pas fait de bien ?

Son ton n'était pas totalement interrogatif.

_« Si, un peu, en quelque sorte. Et non en fait. » _Je soupirais :_ « Tout est ma faute.»_

-De quoi parles-tu ?

_-C'est de ma faute si je suis dans cet état. Je n'aurais jamais du lire ton journal. Je m'aurais épargné beaucoup de peine._

-En effet.

_-Je me demande comment la vie serait si je n'étais pas née _pensais-je au bout d'un moment_._

-Pourquoi penses-tu à une chose pareille ?

_-J'étais un accident non ?  
_

-Un magnifique accident coupa t-il avec douceur et fermeté : Un effet boule de neige, un cercle vertueux. En grandissant, tu as accru ta sphère d'influence en réunissant des créatures ennemies prêtes à mourir pour toi. Comment peux tu croire une seconde que tu es un simple drapeau blanc ?

_-Si je n'étais pas née _continuais-je_, maman n'aurait pas souffert à mort, les Volturis ne se mêleraient pas de votre vie..._

-La souffrance a disparu dès que nous avons vu ta jolie frimousse. Tu es née et nous sommes devenus une famille. Nous avons crée un être extraordinaire, le meilleur de nous deux. Je ne peux pas imaginer la vie sans toi Nessie...ni ta mère, ni Rosalie, aucun de nous d'ailleurs. Les Volturis...avec ou sans toi resteraient les mêmes dit-il rapidement comme pour effacer leur importance.

_-Ils reviendront, pour moi et Jacob. Peut-être que c'est bien finalement que moi et lui ne nous parlions plus. Ça ne sera que plus réel. Il pourrait avoir une vie normale._

_Se marier avec une fille normale, totalement humaine, avoir des enfants, normaux, des beaux parents normaux..._lui montrais-je quelque peu amère_._

Il poussa un léger rire incrédule. Oui moi non plus je n'y croyais pas vraiment...rien que de l'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre enflammait une vive et tordante chaleur dans mon ventre._  
_

_-Au moins il serait en sécurité _marmonnais-je_ et il serait libre, libre d'aimer celle qu'il aura choisi._

Mon père fronça les sourcils :

-Trésor, on ne choisit pas vraiment la personne qui est l'objet de notre amour, le choix n'intervient que lorsqu'il nous faut décider de tomber ou de résister. Et crois moi, résister est vraiment dur, c'est semblable à essayer de combattre la gravité...écrasant, impossible.

_-Tu parles de toi et maman._

-Non je parle de toi, de Jacob et de tous les couples qui sont en bas dans le jardin.

"Tu n'en a sans doute pas conscience mais c'est grâce à toi que Jacob s'est révélé à lui même en tant qu'Alpha, qu'il a enfin accepté cet héritage qui coulait dans ses veines. Il t'a choisi, choisi de te protéger inconsciemment. Être avec toi lui est aussi vital que pour moi d'être avec ta mère. Tu ne penses pas que je l'aurais laissé près de toi si je ne savais pas ses intentions à ton égard ? Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais accepté sa présence s'il était toujours amoureux de ta mère ?

Posé comme cela, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Je me sentis stupide. Stupide d'avoir fait ma petite enquête pour trouver des preuves les accusant, stupide d'avoir laissé ma colère m'aveugler.

-Laisse le passé où il est. La vie après toi a tellement plus de valeur dit-il en posant un baiser sur ma tête : crois moi.

Je souris, touché de ses mots.

_-Merci papa._

-Merci à toi, pour ton pardon.

_-Mouais, tu as de la chance, tu ne m'a pas appris comment être rancunière avec les gens que j'aime._

Il sourit.

-Et puis tu m'a acheté une voiture alors....

Il passa sa main autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui : Tu l'aimes ?

-Elle est superbe ! Et la maison est chouette aussi...

-Je t'aime mon trésor.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Une odeur nous parvint de la porte. Ma mère se tenait dans l'encadrement, un air hésitant sur le visage. Je lui souris, sachant que ma peine lui faisait du mal. La seconde qui suivit elle était devant moi, à genoux. Elle me prit dans ses bras :

-Je suis tellement désolé mon amour dit-elle dans mes cheveux.

-Maintenant j'ai une idée de ce que veut dire le « n'importe quoi » dans « nous ferions n'importe quoi pour te protéger » que vous me sortez régulièrement.

Ils rirent légèrement mais leurs yeux restèrent soucieux.

-Bon je dois retourner nourrir les morfales dis-je en me levant et regardant par la fenêtre.

-Va tu parler à Jacob ? Me demanda ma mère en s'approchant de moi.

-Mmmh c'est une autre histoire murmurais-je en posant mes yeux sur l'Indien qui parlait avec mes grands-pères.

Je ne leur en voulais plus mais il y avait toujours des questions sans réponses, des choses que je ne comprenais pas.

J'imagine qu'ils voulaient me protéger, me donner la vie la plus normale possible pour un vampire, plus proche de la réalité que de la magie. Dans ce sens j'entendais la demande de mon père envers Jacob : « je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente obligé de t'aimer ». C'est sur que si on extrapolait l'histoire, ça avait des tendances de mariage arrangé, voire forcé par le destin.

Mais même sans savoir cela, je ne m'étais jamais senti obligé de l'aimer. Je ne m'étais jamais posé de question sur l'amour que je lui portais jusqu'à dernièrement, quand mes sentiments avaient évolué à son égard.

Il était Jacob, il était mon Jacob. Cela voulait tout dire et me suffisait.

Je me rappelais précisément ce que j'avais ressenti en le voyant pour la première fois, il avait été le visage dont je me rappelais le plus vivement avec celui de ma mère. Il y avait tout d'abord eu sa voix, j'avais pu identifier celle de mes parents, mais la sienne, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose les yeux sur moi, était une inconnue agréable. Puis sa chaleur, sa douce chaleur si réconfortante dans un monde froid, même si je l'avais à peine effleuré, je m'en étais souvenue et je voulais la ressentir à nouveau. Même après que Rosalie m'ait nourri. Il manquait quelque chose. Et puis je l'avais vu, il était juste devant moi, c'était lui que je voulais, c'était la chaleur que j'avais senti irradiant de son être. Je me souviens de notre premier regard, j'avais l'impression d'être accroché à un fil invisible. Il s'était approché de moi et à mesure qu'il le faisait la sensation de creux comparable à la faim se remplissait petit à petit. Je lui avais souris, si contente qu'il soit près de moi. Rosalie s'était levé et m'avait éloigné de lui, je m'étais débattis dans ses bras, mais elle avait resserré son étreinte et feulé vers lui alors qu'il s'approchait.

Je me rappelais maintenant de leur conversation :

-Dégage cabot ! Avait-dit Rosalie alors que je gémissais : Je te jure que j'arracherais ta tête si tu t'approches plus près, tu devra d'abord passer sur mes cendres pour la toucher.

-Je..ne vais pas lui faire du mal...avait-il murmuré.

C'était la voix, celle que j'entendais de temps en temps quand j'étais encore dans le ventre de ma mère, celle qui était inconnue mais si agréable, c'était lui !

-Dégage sinon je te jure que je te taille en pièce ! Avait vociféré Rosalie.

Je me souvins qu'Alice était apparu et malgré le fait que je ne la connaissais pas j'ouvris les bras. Ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui m'intéressait, je voulais juste me rapprocher de lui. Rosalie me donna à Alice et se plaça devant nous.

-Maintenant tu sors ! Ordonna t-elle à Jacob.

Je me tortillais dans les bras d'Alice pour le voir, j'étais si énervée de ne pas avoir ce que je voulais que de ma petite main je poussais Alice pour aller vers lui. _Je le veux !_

Elle eu un sursaut. Rosalie se retourna et nous entoura de façon protectrice.

-Elle..vient de me montrer quelque chose souffla Alice.

Je vis Jacob s'approcher doucement, son regard était si gentil.

-Quoi ? Fit Rosalie toujours en faisant paroi entre lui et nous.

-Elle m'a touché et...et une image est apparue dans ma tête, comme si elle me montrait quelque chose...

-Qu'est ce qu'elle veut ? Demanda Jacob.

-...toi …? répondit Alice avec étonnement.

-Quoi ? Répéta Rosalie ahurie : jamais de la vie !

-Renesmée ? M'appela Alice d'une voix douce : est ce que tu peux montrer ce que tu veux à Rosalie ?

Je me penchais vers elle et toucha sa joue de ma main : Je lui montrais Jacob me prenant dans ses bras, moi souriant en imaginant la chaleur de son étreinte et la délicieuse odeur de sa peau.

Je me souvins de son visage qui se décomposait en une grimace hallucinée.

-Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal je vous promet dit-il...Je ne peux pas...lui faire de mal.

-Jacob ? Est ce que tu...? demanda Alice en faisant un va et vient entre nous deux.

J'en avais plus que marre de ces discussions, je voulais juste être dans ses bras. Je me tortillais énergiquement vers lui en pleurant. Quelqu'un d'autre arriva, c'était Jasper mais comme Alice il ne m'intéressait pas à ce moment. Mon chagrin s'apaisa mais je continuais de montrer à Alice que je voulais être dans ses bras. Mais personne ne bougea pendant un long moment. Puis d'autres personnes arrivèrent, me prirent dans leur bras tour à tour. Mon regard, même s'il mémorisait tous ces nouveaux visages, (Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett ) n'arrêtait pas de revenir vers lui. Je me souvenais de ses yeux qui me souriaient et qui se fronçaient à chaque fois que quelqu'un d'autre me prenait dans ses bras.

Pourtant il y eut un visage qui arriva à arracher mon attention de Jacob.

« Bonjour mon trésor »

C'était une des mes voix préférées et un de mes visages aussi. C'était mon papa. Il m'embrassa légèrement sur tout le visage et je lui souris. Je me souvins qu'après un long moment, des grognements, des feulements et des disputes ils laissèrent enfin Jacob s'approcher de moi.

Mes pieds se mirent à s'agiter de contentement quand il ouvrit les bras pour me prendre. Enfin j'étais dans ces bras chauds, je sentais cette odeur si délicieuse. J'étais contente.

-Bonjour Renesmée me dit-il. Comment tu va ?

Je lui montrais que j'étais contente d'être avec lui et que je l'aimais beaucoup.

-Moi aussi, moi aussi dit-il en me souriant.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti obligé de l'aimer, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, c'était en moi.

Était-ce la même chose pour lui ? Était-ce une réalité ancrée en lui comme le besoin de respirer ? Était-ce l'effet que l'imprégnation avait sur lui ?

-Oui souffla mon père..

Mais, un paramètre me dérangeait toujours : la façon dont nos vies avaient été agencée, tel un scénario au scénariste inconnu sur lequel je n'avais aucune emprise. J'avais l'impression que tout avait écrit, dictée d'avance, comme si l'univers entier et toute la magie le contenant s'était réuni pour mettre au point ma vie. J'avais l'impression d'être une marionnette. Les fils qui me tenaient, je ne savait pas qui les bougeait, en tout cas ce n'était pas moi jusqu'à présent mais mes parents et le monde magique des loups.

Comme me l'avait fait remarqué Léah ça ne m'avait jamais dérangé jusqu'à présent, mais de savoir la vérité mettait tout en perspective.

Ce qui m'embêtait vraiment était de penser que mon Jacob, ma personne favorite au monde, mon soleil, ne m'aurait pas aimé s'il n'avait pas imprégné sur moi, son amour n'était pas naturel, c'était un sentiment imposé, comme l'ordre d'un Alpha. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Je ne voulais pas être un ordre Alpha, une obligation. Je voulais être un choix.

Pourtant je devais lui être reconnaissante non ? A cette fameuse imprégnation, d'avoir fait de lui un ami plutôt qu'un ennemi ? Oui sans doute.

Mais un autre fait que je devais arriver à digérer : le fait qu'il ai pu aimer ma mère. C'était tordu. Pourquoi elle ? Cela aurait été une autre personne je n'en aurais cure mais elle ? Vraiment, était-ce comme ils me le disaient tous une erreur de leur part ?

-Oui répondit mon père à ma pensée.

Un manquement de cible tout simplement ?

-Oui répéta t-il.

Les esprits indiens voulaient sans doute simplement le consoler ?

-Vraiment ? Avec un ennemi ancestral ?

-Ils doivent avoir beaucoup d'humour ! Dis-je avec ironie.

Voyant mes pensées mon père soupira avec une expression désabusée :

-Tu es si têtue.

-_Ne lui dites pas ce qui vient de se passer_ leur ordonnais-je en les touchant.

-Tu es cruelle soupira ma mère.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé rétorquais-je puérilement.

-D'où elle tient ça ? demanda ma mère à mon père derrière mon dos alors que je descendais les escaliers.

-Rosalie souffla t-il, tu ne savais pas que son deuxième prénom était vengeance ?

Sans le regarder je sus qu'il avait roulé des yeux au ciel.

Je fis de mon mieux pour éviter Jacob le reste du temps. Je savais qu'il allait tout faire pour me parler, c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'il me verrait avant un long moment. Je déménageais à Seattle le surlendemain.

J'étais en train de jeter des sacs de détritus dans la poubelle devant la maison. Avec un plaisir certain que je me dépêchais de dissimuler je sentis sa chaleur m'inonder le dos et me retournais lentement. Je levais les yeux vers lui. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, je sus que la colère avait été chassé au loin, comme les nuages accompagnant un orage s'éloignaient quand le beau temps prenait possession du ciel. Néanmoins j'en voyais toujours les traces, des petites masses cotonneuse et grises à l'horizon.

Je ne savais pas que l'expression « chasser le naturel, il revient au galop » s'appliquait en amour mais une chose était sûre : C'était dur de se battre contre soit-même, contre l'attraction d'un aimant. C'était dur d'être en colère contre le soleil, car même si des nuages le couvrait quelque fois, il continuait de briller et ses rayons vous touchaient malgré tout.

POV Jacob

Je savais que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir de venir à l'anniversaire de Lexie, mais je voulais saisir l'occasion de la voir. Et elle avait beau être en colère, elle avait été bien élevé par Esmée, elle n'était pas impolie, elle ne ferait pas de scène, alors sans doute que je pourrais lui parler. Même si je ne savais pas ce que j'allais lui dire, de plus.

Je fus plus que content d'apprendre que l'hybride Nahuel avait été congédié, s'il avait été là, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi, sérieusement, ce gars m'énervait. Surement car il avait été avec elle pendant la visite des Volturis...

Je savais qu'elle m'aimait, elle ne pouvait pas balancé 8 ans d'histoire comme cela, mais elle était en colère, vulnérable et tout le monde savait ce qu'il se passait dans ce genre de cas. Et il fallait être fou pour ne pas tenter quoi que soit avec elle, elle était tout simplement la plus belle créature sur terre, un mélange de force et de fragilité, d'innocence et d'intelligence. Elle était irrésistible. Ce n'était pas simplement une qualité, c'était son essence. Rares étaient les personnes qui lui résistaient ou qui ne tombaient pas pour elle.

Et Nahuel...il était le seul hybride mâle qu'elle connaissait. Elle avait passé une partie de l'été avec lui, qui sait ce qui avait pu se passer ?

J'avais remarqué qu'elle n'avait plus son bracelet, une gifle en pleine tronche ou un coup de poing au cœur au choix. Pas que le bracelet m'importait, mais je savais ce qu'il signifiait pour elle. C'était le symbole visible de notre appartenance, de notre lien. A chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de se couper, elle me demandait avec inquiétude de lui en refaire un, pour ne pas que le lien se brise, pour ne pas que l'on se perdre. Je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas grave si le bracelet s'effilait, que mon amour pour elle serait toujours fort, mais elle y tenait. Elle m'avait même confié alors qu'elle avait passé quelques jours sans bracelet s'être senti nue. J'imagine qu'elle l'avait enlevé après mon départ, quand elle avait lu le carnet d'Edward. Et elle était ensuite partie brisée, nue, vulnérable, bouleversée chez ce Nahuel.

Oui, c'était une bonne chose qu'il n'ai pas été là, je lui aurais éclater la tronche.

Tout autour de moi me rappelait à quel point elle me manquait, les chansons stupides à la radio, ma pile de paperasse sur mon bureau, les photos sur mes murs, les habits et les livres qu'elle avait laissés chez moi...Tout était différent sans elle, les choses n'avaient pas de goût. J'avais réussi à survivre 2 ans loin d'elle seulement car on s'appelait plusieurs fois par semaine et tout allait bien entre nous, elle était ma Nessie et j'étais son Jacob, je savais ce que j'étais pour elle. Mais maintenant, je ne savais pas où me situer, ouais je n'étais pas son copain, c'était clair, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, mais qu'est ce que j'étais pour elle ?

Je me rendis compte que j'avais battis mon identité autour d'elle. Avant de la connaître, j'aurai passé ma vie sous forme animale, loin des responsabilités, sans aucun problème. Maintenant j'avais une entreprise et une meute grandissante. Tout ce que j'avais fui je l'acceptais maintenant, tout ça à cause d'elle. Car je ne me lassais pas de voir l'admiration et l'adoration qu'elle avait pour moi, je faisais tout pour les entretenir, ils étaient devenus mon essence, mon carburant. Mais j'avais tout gâché...Comment j'avais pu faire une chose pareille ?

Je voyais clairement qu'elle m'évitait et même si je mourrais d'envie de lui parler, je comprenais son attitude. Je pouvais voir qu'elle était perturbée par ma présence même si elle faisait comme-ci de rien n'était. Quelques fois je la surprenais à regarder les invités avec perplexité et je me demandais à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Elle semblait absorbée, ailleurs. Mais les rares fois où nos regards se croisèrent, je constatais avec espoir que ce n'était plus des éclairs de rancune qui animaient ses yeux.

La fête touchait à sa fin et tout le monde rentrait gentiment chez soit. Je trainais dans une intention bien précise. Je ne pouvais pas quitter cette fête sans lui parler. Avec son départ pour Seattle je ne savais pas quand se présenterait la prochaine occasion.

Je la trouvais devant la maison, entrain de sortir les poubelles. Elle se retourna lentement vers moi et me regarda de ses grands yeux marrons. C'était certain, ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qui m'avaient enfoncés des lames au cœur quelques jours auparavant.

-Hé lui dis-je.

-Hé répondit-elle doucement.

J'eus du mal à le croire. C'était super, après ces jours de silence qui avaient été précédés de cris et de pleurs, de l'entendre me parler calmement et d'un ton égal.

-C'est vraiment génial ce que tu as fait pour Lexie.

Je devais commencer avec des banalités, pour ne pas foutre en l'air le moment.

-Oui dit-elle en haussant les épaules, je voulais juste que ça soit un moment inoubliable pour elle.

-Je pense que tu as réussi.

Je contemplais ce visage que j'aimais tant, me maudissant d'avoir été la cause de sa peine et lui demanda :

-Comment tu te sens ?

Elle bougea les lèvres, un étincelle perça dans son regard, je crus qu'elle allait s'énerver mais elle soupira et j'eus l'impression qu'un éclair se dessoudait dans le chocolat de ses yeux.

-Je ne sais pas à vrai dire dit-elle après un moment.

-Tu n'es plus en colère contre moi ? Tentais-je.

-Je ne sais pas répondit-elle.

-Tu me parles...calmement...

Ça voulait bien dire quelque chose, quelque chose de mieux que le silence qu'elle m'avait infligé ces derniers jours, de plus son « je ne sais pas » avait un goût de caprice d'enfance, elle avait hoché la tête sur le coté en le disant, c'était très subtil mais je l'avais remarqué.

Elle croisa les bras et détourna les yeux vers la maison.

-Je sais murmura t-elle, que tu ne voulais pas me faire souffrir intentionnellement quand tu es parti.

Mon cœur se mit a accélérer, l'espoir grandissant à chaque pulsation.

Elle plissa ses lèvres. J'attendais la suite anxieux, mais devant son silence je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

-Où est ce que ça nous laisse ?

-Je ne sais pas répondit-elle. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que je parte à Seattle, sans doute que je verrais plus clair.

-Plus clair ? Qu'est ce qui te trouble ?

Elle tourna ses yeux vers moi :

-Tout Jacob. La colère est partie mais les questions sont toujours là.

Mon cerveau surligna les mots "la colère est partie". C'était tout ce que j'espérais. Je ne lui montrais pas néanmoins ma satisfaction.

-Nous t'avons répondu...

Elle roula les yeux au ciel :

-Tout ça...dit-elle en faisant un geste circulaire de l'index. Elle soupira et reprit sa phrase : « la vérité change ma réalité. »

-Ça ne change rien...

-Si Jacob coupa t-elle fermement: c'est le problème, ça change beaucoup de choses pour moi.

-Lesquelles ?

-Pourquoi suis-je née ? Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'aperçus un fin voile d'humidité tremper ses yeux. Elle m'apparut soudain si fragile et perdue. Je fis un pas vers elle et tendit les bras pour la prendre mais elle posa son poing sur mon torse. Elle n'y avait pas mis de force, son geste n'était pas empreint de rage comme dans la clairière avec les 2 volturis, mais elle me tenait néanmoins à distance.

-C'est ça le problème tu vois soupira t-elle avec un rire jaune, tu va me prendre dans tes bras et me dire que tu m'aimes mais ça ne répondra pas à ma question...

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais te dire" la coupais-je doucement. Je mentais, c'était bien ce que j'allais lui dire, qu'elle était née pour que je l'aime, pour me rendre meilleur, mais ce genre de réponse était du genre à l'irriter en ce moment.

Je posais ma main sur la sienne. Elle ne l'enleva pas. « J'allais te dire que premièrement tu es née car ta mère est très têtue et qu'elle tenait à sa nuit de noce en humaine » Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

-La folie coule dans les veines de ma famille. Ma mère était nécrophile. Et mon père est...c'est quoi le contraire de cougar ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle laissa retomber sa main et détourna à nouveau les yeux vers le jardin. Quil portait à sa voiture Claire qui s'était endormie dans ses bras.

-J'ai toujours pensé que c'était cool d'avoir un loup personnel, une peluche grandeur nature qui joue avec vous sans se lasser ou se plaindre...Mais maintenant que je sais que c'est Cupidon Bill qui vous tire dessus avec ses flèches indiennes, je trouve ça vraiment bizarre...j'ai l'impression d'être dans une version censurée de Lolita de Nabokov remixé avec...de la bestialité ?

-C'est grave ce que tu dis répliquais-je les yeux écarquillés, et complètement faux. Quil ne pense pas à Claire de cette façon, je ne pensais pas à toi de cette façon, je voulais juste que tu sois heureuse.

-Ouais, n'empêche que c'est tordu votre truc rétorqua t-elle en faisait une légère grimace.

-Rassure toi tes parents ont voulu me démonter quand ils ont appris.

-Oui je me rappelle, Maman était vraiment en rogne.

Nous sourîmes au souvenir.

-Alors ? Tu n'es plus fâché contre moi, mais tu trouves que l'imprégnation est bizarre ? Repris-je.

-Le choix des victimes, le coté arbitraire oui.

-Tu sais ce que je pense de l'imprégnation ?

-Non quoi ? Et s'il te plait évite les mots qui seraient susceptibles de me faire vomir, j'aimerais gardé mon délicieux gâteau dans mon estomac.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire car malgré son sarcasme je sentais que le pont se reconstruisait. Néanmoins je devais faire très attention à mes mots, nous étions très loin du golden bridge, j'étais plus proche de la passerelle en corde tendue précairement au dessus d'une chute en plein jungle.

En fait je n'avais jamais philosophé sur la question de l'imprégnation, contrairement à Sam et mon père, pour moi ça n'avait pas besoin d'explication, quand tu vivais quelque chose d'extraordinaire, tu n'avais pas besoin d'explication, tu te contentais de le vivre pleinement sans te poser de questions. Mais je savais que Renesmée n'était pas aussi nonchalante comme moi. Surtout en ce moment, elle avait besoin de concret.

-Sans doute car nous sommes stupides et que de nous même nous ne savons pas faire les bons choix, alors le destin se charge de nous montrer qui est la bonne personne pour nous.

Elle me dévisagea et un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres :

-Je pense que tes mains sont trop grandes pour jouer du violon. C'est quoi cette réponse ? Tu t'es mis à la vulgarisation psychologique ? s'esclaffa t-elle : Léah t'a passé ses magazines ? Ou bien tu lis des romans fleuve en cachette ?

Son ton taquin me fit plaisir et m'encouragea :

-Ha ! Ça te paraît si difficile à croire ?

-Que tu lises ce genre de choses ? Totalement !

-Pff, arrête ! Je ne regrette pas d'avoir imprégné sur toi.

-Bien sur que non. On fait avec ce qu'on a.

-Je ne m'en plains pas du tout, au contraire lui dis-je en vrillant mon regard dans le sien.

-Tu ne regrettes pas quelque chose d'imposé ? Toi Jacob le rebelle ? Railla t-elle malgré le coin de sa bouche qui s'était plissé et l'étincelle qui avait jailli dans ses yeux.

-Je te l'ai dit, les esprits m'ont juste remis dans le droit chemin.

Avec mes mains je mimais un train se remettant sur les rails. Elle baissa les yeux puis dit après une pause :

-Je me demande si le Jacob d'avant m'aurait apprécié ? Tu sais l'original, pas celui envouté par l'abracadrabra indien ?

Elle ne me laissa pas répondre. Elle plissa ses lèvres en un sourire nerveux et dit : « Finalement, non, je pense que c'est une mauvaise question à se poser, on sait tous qu'il m'aurait tué » Je ne me laissais pas abattre :

-Tu sais que c'est grâce à cet abracadabra indien que tu es en vie ? Lui fis-je remarquer comme si elle était ingrate.

-Oui, je sais, Jacob. Je ferais une danse la prochaine fois que je descendrais à la Push rétorqua t-elle narquoise.

Je ne fis pas cas de son ton mais je rebondis sur ses mots : « C'est quand la prochaine fois ? »

Je le regrettais sur le champs, son visage se ferma.

-On ne peut pas être ensemble Jacob.

Je chancelais sur ma passerelle en corde.

-Pourquoi ? Donne moi une bonne raison, valable, actuelle.

-Les Volturis.

-Je n'ai pas peur d'eux !

Elle émit un petit rire moqueur et incrédule, néanmoins je perçus la pointe de souffrance derrière. « Ils ne dirigent pas ma vie » ajoutais-je.

-Non ? Ils l'ont dirigé pourtant quand tu as choisi de me larguer rétorqua t-elle cinglante.

Je soupirais : - Je croyais que tu n'étais plus en colère ?

Encore une fois les éclairs furent noyés dans le chocolat de ses yeux. Mon cœur fondit.

-Jacob, quand tu es parti dit-elle doucement, ce n'est pas seulement le cœur d'une petite amie que tu as brisé mais aussi celui d'une amie. Tu étais mon meilleur ami. J'ai toujours mal ajouta t-elle en frottant doucement sa poitrine, comme si la douleur était physique. «Et avec tout ce que j'ai appris récemment , je ne sais plus trop ce que tu es pour moi aujourd'hui, tout est un peu confus »

J'aurais voulu moi aussi porter la main à mon estomac, là où le coup de ses paroles m'avait frappé.

« Je suis, ce que tu as besoin que je sois » murmurais-je.

-Je pense...que j'ai besoin de temps.

-D'accord. Du temps, j'en ai à revendre.

Un petit sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres, elle comme moi savions que nous étions des personnes dont la patience était le principal défaut.

-As tu besoin d'espace aussi ?

Quitte à attendre autant savoir si c'était loin ou près d'elle.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir et dit lentement :

-Eh bien, je serais à Seattle donc l'éloignement géographique est impliqué d'office. Je ne pense pas revenir toutes les semaines...mais..on pourra s'appeler.

-Sur.

Quelle jolie façon de dire oui, la distance entre Seattle et La Push n'était rien pour moi, comme pour elle. Elle avait besoin d'espace et de temps.

-Je pense que c'est mieux...

-Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux répliquais-je. Ça sera sans doute bien pour toi...dis-je d'une voix sans conviction, mais je sais ce qui est bien pour moi Nessie.

Je lui caressais la joue. Elle ne se déroba pas. Je sentis son rythme cardiaque accélérer. Je fis un pas vers elle, éliminant les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient. Elle ne me repoussa pas. Nos regards étaient toujours accrochés. Il y avait une subtil sensation de défi dans ses yeux. C'était comme regarder un prix posé en haut du colline, l'espoir en vous vous chuchotait que vous pouviez l'atteindre mais que ce n'est pas pour autant que ce serait facile. Pendant un moment je me demandais si c'était elle qui avait mit cette image dans ma tête. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander car une odeur bizarre vint picoter mes narines. Elle aussi se tendit et se retourna.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand je vis la longue cape sombre qui recouvrait la créature des pieds à la tête.

J'allais morpher quand une voix féminine et lugubre se fit entendre :

-Renesmée ? Appela t-elle.

D'un geste rapide, j'écartais Nessie et la plaçais derrière moi.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demandais-je durement.

-Je cherche ma fille Alexandrina, pouvez vous lui dire que je voudrais la voir répondit-elle. Elle avait levé la tête vers Nessie, néanmoins en ne voyait toujours pas son visage.

-Euh...oui bien sur bredouilla t-elle avant d'aller de l'autre coté du jardin. Quand elle fut hors de vue, la mère de Lexie leva son visage vers moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'une personne puisse être aussi effrayante et belle à la fois. Elle m'étudia, vrillant ses yeux d'un bleu inquiétant dans les miens. J'avais l'impression qu'elle évaluait quelque chose tout en s'étonnant d'une autre.

-Quoi ? Lui demandais-je peu amène. Elle ne savait pas que c'était malpoli de dévisager les gens ainsi ? Sorcière ou pas ? Puis je me rappelais ce que Lexie m'avait dit, ce que sa mère avait vu, moi et Nessie ébranlant le monde des vampires. Je voulus donner un sens à son regard, savoir ce qu'elle savait réellement sur nous. Mais avant que je n'ouvre la bouche elle disparut devant moi, s'évaporant dans des volutes épaisses de la même couleur que ses yeux. Quelques secondes après j'entendis la voix surprise de Lexie accueillir sa mère.

Punaise ! Un frisson me parcourut en pensant à toute la folie qui entourait la copine de Seth.

Nessie revint vers moi sans se presser. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'orée des bois où se trouvait son amie et sa mère et une mine perplexe saisit son visage. J'allais à sa rencontre et caressa son bras. Son visage reprit une expression quelque peu normale.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, continua de marcher vers le porche.

Puis elle dit sans se retourner :

-Tu sais que je déteste les au revoir.

-C'est un « à bientôt », un « à très bientôt » alors tu peux te retourner.

Ce qu'elle fit lentement.

-Peut importe le temps et la distance, je t'attendrais Nessie lui dis-je sérieusement.

Ses yeux eurent la même expression de défi qu'auparavant. Je sus ce que cela voulait dire.

Rien n'était perdu, la conquête ne faisait que commençait.

* * *

_Voila les enfants ! Prochain épisode sur la rentrée à Seattle.  
_

_Sinon :_

_OMG !!!! viens de voir le film Remember me. je suis pas du tout Team Edward mais je suis de plus en plus attiré du coté obscurrrr (je rigole) de la team Robert. OMG il était troooop bôoo ! Et le film est bien aussi, n'ayant lu aucune critique et description je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette histoire, c'était super émouvant, j'ai pleuré snif snif_. _Allez le voir si vous ne l'avez pas fait._


	49. Chapter 50

_Bonjour, bonsoir_

_Merci à tous de vos reviews, ça me fait toujours toujours plaisir !_

_J'aimerais savoir quel passage ou épisode vous avez préféré jusqu'à présent ? ça m'aiderait pour mes écrits futurs. Merki les amis._

_Réponse à Poupette (j'aime tes questions, ça prouve que tu t'intéresse à l'histoire) : alors concernant Seth et Lexie : Les loups recommencent à vieillir lorsqu'ils arretent de morpher, donc en théorie ils peuvent rester ensemble jusqu'à la mort de Lexie, il suffira que Seth cesse de se transformer. Quand à l'esprit, il n'est pas parti, il est toujours dans les parages et c'est d'ailleurs un personnage très important mais on ne découvrira son identité qu'à la fin de l'histoire._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 49**

**Seattle**

POV Renesmée

Nous étions à la veille de la rentrée. Nous avions passés la journée de hier à aménagé la maison avec Esmée et Alice. Nous étions toutes les 4 dans un état d'excitation que seul un espace vide à décorer pouvait procurer à des filles.

Les déménagements avec les vampires avaient le mérite d'être très rapide. En moins de 3 heures nocturnes tous les meubles, éléments de décoration et ustensiles avait été installés et placés.

La journée tirait sur sa fin et toute la famille était réunie sur la terrasse qui faisait face au lac. Notre maison était sans vis à vis et un peu à l'écart des habitations.

Mes parents allaient finir leur cursus à Dartmonth, ils leur restaient une année, avant de revenir vivre dans la région. Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi ils n'avaient pas souhaité déménagé plus tôt de Forks. Ils avaient voulu que je passe mon enfance dans la discrétion de Forks et près de Jacob. Tellement de choses prenaient sens !

Je leur avais fait promettre de ne plus rien me cacher et d'arrêter de ne rien me dire sous prétexte de me protéger. Rien de mieux pour se sentir fragile et incapable de supporter quoi que ce soit.

J'étais contente, dans l'expectative, une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à moi. L'internat en Ecosse n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appelé « indépendance », mais les années que j'allais vivre le promettaient. Bien sur ma famille n'était pas loin : Emmett et Rosalie iraient à la fac avec moi, mes grands-parents habiteraient de l'autre coté de la ville et Jasper et Alice restaient dans la maison près de Forks.

Ce qui avait été convenu avec Jacob, enfin ce que j'avais décidé, était de le faire poireauter. Oui, je sais ça avait le goût de la vengeance. Mais étant donné que je savais comment tout cela allait se terminer je pensais que le faire patienter quelque temps ne serait pas trop cruel. Après tout c'est bien lui qui m'avait assuré m'attendre le temps qu'il faudrait !

Après avoir vérifié que notre maison était correcte, aux normes, que les voisins n'étaient pas déséquilibrés (mon père je vous jure !), nous accompagnâmes mes parents à l'aéroport. Ils nous prirent, moi et Lexie dans leurs bras en nous récitant leur recommandations paranoïaques parentales (« faites attention à vous, soyez prudentes, parlez pas aux inconnus blah blah blah »), avant de demander à ceux qui restaient à Seattle de veiller sur nous. Super...

Bon, Emmett, Rosalie et mes grands parents étaient cool, rien à coté des interdictions infondées de mes parents, donc j'allais sans doute m'en sortir sans avoir l'impression d'être avec Big Brother.

L'excitation me réveilla le lendemain et je ne tins plus en place sachant que mon premier cours était en début d'après midi.

Alors que je cherchais quoi faire une idée fulgurante me saisit. Je décidais pour inaugurer ma nouvelle vie d'aller au coiffeur. Alors que je lançais à Lexie la nouvelle, elle me donna un regard légèrement paniqué, sa cuillère pleine de céréales arrêté à mi-chemin entre le bol et sa bouche :

-Tu vas faire quoi ? Pas couper ?

-Si répondis-je enthousiaste.

-Quoi ? S'écria t-elle en faisant un va et vient entre mon visage et mes cheveux : mais..

-Je vais faire une nouvelle coupe assortie à ma nouvelle vie : indépendante, moderne...

Elle souleva un sourcil dubitatif.

« Plus femme que petite fille tu comprends ? Plus sexy ! Tu viens avec moi ?

-Tu me demandes d'être témoin d'un massacre ? Rétorqua t-elle la bouche pleine.

Je roulais les yeux au ciel : « Bon tu viens ou pas ? »

-T'es sur que c'est pas un peu précipité comme idée ? Demanda t-elle soucieuse quand nous fumes dehors : Tes cheveux sont magnifiques !

-Ils repoussent rétorquais-je en haussant les épaules.

-A ce propos, c'est comme Kirsten Dunst dans un entretien avec un vampire ? Demanda t-elle curieuse.

-_Si j'étais entièrement vampire oui_ répondit-je avec mon don. _Le temps de repousse normal est multiplié par deux _ajoutais-je en poussant les portes vitrées d'un salon qui s'appelait « Cu(l)t ». Le sosie de Marc Jacobs nous accueillit avec un grand sourire :

-En quoi puis-je vous aider demanda t-il avec un léger accent espagnol.

-J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle coupe de cheveux !

Il les regarda et ses yeux s'illuminèrent, d'un geste il me montra le siège devant un grand miroir. Du coin de l'œil je vis Lexie s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils dans le coin d'attente en lui donnant un regard méfiant.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait demanda t-il en soupesant ma matière capillaire.

-Je ne veux pas garder la longueur.

Il me regarda étonné : « Vraiment ? Des filles tueraient pour avoir vos boucles et votre longueur. »

-Je sais. Je veux quelque chose de plus spontané, un peu sauvage, un peu rock'n'roll, avec une frange !

-Ok...dit-il lentement en étudiant mes cheveux : donc on coupe ?

J'hochais la tête.

Il me regarda longuement dans le miroir et finalement me dit :

-Au choix : rébellion parentale ou rupture avec votre petit ami ?

Je lui lançais un regard étonné. Ah parce que ça ressemblait à ça de l'extérieur ?

-Non. Déclaration d'indépendance rectifiais-je.

Il tailla dans la masse et un drôle de sentiment m'envahit quand je vis mes boucles s'étaler sur le sol. La dernière fois que j'avais touché mes cheveux c'était après mon voyage au Japon, je les avais juste coupé un petit peu et fait des mèches de toutes les couleurs. Mais là c'était drastique. Il s'arrêta au niveau de mes épaules et s'attaqua à la frange. J'anticipais avec impatience le moment où tout serait fini, car déjà le résultat m'enchantait. C'était une autre version de moi que je voyais dans ce miroir, plus adulte, plus secrète, pas un guimauve mais un bonbon dur.

Le résultat final était époustouflant, je n'en revenais pas. C'était rebelle mais pointue, féminine sans être trop girly. Très « edgy ». J'avais l'impression d'être une rock star avec mes racines plus foncées que mes pointes auburn dorées.

J'adorais le nouveau moi.

-C'est génial ! M'écriais-je : Lexie viens voir qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Elle s'approcha de moi et frotta sa langue contre sa joue :

-C'est moins pire que j'imaginais.

-Pfff !

-Ok j'avoue, c'est super, choquant mais ça va.

-Ce n'est pas choquant c'est sexy rétorqua le coiffeur fier de son œuvre. Ce n'est définitivement plus la fille à son papa chantonna-il alors que je payais. Faites tout de même attention, une biche aussi sexy que vous ne peut qu'attirer le grand méchant loup dit-il alors que nous franchissions la porte d'entrée.

-Qu'il vienne...murmurai-je en me regardant dans la glace : le petit chaperon rouge est prêt à attaquer.

Lexie pouffa de rire derrière moi.

L'après midi n'était pas vraiment une vraie rentrée, ma promo était juste réunie dans un énorme amphi alors que les profs, tuteurs et les étudiant de 2nd année nous faisait un speech sur tout le savoir que nous allions ingérés et à quel point cette expérience allait être marquante. Le lendemain en revanche fut super. J'étais excitée. La fac ! Enfin avoir une scolarité normale, entourée de gens normaux !

Mon premier cours d'introduction à l'anthropologie fut très intéressant et donnait un très bon aperçu de ce qu'allait être ces prochaines années.

Trop excitée d'attendre ce soir j'envoyais un message à Lexie à la pause de midi pour lui dire de me retrouver au Starbucks du coin.

-Alors, comment ton premier vrai jour s'est passé ? Demanda t-elle.

-Super !!! Je pense que je vais entrer chez les Cheerleaders.

Elle manqua de s'étrangler avec son Caramel Machiaatto et poussa un rire moqueur :

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais, Rosalie va entrer aussi, ça sera cool.

-Pourquoi pas le « Dance Squad » ? proposa t-elle, ça semble moins...pouffes, plus habillés. Ça va pas faire bizarre que toi et Rosalie soyez dans la même équipe, j'imagine que vous n'allez pas vous ménager fit-elle remarquer en picorant son sandwich au poulet.

-Tu as sans doute raison concédais-je.

« Hey les filles ! » La voix puissante d'Emmett retentit dans le café alors qu'il s'avançait vers nous. Il portait déjà le blouson de l'équipe de Base-ball.

-Et bien, lui dis Lexie, je parie que ça va être dur pour toi, te retenir de déployer toute cette force qui est la tienne !

-Nah dit-il avec un geste nonchalant de la main, je vais m'amuser. Et vous ? L'intello et l'artiste ? Demanda t-il d'un ton moqueur.

-N'est ce pas ? Rétorqua Lexie : Qui aurait cru qu'un sportif, une artiste et une intello se retrouveraient à la même table en train de boire un café ?

-Techniquement ce n'est pas du café que je bois dit Emmett en nous montrant le contenu de son verre en plastique.

-Ewww fit Lexie en découvrant le liquide rouge.

-Comment t'a fait ?

-Carlisle m'a donné une poche, je l'ai juste transféré dans le verre, ni vu ni connu dit-il en me lançant une barre chocolatée. J'ai pris ça, pour pas qu'ils croisent que je n'ai rien acheté.

-Merci lui dis-je en déballant la friandise et l'engloutissant.

-C'est humain ? Demanda Lexie à voix basse, les yeux écarquillés.

-Duh, tu savais pas que les animaux avaient une banque sanguine aussi ? lui lança t-il comme une évidence.

POV Lexie

Je devais être la fille la plus chanceuse sur terre. C'était ce que je m'étais dis au volant de ma new beetle. C'était ce que je m'étais dit hier soir en me couchant dans ma maison que je partageais avec ma meilleure amie. C'est également les mots qui résonnaient dans mon esprit alors que je franchissais les portes de l'Institut d'art de Seattle.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, mon portable vibra. C'était un message de Seth, me souhaitant de passer une bonne rentrée, une bonne semaine et qu'il avait hâte de me voir ce week-end.

J'étais assurément la fille la plus chanceuse sur terre. Plus de bonheur devait sans doute être inconcevable ou insupportable pour l'esprit humain, ce qui impliquait sans doute un état paradisiaque pour le vivre.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Sierra !

Une fille qu'on aurait cru évadé d'un clip de Cindy Lauper s'assit à coté de moi et me ramena sur terre.

-Moi c'est Lexie dis-je en contemplant son jean lacéré et son débardeur en résille doré. « Ils t'ont laissé rentré ? » Demandais-je amusée en voyant le fin bout de bois recourbé qui lui servait de boucle d'oreille.

-Ouais dit-elle en enlevant sa veste queue de pie : ils ne peuvent rien contre l'expression personnelle, ça serait le comble non pour une école d'art ? Qu'ils m'interdisent de m'habiller selon mon inspiration. Après tout c'est ce que je suis !

-Totalement d'accord avec toi.

-J'aime bien ton look aussi, le coté folk bohémien rock, je suis super fan de Janis, mais le new wave c'est vraiment trop mon truc.

-Oo..kay..

Le cours commença et elle se fit un plaisir, au bout d'un moment qui semblait être sa limite de concentration, de me commenter toutes les phrases du professeur. C'était plutôt amusant, dans le genre humour à la woody allen.

-T'es vraiment spéciale comme fille lui dis-je alors que nous étions au bout des 3 heures de cours de photo qui nous séparaient du 1er week-end.

-Oh mon père est juif et ma mère est une créole de la Louisiane. Je sais dit-elle en faisant une grimace alors que j'haussais les sourcils intéressée : certains accouplements peuvent être hasardeux ! J'm'en sors plutôt bien, ça aurait pu être pire.

-Alors tu viens de la Louisiane ?

-Ouais je suis de la Nouvelle Orléans et nous avons déménagé à Seattle à cause de Katrina. Mon père a de la famille ici.

-J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être facile de recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Elle haussa les épaules :

-Oh ouais mais bon je suis en vie, toute ma famille va bien, je ne peux pas en dire autant de mon entourage.

Elle secoua la tête comme si elle chassait des pensées désagréables : Ça m'a appris à quel point nous étions attaché au matériel tu sais...

-Oui mais je pense aussi que ton foyer c'est là où est ton cœur, et pour la plupart des gens c'est ainsi, tu t'attaches aux choses qui te font penser à des personnes, aux bons moments passés, c'est cette perte qui fait mal, plus que des briques. Non ?

-Oui tu as raison admis t-elle. Elle toucha le chapelet noir et violet qu'elle portait au cou d'un geste absent. Elle sembla triste pendant quelques secondes puis sa bonne humeur revint :

-Et toi ? Tu es d'ici ?

-Non, je viens d' Écosse en fait.

-Toi ? Elle me dévisagea d'un regard incrédule : j'croyais que les Écossais étaient roux et très blanc de peau. T'a pas du tout le look d'une Écossaise !

En effet, je n'étais pas du tout le stéréotype de la Scott lambda, merci Papa de cette peau bronzée !

-C'est parce que j'ai des racines romanichelles expliquais-je : elles sont plus marquées chez moi.

« Ah ok, tout s'explique ! » Elle inspira comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation : Je sais pourquoi j'ai été attiré par toi, tu es un esprit libre. J'aime les esprits indépendants et voyageurs, un peu rebelle, anti-conventionnel, trop dommage qu'on ne trouve plus de mecs comme ça.

-Problème de copain ?

-Aarh m'en parle pas soupira t-elle, tu vois y'a Dylan, on sort ensemble de temps en temps mais rien de sérieux car monsieur à la phobie de l'engagement et de la prévision. Tu te rends compte qu'il refuse de réserver aux restaurants, juste parce que ça fait trop « couple ? » !

-Je suis sure que tu peux trouver mieux lui assurais-je de mon ton le plus amical et emphatique.

-Je sais ! Mais c'est un adonis au lit.

-Oh. Dans ce cas dis-je en roulant les yeux au ciel.

Nous sortîmes du bâtiment. Il y avait un attroupement de filles sur le trottoir qui nous bouchait la vue. Elles étaient apparemment agitées par un événement dont je n'arrivais pas à saisir la teneur, elles piaillaient, gloussaient, tout ce que je ne supportais pas chez la gente féminine. L'une d'elle, se retournant sans faire attention me bouscula et fit tomber mes affaires, alors que je me baissais pour les ramasser j'entendis Sierra siffler :

-Wouaw, en parlant d'Adonis, celui là est pas mal.

Je me relevais et vis enfin ce qui rendait les filles si volubiles. _Ah ok, je vois._

-A votre avis c'est qui ? Demanda une fille.

-Je ne sais pas, mais il est trop beau susurra une autre.

-Ouais il est carrément canon renchérit une troisième.

-Je me demande ce qu'il vient faire là ?

-Peut importe je vais lui en trouver une de raison moi.

Seth me sourit quand il me vit ce qui provoqua une autre vague d'hystérie.

-Oooh il regarde par là !

-à qui tu crois qu'il sourit ?

-Je sais pas mais il est trop beau !

Si j'avais assez de cran ou si je m'appelais Nessie je me serais mise devant elles et les aurais fait taire d'un signe de la main en disant : « oh les pintades on se calme, il est à moi. » Mais je me contentais d'afficher une mine amusée. J'entendis des chuchotements, sentis des silences perplexes, regards interrogatifs et incrédules alors que je traversais la rue nous séparant du parking. Sierra m'arrêta à mi-chemin en me prenant le bras et me retourna vers elle :

-Tu le connais ?

Elle ne me laissa pas répondre : « Si tu le connais tu dois me le présenter ! »

-Euh...fis-je perplexe.

-Allez Lexie fais pas ton égoïste, il est vraiment craquant, j'en mangerais ! Geignis t-elle.

Elle le regarda comme s'il était une friandise.

J'eus envie de lui donner un coup dans les cotes pour l'empêcher de baver sur mon mec. Mais j'eus une meilleure idée. Ne serait-ce que pour le fait qu'elle n'eut pas pensé qu'il pouvait être avec moi.

-Je ne le connais pas, mais je vais lui parler lui dis-je.

-Oh c'est génial, t'es excellente !

-Hé toi ! hélais-je en direction de Seth, viens !

Je pouvais entendre les murmures d'admiration des filles derrières.

Seth s'avança vers nous et je dus faire de mon mieux pour m'empêcher de sourire et de me jeter à son cou. Une fois qu'il fut à quelques mètres je lui dis, assez fort pour que tout le monde sur le parking nous entende :

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

Il fronça les sourcils d'un air amusé et interrogatif.

-T'a perdu ta langue ? Demandais-je.

C'était vraiment trop amusant.

-J'm'appelle Seth répondit-il avec un sourire complice.

-Moi c'est Lexie, elle c'est Sierra enchainais-je. Il hocha légèrement la tête vers elle avant de reporter son regard sur moi.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

-ça se pourrait oui, en fait je cherche ma copine.

Les « oh » de dégouts s'envolèrent des bouches de toutes les filles.

Je regardais Sierra. Elle aussi avait l'air dégouté.

-Mais je sais pas fit Seth hésitant, maintenant que je t'ai vu Lexie, j'pense que je vais la quitter.

Les yeux de Sierra s'écarquillèrent.

-Oh vraiment ? Dis-je d'un air hautain.

« Oui, j'veux dire regarde toi. » Il me déshabilla du regard puis dit langoureusement : tu es de la pure dynamite.

Puis il flasha son sourire. Je crus que Sierra allait s'étouffer. Je crus que j'aillais exploser de contentement.

-Tu veux faire un tour dans mon pick-up ? Demanda t-il d'une voix rauque et d'un regard suggestif.

Sierra avait oublié comment fermer sa bouche. M'empêchant de pouffer de rire, à mon tour je le regardais de haut en bas d'un air critique et appréciatif.

-Pourquoi pas ? Dis-je en claquant la langue.

Maintenant ce n'était plus simplement de l'étonnement mais de la pure jalousie qui émanait des filles réunies. Mais je m'en foutais comme de ma première chaussette, surtout quand, une fois dans le pick-up il prit mon visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi dit-il après un moment : Cette attitude de bad girl arrogante.

-Oh mais il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne soupçonnes pas chez moi dis-je narquoise.

-Oui je peux voir ça dit-il appréciatif en laissant trainer son regard sur moi.

Le week-end, trop court, fila comme du sable. Le lundi je fus pris d'assaut par Sierra qui avait du mal à chuchoter pendant le cours :

-Alors ! Raconte ! Comment ça s'est passé ? Oh punaise j'aurais trop du te demander ton numéro.

Je fus contente qu'elle ne l'ai pas fait.

-ça c'est plutôt bien passé répondis-je nonchalamment.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

-Oh ! Pleins de choses.

-Allez fais pas ton égoïste raconte moi !

Ne tenant pas à passer la journée sous interrogatoire je lâchais le morceau :

-Sierra c'est mon copain.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-elle avec un regard perplexe.

-Sur le parking, vendredi, c'était un jeu, on a fait semblant de ne pas se connaître mais c'est mon copain.

-Quoi ? Répéta t-elle étonné, cette fois elle n'avait pas chuchoté.

Le prof lui jeta un regard furibond. Elle fit semblant d'être calme pendant le reste du cour mais dès que la sonnette retentit elle re-attaqua :

-Ce canon est ton petit ami ?

-Oui.

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'admiration :

-Depuis quand ?

-ça va faire bientôt 4 mois.

-comment vous êtes vous rencontré ?

-c'est le meilleur ami de ma meilleure amie et j'ai passé l'été chez elle à Forks, et ça s'est fait comme ça.

-C'est pour ça que tu es à Seattle ?

-En partie, en grande partie oui.

-C'est sérieux donc entre vous ?

-Oui, ça l'est.

-Ooh je t'envie, il est sexy et il a l'air très charmant...

-Il l'est.

-Oh soupira t-elle, dès qu'il a commencé à s'avancer vers nous j'ai su que c'était perdu pour moi, la façon dont il te regardait, genre t'étais la fille la plus belle sur terre...

Je souris.

-J'parie même qu'il est super au lit ajouta t-elle d'un ton taquin.

Je lui lançais un regard de travers.

-Oh fais pas ta mijaurée Lexie s'exclama t-elle, c'est bon, ça doit pas être tabou, c'est pas comme si j'allais te le piquer, je suis pas du tout comme ça, moi c'est les copines avant les mecs, pas sortir avec les ex des copines etc.

-Je ne suis pas inquiète.

-Bon ben dans ce cas tu peux partager.

-Euh...non, je préfères être égoïste dans ce cas.

-Comme tu veux...chantonna t-elle en me scrutant. Je ne sais pas ce que mon visage renvoya comme expression mais elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et s'exclama dans la limite du chuchotement :

-Attends...me dis pas que...vous ne couchez pas ensemble ?

Mon air offensé et mon rougissement la fit sourire et écarquiller les yeux d'étonnement.

-Wouaw s'exclama t-elle : sérieux ? 4 mois ? T'es sure qu'il est fidèle ?

-Oui grognais-je.

Elle me donna un regard incrédule, genre j'étais une petite fille innocente qui croyait encore aux contes de fées.

-Je veux pas casser ta bulle jolie Lexie, mais un mec comme lui, ça m'étonnerait qu'il se contente de jouer au Scrabble.

-Où est le mal à jouer aux jeux de société en couple ? ! m'exclamais-je faussement agacé.

-Tu lui fais des gâteries ? Demanda t-elle d'un air coquin.

-Errr soupirais-je : Sierra tu es si indiscrète.

-Ok j'arrête ! Dit-elle en levant les mains en l'air. Mais dis moi...

-Quoi ?

-Il n'a pas de frère ?

Je souris : Oh si il en a pleins !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'excitation, je crus même qu'elle allait sautiller sur place.

-oOooOh ils sont aussi beau que lui ?

-Non, Seth est le plus beau répondis-je en imitant une cheerleader.

Elle roula les yeux au ciel.

-Oui ils sont beau repris-je d'un ton normal.

-Tu me les présentera ?

-Et Dylan ?

-Ah ! Dylan qui ? Tu vois j'ai déjà oublié son existence. En plus ça m'aidera à retrouver une partie de mes racines amérindienne.

Je roulais des yeux à mon tour :

-Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! On va bientôt faire une pendaison de crémaillère, tu n'as qu'à venir, ils seront sans doute là.

Elle frappa frénétiquement des mains :

-Oh chouette !

POV Renesmée

Assez rapidement une certaine routine s'était installée, nous allions en cours, moi et Lexie nous retrouvions pour manger à midi et puis nous passions la soirée avec Emmett et Rosalie, qui habitaient à quelques mètres de chez nous.

Le week-end Lexie rentrait à la Push voir Seth, tandis que nous passions le nôtre avec Carslile et Esmée.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi. Je tenais à gagner ce jeu stupide, je ne voulais pas l'appeler en premier, même si j'en mourrais d'envie. Au début Lexie me rapportait les infos nécessaires mais au bout de la troisième semaine elle décida d'arrêter de je cite « prendre pars à ces gamineries »

-C'est complètement débile, et en plus il voit clair dans ton jeu m'avait-elle dit désabusée à notre pause de midi.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Qu'il voyait clair dans ton jeu.

-Et qu'est ce que tu lui a dit ?

-Que je ne voulais pas prendre par à ces gamineries.

J'eus envie de lui tirer la langue, si elle ne m'avait pas déjà traiter d'enfant.

Heureusement que mes semaines étaient chargées. J'avais de quoi faire entre les cours, les répétitions de danses et les fêtes étudiantes. Outre les filles de l'équipe de danse j'avais réussi à me faire des connaissances.

Kaia était une étrange et pétillante petite chose qui me faisait penser à Hannah de l'institut en Écosse, elle était gentille et un peu innocente. Elle avait un air éthéré accentué par ses cheveux blonds platine, ses pommettes proéminentes et ses grands yeux en amande gris. Le premier jour de cours elle s'était assise à coté de moi et m'avait offert un grand sourire. Je l'avais retrouvé dehors, visiblement perdue malgré le plan qu'elle tenait dans la main.

-Je peux t'aider ? Lui avais-je proposé.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux de biches égarée :

-Oui. Je m'appelle Katherine mais tout le monde m'appelle Kaia.

-Moi on m'appelle Nessie.

-Je suis nouvelle ici, enfin pas à l'université, enfin si puisque tous les premières années sont nouveaux, mais je viens d'arriver d'Islande et je suis un peu perdue, c'est la première fois que je quitte mon pays....

Je l'écoutais blablater encore et encore en me demandant si elle avait vraiment 18 ans et pas 6. On aurait dit une petite fille perdue dans un centre commercial. Une fois arrivée à l'endroit où elle voulait elle me remercia plusieurs fois en me souriant.

Depuis nous nous attendions à l'entrée de la fac pour aller en cours ensemble.

Il y avait aussi Paolo. Il ne venait que de temps en temps en cours mais était de toutes les fêtes. Étrangement il n'avait pas trop l'air de s'amuser, pas comme les autres étudiants du moins. Il se contentait de siffler des bières en promenant un regard blasé sur les gens qui se prenaient pour des oies alcooliques. Cela faisait un moment que je l'avais remarqué. Il s'habillait toujours en noir, blouson en cuir, bottes de motard. Il avait le teint mat, une barbe de trois jours qui ne semblait jamais pousser ou diminuer et des boucles de cheveux noirs qui lui descendait devant le front.

Il était assez furtif dans ses gestes, son regard n'était jamais rêveur, toujours concentré, fixe. Il aurait pu passer pour un vampire, si son teint n'était pas mat. Ce qui me poussa à me demander si il y en avait dans la ville.

J'étais sur le point de partir de la fête d'Alyson, la capitaine des pom-pom girls, quand j'entendis sa voix pour la première fois.

-Tu n'as pas de voiture ?

Je me retournais vers lui, à la fois étonné qu'il me parle et d'entendre une voix si grave qu'on aurait cru que ses cordes vocales n'avaient aucun son aigu.

-Non, je préfères marcher.

Courir plutôt. Je n'utilisais pas souvent ma voiture.

-Tu habites dans les environs ? Demanda t-il en plissant un œil. Il était humain, je pouvais entendre le battement régulier de son cœur.

-Non, mais ça va aller, j'aime marcher.

-C'est dangereux. Une fille, la nuit, toute seule. Je ne veux pas faire le machiste de base, mais je peux te raccompagner.

Sa voix ressemblait au ronronnement d'un félin, son timbre était quelque peu envoutant.

-C'est gentil, mais je sais me défendre dis-je en faisant mine de m'en aller.

-J'en suis sur, tu n'es pas n'importe quelle fille...murmura t-il.

Mon sourcil s'arqua : « Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

Il me fixa d'un regard intentionnel que je lui rendis. Nous restâmes quelques secondes à se jauger, sans parler. C'était la première fois qu'un humain soutenait mon regard sans sourciller.

-Tu ne serais pas un psychopathe ? Lançais-je en le toisant de haut en bas. Le rythme inchangé de son cœur m'interpella. Tous les humains qui m'adressaient la parole avaient le cœur qui battait, c'était devenu tellement habituel pour moi que le quasi silence du sien criait anormal.

Un sourire étira le coin de sa bouche et ses yeux noisettes étincelèrent.

-Ouch ! Fit-il comme si je l'avais blessé. « Ok, ça m'apprendra à être serviable, c'est vrai que la galanterie est une denrée rare de nos jours, pas étonnant que tu sois méfiante. J'espère te voir vivante à la fac. »

Sur ce il s'en alla dans la direction opposée.

Le surlendemain, je le vis dans notre cours magistral de sociologie. Il me fit un signe de la main et me retrouva dans le couloir :

-Hey ! Tu es vivante constata t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Saine et sauve, j'ai rencontré une bête sauvage en chemin, mais comme je te l'ai dit je sais me défendre...aucune égratignure.

-J'en suis ravi, il vaut mieux une bête sauvage qu'un psychopathe n'est ce pas ? Ces types ont une fâcheuse tendance à ne jamais mourir.

-C'est parce que c'est éparpillé dans leur tête, il faut tuer chaque élément séparément, d'abord le corps puis l'esprit et comme la plupart du temps ils ont plusieurs personnalités...

-D'où toutes les suites des films d'horreur...

-Exactement.

-Paolo me dit-il en me tendant la main.

-Ness dis-je en lui serrant.

J'avais eu le choix entre différents noms, j'avais toujours mes papiers au nom de Vanessa Wolfe, mais ils me rappelaient trop de mauvais souvenir. Mon prénom était trop lourd et orignal pour passer inaperçu, j'avais donc opté pour Ness Cullen, fille adoptive de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen et cousine de Rosalie Cullen. Vu que tout le monde m'appelait par mes surnoms, hormis quand la situation devenait dramatique, ça n'allait pas sembler suspect.

-Diminutif de Vanessa ? essaya t-il.

-Non, Ness tout court. Dis moi, tu choisis tes cours à la carte ? Je ne t'ai pas vu hier.

-Je ne suis pas inscrit en assidus, je suis un auditeur libre.

-Oh.

-Tu as remarqué que je n'étais pas là...ronronna t-il.

-Va pas croire que j'épie tes fait et gestes ! Dis-je avec un geste négligé de la main en descendant les escaliers : Je me suis dit que tu avais sans doute rencontré un tueur en série en chemin, ou une groupie de Good Charlotte.

-Aouch ! Encore ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter tant de méchanceté de ta part ?

-Je ne suis pas méchante, je dis juste ce que je pense.

-Donc en gros pour toi je ressemble à un rocker psychopathe ?

-Un truc comme ça. Il manquerait plus que tu mettes de l'eye liner ou que tu égorges des poulets à l'arrière de ton jardin.

Il rigola :

- Non, rien d'aussi ridicule, j'aurais plutôt tendance à penser que je ressemble à un vampire.

Je pouffais de rire pour cacher ma stupéfaction. Je savais que les vampires étaient à la mode en ce moment mais c'était toujours étonnant d'entendre des humains en parler avec autant de nonchalance, comme si c'était glamour d'être un monstre...Ah oui, merci Lady Gaga !

-Nosferatu ? Oh oui, tellement sexy...me moquais-je.

-Non plutôt Lestat dit-il en passant sa main dans ses boucles noires.

-Oh pitié ! Lestat est un psychopathe qui se prend pour un rocker donc j'ai raison !

-Tu m'as eu admit-il avec un sourire.

Il ne m'impressionnait pas, contrairement à toutes les filles autour de moi. C'était le portrait même du bad-boy sur lequel on fantasme un passé de taulard, un gars qui ne s'attache jamais mais fait monter votre dose d'adrénaline d'un coup. J'étais mi-vampire, il me fallait plus que ça pour m'emballer... genre un énorme loup...Néanmoins il avait un coté mystérieux que, comme toute fille, je voulais percer à jour.

Il me raconta ce qui l'avait amené à Seattle. Il avait fait un voyage cet été avec sa copine dans la péninsule pacifique et avait trouvé l'endroit intéressant. Il avait décidé d'y poser ses valises.

-Tu vis donc avec ta copine ?

-Non répondit-il et une ombre passa sur son visage.

Je changeais de sujet, je ne le connaissais pas assez pour me permettre de le pousser.

Nous nous asseyions désormais côte à côte en cours, Kaia à ma droite et lui à ma gauche.

Autant je m'entendais avec les deux, autant Kaia et Paolo ne pouvaient pas s'encadrer.

Quelque fois j'avais l'impression en les entendant parler, enfin se disputer, que c'était le blanc contre le noir, Paolo exacerbait son coté angélique et elle son coté diabolique.

Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à ne pas le sentir, Lexie l'avait scruté bizarrement quand je les avais présenté :

-Je le sens pas m'avait-elle dit une fois chez nous. « En revanche Kaia est adorable. »

Pour la trouver sympa elle l'a trouvé sympa, au point de faire des soirées avec elle en tête à tête.

Un mois et demi après, il était temps, selon Lexie, qu'Alice avait contaminé avec son virus des célébrations, de pendre notre crémaillère. La liste des invités ne cessait de s'agrandir au fur et à mesure, outre mon équipe de danse, celle des cheerleaders de Rosalie et celle de baseball d'Emmett, il fallait inclure les amis musicos de Seth, ceux artistes de Lexie et les miens. Ce qui faisait une soixantaine de personnes, sans compter celles qui s'inviteraient.

Le soir de la pendaison de crémaillère arriva et la porte n'arrêtait pas de sonner, les sons de voix bourrus ou aiguës ne cessaient de s'élever.

-Ah cette masse soupira Paolo avec mépris en sifflant une bière.

-Tu sais tu peux partir proposa Lexie sans même faire semblant d'être gentille.

-Au lieu d'empoisonner les lieux avec ta mauvaise énergie enchérit Kaia.

-Pourquoi tu viens aux fêtes si c'est pour faire une tête de Droopy ? lui demandais-je.

-Droopy ? Essaye Severus Rogue persifla Lexie en lui donnant un regard mauvais.

Je la regardais étonné, elle n'avait jamais été hostile envers les gens sans les connaître. De plus son attitude ainsi que celle de Kaia étaient tellement contraire à celle des autres filles que s'en était suspect.

-C'est la coalition des blondes c'est ça ? Demanda t-il en les toisant.

L'atmosphère s'était glacée en moins de quelques secondes. Je constatais avec étonnement que les poils de bras de mes amies s'étaient redressés. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il avoir un effet si épidermique sur d'autre ?

-ça suffit déclarais-je fermement : c'est une fête pas un règlement de compte, donc vous mettez votre animosité de coté.

-Je m'en vais dit-il en regardant Lexie : une des maitresse de maison ne supporte pas ma présence. A bientôt Ness.

Il sortit de la cuisine et de la maison. Je me retournais vers mes amies.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Rappelle moi pourquoi tu traines avec lui ? Me demanda Lexie.

-Pourquoi pas ? Rétorquais-je, c'est juste un masque l'attitude de bad-boy.

-Je ne l'aime pas.

-Moi non plus renchérit Kaia.

-J'avais remarqué, mais c'est infondé.

Lexie me lança un drôle de regard contrarié : « Rien n'est jamais infondé Ness, tu devrais le savoir. »

Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec elle, je ne répondis donc pas et passa au salon. Si elle avait une mauvaise intuition à propos de Paolo, je voulais bien la croire, mais elle devait savoir également qu'il fallait plus qu'un humain d'1m85 vêtu de noir pour me mettre en danger.

La soirée se déroulait plutôt bien, les gens essayaient de se mélanger en parlant de sujets anodins et superficiels. Au bout d'un moment je sortis sur la terrasse pour prendre un peu d'air. J'enlevais mes chaussures et marchais dans le gazon. J'adorais la sensation de l'herbe fraiche sous mes pieds. Je m'assis au bout du jardin, au bord du lac.

Un cœur excité et un raclement de gorge s'approchèrent de moi.

-Hum...salut !

Je levais ma tête pour voir un des coéquipiers d'Emmett me sourire timidement.

-Salut.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

-'Sur.

-J'm'appelle Chase, suis dans l'équipe d'Emmett.

-Je sais.

-Sympa ta soirée vraiment.

-Merci.

Un silence prit place, que je ne m'empressais pas d'écourter, le rythme déraillant de son cœur était vraiment trop amusant à écouter.

-Hum...alors toi et Rosalie êtes cousines ?

J'hochais la tête.

-C'est pas étonnant vous êtes super canons toutes les deux.

Je souris. Les mecs étaient trop chou quand ils étaient impressionnés. Mais ils perdaient du coup tout intérêt pour moi. Sans doute était-ce une des raisons pour lesquelles je parlais avec Paolo, il ne semblait pas intéressé de cette façon par moi. Je commençais à repasser nos discussions et son attitude dans ma tête, mais je sentis le regard appréhensif du garçon près de moi.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je. Je n'avais pas fait attention à sa question.

-Tu as un copain ? Répéta t-il. Il avait un air nonchalant mais son cœur le trahissait.

J'entendis à l'arrière, vers la maison, les voix de ses potes se demandant si j'allais le jeter ou s'il aurait du bol. J'allais lui répondre quand des nouveaux invités firent leur entrée. Une entrée très remarquée.

J'entendis et sentis l'agitation saisir l'assistance féminine. Je me retournais pour les voir lâcher les joueurs de base ball et lancer des regards à la dérobée aux nouveaux venus en chuchotant : « Cékicégars ? »

Les mecs aussi furent agités mais d'une toute autre façon. Vous avez déjà vu sur la chaine découverte quand des animaux sauvages protègent leur territoire ? Bien, c'était ce qui était en train de se passer, sauf que des chiens ne peuvent rien contre une meute de loups.

Je vis avec amusement les filles lancer des regards jaloux à Lexie quand Seth l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Suivis ensuite Embry, Collin, Owen et Randy surexcité à l'idée de venir à une soirée avec des étudiants alors qu'ils n'avaient que 16 ans (même s'ils en paraissait 25) et finalement Jacob.

Mon cœur accéléra et je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas laisser mon sourire agrandir ma bouche, ce qui en passant me donna un effet très désagréable au niveau des mâchoires. Deux mois sans le voir et j'avais l'impression d'abriter une groupie que j'essayais tant bien que mal de calmer.

Il me repéra et me sourit. Mes oreilles me chauffèrent. Aaargh je détestais l'effet qu'il avait sur moi ! Enfin si j'aimais beaucoup, mais si je ne me ressaisissais pas j'allais perdre mon petit jeu.

Il s'avança vers nous et je me levais. Le garçon à coté de moi fit de même, en me lançant un regard perplexe. Ah oui je n'avais pas répondu à sa question.

-Salut Nessie.

Je me retins de ne pas flancher. Sa voix rauque et chaude m'avait envoyé des frissons dans le cou et le dos, comme s'il m'avait touché à cet endroit au lieu de parler. Il me donna un demi sourire malicieux.

-Salut Jake dis-je en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

Il était tellement beau que ça m'irrita, son t-shirt noir Atari moulait parfaitement ses biceps et pectoraux et son sourire se détachait nettement sur sa peau mate. Le gars avec qui je parlais eut un éclat d'admiration et de jalousie dans les yeux quand il lui demanda après s'être présenté :

-Yo mec tu joues au football ?

Le sourire de Jacob s'agrandit : « Non mec je cours juste de temps en temps pour garder la forme » répondit-il.

_Frimeur !_ Lui projetais-je.

Il nous jeta un rapide coup d'œil puis dit au gars :

-Tu peux nous laisser seuls...

Ce n'était pas vraiment une demande, plus une phrase énonçant l'évidence : Je suis l'Alpha et t'es juste un simple joueur de base-ball...

Je pinçais mes lèvres pour éviter de rigoler.

-Ouais ouais pas de problèmes répondit l'autre en secouant les mains, geste universellement connu pour transmettre l'infériorité d'un homme à un autre sur une femme.

-Tu va bien Nessie ? Me demanda t-il sans se départir de son sourire malicieux quand Chase s'éloigna.

-Oui et toi ?

-Bien, bien mais tu dois le savoir Lexie te fait des comptes rendus non ?

-Genre elle ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Rétorquais-je.

-Oh si mais bon je n'ai aucune honte à le reconnaître.

-Gna gna gna murmurais-je en roulant les yeux au ciel.

Il pointa son menton vers moi :

-Nouvelle coupe de cheveu ?

Intérieurement je fus contente qu'il l'ai remarqué, même si c'était tellement visible que le contraire induirait qu'il était aveugle.

-Je les préférais plus longs ajouta t-il d'un regard encadrant mon visage.

-Je sais rétorquais-je avec un ton de peste.

Il leva rapidement les sourcils l'air de trouver cela intéressant mais comique.

-Alors enchaina t-il comme si de rien n'était, j'imagine qu'avec la fac, une nouvelle ville, un nouvel appart, de nouveaux amis, tu dois être très occupée.

-En effet.

-Si occupé que tu en oublies tes vrais amis.

-Mes nouveaux amis ne sont pas faux rétorquais-je.

Il se mit à coté de moi et se retourna de façon à être face à la maison :

-Ils ne savent pas qui tu es, ils ne pourront jamais réellement te comprendre dit-il avec une simplicité qui renvoyait mes efforts d'intégration à une pure mascarade.

Je battis des cils, agacée et inspirais profondément. Mais son odeur qui emplissait l'air me pénétra et me remplis du sentiment que seul un foyer pouvait donner. Ce sentiment fait de repos, de sécurité, de joie, de chaleur, de famille.

-Tu me manques dit-il doucement. Sa voix était caressante et sincère. J'eus l'impression qu'une flèche me perçait le cœur, le ramollissant en diffusant une onde irrésistible.

A cet instant je n'eus plus envie de jouer, plus envie de faire semblant d'être indifférente, plus envie de me battre contre le soleil.

-Tu me manques aussi murmurais-je.

Il se tourna vers moi et me prit la main :

-Viens passer le week-end avec moi proposa t-il.

* * *

_je sais je suis cruelle, j'arrete à un super moment, mais la suite arrive très vite (and guess what ? you're gonna love it !)_

_allez sur mon blog pour voir la jolie maison de Nessie et Lexie ainsi qu'une photo du bad boy Paolo._


	50. Chapter 51

_Mouaaah la sadique a un élan de générosité._

_Voici la suite les amis, dans ce chapitre et le prochain je me suis inspirée de pas mal de choses comme des listes du style "10 ways to annoy...", je tiens à citer expressément Gogoshica, pour la magnifique intrusion d'Emmett. Pour les autres inspi, je pense que vous pouvez trouver facilement si comme moi vous etes fan des films à la souris..._

_Encore merci de vos reviews et bienvenue aux derniers lecteurs.  
_

_**vampire-humain-werewolf** (mmmhh as tu un problème de personnalité ? as tu du mal à choisir une identité ? ou es tu le fruit improbable entre un humain un vampire et un loup garou ???....oooouh ton pseudo sent le spoiler) : tu penses que je suis cruelle ? attends de lire ce chapitre ! ahahaha (rire sadique), je ne suis pas nulle non je suis un génie du cliffhanger hahahaha !_

_**Foxy White**... tu n'a pas fini d'avoir mal ! Si tu savais le nombre de "Sierra" que j'ai rencontré, y'a des filles franchement aucune pudeur ! Attends c'est pas son problème si ma grand mère préfère le déambulatoire rose fluo à roulette)_

_Vous savez ce qui est excellent dans l'écriture ? c'est quand vous imaginez une scène, que vous etes plié de rire en l'écrivant et que des gens partagent ce sentiments en la lisant. c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé avec Seth et Lexie au précédant chapitre._

_Bon les trois premiers à me sortir les deux inspi (y'en a une c'est quasiment donné) auront un teaser du prochain épisode._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 50**

**When love takes over yeeeeaaah !**

POV Renesmée

Comment un regard que je connaissais depuis ma naissance pouvait-il avoir cet effet déstabilisateur sur moi ? Sans doute car ce n'était pas le même, il n'avait aucun rapport avec le regard qu'il me donnait étant petite. La sensualité avait quelque peu remplacé l'émerveillement, du moins lui avait donné une autre teneur.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

-Reprendre où on avait arrêté, au début de l'été.

Je soutins son regard un moment avant de baisser les yeux sur nos doigts entrelacés. De sa main libre il dessina le contour de mon visage, à l'orée de mes cheveux et il plaça une mèche derrière mes oreilles. Il laissa trainer son doigt, descendit sur mon cou.

-Tu triches murmurais-je en me forçant à garder les yeux ouverts. Il ôta son doigt en souriant.

-Non, je ne joue pas, donc il n'y a aucune raison de tricher. Alors, tu viens ?

Je détournais le regard, haussais l'épaule, fit semblant de réfléchir : «Peut-être.»

Il hocha lentement la tête sans se départir de sa bonne humeur. Il lâcha ma main et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison : « Qu'est ce qui a de bon à manger ? » Demanda t-il en passant sa main sur son ventre.

Eh bien énormément de choses, sachant qu'ils allaient venir. On aurait dit qu'un rayon de junk-food avait été dévalisé. La meute était aux anges, quand ils n'avaient pas la bouche pleine, ils avaient leurs bras autour de filles. Kaia me faisait de plus en plus penser à une petite fille, cette fois perdue dans un parc d'attraction. Ses grands yeux n'arrêtaient pas de s'écarquiller d'admiration à l'écoute de je ne sais quelle bêtise qu'Embry lui racontait. Sierra avait réussi à mettre la main sur Owen, (j'aurais voulu être là quand il lui révélerait son age, pas que cela semblait la dérangeait toutefois, elle était le genre de fille à « expérimenter », sans doute qu'elle était dans sa phase cougar). Et Randy...oh Randy, il pétait complètement les plombs, ne sachant quelle pom-pom girl choisir. Il avait un de ces moments à la Kuzco, genre suis tellement génial et groovy qu'il faut que je l'extériorise en faisant des danses débiles.

-Tu devrais les sortir plus souvent dis-je à Jacob.

-J'ai autre chose à faire qu'être chaperon rétorqua t-il.

-T'es pas censé être leur mentor ou un truc comme ça ? Raillais-je.

-Si c'était le cas, ils seraient en train de jouer un jeu débile avec une fille qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut.

-Je sais ce que je veux ! répliquais-je sur la défensive.

Il haussa un sourcil gentiment narquois :

-Vraiment ?

-Excuse moi dis-je en battant des cils, je dois refaire de la margarita.

Il me suivit dans la cuisine.

-J'croyais que tu avais promis de ne plus jamais boire une goutte d'alcool ? Les résolutions ont la vie courte.

-Tu sais quoi ? En faisant les courses, j'ai vraiment hésité à prendre un os en plastique pour que tu puisses faire joujou avec au lieu de m'embêter.

-Wouaw fit-il avec sarcasme, tu sais quoi ? J'ai bien fait de te surnommer Nessie. Ton humour et le monstre ont un point commun : on n'a toujours pas prouvé leur existence.

-Ah ah ah.

Emmett arriva dans la cuisine un énorme sourire aux lèvres :

-Oooh regarder les ! Qu'ils sont mignons !

Puis il tapota l'épaule de Jacob : « Suis sûr que t'es content de pas l'avoir tué finalement. »

Un blanc embarrassant s'installa. Jacob le fusilla du regard.

-Oh fit mon oncle sa voix faisant un decrescendo dans les graves : « j'croyais qu'on pouvait en rigoler maintenant...apparemment pas... »

Il se faufila en dehors de la cuisine. Jacob contourna le plan de travail et posa sa main sur mon bras.

-ça va ?

-Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? répondis-je dans mon verre.

Il me le prit des mains alors que j'allais le boire cul sec et le posa sur la table. Un autre silence s'installa. Il me regarda longuement. Attendant je ne sais quoi, que je m'énerve, ou que je pleure sans doute. Choses que j'aurais faites il y a quelque temps. Choses assez immatures à vrai dire...J'imagine qu'on ne pouvait pas être une surdouée en tout. En tout cas en matière de transit affectifs, j'avais des troubles. J'avais du mal à digérer certaines choses. Peut être que j'étais atteinte de « constipation émotionnelle » comme disait Tantor. Il était sans doute temps d'arrêter de prétendre autre chose que la vérité, arrêter de jouer la comédie.

-Suis désolé pour la blague, c'était pas gentil m'excusais-je à voix basse.

-Suis pas désolé de la mienne, ta blague était vraiment pourrie.

Il sourit, mais l'inquiétude voilait toujours ses yeux.

-Je vais bien le rassurais-je. Emmett a raison, il va bien falloir en rire un jour.

La soirée toucha à sa fin vers les 4h du mat, aucun vomi, aucun meuble vandalisé, plutôt un bon résultat pour une première fête. Embry avait tenu à raccompagner Kaia (il était content, elle était extatique, j'étais rassurée). Je n'avais pas tout suivi mais je cru voir Sierra repartir avec Owen, quant à Randy il avait finalement fait son choix de pom-pom girl. Quelques minutes après, le salon était propre, vide de tout gobelets en plastique. Seth et Lexie s'étaient déjà éclipsé dans sa chambre et Emmett et Rosalie venaient à peine de partir, ils avaient été précédés de Jacob.

J'étais un peu fatigué mais je n'avais pas sommeil, l'idée me traversa un moment d'aller à Forks mais mon entourage flipperait à l'idée de me savoir dans les bois la nuit. Je décidais d'attendre les premières lueurs de l'aube, avec un peu de chance je serais là quand Jacob se réveillerait.

Deux heures après, j'étais au volant de mon Audi. J'aurais pu courir mais j'étais sûre que Jacob adorerait la conduire.

Je me garais devant sa maison et entrais aussi discrètement qu'un vrai vampire. Il dormait, ronflait. Sa chambre était un vrai boxon. Ses vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Automatiquement je me mis à ranger. Une fois que le sol fut un peu plus visible je m'assis près de lui au bord du lit. Il était étendu sur le dos, nu. Seul le léger drap inutile couvrait ce qui était interdit au moins de 18 ans.

Je traçais du regard son physique, ses larges épaules, la courbe de ses clavicules, le rond de ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux si parfaitement sculptés qu'on avait envie de les toucher. Mais ce qui était vraiment, vraiment sexy c'était ses muscles obliques. On aurait dit un chemin tout tracé vers son intimité.

C'était un sentiment étrange que de s'émerveiller sur un corps qu'on avait l'habitude de voir depuis sa naissance, même si mon père l'obligeait à se vêtir quand il était près de moi, et surtout à ne pas remorpher devant mes yeux innocents. J'avais vraiment l'impression de porter des lunettes révélatrices.

Je me mis à caresser doucement son bras, son corps imberbe, lisse, chaud et doux comme la peau d'un bébé, sauf qu'il n'avait rien d'un bébé (du style petit et mignon).

Il poussa un soupir sonore et se remua légèrement sans se réveiller. Il lança son bras au dessus de sa tête et se mit à respirer très profondément, à la limite du ronflement. J'entrepris d'enlever mes chaussures et de me coucher à coté de lui, le sommeil commençait à tomber sur moi. Alors que je me penchais pour défaire mes lacets, il me retint par la main qui l'avait caressée et me tira d'un geste vif et ferme contre lui :

-Tu es venu murmura t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Oui.

J'étais au dessus de lui, je sentais son corps contre mon t-shirt et mon jean. Quelque chose commença à me picoter dans les reins et je me déplaçais à coté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et me dévisagea, se mettant sur un coude.

-Il est quelle heure ? Demanda t-il légèrement alerte.

-Oh tôt, tu peux te rendormir, j'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit donc je vais dormir aussi.

-Ok dit-il doucement.

C'était une première, je n'avais jamais dormi avec lui (la sieste ne comptait pas).

« Je vais enfiler un truc » dit-il en se redressant et attrapant un bermuda en molleton en bas du lit. Il l'enfila rapidement alors que j'enlevais ma veste zippée et m'étendais sur le matelas. Il se tourna et se pencha au dessus de moi. Je me calais contre lui, mon nez venant se nicher dans le creux de son cou. Il sentait si bon. C'était si bon d'arrêter de faire semblant.

-Je suis content que tu sois là murmura t-il en me serrant contre lui.

-Je suis contente d'être venu murmurais-je à mon tour. Mes lèvres frôlèrent sa peau quand j'ouvris la bouche. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux, ses doigts formant un peigne à travers mes mèches. J'adorais cela, depuis petite. Rosalie avait l'habitude de le faire mais la main de Jacob me procurait d'autres sensations. C'était agréable et sensuel. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais aller, lui montrant de ne pas arrêter.

A ce moment, dans ses bras, je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer en colère contre lui, je n'arrivais pas à concevoir un autre endroit où je pourrais être plus aimé.

Mes mains remontèrent dans son dos en traçant des arabesques sur sa peau. J'effleurais doucement l'espace entre son cou et sa clavicule avec mes lèvres. Sa respiration s'intensifia légèrement. Il baissa la tête alors que je relevais la mienne et nos bouches se trouvèrent.

Ce fut d'abord le frottement de nos lèvres l'une sur l'autre, son haleine chaude et douce m'enivrant, ensuite une série de léger baisers qui commencèrent aussi doux qu'une plume pour finir plus appuyés, plus forts. J'entrouvris légèrement ma bouche et il caressa l'intérieur de mes lèvres avec le bout de sa langue. Puis il suça langoureusement mes lèvres comme il l'aurait fait avec un bonbon gélifié. Je lui rendis ses caresses, prenant ses lèvres pleines et tièdes entre les miennes. J'avais accentué ma pression contre son épaule et lui avait laissé mes cheveux pour descendre dans mon dos.

Il ouvrit sa bouche et ma langue alla à la rencontre de la sienne. Il marqua le rythme, et je m'alignais, m'accordant avec ses mouvements langoureux. Mais assez rapidement ma fougue prit le dessus et j'intensifiais nos gestes, me pressant plus fortement contre lui. Sans vraiment y penser ma jambe remonta sur la sienne. Sa main qui était dans mon dos descendit pour l'accompagner dans sa montée. Ma main vint encadrer son visage et il profita de ma reprise d'air pour glisser :

-Je croyais que tu avais sommeil ?

-Il faut croire que j'ai laissé passer le train pour monter sur un autre...

Il rigola doucement mais son ton était quelque peu sérieux quand il me dit :

-On devrait arrêter, attendre un peu, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si, si bien sur dis-je comme si mon cerveau venait d'être rallumé.

J'ôtais ma jambe de sur la sienne.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois que l'on s'embrasse, les choses prennent cette tournure ? C'était la seconde fois que nous étions aussi proche et s'il ne m'avait pas arrêté, je ne l'aurais certainement pas fait. C'était comme si ma raison avait été déconnecté, ne fonctionnait que mon corps et quelque chose de plus profond...un désir aussi puissant qu'un instinct, une envie...viscérale. Ah, la même sensation qu'Akyn me faisait ressentir quand il s'amusait avec moi cet été.

Je posais ma tête contre son torse et me roulais en boule, il m'entoura de ses deux bras.

-Où as tu appris à embrasser comme ça ? Demanda t-il au bout d'un moment. Je souris dans la pénombre.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question rétorquais-je.

-Non sérieusement qui ? Insista t-il après un moment.

Là je me mis à rire.

-Tu es mon inspiration Jake répondis-je d'une voix suave.

Il émit un son dubitatif.

-Je viens de te faire un compliment Jacob ! m'exclamais-je en le bousculant.

-Oui, oui dit-il d'un ton diplomate. Son expression favorite pour éviter les disputes : Peut-importe ce que tu dis, je suis un mec, t'es une fille, tu as raison, j'ai tord.

Je grommelais et me tournais pour lui faire dos mais il resserra son étreinte :

-Suis désolé, j'apprécie ton compliment dit-il d'un ton sincère.

Nous fîmes la paix avec un baiser.

La journée était bien entamée quand nous émergeâmes. Nous décidâmes d'aller plonger du haut des falaises. Je l'avais fait une fois mais mon père l'avait découvert et m'avait puni. J'étais donc assez excité de pouvoir le faire sans risquer de me faire gronder. Jacob était au volant, je lui avais laissé l'opportunité de faire ressortir tout son amour masculin pour les belles voitures. Au bout d'un moment nous arrivâmes sur une route non goudronnée se terminant en arc de cercle devant une portion de forêt.

-C'est un nouvel endroit ? Lui demandais-je ne reconnaissant pas le spot habituel.

-Ouais, super privé tu va voir.

Nous primes le temps de marcher, main dans la main, juste pour apprécier le moment, la réalité de cet état onirique : nous étions ensemble, amoureux.

J'en profitais pour le mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans ma vie :

-Je suis dans l'équipe de danse, je voulais être dans les pom pom girls mais Rosalie y est et ça allait sans doute paraître louche...

-J'aurais aimé te voir en uniforme, je suis sur que ça t'irait bien.

-Je ne savais pas que tu fantasmais sur les pom pom girls ?

-Pas vraiment mais une fille en jupe qu'on lance et qui s'envole en faisant des pirouettes ça excite tout les mecs.

-J'ai pas besoin d'uniforme pour faire ça !

-C'est pour ça que je t'aime dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Nous débouchâmes sur l'endroit en question. C'était vraiment joli. Nous étions sur un des plus hauts rochers qui surplombaient et entouraient la rivière. Nous devions être assez haut sur les montagnes car l'endroit baignait dans la lumière malgré les grands arbres qui l'encadraient. Les rayons de soleil qui passaient à travers les arbres faisaient briller l'eau profonde.

-Waouw, c'est géant m'exclamais-je en enlevant mes tennis et mon t-shirt. Je surpris son regard balayant mon corps. Tiens, une autre première fois : le bikini.

Alice tenait ab-so-lu-ment à ce que mes maillots soient sexys et de la marque Victoria's Secret. Eh bien...les pupilles de Jacob appréciaient visiblement l'obstination de ma tante.

-Dis, depuis quand est ce que tu m'aimes comme ça ? Lui demandais-je d'un ton taquin.

Ses yeux montèrent lentement au niveau des miens :

-Comment ?

Je laissais le frisson de plaisir que m'avait procuré son regard glisser sur moi avant de répondre :

-Hum...comme...tu as plus envie de m'allonger que de me faire asseoir sur tes genoux ?

-Ooh râla t-il exaspéré mais pas du tout énervé, tu va arrêter de faire passer ça pour quelque chose de mauvais ?

Je rigolais doucement.

-Quand ? Demandais-je sans faire attention à sa plainte.

-Quand je t'ai revu, quand tu es revenu d'Écosse, que je t'ai tenu dans mes bras, que j'ai vu à quel point tu avais changé.

Ses yeux firent un rapide aller retour sur mon torse avant de se reposer sur mes yeux.

Je posais ma main sur ma hanche et m'approchais de lui :

-Tu aimes les changements ?

-Beaucoup oui.

Je lui souris avant de le pousser. Son corps fit un bruit fluide à la rencontre de l'eau. Il apparut au bout de quelques secondes.

-ça va ? t'es refroidi ? Criais-je.

Il rigola doucement. J'enlevais mon pantacourt et le rejoignis. L'adrénaline de la chute contrasta violemment avec la fraîcheur de l'eau. Alors que je remontais, il m'enlaça. Ses bras, son corps si tiède détendirent instantanément mon corps. Quand nos têtes sortirent de l'eau j'étais accroché à lui comme un koala sur son arbre. C'était comme si sa température exacerbait celle de l'eau, m'obligeant à me coller contre lui. Forcément c'était dur dans cette position de résister. Nous nous embrassâmes sous et hors de l'eau, expérimentant notre apnée avec toutes sortes de baisers. L'idée même de replonger ne me vint qu'après un certain temps. Mais je pris quand même plaisir à tester plusieurs plongeons : avant, arrière, renversés, retournés, vrillés avec des salto etc...

Nous folâtrâmes jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. A la fin il faisait la planche et j'étais allongé sur lui.

-On rentre ? proposa t-il.

-Mmmh acquiesçais-je.

Nous remontâmes en haut du rocher, et alors que je prenais mes affaires, il ouvrit les bras et dit d'une voix de séducteur :

-Tu veux te sécher ?

Je pouffais de rire mais allais néanmoins me caler dans ses bras. Il se tortilla contre moi comme s'il était une vraie serviette. Les chatouillements que ses contacts me procurèrent me firent éclater de rire. Et encore, tout ceci fini dans une session d'embrassades.

-Wow fit-il brusquement en me repoussant, on se calme le koala ! Tu veux que je te jette à l'eau ?

Je lui donnais un gentil coup de poing sur le torse alors qu'il rigolait. Le chemin de retour jusqu'à la voiture fit plus chahuteur que l'aller : il essayait de défaire mes nœuds de maillot. Je n'arrêtais pas de le taper et de lui dire de cesser mais ça ne faisait qu'augmenter son humeur taquine.

Arrivés à la maison (j'avais réussi à garder mon maillot sur moi en le menaçant de voler son bermuda la prochaine fois qu'il morpherait), je me dirigeais dans la cuisine pour lui préparer à manger et j'eus quelque peu un sursaut en voyant l'état de l'évier.

-JacoOb ?

-Ouiîî ?

-Qu'est ce qui se passe dans ton évier ? Tu essais de reconstituer un décors d'après guerre ?

-Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? C'est assez réaliste non ? Lança t-il.

Je souris et roulais les yeux au ciel. Il vint me retrouver :

-Tu m'aides ?

Il empoigna une assiette et commença à faire couler l'eau. Nous en étions à peine à la 2nd que son téléphone retentit. Il alla décrocher. C'était Billy.

-Dis lui bonjour de ma part.

Il le fit, ce qui lui valu de répondre à quelques questions concernant ma présence. Puis il commença à lui poser des questions. Je lui lançais un regard furibond sachant qu'il faisait ça dans le seul but d'éviter de finir la vaisselle. Il me donna un sourire malicieux en s'adossant au battant de la porte. J'eus envie de lui lancer une cuillère à la figure. Je me contentais d'eau savonneuse.

-La vaisselle est finie ? demanda t-il l'air de rien quand il eut raccroché.

Je lui donnais un coup de poing sur ses pectoraux fermes : « c'est pas grâce à toi en tout cas ! ». D'un geste rapide il emprisonna mes mains derrière mon dos et se colla contre moi :

-Tu veux te battre ? Me défia t-'il.

J'adorais ces moments. Ça commençait comme ça et je finissais toujours avec des crampes d'estomac tellement je riais. Mais cette fois, il y avait cette attraction physique, très agréable qui changeait le jeu.

-Je peux te battre, tu le sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'immobilises ! Répondis-je d'un ton légèrement méprisant mais sans arriver à réprimer mon sourire.

-Oh vraiment ? Ben alors si t'es si forte, essais d'enlever tes mains ! Dit-il sur le même ton.

Je mis toute ma force dans mes poignets et essayais de les écarter, mais il les retenait fermement empêchant tout mouvement. Il resserra son étreinte à mesure que je me débattais et que je rigolais.

-Alors ? On fait moins la maligne hein ? Regarde toi ! regarde dans quel état tu es ! S'exclama t-il mort de rire.

Je m'étais tellement démené que mes cheveux tombaient sur mon visage.

-J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Répondis je en soufflant sur les mèches qui barrait ma vue.

J'enfonçais ma tête contre sa poitrine et poussais de toute mes forces. Il fit quelques pas en arrière en grognant :

-Mais c'est qu'elle se défend bien la petite...

On y jouait depuis ma naissance mais il arrivait toujours à me faire marcher, je savais pertinemment qu'il était plus fort que moi et qu'il faisait exprès de perdre à la fin mais à chaque fois je me prenais au jeu et j'imaginais que je pouvais le mettre au tapis.

Je le poussais et nous fîmes basculer sur le canapé mais au lieu de se laisser tomber sur le dos, il nous retourna et il atterrit sur moi, m'emprisonnant encore plus.

-C'est pas juste ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! protestais-je.

-De faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Il tenait toujours mes poignets dans mon dos, il avait juste enlevé une des ses mains pour faire contre poids lors de notre chute. J'essayais de recroqueviller mes jambes sur moi pour le repousser mais d'un simple geste et en roulant les yeux au ciel il les abaissa de sa main libre :

-Ppfff, franchement ! C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? se moqua t-il.

Mes côtes, pliées de rire, me faisaient de plus en plus mal et mon poignet et sa main dans mon dos commençaient à être désagréable. Je poussais un soupir mais il ne fit qu'accentuer le mal-être, ce qui me fit encore plus rire.

-C'est bon, lâches moi ! capitulais-je à bout de souffle.

-Quoi déjà ?!

-Jacob...gémis-je en soulevant mon bassin : ça fait mal !

-Ouais c'est ça dit-il incrédule.

« Non sérieusement ». J'arquais mon dos pour lui faire comprendre : « ta main est en plein sur ma colonne vertébrale ! »

-Tu as déjà utilisé cette excuse avant !

« Jacob ! » Mon ton devenait plus suppliant : j'ai une crampe ! M'écriais-je mais mes tentatives furent noyées dans une crise de rire.

Quand mon corps arrêta d'être secoué de spasmes, je relâchais la pression et me laissais aller.

Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens et soutint son regard un moment.

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire la béatitude qui emplissait mon être entier à ce moment précis. C'était si bon d'être avec lui. Et c'était un peu affolant de constater, alors qu'il était là étendu sur moi, à quel point j'avais envie de lui. Je devais faire une drôle de tête car il plissa les yeux et relâcha légèrement la pression sur mes poignets.

J'en profitais pour prendre un peu d'appui sur mes coudes et m'approchais lentement de son visage. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-ça c'est pas juste...murmura t'il avant d'intensifier notre baiser. Je portais une de mes mains qu'il avait libérées à son visage, le pressant plus contre moi.

-_Je ne joue plus..._

Ma main descendit sur son cou, glissa lentement sur son artère carotide. Les battements humides de son cœur étaient comme un rythme envoutant. Une sensation étourdissante m'enveloppa et une envie urgente me prit de le mordre. Un besoin organique de planter mes dents dans sa peau tiède et sentir son sang s'écouler dans ma gorge. Ce geste que j'avais l'habitude de faire depuis ma naissante prenait aujourd'hui un goût irrésistiblement...érotique. Sa main remonta sur mon corps en suivant les courbes de ma hanche, de ma taille puis de mon sein...Il laissa trainer son pouce sur mon mamelon et réprimant un gémissement je me redressais et plongeais vers son cou. Ma main plaqua sa tête contre ma bouche et mes dents pénétrèrent sa peau comme dans du beurre. Son sang jaillit dans ma bouche et j'avalais son fluide comme j'aurais pu boire ses baisers et ses caresses. Instinctivement nos corps s'emboitèrent dans une position si originelle que personne n'avait besoin de manuel pour la pratiquer. Mon corps se pressait et se resserrait autour du sien à mesure que le flux affluait dans ma gorge.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes je m'arrêtais car son souffle devenait court. Pourtant il me demanda entre deux baisers :

-Pourquoi tu arrêtes ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois faible.

-C'est...la seule alternative...murmura t-il, je ne vais pas pouvoir nous arrêter à chaque fois...

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il luttait vraiment pour être un gentleman et se retenir. Le monde autour de nous était en train de se dissoudre dans une masse floue et insignifiante quand je lui dis, dans le blanc des yeux :

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu nous arrêtes...

* * *

_OMG...i know hot right ?! encore une fois trop cruelle d'arrêter là. Le prochain épisode (ne me jetez pas de pierres) arrivera dans pas moins d'une semaine._


	51. Chapter 52

_Bonjour à tous. Voici la suite du chapitre précédant. Désolé pour le délais mais d'avance ça va être un peu comme ça pour tous les chapitres suivants. Merci pour vos reviews et bienvenus à mes nouveaux lecteurs, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'être lue et apprécié._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapitre 51**

**Entretiens avec un vampire.**

POV Renesmée

Son regard s'embrasa mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit car un hurlement de loup se fit entendre. Il leva la tête.

-Je devrais probablement...

-Il y a assez de loups dans cette réserve le coupais-je avant de refermer mes lèvres sur les siennes. « _S'ils ont vraiment besoin de toi ils viendront te chercher _». Malgré la distraction je réussis quelque peu à le re-concentrer sur moi. Mais ce fut de courte durée. Le loup hurla à nouveau. Je fulminais intérieurement en resserrant ma main autour de son cou. « _S'il te plait..n'y va pas... _», je lui montrais à quel point j'avais envie qu'il reste avec moi, un sourd grognement commença à monter de sa poitrine mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Encore pris dans la pensée que je lui avais envoyé il serra les dents :

-ça plutôt intérêt à être important bougonna t'il avant de lancer un quoi exaspéré en ouvrant la porte. C'était Brady. J'enfilais en vitesse un gilet.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda Jacob peu amène. Brady fit un rapide va et vient sur moi et Jacob, saisissant l'ambiance :

-Désolé d'interrompre dit-il d'un air pas du tout désolé mais plutôt amusé.

-Brady, qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici ?

-Vampires annonça t-il, beaucoup.

-Comment ça beaucoup ? demandais-je en me levant et allant à la porte.

-Une dizaine peut-être plus répondit-il en me regardant : ils semblent courir sans aucune vraie direction, les traces d'odeurs ne font que se recouper et se rejoindre.

Jacob me regarda à son tour. Il n'y avait aucun dilemme dans ses yeux. Ce qui me poussa à me demander si tuer des vampires était un attrait plus fort que rester avec son imprégnée. Mais j'étais égoïste, c'était son devoir, je n'allais pas lui demander de rester avec moi alors que des innocents risquaient de se faire tuer.

Brady fronça les sourcils et ses narines s'écartèrent :

-Dis moi, demanda t-il, il y en a beaucoup d'autre comme toi ? Des hybrides ?

-Je peux les compter sur les doigts d'une main, pourquoi ?

-L'odeur, elle est un peu comme la tienne ; pas entièrement vampire, pas entièrement humaine...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que mon cœur commença à accéléré, le sourire carnassier de Livia apparaissant devant mes yeux. Je posais la main sur le bras de Jacob pour lui faire voir.

-Tu restes là m'ordonna t-il en plein mode Alpha protecteur maintenant : Owen et Randy veilleront sur la réserve...

-Ce n'est pas moi le problème Jacob, le coupais-je. Ils ne vont rien me faire, c'est les meutes qu'ils veulent dis-je en les regardant tous les deux.

-Si elle nous cherche, elle va nous trouver la garce rétorqua Brady.

-Faites attention leur conseillais-je, elle n'est sans doute pas venue seule.

Il me lança un dernier regard, levant légèrement les yeux au ciel, avant de partir. C'était une qualité commune chez les loups que d'être très supérieurs et confiants quand ils devaient affronter des vampires, c'était à la fois rassurant (car ils étaient la seule arme connue jusqu'à présent qui pouvait en venir à bout) mais aussi inquiétant. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un cracheur de feu ou un charmeur de serpents faisait son numéro à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. (Même si en l'occurrence le serpent n'avait pas de venin).

Je m'assis sur le canapé et entourais mes jambes de mes bras. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de ressentir de la frustration à cause de notre session écourtée. J'étais inquiète, j'avais un peu peur aussi. Je détestais le savoir dehors en train de se battre, je détestais le fait qu'un vampire pouvait le toucher ou le mordre et qu'il puisse en être empoisonné ; je détestais le fait que cette Livia ai gâché notre moment. Je détestais cette fille. Je détestais les Volturis.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois que j'étais heureuse avec Jacob, ils viennent tout foutre en l'air ?

Non ! Pas cette fois. Je ne me laisserais pas intimider. Je ne les laisserais pas avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur ma vie amoureuse.

J'appelais Alice et Jasper, pour les mettre au courant, peut-être qu'ils pourraient aider, ou du moins faire plus que moi. J'avais assez à faire en dominant ma peur.

Je me préparais mentalement au cas où Démétri ou un clone de Livia se manifesterait devant moi. Le traqueur savait où j'étais. Et ils voulaient me faire peur, nous faire peur, nous montrer qu'ils étaient sérieux. Je savais que Caius avait décimé toute la population d'enfants de la lune en Europe, il ne cherchait qu'une bonne raison de le faire avec les animorphes.

La nervosité commençait à faire dérailler mon rythme cardiaque. Et comme toujours dans ces conditions, j'avais besoin de Jasper ou Jacob, mais ils étaient tous les deux en train de pourchasser une vampire ubique.

J'allumais la télé, essayant de créer une illusion de normalité mais elle ne m'aida pas à me vider la tête. Je sortis sur le perron en bois de la maison, tendant l'oreille pour capter ne serait-ce qu'un bruit de lutte. Mais rien ne vint. Heureusement, dans un sens. Mais cela ne me réconforta pas pour autant.

Mon coeur eut un sursaut quand une masse de poils passa devant la maison. Je fus devant elle en l'espace d'une seconde.

Cela me rassura quelque peu que Randy ne soit pas sur ses gardes. S'il n'était pas aussi gros et qu'une hybride ne s'amusait pas à jouer les Sabines dans le coin, on aurait pu croire à un chien faisant sa promenade journalière dans le quartier. Je caressais son museau :

_-Ils vont bien ?_

Il hocha la tête.

_-Elle est partie ?_

Il haussa les épaules l'une après l'autre.

_-Elle fuit ?_

Il répondit par l'affirmative.

_-Elle est seule ?_

De nouveau ses épaules se soulevèrent l'une après l'autre et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

_-Je veux dire, il n'y a qu'elle et ses clones ? Pas d'autres vampires ?_

Il secoua la tête. Je voulais lui poser d'autres questions du style en combien d'exemplaires s'était-elle multiplié, mais je ne pouvais pas lui demander de morpher sinon les autres allaient baliser de ne plus le sentir. Il appuya son gros front sur mon ventre en émettant des jappements.

-_Jacob_ dis-je car je savais qu'il pouvait me voir et m'entendre à travers l'esprit de Randy : _dépêche toi de lui botter le derrière et reviens, je m'ennuie._

Mon ton était léger, je ne voulais pas qu'il voies mon anxiété. Randy poussa un son qui ressemblait à un rire désabusé.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de jouer mon gardien et de son museau me pousser vers la maison.

Il m'observa faire les quelques pas qui me séparaient de la porte et aboya doucement quand je me retournais.

Pour avoir pratiqué le langage lupin pendant plusieurs années je devinais le message rassurant qu'il voulait me donner.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi et allais dans la chambre. L'écran de mon téléphone était allumé. 10 appels manqués de mes parents. Je me dépêchais de les appeler avant de les voir débarquer ici.

-Renesmée ? Comment tu vas ? Me demanda ma mère, l'anxiété dégoulinant de sa voix.

-Bien, bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, les loups l'ont éloignés.

-Es-tu seule ? entendis-je mon père demander.

-Non Randy et Owen sont dans le coin.

La sonnerie du portable de mon père retentit. Il y eu un silence puis ma mère soupira :

-C'était Alice me rapporta t-elle, elle dit qu'elle a quitté l'état, quelques loups la poursuivent encore.

-Ils ne devraient pas murmurais-je.

-Ils veulent être sur que le danger est hors de portée.

-Je sais, mais ils courent après le danger.

-Je préfère ça plutôt que de savoir que le danger te courre après.

-Ca reviendrait au même maman lançais-je agacée.

-Ils sont forts Nessie, ne t'inquiète pas me rassura t-elle.

-Je sais, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me faire du soucis. Je vais attendre Jacob dis-je en guise d'au revoir.

-Appelle moi quand il revient.

Je marmonnais une réponse et raccrochais.

Je me déshabillais et enfilais un de ses t-shirt. Je remontais le drap empreint de son odeur sur moi et attendis qu'il revienne. Au lieu de cela, ce fut le sommeil qui me trouva.

Quelque chose de chaud se déplaçait sur moi. Le temps de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas un rêve mais la réalité je saisis la chose, la main en l'occurrence, et me relaxais quand je sentis l'odeur familière. J'ouvris les yeux.

Il m'offrit un sourire qui défiait toute concurrence avec le soleil.

-ça va ? Me demanda t-il.

Je me calais sur son ventre et il m'entoura de ses bras.

_-C'est à toi que je devrais poser la question._

-Elle est partie, dès qu'elle a senti qu'on était en surnombre. Nous l'avons coursé jusqu'en Oregon. Elle nous énervait avec ses clones, ce n'est qu'arrivé à Newport qu'elle s'est réuni et a sauté dans l'océan.

-_Elle n'a tué personne ?_

-Non.

-_Je ne pense pas qu'elle était là pour cela de toute façon. C'était pour nous faire peur._

-Hé bien elle ne me fait pas peur, même si son pouvoir est assez inquiétant. Je ne sais pas en combien d'exemplaires elle peut se déployer mais ce qu'elle nous a montré cette nuit a failli nous rendre fou.

-_Comment ça ?_

-Elle nous a obligé à nous séparer, nous faisant courir dans des directions opposées un bon moment.

_-Vous avez réussi à mettre la patte sur un clone au moins ?_

-Non répondit-il dégouté, elle est plutôt diabolique, me fait penser à la rouquine qui voulait tuer ta mère.

Je ne pus réprimer un frisson. Il resserra son étreinte.

-_Il doit y avoir une faille avec son pouvoir _pensais-je_. Elle est mi-humaine, elle ne peut pas être invincible._ _Peut-être _ajoutais-je lentement, _que si on abat un des clones, elle s'affaiblira, peut-être même mourra._

-C'est une idée, une très bonne même, on y pensera la prochaine fois...

Encore une fois je frissonnais à l'idée qu'elle puisse revenir. «..en attendant ajouta t-il, on va être plus vigilant et élargir les patrouilles »

Je serrais les dents, j'avais envie de pleurer, de la détruire, de les éliminer tous Volturis qu'ils étaient. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils s'immiscent entre nous ?

-Nessie.

Il leva mon visage vers lui et planta ses yeux foncés dans les miens. Son expression était grave.

-Ne fais pas comme moi, ne fais pas la même erreur, j'ai failli te perdre parce que je les ai laissé s'immiscer entre nous.

Penser à la douleur que j'avais ressenti quand il m'avait quitté fut très désagréable. J'eus un petit mouvement de recul, comme si je voulais m'éloigner de la sensation. A vrai dire ce n'était pas à cause des Volturis qu'il avait failli me perdre. Aurait-ce été la seule révélation de cet été je lui aurais pardonné sans problèmes, mais je n'avais pas envie de faire mention de la cachoterie collective dont j'avais été l'objet jusqu'à récemment. Je chassais les mauvais souvenirs, me concentrant sur les sentiments positifs qui m'attiraient vers la personne en face de moi. Je portais une main à sa joue :

-_Je ne les laisserais pas dicter ma vie, jamais. Je ferais tout pour nous protéger._

Il prit ma main : « C'est à moi de te protéger »

Je caressais ses lèvres avec la pulpe de mes doigts :

-_Et qui te protèges toi ? Hein mon Jacob ? _

Je me redressais et posais un léger baiser sur sa bouche : « _Tu sais que je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. »_

C'était vraiment ce que je ressentais envers lui, une fureur s'allumait en moi juste à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse le toucher.

-Je te demande juste de m'aimer, ça me suffit murmura t-il en me rendant mon baiser. « N'aie pas peur, je ne veux pas qu'ils t'atteignent avec leurs menaces »

Il s'allongea et je me calais dans ses bras, nichais ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

Je n'étais plus du tout en mode lascive, l'apparition de Livia avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide. J'avais besoin d'être en sécurité, de savoir que mes cauchemars s'étaient éloignés. Je me serrais contre mon protecteur, inhalant son odeur rassurante, me fondant dans sa chaleur familière et me rendormis.

POV Jacob

Je fus réveillé par une odeur si délicieuse que cela ne me dérangea même pas de pas avoir eu mon quota de sommeil. Je trouvais Nessie en train de chantonner devant la cuisinière. Cette vision d'elle, vêtue seulement de mon t-shirt et me préparant à manger m'émut, j'aurais aimé faire pause et rester bloqué dans cette image. Elle me faisait oublier le danger à l'extérieur, réduisant le monde et ce qu'il renfermait à ce moment.

Je l'enlaçais par derrière et l'embrassais dans le creux du cou :

-ça sent vraiment trop bon.

-C'est ce qui t'a réveillé devina t-elle.

-Mmmmhmm

-Assis toi, ça va être prêt.

Sur la table, il y avait des pancakes, des muffins, une salade avec du pamplemousse et un milk shake.

-Wouaw tu me gates.

Je la soupçonnais d'avoir autant cuisiné pour se vider l'esprit et d'un autre coté, elle semblait aller bien, ce qui me fit penser qu'elle l'avait fait juste pour me faire plaisir.

Elle renversa les œufs brouillés dans une assiette, posa quatre tranches de pain, deux de bacon et la posa devant moi.

-Bon appétit !

-Merci mon cœur.

Elle m'offrit un merveilleux sourire et s'exclama : « J'aime ça ! »

Bon. Elle semblait vraiment de bonne humeur.

-Quoi ?

Elle s'assit sur la chaise à coté de moi :

-Mon cœur. Nessie chérie c'est bien, mais tu m'appelles comme ça depuis que je suis née, mon cœur ça fait vraiment couple.

-J'aime bien mon koala aussi dis-je en lui faisant un œillade ; elle s'empêcha de rigoler ce qui lui fit faire une moue adorable.

« Et toi ? Tu va me donner un petit nom, mon Jacob c'est un peu enfantin non ? » Autant surfer sur la vague de bonheur dans laquelle elle semblait nager.

-Non ! dit-elle légèrement sur la défensive mais en souriant : parce que c'est ce que tu es, à moi. Mais je pense que tu dois avoir aussi un petit nom qui marque notre nouveau statut de couple. Tu vas m'aider, j'hésite entre deux dit-elle en se dandinant sur sa chaise.

-Va z'y dis moi.

-Y'a mon sucre, parce que tu as bon goût, et mon soleil, parce que tu me fais le même effet.

Encore, j'aurais voulu faire pause puis replay.

-J'aime bien les deux répondis-je mais j'ai une préférence pour le soleil, ça ne me fait pas juste passer pour de la nourriture.

Elle rigola.

-Je garde les deux chantonna t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Je roulais les yeux au ciel, c'était typiquement elle.

-Ok alors si je suis ton soleil proposais-je, tu dois être mon étoile, ou ma lune, un truc comme ça.

Elle hocha la tête, appréciative.

-Ooh attends fis-je comme pris d'illumination : Tu sera ma Venus !

Ses yeux et sa bouche s'écarquillèrent de contentement :

-Ooh oui c'est extra, la planète qui tourne autour du soleil et le symbole de la beauté ! S'exclama t-elle.

-T'a tout compris ! Et de l'amour aussi.

-Aussi !

-Tu es ma déesse de l'amour et de la beauté déclarai-je d'un ton inspiré.

Elle m'offrit son sourire éblouissant. Elle avait tord, c'était elle mon soleil et pas le contraire. Néanmoins je posais la question, lui prenant la main :

-ça va ?

Son visage se modifia aussi vite que si j'avais changé la chaine sur une télévision. Elle sembla hésiter entre un sourire forcé et un air triste, ce qui en résultat par un visage tourmenté qui essayait d'être courageux. Je me doutais que son apparente gaieté était un masque.

« Nessie...»

-Non ! Me coupa t-elle net. Non répéta t-elle furieusement. Je sentais que la réponse était autant pour moi que pour elle, elle secoua la tête : Non, je n'ai pas peur d'eux, je vais bien et je ne veux pas qu'ils gâchent mon week-end donc on en parle plus.

Son ton était ferme, presque autoritaire, il résonna dans ma tête, aussi impératif que le ton d'un Alpha. D'un coup je lâchais sa main, étonné et comprenant que son pouvoir était vraiment puissant. Pas juste cool, toucher les gens et leur faire voir des pensées, mais aussi terrible, dans les 2 sens du terme : elle avait un réel pouvoir d'influence. Pas que je ne l'avais pas cru quand Edward me l'avait dit, juste qu'en être victime était différent. Ses derniers mots « donc on en parle plus » avaient sonnés comme si j'en étais à l'origine, comme s'ils venaient du plus profond de moi. D'habitude quand elle touchait les gens elle _communiquait_ ses pensées, elle ne les _transférait_ pas. C'était subtil mais différent.

-Je suis désolé dit-elle en voyant mon air étonné et ma main que j'avais enlevé : je ne voulais pas ...

-C'est rien répliquais-je de suite en secouant la tête : tu as raison, nous sommes tous les deux là et je vais profiter de toi.

Elle se détendit et me sourit.

« Et de ta cuisine » ajoutais-je en commençant à manger.

-C'est trop bon, m'exclamais-je après avoir englouti la première bouchée : je sais que t'es doué mais depuis quand tu prends du plaisir à cuisiner ?

Elle rougit légèrement, le meilleur moyen pour me donner envie d'en savoir plus.

-Je te l'ai dit, répondit-elle, je l'ai découvert lors du cours de cuisine.

-Ouais, tu as des cours de trigonométrie, mais je ne t'ai jamais entendu fredonner en faisant tes exercices !

Elle haussa les épaules : « J'ai pris plaisir à cuisiner, pour mes amis. »

-Mais tu manges aussi constatais-je en voyant son assiette et les bouchées qu'elle avalait : «sans faire de grimace, comme si tu appréciais vraiment la nourriture.»

-Je ne manges qu'avec toi me fit-elle remarquer.

-Je ne te forces pas à le faire.

-Je sais, c'est juste que..je sais pas, peut-être que je me sens plus humaine avec toi. Et puis ça ne me paraît pas normal de te faire à manger et de ne pas manger avec toi. En Ecosse les filles étaient anorexiques donc mon régime de barres chocolatées était complètement banal, mais quand j'ai rencontré Lexie, j'ai du faire semblant...

-Mais tu ne fais pas semblant avec moi ? Demandais-je soudain soucieux.

-Non.

« Aussi reprit-elle après un moment, il m'arrivait de penser à toi et moi, surtout à toi, dans le futur avec une famille et je sais que tu aimes beaucoup manger et que, forcément tu te marierais avec un cordon bleu, donc je me suis dit que pour te garder près de moi, dans ma vie, il faudrait que je m'améliore à ce niveau »

-Tu manges pour moi ? Lui demandais-je touché.

Elle sourit et ses joues se colorèrent d'une jolie teinte rose. "Les choses sont plus faciles à faire quand c'est pour toi" murmura t-elle si bas que je ne l'entendis presque pas. Tel un ballon mon coeur se gonfla. Chaque jour passé avec elle était une nouvelle découverte des différentes façons de révéler son amour sans dire "je t'aime".

-Et toi ? Lançais-je. Depuis quand tu as ce genre de sentiments envers moi, vouloir me préparer à manger, prendre soin de moi...

-Je l'ai toujours eu Jacob, c'est juste que je ne savais pas que c'était différent, une autre façon d'aimer.

-Et quand est ce que tu as saisi la différence ?

Elle fit une moue espiègle :

-Quand je suis revenue d'Écosse, et que je n'avais plus du tout envie de m'asseoir sur tes genoux.

Nous rigolâmes tout les deux.

-Mais tu peux toujours le faire lui fis-je remarquer.

Ce qu'elle fit, elle se glissa sur moi et entoura mon cou de ses bras. Elle posa son front contre le mien :

-Je suis contente d'être venu dit-elle.

-Oui ?

Elle acquiesça et m'embrassa.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi lui dis-je en nous levant. J'allais dans ma chambre et prit le bracelet qui était dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. Revenant à la cuisine je lui tendis la main et l'ouvrit devant elle. Son visage s'illumina.

-Mon bracelet ! Susurra t-elle, excitée. « Il est différent des autres...c'est de la topaze ? » Demanda t-elle en touchant les petites pierres en breloques.

-Ouais, j'ai lu que la signification de cette pierre était...

-La fidélité coupa t-elle doucement en me donnant un regard chatoyant.

Sûr, ces pierres précieuses n'étaient rien à coté de l'éclat de ses yeux. Appelez moi Monsieur Ego mais j'étais tellement content du reflet qu'ils me renvoyaient. C'était ridicule à quel point cela m'avait manqué. Être en froid avec elle était semblable à avoir un miroir sans tain entre nous. J'étais un criminel qui ne pouvait pas la voir. Mais maintenant nous n'avions plus d'obstruction, nous nous voyions clairement.

-Tu en a trouvé de pleins de couleurs ! S'émerveilla t-elle.

C'était son seul coté excessivement « fille » : les pierres précieuses, elle adorait ça.

« Et il y a toujours mon loup... » dit-elle en caressant la miniature en bois.

-Toujours !

-Il te ressemble vraiment !

-J'ai eu le temps de m'améliorer avec le temps.

Je lui mis le bracelet autour du poignet. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et me montra l'image de nous deux, ensemble, heureux, pour toujours. Le lien avait été restauré.

-_Je t'aime._

-Je t'aime aussi lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Elle repartit s'asseoir à la table et je fis de même. Je lui jetais plusieurs coups d'œil, me demandant si je devais aborder le sujet. Je devais, surement.

-Au fait repris-je au bout d'un moment : est ce qu'on devrait parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

Je lui montrais d'un coup de menton le canapé. Elle suivit mon regard avant de reposer lentement ses yeux sur moi :

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir mordu...

"Tu sais bien que ça ne me déranges pas." Pas seulement car j'y été habitué depuis 8 ans maintenant et que je lui passais toutes ces manies, mais aussi car ce n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'on aurait pu le penser. Elle n'était pas féroce, pour moi c'était le plus mignon vampire qu'on aurait pu rencontrer, elle me faisait penser à un petit guépard ou un lionceau. Elle avait réussi à rendre une pratique très dangereuse amusante, elle pouvait me mordre tant qu'elle le voulait, c'était juste que hier j'étais assez excité et que...eh bien le cou était une de mes zones les plus sensibles. Si nous n'avions pas été interrompus le réveil aurait été assez différent.

"Je ne parles pas de ça" précisais-je. Elle resserra son regard et dit avec précaution :

-Il ne s'est rien passé..

-De ce qui allait se passer dans ce cas ?

Elle posa sa fourchette et joignit les mains sous la table :

-Probablement qu'on devrait oui. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Euh...Ce n'est pas toi qui devrait me dire quelque chose ?

-Quelque chose dans le style, c'est trop tôt ?

Je la dévisageais déconcerté. Parler de sexe avec elle était encore plus bizarre que d'y penser. Surtout quand elle avait ce calme ingénu qui dénotait carrément avec sa sensualité.

-Je sais pas, c'est ce que tu penses ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'arrête de penser quand je suis à l'horizontale répondit-elle avec un air faussement penaud tout en me toisant.

Je m'esclaffais :

-Ok, c'est pour ça qu'on en parle à la verticale.

Nous nous regardâmes mais aucun mot ne sortit. J'essayais d'être responsable sur le coup mais elle ne m'aidait pas du tout. Je ne comprenais pas trop son mutisme. Ses grands yeux perçants vibrèrent soudainement et elle me demanda d'une voix moelleuse :

-Tu es mon âme sœur non ?

-Oui...

-Alors pourquoi attendre ?

Ok. Je la connaissais bien mais de temps en temps elle arrivait à me prendre de cours. Je devais trouver quelque chose pour m'en sortir...Bien sûr c'était tentant d'abonder dans son sens. Mais malgré toute la sensualité inhérente à son espèce, elle avait encore des restes de môme en elle. Le cocktail femme-enfant était certes très attirant et explosif mais je me devais de ne pas oublier que je n'étais pas simplement son petit ami, également son protecteur. J'inspirais un petit coup, j'étais persuadé qu'elle n'allait pas aimer, et lui dit :

-Tu es...jeune.

« Jeune ? » Son sourcil s'arqua : Comme 8 ans ou 18 ans ?

Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas rire à la vue de sa moue affectée :

-Nessie, tu n'as pas 18 ans.

J'avais pris un ton léger, mais il ne sembla pas arriver jusqu'à elle car elle ouvrit la bouche choquée et s'exclama :

-Tu me prends pour une gamine !

-Non !

-Si !

« Écoute » Je tirais sa chaise près de moi et frottais doucement mes mains sur ses bras : « rien ne presse ok, pas besoin de se précipiter, on peut attendre... »

-Attendre quoi ? La st glinglin ? Rétorqua t-elle en faisant une adorable grimace.

-Tu vois lui dis-je, tu fais un caprice..

Elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras :

-Ne me fais pas passer pour l'obsédée de service...me menaça t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas le cas.

-...parce que toi aussi tu n'en menais pas large...

Je souris, elle était tellement mignonne quand elle piquait des crises.

« Non écoute Nessie » Je pris son visage dans mes mains : « je te dis ça, parce que si tu étais avec un autre gars, je lui aurais cassé la figure s'il avait profité de la situation. Mais s'il t'avais dit qu'il voulait attendre, prendre le temps de te connaître et d'être le meilleur petit ami avant de passer à l'étape supérieure, là je me serais incliné »

-Oh fit-elle et la colère s'enfuit de ses traits en laissant place à un sourire qui colora ses joues :

-Mais, c'est bizarre, on se connait depuis longtemps...c'est pas comme si on devait se découvrir.

-En tant que petit et petite ami si, c'est nouveau. Tu ne veux pas en profiter ?

-Si bien sur. Combien de temps veux-tu qu'on attende ?

« Euh... » J'avais l'impression d'avoir les mauvaises répliques, que notre dialogue était inversé. Ce n'était pas censé être les filles qui repoussent et les mecs qui insistent ? « Tu ne veux pas que ce soit un moment spécial ?»

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules :

-ça sera spécial, c'est toi et moi.

-En effet. Mais je croyais que tu aurais voulu attendre, vraiment, jusqu'au mariage, tu sais comme tes parents ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment d'idée tranchée sur la question.

J'arquais un sourcil dubitatif. Elle avait été enlevé avec un avis tranché sur la question. Voyant mon air elle répliqua : Les idéaux et idées que l'on a quand on est adolescente et les décisions que l'on prend lorsqu'on est fan de comédies musicales ne sont pas des vraies décisions.

Je partis d'un rire moqueur :

-Oh oui je me rappelle ta phase Broadway, tu chantais tous ce que tu étais en train de faire.

-Un vrai casse-pied !

-Je trouvais ça amusant, tu avais des airs de princesse de Walt Disney.

-Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez toi Jacob dit-elle sarcastique en prenant un air préoccupé et ouvrant ses yeux grands comme des soucoupes : « Tu es...romantique. » Elle avait dit ça comme si j'avais la gastro.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! M'exclamais-je : Tu regardes ces navets tout les ans avec ton oncle !

-Ghost et Dirty Dancing ne sont pas des navets répliqua t-elle, mais des classiques et c'est un rituel que j'ai avec Emmett, je te défend de critiquer les traditions familiales !

-Ouais, ouais peut importe tempérais-je en souriant : j'aurais juste cru que en ce qui concerne...

-Le sexe, ma première fois dit-elle comme si elle m'aidait à réciter une leçon dont j'avais oublié les mots. Néanmoins elle avait détourné les yeux en le disant.

-...tu ne serais pas aussi pressé.

Elle inspira, soupira puis s'accouda à la table et se pencha vers moi :

-C'est assez...étrange dit-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Ce que j'ai ressenti...c'était comme la faim, une envie très forte, très dure à contrôler et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me contrôler, parce que tu es à moi, alors j'ai le droit de te vouloir.

Sa phrase et son ton me laissèrent perdu entre un sentiment bizarre d'orgueil et de perplexité. Une partie de moi ne savait pas si je devais être fier ou avoir peur. Elle sonnait tellement comme un vampire en ce moment. Son regard lascif me dévisageant comme si j'étais une proie. Je ne pouvais pas nier le fait que ça avait un coté indéniablement excitant.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu te sens prête ? Lui demandais-je partagé entre l'hébètement et l'incrédulité.

-Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que je ressens des choses agréables et incontrôlables quand je suis contre toi.

Elle joua avec une de ses mèches en plantant ses yeux chocolats dans les miens. C'était vraiment dur de rester sagement assis en face d'elle quand elle faisait ça. Même la meilleure actrice ne pouvait personnifier en même temps la candeur et la sensualité aussi bien qu'elle.

-Je ne comprends pas trop cette conversation à vrai dire ajouta t-elle...tu essais de jouer le rôle du gentil garçon ?

-J'essaie d'être responsable et à vrai dire je ne comprend pas trop ton attitude également, tu essais de jouer à la femme ?

Etonnamment elle ne se vexa pas. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses tranches de pamplemousse baignant dans leur jus.

-Je les trouve très bien moi tes idéaux et décisions de ta période comédies musicales dis-je doucement. Malgré tout ce que mon corps ressentait, je voulais penser avec ma tête, parce qu'elle le méritait. Et je la connaissais, je savais que son attitude était un acte. J'avais compris maintenant, surtout avec le dîner lors de notre premier baiser, qu'elle pouvait partir dans des faux scénarios pour avoir le vrai. Elle avait sans doute grandi très vite physiquement mais dans sa tête elle restait une fille qui s'extasiait sur les licornes. Il y avait une grande différence entre lui donner ce qu'elle voulait et ce dont elle avait besoin. Souvent, elle n'avait pas conscience de ses besoins, mais comme hier, suivait ses envies. Cela semblait sans doute dingue de lui dire non mais c'était ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment puis dit lentement comme si elle réfléchissait en même temps : "Je sais que c'est un acte important et hier n'était pas le bon moment, j'avoue que j'ai été emporté. Tu as a raison, on devrait prendre notre temps, tu devrais m'inviter au restaurant, au cinéma, m'acheter des fleurs, du chocolat et des bijoux, me faire la cour...

J'hochais la tête.

-Mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin de cérémonial quand ça arrivera...ajouta t-elle.

-Pas d'endroit spécial, de décoration romantique ? insistais-je.

Elle haussa les épaules : Si avoua t-elle timidement.

Je souris. Elle baissa les yeux et me regarda à travers ses longs cils, ses joues rosirent quand elle dit doucement :

-Mais vraiment j'ai juste besoin de toi. Je ne pense pas que ce qu'il y aura autour de moi m'importera si tu es devant moi.

Bien sur, moi non plus les alentours ne m'importeront guère pensais-je en me penchant vers son visage.

-Tu es obsédée la taquinais-je tendrement en lui donnant un baiser d'esquimau.

Au moment de partir à Seattle, j'insistais pour la raccompagner mais elle refusa catégoriquement. Elle savait pourquoi j'insistais et fidèle à son ordre de ne pas évoquer le sujet, elle tenait également à ne pas agir suivant les menaces ou ses peurs. Je l'admirais pour cela même si c'était inutile. Elle se cala néanmoins dans mes bras et me susurra dans le creux du cou :

-J'aime beaucoup Seattle mais je pourrais rester là avec toi...te préparer à manger...t'embrasser...j'ai toute l'éternité pour faire des études !

-Et tu as toute l'éternité pour m'aimer aussi alors va t'instruire...

Elle fit une moue :

-Ooh tu me chasses...

-Non, c'est pour mieux se retrouver mon enfant.

Elle rigola avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois.

-Soi prudente lui dis-je quand elle monta dans sa voiture.

-J'le suis toujours répondit-elle comme Charlie, sauf qu'avec elle ce n'était pas vrai.

-Et appelle moi quand tu arrives.

Comme quand elle était petite et qu'elle rentrait au cottage après avoir passé des heures à la réserve, elle posa un baiser au bout de ses doigts puis ouvrit et referma sa main frénétiquement en ma direction. « Au revoir mon sucre brun » chantonna t-elle d'une voix sirupeuse. Je ris doucement jusqu'à ce que sa voiture fut invisible.

POV Renesmée

J'avais fait de mon mieux (plutôt avec succès) pour ne pas penser aux Volturis, me concentrant sur les moments passés avec Jacob et surtout sur son dernier sourire, celui qui justifiait tous les petits noms débiles que je lui avais trouvé. Mais d'un coté, y penser ne faisait qu'accentuer ma nervosité, je ne voulais pas le reperdre, je ne voulais pas dire au revoir à mon bonheur pour satisfaire ces Italiens, aussi puissants et effrayants étaient-ils.

En arrivant à la maison à Seattle, je vis la jeep d'Emmett parqué devant le garage.

« C'est bon elle est là » l'entendis-je dire alors que je passais la porte d'entrée.

-Hey gamine ! M'accueillit-il du salon, il avait son téléphone dans la main.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandais-je soucieuse. Je ne savais pas si sa présence était porteuse de réconfort ou de mauvaises nouvelles.

-Je m'assure juste que tu es bien arrivé répondit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Ah. Tu aurais pu te contenter d'appeler lui fis-je remarquer en pointant son portable, soulagée.

-Je sais ! Mais va dire ça à ton père !

-Oh mince ! Soupirais-je en me frappant le front : J'ai oublié t'appeler ma mère pour la rassurer !

Ce que je fis sur le champ, ainsi que Jacob.

-Pourquoi tu ne _m_'a pas appelé ? Demanda t-il d'un air furibond après que j'eus raccroché.

-Parce que les loups étaient là et Alice et Jasper aussi.

-Quand même !

-J't'appelerais la prochaine fois ok ? répondis-je légèrement agacée. Ce n'était pas lui qui m'agaçait mais la situation, parce qu'il y aurait sans doute une prochaine fois, du moins tant que je serais avec Jacob.

-T'a intérêt ! Me menaça t-il gentiment.

-C'est pas drôle Emmett protestais-je doucement en me laissant tomber dans le canapé. Ca a failli gâcher mon week-end !

Il s'assit à mes cotés et me frotta doucement l'épaule : Ne t'inquiète pas, on est là pour te protéger me dit-il en me donnant un baiser sur la tête. D'accord ?

J'hochais la tête, me resserrant contre lui. Mais je n'avais pas peur pour moi, j'avais peur pour mes amis. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils leur arrivent quoi que ce soit...à cause de moi. Si ce n'était pour moi, ils ne seraient pas dans cette situation.

-Alors dit-il d'une voix taquine : Toi et Jacob ? Vous vous êtes rabiboché ?

Voir son air enfantin et léger me fit oublier l'hybride ubique, de plus je savais que c'était son but, me faire penser à autre chose. Comme je ne demandais que ça, je répondis sans grand peine :

-Oui.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et un sourire en coin :

-Sur l'oreiller ?

-Emmett ! Protestais-je plus amusée qu'offensée.

-Quoi ? Tu peux me dire, je suis ton tonton, tu sais...peut-être même que je pourrais te donner des tuyaux puisque tes parents sont aussi prudes qu'un décolleté de bonnes soeurs.

-Est ce que tu es en train de me proposer des leçons...d'éducation...sexuelle ? Chuchotais-je amusée et quelque peu perplexe.

-Oui Nessie, pour ton bien, je pense qu'il est nécessaire que je le fasse.

Le pire c'est qu'il avait l'air sérieux. Je pouffais de rire :

-C'est bizarre mais quand je t'associe avec l'expression éducation sexuelle, j'ai du mal à te voir...en professeur.

Il me lança un regard incrédule et dit :

-Je ne parle pas de ta tuyauterie, Carlisle est là pour ça !

-Merci !

-Je parle, continua t-il sans faire attention, de tes hormones, de ta libido, de tes fantasmes, de..

-Ok ça va j'ai compris !

-Donc je pense que je suis la personne la mieux placée pour t'en parler...

Je le regardais bêtement pendant quelques secondes.

-Allez m'encouragea t-il d'un clin d'oeil et d'un hochement de tête : raconte tout à Tonton Emmett, Docteur Lovin'Fun !

-Okaaay dis-je lentement après avoir rigolé. Emmett avait le chic pour changer l'ambiance avec des sujets de discussions débiles. Mais il avait réussi car penser à Jacob me faisait du bien. J'avais envie de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Lexie était endormie, j'entendais sa respiration profonde. Emmett était sans doute la seule personne de ma famille avec qui je pouvais en parler sans gêne, Rosalie ne me donnerait jamais de conseils vu son dégout envers Jacob, avec Jasper je prenais le risque de rendre l'atmosphère incestueuse. Alice...non je l'entendais déjà pépier inlassablement. Ma mère lui avait vendu la mèche quand je lui avais fait part de mes sentiments changeants envers Jacob et elle m'avait coincé un soir dans ma chambre et m'avait posé des tas de questions et m'avait donné des tas de conseils bizarres pleins de sous-entendus sexuels, comme si le fait que je sois la dernière personne de la famille à expérimenter l'amour la mettait en ébullition. Avec mes parents c'était...tout bonnement inconcevable, parler de Jacob avec ma mère ? Désolé mais après les événements de cet été,(et même si je n'étais plus en colère) je ne pouvais pas l'envisager, quant à mon père...lorsque j'arrivais à lui cacher mes pensées, j'improvisais une danse de la victoire alors c'était bien la dernière personne avec laquelle je me voyais parler. Surtout que je savais d'avance son avis. Il n'avait fait l'amour qu'avec une seule femme dans sa vie, sa femme. Ce qui expliquait assez bien sa vision sur le sujet. Je n'avais rien contre cette vision, je la trouvais d'ailleurs très belle. Mais je ne savais pas si mon père avait été soumis à toutes ces émulations qui m'assaillaient quand j'étais dans les bras de Jacob. Carlisle allait me sortir des suppositions techniques et médicales vu la rareté de mon espèce et Esmée...et bien c'était ma mamie chérie ! Ce qui me laissait avec Emmett :

-On s'est embrassé, beaucoup.

-Quel genre de baiser ? Demanda t-il : Le truc timide et dégoutant du puceau boutonneux qui arrive enfin à sortir avec une fille au bal de promo ou le truc à la Ghost ?

-Plutôt Ghost...

-Ooouh...fit-il pétillant en haussant les sourcils.

-Ouais...

-Vous êtes allez au bout de la chanson ?

-Euh...nooon.

-C'est bien, tu es jeune, il faut prendre le temps dit-il en plissant les yeux et hochant la tête tel un sage, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

-Je ne suis pas jeune ! Rétorquais-je énervée. Les mots n'avaient pas le même ton dans la bouche de Jacob mais le sentiment de non-prise au sérieux était le même.

-Nessie, tu es un bébé appuya t-il d'un ton condescendant.

-Est-ce que je ressembles à un bébé ? M'emportais-je.

« Personne ne met bébé dans un coin » imita Emmett avec la même intonation que Johnny Castel, comme d'habitude cela m'arracha un sourire. Voyant qu'il avait réussi à me dérider il reprit :

« Non tu ne ressembles pas à un bébé, mais je ne parles pas de ça » il pointa ma poitrine, « je parle de ça » il pointa ma tête. « Tu es née il y a seulement 8 ans ! Une humaine à 8 ans joue encore à la poupée. »

-Mais je ne suis pas seulement humaine ! Ce que je ressens avec Jacob , je ne pense pas qu'une humaine de 8 ans se doute même de l'existence de telles choses ! C'est plutôt bizarre Emmett, lui avouais-je. J'ai l'impression de n'être plus moi même, de perdre la raison...C'est dur à contrôler.

-Bien sur que c'est dur, ton corps contient l'addition d'une libido d'une jeune humaine de 17 ans et celle d'un jeune vampire de 8 ans.

-Oh ! fis-je, à la fois étonné qu'Emmett m'apprenne quelque chose d'autre que de nouvelles façons d'embêter les gens, et un peu effrayé.

"Quand à Jacob continua t-il, et bien c'est une bête...Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demandé s'ils étaient meilleurs amants que nous."

Là il parlait tout seul, perdu dans ses pensées. Je claquais des doigts devant lui :

-Emmett ? Est ce que tu es en train de me pousser à coucher avec mon copain ?

-Hun hun fit-il en secouant la tête.

-Parce que si c'est le cas, tu es un mauvais Docteur lovin'fun et mon père va t'arracher la tête.

« Ouais je sais t'inquiète. »

-Et de toute façon Jacob veut qu'on attende.

-Vraiment ?

J'acquiesçais.

Emmett me regarda éberlué :

-Soit c'est _lui_ qui a peur de se faire arracher la tête par ton père, soit c'est un gars vraiment bien.

Je souris en repensant à notre conversation :

-Oui admis-je : Jacob est vraiment un mec bien.

« Eh bien, je voulais juste te dire que ce que tu ressens » il fit un geste vague de haut en bas devant mon corps, « est normal, pas besoin de flipper. »

-Ok. Merci Doc dis-je en me redressant et joignant mes mains entre mes jambes, réfléchissant. « Mais maintenant je fais quoi de toute cette énergie ? »

Il haussa les épaules : C'est à toi de voir dit-il avec précaution. Tu peux toujours sublimer ton désir, c'est ce que ton père a fait. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il soit aussi bon musicien ?

-Parce qu'il est doué ? Répondis-je sans réfléchir.

A sa tête je réalisais que sa question était de la pure rhétorique.

-Autre solution ? Demandais-je.

Il poussa un son hésitant :

-Ness, si je peux te donner un conseil, tu devrais te concentrer sur tes études, si tu ne veux pas redoubler.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit en une grimace à la fois horrifiée,incrédule et amusée :

-A ce point ?

-Ne sous estime pas le pouvoir de la libido dit-il d'un air sérieux et menaçant qui n'en fut que plus comique.

-Toi et Rosalie...avançais-je un peu gêné par rapport à ma tante, je sais que vous avez cassé un nombre incalculable de pièces mais vous allez à l'école !

Leur vie sexuelle n'avait jamais été un sujet tabou.

-Ness, on a plus de 80 ans, avec le temps tu apprends à être raisonnable.

-Punaise soupirais-je : ben je crois que je vais me mettre à la peinture alors...

-Suis sûr que Carlisle et Esmée adoreront pendre tes oeuvres dans leur salon railla t-il.

-Ah ah ah.

« Bon » il m'ébouriffa la tête et se leva : " maintenant que tu es là, intacte..." Il me donna un petit sourire en coin : je vais aller retrouver Rosalie. Lexie dort m'informa t-il en montrant l'étage, Seth est parti y'a quelque temps.

-Embrasse Rose de ma part.

-Eh bien d'abord s'exclama t-il : je vais faire _ma_ part et la tienne on verra après, selon l'état des meubles.

-Ppffff !

-Pas de mépris Mademoiselle, le jour où tu égalera notre palmarès n'est pas arrivé !

-Mais qui te dis que je veux l'égaler ? m'exclamais-je en rigolant.

-Tu verras...je te connais, tu as une nature compétitive.

Il disparut avant de recevoir le coussin que je lui envoyais et qui s'effondra contre la porte.

-Coucou, tu as passé un bon week-end ? Me demanda Lexie le lendemain en descendant dans le salon.

-Plutôt, Jacob et moi nous sommes réconciliés.

J'avais décidé de ne lui dire que le coté positif du week-end, pas besoin de la charger avec des informations qui ne lui feraient aucun bien.

-Oh je suis super contente.

-Moi aussi ! Yay ! Moi et ma meilleure amie nous sommes amoureuses et heureuses en même temps !"

Nous rigolâmes et nous prenant les mains exécutèrent une petite danse stupide. Je voyais maintenant d'où Jacob avait tiré son expression "dansauter" pour qualifier mon état d'excitation.

-Je vais être en retard en cours dis-je en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge : tu peux me consacrer ta soirée ? J'ai besoin de parler à ma meilleure amie qui sort comme moi avec un loup...

-Oooh...fit-elle d'un ton taquin : ouais pas de problèmes, on se voit ce soir.

Arrivée en cours, Kaia se précipita vers moi, son visage de manga illuminé.

-Bonjour Ness dit-elle guillerette en s'asseyant.

-Bonjour à toi, tu es bien rentrée de la fête ?

-Oui, Embry est vraiment gentil.

-En effet. Et alors ?

-Alors rien, il m'a raccompagné et c'est tout.

-Tu semblais beaucoup l'apprécier poussais-je : j'aurais cru que je sais pas...vous vous seriez embrassé...?

-Non dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils comme si l'idée ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit : mais on va se revoir.

-C'est cool. Peut-être que tu pourras venir à la Push pendant les week-ends ?

-Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup répondit-elle visiblement très intéressée.

La journée passa vite, et même la pause de midi avec Lexie, Kaia et Sierra sembla se fondre dans le moule quotidien.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la journée que j'aperçus Paolo. Il se trouvait sur le parking dans la section réservé aux deux-roues. Il était accroupi devant une moto, un modèle Harley.

-Salut le motard le saluais-je.

Il tourna la tête, me donna son expression particulière : il souriait sans vraiment bouger sa bouche.

-Hey Ness dit-il de sa basse troublante.

-Sympa la moto dis-je en caressant la bécane.

-Ouais. C'est un cadeau.

-De qui ?

-Mon ex.

-Oh fis-je d'un ton désolé. Tu n'es pas le genre à rendre les cadeaux après rupture ? Glissais-je en essayant d'être légère.

-Nous n'avons pas rompus marmonna t-il sèchement avant de changer de sujet et de ton :

-Comment s'est passé ta fête ?

-Plutôt bien répondis-je encore surprise par son changement de comportement et l'incohérence de ses paroles. "Dommage que tu sois parti."

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis parti, ça ne tenait qu'à toi je serais resté. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ton amie ne m'apprécie pas. Elle ne me connait même pas.

-Oui je sais c'est bizarre, mais bon tout le monde ne peut pas s'entendre.

Il se redressa et me fit face. Un coup de vent passa et j'écartais les cheveux de mes yeux en même temps que son odeur me parvint. Ce fut rapide et violent mais j'eus le bon réflexe d'arrêter de respirer. Son arôme était fort, musqué, envoutant, pourtant il ne m'arracha pas la gorge. Etonnamment il avait un effet contraire : il m'engourdit. Je m'étonnais de ne pas l'avoir senti plus tôt, je devais être trop fixé sur sa voix.

-Joli bracelet dit-il en montrant le bijoux autour de mon poignet.

-Oui répondis-je rapidement en me ressaisissant : C'est un cadeau.

-De qui ?

-Mon copain.

-Oh ! S'exclama t-il en posant une fesse sur le siège de sa moto : Tu as un copain ? Est ce pour cela que tu n'étais pas là ce week-end ?

-Comment sais-tu que je n'étais pas là ?

-Je suis passé te voir samedi mais un gars m'a répondu que tu n'étais pas là.

-En effet.

-Pourquoi un loup demanda t-il en montrant la breloque sculptée.

-Parce que j'ai un lien particulier avec ces animaux répondis-je d'un ton attendri.

Son sourcil se releva :

-Ah bon ? Lequel ?

-Je les aime.

Il hocha la tête lentement comme s'il examinait ma réponse puis il poussa un faible rire, qui me sembla sardonique.

-J'te ramène ? Proposa t-il.

-Non merci, je suis venu en voiture, de plus tu n'as pas de second casque lui fis-je remarquer.

Il fronça les sourcils comme si la protection était le dernier de nos soucis.

Il enjamba la moto, la démarra et me dit « à plus » avant de partir.

Je restais un moment sur le trottoir, regardant la moto s'éloigner, essayant de trouver un sens à ce qu'il m'avait fait ressentir. Mais je me rappelais ma soirée avec Lexie et me dirigeais vers ma voiture.

-Je sais que tu n'en a rien à faire mais j'ai préparé du pop-corn m'annonça Lexie quand j'entrais.

-Y'a du caramel remarquais-je : Dans ce cas je n'en ai pas rien à faire !

Elle me tendit le saladier et je me laissais choir dans le canapé. Il y avait une rediffusion d'Entretien avec un vampire à la télé. Elle allait couper mais je l'en empêchais :

-Laisse c'est comme regarder de la tv-réalité lui expliquais-je.

Elle rigola : bien sûr !

-Oouuh s'exclama t-elle avec dégout : leur ongles ! Sos manicure !

Je pouffais de rire : Tu sais bien que ça n'arrangerait rien, ça repousserait dans la seconde !

-Je croyais que devenir vampire rendait beau ? Depuis quand les ongles de 5 cm sont censé être beaux sur les hommes ?

-Oh mais ils sont vieux, vraiment vieux, à l'époque c'était commun lui expliquais-je.

Elle me regarda ahurie :

-Ils existent ? Lestat et Louis ?

-Yep répondis-je en engouffrant une poignet de pop-corn : quoique Lestat est mort, tu sais dans sa période rock star ? Les Volturi n'ont pas trop apprécié sa musique. Mais surtout il devenait une menace : Il avait décidé de révéler le secret de notre existence au grand jour. Mais Louis est toujours vivant, je l'ai rencontré une fois.

-Oh punaise ! S'exclama t-elle les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes. Puis elle se calma et constata d'un ton plutôt admiratif :

-Louis est votre précurseur.

-Ouais, lui est Carslise se ressemblent.

-Est ce que Louis ressemble vraiment à Brad Pitt ?

-Non, il est encore plus beau et beaucoup plus impressionnant, je doute que les humains puissent vraiment rester sains d'esprits après l'avoir regardé. J'étais petite quand je l'ai vu mais il a été mon coup de coeur pendant un an.

-Oh punaise répéta t-elle.

-Berk fis-je quand je vis Brad Pitt croquer un rat : y'a pas pire comme animal, dégoutant.

-Les vampires sont tellement torturés et prétentieux dit-elle au bout d'un moment où nous fumes prises dans le film malgré le fait que nous l'avions vu plusieurs fois avant : « je reste dans l'équipe des loups. Ils sont plus amusants...et chauds. »

-Et très poilus !

-Seulement quand ils sont sous forme animale ! Protesta t-elle.

-Pourquoi rétorquais-je en la taquinant : tu as déjà vérifié qu'ils ne l'étaient pas sous forme humaine ?

-Non ! S'exclama t-elle.

Je pouffais de rire.

-Ils ne le sont pas lui révélais-je.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Lexie j'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie avec eux, à un point ou un autre je les ai vu remorpher.

Elle ouvrit grands ses yeux et sa bouche, maintenant curieuse :

-Toi et Jacob vous... ? C'est de ça que tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui.

Elle inspira dramatiquement.

-Non, non rectifiais-je, on n'a rien fait, mais c'est de ça que je voulais te parler.

-Ah ok.

Je me tournais complètement vers elle :

-Dis moi : Est ce que ça te fait la même chose avec Seth ? Est ce que dès que tu l'embrasses, ta bienséance se met en mode veille et tu commences à penser et à vouloir faire des choses interdit au moins de 18 ans ?

A son tour elle se déplaça de façon à se mettre face à moi :

-Moins de 18 ans Nessie c'est vraiment vulgaire et dégueulasse, est ce que tu as déjà vu à quoi ressemble un film interdit au moins de 18 ans ? C'est carrément ignoble. En ce qui me concerne c'est moins de 16 ans.

-Bonne fille lui dis-je d'un ton moqueur en la tapotant sur l'épaule.

Elle me donna un coup dans les cotes en même temps qu'un « Ouch » sorti de sa bouche. Je rigolais.

-Tu te rappelles comment on était lorsque l'on s'est rencontré ? Les rares fois où l'on parlait de notre futur amoureux ?

-Mmhmm acquiesça t-elle.

-J'étais naïve.

-Tu croyais au prince charmant ajouta t-elle.

-Oui mais c'est parce que je sortais de ma période comédies musicales et Disney me défendis-je. D'ailleurs je me demande comment j'ai pu rester naïve aussi longtemps, je vis avec des vampires quand même !

-Qu'est ce que t'appelle naïve ?

-Eh bien...Jacob et moi on a eu en quelque sorte LA discussion. Nous étions en train de nous embrasser et...disons juste que si on n'avait pas été interrompus eh bien...bref. Le lendemain nous avons parlé. C'était assez...bizarre parce que je n'arrêtais pas d'osciller entre toutes ces émotions en moi. J'étais un peu effrayé par le désir que j'avais pour lui mais d'un autre coté c'était assez excitant. D'un côté j'ai pas envie de précipiter les choses...je veux profiter de lui, de notre relation...et d'un autre coté je me dis pourquoi attendre ? Puis je me dis que c'est trop tôt, vraiment trop tôt dans notre relation amoureuse mais d'un autre coté je le connais depuis toujours...je sais pas. Sans compter le fait que je n'arrive plus à penser correctement quand il me touche !

Elle pencha la tête et haussa un sourcil dubitatif :

-Tu ne voulais pas attendre jusqu'au mariage ?

-C'est pour ça que je dis que j'étais naïve. Je ne pense pas que j'y arriverais, l'attirance est trop forte. Dès que ça commence à être chaud entre nous j'ai l'impression d'être un mentos dans une bouteille de coca...

Elle rigola, haussa les épaules : Tu ne peux pas te tromper avec lui non ? Je veux dire vous êtes des âmes soeurs et si tu te sens prête...Mais d'un coté je trouve que tu te poses encore des questions, sans doute que c'est signe d'incertitude...

-Tu te sens prête toi ?

-Je pensais l'être, tu sais le jour de mon anniversaire, et puis j'ai parlé avec mon père.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Ce n'est pas ça le plus important, je me suis juste rendue compte que j'allais le faire plus pour lui que pour moi. Et ça part d'un mauvais fond, de mes insécurités. Je ne veux pas coucher avec lui parce que j'ai peur que l'imprégnation soit un état comateux duquel il va se reveiller à un moment ou un autre et réaliser que je suis...ce que je suis.

-Mais tu es géniale Lexie !

-Eh bien je commence à le croire dit-elle en souriant, du moins que j'ai une certaine valeur.

Elle marqua une pause et sourit distraitement : L'idée de le faire avec lui m'enchante énormément, mais c'est quand même important...Mais il est génial avec moi, vraiment patient.

-Nos mecs sont géniaux dis-je en hochant la tête appréciative.

-Ouais enchérit-elle, vraiment.

Nous pouffâmes simultanément de rire en voyant Antonio Banderas sur l'écran avec des extensions qu'on aurait cru fabriqué avec des chutes de cheveux trouvées dans la poubelle d'un coiffeur.

* * *

**_Ooooh j'ai trouvé Jacob et Nessie très mignon dans ce chapitre, je les aime ces deux-là, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. _**

**_Merci d'avance pour vos reviews et à bientôt pour une nouvel épisode d'un éternel recommencement...ta dan tan tan !_**


	52. Chapter 53

Coucou les amis

je suis vraiment vraiment désolé de cette pause plus que longue. Je n'ai vraiment plus le temps d'écrire en ce moment. Ça me frustre vraiment mais bon y'a mon boulot qui passe avant, et j'ai aussi eu un décès dans ma famille donc...vlà plus trop la pêche.

Mais je ne vous oublie pas, je vous promet de poster bientôt.

Je ne veux pas faire de promesse que je ne peux pas tenir mais j'essaierais de donner un signe de vie avant la sortie d'Hésitation.

On va dire que jusqu'à présent c'était la partie 1 de mon histoire et que la partie 2 arrive bientôt et oui il y aura du suspense, des gentils, des méchants, des vampires, des elfes et du sexe ! Ahahah.

A plus les amis et encore désolé de la longue pause.


	53. Chapter 54

_Helloooo_

_Chose promise : voici un nouveau chapitre avant Hésitation. Je tenais à vous remercier de votre patience et de vos gentils mots, ça me touche beaucoup. Je pars en vacance la semaine prochaine donc ne vous inquiétez pas si il n'y a pas d'autre postage pendant le mois de juillet. A vrai dire je me suis remise à écrire, mais l'histoire devient un peu plus "agitée" donc il me faut du temps pour bien écrire tout ça, et puis y'a plein de rebondissements qui n'arrêtent pas de surgir dans ma tête et...je raconte trop ma vie lol_

_Réponses à Poupette : __Non Seth et Lexie n'ont rien fait encore mais dans quelques chapitres le thermomètre va monter._

_La mort de Livia et les façon de la tuer ne sont qu'une théorie de Nessie. Livia était là à la demande de quelqu'un, mais qui, ça on le saura assez vite._

_Paolo...Paolo...je ne t'en dis pas plus, mais lis ce chapitre qui parle un peu de lui. Et puis Poupette s'il n'y avait pas de trouble-fête l'histoire ne serait pas intéressante ! Un seul indice : rappelle toi que la mère de Lexie lui a donné un pendentif pour son anniversaire qui augmente le pouvoir de ses intuitions...(déjà là j'en ai trop dit)._

_Donc je vous laisse avec ce chapitre._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapitre 52**

**Secrets**

POV Renesmée

Les semaines passèrent et même si je passais un week-end sur deux à la Push nous n'avions plus eu de visite de vampires récalcitrants. Alice regardait les décisions d'Aro et ne voyait rien de dangereux. Mais d'un autre coté Livia lui était inaccessible, si cela lui chantait de revenir m'harceler ma tante ne pouvait pas le prévoir. Cependant je ne pouvais pas vraiment être apeuré outre mesure, Emmett et Rose vivaient à quelques mètres de chez moi, mes grands-parents de l'autre coté de la ville et Jacob était souvent avec moi. Succombé à la peur serait comme mépriser les forces surnaturelles et protectrices autour de moi.

Mon esprit commençait donc à se calmer, j'avais fourré la menace dans un coin de ma tête. Je commençais à apprécier le nouveau rythme de ma vie ainsi que ma nouvelle relation avec Jacob. Être l'amie de Jacob était génial mais être sa petite amie était encore plus que génial. J'étais heureuse. Je ne m'ennuyais jamais avec lui, il arrivait à transformer n'importe quelle situation en séance de rigolade. Comme lorsque nous étions avachis dans le fauteuil devant la télé, qu'il coupait le son et que nous refaisions les dialogues en prenant des voix débiles. Ou bien quand il m'amenait manger une glace à Port Angeles et qu'elle finissait sur nos visages, et que nous nous léchouillions après. Tout était prétexte à rigoler avec lui. Je me sentais aussi légère qu'un ballon baudruche et chaque soir, après notre coup de fil journalier je m'endormais le sourire aux lèvres.

Seattle était une ville sympa, il y avait tellement à faire et...oh ils savaient faire du café ! J'étais devenu accro à la caféine. Long, noir, sucré : 5 min de bonheur. J'appréciais également la vie nocturne de la ville et quand je n'étais pas avec Jacob ou Lexie, Paolo se révélait être un compagnon...surprenant.

Derrière ses airs sauvages et bourrus, il avait de la répartie et un sens critique aiguisé. Nous ne passions pas une soirée ensemble sans refaire le monde. Mais j'étais surtout intrigué par sa personne, par ce qu'il dégageait. Dans son odeur résidait un élément très enivrant, une émanation capiteuse et hypnotique. J'imagine qu'à des narines simplement humaines son parfum apparaitrait juste attirant, mais mon odorat hybride ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être constamment titillé quand il s'approchait de moi. A chaque coup de vent, son arôme si particulier emplissait mes narines et me montait au cerveau. C'était étrange, car il ne sentait pas bon dans le sens comestible du terme mais son parfum était entêtant, presque ensorcelant. Je n'arrivais pas à me l'expliquer, je n'avais jamais rencontré un humain dont l'odeur me faisait autant d'effet.

C'était un peu comparable à l'effet que Jasper avait sur les gens ; cette influence irrésistible.

La comparaison m'interpella car j'avais beau adorer mon oncle, il fallait admettre que son pouvoir était pour le moins manipulateur. Il ne serait pas végétarien qu'il l'utiliserait sans doute d'une toute autre manière et à d'autres fins. Ce qui me poussa à me poser cette question : Devais-je me méfier de Paolo ?

Lexie semblait le penser : « y'a écrit problème sur son front » m'avait t-elle dit un jour.

Mais moi je ne voyais rien d'autre qu'un garçon solitaire et un peu renfrogné.

De plus j'étais un des seules personnes avec qui il parlait sans paraître ennuyé. Nous avions de réelles conversations alors qu'il se contentait de répondre avec un minimum de mots aux autres personnes.

Un soir que nous revenions du cinéma, et après avoir disséquer le film d'auteur que nous venions de voir (l'histoire d'un artiste misogyne dans le creux de la vague qui se faisait séquestrer par une féministe bipolaire) j'essayais d'en savoir un peu plus sur sa vie. Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours été évasif ou incohérent, mais je sentais qu'il y avait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il montrait.

-Je ne veux pas être trop indiscrète mais ça te dérangerait de me parler de ton ex ?

-Pourquoi ? Que veux-tu savoir ? Demanda t-il sur un ton défensif et suspicieux.

-Tu réagis toujours bizarrement quand elle est évoquée lui fis-je remarquer.

Un silence prit place. Nous marchions le long de la jetée. Il s'approcha du bord et s'accouda sur la clôture. L'eau miroitait les lumières des grattes ciels et des panneaux publicitaires, lumières qui se reflétaient à leurs tour sur le visage de Paolo, lui donnant un air irréel.

Il fixa l'eau et son regard sembla se perdre dans le liquide sombre. Alors que je le dévisageais j'eus l'impression que ses yeux, son expression s'accordaient avec l'obscurité de l'eau. Il inspira longuement comme pour se calmer :

-C'est parce que ça fait toujours mal me révéla t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Elle s'est faite tuer répondit-il à voix basse.

Je compris maintenant pourquoi il avait cette attitude bizarre, il était en deuil.

« Je suis navré » dis-je en posant ma main sur mon bras. Il regarda ma main avant de lever ses yeux vers moi. Un fantôme de sourire passa sur son visage maussade. J'essayais de pousser plus loin : « Comment ? Par qui ? »

-Un monstre lâcha t-il en serrant la mâchoire.

S'en souvenir lui faisait clairement mal.

-Je suis désolé de te faire repenser à tout ça, on peut changer de sujet si tu veux.

-Ce n'est pas toi soupira t-il tristement : j'y pense tout le temps. Chaque fois que je vais me coucher, que je me lève. Je n'arrive même plus à penser au futur. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle revienne. Mais ça ne sera jamais le cas...et c'est cette réalité, ce manque qui me ronge, qui me tue.

Sa peine m'émeut et j'eus soudain un élan consolateur envers lui. Je le pris dans mes bras. Je ne supportais pas de voir quelqu'un triste à coté de moi. De plus il venait de m'ouvrir son cœur, je ne pouvais pas le laisser là sans rien faire.

-Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je comprends ce que tu vis mais je sais que si je perdais la personne que j'aime, je deviendrai folle.

-Des fois je pense que je deviens fous tu sais...murmura t-il dans mes cheveux : je me dis que ça ne sert à rien de vivre.

-Si bien sûr Paolo m'exclamais-je en l'écartant et vrillant mes yeux dans les siens : Tu sais ce qu'on dit tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir.

Il poussa un petit rire moqueur :

-C'est nul Ness, j'aurais pensé que tu m'aurais dit quelque chose de beaucoup plus censé renifla t-il.

-Tu es en vie et tu portes son souvenir, c'est comme si elle vivait à travers toi dans un sens.

Il poussa un rire fatigué :

-Il faut que tu arrêtes de regarder le roi Lion, ça te fait délirer !

« Je n'ai que son souvenir soupira t-il après un moment comme s'il adhérait finalement à mes dires : mais crois moi, je la vengerais »

Il s'accouda à nouveau sur la clôture et fixa l'eau : « Je pense que la mort a ses avantages » dit-il d'un air serein et rêveur. On aurait cru qu'il déclamait de la poésie.

-Lesquels ?

-Tu ne ressens plus rien, tu es déchargé de tes soucis et préoccupations, tu es libre. Il n'y a rien de plus heureux qu'un cadavre.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Tout dépendait de quel sorte de cadavre il était question. Les bien portant comme ma famille ou les vrais comme le commun des mortels ? J'imagine que je penserais la même chose que Paolo si Jacob venait à disparaître...Je comprenais sa peine, mais je devais être la personne qui le remonte vers le haut et pas celle qui l'accompagne vers le bas.

-Ce n'est pas la solution lui dis-je avec compassion.

-Si, ça l'est. Ça et la vengeance rétorqua t-il d'un air calme mais féroce.

-Et comment veux-tu la venger si tu meurs ? Répliquais-je les yeux ronds.

Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres :

-J'ai un plan.

-Lequel ?

La notion « complicité de meurtre » flotta dans ma tête après avoir posé à voix haute ma question.

-Quoi ? Tu veux m'aider à mettre en œuvre ma vengeance ?

-Si je peux éviter ta mort !

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu es en train de dire souffla t-il en secouant la tête et me donnant un air condescendant.

-Ouais peut-être dis-je en faisant une moue. « Tu sais qui c'est, celui qui l'a tué ? »

-Oui.

-Tu l'as vu ? Il n'a pas été arrêté ?

-Non il court toujours, il est en liberté. Il vit tranquillement, pendant que moi je souffre.

-Tu sais où il est ?

-Pas très loin d'ici j'imagine, j'essaie d'avoir le plus d'information possible.

-Il n'y a pas eu d'enquête policière ? M'étonnais-je.

-Non. Ils ne servent à rien répondit-il agacé.

-Ne dis pas ça, mon grand-père est policier.

-Et ? Rétorqua t-il en haussant un sourcil goguenard : En quoi ça a changé ma vie ? La police ne sert à rien.

-Tu ne va pas te tuer ou faire un truc insensé ? Lui demandais-je vraiment soucieuse alors qu'il me raccompagnait à ma voiture.

-ça te ferait de la peine ?

-Bien sur t'es malade ou quoi ? M'exclamais-je.

-C'est gentil dit-il avec un sourire : Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude d'être seul avec mon chagrin.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Écoute si tu te sens mal ou si tu as des idées noires tu peux m'appeler ou passer à la maison proposais-je sans vraiment réfléchir.

-Ta coloc ne m'aime pas soupira t-il en secouant la tête, ses boucles noires bougeant délicatement sur son front.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler ou de la croiser.

Moi-même je préférais éviter que ces deux là se rencontrent, à chaque fois c'était aussi irritant et effrayant que de regarder des chats défendre leur territoire. Leur détestation mutuel passait par les yeux mais on s'étonnait à chaque fois de ne pas entendre de feulements et de voir des poils hérissés.

Il haussa les épaules : « Ok si tu veux. »

-T'es vraiment une fille en or ajouta t-il.

-Oui c'est ce qu'on dit plaisantais-je en m'engouffrant dans ma voiture.

-Hé m'interpella t-il alors que je démarrais : je ne me suis jamais autant ouvert à quiconque, j'espère que tu garderas ce que je t'ai confié.

-Bien sûr je le garderais pour moi.

-Je ne tiens vraiment pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant de tout ce que je t'ai dit insista t-il.

J'hochais la tête le rassurant quand à mon secret : « Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promet de ne rien dire à personne. »

En chemin vers la maison, un désagréable sentiment me parcourut. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si cela venait de sa révélation de vengeance ou bien de l'effet de sa présence sur moi ou encore de son flirt avec l'idée de la mort. Je secouais la tête : c'était un grand garçon, je ne devais pas autant m'inquiéter pour lui. C'était bien mon défaut, à force de fouiller et fourrer mon nez partout, je soulevais des saletés. J'espérais que Paolo n'en était pas une.

POV Jacob

-Salut Jacob !

Lexie descendait avec fluidité les escaliers : « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Nessie est partie. »

-Où ?

-Un vernissage.

Ah, sans doute était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle ne m'avait rien dit. Elle savait que ce genre de soirée n'était pas mon truc. Des gens prétentieux dissertant autour d'une toile où des fientes de pigeons colorées s'étalaient. De l'art..mouais.

-Je vais l'attendre.

-Ok. T'as faim ? Tu veux grailler un truc ?

-T'embête pas.

-Je vais me faire un sandwich de toute façon, griller 4 tranches de pain supplémentaires ne vont pas me fouler le poignet.

-Dans ce cas ! Mais pas grillé s'il te plait.

-Ok, chef dit-elle en souriant. Elle disposa les ingrédients devant elle sur le plan de travail et commença à préparer les sandwich les plus garni que je n'avais jamais vu une fille faire.

-T'as pas de problème de poids à ce que je vois.

-Toi non plus rétorqua t-elle.

-Non, les elfes et les loups obèses ça n'existe pas.

-Peut-être dans le monde de Shrek...

-Ouais Shrek-land est la version supra-calorique du conte de fée.

Elle poussa un petit rire jaune :

-Au moins je n'ai pas besoin de faire mon coming-out, avec votre habilité à lire dans les pensées, tous les loups sont au courant pour moi.

-Ouais dis-je un peu désolé, c'est pas la bonne bande de potes si tu veux garder un secret.

-ça doit être vraiment désagréable, je veux dire, y'a des choses que je n'ai pas envie que vous sachiez du style...quand je suis avec Seth.

-Je sais. Mais c'est pareil pour tous le monde.

Elle haussa les sourcils en soupirant : « ça ne me console pas. »

-ça devrait, dans un sens. Aucun mec n'aime que sa copine soit vu nue par d'autres gars, même si ce sont ses frères, surtout si se sont ses frères plaisantais-je.

-C'est dégoutant Jake...dit-elle en faisant un sourire gêné. Elle devint plus rouge qu'une tomate. Y'avait pas de quoi. Sérieusement. Seth dans ses périodes les plus rock and roll m'avait envahi d'images beaucoup plus dérangeantes que celles qui berçaient son esprit maintenant. Dans un sens depuis qu'il était avec elle il avait retrouvé une certaine innocence. L'imprégnation était la meilleure chose qui aurait pu lui arriver, son coté rock star commençait à m'agacer. Lexie était arrivé dans sa vie au bon moment.

-Oh ! T'as qu'à te dire que c'est la version masculine de vos bavardages sur nous, on est beaucoup plus visuel que vous donc c'est parfait ! La taquinais-je.

Elle me jeta un cornichon à la figure. Il atterrit dans ma bouche.

-C'est malpoli de jeter la nourriture aux gens m'exclamais-je en croquant le légume.

-C'est malpoli de mater les copines de ses potes !

-C'est pas de notre faute !

-C'était pas de ma faute, le cornichon est parti tout seul !

-Sérieusement, te prends pas la tête, on est habitué, regarde nous : on se voit à poil tout le temps.

Elle me donna un regard incrédule, levant les sourcils et retenant un rire :

-Tu va me dire que vous êtes tellement exposé à la nudité que voir une fille nue ne vous fait rien du tout ?

-A vrai dire, on ne voit pas les autres filles lui révélais-je.

A nouveau son sourcil incrédule s'arqua.

-Nos yeux les voient expliquais-je : mais y'a pas l'info qui monte au cerveau, les autres sont aussi insignifiantes que des plantes vertes.

Un petit sourire en coin glissa sur ses lèvres. Elle posa le sandwich devant moi. Je me tâtais à lui poser une question très personnelle.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-elle voyant mon hésitation.

-Non, c'est vraiment super indiscret et c'est pas mes affaires.

Elle fronça les sourcils, sourit :

-Je serais curieuse de savoir ce que tu voudrais savoir que tu ne sais pas déjà.

-Le fait qu'on soit dans la tête les uns des autres...c'est à cause de ça que toi et Seth vous n'avez pas...?

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds, rougit, baissa la tête :

-Euh non...répondit-elle en se reprenant : non, même si en effet c'est pas très...euh...encourageant, de se dire que tu peux devenir la star d'un peep show.

-Tu sais je plaisantais plus tôt, on a quand même un certain sens de respect de la vie privée. C'est pas comme si on se drapait dans les pensées des autres quand par mégarde ils laissent échapper une vision..inappropriée. On est sous forme lupine quand on patrouille ou lorsqu'on se bat donc on est concentré sur autre chose.

Elle me sourit timidement en hochant la tête et accrochant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Alors demandais-je la bouche pleine, changeant de sujet : comment ça va dans le monde des fées ?

-Bien dit-elle en haussant les épaules comme si elle voulait éviter le sujet.

-J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ?

-Non, non, c'est juste que je commence un peu à paniquer, je n'ai pas vu mes paternels depuis un moment.

-Tu ne dois pas juste trouver une clairière ou un truc comme ça ?

Un rapide sourire plissa ses lèvres :

-Votre télépathie est comme un téléphone arabe. Non ce n'est pas la clairière qui importe c'est la végétation, les champignons au sol. Je n'ai plus le temps d'en chercher et les rares fois où cela m'arrive je ne trouve rien.

-Tu va en retrouver, j'en suis sur.

-J'espère mais en attendant j'ai l'impression de perdre un petit peu de moi, comme si je n'arrivais plus à me connecter à une partie de mon identité.

-Tu restes médium.

-ça ! S'exclama t-elle avec dépit : je n'ai rien vu de surnaturel depuis un bon moment, pas que ça me déplaise tant que ça, mais quand même.

Nous continuâmes de bavarder en mangeant nos sandwichs. J'aimais bien parler avec Lexie, elle me rappelait par moment moi quand j'avais commencé à morpher, quand j'avais compris que ce changement ferait parti intégrale de ma vie et que je devais apprendre à l'accepter, vivre avec et pourquoi pas en trouver des avantages. Et puis c'était dur de ne pas l'apprécier, la voir constamment dans l'esprit énamouré de Seth facilitait la tâche. Au début je croyais qu'il délirait quand à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, il l'a voyait auréolé d'une lumière diffuse genre...ouais bon...genre l'elfe du Seigneur des Anneaux. Maintenant je comprenais, il ne se droguait pas.

Finalement Nessie arriva.

Elle fut surprise de me voir, pas aussi surprise que je l'aurais aimé néanmoins :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Je suis venu te voir.

-Tu ne m'a pas dit que tu passais ce soir.

-Je ne pensais pas que je devais prendre rendez-vous avec ma copine pour la voir rétorquais-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sourit : « Bien sur que non ! » Elle ouvrit les bras et les serra autour de mon cou.

-Tu étais ou ? Lui demandais-je.

-A un vernissage, je ne t'en ai pas parlé connaissant ton amour pour l'art contemporain.

-C'était bien ?

-Ouais fit-elle en haussant les épaules : intéressant.

-N'empêche ça doit être encore plus nul de le voir seul.

-Je n'étais seule dit-elle en se dégageant de mon étreinte.

-Tu as trouvé un compagnon qui trouve fascinant les fientes de pigeons ?

-Il m'en fallait bien un puisque mon copain est complètement hermétique à l'art.

-Je ne suis pas hermétique, c'est juste que ces trucs me passent complètement au dessus de la tête. C'est qui ? Ce compagnon ?

-Un ami, il s'appelle Paolo.

Lexie leva les yeux au ciel de manière agacée et sortit de la cuisine. Nessie l'a regarda partir d'un air tout aussi agacé mais teinté d'ennui.

-Paolo ? C'est quoi ce nom ? Demandais-je en grimaçant.

-C'est la version italienne de Paul répondit-elle d'un ton un peu condescendant.

-Comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui ?

Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules : « je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de t'en parler. »

-Vraiment ? Tu me racontes tes journées en long et en large mais tu n'as jamais l'occasion de me parler d'un mec que tu considères comme un ami ?

Mon ton avait été sans doute beaucoup plus suspicieux qu'il aurait du l'être. Je lui faisais confiance, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de douter d'elle, justement car elle me disait tout. Cette soirée était sans doute anodine mais je n'aimais pas la savoir avec un inconnu.

-Arrête Jacob râla t-elle en posant sa main sur sa hanche.

-Que j'arrête quoi ?

-Ça. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé mais c'est juste un gars avec qui j'ai des cours en commun.

-Et il aime bien l'art.

-Oui, ce n'est pas un crime.

-Non, le crime c'est le parfum abominable qu'il porte.

-Tu exagères Jake s'emporta t-elle : tu ne le connais pas, pourquoi tu dis des trucs comme ça !

Son envolée me prit au dépourvu, on aurait dit que je l'avais blessé :

-Je n'ai rien dit d'offensant ! M'exclamais-je en tentant d'apaiser l'atmosphère : Il doit juste changer d'eau de Cologne et éviter de te serrer contre lui !

-Pfff fit-elle dépitée en quittant la cuisine.

Je la suivis du regard les yeux ronds : Ok, j'avais dû louper un épisode, avec de sacrés rebondissements. Pourquoi avait-elle pris la mouche ainsi ? Enfin j'veux dire c'est vrai le gars empestait aussi fort qu'une pharmacie qui aurait explosé. Je n'aimais pas quand Nessie sentait autre chose que son odeur si particulière et agréable.

Je la retrouvais dans sa chambre. Ses bottes noires étaient déjà au sol et sa petite veste brillante jetée sur le lit.

-Je suis désolé Nessie, je ne voulais pas t'énerver m'excusais-je.

Elle me tournait dos, enlevait ses bijoux. Tous sauf mon bracelet qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Elle partit ensuite dans sa salle de bain tandis que je m'asseyais au bord de son lit, et en ressortit avec un shorty à la place de son jean :

-C'est rien mais je n'aime pas quand les gens parlent sans savoir soupira t-elle.

-Ok. Qu'est ce que je dois savoir ? Demandais-je en l'attrapant doucement par le poignet.

-Rien Jacob répondit-elle en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Tu me dis tout d'habitude, on n'a pas de secrets dis-je en caressant ses cuisses.

Elle me toisa de ses grands yeux perçants :

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Bien sûr.

-Bon sujet clos alors déclara t-elle. Elle repartit dans la salle de bain et en ressortit quelques minutes après totalement en pyjama et avec une brosse à la main.

Elle me l'a tendit : « Tu restes jusqu'à ce que je m'endormes ? »

Son sourire était revenu.

-Bien sur dis-je en prenant la brosse à cheveux : « Pourquoi je suis venu ! »

Elle se coucha et je m'assis à coté d'elle, lui brossant ses cheveux.

-Tes boucles me manquent murmurais-je au bout d'un moment.

-Ça repousse les cheveux.

-Les tiens repoussent plus vite non ? Remarquais-je. Sa coiffure n'avait pas changé depuis la rentrée.

Elle ne répondit pas. Je me penchais vers elle. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts :

-En effet dit-elle d'un voix soudain peu assurée.

-C'est normal ?

Elle se releva rapidement et fila dans la salle de bain. Je la retrouvais devant le miroir. Elle examinait ses cheveux d'un air perplexe. Un pli s'était formé entre ses sourcils :

-Je comprends pas.

-Tu devrais sans doute aller voir Carlisle lui suggérais-je.

-Ouais..t'a raison marmonna t-elle sans quitter des yeux son reflet.

-Allez viens te coucher.

Nous revînmes dans le lit mais je voyais qu'elle n'était pas tranquille, le ralentissement de sa repousse de cheveux la dérangeait. Elle s'endormit néanmoins au bout d'un quart d'heure. Je restais un moment à la dévisager. Le pli entre ses yeux ne s'était pas défroissé.

* * *

_Bonne vacances et à la prochaine_


	54. Chapter 55

**_Coucou_**

**_J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances (ou que vous êtes encore en vacances, les veinards)._**

**_Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à m'excuser encore de l'attente et je ferais de mon mieux à l'avenir pour éviter les absences de plusieurs mois._**

**_Alors l'histoire commence à se compliquer et devenir un petit peu plus sombre (que voulez vous j'aime les drames, il n'y a pas mieux que des situations dramatiques pour révéler les personnages), mais bon c'est pas permanent hein, j'ai des tendances émo mais pas dépressive, (en plus en ce moment je suis en pleine phase de lecture thriller). Je vous en dis pas plus mais j'espère que vous allez apprécier. _**

**_Merci pour vos reviews et bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices._**

**_lymiss-you : oui, j'ai bien peur que tu ai raison d'avoir peur...cependant, cela sera bien plus compliqué qu'un simple et classique triangle amoureux._**

**_Khassidy Masen Cullen : roooh je viens de me faire un marathon des trois films twilight avec des copines et je crois que je sombre de plus en plus dans la team switzerland. Edward est vraiment un gentleman, on en fait plus comme ça de nos jours, je vais arreter de le malmener désormais. Mais super contente de t'avoir fait apprécier mes petits loups._**

**_Enjoy !_**

_

* * *

_

_Playlist :_

_ "fly one time" Ben Harper_

_"look away" Lissie_

* * *

**Chapitre 53**

**La normalité des licornes.**

POV Lexie

C'était vraiment étonnant de constater que plus ma vie plongeait dans le surnaturel plus mon humeur s'élevait. J'étais consciente que j'étais dans une phase de ma vie où les jeunes se cherchent et se découvrent. Moi, je ne cherchais rien en particulier mais la vie semblait vouloir me faire découvrir des choses surprenantes sur moi. La grande différence avec ma vie d'avant était que je n'avais plus peur des découvertes.

Après voir ruminé un bon moment un matin, en prenant le petit déjeuner chez Seth, j'étais venu à la conclusion certes un peu candide que même si ma vie était bizarre, elle était remplie d'amour, ce qui me rendait plus forte en un sens, moins peureuse de ce qui pouvait m'arriver. Farrel, ma mère (même si son amour devenait étrange), Calion, Tawarion, Nessie et bien sûr Seth, tous me remplissaient d'amour à leur façon. C'était comme la théière devant moi : j'avais l'impression d'être une eau chaude et eux un mélange fin et gourmand d'herbes aromatisées, de fleurs, de fruits secs et de racines revigorantes qui s'infusaient en moi. Ce genre d'image (à la limite entre le romantique et le loufoque) trottaient dans ma tête depuis pas très longtemps, mais j'étais tellement contente que les images noires soient parties que je ne cherchais même pas à savoir si ma nouvelle félicité d'esprit était normale. Je savais maintenant que c'était mon ancienne vie qui ne l'était pas.

Quand je lui avais partagé ma jolie métaphore, en rajoutant que j'avais besoin de ma dose quotidienne de thé, Seth avait souri et m'avait dit : « Je t'adore, tu es délicieusement timbrée. Je suis quoi moi dans le mélange ? »

-Mmmh une racine forcément. J'hésite entre le ginseng et le gingembre.

-Pourquoi ? Quelle est la différence ?

-Les deux sont des stimulants, très bons pour la santé. L'un peut-être utilisé en cas de fatigue générale, physique ou intellectuelle mais l'un est réputé pour être aphrodisiaque répondis-je l'air de rien.

Il arrêta de mâcher ses céréales, pencha la tête de coté, le regard intéressé et dit :

-Je veux être celui là, peut importe son nom.

-Oohh fis-je sans m'empêcher de rougir et de sourire à m'en craquer les joues, tu veux être mon gingembre ?

Je sirotais mon thé et je dus faire de mon mieux pour avaler correctement le liquide quand il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de moi, son demi-sourire craquant aux lèvres et son regard qui me rendait toute chose.

-Ouais, c'est ça ton gingembre dit-il sensuellement en me prenant par la taille et me faisant asseoir sur le plan de travail. Il posa sa bouche au-dessus de ma poitrine et commença à parcourir la région entre cet endroit et derrière mon oreille. Je sentais son souffle chaud et la douceur de ses lèvres comme si mon t-shirt n'existait pas. Jacob était arrivé à ce moment dans la cuisine et sans s'arrêter dans sa marche vers le frigo avait lâché avec un flegme digne de Buster Keaton :

-Les enfants, on mange dans cet endroit, allez dans votre chambre.

Nous avions ri et Seth m'avait redescendu.

Cela tombait bien que ma force et mon courage augmentent, parce que j'avais besoin d'être solide en ce moment.

Je ne savais pas si c'était dû au pendentif de ma mère mais j'avais des sensations bizarres envers les gens. Cela me prenait quand ils me frôlaient. J'avais alors comme une onde qui me traversait. Agréable ou déplaisante, elle glissait sur moi sans prévenir et les effets étaient plutôt physiques que mentaux. Lorsque je marchais dans la rue ou allais faire des courses, il m'arrivait d'être envahi par une nausée intempestive ou contrairement un nuage de bien-être quand quelqu'un passait près de moi.

C'était vraiment bizarre, j'imaginais que c'était les sensations que ma mère souhaitait que je ressente, que mes intuitions soient accentuées, néanmoins je n'aurais pas deviné que l'effet serait aussi corporel.

En plus de mes intuitions accentuées ma vue s'était améliorée. Enfin, améliorée...disons que je voyais plus de choses qu'auparavant, bien sûr des choses que j'étais seule à percevoir. Aussi surprenant que cela paraissait, cela ne m'effraya pas outre mesure quand un matin en partant en cours je remarquais que ma vue était légèrement plus saturée que d'habitude. Je me frottais les yeux mais rien ne changea, les brouillards colorés autour des gens ne disparurent pas.

_Oh non_ soupirais-je avec résignation.

Les auras. Je voyais les auras des gens. Et ma tête était devenue semblable à la fête de Holi en Inde. J'avais appelé Farrell, il avait prononcé un « oh » très exclamatif et enjoué, m'avait rassuré que c'était tout à fait normal pour un médium avant de partir dans un questionnaire semblable à un check-up : oui avais-je répondu ça fait un peu mal à la tête et à l'estomac mais je m'y habitue, oui je me promène toujours avec une bouteille de jus de citron anti-vomitif, non je n'ai pas des envies de meurtres juste envie de rester chez moi et trainer avec Rosalie et Emmett qui étant morts n'avaient aucune aura. Il m'avait donné une charte complète des couleurs avec ce qu'elles signifiaient. Toujours plein de ressources cet ancêtre !

Je n'avais encore rien dit à Seth et il ne s'était pas rendu compte de mon attitude anti-sociale, pour la simple et bonne raison que rester à l'intérieur plutôt que sortir nous permettait d'explorer nos cavités buccales avec délectation et langueur. Si nous n'avions pas battu le record du baiser le plus long nous n'étions plus très loin.

Lors d'un des (rares) moments où nous étions détachés, il m'en fit la remarque. Je venais de sortir une plaque de cookies du four et il était déjà en train de les massacrer malgré le fait qu'ils étaient brulants.

-Hé ? T'es sûre que tu veux pas sortir ? Aller au ciné ou un truc comme ça ?

Je regardais son air de petit garçon soucieux, il était trop mignon, il se faisait toujours du soucis pour moi, cherchant ce dont je pourrais avoir besoin ou envie. Je le taquinais un peu :

-Pour aller où ? T'es pas bien avec moi ? Je te nourris et je t'embrasse, qu'est ce qu'un mec demanderait de plus ?

Il sourit : « Oh je me plains pas. Enfin je dirais pas non à une grosse côte de boeuf »

Je roulais les yeux au ciel.

-Non sérieusement, t'a envie de rien faire de spécial ? Insista t-il.

J'avais soupiré et je lui avais finalement expliqué pourquoi j'évitais de rencontrer des gens. Il fut plutôt contrarié quand il apprit que j'avais attendu plusieurs jours avant de lui en parler.

-Je voulais vérifier qu'on n'allait pas m'enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique lui répondis-je piteusement en essayant de faire de l'humour.

Il me donna un regard signifiant que ce n'était pas drôle du tout et me demanda comment je me sentais. J'avais haussé les épaules: « Au stade où j'en suis je pourrais voir des licornes et trouver cela totalement naturel ! »

Cette fois il rigola. « D'ailleurs je suis surprise de ne pas en avoir croisé à Laeg Mallen » ajoutais-je pensive. Puis il m'avait demandé si je voyais la sienne, d'aura.

-Oui. Rose et bleu lui avais-je répondu en souriant.

Son front se plissa :

-ça veut dire quoi ? Que je me cherche sexuellement ?

Je m'esclaffais.

-Non, non le rassurais-je, rose ça représente l'amour, l'amitié et la sincérité et le bleu c'est la loyauté, la gentillesse et la créativité, entre autre.

-Mais c'est sympa ça, c'est tout moi s'exclama t-il avec un plaisir étonné.

-En effet.

-Donc là t'es entrain de me dire que tu vois un halo de lumière autour de moi ?

Il fit un geste vague de la main autour de sa tête.

-De tout ton corps ouais, des teintes pastels, mais elles deviennent plus vives selon ce que tu ressens. Par exemple quand Jacob t'a appelé il y a quelques heures ça a viré complètement au bleu. J'imagine que le devoir et la loyauté ont pris le dessus, ensuite tu es revenu vers moi et tu es redevenu tout rose. Mais je te rassure c'est un joli rose dis-je en l'enlaçant par la taille.

-Joli comment ? Demanda t-il dubitatif.

-Très vibrant, se rapprochant du rouge lui répondis-je.

-Rouge ? C'est bon signe ça ?

En tout cas ça l'était pour moi sachant que le rouge était la couleur significative de la passion et de la sexualité. Voir avec mes autres « yeux » l'effet que j'avais sur lui était un booster d'égo hallucinant (et un excitant supplémentaire ne me poussant vraiment pas à sortir). Ce qui me rappela que je devais aller chez le médecin très bientôt. Je voulais me faire prescrire la pilule, en espérant échapper à une prise de sang ou quelconque examen. Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient trouver ? (_Allo Mademoiselle McIntyre, après examen de l'échantillon de votre sang nous avons diagnostiqué une in-classification de votre groupe sanguin..._)

-On dirait pas murmura t-il en interrompant mes plans contraceptifs et délires médicaux.

-Oh si...fis-je en me reprenant, si c'est un très bon signe, énergie, passion etc.

Je détournais le regard et prit un cookie.

Il me donna son petit regard incrédule : « Tu pensais à quoi ? »

-Rien mentis-je en croquant dans un biscuit.

S'il ne pouvait pas voir des choses invisibles, il voyait très bien mes pitoyables tentatives d'esquives quand il me posait ce genre de questions. Il me scruta. Je détestais ça, le fait qu'il me connaisse si bien, mais là ce n'était pas le moment de parler de pilule.

-Le rouge ça dénote aussi un ego assez présent, apparemment t'a un problème avec la couleur rose lui lançais-je.

-Aucun mec n'aime qu'on lui dise qu'il « dégage » du rose se défendit-il.

Je secouais la tête en souriant.

-Au fait ? Reprit-il : Tu crois qu'ils sont quoi les licornes ? Hétéro ou gay ?

Sentant qu'on était reparti dans nos grandes discussions philosophico-débiles je pris un air inspiré et sérieux :

-J'pense qu'ils ou elles transcendent la sexualité.

-Foutaise ! dit-il, ils sont super gay, ils ont une corne sur le front et des cheveux longs et brillants !

-ça ne veut rien dire rétorquais-je.

-Pfff ouais c'est ça, j'te promet que si t'étais un mec tu verrais les choses comme moi.

-Seth, une licorne c'est avant tout un cheval argumentais-je.

-Et alors ? Ça peut pas être gay un cheval ? Rétorqua t-il. Je pouffais de rire. « Ou ptet que la licorne c'est hermaphrodite" ajouta t-il.

-N'importe quoi ! M'exclamais-je, déjà y'à des licornes mâles et des licornes femelles.

-Mouais si tu veux mais _une_ licorne c'est nunuche et _un_ licorne c'est gay ! Même un poney a plus de virilité en étant un mini-cheval !

-Le poney ! m'insurgeais-je, tu rigoles ou quoi ? Le poney est au cheval ce que le culturiste est à l'humain, en plus il a des arc-en ciel tatoué sur l'arrière train et un queue méchée, si c'est pas Priscilla folle du dessert ça !

-Tu délires complet Lexie, je te parles pas de ton petit poney avec lequel tu jouais jusqu'à tes 16 ans (je roulais les yeux au ciel, sans m'empêcher de sourire). Le vrai poney a une virilité certes tassée, mais néanmoins présente, après tout ce n'est qu'un cheval nain, tandis que la licorne est aussi hétéro qu'un boys band. Non seulement elle porte toujours du blanc comme un boys band, elle fait fantasmer les filles, comme un boysband, elle fait spéculer sur sa sexualité, comme un boys band et le comble du comble elle a une corne sur le front : symbole phallique au possible ! Elle chanterait des paroles niaises du style baby je te veux ce soir que ça ne serait pas aussi explicite ! Non Lexie, la licorne est trop parfaite pour être hétéro, tout comme les boysband sont trop tête à claque pour être des vrais mecs.

Je soupirais devant la force de ses arguments.

-Tu as sans doute raison concédais-je mais je continue de croire que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont des attributs féminins, c'est à dire beauté, pureté et mystère qu'ils sont gays.

-Blah blah blah bailla t-il : J'ai raison. J'ai raison Répéta t-il la bouche pleine de cookies: tu leur demandera quand tu en verra, ptet même que vous irez faire du shopping ensemble avec Mr zèbre.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil.

J'en avais parlé avec ma mère aussi, des auras et perceptions, pas de la sexualité des licornes. Néanmoins ce ne fut pas une surprise pour elle, elle se demandait juste quand cela allait m'arriver. Elle m'avait dit avec une pointe de sarcasme : « c'est la partie la plus joyeuse du job crois moi. C'est beaucoup mieux de voir des couleurs que des revenants non ? »

J'avais émis un grognement agacé. Je lui expliquais que son pendentif me donnait le plus souvent envie de vomir. Elle m'avait certifié qu'avec le temps cela serait moins pénible : « tu sera tellement habitué que ça deviendra une seconde nature » J'eus du mal à me visualiser vivre avec une nausée permanente. Si au moins je vivais au pays des bisounours ma tête et mon corps seraient tellement entourée de couleurs et d'énergies positives que je passerais ma vie à danser. Mais bon je vivais dans ce bon vieux monde à la réalité pas très joyeuse. De plus je trouvais cela totalement inutile d'avoir des intuitions accentuées sans pouvoir en faire quelque chose. Ma mère, comme à son habitude, me répondit de sa façon cryptique.

-Maman, avais-je dit au téléphone passablement agacée : tu me donnes un pendentif ayant le pouvoir d'intensifier mes intuitions, mais tu ne me donnes rien pour concrètement agir sur ses intuitions. Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire quand j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ?

-Agis selon ton coeur...

Ouais super...si j'écoutais mon coeur et agissait selon ses inclinations j'aurais trouvé le moyen d'expédier Paolo dans un endroit duquel il ne pourrait revenir. Je détestais viscéralement ce gars, sans même savoir pourquoi.

-Je déteste ce genre de réponses, tu le sais.

-Je n'ai pas d'autres réponses à te donner ma chérie.

Je poussais un grand soupir :"Tu me manques" grommelais-je.

-Oh toi aussi tu me manques ma puce, tu sais si tu n'étais pas accroché à ce loup et si je n'étais pas avec un vampire tout serait tellement plus simple.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire corrigeais-je : Ma mère me manque, celle qui savait toujours quoi me dire, et dont les paroles avaient un sens, pas la sorcière qui ne peut pas sentir mon copain et qui sort avec Dracula.

A son tour elle soupira avec un petit rire.

-Nous avons toutes les deux changées.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

-Ecoute dit-elle après un instant : tu es douée, très douée, crois moi tout ce que je peux t'apporter n'est qu'une petite emphase de ce que tu as déjà en toi. J'essaye d'être ta mère mais n'oublie pas ce que je suis devenue, je ne suis pas _bonne_. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas oublier mon humanité en t'aidant.

"Tu pourrais..changer..redevenir seulement ma mère..." Je me sentis comme une petite fille à nouveau, demandant à ma mère de changer la réalité des choses.

-Non Lexie, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de me soustraire aux conséquences de mes actes et aux malédictions qui y sont attachées. Si tu veux me faire plaisir, sois heureuse. Suis ton coeur, car même si ça me coute de l'admettre, tu as de bonnes influences autour de toi. Tu sembles même béni des dieux ajouta t-elle avec une drôle de voix.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment mais tu sembles entourée de magie, une sorte de protection surnaturelle.

-Vraiment ? Dis-je en souriant, pensant à mon père.

-Oui. Sinon as-tu pu avancé dans tes recherches ?

« A ce propos Maman ? » Je fis une pause, j'anticipais sa réponse, si elle était celle dont je me doutais cela voulait dire que son pendentif fonctionnait vraiment mais qu'également elle m'avait menti. « Est ce que tu m'as dit la vérité ? Est ce que tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui est mon père ? »

-Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Ca me paraît léger ton histoire, de...j'ai cru rêver et quand je me suis réveillé j'étais enceinte.

-L'as tu trouvé ?

-Oui répondis-je après un moment.

-C'est l'essentiel.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Tu ne cherches même pas à savoir qui il est ? M'exclamais-je.

-Ce sont tes affaires, c'est ton père, il n'est rien pour moi. D'ailleurs j'imagine que tu ne l'a pas découvert hier. Si tu voulais vraiment me tenir au courant tu l'aurais déjà fait.

Elle marqua une pause, je visionnais très bien ses sourcils sarcastiques soulevés sur son visage de porcelaine. « Je ne t'ai pas menti quand je t'ai dit que notre rencontre était onirique » ajouta t-elle.

Comme à chaque fois que je lui parlais, une frustration et une déception me prirent. Ma mère, la vraie, me manquait vraiment, jamais elle ne m'avait parlé de façon si détachée et presque froide. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me cachait des choses si importantes. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me mettait sur un chemin obscur et que je devais me débrouiller pour me guider, alors qu'elle voyait tout ce qui allait m'arriver. Je mis fin à la conversation en soupirant. Tu parles de parents ! Et mon père que je n'arrivais pas à voir. Tawarion me manquait également.

Une solitude tomba sur moi et m'étreignit le coeur. Je me sentais perdue, encore. Ce qui me manquait le plus était une forme de guidance. Ma vie avait été très chamboulée mais avec les changements était venu un soutien surnaturel à ma vie de tout les jours. Mon père et mon grand-père surtout étaient d'une grande aide. La sérénité, le calme, la tranquillité de leur présence, la douceur de leur voix, la tendresse dans leur regard tout cela me manquait. Je me sentais si mélancolique, même Seth n'arrivait pas à me faire oublier Laeg Mallen quand j'étais dans ses bras.

J'étais seule à la maison. Nessie était partie à la bibliothèque (est-ce qu'un vampire avait vraiment besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque ? Sans doute qu'il y allait pour emmagasiner un tas astronomique de savoir qui était stocké à jamais dans sa mémoire ?) J'étais étalé sur le lit, en étoile. J'étais en train de scruter le plafond, tour à tour divaguant et demandant à mon père de me faire un signe s'il m'entendait, quand la sonnette retentit. Je me demandais qui cela pouvait être, les Cullens, Jacob et Seth avaient tous les clés et ne sonnaient jamais (mais je leur demandais de dire à haute voix qu'ils étaient là pour m'éviter des crises cardiaques en les voyant au détour d'un mur). J'eus l'agréable surprise de voir Kaia toute trempée sur le porche.

-Coucou, désolé de te déranger s'empressa t-elle de dire en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-C'est rien dis-je en la faisant entrer, reste pas sous l'eau.

-J'étais en train de faire une promenade dans la foret et la pluie m'a surprise, comme vous n'habitiez pas loin je me suis dit que je pourrais attendre ici que la pluie se calme s'expliqua t-elle.

-Oh oui bien sûr, je pourrais te ramener après si tu veux.

-C'est vraiment gentil.

-Attends, j'tapporte des vêtements de rechange.

Je montais et redescendis quelques secondes plus tard avec un gros sweat et un pantalon en coton. Elle était plus petite que moi mais nous avions quasiment la même morphologie.

-Oh merci dit-elle en prenant les habits. Ça doit être vraiment cool de n'avoir jamais froid.

-Que veux tu dire ?

-Ton copain.

-Quoi mon copain ? Demandais-je suspicieusement.

-Seth est super chaud, tout comme Embry et les autres aussi.

-Euh..ouais...fis-je surprise.

Elle avait bien dit chaud dans le sens de température corporelle ? Je ne rêvais pas ? Avec le plus de décontraction possible j'ajoutais : « ça doit être un truc Quileute, tu devrais le savoir, tu étudies les peuples non ? »

Elle me lança un regard un peu blasé mais tout en sourire : « Oui et j'aime beaucoup les Amériendiens »

-Oh toi aussi ! Raillais-je en pensant à Sierra.

-Ce n'est pas leur physique qui m'intéresse, plutôt leur histoire, leurs mythes.

-Vraiment ? Comment cela se fait-il ? Demandais-je de plus en plus intrigué par le tour que prenait la conversation. Je me rappelais comment elle agissait quand les loups étaient près d'elle, on aurait pu croire qu'elle n'était qu'une admiratrice de plus mais ses regards et questions étaient beaucoup plus de l'ordre de la curiosité et de l'observation que de la séduction.

-Ils ont, pour la plupart, une vision du monde que je partage répondit-elle en quittant son pull.

-C'est à dire ?

-La communion entre l'homme la nature et le spirituel.

-Je vois. J'ai ça en commun également dis-je lentement.

-Je sais dit-elle en me fixant. Son regard était celui de quelqu'un avec lequel vous partagiez un secret.

Je fronçais les yeux, pas certaine de comprendre « Tu sais quoi ? »

Elle cligna les yeux après un instant et détourna la tête comme si elle réfléchissait, puis elle enleva son t-shirt mouillé et je crus avoir une hallucination. Sur son dos était tatoué une paire d'ailes si réalistes que s'en était troublant.

-Super tatouage murmurais-je en approchant ma main.

-Non dit-elle en faisant un vif pas en arrière, n'y touche pas.

-Pourquoi ? Tu viens de le faire.

-Non répondit-elle lentement, elles sont justes fragiles...

Je la dévisageais, perplexe : « Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce que tu viens de me dire ? Tu viens de dire « elles » comme si elles étaient réelles et pas juste dessinées...? »

Elle ne dit ni ne montra une expression contredisant ma pensée, se contentant d'enfiler le pull à capuche. Ce faisant j'essayais de me remémorer les fois où elle m'avait apparu bizarre, pour voir si c'était un acte isolé ou si sa folie m'avait échappée jusqu'à présent.

La première fois que je l'avais vu, ma première réaction fut « oooh ! » L'expression que l'on a quand on voit quelque chose de mignon et de surprenant. Et au fur et à mesure des semaines je m'étais retrouvé à apprécier sa compagnie. A vrai dire quelque chose en elle, ou sa personne entière m'attirait agréablement. Et là devant moi après avoir vu des ailes dont Allegoria aurait été jalouse s'étaler sur ses omoplates, je me mis à imaginer qu'elle pouvait être une...Non quand même pas ! Incertaine de blâmer le pendentif, ou de remercier mon père d'avoir répondu à ma prière, je l'examinais attentivement. Ses yeux étaient encore plus grands que les miens (et je savais d'où je les tenais), ils étaient d'une teinte vraiment rare, un gris perlé, lunaire. Elle était aussi fine que moi et petite, ce qui accentuait son coté enfantin et délicat. Elle avait un rire cristallin très mélodique. Même son rapport avec les loups était énigmatique. Là où toutes les filles tombaient en pâmoison devant eux, elle devenait juste un espèce de satellite libre gravitant autour d'eux, c'était même fascinant à regarder si je n'étais pas aussi obnubilé par ma propre planète nommée Seth.

-Qu'est ce que tu es Kaia ? Lui demandais-je suspicieuse et déroutée.

On est d'accord, un simple humain m'aurait regardé bizarrement, aurait pouffé de rire en faisant semblant d'être un extra terrestre. Mais, comme je m'en doutais, elle me regarda sérieusement.

-Enfin tu me poses la question ! S'exclama t-elle.

-Quoi ? Balbutiais-je éberluée.

-Je croyais que tu n'allais jamais deviné ! J'ai essayé de te donner des indices pourtant.

-Attends, attends la stoppais-je en secouant les mains : Quoi ? Tu es quoi ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, sourit et me dit avec un ton d'évidence : « Une fée ! »

Il dû y avoir 5 grosses secondes de silences, puis je m'exclamais :

-C'est pas possible ! Comment est ce possible ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dans ce monde ?

-Oh ton père avait raison, tu poses beaucoup de questions.

-Tu connais mon père ?

J'étais en plein hallucination.

Elle hocha la tête : « C'est lui et ton grand-père qui m'envoient. »

Je crus que j'allais faire un court circuit, il avait réellement répondu à ma prière et avec quelle vitesse !

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Demandais-je en faisant mon possible pour ne pas éclater de joie.

-Combien de temps cela fait-il que tu ne les a pas vu ?

-Longtemps...mais, je ne trouve plus de..

-Porte ? Oui, je sais. C'est pourquoi je suis là, pour t'en montrer une autre.

N'y tenant plus, je sautillais sur place en chantonnant : « oh oui oui oui c'est trop génial ! »

Puis je m'arrêtais : « Attends »

Je fronçais les yeux, essayant de mettre un peu d'incrédulité dans tout ça. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

Kaia soupira mais garda son sourire. Elle ôta le pull.

-Tu fais quoi ? Lui demandais-je voyant qu'elle continuait de se déshabiller.

Elle se leva et me fit dos : « Je te prouve qui je suis ! »

Elle enleva son t-shirt et ses deux ailes tatouées s'animèrent. Elles se relevèrent dans un léger mouvement.

Déployées, elles devaient faire au moins 30 cm de hauteur, le contour était d'un blanc duveteux et le centre d'un bleu canard allant sur le bleu givré.

-Wouaw ! Tu es magnifique soufflais-je. Même moi j'aurais pu être jalouse de ses ailes si j'étais une fée.

-Oh merci dit-elle en se rhabillant rapidement : Tu me crois maintenant ?

-Euh... là forcément oui.

-Tawarion a vu que tu aurais des difficultés à le retrouver donc il m'a demandé de venir t'aider.

-Il l'a vu ? Tu veux dire, il a vu le futur ? Je croyais que seule...

-Une âme pure pouvait voir le futur ? Oui. Mais Tawarion est le roi des Elfes, c'est l'être le plus pur de notre royaume.

-Oh !

-Oui

-Ok. Bon tu peux m'aider à repartir à Laeg Mallen ?

-Suis moi !

Elle m'emmena au musée nordique au nord ouest de Seattle. Comme si elle était chez elle, elle se dirigea d'un pas guilleret au dernier étage. Elle nous conduisit dans la section consacré à l'Islande. Elle traversa un grande pièce et tourna pour déboucher sur un autre hall dédié à la peinture. Elle s'arrêta devant un énorme tableau qui prenait la moitié du mur.

-Voila ! dit-elle en faisant un geste de la main.

-Tu me fais marcher là !

La peinture était une représentation d'un paysage féerique en tout point semblable à Laeg Mallen la nuit.

-Non. Tu vois le tableau s'animer ?

Je répondis par la négative. Elle porta un regard à sa montre.

-Il est trop tôt, nous devrions trainer un petit peu en attendant la fermeture.

-La fermeture ?

-Oui, nous préférons attendre que les humains soient absents pour nous manifester m'expliqua t-elle.

-J'ai l'impression d'être dans une nuit au musée.

Elle rigola : « J'adore ce film, il est drôle ! Allez viens dit-elle en m'entrainant dans les autres halls. »

-Alors tout ce temps, tu savais pour moi !

Nous étions en train de nous promener dans la section des Vikings faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux illustrations des barbus blonds.

-Oui.

-Mais pourquoi tu as attendu seulement maintenant pour te révéler ?

-Parce que c'est maintenant que tu as exprimé ton besoin répondit-elle avec simplicité.

-Je rêve, j'hallucine là murmurais-je en secouant la tête.

Elle rigola doucement.

-Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en cours avec moi ? Pourquoi avec Ness ?

Elle haussa les épaules : « ça ne change pas grand chose, c'est ta meilleure amie et une hybride qui plus est. J'aime les hybrides. Ness est...irrésistible. »

-Oui, c'est son truc. Et pour les Quileutes...tentais-je essayant de ne pas trop en dévoiler.

-Les loups ? Oui je suis au courant.

-Tu les aimes bien.

-Les peuples féeriques en général aiment les esprits guerriers et protecteurs. Nous avons une affinité particulière avec eux.

Je notais le ton équivoque et son sourire en coin quand elle dit le mot « affinité »

-Oui j'ai remarqué ton affinité avec Embry la taquinais-je.

Elle sourit : Tu veux qu'on parle de ton attraction avec Seth ? Rétorqua t-elle.

-Seth c'est mon copain, officiel. C'est normal que je sois attiré par lui.

« J'apprécie la compagnie d'Embry. C'est dur pour un être comme moi de vivre dans ce monde, j'ai besoin de magie pour tenir. » dit-elle.

-Je comprends murmurais-je en hochant la tête.

Dix minutes avant la fermeture, elle nous engouffra dans les toilettes. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça allait marcher jusqu'au moment où les lumières s'éteignirent, nous plongeant dans la pénombre et le silence.

De nouveau devant le tableau, elle me dit :

-Regarde bien, normalement tu vas le voir s'animer. Quand ce sera le cas tu pourras y aller.

-Y aller ? Comment ça ? Rentrer dans le tableau ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Mais..mais serais-je en chair et en os de l'autre coté !

-Oui.

-C'est pas...impossible et dangereux ?

-Oh fit-elle soudain alerte : Oui j'oubliais, tu n'es qu'une demi elfe. Assis toi m'ordonna t-elle en faisant de même : Regarde le tableau, avec une minutieuse attention. Prends en compte tous les détails, photographie le dans ta mémoire.

-Qu'est ce que tu va me faire faire?

-T'y faire entrer par l'esprit. Du coup je vais rester là avec ton corps. Allez concentre toi ! Plus souvent tu le fera et moins tu aura besoin de venir ici pour ouvrir la porte,tu pourra la faire apparaître devant tes yeux n'importe où et n'importe quand.

-Quoi ? Vraiment ?

Je faillis m'étrangler de joie.

Elle sourit et me donna un geste du menton pour que je regarde le tableau.

Je fixais la peinture faisant ce qu'elle me disait. Au bout d'un moment, les lucioles commencèrent à luire réellement, puis se mouvoir.

-ça bouge murmurais-je.

-Respire très profondément...très lentement.

Ma tête commença à devenir très légère, je ne sentis plus mon corps et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire j'étais dans le tableau. Sous mes pieds, il y avait la pierre verdâtre et mousseuse, autour de moi les arbres élégants. Je me retournais, comme un voile s'évanouissant je voyais l'envers du tableau, je me voyais la tête inanimée reposant sur les genoux de Kaia, je la voyais me sourire et me dire d'y aller d'un geste.

Je retrouvais assez rapidement mon chemin, en passant par la prairie initiale. J'étais en train de descendre la colline au dessus de Laeg Mallen quand apparaissant de nul part Allegoria se posa sur mon épaule.

-Bonjour Pinrill me salua t-elle de sa voix cristalline.

-Bonjour Allegoria.

-Tawarion et Calion ne sont pas là en ce moment m'informa t-elle.

-Oh. Où sont-ils ?

-Ils sont partis voir de la famille.

-Qui ?

-La sœur de Tawarion. Elle est marié avec un elfe des montagnes.

-Oh et à quoi ressemblent-ils ces elfes ?

C'était une chance qu'elle aima parler car à partir de ce moment elle me fit un exposé sur toutes les races de créatures féeriques existantes.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le sâd de mon grand-père, le seul endroit que je connaissais assez bien jusqu'à présent et qui ne nécessitait pas de monter un nombre incalculable de marches. Allegoria s'envola vers d'autres épaules. Je m'arrêtais devant la fontaine et sourit quand apparut dans le miroir d'eau le visage de Seth, dispensant une leçon de guitare. Vint ensuite se superposer celui de mon petit frère semblant s'ennuyer en cours.

Une voix me tira de mon activité.

-Bonjour.

Je me retournais vivement. Une elfe se tenait devant moi, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui ondulaient aux extrémités, des yeux d'un bleu pétillant et une peau fine et très pâle.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Séraphina répondit-elle, comme si son prénom suffisait à la définir.

-Votre peau est blanche lui fis-je remarquer, avant de me rendre compte que c'était peut être déplacé.

-Cela doit être à cause de la neige me répondit-elle d'un air faussement ennuyé en regardant son bras.

-Vous venez des montagnes...vous êtes de la famille de Tawarion ?

Elle hocha la tête. Son visage était classique, pour un elfe : une beauté douce et gracieuse avec un brin de malice dans son sourire.

« Tu es Alexandrina ? »

J'hochais la tête, étonné qu'elle connaisse mon nom « humain ». Le surnom que mon grand-père m'avait donné était devenu le seul avec lequel on m'appelait ici.

-Ton père m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ajouta t-elle avec un sourire : Je les précède, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

-Que mon père vous a t-il dit sur moi ? Demandais-je curieuse.

-Tu peux me tutoyer.

-D'accord, qu'est ce que mon père t'a raconté ?

-Oh mon cousin ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi !

-Mon père est votre..euh ton cousin ?

-Oui, Tawarion est mon oncle.

Elle sembla ravie de notre lien, son rire aérien s'éleva et elle me fit entrer dans le sâd. Nous le traversâmes dans la longueur et débouchâmes dans un petit jardin, où des fleurs et herbes sauvages poussaient en abondance.

Elle s'allongea dans les hautes herbes et m'invita à faire de même. Le jardin embaumait une odeur exquise.

Je m'accroupis et approchais mon nez des fleurs : « ça sent bon »

-Je ne viens pas souvent mais ce jardin est ma petite fierté : patchouli, bergamote, rose et jasmin.

-On dirait la composition d'un parfum.

-Mmmh fit-elle d'un air appréciatif : c'est juste.

-Mais avec un petit quelque chose en plus, un soupçon de...je ne sais pas...

-Paradis ? Proposa t-elle en souriant : Les choses sur terre ne sont qu'un pâle reflet de notre monde tu sais.

Je l'avais remarqué !

-Alors dis moi Alexandrina demanda t-elle en tournant son gracieux visage vers moi : qui étaient les personnes dans la fontaine ?

J'eus cette étrange impression d'avoir en face de moi une vielle âme, une personne que j'avais déjà rencontré dans une autre vie. Sa présence était agréable, douce, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais tout lui dire sans problème.

Néanmoins, je me demandais pourquoi elle me posait la question, les elfes semblaient lire dans les pensées ou du moins très bien deviner les réponses avant de poser les questions.

-Seth et Ben lui répondis-je en m'allongeant à coté d'elle.

-Seth et Ben répéta t-elle en écrivant les lettres dans l'air. Les nuages se mirent à suivre le mouvement et leurs prénoms s'imprimèrent en lettre de coton dans le ciel.

Je poussais les lettres à se mélanger pour en former un cœur.

-Douée murmura t-elle : Tu sembles avoir un esprit très fort.

J'haussais les épaules : « Je ne sais pas »

Elle poussa un petit rire puis me dit : Seth est ton âme sœur n'est ce pas ?

-Oui admis-je après un petit temps, Calion t'en a parlé ?

-Non mais je perçois la façon dont ton esprit enveloppe de douceur tes pensées à son égard.

Bien sur ! Je levais les yeux au ciel : « Les télépathes m'entourent » soupirais-je d'une voix de bande annonce de film sinistre.

-C'est ainsi que nous sommes se défendit-elle toujours en souriant : nous connaissons les pensées humaines. Et les secrets du Paradis ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Rien que ça ? Tu voudrais bien les partager avec moi ?

-Pourquoi pas, tu as du sang elfique en toi après tout. Que veux tu savoir ?

Je réfléchis un instant : « Je n'ai droit qu'à un secret ? » Elle hocha la tête.

« Dans ce cas, ça va être plus compliqué... »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme si j'étais une enfant hésitante et avec un petit rire secoua la tête : « Je vais t'en dire un. Très important. C'est au sujet de notre nature. Sais-tu pourquoi les elfes ont été crée ? » Me demanda t-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur.

Je secouais la tête.

-Les elfes répondit-elle : sont des créatures du plaisir et du bien. Nous avons été crée dans le seul but d'embellir le monde et donner et prendre du plaisir, en toute chose.

« ça va, vous n'avez pas de problème d'égo à ce que je vois » murmurais-je. « Pourquoi me partages-tu ce secret en particulier ? » Demandais-je ne sachant pas si je devais être suspicieuse ou mal à l'aise.

-Tu sais pourquoi dit-elle avec un air mutin.

Je la dévisageais, à la fois troublée et gênée quant à sa probable insinuation. Elle se pencha vers moi et de malicieux son regard devint doux et plein de compassion : « Ton père m'a raconté à quel point tu étais triste... »

-Oh ! Murmurais-je.

Quand je repensais maintenant à tout ce que j'avais vécu et ressenti pendant mon adolescence, mon cœur ne se pinçait plus, tout de suite le visage de Seth et Nessie m'apparaissaient. « Je l'étais »

Séraphina prit une mèche de mes cheveux et commença à en faire une tresse : "Tu ne l'es plus n'est ce pas ?"

-Non. Je n'ai plus de raison de l'être répondis-je en regardant le ciel, les restes du nuages en cœur.

-En effet.

-Je croyais que tu insinuais autre chose avec la notion du plaisir avouais-je au bout d'un moment alors qu'elle s'était déplacé et mis derrière moi, ses mains expertes et agiles continuant de me tresser.

Son sourire mutin réapparut : « Oh mais ça englobait aussi cette chose. »

Sa télépathie avait un bon coté, je n'étais pas obligé de dire tout haut ce que je pensais.

Je rougis un petit peu. J'étais curieuse de savoir comment les elfes envisageaient la chose. J'avais la version de mon père, le coté implication émotionnelle et tout ça mais je voulais savoir physiquement... après tout, ils avaient tout d'humain d'un point de vue corporel. Mais leur sens étaient décuplés et si comme Séraphina venait de me le dire leur seule raison d'exister était le plaisir...Je me sentis comme une gosse imaginant ce que serait le plus grand parc d'attraction : montagnes russes, pomme d'amour, barbe à papa et feux d'artifices.

-J'imagine que Calion t'a parlé du coté certes important mais moins excitant...

-Tu imagines bien soupirais-je.

-Il est devenu ennuyant depuis sa mésaventure avec ta mère râla t-elle : toujours à être précautionneux pour tout.

-C'est mon père.

-Moui, bon, je vais te dire quelque chose. T'as t-il parlé du fluide vital ?

-Oui, je l'ai senti la première fois que je suis venu ici.

-Il est vraiment, vraiment puissant dit-elle à voix basse.

-Puissant à quel point ?

-Tu ne l'imagines pas. Il circule en nous, autour de nous, il est ce qui nous maintient en vie, ce qui crée le lien également. Il est à la fois indépendant et maniable, tu peux le contrôler. Calion t'a t-il appris à le faire ?

-Le contrôler ? Non.

Son sourire mutin s'agrandit : « Je vais te confier un secret, enfin ce n'en est pas vraiment un, juste le genre de chose qu'un papa ne veut pas que sa fille sache. »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'intérêt.

-La prochaine fois que tu te retrouveras avec ton amoureux, essaye ceci.

Elle me fit fermer les yeux et commença à caresser mon visage avec ses deux mains comme si elle me faisait un massage. Doucement une sensation très agréable s'insinua en moi. Ses mains descendirent lentement dans mon cou, sur mes bras, laissant sur ma peau un plaisant frisson. J'eus l'impression que mon corps en réclamait davantage.

-Comment tu fais ça ? Murmurais-je, les yeux toujours clos.

-Nous sommes liées, par le sang expliqua t-elle d'une voix si suave que j'eus l'impression que c'était le son accompagnant les sensations qui me parcouraient le corps : le fluide passe beaucoup plus facilement et rapidement entre nous, il me suffit de vouloir te faire plaisir pour que mon fluide suive l'inclinaison de mon esprit...

Comme une vague me traversant je sentis mon corps se soulever, j'eus chaud, j'eus des frissons, j'eus l'impression de m'échapper, d'avoir la respiration coupée, tout cela en même temps.

-Wouaw...c'est...balbutiais-je à cours de mots, légèrement dans les vapes, mais assez consciente pour être étonné de ce que je venais de vivre. "C'est aussi facile ?" Fut la première question qui sortit de ma bouche.

Elle rigola doucement :

-Je te l'ai dit nous sommes des créatures du plaisir.

-Et je suis sûr que tu t'es empressé de lui faire un cour.

Calion apparut dans le cadre de la porte entre le sâd et le jardin.

Il lança un regard exaspéré à sa cousine qui haussa les épaules avec grâce et sourire facétieux.

Séraphina se moqua gentiment : « Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'un père dit à sa fille : Ma puce, je vais te donner la clé du plaisir dit-elle en imitant la voix du magnifique elfe.

La seule chose qui m'empêcha de pouffer de rire était l'impression d'avoir était attrapé en train de faire une bêtise. Mais mon père me sourit, aucune trace de réprimande dans son regard. Je me relevais rapidement et allais à sa rencontre. Il ouvrit ses bras et je me serrais contre lui. Comme à son habitude il posa un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, plongeant dans ses yeux d'une beauté irréelle.

-J'espère que Séraphina ne t'a pas embêté.

L'intéressé poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non, au contraire, elle m'a tenu compagnie répondis-je.

-J'imagine bien murmura t-il ironique. Je me rendis compte avec joie que j'avais hérité de ses mimiques.

Séraphina se leva :

-Je vous laisse, vous devez avoir du temps à rattraper.

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil en nous dépassant. Mon père soupira d'ennui. Je lui fis un petit sourire gêné : « C'est fou tout ce que j'apprends à chaque fois que je viens ici. »

Il me donna un petit regard sarcastique et je me dépêchais de changer de sujet. Néanmoins quelque chose en moi se réjouissait d'être un peu embarrassé devant lui. Après tout c'était mon père, et c'était _normal_ d'être un peu mal à l'aise. J'aimais cette normalité avec lui.

-Alors Kaia hein ? Demandais-je alors que nous asseyions sur un banc contre le mur du sâd.

Il sourit : « Elle est très attachante »

-En effet.

-Je savais que vous alliez bien vous entendre, et Tawarion également. Il t'aime beaucoup. Il aurait pu trouver un autre moyen de te joindre mais il aime bien t'avoir avec lui ici.

-Pas toi ? .

-Si bien sûr.

-D'ailleurs il est où grand-papa ? Demandais-je.

-Dans son palais, veux-tu que nous allions le voir ?

-Vous n'avez toujours pas d'ascenseur ?

-Alexandrina me réprimanda t-il gentiment : combien de fois va t-il falloir que je te le dise ? La douleur, tes crampes, ce ne sont que des impressions mentales.

-Ouais mais justement il n'y a que mon « mental » ici.

-Et tu penses qu'il est faible ?

-Euh..

-Tu devrais commencer à croire en toi, tu sais, ça pourrait t'être très utile dans l'avenir.

-En parlant d'avenir...est ce que tu vois le mien ?

-Non. Je te l'ai dit c'est Tawarion qui t'a vu. Il est l'un des seul à pouvoir voir le futur dans le miroir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait des informations qu'il voit ?

-Il ne peut pas vraiment les changer, juste influencer, aider les personnes, comme dans ton cas.

J'hochais la tête : « Je vois. »

-Tu connais l'histoire d'Oedipe ? me demanda t-il.

-Oui, le complexe ?

-Non la prophétie sur sa vie. Qu'il tuerait son père et épouserait sa mère. Ses parents l'ont abandonné pour ne pas qu'elle se réalise. Quand Oedipe lui même a été au courant de cette malédiction il s'est enfui pour l'éviter. Pourtant la prophétie s'est réalisée. C'est une histoire certes, mais tout cela pour te dire qu'une partie du futur est écrite et ne peut pas être évitée et je pense que c'est d'autant plus tragique lorsqu'on le sait à l'avance et qu'on essaye de se battre contre ce destin. Néanmoins tout n'est pas figé, et c'est sur cette partie que l'on peut travailler. Nos choix, les décisions que nous prenons sont toutes guidées par nos croyances et nos influences, si on change nos croyances et nos influences, on peut changer le futur.

-Wouaw.

-Mmmh acquiesça t-il, regarde toi, toutes les décisions que tu as prise depuis ce jour où tu as décidé de croire Renesmée, de lui faire confiance, regarde où elles t'ont guidé.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent :

-Tu...tu, Tawarion a programmé notre rencontre ?

-Je n'en sais rien dit-il en rigolant, Tawarion n'est pas le Destin, l'Être suprême, mais il garde très bien ses secrets. De plus je déteste ce mot, programmé, comme si tu étais une machine ?

-En parlant de machine dis-je en me levant et en lui tendant la main, mon esprit est prêt à monter cet arbre, on va voir grand-père ?

Il prit ma main et nous partîmes en direction du palais. Sur le chemin nous passâmes devant la fontaine, je me penchais au-dessus, c'était devenu une habitude semblable à regarder sa montre. En voyant les gens de l'autre coté je savais à peu près quelle heure il était. Mon reflet s'effaça et Ness apparut, la tête au dessus d'un énorme ouvrage. L'image était étrange cependant car mon amie était entourée d'un nuage sombre au lieu du décors de la bibliothèque. Je me penchais un peu plus, intriguée. Mon pendentif toucha l'eau et j'entendis un craquement. Je fus attiré violemment en avant et ma tête fut prise dans un vortex sombre. Je ne voyais que du vert et du noir se mélanger. Puis l'image arrêta de tournoyer et je vis Nessie accroupie dans un coin, nue, sa peau blanche taché de sang. Elle pleurait, criait à l'aide. Son regard était si effrayé et désespéré qu'il m'envoya un coup de poing au coeur. Puis aussi violemment qu'elle était arrivé l'image s'en alla et je tombais à la renverse comme si la force qui me tirait venait de me lâcher.

-Qu'as tu vu ? Me demanda Calion en me rattrapant.

-Nessie ! Elle a besoin d'aide ! M'écriais-je, paniqué.

Il m'arrêta fermement et planta ses yeux dans les miens :

-Ce n'est pas le présent que tu as vu, sinon je l'aurais vu moi aussi par dessus ton épaule.

Ses yeux se froncèrent : « Je crois que tu viens de voir le futur. »


	55. Chapter 56

_**Helloooooooo ! ça gaze ?  
**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews :**_

_**Foxy White : j'ai kiffé ta review, sos frustrée...lol t'inquiète pas le prochain chapitre sera normalement lemon (j'entends ton soupir de satisfaction).**_

_**Calice24 : ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir, c'est vrai que je m'investis vraiment dans cette fanfic, mais tant que ça plait c'est l'essentiel et ça me fait plaisir également.**_

_**lilichoco : ça se complique c'est le cas de le dire, j'aime pas les choses simples lol. ben pour les pays des elfes c'est simple je fume. Non je rigole, j'essaie juste de me mettre à la place du lecteur et voir ce qu'il imagine quand il lit.**_

_**Annie : MERCI.**_

_**Chapitre où la température augmente mais aussi le suspense. J'espère que vous allez aimer en tout cas j'ai bien aimé l'écrire et surtout j'ai bien aimé imaginer les scènes (soupir...j'ai besoin d'un homme...sinon cette fanfic va devenir un ramassis de mes fantasmes des plus simples au plus incongrus...).  
**_

_**ENJOY**_ !

* * *

**Chapitre 54 : Ébullition**

**POV Lexie**

-Quoi ? Le futur ? Mais je croyais que seul grand-père pouvait voir le futur ?

Je faillis retomber de stupeur.

-Je le croyais aussi murmura mon père, d'une drôle de voix, pas rassurante du tout et le regard soucieux.

Je me retournais à nouveau vers la fontaine. Nessie était toujours à la bibliothèque, le décors était clair maintenant. Elle était en train de ranger ses affaires.

-Je dois parler à Tawarion dis-je en me précipitant vers l'énorme arbre. Je ne sentis ni crampes ni douleur même si la montée me parut trop longue. Mon grand-père était assis sur son trône, discutant avec des elfes que je ne pris pas la peine de regarder.

-Ma chère enfant m'accueillit le roi elfe, quelle joie de te revoir !

Dans ma précipitation je m'affalais à ses genoux : « je dois te parler c'est important. »

Il me donna un regard concerné et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son fils se leva, s'excusa auprès de ses hôtes et nous emmena dans une pièce à l'écart.

-J'ai vu quelque chose d'effrayant dans l'eau !

Je pétais littéralement un câble, je ne savais pas si j'étais plus effrayée qu'agitée mais je ne restais pas en place. Je ressentais encore le froid et l'horreur de l'image.

-Quel était cette chose ?

-Mon amie, Nessie, c'était horrible elle pleurait, elle criait à l'aide !

Je crus que j'allais manquer d'air mais je me rappelais que c'était juste une impression mentale.

-Ce n'était pas une vision présente ajouta Calion.

-Non ? Tu ne l'a pas vu ? Lui demanda son père. Le mien secoua la tête. Les yeux de Tawarion se reportèrent sur moi.

-Je suis sûr que le moment est inapproprié pour célébrer et s'appesantir sur le fait que tu puisses voir le futur dans le miroir d'eau...

-Quand est ce que cela va arriver ? Le coupais-je : Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? m'empressais-je de demander.

-Tout d'abord te calmer.

-Comment ? C'est mon amie !

_Ma meilleure amie, ma sœur._

-Calme toi Pinrill répéta t-il d'une voix ferme mais toutefois douce, t'agiter ne va rien améliorer.

Je lâchais ma tête et arrêtais de faire des va et vient.

« Tu ne peux pas empêcher les choses d'arriver » reprit-il.

-Mais papa m'a dit que je peux les influencer ! Le coupais-je.

-Tu le peux en effet...

-Comment ? Comment je peux influencer une action future dont je ne sais rien ?

-Ce n'est pas sur l'action que tu dois te concentrer mais sur la personne.

-Ok...mais, enfin Nessie est un vampire...comment pourrait-elle se retrouver dans cette situation ? Est ce que cela t'es déjà arrivé ? Voir ce genre de chose ?

-Oui. Et malheureusement des fois on ne peut rien faire.

-A quoi ça sert de voir le futur si on ne peut rien faire ? M'emportais-je.

-Calme toi me dit Calion.

Je secouais la tête et me frottais le visage : "je ne peux pas me calmer, je ne pourrais pas...je ne pourrais pas dormir sachant ce qui va lui arriver."

-Il va falloir pourtant.

Je me retournais vers mon père :

-Tu veux que je reste là sans rien faire alors que je sais que quelque chose d'horrible va lui arriver ?

-Écoute me dit-il en me prenant les bras : ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de voir une image du futur. Si ce don t'a été donné, il t'a également été donné la possibilité d'aider.

Je me calmais un peu pour la première fois depuis la vision effrayante.

-Vraiment ? Mais comment ?

-Suis ton instinct.

Je soupirais, j'en avais marre que mes parents me disent cela. Comme si j'étais infaillible !

-Pinrill m'appela doucement mon grand-père, tu as une lumière en toi, ne t'en fais pas.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me caressa les cheveux. J'humais son parfum d'une nostalgie inconnue et les battements de mon cœur s'apaisèrent : "Ne change pas, reste l'amie que tu es pour elle, c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire."

Il releva ma tête et posa un baiser sur mon front, je sentis aussitôt un poids s'élever de mes épaules et doucement je m'évanouis.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, Kaia était au dessus de moi, me regardant curieusement.

-ça va ? me demanda t-elle.

Je me redressais de ses genoux : "Je...j'ai vu quelque chose dans le miroir...quelque chose qui allait se passer."

-Quoi ? Tu as vu le futur ?

-J'en ai bien peur, c'était Ness, elle était en danger.

-Mince ! Enfin c'est extraordinaire que tu puisses voir le futur mais c'est dommage que ce soit ta première vision.

-Oui dis-je en me levant. C'est vraiment trop bizarre, je sais que c'est effrayant mais...

-Mais ?

-Mais je sais pas, j'ai cette espèce de calme...comme si j'étais engourdie et que je n'arrivais pas réellement à ressentir les choses au maximum.

-Tu ne peux plus vraiment avoir peur une fois que tu as posé les pieds à Laeg Mallen, c'est vraiment un havre de paix.

-Ouais mais mon grand-père m'a fait quelque chose également.

Elle haussa les sourcils et me donna un sourire plein de compassion : "Surement, mais c'est pour ton bien, il ne veut pas que tu te fasses du soucis."

-Oh soupirais-je en frottant mes yeux, je sens que je vais oublier, il faut que je rentre, que j'écrive ce que j'ai vu. On fait comment pour sortir ?

-Il faut que tu allumes la lumière dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai le code pour ouvrir la porte mais le système de sécurité ne se déclenchera pas si la lumière est allumée.

-Lumière ! Dis-je à voix haute.

Le hall d'entrée s'illumina.

-Magique dit Kaia en pianotant le code qui ouvrit la porte.

Nous sortîmes puis me retournant et imaginant la salle dans la pénombre la lumière s'éteint, automatiquement le bruit de l'alarme s'enclencha.

-Tu crois que ça marche avec les banques ?

-Je serais toi, je ne tenterais pas répondit-elle.

Après avoir raccompagnée Kaia chez elle, je rentrais à la maison et m'empressais de gribouiller dans mon carnet ce qui me restait de souvenirs : vision...Nessie...en danger...sang...veiller sur elle...Je dessinais également un croquis rapide de son visage comme je me le rappelais.

Je poussais un râlement impuissant quand le souvenir s'effaça telle une brume, me laissant seulement avec le sentiment d'avoir fait un cauchemar sans s'en souvenir vraiment.

"Je vous en supplie murmurais-je à mes père et grand-père, faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien de grave et si je peux l'aider, montrez moi comment"

Je restais un moment immobile sur le sol de ma chambre, mon carnet sur mes genoux. Je voulais tellement faire confiance aux paroles de Calion. C'était un choix. Soit j'y croyais et j'étais en paix soit j'en doutais et étais agité. Je choisis la première option. J'aurais du être habitué aux manifestations surnaturelles depuis le temps mais le soulagement que je ressentis me surpris, je me sentis limite coupable de ne pas me faire énormément de soucis. Puis, un autre souvenir me revint, le visage de Séraphina, son sourire mutin, ce qu'elle m'avait fait ressentir. Je me dépêchais d'écrire : fluide vital, essayer sur Seth.

L'impression de brise dans mon cerveau apparut et je sus que si je n'avais rien marqué cela aurait été le moment où ma visite féérique aurait disparu dans les méandres de mon inconscient. Je fermais le carnet en expirant. Ma vie était tellement bizarre pensais-je en rangeant le carnet dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet.

Quelques secondes après j'entendis Nessie en bas m'appeler. Je dévalais les escaliers. Quelque chose se serra en moi quand je la vis, je voulus la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer contre moi. Elle fit une grimace comme si elle était exténuée :

-Durkheim et Weber c'est là dedans dit-elle en montrant sa tête.

-Je t'envie, d'avoir une mémoire aussi grande.

-T'a passé une bonne journée ?

-Euh...assez éprouvante.

-Racontes moi dit-elle en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

-J'avais un shooting avec Sierra ce matin et euh...Kaia est passé me voir tout à l'heure.

-J'imagine que la partie éprouvante fut celle avec Sierra.

J'haussais les épaules : Je vais aller prendre une bonne douche pour me changer les idées. Tu restes là ce soir ?

-Oui, une soirée calme avec un bon bouquin et un peu de musique.

Sa réponse me rassura et j'allais vers ma salle de bain avec une étrange sérénité.

**POV Seth**

J'avais quelques heures à tirer avant ma patrouille. C'était parfait, assez de temps pour l'aller-retour Forks-Seattle et profiter de ma chérie. C'était pratique le fait que la maison des filles soit à l'écart des autres. J'avais juste à morpher de l'autre coté de l'allée qui montait à chez elles. J'ouvris la porte sans frapper. Nessie était couché dans le canapé, lisait un livre, son ipod vissé aux oreilles.

-Salut.

-Salut Seth dit-elle en baissant son livre, sans ôter ses écouteurs : Lexie est en haut, je pensais qu'elle prenait une douche, mais je crois qu'elle nettoie une marée noire finalement, tu sais comme elle est, une éternité dans la salle de bain.

-Ouais acquiesçais-je. « Tu va bien, toi ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant sur le rebord du canapé.

-Oui pourquoi ? Oh il t'a dit soupira t-elle en voyant mon regard insistant. « Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas encore aller voir Carslile »

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais que je déteste aller chez le médecin.

-C'est ton grand-père rétorquais-je.

-Je sais. J'irais le voir dit-elle en haussant les épaules et faisant un geste désinvolte de la main : « ça doit encore être un truc bizarre et inconnu de mon statut d'hybride. » Elle soupira.

-Tu as peur ? Lui demandais-je après quelques secondes. Un pli entre ses sourcils s'était formé.

Elle secoua rapidement la tête en inspirant : « Un peu, je sais pas, peut-être. Pour moi voir Carslisle c'est comme reconnaître que je suis malade, qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

-Ouais, mais c'est un peu la politique de l'autruche non ?

-Tu as surement raison dit-elle en soupirant. Bon va voir ta copine, peut-être que si elle sait que tu es là elle évitera de vider nos réserves d'eau chaude.

Elle me sourit et replongea dans son livre.

-Fais le dis-je en me levant, tu nous évitera tous de se faire du soucis.

-Mouais maugréa t-elle.

-Et j'ai toujours raison ajoutais-je en plaisantant.

Je montais l'escalier et entrais dans la chambre de Lexie doucement. L'eau coulait dans sa salle de bain. Alors que je fermais la porte derrière moi et m'avançais vers sa commode, je sentis une odeur bizarre. Aussi désagréable que quand Léah faisait bruler de l'encens quand elle habitait encore à la maison, sauf que c'était humain. L'odeur se concentrait près de son lit et de sa table de chevet. Je sortis de la chambre et me penchant dans la cage d'escaliers appela Nessie à voix basse :

-Hey ? Tu sais si quelqu'un est entré dans sa chambre ?

-Je sais juste qu'elle était avec Sierra et Kaia aujourd'hui, pourquoi ? répondit-elle sans même lever les yeux de son bouquin.

-Oh rien juste pour savoir dis-je en repartant dans sa chambre.

Je me sentis stupide d'avoir demandé, au début j'étais concerné mais je me rendais compte que je prenais la pente de la paranoïa.

J'ouvris la fenêtre pour faire entrer un peu d'air. J'entrepris de l'attendre gentiment et m'étalais sur son lit. Ce faisant quelque chose tomba au sol et je me baissais pour le prendre. C'était un magazine féminin.

Cosmopolitain. La Bible féminine. Celle-là était estampillé « numéro sexy ». Intrigué et amusé d'avance par les gros titres tapageurs («les 7 meilleurs astuces à orgasme du monde » ou « Satisfaire les besoins sexuels secrets de votre homme ») je m'assis confortablement contre les coussins et commençais à le feuilleter. Je ne fus pas déçu, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, de rire, de m'étonner et même de m'esclaffer.

Pétard ! C'était pas très édulcoré, je m'étonnais d'ailleurs qu'ils aient rajouté le « y » derrière sexy. Mais question beaucoup, beaucoup, plus importante, qu'est ce que ce magazine faisait sur le lit de ma copine ? Ce n'était pas une fille à magazine, du moins pas ce genre là. Elle lisait plus des trucs du style « géo » ou « photographie ». Est-ce qu'elle essayait de me faire passer un message ? Et puis je me rappelais qu'elle n'était pas au courant de ma visite. Alors dans ce cas est ce-qu'elle s'informait, s'instruisait ? Je m'empêchais d'y penser plus. Je ne voulais pas me laisser aller à m'imaginer que...mince c'était trop tard. J'avais des images plein la tête. A chaque fois que cela me prenait je me rappelais Farrel (le meilleur moyen de calmer mes ardeurs !), ou plutôt la conversation que nous avions eu lorsqu'ils étaient revenu de Roumanie. En bon protecteur paternel qu'il était il n'était pas passé par 4 chemins pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'hésiterait pas à me briser les bijoux de famille si je brisais le cœur de sa petite fille chérie ou si je cherchais à la mettre dans mon lit (là c'était raté, nous dormions souvent ensemble. D'ailleurs c'était bizarre, je n'avais jamais "juste" dormi avec une fille avant elle, je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être aussi satisfaisant, juste dormir...). Je me rappelais son air sérieux et ses yeux pénétrants :

_-Tu as de la chance que je ne viennes pas habiter dans le coin m'avait-il dit avec un ton menaçant sous-jacent.  
_

_-ça ne changerait pas grand chose, j'aime Lexie, je ne veux que le meilleur pour elle._

_-Je suis sûr que nos définitions de "meilleur" diffèrent._

_-Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle se sente bien, peut importe ce que je dois faire._

_-Ou pas faire avait-il ajouté en levant un sourcil. _

_J'avais acquiescé bêtement : "Ou pas faire." Un rictus avait tordu ses lèvres, incrédule mais néanmoins un brin amusé :_

_-Sans doute que tu trouveras mes principes dépassés, mais j'y tiens._

_Bien pour lui, mais ce n'était pas avec lui que je sortais :  
_

_-Est ce que Lexie y tient aussi ?_

_Dès que la phrase était sorti j'avais su que je venais de perdre des points._

_-Traite là bien, elle est est la prunelle de mes yeux, si tu la fais pleurer, je te ferais pleurer._

_-Ok avais-je bredouillé surpris par l'intensité de sa voix et de son regard. Il avait presque réussi à me faire peur._

_-Je sais que vous êtes liés, c'est pour cela que je ne t'ai pas déjà sorti de sa vie à coup de pied au derrière. Mais crois-moi, si tu abuses de ton pouvoir sur elle..._

_-Quoi ? m'étais-je exclamé. Ma voix était comiquement partie dans les aigus, (non je n'étais pas impressionné, juste étonné) : Quel pouvoir ?_

_Il avait levé les yeux au ciel comme si j'étais un complet idiot._

_-Tu as l'air d'être un chic type Seth, malgré ton tatouage, (il n'aimait pas du tout celui que Lexie avait en haut de la poitrine, le seul à sa connaissance. Là je faillis rire, s'il savait leur nombre exact ! J'étais un enfant de chœur à coté !) tes cheveux longs, ta manie d'enlever ton t-shirt constamment..._

_Je lui avais donné un regard étonné.  
_

_-Elle m'a raconté, le fait que vous ayez une température élevée et que vous ne sentiez pas le froid. Mais je te demande de te couvrir quand tu es avec elle et de tempérer tes ardeurs. _

_-Ok avais-je soufflé lentement et mal à l'aise (j'étais rarement mal à l'aise)._

_-Elle m'a également dit que tu avais un groupe de rock ?_

_-Euh...ouais..._

_-J'imagine que ce n'est pas un groupe à la Jonas Brothers plutôt Rolling Stones ?_

_J'avais très bien vu où il allait et je m'étais empressé de le stopper :_

_-Écoutez, j'ai fais des erreurs mais depuis Lexie ce n'est plus pareil...c'est...elle m'a rendu meilleur, non elle m'a changé et je vous promets que je ferais n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi pour elle. Je la protégerais._

_Il avait croisé les bras :_

_-Même de toi ? _

_Mes sourcils s'étaient froncés, pas sur de quoi il parlait, il n'avait pas vu Emily si ?_

_-Tu as beau être sympathique, tu comprends que je ne peux pas apprécier le garçon qui va essayer de prendre la virginité de ma petite-fille._

_Il avait dit la phrase avec un naturel qui me désarma, c'était très embarrassant de parler de cela avec lui. C'était une première, jamais un père ne m'avait fait de mise en garde contre le fait de sortir avec sa fille (surtout que je ne restais jamais assez longtemps avec une fille pour rencontrer son paternel, je me sentis comme Ben Stiller dans mon beau-père et moi). Je bredouillais des onomatopées, incapable de répondre quelque chose de cohérent. C'est bon, il me prenait clairement pour un idiot maintenant. C'est clair que ça allait être difficile d'essayer quoi que ce soit après cette conversation. Un petit sourire satisfait dansa sur ses lèvres. _

_Il jouait son rôle à merveille, (j'étais légèrement nerveux et très mal à l'aise). Je n'avais rien à lui reprocher, j'imagine que j'aurais fait la même chose dans son cas. Mais bon je n'étais pas dans son cas (Dieu merci Lexie était vraiment trop canon). Je m'abstins de lui dire que la décision revenait à Lexie et que même si je ne lui mettrais aucune pression, nous finirions éventuellement par le faire. Il pouvait le nier ou essayer de l'ignorer mais il le savait. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de fâcher l'Immortel vengeur._

_-Je l'aime et je la respecte, je ne l'obligerais jamais à faire quelque chose dont elle n'aurait pas envie lui avais je dis. Ça sonnait sans doute cliché mais je le pensais vraiment. Je voulais, vraiment, étrangement, prendre mon temps avec elle._

_-Mmmh avait dit fait d'un air amusé mais blasé : réponse intéressante. Tu as vraiment de la chance que ce soit moi qui soit son gardien et non pas...disons Edward Cullen. Je t'aurais détruit à chaque fois que tu aurais visualisé une partie de son corps en dessous de son cou._

_Pauvre Jacob avais-je pensé.  
_

Elle sortit à ce moment de la salle de bain, mettant un terme à mes souvenirs. Sa vision m'envoya une bouffée de chaleur avant de me faire sourire. Si Farrel savait...je serais mort.

Elle portait un débardeur transparent. Trop long pour être un t-shirt, vraiment trop court pour être une robe. Trop sexy pour moi.

-Hé chuchotais-je assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende. Elle sursauta en levant la tête :

-Seth ! S'exclama t-elle en souriant (j'avais l'impression d'être électrocuté à chaque fois qu'elle me souriait ainsi). Elle se précipita sur le lit, se lova dans mes bras et soupira d'aise. Elle enfoui son visage contre ma poitrine : «ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? »

-Suis arrivé quand tu étais sous la douche.

Elle releva la tête : « J'aime tes surprises » Elle appuya un baiser sur ma bouche et je la retins doucement par le menton quand elle allait se retirer.

-Tu es vraiment jolie murmurais-je quand nos lèvres se séparèrent. Ses joues s'illuminèrent légèrement. C'était vraiment irrésistible.

Elle vrilla ses yeux dans les miens. Cette fois ce n'était pas une électrocution, je me sentais juste hypnotisé par le vert féerique de ses prunelles. Un vert fascinant, plus scintillant qu'une pierre précieuse et plus profond qu'un océan.

-Je crois que tu es beaucoup plus dangereuse qu'un vampire pour moi lui dis-je.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu m'envoutes juste avec ton regard.

-Au moins je ne mords pas chuchota t-elle près de mon oreille.

-Ça ne me dérangerait pas.

Elle rigola et se releva. Elle enfila un gilet-_dommage_- tout aussi fin que son t-shirt mais plus opaque et s'assit au bord de son lit.

-Pas de patrouille ce soir ? Demanda t-elle en détachant la serviette dans laquelle était enroulé ses cheveux.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil complice : « L'avantage d'avoir une copine à Seattle c'est les dérogations. »

-Vraiment ?

-Non juste la permission d'être un peu en retard.

Elle sourit :

-Oh d'accord, combien as-tu de temps ?

-Un peu plus d'une heure.

-Faudrait pas en gâcher une seconde alors.

-Non surtout pas renchéris-je en caressant sa joue.

Elle se pencha vers moi un sourire mutin aux lèvres :

-Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

-Quoi ?

Elle pouvait me demander n'importe quoi avec ses yeux là.

-Tu pourrais me caresser les cheveux pour qu'ils sèchent plus vite ?

Je poussais un petit rire alors qu'elle s'allongeait au travers du lit et posait sa tête sur mes genoux.

« Je n'aime pas avoir les cheveux humides » grommela t-elle.

Je m'attelais donc à ma tache de sèche-cheveux.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée lui demandais-je.

"Assez" Elle semblait réfléchir puis dit : "Je suis partie faire des photos avec Sierra au zoo."

J'eus un petit rire moqueur : « C'est exactement sa place, à coté des animaux de la savane et des perroquets. »

Elle rit aussi mais me donna néanmoins un gentil coup de poing sur le genoux :

-Elle est folle mais elle a de bons côtés, elle me fait rire.

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que moi qui en avait le droit ?

-Non, toi tu es le seul qui ai le droit de m'embrasser.

-Seulement ? Je veux plus.

Je vis ses sourcils se relever et entendis son cœur avoir un contre coup. Elle tourna les yeux vers moi.

-Plus de droits ajoutais-je. Elle fronça les yeux, pas dupe de mon rattrapage mais reprit sa position initiale. Elle ferma les yeux à demi :

-Tu as également le droit de me serrer contre toi quand on dort.

-J'aime beaucoup ce droit.

-Et au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, tu as également le droit de me toucher dans des endroits interdits aux autres.

-Comme où ?

-Touche moi et je te dirais chuchota t-elle.

J'eus un petit temps de surprise avant de comprendre ce qu'elle me disait. J'avais bien entendu ? Bien sur que j'avais bien entendu ! J'avais une super ouïe. Seulement j'eus un peu du mal à le croire. Elle n'avait jamais été verbale concernant ses désirs, plutôt tactile. Je m'ordonnais de me calmer. Peine perdue, tous mes sens étaient reliés, (si on pouvait considérer mon désir sexuel comme un sens), les images se mirent à courir dans ma tête alimentée par la vision de son corps à demi-nu et de sa voix légèrement voilée. Je me sentis dingue. C'était quelque chose, une première pour moi, d'expérimenter cela : je l'aimais et j'avais envie d'elle. C'était comme si je découvrais l'intensité de ces deux sentiments mélangés, une boule formé de désir et d'amour. J'avais toujours eu tendance à séparer les deux, désormais ils étaient unis. Je déglutis. Étais-je nerveux ? Non, cette situation, une fille sur moi lui demandant de la toucher, n'était pas une première pour moi. Mais bon fallait avouer que jamais je n'avais ressenti tendresse, amour, complicité, désir et besoin irrépressible de protection pour quelqu'un d'autre, tout ça en même temps.

Sans doute que j'avais raison concernant le magazine ? Cela me fit sourire mais accentua également la petite boule nerveuse dans mon ventre. Mince ! J'étais nerveux ! Mais apparemment pas au point d'être paralysé car mes doigts descendirent lentement derrière son oreille...le long de son cou...sur sa gorge...entre ses seins...ils glissèrent le long de son ventre avant de s'attarder ses hanches, tripotant l'élastique de son shorty.

-J'ai droit à plus ? Chuchotais-je.

Elle hocha la tête.

-J'aime beaucoup la dentelle dis-je en caressant sa cuisse. A vrai dire c'était la moindre des choses que j'aimais en la regardant. J'aimais sa peau veloutée, si douce que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la caresser. J'aimais ses longs cheveux légèrement ondulés à la couleur ensoleillée. J'aimais ses longues jambes, semblables à des échelles, je m'imaginais au paradis en arrivant au sommet. J'aimais ses lèvres et surtout la façon nonchalamment sexy qu'elle avait de se les mordre quand elle était embarrassé ou qu'elle réfléchissait. Je pouvais continuer indéfiniment, j'aimais tout chez elle, et son odeur...son odeur me donnait le tournis tout simplement.

-C'est pas de la dentelle mais de la tulle me corrigea t-elle.

-En tout cas c'est très joli.

Je passais ma main en dessous du tissus transparent avant de redescendre sur sa cuisse.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et la température de son corps augmenta.

**POV Lexie.**

J'avais vraiment envie d'enlever mon cardigan. La fenêtre était ouverte mais j'avais de plus en plus chaud. Sa voix m'envoyait des électrochocs dans des endroits très étranges.

Je savais que si je me laissais aller, que si j'enlevais la fine couche de coton (assez futile il fallait le dire, American Vintage n'était vraiment pas une marque de vêtements pouvant faire remparts à quoi que ce soit), je perdrais le peu de contrôle que j'avais pour glisser dans quelque chose de très agréable. J'avais vraiment envie de plus, qu'il me caresse dans des endroits dont j'avais seule accès.

Il remonta au niveau de ma hanche, de ma taille, glissa derrière mon dos, suivit le sillon de ma colonne vertébrale pour finir en fourrageant dans mes cheveux. Je fermais les yeux et inspirais profondément. Ses doigts déclenchaient des petites ondes de plaisir voluptueux. J'avais l'impression que des capteurs ultra sensible s'agglutinaient de ma nuque au bas de mon dos. Il suffisait qu'il s'approche pour les activer.

Il restait sage néanmoins, comme d'habitude. Je décidais de prendre les devants :

-J'ai chaud chuchotais-je en me tortillant légèrement.

-Tu devrais...enlever ton gilet suggéra t-il.

-Tu devrais me l'enlever suggérais-je après quelques secondes en me tournant vers lui. Je mis mes bras au dessus de ma tête.

Sans me quitter des yeux il souleva mon cardigan et le fit passer au dessus de ma tête.

Mon débardeur étant aussi opaque qu'un feuille de riz, il ne fallait pas être biologiste pour deviner l'effet que ça aurait eu sur lui.

Passant une main sous ma nuque il releva ma tête vers lui, mettant nos bustes face à face. Ses mains s'insinuèrent sous la fine couche de tissu, laissant des traces brulantes partout où il me touchait. Il vrilla ses prunelles sombres dans les miennes. Une chaude effervescence me picota agréablement le corps. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et frottais doucement ma bouche contre la sienne avant de gouter ses lèvres pleines. Une de ses main vint fourrager dans mes cheveux alors que l'autre s'emparait de ma hanche et me pressait contre lui. Sans lâcher son visage, je le chevauchais. Une posture tellement plus confortable mais néanmoins très sexy. Il fit glisser ses lèvres sur mon cou et souffla au niveau de ma poitrine :

-Tu sais comment combler les minutes.

Je le laissais couvrir ma poitrine de baisers avant de relever sa tête et de l'embrasser. La pression devint de plus en plus intense et je savais qu'il aurait sans doute fallut en parler à froid mais à ce moment précis je ne voulais tellement pas qu'il arrête de me serrer contre lui, qu'il cesse de caresser mon dos, mes hanches et mes côtes que je murmurais à son oreille : «J'ai envie de toi ». Il eut un temps d'arrêt. Pendant quelques secondes il se tint immobile. Il recula son visage pour mieux me voir. Nos respirations étaient profondes et mes cheveux ébouriffés et électriques étaient tendus entre nous comme une toile d'araignée. Je n'aurais su dire s'il était étonné ou confus, comme si j'avais parlé en code. Puis ses yeux firent un va et vient entre ma bouche et mes yeux et il dit :

-Moi aussi mais...

-Je prends la pilule le coupais-je avant qu'il puisse me donner un argument quelconque.

Il me dévisagea, surpris, et d'un geste leste me reversa sur le dos avant de se pencher au dessus de moi, accoudant un bras à coté de mon visage.

-Depuis quand ?

-C'est vraiment important ?

Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me sorte un prétexte débile si je lui révélais que cela faisait seulement une semaine.

Il plissa les yeux : « Tu es sûre ? »

-Je suis sûre de toi, de nous.

Il continua de me contempler avec un regard indéchiffrable.

-Tu...tu n'as pas besoin de faire de test ou un truc comme ça ? Demandais-je essayant de deviner à quoi il pouvait penser : je veux dire..tu ne peux pas être malade non ?

Il se ressaisit : « Non, non tout va bien dans ce domaine, je ne t'exposerais jamais de cette manière. Ce n'est pas ça. »

-C'est quoi alors ?

-Je sais ce que ça signifie pour toi, pas seulement en tant que fille mais aussi en tant qu'elfe.

-Ça ne change pas grand chose. Tu es le seul pour moi. Je t'aime, je veux être avec toi, pour toujours.

Il me sourit tendrement, caressa doucement ma lèvre inférieure avec son index et chuchota « Je t'aime aussi, pour toujours."

-Je sais également ce que cela veut dire pour moi ajouta t-il l'air concerné.

Je fronçais les yeux : Ah bon ? Quoi ?

-Eh bien soupira t-il de façon ennuyée : je serais ton premier donc selon les lois romanichelles je vais être obligé de t'épouser ensuite, tu sais, pour ton honneur.

Je faillis pouffer de rire.

-Oh oui c'est vrai mon honneur. Mince tu m'a démasqué...je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre que t'inciter à coucher avec moi pour que tu m'épouses soupirais-je sarcastique.

-Tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de pousser la manipulation aussi loin.

-Non ?

-Non. Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserais partir ? Tu es à moi.

Son regard me liquéfia. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cette phrase possessive puisse être aussi...séduisante et excitante. Mais elle sonna en moi comme la déclaration la plus vraie et réconfortante : il était à moi et j'étais à lui, nous nous appartenions, âme et bientôt corps.

Il se positionna mieux au dessus de moi, se plaça entre mes jambes, encadra mon visage de ses bras avant de m'embrasser. Et ce baiser avait un goût caractéristique des choses qui ne s'arrêtent pas, de celles qui ne sont pas interrompues.

Après ma bouche, il s'attarda sur mon cou avant de descendre sur ma poitrine puis mon ventre. Il était en train de relevé mon t-shirt quand il s'arrêta, ses yeux s'ouvrant en une expression à la fois émerveillée et stupéfaite.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Tu es...tellement jolie souffla t-il en me dévisageant.

Pourquoi cela l'avait-il arrêté ? pensais-je. En voyant mon expression interrogative, il me releva pour que je puisse me voir dans le psyché installé dans le coin de ma chambre.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent à mon tour.

Mon corps était entouré de serpentins lumineux, comme des flux d'énergie qui m'enveloppaient et caressaient doucement les contours de Seth.

-Wouaw fis-je à voix basse m'unissant à son expression émerveillée.

« Tu l'a dis » rétorqua t-il. Il s'amusait à approcher et éloigner ses mains de mon corps et les flux suivaient ses mouvements « c'est encore mieux que les éléments qui se déchainent quand tu es excitée »

Je fixais le miroir, fasciné par mon reflet. Ce n'était pas mon aura, vu mon état d'excitation elle aurait dû être rouge. Non c'était différent. Ce n'était pas un halo, cela semblait vivant, ondulant autour de moi, de Seth. Cela faisait autant de bien si ce n'est plus qu'une brise en pleine chaleur. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes, me concentrant sur la sensation. Les derniers mots que j'avais écrits dans mon carnet me revinrent.

-N'empêche...Je me demande...qu'est ce que ça va me faire ? Murmura t-il.

Je tournais mon visage vers lui, arrivant difficilement à retenir un sourire :

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Ouais fit-il les yeux écarquillés d'intérêt.

Je lui enlevais son t-shirt avant de le pousser sur le dos. Il s'allongea, et à nouveau je me mis sur lui. La vue de son torse avait toujours le même effet sur moi même après 8 mois de romance ; ses muscles lisses et parfaits gravés dans sa peau à la couleur délicieuse gélifiaient mes jambes, me chauffaient les oreilles jusqu'au bas ventre et bloquaient les synapses qui disaient à mon cerveau de cligner des yeux ou de fermer la bouche, tout cela simultanément. Je ne l'imaginais même pas nu, sinon je pense que je pourrais faire une syncope. Je me ressaisis néanmoins quand il remonta sa main sur ma taille. Il m'offra son sourire qui me liquéfiait.

-Laisse toi aller d'accord ? Lui dis-je d'une voix que je voulais confiante et en contrôle alors qu'au fond de moi j'étais aussi stressée qu'excitée.

Ses yeux pétillèrent dans l'expectative. Je commençais par passer lentement mes mains sur lui, alternant les caresses plus ou moins fortes, comme un massage.

Le flux suivait mon mouvement, s'enroulant autour de lui quand mes pressions étaient plus accentuées. Je redessinais ainsi son visage, son cou, son torse et ses bras. C'était semblable à faire du body painting sauf que la peinture en l'occurrence était volubile.

-Ferme les yeux lui ordonnais-je. Ce qui en fait me permettait de me concentrer sur ma tache. Je pris mon temps, traçant un parcours imprévisible sur son corps.

Au fur et à mesure de mes caresses et va et vient sur son corps, sa respiration s'intensifia et je regardais émerveillée, le flux faire son effet. Je n'aurais su dire si c'était plus d'une beauté esthétique ou d'un sexy à couper le souffle. Il fut pris dans le tourbillon lumineux, le fluide parcourait son corps, entrait dans sa bouche, dans ses narines. A ce moment j'entendis comme un battement rapide et me rendis compte avec surprise que ce n'était pas mon cœur mais le sien. C'était purement hallucinant, comme si j'étais entré en lui, ressentant ses sensations, vivant ses émotions. Son cœur accéléra, ses yeux roulèrent lentement dans leur orbites et un « Oh mon Dieu » éclata dans ma tête au même moment qu'un soupir de satisfaction franchit ses lèvres. _Wouaw._ Je dévisageais Seth, dans les vapes, et mes mains. Si je me laissais aller je les brandirait en criant : j'ai le pouvoir ! Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Ses mains qu'il avait resserré autour de ma taille remontèrent dans mon dos et m'attirèrent contre lui. Malgré ses yeux toujours dans le vague il m'embrassa avec fougue. Pareillement à ma première visite à Laeg Mallen je sentis la vibration inonder mon être. Sauf que cette fois l'échange ne se produisait pas entre moi et les éléments de la nature mais entre moi et Seth, et c'était totalement différent. Si la communion avec la nature donnait un sentiment de bien-être et de plaisir serein, la communion avec Seth était une pure attraction sensuelle, vive, une bouffée de désir qui dynamitait chaque parcelle de nos êtres. Tout était mélangé, nos sens, les miens les siens en une boule d'énergie. A un certain point je crus même que nos peaux devenaient perméables l'une à l'autre. La sensation me surprit tellement que je m'écartais, coupant le contact.

-Punaise...souffla Seth, époustouflé : on a rien fait...enfin..on s'est juste embrassé...tu m'as à peine touché...oh c'est géant s'exclama t-il en me renversant et s'allongeant sur moi. Il enfoui son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Mais nous fumes interrompu par le vrombissement de mon portable. Seth regarda l'engin d'un œil mauvais, jeta un coup d'œil à mon réveil, puis grogna : « Je dois y aller»

-ça fait déjà plus d'une heure ? M'étonnais-je.

-ah c'est sur on voit pas le temps passé quand on fait de la spéléo corporelle dit-il en reniflant mon cou.

-Ce n'en était pas vraiment, à la rigueur buccale.

-Du rappel alors, on va dire qu'on est parti en éclairage.

Je rigolais : « ouais du rappel si tu veux.»

Vraiment à contre cœur il se releva et renfila son t-shirt.

-C'est quand la prochaine permission ?

-Quand tu veux répondit-il en s'approchant de mon visage.

-Nessie va voir ses parents à Dartmonth dans deux semaines, j'aurais la maison pour moi.

-Ok. Euh...fit-il soudain nerveux et en réfléchissant. Il fixait un point derrière moi : je peux échanger mes tours de patrouille avec quelqu'un d'autre...et...je viendrais vendredi soir...et je...(ses yeux se plissèrent)...m'occuperais de toi.

Je rigolais doucement, il n'avais pas dit les derniers mots avec un ton équivoque, il était clairement en train de planifier notre première fois et c'était touchant et excitant de se dire que j'aurais sans doute droit à une autre surprise.

-J'ai hâte murmurais-je.

-Moi aussi répondit-il en m'embrassant doucement.

-Tu va te faire remonter les bretelles Mr Bêta murmurais-je alors qu'il prenait mon visage entre ses mains. Il me lâcha soudainement et s'écarta de moi en poussant un râle de frustration comique. « Et surtout, surtout ajoutais-je alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre : si tes frères te chahutent évite de te justifier en image. »

-Ok, quant à toi, crois moi, tu n'a pas besoin de manuel.

Il montra d'un geste de tête le magazine au pied du lit.

-Il est à Sierra, elle l'a oublié.

Il me donna un sourire incrédule : Vraiment, l'excuse de l'amie ?

Je secouais la tête.

-Tu ne l'a pas lu ?

-J'ai dus feuilleter quelque page...répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il revint vers moi, passa sa main dans mes cheveux à la nuque, me caressa la lèvre de son pouce et me dit : Tu es tellement sexy que tu n'a pas besoin de t'en inspirer, c'est _eux_ qui ont besoin de s'inspirer de toi.

La flatterie était tellement exagérée que même si elle me toucha je rigolais doucement. Je tirais sur son t-shirt pour le coller contre moi et releva la tête pour l'embrasser.

-C'est vraiment gentil dis-je, mais je suis déjà à toi, tu n'a pas besoin de me dire ça pour me mettre dans ton lit.

-En l'occurrence c'est _moi_ qui va se retrouver dans _ton_ lit, alors un peu de flatterie pour y arriver ne fait jamais de mal.

Je lui donnais un gentil coup de poing dans le ventre alors qu'il rigolait. Il s'éloigna et disparu par la fenêtre.

Je m'emparais de mon portable pour regarder l'objet du vrombissement : le rappel de ma pilule. Tu parles d'un à propos !

**POV Renesmée**

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Cullen me salua la secrétaire de mon grand-père alors que je rentrais dans la salle d'attente.

-Bonjour Madame Petersen répondis-je poliment.

-Votre père a bientôt terminé son rendez vous me renseigna t-elle.

Je souris. Ce n'était pas tellement pour lui offrir un visage sympathique que pour marquer ma surprise quant à notre prétendu lien de famille. C'était une chance qu'à l'époque de Carlisle les hommes maturaient plus vite, un 23 ans à son époque équivalaient maintenant à un homme dans sa trentaine sémillante. Je me demandais ce que sa secrétaire devait bien penser de nous pour croire que Carslile avait pu m'engendrer et que nous n'avions pas physiquement parlant juste 6 ans d'écart. Sans doute que j'étais le résultat de relations juvéniles. Ce qui n'était pas faux dans un sens, mes parents étaient mineurs à ma naissance ! La folie de ma vie me fit sourire. La secrétaire rougit, un peu décontenancé face à moi.

-Excusez moi dis-je en allant m'asseoir.

La salle d'attente était semblable à tout l'établissement. Les murs étaient dans des tons pastels, l'odeur n'était pas aussi acre et alcoolisé, tout pour que les enfants se sentent à l'aise dans l'environnement hospitalier. Quand Carslile m'avait dit qu'il comptait prendre un poste en neurochirurgie, cela m'avait quelque peu étonné. Tout d'abord parce que ce n'était pas vraiment discret. Forks l'était, les gens qui franchissait les portes des urgences étaient des blessés banals si on pouvait parler ainsi. À Seattle, les blessés étaient souvent des cas dont la guérison valait des éloges dans des revues scientifiques. Carlisle était le meilleur médecin, il allait forcément attiré l'attention sur lui. La majeur partie du temps il donnait des cours à l'université de médecine mais le reste du temps il travaillait bénévolement à l'hôpital pour enfants de Seattle.

-Je pense que le fait de t'avoir observé depuis ta naissance m'a donné envie de me rapprocher des enfants m'avait-il expliqué quand je lui avait posé des questions sur son choix.

La porte de son cabinet s'ouvrit et une mère qui portait son bébé d'environ 2 ans dans les bras sortit. Le petit léchait allègrement sur une sucette trop rouge de colorant. Il me donna un grand sourire que je lui rendis.

-Ce petit va avoir des caries dis-je en entrant dans son cabinet.

-Bonjour Nessie m'accueillit-il en souriant.

-Bonjour Docteur.

-Tu sais que normalement tu as dépassé l'age du pédiatre ?

-Que veux tu ? Je suis accro aux sucettes qu'il me donne dis-je avec une moue en plongeant ma main dans le pot à friandise qu'il avait sur son bureau.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda t-il en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

Je m'assis dans la chaise en face de lui et joua avec l'emballage de la sucette :

-Quelque chose commence à me tracasser.

-Quoi donc ?

-Mes cheveux, tu n'as pas remarqué qu'ils n'ont pas repoussé ?

-Si je l'ai remarqué.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi ?

Il observa ma chevelure puis dit en réfléchissant : Tu approches de ta maturité, cela doit être un signe.

-Et alors...? Un hybride...ce n'est pas totalement un vampire, ça ne se fige pas vraiment, je veux dire le sang continue de couler dans mes veines, donc tout mon corps continue de fonctionner, ce n'est que ma croissance physique qui se stoppe.

-Je n'ai que des théories à ce sujet. Pour tout te dire je ne sais pas. Nahuel lui est rempli de venin, ce n'est pas le même schéma que toi. Même ses sœurs sont différentes l'une de l'autre. Mais on peut faire des analyses si tu veux.

-Ok soupirais-je sans vraiment d'enthousiasme. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux, avant de mesurer une mèche de la racine à la pointe.

Il alla ensuite derrière son bureau sur un plan de travail médical, ouvrit une petite boite stérilisée et en prit un tube vide :

-Prise de sang annonça t-il.

Je fermais les yeux et inspirais une goulée d'air. Je détestais les prises de sang. Vu la dureté de ma peau je devais prendre mes dents pour m'entailler. Néanmoins je pouvais me considérer chanceuse d'avoir le seul médecin qui soit vampire, il savait exactement quoi faire.

-Alors comment ça va avec Jacob ? me demanda t-il alors que mon sang s'écoulait et me faisait tourner la tête.

-Bien répondis-je en essayant de respirer le moins possible.

-C'est fini dit-il en posant un compresse sur mon bras.

J'attendis néanmoins qu'il s'éloigne pour ouvrir les yeux et respirer.

-Pendant que je t'ai dit-il, j'aimerais te poser quelques questions. Vous concernant.

-Oh fis-je appréhensive. C'est quel genre de docteur qui parle ? Pas le gynéco non ?

Il fit oui de la tête en plissant le front de manière désolé.

-Tu veux savoir si on est...intime ? Je te rassure, non. Apparemment je ne suis pas assez...vieille pour lui.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de cacher l'agacement dans ma voix.

Il rigola doucement : Il n'y a aucun mal à attendre non ?

-Non bien sur que non soupirais-je en roulant les yeux. Cela commençait légèrement à m'ennuyer d'avoir des romantiques éperdus autour de moi. Pas que je n'aimais pas le romantisme, mais quelque fois cela devenait une mission impossible de garder des idées chastes quand j'étais pressé contre Jacob.

-Dans tous les cas, si Jacob changeait d'avis ou si tu arrivais à lui faire changer d'avis, passe me voir...

-Je sais comment ça fonctionne Carl', Alice et Rosalie sont mes tantes.

-Je n'en doute pas dit-il avec un sourire, néanmoins, je pense qu'il est important de discuter de protection.

J'haussais un sourcil, interrogative : « protection ? Comme pilule et compagnie ?

-Oui. Tu n'es pas complètement vampire tu sais ?

-Je sais mais je n'ai jamais eu mes règles.

Cela m'avait toujours à la fois ennuyé et soulagé. Ennuyé parce que ce n'était pas normal et soulagé parce qu'aucune humaine à ma connaissance n'aimait les avoir.

-Je préfère prendre mes précautions dit-il avec son ton de docteur prévoyant.

-Je vois...on ne sait jamais au cas ou un autre monstre serait crée dis-je d'un ton théâtral.

Il soupira et me donna un faible sourire en secouant la tête :

-Tu sais, Jacob, n'est pas entièrement humain et ce n'est pas n'importe quel loup également. Si leur légendes sont vraies, et nous savons qu'elles le sont, le fait que tu sois son imprégnée n'est pas anodin.

-Tu penses que je peux tomber enceinte ?

J'étais à la fois choquée et intriguée. Mon cœur avait accéléré également.

-ça ne ferait que corroborer l'une des raisons de l'imprégnation : produire des loups plus forts.

-Quand aura tu mes analyses ?

-Passe me voir demain matin, je dois te prendre du sang à jeun. Je vais également devoir te voir plusieurs jours à la suite pour mesurer tes cheveux et te faire passer d'autres examens.

-Arrf râlais-je, super.

Quand je sortis du cabinet de Carslile mon cerveau chauffait. Je ne savais pas si je devais me laisser aller à la joie ou au doute. Les émotions étaient toutes deux de part et d'autre de mon esprit et la cohabitation était désagréable. Pouvais-je vraiment tomber enceinte ? Ok j'étais en partie humaine, j'avais du sang qui coulait dans mes veines, mais bon sang je n'avais jamais eu mes règles, si cela n'était pas un signe de stérilité ! Et d'un autre coté Carslile avait soulevé un point intéressant : l'imprégnation de Jacob. Si j'étais vraiment son âme sœur cela comportait d'être la mère de ses enfants. Et pas n'importe quels enfants, les héritiers d'Ephraim Black ! Peut-être que je pouvais tomber enceinte, après tout une des sœurs de Nahuel avait eu un enfant...Mais s'il s'avérait que j'avais raison ? Si je ne pouvais pas donner d'enfant à Jacob, cela remettait-il en doute son imprégnation ?

Je me ressaisis quand je me rendis compte que ma position immobile au milieu du trottoir commençait à attirer les regards des passants.

C'est pour cela que je détestais aller chez le médecin, on y sortait avec plus de problèmes qu'en y entrant.

Je m'engouffrais dans ma voiture et filais vers Forks. Je commençais tard le lendemain matin et j'avais promis à Charlie et Sue de diner avec eux.

Je m'arrêtais au supermarché de Forks pour acheter le nécessaire pour faire un bœuf bourguignon. J'étais en train de choisir des carottes quand je reconnus deux voix familières. Je me retournais au moment où Leroy sauta dans mes bras en criant mon prénom.

-Hé Leroy comment tu va ?

Je fourrais mon nez dans son cou, le chatouillant. Il avait cette odeur distinctive de lait poudré que les bébés ont, même si la sienne était mélangé à de la sueur et du gâteau au chocolat. Il enroula ses bras dodus autour de mon cou et me serra fort. Je n'avais jamais rencontré de petit garçon si affectueux.

-Ze vais bien zozota t-il. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J'achète des carottes tu vois, pour préparer un repas à mon grand-père Charlie et à Sue.

Sa mère arriva près de nous poussant un caddie rempli. Elle me fit une accolade.

-Nos hommes sont la ruine de nos porte monnaie et la richesse des supermarché dit-elle.

-C'est sûr, il faudrait peut-être pensé à monter un élevage de bœuf et de poulet à l'arrière des jardins.

-Ainsi qu'un énorme potager enchérit-elle.

-Quand est ce que tu viens zouer avec moi Nessie ? me demanda Leroy.

-Leroy appela Emily, Nessie est très occupée, elle va à l'école des grands.

Le petit bouda. Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et lui promis : Bientôt Leroy, je viendrais jouer avec toi. Tu sais compter ?

Il hocha la tête. "Bon dans 5 dodos je viendrais te voir et on jouera à ce que tu veux d'accord ?" Il écarquilla ses yeux couleur châtaigne et poussa un ouais super enthousiaste.

J'aidais ensuite Emily à finir ses courses en faisant les miennes et nous sortîmes ensemble du magasin. Sur le parking, un gamin faisait une crise à sa mère. On aurait dit la fin de l'univers pour le petit. Nous lançâmes un regard de compassion à la mère. "Les gosses..." semblait-elle dire avec un regard mi lassé mi amusé.

-Tu as de la chance ton fils est adorable dis-je à Emily en l'aidant à mettre ses paquets dans son coffre.

Elle sourit en roulant des yeux au ciel : "C'est parce que tu es là. En temps normal je ne l'emmène pas avec moi, les gosses et les courses sont deux choses qui ne devraient jamais se rencontrer, il en va de la santé mentale d'une mère. Mais je n'avais pas de baby-sitter et mes placards étaient vides. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui fais mais je veux bien te l'acheter" dit-elle en rigolant.

Leroy était accroché à ma hanche, faisant rouler sa voiture sur mon épaule. "Je suis sûre que tu fera une bonne mère" ajouta t-elle en le reprenant et l'installant dans le siège enfant. Quelque chose se pinça en moi. Je regardais son fils, mélange parfait de ses parents avec un sourire et une humeur si éblouissants qu'on ne pouvait rien lui résister. Et là à ce moment précis, je voulus, avec un désir ardent aussi étrange qu'inconnu, en avoir un, avoir un petit Leroy, un mélange parfait de moi et Jacob. Littéralement comme si mes entrailles criaient.

Je pris un moment dans ma voiture avant de démarrer. Non c'était juste un effet contraire de mon rendez vous avec Carslile. C'était ma façon de fonctionner, quand quelque chose semblait impossible à atteindre j'avais comme un désir urgent et impératif de changer la donne. J'avais toujours aimé les enfants, mais l'idée de ne pas en avoir ne m'avait jamais chagriné autant qu'il y a 2h. Maintenant je voyais ma présumée stérilité comme une cruelle injustice. Je devais me calmer. Ce n'était pas la peine de me mettre dans cet état avant d'avoir revu Carslile. Même s'il ne pourrait pas faire de miracles si le diagnostic se révélait négatif.

Grand-père et Sue étaient encore au boulot quand j'arrivais. Je déballais les courses sur la table et commençais à préparer le repas. C'était un truc des filles Swan, elles aimaient préparer à manger pour leur hommes. C'était un trait familial dont j'étais contente d'avoir hérité.

J'étais en train de découper les carottes quand mon odeur favorite au monde me chatouilla les narines. Je me retournais et élançais Jacob qui se tenait juste derrière moi, me serrant contre sa chaleur, frottant mon visage contre son torse musclé. Il se pencha et me donna un baiser sur la joue.

-Tu vas bien mon koala ?

Je souris, le rouge me montant aux joues au souvenir de la façon dont nos corps s'imbriquaient. Mais soudainement une image vint assombrir mon humeur : Jacob et moi, entourés des loups et de leur famille. Ils avaient tous des enfants sauf nous. Je ressentis une telle lassitude et un tel manque que j'inspirais, comme si je venais d'avoir un coup au cœur. Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ? Je voyais des enfants et leur absence partout maintenant.

-J'ai un repas à préparer dis-je en me détachant de lui et me tournant vers les carottes.

Il rigola doucement et se déplaça à coté de moi.

-Tu as vu Carslile aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-il.

-Oui, je dois repasser le voir demain.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Pas grand chose mentis-je, il en saura probablement plus lors des résultats.

J'avais besoin de choisir l'émotion qui devait prédominer avant de lui livrer complètement le détail de ma conversation avec Carslile.

Il hocha la tête. « Il m'a...parlé de...protection » dis-je lentement après une pause en passant à la découpe des pommes de terre.

Il me scruta un moment sans rien dire, puis comme s'il semblait se rendre compte que je ne parlais pas de la protection des gnous en Afrique mais bien de nous deux et de sexe, il cligna des yeux :

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Que j'en aurais peut-être besoin...

Il fronça les yeux, réfléchit en quelques secondes :

-Il ne veut pas revivre une autre grossesse surprise ?

Je levais les yeux vers lui, scrutant son visage. Bien sur il n'avait aucune idée quant au fait que je n'avais jamais eu mes règles. Jacob s'intéressait à tout ce qu'il se passait dans ma vie mais il y avait des domaines qu'il laissait volontiers à ma mère ou Rosalie. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire exactement ?

-Personne ne le veut non ? répliquais-je en essayant de garder un ton formel.

-Non j'imagine. Mais ce n'est pas le facteur surprise le problème.

-Quel est le problème selon toi ? demandais-je en me retournant et reversant mes légumes dans une casserole.

-Ben déjà t'es très jeune, trop pour avoir un enfant et puis on ne peut pas savoir avec certitude comment sera le bébé. J'veux dire... demi hybride loup-vampire et demi humain ? Combien il tiendra de moi ou de toi ?

Oui c'est ce que je pensais, il pensait que nous pouvions nous reproduire. Pourquoi ne le croirait-il pas ? Il avait foi dans les légendes Quileutes et surtout il ne savait pas que j'étais stérile. Je me sentis mal d'un coup. En plus il continuait de réfléchir à haute voix sur les possibilités de notre hypothétique rejeton.

-Il faudrait déjà qu'on couche ensemble avant de spéculer sur ce qu'on pourrait produire.

Je voulais donner l'air d'être détendue et amusée mais mon ton fut un peu cassant.

Un silence s'en suivit.

-Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes comme ça dit-il d'un ton apaisant. J'ai l'impression que tu crois que je te rejettes, je croyais t'avoir expliqué pourquoi je voulais qu'on prenne notre temps.

-Tu me l'as expliqué, mais tu vois des fois je me demandes si tu ne veux pas attendre parce que tu as des doutes.

-Doutes ? Sur quoi ?

-Sur moi répondis-je en me retournant vers lui, si tu étais persuadé que j'étais la seule pour toi, tu n'attendrais pas non ?

Je savais que c'était injuste et totalement immature mais je n'avais pu empêcher la phrase de sortir. Qu'est ce que je pouvais dire comme bêtise quand j'étais mal.

Il soupira et s'approcha de moi : C'est ce que tu veux ? Que je couche avec toi pour te prouver que tu es la seule pour moi ?

-C'est une façon de le montrer non ?

-D'accord dit-il, si c'est la seule façon de te prouver que je t'aime, couchons ensemble. Va voir Carslile et demande lui de te prescrire la pilule.

Je savais qu'il se moquait de moi. Et c'est là que je compris. Ce qu'il voulait me dire quand il disait que j'étais jeune. Il ne me parlait pas de mon age mais de ma maturité. J'avais l'habitude de demander des choses et de rarement entendre non comme réponse. Et les rares fois où cela arrivait, au lieu de chercher à comprendre pourquoi je boudais. Bien sûr en ce moment j'étais également dérangé par mon rendez vous avec Carslile qui faisait remonter tous les doutes que j'avais acquis sur notre relation depuis l'été dernier, mais je compris et stoppais net mon attitude stupide.

-Excuse moi, c'était immature murmurais-je en me retournant, c'est débile, je sais que tu m'aimes.

Il m'enlaça et me retourna vers lui, il prit mon visage dans le creux de ses mains et m'embrassa doucement.

-Je t'aime murmura t-il quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, et je te ferais l'amour bientôt, quand ça sera le bon moment.

-Je peux avoir plus de précisions ?

-Non.

-Tu veux m'apprendre la patience c'est ça ?

-Il y a de ça...dit-il en posant un baiser sur le bout de mon nez.

-D'accord, j'essayerais d'être sage alors, mais ça va être dur...surtout si on continue de s'embrasser comme ça dis-je en glissant ma main sous son t-shirt et remontant le long de son dos. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et embrassais ses lèvres une par une, lentement. Il prit ensuite possession de ma bouche, me donnant des baisers passionnés tout en agrippant mes cheveux d'une main et descendant sur ma taille de l'autre. Il me serra plus contre lui, et j'eus envie de nous débarrasser des couches de coton qui nous empêchaient de sentir nos peaux l'une contre l'autre. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement, me laissant haletante. Mes yeux l'interrogèrent mais il s'éloigna de moi. Le bruit de la voiture de Charlie se garant devant la maison me parvint. Il me sourit et chuchota moqueur : "Tu ne peux vraiment pas te concentrer sur deux choses en même temps..."

Le rouge me monta aux joues et je lui donnais un coup de torchon sur le bras.

Quand grand-père Charlie entra suivit de Sue, Jacob et moi étions l'image parfaite d'un couple en train de faire la cuisine, mais sous la surface, j'étais en ébullition.

* * *

**_Ébullition, ébullition mais qui va être satisfaite au final ? la suite dans le prochain épisode d'un éternel recommencement. je sais je suis cruelle._**

**_xoxo_**


	56. Chapter 57

**-SOS Frustrées allôô j'écoute ?**

**-Oui voilà c'est pour faire une réclamation...  
**

**QueenApo arrive à la rescousse ! Comme j'aime bien le dire on savoure mieux un magnum caramel au beurre salé samedi que mardi quand on y a pensé depuis lundi ! (oui je sais j'ai des drôles de dictons)  
**

**Eh ben voila y'a du magnum, y'a du caramel et y'a du beurre dans ce chapitre !  
**

**En gros si vous l'avez pas encore compris avec cette allusion érotico-culinaire (le magnum c'est Seth tout nu) c'est un LEMON, (enfin vous me direz l'acidité), donc Mesdemoiselles de - de 18 ans vous êtes priés de skipper ce chapitre, mais sachez que Lexie et Seth s'aiment vraiment, vraiment très fort et que vous les retrouverez dans une tenue décente dans les prochains épisodes.  
**

**Bon j'espère que les**** frustrées vont être satisfaites avec ce chapitre...c'est citronné mais bon comme j'aime à l'appeler c'est plutôt une tarte au citron meringué qu'un jus de citron pressé.  
**

**Et moi pour me satisfaire, vous savez de quoi j'ai besoin.. ? Vos reviews me font le même effet qu'une tartine de Nutella en hiver...(faut que j'aille manger là je sens et que j'arrête mes allusions à la bouffe)  
**

**Un giga-mega-ultra merci à Camilla Don Molina (malheureusement je n'ai ni écharpe ni diadème à te donner pour le prix de la "meilleure revieweuse en l'espace d'un court laps de temps"...) et bien sûr aux fidèles abonnés FoxyWhite, Camilla (vous allez être contentes toutes les deux Miss en manque), Alithora, Khassidy Masen Cullen, Calice 24 et Annie (tu as de la chance d'être une fille hein parce que le "t'es vraiment bonne" je l'aurais pris autrement lol ;) MERCI  
**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Et c'est parti pour la playlist sexy :

_"Are you lightning ?" Nada Surf_

_"In your eyes" Jeffrey Gaines_

_"On the Wing" Owl City_

_"Cream" Prince_

_"High and dry" Radiohead_

_"My love" Sia_

_"Beautiful" Meshell Ndegeocello_

_"Angel" Massive Attack_

_"After tonight" Justin Nozuka  
_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 55 : Ce que les anges ne peuvent pas faire.  
**

POV LEXIE

4 jours !

Dans 4 jours j'allais être avec Seth et nous allions faire l'amour pour la première fois. J'étais dans un état impossible. Excitée, anxieuse, j'arrivais avec peine à me concentrer sur les cours. Des questions n'arrêtaient pas de tourner dans ma tête : est-ce ça allait être bien ? Est ce que j'allais avoir mal ? Est-ce qu'il allait aimer ? Parce que je savais l'embrasser et le caresser (depuis le temps nous étions devenus expert en la matière) mais faire l'amour ? Ooooh ! Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre.

-ça va pas ?

Sierra me regardait bizarrement. Nous étions en cours d'informatique et mon écran était saturé de lignes qui n'avaient aucun sens, une succession de lettres « k-e-p ».

-Euh...si j'ai juste la tête ailleurs bredouillais-je en me reprenant.

-Je vois ça. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

J'haussais les épaules : "Non ça va"

-Je vois bien que t'es pas là, c'est pas grave au moins ?

-Non, non pas du tout, t'en fais pas.

Un côté de Sierra que je n'appréciais pas était sa persistance. Nessie était pareille, pourtant chez elle je le percevais comme une qualité...allez savoir !

-Tu m'inquiètes fit Sierra en fronçant les sourcils.

_Oh pitié_ pensais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. "Il n'y aucune raison que tu le sois, je vais bien" dis-je d'une voix que je voulais ferme.

-T'es sûre ? insista t-elle.

-Tu sais que tu es soulante des fois ?

-Oui je sais. Et je suis sûre que c'est ce que tu apprécies chez moi dit-elle d'un air de petite fille agaçante.

-Tu devrais revoir tes convictions, à la baisse.

C'était bien la dernière personne avec laquelle j'avais envie de partager mes appréhension et excitation. En revanche demain serait le moment idéal car une après midi "filles" était prévue avec Nessie Kim et Rachel. J'aurais pu me passer de ma camarade de classe, mais c'était pas vraiment gentil de la désinviter maintenant non ?

Le lendemain nous nous retrouvâmes donc toutes au mall de Seattle. Nous étions en train de nous balader dans les boutiques tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Après avoir épuisé le sujet des cours et des profs qui nous énervaient, nous parlâmes du métier que nous rêverions de faire plus tard, ce qui nous amena à nous demander où est ce qu'on se verrait dans 10 ans et forcément nous parlâmes de nos maris et copains respectifs.

Nous allâmes tous de nos adjectifs et superlatifs pour les décrire.

-Est ce que c'est un club votre truc ? S'exclama Sierra d'un air ennuyé.

-De quoi tu parles ? lui demanda Nessie en essayant un chapeau.

-Je sais pas le club des filles qui sortent avec des Indiens super canon !

-T'as pas fricoté avec Owen ou Randy, ou les deux ? Fit remarquer Kim l'air de rien mais un soupçon accusatrice.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Oh tout se sait dans notre «club», il n'y a aucun secret dit-elle d'une façon qui l'excluait complètement.

Kim était la peste la plus sympa que je connaissais. Toutes, à l'exception de Sierra, levâmes les yeux au ciel en songeant à leur télépathie lupine.

-J'aimerais bien y entrer dans votre club, mais légalement. Owen a 16 ans ! C'est dément il ressemble à un mec de 25 !

Nous pouffâmes toutes de rire.

-Oui ils font tous plus que leur age, ça doit être génétique dit Nessie.

-Et Embry ?

-Embry est avec Kaia alors pas touche, je vais croire que tu es désespéré Sierra m'exclamais-je.

-Mais je le suis protesta t-elle, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de trainer avec des filles qui sortent avec des friandises sur pieds ! ( Nous lui lançâmes toutes un regard étonné et méfiant, elle déraillait complètement quand elle était en manque) J'ai l'impression d'être mise de coté ! Mon petit cœur a besoin de réconfort minauda t-elle.

-Un conseil, dit Kim, tu n'as pas besoin de forcer les choses, quand c'est le moment c'est le moment.

-Ouais mais je m'ennuie. Peut-être que je vais essayer de séduire Paolo tiens ! Lança t-elle comme si elle proposait de changer de gel douche.

-Mmmh je te le conseille pas fit Nessie. Je lui lançais un regard interrogatif, commençait-elle à écouter mes conseils et à s'éloigner de lui ? « Il ne s'est pas remis de sa dernière histoire reprit-elle, je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à s'investir dans une nouvelle relation »

Non, elle ne s'était pas éloigné, au contraire elle parlait de lui comme d'une victime qu'il fallait protéger, aaarf !

-Qui a dit que je voulais m'investir ? Je veux juste passer du bon temps. Je pourrais sans doute lui changer les idées.

Je roulais les yeux au ciel et je vis Kim et Rachel m'imiter.

-Bonne chance murmura Nessie ironiquement.

Je m'étais éloigné vers la section sous-vêtement et étais en train de toucher distraitement une pièce de lingerie alors que mon esprit s'envolait vers Seth, et ce week-end. Mes questionnements internes reprirent : Est ce que Seth aimerait ce genre de lingerie ? Il avait aimé la tulle de mon shorty, mais il ne s'était jamais plaint de mes pyjamas certes prêt du corps mais 100% coton que je portais pour dormir avec lui.

Rachel passa devant moi et haussa un sourcil :

-De la dentelle hein ?

-Euh...

Les trois autres tournèrent leur visages vers moi, intéressées.

Nessie s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon bras :_ Tu sais que je t'en voudrais énormément si tu avais décidé de faire le grand plongeon sans rien me dire !_

Devant mon silence elle plissa ses yeux :

_-Petite cachotière !_

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça me défendis-je à voix basse. Elle ne cessa pas de me fixer de son regard inquisiteur : Ok, t'a raison...avouais-je nerveusement.

-Quelqu'un va voir le loup ? Finalement ! s'exclama Sierra malicieusement.

C'était pour cela que je n'avais pas voulu qu'elle vienne. Pendant deux secondes nous nous regardâmes, les filles-loups, entre la perplexité et le rire. Elle ne saurait jamais la blague qu'elle venait de faire.

-Je ne te conseille pas le rouge continua t-elle en touchant à son tour les ensembles, pas pour une première fois en tout cas.

-Merci de tes conseils dis-je lentement en la regardant bizarrement.

-Sierra appela Nessie. L'interpellée se tourna vers elle, Nessie vrilla ses yeux dans les siens : « pourquoi n'irais tu pas en bas manger une pizza, je suis sûre que tu as très faim" dit-elle d'une voix envoutante.

Je voulais protester, je ne pensais pas que Ness fusse capable de faire ça avec une fille proche de nous, mais d'un autre coté je voulais en parler sans ses commentaires donc je ne fis aucun geste pour l'en empêcher.

Après trois secondes où nous retînmes notre souffle Sierra se tourna vers moi et dit :

-Je vais en bas me chercher une pizza, tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non merci. Te presses pas surtout ajoutais-je alors qu'elle quittait la boutique.

-Tu es mauvaise souffla Kim sur un ton de critique appréciative. Elles se tapèrent la main et Nessie lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Alors toi dit-elle en me regardant, crache le morceau.

J'haussais les épaules mais ça ne m'empêcha ni de rougir ni de bafouiller : Il...va venir ce week-end et...

-Et le vampire sent va donc les loups dansent c'est ça ? Répliqua Nessie moqueuse.

-Ce week-end hein ? Fit Kim, t'es excité ?

-J'en peux plus lâchais-je.

Elles rigolèrent toutes les trois.

-Comme je t'envie dit Nessie.

-Quoi ? fit Rachel comiquement, tu es en train de me dire que mon petit frère chéri te prive de câlins ?

-Ne changeons pas de sujet. De plus je t'adore Rachel mais c'est un peu bizarre de parler de la sexualité ou plutôt de la non sexualité de ton frère et moi avec toi. Au moins je peux compter sur ma meilleure amie pour me faire vivre par procuration.

-Ah ah ah soupirais-je.

-Tu appréhendes ? me demanda Rachel.

-Un peu...beaucoup. Je veux dire, c'est ma première fois, pas la sienne. Lui il sait à quoi s'attendre, pas moi et j'ai peur d'être là immobile sur le matelas, tétanisé par le stress...

Kim me lança un regard tellement incrédule que s'en fut hilarant : "Immobile ? Tétanisé ? Avec un mec comme Seth ? La plupart des filles combustent juste en le voyant sur scène et toi tu vas l'avoir dans ton lit et tu vas rester immobile et tétanisé ?"

-Combuster c'est pas un vrai verbe Kim intervint Nessie, mais le fond de ta phrase est totalement vraie.

-Tu peux pas reprit Kim après avoir fait une grimace à sa correctrice, pas si tu as envie de lui en tout cas.

-Je sais mais j'ai tous ces mauvais scénarios dans ma tête et d'un autre côté c'est Seth alors je sais que ça sera super...

-Comment c'était votre première fois ? demanda Nessie à Kim et Rachel.

Nous étions maintenant assises dans un petit salon d'essayage en train d'essayer des chaussures. Moi je me concentrais pour mettre le bon pied.

-C'était tellement...privé fit Kim d'un air taquin à Ness.

-Privé tu parles ! Tu crois que Jared n'a pas fait la rediffusion à sa meute ? Rétorqua t-elle.

Nous poussâmes toutes des soupirs et des râles agacés. La télépathie des loups était vraiment ennuyante par moment.

-Allez les filles partagez ! les encouragea Ness, ne laissez pas ma Lexie dans l'ignorance.

-Dit la fille qui essaye désespérément de faire l'amour avec son copain se moqua Kim.

-Hé c'est pas vrai répliqua Ness, disons juste que ce n'est pas un mec facile et que je le travaille au corps.

-Je veux bien te croire !

-Tu as raison dit Rachel en faisant une grimace : je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais à mon petit frère.

-Il me frustre Rachel coupa Ness d'un ton dramatique.

Nous éclatâmes toutes de rire.

-Mais pour Lexie continua Rachel, saches que de toute façon ça sera spécial. L'imprégnation les rend si attentionnés et à l'écoute de ton corps que ça ne peut pas être autrement. Mais bon je pense que tu dois te préparer mentalement.

-Que veux tu dire ?

-Eh bien, tu sais déjà que ce ne sont pas des hommes ordinaires.

-En effet.

-Rien n'est ordinaire chez eux ajouta t-elle en traçant nonchalamment d'un doigt la longueur d'un escarpin.

Le temps (très court) que je comprenne ma bouche s'était ouverte en un oh choqué et amusé. Nessie elle semblait rêveuse.

-Oh Rachel tu vas la traumatiser la pauvre enfant fit Kim, déjà qu'elle est stressée.

-Comme je t'envie renchérit Nessie en enfilant une chaussure d'un geste brusque.

Ma bouche s'agrandit davantage en la regardant. Alors si on pouvait mettre en bouteille sa libido et celle de Sierra, on remplirait le stock d'une grande surface.

-T'inquiète pas dit Rachel : Seth t'adores, tu es entre de bonnes mains, il va bien s'occuper de toi.

-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

Kim pouffa de rire : "ça, j'en doute pas"

Le vendredi arriva et je tremblais tellement d'excitation que je fis n'importe quoi en cours. Je n'étais plus là, j'étais déjà à ce soir. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra davantage quand je reçu un message de Seth me disant de ne passer à la maison qu'à partir de 19h. J'allais avoir droit à ma surprise. Je passais chez moi en milieu d'après midi pour récupérer des affaires et allais chez Emmett et Rosalie, histoire de me reposer l'esprit. De plus Rosalie avait accepté de me coiffer et de me maquiller. Je ne lui avais pas dit exactement la teneur du rendez vous mais bien sur elle avait deviné, ou Nessie lui avait dit, et elle l'avait dit à son mari. C'était embarrassant malgré mes sourires qui me faisaient mal aux joues.

-Trop cool, je vais pouvoir taquiner quelqu'un d'autre, ça me manquait fit Emmett alors que je m'installais à la coiffeuse de sa femme.

-Pitié Emmett non, retiens toi le suppliais-je d'un ton morne sans conviction.

Il valait mieux en rire, c'était le genre de gars à en rajouter si cela vous gênait.

-Tu rigoles ? Non seulement tu rougis mais tu t'illumines aussi et tu crois que je vais laisser passez ça ?

Exactement ce que je disais ! Quand il atteignit mon niveau de tolérance ("Tu connais la réputation des lapins ? Tu me dirais celle des loup ?") je demandais de l'aide à sa femme :

-Rosalie s'il te plait ?

-Emmett sort dit-elle en rigolant : Tu es monstrueux de te nourrir des émotions des futures ex vierges de la sorte !

Je roulais les yeux au ciel alors qu'ils s'esclaffaient de concert. Au moins ils s'étaient bien trouvé tout les deux.

Quand il fut sortit et que nous entendîmes le son de la télé, Rosalie me sourit :

-Tendue ?

-Ouais, mais d'un autre coté j'ai vraiment envie de le voir.

« Tu m'étonnes » murmura t-elle. "Tu as de la chance, ta première fois avec quelqu'un qui t'aimera pour l'éternité, c'est magnifique"

-Je sais...j'imagine que je suis bénie des dieux comme dirait ma mère. Mais je ne suis pas la seule...

-Nessie ? Oui, elle aussi, mais j'ai du mal à m'extasier pour elle, je ne supporte pas Médor. Seth est...plus appréciable malgré l'odeur.

Je souris légèrement en la regardant dans le miroir: "Je ne parlais pas seulement de Nessie"

Ses magnifiques sourcils s'arquèrent : "Quoi ? Moi ? Tu te fous de moi ?" Son ton devint dur d'un coup.

-Non, non pas du tout m'empressais-je de dire, je ne voulais pas te blesser ou paraitre insensible.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire alors ?

-Emmett t'aime pour l'éternité.

Elle me regarda longuement dans le miroir et dit finalement en adoucissant sa voix :

-Il n'est pas le premier...

-Je sais la coupais-je doucement, Nessie m'a raconté comment tu as été transformé. Mais tu as trouvé Emmett et votre amour est tellement visible, ça éclipse forcément tout ce que tu as pu vivre. J'ai toujours pensé que le sexe n'avait de réel sens seulement lorsque tu prenais la décision de te donner. Vous êtes des âmes sœurs Emmet et toi, il est donc ton premier et dernier, pour l'éternité.

Ses yeux se plissèrent doucement et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, elle paraissait vraiment touchée.

-Je croyais aux anges lorsque j'étais encore humaine...

-Je n'en suis pas un, je suis juste une hybride elfe dis-je en secouant les mains.

-Nous savons toutes les deux que si tu étais un ange, ce soir n'aurait pas lieu.

Je souris. "Pauvres d'eux" murmura t-elle en souriant.

-Je paris qu'ils ont d'autres...sources...de plaisir ! dis-je. Elle rigola. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me retourna face à elle :

-Tu sais, tu es vraiment une fille bien.

-Merci dis-je timidement.

-Je suis contente que Nessie t'ai comme meilleure amie. Et je suis contente de t'avoir comme mini-me ajouta t-elle, qu'est ce que tu va porter ?

-Euh j'ai fait simple dis-je en lui montrant l'ensemble en dentelle et satin noir que j'avais emporté dans mon sac. Elle le prit et l'effleura :

-Simple ? C'est Aubade ! Ce n'est pas simple c'est juste..totalement sexy ! S'exclama t-elle : bon pour le peu de temps que ça va rester sur toi, ça en vaut la peine. Et par dessus ?

-Une robe.

Je lui montrais une tunique en forme de chemise kaki qui se resserrait à la taille par un cordon. Sans la présence d'un bas elle devenait d'un coup assez sexy. Mais elle était assez jolie et confortable à mon goût pour que je m'y sente bien. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur la robe, se contenta de sourire. Puis elle me demanda si je voulais prendre une douche, ce que je trouvais une idée excellente. Cela allait m'aider à calmer mes nerfs.

Je glissais sous le jet d'eau et laisser la chaleur m'envahir, fermant les yeux et essayant de me relaxer. Tout aller bien se passer pensais-je, c'est Seth, c'est l'amour de ta vie.

Quand je finis, la salle de bain était semblable à un sauna (comme d'habitude). Rosalie se frotta les mains en me voyant et me fit asseoir devant son miroir.

-Que la magie commence dit-elle en essuyant mes cheveux.

Il était 19 h pile quand je quittais Rosalie. Encore, elle avait réalisé un fantasme et m'avait donné un look de mini-elle. Mes cheveux retombaient en douces cascades autour de mon visage et jusqu'au milieu de mon dos. Elle avait mis mes yeux en valeur avec de l'ombre à paupières prune. Comme d'habitude elle en avait fait trop, j'avais l'impression d'aller aux Oscars ou de poser pour une pub l'Oréal. Mais son travail était sublime et mon reflet était une revanche sur mes années où je me sentais comme un vilain petit canard.

-Tu sais quoi Rosalie ? Tu devrais faire maquilleuse ou coiffeuse ou les deux pendant quelques années.

-Je sais dit-elle en se regardant dans le miroir et écartant d'un geste aérien une mèche de sa joue.

J'avais appris à apprécier Rosalie mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être vaine et pas humble parfois ! Emmett me donna un clin d'œil et un sourire plein de sous entendus qui eurent le mérite de me faire sourire même si j'étais nerveuse.

J'inspirais plusieurs fois sur le seuil de ma maison avant de rentrer. Les lumières étaient éteintes hormis dans la cuisine. En ouvrant la porte et pénétrant dans le hall je découvris des centaines de bougies allumées au sol, laissant s'évader un parfum de vanille dans la maison. Il y avait des pétales de roses roses et blanches dispersées au sol. Je m'arrêtais un moment pour regarder mon salon redécoré, puis me dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Salut.

Il était là, devant la table, tellement beau, en train de mettre une touche finale à deux assiettes sur le plan de travail. Il leva la tête vers moi et je vis ses yeux balayer ma personne d'un air à la fois hébété et appréciatif.

"Salut" Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa. "Tu es plus que jolie" dit-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Il me tira ensuite vers les assiettes.

-Tu as fait à manger ?

-Mmmh fit-il en acquiesçant.

-Tu as même porté une chemise ! Lui fis-je remarquer.

Et qu'est ce qu'il était beau dans sa chemise blanche !

-Toi aussi fit-il en touchant ma robe, tu es magnifique. Tu as faim ?

Si mon corps réclamait quelque chose ce n'était définitivement pas de la nourriture, mais j'hochais la tête, pour lui faire honneur. Il m'installa sur un des tabouret et alla s'asseoir en face de moi.

-Tu veux du vin ? demanda t-il.

-Oui répondis-je en pensant que c'était excellent pour me de-stresser un petit peu. Il me servit du vin blanc, mon préféré, mais n'en prit pas. Ok, je devais être la seule qui avait besoin de se relaxer. Il semblait à l'aise, néanmoins il était plus calme que d'habitude et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient. Il était tellement désirable que si je m'écoutais j'aurais autre chose dans la bouche que des st-jaques. Kim avait totalement raison, comment pourrais-je rester immobile et tétanisé devant lui ? La nervosité vous faisait penser n'importe quoi des fois.

-C'est super bon Seth.

-Merci.

Il m'attrapa la main sur la table et joua avec mes doigts.

-J'aime les bougies et la musique et la nourriture dis-je doucement.

-Je suis le plus heureux des hommes dans ce cas.

-Et je t'aime toi aussi et ta jolie chemise.

-Elle te fait de l'effet hein ?

-Tu en portes rarement, la dernière fois que j'en ai vu une sur toi, et la première fois également, c'était pour mon anniversaire.

-C'est vrai. À croire que c'est l'habit des 1ere fois.

Je rigolais nerveusement et il sourit. Un silence rempli de nos battements de cœurs prit place.

-Tu veux ton dessert ? Dit-il soudainement alors que nous étions en train de nous noyer dans nos regards. Je n'avais pas fini mon plat, lui non plus. J'hochais de nouveau la tête, anxieuse et empressée d'arriver finalement à la fin du repas.

Il ouvrit le frigo et posa devant moi un éclair au chocolat, lui avait un éclair mais couvert d'un glaçage rose.

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui a celui à la framboise ?

L'éclair à la framboise était un dessert que Renesmée avait inventé pour moi à l'institut, un jour de délire de grosse fringale. Je l'avais tellement aimé qu'il était devenu mon palliatif au nutella, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle mettait dedans mais c'était aussi bon qu'addictif. Il me regarda d'un œil amusé et son demi-sourire craquant glissa sur ses lèvres :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est le tien, j'avais pensé te le faire déguster et que tu fasses de même avec le mien. L'idée te plait ? demanda t-il d'une voix posée et suave qui m'envouta littéralement. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ma bouche et une chaleur commença à monter dans mon ventre.

-Oui répondis-je à voix basse.

Nous nous penchèrent par dessus la table et les minutes qui suivirent furent...mmmh de la pure extase. "Cream" de Prince passait en fond sonore, jamais je n'aurais pensé que manger un éclair aurait pu être aussi torride. La tension qui s'était accumulée tous ces jours commençait à s'échapper tel la pression dans une cocotte minute. Les éclairs étaient vraiment délicieux au point que nous nous léchâmes les doigts pour n'en laisser aucune miette. C'était amusant, excitant et aussi totalement naturel. Je commençais à croire Séraphina, sans doute que le plaisir était aussi naturel chez nous que respirer.

Je quittais ses doigts pour sa bouche et nous nous embrassâmes avec avidité. Il fit le contour de la table en quelques secondes, pressant mon corps contre le sien, contre la table.

-Pas vraiment confortable hein ? Dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Non pas vraiment rigolais-je.

-Viens dit-il en me prenant par la main. Il nous emmena à l'étage. Pendant le trajet nos yeux ne se lâchèrent pas et je fus empli d'un sentiment étrange de désir et de confiance.

Arrivés devant la chambre il me fit passer devant lui et me laissa ouvrir.

-Wouaw soufflais-je à mon tour. C'était encore plus beau que dans le hall et le salon. Les seules sources de lumière provenaient de guirlandes lumineuses qui étaient posées sur mes meubles et au sol. Il y avait des coussins en plus sur mon lit dont les draps avait été changé. Bien sur les couleurs étaient mes préférées : violet, parme, gris et blanc. Le tout donnait une ambiance intimiste et douillette.

-C'est beau dis-je en entrant et m'approchant du lit. Je me retournais vers lui et le dévisageais. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur allait déborder en le voyant me sourire tendrement. Il me rejoint et entrelaça sa main à la mienne. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa doucement puis il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et me regarda sérieusement :

-Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

J'écarquillais les yeux d'étonnement et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi.

-Ne regarde pas tout ça dit-il, je pourrais le refaire tous les jours si c'est la seule raison.

Je posais ma main sur sa joue et dis :

-Je t'aime. Je sais ce que tu représentes pour moi, ce que tu es...

-Et tu es prête à te lier, pour toujours...?

Je fronçais les sourcils pas sûre de comprendre où il voulait en venir : « Tu l'es toi, lié à moi, par l'imprégnation. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas me lier à toi moi aussi ? »

Il s'assit au bord du lit :

-J'ai envie de toi, vraiment, je veux faire l'amour avec toi mais je me sens bizarre...Tu sais je l'ai fait tellement de fois sans me rendre compte de l'importance, de...la profondeur...et avec toi j'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois.

Mon cœur se serra tendrement et je crus que j'allais pleurer. Entre ça et l'envie de chanter Like a virgin de Madonna, je dus faire un choix. J'optais pour une autre approche :

-Tu es sûr que c'est ce que _tu_ veux ? retournais-je la question, d'un ton faussement sérieux. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et répondit :

-Je suis sur que je n'aimerais personne d'autre comme toi.

Je posais ma main sur la sienne :

-Alors sur la base de nos déclarations je nous déclare prêt à faire l'amour. Seth tu peux m'embrasser maintenant.

Il rigola : «Tu es dingue" dit-il comme s'il m'avait dit je t'aime.

-Et je suis nerveuse aussi. J'aurais cru que tu serais assez calme pour nous gérer tous les deux dis-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux. Il me sourit : « Je le serais. »

Je caressais sa joue et il retint ma main, embrassant ma paume. Il m'attira à lui et enfoui son visage dans mon ventre, faisant glisser doucement ses mains sur mes cuisses et mes jambes. Je me débarrassais de mes bottes et il fit de même avec ses chaussures. Je pris appui d'un genoux sur le lit et ses mains remontèrent et descendirent lentement sur mes hanches et mes côtes, entrainant avec elle ma robe. Il défit le nœud et la déboutonna doucement.

Première fois tu parles, il semblait tellement en contrôle. Mais je n'allais pas me plaindre, je me sentais en sécurité avec lui. Quand ma robe tomba au sol, je me mordis la lèvre attendant un quelconque signe dans son regard. J'avais mis tellement de temps à choisir ma lingerie. Trouver le bon compromis entre joli, sexy et confortable. Il fit un long va et vient entre le soutien gorge et la culotte, revint sur le soutien gorge.

-J'aime beaucoup dit-il en posant sa main sur ma fesse, satin ?

-Soie.

-Tu es magnifique dit-il en se levant. Il remonta ses mains le long de mon corps. Je me sentais comme de la pâte à modeler entre ses doigts. Si tiède, si malléable. Ses pouces passèrent lentement sur mes seins comme s'il en dessinait les courbes. Il remonta sur mes clavicules avant de prendre mon visage en coupe et de m'embrasser délicatement. Je me pressais contre lui et commençais à déboutonner sa chemise. Une fois au sol je m'attaquais à son jean. Quand nous fumes tout deux en sous-vêtement, je me lovais autour de son cou et il me souleva, mes jambes venant s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Nos baisers devinrent plus intenses. Il me coucha doucement sur le lit et se plaça au dessus de moi, plaçant une jambe entre les miennes.

-Tu dois me parler, me dire si je te fais mal dit-il à voix basse alors qu'il m'effleurait les lèvres avec son index.

J'hochais la tête, perdu dans son regard sombre.

Il posa sa bouche dans mon cou, descendit lentement sur un de mes seins tandis que sa main caressait l'autre. Je fermais les yeux, me concentrant sur les sensations qu'il me faisait éprouver. C'était si agréable. Bientôt une chaleur et une humidité commencèrent à se faire sentir entre mes jambes. Il fit glisser l'une des bretelle de mon soutien gorge et posa de légers baisers sur mon épaule. Mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux et mon corps se pressait de plus en plus contre lui. D'un geste il libéra ma poitrine de la dentelle et je me mordis la lèvre quand il prit un mamelon dans sa bouche me suçant et me léchant doucement. Mon souffle s'intensifiait graduellement, mes soupirs devenant de plus en plus profond. Il traça de sa langue la ligne médiane de mon ventre et arrivé à l'élastique de la culotte continua avec un doigt. Il ne s'arrêta pas mais descendit le long de l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Se plaçant entièrement entre mes jambes, il en souleva une et refit le chemin inverse avec des baisers cette fois. Quand il m'embrassa à travers le tissus fin de la culotte j'étais aussi chaude et humide que la forêt équatoriale. Cette fois il souleva mes deux jambes et les fit reposer sur une de ses épaules. Sans me quitter du regard il enleva ma culotte, avec une lenteur si exagérée que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire.

Il envoya valser le sous vêtement derrière lui. J'abaissais mes jambes et me relevais dans l'idée de lui ôter lui aussi sa dernière couche de vêtement. Se faisant je posais mes mains sur sa poitrine et le fluide lumineux apparut, se mélangeant avec son aura rosée. Il y eu comme un subtil déclic en moi. Les paroles de Séraphina me revinrent : _nous avons été crée pour prendre et donner du plaisir..._

Pas besoin d'être nerveuse ou anxieuse n'est ce pas, si j'avais été créée pour cela ? Je laissais donc l'appréhension de côté et me laissais guider par mon amour et mon désir pour lui.

Ainsi ce fut doucement mais naturellement que ma main descendit le long de son ventre. Je lui caressais doucement l'entrejambe, avant d'introduire ma main à l'intérieur de son boxer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu entièrement nu mais juste au toucher je pouvais confirmer les dires de Rachel. _Punaise_ pensais-je alors que ma main montait et descendait autour de son sexe. C'était troublant le contraste entre la douceur de sa peau et la dureté de son membre. Il se redressa et enleva son boxer, libérant son sexe en érection.

_Punaise_ repensais-je, il n'y avait pas que sa température qui était chaude. Je m'obligeais à respirer calmement, à chasser l'appréhension qui était revenue, me disant que j'étais faite pour lui et que tout se passerait bien. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement vu le désir que nous nous inspirions mutuellement ?

Il me renversa sur le dos et s'allongea sur moi, avant de refaire le chemin de mes lèvres à mon pubis en passant par mon cou et mes seins. Je relevais légèrement les jambes et il passa ses bras en dessous. Comme il l'aurait fait avec celles de mon visage il embrassa mes lèvres d'en bas, doucement, frottant sa bouche avant d'ajouter un bout de langue. Il trouva mon clitoris et commença à le titiller avec sa langue, m'arrachant des gémissements. Mon dos s'arqua dans un soupir de plaisir alors qu'il continua de me lécher et de me sucer. Mes jambes se mirent à être parcouru de tremblements et une vague de chaleur commença à inonder mon corps. Les tremblements et la vague augmentèrent au point de me couper le souffle et je poussais un long soupir alors que mon corps se soulevait. Il remonta sur moi et je sentis son sexe contre le mien, dur, doux et chaud, prêt à me pénétrer. Il me regarda et j'eus l'impression que ses yeux était des abîmes de velours. Il me caressa le visage, m'embrassa langoureusement et d'un regard me demanda si j'étais prête. J'hochais la tête. Il pressa ensuite son sexe plus contre moi, mais avec douceur. J'inspirais profondément. Ses prunelles onyx prirent une teinte soucieuse :

-Tu dois me dire si je te fais mal mon amour chuchota t-il avec douceur.

Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas que ça fasse mal, je ne voulais pas que ça fasse mal au point de lui dire d'arrêter. Je le voulais beaucoup plus que je ne craignais la douleur. Alors je fis ce que mon dentiste me conseillait quand j'avais peur d'avoir mal : "Ne coupe pas ta respiration, respire calmement et normalement."

Je me concentrais sur le velours de ses yeux, sur l'amour qui en débordait, m'obligeant à respirer lentement et profondément. Il encadra un coté de mon visage dans sa main, je levais un petit peu la tête, juste assez pour atteindre ses lèvres et les effleurer.

Il se pencha plus près, passa ses bras sous ma tête. Calée dans son étreinte, il m'embrassa langoureusement en pressant doucement son corps contre le mien. Je tremblais, non j'étais plutôt fébrile quand sa verge frotta doucement l'entrée de mon vagin. Il entra lentement. Je fermais les yeux, agrippais le drap d'une main et son bras de l'autre à mesure que je sentais sa longueur rigide s'insinuer en moi, forçant le chemin. Je m'intimais de me calmer et de respirer, de lâcher le drap que je serrais trop fort et de décrocher mes ongles de son bras pour me permettre de le laisser s'introduire. Il était sur le point de ressortir quand j'ouvris les yeux et lui soufflais le contraire.

Il s'enfonça en moi et j'eus du mal à distinguer quelle sensation prenait le dessus : la douleur ? le plaisir ? le plaisir de la douleur, la douleur du plaisir ? Je me mordis la lèvre, sans pour autant réussir à rattraper des gémissements. Nous n'avions pas coupé le contact visuel et j'eus l'impression de me perdre dans son regard comme si je sautais d'une falaise. Je ressentis l'adrénaline seconde par seconde, c'était si intense que ça m'en coupa le souffle.

Un nuage coloré mêlant nos auras et le fluide vital envahi ma vision et nous enveloppa, ses ondes nous saisissant et faisant vibrer doucement nos peaux l'une contre l'autre.

J'avais oublié comment respirer et je m'accrochais à lui, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans ses bras, comme si j'allais tomber ou glisser à l'intérieur de moi-même. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur ma tête, agrippant mes cheveux, sa respiration se faisait plus basse, plus rauque. Je laissais échapper un gémissement quand il arriva au fond, il l'étouffa en posant sa bouche sur la mienne, m'embrassant avec langueur. Pendant quelques secondes il ne bougea pas. J'étais aussi essoufflé qui si je venais de courir un sprint. Après m'être ordonné pour la énième fois de me calmer et de respirer, je me rendis compte que nos intimités s'accordaient, s'adaptaient l'une dans l'autre. Et qu'également la vibration entre nos peaux n'était plus mais qu'elle était remplacée par une sensation semblable à celle que l'on ressentait quand on moulait de l'argile humide. Quelque chose en moi se relaxa et toutes les émotions négatives s'évaporèrent.

Lentement il commença à imprimer un mouvement de va et vient tout en continuant de me couvrir le visage et la poitrine de baisers. La douleur fanait à chaque mouvement et au bout d'un moment une chaleur, différente de la sienne, commença à monter en moi. Celle-ci était curieuse envahissant mon corps par une vague de picotements, semblables à des centaines d'agréables fourmis prenant possession de mon corps. Un peu perdue dans cette sensation étrange, je poussais un faible cri quand glissant un bras sous mes reins il suréleva mon bassin, accentuant la profondeur de la pénétration.

-ça va ? Me demanda t-il.

-Oui soufflais-je.

Graduellement il accéléra le va et vient, ne me quittant pas des yeux. Au bout d'un moment j'eus l'impression que les fourmis se dispersèrent dans tout mon corps. Mais elles ne picotaient plus, on aurait dit qu'elles devenaient...liquides, un liquide chargé d'électricité qui rampait de mes pieds à ma tête, faisant vibrer doucement mes membres. Puis Seth, dont le souffle n'avait pas arrêté d'accélérer à mesure que ses coups de hanches devenaient plus vigoureux et intenses, exerça une pression contre moi en serrant plus fort la main qui fourrageai dans mes cheveux. Il poussa un râle et laissa retomber sa tête contre ma tempe, son haleine chaude et son souffle court et rauque vinrent inonder mon oreille.

Il fut parcourut de petites secousses pendant un moment, comme s'il avait attrapé le courant que j'avais ressentis.

Puis sans décoller nos peaux, il tourna la tête et m'embrassa, de longs baisers, qui nous prenaient l'air que nos respirations profondes et haletantes cherchaient.

Il sortit enfin et me serrant contre lui bascula sur le coté.

Pendant un long moment nous restâmes silencieux, nos regards accrochés, alors qu'il caressait mes cheveux. Quelques fois nos regards en disaient plus que nos mots. L'anxiété avait quitté ses traits depuis un moment, laissant place à une espèce d'intensité mystérieuse que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je me demandais ce qu'il avait ressenti, ce qu'il ressentais, ce qu'il avait vu, perçu ? à quoi j'avais ressemblé, si mes traits avaient été tirés par la douleur ou complètement hagards, perdue dans l'expérience physiologique que je venais de vivre ?

Mais je n'ouvris pas la bouche, au lieu de cela je sentis des larmes couler de mes yeux. J'étais si submergée, je comprenais maintenant ce que mon père m'avait dit, ce lien qui nous unissait désormais moi et Seth, c'était au delà de la compréhension humaine. Je savais au plus profond de moi que je ne serais plus la même, que je serais lié pour l'éternité à cet être devant moi. Que je l'aimais plus que ma vie et qu'être séparé de lui serait semblable à m'arracher le cœur.

-Ça va ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Je t'ai fais mal c'est ça s'empressa de me demander Seth en essuyant mes larmes. Il avait l'air si bouleversé que ses yeux s'humidifièrent à son tour.

-Non le rassurais-je, je vais bien, je suis heureuse, c'est juste...que je suis tellement heureuse d'être avec toi bredouillais-je à court de mots avant de l'embrasser : je t'aime.

-Je pense que je ne l'ai jamais autant pensé que maintenant dit-il en me serrant encore plus contre lui et me caressant le visage : je t'aime.

Là, je me mis à pleurer.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais la première. Seth dormait encore, ronflant légèrement. Les souvenirs nocturnes me firent sourire et rougir. Mais quelque chose entre mes jambes me rappela l'aspect complètement physique de l'expérience. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux plutôt bizarre, comme si je prenais conscience d'une nouvelle partie de mon corps.

J'entrepris de me glisser hors de lit pour aller dans la salle de bain mais révisa mon idée.

_Oh punaise !_ J'avais toujours cru que les courbatures chopées avec ce genre d'exercice étaient des histoires, mais je me rendais compte qu'elles étaient bien réelles. Sans doute que nous aurions dû nous endormir sagement après...mais c'était vraiment trop...irrésistible. Nous étions pris dans cette espèce de bulle émotionnelle si intense. La seconde fois était différente, nous primes encore plus le temps d'apprécier et d'explorer nos corps. C'était comme visiter un lieu pour la deuxième fois ou remonter sur un vélo quand on est enfant après un premier essai appréhensif. La leçon que je pouvais en tirer était qu'il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir quand il y avait de l'amour.

Je me levais avec précaution et m'éclipsais dans la salle de bain, rabattant la porte derrière moi. Je me postais devant le grand miroir, contemplais mon corps. Une étrange et faible lueur émanait de moi comme si je m'étais enduite d'un fin voile de peinture dorée. Je pouvais interprété ça comme un bon signe...Je restais même en quelque sorte désirable avec mes cheveux bouffants.

Je baissais la tête pour regarder ce qui m'avait emmené ici. J'avais un peu saigné, on aurait dit que l'intérieur de ma cuisse avait été frotté avec du sirop de fraise. Je souris mentalement à la comparaison plutôt tarte que je venais de faire. Quand je relevais la tête je croisais le reflet de Seth accoudé à la porte. L'intensité particulière de la veille n'avait pas quitté ses yeux. Il s'approcha de moi et m'encercla de ses bras, l'un sur ma poitrine l'autre sur mon ventre. Il enfoui son nez dans mon cou et me renifla longuement avant de me dire :

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal.

-Juste la première fois précisais-je, et c'était furtif.

-ça ne change rien...marmonna t-il dans mes cheveux.

-Arrête lui ordonnais-je doucement en posant mes bras par dessus les siens. Je fixais son reflet, je voulais qu'il sache que j'étais contente, que je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire l'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre, que ce que j'avais ressenti quand il était à l'intérieur de moi était indéfinissable... « Je t'aime » soufflais-je.

Il me retourna face à lui, prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa. Je l'enlaçais à la taille et me serrais contre lui. Il recula doucement vers la douche et se détacha de mes lèvres pour faire couler l'eau sur nous. Il prit la fleur d'éponge, y déposa du gel douche et commença à me frotter délicatement le corps.

Je lui pris ensuite l'éponge des mains et le lavais à mon tour. Tout comme ma cuisse son pénis était légèrement coloré de rouge.

-C'était merveilleux dis-je, comme une œuvre d'art un peu étrange et effrayante que tu arrives enfin à comprendre, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Pas trop.

-J'avais l'impression d'être aspirée, perdue dans une spirale à la fois douce et intense murmurais-je en faisant des cercles de mousse sur son torse. Il accrocha une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je levais les yeux vers les siens.

-C'est pour ça que je t'aime dit-il, tu réussis à mettre des mots sur les sensations.

-Apparemment c'est le propre d'une artiste sans compter que je suis sensible aux choses spirituelles.

-Tu étais...sensible cette nuit fit-il remarqué avec douceur et précaution en me caressant.

-C'était la bonne occasion, non ? plaisantais-je avant de reprendre mon sérieux : je ne pensais pas..enfin je ne le minimisais mais je ne pensais que ce serait aussi...poignant.

"Mmh, moi aussi. Je..j'ai...c'était.." Il prit une grande inspiration : Émouvant, profond...magique, comme tout ce que tu me fais ressentir. N'empêche, je dois t'avouer un truc.

-Quoi ?

Je m'attendais à quelque chose de grave. Il fit couler l'eau doucement sur nous pour nous rincer.

-C'était...plutôt dur...de garder le contrôle.

Je le dévisageais, pas sûre du sens à donner à sa phrase.

-Je dois être flatté ? lui demandais-je en voyant un sourire timide animer son visage.

-Je crois oui.

-Oh ! m'exclamais-je étonné en lui rendant son sourire, c'était mignon non que je le rende nerveux ? Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention mais maintenant qu'il le disait je constatais que la première fois fut beaucoup plus brève que la deuxième.

-Pas la seconde fois non ?

Il fit une drôle de moue :

-Si, aussi mais différemment...

-Attends, le coupais-je, tu veux dire que là tu refrénais..."

Il hocha la tête façon de dire "beaucoup".

-Oh répétais-je cette fois plus appuyé.

C'était finalement une très bonne chose que je sois une créature du plaisir pour comment dire...gérer le sien. Rien que cette pensée fit glisser un délicieux frisson le long de mon échine. Il se réfrénait ? Et il avait réussi à me faire sentir tout ça ! Ça promettait.

-Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant ajouta t-il. "C'était l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie."

-Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ? Demandais-je d'un air taquin après avoir posé un baiser sur sa poitrine.

-Oui, la première fois que je t'ai vu, la première fois que je t'ai embrassé...

Alors qu'il parlait mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, les siens me soulevèrent et mes jambes le ceinturèrent.

Je pense qu'il y avait encore de la mousse sur nous quand il nous sortit de la douche et nous allongea sur le lit.

* * *

**_Oui je sais des première fois comme ça c'est rare, mais à quoi sert la fiction si ce n'est pour nous faire rêver ?_**

**_Vous avez aimé ?_**

**_Si oui dites le moi, ça m'encouragera pour écrire celle de Nessie et Jacob_**

**_Si non, dites le moi, ça m'encouragera également._**

**_Bref vous l'aurez compris, j'attends vos (nombreuses) reviews_**

**_xoxo_**


	57. Chapter 58

_Coucou tout le monde_

_Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font, comme toujours, super super plaisir. Suis vraiment contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu, parce que c'est vrai que c'est pas super facile d'écrire un lemon, suis vraiment pas fan du lemon hard mais trop cucu la praline c'est ennuyant aussi. _

_ Je réfléchis encore à comment je vais décrire la première fois de Nessie et Jacob (tendre ? sauvage ? embarrassante ? stressante ? fastidieuse ? merveilleuse ?), elle sera dans quelques chapitres (2 ou 3 j'me tâte encore).  
_

_pour camilla mon pseudo me vient juste de mes origines. Selon la légende de mon peuple (Baoulé de Cote d'ivoire) c'est une reine qui s'appelait Apo qui nous a conduit du ghana à l'actuel cote d'ivoire, voila pour la leçon d'histoire._

_Enjoy !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 56**

**Changement et Statu Quo  
**

**POV Jacob**

Emily et Sam nous avaient invité Seth, Quil et moi chez eux, ce qui tombait bien car les étagères de notre frigo commençaient à faire une dépression tellement elles étaient vides.

A peine arrivé, Leroy fonça sur moi et sauta sur ma jambe en hurlant « Tonton Zaaacob !»

-Hey bonhomme !

Je libérais ma jambe, le prit dans mes bras et lui en tapa 5 : « Tu vas bien ? »

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête comme les gadgets à tête de ressort que l'on met sur le tableau de bord des voitures :

-Oui zai zoué avec mon camion !

-Oh mais c'est super ! fis-je appréciatif. Les enfants avaient besoin de peu pour être extatique. J'étais devenu une des personnes favorites du petit depuis que je lui avais construit un énorme camion benne en bois, il l'avait peinturé de rouge et de bleu et ne le quittait plus depuis.

-Il dort même avec fit Emily d'un ton légèrement agacé mais néanmoins amusé.

Elle était assise dans le canapé en train de faire des tresses à Claire. Quil, bien sûr, n'était pas loin. A la télé une starlette chantait à fort renfort de plumes et de maquillage qu'elle ne pouvait pas être apprivoisée...mouais...

-Salut Claire.

-Salut marmonna t-elle les yeux englués dans l'écran.

-Suis pas sûr que ce soit approprié pour toi dit Quil qui feuilletait un magazine en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil sur son imprégnée.

-Mais elle est joliiie rétorqua t-elle de sa voix hyper perchée accentuée par la douleur que lui causait les tresses d'Emily.

Elle sortait de sa période Dora l'exploratrice, maintenant elle était à fond sur les starlettes Disney. Dieu bénisse Nessie et sa croissance accélérée, je n'avais pas eu à subir ça. Enfin subir c'est un grand mot, Quil était ravi d'écouter Claire couiner des chansons de Britney Spears toute la journée. Au moins Nessie avait des meilleurs gouts musicaux et une plus belle voix. Je me revoyais assistant aux spectacles de Nessie et Emmett rechantant les plus grands succès de Broadway dans leur salon. Je me rappelle surtout des réflexions de Seth :

"-Mec on aurait dit un gay devant Liza Minnelli, non encore mieux, un gay devant Kylie Minogue, Liza Minelli, Cher et Madonna réunies." Il avait éclaté de rire, au point d'en avoir mal aux côtes. "Tu peux pas comprendre abruti" lui avais-je rétorqué. "Sérieux, si c'est pour avoir la même tête que toi et supporter cette soupe de varietoche non merci j'veux pas comprendre !" Il avait continuer de se moquer manquant de s'étouffer. Il rigolait moins maintenant avec ses shoots à la poudre de fée.

-C'est même pas vrai dit Seth, je connais une fille qui est plus jolie qu'elle.

Il ébouriffa la tête de Claire et récolta des râles de protestations de la part des deux filles.

-Qui ? Couina Claire.

-Ben ma Lexie évidemment lui répondit-il.

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir puis dit :

-Oui c'est vrai Lexie est plus jolie.

-Mais c'est vraiment toi la plus jolie de la terre dit Quil alors qu'Emily libérait sa nièce. Cette dernière sourit aux anges. Il en fallait peu aux petites filles pour les rendre heureuse. Cela me rappela que Nessie n'était plus une petite fille.

-C'est quand qu'elle viendra me voir Lexie ? demanda t-elle à Seth en se regardant dans un miroir.

-Quand elle aura le temps, peut-être ce week-end si tu arrives à ne pas me dire des méchancetés toute cette soirée.

Elle lui tira la langue mais sembla satisfaite de la réponse.

Emily plaça sa nièce et son fils à table pour leur donner à manger et les coucher avant nous. Nous étions sur le point de sortir sur la terrasse avec Quil et Seth mais Emily nous demanda de revenir, les gamins ne trouvant plus trop intéressant de manger alors que nous étions en dehors de leur vue. Nous dûmes donc participer à leur repas. Ce qui en fin de compte ne fut pas aussi ennuyant que ça. Surtout à partir du moment où Leroy réclama Nessie.

-Elle est où Essie ?

-Tu veux la voir ? Lui demandais-je.

-Oui elle est zentille répondit-il en enfournant une cuillère de purée.

-C'est vrai elle l'est. Et quoi d'autre ?

-Mmmh fit-il en tortillant la cuillère dans sa bouche : elle me fait tourner comme le manège et...et elle sent bon.

Nous le regardâmes tous étonnés. Est ce que l'odorat était aussi développé chez les petits de 3 ans ?

-Elle sent comment ? Demanda amusé Seth.

-Comme les muffins de Môman !

-Lesquels ? demanda sa mère.

-Ceux au miel et à la pêche répondit-il en chantonnant et dodelinant de la tête.

Encore des regards étonnés et de plus en plus amusés.

-Tu confirmes Jacob ? me lança Seth.

-Euh..je nuancerais le mélange répondis-je comme si j'étais un expert en parfumerie.

-C'est rigolo pépia Claire qui ne supportait pas qu'on puisse l'oublier 20 secondes : parce que Nessie elle sent la pêche et le miel et Lexie elle sent la canne à sucre et c'est rigolo parce qu'elles sont meilleures amies !

Elle finit sa phrase en rigolant, on aurait dit un chipmunk qui se cassait la figure dans un escalier. Sans doute qu'il y avait un sens caché dans sa phrase, compréhensible seulement pour les moins de 10 ans car son cousin s'esclaffa aussi.

-Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? demanda Sam en entrant.

-J'pense que ton fils est amoureux de Nessie annonça Seth en rigolant.

Moi et Sam froncèrent des sourcils, comme s'il venait de dire la pire ânerie et je rétorquais :

-Il a juste dit qu'elle sentait bon.

-Et qu'elle lui faisait tourner la tête ! Si c'est pas de l'amour ça ! Je ressens la même chose pour ma Lexie dit Seth en se penchant vers Leroy comme pour le conforter. Le petit lui sourit, complice.

-Eh bien Leroy tu va devoir te trouver une autre amoureuse parce que Nessie est à Jacob, tu comprends ?

Emily nous lançait des regards furieux tout en parlant d'un ton doux à son fils. Le petit fit une mine triste pendant quelques secondes puis retrouva le sourire quand Claire commença à le taquiner en lui pinçant le nez. Ça guérit tellement vite les cœurs brisés à 3 ans !

Une fois Leroy et Claire couchés, nous passâmes à table. Quelque part entre mon troisième morceau de poulet et ma deuxième portion de patate Sam s'éclaircit la voix :

-Jacob, je dois te parler de quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Je voulais que Seth et Quil soient là car ils sont tes seconds.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Emily, sourit et revint sur nous.

-Nous attendons un bébé annonça t-il.

Nous lançâmes les félicitations et bavardages d'usage. Emily avait posé une main sur l'épaule de son mari, comme si elle l'encourageait à faire quelque chose. Je sentis que le polichinelle dans le tiroir n'était pas la seule annonce de la soirée. Après tout il avait bien dit qu'il devait _me_ parler.

-Pour cette raison, je pense de plus en plus à me retirer dit-il.

5 secondes de silence totale suivirent.

-Prendre ta retraite ? demanda Seth.

-Ne plus morpher ? Ajouta Quil.

-Tu renonces à ton titre d'Alpha ? Finis-je.

-Nous savons tous que c'était un intérim, tu es l'alpha, le chef par héritage. Cette place te revient répondit Sam en me regardant.

-Est ce que ça va vraiment changer grand chose ? me demanda Emily, tu es déjà Alpha de ta meute et tu sièges au conseil.

Je sentis que la réclamation venait d'elle, que c'était Emily qui voulait que Sam arrête, et comme il ne pouvait rien lui refuser...

-Je fais que passer de temps en temps...au conseil..

-Arrête Jacob rouspéta Sam.

-Ok dis-je en levant les mains, d'accord tu veux te retirer c'est ton droit, j'imagine, mais tu fais quoi de ta meute ? Tu va les laisser sans leader ?

-C'est là où tu interviens.

Je sentais les regards appréhensifs de Quil et Seth faire des va et vient entre nous.

-Quoi ? Tu veux qu'ils intègrent la mienne ? M'exclamais-je comme si c'était une mauvaise blague.

-Tu vois une autre solution ?

-Pourquoi Paul ne prendrait pas le relais ? C'est ton Bêta après tout, ou même Jared !

-Ils pourraient répondit-il calmement, mais la fin serait la même que la mienne, inévitablement.

-Attends ! Depuis quand avoir une femme et deux enfants t'empêche de tenir tes responsabilités ?

-Ça ne t'empêche pas, ça te limite corrigea t-il.

Je lui lançais un regard perplexe. Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de me raconter ? Il avait de la marge, c'est pas comme si Emily ressemblait à un cougar à coté de lui.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi dernièrement dit-il. Jusqu'à présent les deux meutes fonctionnaient bien, je veux que ça continue...

-Et tu penses que la meilleure solution est de fusionner les deux entreprises ? lança Seth.

-Oui.

-Et si le patron de la seconde entreprise n'est pas d'accord qu'est ce que tu fais ? Rétorquais-je.

-Pourquoi tu ne serais pas d'accord ? demanda t-il comme si ma question était stupide.

-Ma tête est assez pleine comme ça merci, je la partage avec 5 personnes, je pense que c'est assez.

-Oh Jacob arrête de faire ton rebelle, c'est ce que tu es, chef de tribu ! Me reprit Emily comme si elle était ma mère. Ce qui m'agaça.

-Tu va faire quoi ? Si je refuses ? Demandais-je à Sam.

-Je ne pense pas que tu puisses refuser dit-il comme si l'affaire avait déjà été réglée.

-J'hallucine murmurais-je en me levant.

-Je m'étonne que tu n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt dit Emily en s'approchant de moi, mais ce qui arrive est normal. Regarde moi ! Je suis humaine.

-Et ? Demandais-je en pivotant vers elle.

-Nessie ne l'est pas, du moins pas complètement. Tu n'aura jamais à te poser ce genre de question. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as imprégné sur elle. Vous pouvez vivre éternellement tous les deux, ce qui n'est pas le cas des autres loups.

Je la dévisageais, interloqué. Alors elle avait vraiment pensé à tout ça et résolu son problème sans rien me demander ? Ok, je comprenais sa position. N'empêche ça n'aidait pas à avaler la pilule, gérer une meute de 11 loups ?

-Ça pourrait être cool dit Seth, dans le genre équipe de foot.

Je lui lançais un regard pour lui signifier que je n'avais pas envie de rire. Je sortis ensuite sur le perron, fixant le jardin sans vraiment le voir.

-Je te laisse te faire à l'idée. Nous en reparlerons au conseil me dit Sam alors que je descendais les marches en bois.

J'allais chez moi et enfourchais ma moto. Je roulais jusqu'au lac Wentworth à l'est de la réserve et m'arrêtais sur la berge. Je contemplais la maison faite de bois et de pierre qui s'élevait devant moi. Je pensais aux meutes, à ce que le futur pourrait être, je pensais à Nessie.

Peut-être était-il temps ? De vraiment s'enraciner, d'embraser ma destinée. Je restais un moment pensif, allant m'assoir au bout du ponton devant la maison. Devant moi le lac était paisible et immobile. Passé, présent et futur commencèrent à défiler devant mes yeux. Je me revoyais enfant en train d'essayer de faire ricocher des galets sur la surface lisse avec ma mère et sa patience à toute épreuve. Cela faisait des années que je n'étais plus revenu ici. Mais quand Nessie était partie en Europe, il y a deux ans, j'avais ressenti comme un étrange besoin de revenir sur les lieux où j'avais passé de bons moments avec ma mère. Et j'avais réalisé avec étonnement que cela me faisait du bien. Je n'avais pas besoin de parler à haute voix, j'avais juste cette impression qu'elle était là et qu'elle voyait tout ce à quoi je pensais. Je restais des heures assis ainsi au bord de l'eau à lui dire tout ce qu'un mec ne dirait jamais à haute voix à sa mère ou tout autre femme. Et puis j'ai eu cette idée, de me réapproprier cet endroit et d'en faire un espèce de refuge. Ma mère était apparemment là et Nessie y serait aussi, les deux femmes les plus importantes de ma vie. Ma mère aurait aimé Nessie, non elle l'aurait adoré, elle appréciait tout ce qui était différent. Je me rappelais que tout ce que je trouvais bizarre étant petit elle le trouvait intéressant et beau. Et elle n'était pas compliqué, elle l'aurait aimé pour la simple et bonne raison que Nessie m'aimait. Enfin c'est ce que je me disais, c'est ce que je voulais croire, et c'est ce que cet endroit me donnait comme impression. Ça me calmait de venir ici, ça me faisait voir les choses d'une toute autre perspective, avec un espèce d'espoir inexplicable. Ce qui expliquait cette maison derrière moi. L'espoir vous fait rêver mais vous pousse à agir aussi, vous fait penser au futur. Et j'avais l'impression que le futur que j'imaginais était en train de devenir mon présent.

-Ça va mec ?

Seth était assis sur le canapé, jouant à la ps3 et l'expression de léger soulagement qu'il arbora en me voyant franchir la porte de notre maison me fit sourire.

-Ouais, désolé d'être parti comme ça, j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

-Qu'est ce que tu va faire alors ?

J'enlevais mes chaussures, les balançant dans un coin et allais prendre une bière au frigo.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? répondis-je en me laissant choir à coté de lui.

L'idée ne m'embêtait plus autant que tout à l'heure avec Sam. J'étais encore loin de sauter de joie, mais je le prenais plus comme la réalité, c'est la vie quoi ! Autant y trouver de suite les bons cotés...attends...Paul pensant à ma sœur...non, vraiment ça allait être dur de trouver de bons cotés à cette situation « C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix ! »

-On l'a toujours...pas commode mais on l'a toujours dit-il les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

-Dans ce cas fais gaffe, je refuserais et tu sera le prochain sur la liste.

-Non moi ça va, je suis bien dans ma vie de loup-suiveur, pas besoin d'être leader d'autre chose que mon groupe de rock.

Je roulais les yeux au ciel.

-Hé ! C'est quoi ce jeu ? Où tu l'as trouvé ? demandais-je en reconnaissant Burnout 6 sur l'écran.

-Mmh j'cherchais un cd dans ta chambre et suis tombé dessus.

Je pris le boitier posé sur la table basse, il y avait un post-it à l'intérieur : _Pour mon fou de voiture préféré. Il n'est pas encore sorti dans le commerce mais tu mérites de l'avoir avant tout le monde. Je t'aime. Nessie._

-Oh t'abuses là mec m'exclamais-je : c'est un cadeau de Nessie, t'aurait pu me laisser le découvrir et même y jouer en premier !

-Oh arrête de faire ta fille ! rétorqua t-il : prends la manette et joue si tu veux le baptiser, ça revient au même !

Je pris la manette avec l'intention de lui foutre une raclée.

-T'as trop d'chance d'avoir une copine qui t'achète des jeux vidéos, en plus elle arrive à avoir ceux qui ne sont même pas encore sorti dit-il, Lexie n'aime pas, du tout, elle ne veut pas de console dans notre futur chez nous, pas même la Wii, tu te rends compte ? La Wii ! Tout le monde aime la Wii !

-Ta copine est une elfe, pourquoi t'aurait besoin de console ? C'est final fantasy tout les jours chez vous !

-Ah ah ! s'exclama t-il ironique. Au moins, moi, je peux jouer avec ma cosplayeuse plus vraie que nature nargua t-il.

Je lui donnais un violent coup de coude, sa voiture alla s'écraser dans le décor en explosant.

-Wow mec relax, j'te charriais ! s'exclama t-il en rigolant.

-C'est pour y avoir joué avant moi.

-Ouais bien sûr fit-il incrédule. Puis il prit un ton sérieux sans se départir d'une certaine bonne humeur :

-Tu pourrais le faire mec, ce truc de meute, maintenant que tu es avec Nessie, tu pourrais te fixer tu vois ce que je veux dire ? T'as ta copine, ton job, tes responsabilités au conseil, ton rôle d'Alpha, t'as une vie super remplie ! Pas mal pour un mec de 25 ans !

Il me donna une tape sur l'épaule.

-Ptet trop justement murmurais-je.

-Ouais mais t'es pas seul, on est la pour toi. Y'a pas que toi et Nessie qui êtes condamnés à ressembler à des jeunes pour des siècles.

Je poussais un petit rire. Avala une gorgée de bière.

-C'est bien pour Nessie, elle aura sa meilleure amie à ses cotés dis-je.

- Au fait, c'est quand que tu vas l'amener au lac Wentworth ?

-Très bientôt. Faut croire que c'est le moment.

-Lexie m'a dit un truc un jour : on ne marchande pas avec les rêves, les hasards et les coïncidences. C'est une citation d'un auteur français. Tu t'en sors plutôt bien crois moi, continua t-il, ça a l'air plutôt gros ce qui t'arrive mais en fait j'ai l'impression que c'est pour fermer un chapitre de ta vie et en ouvrir un autre."

-Tu as certainement raison.

-J'ai toujours raison dit-il avec un sourire gentiment narquois.

* * *

**POV Renesmée**

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

J'étais en train de lire, enfin mémoriser, un livre de Lévi-Strauss et malgré ma concentration je remarquais les longs coups d'œil curieux et observateurs que Paolo me coulait.

-Je trouve ça fascinant que tu puisses lire un pavé comme ça sans paraître ennuyé dit-il avec son fantôme de sourire caractéristique.

-Pourquoi le serais-je ? Rétorquais-je : C'est la matière que j'ai choisi d'étudier. Tout le monde n'a pas sa carte touriste comme toi, certains élèves sont assidus. D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fais quand tu n'es pas en cours ?

Il croisa ses mains derrière sa tête :

-Pleins de choses.

-Comme ?

Il fronça légèrement les yeux : «C'est trop tôt pour t'en parler.»

-Trop tôt ? Est ce qu'il s'agit d'une fille ? Demandais-je avec précaution.

-En effet.

-Super, dis-moi en plus !

-Je te l'ai dit c'est trop tôt, mais ne t'inquiète pas je te mettrais au courant le moment opportun fit-il d'un ton mystérieux.

-D'accord, si tu veux faire le cachotier.

-Tu viens dehors avec moi ? J'ai besoin d'une pause.

-Pause pour quoi ? Tu n'as même pas lu ni écrit une ligne !

-Allez viens dit-il en se levant.

Je râlais mais le suivit dans le patio. Il alluma une cigarette et en inhala une bouffée si grande que je m'étonnais de ne pas voir sa poitrine s'atrophier. Il recracha la fumée lentement avant de s'asseoir sur une dalle qui bordait un coin d'herbe. Je m'adossais à un mur de façon à ne pas respirer la fumée. J'avais arrêté de gaspiller ma salive concernant le tabagisme, actif pour lui, passif pour moi. Je pouvais être immortelle ça ne m'empêchait pas de prendre soin de mes organes. Je sentis Rosalie arriver et comme si j'étais en train de faire une bêtise je me redressais et la saluais avec un enthousiasme nerveux.

Elle me regarda bizarrement mais c'était de l'amour à coté du regard glacial qu'elle daigna accorder à Paolo. Celui-ci, contrairement aux autres humains ne baissa pas les yeux mais la fixa avec un calme et aplomb très curieux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? me demanda t-elle en passant sa main autour de mon épaule, on aurait dit qu'elle tentait de m'éloigner de mon camarade.

-Une pause.

-Depuis quand tu fumes ?

-Je ne fumes pas, Paolo si. Je l'accompagne.

-Tu as de drôle de fréquentations dit-elle en soulevant son magnifique sourcil et dévisageant Paolo : mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je te dis ça.

Ahh Rosalie, toujours le mot pour exprimer son mécontentement envers Jacob.

-A ce soir ma belle dit-elle à voix haute avant de murmurer, trop rapidement, trop bas pour qu'une oreille humaine ne l'entende : « fais attention à toi, je ne l'apprécie pas ».

Je fronçais les sourcils, Rosalie n'appréciait personne, est ce que je devais vraiment la prendre au sérieux ?

-C'est une cheerleader n'est ce pas ? Demanda Paolo.

J'acquiesçais.

-Elle en a l'attitude.

-Elle n'a pas attendu d'avoir un uniforme pour être une peste crois moi, mais je l'adore répondis-je en la regardant s'éloigner. Je savais à la façon dont sa tête avait penché sur le côté qu'elle m'avait entendue.

-Tu portes un uniforme également, tu n'as pas l'attitude qui va avec.

-Et quelle est l'attitude qui va avec l'uniforme des danseuses selon toi ?

-Compétition, égocentrisme, vanité...

-Un peu de compétition n'a jamais tué quiconque. Et merci, pour le compliment.

-J'ai changé d'avis, tu es vaine dit-il en riant. Je lui donnais un coup de pied dans le mollet, faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. « Et tu n'acceptes pas la critique » ajouta t-il.

-Seulement quand elle est justifiée. Bon je rentre.

-Non attends me retint-il par le poignet, y'a un rayon de soleil, profite. Ta mémoire a besoin d'un peu de repos.

-Ma mémoire va très bien merci rétorquais-je en retirant mon poignet et croisant les bras.

Un sourire étrange glissa sur ses lèvres mais le ton sardonique qui devait aller avec disparut quand il me dit : « Et je suis sûr que tu envies mon teint. »

-Ton teint ? Je croyais que c'était plutôt le contraire, que tu rêvais d'avoir le teint pâle, tu as décidé que le romantisme gothique n'était plus ta tasse de thé ?

Il détourna les yeux et fixa le vide comme pris dans un souvenir poignant. Mince pensais-je, j'espèrais que je n'avais pas déclenché ses tendances suicidaires. Son silence devenant un peu pesant je me baissais à son niveau et allais m'excuser quand il demanda soudainement :

-Penses tu que l'amour et la chance vont de pair ?

Il fixait maintenant le bout rougeoyant de sa sucette à cancer.

-C'est à dire ?

-Penses tu que l'on puisse connaître et vivre un amour si puissant que l'on serait capable de faire n'importe quoi pour cette personne ? Et ce, non pas une mais deux fois ?

Je pris un moment pour réfléchir. La conversation venait de prendre un tour complètement différent. J'étais toujours précautionneuse quand on parlait de sujet qui touchait à l'amour, à la vie et la mort avec lui.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis tombée amoureuse qu'une fois. Mais j'aime à penser que l'amour, le vrai, l'unique, ne se vit qu'une fois. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses aimer deux personnes de la même manière, il y en aura toujours une qui aura le dessus.

-Et tu espères que ce soit toi soupira t-il avec un fantôme de sourire.

-Tout le monde l'espère.

-L'espoir fait vivre n'est ce pas ? Se moqua t-il.

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais retrouver quelqu'un à aimer ?

-Non répondit-il en faisant rouler sa cigarette entre ses doigts « Toi, tu penses que l'on a plusieurs âmes sœurs ? »

-Non...

-Tu as la réponse à la question alors.

Et la nette impression qu'il allait aller se jeter sous les rails d'un train.

-Mais tout dépends de ce que tu appelles âme sœur m'empressais-je de rajouter : Est-ce une personne qui te comprends à demi mot ? Une personne avec qui tu as une connexion particulière, ou l'élue de ton cœur, ta moitié ?

-ça peut être tout cela.

-Plusieurs personnes peuvent être tout cela dans ce cas.

-Plusieurs personnes ne peuvent être l'amour de ta vie rétorqua t-il.

-Non c'est vrai, tu as raison.

Il hocha la tête puis me demanda, avec un air plus intrigué que triste maintenant :

-Tu penses l'avoir trouvé ton âme sœur ? Et dis moi la vérité, je ne le connais pas ton copain donc aucun moyen de lui rapporter ce que tu va me dire, si ce n'est pas vraiment lui ou quoi...

-C'est lui ! Ripostais-je en me relevant rapidement. C'était ma possessivité qui parlait, je me mettais tout d'un coup sur la défensive quand on remettait en cause le lien qui me liait avec Jacob, surtout si c'était des étrangers. Ma réaction amusa Paolo.

-Vraiment ? Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? Tu l'a dit toi même tu n'es tombée amoureuse qu'une fois.

J'essayais de me radoucir :

-C'est dur, de dire pourquoi on aime une personne non ? C'est une question de ressenti. C'est aussi simple que : je me sens bien avec lui et aussi compliqué que : je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui.

-Et il ressent la même chose que toi ?

-C'est ce qu'il dit. Et c'est ce que je crois.

Une sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Je ne saurais dire si c'était de l'appréciation ou de l'amusement. Pendant un moment il se contenta d'arracher distraitement les herbes.

-J'aurais cru que jamais plus je ne pourrais entendre parler d'amour, mais j'avoue que j'aime t'entendre en parler.

-Si je peux te redonner foi dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Oh oui tu me redonnes la foi murmura t-il à voix très basse, puis à voix audible me demanda : « Alors, parles moi un peu de ton âme sœur ? Qu'est ce qui fait que vous êtes parfaits l'un pour l'autre ? »

-On est à la fois semblables et différents répondis-je en faisant attention à mes mots.

-Qu'est ce qui vous sépare et qu'est ce qui vous relie ?

Je pris une grande inspiration, comment expliquer cela de façon compréhensive ?

-Beaucoup de choses, mais il y a plus de choses qui nous relient éludais-je.

-Dis moi en quelque unes.

J'haussais les épaules : « Ce n'est pas ça le plus important, c'est plutôt, comme je te l'ai dit, ce que je ressens. Et je me sens bien avec lui. »

-Tu ne t'imagines pas avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non.

-Et lui non plus.

-Non plus.

Il sourit, il semblait vraiment amusé par mes réponses.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je suis juste curieux et je te le répète j'aime t'entendre parler d'amour. Tu es mignonne.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce n'est pas un compliment ?

-J'ai l'impression que tu es un peu naïve dit-il après tiré la dernière latte de sa cigarette.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Il écrasa sa clope, se leva et s'approcha tout près de moi :

-Si tu veux bien, je vais te poser quelques questions. Tu comprendras pourquoi je dis ça. T'es d'accord ?

Je fis un léger signe de tête.

-Tu promets de répondre franchement ?

-Oui.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ?

-Je le connais depuis toujours, depuis ma naissance.

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

-Bientôt 7 mois.

-C'est ton premier amour ?

-Oui.

-Tu es son premier amour ?

J'allais répondre oui, mais à vrai dire je n'en savais rien et je n'avais pas du tout envie de penser à ça.

-Oh fit Paolo sautant sur mon court silence, tu n'es pas la première ? Intéressant. Qui est-elle l'autre ?

-Aucune importance.

-Vraiment ? T'es sûre, vu ta tête je dirais pas, se moqua t-il.

-Si elle était importante il ne serait pas avec moi rétorquais-je piqué à vif.

J'avais l'impression que jamais je ne pourrais penser à cela, l'amour entre ma mère et Jacob, sans ressentir un certain malaise.

-Oui bien sûr parce que tu sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans son esprit fit-il mesquin

-Il m'aime, moi et moi seule dis-je lentement et fermement, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis en train d'en parler avec toi ajoutais-je agacée.

-Wow, relax fit-il en rigolant et levant les bras : m'agresse pas.

-Je ne t'agresse pas, je te remets juste à ta place.

-J'aime à croire qu'on est amis Ness, et j'aime dire la vérité à mes amis. Tu as toujours de jolies phrases et tournures pour expliquer les choses de la vie, laisse moi te dire ceci : Tu ne peux pas oublier ton premier amour, sauf si on t'efface la mémoire. Alors j'espère pour toi qu'elle n'était pas inoubliable.

-Tu essaies de faire quoi exactement ? lui demandais-je en serrant mes poings et les cachant derrière mon dos.

-La même chose que toi. Tu t'appliques à me faire voir que la vie mérite d'être vécue et moi te faire comprendre que l'amour n'est pas aussi merveilleux que ça. Une chose certaine que j'ai apprise, c'est que l'amour peut tuer.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles répondis-je un peu perturbée par son attitude. « Nous n'avons définitivement pas la même définition de l'amour. Je rentre, j'ai du travail. »

Je le quittais et repartis vers mon livre.

Il me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

-Tu me fais la gueule ?

Je ne lui répondis pas. Il s'assit, se pencha vers moi :

-Je ne connais pas tes autres amis, mais je ne suis pas le genre à caresser dans le sens du poil si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je le toisais :

-Tu es prétentieux...tu sais des fois je comprends pourquoi Lexie ne t'apprécies pas, tu peux vraiment être irritant par moment.

-Eh bien heureusement que toutes tes amies ne pensent pas la même chose.

-Pardon ?

-Sienna ?

-Sierra corrigeais-je.

-Ouais, elle. Elle m'aime bien.

-Grand bien lui fasse m'exclamais-je en levant les yeux au ciel, et ce n'est pas mon amie, mais celle de Lexie.

Il fronça les yeux et me dévisagea :

-Dis-moi, sérieusement, je suis curieux, as-tu déjà souffert dans ta vie ?

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Tu sembles avoir la vie facile, des amies fidèles, des parents aimants, tu ne sembles manquer de rien financièrement, tu es plus que jolie et tu as un copain qui t'aime...beaucoup de bonheur pour une seule personne n'est ce pas ?

A mon tour je le dévisageais. J'étais énervée.

-Tu ne sais rien de ma vie lui répondis-je d'une voix froide.

-Et quel sordide épisode ou tragédie as-tu vécues qui m'empêcherait de penser que tu n'es qu'une Mary-Sue, vivant dans son monde enchanté ?

Il avait un regard de défi incrédule, à vrai dire un regard assez méprisant.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? C'est la journée mettons-Ness-sur-les-nerfs ou quoi ? m'exclamais-je à voix basse.

-Non, bien sur que non...c'est juste que je me demande...Une telle perfection doit avoir un revers n'est ce pas ?

-Même si il y avait un revers, tu crois que je me confierais à toi, après ce que tu viens de me dire ?

-Je ne t'ai rien dit de mal, je te titillais et apparemment, j'ai poussé les bons boutons. Ça ne fait rien Ness dit-il en se balançant sur sa chaise, nonchalant : "je t'ai dit mes sombres secrets, tu peux me dire les tiens."

-Je n'ai pas de sombres secrets rétorquais-je agacée en fermant mon livre bruyamment. Des têtes se levèrent à la table voisine. "Désolé" murmurais-je avant de rassembler mes affaires et les fourrer dans mon sac.

-Ne sois pas fâché contre moi dit-il d'un ton badin. Comme si c'était moi qui exagérais et pas lui !

-Trop tard.

-Tu es ma seule amie dit-il en se penchant de nouveau vers moi.

Il avait pris un ton doux, plaidant. Plus lunatique que lui tu meurs ! En une phrase il était passé d'un garçon énervant au Paolo triste et sensitif avec qui j'avais parlé sur le ponton.

-Eh bien tu devrais surement apprendre à mieux la traiter, je ne suis pas un pushing-ball ou une poubelle. Sans doute que tu étais beaucoup mieux solitaire déclarais-je en me levant et attrapant mon sac.

Nos échanges avaient toujours étaient titillants mais jamais il ne m'avait poussé à ce point. Aujourd'hui il avait été méchant avec moi. Ce n'était pas ses mots, mais son attitude, le ton de sa voix, ses regards. Je me demandais ce qui lui avait prit mais clairement quelque chose n'allait pas. J'imagine que comme tout "bad boy" 'il avait un mauvais coté. Et bien je venais de l'apercevoir : on aurait dit qu'il s'amusait à jouer aux fléchettes en me prenant pour cible. De quel droit osait t-il comparer ma vie à un monde enchanté ? J'avais eu mon lot de souffrances merci, il n'était pas le seul à se sentir différent. Devais-je m'excuser d'avoir des gens autour de moi qui m'aimaient ? Ce n'était pas ma faute si j'étais celle que j'étais ! Et je n'étais pas parfaite, j'étais humaine ! Et vampire ! Si ce n'était pas des défauts en soit !

Je m'engouffrais dans la voiture et mis la musique à fond pour me calmer. Il n'avait pas le droit de me mettre dans cet état. Je ne voulais pas lui donner ce droit, celui de me replonger dans mon spleen personnel, spleen que j'avais décidé de changer en idéal. Non, non, non...oublie toute votre conversation m'ordonnais-je. Mais oublier avec une mémoire comme la mienne était quasiment impossible. Une chose était sûre j'allais éviter Paolo désormais. Lexie serait contente.

Je me garais devant le centre Garrand, sortis de la voiture et allais m'assoir sur mon capot. 5 min après mon grand-père descendit les marches du bâtiment. Trois infirmières étudiantes se tenant à quelques mètres de lui nous regardèrent nous prendre dans les bras. J'avais envie de leur crier qu'il était mon grand-père et que par conséquent leur commérages sur notre possible lien était complètement faux. A croire que la fidélité était vraiment une valeur perdue de nos jours.

-Tes élèves ne croient pas que je sois ta fille, elles pensent que tu trompes ta femme dis-je à Carlisle.

Croyance qui s'ajoutait au mystère qui m'était attaché sur le campus. A croire que le mystère entourait les Cullens partout où ils allaient. C'est vrai qu'hormis Kaia et Paolo je ne faisais aucun effort pour aller vers les autres. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, pour autant je ne m'en plaignais pas, Lexie me suffisait. Seulement cela laissait la place à beaucoup de spéculations et fantasmes sur ma personne. Sans doute que je devrais inviter Jacob sur le campus, histoire de faire taire les rumeurs (quoique vu la dégaine de mon copain, ça en alimenterait d'autre).

-Le vrai cliché répondit Carslile en posant un baiser sur mon front.

C'était devenu notre petit rituel, je passais le prendre après ses cours tous les jeudis. Pendant les 20 min qui nous séparaient de chez lui et Esmée, nous nous racontions nos journées et échangions nos découvertes, enfin surtout moi, Carslile lui n'avait plus grand chose à découvrir. Néanmoins en ce moment un sentiment de stress accompagnait mes rencontres avec lui. J'étais toujours en phase expérimental concernant l'arrêt de ma pousse de cheveux et d'autres examens à teneur endocrinologue. Et je savais qu'il était très fort pour cacher les pires diagnostics.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que ça donne ? Demandais-je après notre bavardage habituel.

Un pli se forma entre ses yeux.

-Ooh murmurais-je inquiète. Quelle est la mauvaise nouvelle ?

Il plissa les lèvres. Mauvais signe, trop d'éléments du visage plissés.

-C'est bien ça, il y a une mauvaise nouvelle ? insistais-je. Tu as l'air soucieux donc je sais qu'il y a quelque chose et s'il y avait une bonne nouvelle tu me l'aurais déjà dite.

-Je te dirai tout une fois à la maison.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a la maison qu'il n'y a pas dans la voiture pour que tu ne puisses rien me dire ? Ça sonne comme les "asseyez vous" des médecins avant de vous annoncer que vous avez une maladie incurable.

-Calmes toi Nessie je veux juste te montrer tes gammagraphies dit-il d'un ton apaisant.

Carslisle m'avait fait passer plusieurs gammagraphies (la simple radiographie ne traversait pas le marbre qu'était mon épiderme) durant ce mois pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de mon corps. Pas très contraignant, si ce n'est la solution absolument immonde que je devais boire pour que les rayons fassent effets.

-Je pense que j'ai été trop soumis à ses rayons, je devins Hulk dis-je en soupirant.

-Tu n'aurais plus à avaler cette solution, les examens sont finis.

-Alléluia ! M'exclamais-je.

Je me garais dans l'allée et nous remontâmes ensemble le chemin qui menait au jardin. Esmée était agenouillé près d'un parterre de belles du soir. Elle se leva, secoua ses mains pleines de terre, embrassa son mari et me serra dans ses bras.

-Tu as vraiment la main verte Esmée la complimentais-je en remarquant les nouvelles additions de fleurs. « Moi j'arrive même à tuer des cactus »

-Oh tu sais, un jardin c'est comme l'amour, ça a besoin d'éléments essentiels en quantité bien contrôlée..

-Tu as un avantage de taille, tu _aimes,_ c'est ton don.

Elle sourit :

-C'est là où tu te trompes, j'ai peut-être cette capacité extraordinaire d'aimer, mais toi tu es le produit d'un amour extra-ordinaire, qui peut tenir fasse à ça ?

Je lui rendis son sourire : tu devrais vraiment considérer une carrière de coach d'estime de soi, mais en ce qui concerne mon jardin, il ressemble plutôt à un champ sauvage.

-J'ai entendu sauvage ? fit Emmett avec son air malicieux en sortant sur la terrasse.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois le calmais-je aussitôt.

-Jacob est ce qu'on peut appeler une fleur sauvage dit Esmée en retournant à son terreau.

-Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera le terme gloussa mon oncle.

-Leur défaut est leur principale qualité continua ma grand-mère. « On peut les arracher mais elles perdurent, saison après saison, même dans les endroits rocailleux et hostiles. »

J'adorais Esmée et sa foi inaltérable en l'amour, la façon qu'elle avait à elle de m'encourager dans ma relation avec Jacob. Pour notre 6ème mois ensemble elle nous avait offert une peinture abstraite, un mélange de formes, matières et couleurs contraires qui s'harmonisaient d'une manière très esthétique. « Je trouvais qu'elle vous décrivait parfaitement. C'est pour votre futur chez vous avait-elle ajoutée devant nos mines surprises. Une au contraire qui n'était pas très encourageante c'était Rosalie bien sûr, elle ne put d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de glisser une petite réflexion en nous rejoignant sur la terrasse :

-Heureusement que les désherbants existent.

-Tu vas être triste Rose quand tu ne sera pas sur la liste des invités à notre mariage.

Elle roula les yeux au ciel, c'était devenu ma répliqua habituelle à ces remarques anti-jacobienne. Comment deux personnes qui en aimaient tellement une autre pouvait se détester autant ?

-Nessie ?

Carlisle posa la main derrière mon épaule comme pour me rappeler qu'il y avait des choses sérieuses à traiter. Derrière son sourire désabusé, il y avait un tendre intérêt qui ne me plut pas, c'était trop cajolant, sans oublier que son pli était toujours là.

-Allons-y dis-je en rentrant.

Une fois dans son bureau, il sortit plusieurs planches d'une grande enveloppe blanche. On aurait dit que j'avais une constellation dans le corps. Pas besoin de panneaux lumineux pour voir les différents éléments colorés, et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Mon cœur, mon foie, mes poumons, mes muscles, mon cerveau, tout était en fluorescence sauf le bas de mon ventre.

Carlisle traduisit les images :

-Au regard des planches ton appareil reproducteur semble être...en veille.

-Quoi ? Comme une télé ? répliquais-je avec un rire nerveux.

-Ou un ordinateur, il semble inactif...

-Ça veut dire quoi concrètement ?

Parce que là, les images criaient quelque chose d'horrible.

-Je ne saurais vraiment te dire.

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Il me ménageait, je le voyais à son air préoccupé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mon grand-père, mais j'avais assez vu ce regard et assez regardé la télé pour savoir qu'il avait du mal à m'annoncer la réalité.

Je regardais à nouveau les scintigraphies, les parties correspond à mon appareil reproducteur étaient bien là mais d'une couleur sombre, comme si elles étaient mortes.

-Inactif ? C'est un gentil mot pour dire décédé ? murmurais-je la voix rauque.

-J'aimerais te dire qu'inactif induit réactivation...

-Mais tu ne peux pas ? demandais-je un peu sèchement.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui provoque cette situation. J'avais tendance à penser que tu avais pris de ta mère sur ce point. Ton aménorrhée me fait penser à celle des athlètes de haut niveaux, à peu près 50 % ont des cycles irréguliers voire inexistants. On peut rapprocher cela avec le fait que tu as une forme olympique.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, cela me faisait encore plus mal qu'il essayait de me donner de l'espoir en plaçant des statistiques.

-Ton coté vampire active ton coté humain de façon intense continua t-il, simple exemple ton cœur qui bat comme si tu courrais un sprint. De la même façon je pense que ton coté vampire pèse sur ton coté humain à ce niveau...

-Ce qui confirmerait le fait que je sois stérile...j'ai un appareil reproductif qui ne me sert à rien en gros lâchais-je en posant les radios sur son bureau et m'éloignant d'elles.

-Je ne serais pas aussi catégorique tempéra t-il : La sœur de Nahuel a bien eu un enfant.

Un drôle de gargouillement sortit de ma bouche, comme pour tuer l'espoir qui voulait s'échapper de ma gorge : "Et tu as demandé à la sœur de Nahuel si elle souffrait de la même chose que moi ? Si elle non plus n'avait jamais eu ses règles, si elle aussi ses cheveux ne repoussaient pas ? Parce que ça un rapport n'est ce pas ? continuais-je sans le laisser répondre, le fait que mes cheveux ne repoussent plus ?

-Je ne vois pas de réelles cause à effet, mais tes cheveux semblent figés.

-Figés ? répétais-je hallucinée, comme vampiriquement figés ?

Il hocha la tête : "Tes racines ne produisent plus de cellules capillaires ni de nouvelles pousses, tes cheveux ne grandissent plus. Ils sont bloqués dans leurs follicules."

-Quoi ? soufflais-je abasourdie. J'étais sonnée, comme si je venais de recevoir un énorme coup dans la tête.

-Nessie, ma puce, dit Carlisle d'une voix douce : je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais que ta condition est spéciale..."

-Oui je sais, je suis un montre soupirais-je au bout d'un moment où la nouvelle avait fait le tour de mon cerveau; j'avais cette horrible impression qu'une grosse croix venait d'être tracé au marqueur sur ma vie : faux, erreur, inutile. J'étais triste, désemparée. Carlisle me prit dans ses bras. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Il n'y avait rien que, lui comme moi, ne puissions faire. J'avais juste mes yeux pour pleurer. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas juste avais-je envie de crier. Mais à qui me plaindre ? Je pressais mon visage d'une main et essayais de me calmer. Carlisle laissa un moment ses mains sur mes épaules le temps que ma poitrine se vide de ses sanglots silencieux et que je reprenne un rythme de respiration normal.

-J'ai pris contact avec les sœurs de Nahuel dit-il, et en leur posant des questions j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'on ne peut pas établir de schéma évolutif précis de l'hybride féminin hormis l'atteinte de votre maturité. Vous êtes toutes les trois différentes.

-Super...soupirais-je. "Je suis vraiment Nessie, un vrai canular."

Il reposa une main sur mon épaule et de l'autre releva ma tête : "Tout ce que je viens de te dire est d'un point de vue scientifique."

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Que la science peut se tromper...

-Je sais que tu essais de me remonter le moral mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire des films. Je n'ai pas envie d'espérer. Quand je suis sortis de ton cabinet après ma première visite j'ai passé une après midi pas très agréable. J'avais envie d'avoir un bébé. C'était viscéral. Pendant les quelques secondes que cette envie m'a prise je n'ai jamais été aussi triste de ma vie, parce que je savais que ça n'allait jamais arriver. Et je ne veux plus revivre ça.

-Je comprends.

Bien sur qu'il comprenait, il avait vécu cela avec Esmée, puis Rosalie. Quant à moi je venais grossir les rangs des femmes Cullens aux envies maternelles frustrées. Je préférais ne pas penser aux façon déviées auxquels elles avaient eu recours pour satisfaire ce besoin. Certes Esmée avait eu mon père mes tantes et mes oncles et Rosalie m'avait eu, mais moi je ne voulais pas d'enfant s'il n'était pas de Jacob.

Si ce n'était que ça !

J'étais figé !

Seule dans la salle de bain je fixais mon reflet, fit l'impasse sur mes yeux rouges et boursouflés et passais mes mains dans mes cheveux : c'était ce à quoi je ressemblerais pour le restant de mes jours...pour toujours. Comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde je me mis à les triturer pour trouver le maximum de coiffure possible. Mais ma coupe était tellement particulière que les possibilités étaient limitées. Je les attachais furieusement dans une queue de cheval brouillonne et m'éloigna du miroir.

Le soir, arrivée chez moi, je restais un long moment couché sur mon lit à faire le deuil d'une possibilité et d'un certain futur. Ce qui était le plus dur à accepter était le fait que l'on m'avait enlevé le choix. Des millions de femmes en état de procréer avaient le choix d'avoir des enfants ou non, mais moi je n'avais même pas ce choix. C'était triste. Ma gorge se serra et des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage.

J'avais besoin de Jacob, besoin d'entendre sa voix, besoin qu'il me serre dans ses bras et qu'il éloigne mes larmes avec ses baisers. Tout semblait si simple quand j'étais dans ses bras, son amour avait ce pouvoir de réduire en cendres toutes les complications de ma vie, de nos vies. J'avais beau avoir réfléchi, essayé de le rationaliser ou de trouver des raisons à son amour, aucunes n'étaient logiques et satisfaisantes, tout ce que je savais était ce qu'il me faisait ressentir et cela était profond et réel.

Comme je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir je décidais de l'appeler. Le répondeur s'enclencha et la voix de Seth annonça que nous savions ce que nous avions à faire après le bip. Je demandais à Jacob de me rappeler et me mis à contempler mon plafond. Je me concentrais sur les imperfections. J'essayais fort de répertorier tous les petits points, les trous et les coins manquant de peinture. J'essayais fort de ne pas penser à moi et pourquoi j'étais comme j'étais. Je m'interdisais de plonger, d'être triste, je me répétais que ma vie était pleine d'amour et que je n'avais pas le droit de demander plus, que ce serait ingrat. Je devais me contenter de ce que j'avais, et ce que j'avais était merveilleux. Ça ne servait à rien de s'appesantir sur ce que je ne pouvais avoir. Mais le problème c'était que ce que je ne pouvais avoir, je ne pouvais le donner à Jacob.

Le vrombissement de mon portable résonna et la sonnerie de mon amoureux s'éleva.

Je l'avais changé, il y a quelque temps. Désormais les notes de « your name » de tricky avait remplacé celle de « Dice » de Finley Quaye. Je me rappelais comment je l'avais choisi : Nous étions allongés sur mon lit en train d'écouter de la musique quand Jacob avait dit en parlant de « your name »: "Je reconnais cette chanson, ma mère me la chantait quand j'étais petit."

Jacob ne parlait jamais de sa mère, c'était la seule partie de lui qui m'était secrète. L'étonnement passé, je lui demandais en posant ma main sur sa joue :

_-Elle était fan de Judy Garland ?_

-Qui ?

_-Judy Garland, une actrice. C'est elle qui l'avait chanté dans un film qui date des années 40. Tricky l'a reprise dernièrement._

-Je n'ai aucun souvenir du film. Mais je me rappelle que c'était ma berceuse.

Il rigola doucement avant de dire : « c'est bizarre, je n'ai pas fait attention aux paroles jusqu'à présent. » Il les fredonna d'un air songeur.

_« If you like-a me, like I like-a you and we like-a both the same I like-a say this very day, I like-a change your name. 'Cause I love-a you and lov-a you true and if you-a love-a me One live as two, two live as one, Under the bamboo tree »_

« Ça me fait penser à nous, sauf qu'à la place de sous le bambou on devrait dire sous les sequoias. »

_-Tu veux changer mon nom ? J'aime bien Cullen _minaudais-je en me serrant contre lui.

-Tu pourras garder les deux, Cullen-Black c'est cool. La meilleure combinaison au monde.

.

La sonnerie s'éteignit quand je sortis de ma rêverie, je pris un moment pour me reprendre et éclaircir ma voix avant de le rappeler.

-Coucou, désolé j'étais occupée lui dis-je.

-à quoi ?

-à penser à toi.

C'était vrai et en plus ça allait lui faire plaisir.

-Et on sait tout les deux qu'il t'est impossible de faire deux choses en même temps, décrocher ton téléphone et penser à moi me taquina t-il. Je laissais sa voix inonder mon cerveau, mon être entier, c'était comme absorber des rayons de soleil. Je pouvais transmettre mes pensées et volontés par le toucher mais Jacob avait le pouvoir magique d'apporter des éclaircies dans mes nuages.

-Et toi que faisais-tu ? Tu as fini ta promenade ? le taquinais-je à mon tour en souriant. Même les fibres téléphoniques conduisaient son pouvoir.

-Mmh je t'aime Nessie mais ton humour est vraiment à revoir.

-Je ne te fais pas rire ? Ceci doit expliquer la raison pour laquelle je suis seule dans mon lit, le dicton s'applique aussi aux hommes non ? Homme qui rit...

-Renesmée arrête de me harceler, je vais porter plainte. A Charlie, je suis sûr qu'il appréciera.

-Tu es dégoutant.

-Et tu es obsédée. Tu vas devoir te trouver une autre obsession une fois que tu aura réussi à me mettre dans ton lit.

Je rigolais doucement, malgré moi : "Oui je la connais déjà : te garder dans mon lit."

-Pas besoin d'être inquiète à ce sujet, en plus je cherchais une excuse pour rester au lit le matin.

-Tu es ton propre patron Jacob, tu n'as pas besoin d'excuse pour aller au boulot, tu peux toujours laisser Cameron ouvrir le garage.

-Ça va devenir suspect au bout d'un moment, mais si je raconte que tu me fais une scène tous les matins, je n'entacherais pas mon image de patron responsable.

-Les gens ne te croiront pas, parce que je suis adorable et que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. _Pas tout_

-Ouais mais tu triches, tu es une fille dotée d'une hybride, c'est pas du jeu !

-C'est la vie trouve toi une autre excuse !

-En parlant d'excuse, ce week-end, je sais que je devais venir mais je préférerais que tu descendes à la Push plutôt.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu verra si tu viens répondit-il d'un ton mystérieux.

-D'accord. Ton jeu t'a plus ?

-Oui mais je n'ai pas eu la joie de l'ouvrir, la fouine Seth est passé avant moi et a détruit mon plaisir.

-Je suis désolé, je t'en offrirais un autre et te le donnerais en main propre.

-Je pense que tu es la copine la plus cool de l'univers.

Je l'imaginais me le dire en face, il aurait caressé ma joue et m'aurait donné son sourire éclatant. Mon cœur se serra.

-Jacob demandais-je après avoir fermé les yeux et m'être ressaisi : qu'est ce que tu aimes le plus chez moi ?

-J'aime tout chez toi répondit-il aussitôt, complaisant.

-Ce n'était pas ma question. Quel est l'élément de ma personne dont tu ne pourrais te passer ? Le truc qui ferait que tu ne pourrais plus m'aimer ?

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence avant sa réponse : C'est quoi cette question ? rétorqua t-il comme s'il était inquiet pour ma santé mentale : Il n'y a rien qui m'empêcherait de t'aimer, tu le sais.

-Rien ?

-Rien. Attends tu n'as tué personne ?

-Non je n'ai tué personne répondis-je en poussant un petit rire-soupir jaune. Il était en train de manger un truc et j'eus l'impression qu'un morceau était resté coincé dans sa gorge le temps que je réponde.

-Bon ben tant que tu ne mords personne d'autre que moi je te promet mon éternel amour.

-Tu es trop gentil, accepter de me servir de grignotage pour sauver les humains que je rencontre soupirais-je.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que les gens ont contre le grignotage moi j'apprécie en tout cas dit-il alors que je le sentais s'allonger sur son lit. J'avais autant envie d'être prêt de lui que de me rouler en boule sur mon lit et oublier cette journée.

-Ça va ? me demanda t-il remarquant mon silence. Je murmurais un oui avant qu'il n'enchaine : "au fait tu ne devais pas recevoir les résultats de Carslile bientôt ?"

Ma poitrine se tordit comme un linge que l'on essore. "Si mais c'est rien" m'empressais-je de répondre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je mentais. Ma poitrine se tordit davantage quand je rajoutais : "C'est périodique, tout va se remettre dans l'ordre."

-Ça me rassure dit-il. Le soulagement dans sa voix faillit me faire pleurer. "Tes boucles me manquent" ajouta t-il. J'allais craquer.

-J'ai sommeil, on se voit vendredi.

-Ok.

-Bonne nuit, je t'aime m'empressais-je de dire avant de raccrocher sans même attendre qu'il réponde. J'enfouis mon visage dans mon coussin, me roulais en boule et laissais mon chagrin me bercer.

* * *

_Épisode triste je sais (et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant...) mais j'aime bien les drames et les trucs tristes parce que c'est émouvant et que c'est là que les personnages se révèlent et puis c'est plus intéressant que d'écrire du bonheur sur plusieurs phrases (voila pour la justification de tout les trucs tristes qui suivront)  
_

_Pour les non-bilingues la berceuse de Jacob veut simplement dire : "si tu m'aimes comme je t'aime et si nous nous aimons pareil, j'aimerais dire, en ce jour, que j'aimerais changer ton nom, parce que je t'aime, d'un amour vrai et que tu m'aimes aussi, un vivant comme deux et deux vivants comme un, sous le bambou" (ouais c'est pas très syntaxiquement correct mais c'est une chanson enfantine donc)_

_A plouch  
_


	58. Chapter 59

_Bonjour,_

_Quelques réponses aux reviews :_

_**souhad** : oui il est vraiment bizarre Paolo, suis contente que ça soit bien ressorti (et tu n'as encore rien vu...)_

_**foxy white** : whoa t'es en prépa ? chapeau je m'incline, je suis honorée que tu trouve le temps de me lire (car tout le monde sait que les gens en prépa n'ont plus de vie sociale lol)_,_ non mais faut dormir hein (dit la fille qui ne voit son lit que 4 h par nuit)_

_**une fan** : mais je suis flaAaAtée que de susciter autaant d'émotions contraires en toi très chèère ! J'espère que l'attente des autres chapitres ne sera pas trop dur (c'est le pb quand on lit tout d'un coup) merci merci pour ta review, qui m'a fait rougir (à l'intérieur, ça se voit pas sur mon visage)._

_Merci aux fidèles revieweuses, toujours présentes au poste (annie, camilla,lymiss-you, alithora,)_

_Enjoy_

_

* * *

Playlist_

_"Cold Wind"- B.R.M.C_

_"Wrapped in piano Strings"-Radical Face_

_"Find me to forgive"-William Fitzsimmons  
_

**

* * *

Chapitre 57**

**Réalité ou Opéra**

* * *

POV Renesmée

Le week-end arriva (c'est fou comme le temps s'adapte de façon désagréablement contraire à notre besoin, quand on a besoin qu'il s'écoule lentement il nous paraît accéléré et vice-versa), je roulais vers Forks dans un état peu recommandable, j'étais en pilotage automatique. La nouvelle (qui n'en était pas vraiment une je devais l'avouer, juste une confirmation d'un sujet que je ne voulais pas aborder) avait eu le temps de s'imprégner en moi, d'y prendre racine. Au début la phrase « je n'arrive pas à le croire » n'arrête pas de tourner en boucle et puis à un moment, quelque chose en nous se brise et c'est là que l'on croit, enfin que l'on accepte que l'on ne peut rien y faire.

Je me sentais mal d'avoir menti à Jacob. Je me sentais encore plus mal quand je pensais au moment où je lui dirais la vérité et lui avouerais mon mensonge.

Je détestais qu'on me mente, pourtant je l'avais fait et on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un mensonge blanc...Jacob allait être déçu de moi...j'appréhendais sa réaction...

Je me garais devant la maison habitée désormais par Alice et Jasper. La lumière à l'intérieure était tamisée. J'abaissais la main sur la poignée mais au moment où j'allais ouvrir la porte, il y eu un mouvement furtif derrière et elle s'ouvrit d'elle même. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir, de plus j'étais encore emmêlées dans mes pensées coupables envers Jacob, et eut un léger sursaut en voyant Nahuel sur le seuil. Comme à son habitude il était tout sourire.

-Te voilà ! s'exclama t-il en me faisant une accolade.

J'aperçus derrière son épaule Huilen qui descendait les escaliers pour venir à ma rencontre.

Une fois que son neveu m'eut relâché elle me prit les mains et les serra tendrement.

-Bonjour Renesmée dit-elle avec son joli accent, je suis contente de te voir, je suis désolé de t'avoir manqué cet été.

-Bonjour répondis-je, étonné de les voir.

Je levais les yeux pour voir Jasper en haut des escaliers, m'observant. Mon oncle souriait très rarement, réservant ce privilège à sa femme ou à moi. Mais cette fois contrairement aux autres week-end il m'accueillit avec un regard concerné. Il me fit un léger signe de tête. Lui et mon père étaient les seules personnes auxquelles je ne pouvais pas mentir. Il savait que je n'allais pas bien, l'avait sans doute senti avant même que je passe le porche. Son regard disait : "on doit parler" mais il m'envoya une onde de bien-être, éloignant mon anxiété. Et c'est avec un sourire que j'accueillis Alice qui descendit avec grâce les escaliers :

-Ah tu es là enfin ! S'exclama t-elle en m'enlaçant.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Et bien on a des invités répondit-elle comme si je posais une question bête.

-Et je suis contente de les voir me repris-je en leur souriant, mais pourquoi ai-je cette impression que j'étais attendue ?

-C'est parce que nous sortons ce soir annonça ma tante guillerette.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui nous allons à l'opéra ! chanta t-elle.

Je leur lançais à tous un regard incrédule, Nahuel me fit un clin d'œil.

-Vous aimez l'opéra ? Demandais-je à Nahuel et Huilen.

-J'ai promis à ma tante de l'y emmener un jour, j'ai profité de l'invitation d'Alice et Jasper pour réaliser ma promesse répondit Nahuel.

-C'est gentil commentais-je en fermant la porte derrière moi.

-Oh tu n'a pas d'affaires à monter ? me demanda Nahuel en regardant ma voiture.

Je fis un geste négatif de la main, dis :

-Non, je dors chez Jacob de toute façon.

Les sourcils de Nahuel se froncèrent :

-Oh fit-il l'air étonné, tu l'as repris ?

Son étonnement n'avait rien d'agréable c'était plutôt un questionnement sur l'état de santé de mon bon sens.

Je l'ignorais, glissais mon bras sous celui de Huilen et commençais à lui faire la discussion :

-Vous allez voir quel opéra ?

-Carmen répondit-elle enthousiaste.

-Oh j'aime beaucoup cet opéra.

Nous nous installâmes au salon. Nahuel s'installa en face de moi, étalant son corps élancé et sec sur le sofa couleur crème. Il portait une chemise marron clair (il devait avoir eu mal au poignet car elle était à demi boutonnée) et un pantalon blanc (quel mec porte un pantalon blanc s'il n'est pas marin ?). Si Sierra avait été dans la pièce, elle serait devenu folle.

Il n'arrêtait pas de me sourire. Je n'aimais pas trop son sourire, celui qu'il arborait dans les jacuzzis et les boites de nuit. Il avait cette aisance à glisser de la peau du bon pote à celle de charmeur en l'espace de nano-seconde.

-Comment se passe Seattle ? Me demanda t-il.

-Plutôt bien répondis-je. Et toi toujours à Rio ?

-Rio, Santiago, tu sais je voyage beaucoup.

-Et dire qu'avant de me connaître tu n'étais jamais sorti de ta jungle soupirais-je : J'ai eu un bon effet sur toi.

-Tu n'en as aucune idée dit-il d'une façon qui ne me plut pas.

J'aurais dû me taire, ne lui donner aucune perche. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à ce que Nahuel me fasse du charme, quelque soit l'état de sa reconnaissance. J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter, des mensonges à révéler et une relation sans doute à réévaluer. Nahuel avait le chic, simplement par sa présence, pour brouiller les frontières entre amitié et envie d'autre chose (pas que j'ai forcément envie d'autre chose avec lui, c'est juste qu'étant le seul hybride mâle que je connaisse, sur papier et dans une certaine logique nous étions forcément amenés à être ensemble, comme si nous étions les deux seuls rescapés d'une époque ou d'une expérience extraordinaire et unique.)

-Bon dis-je en bondissant sur mes pieds : j'espère que vous allez passer une bonne soirée.

-Comment ça ? fit Nahuel en se levant à son tour : tu viens avec nous !

Il se plaça devant moi, me prit par le bras. Il était chaud, la même température que Jacob. J'avais oublié que son pouvoir était de réchauffer les cœurs autant que d'être leurs bourreaux. Ses yeux d'un marron teck pétillèrent, comme s'ils me promettaient une partie de plaisir. C'était le problème avec Nahuel. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il devienne ma sortie de secours à chaque fois que je ne voulais pas affronter mes problèmes. Pourquoi était-il venu _ce_ soir ?

-Je n'avais pas prévu d'aller à l'opéra objectais-je en retirant mon bras.

-Allez m'encouragea Alice en me reprenant le bras et en tirant gentiment dessus, nos invités se faisaient une joie qu'on y aille tous ensemble.

La tentation était vraiment forte. D'habitude je n'aurais jamais reporté les retrouvailles hebdomadaires avec Jacob. Mais là...j'en avais fichtrement envie. C'était de la lâcheté je le savais, mais je pouvais retarder le moment de la confession non ? Un jour de plus ou de moins ? Je regardais Jasper, d'un coté, j'avais envie qu'il m'y contraigne mais je savais que ce n'était pas sage.

A nouveau je retirais mon bras et dis :

-Je suis désolé, mais Jacob va venir me chercher bientôt.

Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas laisser transparaitre la boule qui était coincée dans ma gorge. Jasper ne m'avait pas lâché du regard.

-Aah fit Nahuel d'un air malicieux, je vois...dis moi vous faites quoi quand vous êtes ensemble ? La course ? Vous jouez à « va chercher ? »

On aurait dit qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire à sa propre blague.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi il sait m'occuper répondis-je d'un air ennuyé.

Il releva le sourcil de façon amusée et incrédule. Ah oui c'est vrai, Nahuel méprisait Jacob depuis cet été.

-Il est temps d'aller chasser annonça Alice à ses invités. Super pensais-je, j'allais éviter une collision Nahuel-Jacob.

-Allez-y je vous rejoins dit Jasper alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le balcon. Les trois vampires sautèrent par dessus la balustrade et quelques secondes après il se tourna vers moi :

-Tu veux en parler ? Me demanda t-il.

-Non répondis-je en croisant les bras. Il étudia mon geste qui tenait plus de l'isolement et de la contrariété que d'un réel refus de son aide.

-Je n'aime pas te sentir mal, tu le sais.

-Je sais, mais...j'imagine que je le mérite un peu, enfin c'est normal.

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de décrypter ma phrase. Les cicatrices de son visage accentuaient ses expressions, il avait l'air vraiment préoccupé.

Je fis un geste négatif de la main : « Non ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. »

-Tu mens dit-il sans accusation dans sa voix. C'était simplement une constatation.

_Ouais je fais ça souvent en ce moment_ pensais-je.

-N'insiste pas lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la chambre de mon père. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et m'allongea sur le lit en attendant que Jacob vienne me chercher.

J'étais nerveuse. _Vraiment tu ne veux pas aller à l'opéra ?_ Je visais mon ipod dans mes oreilles et mis les Black Rebel Motocycle Club à fond.

Je me forçais à me vider la tête, sachant qu'elle serait occupée assez tôt par les conséquences de la révélation que je ferais à Jacob. Je sentis une présence dans la chambre, ouvris les yeux : Jasper se tenait au bord du lit.

-Tu dois vraiment te débarrasser de ton fardeau Nessie.

-Mon fardeau n'est pas amovible Jasper soupirais-je. "Je suis mon propre fardeau."

-De quoi parles-tu exactement ?

Je secouais la tête.

-Tu es comme ton père soupira t-il en se levant : Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Ça te changera les idées.

Je ne répondis pas, hésitais. J'avais de moins en moins envie de passer la soirée avec Jacob...

-Je dois y aller me dit-il, ça va aller ?

-Oui, oui bien sûr, va te nourrir. Ça va aller.

Il quitta la pièce en m'envoyant une vague irrésistible de bien être qui s'évapora aussitôt qu'il fut hors de ma vue.

Quelques minutes après j'entendis Nahuel m'appeler d'en bas. Il avait fait vite pour la chasse pensais-je. Je descendis.

Jacob se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. En lisant le regard de Nahuel je compris qu'il n'était pas aller chasser, mais qu'il avait attendu ce moment. Celui que je redoutais justement : la confrontation. Je n'avais jamais parlé à Jacob de mon séjour avec l'hybride et lui non plus ne m'avait jamais posé de questions. C'était un peu le tabou de notre couple, parce que parler du Brésil reviendrait à parler de la raison de ma fuite là bas. Chose que ni lui ni moi n'aimions évoquer. En voyant mon copain la culpabilité et l'anxiété vinrent me frapper telle un balle de golf reçue en pleine figure. Jacob avait l'air énervé.

-Vous avez engagé un portier ? dit-il en coulant un regard noir à l'hybride qui lui tenait la porte. (Il ne s'appelait pas Jacob Black pour rien.)

-Alice a invité Nahuel et sa tante répondis-je en me postant entre les deux hommes. Mon copain fit une pause pour me regarder avant de reprendre son attitude hostile envers Nahuel. Je me rendis compte de ce qu'il voyait : Nahuel avec sa chemise déboutonnée et son sourire narquois et moi avec mes cheveux ébouriffés descendant de ma chambre. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois voulus-je dire mais je me retins, c'était le genre de phrase débile qui mettait de l'huile sur le feu. La seule solution était de partir.

-Mes affaires sont dans la voiture on peut y aller.

-Tu fais manquer à la miss une super soirée à l'opéra, peut-importe ce que vous allez faire intervint Nahuel.

Je me retournais vers lui en l'intimant du regard de stopper son manège immédiatement. En guise de réponse il imita le chat d'Alice au pays des merveilles et me montra ses dents parfaitement blanches et alignées.

-C'est vrai ? Tu avais prévu d'aller à l'opéra ? me demanda Jacob.

-Non, je viens d'apprendre qu'ils y allaient et ils m'ont proposé de venir avec eux c'est tout.

-Tu veux y aller ?

Je voyais et j'entendais à quel point cela l'embêtait de me laisser aller avec Nahuel mais il savait que j'adorais l'opéra. Je secouais la tête mais Nahuel répondit : "Bien sûr qu'elle veut y aller, c'est Carmen, son opéra préféré."

-La ferme soufflais-je.

-Si tu veux y aller, dis le moi, y'a pas de problème insista Jacob.

La culpabilité pinça mon cœur. Comment pouvait-il faire preuve de tant d'abnégation et faire passer mon envie d'opéra avant celle d'écrabouiller l'hybride ? Connaissant Jacob et son goût naturel pour la lutte et la préservation de son territoire, c'était un geste énorme.

-Alice t'a acheté une robe, spécialement pour l'occasion ajouta Nahuel, tu auras tout le temps de courir et lancer des objets à ton molosse plus tard.

_Oh non_ c'était justement pour ça que je ne voulais pas que ces deux se rencontrent.

Jacob le foudroya du regard et un grondement sourd se fit entendre, provenant de sa poitrine.

-Quoi ? fit Nahuel en plein mode provoc, le rottweiller s'énerve ?

-Ne m'oblige pas à te montrer qu'un rottweiller est un agneau à coté de moi menaça Jacob.

-C'est ridicule soupirais-je en posant mes mains sur leur ventre, les séparant. Ils étaient tout les deux tendus, leur muscles abdominaux bandés. Une bagarre n'était vraiment mais alors vraiment pas une bonne idée. Ne serait-ce que pour les dommages collatéraux en cristal qu'Alice affectionnait tant. Les mecs pouvaient se régénérer mais pas les vases de ma tante.

-Je ne le suis pas se défendit Nahuel d'une façon nonchalante qui contrastait totalement avec sa tension musculaire. "Tu m'excuses mais j'ai dû loupé des épisodes dans votre saga, j'en étais resté au chapitre : « je le déteste car il m'a abandonné et que j'ai découvert qu'il était amoureux de ma mère ». Tu me mets à jour ?"

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? J'étais à la fois ahurie et embarrassée qu'il puisse évoquer ce sujet, maintenant, devant Jacob. D'un autre coté il le considérait à peine, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à une quelconque forme de respect de sa part envers mon copain. Mais moi ? Pourquoi me faisait-il ça ? Le pire était la façon charmante et enjouée qu'il avait de dire les choses, comme si ce n'était qu'un jeu.

-Nahuel, je ne te dois aucune mise à jour lui répondis-je sèchement. Cela ne le refroidit pas, il continua son numéro :

-Ok mais ça ne m'empêche pas de plaider pour cette partie au fond de toi qui te supplie de te glisser dans cette robe et d'aller entendre l'amour est enfant de bohème. Il faut bien qu'elle soit entendu puisque que l'autre part a perdu son bon sens.

Le regard qu'il coula ensuite à Jacob était tellement méprisant que j'eus envie de le gifler.

-Ne...fais rien dis-je en posant la main sur le bras de Jacob qui s'était levé dangereusement vers lui. La tension et la chaleur émanant de leur corps devenaient insupportable pour moi qui était au milieu. Où était Jasper quand on avait besoin de lui ? « Mes parties vont bien, merci répondis-je à Nahuel, elles sont en plein accord donc tu n'as aucun besoin d'en défendre une.»

C'était un mensonge bien sûr. Maintenant que j'étais face à lui, je n'étais pas pressé de me retrouver en tête à tête avec Jacob. Une fuite à l'opéra me paraissait opportune.

-Tu ne la mérites pas tu sais ça ? dit Nahuel à Jacob. _Oh non, pas ça._

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, mais à elle répondit Jacob.

Ils parlaient au-dessus de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

-Elle t'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé cet été ?

-Nahuel arrête ça lui ordonnais-je.

J'avais envie de lui enfoncer mon talon dans le pied.

Jacob fit un rapide va et vient entre nous avant de s'attarder sur moi, interrogatif. "Ne l'écoutes pas" murmurais-je.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu le ménages ? s'indigna l'hybride : Il ne t'a pas ménagé. Tu étais à ramasser à la petite cuillère, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Ça suffit, je n'ai pas envie de repenser à ça grondais-je.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te faire repenser à ça se défendit Nahuel avec une espèce de tendresse un peu condescendante. Il me regarda comme il l'avait fait lors de mon séjour, quand il avait qualifié la situation de gâchis : "Seulement j'ai l'impression que tu n'a rien retenu de cette histoire. Il ne te mérite pas."

Je le repoussais, le menaçant du regard et il fit un pas en arrière.

-Tu ne le connais pas et tu es mal placé pour parler de la valeur des gens, tu passes de filles en filles et tu as très peu de respect pour la vie humaine rétorquais-je.

Il roula les yeux au ciel comme s'il me concédait quelque chose de peu d'importance, puis dit en regardant Jacob : "Si tu veux, mais au moins je ne suis pas passé de la mère à la fille."

-Tu ferais mieux de la fermer avant de recevoir mon poing sur ta gueule menaça Jacob en s'approchant de lui. Il m'écarta du milieu et se posta devant lui. Il dominait l'hybride d'une tête et si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs Nahuel serait une pile de cendre fumante. Ils étaient si proches que leur poitrine se touchaient. Jacob ressemblait à un roc prêt à exploser, Nahuel était le comble de l'assurance effrontée et nonchalante.

-Tu te satisfais des restes de maman Nessie ? me demanda Nahuel tout en toisant Jacob. A la fin, continua t-il, elle a recouvert la raison, s'est marié avec un vampire. Tu devrais suivre son exemple...arrêter de t'avilir avec des bêtes.

J'étais atterré par les propos de Nahuel mais néanmoins me rendis compte avec soulagement que ses propos ne m'avaient pas fait mal, juste agacé et beaucoup plus la partie parlant d'avilissement que de l'amour transgressif que Jacob me portait.

Le poing de Jacob s'abattit sur la joue de l'hybride. Je ne fis aucun geste pour stopper la situation. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Le choc lui fit tourner violemment la tête et il fit un pas en arrière. On entendit sa mâchoire craquer. Il retourna sa tête, une surprise fugace traversa ses traits. Il ne pensait surement pas que Jacob était aussi fort. Il se reprit et comme s'il n'avait rien senti d'autre qu'une caresse il se frotta doucement la joue et me dit sans faire attention à Jacob :

-Toi et moi, nous sommes pareils. Il te faut quelqu'un avec qui tu peux être toi-même, quelqu'un qui ne te jugera jamais, qui te comprendra.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il cherchait à faire exactement mais voyant que le pion Bella-Jacob n'avait pas fonctionné il en avançait un autre.

-Il me comprend...

-Je me doute qu'il comprenne et accepte _tous_ tes besoins Ness coupa t-il. Il te faut quelqu'un qui n'aura pas besoin de te demander si tu souhaites aller voir ton opéra préféré, parce qu'il aura les mêmes goûts que toi. Quelqu'un de plus sophistiqué, de moins brutal quand il s'agit de gérer l'autre futur qui s'offre à toi. Il te faut quelqu'un comme toi, comme moi.

Je n'en revenais pas de l'audace de Nahuel. On aurait cru que l'épisode du poing n'avait jamais eu lieu, que Jacob n'était pas là, ou qu'il faisait cas de lui seulement pour lui faire comprendre son infériorité. C'était quoi ce numéro ? Je me doutais qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi mais pas au point de vouloir déclencher une bagarre avec mon copain actuel. De plus il me connaissait mal, je ne supportais pas ce genre de comportement méprisant habituel aux vampires. Et encore moins lorsque c'était envers Jacob. Quand je faisais la somme de toutes les insultes et regards méprisants qu'il avait encaissé pour moi depuis ma naissance, cela me révoltait.

-Tu n'es pas mon autre futur dis-je d'une voix ferme et agacée.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu ne peux pas être avec un vampire, tu n'es qu'une proie intrigante pour eux, tu ne peux pas être avec un humain non plus à cause de la vieillesse et de la mort et tu ne peux pas être avec un loup. Tout simplement car vous êtes ennemis, par essence : tu te nourris de ceux qu'il protège.

Il écarquilla les yeux comme s'il parlait avec une imbécile qui se voilait la face.

-Je peux être avec qui je veux et je te signale que je ne bois pas de sang humain rétorquais-je.

-Oui mais c'est pas l'envie qui manque répliqua t-il, j'parie qu'il ne te laisse même pas boire celui de l'hôpital. Il ne te comprend pas.

Non mais il se foutait de ma gueule ? J'aurais voulu lui dire de décamper mais il était l'invité d'Alice donc je décidais de prendre congé :

-Ce que tu fais est inutile. Je ne t'aime pas Nahuel dis-je en lui renvoyant son regard d'imbécile.

Il sourit, amusé :

-Si tu le dis. Mais tu sais l'amour est plus une volonté qu'un sentiment. Et je suis très persuasif.

Il regardait Jacob en disant cela et j'eus le sentiment que ce n'était pas à moi que tout ce ménage était adressé mais bien à mon copain. Il m'utilisait juste pour le provoquer.

Il me déshabilla ensuite du regard et cette fois je dus empêcher Jacob avec tout mon corps de lui amocher sérieusement le portrait. Il était sur le point d'exploser, ses poings étaient serrés et sa respiration profonde et saccadée. Je mis ma main sur sa poitrine, lui prit le bras et le repoussa vers la porte. Je lui dis de se calmer alors que l'hybride remontait au salon en sifflotant l'air de Bizet. J'étais en colère contre Nahuel mais une partie de moi était persuadé maintenant que c'était juste un jeu pour lui. La façon dont il m'avait dévisagé, le même regard taquin qu'il me coulait lorsque j'étais avec lui dans son jacuzzi en était une preuve. Il m'aimait bien, mais adorait trop mon père pour tenter quoi que ce soit avec moi. Donc il n'essayait pas de me voler à Jacob, juste de l'énerver, et il avait réussi.

Arrivé en haut des escaliers il se retourna et me dit :

-Tu me connais Ness, je ne voulais pas te faire mal, vraiment, juste te faire réfléchir. La prochaine fois qu'il te fera souffrir garde à l'esprit que tu as une autre option, moi.

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre dans la pièce du haut. J'eus envie de secouer la tête et d'en rire mais j'entendis Jacob derrière mon dos souffler "Je rêve..." et je sus qu'il y en avait un qui n'était pas d'humeur à rigoler.

-Désolé pour ça...dis-je en me retournant mais Jacob était déjà à l'extérieur de la maison, descendant les marches du perron.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Au Brésil je parle spécifia t-il en se retournant vers moi. Sa nervosité et sa rage contenues m'impressionnèrent et je m'empressais de bredouiller : "Rien"

Il croisa les bras. Les muscles de son cou, de sa mâchoire et de ses bras tressaillirent. Je crus que si ça ne se calmait pas il allait morpher devant moi. En l'espace d'une seconde j'eus un doute quant à la personne contre laquelle il tournerait sa colère, j'étais devant lui, Nahuel à l'étage.

-Rien je t'assures répétais-je.

-Alors, pourquoi il se permet de dire ce qu'il a dit avec le ton qu'il a prit ?

-C'est un vampire Jacob, être arrogant est dans sa nature répondis-je en m'approchant doucement de lui, comme une bête sauvage qu'on ne veut pas brusquer.

Il se radoucit soudainement et me dit, la tristesse remplaçant la rage dans ses yeux :

-Dis moi la vérité, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Je levais les bras au ciel, attrapais mon visage en maudissant Nahuel mentalement. Je savais que Jacob brulait de savoir la réponse, qu'il allait encaisser même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, parce qu'il s'en voulait de m'avoir laissé cet été. Encore une fois la culpabilité me pinça le cœur. Mais aussi autre chose, indéfinissable, bizarre, qui me fit un peu de bien. Émotions mixtes. C'était récurent chez nous autre vampires, ressentir pleins d'émotions qui n'avaient pas forcément de rapport entre elles. Mais là j'en avais un peu trop en moi. Je fermais les yeux et inspirais comme si j'allais m'empêcher de vomir. Quand je les rouvris, ceux de Jacob cillèrent et son expression changea, perdit un peu d'assurance.

Il avait dû se méprendre sur ma réaction. Ce n'était pas un aveux.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, nous avons parlé, il a essayé de me consoler, à sa façon dis-je.

-C'est-à dire ?

-C'est Nahuel, tu as bien vu, il est...comme il est répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Ce n'était pas le bon moment d'utiliser un adjectif comme charmeur ou dragueur pour décrire le nouveau pire ennemi de mon copain.

-Et ?

-Et rien. Rien ne s'est passé.

Jacob leva les yeux au dessus de moi. Je suivis son regard pour voir l'hybride accoudé à la vitre au premier étage. Il secouait légèrement la tête, les coins de sa bouche étirés en un petit sourire. Mon esprit était assez vaste pour comprendre son amusement quant à la pagaille qu'il avait foutu mais aussi pour avoir envie de lui tordre le cou en voyant la mine blessée de mon copain.

-Alors il a menti quand il mentionné "ce qu'il s'était passé" ? demanda Jacob en revenant vers moi.

-Dis lui la vérité Nessie, chantonna Nahuel de la fenêtre, sinon je le ferais. Si tu tiens tant que ça à le ménager, il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui t'y colle, moi je ne vais pas mettre de gants.

-Laisse nous tranquille ! m'exclamais-je agacée en me retournant vers lui.

-Ce moment intime que nous avons partagé dans le jacuzzi, sirotant du rhum...commença t-il sur un ton nostalgique.

J'avais envie de lui arracher la tête, littéralement.

-De quoi il parle ? me demanda Jacob la mâchoire serrée, sa voix légèrement tremblante.

-C'était le premier soir, j'étais bouleversée, j'ai bu et on a parlé...

"Et tu sais comment elle peut devenir tactile quand elle parle..." L'hybride adressa un clin d'œil faussement complice à Jacob.

-La ferme Nahuel grondais-je.

Il ricana. Les jointures des poing de Jacob devinrent blanches.

-Parle lui de nos tenues, je suis sûr qu'il va apprécier...lança Nahuel en rigolant.

Je n'avais jamais autant haï une personne.

-Il était nu, j'étais en maillot de bain m'empressais-je de dire en mettant l'emphase sur le "il" et le "j'étais".

-Mais elle a fini nue elle aussi, dans mon lit glissa Nahuel avec un soupir nostalgique.

-C'est vrai ? me demanda Jacob visiblement blessé.

Son regard s'était durci, sa mâchoire s'était resserrée. Il se retenait, au choix : soit d'exploser la tête de Nahuel, soit de laisser le choc de ma présumée trahison l'envahir.

-Il ne s'est rien passé lui assurais-je en secouant la tête. "Ça n'avait rien de romantique ou de sensuel, crois moi. Je n'étais pas vraiment en état de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui."

-Tu étais en colère contre moi fit-il remarquer.

-Et donc pour toi c'est une raison suffisante pour que je le fasse avec lui ? rétorquais-je un peu choquée.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Peut-être voulait-il dire que c'est ce que lui aurait fait dans cette situation dit Nahuel l'air de rien.

Cette fois c'est de concert que nous lui criâmes de la fermer. Il disparut de la fenêtre en rigolant.

Jacob me regarda bizarrement et je crus voir passer sur ses traits une ombre, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose et qu'il en était déçu ou du moins très affecté. Cette fois ce ne fut pas un pincement mais une torsion de culpabilité à laquelle mon cœur fut soumis. Je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois que je voyais ce sentiment dans ses yeux envers moi et que c'était aussi la dernière fois que je voulais le voir. Mais ça ne serait pas le cas. J'étais fichu.

-Nous n'avons PAS dormi ensemble ! m'exclamais-je avec toute la force que mon désespoir me permettait sans paraitre folle.

Il ne dit rien, lança un dernier regard hostile vers la fenêtre avant de contourner la voiture et de s'y engouffrer. J'ouvris ma portière et m'assis sur le siège passager. Le malaise des dernières minutes venaient s'ajouter au poids sur mon cœur. _L'opéra..l'opéra...non, ne pense pas que partir à l'opéra serait une meilleure idée, c'est une fuite._ Il démarra et roula vers la réserve. Le silence commença à me peser. J'avais besoin d'enterrer cette histoire, surtout si j'allais lui révéler la vérité sur mes examens. D'ailleurs je me tâtais de plus en plus à lui en parler. Du moins ce soir. Il était trop calme, je n'aimais pas ça.

-Tu me crois non ? (Ma voix sonnait beaucoup plus désespérée que je l'aurais voulu. En fait j'aurai voulu qu'elle sonne un peu plus assurée, du style "attends ! tu me prends pour qui là ?" mais je n'étais vraiment pas une bonne actrice) Tu ne crois pas que j'ai couché avec lui ?

-Comment se fait-il que tu te sois retrouvé à poil dans son lit dans ce cas ?

Que lui dire ? Que j'avais un peu trop bu et que Nahuel m'avait couché dans son lit, avait enlevé mon maillot mouillé et seulement bordé, sans rien tenté ? Même moi je n'y aurais pas cru. Seulement c'était la vérité. Nahuel était ce qu'il était, un amateur de corps féminin, mais je savais qu'il n'aurait jamais abusé de moi. Je ne pensais pas que Jacob puisse le comprendre.

Je contournais le problème :

-C'est la nudité ou Nahuel qui te déranges ?

-Ça change quoi ?

-Nous n'étions pas ensemble Jacob, donc ça ne devrait pas te déranger.

Il eut un silence dans l'habitacle. Jacob détourna les yeux en soupirant. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles nous évitions le sujet d'ordinaire. Ça faisait mal d'en parler.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? dit-il sans me regarder, ensemble ou pas tu n'as jamais cessé de compter pour moi.

Ce fut à mon tour de détourner les yeux.

-C'est ma faute murmura t-il. "Si je n'avais pas..." Sa voix dérailla. Il s'en voulait toujours autant de m'avoir quitté. Et moi je ne pouvais pas supporter de le voir dans cet état.

-Et toi tu ne comprends pas ? Comment tu peux croire une minute que j'ai pu couché avec lui ? Même si j'étais vraiment en colère contre toi je n'aurais pas pu le faire avec lui dis-je doucement.

_Parce que c'est toi qui compte..._pensais-je.

-C'est la première fois que l'on se dispute et que tu n'y met pas fin en me faisant voir tes pensées. Nous ne serions pas en train d'en parler si tu m'avais montré dès le début ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il ne dit pas la suite mais je compris : Tu caches quelques chose ?

Je ne me sentais pas bien. Mais où était Jasper quand j'avais besoin de lui ? Je me recroquevillais sur le siège, ramenant mes jambes contre moi et les entourant de mes bras.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit sage de te montrer ce qu'il s'est passé. Enfin ce qu'il ne s'est pas passé. Autant pour moi que pour toi. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ce que je ressentais à cette période murmurais-je en détournant le regard sur le paysage vert.

Ce n'était pas très honnête de ma part de jouer sur sa culpabilité mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de partager mes pensées en ce moment.

-Désolé, c'était stupide de ma part s'excusa t-il après un silence. Ne voyant aucune réaction de ma part, il me toucha doucement l'épaule avant de caresser ma joue : "Je te crois Nessie, je te fais confiance dit-il doucement. C'est juste...lui que je ne peux pas sentir.

Je m'appliquais à regarder la route. J'imaginais aisément les images qui hantaient malgré tout l'esprit de Jacob maintenant : moi et Nahuel nus comme des vers dans son lit. Quelque part, pas trop loin, un hybride devait être en train de ricaner. Et moi ? Ce sentiment de bien-être bizarre que j'éprouvais s'était agrandi et je compris son origine. Était-ce mal que je trouve à la situation un petit gout de satisfaction ? Bien sûr que je n'aimais pas voir Jacob dans cet état, mais une partie de moi se sentait...je ne sais pas...vengée ? Oui c'est exactement ça. Ça ne compensait certainement pas la peine que j'avais ressenti en visualisant pour la première fois ma mère et Jacob s'embrassant mais je pouvais m'en contenter. Jacob finit par briser le silence :

-Vous êtes pareils tous les deux lâcha t-il.

J'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup dans la poitrine. Je me tournais vers lui, un peu paniquée. Pendant une seconde, je me sentis violemment démasquée, comme s'il avait lu dans mon esprit. Puis je me sentis blessée comme s'il avait dit une vérité qui faisait mal. J'eus envie de crier : "Non ! Je ne suis pas comme Nahuel, je ne veux pas être comme lui, si cela veut dire que je ne peux pas être avec toi !" Je voulais ravaler tout ce que j'avais pensé une minute auparavant. Je ne voulais pas que Jacob me rejette, pas une seconde fois.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demandais-je pas rassurée.

-Des hybrides ajouta t-il.

Et où voulait-il en venir avec ça ? Que je devais être avec Nahuel, que l'on se méritait tout les deux ? J'essayais de me ressaisir et de penser avec la partie un tant soit peu saine de mon cerveau.

-Est ce que tu aimerais être avec Leah ? lui demandais-je.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, un peu atterré :

-Quoi ? D'où est-ce que ça sors ? Léah va se marier.

-Léah est comme toi expliquais-je, c'est une fille loup et vous vous entendez bien, vous avez...vécu des choses similaires, alors est ce que ça suffit pour que toi et elle vous mettiez ensemble ?

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Donc tu vois, vous pouvez être de même nature mais différent.

Il hocha doucement la tête : -ce n'est...

-Un guépard, un lion le coupais-je : une panthère, un jaguar, un tigre...ce sont tous des félins ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils sont semblables ajoutais-je en ayant l'impression d'essayer de plus me convaincre que lui. "En plus ajoutais-je, toi aussi tu es hybride moitié loup moitié humain"

Il sourit et je sus à son expression que j'avais pris ma mine "je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu dis et je vais te prouver par A+B que tu as tort et que ta réponse est ridicule" et aussi que j'avais paniqué pour rien.

-Je n'insinuais pas que toi et lui deviez être ensemble dit-il, juste qu'en tant qu'hybride vous aviez des points communs et que je pouvais..essayer...de comprendre pourquoi vous trainiez ensemble.

-On ne traine pas ensemble objectais-je. La seule chose que tu peux comprendre avec Nahuel c'est que vous êtes aussi différent que la vérité et la réalité.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu n'as jamais disserté sur ce thème en philo ?

-Je veux ta version pas celle de Descartes.

Je poussais un soupir. Je n'avais pas envie de m'expliquer oralement, j'avais envie de poser ma main sur son bras et de lui montrer, mais il verrait également autre chose. Je secouais la tête:

-J't'expliquerais plus tard.

Il m'attira doucement à lui, enroula son bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrassa à travers mes cheveux : -Tu as l'air éreintée.

-Je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi.

Il posa un baiser sur ma tempe : -C'est fini, on ne parles plus de cet été, plus du Brésil ni de lui ok ?

-Ok.

Je lui tendis la main, paume tendue vers le haut. Il la tapa gentiment.

Paix. Jusqu'à combien de temps ? Je doutais fortement qu'il accepte de taper ma main quand je lui révélerais les résultats de mes examens. Nous finîmes le reste du trajet en silence.

Arrivés devant chez lui je lui demandais ce que nous allions faire (pour savoir quel serait le moment approprié pour gâcher la soirée) et surtout quelle était cette chose qu'il voulait me montrer.

-Ça peut attendre demain répondit-il avec un ton qui m'intrigua. "De plus ce soir y'a conseil."

-Oh, c'est pour ça que tu voulais que j'aille à l'opéra ? demandais-je en me redressant. "Je peux t'attendre à la maison, ça ne me déranges pas."

-En fait, j'aimerais que tu sois là ce soir.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai eu une discussion avec Sam il y a quelques jours. Il ne veut plus être Alpha. Du coup, je dois monter au créneau, jouer mon rôle. Ce soir ça va être une espèce d'officialisation.

Je le dévisageais, surprise :

-Tu vas être nommé chef ?

-Je le suis déjà tu sais fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en coin.

Bien sûr que je le savais, mais c'était autre chose qu'il soit le seul et unique Alpha et chef officialisé maintenant, parce que ça faisait de moi...non, non, j'essayais de penser à autre chose.

-Et en ce qui concerne les meutes ? Elles vont fusionner ?

Il soupira :

-C'est l'idée, mais à vrai dire je ne sais pas trop comment tout cela va se passer, on n'a jamais eu ce cas de figure avant dans la tribu. J'imagine que si Sam renonce à son statut, ses loups devront se soumettre au mien, pas que ça m'enchante tant que ça...

Il y eut un silence dans l'habitacle. C'était plutôt sérieux ce qui lui arrivait. Les implications de cette officialisation commencèrent à s'étaler devant mes yeux et la torsion dans ma poitrine se serra encore. Remarquant son regard sur moi, le même que celui de Jasper auparavant je dis avec un faible sourire :

-Je ne peux pas te souhaiter félicitations alors ?

-Figures-toi que je suis encore en train d'en décider.

-Ma présence est requise ?

-Tu es ma copine, ça te concerne tout autant.

Le temps que le conseil commence, je guettais toutes les occasions pour lui parler, pour lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Mais je n'en eu pas le courage.

Dans l'arrière cour de Billy, tout le conseil était présent : les deux meutes au complet, Quil Sr, Sue, Emily, Rachel, Kim et Lexie. Cette dernière me prit dans ses bras :

-J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis des lustres. Tu vas bien ? Demanda t-elle en m'éloignant un peu pour mieux me voir.

-_Non _lui répondis-je en posant ma main sur son bras. Elle n'eut pas le temps de me poser d'autres questions. Rachel vint vers nous et me prit dans ses bras :

-Salut toi.

-Coucou.

-Je tenais à te l'annoncer personnellement dit-elle avec un sourire épanoui : tu va être tata.

-Quoi ?

Pendant quelques secondes ce fut le blanc total puis je me souvins de l'attitude a avoir dans ce genre de cas. Pilotage automatique.

-Oh ! Je suis trop contente pour vous m'exclamais-je en la serrant à nouveau dans mes bras.

-Tu m'aidera à organiser ma baby-shower !

-Bien sûr tu peux compter sur moi répondis-je en faisant de mon mieux pour que la larme accrochée à mes cils ne roule pas sur ma joue.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite, alla vers Paul qui l'élança avec amour.

J'allais m'asseoir sur le coin d'un des rondins en bois disposés autour du feu. Lexie me suivit, prit ma main dans la sienne et me demanda du regard ce qui n'allait pas. Je lui montrais.

-Non...souffla t-elle au bout d'un moment où elle n'avait pas réussi à articuler son émotion. Elle savait à quel point j'aimais les enfants, à quel point le fait de ne pas pouvoir avoir une vie normalement humaine pouvait me peser quelque fois. Elle serra ma main plus fort.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux rester là ?

_-Je le dois, pour Jacob._

Sur ces mots, le conseil commença. Ils discutèrent principalement des meutes car comme Jacob me l'avait dit la situation ne s'était jamais présenté avant. Il était clair que Sam avait décidé d'arrêter sa carrière. Il regardait Emily avec amour et son argument donna un coup de poing dans mon ventre vide, inutile.

« Emily et moi, nous allons donner à Leroy un camarade de jeu »

Leroy...je n'aurais jamais de petit garçon aussi mignon et facétieux que le petit Leroy. Je combattis les larmes qui menaçaient de remplir mes yeux. Rachel, Emily...j'étais contente pour elle, je les enviais.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de donner le flambeau à celui qui l'a de droit" continua t-il.

Jacob semblait aussi excité qu'un détracteur de sport devant courir avec la flamme olympique. Il était assis à coté de son père, en face de moi. Le feu entre nous crépitait et les flammes s'élevaient avec légèreté. J'étais tout le contraire d'un feu, je me sentais lourde, froide. Je lui souris et d'un regard l'encouragea à être plus enthousiaste. Peut importe ce qu'il se passait en moi, j'étais là pour lui, pour le soutenir dans cette nouvelle étape de sa vie. Il était né pour être chef, c'était sa destinée, le moins que je puisse faire était de l'encourager à entrer dans sa destinée.

Tout le monde (ce qui m'étonna, je m'attendais à ce que Paul ou Jared la ramène) semblait d'accord avec le remaniement des troupes.

A un moment où mes yeux étaient fixés sur un point invisible entre l'air et le feu, mes pensées complètement ailleurs, je remarquais qu'un silence avait prit place. Lexie me donna un petit coup de coude. Je sortis de ma rêverie, la regarda, me rendit compte que tout le monde me regardait, attendant quelque chose de moi.

-Tout va bien Renesmée ? me demanda Billy.

J'hochais la tête, mais cela ne sembla pas assez convainquant car beaucoup de sourcils se froncèrent. Je collectais les bribes de conversations qui étaient passé au dessus de ma tête :

« Les temps changent et malgré le danger toujours rodant, ce changement est pour le meilleur. Nous grandissons...des choses inédites se passent...deux meutes...une trêve avec certains de nos ennemis... C'est une première dans l'histoire de notre peuple...L'alliance est plus forte que jamais, grâce à Jacob et Renesmée... »

-Tu as quelque chose à dire ?

Je secouais la tête, me mit à fixer le sol. Lexie reprit ma main. J'entendis son soupir de compassion. Je n'avais qu'une envie, partir, me soustraire à leur regard.

Je pensais à l'opéra. N'aurait-il pas été mieux d'y aller et de prétendre que tout allait bien ? M'amuser avec Alice, demander à Jasper de m'aider à me sentir mieux et repousser la réalité ? Être là me ramenait à ce que je ne serais jamais, à ce que je n'étais pas.

Le conseil se termina sans que j'y prête vraiment attention. C'est Emily qui me fit m'en rendre compte. Elle vint vers moi et posant sa main sur mon bras me dit :

-Moi aussi je te passe une forme de relai.

Elle passait distraitement sa main sur son ventre d'une manière tendre. Moi mon ventre me fit mal. J'avais envie de lui crier : "je ne peux pas l'attraper ton relai, aussi forte et immortelle que je suis." Lexie m'éloigna poliment et une fois à l'écart me demanda :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_-Je ne l'ai dit à personne_ me défendis-je.

-Je ne suis pas personne, et Jacob n'est pas personne.

-_Comment tu veux que je lui annonce un truc pareil, après ça ? Tout le monde se reproduit sauf moi et de toutes les filles de la terre, lui le chef de tribu c'est sur moi qu'il tombe !_

Elle me prit dans ses bras mais je me dégageais au bout d'un moment. Je n'avais pas envie, ne pouvais pas craquer là maintenant devant tout le monde.

-Tu veux qu'on reste ensemble cette nuit ?

Oh Lexie, elle me connaissait si bien. J'aurais vraiment aimé passer la soirée avec elle à pleurer plutôt qu'avec Jacob.

-_Je lui ai menti, je dois lui dire la vérité. J'ai peur de sa réaction._

-Est ce qu'il s'est déjà mis en colère contre toi ? Me demanda t-elle de manière incrédule.

-_J'ai peur de sa déception._

-Il t'aime.

Je soupirais, levais les yeux pour le regarder, il parlait avec son père et Sam.

_-Cette nuit n'est peut-être pas le bon moment, on vient d'avoir une altercation avec Nahuel_. Je lui montrais l'épisode.

-J'en reviens pas ! s'exclama t-elle avec des yeux aussi rond qu'une chouette : Quel con ! J'peux comprendre que tu hésites à lui en parler après ça. Mais c'est grave quand même, tu peux pas lui cacher indéfiniment.

-Je sais...soupirais-je.

Dévisageant mon visage anxieux elle me demanda :

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas que Jacob va te quitter à cause de ça ?

-Je ne sais pas fis-je en haussant les épaules. Le souvenir du trou béant, du vide dans ma poitrine quand je l'avais vu partir sur sa moto il y a bientôt un an se rematérialisa et je dus inspirer une goulée d'air pour essayer de la chasser.

-Non, non Nessie ne pense pas au pire me dit Lexie en me prenant dans ses bras.

Nous fumes interrompus par Seth qui appelait Lexie et lui demandait si elle était prête à partir. Elle lui dit qu'elle arrivait et se retournait vers moi. Elle ne dit rien, se contenta de m'insuffler du courage et de la compassion à travers son regard.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, je restais quelques secondes à regarder les gens autour du feu. Emily et Rachel discutaient avec Kim, les mecs parlaient et rigolaient en petit groupe. J'aimais toutes ces personnes, qu'elles soient humaines ou loup. Je les considérais comme ma famille, mais à cet instant je ne me sentis plus à ma place.

Je partis m'engouffrer dans la voiture. Jacob me rejoint une demi-heure plus tard.

-Ça va pas ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là toute seule ?

-Rien. Tu vas bien ?

-Ouais répondit-il, ouais finalement ça va. Mais toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu semblais ailleurs toute la soirée, je ne t'ai pas demandé comment toi tu l'envisageais, après tout ça te concerne aussi.

-Ne pense pas à moi, c'est ton devoir.

-Mais tu va le subir, toutes ses implications...

Le mot résonna dans ma tête et sur mon cœur, comme une enclume s'enfonce dans un sol mouvant. Ma salive me fit mal quand je déglutis.

-Je vais être coincé ici soupira t-il en me fixant.

-Tu aimes la Push lui répondis-je.

Il continuait de me regarder et je savais que quand il disait je, il pensait nous.

-J'aime la Push dis-je.

-Je ne vais pas t'obliger à rester ici. Je me rappelle que tu disais vouloir faire le tour du monde, vivre dans chaque pays de chaque continent pendant au moins 10 ans.

Je souris. J'avais dû dire ça quand j'avais 4 ans vampirique. Il n'avait pas oublié. Avait-il oublié un seuls des rêves et souhaits que je lui avais confié durant toute ma vie ? Il m'avait promis de m'aider à tous les réaliser.

-Tu crois que je vais renoncer à mes rêves si je reste avec toi ?

-C'est un peu le cas.

-Je ne pense pas murmurais-je en baissant la tête.

C'était assurément lui qui perdrais quelque chose s'il restait avec moi.

-Tu n'es pas faite pour rester à la maison à te faire du soucis pour moi à chaque fois que j'irais patrouiller, même si tu le fais très bien.

Il me caressa la joue.

-Pourquoi suis-je faite alors ?

-Tu es trop intelligente, trop brillante pour la vie que je t'offres soupira t-il en reversant sa tête contre l'appui-tête.

Je me redressais et me tournais vers lui :

-Ne me dis pas que les paroles de Nahuel te sont montées à la tête ?

-Non, bien sur que non soupira t-il.

-Ne me dis pas que tu va me dire que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi ?

-Non bien sur que non répondit-il avec un regard qui disait où tu va chercher ça ?

-Quoi alors ?

-J'aimerais te donner plus des fois, plus que ce que j'ai à offrir.

Les larmes se bousculèrent au bords de mes yeux.

-Ton amour me suffit murmurais-je en baissant les yeux sur mes mains.

Parce que son amour était immense et surtout incompréhensible. Parce qu'il avait toujours été là pour moi, il avait été ce dont j'avais eu besoin au bon moment, un baby sitter enjoué (sauf en ce qui concernait les activités très fifille genre dinette et cie), un grand frère super cool et rebelle, un meilleur ami patient et attentif et un copain incroyable. Il me donnait tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Mon seul désir était que mon amour puisse être suffisant. Le serait-il dans quelques années ?

"Tu dois penser à ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ta tribu et pas à ce qui me conviendrait."

-Mais tu en fais parti dit-il en me prenant la main et jouant avec les breloques de mon bracelet : Tu es d'ailleurs le membre qui m'est le plus important ajouta t-il en me souriant.

J'eus du mal à lui retourner son sourire. Il se pencha vers moi et me demanda, concerné :

-Dis moi la vérité, dis moi réellement ce que tu ressens ?

-Tu ne sera jamais heureux si tu n'accomplis pas ton devoir, ce pourquoi tu es né...

-Je ne serais pas heureux si tu ne l'es pas rétorqua t-il.

-Jacob je serais heureuse si tu l'es lui assurais-je, c'est tout ce que je demande, que tu sois heureux, tu ne devrais pas te soustraire à ton devoir, pas pour moi.

Il me regarda longuement, écarta une mèche de devant mes yeux :

-Je veux t'emmener dans un endroit spécial. Que tu comprennes à quel point tu comptes pour moi.

Il démarra la voiture et roula au milieu de l'obscure verdure de la foret olympique. Il arriva à un chemin de terre non goudronné et au bout de quelques mètres nous nous trouvâmes devant une barrière avec l'inscription Propriété privée. Il descendit de la voiture et ouvrit la barrière.

Il roula encore quelques mètres et déboucha sur le lac Wentworth. Devant nous, une maison en bois se cachait timidement derrière le feuillage des arbres. Je descendis de voiture, fit quelque pas sur la grève. La lune, pleine et argentée, colorait l'endroit d'une lumière à la fois vive et douce.

-C'est magnifique.

-C'est à toi.

Je me retournais, stupéfaite, vers Jacob. Il souriait, de son sourire tendre et chaleureux qui m'était réservé.

-Quoi ?

Il me prit la main, m'emmena devant la maison, fourra une main dans une de ses poches et en sortit une clé. Il me la tendit :

-Va z'y, ouvre.

Ma bouche ne s'était toujours pas fermée. Je pris la clé et l'introduis dans la serrure. J'entrais doucement à l'intérieur. Aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire ce que je ressentais à ce moment. La pièce principale était grande et illuminée par la lune. La maison, de plein pied, était construite en bois et en briques. Des briques longue et petites, celles que l'on voit dans les lofts new-yorkais. Les poutres, celles de fondations et celles au plafond, visibles et massives étaient d'une couleur miel. Il avait retenu toutes les fois où feuilletant des magazine de déco je lui disais : « oh j'aime trop ça ! ». J'imaginais à quoi l'endroit ressemblerait une fois aménagé : mon cœur se serra tellement cela ressemblerait à la maison parfaite pour nous. Sur un des murs trônait le tableau qu'Esmée nous avait offert.

Je me retournais vers Jacob, bouche bée :

-Tu as fait construire...

-J'ai, construis corrigea t-il fier de lui.

Il avait de quoi être fier. La stupéfaction avait remplacée l'air de mes poumons. Jacob s'avança au milieu de la pièce, ouvrit les bras :

-C'est ta maison, notre maison.

Je contemplais encore l'endroit, m'y promenant lentement. Je remarquais dans un coin un carton débordant de couvertures.

-Il m'arrive de dormir ici quelques fois expliqua t-il.

La culpabilité et l'amour faisait un très mauvais mélange. J'aurais dû sauter de joie, je n'y arrivais pas. Je regardais par la fenêtre, le lac s'étalait calme et paisible devant nous, une barque se reposait tranquillement au bord du ponton. Jacob me rejoint et regardant dans la même direction que moi me dit :

-Je venais ici quand j'étais petit, avec ma mère. C'était notre endroit. Il n'y avait pas encore de ponton à l'époque. On s'amusait à faire des ricochets et elle me racontait des histoires. Je n'y ai plus remis les pieds après sa mort. Mais quand tu étais en Europe, je suis tombé ici lors d'une patrouille. Et...et depuis je viens ici souvent. J'aime cet endroit, il représente beaucoup pour moi en terme de passé et tu représentes beaucoup en terme de présent et d'avenir, alors je voulais concilier les deux.

Ma main serrait ma gorge tandis que je l'écoutais. Je ne pouvais toujours pas prononcer un mot, j'avais peur d'éclater en sanglots, déjà je ne pouvais pas empêcher les larmes de couler de mes yeux.

-Alors dit-il en se retournant vers l'intérieur : tu as la pièce à vivre, salon, salle à manger avec la cuisine au fond. Et puis y'a notre chambre. Tu veux la voir ?

J'hochais la tête.

Il reprit ma main et ouvrit une porte attenante au grand carré que formait la pièce principale. L'espace y était grand et le parquet plus clair que celui du salon. Ici les murs étaient blanchis à la chaux. Un grand lustre et un meuble en bois flotté égayaient la pièce.

-J'ai pas fini la salle de bain dit-il alors que je jetais un œil à la suite. Je pensais que j'aurais encore un peu de temps avant de te la montrer, mais les évènements ce sont comme... accélérés. A la base, j'avais l'intention de te la montrer lors de nos un an. Mais avec ma nomination officielle en tant chef (il roula légèrement des yeux à ce mot), je me suis dit qu'il était temps de faire les choses bien et... de te montrer que quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver, tu as la première place...

Il me prit dans ses bras et je me serrais contre lui. J'enfouis mon visage dans sa poitrine, humais son odeur. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, m'embrassa avec douceur.

-Viens, y'a d'autres pièces à voir dit-il en nous faisant sortir de la chambre. Nous repassâmes dans la grande pièce.

-Je te laisse t'éclater avec la déco, tu as le temps, on pourra emménager quand tu aura fini tes études.

Il me montra ensuite une autre porte, de l'autre coté du salon :

-Cette pièce, elle pourrait servir de chambre d'invité dans un premier temps...

_Oh non_ murmura mon cœur. Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça, il fallait que je lui dises, avant que le premier temps se transforme en second temps et que cette pièce n'héberge un habitant qui n'existerait jamais. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette "occasion". Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi proches des reines de l'ancien temps qui mourraient d'angoisse de ne pas pouvoir donner un héritier mâle au roi et qui risquaient de ce fait la disgrâce.

-Je suis désolé éclatais-je, je suis tellement désolé Jacob.

Il me regarda troublé.

-Je t'ai menti continuais-je, et cette pièce elle restera une chambre d'invité.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Je...je...bredouillais-je, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, je t'ai menti au téléphone, ce n'est pas un problème passager, mes cheveux, moi, je suis figée...je suis un vampire et je suis désolé de t'avoir menti.

Il fronça les yeux visiblement perplexe.

-Tu m'as construis une maison, continuais-je la voix cassée, une magnifique maison dans un endroit magnifique et précieux, mais...

-Tu es figée ? répéta t-il bêtement. Tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfants ?

Je secouais la tête, tordant mes doigts, la désolation me faisant trembler. Il sembla traiter l'information, en silence. Comme le sablier tournant que l'on voit sur l'ordinateur. Je retenais mon souffle en attendant sa réaction. L'expression de son visage ne me donna aucun indice sur ses sentiments mais sa voix n'était pas réconfortante, plutôt sérieuse quand il me demanda :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Je..j'avais peur avouais-je.

-De quoi ?

-Parce que... peut-être que ça veut dire qu'on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble et rien que d'y penser ça me tue et...

Je pleurais maintenant et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Entendre à voix haute ce que je pensais depuis des jours était horrible, comme si le fait de le dire donnait vie à l'idée. La confusion s'étala sur son visage, on aurait dit qu'il cherchait la bonne réaction à avoir, le bon visage à me montrer. Il me dévisageait et j'aurai tout donné pour me trouver dans un autre endroit, dans une autre circonstance, comme à l'opéra.

-C'est pour ça que tu semblais ailleurs, lors du conseil ? Demanda t-il sa voix s'adoucissant : suis désolé de ce que mon père a dit.

-Quoi ?

Je le regardais hébétée, lui désolé mais de quoi ?

-Tu as entendu non quand il faisait allusion à toi et moi et au fait que notre alliance allait renforcer la tribu.

-Il parlait des enfants ?

Il hocha la tête. Je n'avais pas compris l'allusion et tant mieux dans un sens, je n'imaginais pas comment j'aurais réagi.

-Je suis désolé dis-je en m'éloignant de lui, mais je ne serais pas celle qui renforcera la tribu...tu peux gérer une meute et un peuple mais moi je ne serais pas celle qui y en ajoutera des membres.

-Ça n'a aucune importance dit-il calmement.

A mon tour je le dévisageais. Ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. La phrase de Lexie résonna dans ma tête : _Est-ce qu'il s'est déjà mis en colère contre toi ? _

Non, en effet mais ce n'était pas parce que je ne le méritais pas.

-Ça en a une, tu le sais. Pourquoi as-tu imprégné sur moi ? Si je suis vraiment la personne qu'il te faut, pourquoi je ne peux pas passer tes gênes ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas avoir une vraie famille comme tout un chacun ? Je ne peux pas te donner...d'héritiers.

Il fronça les sourcils, comme si je venais de parler chinois.

-C'est ça qui t'ennuie ? Le fait de ne pas me donner d'héritiers ?

Il prononça le dernier mot de façon grotesque.

-Si ça ne faisait que m'ennuyer, je ne serais pas dans cet état. Tu es...l'arrière petit fils d'Ephraim.

Il hocha doucement la tête : « Tu sais que je ne suis pas le seul héritier d'Ephraim Black ? Rachel en a un dans le ventre. »

-Je sais, mais je n'ai pas le droit de te priver de ça, d'un futur avec des enfants, d'une vie normale.

-Ma vie n'est pas normale.

-Elle pourrait l'être.

-Sans toi, c'est ça que tu veux dire ?

Je détournais les yeux. Il inspira profondément.

-Tu penses que j'ai envie d'une vie sans toi ? Tu penses que, ça, ça va changer quelque chose à l'amour que je te porte ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'être avec moi Jacob.

-Non, en effet, mais c'est ce que je veux.

Je poussais un soupir d'impuissance.

-Pourquoi..pourquoi voudrais-tu une chose pareille ? Être coincé avec moi, seulement moi, pour l'éternité. Tu vois finalement c'est moi qui aimerais avoir plus à t'offrir !

Il me dévisageait avec un mélange d'étonnement et de confusion :

-Ton amour me suffit répondit-il avec une simplicité qui me paraissait trop...facile.

-Jacob...

-Quoi ? rétorqua t-il : Alors moi je dois te croire quand tu me dis que mon amour te suffit mais toi non ?

-C'est pas ça !

-C'est quoi alors ?

Je frottais ma main contre mon visage, j'avais l'impression de fouiller une pile de papier pour chercher un document, celui où serait écrit ma réponse. Ne la trouvant pas je restais silencieuse.

Il se rapprocha de moi, prit mon visage entre ses mains et le serra. Puis il fit une chose qui me surprit, il prit son ton d'Alpha, chose qu'il faisait très rarement et qu'avec ses loups, vrilla ses yeux dans les miens et dit :

-Renesmée Carlie Cullen, je ne veux plus jamais que tu doutes de mon amour envers toi. Compris ?

On ne m'appelait jamais par mon nom complet, sauf quand j'avais fait une bêtise. Il me grondait un peu, me pardonnait complètement et m'ordonnait de ne plus jamais recommencer. Dans d'autres circonstances je l'aurais tanné de me prendre pour un loup de sa meute et de me donner un ordre mais le mélange entre sa voix à l'autorité vibrante, sa façon de me tenir et de me regarder m'excita quelque peu, comme s'il avait frotté des silex et avait généré une étincelle. Je reniflais et hochais la tête.

Puis il dit, lentement, comme s'il martelait les mots dans ma tête :

-Tu vaux plus, beaucoup plus que tous les enfants possibles et inimaginables. Je t'aime, telle que tu es. Rien de ce que tu peux me donner ou non ne changera cela. Jamais.

Le lourd étau qui enserrait mon cœur commença à s'élever, comme si ses paroles s'enracinaient plus profondément que les doutes et la réalité de mon état. A ce moment précis, je n'en avais cure que l'imprégnation soit arbitraire ou pas, qu'il ait le choix ou non de me dire et de penser ces choses. Tout ce que je savais c'était que j'avais besoin de son amour et que j'avais un besoin vital de lui. Et j'en avais besoin maintenant.

Répondant à mon désir, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. Il m'embrassa avec force comme pour m'obliger à comprendre à quel point il m'aimait. Je lui rendis son baiser, mes mains enlaçant son cou. Il pressa mon corps contre le sien, me soulevant. Quand il me reposa, il essuya mes joues mouillées avec ses pouces avant d'y poser des baisers.

-Je t'aime, plus que tout murmura t-il. N'en doute jamais, jamais plus.

Les flammes sombres de ses yeux m'embrasèrent et je l'embrassais de nouveau. Cette fois je lui ouvris mon cœur et mes pensées. Je lui fis comprendre mon désir, je lui suppliais de ne pas s'arrêter de m'embrasser, de me serrer contre lui.

Il ne s'arrêta pas.

* * *

_Bon vous l'aurez deviné, le prochain chapitre sera lemon...(et là vous me détestez d'avoir arrêté là, mais faut savoir faire monter la pression). _

_J'ai conscience de la lourde tache que ça va être...après tout un hybride vampire et un loup ! on peut pas faire plus hot que ça ! non ? (surtout qu'apparemment les fantasmes de Jacob sont assez vivaces selon Edward...). mais ce qui est bien dans la fiction c'est qu'on peut inventer tout plein de choses qui n'arriveraient jamais dans la réalité et surtout pas dans la réalité d'une première fois.  
_

_Bon je vous laisse patienter pendant que je vous mijote ça._

_Tchuss  
_


	59. Chapter 60

_Bon voici le chapitre tant attendu qui est bien sûr **lemon**. Désolé du délais mais je travaille beaucoup en ce moment, sans compter une coupure d'internet, de plus je procrastine et ne suis jamais réellement contente de mes chapitres..bref ! Mais comme faut bien le poster à un moment ou un autre sous peine de combustion à force d'attente de mes lecteurs (que j'aime et dont la santé me touche) alors voila !  
_

_Merci à une fan, erika shoval, souhad (je kiffe Nahuel il est trop agaçant), alithora, mélodie, Annie, baby chou (on se calme voila le chapitre lol) et tout le monde qui lit ma fanfic et l'apprécie._

_Réponse aux reviews : Quel serait votre intérêt à lire si je vous disais d'avance si Nessie et Jacob vont avoir un bébé ou s'ils vont mourir ou si le ciel va leur tomber sur la tête ? Il va falloir lire jusqu'au bout ! mais je vous promet que vous n'allez pas être déçus (enfin j'espère)._

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 58**

**Comme une drogue**

* * *

_Playlist :_

_Cosmic Love- Florence and the machine_

_Faithfull -Meshell Ndegéocello  
_

_That's why you're beautiful - Beyonce_

_Nothin else matter – Metallica_

_She is love- Parachute  
_

_Same - Snow Patrol_

_Something -Cary Brothers_

* * *

POV Renesmée

_**Les flammes sombres de ses yeux m'embrasèrent et je l'embrassais de nouveau. Cette fois je lui ouvris mon cœur et mes pensées. Je lui fis comprendre mon désir, je lui suppliais de ne pas s'arrêter de m'embrasser, de me serrer contre lui.**_

_**Il ne s'arrêta pas.**_

Ses mains allèrent sous mon pull et sous mon t-shirt. Elles remontèrent le long de mes côtes, sur mon dos et mon ventre avant de caresser mes seins. J'enlevais mon pull. Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent quand nos bouches se rejoignirent de nouveau. Il serra fort mon visage entre ses mains, ralentit notre baiser, inspira profondément.

Mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et à mon tour je remontais sur son abdomen, faisant courir mes doigts sur sa peau chaude et douce, sur ses abdominaux fermes. Je lui enlevais son t-shirt et l'excitation me picota la nuque à la vue de son torse parfait.

Je comptais sur cette aptitude presque hallucinante à faire abstraction du reste quand j'étais dans ses bras. Elle ne me fit pas défaut et assez rapidement, plus rien n'existait, plus de doutes, plus de déceptions, plus de futur; ce n'était que l'instant présent, que lui et moi, sa bouche sur mon cou, ses mains sur mon corps, les miennes dans ses cheveux.

Une vague de chaleur m'envahit et avec elle une envie, un désir, urgents, pressants, de ne faire qu'un montèrent en moi. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien voulu d'aussi fort de ma vie. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais mourir si je n'avais pas satisfaction.

J'enlevais mon t-shirt, débouclais ma ceinture et descendis mon jean avec rapidité et agacement, ils ne m'avaient jamais autant dérangé qu'en cet instant.

Jacob avait tord, je pouvais faire plusieurs choses en même temps, me déshabiller ET l'embrasser.

Il me repoussa doucement.

-_Quoi ?_ soufflais-je.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on le fasse ici ? A même le sol ?

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Je me sentais dans un état second comme si j'étais un peu enivrée. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était le bons sens ou la raison, quelque chose de plus charnel ou libre avait prit le dessus. Je regardais le parquet. Je n'en avais strictement rien à faire, ce n'était pas comme si le sol allait m'être désagréable.

Ma réponse à voix haute aurait probablement été : "J'ai trop envie de toi", suffisante pour lui faire comprendre. Mais je ne voulais pas parler ce soir. Ma réponse fut tactile, une image valait sans doute mieux que mille mots mais une pensée transmise en valait surement dix mille. Son regard s'électrisa et un sourire étira rapidement ses lèvres. A nouveau il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa avec force, mais ses lèvres étaient si chaudes et douces que le mélange des deux formaient une passion irrésistible.

Il me lâcha pour se diriger vers le carton, en prit une couverture qu'il étala par terre. Il me prit ensuite par la main et m'attirant à lui, me regarda intensément tout en caressant mon visage. Et je la sentis, cette pointe de nervosité mêlée d'excitation avec le désir qui submergeait le tout ; j'avais tellement envie de lui et j'avais tellement rêvé de ce moment que rien n'allait m'empêcher de faire l'amour avec mon Jacob. Pas de draps en soie, mais le parquet de notre future maison ; pas de bougies, mais la lumière de la lune ; pas de musique douce, seulement le bruit du vent dans les feuilles et le battement effrénés de nos cœurs.

Je touchais son pendentif avec la lettre N que je lui avais offert il y avait bientôt 1 an, il était accompagné d'une corne d'abondance et d'un soleil que je lui avais offert pour son anniversaire et la st-Valentin. Avant que je ne puisses penser à quoi que ce soit il se remit à m'embrasser. Nous nous agenouillâmes et je l'enlaçais, me collant contre lui. Il m'allongea doucement sur le plaid.

Il arrêta de m'embrasser et alors qu'il me dévisageait à nouveaux, je pris le temps de remarquer les ombres que la lumière lunaire projetait sur lui. Il était tellement beau. Je caressais son visage du bout des doigts. Puis je relevais ma tête pour fondre ma bouche dans son cou. J'en profitais pour tourner son collier et laisser pendre ses pendentifs qui me gênaient dans son dos. Je fis courir mes lèvres et le bout de ma langue sur sa peau chaude et musquée, suçais son lobe d'oreille. Je savais qu'il appréciait beaucoup ces caresses. C'était toujours au moment où je me concentrais sur son cou qu'il stoppait nos préliminaires. Mais je savais qu'il n'allait rien stopper ce soir. Je le voyais dans ses yeux. Ils ne m'avaient jamais parus aussi noirs, aussi intenses que ceux d'un vampire assoiffé. Une avidité que je ne lui connaissais pas les emplissait et m'envoyait des frissons dans le creux du dos. Il semblait affamé.

Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. Il s'empara de ma bouche, toujours ce contraste entre sa force et la douceur de sa peau, et une de ses mains parcouru mon corps, me redessinant la poitrine, me pressant le sein, jouant avec mon mamelon.

J'avais l'impression que mon corps se réveillait après un long sommeil, qu'il prenait conscience d'endroits si vivants et sensibles. Je voulais que Jacob me touche partout, que ses mains ne laissent aucune parcelle de mon corps vierge de son contact. Apparemment mon corps n'était composé que d'endroit plutôt et particulièrement sensibles. Mes seins, mon ventre, mes fesses, l'intérieur de mes cuisses, tout n'était qu'une addition, non une multiplication de plaisir. Il respirait profondément et lentement, comme pour réguler son propre désir. Je savais qu'il faisait attention aussi à ma respiration, qu'il écoutait attentivement les battements de mon cœur, qu'il regardait mes yeux se fermer, mon corps se soulever quand il me touchait.

Il suivait le fil de mes pensées, de mes envies, me touchait comme je lui montrais, me prenait comme j'en rêvais. Je n'avais qu'à imaginer pour qu'il s'exécute et me fasse ressentir des sensations aussi agréables qu'inconnues.

Tout ce que je voulais...

Il descendit là où le feu était le plus ardent, ôtât ma culotte, introduisit un doigt en moi, puis deux, faisant monter un gémissement de ma gorge. Il m'effleurait, me caressait comme les mots n'auraient jamais pu le guider, comme seul un accès privé à mes plus profond désirs le permettait. Sa bouche me dévorait la poitrine, glissait sur mon ventre alors que ses doigts me caressaient de l'intérieur.

C'était tellement bon...que le mot en devenait un pâle euphémisme. Mes mains descendirent sur ses fesses et baissèrent son jean. Il s'en débarrassa et nous fumes finalement nus tout les deux. Il se replaça entre mes jambes et reprit là où il avait arrêté.

Mes ongles glissèrent le long de son dos, s'enfonçant profondément dans sa peau. Un son sourd gronda dans sa poitrine.

-_Je te fais pas mal ? _réussis-je à penser entre deux vagues et gémissement de plaisir. _Suis désolé si je te fais...Aaah..._

Je ne sus pas si je lui faisais mal car une vague de plaisir vint éclabousser mes pensées alors qu'il touchait mon clitoris et que mes ongles s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans sa chair. Sa caresse m'arracha un cri.

-Est ce que _je_ te fais mal ? souffla t-il à mon oreille d'un air taquin. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il se méprendre avec ma façon de communiquer, c'était des cris de plaisirs.

-J'aime quand tu me fais mal comme ça...chuchotais-je à son tour à son oreille.

-Dans ce cas...

Sans doute que j'avais en moi un bouton, un variateur d'intensité ou sans doute que Jacob était tout simplement bon car au lieu de se satisfaire et de s'apaiser, mon désir augmenta, saccadant ma respiration, m'empêchant de penser de façon cohérente, faisant trembler mon corps.

Une vague de plaisir m'envahit. J'empoignais sa main, je voulais plus, plus de lui, plus en moi.

En réponse à mon plaisir un son animal résonna dans sa poitrine et d'un geste brusque il releva mes bras au dessus de ma tête.

Ses yeux, toujours aussi sombres, étaient animés d'une lueur sauvage, comme s'il avait laissé la bête en lui prendre le dessus. Sa façon de me regarder, sa façon de respirer, lente et profonde électrisa ma colonne vertébrale. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je ressentais ce qu'était qu'être une proie, tout en sachant que mon prédateur était le plus gentil et torride des loups sur terre. Sensation vraiment agréable...

_Maintenant _lui dis-je.

Alors lentement il glissa ses mains dans les miennes, entrelaça nos doigts. Puis, il me pénétra.

Quelque chose dans mon ventre, une tension dans mes entrailles, monta à mesure qu'il s'insinuait, comme pour l'accueillir. Mes jambes se relevèrent, s'enroulant autour de sa taille. J'aimais ce genre de pilotage automatique, le pilotage de nos désirs les plus profonds, aucune peur, aucune appréhension, aucune rétention.

A mesure qu'il s'introduisait en moi j'avais à la fois l'impression de mourir de plaisir et de vivre intensément. Je n'avais, jamais, de ma vie, ressenti, quelque chose de semblable. C'était loin de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Je me sentais loin de tout mais si proche de lui. C'était à la fois d'une simplicité naturelle et d'une étonnante puissance, la simple pensée de savoir qu'il était en moi.

_Encore. Plus profondément._

Il m'obéit.

_Plus fort._

Ses coups de reins, d'abord lents, accélèrent petit à petit_. _A chaque fois qu'il allait, je sentais que sa tension montait au fur et à mesure. J'avais l'impression d'être un champ qu'il labourait consciencieusement avec ardeur.

Un grondement, profond, animal s'éleva alors que j'emplissais sa tête de mes cris de plaisirs.

_Jacob... Jacob...Je t'aime._

Ses mains agrippèrent les miennes, les serrant si fort que j'eus l'impression qu'il voulait les mouler pour n'en faire que deux au lieu de quatre. J'en eu presque mal. Il les lâcha, déplaça ses mains sur ma mâchoire et dans mes cheveux. Son visage frottait le mien, ses lèvres le parcouraient, faisant des détours en frôlant ma bouche de façon aguichante et insupportable.

-_Embrasse moi._

Nous nous embrassâmes avec fougue. Sa lèvre se perça sous la pression de ma dent. Je sentis le sang, le lécha, crus devenir folle. Le plaisir que je ressentais dans mon corps et entre mes jambes s'accentua. C'était les sensations combinées de la plus bonne odeur jamais sentie, du plus bon sang jamais gouté et du plus grand plaisir jamais éprouvé. Ce n'était pas seulement ma gorge qui brulait c'était mon corps entier, j'étais en feu...J'avais soif, j'avais faim de lui.

N'y résistant pas, je le mordis au cou. Le plaisir éprouvé, alors qu'il continuait d'aller et venir au plus profond de moi et que son sang coulait dans ma gorge, était indescriptible. C'était si fort, si violent, si bon, si doux, si envoutant, si bouleversant, si explosif, si tellement de chose et son contraire que cela devrait être interdit.

Je m'arrêtais de boire et soudain mon cœur manqua un battement. Le rythme fut suspendu en l'air pendant quelques secondes, comme les personnages dans les dessins animés. Sauf qu'il ne chuta pas ensuite. Il fut projeté plus haut, tirant la tension, le plaisir, vers un sommet vertigineux. J'avais déjà fait de la chute libre, j'avais déjà sauté à plusieurs mètres, cela n'avait rien de comparable. C'était beaucoup plus vertigineux, plus intense. Le plaisir explosa en moi et s'éparpilla dans toutes les fibres de mon être.

Je revins à moi, redescendis petit à petit, émergeant de cette sorte d'ivresse dans laquelle j'avais été plongé.

Son sang chaud, délicieux, gouttait au bord de mes lèvres. Je le récoltais avec ma langue, suavement, ouvris les yeux. Jacob me contemplait, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de chose aussi mystérieuse et excitante. Il m'embrassa, la marque dans son cou déjà en train de cicatrisée.

-Tu as une façon très brutale de faire durer les choses souffla t-il.

_-Faut croire que j'aime quand c'est un peu brutal...et..._(je le renversai rapidement et sans ménagement sur le dos) _j'aime être au dessus..._

Il me retourna à son tour et je refis de même, feulant doucement. Il me lança un regard de défi, me prit par le cou et me renversa tout aussi rapidement : -Tu n'es pas le seul animal dans la pièce chérie...

Finalement tout le temps attendu avant de passer à l'acte avait un bon coté, nous avions assez joué à ce genre de jeu en tant que préliminaires pour être à l'aise maintenant qu'il fallait jouer pour de vrai.

Je posais ma main sur la sienne et lui montrais une image très alléchante de moi m'occupant d'une partie particulière de son corps : -Non, mais je suis le plus malin des deux...bébé rétorquais-je alors que je le plaquais au sol, profitant de sa relâche d'attention.

-Tu gagnes admit-il, mais seulement parce que j'aime beaucoup la vue d'en dessous. Il balada ses mains et ses yeux sur moi, me laissa mordre son pouce, glissa sur mes seins qu'il pressa et caressa avant de descendre sur mes hanches et mes fesses.

Il se redressa ensuite et passant ma main dans mes cheveux, tira sur l'élastique qui les retenait. Mon reflex fut de l'en empêcher mais il abaissa ma main :

-Non laisse moi faire.

Il les détacha et les mèches effilées vinrent encadrer mon visage et chatouiller mon cou. Il les coiffa un peu avec ses doigts puis murmura :

-Tu es magnifique...

Il m'embrassa ensuite avec une douceur et une tendresse qui m'émut. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et nous nous serrâmes fort. Je l'introduis en moi et ses mains dans mon dos, pressant mon corps et mon bassin contre les siens, nous accompagnèrent dans notre mouvement vers une nouvelle hauteur.

POV JACOB.

Sa tête était nichée dans la jointure entre son bras et ma poitrine. Elle dormait paisiblement, son esprit renvoyant des images abstraites, des nuages de nuances blanches. Elle était apaisée, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Quelle nuit !

Je pouvais probablement sourire maintenant mais elle n'avait pas super bien commencé.

Tout d'abord pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet hybride vienne ? Je m'étais vraiment retenu de ne pas lui éclater sa face de vampire prétentieux. Je détestais ce gars, viscéralement. Je me rappelais que je ressentais la même chose envers Edward. La vie était troop drôle. Elle devait rire de ses propres blagues et de son ironie. Quand le gars avait sorti son "je te montre qu'il y a une autre option" j'avais faillis éclater d'un rire jaune. C'était retour dans le passé, sauf qu'il jouait vraiment mal mon rôle et que j'étais vraiment content d'être à ma place. Je voulais pas me vanter mais...elle était dans mes bras.

Puis il y avait eu le conseil, la maison et la révélation de Nessie...

Quand je me projetais dans le futur, elle était le principal élément, ensuite venait la meute. Les enfants, ils y étaient mais floutés, pas encore réels. Je n'avais pas eu de mal à les écarter, à les effacer quand elle m'annonça qu'elle ne pouvait pas en avoir. Parce que de toute façon tant que je l'avais, le reste m'importait peu. Maintenant je saisissais un peu plus la teneur de la situation et de son chagrin. Ce n'était pas seulement pour moi qu'elle était triste mais aussi pour elle. Je revoyais comment son visage s'animait quand elle jouait avec Leroy...Comment pouvais-je lui en vouloir de ne m'avoir rien dit ? Elle avait dû passer une mauvaise semaine, je savais qu'elle détestait les cachotteries et j'avais senti à quel point elle était mal hier soir en me dévoilant la vérité.

Hier soir...

Je n'avais vraiment rien prévu. Dire que je n'y avais pas pensé serait mentir mais je ne l'avais pas imaginé hier soir, pas comme ça...pas sur le sol de notre futur salon... (au moins ça nous laisserait des souvenirs), j'avais prévu d'y mettre un futon au moins mais bon...j'aurais dû le savoir depuis le temps, on ne pouvait jamais vraiment rien prévoir avec elle. Surtout quand sa libido s'activait à ce point.

Cette nuit...

C'était comme si elle ne pouvais plus respirer sans mon corps contre le sien. C'était désespéré, urgent, impétueux, rien que je n'avais jamais ressenti, rien que je n'aurais pus empêcher, même si je l'aurais voulu.

Elle en demandait toujours plus, j'en voulais toujours plus. Ses mains sur mon corps, transmettant ses pensées, me rendait fou, comme si mon désir était multiplié puissance mille.

C'était une chance qu'elle soit...solide. Nous n'étions tout les deux pas de nature à nous retenir, mais plutôt de nature...avides.

Sa voix, ses pensées dans ma tête avaient alimentés mon désir impérial de la faire mienne, d'être en elle, là où personne d'autre ne serait, qu'elle m'appartienne, qu'elle s'ouvre à moi comme elle ne le ferait jamais avec quiconque.

Elle l'avait fait, j'en avais eu le vertige.

C'était tellement bizarre, comme si je découvrais pour la première fois son pouvoir, comme si je le comprenais réellement. Être en elle. Dans sa tête et dans son corps. Elle m'avait choisi pour être dans tête et dans son corps. C'était dément, magnifique et tous les autres mots pour désigner ce qui est incompréhensible et beau.

Une chose qui me traversa la tête mais me fit rire : elle se retenait jusqu'à présent. J'avais toujours cru qu'elle partageait plus de pensées avec moi qu'avec quiconque mais hier soir je m'étais rendu compte qu'elle était capable de plus, elle m'avait partagé son être...son âme. Je pensais au fait que tous les êtres étaient âme corps et esprit et que Nessie partageait volontiers certains de ses traits d'esprit, mais punaise, ce soir j'avais explorer son âme et son corps ! Comment un être pouvait contenir autant d'amour et de passion ? C'était abyssal.

Physiquement, c'était comme...une plongée en apnée, sauf que je respirais son air, son odeur. C'était explorer quelque chose de merveilleux, comme glisser dans une mer chaude, douce, qui tanguait doucement. Et plus profond je plongeais, plus je sentais qu'il n'y avait pas de fond. Pourtant j'y étais attiré comme un aimant, par son désir dans ma tête, par ses caresses causées par les contractions, par la sensation d'étroitesse, par la vision de moi plus profondément en elle. C'était bizarre de dire cela mais même partager les pensées de mecs qui étaient passé par là ne m'avait réellement préparé à ça. Comme si elle était commune pour commencer !

Emotionnellement, il n'y avait pas de profondeur, pas de hauteur, ni de largeur mesurable et comparable que cet amour. C'était comme l'éternité.

J'avais compris à travers elle ce qu'aimait voulait dire. _S'aimer pour l'éternité._

L'éternité n'a pas de fin, tu ne peux ni la mesurer ni la comparer. Nous nous aimions pour l'éternité.

Et punaise qu'est ce que j'aimais cette nouvelle dimension que nous venions de découvrir !

Elle remua doucement, releva la tête vers moi.

-Salut marmotte.

Elle se frotta les yeux :

-Arrête de me donner des noms d'animaux marmonna t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Je la dévisageais avec un émerveillement étonné : comment la femme si sexy et brulante de désir de cette nuit avait pu se transformer en la fille la plus mignonne ce matin ? C'était une chose que j'adorais chez elle.

-Quoi ? Grogna t-elle en me regardant.

-Il n'y a rien à faire, tu n'es toujours pas du matin plaisantais-je.

Un sourire s'esquissa doucement sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle me transmettait ses pensées:

-_Je suis sûre que tu connais un moyen de me mettre de bonne humeur._

-Heu... Je fis semblant de réfléchir : un café ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Un peu de musique ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Un câlin ? Dis-je comme si je doutais de la réponse.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Ça tombe bien c'est la seule chose que j'ai à portée de main murmurais-je à son oreille en promenant mes doigts sur sa peau d'une douceur presque irréelle, si lisse, si ferme, si parfaite. Je réveillais son corps avec douceur, disant bonjour à chaque parcelle de peau avec mes lèvres et mes doigts. Quand j'eus finis elle me rendit la pareille.

.*

Accoudé à coté d'elle, je traçais des lignes sur son dos. Celles, beaucoup plus profondes, qu'elle avait tracé sur le mien et mes côtes cette nuit étaient déjà cicatrisées. Pratique quand on avait une copine aussi...intense. Elle était étendue sur le ventre, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés, observant les murs.

-à quoi tu penses ? demandais-je.

-à cette maison.

-Et ?

Elle tourna son visage vers moi :

-Je l'adore. Je m'imagine...avec toi...ici.

Une ombre de tristesse voila soudainement ses yeux. Je devinais ce à quoi elle pensait. Elle enfoui sa tête entre ses bras. Je lui caressais les cheveux.

-Des fois j'aimerais qu'il n'y ai que nous, pas de vampires, pas de loups, pas d'hybrides, pas de Cullens ni de Quileutes, juste nous soupira t-elle.

-C'est impossible, mais je te promet que je ferais tout pour t'en donner l'impression.

Elle releva la tête et sourit faiblement.

-A qui en as-tu parlé ? lui demandais-je après un moment.

-Il y a juste Carlisle et Lexie qui sont au courant répondit-elle doucement comprenant de quoi je parlais. "Je ne voulais pas qu'on s'apitoie sur moi. Rose...bien sûr qu'elle est bien placé pour me comprendre mais..."

Elle haussa les épaules et ne termina pas sa phrase.

-Tu me l'aurais dit ? Même sans la maison ?

Elle tourna son visage vers moi et ses yeux prirent une expression si désolée que je m'en voulu d'avoir posé la question.

-Oui bien sûr, je n'aurais pas pu te cacher une chose pareille. Je ne voulais pas te mentir, j'ai juste eu vraiment peur.

-Peur de quoi ?

-Je te l'ai dit hier...

-Tu ne crois pas en nous ?

-Si mais...

-Mais tu penses que je ne t'aime pas assez ?

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux pour retenir de grosses larmes de couler et détourna le regard. Elle ne répondit pas mais je ne lui en voulu pas car je savais ses sentiments à mon égard. Grâce à Léah je savais aussi qu'un secret de famille une fois révélé, chamboulait la confiance qu'une personne pouvait avoir en elle. Ce n'est pas en moi qu'elle n'avait pas confiance mais en elle, quand elle disait qu'elle avait peur qu'elle et moi ne soyons pas fait pour être ensemble, elle parlait d'elle, qu'_elle_ n'était pas faite pour moi.

"Tu imagines ? m'avait dit Léah les semaines qui avaient suivi la grande révélation de l'été dernier : elle doit avoir de ces scénarios dans la tête, du style : et si son père n'avait pas tenté à sa vie, toi et Bella vous seriez ensemble, avec une belle famille dans une belle maison avec une barrière blanche et elle n'existerait pas" "Tu va trop loin lui" avais-je dit. "Je suis une fille, une psy et une fille mêlée dans un triangle d'imprégnation : je suis la mieux placé pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressent !" avait-elle rétorqué.

Elle avait raison, comme souvent avec les Clearwaters. Je me sentais si impuissant devant la peine de Nessie, peine qui devait s'être accentuée depuis qu'elle avait découvert sa stérilité.

-Tu n'en a même pas parlé avec ta mère ? lui demandais-je après un moment en plaçant un mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Elle fit non de la tête en essuyant les larmes qui avait malgré tout coulé sur ses joues.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne parle plus avec ma mère...me dit-elle d'une voix sourde.

-A cause de...?

-Toi. Forcément répondit-elle.

-Mais...

-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas compris la logique de votre truc tordu, (le ton dégouté qu'elle prit me fit hausser les sourcils) juste qu'elle me la caché aussi longtemps. Je sais que je suis la personne la moins bien placé pour parler d'honnêteté après hier soir, mais elle a eu 7 ans pour tout m'expliquer ! Elle ne m'a rien dit comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. C'est ma mère, elle est seulement censé me protéger des choses qui peuvent me faire du mal, pas de...toi.

-Tu es parti la voir dernièrement pourtant lui fis-je remarquer.

-On a passé notre temps à se disputer me révéla t-elle.

-Je..ça ne me plait pas que vous soyez en froid.

Elle arqua un sourcil : -Tu veux dire que ça te met mal à l'aise que je lui en veuille mais que je couche avec toi ? Tu t'en sors plutôt bien dans l'histoire non ?

Je détestais quand elle faisait ce genre de remarque sarcastique.

-C'est ma mère dit-elle, mais je ne trouve pas qu'elle se soit comporté en tant que tel.

-Comme tu le dis c'est ta mère, tu n'en a qu'une et tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir le reste de ta vie.

Elle se redressa sur son coude :

-Pourquoi ça te peine autant ? Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que nous rabibochions ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'on échange des choses sur toi ?

-Arrête ça s'il te plait dis-je doucement. Fais quelque chose Jacob, ne gâche pas cette matinée pensais-je, essaye de changer de sujet.

Cependant je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, j'avais vécu assez longtemps avec les pensées de Léah pour comprendre le genre de peine qu'une imprégnation sur un membre de la famille quand on en aimait un autre pouvait causer. Je savais que Renesmée m'aimait, je savais qu'elle aimait également sa mère. Ce que je ne comprenais pas était pourquoi ça colère était seulement dirigé contre elle.

"Ta mère m'a toujours reproché de t'avoir volé à elle lui répondis-je, à vrai dire tes deux parents. Je ne veux pas être entre toi et elle" expliquais-je.

-Fallait y penser avant de vouloir la voler à mon père rétorqua t-elle.

Le détachement avec lequel elle parlait me déstabilisa, je la dévisageais.

-Sans doute que c'est un jeu continua t-elle, tu voulais voler ma mère à mon père et tu la perdu, tu me voles à ma mère et tu gagnes.

Je n'arrivais pas à dire si elle rigolait ou si elle était sérieuse.

-Tu m'inquiètes quand tu parles comme ça. Ce n'était pas un jeu, seulement comment les choses étaient censées se passer à la fin, chacun est avec la personne avec laquelle il était destiné.

"Mmm" fit-elle. Ses yeux se plissèrent et un sourire ironique étira le coin de sa bouche.

Pendant quelques seconde je crus qu'elle avait un trouble de la personnalité multiple. Elle était passé de la fille douce et amoureuse à la fille détachée et cynique en l'espace de quelques secondes sans compter sa version triste et insécure de la veille. Bien sûr je me sentais coupable, c'était encore plus dur de le voir dans les yeux de celle que l'on aimait. C'était le festival Sam-Léah encore une fois. Je m'en voulus d'avoir parlé de Bella.

-Je...

-Je sais tu étais jeune et stupide et obsessionnel. Moi aussi j'ai eu 16 ans coupa t-elle avec un ton condescendant.

-Tu me fais vraiment peur...

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je dis la vérité ?

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Son air condescendant se fendit soudain en une mine touchée et un léger sourire, vrai cette fois, remplaça l'ironique.

-Woaw, tu verrais ta tête dit-elle doucement.

-Tu me faisais marcher ? demandais-je à demi-soulagé.

-Oui et non.

C'est pour ça que je détestais parler de ça, nous avions forcément mal, peut importe le degré de peine, peut importe le temps passé sur la blessure. La majeur partie du temps nous ne voyions que le coté simple "elle était mon âme sœur". Le coté compliqué "j'avais été amoureux de sa mère", on essayait de le mettre aux oubliettes, mais il était forcément ramené à la surface à chaque évocation de Bella. Est ce que ça serait toujours ainsi ? Est-ce que pour vivre sans ombres avec Nessie nous devions couper Bella de nos vies ? Cela semblait drastique mais souvent, comme dans ces moments, je pensais que c'était l'ultime solution. Je pensais à Léah et Emily, rien n'était plus pareil entre elles. Bella avait été ma meilleure amie, mais Nessie était la femme de ma vie. Il n'y avait pas de choix à faire.

-Ce qu'il faut retenir c'est qu'ils t'aiment, que je t'aime. Et je suis sur que tu les aimes tout autant.

Elle haussa les épaules, ne contestant pas mes paroles mais ne les approuvant pas non plus.

-Je me porte mieux quand je suis loin d'eux dit-elle avec un ton qui fermait définitivement le sujet.

Elle sourit et passa son index sur mes lèvres : "Mais toi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu es ma drogue et je t'ai trop dans la peau. Tu es ma faiblesse."

Elle avait re-basculé avec aisance dans le rôle de la fille douce et aimante.

-Sans doute...mais sache que toi tu es ma force dis-je en approchant son visage du mien et l'embrassant. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de fondre quand elle me souriait et me parlait ainsi.

-_Tu es mon Yang_ dit-elle en posant sa main sur ma joue.

-J'aime cette philosophie, il y a du yang dans le ying et vice versa ?

-Mmmh acquiesça t-elle.

-Ok voyons comment mon yang se mêle à ton ying dans ce cas.

Elle rigola alors que je plongeais dans son cou.

.*

-Je pense...que...je...vais...devenir...accro soupirais-je en l'embrassant de part et d'autre de son visage.

-Qui est l'obsédé maintenant ? me nargua t-elle en rigolant. Je me joignis à elle heureux d'entendre son rire. Je me rendis compte que cela faisait trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu. Je roulais sur le dos. J'avais la sensation d'être à bout de souffle mais c'était beaucoup plus mentale que physique.

Elle éclata de rire et se cala sur ma poitrine.

-Je plaide coupable dis-je, et je suis prêt à accepter le châtiment que tu m'infligeras. Être prisonnier doit être sympa si c'est toi qui m'enchaine...(Je tortillais un doigt dans ses cheveux ébouriffés) Tu pourrais emprunter les menottes de ton grand-père...

-Arrête de dire des choses comme ça...rouspéta t-elle en virant cramoisie, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire sourire. "T'as pas des choses à faire aujourd'hui ?"

-Tu va devoir te lever de bonne heure pour me trouver autre chose à faire maintenant dis-je en posant des baisers sur le bout de son nez. Elle sourit, ses joues se recolorant d'un rose irrésistible. Elle tourna vers moi des yeux curieux :

-Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti, mais...pour toi...c'était comment ?

-Gé-nial !

-Génial ? répéta t-elle en arquant un sourcil déçu.

-Génial ça veut dire que c'est super aux dernières nouvelles. Le mot a un nouveau sens dont je ne serais pas au courant ?

-Je n'aurais pas utilisé le mot génial pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti dit-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes.

-C'est parce que tu n'as pas besoin de mots. Mais multiplie ce que tu as ressenti par deux...toi plus moi.

-Le plaisir féminin et masculin sont différents dit-elle en fronçant ses sourcils d'un air mignon mais incrédule.

-J'en doute pas, mais vu que le plaisir masculin se déclenche par la vue et que ce que je voyais avec mes yeux et dans ma tête était très excitant, tu peux en conclure que c'était plus que génial.

Elle rigola et me dévisagea un moment avant de dire :

-Veinard !

-Tu n'as aucune idée...murmurais-je en prenant son menton entre mon pouce et mon index et l'approchant de moi. "Cette fois c'est moi qui gagne" lançais-je d'un ton triomphant.

Elle arqua un sourcil, sourit malicieusement : -Tu veux tourner ça en compétition ? J'espère que tu n'es pas fatigué ?

Je n'étais pas fatigué mais quand même étonné de notre endurance :-Et j'espère que ton corps ne te fait pas souffrir ? Pas de migraine à l'horizon ? Rétorquais-je.

Elle pouffa de rire : -Si, tu n'es qu'un animal nargua t-elle gentiment.

-Et toi tu n'es qu'une machine.

-Pause alors murmura t-elle en se déplaçant à coté de moi. Je me penchais sur son dos et y déposais des baisers très lentement. Je n'avais pas envie de me lever, j'aurais pu rester des heures, des jours entiers à la couvrir de baisers, à la serrer contre moi, à lui faire l'amour. Je me fichais du temps et de ce qu'il se passait dehors. Tout ce qui m'intéressait était devant moi, étendue paisiblement sur une couverture au milieu du salon.

POV Renesmée

Je farfouillais dans mes poches à la recherche de mon portable. Il était 16h, Lexie avait tenté de me joindre et m'avait laissé un message. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jacob et fut prise dans la vision de son corps et de son visage détendus...Il devait être interdit par la loi, tout comme le sont les drogues dures. Mais il me faisait tellement de bien...Il était mon soleil. Le soleil n'est pas une drogue, c'est un élément nécessaire à notre vie, tellement, que certains peuples lui vouaient un culte. Je pouvais facilement comprendre. Je l'adorais, je l'aimais. Et comme si cela était possible encore plus depuis hier. Pas seulement à cause du sexe (même si le sexe était une raison suffisante pour devenir accro à Jacob Black) mais à cause de ses paroles et de ses gestes, surtout parce que je commençais à comprendre cette magie -l'imprégnation- qui nous liait. Ce que nous partagions était trop fort, trop puissant pour que quoi que ce soit puisse nous séparer ; que ce soit nos natures différentes, les paroles de Nahuel, ou même l'évocation de ma mère.

Je souris en pensant que finalement les sentiments de Jacob n'étaient pas aussi différents des miens. Est-ce que les hybrides avaient eu aussi une façon de s'attacher à un être pour qu'il devienne leur point de gravité ? Quelque soit la réponse c'était définitivement le cas avec moi.

Ses yeux étaient fermés mais je savais qu'il ne dormait pas. Parce que 1) il ne ronflait pas et 2) il dit de sa voix chaude mais rocailleuse : "Arrête de me fixer comme ça c'est flippant."

-C'est romantique rétorquais-je en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le désir me frappa comme une boule de neige chaude. Ça n'allait jamais cesser ? Si je m'écoutais je passerais le reste du week-end nue. Je m'obligeais à me détacher de lui et me levais.

-Tu va où ? me demanda t-il en me regardant enfiler mes habits. Tout en moi criait de répondre à son regard de braise contemplant mon corps disparaitre sous les couches de tissus.

-Appeler Lexie répondis-je, elle doit se faire du soucis pour moi, j'étais vraiment pas bien hier soir.

-Tu va lui dire ? demanda t-il en se redressant.

-Quoi ? Que j'ai réussi à apprivoiser une bête sauvage...?

Avec un sourire malicieux il m'attrapa par la cheville et me fit tomber sur lui :

-C'est ce que tu crois ?

-Ce n'est pas le cas ? demandais-je en souriant.

-Non, bébé, personne ne peut m'apprivoiser.

-Oh dans ce cas...ça tombe bien, parce que j'aime quand c'est sauvage fis-je en lui donnant un clin d'œil et m'extirpant de son étreinte.

-Je ferais semblant de ne pas entendre le résumé que tu va lui faire, choisis bien tes mots, j'ai un standing à tenir me dit-il alors que je franchissais la porte d'entrée.

-Pfff soufflais-je en rigolant et roulant les yeux au ciel.

Je fis le contour de la maison pour l'admirer. Mon cœur se gonfla de fierté à l'idée que mon copain l'eut construite. Elle était si jolie. Un mélange de nos gouts, rustique et contemporains. A prime abord aucun rapport mais le mariage était réussi entre le bois, les briques et le verre.

Je m'éloignais ensuite un peu dans les bois et sautant sur un cyprès m'installais sur une grosse branche. Je pianotais le numéro de Lexie.

-Allô répondit-elle à la troisième sonnerie.

-Coucou.

-Oh ! s'exclama t-elle : j'aime ce coucou, j'aime le ton avec lequel tu l'a dis, est ce que ça veut dire que tu va mieux ?

-Oui en effet.

-Raconte moi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé après que je sois parti ?

-Il m'a emmené au lac Wentworth et m'a montré la maison qu'il avait construite. Tu étais au courant ?

-Non, pas du tout dit-elle d'un ton qui supposait le contraire : Il t'a construit une maison ? Wouaw.

-Oui wouaw. Et ensuite, eh bien j'ai dû lui dire...

-Comment l'a t-il prit ?

-Tu avais raison dis-je en soupirant, il était contrarié que je ne lui ai rien dit mais il m'a certifié que ça ne changeait rien entre nous.

-Aaah ! fit-elle triomphante : tu vois, il t'aime trop.

-Mmh acquiesçais-je, je l'aime aussi.

-Je l'ai toujours su dit-elle avec un ton de vérité universelle.

-Quoi ?

-Depuis que je suis au courant de son existence, depuis le jour où tu m'a révélé qui tu étais et que tu as pu me parler librement de lui. C'était évident. Le cas typique de la fille qui est folle amoureuse de son meilleur ami sans le savoir.

-Un cliché.

-Totalement.

-C'est cool de savoir qu'il y a des choses normales en moi.

-Il n'y a que toi qui en doute Nessie. Et tu va voir, tu va commencer à collectionner les clichés mais quand tu les vis c'est tellement mieux.

-Venant de toi je ne peux que te croire.

-Crois moi. On se voit bientôt ?

-Mmmhh...je sais pas mais je peux te dire avec certitude à lundi dis-je en rigolant avant de raccrocher.

Je reçu un autre appel et le nom sur l'écran me fit pousser un râle. Je ne répondis pas mais il insista :

-Quoi ? grinçais-je en décrochant.

-Oh ! fit Nahuel, suis désolé Garota, vraiment.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Je voulais juste savoir comment il réagissait à toute cette histoire, assez mal à l'aise la bestiole hein ? Perdre ses moyens et me frapper au lieu de parler, c'est pas très civilisé comme attitude.

-C'était vraiment déplacé ce que tu as dit, et blessant. Il t'a donné ce que tu méritais.

-Tu sais très bien te défendre toute seule, tu n'avais pas besoin qu'il joue la brute servante. Non il l'a fait parce qu'il s'en veut Ness.

-En quoi est ce que ça te regarde ?

-Renverse la situation, tu crois qu'il t'aurait pardonné si facilement ?

-Qui te dit que je lui ai pardonné facilement ?

-Peut-importe, tu lui a pardonné en fin de compte. Tu es trop bonne Ness ou trop dépendante de lui au choix. Aucun mec avec tout son bon sens n'aurait accepté la situation, découvrir que sa copine a été amoureuse de son père. Tu te rends pas compte a quel point c'est n'importe quoi ce truc ? J'te croyais plus intelligente que ça !

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi ? Que tu crois que tu va perdre la raison si tu n'es pas avec lui ? Je suis sûr que tu te serais sorti de cette dépression.

-J'en suis pas sûre non. Nahuel, je comprends ce que tu fais, mais ça ne sert à rien...

-Pourquoi ? A cause de la facilité ? Parce que tu n'a jamais connu autre chose ? Parce qu'une certaine magie à plumes l'a décidé ainsi ?

-Non ! Parce que je l'aime ! m'écriais-je avec un ton d'évidence. "Qu'est ce qui est si difficile à comprendre ?" ajoutais-je en ne cachant pas mon manque de patience avec lui, ni son attitude qui me tapait sur les nerfs.

Il poussa un râle exaspéré :

-Ok, tu l'aimes je comprends. Mais dis moi une chose. Réponds moi honnêtement et je te promet de ne plus jamais t'embêter avec ça.

Je soupirais : "Quoi ?"

-Comment tu fais pour gérer le fait de ne pas être la première ? J'veux dire, de passer après ta mère ? J'te connais, tu as une nature compétitive, tu aimes arriver première. Parce que il a bien embrassé ta mère n'est ce pas ? demanda t-il de façon rhétorique. "Je me demande quelle autre première fois il a eu avec elle ?"

Sa phrase voulu s'insinuer comme un poison, mais dommage pour lui j'avais déjà pensé à la question, je rétorquais : "Pas la plus importante" avant de raccrocher.

-Hé l'écureuil ! Tu descends ou je dois venir te chercher ?

Jacob était posté en bas de l'arbre. La vision de son sourire envoya valser Nahuel aux confins de l'univers. Je me rappelais cette nuit. Je me rappelais tout à l'heure. Je me rappelais ses mains et sa bouche sur mon corps. Je me rappelais la sensation indescriptible de nous deux ne faisant qu'un. Je me rappelais les mots que nous avions échangés. Et je me disais que je ne laisserais personne me gâcher cela.

-Je t'avais dit de ne plus me donner des noms d'animaux dis-je en me laissant tomber devant lui.

-Comme si tu m'écoutes quand c'est moi qui te demande d'arrêter les surnoms débiles ! rétorqua t-il.

Je lui fis une grimace et il me la rendit.

-Tu veux faire un tour sur le lac ?

Le ciel était très nuageux et j'allais protester mais je n'avais pas envie de lui dire non (bizarre mais après cette nuit, lui dire non semblait déplacé). Je grimpais sur son dos et il marcha vers le ponton alors que je posais de petits baisers dans son cou. Comme si j'étais encore enfant il me fit basculer devant lui. Mes bras toujours enroulé autour de son cou je l'embrassais.

-T'es sûre que tu n'étais pas un koala dans une vie antérieure ?

-Oh tais-toi ! dis-je en descendant de ses bras et sautant dans la barque. Il me rejoignit en ricanant.

Une fois assis dans la barque et au milieu de l'étendue d'eau, il s'arrêta de ramer et laissa la barque flotter. Il me regarda un moment avant de demander :

-Je sais qu'on avait fait le deal de ne plus en parler mais je suis curieux quand même. C'est quoi ta différence entre réalité et vérité ?

J'inspirais profondément. Je pouvais lui montrer maintenant, je me sentais sensiblement mieux.

"La vérité semble logique, raisonnable. C'est clair, évident, non contradictoire dis-je lentement à voix haute : Tandis que la réalité c'est ce que tu ressens, ce que tu vis. Ce n'est pas forcément logique ou raisonnable."

Je lui tendis ma main, il la prit dans ses deux mains et je lui montrais ce que je ressentais pour lui. Les pensées allaient et venaient de manière un peu désordonnée mais je n'avais pas besoin de faire des efforts pour me faire comprendre : "_Tu sais, quand j'ai appris pour ton passé, cela m'a chamboulé et m'a poussé à me demander ce qu'était l'amour, s'il y avait réellement différentes intensité d'amour. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir ni accepter le fait que tu ai pu aimer, chérir, quelqu'un _d'autre_ que moi. Mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas, tu n'as aimé personne d'autre comme tu m'aimes. Je me suis aussi rendu compte à quel point notre relation n'était pas normale en terme de standard humain ou même moral. Certaines personnes diraient même que c'est tabou mais ça c'est une vérité. Ma réalité c'est que tu as toujours été là pour moi et je ne me rappelle pas un moment où tu as eu un geste inadéquat ou déplacé envers moi. Je ne veux pas me rappeler de l'été dernier, je veux me rappeler que tu m'as toujours aimé de la bonne façon. Ce que Nahuel a dit, nous concernant, c'est vrai dans un sens mais ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas ma réalité. Je t'ai menti sur mon état parce que...des fois...dans ma tête la vérité prend le dessus de la réalité. La vérité c'est que nous sommes différents et que nous ne devrions sans doute pas être ensemble pour un tas de bonnes raisons mais la réalité c'est que...je t'aime, que tu es une partie de moi et que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi."_

Il hocha lentement la tête, puis dit : -"à mon tour de parler"

Il s'agenouilla devant moi, entre mes genoux et passa ses bras autour de ma taille : -Je suis moins bavard que toi (je le tapais gentiment) mais je voulais te dire merci. Pour cette nuit, pour tout à l'heure, pour tout les moments que nous avons passé ensemble ces derniers mois. Merci pour ton amour et pour tout ce que tu partages avec moi.

Au dessus de nous le ciel s'était obscurci et il commençait à pleuvoir. J'écartais les mèches qui barraient ses yeux sombres et expressifs avant de me pencher vers lui. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes consciencieusement. Guy de Maupassant disait que le baiser était la plus sûre façon de se taire en disant tout. Alors je l'embrassais car il n'y avait pas de mots assez grand pour décrire ce que je ressentais pour lui.

-Je t'ai fais une promesse Renesmée, ce sera toi et moi. Nous avant tout et pour toujours. Rien ne peut nous séparer.

-_Non, rien_ répétais-je en caressant sa joue alors que la pluie tombait vivement sur nous et remplissait la petite barque au milieu du lac Wentworth.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Nous allons dire au revoir à Nahuel pour quelques épisodes et laisser nos chéris vivre heureux un petit peu avant d'autres nuages au paradis.**_

_**xoxo**_


	60. Chapter 61

_Coucou, suis vraiment contente que vous ayez apprécié le dernier chapitre et comme je suis gentille je poste un petit chapitre pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre. Ce chapitre est un peu lemon (et oui encore) mais à la base je voulais l'inclure dans le chapitre précédent et j'ai pensé que ça ferait trop. Donc voila j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux et je vous donne l'autre partie maintenant._

_Aahh j'ai de plus en plus de plaisir à écrire sur Nessie et Jacob, ils sont chou. Je leur réserve pleins d'aventures._

_Merci pour les reviews, sincèrement ça me touche et m'encourage énormément, vu que je fonctionne aux compliments._

_J'aimerais répondre à Une fan parce que sa review comporte plein de questions intéressantes :_

_-alors les Volturis : vont revenir, dans toute leur splendeur, de toute façon Aro veut toujours Alice, Edward, Bella et maintenant Nessie. Caius veut toujours la peau de Nessie, JAcob et tous les loups, Marcus est toujours aussi impassible et brisé et Jane desteste toujours autant Bella, Edward et Nessie. Donc vous inquiétez pas ils vous bientôt pointer le bout de leur nez._

_-Paolo : Va revenir aussi. J'aime à dire qu'il est ma version de Riley en un peu plus dérangé (mais j'en dis pas plus)._

_-Nessie et Bella : je trouve ça vraiment intéressant leur conflit, j'ai pas trop envie qu'elles se réconcilient maintenant (ms vous inquiétez pas j'aime les happy end)._

_Aussi je voulais te dire merci (à une fan) par rapport à tes mots sur le personnage de Jacob, car j'avoue que c'est le plus dur à écrire. Parce que un c'est un mec et que je comprend pas toujours leur psychologie et deux parce qu'on a une vision de lui que par rapport à Bella. J'ai du relire plusieurs fois son livre dans Révélation pour mieux le cerner, alors je suis contente de ton compliment, surtout que j'aime beaucoup Jacob Black. Renesmée est assez facile à écrire dans le sens ou S.M n'a pas trop développé son personnage, j'ai essayé d'en faire une jeune fille parfaite mais qui étouffe de ce trop d'amour et d'attention et dont la vision du monde est remis en question après des révélations assez fracassantes, alors forcément elle devient un peu moins parfaite et plus rebelle.  
_

_Voila fini avec le bla bla_

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapitre 59**

**Quelque chose de dingue**

* * *

_playlist_

_As things collide – Maroon Five_

_The safest place - Sade_

_Girls just want to have fun-Greg Laswell_

_

* * *

_

POV Renesmée

La première pièce de notre maison à être meublée fut la chambre. Le premier achat fut un lit king size, pouvant contenir 4 personnes aisément.

J'avais dû le trainer au centre commercial de Seattle (Jacob détestait le shopping, sa seule consigne était : prend ce que tu veux tant que ce n'est pas rose et en dentelle) en lui disant qu'un couple qui se prenait au sérieux faisait son shopping ensemble, surtout en ce qui concernait la décoration de leur maison. Il avait soupiré, levé des yeux baignés d'ennui au ciel. Je dus abattre une autre carte :

-Je croyais que tu montrerais plus d'enthousiasme à choisir un meuble dont tu aura l'utilité quotidienne. Je veux dire...on va passer beaucoup de temps dessus non ?

Du coup il était venu et finalement s'était pris au jeu, tellement qu'il avait tout choisi, la taille, la couleur, la matière, l'épaisseur du matelas. Le même argument fonctionna pour le canapé. En revanche en ce qui concernait le reste, je dus composer seule.

Le mois qui suivit fut donc le prétexte à visiter les magasins d'ameublement dès que j'avais du temps libre. Je découvrais de la beauté et de l'utilité à des choses futiles, je prenais tantôt une voix suraiguë tantôt dégoutée pour qualifier les bibelots et autres objets de décoration.

-Non mais tu sais Ness, t'es pas obligé de vider tous les magasins maintenant ! Me fit remarquer Lexie devant mon caddie rempli, un jour qu'elle m'accompagnait dans une des excursions des magasins de décorations.

-Ouais mais peut-être qu'il n'y aura plus ces articles plus tard.

-Suis sûre qu'Alice pourrait te les trouver, ou même te les faire faire sur mesure.

-Ouais mais...

-Ouais mais...me singea t-elle.

-Oh ! Rouspétais-je, tu peux pas être contente pour moi ?

-Mais si je le suis ! C'est juste que je me demande ce que tu va faire une fois que ta maison sera décorée.

-Ben y vivre.

-Je croyais que vous alliez attendre que tu finisses tes études d'abord ? Attends tu va bien finir tes études ? demanda t-elle alors que j'évitais son regard.

-Oui bien sûr. C'est juste que je veux que tout soit parfait.

-Ça ne peut pas être autrement, sponsorisé par Habitat, Esprit, Sia et le collectif des designers au nom imprononçable dit-elle en soulevant les vases, coussins et coupes qui remplissaient mon caddie. « Tu trouves pas que tu te précipites ? Tu as...tout le temps devant toi »

-Non fis-je en haussant les épaules et secouant la tête, je ne me précipites pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi trainer en longueur. De plus tu es gagnante dans l'histoire.

-Pardon ? Comment ?

-Ben, chaque couple aura sa maison maintenant, Jacob et moi à Wentworth et Seth et toi à la Push. Pas de restrictions, ni d'obligations de silence.

Elle se mit à rougir comme une pivoine.

-Je ne suis pas bruyante s'offusqua t-elle à voix basse.

-Tu l'es forcément plus que moi et n'oublie pas que j'ai une très bonne ouïe la taquinais-je.

-Je ne suis pas bruyante répéta t-elle.

Je pouffais de rire devant son air mortifié.

-Vous l'êtes ! Rétorqua t-elle : Tu as peut-être un moyen de communication discret mais vous ne ménagez ni le mobilier ni les murs.

Elle faisait allusion à la fois où la lampe de chevet de Jacob avait pris cher (pour le peu qu'elle lui servait !) et à toutes les fois où on s'amusait à se plaquer contre les murs pour avoir le dessus. Je rigolais bêtement.

-Tu comprends maintenant l'utilité de tout ça ! M'exclamais-je en désignant le contenu du caddie : Faudra le remplacer assez souvent.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant à son tour : N'importe quoi soupira t-elle. « Non mais sérieusement, me dis pas que tu nous à entendu à chaque fois que...? » demanda t-elle mal à l'aise quelques secondes après.

-C'est pas un problème, vraiment. J'ai entendu pire avec Rose et Emmett répondis-je pour l'apaiser. Mais ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté, au contraire.

-Non mais je te taquinais Lexie dis-je en espérant que le sang arrête de lui monter aux joues, ce qui moi commençait à me mettre mal à l'aise. « Vous êtes des colocs et des amants parfaits, discrets, très amoureux, mais discrets »

-Oooh se plaignit-elle, tu t'enfonces.

-Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, _nous_ sommes bruyants, _nous_ cassons le mobilier et fracassons les murs, à coté vous n'êtes que des enfants de chœur. Maintenant arrête de rougir s'il te plait.

-Oh désolé dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses joues : Mais c'est ta faute.

-Bon, tu dis rien à Jacob ni à Seth, cet après midi je vais tout mettre en place. Ça va être génial ! Trépidais-je.

-J'imagine qu'on ne doit pas compter vous voir du week-end ?

-Ouais t'imagine bien. Enfin, je ne veux pas qu'il oublie ses autres responsabilités mais bon...

-Tu es sa principale occupation c'est ça ?

-C'est ça !

Le soir venu et une fois mon intérieur moins vide, j'appelais Jacob pour qu'il me rejoigne.

-Ta daaan ! m'exclamais-je quand il ouvrit la porte.

Ravie, je vis les yeux de Jacob s'écarquiller devant notre nouvel intérieur. Mais ensuite il fronça un peu les sourcils.

-Wouaw, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? S'exclama t-il en contemplant le séjour. Un tapis blanc pelucheux était posé au milieu du salon, autour un grand canapé d'angle marron, couvert de coussins rouge, jaune et kaki.

-T'aimes pas ? Demandais-je soudain anxieuse.

-Si, si s'empressa t-il de répondre.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas alors ?

Je me demandais ce que j'avais ou n'avait pas fait qui le pousse à me regarder avec des yeux de merlan frits.

« Rien, j't'assure. C'est...cool. Non vraiment super, mais je pensais pas que tu aurais...déjà... tout... »Il fit un geste rapide de la main englobant la pièce.

-Y'a juste le salon et la chambre.

-Oh fit-il à la fois étonné et apaisé.

-Tu semblais seulement intéressé par ces deux pièces expliquais-je, enfin les deux éléments qui les caractérisent, donc voilà j'ai aménagé le salon et la chambre.

-Ok fit-il lentement en regardant malicieusement le sofa puis moi « on essaye quoi ? Le lit ou le canapé en premier ? »

POV Jacob

-J'ai bon goût en ce qui concerne la literie.

-Mmmhm fit-elle allongée sur le ventre, les yeux mi-clos. Elle était fascinante à regarder juste après, quand elle émergeait.

-Tu sais que ça devrait être illégal ? lui dis-je en caressant son dos.

-Ce qu'on a fait ?

-Non ! On a rien fait d'illégal...encore. Enfin...tu crois qu'il y a des positions que l'État de Washington interdit ?

Elle éclata de rire :

-Pas à ma connaissance, mais tu sais quoi ? Il y a des lois contre ce qu'on a fait, la première fois, en particulier sur ce que tu as fait ajouta t-elle d'un air taquin.

-C'est quoi ces lois ?

-Il existe une loi contre le fait de faire l'amour à une vierge, même lors de sa lune de miel.

-Tu rigoles ? Et ils expliquent comment on doit s'y prendre alors ?

-Je me doute qu'ils se soient penché sur la question à l'époque, ça doit dater du 15ème siècle. Un père super possessif a dû inscrire cette loi pour se venger de son futur gendre pas assez riche.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'être aussi daté que ça comme histoire...J'en connais un de père qui pourrait l'utiliser cette loi, qui aurait même pu l'écrire !

Elle poussa un soupir ennuyé et roula des yeux au ciel. Elle ajouta en me lançant un regard espiègle : "Il y a aussi une loi qui dit qu'il est interdit de faire l'amour avec un animal de plus de 18 kg."

Je la pinçai.

-Aouch ! fit-elle en me tapant, je la pinçai de nouveau et elle me retapa. Tout cela fini en parti de chatouilles. Mais elle y mit fin en déclarant forfait et m'embrassant longuement sur la bouche puis le cou.

-Au fait ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais quand je disais que ça devrait être illégal dis-je.

-Ah bon ? Tu parlais de quoi ?

-De toi, ça devrait être illégal d'être aussi attirante de face que de dos.

-C'est normal expliqua t-elle après avoir rougi comme une tomate et s'être mordu la lèvre : seins devant, fesses derrière.

-Non je parle de tes fossettes. Je savais pas que des fossettes dans le dos pouvaient être aussi...

-Aussi ?

-Inspirantes.

-Ça t'inspire quoi ? Demanda t-elle d'un air faussement innocent.

-Tu préfères que je te dises ou que je te montre ?

Elle me fixa un moment puis souffla :

-Montre moi.

Alors je lui montrais.

POV RENESMEE.

C'était agréable de sentir plus que ses mains sur mon dos, ses lèvres qui m'effleuraient, sa langue qui me titillait, ses dents qui me mordillaient. Assez rapidement le désir, qui n'était jamais vraiment endormi, se réveilla. Quand il se plaça derrière moi, me prenant par les hanches, et que je sentis son souffle rauque et brulant le long de ma colonne vertébrale, je sus que je n'avais encore rien vu de l'animal en lui. Un frisson parcourut mon corps qui se cambra dans l'expectative. Mon corps répondait à ses caresses de façon tellement désinhibée et naturelle que je me demandais si le sexe était un élément inhérent à l'espèce vampirique comme les sens ultra-développés, un sens ultra développé et inné du plaisir sexuel. Cela semblait à la fois tellement extraordinaire et normal, telle une capacité que l'on se découvrait ou un talent naturel qui était en veilleuse. On s'émerveille des choses que l'on peut faire et ressentir et d'un autre coté cela semble aisé, instinctif.

Il caressa doucement mes fesses, laissa trainer son pouce sur mon sexe. J'émis un gémissement. Il se pencha sur moi et me murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu veux vraiment que je te montre ?

J'hochais la tête. Il me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille : "Sûre ?"

-Sûre...

Ma voix n'était qu'un souffle.

Il fit glisser ses mains sur mes hanches avec une lenteur cruelle, imprimant sur mon corps les mouvements qu'il s'apprêtait à faire en moi. Il me tuait.

_Prend moi, maintenant_ pensais-je si fort que les mots se projetèrent dans sa tête.

Comme si c'était le signal qu'il attendait, il s'introduisit en moi. Je découvris les autres sens des mots posséder, appartenir, se perdre...à un certain point je pense même que je perdis conscience des indices spatio-temporels. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, je n'avais pas envie de me contrôler, ni de le contrôler.

_Encore. Plus fort. Ne t'arrête pas. Jacob. Prends moi, encore, serre moi plus fort, tu me rend folle._ Les mots jaillissaient dans ma tête, se bousculaient avec agitation dans un tourbillon déchainé et sensuel.

Il se redressa soudain, tout en me serrant contre lui. (_Quand on pense qu'une position ne peut pas donner plus de plaisir...)_

Ma tête vint se reposer contre son épaule; une de ses main caressa ma poitrine, glissa sur mon ventre et l'autre titilla mon clitoris. C'était comme s'il avait appuyé sur un interrupteur enclenchant un volcan. Mon sang s'était changé en lave incandescente.

Je pris sa main qui s'occupait de mes seins et portait un doigt à mes lèvres. J'avais besoin d'avoir quelque chose en bouche. Je glissais son index sur mes dents et suçais son doigt, le sang qui s'en écoulait. Il le dégagea au bout d'un moment, remit sa main sur mon sein, me serra plus fort contre lui. Le doigt sur mon clitoris frotta plus intensément (_comment quelque chose pouvait être aussi bon ?)_ et j'entendis mon cœur dérailler. Un volcan explosa en moi, le plaisir fut si intense que mon corps se crispa, comme incapable de supporter la tension. Nous nous écroulâmes sur la couverture et pour la première fois de ma vie j'eus l'impression d'être essoufflée. Jacob reposait sur moi, son corps musclé, chaud, pesant sur le mien.

_Ne me lâche pas._

Il me couva de son corps comme l'aurai fait une couverture. Quand mon cœur reprit sa cadence normale il nous fit basculer sur le coté et nous restâmes un long moment en silence, positionnés en cuillères, l'un dans l'autre.

.*

Il avait une main posée sur mon ventre, l'autre m'enserrait au niveau de la poitrine. J'avais l'impression d'être sa prisonnière.

-Oui tu l'es chuchota t-il.

_-Ah oui ? Quel crime ai-je commis ?_

-Tu as volé mon cœur.

Je rigolais doucement. Jacob le romantique... j'étais secrètement contente et fière qu'il ne montre cette facette de lui qu'à moi, le même sentiment me prenait quand je pensais qu'il n'avait fait l'amour qu'avec moi, que nous serions éternellement les premiers l'un pour l'autre.

_-Comment peut-on voler quelque chose qui nous appartient ?_

-Mmmh c'est une très bonne remarque marmonna t-il dans mon cou.

_-Et si je suis une voleuse pourquoi être avec moi ? Tu pratiques la tactique du « coucher avec l'ennemi » ?_

-Je n'ai jamais le dernier mot avec toi soupira t-il.

_-C'est parce que je suis beaucoup plus perspicace que toi._

-C'est parce que je n'aime pas parler autant que toi.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face, l'embrassais et lui dit : _"Tes actions parlent beaucoup plus que tes mots"_

POV Jacob

Être avec Renesmée, c'était la chose la plus facile au monde, parce que ça coulait de source, nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, mais d'un autre coté c'était un challenge. Nessie n'était pas une fille comme les autres, qui se contentait de peu. Déjà petite, il fallait trouver des nouvelles histoires tous les soirs car elle se lassait vite. En grandissant, elle avait fait pas moins d'une vingtaine de sports et d'activités artistiques toutes abandonnées une fois maitrisées. Je savais qu'elle ne me considérait pas comme une activité artistique ou sportive (quoique si on y réfléchissait bien je rentrais dans la catégorie) et que je ne risquais pas d'être oublié mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de me demander des fois ce qu'elle pouvait voir en moi. Pas que je doutes de moi, mais j'imagine que les maris de Nefertari ou Marie Curie avaient dû se poser la même question, non ?

C'est pour ça que j'étais accro à son regard et à son sourire, parce qu'ils transmettaient un sentiment auquel personne d'autre n'avait droit. Et quand je les voyais je savais qui j'étais, pourquoi je vivais.

_-A quoi tu penses ?_ Me demanda t-elle en me refaisant voir mon regard posé sur elle.

-A toi, à ton sourire et à tes yeux lui répondis-je en caressant sa joue.

_-C'est ce que tu préfères chez moi ?_

-Définitivement. Mais tu sais que j'aime tout en toi.

_-Tu as un classement ?_

-Quoi ? Un classement des choses que j'aime chez toi ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Parce que toi tu en as un de moi ?

_-Bien sûr _fit-elle comme si c'était normal.

-Va z'y je t'écoute.

_-Alors d'abord j'aime tes mains._

-Sérieusement ?

Elle souleva ma main, fit glisser ses doigts entre les miens et dit à voix haute :

-Oui, elles sont belles et fortes.

Elle me fit ensuite voir des images de moi la prenant dans ses bras, essuyant ses larmes, ou la chatouillant, le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle avait quand elle était entre mes mains.

-J'aime ta voix dit-elle ensuite, tu n'aimes pas beaucoup parler mais j'aime beaucoup d'entendre. Et puis j'aime la façon dont tu m'aimes, mais ça tu le sais déjà.

-Je pensais que tu aurais fait un classement plus physique...

-Ooh mais j'en ai aussi un dit-elle en souriant. N°3 ton torse, sur ça dit-elle en indiquant ma poitrine, je pourrais manger n'importe quelle nourriture, parce que je devrais la lécher ensuite.

J'éclatais de rire.

-N°2 ta bouche, tes lèvres...soupira t-elle de façon théâtrale comme si elle allait tomber dans les pommes. Et n°1...ça.

Elle désigna du bout du doigt le bas de mon ventre, à la jointure avec ma cuisse, mes muscles obliques.

-Ça ? Demandais-je surpris.

-Oui..il suffit de les apercevoir, de les voir et ça me rend toute..chose...excitée.

Elle claqua des dents malicieusement comme si elle voulait les croquer.

-Ah ouais ? Intéressant.

-Alors ? Demanda t-elle impatiente, c'est quoi ton classement ?

-J'en ai pas.

-Si tu en as, tout les mecs ont en un.

-Ok, bon, si tu veux soupirais-je. Déjà je t'ai fait part de mon attirance pour tes fossettes. J'aime bien tes seins aussi ils sont vraiment sympas.

Elle éclata de rire malgré elle et me donna une gentille tape :

-On ne qualifie pas les seins de sympas, c'est pas comme si tu faisais la conversation avec eux.

-Ben si justement ils me parlent...

J'allais les toucher pour lui montrer mais elle éloigna ma main en me tapant à nouveaux :

-Si c'est comme ça, ils te boudent, jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un adjectif plus flatteur.

-Ils sont magnifiques, parfaits. Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux si j'avais été sculpteur.

Elle fit une moue avant de céder : « Ok ça va, ils te reparlent »

-Bien sur qu'ils me reparlent, ils aiment trop mes mains et ma bouche n'est-ce pas ?

Elle roula les yeux au ciel : « Tu es dingue, tu sais ça ? »

-C'est toi qui me rend dingue dis-je en embrassant son cou.

-Je n'ai jamais rien fait de dingue avec toi dit-elle après un moment, pensive.

-Vraiment ? marmonnais-je.

« Non. En fait nous avons toujours été très sage. » Elle releva ma tête et planta des yeux pétillants dans les miens : « Faisons quelque chose de dingue ! »

-On vient pas de le faire ? Si tu veux on peut recommencer dans le canapé cette fois.

-Nooon fit-elle en souriant, je parle de quelque chose de vraiment dingue, un truc que tout le monde trouverait aberrant mais qui pour nous aurait un sens.

-Sauter du haut des chutes du Niagara ?

-Non. On saute déjà du haut des falaises.

-De la Tour Eiffel ?

« Non » Elle fronça les yeux puis un sourire franchit timidement ses lèvres : « Allons à Las Vegas »

* * *

_la suite au prochain épisode d'un eternel recommencement ta ta taaan_...


	61. Chapter 62

**Bonjour à tous et bonne année. J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Vos reviews m'ont bien fait rire surtout celle de Baby Chou. Donc voilà le chapitre attendu.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Playlist :_

_Feels like leting go -Matthew Perryman Jones_

_Teenage dreams-Katy Perry_

_Feeling Oblivion-Turin Brakes_

_She is love- Parachute_

_My Angel (never leave you)-Bobby Valentino_

_Never tear us apart- INXS_

* * *

**Chapitre 60**

**Las Vegas  
**

POV Jacob

-Quoi ?

-C'est dingue non ? S'exclama t-elle en souriant malgré ses sourcils appréhensifs.

-En effet ! Las Vegas ? Tu rigoles ?

-Non répondit-elle en battant des cils. On aurait dit Fleur dans Bambi (ouais, je connaissais les personnages de Disney par cœur, Bambi était son dessin animé préféré quand elle était petite -allez savoir !) J'avais beau garder une façade neutre j'avais du mal à lui résister quand elle faisait ça.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je prudemment appréhendant ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Elle posa un peu timidement sa paume sur ma joue et me montra une image de nous deux face à face, se tenant les mains, sur le point d'échanger des vœux.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Répétais-je après avoir écarquiller les yeux, mes soupçons confirmés : « Tu rêves d'un beau mariage depuis gamine et là tu veux aller à Las Vegas ? »

_-Jacob, mes rêves ne se réaliseront pas tous, ou du moins pas dans la forme que je souhaitais, ça n'empêche que c'est avec toi que j'ai toujours rêvé de me marier..._

-Dans la maison de tes parents, avec tes tantes et Esmée aux commandes lui rappelais-je. Et ce n'est pas parce que tous tes rêves ne peuvent pas se réaliser qu'il faut brader les autres ajoutais-je en lui caressant la joue.

-Je ne brades rien Jacob rétorqua t-elle comme si j'avais dit quelque chose d'offensant : "Je veux vivre un moment précieux avec toi, juste toi."

-A Las Vegas ? raillais-je. Parce qu'à vrai dire Las Vegas n'était pas le mot qui me venait en tête quand on parlait de précieux.

-Si tu connais une autre ville où l'on délivre une licence de mariage en moins de quelques heures et sans examens sanguins je te suis.

Je poussais un grand soupir. Elle se redressa : «Où est le mal ? J'ai envie de faire quelque chose avec toi, quelque chose qui compte juste pour nous.»

-Mais..justement si ça compte autant pour toi, il faut que ça soit mieux que...Las Vegas...non ?

-Non parce que c'est exactement ce que je veux, que ce soit à la fois dingue et sérieux, insensé et censé et juste nous deux.

-Ton mariage sans les Cullens ? Ta famille va me tuer, tu le sais ça ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais, tu veux ma mort ?

Elle poussa un rire, leva les yeux au ciel :

-Ils ne sont pas tenu de savoir les détails de ma vie privée.

Je lui lançais un regard dubitatif me demandant si elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle disait : "Ton mariage ? Un détail ? Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Et puis tu m'avais pas dit que ton père avait perdu son pouvoir ? Il le saura dès qu'il nous verra ou qu'il verra un des loups"

-Mon père ne vient pas souvent à Forks. Et de toute façon même si ma famille l'apprend je leur dirais que c'était une affaire privée. Je ne suis pas née avant la guerre comme eux,donc les entorses aux traditions ne me posent pas autant de problèmes.

-Et tu crois que ça va leur suffire comme explication ?

-Nous n'avons pas à leur donner d'explication. On le fait parce qu'on en a envie c'est tout.

-Ah ah ah fis-je sarcastiquement.

Elle faisait passer ça pour un acte anodin alors que sa famille allait me lyncher. Même si je devais avouer que l'idée de voir Rosalie enrager était assez motivante, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Bella et Edward. Ils allaient le prendre super mal s'ils n'étaient pas présent pour ce moment : « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ».

-Quoi ? Le mariage ou Vegas ?

-Vegas répondis-je : Tu ne te rends pas compte de la peine que cela va causer à ta famille. Je peux gérer la mienne, ils sont cools mais les tiens ils vont littéralement péter un câble.

Elle me jeta un drôle de regard, comme si elle ne me reconnaissait pas, puis dit :

-Alors, si je comprends bien : tu n'as rien contre l'idée de m'épouser, mais tu tiens à la présence de ma famille ?

-_Tu_ y tiens corrigeais-je.

-Ce que je viens de te proposer prouve le contraire rétorqua t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de prouver...

-Je n'essaie pas de trouver quoi que ce soit.

J'inspirais un bon coup. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec elle.

-_Jacob_ dit-elle avec douceur en posant sa main sur ma joue : _je sais que tu penses bien faire, je sais que tu penses à mon bien et que tu ne veux pas que j'ai de regrets plus tard. Ça me touche, vraiment, mais je n'en n'aurais pas._

J'allais l'interrompre mais elle mit ses doigts sur ma bouche et dit :

-Je le sais.

-Tu dis ça maintenant, mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressentiras demain ou dans 10 ans.

-Je ne regretterais jamais de m'être marié avec toi dit-elle en vrillant ses yeux dans les miens.

-Tu regretteras sans doute de l'avoir fait à Las Vegas.

Elle soupira, leva les yeux au plafond un moment avant de me regarder :

-Ça n'arrivera pas, ça n'aura pas lieu Jacob, un super mariage avec toute ma famille réunie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas Jacob s'écria t-elle : Mon père me conduisant à l'hôtel ? Ma mère...dans l'assistance (elle secoua la tête, poussa un rire qui n'en était pas), c'est toujours ta meilleure amie non ? Sans doute qu'elle pourrait être ton témoin. N'est ce pas merveilleux ? Si c'est ça que tu veux, je suis désolé mais ça n'arrivera pas. Pas avec moi.

Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Je restais un court instant un peu abasourdi. Bon, je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait, mais cela ne rendait pas l'idée plus acceptable. Le fait qu'elle et sa mère étaient en froid m'embêtait vraiment et le fait que j'en sois la raison rendait la chose encore plus difficile à avaler. Je me sentais en devoir de les réconcilier mais je risquais à chaque fois de réveiller en Nessie des choses désagréables. Je n'essayais pas de garder Bella dans ma vie mais dans la sienne. Car je savais qu'elle avait besoin de sa mère. Mais comment lui faire comprendre alors qu'elle ne voulait plus d'elle dans sa vie ?

Oui je me sentais coupable de toute cette pagaille.

Je la suivis et la trouvais au dessus du lavabo, face à la glace.

-Tu ne resteras pas éternellement en colère contre eux dis-je en m'approchant d'elle, et quand ce jour arrivera, tu regrettera d'avoir pris cette décision. Je sais à quel point tu les aimes.

-Jacob dit-elle en se tournant vers moi : j'en ai assez de penser à eux, à ce qui pourrait leur faire du bien ou du mal, à ce qui pourrait leur plaire ou leur déplaire. J'ai envie de penser à moi.

Il y avait plus d'agacement que de colère dans sa voix, ce qui me fit comprendre que ma mission de réconciliation était loin d'être accomplie. Elle avait passé le stade de la colère et pourtant elle ne montrait aucune volonté de renouer les liens. Je pouvais m'estimer heureux d'être là avec elle et en profiter plutôt que de marcher sur des œufs pour tenter de la ramener vers ses parents.

-Je comprends. Et je pense à toi.

-Non contredit-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers le miroir : tu penses à la version de Nessie qui vivait dans un monde parfait de conte de fée et de possibilités. Celle qui croyait que la notion même de bonheur avait été crée par ses parents. Tu penses pour elle, tu ne t'ai pas rendu compte qu'elle n'existait plus. Elle est morte.

Elle attacha rapidement ses cheveux. Elle ne prenait plus le temps de se coiffer. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir le changement. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose en elle qui était parti, qui avait été brisé. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière et changer le passé. C'était impossible, c'est pourquoi je savais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour réparer ce qui avait été cassé.

-Maintenant dit-elle, j'ai trouvé d'autres sources de bonheur.

Elle se tourna vers moi, posa sa main sur mon bras et me regarda intensément :

-_Tu devrais savoir que tu me suffis. Quand je suis avec toi, tout ce qui m'entoure m'apparait dérisoire. L'ancienne Nessie aimait les grands mariages, mais je n'en ai pas besoin, parce que tant que je t'ai toi, le reste m'importe peu. Je croyais te l'avoir déjà démontré la première fois que l'on a fait l'amour._

Je souris en soupirant.

-_Tu penses tout le temps à moi_ continua t-elle, _à mon bonheur et à la paix avec ma famille mais tu penses à toi des fois ? C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as fait quelque chose pour ton propre plaisir ? Sans réfléchir aux conséquences ? Sans te soucier de ce que les gens vont dire ? Ta vie n'est que devoirs et responsabilités Jacob. Je pense à toi aussi et je veux que tu te fasses plaisir, que tu fasses un truc complètement dingue. Je sais que tu as toujours rêvé d'aller voir le fameux Bellagio d'Ocean Eleven. _

Elle repartit dans la chambre alors que je soupirais, sachant pertinemment où cela aller me mener. Elle était maline d'avancer ces arguments car elle avait raison dans un sens (il n'y avait qu'elle pour rendre censé un truc aussi fou). J'étais chef d'un peuple maintenant, quand allais-je pouvoir faire quelque chose d'aussi dingue ? En plus avec elle. Indépendamment de la furie des Cullens (furie étant un euphémisme), qu'est ce qui pouvait m'arriver de grave ? Me retrouver marié avec la fille de ma vie ? De plus j'avais toujours rêvé d'aller à Las Vegas.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit. Je la regardais s'habiller, alors qu'elle faisait disparaître son corps sous une robe en laine.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on se marie ? Lui demandais-je, Vegas ou pas ça n'en reste pas moins un acte symbolique.

Elle s'approcha de moi, me chevaucha et m'allongea sur le lit. Elle posa de légers baisers sur mes lèvres et ses mains posées sur mon torse elle me dit :

_-On est déjà plus que marié si on y réfléchit, il n'y a pas de papier qui lie les âmes sœurs qu'on pourrait déchirer._

-Alors pourquoi se marier ?

_-Parce que je t'aime. Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante ? Je veux être humaine, ou du moins pouvoir faire vivre la partie humaine en moi. Tout le monde tombe amoureux mais les loups imprègnent, les vampires sont... impactés et les humains se marient._

-Ok j'comprends mais pourquoi maintenant ? On a toute la vie...

Elle se redressa. Je fis de même et m'accoudais. Elle me dévisagea un moment avant de dire :

-Je ne veux pas penser ainsi. Je ne veux pas me reposer sur le lendemain et le futur, je ne les connais pas. Mais je connais le présent et c'est dedans que je veux vivre. Je veux me marier avec toi Jacob Black, maintenant.

Entre besoin et caprice il y avait une fine ligne qu'elle dépassait allègrement. « Est ce que tu le veux aussi ? » me demanda t-elle.

-Et si j'avais pensé à une super demande en mariage ? Et à une super bague de fiançailles hein ? grognais-je.

Elle brandit son bras et secoua son poignet :

-Et ça ? Demanda t-elle en montrant son bracelet : ça compte pour du beurre ?

Je souris et pris son poignet dans ma main, le caressa.

-Bien sûr je ne dirais pas non si tu m'offrais un bijou, je crois qu'il y a des bijoutiers sympa à Las Vegas minauda t-elle comme si tout était gagné d'avance.

-Ah ouais ? Plaisantais-je en la prenant par la taille, la serrant contre moi et la chatouillant.

Elle se mit à rigoler de son rire irrésistible et contagieux.

-Pas de témoin ? Demandais-je, ni même ta meilleure amie ?

-C'est juste entre nous Jacob, c'est comme...faire l'amour, c'est intime, ça ne regarde que nous.

-Sauf que quand tu fais l'amour tu n'as pas un mec en habit du dimanche qui sourit béatement en te récitant des versets de la Bible.

Elle rigola tout en m'embrassant :

-En effet...Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Tu es sûre de toi ? Tu sais que tu va devoir affronter la foudre après ?

-Je ne serais pas seule pour l'affronter et de toute façon l'orage doit bien cesser à un moment.

Je souris et détournais les yeux vers la fenêtre avant de revenir sur elle. On ne pouvait jamais rien prévoir avec cette fille. Je ne voulais pas lui dire non, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire oui non plus. Je réfléchis à la façon de lui faire changer d'avis sans la froisser. N'en trouvant pas et devant donner une réponse, je me dis que la vision de couples complètement bourrés et mal assortis sortant d'une chapelle lui ferait changer d'avis. Et aussi pour être franc, j'avais toujours rêvé d'aller à Las Vegas.

-Allons à Vegas baby dis-je alors qu'elle frappait les mains d'excitation.

.

Je devais avouer que l'effet « enfuyons-nous pour nous marier à Las Vegas » avait un coté très euphorisant que je n'avais pas soupçonné. J'avais l'impression d'avoir 16 ans et de cacher une bêtise à Billy. Effet renforcé par l'alcool que nous avions bu à bord.

-C'est malpoli de refuser des cocktails de bienvenue avait-elle dit avant que je n'ouvre la bouche. "Et on doit faire tchin-tchin avec de l'alcool sinon ça ne compte pas !"

-Qui a dit ça ?

-Moi rétorqua t-elle avec son sourire d'ingénue avant de prendre les deux coupes aux couleurs dégradés que nous proposait l'hôtesse de l'air. Elle m'en donna une et dit en levant son verre : « A nous et aux prochaines heures, aux souvenirs superbes et complètement délirants que nous allons créer. » Je trinquais et avalais le cocktail. Une boisson de fille, super sucrée, une horreur entre fraise et noix de coco.

Après avoir atterri, nous allâmes au parc de location de voitures :

-Ça te va celle-là ? Lui demandais-je en lui montrant une ford mustang qui avait pas mal de gueule.

-Non minauda t-elle.

-Ferrari ? Lançais-je. Elle leva un sourcil désapprobateur. Certes elle aimait les voitures mais pas autant qu'Alice, elle n'en voyait pas la nécessité, juste la beauté, comme un beau tableau sur un mur.

-Maserati ? Essayais-je. Voyant ses sourcils sur le point de se relever je m'exclamais : « Tu veux pas qu'on roule dans un tacot quand même ! »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et lança :

-Tacot ? Tu as renié ta vieille Golf ?

-Non contestais-je, j'ai toujours aimé les belles voitures, en plus si je me marie avec toi j'aurais toutes les raisons pour en profiter quand je veux.

Elle détourna lentement les yeux de façon comique, revint sur les voitures alignées devant nous : Je vois tes intérêts murmura t-elle avec un petit sourire : Y'a rien qui me plait ici. Essayons ailleurs.

Nous primes la navette qui nous descendit au centre ville. De là nous primes un taxi et Nessie tendit un morceau de papier au chauffeur.

-Où est ce qu'on va ? lui demandais-je.

-Tu verras répondit-elle avec un petit sourire mutin.

Elle alluma ma curiosité et mon esprit commença à partir dans toutes les directions. Elle n'était jamais venu ici avant donc elle devait avoir repéré les lieux avant que l'on décolle de Seattle, lorsqu'elle préparait sa valise dans sa chambre et que je passais un coup de fil à Seth pour le prévenir de mon absence.

-Est ce que je vais aimé ?

-Tu vas adorer, crois moi répondit-elle son sourire s'agrandissant et me faisant un clin d'œil.

Le soleil commençait à tomber et nous roulions dans une banlieue résidentielle.

-Un voyage en amoureux ? devina le chauffeur avec un fort accent.

-Oui répondit Nessie, vous venez d'où exactement au Brésil ?

-Sao Paolo répondit le chauffeur en lui souriant dans le rétroviseur, vous y êtes déjà allé ?

Elle lui répondit en portugais, je compris juste qu'elle lui disait non, qu'elle avait été à Rio. Il fut encore plus enthousiasme quand il l'entendit parler sa langue natale et commença à lui taper la causette. C'était vraiment mal élevé, juste pour dire. Comme elle lui répondait de façon guillerette, je me mis à regarder par la fenêtre. Je n'avais jamais voyagé, enfin, je n'avais jamais pris l'avion. Je n'étais jamais parti plus loin que le Canada et c'était en courant, sous forme animale. Ce voyage c'était autre chose. Je remarquais le peu d'espace, le manque de verdure, j'énumérais toutes les différences avec le paysage olympique. Ici la grandeur n'était pas qualifié par la nature mais par l'industrie, le béton. C'était différent, mais j'aimais ça, je pourrais m'y habituer, découvrir de nouveaux endroits, de temps en temps...

Le taxi s'arrêta devant un coffee shop. Nessie paya le chauffeur et me fit signe de sortir.

-Au revoir, sacré veinard ! Me lança t-il.

-De quoi il parlait ? Demandais-je quand il fut repartit.

Nessie se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Tu as faim ? me demanda t-elle avec un drôle de regard concerné.

-Heu...non pas exactement pourquoi ?

-Tu veux bien m'attendre ici, j'en ai pour pas longtemps.

-Tu vas où ?

-Mmh fit-elle : c'est une surprise. Ne poses pas d'autres questions, ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai pour une demi heure grand max, si je suis pas là dans ce laps de temps tu pourra m'appeler dit-elle devançant mes autres questions et inquiétudes et me faisant passer pour un copain paranoïaque. Ce que je n'étais pas, bien sur, alors je lui dis « Ok » d'un ton le plus nonchalant et confiant possible et entrais dans le coffee shop alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les rues et maisons avoisinantes. Elle me lança un sourire avant de disparaître au coin du bâtiment.

Je m'assis près de la fenêtre, me mis à scruter les alentours.

-Café ? Me demanda une serveuse une carafe à la main.

-Ouais je crois que je vais en avoir besoin.

Alors que jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge, pour la 10ème fois, la serveuse revint et me demanda :

-Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

-Ouais, ma copine.

-Oh c'est dommage fit-elle en remplissant de nouveau ma tasse. Je la regardais un peu mieux, elle était blonde avec des grands yeux noirs et la bouche rouge. Elle me faisait penser à une chanteuse de cabaret. Elle ajouta, voyant mon regard interrogatif sur elle :

-Les mecs qui viennent ici se croient soit dans un clip de Snoop Dogg soit dans un film porno, ce qui enfin de compte revient au même. Vous avez l'air normal.

-Oh. Merci dis-je sans savoir si c'était ce qu'il fallait dire.

-Eh bien j'espère qu'elle ne va pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps dit-elle : On ne devrait pas faire attendre un mec comme vous.

-Vous avez le droit de faire ça ? J'veux dire draguer les clients ?

Elle rigola puis dit : « Je retire ce que je viens de dire, vous n'êtes pas normal. Un mec normal m'aurait déjà glissé son numéro et donné rendez vous à la fermeture »

-Vous devriez sans doute changer de job et de ville dis-je en jetant un énième coup d'œil à la fenêtre et à l'horloge. 25 minutes. J'étais sur le point de l'appeler quand une voiture entrant dans le parking attira mon attention. Pour deux bonnes raisons :

Premièrement c'était une Cadillac Eldorado Biarritz. Un modèle purement hallucinant, le rêve de tout collectionneur. Deuxièmement Nessie était au volant.

-Quoi ? M'exclamais-je en me levant, n'en croyant pas mes yeux.

-Wow fit la serveuse derrière moi la voix blasée, je retires aussi ce que j'ai dit avant : une fille, une voiture, c'est un clip de Snoop Dogg.

Je sortis du coffee shop sans faire attention à elle. On ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Snoop Dogg ou à tous ces mecs qui se prenaient pour lui. C'était du pur fantasme ! Les yeux et la bouche écarquillés je contemplais, émerveillé la vision devant moi. Je me dirigeais vers la voiture rutilante :

-C'est quoi ça ?

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de toucher la carrosserie, c'était comme caresser le rêve de tous mécanicien. L'empattement, la calandre, les jantes, les roues à rayons, les ailerons... « la dream car » par excellence.

-Ton cadeau répondit-elle en ouvrant la portière et sortant gracieusement de la voiture.

-Quoi ?

J'allais exploser, éclater en extase. Elle se posa contre la voiture d'une manière tellement sexy que je crus que j'allais vraiment imploser :

-Tu m'as bien offert une maison non ? Dit-elle lentement. Je remarquais qu'elle s'était changé, elle portait un débardeur court dévoilant son ventre, sa peau scintillait subtilement sous le soleil couchant.« On se marie, c'est le moins que je puisse faire, t'offrir un cadeau de mariage » ajouta t-elle de manière décontractée.

Mon regard glissant de la voiture à elle, je dis, m'approchant et la prenant par la taille :

-Tu sais que tu es la meilleure fille, copine, personne qui ait frôlé la surface de la terre ? La plus sexy, la plus belle, la...meilleure.

-Oui je sais murmura t-elle en souriant et enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou. Je la soulevais et l'embrassais, serrant son corps contre le mien.

_-Cadillac c'est beaucoup mieux que Ferrari et Maserati non ? Pensa t-elle._

-Complètement.

Elle monta dans la voiture et passa sur le siège passager. Je m'installais devant le volant, m'adossant au siège en cuir écru.

-Tu l'as trouvé où ? Demandais-je.

-Un collectionneur.

Je n'osais imaginer le prix auquel elle l'avait payé. Moi, je n'aurais jamais vendu une voiture pareille pour tout l'or du monde. A moins que...

-Tu ne l'as pas hypnotisé ? Demandais-je en m'arrêtant alors que j'étais en train de démarrer la voiture.

Elle fit une mine choquée et me tapa gentiment :

-Ce ne serait pas un cadeau si je l'avais volé et on ne questionne pas la provenance d'un cadeau Jacob Black, on se contente de l'accepter et d'en profiter.

Je me penchais vers elle, posais ma main sur un coté de son visage, l'approchais de moi et dit : « Merci » avant de l'embrasser. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et me montra la joie qu'elle avait eu à me faire ce cadeau.

C'était délirant, amusant, enfantin, tout ce que vous voulez. Nous roulions sur Las Vegas Boulevard, l'avenue plein de casinos et hôtels, saturée de néons. Les lumières se reflétaient sur le vernis rouge de la Cadillac, Nessie chantait à tue-tête « Teenage dream » de Katy Perry et moi je souriais et me sentais à la fois vivant et déconnecté de la réalité.

Le soleil était tombé depuis quelque temps mais la chaleur demeurait. Une chaude nuit de printemps. Cette expression ne voulait rien dire pour moi, parce que je n'avais jamais froid et que même avant d'être un loup, le soleil n'avait jamais tapé assez fort à Forks pour faire croire à une quelconque chaleur.

Mais ce soir ce n'était pas juste la météo. L'euphorie, l'amour et les cocktails que nous avions bu dans l'avion se diffusaient dans mes veines, enlevant tout le poids des responsabilités. J'étais juste un mec normal faisant quelque chose de dingue avec sa copine. Pas de loups, pas de vampire juste elle et moi, juste nous. J'allais sans doute devenir accro à cette sensation de liberté et d'insouciance, à la vision de la lueur du soleil couchant miroitant sur sa peau douce. Comme j'étais déjà accro à son sourire éblouissant et à ses yeux pétillants qui se tournaient vers moi :

-Tu veux tenter ta chance ?

-Casino ?

-Oh oui ! s'exclama t-elle.

-Allons-y !

Nous avions complètement perdu la notion du temps. C'était tout ce qu'on pouvait s'imaginer de Las Vegas en l'ayant vu à la tv. Après plusieurs parties de Baccarat, Black Jack et roulettes jouées (et toutes gagnées bien sûr), plusieurs cocktails (pour elle) et bières (pour moi) descendus, nous arpentâmes le boulevard et vidames deux appareils photos jetables. C'était juste purement délirant.

Nessie faisait ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux quand elle était contente, elle dansait gaiement devant moi, transformée en « Whooo girl » et donnant des billets à qui le voulait.

Je l'enlaçais par la taille et elle lança ses bras autour de mon cou me faisant tourner.

-_Tu es heureux_ ? me demanda t-elle alors que l'intérieur de ses yeux semblait tourner tel une spirale marron et ocre.

-Au delà lui répondis-je. Et c'était sincère, je ne m'étais pas autant amusé de façon si insouciante depuis un long moment.

_-Moi aussi._

-Pas trop bourrée ? Demandais-je voyant ses pensées aussi légères et pétillantes que les bulles de champagne qu'elle avait ingéré quelque temps avant (cadeau du casino, et on ne refuse pas les cadeaux)

-_Non_ répondit-elle, _juste gaie_.

-Ah ouais fis-je en la taquinant, ne la croyant pas du tout.

-_Si c'est vrai, d'ailleurs je vais te le prouver._

-Va s'y mais déjà tu parles à voix haute, je veux voir si tu peux aligner des mots correctement et si tu ne zozotes pas.

Elle pouffa de rire.

-D'accord répondit-elle :« Je ne veux pas me marier maintenant, je veux être complètement sobre, totalement consciente du moment »

-Tu avoues donc que tu es bourrée...dis-je en cachant ma joie.

-Non se défendit-elle en rigolant, mais je ne veux pas finir dans une chapelle avec une grosse enseigne hideuse et le sosie d'Elvis nous mariant...

Je n'en revenais pas que la conversation tourne comme je le voulais :

-Eh bien c'est un peu le but de se marier à Las Vegas non ? avançais-je mine de rien.

Elle secoua la tête plusieurs fois, plus que nécessaire, assez pour avouer qu'elle n'était pas sobre du tout :

-Non dit-elle, ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-On devrait sortir de la ville. J'ai envie de voir le désert.

Quoi ? Fis-je avec mes sourcils.

-Allons chercher la voiture s'écria t-elle en me tirant vers le parking du casino.

Nous primes l'autoroute 15 vers l'est de l'état et arrivâmes sur le site de la vallée de feu. J'avais vu des photos mais en live c'était vraiment autre chose. Ici on se sentait vraiment petit et insignifiant face à la grandeur de la nature. Et on voyait les étoiles.

-J'étais sûre que tu allais aimer dit-elle doucement en me regardant.

Je sortis de la route et arrêtais la voiture à quelques mètres. Nous restâmes là un bon moment, allongés sur les sièges à regarder les étoiles. A Forks on ne s'occupait même pas de savoir si on pouvait les voir, il y avait constamment des nuages pour vous rappeler que vous étiez dans l'état le plus pluvieux des États-Unis. Mais au dessus de ce désert rouge elle brillaient, nombreuses comme de la poussière scintillante. Il y avait quelque chose qui tenait à la fois de révélation, de leçon d'humilité et de merveilleux à se tenir là, à regarder ce ciel étoilé.

Elle avait ses doigts entrelacés avec les miens. Nous ressentions la même chose, dans sa complexité et sa simplicité. Pour rien au monde nous n'aurions voulu être ailleurs, avec quelqu'un d'autre que la personne que nous tenions par la main.

-Viens me dit-elle d'un coup, m'entrainant vers le désert. Elle se mit à courir droit vers un énorme rocher et sautant commença à l'escalader. Je la suivis et arriva au sommet.

C'était tout aussi impression à 50 m de hauteur qu'au sol. Au loin, le soleil commençait à se lever, incendiant doucement le ciel bleu nuit de ses trainées oranges et jaunes. Nous nous assîmes et elle se cala contre moi, entre mes jambes.

-Le lever de soleil est joli à la Push, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il en valait la peine ici aussi.

-Je veux bien te croire, surtout avec toi dans le paysage dis-je en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

Enlacés nous regardâmes le soleil se lever. Graduellement le bleu nuit s'enfuit, de sombre le désert passa au marron puis à l'orange. Ouais c'était super beau, romantique et tout ce que vous voulez. Mais ce qui était le plus beau était...elle. Les rayons du soleil se projetant sur sa peau, la faisant scintiller comme si elle était enduite d'une matière précieuse. Peut importe le paysage magnifique devant moi, rien ne pourrait égaler cette vision de beauté.

Quand le soleil fut complètement levé je murmurais à son oreille :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?

-Mmmh d'abord tu me nourris et ensuite tu m'épouses ? Ça te va ?

Je rigolais. Ça avait été trop beau pour être vrai, ce sursaut de bon sens.

-Quoi ? Tu croyais que j'avais changé d'avis ? me demanda t-elle en se retournant dans mes bras.

-Oh soupirais-je de manière résignée, mais je sais que quand tu as une idée en tête, il est très difficile de te l'enlever.

-Jacob, demanda t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux : Je ne te forces à rien ? Je veux dire tu ne fais pas ça seulement pour me faire plaisir ?

-Ça changerait quelque chose ?

Elle fronça les yeux : "Bien sûr. Pourquoi voudrais-je me marier avec quelqu'un qui n'en a pas envie ?"

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas me marier avec toi. J'ai juste évoqué le fait que ta famille et tes amis seront très blessés par ta décision.

Elle détourna le regard.

-A moins que...c'est ce que tu veuilles ? tentais-je.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Oh non Nessie ne me dit pas que tu fais ça pour leur faire du mal ? soupirais-je en me levant : Vous les vampires vous avez un sérieux problème avec la vengeance ! Comment tu peux m'utiliser de la sorte ?

-Ne me dis que tu es offusqué par _mon_ idée de t'utiliser pour leur briser le cœur rétorqua t-elle d'une voix amère.

Oh bon sang c'était reparti !

-Tu ne peux pas utiliser notre mariage comme une arme pour faire du mal à tes parents, je ne l'acceptes pas dis-je d'une voix calme.

-Moi ce que je n'accepte pas c'est que tu les places avant moi, pourquoi tu te soucies autant d'eux ? rétorqua t-elle en se levant.

-Tu sais que c'est faux Nessie. Je ne serais pas là si c'était le cas.

-Mais tu te dégonfles, pire tu n'avais même pas l'intention de vraiment m'épouser. Tu m'as promis Jacob, toi et moi avant tout.

J'inspirais un bon coup, pour me calmer, pour me ressaisir et ne pas flancher devant ses yeux bordés de larmes.

-Sois honnête avec moi Renesmée dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux : Tu fais ça pour les faire enrager ?

-Je fais ça parce que je ne veux plus qu'ils se mêlent de ma vie. Ce qui n'est à priori pas ton cas.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne raison pour se marier répliquais-je calmement : Et tu le sais. Tu devrais laisser tomber, tu ne peux pas laisser ta colère dicter tes décisions, pas quand elles sont si importantes, pas quand elles m'incluent.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne te mariera pas avec moi tant que moi et mes parents nous ne danserons pas la farandole ensemble ?

Elle plissa les yeux. Mauvais signe. Elle croisa les bras, attendant ma réponse. Très mauvais signe. Je savais ce qui se passait quand ses parents étaient impliqués dans nos conversations et qu'elle avait l'impression que je me rangeais de leur coté. Je détournais le problème :

-Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être légèrement égoïste ? Je me marie aussi non ? J'ai mon mot à dire.

-Que dalle ! rétorqua t-elle narquoise : Tu n'en as rien à faire ! Tu es un mec, tu t'en fiche du jour de ton mariage.

Voyant que j'étais loin de gagner cet argument je tentais une autre approche :

-Faisons un deal. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais que ce soit privé, juste toi et moi ?

-Oui...répondit-elle soupçonneuse.

-Dans ce cas, faisons le jusqu'au bout, juste toi et moi, prononçons nos vœux. On peut même le faire ici et maintenant devant ce soleil levant. Romantique non ?

Ses yeux se plissèrent à nouveau :

-Mais ça n'aurait aucune valeur légale avança t-elle.

-Ça aurait une valeur sentimentale, ce n'est pas plus important ? De plus je te signale qu'on est au dessus des lois.

Elle me regarda longuement avant de secouer lentement la tête. Elle fit quelques pas jusqu'au bord du rocher et se laissa tomber en bas. Je la suivis, dérouté.

Je l'appelais mais elle ne se retourna pas, fila vers la voiture et s'y installa.

-Tu n'aimes pas mon idée devinais-je en la rejoignant.

-Ramènes moi à l'hôtel m'ordonna t-elle.

-Tu es fâchée ?

-Ramènes moi à l'hôtel répéta t-elle.

-Écoute Nessie...commençais-je mais elle ne me laissa pas finir, sortit de la voiture et se mit à courir, disparaissant telle une tâche brouillonne que le désert aspirait.

Ok, elle était vraiment fâchée.

Je retournais à Las Vegas. Les fontaines du Bellagio avaient beaucoup moins de gueule en plein jour. Sachant qu'elle aurait besoin de temps pour se calmer, je ne montais pas directement dans notre suite mais flânais dans la galerie de l'hôtel après m'être fait confirmé par la réception qu'elle était bien monté. J'étais en train de penser à ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir et calmer sa colère quand je passais devant la vitrine d'un bijoutier. Dans ma poche j'avais encore une liasse de billets que nous avions gagné la veille.

Je remontais trois quart d'heure plus tard, une petite boite en velours dans ma poche à la place des billets. Je la trouvais dans notre suite Cypress, celle qui formait un croissant de lune. Elle était assise en tailleur au milieu du lit. Elle ne semblait plus fâchée, juste triste. Je me laissais tomber en face d'elle. Nous nous regardâmes un long moment sans un mot. Finalement elle dit :

-Tu avais raison, venir à Las Vegas était une mauvaise idée. On devrait repartir. J'ai une dissertation à faire de toute façon, donc je dois rentrer à Seattle.

Elle haussa les épaules comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer était bénin, un simple malentendu. Je la retins doucement par le poignet alors qu'elle s'échappait du lit. Je la pris par la taille et l'attira contre moi :

-Ce que tu as dit hier, concernant une partie de toi qui était morte ? Je n'y crois pas. Je ne pense pas que ma Nessie joyeuse, drôle, aimante, chaleureuse, attentionnée, pleine d'abnégation et d'indulgence et qui croit au bonheur avec toute sa famille soit morte. Juste qu'elle a vécu des choses compliquées. Je suis là pour ne pas que tu oublies qui tu es, malgré tout ce qui peut t'arriver. Et ce mariage, maintenant, dans ces conditions, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Mais tu veux savoir ce que j'aurais dit si on s'était effectivement marié ?

-Va s'y...marmonna t-elle, mi-figue mi-raisin.

"J'aurais dit : Moi, Jacob Black..." à ce moment je sortis la boite de ma poche et l'ouvris devant ses yeux surpris : "...je te prend Renesmée Cullen pour épouse. Tu es le seul et unique amour de ma vie et je serais toujours là pour toi. Si tu tombes, je te rattraperais et si tu te perds, je te retrouverais. Je serais tout ce que tu aura besoin que je sois. Je t'aimerais sans condition tant que nous vivrons et je te promet de te donner chaque jour une raison de sourire et d'espérer.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des va et vient entre la bague et moi. C'était un anneau en or avec un gros caillou marron ambré et deux petites pierres d'un jaune orangé, le tout entourée de diamants. Citrine et quartz fumé que m'avait dit la vendeuse, tout ce que je savais c'était que le bijou me faisait penser à ses yeux. Yeux qui se remplissait de larmes alors que je glissais la bague à son annulaire gauche.

Elle m'embrassa. Son baiser avait un gout salé, sa main sur ma joue me fit voir à quel point elle était heureuse. Elle respira de façon adorable et me _dit_ : "_Et moi j'aurais dit : Moi, Renesmée Cullen, je te prend Jacob Black pour mari. Je promet de te chérir, de t'honorer, d'être à tes cotés dans la joie et la tristesse, dans les bons comme les mauvais moments. Je partagerais tes rêves et t'encouragerais toujours à les réaliser. Je te promet de t'aimer et de t'appartenir âme corps et esprit, tant que nous vivrons."_

C'était à mon tour maintenant d'avoir les yeux humides. J'étais heureux. Heureux qu'elle soit heureuse et à vrai dire heureux de ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle avait raison, j'étais un mec, le mariage n'était pour moi qu'un moyen de faire la fête et par la même occas me lier légalement à la femme de ma vie. Mais de voir, de sentir tous ce qu'elle attachait à ses vœux, la profondeur et la force de ses sentiments, j'eus envie de me précipiter dans la chapelle de l'hôtel pour lui donner ce qu'elle voulait.

-On peut descendre si tu veux dis-je entre deux baisers, allez à la mairie...

Quoique vu comment tournaient les choses, ses bras autour de mon cou et mes mains sous son t-shirt, nous ne risquions d'aller nulle part dans les prochaines heures.

-_Non, ça va j'ai compris _murmura t-elle dans ma tête, le désir submergeant ses autres pensées_ : valeur sentimentale, au dessus des lois : ça me va. _

.

-Je veux le même lit à la maison. Mais un peu plus grand dis-je en remuant mes pieds qui dépassaient.

Elle rigola, son corps vibrant sur le mien et me titillant de manière très excitante. Elle s'accouda sur moi, me lança un regard mutin et dit :

-Tu as gagné.

-Personne n'a perdu dis-je en lui caressant l'épaule : Je suis ton homme, tu es ma femme et ceci pour toujours. Mais croyez moi Mademoiselle Cullen, quand je changerais votre nom en Madame Black il y aura de quoi organiser la fête du siècle.

Elle m'embrassa pour clore le deal.

_-Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ? On pourrait aller à Hawai pour célébrer notre lune de miel officieuse._

-Je suis super bien ici répondis-je malgré les images de plages de sable fin ensoleillées qu'elle me montrait : Et désolé de te faire redescendre sur terre mais tu as cours demain.

_-J'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer_ soupira t-elle.

-Il va bien falloir.

-Mais pour le moment on est là s'exclama t-elle, en se relevant : alors profitons-en. On va essayer le jacuzzi ?

-Mmmh acquiesçais-je, tout en chassant l'image intempestive d'elle dans un jacuzzi avec l'hybride.

Elle sentit quelque chose et se retournant me demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-Rien mentis-je, allons dans le jacuzzi dis-je avec un entrain un peu forcé.

Elle comprit, fit une petite grimace et me dit : "Il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, tu le sais ça ? De plus je suis ta femme maintenant.."

-Ouais j'ai gagné.

Elle sourit : "Il n'y avait pas de compétition" Elle prit ma main, dit à voix haute : "Dans le jacuzzi, j'ai juste parlé avec lui...", puis elle me montra : "_...mais avec toi, je vais faire beaucoup plus._"

* * *

**_Désolé mais même si j'étais parti dans un délire de mariage à Las Vegas, je ne pouvais pas imaginer un vrai mariage Cullen sans Alice aux commandes. J'aime trop Jacob Black pour le condamner à la mort de la sorte :)_**


	62. Chapter 63

**_Salut tout le monde, c'est encore le moment de le dire donc Bonne année ! Voila un nouveau chapitre où je me suis essayé à une nouvelle POV._**

**_Enjoy_**

**

* * *

**_Playlist_

_Ride -Cary Brothers_

_Where I stand- Missy Higgins  
_

_All you wanted- Sounds under radio  
_

_Bitter- Meshell Ndegéocello  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 61**

**Éclaircies  
**

POV Jacob

-Tu vas pas le croire ! s'exclama t-elle devant l'ordinateur portable de la chambre.

-Quoi ?

-Ma dissertation vient d'être repoussée annonça t-elle en se dandinant de contentement sur sa chaise.

-Vraiment ? T'es pas en train d'inventer une excuse pour rester un jour de plus ?

-Non j't'assures viens voir par toi même.

Je regardais par dessus son épaule l'écran de l'ordinateur. Son emploi du temps était effectivement vide pour le lendemain.

-C'est super pour toi, mais moi je dois travailler.

-Ooh non minauda t-elle.

-Ooh si.

Nous primes la route, laissant la folie de Las Vegas derrière nous.

-Merci encore pour la voiture dis-je en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules.

-De rien. Est-ce que je dois t'acheter une bague aussi ? Me demanda t-elle en jouant avec la sienne.

-Je ne te l'ai pas acheté pour que tu m'en achètes une.

-Alors on est quoi ? Officieusement mariés, fiancés, concubins ?

Je rigolais :

-On est Jacob et Nessie ça te va ?

-Ça me va...murmura t-elle.

La nuit tombée, nous nous arrêtâmes dans un motel au nord de la Californie. Le contraste avec le Bellagio était frappant, pourtant ça n'avait aucune importance. Nous réussissions à recréer notre bulle de bonheur partout où nous étions. Elle ne s'était jamais plaint du confort matériel.

Nous avions pris une douche et étions étendus sur le lit, jouant à reconnaître les bruits alentours. Une fois atteintes nos limites, je laissais le silence m'environner. Elle était allongée à l'envers, la tête au pied du lit, les yeux fixant le vide. Elle semblait déplacée et perdue sur ce lit médiocre à la couverture usée tellement elle était belle. Même en pyjama. Bon à sa décharge son pyjama se constituait d'un short très court, très sexy et d'un débardeur moulant.

-Tu étais où lorsque tu as quitté la Push ?

La question me prit de cours mais je n'avais même pas besoin de précision, je savais à quel épisode elle faisait référence. Avant de soupirer et de lui dire de laisser tomber, je l'observais. Elle était calme, aucune trace de colère dans la voix ni le regard.

« Pas loin, à Beaver, dans un motel » répondis-je guettant sa réaction. Elle cligna des yeux. « Mais je faisais des va et viens toutes les nuits, pour voir comment tu allais » ajoutais-je. Elle sourit faiblement.

-Pourquoi tu poses cette question ? demandais-je après un moment de silence.

-L'idée m'as traversé l'esprit que tu aurais pu être dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Elle passa un bras sous sa tête, tourna son visage vers moi :

-Tu dois penser que je suis folle.

-Tu parles de quoi exactement ?

Elle détourna les yeux sur le plafond :

-Ce n'était pas parfait dit-elle lentement, mais avant que Carlisle me donne ces résultats, nous étions sur la bonne route avec mes parents, enfin ...j'étais sarcastique et légèrement désagréable, mais je ne ressentais pas...cette colère.

Je restais silencieux, attendant la suite. On aurait cru qu'elle s'était figée dans l'espace, yeux fixés au plafond, si calme et immobile. Elle mit du temps avant de continuer et je sus que cela lui avait demandé beaucoup de réflexion et de remise en question quand elle dit :

-C'est dur Jacob et je sais que c'est injuste mais ...(elle ferma les yeux)... blâmer ma mère et essayer de lui faire de la peine, c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas affronter le fait que c'est moi qui ai un problème.

-Quel problème ?

-Je ne suis pas normale, je suis bancale...je ne tourne pas rond.

-C'est faux contestais-je en me redressant et caressant son ventre.

-Et le fait qu'elle, continua t-elle comme si je n'avais rien dit, ai tout eu, tout vécu, mon père, toi, être humaine, être vampire, être mère...j'imagine que je suis un peu jalouse. Comment peut-on être jalouse de sa mère ? S'exclama t-elle : C'est pathétique ! Je suis pathétique !

Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux et se les frotta.

-Non tu n'es pas pathétique la consolais-je, c'est la vie qui est...compliquée.

Je me sentais mal parce que je ne pouvais pas lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. C'était bien la première fois que je me sentais si inutile et impuissant face à sa tristesse. Elle se sentait mal parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle ne pouvait pas me donner quelque chose qui lui semblait important. Elle se sentait coupable à ce sujet et je me sentais mal de ne pouvoir rien faire pour ôter sa culpabilité.

-Je ne suis pas stupide dit-elle lentement en reniflant, je sais que la vie est comme elle est et qu'on ne peut rien prévoir. Mais il y a une partie de moi qui est tellement triste. Et je ne supporte pas cette tristesse. Je me sens si...inutile des fois. Je me répète que notre amour est tout ce qui compte, tout ce qui nous suffit. Je le crois. Mais il y a toujours ce...vide qui ne veut pas partir. Alors j'essaie de le remplir. Décorer la maison, se marier...comme si je voulais me convaincre que je mérite d'être avec toi, d'être tout ce dont tu as besoin.

-Tu me suffis. Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre que toi lui assurais-je en caressant son visage.

-Mes parents, je ne les déteste pas, pour être honnête je ne suis même plus en colère contre eux.

-Vraiment ? Même pour t'avoir caché la vérité nous concernant ?

Elle haussa les épaules : "J'ai juste...mal. Quand tu parles de ce qu'ils vont ressentir si je fais ci ou ça, ça me fait mal ; parce que je me dis que s'ils savaient tout ce que j'éprouve, ils ne devraient pas avoir de commentaire à faire sur ma vie."

-Mais ils ne savent pas ce que tu éprouves, ils n'ont aucune idée de ce que tu traverses. Et je pense que tu devrais leur en parler.

-Je ne veux pas de leur pitié.

-Ça s'appelle de la sollicitude et de l'amour rectifiais-je : pas de la pitié.

Elle soupira, j'essuyais ses joues trempées et ses yeux rouges avant de l'attirer sur moi. Je la serrais contre ma poitrine et la berça.

Nous arrivâmes en fin de matinée à La Push. Après un saut à la maison pour déposer nos affaires et nous changer, nous allâmes directement au garage, Nessie voulait passer la journée avec moi. J'avais pas mal de boulot à rattraper et elle me fut d'une grande aide. Elle avait un truc pour la paperasserie, une certaine forme de patience et d'organisation, que je n'avais pas du tout. La journée passa vite et nous étions sur le point de fermer le garage quand elle reçut un appel.

-Salut Alice dit-elle en décrochant.

-_Coucou ma puce, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, où étais-tu tout ce weekend ?_ entendis-je sa tante demander.

-Avec Jacob répondit Nessie.

Je pouvais aisément imaginer la mine blasée d'Alice et son "bien sûr" muet. « _Écoute__ tu dois venir à la maison ce soir » _dit-elle_.  
_

-Pourquoi ?

-_Tu dois avoir une raison particulière pour voir ta tante ?_

-Non bien sûr.

-_Bon je t'attends alors._

-Je peux venir avec Jacob ? demanda Nessie en levant les yeux vers moi, son regard me demandant de l'accompagner.

-_Ah parce que vous pouvez vous déplacer l'un sans l'autre maintenant ?_ Fit Alice avec un petit air sarcastique. « _A tout de suite _».

-Tu n'as pas à être nerveuse dis-je à Nessie alors que nous avancions dans l'allée qui menait à la grande maison. Sa main serrait mon avant-bras un peu trop fort et elle était préoccupée. Je fis glisser son bras autour de ma taille et enroula le mien autour de ses épaules. Je posais un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Je sais dit-elle, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le suis.

Alice sortit sur le perron et s'élança vers sa nièce qu'elle serra dans ses bras.

-Oh ma Nessie ! Tu m'as manqué s'exclama t-elle, puis elle dit en la tenant à bout de bras : « Tu n'as pas assez de chemise pour porter celle de Jacob ? »

-J'aime cette chemise répondit Nessie.

-Et je l'aime aussi sur elle ajoutais-je.

Alice roula les yeux au ciel, dit : "J'aurais dû te dire ce qui se passait, tu aurais fait un effort."

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je.

-Bonsoir.

La réponse à ma question était sur le perron : Edward et Bella.

-_Finalement je sais pourquoi j'étais nerveuse_ pensa Nessie.

-Quelle surprise...dis-je alors que je ne sais pour quelle raison Nessie lâcha mon bras et cacha ses mains derrière elle. Geste qui alluma en quelques secondes la mèche de la dynamite.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que nous voyions cette bague Renesmée ? demanda son père en descendant les marches. De souriant et heureux de voir sa fille il était passé à soupçonneux et curieux.

-Quelle bague ? Demanda Alice.

Nessie ne répondit pas, fit un pas en arrière. Alice, d'un geste rapide, prit son bras. A la vision du bijou au doigt de sa nièce elle ouvrit la bouche et aspira tellement d'air qu'on aurait cru qu'elle en avait réellement besoin.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda t'elle en détachant tous les mots.

-Un cadeau de Jacob répondit Nessie.

-Est-ce censé représenter quelque chose que nous devrions savoir ? demanda Bella en s'approchant de nous.

Ce qui était bien avec les vampires, c'est qu'ils ne changeaient pas, pas besoin de s'attarder sur les choses qui n'étaient pas là avant. Pas besoin de demander aussi s'ils allaient bien. Bref pas besoin de bla-bla introductifs. En revanche ce qui avait définitivement changé était la façon dont je voyais Bella. Elle avait été pas mal de choses pour moi, et dans tous les cas chère à mon cœur. Mais là en la voyant j'eus un étrange sentiment. Peut-être était-ce le fait de se retrouver pour la première fois devant elle avec Nessie en tant que couple. En tout cas j'imagine que c'était le sentiment que tout gendre avait envers sa belle-mère : envie de l'éviter. Mais c'était tellement bizarre que ce soit Bella. Comme si tout d'un coup je réalisais à quel point la situation était bizarre et dérangeante.

-Non, c'est juste un cadeau répondit de nouveau Nessie en haussant les épaules.

-En tout cas je suis contente de vous voir tous les deux dit Bella en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. « Et la chemise de Jacob te va très bien » ajouta t-elle en me souriant. "Alors ? Où étiez-vous tout le week-end ?" Demanda t-elle en nous escortant dans la maison. « Nous sommes arrivés samedi matin, pensant vous faire une surprise et Seth nous a dit que vous étiez partis ? »

La dynamite éclata à ce moment.

-Las Vegas ? cracha Edward en détachant lui aussi chaque syllabe.

-Vous étiez à Las Vegas ? Demanda Bella surprise.

-Qu'êtes vous allés faire là bas ? demanda Rosalie qui descendait les escaliers.

-Renesmée, Jacob ! C'est quoi cette bague ? Redemanda Alice, menaçante maintenant.

-Quelle bague ? Demanda Blondie. A son tour elle prit le bras de Nessie et aspira tout l'air de la pièce en voyant le bijou.

-Comment as-tu osé ? Vociféra t-elle !

Alice haussa le ton : « Renesmée, ne me dis pas que tu as fait ce que je crois que tu as fait ? »

-Espèce de sale cabot ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? rugit Rosalie.

-Tu l'a soulé c'est ça ? Enchaina Alice.

-Ma nièce ! s'époumona Rosalie : dans une chapelle immonde et bas marché !

-C'est complètement insensé, stupide et débile !

-Ce n'est pas un vrai mariage ! Déclara Rosalie.

-Pas de robe, pas de musique, pas de famille ! Bien sûr que s'en est pas un ! Renchérit Alice.

Telles deux amazones à la guerre elles continuèrent ainsi pendant un moment, insultant mon manque d'intelligence et la faute de goût de Nessie. Mais en gros elles m'insultaient moi. Ce qui n'était pas très inhabituel. "Ça m'avait manqué" soupirais-je sarcastiquement alors que je pensais aux années de répit que m'avaient valu les années de lycée de Nessie en Écosse.

Bella était perplexe, Edouard, lui se contentait de contenir sa colère en lisant dans nos esprits. Je vis le soulagement étirer ses traits et il dit :

-Calmez vous, ils ne se sont pas mariés.

-Non ?

-Non. C'était mon idée mais on ne l'a pas fait répondit Nessie à ses tantes : Parce que Jacob savait que vous alliez réagir ainsi et ils ne voulaient pas que vous ayez de la peine. Ça vous en bouche un coin n'est ce pas ? Ajouta t-elle devant le silence et l'étonnement de ses tantes.

-Eh bien merci Jacob d'avoir empêché Nessie d'avoir fait une énorme erreur et d'avoir pris en compte nos sentiments dit Alice poliment.

-De rien.

-Et désolé pour...tout ce qu'on a dit avant dit-elle en englobant Blondie dans le « on ».

-Peu importe soupirais-je.

Un silence un peu gêné s'étendit après ça. Bella entreprit de le briser en disant :

-Je ne savais pas que vous vouliez vous marier, tu ne m'avais même pas dit que vous vous étiez remis ensemble.

-Eh bien, tu le sais maintenant murmura Nessie en faisant un petit sourire forcé.

Encore une fois un silence prit place. Nessie regardait ses pieds alors que tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle.

_-Est ce qu'on peut rentrer_ ? me supplia t-elle en me prenant la main.

-Seth nous a dit que tu avais construit une maison lança Edward.

J'avais la nette impression qu'il tentait de nous retenir.

-Euh ouais.

-C'est donc là que tu passes tout tes weekends au lieu de rester avec moi ? bouda Alice : Que peux-tu bien faire de si passionnant... ?

Elle s'arrêta et sa bouche fit un « Oh » un peu embarrassé et muet alors que le visage de Nessie rosie et qu'elle détourna le regard. Edward se gratta la gorge.

-Ok je crois qu'on va y aller fis-je rapidement.

-_Tu_ va y aller dit Edward sèchement, Nessie reste avec nous.

Je sus en voyant ses yeux qu'il s'empêchait de me couper en pièce. Partir était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. Je n'imaginais pas ce qu'un père pouvait ressentir à la vue et la pensée de sa petite fille chérie faisant des choses très adultes. Peut importe avec qui.

-Non tu n'imagines pas souffla t-il.

-Appelles moi dis-je doucement à Nessie en posant un baiser, chaste, à travers ses cheveux avant de m'éclipser.

POV Bella

J'étais à la fois perplexe, heureuse et embarrassée. Perplexe que ma fille eut l'idée de se marier, sans nous avertir, à Las Vegas, qui plus est. Perplexe qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit quant à sa situation amoureuse, même si je n'étais pas surprise. J'étais heureuse qu'elle soit avec Jacob, le dernier stade de l'imprégnation leur allait bien. Je fus attendris en les voyant s'avancer dans l'allée et me rendis compte que c'était la première fois que je les voyais interagir en tant que couple. Ils allaient si bien ensemble que l'amitié qui me liait avec Jacob et toute notre histoire paraissaient risible et insignifiante à côté. Ils étaient deux des personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde et les voir ensemble remplissait mon esprit et mon cœur qui ne battait plus de bonheur. Leur vision produit aussi un peu de culpabilité à l'idée que j'avais pu demandé à Jacob de se séparer d'elle, même si je pensais que les raisons étaient bonnes. Et au dessus de toutes ses émotions, l'embarras venait enrobait le tout. Même si j'avais eu plusieurs années pour m'y préparer, ça n'avait servi à rien. La vision de ma fille et de mon meilleur ami, intimes... était pour le moins gênante. Je n'imaginais même pas ce qu'Edward devait ressentir.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête demanda t-il à notre fille.

-Oui partages nous cette magnifique idée que tu as eu de t'enfuir pour te marier à Las Vegas ? Tu n'as pas trouvé plus minable ? renchérit Alice.

Nessie fourra ses mains dans ses poches et soupira :

-Je ne suis pas mariée alors ça ne sert à rien d'en parler.

-Grâce à Jacob ! Qui aurait cru que je serais reconnaissante envers lui un jour soupira Rosalie théâtralement.

-Renesmée promets moi que tu ne fera pas une chose pareille ! Promets moi que j'organiserais ton mariage la harcela Alice de son air menaçant.

Je comprenais que l'idée d'un mariage à Las Vegas puisse être tentante quand on voyait Alice et ses yeux fous de planificatrice.

-Tout ce que tu veux Alice soupira Nessie en se retournant vers la baie vitrée.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demandais-je dénotant une étrange tristesse dans sa voix.

-Tout va bien répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, pas seulement parce que je connaissais ma fille et savais que ses haussements d'épaules n'étaient pas un signe de bien-être mais aussi parce que le visage d'Edward me le disait.

-Et puis pourquoi vouloir se marier si tôt ? Demanda Rosalie en s'approchant d'elle : Ni toi ni Jacob êtes de la vielle école. Et selon ce que j'ai pu comprendre et sachant maintenant à quoi vous occupez vos weekends, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous marier aussi vite.

-Je dois repartir à Seattle coupa Nessie en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

C'était évident qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. La scène me ramena quelques années en arrière, quand moi et Edward avions annoncé nos fiançailles à mon père. Je me rappelais sa première supposition. Supposition qui se présenta à moi maintenant. Ce fut avec une grande précaution et appréhension que je lui demandais :

-Tu n'es pas...enceinte ?

Sa réaction ne me rassura pas, panique et incompréhension se mélangèrent en moi quand elle ferma les yeux, comme si ma question était un coup de poing que je lui avais porté au ventre.

-Je dois vraiment y aller dit-elle visiblement bouleversée en retenant des larmes.

-Attends dis-je en m'interposant entre elle et la porte, la stoppant dans son élan. Elle se détourna de moi.

-Nessie...

Son père s'approcha d'elle, le visage peiné. Une réponse positive ne pouvait pas lui avoir provoqué cette émotion. Si elle était effectivement enceinte Edward serait dans une rage monumentale et Jacob serait déjà mort. Alors qu'est ce qui se passait ?

-Réponds moi je t'en prie lui demandais-je en la retournant vers moi.

-Non je ne suis pas enceinte répondit-elle le visage tordu de tristesse et les yeux humides : et je ne le serais jamais.

Elle fila par la porte. Le choc de sa phrase ne dura que quelques secondes, je me précipitais après elle, Edward et Rosalie sur mes talons.

Nous l'arrêtâmes juste après la rivière, pas très loin du cottage.

-Renesmée qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est qui t'arrive ? Parles-nous dis-je en me plaçant devant elle.

-Je ne veux pas en parler ! cria t-elle. Son cri, mélange de douleur et de honte, me tordit le ventre. Elle avait beau ne pas vouloir en parler, elle semblait ne pas pouvoir contenir sa peine qui ricocha vers moi avant de s'enfoncer dans mon cœur.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Nessie dit Edward, depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ?

-Arrêtes de me poser des questions pour voir les réponses, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler !

-Pourquoi Carlisle ne nous a rien dit ? Pensa Edward à haute voix.

-Il est au courant ? M'étonnais-je.

-Parce que je lui ai dit de ne rien dire à personne répondit Nessie.

-Tu sais que tu pouvais venir me voir et m'en parler, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Pourquoi ? A cause de ça, à cause de vos regards, je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, je n'ai pas besoin que vous sachiez mes défaillances. C'est déjà assez dur à supporter sans que vous soyez au courant.

J'allais la serrais dans mes bras mais elle se déroba :

-Non, je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Ça ne va rien changer.

-Je suis tellement désolé ma chérie.

-Ouais moi aussi rétorqua t-elle amère.

-Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire ? N'importe quoi demandais-je sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais rien faire.

Elle inspira rapidement et s'essuya les yeux.

-Je dois repartir à Seattle.

-Nous sommes là pour toi Nessie, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit lui dit son père en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire dit-elle en se dégageant et filant dans la forêt.

Je voulus lui courir après mais Edward m'en empêcha :

-Elle a mal. Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu y ailles.

-Je dois la retrouver, je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état.

Il poussa un soupir, hésita :

-Bon, peut-être que ça pourra être bénéfique murmura t-il.

Je suivis sa trace et me retrouvais près du lac Wentworth. A la lisière du bois, se tenait un cottage en bois et en pierre. J'étais estomaqué à la vue de cette maison. Jacob avait toujours été doué mais là il avait élevé son talent à un autre niveau. La maison était un mélange parfait d'eux, il y avait le coté ouvert et moderne de la maison Cullen familiale mais aussi celui chaleureux et classique des habitations de la Push.

Des rideaux étaient tirés derrière la baie vitrée mais je pouvais voir aisément à l'intérieur. Nessie était immobile au milieu du salon, les mains sur son visage, semblant se ressaisir. Mon cœur se serra en la voyant.

De peur qu'elle ne m'ouvre pas si je toquais, je franchis la porte d'entrée. Elle se tourna :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je ne supportes pas de te voir dans cet état.

-Moi non plus mais on ne peut rien y faire rétorqua t-elle.

-Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

Elle se retourna, dos à moi, essuya ses yeux, soupira. Elle semblait éreintée. Le silence dura si longtemps que je crus qu'elle n'allait pas me répondre. Désemparée, me sentant impuissante et un peu indésirable je me retournais vers la porte d'entrée. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle murmura :

-Quelques semaines. Depuis que je me suis rendus compte que mes cheveux ne poussaient plus. Je suis totalement figée. Mon cœur bat, mon estomac fonctionne ainsi que mes poumons mais c'est tout ce que j'ai d'humain. Le reste...apparemment mon coté vampire à décidé que je pouvais m'en passer.

Encore une fois elle haussa les épaules. Sur l'écran de la télé devant lequel elle était je pouvais voir son reflet et le sentiment d'injustice étreindre son visage.

-Je peux comprendre dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui lui assurais-je : Je sais que tu as toujours aimé les enfants.

-Oui mais ça ne sert à rien parce que je suis stérile, Jacob ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfants avec moi. Je ne pourrais jamais lui donner ça.

Elle marqua une pause puis dit : "D'autres filles pourraient lui en donner. Tu aurais pu. Même Papa l'a pensé. Tu vois, peut-être que finalement lui et toi étiez fait pour être ensemble, sans doute que c'est papa et moi les éléments perturbateurs"

Elle haussa les épaules et secoua la tête, comme si elle venait de dire une blague, une chose sans importance mais je pouvais sentir sa souffrance irradier vers moi.

-Non, non, non je t'interdis de dire ça, de penser ça dis-je en me plaçant devant elle.

Je me rendais compte à quel point je n'étais pas au courant de sa vie, de ses souffrances. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire à quel point je l'aimais et à quel point je désirais que ce soit assez pour la consoler.

-Tu veux que je pense à quoi alors ?

-Que tout s'expliquera un jour, comme ça été le cas pour moi. Ça ne peut pas être autrement. Renesmée tu es un miracle.

-Ouais fit-elle sarcastique : un phénomène bizarre qui n'a pas de raison d'être, c'est aussi ça la définition d'un miracle.

-Ce n'est pas ta définition.

-Un miracle est censé être parfait, je suis très loin d'être parfaite, je suis...défectueuse dit-elle en me donnant ensuite un regard plein d'amertume.

-C'est ce que je te rappelle quand tu me vois ? Lui demandais-je : que tu n'es peut-être pas celle qui lui est destiné ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te regarder, il suffit que je me regarde dans un miroir murmura t-elle en s'éloignant. Elle baissa la tête. De grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et atterrirent par terre.

-Oh ma puce dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras : « Je suis tellement, tellement désolé ». Et ça ne serait jamais suffisant pour éloigner sa peine, je le savais. Je n'étais plus en mesure de l'épargner des aléas et déceptions de la vie. Je n'étais plus en mesure de protéger son bonheur et ses rêves. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de la tenir, de lui faire savoir que je la soutenais. La situation était effectivement très injuste. Je me souvenais quand j'avais à peu près son age. J'avais pu faire un train sur la possibilité d'avoir des enfants sans regrets. J'avais pu comprendre la tristesse de Rosalie sans changer ma décision, mon seul but avait été Édouard. Mais en pensant à ma fille jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer une existence sans elle. Elle était tellement plus que ce que j'aurai pu demandé à la vie. Le bonheur qui m'envahissait quand je pensais à elle...j'aurais souhaité qu'elle le ressente aussi, avec son enfant. Mais même si ça ne serait jamais le cas, je voulais croire qu'elle aurait son morceau de bonheur, un jour. Tout comme Esmée l'avait eu avec ses enfants et tout comme Rosalie l'avait eu avec elle. Même si je connaissais ma fille et était persuadée que tout comme moi, elle ne voudrait pas d'un substitut s'il n'était pas de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Je la berçais un moment, caressant son dos. Je posais un baiser sur sa joue et lui prenant son visage entre mes mains, lui dit :

-Mon amour, je suis persuadée que tu es celle qui lui faut et que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Je l'ai toujours été peut importe mon degré d'irritation à l'admettre et à l'accepter. Je te tiens dans mes bras, et tu es la preuve vivante que tout est possible et que tout a une explication, éventuelle. Je suis sûre que tu aura ton explication, un jour. En entendant, ne te pose plus ces questions. Il y a certaines choses que nous devons savoir d'avance et d'autres que nous devons découvrir...

-Et d'autres que nous ne saurons jamais.

-Mais nous devons regarder ce que nous avons. Tu es tellement aimée Nessie. Et Jacob, il n'a besoin de rien d'autre de toi que ton amour.

"Ouais" Elle s'essuya les yeux en soupirant : "J'imagine qu'on doit tous faire le deuil de quelque chose, je n'y coupe pas" Elle se dirigea ensuite dans une pièce adjointe et j'entendis une porte se fermer. Je la suivis doucement et m'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte. La chambre devant laquelle je me tenais avait une décoration paisible et naturelle. Tout comme dans notre chambre du cottage, on ne pouvait pas manquer le grand lit au milieu de la pièce, même si celui-ci avait la simplicité d'un futon posé au sol. Des morceaux de satin et dentelles dépassaient de sous les draps et je détournais mon regard sur le reste de la pièce. _Ma petite fille_..._qui n'en était plus une._ Elle ouvrit la porte de l'autre coté de la pièce, la salle de bain, et apparut une serviette à la main et s'essuyant le visage.

-J'aime beaucoup ta décoration lui dis-je.

-Je suis allée à bonne école, il faut bien que ce qu'Esmée m'a appris toutes ces années me servent dit-elle en commençant à mettre des habits dans un petit sac de voyage.

-Et la maison est vraiment géniale. Jacob est vraiment doué de ses mains.

-Je sais répondit-elle en laissant trainer son regard de manière à la fois équivoque et soupçonneuse. Elle prit rapidement les morceaux de tissus délicats et les enfouis dans le sac.

-Donc il a laissé l'autre maison à Seth ? demandais-je pour ne pas laisser cette espèce d'atmosphère bizarre s'étendre.

-Ouais, enfin...il m'a construit cette maison pour après, mais bon, faut croire qu'après est devenu maintenant. Donc voilà, on est là quand je viens en weekends.

-Il t'a construit ? Wow, c'est du cadeau. La générosité des Cullens a déteint sur lui.

-Tu dis ça comme s'il était radin dit-elle avec un sourcil relevé.

-Non, bien sûr que non, Jacob est le contraire de radin. C'est juste que ce qu'il donne ne se définit pas en priorité par des choses ou des biens matériels.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et fronça les sourcils :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda t-elle un peu suspicieuse.

-Sa présence, sa gentillesse, son attention...c'est ce que je voulais dire expliquais-je en espérant ne pas avoir franchit une quelconque ligne invisible.

Nous n'avions plus parlé de Jacob depuis l'été dernier. Même après ce moment plein d'émotions que nous venions de vivre je ne savais pas si j'étais autorisée à parler librement de lui avec elle. Si elle m'en parlerait comme moi je l'aurais fait avec Renée. Si elle me parlerait comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avant. J'en doutais, vu notre histoire. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux et reprit son activité.

-C'est ce qu'il t'a donné ? demanda t-elle l'air de rien.

-C'est ce qu'il donne à tout le monde, à tout les gens qu'il aime répondis-je.

Même si j'étais devenue très forte en langue de bois, je n'aimais pas l'utiliser avec ma fille.

-Mais ajoutais-je, il n'offre pas une maison qu'il a construit de ses propres mains, ni une magnifique bague à tout le monde, alors tu dois être vraiment, vraiment spéciale pour lui.

Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. J'étais secrètement heureuse d'avoir réussi à la faire sourire de la soirée, une éclaircie dans le mauvais temps. Mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de ce qui apparut sur son visage quand Jacob dit derrière moi :

-Elle l'est, plus qu'elle ne le saura jamais.

Il traversa la pièce et la rejoignit de l'autre coté du lit. Il caressa doucement sa joue, plaçant une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille. Son ébauche de sourire s'était fixée et avait atteint ses yeux. C'était encore plus intense que quand elle était petite. L'affection qui débordait d'elle pour lui, le calme qui semblait l'infiltrer quand elle le voyait. J'avais toujours dit que Jacob avait été mon soleil. Je me trompais, il n'avait été qu'une étoile très brillante à la chaleur comparable à celle d'une bougie. Pour ma fille il était réellement un soleil. Le seul à pouvoir faire disparaitre ses nuages gris. Le seul dont elle ne pourrait jamais se passer. J'avais toujours su qu'elle lui appartenait mais le voir, le ressentir de façon si tangible était autre chose.

Cela étant dit, je ne me sentis vraiment plus à ma place au bout de quelques secondes :

-Je vais vous laisser dis-je en faisant marche arrière vers la porte.

Ma fille me donna un sourire. Retenu mais plein de reconnaissance. Je poussais ma chance :

-Ton père et moi allons visiter Carslile et Esmée. Nous restons à Seattle jusqu'à la fin de la semaine...

-On se verra alors dit-elle en fermant son sac.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse le chemin ensemble ce soir ? proposais-je enjoué par sa réponse positive.

-Non ça va aller, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

-D'accord.

C'est aussi loin qu'allait ma chance ce soir, c'était déjà énorme.

Quelque temps après les avoir quitté et avoir rejoint Edward à la villa Cullen, je reçus un appel de Jacob.

-Comment va t-elle ? lui demandais-je.

-Mieux répondit-il. C'est bien que vous ayez pu parler, elle en avait vraiment besoin.

-Oui en effet. Et vous, comment ça va ?

-Nous ?

-Votre couple.

"Ça va" répondit-il d'une drôle de façon. Comme si j'étais indiscrète et qu'il était trop poli pour me dire de me mêler de mes affaires. Ce qui était bizarre car Jacob n'avait jamais eu de secrets pour moi, mais j'imagine que c'était le cas maintenant. Des secrets qui s'appelaient tout simplement vie privée.

-C'était sérieux cette histoire de Las Vegas ?

-Si ça l'était je serais officiellement ton gendre railla t-il gentiment.

-J'imagine que je n'en saurais pas plus ?

-Euh pas de moi non, si Nessie veut t'en parler elle le fera. Comme elle l'a dit, c'était son idée et je l'en ai empêché pour évité une troisième guerre mondiale.

-Tu as bien fait. Je vais commencer à croire que tu es le plus mature de vous deux !

-C'est chacun son tour, on fait un roulement tout les 5 ans. Bon ciao Bella.

-Au revoir Jacob.

Quand je me tournais, je croisais le regard d'Edward : "Il est impossible soupira t-il, à chaque fois que Jacob Black nous donne des raisons de lui tordre le cou il nous en donne aussi de le remercier"

-Oui, c'est tout Jacob. Agaçant et indispensable.


	63. Chapter 64

_Coucou les loulous ! Joyeuse St Valentin. Voici mon cadeau pour vous (à défaut d'en donner un à Valentin en chair et en os) : un ptit chapitre Lexie/Seth dégoulinant de love.  
_

_Je vous promet que le prochain épisode sera plus mouvementé et surtout plus long._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapitre 62**

**Chaleur et Lumière.**

POV Lexie

Ce que j'aimais avec Seth, c'est que je pouvais me pelotonner contre lui sur une chaise longue sur notre terrasse et ceci en plein hiver. Il me serrait contre lui, caressant mon dos d'un air absent. Quant à moi je dessinais les muscles de son ventre. Jamais, quand bien même l'univers nous avait décrété âme-sœur, je n'aurais pu le prendre pour acquis, ni sa beauté, ni sa tendresse, ni sa prévenance, ni tout ce qui faisait de lui un être exceptionnel et merveilleux.

-Si je devenais froid d'un coup tu m'aimerais quand même ? Demanda t-il alors que je soupirais d'aise en me relaxant contre lui.

Je me redressais pour le regarder, voir s'il rigolait. Ses sourcils étaient froncés mais sa mine était toute sauf sérieuse. Il rigolait.

-Tu crois qu'il n'y a que ça que j'aime chez toi ? Ta chaleur ?

-Ça fait parti de mon charme non ?

-Oui, en effet concédais-je, mais je suis tombée amoureuse de toi avant de te toucher.

-Donc tu m'aimerais quand même ?

-Tu doutes de toi ?

-Pourquoi tu esquives la question ? Dit-il de façon comique.

Je rigolais : «Bon je t'avoue, c'est à cause de ton corps, et parce que tu es une rock-star »

-Bien sûr. Je savais qu'au fond tu étais une fille superficielle. Dans ce cas tu n'aura plus droit à rien, ni à mon corps, ni à un quelconque concert privé.

Je pouffais de rire.

-Oh non soupirais-je tout en rigolant, mais comment vais-je survivre ? Heureusement qu'il me reste ton sourire, ton regard...ta gentillesse...la façon que tu as de me faire rire en disant et faisant des trucs débiles comme en ce moment.

-C'est pas débile se défendit-il comme un gamin.

Je me re-installais sur lui :

-Si tu devenais froid ça serait préférable qu'on déménage, vivre dans un endroit très chaud. Tu deviendrais mon air conditionné au lieu d'être ma bouillotte. Tu vois, quelque soit la température j'aurais besoin de toi.

-Tu sais toujours trouver les bons mots et les bonnes images pour me dire à quel point tu m'aimes dit-il d'un air sarcastique.

-Désolé de ne pas parler comme chante Céline Dion. Tu devrais te faire une raison Seth.

-Jamais dit-il d'un air théâtral avant d'entonner le refrain de « my heart will go on» avec une voix de crécelle et en imitant la gestuelle de la diva canadienne.

-Pitié arrêtes soupirais-je en le ballonnant gentiment avec ma main.

-Tu es devenu lesbienne Lexie ? demanda Nessie en apparaissant devant nous, moqueuse.

-Je me demande des fois dis-je après avoir sursauté quelque peu (je me demande si ce serait quelque chose à laquelle je m'habituerais un jour, la soudaine apparence des vampire et la silencieuse présence des loups)

-Quand je pense que tu osais te moquer de Jake quand il regardait mes spectacles avec un enthousiasme débordant dit-elle à Seth en s'asseyant au bord de la chaise longue.

-ça n'a rien à voir se défendit-il encore comme un gamin, Céline c'est une diva.

Je roulais les yeux aux ciel en rigolant. Nessie lui lança un regard goguenard :

-Et moi alors je suis quoi ?

-Alors ce week-end ? Demandais-je pour couper court à leur discussion débile.

-Ouais, Bonnie and Clyde sur la route fit Seth.

-Nous n'avons tué personne mais on a braqué quelques casinos répondit-elle l'air de rien.

-Quoi vous êtes allés à Las Vegas ? Demandais-je, étonnée.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Sans nous ? s'exclama Seth.

Elle haussa piteusement les épaules. Il fit mine d'être extrêmement blessé.

-Qui a eu l'idée ? Demandais-je.

-Moi répondit-elle.

Je réfléchis un moment, me demandant pourquoi mon amie voudrait se rendre dans cette ville en particulier.

-Alors, quoi ? Vous nous avez fait le remake de « Jackpot » ? demanda Seth : Bourrés et mariés par Elvis ?

Elle essuya son ton moqueur avec un sourire poli.

-Non, pas d'Elvis répondit-elle en passant lentement sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Non ! M'écriais-je en voyant la bague à son annulaire : Non tu...vous n'avez pas fait ça ! Me dis pas que vous vous êtes mariés ?

-Oh le truc de ouf murmura Seth.

Elle ne répondit pas, fit une moue. Moi mes yeux étaient toujours écarquillés.

-ça te poserait un problème me demanda t-elle.

-Non, enfin c'est votre vie, vous faites ce que vous voulez mais quand même j'aurais aimé être là.

Elle sourit, me dit : « Ne t'en fais pas, on ne l'a pas fait. »

-Oh soupirais-je, tu me rassures.

-Et vous ? Vous avez fait quoi ? Demanda t-elle en changeant de sujet.

-Rien d'intéressant, en tout cas pas aussi excitant qu'allez à Vegas répondis-je.

-Rien d'intéressant ? Rétorqua Seth

-Je voulais dire rien d'inhabituel rectifiais-je.

-On a passé le weekend à faire l'amour répondit-il à Nessie comme s'il avait dit qu'on avait passé le weekend vautrés devant la tv.

-Oh punaise murmurais-je alors que mon amie souriait en secouant la tête :

-Oui rien d'inhabituel en somme dit-elle en se levant. « Bon je vous laisse »

Une fois Nessie partit, je donnais un coup sur la poitrine de Seth :

-Tu es insortable toi le réprimandais-je.

-Et toi t'es trop mignonne quand tu t'énerves avec tes petits poings et que tu rougis minauda t-il.

Je rouspétais mais me réinstallais contre lui.

-Tu imagines s'ils s'étaient mariés ? Dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-A Vegas, la famille de Ness l'aurait vraiment mais vraiment mal prit je pense. Mais bon j'imagine que ça n'aurait pas vraiment changé grand chose répondis-je après quelques secondes, juste officialisé. Est-ce qu'on peut sortir la carte « je suis trop jeune » quand on a l'éternité ?

-C'est sûr que tu vois les choses dans une autre perspective. Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de faire ce que tu veux quand le temps et sa pression ne veulent plus rien dire pour toi ? Au fait ? Enchaina t-il : Tu as des idées de ce que tu comptes faire l'année prochaine ? Quand tu aura fini ton école ?

-Pas vraiment répondis-je, pourquoi tu en as toi des idées ?

-J'en ai des tonnes répondit-il.

-Tu me les partages ?

-Elles t'impliquent toutes.

Ça ne devrait pas m'étonner non ? Pourtant un « c'est vrai ? » suivi d'un « c'est génial » muets s'étalèrent sur mon visage.

-Quel rôle j'aurais ? demandais-je.

-Le meilleur.

Je souris et me redressais pour lui faire face : « Pourquoi tu fais le cachotier ? »

-Parce que je veux garder l'élément de surprise répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-J'ai quand même le droit de jeter un coup d'œil au scénario non ? Après tout c'est moi l'actrice principale, non ?

-Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que le film sera génial, épique.

-Ok je vois...

-Cela m'étonnes que tu n'ai pas pensé à ton futur, toi qui aime tant ruminer.

-Hmm... et bien vois-tu mon présent est pas mal...comment dire...compliqué et prenant, donc je me contente de vivre chaque jour comme il vient.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais faire avant que ton présent devienne compliqué ?

Je mis du temps avant de répondre, pas parce que je ne savais pas la réponse mais parce que je n'aimais pas me rappeler de ce que je ressentais avant de le rencontrer, avant de connaître Calion, avant de revoir ma mère, avant que ma vie ne change de façon si drastique mais néanmoins merveilleuse.

-Je rêvais de faire le tour du monde avec pour seul compagnon mon appareil photo. A part Ben, rien ne me retenait vraiment où j'étais.

-Et tu n'as plus envie de le faire ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, répondis :

-Si, mais c'est différent, maintenant il y a...toi.

-Je supporte bien les vols longs courriers tu sais.

Je fronçais encore plus les sourcils, totalement étonnée et confuse.

-Quoi ? Tu ne voudrais pas que je vienne avec toi ? Demanda t-il son visage miroitant mon expression.

-Non, c'est pas la question. Tu as des responsabilités à la réserve, tu es bêta. Tu as un travail.

Il secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Je sais que tu y tiens, repris-je avant qu'il ne parle, c'est important pour toi et je t'admire pour ça. Je ne te demanderais jamais d'arrêter d'être qui tu es.

-Pas plus que moi. Une dizaine de loups pour surveiller le territoire c'est assez suffisant. Personne ne m'en voudra si je décide de prendre une année sabbatique. En revanche, on m'en voudra et je m'en voudrais si je te rendais malheureuse.

-Je suis heureuse.

-Mais tu le serais plus si tu pouvais faire ce dont tu rêves.

J'haussais les épaules, baissais les yeux. J'avais l'impression d'abuser du bonheur, comme si j'avais un quota et que ma part était largement dépassée.

-En tout cas moi je le serais ajouta t-il.

-Dans ce cas...murmurais-je.

Il me caressa la joue.

-Tu penses vraiment au futur ? Lui demandais-je après un moment.

-Un an ce n'est pas vraiment le futur non ? C'est du présent proche.

-Moi je ne pense qu'à ma fin de semaine, enfin si, je pense aux semaines suivantes et à la tonne de boulot qui m'attends, mais pensez plus loin ça me fait un peu peur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne suis sûre de rien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut arriver. Certes ma vie n'est plus du tout ennuyeuse mais bon...

Il me coupa : « Comment je dois prendre le « je ne suis sûre de rien » ? »

Il me dévisageait avec son regard pénétrant, celui qui disait « je ne te comprends pas mais j'aimerais vraiment et j'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je crois ». Comme à chaque fois qu'il me regardait ainsi,(à vrai dire à chaque fois qu'il vrillait ses yeux dans les miens plus de 3 secondes) je mis un temps avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose de cohérent.

-Je voulais dire que j'ai passé l'année écoulée à faire des découvertes qui m'ont remise en question finis-je par dire. « Même l'éternité pour moi est un concept abstrait. Je vis dans le présent. Je ne pense pas à après. Ça n'a rien à voir avec nous »

-Je fais partie des découvertes ? Demanda t-il après quelques secondes sans m'avoir quitté des yeux.

-Oui...

-Je t'ai donc remis en question ?

-...Oui.

-Donc le fait d'être avec moi à redéfini ta conception du futur et du présent ?

-Pas que toi murmurais-je.

-Normalement tu es censé penser au futur. C'est ce que les filles font quand elle sont amoureuses, non ? Éclaires-moi. Parce que là j'ai l'impression que tu es en train de dire que tu as peur de penser au futur parce que tu n'es pas sûre de moi.

A certain moment je bénissais le fait que Seth soit si perspicace et qu'il comprenne mon esprit entre les lignes, à d'autres moments j'en voulais beaucoup à sa mère, à sa sœur et à Ness d'avoir eu autant d'influence féminine et psychologique sur lui. Il savait vraiment comment les filles pensaient. Et en l'occurrence comment mon esprit aux tendances anxieuses et en manque de confiance fonctionnait. Je me soignais, mais il y avait toujours des petites rechutes. Je m'en voulais maintenant d'avoir le mis le sujet du futur sur le tapis.

-Je suis sûre de toi le contredis-je.

Ça ne devait pas être très convaincant car il pointa ma tête puis mon cœur en disant :

-Là mais pas là.

-C'est le contraire rétorquais-je : Je t'aime. Et je sais que tu m'aimes, mon cœur le sait. Mais ma tête c'est une autre histoire avouais-je en baissant le regard : Je ne pense pas que l'esprit humain est capable de comprendre complètement cette notion d'amour éternel et inconditionnel. Le problème c'est que c'est ma tête qui me projette dans l'avenir. Mais c'est mon cœur qui me tient dans le présent ajoutais-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

Un sourire fit légèrement briller ses yeux et plisser le coin de sa bouche :

-Ok soupira t-il, je vais devoir tout d'apprendre. D'abord à sauter maintenant à te projeter.

-J'ai de la chance que tu sois prof...Je saute plutôt bien maintenant non ?

-Tu es une bonne élève, avec un potentiel énorme. Tu doutes de tes capacités mais tu montres un certain enthousiasme à apprendre.

-Tu parles toujours de la même chose ? Chuchotais-je en lui donnant un regard suspicieux.

-Oui. De quoi d'autre je pourrais..._Oh_. Oh ! Fit-il en souriant lorsqu'il comprit : "Je suis peut-être insortable mais tu as l'esprit très mal placé."

-C'est pas vrai mentis-je pitoyablement sachant pertinemment que mes joues et mon halo me trahiraient.

-Oh si si je viens de te griller, mais je te rassures, tu es inclassable dit-il d'un ton rassurant. Après tout tu es un elfe ajouta t-il en observant le halo de lumière que j'émettais et caressant les cheveux qui entouraient mon visage.

-Si, d'une manière ou d'une autre demandais-je d'une voix hésitante : je venais à perdre mon statut d'elfe, tu aimerais autant...

-Je suis tombé amoureux de toi avant que tu ne saches qui tu étais et je te trouvais déjà sexy fit-il remarquer en prenant mon visage en coupe.

-Oui mais...tu aimes beaucoup « l'effet elfe » dis-je en faisant référence au don spécial que les elfes avaient pour donner du plaisir à leur partenaire.

-Toi aussi rétorqua t-il.

-Parce que tu l'aimes autant répliquais-je.

-Arrête...C'est juste un truc en plus, agréable, mais je pourrais vivre sans. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais ajouta t-il rapidement : Je veux dire, il n'y a pas de bouton interrupteur pour éteindre qui tu es n'est ce pas ?

-Comme il n'y a pas d'interrupteur pour éteindre ce que tu es.

-Exact admit-il. J'imagine qu'on a nos réponses maintenant : je t'aimerais avec ou sans effet elfe.

-Et je t'aimerais avec ou sans chaleur lupine. Même froid tu continuera à me faire chaud au cœur.

-Et tu continuera à illuminer mes jours. Arwen ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

-Et tu n'as rien à envier à Wolverine dis-je en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou.

-Ça s'est sur ! Dit-il en commençant à m'embrasser. Parce que Wolverine n'a pas réussi à trouver une fille aussi sexy que toi.

* * *

_Ah la la faite jouer les violons, l'amour peut être tellement mièvre des fois._


	64. Chapter 65

**_Hello everybody ! Pour commencer la semaine voici un chapitre avec un peu plus de mouvement._**

**_Enjoy_**

**_ps : encore et toujours merci de me lire et merci à celles qui laissent des reviews. xoxo_**

* * *

**Chapitre 63**

**Incident**

POV Renesmée

La chasse avait toujours été un jeu pour me distraire, pour que je me nourrisse l'air de rien. Je n'aimais pas tuer, ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça mais je n'étais pas une prédatrice, c'était bien un trait vampirique que je n'avais pas.

Ce soir, alors que je me dirigeais vers la foret au nord de Seattle, j'avais une idée bien précise en tête : le divertissement. Chasser juste pour le plaisir de chasser. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un peu de sport pour s'évader. Placer sa concentration sur quelque chose qui n'avait pas besoin de contenance humaine. Un défouloir en somme. Je n'avais jamais fait cela, chasser seule. Mes parents me l'interdisaient, mais ce soir j'avais vraiment besoin de me défouler. Emmett m'avait dit un jour que lorsqu'il chassait il pouvait laisser sortir la part en lui qui était sauvage sans s'en excuser. J'en avais besoin. J'avais l'impression d'avoir passer les derniers mois complètement compressée par tout ce qui m'était arrivé. J'étais émotionnellement fatiguée et lasse de me sentir désolé de ne pas être ce que je voulais. J'avais envie d'éteindre la partie civilisée en moi, juste pour une soirée.

Je respirais à plein nez, me laissais envahir par les odeurs d'humidité boisée. La senteur d'une bête me parvint et je me mis à courir. Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir, je laissais simplement mon instinct prendre le dessus, c'était tellement agréable. La nourriture n'étant pas vraiment mon soucis premier, j'essayais de ne pas penser au goût de l'animal, toujours fade à coté de sang humain, et me concentrais sur le plaisir de la course.

Mais au détour d'un bosquet je m'arrêtais brusquement, passais de mode instinct à réfléchi.

Il y avait un humain à proximité, qui saignait qui plus est.

L'odeur était forte, lourde, saturant l'air.

Je la reconnaissais, dans une certaine mesure, ce qui m'effraya.

J'étais clouée sur place. C'était violent. Encore plus violent qu'à Manaus et cela ne provenait que d'une seule personne ? Mes sens étaient tellement à fleur de peau qu'un mouvement de ma part et je ne répondais de rien.

J'essayais de rassembler tout mon bon sens humain, mais je n'arrivais pas à partir, trop effrayée de ne pas aller dans la bonne direction. Je sentais mes intestins se tordre d'envie, la salive affluer à ma bouche, mes sens se tendre vers la cible.

_La cible._ Non je ne devais pas penser ainsi. C'était sans doute une personne qui avait besoin de mon aide. _Mais que je ne pourrais pas aider._

C'était pour cela que mes parents ne voulaient pas que j'aille chasser seule.

C'était dangereux. J'étais dangereuse. Peu importe ce que je pouvais penser j'étais une prédatrice, c'était une part de mon essence et elle se rappelait à moi en ce moment.

L'odeur approchait, me brulant la gorge, crispant mon corps entier.

Je fermais les yeux, visualisant le visage de Jacob.

_Il comprendra, il sait qui tu es, s'il t'aime il te pardonnera _susurra mon instinct.

Non.

_Si, il sait ce que tu es, il ne peut rien faire contre ta réelle nature._

Non.

_C'est ce que tu es Renesmée, tu ne peux pas le nier plus longtemps. Tu es une tueuse._

Non !

Je visualisais maintenant le visage de Lexie. Je ne lui avais jamais dit que même si elle m'intriguait, les quelques secondes où je l'avais découverte les veines ouvertes dans ces toilettes auraient pu être vraiment la fin de sa vie. Je lui aurais épargné la lenteur de sentir son sang quitter son corps. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait_. _Parce que je n'étais pas une tueuse. Et même si je devais me mordre le bras, je ne toucherais pas à l'humain qui approchait. J'étais sur le point de m'appuyer sur l'étincelle de force et de bon sens que je venais de trouver pour m'échapper quand la personne m'appela.

J'ouvris les yeux, surprise d'entendre mon nom. A quelques mètres de moi se tenait Paolo, visiblement étonné de me voir. Je cherchais d'où pouvait provenir le sang et le trouvais tellement rapidement que la partie humaine en moi en fut effrayée. Un vrai radar à hémoglobine. Sa paume saignait. Ma volonté de fuir s'évanouit quand le souvenir de ce qu'il m'avait fait ressentir la dernière fois que l'on s'était vu refit surface. Comme si le monstre en moi cherchait tout les moyens d'éteindre ma conscience.

-Que fais tu là ? m'enquis-je.

Je su au ton velouté et posé de ma voix que ma conscience était loin, très loin. C'était le monstre qui parlait en moi.

-Je..pourrais te poser la même question dit-il yeux braqués sur les miens.

-Tu es blessé.

Il regarda sa main, reporta les yeux sur moi. Des yeux soudain légèrement déstabilisés, comme si une intuition lui disait que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose d'être blessé au milieu d'une foret.

-Je suis tombé, c'est rien dit-il.

Je fixais l'entaille d'où coulait le liquide rouge. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte je m'approchais de lui. Mais j'avais l'impression de marcher au ralenti, ma vision se floutait sur les bords, je n'étais plus si à fleur de peaux, j'étais comme hypnotisée. Il referma sa main doucement, m'appela, mais mes yeux étaient fixés sur sa main d'où perlaient des gouttes de sang.

_Tu ne vas rien lui faire_ chuchota une voix lointaine et comme un déclencheur, je sortis de cette espèce de transe dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je m'arrêtais net à quelques mètres de lui. Je ne laissais rien paraître de ma surprise et lui dit :

-Ça risque de s'infecter, tu devrais faire soigner cette blessure.

-Ouais je sais.

Il sourit. Un petit sourire narquois vraiment déplacé dans la circonstance dans laquelle on se trouvait. Il y avait quelque chose de curieux et sardonique chez lui dont je prenais pleinement conscience maintenant. Ce n'était pas seulement la façade d'un mauvais garçon.

-Pars, lui ordonnais-je, l'odeur risque d'attirer des bêtes sauvages. Il y a des pumas dans le coin.

Étrangement je n'étais plus vraiment attiré par son sang, je reconnaissais son appel alléchant mais j'arrivais à le contrôler, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne sentait plus aussi fort qu'auparavant.

-Dans ce cas que fais-tu là ? Dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il ne devait pas pousser sa chance ainsi, certes je n'avais sans doute pas l'air dangereuse et il était sans doute un vrai bad-boy mais quelqu'un de censé sait lorsqu'il est temps de partir non ?

Le rapport avait été comme renversé : il n'était clairement plus la proie en danger. Le danger émanait maintenant de lui. Du fait même de sa folie à rester là tranquillement alors que je n'étais vraiment pas en représentation de Miss Univers, sans compter le fait qu'il se promenait seul la nuit en plein foret. Je n'aimais pas ça. Ce que je ne supportais surtout pas était la vague de mal-être qui commençait à me submerger. Je me sentais mal. Nauséeuse. Et cela augmentait à mesure qu'il réduisait la distance entre nous. Mais qu'est ce que ce garçon avait pour me mettre dans cet état ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas répondis-je sèchement.

-Tu es toujours en colère contre moi ? Demanda t-il d'une voix un peu peinée, un peu moqueuse.

-Pars, maintenant lui dis-je calmement mais fermement.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Demanda t-il d'une drôle de voix. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air soucieux. Je crus halluciner lorsque j'aperçus son sourire énigmatique effleurer ses lèvres. Comme si la situation lui plaisait.

-Va t'en ! Dis-je en élevant la voix.

-Tu as peur de moi ?

La situation prenait un tour inattendu et désagréable. Je n'avais pas peur de lui. Je n'étais pas habitué à me sentir faible et à la merci de quelqu'un c'est tout. Hors je sentais qu'il avait un pouvoir sur moi mais je n'arrivais pas à le déterminer. Je ne savais pas si c'était mental ou physique ou les deux mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger et je sentais mes connections nerveuses se dissoudre. Comme s'il me … désensibilisait. N'était-il pas seulement humain ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lui demandais-je.

Son sourire s'étendit, un sentiment de victoire surprise émanant de lui.

-Tu le sens n'est ce pas ? demanda t-il.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est moi dit-il avec une certaine fierté sans vraiment me répondre, plus dans la contemplation d'une quelconque révélation : Il n'y a pas que toi qui soit spécial ajouta t-il.

-De quoi tu parles ?

« Je sais ce que tu es » Il vrilla ses yeux dans les miens : « Je sais pourquoi tu regardes ma main de cette façon. Tu n'as pas envie de me soigner n'est ce pas ? »

Il re-ouvrit sa main, appuya sur les bords de sa blessure. Le sang réapparut. "Tu étais en train de chasser, c'est ça ? Et tu es tombé sur moi"

Pour je ne sais quelle raison j'eus du mal à déglutir. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il sache qui j'étais qui me choquait le plus, c'était son attitude totalement calme à ce propos.

-Si tu sais qui je suis, tu devrais savoir aussi qu'il serait mieux pour toi de partir lui conseillais-je.

-Mais je ne veux pas partir.

Il tendit sa main dans un geste d'invitation.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Bredouillais-je choquée.

-Ce que tu rêves de faire...murmura t-il : je t'autorise.

Au moment où il prononça le dernier mot, l'engourdissement dans lequel je me trouvais disparut comme par enchantement. L'odeur de son sang m'attaqua violemment, mettant mon être entier à vif. Instantanément je portais sa main à ma bouche, plantais mes dents dans sa paume.

Je n'avais jamais bu à la source le sang d'aucun humain hormis celui de Jacob. La frénésie qui me prenait alors quand je le faisais n'avait rien à voir avec celle que je ressentais en ce moment. Elle était aussi différente et puissante que la vie et la mort ou que l'amour et la haine. A la première gorgée j'eus l'impression qu'une partie de moi se réveillait; justement la partie que je voulais faire sortir ce soir. Elle était belle et bien là et vu la vitesse à laquelle le sang affluait dans ma bouche, elle n'avait aucune intention de partir. Le fait que ce soit Paolo, un humain certes bizarre que je croiserais sans doute le lendemain n'avait plus aucune importance. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que le sang.

Mais quelque chose me fit sortir de ma frénésie. C'était l'arrière goût de son sang. Un goût très amer qui dominait de plus en plus et qui m'alerta.

Ma bouche devint pâteuse, j'eus du mal à avaler et à respirer. La panique n'eut même pas le temps de pleinement me saisir que je perdis le contrôle de mon corps et me retrouvais au sol, toussant et crachant. Je sentais son sang se répandre dans tout mon corps et tel un poison me paralyser. Je levais les yeux vers lui, son regard sur moi me fit penser à celui d'un serpent, malicieux et mortel.

Le dernier mot qui me vint à l'esprit avant de sombrer fut venin.

Je sentis quelqu'un me secouer puis une voix m'appeler. Une voix familière.

J'ouvris les yeux. La luminosité diurne, même faible, me fit plisser les yeux.

Mon père se plaça devant moi, obstruant la lumière.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Me demanda ma mère en me relevant.

Une migraine, me rappelant ma première cuite, étreignit soudain mon cerveau et me fit gémir.

Mon père me prit dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce que je faisais là ? Balbutiais-je.

-J'aurais cru que tu nous aurais donné la réponse dit-il en essuyant le coin de ma bouche. Du sang séché.

-Je n'en sais rien répondis-je totalement déboussolée.

-Tu es parti chasser seule ?

Je n'étais pas prête pour ça, pas pour des reproches alors que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais dans ses bois.

-On te ramène à la maison dit mon père lisant mon esprit embrumé.

Une fois chez moi et la migraine apaisée, je dus faire face aux regards interrogatifs et soucieux de mes parents.

_-Je n'ai pas de réponses à vous donner, je ne me souviens de rien, j'ai l'impression de m'être évanoui _pensais-je_._

J'avais autorisé ma mère à me prendre la main, pour ne pas parler à voix audible.

-Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ? Me demanda t-elle.

Je lui montrais Seth et Lexie, le début de ma course vers la forêt puis le soudain arrêt dû à une odeur. C'était tout ce dont je me souvenais.

_-Est ce que j'ai tué quelqu'un ?_ Pensais-je fort. Un sentiment horrible m'étreignit. J'avais un goût de sang dans la bouche.

-Il n'y avait aucun corps, animal ou humain, autour de toi me rassura mon père.

_-Sans doute que j'ai attaqué quelqu'un ?_ M'écriais-je paniquée.

-Ça n'a pas de sens murmura ma mère.

-Pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas ? criais-je en proie à la panique. Je me levais et commençais à faire les cents pas : « Un vampire n'a pas de perte de mémoire et ne tombe pas dans les pommes alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Et pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que du liquide coule dans mon cerveau ? »

-On t'amène chez Carslile décida mon père.

Nous étions maintenant devant un scanner de mon cerveau. J'avais l'habitude de lire les mauvaises nouvelles sur les radios mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de tomber des nues quand mon grand-père m'annonça d'un air circonspect :

-Tu as une commotion cérébrale.

-Quoi ?

-Comment cela est-ce possible ? Demanda ma mère, éberluée.

-Un bus ne pourrait pas me détruire...

-Ta peau est dure mais ton organisme est humain, donc fragile dit Carlisle : « La question est maintenant de savoir qu'est ce qui a pu générer un tel choc. »

-Je ne sais pas soupirais-je à bout de nerfs.

-D'accord, écoute me dit Carlisle d'un ton apaisant, tu va rester ici jusqu'à demain, pas de télé, pas d'ordinateur et aucune activité physique. Compris ?

J'hochais la tête.

-On peut rester un peu plus longtemps si tu veux me dit mon père. J'étais installée dans le canapé que ma grand mère m'avait aménagé (il ne manquait plus que Shérazade et on se serait cru dans la chambre d'un pacha), essayant de me rappeler la pièce manquante dans ma tête.

_-Non ça va aller. Votre présence ne va pas raviver ma mémoire. _

-Tu sais très bien qu'il nous sera impossible d'avoir l'esprit tranquille ne sachant pas ce qu'il t'arrive dit-il.

_-Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de rester, vous pouvez vous faire du soucis loin, ça ne va pas changer grand chose. Hormis que je ne vous aurez pas dans les pattes à me regarder comme si j'étais un œuf prêt à se casser._

-Peut importe ce que tu penses et peut importe la dureté de ta peau, tu es notre poussin me dit-il doucement.

Mon père le mélodramatique par excellence.

_-Papa Poule, tu peux y aller, et prend ta poulette avec toi. J'ai assez de babysitteur ici. En particulier une avec qui je ne vois pas le temps passer._

Il me lança un regard désapprobateur alors que je pensais à Jacob et moi s'embrassant.

_-Vraiment tu devrais me laisser, il ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je ne veux pas que tu lui rentres dedans._

-Lui rentrer dedans moi ?

_-Ne fais pas l'innocent, j'ai bien vu le regard glacial que tu lui a lancé la dernière fois._

Il haussa les épaules :

-Il le mérite, toute personne de genre masculin qui s'approche trop près de toi le mérite.

_-Tu ne jettes pas le même regard à Nahuel et tu as eu 8 ans pour te faire à l'idée de moi et Jacob lui fis-je remarquer. Tu as su que ça allait arrivé, depuis le jour de ma naissance. Alors ton numéro de père furax parce que sa fille a vu le loup c'est pas très crédible._

Il haussa les épaules :

-Que veux-tu que je te dises ? Je ne suis qu'un vampire. Papa qui plus est.

_-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je l'aime et nous faisons ce que les gens amoureux font. Tu as été dans la même situation que Jacob avec Charlie et en plus tu dormais toutes les nuits avec maman alors tu n'as aucun droit de réagir de la sorte avec lui._

Il poussa un rire et leva les yeux au ciel :

-Hé bien Jacob ne pourrait pas avoir meilleur avocat même pour un million de dollars.

_-Il n'aurait pas besoin d'avocat si tu ne le jugeais pas._

-Je ne le juge pas.

_-Oui bien sur maugréais-je._

-Non, je t'assures, je ne le juge pas. Je joue mon rôle. Je ne fais que te protéger.

_-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges de Jacob pensais-je excédée._

-Je sais dit-il d'un ton soudainement diplomate et doux.

Je ne voulais plus trainer les rancœurs du passé mais j'en avais marre que ma relation avec Jacob soit si entourée de complications.

-Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il t'aime, plus que n'importe qui dans ce monde dit-il. Je sais ce que vous représentez et éprouvez l'un pour l'autre, mais tu restera à jamais ma fille et j'en voudrais toujours à Jacob d'être incapable de contrôler ses pensées à ton égard.

_-Quel est le problème, ce sont de bonnes pensées non ?_

Je voulus faire ma maline mais d'un coup je me rappelais que si mon père était énervé des pensées de Jacob maintenant, il avait dû l'être aussi avant quand Jacob était amoureux de ma mère. Je chassais l'image aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, mais mon père l'avait vu, je vis ses mâchoires se serrer. Je me levais promptement :

_-Je vais y aller._

-Non, Renesmée...voulut-il me retenir.

_-Non, ça va. Je vais bien. Ma tête va bien alors je vais rentrer chez moi._

-Ce n'est pas sage, Carlisle t'a ordonné de rester tranquille.

_-Justement je vais rester tranquille, chez moi._

-Ça ne fait rien tenta t-il de minimiser. Reste ici, tu m'as manqué, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi. Rien ne compte plus que ça.

Il semblait vraiment sincère. La petite fille en moi voulu faire plaisir à son papa. Je me rassis et il me prit dans ses bras, posa un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête avant de me fredonner ma berceuse.

-Comment va ta tête ? Me demanda ma mère alors que j'émergeais. Jacob était là, caressant mon front comme une infirmière zélée.

-Beaucoup mieux répondis-je, je n'ai plus mal. Où est Papa ?

Je m'étais assoupis dans ses bras. Cela faisait un bon moment que ça ne m'était pas arrivé, m'endormir dans les bras froids de mon père et me réveiller dans ceux chauds de Jacob. Cela me ramenait au début de mon existence, quand tout semblait simple.

-Emmett et ton père sont partis dans les bois, suivre d'éventuelles traces m'expliqua ma mère.

-Si j'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre, elle n'était surement pas humaine. Sans doute que c'était des aliens.

-Ce n'est pas drôle dirent-ils d'un même chœur.

Je les regardais tous les deux, les yeux remplis d'angoisse et d'incompréhension. Cela me fit un peu sourire, même si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment. Tout cela me rappelait mon enfance, me rappelait qu'ils étaient tous les trois les personnes qui m'aimaient le plus au monde. Et qu'aussi dérangé que cela semblait j'étais la personne qui contrebalançait les choses et leur histoire bizarre.

-Pourquoi es-tu partie chasser seule ? me demanda ma mère.

-J'avais besoin d'être seule.

-D'accord dit-elle.

Je sentais qu'elle n'était pas contente mais qu'elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec moi : « mais la prochaine fois, avertis au moins... »

-Quelle prochaine fois ? Coupa Jacob : Je ne veux plus que tu sois seule !

Des trois c'était vraiment le pire question sécurité, il était en plein mode nanny hystérique.

-D'accord soupirais-je en hochant la tête. Dans ma tête il y avait encore la fin de ma discussion avec mon père. Les voir tous les deux en face de moi en pensant à ce que Jacob avait pu ressentir pour elle était bizarre. Maintenant tout ce qu'il regardait était moi et c'était moi qui remplissait ses pensées...Et bien, je pouvais certainement vivre avec ça. Après tout j'étais bien sorti de mon obsession envers Louis de Pointe du lac.

Emmett et mon père revinrent quelques heures après. Et le résultat de leur enquête me plongea encore plus dans la perplexité.

-Il y a bien une trace, elle est humaine, assez forte annonça mon père.

-C'est cette odeur qui t'a stoppé ? Me demanda ma mère.

-Sans doute répondis-je, mais ça ne me dit pas ce que j'ai fait après.

-En tout cas la trace s'évanouit dans le quartier nord, donc qui que ce soit, il est encore vivant dit Emmett en haussant les épaules : tu n'as tué personne.

-Je l'ai sans doute blessé.

-La personne saignait avant de te rencontrer dit mon père, nous avons relevé des gouttes sur des feuilles avant le point de votre rencontre.

-Vous êtes allés à l'hôpital le plus proche ? Voir s'il n'y avait pas une urgence suspecte ?

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la suggestion de Jacob vint enfoncer ma culpabilité. Il existait pour empêcher que ce genre d'accident arrive et voilà que sa propre copine le faisait.

-Aucune urgence suspecte répondit mon père.

-Oh non soupirais-je en prenant ma tête dans mes mains. _Il y a une personne dans cette ville que j'ai sans doute mordue et qui par miracle à réussi à s'échapper mais qui sait ce que je suis. Je suis foutue ! pensais-je. _Je voyais déjà le tribunal volturien s'avancer vers moi.

-Ne penses pas à ça dit mon père en caressant mon dos, ça va aller, on va rester ici jusqu'à ce que la situation s'éclaire, ne t'inquiète pas.

-_Je suis vraiment désolé_ dis-je à Jacob alors qu'il me disait au revoir, _je me sens vraiment mal pour ce qu'il s'est passé. _

Jamais je n'aurais pensé être dans une situation pareille un jour, mais j'imagine que c'était les risques dans une relation avec deux personnes qui à l'origine avaient des natures contraires. J'étais persuadé d'une chose : Jacob pourrait sans doute tout me pardonner et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de m'aimer, sauf si je tuais quelqu'un.

La limite qu'il m'autorisait était lui, j'avais le loisir de le mordre, mais un inconnu ? Pour m'abreuver ? Jamais.

Je n'osais même pas penser à la façon dont il voyait les choses, est ce que mordre quelqu'un d'autre que lui équivalait à le tromper ? Question sans doute triviale mais le problème restait le même. Je me sentais horriblement mal. Et il ne fit rien pour arranger les choses.

-Je sais me dit-il : Mais crois moi ta perte de mémoire m'inquiète beaucoup plus.

Je sentais qu'il disait cela pour me faire plaisir. Il ne pouvait pas éclipser le fait qu'un humain mordu par sa copine se trainait dans les rues de Seattle même si ce n'était pas son territoire.

_-Je n'irais plus jamais chasser seule je te promets _lui dis-je en le prenant par le poignet.

-T'as intérêt. A plus.

Sur ce il partit. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait du boulot et qu'il voulait que je passe du temps avec mes parents, mais une petite voix en moi ne cessait de me dire que son départ hâtif était dû au fait que sa copine était sans doute, accidentellement, passée dans le camp ennemi.

La semaine se passa sans majeure encombre, sans améliorations non plus. Je ne me rappelais toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais je devais continuer à vivre. Je dus obliger mes parents à repartir mais dus reconnaître que j'avais apprécié leur présence. Si les choses allaient mieux avec eux avec mon copain c'était une autre histoire.

C'était sans doute exagéré de ma part mais je sentais vraiment que Jacob avait changé de comportement avec moi. Je n'allais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il m'évitait, c'était assez difficile à prouver alors que nous étions dans deux villes différentes, mais je ne le sentais plus trop « présent ». Je sentis que ça n'allait vraiment pas lorsque lui demandant s'il voulait que je vienne à la maison du lac ce week-end il me répondit un évasif : « Chais pas, si tu veux ».

Je décidais d'y aller, pour parler. Mais avant je passais voir Seth ou plutôt "tâter le terrain avec le meilleur ami" :

-Salut le vampire amnésique dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

-C'est pas drôle grimaçais-je.

-Jacob n'est pas là.

-Je sais, c'est toi que je suis venu voir.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda t-il en me faisant entrer. Paul et Jared étaient là, regardant la télé, je leur fis un signe de la main et un sourire. Ils me regardèrent à peine et quand ils le firent ce fut tout sauf chaleureux. Je posais la main sur le bras de Seth et lui montrais la tête maussade des deux loups. _Qu'est ce qui leur arrivait ?_ Seth pinça les lèvres en une grimace gênée. Je laissais tomber et en vint au sujet qui m'avait amené ici.

_-Euh. Est ce que...est ce que Jacob est fâché contre moi ?_

-A cause de « l'incident » ? dit-il silencieusement.

J'acquiesçais. Il haussa les épaules.

_-Arrêtes je sais que tu sais, alors dis moi._

-Je pense que tu devrais en parler avec lui. Je ne veux pas être votre messager. Il n'aime pas trop ça.

_-Ok d'accord mais à ton avis je dois m'attendre à quoi ?_

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'allait m'être d'aucune aide sur ce coup. Je fis une grimace et partis en direction du lac Wentworth.

Je l'attendais, assise sur les marches de notre maison. Je le vis arriver de loin, longeant la berge du lac. Il ne se pressa pas et une fois arrivé à mon niveau plissa très légèrement les yeux, le genre de signe que l'on fait lorsqu'on veut saluer une personne mais que pour une raison ou une autre on ne veut pas se fatiguer à ouvrir la bouche.

Il s'assit à coté de moi et me demanda :

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

-Un peu.

-Ça ne va pas ?

Je me demandais s'il questionnait ma présence sur les marches au lieu de l'intérieur de la maison ou s'il questionnait ma présence à Forks. Sans doute que son « Chais pas, si tu veux » évasif quant à ma venue ce week-end voulait dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas me voir mais qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de la peine en me le disant franchement.

-Je ne sais pas dis-je en me tournant vers lui : est ce que ça va ?

Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il ne voyait pas de quoi je parlais.

-Tu es distant avec moi lui dis-je, et je sais que c'est à cause de... « l'incident ». Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Arrête de t'excuser Renesmée soupira t-il.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse dans ce cas ?

-Rien.

Il se leva et entra à l'intérieur de la maison. Confuse, je le suivis.

-Mais je veux faire quelque chose pour ne plus ressentir ce fossé qu'il y a entre nous.

Il enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la cuisine, il ouvrit le frigo et prit une bière.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Me proposa t-il.

-Non merci refusais-je. Il se posa contre le plan de travail, décapsula sa bouteille et en bu une gorgée avant de me dire :

-Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi.

-Non ?

-Comment je pourrais l'être ?

Naïvement je croyais que la raison était celle que l'on m'avait servi à plusieurs reprise : parce qu'il m'aimait. Mais la suite de sa phrase fut comme une claque me ramenant à la réalité. « Tu es un vampire après tout, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'être attiré par le sang humain, ni même de l'être au point de mordre... »

-Mais ça te dérange.

-Bien sûr que cela me dérange. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'autorise à le faire avec moi que c'est ok sur les autres. Parce que dans ce cas tu as d'autres motivations et ces motivations ne me plaisent pas. Ne m'ont jamais plus. C'est ce que je suis, protecteur des humains.

Je finis la phrase pour lui : « Et moi je suis un prédateur d'humain. »

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi.

-Mais maintenant si, c'est ainsi que tu me voies rétorquais-je.

Il posa sa bière sur le plan et posa ses mains sur le rebord :

-Je te connais et je sais que tu ne ferais de mal à personne intentionnellement. Malgré ça l'incident m'a fait poser pas mal de questions.

-Lesquelles ?

-Ce que je ferais si tu venais à tuer quelqu'un.

Un silence suivit sa phrase, nous nous regardâmes un long moment. Je détestais ce moment.

-Tu cesserais de m'aimer ? Murmurais-je.

L'idée même me fit mal.

-Je ne pense pas que je pourrais un jour cesser de t'aimer dit-il.

Pourtant sa phrase ne sonna pas comme la conclusion de sa réflexion.

-Mais tu ne pourrais plus rester avec moi c'est ça ? Devinais-je.

Il poussa un soupir. J'eus mal mais je compris. Je compris le regard que m'avait lancé Paul et Jared plus tôt. Avec ou sans moi Jacob resterait ce qu'il est, un protecteur de la vie humaine. Mais un protecteur ne pouvait pas rester avec une tueuse, surtout s'il était chef de tribu. C'était aussi bizarre et absurde qu'un shérif sortant avec une meurtrière.

J'hochais la tête frénétiquement, comme une poupée à ressort :

-Je comprends n'arrêtais-je pas de murmurer pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

Il vint vers moi, prit mon visage entre ses mains :

-Je te connais et je sais que tu ne ferais de mal à personne me répéta t-il lentement : Excuse moi pour le...fossé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, je me suis pris la tête avec plusieurs loups toute la semaine.

-Ils pensent que tu devrais me quitter ? Demandais-je à voix basse.

-Ils pensent qu'il y a conflit d'intérêt entre mon rôle d'Alpha et celui de copain répondit-il : Ils ne pourraient jamais me demander de te quitter.

-Ma question était s'ils pensaient pas s'ils t'avaient demandé dis-je en posant mes mains sur ses poignets. « Ils savent que je ne leur ferais jamais de mal non ? Que je les considère comme ma famille ? »

-Bien sûr.

Je rabaissais mes mains et les siennes :

-De toute façon dis leur qu'ils n'ont pas de crainte à avoir. Si je venais à tuer quelqu'un je ne te mettrais jamais dans la position de choisir entre eux et moi.

-Cette situation n'arrivera pas dit-il en secouant la tête.

-Je n'en ai pas envie non plus, mais regardons la réalité en face : je suis un vampire et je ne peux pas dire avec certitude que je ne tuerais aucun humain même avec la plus grande volonté du monde.

Il soupira :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette foret mais je peux dire que ça ne t'arrivera pas, parce que même si tu es un vampire tu es la personne la plus aimante que je connaisse et tu as de bons modèles. Tu as de qui tenir.

Je poussais un grand soupir. Il me frotta doucement les épaules.

-Je suis crevé, je vais me coucher. Tu viens ?

-Chais pas, si tu veux le singeais-je.

Il poussa un soupir, sourit : « Bien sûr que je le veux »

Le sujet ne fut plus évoqué du weekend.

* * *

-Ness ! Tu as de la visite ! Entendis-je Lexie crier d'en bas.

Je fus surprise de le voir. Et pas dans le bons sens. La dernière fois que j'avais parlé avec Paolo, c'était à la bibliothèque. Il s'était amusé à piétiner mon estime personnelle et je n'avais plu eu de nouvelles de sa part. Pas que cela m'ennuyait mais des excuses auraient été bienvenues.

Lexie était postée devant la porte, l'empêchant de rentrer.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Lui demandais-je peu amène.

-Te parler.

-J'espère que tu aimes les monologues et entendre le son de ta voix parce que je n'ai rien à te dire.

Il sourit, de manière condescendante :

-J'imagine que ça veut dire que tu es toujours en colère contre moi ?

-Tu es plutôt futé.

-J'aurais dit le contraire, c'est pas très futé de venir ici, le téléphone tu connais pas ? Intervint mon amie.

Glacial. C'est le regard qu'il donna à Lexie. Mais elle ne se démonta pas, continua de le fixer. Paolo tourna les yeux vers moi et soudainement, je vis. Ce que Lexie et Kaia voyait chez lui, cette sensation de danger qu'il véhiculait. Comme si d'un coup il pouvait éclater et devenir complètement incontrôlable. Le calme qu'il arborait en toute circonstance n'était pas naturel. Comment n'avais-je pas pu le remarquer avant ?

Mon instinct me souffla d'éloigner Lexie, je sortis donc et fermais la porte sous le regard furieux de mon amie.

-Elle prend son rôle de meilleure amie un peu trop au sérieux, on dirait un chien de garde dit-il mauvais.

-Hé fais gaffe à ce que tu dis !

-Relax, je ne suis pas là pour t'énerver davantage fit-il en levant les bras avec nonchalance.

-Non ? Peut-être pour me présenter des excuses.

-Mmh fit-il semblant de réfléchir : non je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de personne qui s'excuse.

-Pourquoi est ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? Me murmurais-je à moi-même.

-Non je viens juste te dire que je m'en vais.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire que ça m'intéresse ?

-Arrête ton numéro. Tu es une gentille fille. Tu t'intéresses aux gens, sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais adressé la parole.

-Je ne m'intéresse pas aux gens qui ne me font pas de bien. Et dernièrement tu ne m'as fais aucun bien. Donc...

-Écoute encore une fois je ne voulais pas te blesser avec mes propos à la bibliothèque.

-Vraiment ? Doutais-je.

Il me regarda comme si je faisais des gamineries et annonça :

-Je vais en Europe.

-C'est bien pour toi soupirais-je en croisant les bras.

Son regard accrocha ma bague et il dit :

-Joli bling bling que tu as là.

Je ne réagis pas.

-C'est ton copain qui te l'as offerte ? » Toujours aucune réaction, je me contentais de le regarder. « Tu es fiancée ? » Il n'y avait pas que de la désapprobation dans sa phrase, aussi un peu de dédain ou dégout. Il inspira, me regarda sans me voir, fronçant légèrement les yeux comme s'il réfléchissait vite. Son regard se fixa soudainement et il dit :

-Je vais visiter des amis. Mais je reviendrais.

-Te presse pas surtout dis-je en lui lançant un regard méfiant et suspicieux. « Bon débarras » pensais-je en le regardant s'éloigner sur sa moto.

Quand je rentrais dans la maison Lexie faisait semblant de feuilleter un magazine, visiblement énervée.

-Il était venu me dire qu'il s'en allait lui expliquais-je.

-J'espère que c'est dans un endroit où brûle des flammes et dont on ne revient pas.

-Lexie, tu n'es pas méchante dis-je en m'asseyant à ses cotés, alors pourquoi penses-tu des choses pareilles sur lui ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je te le dises ? Je veux dire, tu vas vraiment m'écouter cette fois ?

J'hochais la tête.

-C'est un sociopathe dit-elle, alors je sais que les vampires sont par essence même des sociopathes et que ça te paraît sans doute normal, mais dans le monde des humains ce n'est pas normal du tout.

Je souris un peu :

-C'est ton gri-gri qui te dit ça ?

-J'ai confiance en mes intuitions dit-elle en caressant son pendentif. « Et tu devrais aussi. »

POV Paolo

Comme si j'avais besoin d'un autre détonateur ! Putain de bague ! Stupide chien !

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid disent certains.

Et qu'est ce qui est plus froid qu'un vampire ?

* * *

_A partir de maintenant vous l'aurez deviné on va s'intéresser un peu plus à Mr Paolo._


	65. Chapter 66

_Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre. Vous pouvez aller voir sur mon blog, j'ai rajouté une photo._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapitre 64**

**Odessa**

**

* * *

**Sa mère, Odessa...

Il a essayé, fort, d'oublier la douleur de la perte, d'enfouir le manque au plus profond de son inconscient, avec un certain succès. Il ne ressentait plus la douleur, celle qui coupe en deux et étouffe. Son cœur et sa mémoire étaient déconnectées, pas trop pour ne pas oublier leur visage mais assez pour ne plus souffrir quotidiennement de leur absence. Cette capacité quasi surnaturelle qu'il avait à séparer les sentiments des souvenirs le maintenait en vie. Avec le temps il avait appris à éteindre ou allumer l'interrupteur "sentiments" lorsqu'il replongeait dans sa mémoire.

On pourrait le plaindre, car son histoire n'est pas des plus faciles.

Il ne sait pas qui est son père, ne l'a jamais su et a arrêté de vouloir le savoir quand les regards de sa mère lui faisait comprendre que ce n'était pas un homme envers qui elle portait des sentiments bienveillants ou nostalgiques. Il a compris, grâce aux non-dits que sa conception n'avait pas été consentie.

-Tu es le bien qui est sorti de quelque chose de mauvais Pàl, lui a dit un jour sa mère, les yeux pleins de tendresse et la voix à la fois sérieuse et triste. « Mais je ne veux pas me souvenir de lui. J'ai oublié son visage dès que j'ai vu le tien»

Elle a passé ensuite sa main dans ses boucles noires et sur ses joues de gamin de 5 ans en lui disant : « Tu es mon rayon de soleil »

Le petit Pàl adorait sa mère. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir autre chose que de l'amour. Il avait compris par la suite et à sa mort qu'elle avait été la seule à souhaiter sa naissance. Ses grands-parents ne voyaient en lui qu'un mauvais souvenir, une honte familiale, le fruit de la violence. En effet c'était très mal vu d'être un bâtard dans la communauté hongroise de Fairport Harbor et encore plus lorsque votre géniteur était un violeur. Ses grand-parents avaient envoyé sa mère dans l'état voisin pour qu'elle accouche et donne le bébé à adopter. Mais quand Anita avait posé les yeux sur ce petit corps tout chaud, elle s'était prise d'amour et n'avait jamais plus voulu le quitter. A partir de ce moment, les parents avaient en quelque sorte reniés leur fille et leur petit-fils. Néanmoins il avait dû séjourné avec eux quand une voiture avait renversé Anita. Le jour il subissait les regards, les chuchotements, le mépris. La nuit il revoyait inlassablement la scène dans laquelle sa mère se faisait projeter avec une violence inouïe contre le trottoir.

Il avait également bien ressenti leur rejet quand au lieu d'aller vivre chez eux, il fut envoyer dans un orphelinat quand sa mère succomba à ses blessures.

Il gardait une photo d'elle avec lui, contre sa peau. Se souvenir d'elle lui faisait autant de mal que du bien, parce qu'il voyait également le visage de son meurtrier, un Indien ivrogne qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait avant de dé-souler quelques jours plus tard. La tristesse, la colère et l'injustice formaient un magma en lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer. Il souffrait en silence, il rêvait de vengeance, voulait tuer de ses propres mains le meurtrier de sa mère, cracher à la figure de ses grands parents qui ne l'avaient jamais aimé et ne s'étaient pas cachés de lui faire sentir. Lorsqu'il apprit quelques années plus tard que ses grand parents et l'Indien étaient morts, il n'en fut même pas soulagé : le magma subsistait. Il n'avait sans doute plus de cible sur qui déverser sa colère et sa haine mais ce n'était pas pour autant que les sentiments disparaissaient.

Ses seuls placébo de paix étaient lorsque sa mère venait lui souffler dans ses rêves : « Quand tu tombera en amour pour quelqu'un, cette personne te fera oublier toutes les mauvaises choses que tu as vécues...c'est ce qui m'est arrivé avec toi ».

Mais il n'avait personne pour tomber en amour, donc personne pour éloigner les mauvais souvenirs et les sentiments qui y étaient attachés.

En attendant de trouver quelqu'un, il se disait qu'il pouvait sans doute être quelqu'un d'autre. Sa mère de son vivant rêvait d'aller en Italie, elle lui disait : « Là bas c'est la dolce vita, nous irons à Venise, à Rome, voir la tour de Pise » Au lieu de lui raconter des histoires le soir pour s'endormir elle lui faisait regarder des photos d'Italie. Alors il décida d'être Paolo et d'aller en Italie. C'était le but qui le tenait pendant les 13 ans qu'il passa à l'orphelinat. A 18 ans il sortit enfin. Il était entré petit Pàl l'orphelin hongro-américain; il sortait Paolo une page blanche. Pendant 13 ans il s'était accroché au sourire de sa mère et à son rêve, le reste il l'avait oublié. A tel point qu'un psychologue parlerait d'amnésie dissociative. Il avait effacé les visages de ses grands-parents, effacé les années à l'orphelinat, mais n'avait pas coupé les racines de la colère, du sentiment d'injustice, de vengeance et de rage. On ne saura jamais d'où lui était venu cette capacité à détacher, en se concentrant, les sentiments des évènements. Sans doute qu'une enfance passé dans un orphelinat favorisait les troubles mentaux.

Il avait passé ensuite 1 an dans les rues à vivre de petits boulots. Sans attaches, il bougeait beaucoup, là où il y avait du travail. Illinois, Kansas, Colorado et finalement Nouveau Mexique. Il était employé dans les services forestiers. Depuis petit il aimait se promener dans les bois. Il avait toujours eu du mal avec les gens. Il préférait les arbres.

Il se baladait dans les ruelles du quartier South Capitol quand il rencontra Odessa.

Il avait de la chance, si on peut appeler cela ainsi. Odessa n'avait pas soif, elle venait de vider une poche prise dans la réserve de sang de l'hôpital St Vincent, mais elle s'ennuyait sévèrement. Son créateur était en plein matage de guerre de territoire ; les guerres de clan vampirique faisait plus de morts que les guerres de gangs, mais cela les humains ne le savaient pas. Le clan d'Odessa, les Sandoval, avait été presque éradiqué lors de la dernière insurrection en 1875. Depuis il s'était allié avec les Cruz et les Vicentes formant ainsi un contrepoids de taille face aux Reyes, le clan dominant de la région.

Mais des Sandoval, aujourd'hui, il ne restait qu'elle et celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand-père, Alberto.

La mère d'Odessa, Kiara, était ukrainienne. Elles vivaient toutes les deux dans un petit appartement au-dessus d'un restaurant bruyant du centre ville. Kiara travaillait jour et nuit pour subvenir aux besoins d'elle et de sa fille, son mari l'ayant abandonné une fois arrivé sur le sol américain.

Un soir que Kiara quittait un de ses boulots pour en commencer un autre, elle fut attaqué dans une ruelle. Elle connaissait le folklore autour des vampires, les cultures slaves en abondaient mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela soit vrai, ici, en Amérique tout comme elle ne s'attendait pas à un être un pion dans une guerre de territoire. Elle était dans celui des Sandoval, en gros elle était leur nourriture, et les Reyes n'avaient pas le droit d'y venir et de se servir. Or c'était un Reyes qui l'avait attaqué, dans le seul but d'énerver un Sandoval. Victor Sandoval, homme d'honneur qu'il l'était, ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela. Il se battit donc ; et gagna assez facilement. Il se retourna. L'humaine le regardait avec de grands yeux noirs. Elle ne criait pas, chose vraiment étrange, les humains criaient tous devant le spectacle d'un être démantelé. Sur son visage passa une palette de sentiment : étonnement, réalisation, peur. Elle porta la main à son épaule, là où le Reyes l'avait mordu. Elle recula tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux, mais ne cria pas.

C'était bien la première fois depuis des décennies qu'il voyait autant de courage dans les yeux d'une humaine.

-Est ce que vous m'avez sauvé la vie pour me l'enlever par vous même ? souffla t-elle.

-Je n'en sais rien...pour l'instant répondit-il, sincère.

-Je vous en conjure, laissez moi vivre. Je ne dirais rien.

-Pourquoi vous croirais-je ? Qu'est ce qui m'empêcherait de vous vider là maintenant, de finir le travail ? Lui demanda t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Tenez vous à quelqu'un ?

Il fronça les sourcils, surprit de sa question. « Est ce que quelqu'un compte pour vous ? » insista t-elle. Il secoua la tête, manière de dire que non seulement il n'avait personne mais qu'il s'en foutait. Ce qui était totalement faux.

-Vous souvenez vous de ce sentiment ? Demanda t-elle.

Elle l'intriguait vraiment. Sans doute était-ce sa façon de le traiter comme s'il y avait un reste d'humanité en lui.

-Si je vous répondais oui, qu'est ce que vous diriez ?

-J'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend, quelqu'un pour qui je vis...

-Il vous remplacera, ne vous inquiétez pas rigola t-il en glissant sa main vers son cou.

-Non ce n'est pas un homme, c'est ma fille.

Il s'arrêta net, la fixa. 140 ans auparavant Victor avait perdu sa fille et sa femme, emportées dans une rivière argentine. Pour échapper à la folie de son deuil, il était venu s'installer au Nouveau Mexique, s'était fait enroller malgré lui dans l'armée d'Alberto Sandoval. Heureusement pour lui, il avait été transformé alors que finissait les guerres du sud. Il n'avait jamais vraiment servi à la bataille. Il était devenu un des compagnons du chef du clan.

« Je vous en prie ma fille a besoin de moi » supplia t-elle.

Les Sandoval buvaient du sang humain mais pas directement à la source, ils préféraient la discrétion de la banque sanguine. De temps en temps, des humains disparaissaient mais c'était des petits luxes qu'ils s'offraient.

-Quel age a t-elle ? Demanda t-il.

-6 ans bredouilla Kiria.

Le même age que sa fille. Il releva Kiria d'un geste brusque, lui dit :

-Allez vous en, mais ne parlez à personne. Je vous surveillerais ajouta t-il d'un ton menaçant.

C'est ce qu'il fit, toutes les nuits pendant le mois qui suivit. Il observa ses faits et gestes, ses trajets. Kiria avait peur mais ne le montrait pas. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait avoir confiance en la parole d'un mort, d'un démon. Mais il s'avéra que Victor, peut-importe sa nature actuelle, avait été humain, un bon humain, un bon père et un bon mari. Jamais il n'aurait enlevé une mère à son enfant. Il se considérait comme un monstre mais pas de cette nature là. Chose inattendue, il s'attacha à Kiria, re-découvrit la préciosité de la vie et des choses que l'on fait pour ceux que l'on aime. Il avait oublié tout cela. Il avait oublié également ce sentiment, celui qu'il avait ressenti lorsque des voyous s'étaient pris à elle et qu'il avait accouru à son secours.

Perturbé, il avait décidé d'arrêter de la suivre. Il lui avait fait assez peur comme ça, cela suffisait. Victor, chose inattendue, commençait à manquer à Kiria. Mine de rien, son regard rouge dans la nuit noir était passé de danger à protection.

Alors quand, quelques semaines plus tard, ils se recroisèrent dans une allée, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement.

-Vous devriez vraiment arrêter de passer dans des endroits aussi mal éclairés lui dit-il.

-Je...m'attendais à vous voir lui avoua t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi avez vous arrêter de me suivre ?

-J'ai constaté que vous n'étiez pas un danger pour moi.

-Je vous l'avez dit.

Il hocha la tête. Il était vraiment intrigué par cette humaine fragile mais courageuse.

-Comment vous appelez vous ? Lui demanda t-il.

-Kiria.

-Et votre fille ?

-Odessa.

-Vous n'avez clairement pas peur de moi. Pourquoi ?

-Je...euh...vous m'avez sauver la vie, à deux reprises.

Il poussa un soupir : « Oui et je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

-Je pense que vous le savez au contraire.

-Éclairez moi.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

-Vous n'êtes pas un démon, comme je le pensais au début. Vous avez...du bon en vous.

-J'ai de l'égoïsme en moi, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes toujours en vie rétorqua t-il.

-Vous me gardez égoïstement en vie ? S'étonna t-elle. Devant son silence elle murmura un merci et sans alla.

Quelque chose en lui le pressait de la retenir, mais pour quelle raison, pour lui dire quoi ? Il n'avait pas envie de la tuer, au contraire il avait envie de continuer à parler avec elle, il avait envie qu'elle le regarde de ses grands yeux noirs à la fois curieux, craintifs, doux et courageux. Il avait envie de se voir dans ses yeux. Mais il ne pouvait pas penser à cela, elle était humaine. Donc pas pour lui. A moins que...il pourrait la changer, elle n'aurait plus à trimer jour et nuit, il pourrait lui offrir une vie meilleure...mais sa fille ?

Dans son empressement, son esprit avait voyagé plus vite que la réalité. Il fallait d'abord accepter la réalité : Il s'était amouraché de Kiria. L'attirance, l'amour, des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis plus d'un siècle. Des sentiments qu'il n'était pas prêt à laisser partir.

Il se matérialisa devant elle alors qu'elle n'était pas encore sorti de l'allée. Elle retint un sursaut.

-Kiria, je vais continuer à garder un œil sur vous lui dit-il avant de disparaître.

Les nuits qui suivirent, il fit plus que garder un œil sur elle : ils commencèrent à parler.

Il y avait toujours une partie de Kiria qui avait peur de lui, mais c'était une peur semblable aux dangers de la route, elle était présente mais ne l'obsédait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer mais depuis leur première rencontre elle avait senti quelque chose à sauver en lui. Il était fascinant, il était dangereux, mais il n'était pas mauvais, elle en était persuadé. Il ne l'avait pas tué, quelque soit ses raisons, elle était en vie et il veillait sur elle, peut-importe le nom qu'il donnait à ces surveillances nocturnes.

C'était insensé pour Victor de parler, de se confier, de se lier de la sorte à une humaine, il le savait. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il aurait dû se douter néanmoins que cela finirait mal. Les Reyes réclamaient leur membre et ayant remarqué la fascination de Victor pour une humaine, ils se dirent que la tuer serait un bon prélude à une lente vengeance. Le plan failli fonctionner : il suffisait d'attirer l'attention du clan Sandoval à l'extrémité de leur territoire pour attaquer Kiria de l'autre. Sauf que Victor avait senti le coup bas et était revenu en vitesse voir Kiria qui gisait dans la ruelle derrière son lieu de travail, la gorge ouverte. Ils ne l'avaient même pas mordu, juste égorgé. Victor, incapable de supporter de perdre une étincelle de vie dans son existence de mort vivant, la mordit pour que son venin la transforme. Il l'amena chez lui dans la grande maison des Sandoval et le jour alla voir sa fille. Il fut surprit car la petite Odessa n'eut pas peur de lui (Plus tard elle lui avouera qu'elle avait cru voir un ange à cause de sa peau scintillante). Il lui expliqua que sa mère avait eu un accident mais qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Odessa fut confié à l'orphelinat de la région et pendant un an il s'occupa d'elle sous couvert d'anonymat. Quand Kiria dépassa le stade du nouveau né obsédé de sang, elle demanda à ce que sa fille vive avec elle. Si Alberto Sandoval vit la petite fille comme un désagrément il ne tarda pas à la trouver amusante : « une miniature humaine »

Ainsi Odessa grandit, humaine, parmi un clan de vampire : Alberto un espèce de grand-père bizarre et distant et Victor qu'elle considérait comme son père d'adoption.

Elle les considérait comme sa famille, ne s'étonnait pas de la vue des verres de sang au salon, ni de la vitesse hallucinante à laquelle il se déplaçait. Au début elle les enviait, mais ses parents lui avait dit qu'elle choisirait plus tard, en tout cas pas avant ses 18 ans. Il y avait des inconvénients à l'état de vampire : le fait de ne pas pouvoir sortir en plein jour, le fait d'être dans une guerre territoriale, mais Odessa se disait qu'il y avait beaucoup d'avantages et que ces inconvénients pouvaient être facilement écartés en déménageant dans un endroit moins ensoleillé et occupé.

Sa mère ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la transformer, Victor non plus. C'est donc Alberto qui le fit, lassé des hésitations des parents et enthousiasmé de la volonté de sa « miniature humaine ». Une simple morsure au bras, 3 jours d'agonie.

Quelques mois plus tard, sa mère mourrait. Les Reyes avaient eu finalement leur vengeance. Anéanti par le chagrin, Victor partit en mission suicide dans le camp ennemi.

Pendant toutes les années qui suivirent Odessa regretta d'être un vampire, car elle savait que peu importe la peine qu'elle endurait, la condition vampirique l'amplifiait au plus haut point. Au début, elle voulait mourir aussi, puis elle se dit qu'avant de faire cela elle devait essayer de vivre ailleurs, dans un endroit moins territorial et ensoleillé.

L'état de Washington semblait être une bonne idée, après tout c'était l'endroit le plus nuageux des États-Unis.

Il fallait juste l'annoncer à Alberto. Elle était en train de se répéter le discours dans sa tête quand elle sentit son odeur. Une odeur, hypnotisante, qui lui fit oublier tout ses plans.

Perchée sur un arbre, elle observa l'humain marcher à l'abord de la foret. Il semblait se promener tranquillement alors que le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps.

Elle respira longuement l'air autour de lui. Elle se sentit instantanément et doucement partir, l'odeur lui faisait penser à la colle en pâte qu'elle sniffait et mangeait petite à l'école lorsqu'elle était encore humaine.

Elle hésita longuement dans sa décision de le boire là maintenant ou de le conserver.

Il leva les yeux vers la lune. Quelque chose bougea en elle. Elle avait l'étrange impression d'observer un miroir dans ce visage humain. Elle reconnu la tristesse, la colère, l'errance qui cachait pourtant un but lointain. Depuis sa transformation, rien d'humain ne l'avait fasciné à ce point.

Elle se laissa tomber derrière lui en silence.

-Jolie vue.

Il se retourna en sursautant légèrement. Il contempla avec surprise la créature devant lui. Sa peau, si blanche, semblait légèrement luire malgré l'obscurité. Elle avait un regard de braise qui obligerait n'importe quelle personne quelque soit son bagout à baisser les yeux au bout de quelques secondes ; des yeux foncés oscillant entre le grenat et le noir, étrangement et dangereusement beaux. Pourtant les traits de son visage étaient doux, ronds, légèrement enfantins. Une épaisse et lisse chevelure brune tombait librement au dessous de ses épaules. On aurait dit un ange déchu. Paolo lui se sentait simplement déchu, depuis toujours. Cette fille lui apparut comme la chose la plus divine jamais approchée, telle une statue d'ange de cimetière animée. Ils se regardèrent longuement.

Elle n'allait pas le tuer, tout comme Victor n'avait pas pu tuer sa mère. Car elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'elle ne sentait pas le poids de la mort de ses parents. Comme si l'odeur hypnotique et le regard abyssal du garçon solitaire lui faisaient oublier sa souffrance.

-Pourquoi regardes-tu la lune ? Lui demanda t-elle.

-C'est toi que je regarde rétorqua t-il à voix basse.

Elle en était d'ailleurs étonné, qu'il puisse fixer son regard dans le sien sans flancher, comme s'il n'avait peur de rien, comme s'il n'avait rien à perdre. Cela lui plu instantanément.

-Et qu'est ce que tu vois ?

-Tu as perdu quelque chose répondit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils : "Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ?"

-Je le sens, dans tes yeux.

-J'ai perdu beaucoup de choses admit-elle mystérieusement.

-Je sais dit-il et son regard termina la phrase : « Moi aussi »

-Dont...la vie ajouta t-elle lentement pour voir l'effet que cela aurait sur lui.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda t-il sans ciller. Le garçon étrange et solitaire ne se rendait pas compte de la discussion se dit-elle.

-Cela va faire 5 ans, répondit-elle. Elle faisait allusion à sa transformation.

-Moi ça fait 14 ans répliqua t-il. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il faisait allusion mais elle sentit que sa perte était aussi éprouvante que la sienne.

-Il semble que nous ayons tout deux perdu des choses essentielles...

Elle s'approcha de lui, elle sentait, littéralement, ses mauvais souvenirs fondre à mesure qu'elle avançait vers lui. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers lui gommait sa mémoire. Elle ne s'était plus senti aussi légère depuis...en fait elle ne s'était jamais senti légère.

A présent ils étaient aussi proches que deux personnes se serrant dans leur bras.

-...mais ça n'a plus d'importance souffla t-elle.

Non, plus rien d'autre n'eut d'importance à partir de cet étrange moment qu'eux.

Il l'anesthésiait, elle le réveillait. Leur relation imitait le ballet du drogué et de sa substance. Paolo avait trouvé une utilité et une raison de vivre, au delà du rêve maternel, Odessa avait trouvé un opium au drame qui s'était abattue sur elle.

Ils ne se quittaient plus, ne faisaient rien de particulier, leur seule présence suffisait à les satisfaire.

-Transforme moi.

Ils étaient allongés sur un lit d'herbe. Paolo était censé faire des tours de garde de la forêt mais Odessa avait sa tête posé sur sa poitrine. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait quand Odessa était là. Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Leur relation était très silencieuse, apaisante, consolatrice. Ils s'apportaient chacun des choses qu'ils pensaient impossible.

-Ce n'est pas aussi glamour que ça en a l'air lui dit-elle. Pourtant elle se demandait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas encore fait, peut-être qu'elle aimait bien le fait qu'il soit humain justement, qu'il soit en quelque sorte fragile...précieux.

-J'ai l'air d'être quelqu'un de glamour ? Rétorqua t-il.

-Non en effet, mais tu es trop triste...

-Tu l'es aussi.

-Un humain triste fait un très mauvais vampire.

-Et un humain amoureux ?

Elle se redressa et le regarda :

-Tu veux rester avec moi ? Pour l'éternité ?

-Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai arrêté de souffrir lorsque je t'ai vu.

Odessa pensa la même chose. Elle pensa aussi qu'elle pourrait essayer cette vie. Ils pourraient partir ensemble, après tout rien ne la retenait au Nouveau Mexique.

-Tu es prêt à boire du sang pour le reste de ta vie ?

-J'imagine que transformé, ça m'apparaitra comme la meilleure nourriture au monde répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-La seule. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on tue pour rien, juste pour le plaisir comme font certains. On ira dans le nord.

-Pourquoi ?

-Dans la péninsule olympique, on restera dans la forêt le temps de ta transition et je t'apprendrais à chasser, tu t'habitueras au sang animal répondit-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Tu bois bien du sang humain, tu as bu le mien !

Leur session d'embrassade avaient souvent tendance à déborder.

« Il y a un clan vers Seattle, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils sont végétariens, ils respectent la vie humaine. » Ses yeux pétillèrent : « je me dis que ce serait une bonne chose d'avoir une nouvelle famille non ? Ici c'est le carnage. Ils t'aideront aussi à t'habituer à ta nouvelle vie. »

-D'accord dit-il. Tant que tu es avec moi.

Mais ce jour n'arriva pas. Ils partirent en effet dans le nord mais elle ne le transforma pas. Elle fut tué à la place par une bête sauvage. Peut importe que ce putain de loup eu voulu le « sauver », il n'avait pas besoin d'être sauvé. Pour une fois dans sa vie il allait avoir une nouvelle chance. Ce n'était pas seulement la perspective d'une vie que Jacob Black lui avait enlevé mais aussi la personne dont il était tombée en amour, celle qui l'avait fait sourire après tant d'années, celle qui le regardait avec des yeux fascinés pour la première fois de sa vie. Celle qui l'aimait et qui l'aimait en retour.

Deux fois des Indiens avaient enlevés les femmes qu'il aimait. Ce Jacob Black allait payer pour tout cela. Il allait voir ce que c'était que d'exister sans sa raison de vivre.

Paolo alluma l'interrupteur.

* * *

_**Désolé de la lenteur de postage j'ai é-nor-mé-ment de boulot en ce moment mais je continue d'écrire. xoxo**_


	66. Chapter 67

_Je tenais à dire merci à Laura pour sa review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir et m'a reboosté pour l'écriture. Tous tes compliments me vont droit au cœur._

_Une fan : oh mince...je t'ai fait aimé Paolo, t'attaches pas trop à lui quand même hein lol, c'est sûr c'est pas orangina rouge (mais pourquoi est-il méchant ? PARCE QUE !) mais dans ce cas on aimerait tous Victoria ou Irinia.  
_

_Bon lecture à tous._

* * *

**Chapitre 65  
**

**Le complot**

* * *

_Quelques mois plus tard..._

Il n'avait rien perdu de sa détermination quand la cité étrusque apparut au détour d'une colline dans la vallée de Cecina. Au contraire, elle augmenta, tout comme la pression sur l'accélérateur, fureur plus forte que jamais.

Une fois garé, Paolo ne s'intéressa pas à l'architecture de Volterra, il ne regarda pas le soleil jouer sur les pierres roses de la ville. Son regard était fixé sur le palais des Prieurs. C'était ici que résidait le plus royal des clans vampiriques, le plus puissant, celui capable de l'aider dans son plan. Les Volturis.

Cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant. Plus d'un an qu'Odessa était morte. Plus d'un an qu'il ne pensait qu'à se venger.

Après avoir quitté Ness et Seattle il s'était rendu à South Capitol, dans le clan Sandoval qui consistait maintenant du seul Alberto. Celui-ci n'avait pas rechigné à transformer Paolo quand il lui avait expliqué son plan. Après tout la bête lui avait bien enlevé sa « fille ». Mais sachant qu'à deux il ne pourrait rien faire contre un clan puissant comme les Cullens, Alberto l'avait envoyé chez les Volturis.

Alberto était parmi les témoins lors de la confrontation à Forks, il y a 8 ans. Il avait vu l'hybride, avait vu ces bêtes massées autour d'elle pour la protéger, avait vu aussi à quel point Caius avait eu envie de tous les étriper.

Le fait que le clan qu'Odessa voulait intégrer soit lié à des monstruosités pouvant tuer des vampires était une chose incompréhensible et aberrante pour lui. Même si sa cible première était le loup au pelage roux, il n'allait pas s'émouvoir sur les dommages collatéraux, au contraire. Tout le monde paierai dans cette histoire.

Cela tombait plus que bien que lui et les plus puissants vampires au monde aient des ennemis communs.

Il se tint sous l'arche du palais, devant la grande porte.

Il se devait d'être intelligent, de bien plaider son cas. Son but l'avait aidé à se concentrer pendant sa transformation. Oh bien sûr il avait envie de dégoupiller les têtes des badauds autour de lui et de boire à même leur gorge, mais il avait une mission et rien ne le ferait dérailler. Il devait faire profil bas dans la ville. Il avait appris assez rapidement la notion de territoire. Et il savait se maitriser, plutôt bien pour un nouveau-né, Odessa l'avait prévenu, l'avait préparé à sa nouvelle condition. Il se contrôlait, pour elle, pour mener à bien sa vengeance.

Il ouvrit la lourde porte et entra dans un hall de réception à l'apparence ordinaire. A mi-chemin se trouvait un bureau derrière lequel un homme en uniforme était assis.

-Bonjour, l'accueillit-il, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Paolo enleva ses lunettes de soleil.

-Oh ! bien sûr reprit l'homme, prenez l'ascenseur et descendez jusqu'au rez de chaussée, quelqu'un vous montrera le chemin ensuite.

Paolo fit comme l'homme lui avait indiqué et se retrouva devant un autre hall. Il s'engagea jusqu'au bout où une grande fenêtre en arc de cercle donnait sur un jardin intérieur. Il sentit les odeurs de ceux qu'il pouvait appeler siens maintenant. Par reflex son corps se tendit. Il entendit des portes s'ouvrir et se fermer pas très loin et dut réunir beaucoup de volonté et de force pour ne pas se retourner brusquement et attraper la personne à la gorge. Cela semblait totalement anti-naturel et dangereux de ne pas se jeter sur la moindre menace. Il se somma de se calmer, se rappela les yeux d'Odessa. Il se retourna au moment où la porte sur sa gauche s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une jeune femme portant un gilet sans manches en fourrure noire à reflet gris. Sa capuche était relevée et on ne distinguait pas ses yeux. Mais sa bouche était pulpeuse, sa peau mate et ses cheveux bouclés et abondants.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose ? Demanda la voix avec un accent.

Il laissait la personne s'approcher jusqu'à lui. Quand elle s'arrêta enfin à quelques mètres et leva les yeux, il fut surprit de ne pas voir de pupille rouge.

Il détecta son odeur particulière ni totalement humaine, ni totalement vampirique et fit le lien instantanément. Une hybride ? Ici ?

-Je cherche tes maîtres dit-il.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Je dois discuter avec eux...

-A quel sujet ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, hybride.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte il avait prononcé le dernier mot avec un certain dédain.

-Tu te prends pour qui ? rétorqua t-elle visiblement piqué au vif.

-Ne m'énerves pas l'avertit-il : je suis... _jeune_. La seule raison pour laquelle tu es encore vivante est parce que tu peux me conduire à tes maitres.

Il avait essayé de faire sonner sa phrase comme une excuse mais l'hybride en question ne le prit pas sur ce ton, elle le menaça :

-La seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore vivante est tout simplement parce que tu ne pourrais pas me tuer. Tu es sans doute _jeune_ mais tu es seul. Je suis une armée rétorqua t-elle durement.

Il grogna, agacé ; c'était énervant de se faire réprimandé de la sorte. Il avait envie de lui ouvrir la gorge, mais il pensait à Odessa, se rappelant son but, la raison de sa présence ici.

-Le sujet de ta visite ? Reprit-elle, sans ciller.

-Nous avons des ennemis communs, et je veux me venger d'eux.

Elle le considéra quelques secondes avant de faire un signe de la main : "Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué dit-elle d'un ton condescendant. "Après toi".

Elle lui indiqua une porte cachée derrière un mur en trompe l'œil.

_Calme toi_ s'intima t-il. Rassuré par sa force et l'état semi humain de l'hybride, il passa devant et poussa le mur. Un escalier descendait. L'air devenait plus frais. Ils prirent ensuite un ascenseur qui s'ouvrit sur un espace que l'on pourrait trouver dans n'importe quel immeuble d'affaire. Une réceptionniste était assise derrière un bureau, les doigts tapotant sur un clavier et les yeux rivés sur l'ordinateur. Elle les leva néanmoins pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'arrivant. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire humain. Une vraie imbécile qui allait finir en casse-croute avec tous les humains travaillant dans cet endroit.

-Qu'est ce donc Livia ? Demanda un vampire de taille moyenne habillé d'une veste en velours et d'un jean du même coloris que l'hybride. Il était posté près du bureau et semblait être un sas entre le petit salon de réception et un couloir.

-Ce _jeune_ vampire désire s'entretenir avec les anciens répondit-elle en le montrant du pouce alors qu'elle posait une fesse moulée dans un pantalon en cuir sur le coin du bureau.

-Rien que ça ? ricana le vampire. Il avait un accent français prononcé. Le cliché de l'arrogance même.

Livia eut un petit sourire moqueur en soulevant les sourcils.

-Votre nom ? demanda t-il.

-Paolo Sandoval.

-Attendez ici, je vais aller voir si Aro, Caius et Marcus peuvent vous recevoir.

Paolo s'assit sur un fauteuil du petit salon d'attente, fixant sur son coté gauche le couloir où était partit le vampire, couloir qui semblait mener aux trois leaders. Il fut étonné pendant quelques secondes de voir arriver une hybride en tout point semblable à Livia. Une copie si conforme que ça en était troublant...Des jumelles hybrides...La nouvelle venue s'avança lentement vers Paolo sous les yeux amusés de Livia et de la secrétaire.

-Salut Paolo dit-elle d'une voix langoureuse. Ce dernier se contenta de la scruter suspicieusement. Elle se posta sur le bras du fauteuil se trouvant en face de lui et le dévisagea.

-Ça va je ne te dérange pas ? Lui lança Paolo au bout d'un moment.

-Ouh, sauvage ronronna t-elle.

-Monsieur a apparemment une mission intervint Livia.

-Laisse moi deviner ? fit l'autre jumelle : Tu es sur la route de la vengeance ?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle continua : "Je prends ça pour un oui. Mmmh...Oh ! oui je pense avoir trouvé : quelqu'un a tué ta bien-aimé ?"

Il grogna, elle poussa un "oh" plein de pitié condescendante comme une humaine devant un chiot blessé : « Les mecs, vous êtes tellement prévisibles ! Si ce n'est pas une question de territoire, c'est un problème de femme. Et dis moi qui a osé t'outrager de la sorte ?»

-Je n'ai pas à en discuter avec toi répliqua t-il sèchement.

-Comme tu veux dit une troisième version de Livia arrivant elle aussi du couloir (Combien il y en avait-il ! Était-ce ce dont elle parlait quand elle avait évoqué plus tôt qu'elle était une armée ?). "Mais je pourrais te dire si tu va au delà d'une frustration ou si cela vaut la peine d'en parler..." ajouta t-elle en haussant les épaules comme si Paolo venait de s'adresser à elle. La version numéro trois s'assit à coté de la deux dans le fauteuil :

-Tu sais reprit t-elle, il leur en faut beaucoup aux fossiles pour s'extasier, ils sont si blasés.

-Fossiles ? C'est ainsi que tu parles de tes maitres ? Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour eux ? Demanda t-il totalement médusé par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui.

Numéro 3 haussa les épaules :

-Je n'ai ni maitres ni loi. Une seule devise : fais ce que tu veux, tant que ce n'est pas toi qui meurt !

Elle parlait comme une mercenaire. Il l'a regarda, visiblement troublé, c'était étrange de voir trois personnes totalement identiques physiquement mais différentes dans leur attitudes et façon de parler. Numéro deux était apparemment la version séductrice du trio à en juger par sa voix plus feutrée et ses regards langoureux. Il revint sur la numéro 3, mais vu qu'apparemment elles se comportaient comme partageant le même nom, parler à l'une revenait à parler aux autres :

-Si tu étais une véritable hors la loi tu ne serais pas ici non ? Dans un clan. Tu serais une nomade. Mais tu es là...ce qui revient à dire que sois tu es une pathétique pseudo rebelle, soit tu as des problèmes avec ton papa : je vote les deux.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard plusieurs mains l'attrapèrent à la gorge. Le temps de la surprise passé, Paolo leva ses bras et les écarta, projetant Livia et ses deux clones dans les quatre coins de la pièce. Il allait se mettre sur ses gardes quand une force inconnue le bloqua.

-On se calme maintenant les zozos chantonna le vampire français d'un ton imperturbable. "Livia rassemble toi lui ordonna t-il avec lassitude comme s'il était habitué à ce spectacle, et toi dit-il à l'intention de Paolo : reprend toi sinon je te brise les membres."

Sous ses yeux étonnés Paolo vit les clones fusionner pour ne former qu'une personne qui lui lança un regard noir. Il s'ordonna au calme et sentit la pression autour de ses articulations se relâcher.

-Bien, fit le vampire français, vous pouvez y aller. Ne vous tuez pas en chemin.

Livia se redressa et se dirigea dans le vaste couloir. Si Paolo avait encore un cœur, il était sûr qu'il serait entrain de dérailler. Il entendait celui de l'hybride battre frénétiquement. Mais qu'est ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux ? C'était fascinant. Aussi fascinant qu'un organisme humain dans le corps d'un vampire...

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna soudainement, bondit sur le coté et, portant une main à sa gorge, essaya de crier :

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-Quoi ? demanda t-il l'air de rien.

-Tu essais de faire quoi sur moi ? De m'affaiblir ?

-Non menti t-il.

Elle plissa les yeux, incrédule : « C'est quoi ton pouvoir ? ». Il sourit légèrement :

-J'ai apparemment la faculté de faire oublier les choses.

-Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ? suffoqua t-elle.

-A vrai dire je suis en train de penser à tes poumons et à la façon dont ton organisme assimile l'oxygène...dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

-Arrêtes...arrêtes...supplia t-elle en tombant à genoux, sa peau rougissant sous l'effet de l'étouffement. Paolo arrêta de sourire et elle se mit à tousser, reprenant son souffle.

-Plus de jeux de rôle avec moi et je te promet de ne jamais rien te faire...oublier dit-il d'une voix calme mais menaçante : « Ça serait embarrassant de ne plus savoir comment respirer pour une hybride non ? »

Elle fulmina mais n'attaqua pas. Elle lui lança un regard noir tenté néanmoins d'un certaine crainte et reprit sa marche tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs en arrière.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en chêne noir et elle ouvrit les deux battants, les introduisant dans une vaste et haute pièce au marbre clair. Le plafond était vitré et laissait entrer les rayons du soleil qui se projetaient sur les personnes présentes. Un musée de statues animées. Des gardes se trouvaient un peu partout dans la pièce, vêtus d'habits allant du gris le plus clair au noir. On se serait cru dans un Matrix gothique. Les gens semblaient vaquer à des discussion légères et plaisantes et personne ne fit vraiment attention à lui. Il se concentra sur son but : Les trinités Volturiennes assises sur leur trône.

Aro était placé au centre, il leva des yeux curieux vers eux. Marcus se contentait de trainer des yeux pleins d'ennuis sur la pièce. Caius râla : « Qu'est-ce donc encore ? »

-Ce jeune vampire désire s'entretenir avec vous Maitres, il dit avoir des ennemis en commun répondit Livia avant de s'écarter sur le coté.

-Oh mais les ennemis de nos ennemis sont nos amis, expose ton cas jeune vampire fit Caius d'une voix soudainement plus aimable mais toujours sifflante, comme un reptile.

Paolo ne perdit pas de temps :

-Ma compagne s'est faite tuer par un loup.

-Je crois que tu t'es trompé, nous ne sommes pas la brigade anti-animal sauvage, claqua impatiemment Caius.

-Enfin voyons, intervint Aro comme s'il réprimandait un enfant : « Un simple loup ne pourrait pas tuer l'un des nôtres ! Soit ta compagne était humaine et nous sommes dans le regret de ne rien pouvoir faire pour toi soit... »

-Elle n'était pas humaine.

-Les enfants de la lune ont tous été éradiqués, je m'en suis moi-même chargé dit Caius.

-Ce n'était pas n'importe quel loup dit Paolo rapidement, je pense que vous avez eu affaire à eux. Ils sont apparemment proches du clan Cullen.

Un intérêt évident apparu sur les visages des trois leaders, à des degrés différents néanmoins.

-Proches des Cullens dis-tu ? Approches mon enfant fit Aro en tendant sa main.

Paolo s'avança et prit la main translucide de l'ancien. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et quand il les ouvrit un sourire faillit faire craqueler son visage de papier froissé. Il lâcha la main de Paolo et frotta doucement les siennes.

-Tu vas aimer cela mon frère...dit-il en direction de Caius. Puis il chantonna : « Vengeance, vengeance, quand tu nous tiens. Qu'attends tu exactement de nous Paolo ? »

Il prononça son prénom avec le plus bel accent italien.

-Votre soutient.

-Et en échange ? Demanda t-il avec une lenteur exagérée : Accepterais-tu de te joindre à nous ?

-Que va t-il nous apporté ? demanda Marcus, qui semblait avoir 500 kg de poussière dans la gorge.

-C'est très intéressant murmura Aro émerveillé : vois-tu, Alec peut paralyser les sens, mais notre cher invité sait paralyser la mémoire...

Caius souleva un sourcil qui accentua son air farouche et méchant.

-Pouvoir d'autant plus puissant qu'il demeurait fortement en toi avant ta transformation...Fascinant...Je pense, ajouta le leader aux cheveux noirs jais, que vous devriez vous entretenir, toi et Caius, seul à seul...Aaah soupira t-il quel dommage que mes décisions soient surveillées, cela enlève toute joie au processus.

Caius se leva dans une envolée de veste noire et partit en direction du fond de la salle, derrière les trônes. Livia regarda Paolo : « Qu'est ce que tu attends ? » murmura t-elle avant de lui emboiter le pas.

-Je croyais que l'on devait être seuls ? râla t-il en regardant derrière lui.

-Justement, ma présence vous assure une pleine discrétion répondit-elle d'un ton ennuyé.

-Pardon ?

-Alice Cullen voit le futur imbécile. Quand tu veux t'attaquer à quelqu'un essaye au moins de te renseigner sur tes ennemis répondit-elle une fois qu'ils furent tous trois dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un bureau. D'énormes tableaux montrant des scènes de la renaissance étaient accrochés aux trois murs dépourvus de fenêtre.

-Apparemment sa vision se limite aux êtres entiers, pas les demi portions comme les hybrides dit Caius en s'asseyant dans un énorme fauteuil baroque en velours rouge et dorures.

Un éclat de mépris traversa les yeux de Livia. Elle croisa les bras et se plaça dans un coin de la salle.

-Assis-toi ordonna Caius à Paolo avec un geste impatient de la main. Celui-ci s'exécuta et se plaça de l'autre coté d'une table en bois massif. « Ainsi tu veux te venger de ces bestioles puantes qu'affectionnent tant ces Cullens ? »

Au ton de sa voix il était évident que ni les loups ni les Cullens ne trouvaient grâce à ses yeux.

-C'est exact, une en particulier précisa Paolo.

-Pourquoi s'arrêter à une ? Pourquoi pas toutes ? demanda l'ancien comme un enfant frustré.

-Je ne suis qu'un vampire répondit Paolo.

Caius lança un regard à Livia et levant un sourcil dit : "le nombre...ça peut s'arranger..."

-J'ai une cible principale.

-Peut m'importe fit Caius en secouant la main, tant que tu arrives à en éliminer. Comment va tu t'y prendre ? demanda t-il en jouant à faire tourner un stylo du bout des doigts.

-Renesmée dit-il après une pause et après avoir lancé un coup d'œil à Livia.

-Renesmée ? Répéta l'ancien blond en stoppant le mouvement de son stylo.

-Oui. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

-J'aime dit Caius avec un regard sadique : « Continue »

-La bête m'a prit la fille que j'aimais. Je vais donc tout naturellement prendre Renesmée à cette bête... annonça Paolo.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que cela sera une vengeance satisfaisante ? demanda t-il en fixant Paolo et refaisant tourner son stylo. On aurait dit un entretien d'embauche.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, ils sont mariés ou fiancés...

La mâchoire de l'ancien et son visage se serrèrent, le stylo se cassa d'un coup sec en deux.

-Comment comptes tu t'y prendre ? Cet avorton doit être l'être le plus surveillé au monde dit Caius les yeux un peu fous et les dents serrées.

Paolo ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit rire :

-Je pense que ses parents veuillent qu'elle ait une vie normale. Elle va à l'université, fait des fêtes chez elle, rien ne la distingue d'une autre étudiante riche. J'ai déjà réussi à m'introduire dans sa vie.

-En tant qu'humain...fit remarquer Livia.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'énormément de temps pour immobiliser quelqu'un, humain ou hybride...répondit-il en coulant un regard goguenard vers elle. Elle souffla une insulte. "J'ai déjà réussi à lui causer des problèmes avant ma transformation." ajouta t-il.

-Lesquels ? demanda Caius.

-Je lui ai fait boire de mon sang. Elle est tombée inconsciente. Aucun souvenir de l'épisode depuis.

-Ton pouvoir résidais dans ton sang ? demanda curieux l'ancien.

-Apparemment. A vrai dire j'ai été surpris moi-même du résultat. Humain, par ma seule volonté je pouvais oublier des souvenirs, de manière...subtilement sélective.

"C'est à dire ?" Caius jubilait intérieurement, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'élément avec un pouvoir aussi intriguant, et voici que celui-ci se présentait de lui-même, et qu'il voulait la peau de ces satanés "végétariens" et leur gardes poilues et puantes ! Était-ce donc cela la justice que les humains aimaient proclamer ? La vengeance était tellement douce...

-Je peux effacer des souvenirs précis expliqua Paolo, et même effacer un souvenir douloureux pour me protéger tout en laissant le sentiment de colère, pour me venger.

Il fit une pause et plissa rapidement les yeux, comme perdus dans un souvenir justement : "Odessa avait émis l'hypothèse que ce n'était pas seulement une aptitude mentale, plutôt une émanation, parce que même elle ressentait une sensation d'engourdissement quand elle était près de moi. Et quand elle buvait de mon sang, il lui arrivait d'oublier des choses. Elle s'en rendait compte lorsqu'elle relisait son journal par exemple.

-Et maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de sang dans tes veines ?

-Maintenant, en me focalisant sur quelqu'un je peux obtenir le même effet répondit Paolo avant d'ajouter : "N'est ce pas Livia ?"

Il se retourna à demi avec un sourire méprisant.

-Hé bien ? Est ce vrai ? demanda l'ancien à l'hybride.

-Je pense que la question était purement rhétorique, Aro n'aurait pas perdu de temps avec lui si...si il n'était d'aucune utilité dit Livia avec un ton faussement poli.

-Je veux en savoir plus insista Caius, qu'as tu ressenti lorsqu'il a appliqué son pouvoir sur toi ?

Paolo se retourna complètement vers Livia avec un sourire à la fois moqueur et intéressé. Elle dit, de mauvaise grâce :

-Je..j'ai eu la sensation d'étouffer, comme si j'avais oublier comment respirer. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi.

-Intéressant...siffla Caius en revenant sur Paolo, vraiment intéressant...Ainsi tu peux non seulement effacer les souvenirs d'une personne, mais également lui faire oublier les choses les plus basiques et automatiques ?

Paolo hocha la tête.

"En ce qui concerne l'hybride Cullen, comptes tu la tuer une fois que tu l'aura enlevé ?" Demanda Caius avec un intérêt non feint.

Pour toute réponse, Paolo sourit.

* * *

_Une bonne menace y'a que ça de bon dans l'univers Twilight..._


	67. Chapter 68

**Chapitre 66**

**Stupeur et tremblements**

* * *

POV Renesmée

Je sortis de la salle de bain et un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la différence de température. Je me retournais. La surprise me coupa le souffle quelques secondes. Assis tranquillement sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, Paolo se curait les ongles.

-Bonsoir Renesmée.

Au delà du fait qu'il m'avait appelé par mon prénom, ce fut sa voix qui m'étonna. Elle était différente, plus profonde et envoûtante. Une voix caressante et rauque à la fois, une voix de prédateur.

Il leva les yeux sur moi. Des yeux d'un rouge vibrant.

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête pour qu'une seule puisse prendre le dessus et sortir. Que faisait-il là ? Que me voulait-il ? Comment connaissait-il mon prénom ? Qui l'avait transformé ?

Mais par dessus tout, la peur m'envahit. Je pensais à Lexie dans la pièce voisine. Je me demandais si je serais capable de la défendre au cas où...

-Tu es bien silencieuse...murmura t-il.

Ainsi il était un vampire maintenant. Je ne fis aucun geste, restais immobile. La personne devant moi n'était pas Paolo, c'était une créature à la beauté aussi grande que le danger qui émanait de lui.

Mon père m'avait toujours dit qu'on ne pouvait jamais faire confiance à un vampire, surtout pas quand ses yeux étaient rouge, surtout pas quand il n'avait que quelques mois voire quelques semaines. Je le regardais, il semblait tellement à l'aise, tellement sûr de lui.

-Comment tu me trouves ? Demanda t-il.

-Cela faisait parti de ton voyage ? réussis-je à déglutir.

-C'en était le principal but.

-Devenir un vampire ?

-Oui. Je te l'avais dit, la mort est préférable à la vie. J'aurais cru que tu m'aurais proposé de passer de l'autre coté, au lieu de cela tu me faisais des speech sur la vie et l'espoir dit-il d'un air moqueur.

-Comment aurais-je pu te proposer quelque chose que tu n'étais pas censé connaître ? Tu savais ce que j'étais depuis le début ?

Il se contenta de sourire légèrement.

-Comment ? Qui te l'a dit ?

-Et bien disons simplement que j'ai des amis dans la confidence...répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Qui t'as transformé ? Demandais-je, est-ce... ces amis dans la confidence ?

-Est-ce important ?

-Oui ça l'est. Un vampire ne transforme pas un humain par ennui, il le fait pour un but précis.

-Et dans quel but crois-tu que l'on m'a transformé ?

-C'est la question que je me pose.

-La réponse est que l'on a juste agrée mon souhait répondit-il de manière évasive. Toi, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : comment tu me trouves ?

Il descendit du rebord de la fenêtre.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas enduré tout ça pour m'entendre dire un compliment ? Un déguisement d'Halloween aurait suffit.

Il se matérialisa devant moi instantanément.

-J'aime le fait que tu gardes ton humour dans cette situation. Je ne te fais pas peur ?

Ma respiration se coupa alors que je lui rétorquais :

-Tu voudrais que j'ai peur de toi ?

-Tu sais que je peux te tordre le cou en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ?

Oui je le savais, je me demandais d'ailleurs ce qui l'en empêchait. Je commençais à sérieusement douter des techniques de combat que mes oncles m'avaient apprises. "L'avantage avec les nouveaux-nés c'est qu'ils sont fous et donc avec un peu d'adresse et de malice on peut les terrasser, l'inconvénient c'est que leur folie les rendent imprévisibles". Ça c'était le cours théorique de Jasper. J'espérais juste ne pas avoir à le mettre en pratique maintenant.

« Mais rassures-toi je ne vais pas le faire...maintenant. » Je ne lui fis pas voir mon soupir intérieur. « Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

-Quoi ? Demandais-je tendue.

-Je voudrais que tu quittes ton copain.

Ma première réaction fut l'étonnement. J'eus envie de rire, un rire nerveux, mais je m'en empêchais, ce qui résultat par un drôle de gargouillement dans ma gorge. Il était sérieux, mortellement sérieux.

-Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? demandais-je effrayé par la proximité de ses yeux rubis menaçants.

-Parce que si tu le fais, tu aura une chance de rester en vie.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as compris. Quittes le ou je te tue dit-il en dodelinant légèrement de la tête.

Je ne comprenais pas sa logique, si tant est qu'un dérangé puisse avoir une logique. Car Paolo était clairement dérangé d'énoncer une chose pareille.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il a tué ma raison de vivre répondit-il si près de mon visage que son haleine glaciale me piqua les yeux : "Ce n'est que justice que sa raison de vivre lui soit enlevé, non ?"

-Il n'a tué pers... commençais-je mais je réfléchis rapidement, et soudainement le puzzle s'assembla. La seule chose que Jacob tuait était les vampires. Le dernier vampire qu'il avait tué remontait à l'été dernier. Je me rappelais du commentaire d'Embry : « Tu aurais dû voir le mec, il s'est mis à hurler quand la femelle s'est faite dépecer. Il pleurait, criait, demandait pourquoi on avait fait ça, il n'arrêtait pas de crier son nom : Odessi... »

-Odessa...murmurais-je.

-Oui. Odessa. Il l'a tué sans pitié, sans même m'écouter cracha t-il.

-Il pensait te défendre.

-Je ne lui avais rien demandé me coupa t-il avec violence. Il respira lentement, reprit le contrôle de ses émotions et dit avec une rage contenue : « Elle allait enfin me transformer, nous allions vivre ensemble pour l'éternité. C'était ce que j'avais toujours voulu, quelqu'un qui m'aime au point de me donner l'éternité. Et ton sale chien est venu tout anéantir. Il va payer. »

-Tu te..vous vous trouviez sur leur territoire...essayais-je d'argumenter même si je savais que c'était peine perdue.

-J'en ai rien à foutre, il doit payer. Tu voudrais peut-être que je le remercie, hein ? Que je dises merci à ce chien galeux qui a tué ma raison de vivre ?

Je sus que j'étais fini, réellement morte. Car il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux et mortel qu'un vampire sur le chemin de la vengeance, rien de plus fou et incontrôlable qu'un nouveau né. J'étais en train de vivre mes derniers jours sur terre, je n'avais de répit que le temps qu'il jugerait assez cruel pour Jacob avant de m'éliminer.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je vais le quitter qu'elle va revenir murmurais-je.

Il plaqua violemment sa main sur le mur à coté de mon visage. Je fermais les yeux et retins un cri. _Ma famille serait tellement déçue de moi, je ne suis qu'une poule mouillée de demi-vampire pensais-je._

-Non mais il souffrira. Quelque soit ta décision, il souffrira.

Je re-ouvris mes yeux, les siens étaient à la fois fous et sérieux. Il émit un sourire en coin :

-Tu pensais que je te dirais, quittes le ou je le tue ? Non je ne veux pas sa mort...en tout cas pas pour le moment, je souhaite juste qu'il souffre. Et tu va m'aider.

-Je pourrais refuser et dire à ma famille que tu m'as menacé...ils te tueront, sans hésitation. _Oui, juste une poule-mouillée qui appelle maman et papa au secours._

Il rigola doucement :

-Sauf qu'ils n'en sauront rien. Car tu ne va rien leur dire.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Il enleva sa main, s'éloigna un peu : « Parce que si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, ta coloc, l'insupportable blondasse mourra. »

A ce moment, des tocs se firent entendre à ma porte :

-Ness, ça va ? Demanda Lexie.

Le sourire sadique qui s'ébaucha sur les lèvres de Paolo en entendant la voix de mon amie provoqua une fureur en moi.

Il se cacha derrière la porte et me poussa en face alors qu'elle l'ouvrait :

-C'est rien Lex m'empressais-je de dire en tenant la porte et l'empêchant de rentrer : "Je déplaçais un meuble. Désolé j'ai pas fait attention au bruit."

-Tu me prends pour une imbécile ?

-Non je t'assures dis-je en posant ma main sur son avant-bras. _Retourne dans ta chambre_ lui ordonnais-je en priant que mon pouvoir de persuasion marche même en situation de stress intense.

-Okaay...fit-elle un brin suspicieuse mais retournant néanmoins dans sa chambre. Je fermais la porte.

-Si tu la touches tu es mort menaçais-je Paolo.

Il rigola : « C'est ce que qu'on verra » Il s'approcha de moi et saisit mon visage dans ses mains. Les miennes s'agrippèrent dans une tentative inutile d'auto-défense : une pression de sa part et ma tête explosait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Protestais-je alors qu'il vrillait ses yeux dans les miens.

Je me souvenais de ce que je ressentais quelque fois quand je me trouvais à ces cotés, lorsqu'il était encore humain. Cette sensation d'engourdissement rampa en moi, de manière vraiment désagréable. Un goût âcre, amer se déposa sur ma langue alors que tout mon corps devenait aussi mou que celui d'une poupée de chiffon. J'étais complètement sans défenses. Son regard semblait vider mon cerveau, mes réactions, mon intelligence. Comme s'il aspirait mon être et que je m'évanouissais. Ce n'était pas la force qui me manquait pour me défendre mais la volonté, l'instinct de défense et de danger. Bientôt il n'eut même plus de lutte interne, je n'eus même plus la conscience de ce qu'il se passait.

POV Lexie

"Mouais...je côtoyais des vampires depuis pas mal de mois pour savoir qu'ils ne faisaient jamais de bruits en déplaçant des meubles."

Pourquoi étais-je dans ma chambre à me dire cela, convaincue qu'elle me cachait quelque chose, au lieu d'être dans sa chambre ?

Tout d'abord j'eus du mal à le croire, mais il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible : elle m'y avait contraint ! Oh la...! Mais pourquoi ?

Je détestais lorsque Ness utilisait ses trucs de vampire manipulateur sur moi ! Je re-toquais à sa porte et n'entendant rien l'ouvrit. Elle était étendue sur le sol. Je me précipitais vers elle, paniquée. Je ne savais pas si les cours de secourisme étaient efficaces sur les hybrides ! Je plaçais ma main au dessus de sa bouche et de son nez. Elle respirait, bon signe. Je me mis à la secouer par les épaules. Elle ouvrit les yeux, lentement, comme si elle était tombée dans les pommes.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Elle semblait complètement déroutée. Elle se redressa à toute vitesse et se mit sur ses gardes. Je m'éloignais d'elle par principe et instinct de survie.

-Hé calmes toi dis-je doucement.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir...c'est la commode qui t'a plaqué au sol ?

-La commode ? Répéta t-elle, perdue. Elle ne comprenait même pas mon sarcasme ? Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle réfléchit, essaya de se rappeler. Ce geste même était anormal, les vampires n'essayaient pas de se rappeler, ils se souvenaient de tout. La seule fois où j'avais vu un vampire fouiller dans ses souvenirs était la fois où le Dr Carlisle m'avait parlé de mon ancêtre, mais même là se souvenir d'une chose qui s'était passé il y a plus de 150 ans ne lui avait pas paru aussi pénible que ce que Ness tentait de faire. « Non je sortais de la salle de bain et...je sais pas » bredouilla t-elle.

-J'ai entendu du bruit, j'ai toqué et tu m'as obligé à repartir dans ma chambre.

-Quoi ? Quand ?

-Y'a pas 5 mn...Ness c'est la deuxième fois...ça devient vraiment inquiétant. Attends je vais appeler ton grand-père.

Je pris son portable et composais le numéro de Carslile. Il répondit au bout de deux sonneries :

-Oui Nessie ?

-Non c'est Lexie. Vous pouvez venir ? Je crois que Ness ne se sent pas bien.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda t-il alors que j'entendais le bruit du vent dans l'écouteur.

Je lui racontais. Le temps que je finisse, il entra par la fenêtre et fut auprès de sa petite-fille avant même que je ne raccroche. Meilleur urgentiste au monde.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est encore passé dit-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda Carslisle.

-Étourdie. Je ne me souviens pas...je ne me souviens de rien.

-Shhh calmes toi fit Carslile en le tenant dans ses bras.

-Comment veux-tu que je me calmes, je n'arrêtes pas d'avoir des absences ! J'aurais pu blesser Lexie. Je peux pas rester là...dit-elle, une vraie lueur de panique dans les yeux : "Je dois être seule."

-Calmes toi, si tu t'en fais tant pour moi, je demanderais à Seth de venir dormir ici.

-Emmett et Rosalie peuvent également rester avec vous proposa Carslile, mais pour ce soir je vais devoir t'emmener chez moi et te faire passer quelques examens. Tu commences sérieusement à m'inquiéter ajouta t-il.

Complètement docile et désorientée Nessie hocha la tête. Son grand-père la prit dans ses bras et il sauta par la fenêtre.

Nessie ne recouvrit pas la mémoire. J'essayais de la faire rire en disant que ça ressemblait aux trous noirs que l'on pouvait avoir après avoir trop bu.

-Si seulement ça pouvait être ça, au moins je saurais qu'est-ce qui les aurait causé disait-elle frustrée.

-Peut-être que ta mémoire est en phase "humaine" en ce moment proposais-je sans savoir ce que cela voulait réellement dire.

-Arrête s'il te plait...soupirait-elle avec raison.

Cela m'ennuyait de la voir ainsi, non seulement il lui arrivait un truc étrange sans raison mais en plus elle avait peur d'être un danger pour moi et les gens autour d'elle. Elle devenait nerveuse et s'isolait de plus en plus. Elle ne dormait quasiment plus à la maison, allait soit chez sa tante et son oncle soit chez ses grands-parents, sauf le week-end où elle réinvestissait les lieux et elle descendait moins que d'habitude à la Push.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les trous noirs n'apparaissent plus et soient considérés comme une parenthèse bizarre.

La vie reprit son cours.

J'étais passé en deuxième année et la rentrée avait démarré sur les chapeaux de roues. Grâce, ou je devais dire, à cause de ma première bonne année les profs étaient exigeants avec moi. Je ne savais pas où ils allaient chercher leur sujets de projets mais ça devenaient de plus en plus compliqué. Le premier, auquel je m'attelais, s'intitulait : « l'irréel dans le réel ». J'avais tout simplement pensé à photographier Kaia dans des situations quotidiennes. Normalement Kaia n'était pas « là » pendant les week-end, mais elle avait accepté de venir avec moi à la Push pour m'aider.

Sur le chemin, je lui dis que cela m'avait étonné qu'elle ai attendu si longtemps avant de venir, à cause d'Embry.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines mais il n'y aura rien de plus qu'une jolie complicité entre nous.

-Pourquoi ? A cause de l'imprégnation ?

-Non, même si j'avoue que ce truc est comme l'épée de Damoclès sur la tête de toutes les filles avec qui ils sortent et sur lesquelles ils n'ont pas imprégnées dit-elle en faisant une grimace rigolote.

-Pourquoi dans ce cas ?

-Je ne suis pas là pour rester répondit-elle me rappelant à la réalité.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil soucieux : « Tu vas partir bientôt ? »

-C'est hautement probable. Je ne suis pas de ce monde tu sais.

-Quand vas tu partir exactement ? demandais-je tristement.

-Je ne sais pas. En tout cas pas tant que je n'aurais pas rempli ma mission.

-Je croyais que ta mission était de me montrer le chemin de Laeg Mallen ?

-En effet.

-Alors ? demandais-je en attendant son explication qui ne venait pas.

-Je ne sais pas dit-elle en haussant les épaules : apparemment ton grand-père ne pense pas que j'en ai fini.

J'espérais que sa présence soit un bon signe. Après tout, avions-nous besoin de guide si nous n'étions pas perdu ?

-Tant mieux, je déteste les au-revoir dis-je en lui souriant.

Le samedi soir fut pluvieux et nous restâmes Jacob, Nessie, Embry, Kaia, Seth et moi à la maison. Jacob et Nessie s'amusaient à ajouter des clichés sur le mur des grimaces avec mon polaroid tandis que j'étais allongé avec Seth sur le sofa. Kaia était assise sagement par terre, feuilletant un livre et jetait de temps en temps des regards vers la télé. Embry zappait de manière compulsive et énervante, ce qui détourna mon attention de l'écran. je laissais flotter mon esprit. À un moment Embry s'exclama : « Punaise y'a un bail que je me serais tué si j'étais elle ! » Je me tournais vers l'écran pour voir Patricia Arquette en pyjama, se réveillant apparemment d'un cauchemar. Il y avait un revenant dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Je tressaillis.

Seth le foudroya du regard. Un silence plus qu'embarrassé fendit l'espace.

Je savais qu'Embry n'était pas méchant, soit il n'avait pas réfléchi soit il essayait (pauvrement) de faire de l'humour. Pourtant sa réflexion sonnait vraie. Maintenant avec le recul je pouvais comprendre ma mère, quand elle avait découvert son « don » elle était seule, avec personne à qui parler hormis Farrel et son mariage se disloquait, moi j'avais des meilleurs amis et un entourage fantastique qui me permettait de ne pas devenir folle. Je lui avais pardonné son geste, mais je ne savais pas si cela tenait plus au fait qu'elle n'était pas réellement morte ou que je la comprenais. En tout cas la plaie béante que son absence avait laissé s'était complètement cicatrisée.

En y réfléchissant j'eus un petit rire de dépit, je ne savais pas pour les autres médiums mais j'étais plutôt bien lotie, enfin je veux dire, je n'étais pas « hanté » juste visité. Dans le salon, je sentis les regards soucieux de mes amis braqués sur moi. J'avais vaguement entendu les excuses d'Embry mais mon regard était fixé sur l'écran perdu entre mes pensées et la vue du revenant qui parlait avec l'héroïne.

-Lex ça va ? Me demanda Seth en posant sa main sur mon bras.

Je clignais des yeux : Oui, oui répondis-je distraitement.

-J'voulais pas...suis vraiment désolé s'excusa Embry avec un regard de chien battu.

-Ouais...murmurais-je.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment suivi cette série, Médium, bien sur qu'elle n'allait pas se suicider, sinon il n'y aurait pas de série ! Mais comment faisait-elle pour tenir ? Pour concilier son don et sa vie de famille ?

« Justement comment fait-elle pour ne pas arriver à ce stade ? » pensais-je tout haut.

-Euh... elle essaye d'aider la police à résoudre des meurtres répondit Nessie avec précaution.

-C'est basé sur une histoire vraie non ?

-Apparemment...

Je sentais tout le monde mal à l'aise, on aurait dit qu'ils retenaient tous leur respiration en attendant mon prochain geste, comme si j'étais un bébé assis sur le bord d'une table.

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça leur dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai pas réfléchi...commença Embry.

-Non, mais tu as raison dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je sentis que ma phrase avait attristé ou du moins alerté Seth.

-Je ne vais pas me tuer dis-je légèrement agacée. Est ce qu'on peut reprendre le cours de la soirée ? Comme si Embry n'avait pas parlé ?

Mais bien sûr cela n'arriva pas. Je fus couvé de regards soucieux pendant toute la soirée.

-Est ce que j'ai l'air suicidaire ou quoi ? demandais-je un peu agacée à Seth. Nous étions en train de nous coucher et il me serra contre lui, ses bras m'entourant de chaleur.

-Non bien sur que non...

-Embry n'a rien dit de mal, ça m'aurait blessé si ma mère était toujours 6 pieds sous terre, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Le truc c'est qu'on sait un peu pour les elfes et compagnie mais le coté médium reste...flou.

-Tu sais pourquoi.

Certes j'en avais parlé à Nessie, mais c'était avant de savoir qu'il y avait des règles de silence concernant la vision des esprits.

-Justement, sans doute que c'est dur à porter.

Je me tournais face à lui :

-Et tu penses que je pourrais me tuer ? Que je pourrais faire ça ? Aux gens qui m'aiment ?

-Est ce que c'est vraiment à moi de répondre à ces questions ?

-C'était de la rhétorique Seth. Vous êtes, tu es, l'élément dans ma vie qui me permet de ne pas devenir folle, je ne l'ai jamais nié, alors tant que tu es près, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de m'éloigner dit-il avant de m'embrasser. Sa main se posa sur mon visage, remonta dans mes cheveux avant de descendre dans mon cou puis sur mon épaule. Il descendit dans le creux de mon dos et me pressa plus contre lui. Il quitta ma bouche, glissa sur mon cou. Je le sentis inhaler profondément. C'était souvent le signal, celui de non retour, comme si mon odeur avait un effet déclencheur de libido.

-Je dois me lever tôt demain murmurais-je alors que sa main s'insinuait sous mon bas de pyjama.

-Raison de plus répondit-il.

Je rigolais. C'était Seth tout craché, on venait de parler de mort et de suicide mais il avait suffit qu'il me sente pour que son esprit passe à un autre mode.

-En quoi est ce une raison de plus ?

-Plus vite on s'y met, plus de temps tu aura pour dormir après.

-C'est pas une raison valable tu sais ? Ça me fera toujours une heure de sommeil en moins.

-Ne m'en veux pas de ne pas trouver de raison valable pour ne pas te faire l'amour.

-Seth...râlais-je gentiment.

-Lexie...plaida t-il sur le même ton.

Ma volonté fondait à mesure que sa main descendait au sud.

-Ok cédais-je alors qu'il avait réussi à faire passer mon envie de lui avant mon besoin de sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, nous dûmes, moi et Kaia, nous lever tôt car je voulais capter le lever de soleil dans la foret pour la dernière partie de mes shoots. Quand nous quittâmes la maison Seth et Embry ronflaient de concert, se relayant comme un canon de tronçonneuses. Dehors tout était silencieux, encore brumeux. La nature se réveillait lentement. Nous trouvâmes le spot parfait, pas très loin du cottage de Jacob et Nessie.

L'endroit était magnifique, le seul inconvénient était le manque de luminosité. Aucun problème avec moi (je sais c'était de la triche, mais chaque photographe avait son truc, moi c'était, dixit les profs, la magnifique luminosité de mes clichés).

Le sol était parsemé de rhododendrons et de fleurs sauvages et une petite cascade se tenait en arrière fond.

Je n'avais même pas besoin de donner d'indication à Kaia, on aurait dit qu'elle avait fait modèle toute sa vie.

Alors qu'elle se changeait dans la voiture, je suivis un petit sentier naturel formé de fleurs. Soudain une voix derrière moi me fit sursauter. Je me retournais, la main sur le cœur.

Un jeune homme me souriait aimablement après m'avoir dit bonjour.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait peur...s'excusa t-il avec un charmant sourire.

J'avais la vague impression de l'avoir déjà vu ou croisé.

-Oh ce n'est rien, j'étais tellement concentré que je n'ai même pas entendu le bruit de vos pas !

Son sourire atteint ses yeux qui se plissèrent. Ils étaient d'une couleur bizarre, pas naturelle, comme s'il portait des lentilles. Je mis instinctivement ma main sur les gris-gris au bout de ma chaine. Le fait de ne pas me rappeler la première fois que je l'avais vu commença à me déranger grandement, ce n'était pas normal, je le sentais. J'étais en train de me dire que sa peau avait une teinte également bizarre, à la fois pâle et olivâtre, quand une fille, semblant sortir de nul part, apparut derrière lui et s'avança vers moi :

-Que fais-tu ? Me demanda t-elle intéressée. Sur elle aussi une vague impression de déjà-vu était attachée.

-Je prends des photos, il y a des jolies choses dans cette forêt...

Je parlais de façon saccadée et forcée. Le fait de ne pas les avoir entendu arriver commençait à me rendre vraiment nerveuse.

-En effet dit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

Il était séduisant, très poli, avait un charme méditerranéen. Ces cheveux noirs étaient parfaitement coiffés. La fille, dont je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si elle était sa petite amie avait la peau mate et de longs cheveux bouclés châtains. Ils semblaient tout droit sorti d'une pub Dolce&Gabanna.

D'ailleurs leurs habits étaient beaucoup trop chic pour une promenade en foret. On aurait dit des minets farouches qu'on avait trainé de force dans les bois, pas du tout à leur place.

-Êtes vous perdus ? leur demandais-je.

Ils échangèrent un regard qui me mit mal à l'aise. La fille fit un pas sur le côté et mon corps suivit son mouvement.

-Nous ne sommes pas perdus...répondit-elle. Son sourire devint narquois.

-Nous avons juste trouvé ce que nous cherchions...

Le gars avait toujours ce sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Je voulus jeter un coup d'œil en arrière pour m'assurer que Kaia n'était pas là ou loin. Mais je ne mis pas longtemps à faire la dangereuse équation : 1/ ils étaient d'une beauté ensorcelante, 2/ je ne les avais pas entendus arriver, 3/ leur look sportwear chic était inapproprié pour une ballade en foret. Puis comme une bulle qui éclate dans ma tête, je me souvins de la première fois où je les avais vu : les souvenirs de Ness...Livia et Démétri.

Mon cœur se mit à battre de panique, mais je fus assez consciente pour sortir ma chaine de sous mon pull. Ma main y restait pourtant accrochée sans la relâcher. Quelque chose au fond de moi me poussait à prendre mes jambes à mon cou mais une autre partie se disait que c'était perdu d'avance. Je fis quelques pas en arrière.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-Toi ! Répondit l'homme d'une voix suave.

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'inspirer que la fille était derrière moi, main sur ma mâchoire, tordant ma tête. J'entendis quelque chose craquer dans mon cou. Je m'accrochais de toute mes forces à son bras mais c'était comme forcer l'emprise d'un boa constructor, plus je serrai et griffai plus elle s'enroulait autour de ma mâchoire.

Le gars s'approcha doucement de moi, les yeux fixés sur mon cou découvert.

Il le caressa doucement...ses doigts étaient glacés, durs.

Un faible au secours sortit de ma gorge.

-ça ne sert à rien murmura t-il à mon oreille. Personne ne peut t'entendre, ni te voir, ni t'atteindre. Quant à ta petite amie, elle est comment dire...indisponible pour le moment...Tu verras ce n'est pas aussi douloureux que ce que les gens prétendent...

Mes mains étaient désespérément accrochées au bras qui me retenait, elle me serrait tellement fort que j'avais du mal à respirer. J'avais peur pour moi, peur pour Kaia, me demandant ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, ce qu'ils allaient me faire.

Il écarta délicatement mes cheveux et huma mon cou.

La fille commença à s'impatienter :

-Dépêche toi Démétri ! On va pas y rester dix ans !

Je me mis à me débattre furieusement, je savais que c'était inutile, mais je ne voulais pas mourir comme ça, sans me battre, passive.

Il prit mes poignets et essaya de les rabattre le long de mon corps. De toute ma force je luttais et m'accrochais au col de mon sweat. Tellement fort que mes phalanges me firent mal. Il sourit piteusement de mes efforts et tira mes bras vers lui, déchirant mon pull dans le mouvement. Il était sur le point de fondre sur mon cou quand son regard se posa sur mon pendentif. Il s'arrêta net, troublé.

-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'énerva la fille. Elle me tordit le cou de l'autre côté pour pouvoir voir ce qui avait stoppé son complice. Puis, d'étonnement sa prise se relâcha. Je me dégageais rapidement sans chercher à comprendre et pris mes jambes à mon cou.

J'appelais à l'aide de toute mes forces. Je savais que les loups pouvaient m'entendre.

Je n'avais pas fait 10 mètres quand je risquais un coup d'œil en arrière.

Un poing s'abattit sur moi, me projetant face contre terre. La violence avait été telle que je vis des étoiles cligner devant mes yeux lorsque j'eus fini de débouler la pente. C'était semblable à se cogner la tête contre un mur en brique. Une main agrippa mes cheveux et un cri de douleur m'échappa. Je fus retourné et projeté à nouveau au sol.

Je criais tellement fort que ma gorge me brulait. Devant moi puis autour de moi je découvris avec horreur que j'étais encerclé par plusieurs personnes, la même à vrai dire, mais en plusieurs exemplaires.

-J'adore l'effet que ça fait aux gens entendis-je en multiphonie. Un des clones de la fille me souleva en m'empoignant par le col. Puis ce fut une douleur atroce quand ses dents se plantèrent dans mon corps. Cou, côtes, hanches, jambes, bras, je fus percée de toutes parts.

Mes cris furent étouffés dans le sang qui giclait dans ma gorge et je sentis la force, la vie me quitter à une vitesse effrayante. J'eus même l'impression que je quittais mon corps, la seule chose que je vis avant de sombrer fut une masse claire s'abattre devant moi.

-Seth murmurais-je en entendant des grognements. Ils étaient aussi faible qu'un bourdonnement à mon oreille. Je me sentis tomber, puis violemment relevé et la douleur reprit.

J'essayais de toutes mes forces d'ouvrir les yeux. J'eus l'impression que cela me prit toute l'énergie qu'il me restait. Je n'en eu même pas pour avoir peur en découvrant que nous étions perchés à plusieurs mètres du sol. Plusieurs loups se trouvaient en bas, s'agitant autour de l'arbre sur lequel nous nous trouvions. J'entendis un craquement et encore une fois me sentis tomber.

Je ne sus si quelqu'un m'avait rattrapé ou si j'étais vraiment morte mais je n'atteignis ni ne sentis le sol.


	68. Chapter 69

_Hello ! Merci de vos review et critiques. Voici la suite._

* * *

PLaylist

"Hang you from the heavens" The dead weather

"Woods" Bon Iver

"Teardrops" Newton Faulkner

* * *

**Chapitre 67**

**« Dur réveil »**

POV Seth

Ses cris m'avaient glacé le sang. Une fois transformé et en course, je sentis Embry et Randy.

-_On a entendu _me signala ce dernier_, c'est Lexie ?_

_-Oui_ répondis-je en voulant tellement dire non.

Je vis Kaia dans l'esprit d'Embry.

Ils étaient à quelques mètres derrière moi mais accélérèrent. Pourquoi Léah avait-elle quitté la meute ? Où était le loup le plus rapide quand on en avait besoin ?

-_Je suis là_ entendis-je Jacob. Je vis la foret défiler dans son esprit, je vis aussi qu'il était plus près d'elles que nous car j'aperçus Kaia étendu par terre, du sang maculant son cou. J'accélérais au point de sentir une brulure dans mes jointures.

Je vis à travers Jacob, Jared et Paul arriver sur les lieux.

Quand je les rejoins, la fureur fit trembler mes os et je sentis une colère, une rage m'envahir lorsque je vis Lexie ensanglantée entre les mains de cette hybride démultipliée.

Je fonçais sur elles. D'un premier coup j'en abattis deux, les têtes s'arrachèrent d'un seul mouvement.

J'entendis Lexie murmurer mon nom et le simple son de sa voix même faible me ragaillardit et renvoya de l'essence sur le feu de ma rage. J'abattis d'autres clones, arrachant et faisant voler des membres autour de moi.

Soudain les clones se rassemblèrent en une seule et elle s'élança dans les airs avec Lexie, se perchant sur la branche d'un arbre au dessus de nous.

-Viens la chercher si tu peux ricana t-elle en lui mordant le cou.

Je vis Lexie ouvrir les yeux, ils étaient vides, lointains, voilés.

-_Non !_ Hurlais-je.

L'arbre fut abattu en moins de deux. L'hybride lâcha Lexie avant de filer de branches en branches. Quelques loups continuèrent à la traquer alors que je réceptionnais Lexie.

Sous le sang, elle était livide, son corps labouré de morsures. Je morphais et la pris dans mes bras.

Ce n'est que quand un bermuda apparut devant mes yeux que je fis attention à celui qui m'appelait :

-Seth, habille toi, on les amène à l'hôpital me dit Jacob.

-Attendez ! cria Embry. Il était au dessus de Kaia et s'écarta, étonné. Autour du petit corps les herbes se mirent à pousser en accéléré et à la recouvrir, tel un sarcophage naturel.

Sans analyser l'acte bizarre qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, je dis en regardant les herbes autour de nous : « ça ne marche pas avec Lexie, je dois l'emmener à l'hôpital. »

J'enfilais le bermuda et ma copine dans mes bras courut vers l'hôpital.

-Tiens bon, je t'en supplie tiens bon n'arrêtais-je pas de répéter.

Arrivés aux urgences le personnel médical la prit en charge et nous obligèrent à rester en salle d'attente. Par chance ma mère travaillait ce matin. Ils amenèrent Lexie en salle de réanimation mais me poussèrent au pas de la porte alors que je les suivais. C'était comme dans une série : « Restez dehors, laissez nous faire notre travail. » Je regardais, impuissant, par la paroi vitrée la réanimation de ma raison de vivre. L'électrocardiogramme restait imperturbablement plat alors que des chocs électriques lui étaient administrés.

La scène était irréelle, encore ce matin je la serrais dans mes bras endormis et elle était là étendue, inconsciente. Je vivais un cauchemar, je sentais le sol sous mes pieds vaciller, mes jambes incapables de me soutenir, ma tête sur le point d'exploser de panique.

Ils criaient qu'elle avait perdu énormément de sang, qu'il fallait lui faire une transfusion immédiatement.

-Tu connais son groupe sanguin ? me demanda ma mère

-Non répondis-je avec désolation comme si je la condamnais.

-Il me faut du O, dépêchez vous, on est en train de la perdre cria un médecin.

Je sentis des mains se poser sur mes épaules et me tirer en arrière, mais je ne voulais pas m'éloigner d'elle.

-Seth m'appela Jacob.

-Seth je t'en pris, éloigne toi, nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons me dit ma mère en me poussant, sans succès.

-Non m'écriais-je.

-Je t'en prie, facilite nous la tâche dit-elle gentiment.

Jacob me tira à l'extérieur de la salle alors qu'ils s'affairaient sur elle comme des abeilles. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de faire des va et vient et je les vis mettre un catétaire dans son bras et le relier à une poche de sang. Je vis également avec horreur son corps s'arquer de façon anormale. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en cri de douleur, sauf qu'aucun son n'en sortit. Jacob me retint alors que j'allais me précipiter vers elle et que je criais paniqué, demandant des explications.

-Sortez le, sortez le d'ici ! cria un des médecin.

Jacob me tira vers la salle d'attente alors qu'ils fermaient la porte. Je voulus la défoncer. Il dû user de sa force et de sa voix pour me raisonner.

Nessie et Léah nous avaient rejoints et ma mère vint nous voir rapidement après :

-Tu devrais appeler un des membres de sa famille.

-C'est fait j'ai appelé Farrel répondit Nessie.

-Seth, Lexie n'a pas de groupe sanguin m'annonça ma mère à voix basse, intriguée.

-Quoi ?

-Elle réagi très violemment à la transfusion...c'était pourtant du O, donneur universel. Elle n'a pas de groupe sanguin répéta t-elle. « Comment...est-ce possible ? »

Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter, après tout elle n'était pas totalement humaine.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? Demandais-je à ma mère sans répondre à sa question.

-On essaie de la stabiliser, mais elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang me répondit-elle avec un air qui ne présageait rien de bon. « Sa tension est trop basse et on n'arrive pas à la remonter, sans transfusion dans les prochaines secondes... »

Non, non, non ! C'est tout ce que mon cerveau me criait. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. J'aurais donné ma vie pour que le temps s'arrête, remonte. J'aurais donné ma vie pour la sienne. Désemparé, je regardais à travers la vitre de la chambre, la fille qui avait changé ma vie perdre la sienne. C'était un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

-Dans quel état est-elle ?

Nous nous retournâmes tous. Kaia se trouvait à l'autre entrée de la salle d'attente avec Embry.

-Co...comment ? Bredouillais-je en la dévisageant.

-Je me suis régénéré répondit-elle simplement.

-Pourquoi cela n'a pas marché avec elle ?

-Parce que nous ne sommes pas totalement semblable répondit-elle en s'avançant : Elle est hybride, c'est différent. Elle ne sait pas se soigner toute seule.

Elle regarda Lexie par la vitre et dit, ennuyée :

-Vous n'auriez pas dû l'emmener ici...

-Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? répliquais-je sur les nerfs.

Elle se retourna vers moi et son regard plein de reproche s'atténua. Elle soupira.

-Tu ne peux rien faire ? demandais-je, le coeur battant un rythme paradoxal de peur et d'espoir.

Elle se dirigea vers ma mère et lui demanda :

-Pouvez vous éloigner les médecins ?

-Je vais faire de mon mieux mais...commença ma mère avant d'être interrompu par le brouhaha des urgentistes qui venaient d'entrer avec une victime sur un brancard. Le médecin et les infirmières autour de Lexie quittèrent la chambre pour soigner le nouvel arrivant.

-Clearwater essayez de maintenir sa tension et appelez moi dès que quelqu'un de sa famille arrive cria un médecin à ma mère. Kaia en profita pour se glisser à l'intérieur me tenant par la main et ferma la porte derrière nous. Elle tira tous les rideaux et éteignit la lumière, nous plongeant dans le noir. Puis s'approchant du lit, elle se planta l'aiguille qui reliait Lexie et le sérum dans le bras.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Intervins-je en posant ma main sur la sienne : « Elle a eu une mauvaise réaction à la transfusion... »

Elle me regarda, ses yeux gris brillèrent de façon étrange, des éclats s'y animèrent. Je compris à quel point ce petit corps était remplie de magie.

-Oui, de sang humain.

-Tu viens de dire pourtant que vous n'êtes pas totalement semblable lui fis-je remarquer.

-En effet...pas totalement mais assez pour que l'essentiel passe.

-L'essentiel ?

-Ce que j'ai fait avec les plantes, me guérir. Les peuples féériques que nous sommes tirons notre énergie de la nature et des éléments m'expliqua t-elle : C'est un échange.

-Le fluide vital ? devinais-je.

-Oui c'est ça. Sauf que Lexie n'a pas appris à le faire de manière aussi puissante.

Elle secoua la tête et poussa un soupir : « C'est dommage qu'un être aussi puissant doute de ses capacités... »

-Que veux-tu dire par un être aussi puissant ?

-Seth ! S'exclama t-elle en me regardant comme un complet imbécile : Tu sors avec elle depuis plusieurs mois et tu ne sais pas ça ?

-Eh bien son ancêtre est un immortel, sa mère médium et son père un elfe..

-Et ça te paraît totalement normal ? Me coupa t-elle en ouvrant ses grands yeux : La magie coule dans ses veines ! Son ancêtre a comme tu dis défié la mort, elle est issue d'une lignée de puissants médiums (elle fit une grimace en disant cela) et son grand-père est le Roi des Elfes, en gros vice-Dieu !

Je restais con. Non en effet ça ne m'avait jamais autant frappé que je sortais avec l'être le plus magique qui soit.

-Est ce que ça veut dire qu'elle va s'en sortir ? Demandais-je d'un air penaud.

Elle me donna un mince sourire en roulant les yeux au ciel. Les secondes s'écoulèrent à mesure que le sang/fluide de Kaia passait dans les veines de Lexie.

Finalement elle s'enleva l'aiguille du bras et grimpant sur le lit, se plaça au-dessus d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? Ça a marché ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non dit-elle ennuyée : Le sang que je lui ai donné ne suffit pas. Son esprit a quitté son corps m'expliqua t-elle.

-Quoi ? Comment ? Non..non murmurais-je en secouant la tête.

-Elle est dans ce que vous appelez...un profond coma...je ne peux pas te dire quand elle réintégrera son corps...C'est grave murmura t-elle après quelques secondes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que dit-elle lentement, comme je te l'ai indiqué plus tôt elle n'est pas n'importe quelle hybride avec n'importe quels pouvoirs. Mais le point commun de ses deux héritages est le fait que tout se passe dans le monde spirituel et parallèle.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-En gros que c'est compliqué.

-Et en détails ?

-En détails...répétât-elle, je ne sais pas exactement mais...il y a plusieurs possibilités : soit son esprit s'est protégé en allant dans un lieu qu'il sait sûr du style Laeg Mallen et crois-moi ce n'est pas certain qu'elle en revienne de si tôt...

-Pourquoi ? La coupais-je.

-Parce que...c'est comme vivre au nirvana, dans tous les sens du terme répondit-elle, n'essaie même pas de te l'imaginer avec ton esprit humain c'est impossible.

Je poussais un soupir avant de demander les autres possibilités.

-Ou sinon elle est perdue dans le monde des esprits, tu sais du coté de sa mère dit-elle avant de réprimer un frisson.

Je frottais ma main sur mon front :

-Attends, tu es en train de me dire que dans tous les cas, elle risque de ne pas revenir ? Tu n'as pas une autre possibilité ?

Un long silence suivit.

-Kaia, l'appelais-je, réponds moi.

-Je peux...je peux l'aider à trouver son chemin de retour murmura t-elle après un moment.

Elle semblait prendre conscience de quelque chose de pénible puis son visage fut parcouru d'une triste résolution avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse : « C'est ça...c'est ce que je dois faire » murmura t-elle comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu dois faire ?

« C'est ma mission. Lui montrer le chemin aller mais aussi retour. Mais... »

Kaia réfléchissait seule et semblait vivre un moment important. Alors que j'étais là, ne sachant quoi faire de mon mètre 82, mon ouïe saisit les changements dans les battements de coeur de Lexie. Ils accéléraient lentement. Les miens aussi, rapidement et de joie.

-Seth écoute moi attentivement me dit soudainement Kaia. Elle se tourna vers moi et me prit les mains. Les siennes étaient si petites qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à faire le tour des miennes :

-Tu es son protecteur commença t-elle.

Un pincement au coeur et ma voix interne vinrent me convaincre du contraire alors que mes yeux dérivaient sur les plaies causées par les morsures de l'hybride. « Ne t'en veux pas, pour elle et pour moi, tout arrive pour une raison continua t-elle en tournant mon visage vers elle : Je vais l'aider à retrouver son chemin, toi il ne faut jamais que tu la quittes. Et parles lui, vous êtes des âmes soeurs, elle reconnaitra ta voix. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre pour qu'elle se réveille mais sors la d'ici. L'hôpital n'est pas un lieu sain pour les médiums en convalescence. Emmène là chez toi. Fais attention aux gens qui l'approche. Soigne là seulement avec de la médecine naturelle d'accord ?

J'hochais la tête, essayant de retenir mots pour mots ce qu'elle me disait, persuadé que c'était d'une importance capitale.

Elle se replaça ensuite à califourchon au-dessus d'elle :

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle détestait les au revoir soupira t-elle, cela lui sera épargné. Seth, saches que si elle revient, elle ne sera plus vraiment la même »

Je voulus ouvrir la bouche pour plus d'explications mais les mots restèrent en suspens, alors que se déroulait un phénomène extraordinaire. Kaia posa les mains sur les bras de Lexie et se mit à luire, d'une lumière puissante, tellement brillante que je dus me protéger les yeux. Quand j'essayais de regarder, je crus voir des ailes dans son dos. La luminosité était telle que je me demandais si je n'allais pas devenir aveugle. C'était comme essayait de regarder le soleil sauf que la lumière était d'un blanc argenté.

Elle flamboya et dégagea pendant un court moment une bouffée de chaleur avant d'éclater, sans bruit, en fines particules lumineuses qui se posèrent avec légèreté sur tout le corps de ma copine, pénétrant dans sa peau.

Hébété, je mis un moment à me ressaisir, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Kaia avait disparu, mais Lexie était là, vivante, les courbes et numéros en hausse sur le moniteur le prouvaient.

Je caressais son visage. Je l'appelais, me demandant si elle pouvait m'entendre, ne sachant pas dans combien de temps elle allait se réveiller, intimement persuadé qu'elle allait se réveiller.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment :

-Nessie m'a appelé dit Carslile en entrant dans la chambre. « Que s'est-il passé ? » me demanda t-il en faisant un va et vient soucieux entre moi et Lexie. Embry apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte derrière ma mère et le visage serré me demanda :

-Où est Kaia ?

-Partie.

J'espérais que l'expression d'intense fatigue et l'incompréhension sur mon visage suffirait à le satisfaire pour ne pas avoir à raconter ce que je venais de voir.

-On ne..on ne devrait pas la laisser ici dis-je à Carslile.

Sans un mot il hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre. Il s'entretint un moment avec Nessie dans le couloir. Celle-ci pianota un numéro sur son portable.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « partie » ? insista Embry.

Je frottais mes yeux, soupirais. Mais avant qu'Embry puisse avoir une quelconque information, Carlisle s'avança vers moi avec le téléphone :

-J'ai demandé à Farrel l'autorisation de déplacer Lexie m'expliqua t-il avant de me tendre l'appareil : « Il veut te parler ».

-Allô ?

-Dans quel état est-elle ? Me demanda sèchement son ancêtre.

-Dans le coma, mais elle ne peut pas rester là. Je crois que la médecine humaine ne peut rien pour elle.

-En effet dit-il cassant : Passez moi le médecin, je fais le nécessaire pour que vous la sortiez de là. Amenez en lieu sûr, je vous rejoins dès que possible.

Je repassais le téléphone à Carlisle qui sortit de la chambre et alla vers l'accueil.

-Seth tu va me répondre bon sang ! S'écria Embry.

-_Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Kaia ?_ Demanda Nessie en me touchant qui s'était approchée de moi.

-Je crois qu'elle s'est sacrifiée...pour la faire revenir dis-je.

Il était à peine 10h et j'étais déjà assommé de fatigue.

_-Comment ?_

Je secouais la tête, encore halluciné :

-Elle lui a d'abord donné de son sang, ensuite elle s'est..dématérialisé pour passer en elle..soupirais-je en me passant la main sur le visage.

-Tu veux dire que Kaia est entrée dans le corps de Lexie ? Demanda Embry incrédule.

-C'est pas l'impression que j'en ai eu, plutôt comme si Kaia était devenue une poussière lumineuse et qu'elle...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Jacob entra dans la chambre :

-Comment va t-elle ?

-Sa tension et son rythme cardiaque semblent remonter répondis-je.

-Tant mieux. L'hybride a filé, elle a sauté dans l'océan, encore. L'autre a été éliminé.

-Démétri est mort ? S'écria Nessie.

-Ouais, Paul, Jared et Collin l'ont eu acquiesça Jacob.

-Oh non...soupira t-elle.

-Quoi ? Lui demanda Jacob.

-Ca va être la guerre. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte. Démétri était un de leur plus grand atout et je pense qu'Aro ne va pas être content d'être privé d'un des ses bijoux dit-elle.

-Il n'avait pas qu'à l'envoyer répliquais-je.

-Je me sens tellement mal, c'est de ma faute tout ça, geignit Nessie

-En quoi est ce de ta faute ? demanda Jacob.

-Quel serait leur intérêt à les attaquer ? Ils ne les connaissaient même pas, que faisaient-ils dans la région ? C'est moi qu'ils surveillaient.

Elle avait sûrement raison mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais pu l'éviter : « J'aurais dû être avec elle, j'aurais dû être là... »

-Ecoutez, ce n'est la faute de personne dit Carlisle en entrant dans la chambre avec ma mère, sinon des Volturis.

Il s'approcha de Lexie et échangea quelques informations avec ma mère. Lexie fut transférée chez moi en fin d'après-midi. Les infirmiers la déposèrent sur mon lit. Je prenais les paroles de Kaia à coeur et au pied de la lettre. Nous étions des âmes soeurs, j'étais son protecteur alors sans doute que sentir ma présence et mon odeur l'aiderait à revenir.

-Tu es en sécurité ici lui murmurais-je en lui prenant la main.

Jamais je n'aurais crus que je me retrouverais à la place de ces gens qui parlaient à leur proche dans le coma comme on le voit dans ces téléfilms larmoyants.

-Tu peux revenir. Je t'en supplie reviens-moi lui dis-je.

Cette nuit là une grande patrouille fut organisée mais aucune trace de vampire ne fut détectée. Ce qui ne nous renseignait en rien. Que pouvait-on dire ? Que l'attaque avait été prémédité ou que les filles se trouvaient sur leur chemin au mauvais moment ? Que les cibles étaient en réalité Jacob et Nessie ? Cette dernière avait parlé avec Alice qui lui avait dit qu'elle ne voyait rien. Normal, une hybride était impliquée. Même en remontant à la source, Caius, Aro et Marcus, elle ne voyait aucune décisions prises. C'était le retour de l'épisode « Victoria-Riley », sauf que là l'angle hybride était impossible à contourner.

J'avais rapporté à Nessie et ma mère les directives de Kaia et cette dernière avait fabriqué une solution à base de plantes désinfectantes, aloé vera et thym selon ce que j'avais compris, pour nettoyer les plaies de Lexie.

Le lendemain passa sans un changement.

Farrel arriva en fin de journée. Dire qu'il était inquiet ou en colère était un euphémisme :

-Vous étiez où pendant ce temps ? Me demanda t-il sans cacher son ton accusateur.

-Il y avait une patrouille...commençais-je en éludant le fait, pitoyable, que je dormais.

-Ah vraiment ? Une patrouille de bêtes éclopées sans doute rétorqua t-il.

Je le sentais se retenir de me foutre une raclée. Il avait sans doute une dizaine de cm de moins que moi mais il les comblait par sa prestance. Comment cet homme avait pu se faire passé pour un majordome tant de temps ? Depuis quand Highlander faisait le ménage et s'occupait d'affaire domestique ?

-Raconte moi dans les détails les faits m'ordonna t-il après avoir caressé le visage de Lexie.

Je m'exécutais. Il m'interrompit juste une fois pour me demander si l'hybride était venimeuse. Quand je finis mon récit il me demanda :

-As tu des informations sur la dimension elfique ?

-Euh oui lui répondis-je en me dirigeant vers les affaires de Lexie. Je fouillais dans son sac pour y sortir son carnet où elle inscrivait et dessinait ses aventures à Laeg Mallen. Je le tendis à son ancêtre. Celui-ci s'empressa de défaire la corde en cuir qui le fermait tel un papier cadeau et s'asseyant au bord du lit, commença à le lire avec attention. Je vis ses sourcils s'arquer ou tressaillir de temps en temps. Il le parcourut jusqu'à la fin et au bout d'environ trois quart d'heure le ferma et poussa un long soupir. Il contempla pendant quelques secondes sa descendante :

-Nous devons soigner son corps pour que son esprit y revienne, et vite. Son âme traine encore et il faut tout faire pour qu'elle reste ici.

-Comment son esprit peut être déconnecté de son âme ? Demandais-je.

-Oh mais c'est qu'il y a quand même un brin d'éveil dans votre cervelle ironisa t-il, dommage qu'il se manifeste au mauvais moment.

-Ecoutez, je m'en veux, atrocement, pour ce qu'il s'est passé...commençais-je.

-Encore heureux que vous ayez des remords claqua t-il : Même si ce ne sont pas eux qui vont la faire revenir.

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle.

Il poussa un énorme soupir en roulant les yeux au ciel. Il se gratta le front, ferma les yeux un moment avant de dire :

-L'âme et l'esprit sont en effet étroitement liés et c'est impossible de définir la frontière m'expliqua t-il : Mais l'esprit est le conscient, et son conscient n'est manifestement pas là, pourtant elle est toujours en vie ce qui veut dire que son âme est ici...du moins la partie qui est attaché à vous ajouta t-il d'un haussement de sourcil. « Nous allons devoir créer une atmosphère adéquate pour la faire revenir. »

Il demanda à ma mère :

-Votre pratique de la médecine s'arrête-elle à la conventionnelle ?

-Que voulez vous dire ? demanda ma mère, intriguée.

-Il semble que la médecine amérindienne et elfique partage énormément de points communs répondit-il.

L'atmosphère dont Farrell parlait était composé d'huiles essentielles de citron et de marjolaine et de bougies à la rose et au gingembre. Aussi bizarre et simpliste que me semblait l'idée, je ne dis rien car cela allait dans le sens des directives de Kaia.

Je ne quittais pas le chevet de Lexie, ne supportant pas d'être loin d'elle et n'ayant aucune envie de manger. Au bout de trois jours Farrell, qui ne m'avait plus adressé la parole depuis son arrivée m'ordonna :

-Sortez et allez manger, vous laissez mourir de faim ne va pas la faire revenir.

-Non, ça va.

Il me lança un regard goguenard et agacé : « Allez manger »

Je ne discutais pas cette fois. Mon corps apprécia, mais pas mon palais, je ne sentais plus vraiment la nourriture et de toute façon j'avalais plus que je ne mangeais, pressé de la retrouver. Quand je repris ma place auprès de Lexie, Farrell, qui était assis sur une chaise dans un coin de la chambre avec un journal, secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Vous savez que vous êtes en sursis ?

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Sa mère. Déjà qu'elle ne vous portait pas dans son coeur, vous lui avez donné une bonne raison de vous haïr.

-Vous pouvez lui dire que je me hais assez pour deux.

-Vous pourrez lui dire quand elle pointera le bout de son nez dit-il avec un sourire pas du tout amical.

-Elle ne peut pas dis-je après un moment : Elle ne doit pas l'approcher.

Farrel plia son journal et me donna un regard intéressé :

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Elle n'est pas saine pour elle et vous le savez. Sa mère est capable d'avaler les âmes des gens et vous me demandez pourquoi elle ne devrait pas être là ?

Il marqua un silence avant de répondre en regardant Lexie :

-Elle est sa mère et il n'y a rien que vous ne pussiez faire pour l'empêcher de voir sa fille.

-C'est ce qu'on verra murmurais-je. J'étais persuadé qu'une visite de sa mère serait une mauvaise idée, pour la même raison que Lexie ne devait pas rester à l'hôpital, un lieu où les âmes des morts rodaient à tous les coins. Je ne voulais pas vivre un remake d'Insidious.

Il poussa un petit rire :

-Vous êtes de connivence avec des vampires mais vous n'acceptez pas les sorcières...vous faites du favoritisme ?

Je ne répondis pas à sa remarque, il demanda :

-Vous ne savez même pas pourquoi vous ne l'appréciez pas n'est ce pas ?

-J'en sais assez pour savoir qu'elle est un danger pour Lexie.

-Elisabeth sait se contrôler, mais elle est intelligente c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle n'est pas encore venu vous botter l'arrière-train. Elle sait qu'une visite trop précoce serait très dangereux pour sa fille...et pour vous.

-Pour moi ? M'esclaffais-je étonné.

-Laissez moi juste vous dire qu'elle a envie de vous étriper, le fait que vous soyez un loup n'arrange rien à l'histoire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Des légendes disent que les loups font peur aux sorcières, d'autres que celles-ci les ont domestiqués. Et puis certaines sorcières se transforment en chat. Vous voyez le schéma. Vous êtes des ennemis légendaires. Vous arrive t-il de lire de temps en temps autre chose que des revues automobiles ? Apparemment non continua t-il devant mon silence; sinon vous sauriez également qu'étant donné que vous êtes _liés_, vous toucher reviendrait à la toucher. Et Elisabeth a beau être une sorcière, elle aime sa fille.

POV Lexie

J'ouvris les yeux sur un lieu inconnu. Au dessus de moi des feuilles frémissaient et laissaient filtrer un soleil pâle. Autour de moi un bois étrange s'étendait. Les troncs, les branches et feuilles des arbres étaient tous de la même couleur, un sépia doré. _Où est ce que je suis ?_ J'étais couché dans un grand lit immaculé. Je me relevais et étudiais les environs. J'entendais le bruit du vent et des vagues s'échouant sur des rochers. Je sentais la fraicheur de l'herbe adoucie par un élément inconnu et de l'iode. Les évènements précédents ma venue ici me revinrent et je frémis. Je sortis du lit.

Le bois où je me trouvais ne ressemblait en rien à un endroit familier. Je ne savais pas où j'étais et de ce fait ce que j'étais. Morte ? En train de rêver ? Allais-je me réveiller bientôt ? Un tour sur moi-même et je découvris que le lit avait disparut.

_Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?_

Je me mis en marche, totalement perdue. Après quelque pas je découvris un sentier. Je réfléchis avant de le prendre. La dernière fois que j'avais suivi un sentier ça avait plutôt mal tourné. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à mon bras et découvris avec effarement qu'il était en sang. Alors que je paniquais, posant ma main dessus pour stopper le saignement, un loup apparut soudainement sur le sentier. La panique me saisit.

-Non, non, arrêtes de saigner ordonnais-je bêtement. Des gouttes tombèrent au sol et je sus que ce n'était pas n'importe quel loup lorsqu'au lieu de me sauter dessus, il se mit tranquillement sur son arrière train. Il ne me regardait pas directement mais je sentais qu'il faisait attention à mes gestes. Il n'était pas spécialement grand et je ne reconnaissais pas son pelage, ni ses yeux. Ses pattes n'étaient pas aussi anthropomorphique que celles des loups que je connaissais.

-Qui es tu ? Lui demandais-je. Il se contenta de me fixer.

Je fis quelque pas en arrière, il ne me suivit pas, se contentait d'haleter au vent. Profitant de son attitude paisible mais néanmoins inquiétante, je cherchais autour de moi quelque chose capable d'étancher le sang de mon bras. Pas très loin de moi se trouvait une grande plante avec des larges feuilles. Après un regard vers le loup immobile, je me glissais vers le coté pour pour pouvoir arracher une feuille. Mes gestes étaient lents pour ne pas brusquer la bête. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers moi et sembla considérer mon geste avec intérêt et approbation. J'enroulais la feuille autour de mon bras. Elle était un peu velue et s'accrochait aux poils, mais elle absorbait le sang, ce qui était suffisant. Alors que je lissais la feuille tout en gardant le loup dans mon champ de vision, mon bras commença à chauffer. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais surprenant. Les nervures semblaient procéder à un échange des plus hallucinant. La feuille absorbait mon sang et rejetait un liquide légèrement verdâtre dans mon corps.

_Qu'est-ce.._.? pensais-je avant de m'arrêter, le loup s'approchant de moi. Il dut lire l'effarement dans mes yeux car il s'arrêta et se rassit. J'eus l'impression qu'il évitait de me regarder droit dans les yeux pour ne pas m'effrayer.

-Est ce que je te connais ? Lui demandais-je. « Bien sûr tu ne parles pas...Tu ne peux pas me dire où je me trouve également. »

A ce moment j'entendis une voix, aussi légère que le vent : ._..Reviens..._

J'aurais reconnu cette voix dans l'obscurité. Seth. Je sentis mon coeur accéléré et j'eus envie de courir vers le son de sa voix. Mais courir où ? Revenir d'où ? Je devais d'abord savoir où je me trouvais. Choisissant de croire que la bête ne me voulait aucun mal, (sinon elle m'aurait déjà mordu) je me mis en marche à la recherche de repères quelconques. Le loup ne me suivit pas, mais cette fois me fixa de ses yeux impénétrables. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas je n'en fis pas trop cas.

L'endroit ou je me trouvais maintenant était à la fois beau et inquiétant. Le sol était couvert d'une mousse marron-rousse qui se dégradait en vert. Des nuages verdâtres couvraient le ciel et donnait une luminosité étouffée à l'endroit. Ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant. J'avais l'impression de marcher dans une vieille photographie.

-Où est ce que je dois aller ? Murmurais-je.

Alors que je finissais la phrase le loup apparut à mes cotés.

J'étais toujours un peu méfiante à son égard, néanmoins je lui demandais :

-Tu saurais le chemin par tous les hasards ?

Il se mit à marcher lentement et curieuse, je le suivis. Il m'entraina à travers la foret, me fit monter et descendre de multiples collines arborées. Au bout d'un moment j'aperçus sur le versant une personne assise en tailleur par terre. A mesure que j'approchais je reconnus la stature, la couleur de peau et le visage d'Ephraim Black. Le loup alla tranquillement se coucher à ses pieds, comme s'il était domestiqué par le vieil Indien.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Lui demandais-je étonné de le voir, comprenant encore moins où j'étais.

-C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question tu ne trouves pas ? Rétorqua t-il, un mince sourire plissant ses lèvres.

-Je suis perdue avouais-je. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être votre cas.

-Pour tout te dire je t'attendais. Je voulais être le premier à te parler, c'est pourquoi j'ai envoyé mon esprit-loup te chercher.

-Le premier ?

Je fis un tour d'horizon : « Ce lieu n'a pas l'air surpeuplé. Que voulez vous me dire ? »

-Te dire pourquoi je t'ai demandé de rester à La Push répondit-il.

Je m'assis à coté de lui, scrutant son visage.

« Sais-tu que certains esprits vivent hors du temps ? » me demanda t-il.

-Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont capable de voir le futur et connaître le passé ?

-Oui tout à fait.

La suite me fit comprendre qu'il faisait apparemment parti de ces esprits : « De mauvaises choses se préparent dans les pénombres, mais toi tu es une lumière. »

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire...j'ai certes ce pouvoir mais...

-La lumière éclaire les coeurs et les chemins, elle illumine toute choses continua t-il : Elle est nécessaire dans les temps durs. La lumière est également savoir et santé. La lumière est la vie.

-En théorie je sais tout ça, pourquoi me le dire ?

Il tourna son visage vers moi, me fixa de ses yeux perçants :

-Je te rappelle qui tu es. J'ai besoin de toi pour protéger l'avenir de ma tribu et de mes descendants.

-Qu..Quoi ? balbutiais-je

-Tu m'as bien entendu.

-Comment ? m'exclamais-je.

-J'espère que tu le saura dit-il avant de se lever. Sous mes yeux il disparut dans les airs et entra dans le loup qui grossit et prit la forme des loups qui m'étaient plus communs dernièrement.

-Je rêve murmurais-je dépitée le voyant détaler.

Je poussais plusieurs soupirs avant de marcher dans les pas du loup. Je n'avais toujours aucune idée sur la façon de rentrer chez moi et les paroles d'Ephraim me dérangeaient. Il avait besoin de moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Et comment protéger une tribu ? Et puis c'était pas mon job mais celui des loups ! Quel danger nécessitait mon intervention ? Et puis fallait arrêter quoi j'étais juste capable d'allumer des choses et de jouer un peu avec les éléments ! Rien qui puisse protéger quiconque !

-Je dois revenir, je dois revenir soupirais-je en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux.

J'entendais la voix de Seth de temps en temps et essayait de me diriger dans sa direction mais j'avais la mauvaise sensation de tourner en rond, de n'aller nulle part. Mes chevilles commençaient à me faire mal et je n'arrivais pas à quantifier le nombre de kilomètres que j'avais parcouru. Une nuit bizarre commençait à tomber, le ciel était liseré de bleu clair et de bleu nuit comme si les deux périodes se livrait un combat. Je m'assis au pied d'un arbre, regardant le vide mais inquiétant horizon tout en massant mes chevilles. Une chaleur se dégagea de mes mains et se diffusa dans mes pieds. Avec étonnement je sentis la douleur les quitter.

Je retournais mes mains vers moi, mes paumes étaient lumineuses. J'eus envie de me frapper le front de ma bêtise. J'étais lumière. Et j'étais perdue.

Je me relevais et me mis en route, éclairée par la lueur que je faisais émaner de mon corps. Soudain ce fut comme si le ciel arrêta de se battre et se fixa, le bleu nuit encadrant un ruban de bleu ciel juste au dessus de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Ainsi bien que la nuit fusse de part et d'autre de moi, je restais dans la luminosité du jour. Je suivis un chemin tour à tour en zigzag et en ligne droite, guidé par le ciel bleu. Je déroulais la feuille autour de mon bras, je ne saignais plus mais j'avais une vilaine entaille. Je posais ma main dessus, attendis un moment, la chaleur me picotant la chair. Lorsque je l'enlevais ma main il n'y avait plus de blessure, juste une très légère trace.

Je guérissais. La lumière que j'émanais produisait de la chaleur qui guérissait. Qu'est ce qu'il fallait pas découvrir !

Je marchais jusqu'à ce que la nuit s'évanouisse laissant le ciel bleu reprendre entière possession. Ce fut à ce moment que je la vis. La maison de Seth, semblant surgir de nulle part, posée sur une colline. Je courus vers l'habitation bleue, jetais un rapide coup d'oeil circulaire avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Tout était à la fois pareil et différent, c'est à dire à l'envers. L'intérieur de la maison était inversé de droite à gauche. _Super...me voici de l'autre coté du __miroir..._

-Hé je m'appelle pas Alice ! m'exclamais-je. Je fis un tour du salon avant de me diriger vers la chambre. Ce que j'y vis me fis sursauter de surprise puis sourire. Seth, dans sa version lupine, avait le museau posé sur le bord du lit et fixait l'oreiller, là où devait se trouver, je présume, ma tête puisque le lit était vide. Il émettait des gémissements plaintifs à en crever le coeur. Mais même dans sa tristesse il gardait un air majestueux et fascinant. De l'autre coté de la pièce un homme au visage rageur et inquiet était assis dans un fauteuil. Sa jambe n'arrêtait pas de bouger comme prise par un tic nerveux. Un regard approfondi sur son visage me renseigna sur son identité : Farrell ? Il paraissait tellement jeune et tellement en colère aussi. Et sa colère était visiblement dirigée contre Seth.

Je savais ce dont un Farrell en colère était capable de faire.

Je grimpais sur le lit et me plaça en face de mon copain :

-Ne pleures plus je suis là dis-je en caressant sa tête.

Iil ne me voyait pas, ne m'entendait certainement pas mais j'étais sûre qu'il pouvait me sentir. Il leva la tête et posa sa patte sur le lit, j'imaginais qu'il devait prendre ma main dans la réalité.

-Je vais revenir, je vais tout faire pour lui dis-je en enroulant mes bras autour de son collier.

Soudain du froid me glaça le dos et je me serrais par réflexe contre la chaleur de Seth. Je me tournais et vis une forme noire de l'autre coté du lit, haute comme une personne, pleines de volutes mouvantes. Il y avait comme une petite lumière rouge sur son coté droit. Le loup se mit sur ses gardes et se mit à grogner avec menace vers la forme.

Ce n'est que lorsque que je me sentis de plus en plus faible et attirée vers elle que j'eus une idée de l'identité de l'apparition.

Ma mère.

Il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait ce pouvoir.

Et elle était en train de m'aspirer bon sang !

Le loup se mit à montrer les crocs, ses grondements semblables à un tonnerre grondant.

-Maman, arrête dis-je alors que je me sentais happée par la forme froide et sombre. Le loup intensifia ses grondements et je dus me boucher les oreilles. Il monta sur le lit, mon corps entre ses pattes, et envoya valser sa patte dans le tas de fumée noire qu'était l'âme de ma mère.

Ils étaient en train de se disputer...et ils ne faisaient pas semblant. Farrel regardait le spectacle avec un certain ravissement, ce qui m'énerva, et ne fit rien pour les calmer.

Non seulement je m'affaiblissais mais les grondements de Seth se mirent à faiblir également comme s'il perdait sa voix.

C'était sans doute ma mère, mais ce qu'elle était n'était plus compatible avec ce que j'étais. Sa nature était contraire à la mienne maintenant.

Elle était en train de déverser sa colère sur mon copain et me faisait mal par la même occasion. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser continuer.

J'essayais de me concentrer et émis de la lumière. Je réussis au bout d'un certain moment à éloigner les volutes qui léchaient les contours de mon corps et celui de Seth mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir utilisé toute l'énergie qu'il me restait. Et ma mère était toujours là. Peut importe ses intentions le seul fait de sa présence m'empêchait de rester dans cette pièce. Alors avant de sombrer dans la fatigue j'appelais la seule personne qui me semblait capable de l'éloigner et de me ramener : mon père.

Une pression s'exerça sur ma main.

On m'appela.

J'entendis du bruit autour de moi, une chaise grincer sur le parquet, des pas approcher.

J'ouvris les yeux.

POV Seth

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, je crus qu'une montagne s'ôtait de mes épaules. Aussi que mon coeur se remettait en marche comme s'il avait été mis en pause tout ce temps. Elle cligna des yeux, les ferma en soupirant comme si elle était soulagé. Elle les re-ouvrit et tourna son visage vers moi :

-Seth m'appela t-elle en souriant. Elle leva sa main et effleura mon visage de ses doigts.

-Hé, comment tu te sens ?

-Euh...je sais pas trop... mais contente d'être revenue dit-elle en se redressant sur son coude. Je l'aidais à se relever tout en lui disant de faire attention, elle avait été immobile assez longtemps.

-Où étais-tu ? demanda Farrel qui s'était approché d'elle.

Elle le regarda, bizarrement, comme si elle ne le connaissait pas, avant de répondre :

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

-Si je me souviens de tout répondit-elle en le fixant et appuyant les mots, mais je ne sais pas où j'étais.

-De quoi te souviens tu ? Insista t-il.

-Vous pouvez pas la laisser tranquille ? m'exclamais-je.

-Comme tu la laissé tranquille le matin où elle a été attaqué ? Rétorqua t-il, acide.

-Farrel arrête, ce n'était pas sa faute dit Lexie.

-Bien sûr que si ! S'exclama t-il : Ton soi-disant protecteur ne t'a servi à rien !

Super. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, il allait passer son temps à dire à voix haute ce qu'il avait ruminé tout ce temps. Je n'allais pas le supporter longtemps, surtout parce qu'il ne se gênait pas pour me faire sentir moins que rien et coupable.

-Et tu as servi à quoi lorsque ma mère a faillit me tuer ? Répliqua t-elle sur le même ton. _Prend ça !_

Le visage de Farrel s'altéra, un tressaillement saisi sa mâchoire et il détourna rapidement les yeux :

-Elle ne voulait pas...Elle était énervée...bredouilla t-il.

-Oui je l'ai senti coupa t-elle. Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ? me demanda t-elle.

-Elle m'a crié dessus, étranglé à distance, répondis-je, puis elle est devenue très très effrayante et je pense qu'elle a essayé de me congeler sur place, chose que je ne pensais pas possible un jour...

-Vous l'avez chassé intervint Farrel sur un ton défensif.

-J'avais une bonne raison répliquais-je.

-Et elle avait une bonne raison de vouloir vous étriper.

-Ecoute peut importe ce que toi et elle pensez, je suis vivante, alors laissez Seth tranquille ordonna Lexie à Farrel. Ensuite qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Tu t'es allumée, mais vraiment fort cette fois et elle est partit...

Elle fronça les sourcils : Partit ?

-Mmmh...enfin j'dirais qu'elle a fui, tu sais, comme si elle ne supportait pas ta lumière.

Elle semblait procéder ce que je lui disais, un petit pli se forma sur son front :

-Tu as dit cette fois...est-ce que j'ai brillé une autre fois lorsque j'étais...

-Oui.

-Combien de temps suis-je restée endormie ?

-2 semaines.

-Quoi ? S'exclama t-elle : tout ce temps ?

Soudain son visage prit une expression grave et inquiète : Où est Kaia ?

C'était le moment que je redoutais le plus.

-Elle...elle est...partit répondis-je.

Ce n'était pas exactement le bon terme je le savais, mais je n'arrivais pas à dire le mot devant elle, je savais à quel point cela allait lui faire mal.

« Partit ? » Elle secoua la tête en demandant « Pas comme ma mère ?» Son mouvement inconscient me tua, je savais que ma réponse allait déclencher une tristesse en elle. « Non pas comme ta mère, elle est vraiment partit » murmurais-je.

Elle resta un moment sous le choc, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

-Non pleura t-elle en portant ses mains à son visage.

A ce moment Nessie entra dans la chambre, la joie sur son visage à la vue de son amie réveillée fut vite évanouie lorsqu'elle vit ses larmes. Elle s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

Elle pleura un bon moment avant de pouvoir articuler quelque chose.

-Pourquoi faire ça ?

Elle passa le dos de sa main sur ses paupières trempées. J'avais l'impression qu'elle allait se les arracher. « Ce n'était pas un hasard. » ajouta t-elle ensuite en reniflant.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? M'enquis-je.

-Ils m'ont dit clairement que c'était moi qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

-Mais pourquoi toi ? Ils ne te connaissent pas, s'exclama Nessie.

-Ils te connaissent toi dit Lexie au bout de quelques secondes.

Nessie avait passé les deux semaines dernières à se flageller mentalement, se sentant responsable de l'attaque de son amie. Lexie n'arrangeait rien en disant cela, au contraire elle lui donnait raison. Si la Culpabilité pouvait être représentée, ça serait Nessie à ce moment précis.

-Comment ils ont su que nous étions amies ? enchaîna ma copine.

-Ce sont les Volturis, quand ils veulent savoir quelque chose ils s'arrangent pour le savoir répondit Nessie avec dégout.

-Pauvre Kaia soupira Lexie.

-Ils n'ont pas tué Kaia lui révélais-je.

-Quoi ? Elle balaya ses yeux perdus sur moi et Nessie. J'étais soulagé que Farrell soit partit faire « un tour » quelques minutes plus tôt comme lui avait suggéré sa descendante. Je ne lui faisais définitivement plus confiance depuis l'incident avec Elisabeth.

« Lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux, vous étiez vraiment dans un état critique mais Kaia, elle, s'est régénérée avec des plantes. L'herbe à commencer à pousser autour d'elle et s'accrocher à ses membres... »

Un petit sourire traversa son visage en larme « Toi en revanche tu avais perdu énormément de sang, trop continuais-je. Quand nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital, les médecins n'ont pas pu te transfuser car tu n'as pas de groupe sanguin »

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement :

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai alors ?

-Disons que le tien n'est pas catégorisé humainement, un peu comme nous répondit Nessie.

Lexie poussa un petit soupir avant de me demander de continuer.

-Kaia est arrivée, toute...neuve, et elle t'a donné son sang, enfin du fluide vital plutôt et tu allais un peu mieux. Mais ton esprit n'était plus là. Alors elle a dit que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire, t'aider à revenir. Elle s'est donc allumée, comme toi, mais sa lumière était argentée et elle s'est...dissous en toi.

-Quoi ?

Je dus lui répéter plusieurs fois, ce n'était pas vraiment comment le transfert s'était fait qu'il l'intéressait plutôt pourquoi son amie s'était sacrifié pour elle.

Mes mots, ceux que Kaia m'avait chargé de lui transmettre, ne servirent à rien, elle se sentit mal pendant un bon moment. Mais elle magnifiait sa tristesse et colère si on pouvait le dire ainsi. Les chanteurs faisaient de superbes chansons lorsqu'ils avaient le coeur brisés et les elfes faisaient pleuvoir les étoiles, du moins mon elfe.

Le ciel gris et la pluie n'étaient pas inhabituels dans le coin mais les spécialistes météo n'arrivèrent pas à expliquer pourquoi chaque soir pendant plusieurs jours des étoiles filèrent dans le ciel.


	69. Chapter 70

_Bonjour à tous. Désolé pour ce loooong retard. Même si je suis bien décidée à finir cette fanfic, elle traîne en longueur du fait de mon travail et de ma flemme ( et de vacances qui sont passées par là)._

_Mais merci pour vos lectures et reviews. Pour cette reprise et la rentrée, un petit chapitre "sympa" qui met bien dans l'ambiance des prochains chapitres._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapitre 68**

POV Seth

Les semaines qui suivirent l'attaque de Lexie et la disparition de Kaia ne furent pas des plus faciles. J'eus a supporter les piques et accusations de Farrel pendant un moment avant qu'énervé je lui criais de partir.

Il me défia d'agir s'il ne le faisait pas, Jacob s'en mêla, parce que j'avais vraiment envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la figure. J'étais si énervé que Lexie, jusqu'à présent plongée dans ses réflexions et murée dans un quasi silence, lui ordonna de partir :

« Mon amie est morte et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire est d'accuser Seth de ne pas avoir été là au bon moment. Je suis vivante, elle est morte, pour que je sois vivante. Si tu veux accuser quelqu'un va voir les Volturis ! » hurla t-elle avant de quitter la pièce. C'était la première fois que la voyais dans une telle colère (le tonnerre gronda dans le ciel), si elle avait été métamorphe, elle aurait probablement explosé et lacéré son ancêtre (enfin ça c'est que j'aurai sans doute fait avec plaisir si Jacob n'avait pas été la pour m'en empêcher.)

Les Volturis. Il était évident qu'ils étaient derrière tout ça, la question était maintenant de savoir les répercussions. Selon Edward et Carslisle on ne pouvait pas prévoir leur attaque ou plutôt contre-attaque. Une visite dans leur fief était proscrite, donc ce qu'il nous restait à faire était des patrouilles, quant à Alice elle était en mode « professeur Xavier » ou « Luna Lovegood » au choix.

Au bout de quelques semaines, voyant Lexie toujours triste, je décidais de faire quelque chose. J'étais bien placé pour savoir que la mort d'un proche vous ébranlait mais cela me faisait trop mal de la voir dans cet état.

Elle était assise sur les marches du perron de la maison, le menton posé sur ses genoux. Elle n'allait plus trop en cours et passait le temps à le changer : pluie plus ou moins forte, flocons de neige, brouillard, brève éclaircie. La météo était erratique.

Je m'assis sur la marche en dessous d'elle. Elle posa ses yeux verts mélancoliques sur moi.

-J'ai une proposition à te faire lui dis-je.

-Laquelle ?

-Utiliser tes billets que tu as reçu pour ton anniversaire. Aller au Kenya.

-Quoi ? Maintenant ? S'étonna t-elle. On aurait dit que je venais de la réveiller pour lui apprendre une nouvelle saugrenue.

-Ouais.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ça te ferait du bien argumentais-je devant sa moue dubitative.

-Je pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour s'éloigner...soupira t-elle.

-Au contraire je pense que c'est exactement le bon moment, tu as traversé énormément de choses et partir, voir autre chose, penser à autre chose c'est ce qu'il te faut.

-Je ne pourrais pas penser à autre chose Seth.

Elle parlait doucement comme si elle était lasse. La période de déni était vite passée. Elle avait été suivie d'une colère (le vent s'était déchainé) tentée de culpabilité : elle s'était posé énormément de questions, se demandant si elle aurait pu éviter la mort de son amie. N'ayant aucunes réponses (elle n'arrivait plus à aller à Laeg Mallen, problème de concentration apparemment) elle était tombée dans une sorte de dépression. Je la voyais sourire quelque fois, j'imaginais qu'elle repensait à Kaia, car son sourire finissait la plupart du temps sur une larme ou un soupir. Nous étions conscients de ce que Kaia avait fait, se sacrifier pour qu'elle vive, et je lui en étais tellement reconnaissant, mais Lexie avait du mal à l'accepter même si elle aurait fait la même chose à sa place.

Je remontais sur la marche où elle était assise et me plaçais derrière elle.

-Tu pourrais penser à moi, à nous commençais-je en lui massant les épaules. Elle resta silencieuse un moment puis dit : « Tu es en train de dire que je te néglige... » Elle l'avait dit de sa façon sibylline et imperméable. Je ne savais pas si elle allait partir dans un agacement du style : « Tu exagères ! » ou bien si elle était sensible au manque que j'exprimais. Je choisis la dernière possibilité :

-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir...vu les circonstances mais je t'avoue que partir, juste tout les deux dans un endroit paradisiaque et chaud, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir dis-je en jouant l'innocent.

Elle se retourna vers moi et au bout d'un moment ses sourcils se froncèrent :

-Tu essaies de me faire rire c'est ça ?

-Ça fonctionne ? Tentais-je.

-Non. Mais...je peux y penser fit-elle en soupirant et penchant la tête de droite à gauche. « Le truc c'est que je ne veux pas fuir... »

-Fuir quoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Bien, tu vois, rien à fuir, juste s'évader m'exclamais-je. Je m'occupe de tout ajoutais-je en me levant.

-Même de ma valise ? Demanda t-elle avec un petit entrain dans la voix qui ne me déplut pas.

-Oui, de tout.

Elle se leva : « Je ne crois pas non, avec toi je risque d'avoir trois options : à demi-nue, couverte des pieds à la tête ou Bozo le clown »

Je rigolais, contente de lui avoir fait penser à autre chose.

Nous venions d'entrer dans notre chambre d'hôtel. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil circulaire sur la pièce Lexie alla sur le balcon. La vue donnait sur un parc naturel où l'on pouvait voir des girafes galoper au loin. Je la rejoins et l'enlaçais, posant des baisers dans son cou.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Tout ce que tu veux répondis-je.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir d'envie.

-Je suis sûr que c'est faux répliquais-je, si je creuse bien je pense pouvoir dégotter quelques envies.

-J'espère que t'as une benne alors parce qu'avec une pelle tu va y passer des jours !

-ça tombe bien j'ai 2 semaines devant moi et une force animale.

Elle sourit un peu avant de reposer sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle posa ses mains sur mes bras et les pressa doucement. Je la connaissais assez pour comprendre sa gratitude muette.

-Si, je sais ce que je veux dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes : être une girafe.

-Quoi ?

-Ou un oiseau continua t-elle en suivant un volatile des yeux. « Prendre de la hauteur. Le monde et ses problèmes doivent paraître si petits lorsque tu es une girafe ou un oiseau. Je me sens comme une taupe. »

-Aveugle ?

-Et enfouie dans la terre.

-Tu sais que les taupes ne sont que partiellement aveugle ? commençais-je. Elles savent distinguer la lumière de l'obscurité. Et ce n'est qu'en surface qu'elles sont vulnérables, sous le sol elles sont plutôt débrouillardes, elles ont une super ouïe, un odorat super puissant, et un sens tactile très développé.

Elle se retourna et me regarda vivement intriguée :

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Charlie a voulu en détruire une dans son jardin y'a quelque temps répondis-je. Tu me connais, grand défenseur des animaux que je suis, je me suis précipité pour plaider pour cette pauvre taupe.

-Sérieusement m'interrompit t-elle.

Je fis glisser mes mains le long de ses bras :

-Je crois que tu va retomber sur tes pattes. Tu es une fille intelligente.

-Merci. Mais il n'y a pas que les imbéciles qui vivent des deuils lança t-elle sarcastique.

-Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire me repris-je. « Depuis que je te connais tu as eu une capacité à comprendre et accepter les choses anormales et extraordinaires de ta vie. Tu es vraiment forte et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Peut importe que tu sois une girafe un oiseau ou une taupe continuais-je, il y aura toujours des dangers et la mort, mais tu saura les affronter parce que tu en as les ressources. Et Kaia, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit morte, elle vit un peu dans l'univers, dans l'air et la nature. C'est un truc de fée non ?

Elle me regarda un long moment de ses yeux presque transparents. L'expression de son visage changea graduellement :

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle n'est pas morte ?

-C'est peut-être naïf de ma part mais j'ai tendance à croire que lorsque que l'on donne sa vie en sacrifice pour en sauver une autre, on ne meurt pas vraiment.

-C'est peut-être naïf, mais c'est beau. Et j'ai besoin d'y croire, parce que ça fait trop mal sinon.

-J'comprends dis-je en essuyant la larme qui coulait de son œil et la serrant dans mes bras.

Les jours qui suivirent, elle essaya de profiter du séjour : nous faisions des randonnées et des visites. Au fur et à mesure son humeur remontait. Je fus content quand elle se mit à photographier et à dessiner. C'était son exutoire, tout comme la musique l'était pour moi. Un matin de la seconde semaine alors que nous prenions le petit déjeuner sur la terrasse, elle me demanda :

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait rester un peu plus ?

Je faillis m'étrangler avec mon jus d'orange tellement j'en étais content :

-Ouais, ouais bien sûr, je pense que ça peut se faire.

-T'avais raison, ça me fait du bien d'être là, j'ai pas trop envie de rentrer. Je dors bien.

-Suis content de l'entendre.

-J'ai vu mon père cette nuit me révéla t-elle après un silence.

-Ah ouais ? Tu...es parti à...? bredouillais-je.

J'étais confus, je croyais qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se rendre à Laeg Mallen.

-Non répondit-elle, il m'est apparu en rêve.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Au début rien, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, enfin, il n'a pas voulu répondre à mes questions. Mais il m'a consolé. Il y a encore plein de choses que je ne comprends pas, mais il m'a dit de lui faire confiance, qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Il m'a dit également que je ne voyais que les détails et que lui voyait l'image globale de ma vie.

-Kaia ? Ce n'était qu'un détail ? demandais-je.

Elle hocha la tête :

« Je me suis fâchée quand il a dit ça...mais... » Elle haussa les épaules : "Juste le fait de le sentir près de moi et qu'il me prenne dans ses bras... »

Elle secoua la tête, comme à court de mots.

-L'essentiel c'est que tu ailles mieux dis-je.

-Et puis je crois que tu as raison, concernant le fait qu'elle soit diluée dans l'univers ou la nature dit-elle de manière ingénue.

-Ah ouais ?

-J'ai énoncé ton idée à mon père et il a sourit.

-Oh ! Content d'avoir fait sourire ton père, ça change d'être apprécié par un de tes paternels.

Elle sourit. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu me sourire ainsi, cela m'émut de voir la tendresse sur son visage. Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux et caressa doucement mon visage.

-Il a dit que tu avais une belle âme.

-Ah ouais ? C'est gentil. Au moins un de tes parents qui ne souhaite pas ma mort rétorquais-je.

-Il ne t'en veut pas m'assura t-elle. Et je me fiche de l'opinion de ceux qui t'en veulent.

-Je veux pas que tu sois en froid avec une partie de...ta famille.

-Arrête Seth, rigola t-elle doucement, je sais que tu dis ça pour ne pas me froisser. Ce que tu ressens envers Farrel et ma mère je ne peux pas t'en tenir rigueur. Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux ajouta t-elle après un court silence.

-Heu fis-je surpris, honnêtement je suis content de te l'entendre dire mais...

-Non c'est vrai. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter un héritage. Toi t'es pas obligé de morpher.

-Non mais c'est instinctif et pour la bonne cause. Par contre, selon ce que tu m'as dit, refuser le tien équivaudrait à des répercussions assez désagréables.

-C'est là que mon père entre en action fit-elle en ouvrant grand ses yeux.

-Comment ça ?

-Le fait que je sois sa fille contrebalance l'influence de ma mère et de notre héritage.

-Expliques.

-Je te donne la version courte : Je ne peux pas être lumière et ténèbres.

-Tu dois choisir ? Entre être médium et être elfe ?

-Oui en gros c'est ça. Sauf que ces deux choses font partie de moi. C'est à moi de choisir quelle prédominance je veux donner à chaque héritage. Apparemment je suis beaucoup plus lumière que ténèbres.

-C'est logique, je n'aurai pas pu tombé amoureux de toi sinon.

Elle roula légèrement les yeux au ciel : « ça n'a rien à voir, je n'étais pas en grande forme lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. Rappelles toi que tu m'a beaucoup aidé à devenir ce que je suis. »

-Je pense que le contraire se vaut aussi. Tu m'a aidé à devenir monogame.

Elle me donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Comme si elle se rappelait que cela ne me faisait strictement rien, elle plissa son nez et me pinça, sans résultat escompté. Je me mis à rire.

-T'es débile râla t-elle.

-Et tu es la meilleure personne qui ai croisé mon chemin. Tu peux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai vu dans les griffes de ce vampire et puis à l'hôpital. J'aurais été bon pour l'asile j'te jure, si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé.

Ses doigts grattèrent doucement ma nuque et elle se pencha sur moi. Elle caressa doucement mes lèvres avec les siennes.

-Personne n'ira à l'asile. Mon père veuille sur moi. Et toi aussi.

_Mouais..._

-J'essaye murmurais-je.

-Tu le fais bien. Je ne changerai pas de copain pour tout l'or du monde.

-Et je ne changerais pas de copine pour tout l'or du monde. Je t'aime.

POV Jacob

J'étais en train de fermer le garage après une journée et une semaine bien remplies. Les rendez vous s'étaient enchainés aujourd'hui, depuis le matin mes mains avaient été dans le cambouis. J'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi et de voir Nessie. On ne s'était pas appelé comme on le faisait habituellement tout les midis, elle m'avait laissé un texto pour me dire qu'un cours avait été déplacé entre midi et deux.

Elle avait été en proie à une angoisse depuis l'agression de Lexie. Depuis que cette dernière et Seth étaient partis en voyage, ses oncles et tantes se relayaient chez elle et nous passions tous les week-end ensemble. De nature déjà calme elle l'était devenue davantage et cela commençait à sérieusement m'inquiéter. J'essayais de la convaincre qu'elle se faisait du soucis pour rien, dans le sens où les Volturis n'oseraient pas la toucher, sachant que cela allait déclencher une guerre. Je ne laissais pas transparaître le fait que je pensais sincèrement qu'ils cherchaient la guerre et donc tous les moyens pour la provoquer.

J'espérais pouvoir passer un vendredi soir sympa avec ma copine mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte de la maison il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle.

Je pris une douche en l'attendant mais en sortant de la salle de bain elle n'était toujours pas là. Je l'appelais sur son portable mais tombais directement sur sa messagerie. Au bout d'un quart d'heure et de 2 messages laissés, je commençais à me faire du soucis et décidais de joindre les membres de sa famille pour avoir plus de nouvelles. Cela m'étonnait qu'elle puisse être avec eux sans m'avoir prévenu, ce n'était pas son genre. Le premier vampire dans mon répertoire (pas que j'en ai des tonnes, je pouvais les compter sur les doigts d'une main) était Alice. Le lutin fut étonné de ma question : « Elle t'aurait posé un lapin ? » dit-elle en rigolant.

-J'ai pas envie de rire. Je m'inquiète.

-T'es pire qu'une mère paranoïaque soupira t-elle.

-C'est dans ce genre de moment que je t'en veux de ne pas nous voir.

-Vous n'aviez pas qu'à être hybride rétorqua t-elle sans méchanceté. Bon je vais joindre les autres et je te tiens au courant dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je tentais un ultime appel sur son portable mais tombais encore sur sa messagerie. Lorsqu'Alice me rappela, j'étais en train de faire les 100 pas dans le salon.

-Ni Carslisle ni Esmée ne l'ont vu depuis deux jours. Rose et Emmett ne répondent pas m'annonça t-elle.

-Tu crois qu'elle a eu une autre absence ? Demandais-je inquiet.

-C'est ce dont Carslile a peur, il est parti chez elle voir si tout va bien me répondit-elle.

Je décidais à mon tour de monter à Seattle, c'était beaucoup plus actif que de rester là à ne rien savoir.

Je repris forme humaine aux alentours de la maison de Nessie. Je reconnus l'odeur des Cullens mais aucune présence, la maison était vide. Je suivis les traces qu'ils avaient laissé et atterri devant le porche d'une autre maison qui faisait très « petite-maison-de-vacances-de-diva ». Rosalie et Emmett. Bien sûr. Je n'eus même pas le temps de m'étendre sur le ridicule de la chose et de préparer des blagues car je sentis une odeur de brulé. Bien spécifique, acre, douceâtre, étouffante.

Cette odeur était pour moi synonyme de victoire : des vampires exterminés. Mais le cadre n'était pas le bon, du tout. Je contournais la maison par le côté du jardin et débouchais sur une large pelouse. Il y avait bien un tas fumant. Au dessus Carslile, à côté, à genoux, Esmée. Je me précipitais vers eux.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Le vampire blond leva les yeux vers moi, le choc et la tristesse ravageaient son visage, tout comme celui de sa femme, il semblait incapable de parler. Moi mon cœur était en proie à une telle panique que je me retenais pour ne pas morpher : « Qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang ! » criais-je.

Ce que je voulais dire était : « ne me dites pas que ce tas fumant et les membres que je vois sont ceux de Nessie, sinon je perds le contrôle et la raison ! » Mais au lieu de ça je demandais : « Ce ne sont pas Emmett et Rosalie ? »

Esmée hocha douloureusement la tête. Tellement de choses et d'émotions m'envahirent en l'espace de quelques secondes : soulagement, culpabilité, incrédulité, angoisse. Dans les yeux du vampire patriarche je revoyais ceux d'Edward quelques années plus tôt lorsque je l'avais confronté lors de la grossesse de Bella, une terreur et une impuissance saisissante :

-Je viens d'appeler Bella et Edward pour les mettre au courant. Ils n'ont reçus aucune nouvelle de Nessie. Il y a des traces d'elle dans la maison mais elles s'évanouissent dans l'eau me répondit Carslile avec un signe de la tête.

Je me précipitais vers le lac à quelques mètres en contrebas. L'étendue placide ne me donnait aucune réponse à la question qui rebondissait dans les coins de mon cerveau. Son odeur s'évanouissait effectivement dans l'eau. Elle pouvait être n'importe où de l'autre coté de la rive. Calme toi et réfléchis m'ordonnais-je. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé sur cette terrasse bon sang ? Qui étaient ces vampires capable d'anéantir Emmett ? C'était l'immortel le plus fort que je connaisses. Si ces ou ce vampire avait mis la main sur Nessie ? _Non, non ne commences pas à penser au pire, reste concentré !_ _Dis-toi plutôt qu'elle a fui._ Ok mais qui ? Et pour aller où ? Si le danger qu'elle fuyait avait été capable d'éliminer deux vampires de leur envergure, c'est qu'il était plus que sérieux. La connaissant elle avait dû faire le contraire de ce qui semblait logique : au lieu de courir vers moi ou encore les membres de sa famille elle avait dû partir dans la direction opposée, pensant nous protéger. Ok. Mais pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas appelé ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle appelé personne ? Peut-etre que ce danger avait été plus rapide qu'elle ? _Non, non !_

J'enlevais en vitesse mes habits et morphais, Embry et Quil étaient en train de patrouiller. Je les mis au courant rapidement et leur demandais de me rejoindre en passant par le sud, moi je me dirigeais vers l'est.

Tout en courant et traquant le moment où je retrouverais son odeur j'essayais de me rappeler les gens qui gravitaient autour d'elle. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup ses camarades de classe. Je visionnais la soirée de la crémaillère. Mon cerveau scannait les visages des danseuses, cheerleaders, footballeur...Même si je m'en souvenais, je ne savais pas où ils habitaient. Je devais trouver la dernière personne à l'avoir vu. J'avais du mal à croire qu'Emmett et Rosalie fussent morts, ce n'étaient pas mes vampires préférés mais je devais avouer que cela me faisait un choc. Emmett avait toujours été ce gars rigolo et embarrassant qui se contentait de regarder un match de catch pour sceller une amitié. Dire que la mort de Rosalie me peinait était exagéré même si je m'étais habitué à son attitude de garce au fil des ans mais je savais à quel point elle comptait pour Nessie. Je me demandais ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce jardin...si elle avait vu son oncle et sa tante mourir devant ses yeux... Je devais la trouver.

_« Qui aurait pu les tuer ? »_ me demanda Embry.

_« Je ne sais pas » _Dans ma tête les ennemis des Cullens défilaient. Il n'y en avait pas des masses. Les seuls à vrai dire était les Volturis.

_« Ils auraient fait ça, comme ça ? Aussi délibérément ? »_

_« Ce sont des vampires qui se prennent pour les rois du monde, il n'y a rien qu'ils n'oseraient faire » répondis-je à Quil._

_« Là pour le coup il n'y avait pas de témoins » pensa Embry_

_« Si, Nessie »_

POV Renesmée

Mes amies me manquaient. C'était un peu égoïste de dire que Lexie était partie au mauvais moment, mais c'était ce que je ressentais. Certes elle avait perdu une amie, fée de surcroit, mais je l'avais également perdu. Mais bon, je pouvais comprendre l'empressement de Seth à l'éloigner.

Quand je sortis de chez moi ce matin et montais dans la voiture de Rosalie, je m'imaginais déjà à ce soir. C'était bizarre que je me sente plus en sécurité à Forks et la Push après tout ce qui était arrivé mais j'avais hâte de voir Jacob.

Il était 10h lorsque je reçus un appel étrange de Sierra. Pour je ne sais quelle raison elle était chez moi et désirait me parler d'un sujet qui nécessitait qu'elle me voit en personne et de toute urgence. Sa voix tremblait : « C'est au sujet de Kaia et Lexie. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire, viens s'il te plait »

Lorsque j'arrivais près de chez moi, je sentis une odeur suspecte. J'ouvris la porte et vis Sierra assise nerveusement sur le canapé. Elle tourna les yeux vers moi et je sus que quelqu'un était en face d'elle, caché de mon regard dans la cuisine. J'étais partagé entre le fait de protéger mon secret : ne pas agir surnaturellement et l'instinct de défense.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Elle se leva en tremblant. Elle était pâle, sur le point de vomir ou de s'évanouir.

-Je suis désolé...il m'a menacé geignit-elle.

-Qui ?

-Qui d'autre ?

Paolo apparut à ses cotés. Le fait qu'il soit un vampire me surprit juste un quart de secondes. Quelque chose moi me disait que ça ne devait pas être une surprise. Et de toute façon ce n'était pas le moment d'être décontenancé. La façon dont sa main était posée sur l'épaule de Sierra ne présageait rien de bon. Elle avait des bleus sur les bras. Elle devait regretter d'avoir voulu sortir un jour avec lui.

-Laisses là partir lui ordonnais-je.

-Tu acceptes de prendre sa place d'otage ? Me demanda t-il en laissant trainer son ongle le long de son cou. Sierra pleurait.

-Quel est le rapport entre Lexie, Kaia et toi ? Demandais-je par réel intérêt mais aussi pour faire durer le temps.

-Toi, bien sûr me répondit-il. « Et ton Jacob. »

-Jacob ?

-Oh...tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Cela doit être vraiment désagréable pour un vampire, quoique tu n'es qu'une demi-portion. Mais il y a quelques semaines de cela je t'ai mis devant un choix. Soit tu rompais avec ton chien soit je tuais la blondinette. Je ne supportes pas qu'il soit heureux alors qu'il a tué Odessa.

Ainsi ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais en vampire...

-Je vois. Pourquoi est ce que je ne souviens d'aucune de ces choses ?

-Pour la simple raison que je t'ai effacé la mémoire répondit-il. C'est mon coté un peu paradoxal, de demander quelque chose dont tu n'as aucune idée. Mais j'avais besoin de me protéger et puis j'aime bien jouer au...

-Sadique.

« ...marionnettiste je dirais plutôt mais c'est du pareil au même. » Il haussa les épaules en souriant. « Je suis ce que je suis. Alors chère Renesmée...que va tu faire cette fois ? Elle ou toi ? Elle ou Jacob ? » Son pouce s'enfonça dans la gorge de Sierra, une goutte de sang coula.

-Laisse là partir lui ordonnais-je à nouveau, cette fois d'un ton plus menaçant.

-Ce choix est noble de ta part. Tu as des remords ? Concernant Lexie ? Si ça peut te soulager je ne comptais pas toucher Kaia, dommage collatéral.

Il souriait tout en déblatérant son discours. J'avais envie de lui arracher la tête.

-Tu collabores avec les Volturis ? Demandais-je plutôt.

-Intéressant choix de mot. Non c'est plutôt le contraire, de manière passive.

-Livia est l'une des leur, ainsi que feu Démétri claquais-je fatiguée d'entendre sa voix prétentieuse.

-Ils sont libre d'agir à leur guise Renesmée. Si c'était un ordre d'Aro, ta tante l'aurait vu non ? A propos de Démétri, Aro est vraiment, vraiment, contrarié dit-il lentement avec un sourire. La façon dont il avait prononcé le mot "contrarié" laissait supposer un énorme euphémisme.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? M'exclamais-je.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit et répété : toi.

-Prends moi alors et laisse la partir.

-Oh, ta noblesse rend les choses tellement plus facile dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique. Il poussa Sierra par terre lui arrachant une touffe de cheveux au passage. Elle poussa un cri et se releva terrorisée. Je la pris par le bras et posant mon autre main sur sa joue lui dit de ne pas avoir peur et lui montra le chemin de chez Em et Rose, d'aller les chercher et de tout leur raconter. Elle partit en courant, me laissant seule avec Paolo.

-C'est bon, je suis à toi maintenant.

-J'admire ton courage, vraiment dit-il en faisant un pas vers moi. Seulement tu ne peux rien contre moi. Tu te rappelles tes « absences » inexpliquées ? Je suis l'explication. Je peux te faire oublier tout ce qui me plait par un simple regard dans tes yeux. Je peux te faire oublier ton prénom, ton passé, tes parents, ton Jacob, qui tu es...Je peux faire de toi un vampire amnésique, enfin une demi-portion amnésique, ce qui ne fait qu'additioner les handicaps.

-Tu sais que tu va mourir ?

Il rigola : « Parce que j'ai touché la précieuse Cullen ? Tu te prendrai pas un peu pour le St-Graal de notre monde ? Dis-moi, on parle on parle mais j'ai envie d'un peu d'action. Tu penses que Sierra est déjà arrivé chez ton oncle et ta tante ? »

Même si j'essayais de ne pas le montrer je fus surprise.

-Ton petit don est pratique mais tes intentions sont prévisibles, c'est pour cela que j'ai envoyé Livia et ses copines chez eux.

Sans en entendre davantage je filais. Arrivés chez eux je sentis que je m'engouffrais dans le gueule du loup. C'était un nid à vampires, à hybrides plutôt. Sierra était étendue sur le gazon, vidée de son sang et même s'ils n'étaient que deux Livia avait dû se démultiplier en 6 exemplaires pour pouvoir contenir Em et Rose.

-Va t-en, ne reste pas là me cria ma tante en m'apercevant.

Emmet écumait de rage et se débattait. Je ne pouvais pas partir et les laisser là. Alerter mes grands-parents c'était les mettre également en danger. Paolo ricanait derrière moi : « Tu devrais écouter ta chère Rosalie, sauves ta peau tant qu'il est temps. »

Je fis volte face : « Tu n'en aura jamais fini avec moi n'est ce pas ? »

-Non, tant que tu seras avec ce chien non.

Tandis que je le regardais, j'étendis mon don, essayais de lui faire changer d'avis. Ses yeux se froncèrent et il tenta de m'attraper par le cou. Je l'esquivais et s'en suivit des échanges de coups. Je ne m'étais jamais battu contre un adversaire qui me voulait réellement du mal et je savais que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour commencer. Il n'était pas plus rapide que moi mais plus fort et plus vicieux. Je me battais pour sauver les gens que j'aimais, lui se battait pour me tuer. Nous y mettions surement la même volonté mais le bien n'allait pas gagner aujourd'hui. Au détour d'une énième esquive ses doigts s'agrippèrent à mes cheveux avec une telle violence que j'eus mal. Je n'avais jamais eu mal physiquement auparavant.

-Oh non tu ne va pas user de ton pouvoir sur moi grogna t-il en me collant dos contre son torse. De son autre main il tenait ma mâchoire. J'avais l'impression que mes os se brisaient. Beaucoup plus que désagréable, la sensation était effrayante, je n'avais jamais soupçonné que je puisse être aussi fragile entre les mains d'un autre vampire.

-Maintenant, chère Renesmée, il est temps de faire un choix : Soit je tue ton oncle et ta tante soit je tue Jacob. Qui est-ce que tu préfères ?

«_ Tu n'arrivera jamais à tuer Jacob _» pensais-je.

-Tu devrais arrêter de me sous-estimer me menaça t-il dans le creux de l'oreille « Ou peut-être voudrais-tu que toute ta famille y passe ? »

« _Laisses-les, tu m'as moi, alors laisses les maintenant !_ »

-Oui en effet je t'ai admit-il. Mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, je veux que tu fasses ce choix, je veux que tu renonces à ton sale chien.

-D'accord. D'accord je ne verrais plus Jacob, je vais tout arrêter avec lui. Maintenant lâches-les dis-je à haute voix.

Il inspira grossièrement dans mon oreille.

-Tu m'a vraiment pris pour un imbécile hein ? Tu ne penses aucun mot de ce que tu viens de dire grogna t-il en resserrant sa prise. Livia jubilait, on aurait dit Bellatrix Lestrange bien coiffé. « ça, ajouta-il, c'est pour que tu comprennes qu'on ne peut pas se jouer de moi. Livia. »

L'hybride poussa un long ricanement. A chaque sacade un autre clone apparaissait. Elles se jetèrent sur Emmet et le recouvrirent. J'entendis un bruit grinçant d'acier tordu et vis une, puis deux têtes de Livia rouler par terre. Puis dans un fracas discordant, les clones de Livia s'écartèrent, chacune tenant des membres d'Emmett.

Mon cri s'ajouta à celui de Rosalie. Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux. Le choc m'ébranla au point de me faire vaciller.

-Maintenant tu va le penser d'accord ? Me chuchota Paolo alors que Livia mettait le feu aux membres de mon oncle.

-Laisse...laisse ma tante partir je t'en supplie je ferais tout ce que tu veux.

-Comment être sûr que tu ne continues pas à le voir derrière mon dos ? Ou même que tu lui rapportes notre accord ?

-Je ferais ce que tu veux répétais-je.

-Même venir avec moi ? Mmmh ? Ça serait la garantie que tu n'irais pas le rejoindre.

Il le savait, il le voyait dans mon esprit, l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, ce que j'étais capable de faire pour empêcher qu'une autre personne, surtout une de ma famille, ne disparaisse.

«Il faut croire qu'il te suffisait d'un petit choc pour te faire reprendre raison » dit-il comme s'il reprenait un enfant.

Il fila vers le lac et nous immergea dans l'eau. Alors que je paniquais pour Rosalie et me débattais, l'eau commença à entrer dans mes narines.

_« Rose, Rose... » _De toute ma force j'essayais de remonter à la surface. Je m'en voulais, je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas lui avoir montré assez fort que la vie de Rosalie m'importait plus que celle de Jacob, même si c'était faux, même si je me sentais coupable de ressentir cela. Les images d'Emmett me hantait, brulait mon esprit. Ils avaient tué Emmett. Mon oncle était en cendres. Je poussais un cri de désespoir alors que l'eau s'infiltrait dans mes poumons.


	70. Chapter 71

**Bonjour à tous. Voici un nouveau chapitre. Encore désolé de l'attente. Merci merci de vos reviewwwws !**

**Bon, oui j'ai tué Emmett et Rosalie, ce n'était vraiment pas avec bonheur (j'aime beaucoup ses personnages), mais bon j'en avais besoin pour l'histoire, ça fait plus de "drama" et de "angst" qui permettent de justifier pleins de sentiments et actions dans la suite de l'histoire. Et puis vous savez comment sont les Cullens, ils adoptent à tour de bras !**

**Oui, en effet je traverse une crise de sadisme aiguë qui n'est pas près de s'arrêter. Non seulement on va souffrir mais on va aussi mourir et presque mourir dans la suite des chapitres. (mais qui donc ?) Mais je vous rassure hein ça va bien finir.**

**Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapitre 69**

POV Jacob

Nous avions passé la nuit à pister la trace de Nessie. Nous avions retrouvé son odeur à l'extrémité sud du lac et avions poussé jusqu'à l'est de la forêt Snoqualmie sans succès. La trace s'y arrêtait brusquement. Je me rendis compte que les traces revenaient sur elles-mêmes. « Putain de merde ! » m'exclamais-je, enragé par les heures que je venais de perdre.

Nous retournâmes à Seattle, à la maison de Nessie, pour y trouver tout les Cullens restants réunis.

-As tu trouvé quelque chose ? Me demanda Bella sans préambule.

Je secouais la tête : « Elle n'était pas seule. Un vampire est avec elle. »

-Cela doit être le même qui est venu ici dit Edward, nous ne le connaissons pas.

-Un humain était également ici dit Jasper en fixant le canapé.

-Je n'ai rien vu se lamentait Alice à voix basse, je n'ai rien vu, comment ai-je pu ne rien voir ?

-Tu sais bien que Nessie t'es caché lui rappela Carslile.

-Non...je reconnais l'angle mort de Nessie, tout comme le sien dit-elle en me montrant, ils me sont familiers. Là je n'ai eu aucune prédiction jusqu'à ce que je raccroche d'avec toi.

-Qui dit angle mort dit hybride. Et il n'en existe pas beaucoup d'autres dis-je.

-Et l'une d'elle est une Volturi ajouta Bella.

Nous nous regardâmes tous.

Esmée brisa le silence : « Ils n'auraient pas osé » murmura t-elle.

-Nous savons tous de quoi ils sont capables dit Edward, de plus les loups ont tué Démétri, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se vengent.

-Si c'est vraiment le cas le plan est imparable ajouta Jasper, tuer des membres et en enlevé un autre pour nous avoir.

-Bien sûr murmura Bella, Emmett et Rosalie n'ont pas de pouvoir spéciaux. Et Renesmée est le membre qui nous lie tous. Aro le sait, ils l'ont vu il y a 8 ans, ils savent que nous serions capable de mourir pour elle. Tous. On ne peut pas attendre ainsi et ne rien faire. Attendre qu'ils imposent leur prix.

-Prix que nous savons d'ores et déjà murmura Edward.

Un silence nerveux prit place.

-Je vais l'appeler lança Carslile, si c'est vraiment Aro qui est derrière tout cela il le dira.

-Ils sont les maîtres de la manipulation ! Tu crois qu'ils vont te répondre honnêtement ? As-tu la mémoire courte ? Jane ? Victoria ? L'armée des nouveaux-nés lui rappela Edward.

-Peux importe, on ne peut pas rester là à ne rien faire m'exclamais-je. « A l'heure où nous parlons elle pourrait être n'importe où à 4000 km d'ici. » J'essayais de ne pas imaginer le pire, j'essayais de me remémorer les derniers jours, les dernières semaines pour y trouver un mot, une pensée, une bribe de conversation, n'importe quoi qui serait susceptible de me mettre sur une quelconque voie.

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées Carlisle dit :

-La seule façon de trouver Nessie est de la pister.

-Oui de la traquer ajouta Edward.

-J'essaye de contacter Alistair fit son père, téléphone déjà à la main.

-Ça n'a pas été très concluant la dernière fois que tu as fait appel à lui, lui rappela sa femme.

-C'est vrai, mais on ne risque rien à essayer dit-il en pianotant un numéro sur son téléphone portable.

Après plusieurs appels et messages laissés, Alistair daigna répondre et accepta de nous aider. Peut-être se sentait-il mal de sa défection 8 ans auparavant, chose que Carlisle lui avait subtilement rappelé.

En attendant qu'il rappelle je sortis sur la terrasse. J'avais l'impression que le paysage se refermait sur moi, que l'air se retirait. L'angoisse m'étouffait et pesait sur mes épaules. J'étais si en colère. J'avais envie de la retrouver et j'avais envie de tuer le responsable de sa disparition.

-Tu penses pas qu'il faudrait appeler Seth et Lexie ? Me demanda Embry qui m'avait suivi avec Quil sur la terrasse.

-Je sais pas...ils sont en vacances...dis-je incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à Nessie.

-Lexie est sa meilleure amie dit Quil.

-Et Lexie peut voir les personnes qui lui sont liées, ajouta Embry.

-Elle n'a plus accès à la dimension elfique depuis...commençais-je mais je m'interrompis lorsque le téléphone de la maison sonna. En 3 enjambées j'étais près de Bella qui décrocha. Sur son visage je lus la déception. Ce n'était pas sa fille.

-_Qui est-ce_ ? Demanda la personne au bout du fil. Je reconnus la voix de Lexie. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Embry. J'étais pourtant sûr que la télépathie ne faisait pas partie de ses capacités.

-Bella.

-_Bella ? Est ce que Nessie est là ? Est ce qu'elle va bien ?_ Demanda légèrement paniquée Lexie.

Une confusion étonnée se lut sur le visage de mon amie :

-Elle a disparue lui répondit-elle, a t-elle essayé de te joindre ?

Il y eu un silence à l'autre bout du fil.

-Lexie ! La pressa Bella.

-_Non pas vraiment...j'ai eu une...une vision d'elle..._

Bella regarda automatiquement Embry, puis Alice.

« _Disparue...? _» répéta Lexie.

-Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? lui demanda Bella. Nous étions tous tendus et concentrés sur la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone.

_-Elle était...dans une espèce de cellule en pierre, sombre...elle pleurait. Et grelottait. Il faisait super froid. _

Edward demanda :

-Ce n'est pas le futur que tu vois n'est ce pas ?

_-...Je..je vois le présent comme le futur. J'ai des rêves prémonitoires, ils peuvent être réels comme métaphoriques. Mais...c'est la deuxième fois que j'ai cette vision et je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort._

-As-tu vu où elle est ? Demandais-je.

_-Tu veux dire l'endroit exact ? Non, je te l'aurais déjà dit. _

-As-tu vu quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vision ?

_-Non...mais j'ai ressentis une présence...une présence qui m'est vaguement familière. _

-Désolé de te faire repenser à cela mais est ce que tu penses qu'il y aurait un rapport avec ton agression ? Demanda Carlisle.

_-Vous pensez que c'est les Volturis ?_ C'était Seth.

-C'est la seule piste que nous avons répondit Bella.

_-Je ne saurais dire...dit Lexie. J'ai la nette impression qu'elle connait son agresseur...et moi aussi mais je n'arrive pas à retrouver son identité. _

-Son agresseur tu dis ? Intervint Bella. Elle déglutit péniblement. « Qu'as tu vu d'autre ? »

Il y eu des soupirs étouffés. On aurait dit qu'elle avait peur de répondre.

_-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Vraiment mauvais _finit-elle par répondre avec une voix hésitante. « _Je..je crois..j'ai senti la mort. »_

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais jamais réellement pensé au suicide, jusqu'à présent. Tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir avant était dérisoire à coté du fait de la perdre. Je tournais les yeux vers Edward et Bella. Nous étions des miroirs à cet instant précis. Aussi bizarre que Lexie puisse paraître elle ne s'était jamais trompé. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'aujourd'hui soit la fois où elle se trompe.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « la mort » ? » Ma voix s'était coincée dans ma gorge. Étais-je en train d'essayer de trouver d'autre sens à ce mot ?

-C'est cette foutue hybride clonée n'est ce pas ? m'écriais-je, c'est la seule hybride que vous connaissez toutes les deux et qui vous veut du mal.

-_Je ne sais pas...Ness et elle ne se sont rencontrés que deux fois. Ce que j'ai ressenti était plus que ça, comme si...comme si c'était un ami. _

-Ça pourrait être Nahuel.

_-Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, de plus quelles seraient ses raisons de lui faire du mal ?_

-Il a du en trouver une répondis-je, où c'est purement pour m'atteindre.

_-On enlève pas les gens par jalousie_, dit-elle comme si elle me reprenait avant de demander : _à moins que cela soit courant chez les vampires ? _

-C'est courant chez les psychopathes lui répondit Embry.

_-Écoutez. On prend le prochain avion, je vous appelle si j'ai du nouveau _dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

-Il lui faut combien de temps à cet Alistair pour la pister ! demandais-je impatient.

-C'est insensé de se dire qu'on ne peut compter que sur lui...murmura Bella.

-Et la personne ? L'humain qui était là ? Aucune idée de son identité ? Demanda Esmée.

C'était bien Esmée que de se préoccuper d'une inconnue alors que deux de ses enfants et sa petite fille avaient disparu.

-C'était une fille dit Embry revenant du couloir avec une chaussure féminine dans la main.

Il avait parlé au passé et je sus à sa tête qu'il pensait à Kaia.

-Qui est cette fille ? Lui demanda soudainement Edward.

-Qui ? Kaia ?

-Non, tu viens de penser à une autre fille.

Son regard s'intensifia.

-Sierra répondit Embry, pourquoi ?

Edward alluma la télé et mit la chaine d'infos locales continues. « J'ai entendu quelque chose à la radio en venant...» Au bout de quelques minutes le portrait de Sierra apparut : _...les recherches effectuées sur le corps retrouvé ce matin par deux randonneurs ont donné des résultats. Il s'agit de Sierra Montegro, une étudiante en arts. Elle n'était pas allée en cours la veille. Les enquêtes ont conclus qu'elle avait été attaqué sauvagement par une bête sauvage..._

« Bête sauvage » c'était le code pour parler d'attaque de vampire. Nous nous regardâmes tous, cela prenait une ampleur ahurissante.

-Lexie, Kaia, Sierra ? énumérais-je, toutes des amies de Nessie...

J'avais envie de taper dans un mur, mais je me raccrochais à l'espoir que des 4 elle était celle qui était la plus forte.

Le téléphone de Carlisle vibra. « Alistair » murmura t-il en regardant l'écran.

-_Canada_ l'entendis-je grogner._ L'est du Canada._

-Alistair, je suis sûr que tu peux mieux faire insista Carlisle.

_-Je ne veux pas de problèmes..._

-Je te demande juste de la localiser, rien d'autre dit Carlisle, à la fois calme et pressant : « Je te promet de te laisser tranquille ensuite. »

Je ne tenais plus, je ne savais pas comment Carlisle arrivait à lui parler si calmement.

_« C'est près d'un parc en Ontario, près d'Ottawa, c'est tout ce que je vois, ne me demande plus rien Carlisle, je te l'ai déjà dit je ne veux pas de problèmes » _lâcha t-il finalement avant de raccrocher abruptement.

Edward avait checké sur son Iphone les indications :

-Il doit y avoir au moins 4 parcs dans les alentours d'Ottawa !

-C'est déjà mieux que rien soupira Carlisle.

-Carlisle a raison dit Bella, allons à Ottawa, nous fouillerons toutes les forets s'il le faut.

Un regard de Carlisle vers Jasper et celui-ci pianota sur son portable :

-Jenks, j'ai besoin d'un jet.

-Est-ce qu'on a un plan ? Demanda Alice nerveusement en s'asseyant dans le siège en cuir du jet.

-Vous l'avez déjà affronté, quelle est l'étendue de son pouvoir ? nous demanda Jasper.

Il était passé en mode stratégie et combat, je devais avouer que l'avoir avec nous était un avantage, peut importe le nombre d'hybride.

-On ne sait pas répondit Embry : Elle nous a rendu dingue, elle a du se démultiplier en une quinzaine d'exemplaires la première fois qu'elle est venu sur nos terres.

Ce fut le moment où la présence d'Emmett manqua. La mâchoire d'Edward se serra à la pensée de son frère.

-Est ce que c'est un problème ? Tu n'as qu'a tous les marabouter ! Lançais-je à Jasper.

Il poussa un rire bref qui n'avait rien de joyeux : « Oui c'est une idée. Mais j'agis sur les émotions pas les intentions. »

-J'imagine que si tu peux rendre n'importe quel vampire aussi inoffensif que Gandhi cela rendra notre mission plus facile rétorquais-je.

-Mmmh murmura t-il, espérons.

Nous n'avions pas encore décollé que ma poche se mit à vibrer. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine puis un autre lorsque je vis sur l'écran une enveloppe avec au-dessus le nom de Nessie. J'ouvris le message pour y voir apparaître une simple adresse internet. Edward qui avait tout vu dans ma tête copia l'adresse sur son I-phone et lança son navigateur. Il posa son téléphone au centre de la table autour de laquelle nous étions tous réunis, tendus. La page mit un certain temps à se charger, à mon grand énervement.

Une page blanche apparut avec deux cases demandant mes nom et prénom. Je remplis les cases. Une page noire apparut ensuite avec également deux cases. Il y avait écrit : _« taper le nom et le prénom de la personne que vous cherchez. » _Mon coeur tapa un bon coup dans ma poitrine et produit un echo à mes tempes. Ma bouche devint sèche instantanément. J'entrais Renesmée Cullen mais une grosse croix rouge clignota.

-Carlie souffla Bella avec empressement avant de rentrer elle-même les mots. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit. Une vidéo se mit en marche mais sans montrer quoi que ce soit, seulement une énervante neige cathodique. Soudain une voix retentit. Une voix grave, gutturale. Je sentis le danger dès la première phrase :

« Bonjour Jacob Black. J'imagine que tu as énormément de question. Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu es en train de regarder cette vidéo et pourquoi je te l'envoie de ce téléphone.» Il parlait lentement, posément comme s'il voulait nous faire comprendre qu'il était sérieux. « Tu ne dois avoir aucune idée de mon identité, ce qui est d'autant plus jouissif ». Il ricana. La neige continuait de brouiller l'écran. « Je vais te donner un indice Jacob Black... » A ce moment la neige s'estompa. Un visage se refléta sur l'écran sombre, celui d'un vampire au rictus et aux yeux déterminés. « Rappelles-toi. Souviens toi de moi. Ou bien étais-tu trop occupé à être la bête ignoble et répugnante que tu es pour daigner lever les yeux sur l'humain que j'étais ? Mais lorsque tu te souviendras de ce que tu as fait, de ce que tu _m'a_ fait, tu saura ce qui va t'arriver et surtout ce qui va arriver à ta précieuse Nessie. Je te laisse réfléchir Jacob Black et je te re-contacterais incessamment sous peu ».

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi.

-Qui est-ce Jacob ? Me demanda Bella.

-Je sais pas, je le remet pas bredouillais-je en proie à une tempête d'émotions.

Rage, énervement, crainte, colère. J'avais envie d'exploser le portable et d'exploser ce vampire. Ce visage me disait vaguement quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir du contexte. J'allais devenir dingue. Je savais que la seule raison pour laquelle je pensais un tant soit peu clairement était grâce à Jasper.

C'était donc contre moi qu'il en avait. C'était à cause de moi que tout cela arrivait.

Bella et Edward me questionnèrent : « Qu'as tu fait? »,« Qui as tu tué ? »

C'était moi. Moi et moi seul qui avait la réponse à l'identité du ravisseur de Ness et j'avais un trou de mémoire. Je me serais foutu une beigne pour m'en souvenir.

« Je peux t'aider » ragea Edward en m'attrapant par le col. Je le repoussais, sans réelle colère, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Je repris le I-phone et regardais à nouveau la vidéo. Je fis un arrêt sur image sur son visage et le fixais. Je l'imaginais sans sa peau pâle et ses yeux rouges, mais rien à faire.

-Attends fit soudainement Embry au bout d'un moment, sa tête me dit vaguement quelque chose...Ça y'est ! S'exclama t-il : le printemps ou l'été dernier. Au fin fond de la forêt, une femelle était en train de le mordre. Et tu l'as déchiqueté.

L'image me revient subitement comme un claquement d'élastique en pleine face. La réalisation aussi me frappa en pleine tronche.

-C'était sa...murmurais-je.

Oui, j'avais tué sa petite amie et maintenant il avait la mienne.

-Alors il a réussi à se faire transformer et veut à présent prendre sa vengeance résuma tout haut Edward.

-Super souffla sarcastiquement Alice.

-Si effectivement les Volturis sont dans les manigances, ils vont en profiter pour se débarrasser de notre clan et des loups par la même occasion. C'est brillant dit Jasper d'une voix morne.

-Je veux les tuer, tous autant qu'ils sont, je veux les prendre un par un, arracher leur membres et les faire cramer ragea Bella.

-Je vais y aller dis-je. C'est moi qu'il veut, c'est contre moi qu'il en a, pas la peine de vous engouffrez dans ce piège. Je vais y aller et régler ça avec lui. Je dois la sauver, c'est de ma faute si elle s'est retrouvé dans cette situation. Je dois aller la chercher.

-Tu n'arrivera à rien ! Lança Jasper.

-Tu va faire quoi Jake ? Ta vie contre la sienne ? S'exclama Bella.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle doutait de mon intention ni même qu'elle s'en étonnait, mais je sentais qu'il y avait eu trop de personnes chères qui lui avaient été enlevé en l'espace de 3 jours.

-C'est noble et courageux de ta part Jacob me dit Carslisle, mais ce n'est ni sage ni intelligent. Connaissant notre nature il ne se contentera pas de te tuer et de la laisser partir.

-Que voulez vous dire ? demanda Embry.

-Notre espèce est très portée sur la vengeance, la froide répondit-il. Et plus elle est cruelle, mieux c'est.

-Œil pour œil, dent pour dent continua Jasper. Nous avons déjà eu affaire à ce scénario, avec Victoria.

-Certes...mais je crois que si Aro a la possibilité de se procurer Renesmée il n'hésitera pas, atténua Alice. La garder en vie permet d'avoir une carte puissante contre nous.

-Raison de plus pour y aller déclarais-je.

-Je t'accompagne me dit Embry.

-Non le stoppais-je.

-Kaia est partie à cause d'eux. Ils ont envoyé Lexie dans le coma. Sierra a été déchiqueté. Je viens avec toi point.

-Tu ne va nulle part.

-C'est mon pote qui me parle ou l'Alpha ? Me demanda t-il.

Je n'étais pas du genre à donner des ordres, il le savait. « Parce que si c'est mon pote, tu sais d'avance que je ne t'écouterais pas, et si c'est l'Alpha tu sais très bien que c'est irréfléchi, insensé et indigne de toi de partir en mission suicide sans penser à la meute et à la tribu. » Bon point mais...

-C'est Nessie ! Pointais-je.

-Justement ! Intervint Quil qui avait été silencieux jusqu'à présent, tu ne peux pas nous demander de rester là sans rien faire alors que c'est d'elle dont il est question. Elle fait partie de nous.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit. A nouveau mon cœur fit un bond mais il était lourd d'angoisse et de rage.

-Nessie ? appelais-je en décrochant.

-Non, mais tu va la voir bientôt me dit le vampire. As-tu découvert mon identité Jacob Black ?

Sa façon de répéter mon nom avec un ton excessivement robotique m'irritait. Ce qui devait probablement être le but recherché.

-Oui, je sais qui tu es.

-Non, tu ne sais pas qui je suis Jacob Black répliqua t-il durement, tu te souviens juste de ce que tu m'as fait. Ce qui veut dire que tu as compris ce qui va arriver à Renesmée.

-Si tu lui fais du mal, je te jure que je vais te tuer de mes propres mains.

-Garde tes menaces pour quelqu'un qui a peur de toi Jacob Black. Tu ne pourra rien faire pour m'empêcher d'aller au bout de ma vengeance.

-Je sais où et avec qui tu es le menaçais-je.

-Donc tu sais aussi que tu ne peux pas m'approcher sans tomber dans un nid de vipères. Livia est très vicieuse tu sais.

-Mais pas invincible...

-Oh c'est ce que tu te dis pour te donner du courage et ne pas perdre la raison ? Dit-il en rigolant. « Tu sais ce que tu va faire ? Tu va t'asseoir gentiment sur ton arrière train comme le bon toutou que tu es et m'écouter attentivement : tu n'as aucune chance de la sauver, elle va mourir et tout ce que tu pourra faire sera de la regarder doucement glisser vers l'inexistence. Tout comme tu m'as obligé à le faire en tuant Odessa. »

Il raccrocha. Le temps que j'éloigne le portable de mon oreille, il émit un son avec le message suivant : « Vous avez reçu un message vidéo »

Mon pouce trembla avant d'appuyer sur le bouton. Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'attendais mais aucune idée n'aurait pu me préparer à ça.

Tout comme Lexie l'avait vu, il y avait une pièce en brique de pierre, glauque, aux parois humides. Mon cœur eut un sursaut lorsque j'aperçus un corps nu d'une blancheur effrayante se détachant de la pénombre. Nous retînmes tous nos souffles, même ceux qui n'avaient pas besoin de respirer. Nessie était couché en position fœtale, face au mur, ses cheveux bronzes tombant sur le sol. Sa colonne vertébrale ressortait de son dos de manière effrayante, comme si sa peau n'était qu'une fine membrane qu'on aurait pu effacer d'un passage de doigt. Elle tremblait, se tenant les cotes.

Quelqu'un entra dans le champ de vision. L'hybride. Elle leva les yeux délibérément vers la caméra et sourit. Un sourire sadique et fou. Elle fit un clin d'œil avant de s'approcher vers Nessie. Sans ménagement elle lui flanqua son pied dans les côtes.

Une fureur brulante m'envahit et je crus que j'allais morpher, là maintenant. Nessie rebondissait contre le mur comme une balle avec laquelle l'hybride jouait. Encore et encore l'hybride se déchainait sur elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Je ne pouvais pas en regarder davantage. C'était trop. Mon cri de rage et de douleur n'arrangea rien à ma peine. Ni ma nausée.

Alors que les images repassaient dans mon esprit et me hantaient j'entendais les autres se demander à voix haute ce que moi aussi j'avais pensé : Mais pourquoi ne se défendait-elle pas ? Que lui avaient-ils fait pour qu'elle soit dans cette état ?

La question ne se posait plus désormais, peut importe le nombre de vampires hybrides sur notre route, personne n'aurait pu rester en arrière et inactif après avoir vu ces images, piège ou pas.

La situation était limpide, il ne demandait pas ma mort, il ne tenait qu'à sa vengeance. Je reçus une autre vidéo, alors que nous étions à mi-chemin vers Ottawa. Cette fois il fit les commentaires :

-Regarde là entendis-je, ne fait-elle pas un bon martyr ?

Il enleva le flou de l'objectif, clarifia l'image de son snuff movie.

Nessie était étendue au sol, sur une espèce de planche en bois, les bras en croix, ses poignets et chevilles étaient attachés.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que je voulais faire avec elle. Quel effet créatif je voulais donner à ma vengeance et surtout qu'est ce qui serait le plus puissant visuellement...Finalement mon choix s'est porté sur la bonne vieille crucifixion. Y'a du bon dans les classiques n'est ce pas ?

Il rigola. C'était atroce, morbide. J'entendis le tremblement d'Esmée et de Bella, l'air qui s'engouffrait dans leur gorge. Ce truc te donnait l'impression de participer à ses actions juste en regardant. Il avait tout mis en scène : l'éclairage, le fin linge qui la couvrait tel le Christ. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et souleva délicatement son visage qui dodelina de l'autre coté. Je l'entendais gémir, comme un animal blessé. Le voir la toucher me donnait la nausée. Mais merde ! Que lui avait-il fait pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? Il écarta ses cheveux qui tombaient sur ses yeux. Ils étaient clos, sa bouche à moitié ouverte, une substance noirâtre aux bords des lèvres.

-Chaque personne a besoin d'un sauveur n'est ce pas ? Considère la comme le tien...Prenant le poids de tes fautes sur ses épaules, elle s'est sacrifié volontairement, sans un mot, tel un agneau qu'on amène à l'abattoir ricana t-il.

Il enfonça soudainement un long clou dans sa paume. Nos cris furent inutiles. Sa paume tressaillit légèrement, le sang giclant autour du métal rouillé. Il y eut un écho dans ma poitrine.

-N'est ce pas touchant Jacob Black ? Qu'une immortelle choisisse la souffrance et la mort pour toi, une bête dépravée...

Son sang coulait abondamment sur sa main et la planche. Il se déplaça de l'autre côté et avec un plaisir jouissif et sadique enfonça une autre clou dans sa paume droite.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de faire ça...le seul truc qui me manque, c'est de voir ton visage à cet instant précis, mais j'ai cette profonde satisfaction de savoir que tu souffres. Beaucoup plus qu'elle. »

Il retourna la caméra vers lui : «Je vais la laisser maintenant. J'avais l'intention de faire les pieds, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir résister à l'appel de son sang. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus tentant...la boire maintenant ou la laisser se vider toute seule en attendant que tu viennes chercher son corps sans vie...Tick tock tick tock. »

Il coupa la vidéo.

Je sentis clairement le moment où mon esprit bascula dans la pure folie, dans le pire désespoir. L'imagination n'a rien à voir avec le réalisme d'un cauchemar.

Ce fut intolérable de rester contenus dans cet avion, intolérable de savoir que nous étions encore à une demi heure d'Ottawa.

Je commençais à faire les cents pas dans l'espace confiné du jet. Je voyais rouge et trouble. Je tremblais. Je sentais l'influence de Jasper mais cela n'enlevait pas les images horrifiantes qui étaient incrustées dans mon cerveau.

-Je vais le tuer, ne cessais-je de répéter avec hargne.

-Tu penses qu'il sera là à t'attendre ? Siffla Edward, les yeux brillants de haine et de colère.

Il avait vu dans mes pensées ce que j'avais l'intention de faire à ce Paolo. « S'il voulait un duel il t'aurait déjà trouvé ». Son ton était accusateur. Il me toisait d'un regard féroce, lui aussi avait basculé.

Embry me tira et me fit asseoir sur un siège.

-Je ne peux pas...commençais-je à mais il força sur mon bras. La rage était si forte si assourdissante que j'étais dans un état second, comme sonné.

-Mec, écoute je te promet qu'on va tout faire pour la trouver vivante. Elle est forte.

Je n'entendais pas ce qu'il me disait, le seul son dans ma tête était celui des gémissements de Nessie et du clou entrant dans sa chair avec un bruit de brisement.

Les voix de mes frères et une autre plus aiguë étaient loin alors que repassait inlassablement devant mes yeux la vidéo.

_« Je peux utiliser ton portable ? » « Pour ? »,« Joindre Lexie »,« Tu penses vraiment qu'elle pourrait nous aider ? », « Je penses oui, même si je ne sais pas exactement comment », « Selon les dires de Jacob ses pouvoirs sont aussi inutiles que les miens en ce moment... », « Elle a pourtant eu une vision... », « Qui n'a servi à rien de positif » Un soupir. « De plus, Seth ne tolérerait jamais qu'elle s'approche à nouveau de cette hybride ». _

POV Seth

Les derniers jours avaient été tendus, mais j'imaginais que ce n'était rien à coté de ce que Jacob et les Cullens vivaient. Je n'en revenais pas que Nessie se soit faite enlevée...Embry nous avait envoyé plusieurs textos récapitulant les faits. Tout cela semblait si irréel, Rose et Emmett, morts ?

-Quoi ? J'en reviens pas ! Non...Putain ! J'en étais sûre ! s'était exclamée Lexie lorsqu'elle avait appris que le ravisseur de Nessie était un gars dénommé Paolo. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil. Elle était passé de l'incrédulité à l'étonnement complet avant d'entrer dans une terrible colère. « Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance, je lui avais dit... » répéta t-elle. J'avais cru qu'elle allait s'arracher les cheveux. Nous étions à Londres à l'aéroport d'Heathrow, attendant notre correspondance pour Dallas puis Seattle. La salle d'attente était devenue trop petite pour contenir son impatience et sa colère. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état, elle me fit légèrement peur lorsqu'une vitre implosa, ne blessant personne heureusement, mais loin de s'en formaliser, elle me dit, alors que le personnel et les passagers étaient en panique : « Il faut qu'on change nos billets, il faut qu'on aille au Canada, là où ils sont. »

-Et tu comptes faire quoi exactement là bas ? Demandais-je étonné par sa réaction.

-Tuer ce gars, et cette hybride.

Ses yeux lançaient des étincelles, les faisant luire et passer de vert à jaune. Je devais admettre que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi déterminée et disons le dangereuse. Une étrange vibration passa entre nous.

-Je ne crois pas non dis-je.

Son regard était sur moi, mais une autre vitre implosa, accompagné d'un néon.

Les gens couraient maintenant hors de l'espace d'attente et la police apparut. Lexie et moi étions les seuls encore assis. Derrière les baies vitrées, les nuages virèrent au gris foncé et des éclairs les déchirèrent.

-J'irai là bas avec ou sans toi Seth déclara t-elle, et je sais que tu ne me laissera pas y aller seule, donc on change nos billets.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le guichet. Je la suivis sous les regards interrogatifs d'un officier de police.

-Est ce que je dois te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que vous étiez face à face ? Lui dis-je en la retenant par le bras. Elle fronça les yeux : je lui avais fait mal. Ça n'avait pas été intentionnel et j'en fus désolé mais tant mieux si ça avait agi comme un électrochoc.

-Justement répondit-elle, si ce n'était pour Kaia, je serais morte. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Nessie.

-C'est trop tard, tu le sais, tu l'as vu dans ta vision...

-Elle est toujours en vie répliqua t-elle en retirant son bras sèchement, et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour elle.

-Tu ne peux rien faire dis-je en adoucissant mon ton.

Je devais lui enlever cette idée de la tête à tout prix. Elle me regarda et dans ses yeux passa un sentiment d'incrédulité teinté de déception. Peut importe ce qu'elle pouvait penser quant à mon opinion sur ses capacités, à cet instant précis tout ce que je voulais était la mettre en sécurité et l'éloigner d'une source de danger.

-Tu n'en sais rien rétorqua t-elle.

-Renseignes moi dans ce cas. Qu'est ce que tu va faire ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit.

Je poussais un soupir : « Ok. Comment va-tu y parvenir ? »

Elle détourna le regard et ne me répondit pas.

-Lexie, je ne te laisserais pas aller là bas.

-Et tu va faire quoi ? Rétorqua t-elle avec un air de défi, me séquestrer dans les toilettes de cet aéroport ?

-Arrêtes fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, tu sais très bien que mon seul soucis est que tu sois en sécurité.

-Je le sais ça, mais je ne vais pas laisser ton soucis de sécurité m'empêcher d'agir et de faire ce que je dois faire !

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dois faire ! M'écriais-je.

-Je sais que je dois être là bas, près d'elle. Je sais que j'ai une part à jouer dans cette histoire. J'en suis persuadé au plus profond de mon être Seth. Je n'ai pas tous ces pouvoirs pour rien.

-Ton plan c'est donc de créer un tsunami au Canada, c'est ça ?

-Tu m'énerves soupira t-elle. Peut importe ce que tu penses, j'irai là bas, si tu préfères rentrer à La Push la queue entre les pattes c'est ton affaire.

Je la dévisageais un moment. Elle avait très peu de défauts mais je n'avais jamais mis têtue et manipulatrice dans la liste. Elle regardait droit devant elle, bouche pincée, bras croisés, yeux étincelants. Il ne restait qu'une personne avant que nous ne passions au guichet. Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné, comme elle l'avait énoncé plus tôt, je ne la laisserais aller nulle part toute seule. Elle me fit penser à ma mère à cet instant précis, qui savait appuyer sur les bonnes touches pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait de moi lorsque j'étais encore un gosse. Maintenant le relais avait été passé à une puissante elfe à qui je ne pouvais rien refuser et qui me connaissait trop bien. Je me rendais maintenant compte qu'être imprégné revenait à perdre toutes les discussions que l'on pourrait avoir. Pourtant j'essayais encore :

-S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu sais que je ne m'en remettrais pas.

Moi aussi je pouvais jouer sur cette corde.

Elle se tourna vers moi et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, prit mon visage entre ses mains :

-Seth, tu n'es pas le seul à me protéger d'accord ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a une puissance beaucoup plus haute et forte que toi qui veille sur moi ?

Je poussais un soupir, ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas confiance en son père, c'est juste que...j'avais peur, tout simplement peur de la perdre.

C'était désormais à notre tour de s'avancer au guichet. Elle me prit la main et me chuchota :

-Je te l'ai dit, j'irai avec ou sans toi. Mais j'ai besoin de toi. Je suis plus forte quant tu es là.

Je secouais la tête : « Est ce que tu me laisses vraiment le choix ? » soupirais-je de manière rhétorique avant de m'avancer vers le guichet.

* * *

**_Youhou, l'hybride elfe-médium vient à la rescousse, mais cela va t-il être suffisant pour sauver Renesmée ? Mais surtout, surtout qui va être la prochaine victime de mon couperet mortel ? Tout cela et bien plus dans le prochain chapitre d'Un Éternel Recommencement._**


	71. Chapter 72

**_Hello !_**

**_Nouveau chapitre. _**

**_Enjoy !  
_**

**_Merci de vos reviews et de votre patience  
_**

* * *

**Chapitre 70 **

**Tick Tock**

POV Embry

Je vivais dans un monde surnaturel, avec des êtres extra-ordinaires et des monstres. Je savais les dangers. Je n'avais pas peur. Je savais aussi que dans ce combat manichéen, je faisais partis des gentils. Jusqu'à présent, nous les gentils avions le dessus, pas comme dans les films où les gentils se font tabasser avant que l'un d'eux ne se dépasse ou se sacrifie pour avoir la victoire. Nous tuons les méchants. Aujourd'hui le scénario avait déraillé, méchamment. Hostel, Saw, ce genre de conneries étaient censées rester au cinéma. Malheureusement ces films tiraient leur inspiration d'une imagination pas si...imaginaire finalement.

Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport d'Ottawa dans un état de fureur. Être dans la tête de Jacob, et sentir son agonie et sa rage, était l'endroit où je voulais être le moins à ce moment précis.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Un telle chose ne s'était jamais produite non plus. Je ne pense pas que ma douleur fusse aussi forte et légitime que celle de Jacob et Seth, Kaia n'était pas mon imprégnée - juste une très très bonne amie, pour autant une sensation de déjà vu agaçante et effrayante s'était installée, comme une malédiction, la peste ou un truc contagieux de ce style. Il était temps de tuer le microbe responsable.

-Et maintenant quoi ? Parc national du Mont-Tremblant ? Parc de la Gatineau ? Kawartha Highlands Provincial Park ? Algonquin Provincial Park ? Adirondack State Park ? Queen Elizabeth Provincial Park ? lista Esmée alors que nous étions au comptoir de location de voitures de l'aéroport : Elle pourrait être n'importe où !

Elle feuilleta les brochures touristiques avec agacement.

-Putain de merde ! Je n'ai jamais autant haï les espaces naturels de ma vie ! Jura Jacob.

POV Seth

Une fois dans l'avion je crus qu'il lui serait impossible de se calmer mais 10 mn après le décollage je la vis lutter contre le sommeil. Je la pris par l'épaule et tenta de la coucher sur mes genoux.

-Non...protesta t-elle faiblement avant de finalement succomber.

Je la regardais dormir, caressant ses cheveux. Je la comprenais, je voulais venir en aide à Nessie mais une grande partie de mon cœur ne désirait qu'une chose : éloigner mon âme-soeur et la mettre en sécurité. Mais je devais avouer que si c'était Lexie qui était dans cette situation, Jacob et Nessie auraient fait la même chose. Je posais un baiser sur sa tempe halée et elle se renfrogna. La demi-heure qui suivit, ces paupières n'arrêtèrent pas de bouger et son corps fut parcourut de tremblements. J'étais partagé entre la réveiller et la laisser continuer de rêver, sachant que ses rêves pouvaient être prémonitoires.

Elle ouvrit les yeux subitement et pendant quelques secondes parut désorientée.

-Hé lui dis-je doucement, ça va ?

-Je...j'ai vu quelque chose répondit-elle en se redressant.

-Quoi donc ?

-J'étais à Ottawa et surgissant de nulle part un Indien m'a demandé de le suivre. Ce que j'ai fait, et l'instant d'après j'étais dans une foret, je savais qu'elle était gigantesque, pour je ne sais quelle raison. A un moment l'homme s'est retourné vers moi et m'a dit : « fais attention où tu mets tes pieds, tu risques de tomber. » Nous avons continué de marcher et...

-Et ?

-Et je suis tombée. Tu sais le rêve que tu fais de la chute sans fin ? C'était ça. C'était si sombre. Je voyais le ciel s'éloigner à mesure que je m'enfonçais.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec Nessie ?

-J'en suis sûre répondit-elle en attrapant son pull au niveau du cœur. « Je dois les joindre...leur dire, peut-être qu'ils sauront quoi faire de ça » dit-elle en sortant son portable.

-En espérant qu'il y ait du réseau en altitude murmurais-je.

Elle pianota la transcription de son rêve et mit Alice en destinataire. Elle attendit anxieusement le récépissé. Lorsque celui-ci apparut, elle ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir.

Elle les ouvrit juste un instant le temps de me prendre la main et de me dire :

-Je vais essayer de voir mon père.

-Tu reviens à temps ?

Elle hocha la tête, lâcha ma main et referma ses yeux verts.

À mesure que nous approchions de notre destination un halo de lumière s'intensifiait autour d'elle. L'avion était plein et j'eus peur qu'elle se fasse remarquer, mais personne ne semblait conscient de ce qu'il se passait. La lumière autour d'elle était étrange au toucher, à la fois lourde et légère, brulante et glaciale. Je posais ma main sur son bras et j'eus l'impression de plonger ma main dans une eau à -30°: si froide qu'elle vous brûlait et vous donnait l'impression d'être cisaillé. Je pouvais mouvoir ma main autour d'elle mais il y avait comme une résistance.

Alors que les hôtesses de l'air nous ordonnaient de boucler nos ceintures pour l'atterrissage, Lexie ouvrit les yeux. Cette fois elle parut bien consciente de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et regarda par le hublot avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Tu t'es illuminé, très fort lui dis-je.

-Ah oui ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as pu voir ton père ?

-Oui me répondit-elle.

-Et ?

Elle me donna un petit sourire confiant : «Ça va aller Seth.»

Sa réponse n'était pas claire. Ça allait aller pour qui ? Elle ? Nessie ? Mon visage devait traduire ma question car elle me dit : «N'aie pas peur, je n'ai pas peur»

-Tu devrais, pour ta sécurité.

-Seth, il y a un mois, mon cœur a cessé de battre pendant plusieurs secondes...

-Le mien aussi la coupais-je.

-Mais je suis là continua t-elle d'un ton rassurant.

-Te dirigeant droit vers le danger.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je devais tout faire pour la faire changer d'avis.

Elle inspira un grand coup, sans paraître agacée pour autant. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa, ses lèvres douces et sucrées se fondant dans les miennes. Son baiser était à la fois tendre et passionné. « Je t'aime » murmura t-elle.

-Je t'aime plus que tout lui répondis-je.

-Et je ne te quitterais jamais, mais comme le dit mon père les temps obscures existent pour que la lumière puisse se révéler.

-Tant qu'elle ne s'éteint pas, c'est tout ce que je demande.

POV Embry

Nous étions en plein mode charade depuis le texto de Lexie. Je devais admettre qu'avoir des vampires au cerveau accéléré était plus qu'avantagieux.

« D'Ottawa à une foret, une énorme foret.. » Edward réfléchissait à haute voix et punaise il réfléchissait vite, faisant les connections et déchiffrant le songe de Lexie en moins d'une minute : « guidé par un Indien...le peuple indigène de la région est le peuple Algonquin...C'est donc l'Algonquin Provincial Park »

Nous nous regardâmes tous l'espace de quelques secondes, à la fois fébrile et anxieux.

Nous nous séparâmes en deux voitures et nous mimes en route. Nous avalâmes les 150 km qui nous séparaient du parc en une heure grâce à Edward et Alice. Lorsque cette mission sera derrière nous, il faudra que je fasse une partie de gran theft auto contre elle. Alors que nous longions le site, nous croisâmes un panneau nous avertissant d'une mine abandonnée. Alice freina soudainement et la voiture d'Edward l'imita.

-Lexie a dit qu'elle tombait, le ciel s'éloignant...la cellule où se trouve Nessie était en roches...

-Quel humain intelligent irait mettre son nez dans une mine abandonnée ? ajouta Jasper en sortant de la voiture.

-Elle doit être là...dit Jacob en escaladant la grille.

Nous le suivîmes et courûmes à travers bois pendant quelques minutes. Soudain, nous nous arrêtâmes tous, sentant une odeur particulière. C'était définitivement une odeur hybride : pas assez vampirique pour nous faire mal au nez (même si nous étions plus ou moins habitué à celle des Cullens) et pas totalement humaine pour nous méprendre.

Néanmoins ce n'était pas Nessie.

C'était une partie du microbe.

L'hybride apparut à quelques mètres devant nous, au détour d'une petite colline, suivit d'une colonie de clones. Elles arboraient une expression à la fois sereine et mystérieuse sur le visage. Elles s'avancèrent vers nous, s'arrêtant à une dizaine de mètre en formant une ligne arquée, un petit rictus aux lèvres :

-Bonjour étrangers, vous êtes perdus ou peut-être avez vous perdu...quelque chose ? Dit l'une d'elle.

Edward nous fit signe de rester tranquille. J'étais sûr que ce genre de calme apparent ne pouvait s'obtenir qu'avec un siècle de vie pas moins.

-Où est Nessie ? cria Jacob en s'avançant.

-Arrêtes de crier, je t'entends...lui répondit une autre en faisant une grimace. Elle haussa les épaules : « Il n'y a personne dénommée Nessie ici... ». Je pense qu'hormis Edward nous fumes tous troublés par sa réponse qui sonnait sincère. Mais tout de suite après une ombre sadique chassa l'apparente sincérité de ses yeux. Si son but était de jouer avec nos nerfs elle avait réussi. Nous regardâmes tous Edward, mais il semblait perplexe, la même tête que je faisais lorsque j'essayais de comprendre le sens d'un tableau contemporain, sauf qu'il arrivait à avoir l'air plus intelligent en le faisant.

-Où est ton complice ? Paolo ? Je voudrais lui parler demanda Jacob.

-Discuter est la dernière chose qu'il désire faire expliqua t-elle comme si elle était une secrétaire parlant pour son patron. « Toutefois ta présence va surement l'intéresser. Viens » dit-elle en le fixant et lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Il ne va nul part seul déclara Bella d'un ton dur. Nous venons tous, nous reprenons notre fille et nous te mettons ensuite en pièces toi et ton pote, dans cet ordre.

Un rire narquois s'éleva dans les arbres, faisant fuir les oiseaux.

Les hybrides tournèrent les yeux vers Bella, la toisèrent de haut en bas :

-Tu es tellement drôle. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Jane te déteste.

-Tu dira à Aro d'arrêter de faire exécuter son sale travail par des sous-fifres lança Edward.

Elles penchèrent la tête de côté en regardant Edward :

-Tu connais le terme de mercenaire ?

Il fronça les sourcils :

-Ce n'est pas Aro qui est derrière tout ça...c'est Caius dit-il à la fois surpris et dégouté.

Des grognements et sifflements parcoururent nos rangs. L'expression sereine s'enfuit des visages des hybrides et leurs mines se durcirent.

« Et tu ne sais réellement pas où se trouve ma fille... » continua Edward. Il s'approchait tout en parlant, apparemment il avait réussi à décrypter le tableau. « Ni même Paolo...pourtant tu es ici pour une raison particulière...laquelle ? »

-Je veux les chiens répondit l'une d'elle en soulevant le menton vers nous, Paolo n'a rien contre vous.

-Mais malheureusement pour lui il s'est fait de nouveaux ennemis, il a vraiment choisi la mauvaise cible dit Edward.

-Pourquoi tuer mes enfants s'il n'avait rien contre eux ? demanda Esmée.

-C'est de la faute de votre précieuse Renesmée et de son clébard de Roméo répondit un clone qui se tenait sur le coté proche de nous en haussant les épaules : C'était lui ou eux, elle a choisi. Maintenant, assez parlé, les chiens, au pied !

Jacob, dont la mâchoire et les poings n'avaient cessé de se serrer depuis l'arrivée de l'hybride s'avança vers elles. Quil et moi nous rapprochâmes de lui, pas moyen qu'il confronte tout ça seul. Elles se contentèrent de nous regarder avancer vers elles, un léger rictus aux lèvres.

La foret était calme, hormis les battements de cœurs frénétiques des hybrides et les nôtres. Une branche craqua sous le pied de Jake.

-Attention ! fit soudainement Edward.

Mais il était trop tard, nous vîmes Jacob s'enfoncer dans le sol, la terre s'écroulant sous lui. Une bonne dizaine de m2 disparut, formant une séparation entre nous et les hybrides.

-Jake ça va ? Demandais-je en me baissant. Les Cullens s'étaient rapprochés avec précaution.

-Ouais ! Putain de merde ! jura t-il.

Il se tenait à une racine. Le silence relatif provenant du trou me surprit, je me rendis compte que c'était parce que je n'avais rien entendu tomber à terre. Ce trou devait être sacrément profond.

Sur terre, d'autres hybrides étaient apparues, elles nous encerclaient maintenant, s'éparpillant sur un périmètre autour de nous, elles apparaissaient aussi vite que l'on claquait des doigts. Nous étions en rage mais nous étions également conscient qu'elle était folle et qu'elle avait réussi à éliminer Emmett.

-Et maintenant on fait quoi demanda Quil ?

En réponse des projectiles atterrirent sur nous de différentes directions, se brisant à nos pieds. C'était des bouteilles en verres, remplies d'un liquide transparent qui nous éclaboussa. Une odeur forte s'éleva.

-Non ! S'écria Carlisle : « De l'éther »

Nous jetâmes tous des regards vers Edward, comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir ?

-J'ai un petit côté pyromane dit une des hybrides.

La panique commença à s'installer sur nos visages.

J'eus l'impression de voir l'action au ralenti, lorsque plusieurs clones grattèrent sur des allumettes. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi.

Mon premier réflexe, et je vis que je le partageais avec les autres, fut de m'élancer sur les clones détenant les allumettes afin de les maitriser.

-Ne bougez pas nous ordonna Edward nous stoppant net.

Les clones nous regardaient tous lorsque l'expression de rage triomphante et de colère sur leurs visages s'estompèrent petit à petit. Jasper avait réussi à étendre son mojo, même moi je me sentais anormalement apaisé.

-Tu va éteindre ces allumettes maintenant d'accord ? dit Edward d'une voix de velours.

-Peut importe, vous êtes pris au piège, vous allez tous mourir dit une des clones lentement. « Il y a de l'éther dans l'air et les sous sols sont remplis de gaz inflammable.. »

-Éloignez vous crièrent Carlisle et Edward.

Mais il était trop tard. Elles lâchèrent les allumettes et les bouts de bois s'embrasèrent alors qu'elles s'éloignèrent, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Les flammes s'élevèrent et tracèrent un cercle autour de nous. Les vampires se baissèrent et jetèrent quelques un de leur habits qui avaient pris feu.

-Et merde, maintenant on fait quoi ? rageais-je.

-On essaie de ne pas rôtir pesta Alice.

POV Seth

Une fois arrivés à Ottawa nous nous dirigeâmes à l'écart de la ville. Embry nous avait indiqué l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Une fois sous le couvert des bois, je déboutonnais ma chemise et la tendis à Lexie, elle la fourra dans son sac à dos ainsi que mes tennis et finalement mon jean. Le picotement habituel traversa mon dos et je fus à quatre pattes. Lexie s'agrippa à ma fourrure et monta sur mon dos. Je suivis les traces laissées par les Cullens. Dans mon esprit, j'entendis la voix de Paul et Jared. C'étaient leur tour de garde. Ils étaient aux aguets. Je les mis au courant de l'avancement de la situation tout en courant vers le nord. Assez vite je sentis de la fumée et accélérais.

Les flammes hautes et menaçantes léchaient les troncs d'arbres et formaient un mur de feu devant nous. Au delà je distinguais les formes de mes amis pris au piège.

Lexie glissa à terre et me gratta doucement au niveau du cou.

Tout comme à Londres un nuage commença à s'amonceler au dessus du feu et très rapidement des gouttes tombèrent, de plus en plus fort. Finalement une pluie diluvienne s'abattit, laissant voir les Cullens et mes frères.

Tous les regards convergeaient vers nous maintenant, avec un point commun, l'étonnement. Alice, toute trempée, accourut vers nous :

-Tu es la meilleure surprise du jour lui dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

Ils pensaient vraiment que c'était la fin pour eux ? Je vis Embry remonter Jacob d'un trou dans le sol, comment était-il tombé ?

-Où est Nessie ? Demanda Lexie, comme si ce qu'elle venait de faire était totalement normal et qu'il fallait passer à l'étape supérieure.

-Je ne sais pas, ragea Edward, je n'arrive pas à entendre ses pensées.

Lexie s'approcha de la brèche d'où Jacob était sortit. Je la suivis de près. Elle se baissa avec précaution, fit passer l'herbe entre ses doigts, caressa le sol et fixa longuement le vide, comme si elle essayait de voir à travers l'obscurité.

-Elle est là fini t-elle par dire.

-Quoi t'es sérieuse ? demanda Jacob alors que je fourrais mon museau dans les côtes de Lexie. « T'es sure qu'elle est en bas ? »

-Je suis tombée, rien n'arrive par hasard dans mes visions répondit-elle en se levant et grattant le haut de mon museau.

-Il doit y avoir au moins 400m dit Jasper.

-Quoi ? Tu as peur de te casser une jambe ? Lança Jacob.

-Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix dit Bella en commençant à descendre, prenant les racines en rappel.

Edward la suivit, puis Alice, Esmée, Carslile, Jasper, Jacob, Quil et Embry.

-Tu descendras mieux avec tes deux pieds et tes deux mains me dit Lexie en me tendant mon jean.

Nous descendîmes dans les entrailles de la terre, l'air et la lumière se raréfiant à chaque mètre. Jasper avait raison, nous ne touchâmes le sol qu'au bout de plusieurs mètres. Les vampires avaient sauté au bout d'un moment : aucun os à casser, j'avais préféré sauté en contrebas. Lexie glissa de mon dos et s'éclaira.

La salle où nous nous trouvions était vaste. Plusieurs galeries y prenaient départ. Le décors ressemblait à un film gore, on s'imaginait des créatures humanoïdes cannibales sortant des galeries. Ce qui finalement n'était pas qu'imagination puisque nous étions à la recherche de vampire.

-Et maintenant que fait-on ?

Edward se tourna vers Lexie. Elle regarda longuement autour d'elle, s'avança vers les galeries face à nous.

-Fais attention lui chuchotais-je, ne la lâchant pas d'une semelle.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et la pièce s'éclaira, pas comme si une lampe pendait du « plafond » plutôt comme si toutes les pierres et rochers s'illuminaient à leurs arrêtes. On aurait dit la caverne d'Ali Baba ou une mine d'or.

-Wow ne put s'empêcher de souffler Alice.

Il y avait une concentration de points lumineux qui se suivaient au sol et qui se dirigeaient vers une galerie, celle à notre droite.

-Pourquoi l'hybride aurait laissé Jacob tomber précisément dans le trou menant à Nessie ? Demanda Bella un peu hésitante en s'approchant de Lexie. « Tu ne sens pas le piège ? »

-Si, bien sur répondit Lexie en chuchotant. Je lui jetais un regard surpris, elle n'y fit pas attention : « Il pense qu'il est invincible mais il n'a pas toutes les cartes en main. »

Nous nous mimes en course dans le tunnel, à l'affut de tous bruits. L'humidité, le calcaire, une autre odeur que je n'arrivais pas à identifier mais dont je me souvenais avoir senti en cour de chimie, nous environnaient. Puis au fur et à mesure une autre odeur prit le dessus, deux à vrai dire : celle du sang et d'une hybride.

-Elle est là dit Edward accélérant.

Nous débouchâmes sur un espèce de « balcon » sans rebord. En dessous de nous s'étendait une salle digne de la grotte qu'on voyait dans le Seigneur des Anneaux. Je n'avais aucune idée que le sol américain pouvait être aussi profond et vaste. Il devait y avoir plus d'une centaine de mètres, en haut et en bas. Des stalagtiques et stalagmites tombaient et montaient dans la salle, se croisant. Nous scrutâmes chaque recoin, chaque niche. Soudain nous l'aperçûmes.

-Renesmée ! Cria Bella.

En contrebas, face à nous, il y avait une petite opercule grillée où l'on pouvait voir des cheveux couleur bronze.

-Pas si vite !

Un vampire apparut dans une alvéole en face de nous. « Le salop » murmura Lexie.

Le vampire sourit, les coins de sa bouche s'incurvant en un pli sadique.

-Ravi de vous voir tous réunis, ici. Jacob, étant accompagné tu ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir ma propre garde.

A ces paroles, les hybrides apparurent partout dans la salle, devant la cellule où se trouvait Nessie, dans toutes les niches, agrippées à toutes les roches. Elles couvrirent la surface de la salle, en position d'attaque.

Lexie sursauta et serra ma main.

Un vrai cauchemar. Pire que ça. J'aurais dû être plus ferme avec elle, l'enfermer dans les toilettes de l'aéroport comme elle l'avait suggéré. Peut importe les litres d'eau qu'elle ferait couler, et les watt qu'elle utiliserait, ce n'était pas avec ça que nous nous en sortirions sans problèmes.

-Mais je vois que Blondie est encore parmi nous ricana t-il, comment cela se fait-il ?

La question était adressée à Livia, celle-ci et ses clones haussèrent les épaules : « J'tassure qu'on a vidé tout son corps pourtant, enfin assez pour qu'elle ai une fin bien tragique dans les pattes de son chien. »

La lumière émanant de Lexie augmenta aux paroles de Livia. Paolo parut légèrement intrigué mais porta son regard sur Jacob.

-Tu l'as perdu lui dit-il, il n'y a plus de Renesmée, plus de Nessie, je l'ai fait disparaitre. Ce n'est qu'un corps que tu es venu voir. Ça fait quoi d'envisager l'éternité sans elle ?

Alors que Carslile empêchait Jacob de sauter par dessus bord dans le bain d'hybride, Lexie fit quelques pas, je la retins. Elle me regarda de ses yeux incandescents et murmura «Tu dois me lâcher maintenant» en retirant sa main de la mienne. Aucune peur dans ses yeux, juste une détermination étrange, une émanation de pouvoir que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'à présent. Elle s'avança près du rebord : « Restez bien derrière moi !» nous dit-elle.

-Tu veux qu'on refasse un round ? Demanda une hybride accroché à une stalagtique juste à 5 mètres d'elle.

C'était intolérable pour moi de la voir aussi près de cette malade mental.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu va faire mais je te conseille de t'abstenir dit Paolo à Lexie en sortant de l'intérieur de sa veste ce qui ressemblait à un détonateur. « Encore un seul mouvement et j'appuie »

-Et tu tuerais Livia ta chère complice ? Et tu te sacrifierais également ? Tu n'es pas ce genre...de personne...rétorqua Lexie d'un air sarcastique.

-Tu as peut-être senti que Renesmée devait rester éloigné de moi, avec raison, mais tu n'as jamais réellement saisi pourquoi...

-Je le sais maintenant.

-Alors tu devrais savoir également que je n'ai rien à perdre. Tu devrais comprendre que si ce bâtard meure ici, proche du corps de sa bien-aimé cela sera ma plus grande satisfaction. Maintenant à toi de voir, veux-tu que cette mine soit ta tombe ? Et celle de ton chien ?

Lexie se contenta de secouer la tête :

-Je suis désolée que tu ai perdu celle que tu aimais, vraiment, mais ce que tu essayes de faire, ça ne fonctionnera pas.

-J'ai déjà tout fait dit-il en ouvrant les bras, ça, c'est juste la conclusion.

-Tu te trompes, ce n'est pas toi qui écrit l'histoire.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'une violente lumière éblouit le lieu, nous aveuglant complètement. Quelques secondes plus tard, qui semblèrent très longues, je rouvris les yeux après avoir senti mes pupilles se régénérer. On aurait dit que le soleil avait été déplacé au cœur de la pièce, sauf qu'il émanait de ma copine et elle le projetait dans toute la salle. La lumière était si forte qu'elle semblait pénétrer les corps des hybrides et les dissoudre. Je n'avais jamais vu une chose pareille de ma vie. Ou peut être si, dans un film. Les corps brulèrent et implosèrent de l'intérieur, désintégrés avec la puissance et la chaleur de la lumière. En quelques secondes le sol et l'air de la pièce fut remplit de cendres.

Les choses ensuite se passèrent très rapidement et simultanément. Paolo fila tête basse par là où il était venu, non sans avoir appuyé sur le détonateur. L'explosion retentit, faisant trembler le sol sous nos pieds. Une stalactite tomba devant Lexie, sur la pointe de la plateforme où elle se tenait, la déstabilisant. Elle perdit l'équilibre et sa concentration, plongeant la salle dans l'obscurité. Je la retins par la taille, la tirant vers mois. Elle était tellement brulante que cela me surprit et je failli la relâcher mais je la tins fermement et nous reculâmes vers le tunnel. Protégeant sa tête dans mes bras nous courûmes vers la sortie alors qu'Edward, Bella et Jacob allaient chercher Nessie. Alice, Jasper, Quil et Embry s'élancèrent après Paolo, traversant la salle en slalomant et prenant appui entre les stalagmites.

Les rochers s'écroulaient sur nous, bouchant notre issue, je soulevais Lexie dans mes bras et accélérais. Malheureusement le chemin qu'on avait prit à l'aller était impraticable. Je déposais Lexie.

-Désolé pour les brulures dit-elle. Les cloques sur mes bras et mains étaient déjà en processus de guérison.

-C'était quoi ce truc ? m'exclamais-je : Ça te fait mal ?

-Non, je suis consciente de la chaleur mais je ne sens rien d'autre que...de la puissance ?

-Ok tu crois que cette puissance nous aidera à sortir d'ici ? Si je pousse je crains que tout s'écroule sur nous.

-Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à tout désintégrer d'un coup répondit-elle.

-Essayes. Tu as bien réussi à désintégrer une centaine d'hybrides.

Je lui souris, mon cœur, toujours inquiet, était maintenant rempli d'admiration. Elle avait réussi, elle avait pulvérisé cette hybride.

-Je te l'avais dit ! Murmura t-elle. Elle passa devant moi, fixa le rocher en face de nous un moment avant de fermer les yeux. Une fissure commença à parcourir le rocher. Elle se propagea sur les autres, au dessus de nous.

-Arrêtes lui dis-je en saisissant sa main. T'a raison si tu ne désintègres pas tout d'un coup, ça risque d'être plus grave.

-A quatre on va sans doute y arriver.

Nous nous retournâmes pour voir Esmée et Carlisle : « Nous brisons, tu soutiens et toi ma belle tu passes » nous dit Esmée.

POV Bella

Edward et Jacob tirèrent sur les grilles qui nous empêchaient d'entrer, mais le plafond de la cellule s'effrita sur Renesmée. Jacob se mit à tousser.

-Tout va s'écrouler si on continue dit Edward, et le gaz libéré est toxique.

Je pris les barreaux centraux entre mes mains et les écartais. Je dus forcer. Quel était ce métal ? A trois nous réussîmes, et je me glissais dans la cellule. Quelque chose se brisa en moi, je ne croyais pas que ce serait possible après l'avoir vue dans cette vidéo. Mais je le senti dans ma poitrine, dans les jointures de mes membres, au plus profond de mon être, un écrasement, une asphyxie alors que mes yeux balayaient avec effarement son corps nu à la pâleur terrifiante. Elle était si maigre. Cela ne faisait pourtant que deux jours qu'il l'avait enlevé. Du sang coulait le long de ses jambes, partant de deux trous au dessus de ses genoux. Elle avait également une ligne saignante le long de son coté droit ainsi que de larges entailles au ventre.

Jusqu'à présent nous n'avions jamais remis en question le fait que sa peau soit dure comme le marbre et impénétrable. J'étais horrifié de me rendre compte de notre erreur de cette façon.

Je m'empressais de retirer les clous qui entravaient ses mains et la pris dans mes bras.

-Elle si froide...murmurais-je alarmée, mais légèrement rassuré d'entendre les battements, certes très légers mais présents, de son cœur.

Jacob me la prit des bras, calant sa tête contre sa poitrine et plaquant son corps recroquevillé contre le sien. Il posa un baiser sur sa tête tout en lui murmurant « c'est fini, c'est fini ». La poussière avait envahi l'espace, les éboulis commençaient à augmenter.

-Sortons d'ici dit Edward en passant sa main autour de mes épaules. Nous sautâmes à l'extérieur de la cellule.

En haut de la salle, il n'y avait aucune trace de Seth ni de Carlisle.

-Ils ont pris un autre chemin renseigna Edward, ils nous rejoindront à Ithaca.

-Ithaca ? Demanda Jacob.

-Nous avons une résidence près du lac Cayuga. C'est un endroit sûr et beaucoup plus proche que Forks.

Il regarda notre fille en disant cela et l'inquiétude plissa son front.

Le chemin de retour fut plus compliqué que l'aller, malgré notre rapidité, l'explosion avait chamboulé considérablement les chemins précédemment creusés.

Nous nous guidâmes avec le niveau d'oxygène et arrivâmes à une sortie, vraiment étroite. Je passais devant, me hissant à l'extérieur. Je tendis les bras pour saisir ma fille sous les épaules et la tirais doucement.

Installés dans les voitures nous filâmes vers l'état de New York. Jacob était installé à l'arrière, il serrait Nessie dans ses bras, lui caressant le visage.

-Tu as des nouvelles des autres ? Demandais-je à Edward.

-Ils ont réussi à l'attraper ? demanda Jacob.

-Non. Il connait très bien la région et ses recoins répondit-il.

-Mais toi tu peux savoir sa destination, et Alice saura de toute façon comment le retrouver. Il ne sera jamais en paix dit Jacob.

J'espérais qu'Alice puisse l'attraper et qu'elle le mette en pièce pour moi. Je bouillonnais sur place, mon cœur saignait pour ma fille mais mon esprit était plein de rage.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Jacob en essuyant le coin de la bouche de ma fille. C'était une substance noirâtre à l'odeur boisée.

-Cela doit être empoisonné ou toxique répondit Edward. Jacob sentit la texture et donna de rapide coup de langue dessus.

-Oh merde fit-il d'une drôle de voix.

-C'est un paralysant dit Edward alors que je regardais Jacob, inquiète. « C'est pour ça qu'elle ne bouge pas, qu'elle ne se défendait pas. »

-Est ce que ça veut dire qu'elle n'a pas souffert ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'espère me répondit mon mari en serrant ma main.

-Peux-tu l'entendre ?

Il secoua la tête. « Elle...son cerveau semble éteint ».

Nous franchîmes le panneau « Bienvenue à Ithaca » quelques heures plus tard.

Je n'étais jamais venu dans cette résidence, je savais que ma famille en avait une dizaines disséminées dans le nord des Etats-unis. Celle-ci était traditionnelle, avec des briques d'un marron chaleureux, rien d'extravagant.

La porte d'entrée majestueuse en bois était surmonté d'un vitrail au couleurs d'automne. Edward déboita une brique sur le montant près de la porte et y délogea une clé. À l'intérieur on se serait cru dans une maison témoin : vitrine d'une vie de famille de maniaques de la propreté.

-Allez à l'étage et mettez là dans la 2ème chambre sur votre droite, je vais mettre le chauffage dit Edward en se dirigeant vers une autre pièce.

La chambre que nous avait indiqué Edward n'était pas très grande et donc plus rapidement chauffable. Jacob avait réussi à réchauffer un peu Nessie, sa peau avait prit quelques degrés en plus mais ses yeux restaient clos, son visage inexpressif, son corps rigide.

Je fis le lit en vitesse, piochant des draps et couvertures dans l'armoire de la chambre. Jacob la posa délicatement.

-On doit nettoyer ses blessures dit Edward en entrant dans la chambre avec une bassine d'eau chaude dans une main et un flacon et du coton dans l'autre. Il s'assit au bord du lit et procéda à un nettoyage méticuleux de son corps. Il y avait une douceur et une déférence dans ses gestes qui trahissaient son sérieux apparent. S'il était humain, il pleurerait. Jacob avait les yeux humides et les poings serrés. Sa langue était toujours anesthésié par le poison et il ne pouvait pas parler normalement.

-Elle est comme une tortue dit Edward

-Quoi ? Demandais-je à l'unisson avec Jacob.

-Sa peau lui serre de carapace nous expliqua t-il, elle est dure, solide, mais une fois qu'elle est pénétré, elle n'a plus de défenses.

-Mais...bredouillais-je. J'avais du mal à imaginer ma fille si fragile.

Carlisle, Esmée et Lexie arrivèrent.

-Où est Seth ? Demandais-je.

-Il contacte Embry et Quil répondit Lexie.

-Beau travail dans cette grotte lui dis-je.

Elle sourit faiblement avant de reporter ses yeux sur Nessie.

-Carlisle appela Edward, peux-tu gouter son sang ? Je n'arrive pas à déterminer exactement quelles sont les drogues qui lui a administrés.

Mon beau-père s'approcha, prit la main percée de sa petite-fille et lécha, juste un peu.

Il secoua la tête :

-C'est de l'opiacé, sous plusieurs formes...je dois les regarder au microscope.

Il fila hors de la pièce.

-Est ce que ça veut dire qu'elle ne souffrait pas vraiment tout ce temps ? demanda Lexie.

-Je me suis posé la même question.

Carlisle revint dans la pièce avec deux petites plaquettes de verre. Il posa une goutte du sang de Nessie sur l'une d'elle et referma l'autre dessus. Il refila aussitôt.

Seth entra dans la chambre.

-Alors ? demanda Jacob, toujours de sa voix pâteuse.

-Le bâtard à réussi à s'enfuir, par hélicoptère. Ils l'ont poursuivi sous et sur terre pendant plusieurs kilomètres mais apparemment il connait les lieux comme sa poche.

-Laisse moi deviner, Volturi Airlines ? Lançais-je.

-En tout cas l'hélico était noir et gris, si ça peut aider.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, le poison qu'il lui a administré est un paralysant annonça Carlisle en revenant. C'est un mélange explosif de sédatifs psychiques et de Curare.

-Qu'est ce que le Curare ? Demandais-je.

-C'est une substance extraite de certaines lianes d'Amazonie qui provoque une paralysie des muscles répondit Edward.

-Des muscles ? Son cœur ! M'exclamais-je.

-Non, le curare n'agit pas sur le cœur m'apaisa Edward.

-Pourquoi bat-il si doucement dans ce cas ?

-Il est ralenti par l'effet des sédatifs et de la drogue m'expliqua Carlisle.

-Quelle drogue ? Demanda Lexie.

-Une massive dose d'héroïne, je m'étonne que son cœur et ses poumons tiennent encore. Un humain aurait déjà fait une overdose répondit le docteur.

-Combien de temps dure les effets ? Demandais-je.

-Sur un humain, et partant du principe que le métabolisme de Nessie est plus humain que vampirique, l'héroïne s'estompe au bout de 3 à 5 heures, le curare au bout de 2 heures.

-Alors...il ne reste plus qu'à attendre ? Demanda Esmée.

-Oui, et faire attention à sa respiration. Il vaudrait mieux que Jasper soit là à son réveil.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Jacob.

-La « redescente » comme on l'appelle, risque d'être très grave.


	72. Chapter 73

**_Hello everybody ! et bonne année ! Pleins de bonnes choses et de l'imagination et de l'amour et le must pour vous !_**

**_Merci de me lire depuis...2 ans et demi maintenant ! Whoa ! ça fait super longtemps que j'écris va falloir penser à éditer la fin là lol, faut croire que j'arrive pas à lacher cette fanfic !_**

**_D'ailleurs quand je relis quelques chapitres je grince des dents par rapport à la conjugaison, désolé désolé j'étais notamment faché avec le passé lol._**

**_Encore une fois merci aux anciennes lectrices, merci et bienvenues aux nouvelles, vos reviews me font toujours SUPER PLAISIR. :) :) :)_**

**_Alors ce chapitre va peut-etre vous sembler bizarre mais j'écris par bloc de 14-15 pages que je découpe ensuite en chapitres, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si vous restez sur votre faim ou si le chapitre vous semble incomplet la suite arrive vite et les infos arriveront au fur et à mesure des chapitres. (et il est temps de trouver un synonyme de "chapitre")_**

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

_Soundtrack :_

_Lithim-Evanescence_

_Street Spirit-Radiohead_

* * *

**Chapitre 71**

**Trauma **

POV Renesmée

Je suis dans un lieu obscur.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps.

J'ouvre les yeux mais les ténèbres m'entourent. J'ouvre la bouche mais le silence me bâillonne.

La douleur est insupportable. Dans ma tête, des insectes rampent et semblent vouloir dévorer mon cerveau, grignoter voracement des choses qui me semblent précieuses mais qui déjà m'échappent. Dans mon corps, de l'acide glacial remplace tout liquide vital, me brulant, me donnant envie d'arracher ma peau. Dans mon coeur, une pointe le transperce de par et d'autre, infusant une noirceur annihilant toute chaleur.

Je me noie.

J'ai du mal à respirer

Tout cela en même temps.

Et puis j'entends des voix. Plus ou moins fortes, les murmures qui se mélangent aux cris et aux rires. Elles me disent que je vais mourir, que je vais disparaître, que je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive. Sauf que je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Elle me disent que je suis une aberration, que je ne suis rien. Sauf que je ne sais pas qui je suis. Elles me disent que j'ai fait le mauvais choix, depuis le début, sauf que je ne sais pas de quoi elles parlent.

Confusion. Douleur. Néant. Ils me lacèrent, me serrent, m'étouffent...

Je veux que tout cela cesse.

Je veux mourir...

_Ouvre les yeux...ouvre les yeux...OUVRE LES YEUX...OUVRE LES YEUX !_

Les secousses m'arrachèrent aux bras des ténèbres et je plongeais dans la lumière. Je toussais, reprenais difficilement mon souffle. J'étais trempée.

Ce n'était pas de l'eau de mer qui me mouillait, mais ma sueur, et mes larmes.

Les draps collaient à mon corps. J'avais la gorge sèche et un goût rêche de sel l'irritait.

Je me relevais face à ma mère. Elle essuya mes yeux délicatement.

Je sentais encore la pression de l'eau sur mes oreilles et sur mes poumons. La froideur lâchait petit à petit mon coeur, mes veines et mon corps comme si mon réveil tirait la corde qui me ramenait au présent, à la chaleur réconfortante de ma chambre.

C'était si intense, si palpable, si réel, si effrayant.

C'était la troisième fois ce mois que le cauchemar ou devrais-je dire le souvenir m'assaillait la nuit.

C'était apparemment logique, j'étais dans une période post-traumatique. Je venais de sortir d'une année d'amnésie qui avait obligé mes parents à s'exiler à l'extreme nord-est du Canada, dans une région quasi désertique, car j'étais devenu un danger public. Un hybride qui n'avait comme seule envie que de s'enfuir ou planter ses dents dans n'importe quelle chair à partir du moment où souffrance s'en suivait. Détruire et faire mal était jubilant à l'époque, et quoi de mieux que de faire souffrir les personnes autour de soit puisqu'il n'y avait aucun âmes vivantes à la ronde ?

J'étreignis ma poitrine alors que le poing de la culpabilité appuyait sur mon coeur, me faisant suffoquer.

Cela allait faire deux mois jour pour jour que Kate et son clan avait traversé le désert glacé pour nous rendre visite mais j'avais l'impression que c'était la veille. La scène repassa dans ma tête :

_J'émergeais d'un sommeil comateux provoqué par les tranquillisants que mes parents m'avaient administré de force pour m'empêcher de casser le mobilier et d'y mettre le feu._

_-Sans doute que je peux aider avait-je entendu dire Kate depuis le salon, un traitement de choc ne peut pas lui faire du mal._

_-Non ! avait dit fermement mon père._

_-C'est ainsi que les humains soignent leur malade tu sais avait-elle dit d'un air désinvolte._

_-C'est barbare._

_-C'est une illusion Edward ! Avait-elle dit comme pour lui faire entendre raison. « Je la chatouillerais »_

_-Tu es malade Kate ! Était intervenu ma mère._

_-Sans te manquer de respect, c'est ta fille qui l'est, j'essaie juste de vous aider avait-elle rétorqué. Peut-être que cela lui remettra les idées en place._

_-Kate morigéna Tanya._

_Ces gens étaient tarés avais-je pensé, ce qui ne m'avait pas empêché de sortir de ma chambre et de jeter un coup d'oeil aux invités._

_Il y avait un désir en moi ; une force indescriptible qui me poussait à vouloir anéantir mon entourage et aujourd'hui que j'avais recouvert la mémoire je me rendais compte que le néant en moi voulait tout simplement s'étendre à l'extérieur. Je guettais toutes les occasions possible pour laisser ce désir s'exprimer et cette réunion de famille paraissait idéale, j'avais un autre public que d'habitude._

_-Tu penses que mes idées sont déplacées ? Demandais-je à la blonde aux cheveux raides en entrant dans le salon alors que la moitié de la pièce se tendit à ma vue._

_-Tiens, Nessie, bonjour avait elle dit avec un oeil curieux et attentif._

_-Je n'aime pas ce surnom avais-je répliqué du tac au tac._

_Les autres membres du clan, Irina, Carmen, Eléazar et Garret m'observèrent comme si j'étais un phénomène de la nature, ou un truc compliqué qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'expliquer. Le mystère avec lequel ils me regardait ne me dérangeait pas, ce qui m'agaçait était le fait que je savais que le regard faisait référence à cette fille que j'étais avant, cette personne qui n'existait plus et qu'ils s'évertuaient tous à faire ressusciter avec leur paroles douces et regards compatissants. Tout comme ceux qui s'en était senti la mission, que ce soit cette fille blonde supposé être ma meilleure amie ou ce géant Indien, j'allais dégonfler leur espoir comme un ballon de baudruche et les dégager vite fait bien fait de ma vie avais-je pensé._

_-Excuse moi, je ne voulais surtout pas te froisser avait répondit Kate. Renesmée..._

_-Non plus. Ne m'appelle pas comme cela._

_-Pourquoi ? Demanda Carmen. _

_Eléazar était placé de manière subtilement défensive devant elle et j'avais adoré ça, qu'il soit totalement mal à l'aise en ma présence, qu'il me considère comme un danger._

_-Changer de nom, c'est changer de destin. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cette fille, lui avais-je répondu._

_-Comment doit-on t'appeler dans ce cas ? Avait demandé Garret qui était assis à côté de Kate._

_La question m'énerva. J'avais envie de faire sauter la sollicitude amusée qu'il portait sur son visage. Edward fit un léger pas vers moi._

_-Rien ne devrait recevoir un nom, de peur que ce nom même ne le transforme dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux, grognant doucement._

_-Tu cites Virginia Woolf ? S'était étonné Tanya._

_-Donc tu n'as pas de nom ? Avait repris Garrett, toujours avec son air amusé._

_-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Avais je demandé soudain irritée de les voir tous là, me toisant de leurs prunelles dorées._

_-Ce sont nos invités, était intervenu mon père : Sois polie._

_-Depuis quand est ce que ce que tu dis m'importe ? Avais-je claqué en lui donnant un regard méprisant._

_-C'est ainsi que tu parles à ton père ? Avait demandé d'un air légèrement outré Eléazar._

_-Ce n'est pas mon père, je ne le connais pas._

_C'était vrai, mes parents m'apparaissaient alors comme de vrais inconnus, m'empêchant d'être libre, m'empêchant de semer le chaos que je voulais être._

_-Te connais-tu toi-même ? m'avait alors demandé Kate en se levant vers moi._

_Mon père et ma mère furent en un instant à ses cotés. _

_C'était le moment que j'avais cherché. Je sentais la tension dans l'air, ça allait éclater d'un moment à l'autre. Je n'allais pas laisser ces deux inconnus de parents me gâcher cela. _

_-J'en connais assez pour savoir que tu ferais mieux de te rasseoir lui avais-je dis avec un calme apparent mais les nerfs bouillonnant._

_-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Que va tu faire ? Avait-elle demandé en s'approchant, l'oeil brillant d'un éclat de défi._

_-Je ne sais pas, t'arracher un membre ? Avais-je proposé._

_-Oh vraiment ? Essayes ! Rigola t-elle._

_-Kate, arrêtes avait dit ma mère en posant sa main sur son bras, l'empêchant de le lever vers moi._

_Les autres vampires de la pièce étaient immobiles, nous observant. Je baissais les yeux vers les mains de Kate pour voir un courant électrique passer entre son pouce et son index. Qu'était-ce que ceci ?_

_Je les regardais tous, leur mines attentives, appréhensives, curieuses, mais pas le moins du monde apeurées. Quoi ? Ils ne me croyaient pas sérieuse ? Ou bien..._

_-C'est un piège ! m'étais-je écrié en direction d'Edward et Bella. Comme les tranquillisants !_

_Deux vampires n'étaient pas de trop pour m'immobiliser et me faire des injections de Lexomil. Là ils étaient 7. Je poussais de toutes mes forces Kate dans le décor et m'enfuis de la pièce. J'allais ouvrir la porte d'entrée lorsqu'un bras me retint en arrière. _

_-Nous n'allons rien te faire avait crié mon père alors que je me débattais._

_-Laissez moi tranquille ! avais-je hurler._

_Je ne supportais pas que l'on me touche, me tienne, me retienne. Mon coeur se mettait alors à battre à toute vitesse et une angoisse terrifiante me submergeait, comme si quelqu'un voulait me tirer en arrière, me ramener de force dans mon ancienne vie. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ne voulais rien à voir à faire avec elle, normalement les amnésiques cherchaient des réponses pour se retrouver, moi je voulais m'enfuir, comme s'il il y avait une chose intolérable, insupportable, mortel, dans mon passé. Je savais aujourd'hui que c'était le pouvoir de Paolo, la manipulation mentale qu'il avait opéré au niveau de mes souvenirs._

_Edward avait resserré sa prise autour de moi et je m'étais débattu, cherchant à le mordre, à le griffer, sans succès. Une impression désagréable s'imposait à moi à chaque fois qu'on m'immobilisait : j'avais déjà vécu ce moment et je ne voulais absolument pas le revivre._

_Soudain alors que j'étais en train de me débattre, j'avais entendu mon père crier « Non ! », ma mère appeler Kate et vu cette dernière foncer sur moi. Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre alors je fus un peu surprise lorsqu'elle posa simplement sa main sur ma joue. La surprise fut de courte durée, vite remplacée par la brûlure. Le courant parcourut ma tête, s'insinuant dans toutes les cellules et pores, Edward me tenait toujours alors que le courant descendait dans ma poitrine, mon ventre puis mes jambes. Les tremblements furent incontrôlables et mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi. Le choc électrique me secouait violemment, ne semblant pas vouloir quitter mon corps. A chaque vague, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose rampait en moi -revenait en moi, et que quelque chose d'autre me quittait. Je m'agrippais à cette dernière chose ne voulant pas perdre cette guerre inconnue dont j'étais le champ de bataille._

_Les vagues apportaient des images, des fragments de films qui se plaçaient ça et là dans ma tête, prenant lentement mais surement un sens alors que le courant me secouait. _

_C'était mon ancienne vie. _

_Je sentais cette vie crier, vouloir reprendre sa place, reprendre son corps. _

_Cette vie était forte, riche de souvenirs, de chaleur, de larmes, de caresses, d'espoir inavoué et de rêves. Cette vie était remplie de lieux et de visages, vampires, humains, loups... _

_Il y eut une douleur, un poing enfoncé dans mon ventre alors que je me rendais_ _compte de mes actes. De ce que j'avais fait et dit à ces visages qui prenaient un sens, une importance considérables au fur et à mesure des secondes. Mes parents, Lexie, Jacob..._

_Je ne combattis plus, laissais la noirceur qu'était devenue mon esprit et mon coeur se déchirer face à la lumière de cette ancienne vie._

_Les images affluèrent, se complétant, se juxtaposant, formant des chapitres, terminant le puzzle qu'était mon cerveau._

_-Est ce que ça va ? Me demanda Bella agenouillée devant moi alors que les secousses s'espaçaient. _

_Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je pleurais. Je clignais des yeux pour que les larmes glissent et que ma vue s'éclaircisse._

_C'était pareil à retrouver la lumière après des jours, des mois de captivité dans l'obscurité ; pareil à retrouver des gens que l'on croyait mort ; pareil à se retrouver alors que l'on s'était perdu. C'était libérateur. Mais c'était aussi dur que de se relever d'un choc qui vous avait fendu le crane en deux, aussi dur que d'enlever un manteau lourd de culpabilité, ou de lever une chape de plomb accablante._

_-Maman ? Avais-je alors chevroté avant de me mettre à pleurer. _

Depuis ce jour, le jour où j'étais revenu à moi-même, nous avions déménagé à Chicago, mais moi j'étais resté dans cette mine d'Ottawa. La maison dans laquelle nous résidions, à deux pas de celle de mon oncle et de ma tante et à deux rues de celle de mes grands-parents, avait beau avoir une sécurité apparente et j'avais beau avoir des gardes du corps, je ne me sentais pas en sécurité. Dès que je fermais les yeux, j'imaginais Paolo devant moi, près à serrer ses mains autour de mon cou. Je faisais des insomnies et lorsque j'arrivais à dormir, le cauchemar m'attaquait. Jasper m'aidait énormément mais les nuits où il partait chasser, comme cette nuit, je me retrouvais toujours dans cet état : trempée et tremblante de peur.

Ma mère ne dit rien, se contentant de me serrer dans ses bras.

Je n'avais parlé à personne et je n'avais communiqué avec personne mes pensées et émotions depuis que la mémoire m'était revenue. Je passais le clair de mon temps en position foetale et lorsque je me levais j'étais figé dans l'immobilité. Pendant les trois semaines qui suivirent la visite de Kate j'avais passé mon temps à pleurer. Pleurer ma vie, pleurer mon oncle et ma tante, pleurer Jacob, Lexie, pleurer d'injustice, pleurer de douleur. Je me demandais de combien de litres de liquide lacrymale mon corps était pourvu.

Mes parents m'avaient laissé pleurer, Jasper m'aidant juste à dormir. Le deuil est un processus normal disait Carlisle, même s'il fait peur, même s'il nous laisse impuissant devant la peine de la personne.

Mais s'il y avait juste que le deuil ! Non il y avait mes démons, les effets de la violence mentale de Paolo, accompagné de celle de Jane (oui elle avait fait le déplacement juste pour me torturer quelques heures) qui continuaient à me hanter, me tirant vers la dépression et des envies de mort.

Le présent, le souvenir, le cauchemar, tout se mêlait avec la même conclusion : je voulais mourir. Que la douleur cesse.

Au bout des deux semaines, mon père m'avait supplié de parler, d'exprimer ce que je ressentais. Il lisait dans mon esprit et ce que je voyais dans ses yeux les rares fois où je laissais nos regards se croiser me faisait peur. Mon reflet dans ses yeux m'angoissait. La peine, la colère, l'impuissance. Ces trois choses avaient élues domicile chez nous.

Mais je ne voulais pas m'exprimer, je voulais mourir.

Ma mère me serra plus fort, comme si elle me retenait sur terre. Elle ne se lassait pas d'enlacer mon corps apathique. Je me dégageais de son étreinte et me recouchais. J'avais peur de fermer les yeux et de replonger en enfer. Je gardais donc les yeux ouverts, au bord du précipice. Je sentais parfois que j'allais basculer dans la folie, laisser Paolo gagner.

Mais c'était sans compter sur ma famille. Elle n'allait jamais le laisser gagner, elle n'allait jamais me laisser m'enfoncer. Ils se relayaient discrètement dans ma chambre, me parlaient même si je ne répondais pas, me touchaient même si je me dérobais. Mon père jouait ma berceuse quand bien même j'étais ailleurs, ma mère me préparait mes plats préférés alors que je ne les touchais pas, Alice et Esmée me faisaient la conversation, Jasper m'apaisait, Carslisle me disait que ce que je visais était normal et que j'irais bientôt mieux. Je ne savais pas si c'était un mensonge mais je me mis malgré moi à doucement le croire.

Un jour, mes parents et grand-parents s'attroupèrent autour de moi pour me parler de quelque chose d'important. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, mon coeur tambourina dans ma poitrine.

-Nous pensons que ton état s'est amélioré avait dit mon grand-père, et pour aller dans ce sens, nous avons quelque chose à te proposer.

-Nous respectons ton silence avait enchainé mon père, mais nous savons que tu as besoin de t'exprimer. C'est pour cela que nous avons pensé à t'inscrire dans une école d'art.

J'avais cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, l'angoisse encerclant mon coeur. Une école ? Des gens extérieurs à ma famille ?

-Cela te fera le plus grand bien, j'en suis persuadé avait dit Esmée. De plus j'ai décroché un poste d'enseignante là bas, tu ne sera pas seule.

_Je peux peindre ici si c'est ce que vous voulez_ avais-je pensé.

-Tu as besoin de voir d'autres personnes que nous expliqua mon père, tu sera une étudiante libre, tu ne sera pas obligé d'y aller tout le temps, mais quand tu aura envie de t'exprimer tu le pourra.

-Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Me demanda ma mère.

Je mis du temps à répondre mais je me rendis compte que je croyais de plus en plus aux paroles de Carslile lorsque j'hochais doucement la tête.

* * *

**_Bon, c'est tout pour le moment. J'espère que vous avez aimé._**


	73. Chapter 74

_**Les filleeeees ! Jacob et Lexie ne sont pas morts, désolé de vous avoir faire croire cela, lol, même si ça m'a fait un peu sourire, non sérieux je ne vais pas les tuer, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous mets un autre chapitre...bon ce n'est que dans le prochain que vous comprendrez un peu mieux la situation entre Nessie, Jacob et Lexie, je pense.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 72**

POV Renesmée

-Renesmée ! Ness ma chérie tu va être en retard !

La voix de ma mère était lointaine, un bruit de fond. Je me concentrais sur le gazouillis des oiseaux. Qu'il pleuve, vente ou fasse beau, ils chantaient. Ils étaient toujours là, fidèles au poste ; présents pour me rappeler qu'un nouveau jour se levait.

Un nouveau jour vers... quoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais loin des moments de cauchemar.

Je marquais les jours.

Cela faisait exactement 365 jours que j'avais vu Rosalie et Emmett pour la dernière fois, 365 jours que j'avais été enlevé par Paolo.

362 jours que j'avais évincé Jacob et Lexie de ma vie, 362 jours que j'avais commis l'irréparable.

180 jours que j'avais retrouvé la mémoire, 180 jours que je me berçais avec ma culpabilité et mon chagrin chaque soir.

Ils me manquaient tellement...

Et avec cette pensée, leur visages, leur rires, leur sourire et leur regards m'envahissaient et l'émotion s'engouffrait dans ma gorge, me donnant le vertige, me faisant mal, m'asphyxiant, me rappelant que quelque chose avait été brisé à jamais. J'avais été brisé à jamais. J'en portais les traces sur mes paumes, j'en gardais les séquelles dans ma mémoire et mon cœur.

Ma mère toqua légèrement à ma porte avant de rentrer. Elle s'assit au bord de mon lit et caressa mes cheveux.

-Comment va tu ?

Elle me demandait cela, de cette façon, appréhensive et pleine d'attention, parce qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de mon retour à l'école après un mois d'absence. La dernière fois que j'avais mis les pieds dans le Chicago Institute of Art, j'avais fait une crise de nerf. Ma famille avait pensé que me normaliser m'aiderait à aller mieux mais cet événement avait plutôt renforcé leur pensée quant au fait que j'étais un œuf prêt à se casser et à s'éparpiller. Je n'avais toujours fait aucune évocation concernant les deux jours qui avait fait basculé ma vie ni ceux qui les avait précédés, mais je les avais crié et pleuré dans un état d'agitation soudain dans l'atelier de peinture. Les pinceaux et chevalets avaient valsés. Esmée, appelé à la rescousse, avait réussi à minimiser les dégâts en me faisant patienter avant la venue de Jasper.

Pourtant l'école m'avait fait un certain bien, mes envies de mort s'étaient légèrement atténuées, comme si la vie prenait doucement du terrain.

Du terrain mais pas de sens. Je me sentais toujours aussi mal, vaseuse, triste, fatiguée et anxieuse les ¾ du temps. Cliniquement dépressive. L'autre quart j'étais passablement sociable, c'était ces moments là que je passais à l'école.

Le pire c'était que je ne voulais même pas me sentir mieux, alors que Jasper était plus que volontaire pour m'aider. Je pensais que je ne méritais pas de me sentir mieux. Je n'avais aucun mérite à être en vie. Mon oncle et ma tante auraient pu l'être mais ils ne l'étaient pas, à cause de moi. J'étais en colère contre moi, contre ce que j'étais, contre ce que les gens subissaient par ma faute, malgré les paroles de mon père, malgré le don de Jasper, toute leur bonté semblait glisser sur moi sans me pénétrer.

Quelque fois je voulais juste rendre les armes et donner la victoire à Paolo mais aujourd'hui pour la première fois et alors que je me rendais compte que je vivais mon quart de moment non dépressif, j'entrapercevais une autre fin. Ce n'était pas une lumière au bout du tunnel, plutôt une lueur, mais quelque chose en moi tirait vers elle, me chuchotant de venir voir. Dans un élan de force inconnue je rassemblais mon cœur, le serrais fort dans ma poitrine, posais ma main sur mon trou béant et me donnais le défi d'affronter ce nouveau jour. Je respirais un bon coup, basculais sur le coté et posais mes pieds au sol.

-Je vais prendre du café et des pancakes dis-je à ma mère en regardant par la fenêtre le rossignol perché sur le balcon de ma chambre.

Je vis l'étonnement et la joie faire briller ses yeux dans le reflet de la vitre. Cela devait être la phrase la plus longue que j'avais prononcé depuis des jours. Une phrase positive où je parlais de nourriture au pluriel. Mes parents étaient sérieusement en train d'envisager de me perfuser de force pour faire entrer de la nourriture dans mon corps anorexique.

J'espérais que ma réponse lui suffirait, je ne pouvais pas vraiment y répondre de peur de me mettre à pleurer. Et il était hors de question que je la touche, je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse voir mes émotions.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller à l'école tu sais...dit-elle en me caressant le dos, ne faisant pas cas de mon recul. Je ne supportais toujours pas que l'on me touche.

-Je sais.

Comment j'avais reussi à aller à l'école dans mon état (ante-crise de nerfs) relevait du miracle, mais étrangement c'était la seule activité que j'appréciais. Je filais rapidement sous la douche, n'y restais pas longtemps, évitais que le jet d'eau inonde mon visage puis sortis et m'habillais prestement. Je ne faisais plus attention à ce que je portais, à tel point que ma mère avait prié (pas très longtemps ni très fort) Alice de s'occuper de moi. Du coup mes tenues étaient soigneusement préparées et je n'avais qu'à ouvrir mon placard et tendre ma main. Les premiers temps après le rétablissement de ma mémoire je pouvais passer des minutes complètement bloquée devant mon armoire. Une fois ma grand-mère m'avait retrouvé ainsi, figée devant deux battants de portes fermés, le regard vide. Je m'étais rendu compte de sa présence que lorsqu'elle m'avait touché, je m'étais rendu également compte que j'avais passé 35 minutes à fixer le vide. J'étais une espèce de loque que des éclairs de vie traversaient quelques fois.

Je me forçais à manger les pancakes et avalais le café en me concentrant sur le moelleux de la pâte et l'arôme du breuvage.

-Où est papa ? Demandais-je soudain, ne l'entendant pas.

-Parti à une réunion des fondateurs de la ville avec Esmée.

-Esmée ?

-Le comité est en train de s'opposer à la restauration de certains quartiers historiques de Chicago. Ta grand-mère y est en tant qu'historienne et chargée de protection du patrimoine.

Au moins il y en avait qui s'éclataient ici. Même si j'appréciais l'agitation et l'anonymat d'une grande ville comme Chicago, je n'arrivais pas à m'y sentir chez moi. Nous habitions dans la maison de mes grands-parents décédés, Edward et Elisabeth Masen, dont mon père avait hérité. Il y avait un portrait d'Elisabeth dans le salon, portrait que je fixais maintenant. Tout le monde s'accordait pour dire que je lui ressemblais, j'avais en effet hérité de sa couleur de cheveux et de son sourire, même si ce dernier n'habitait plus mon visage depuis des mois. Mon père ayant donné tout les bijoux qui lui appartenait à Alice, Esmée et ma mère, il m'avait attribué son boudoir comme chambre et donné tout ce qui lui avait appartenu et qui avait subsisté les années. J'avais trouvé un palliatif à Jasper et passais désormais mes nuits à lire ses journaux intimes, cela m'aidait à éloigner les fantômes qui me hantaient. J'aurais aimé connaître ma grand-mère biologique, en d'autre temps et circonstances. Elle semblait tellement aimante, joyeuse et forte, trois qualités qui avaient déserté mon coeur. Je me sentais incapable d'aimer, d'être joyeuse et forte.

Carslisle et mon père s'étaient plongé dans la psychologie et psychiatrie pour comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait et m'aider le plus possible. Ils disaient qu'il y avait une amélioration. Personnellement je ne voyais pas trop, hormis ce nuage cotonneux qui se formait quelque fois lorsque mes pensées dérivaient dans des endroits susceptibles de me déchirer le coeur. Si l'amélioration était le fait de se sentir engourdie et bizarrement déconnectée par moment et déchiré à vif par d'autres, alors oui dans ce cas, j'allais super bien.

-Je t'accompagne à l'école ? Me demanda ma mère me ramenant sur terre.

Je mis un peu de temps avant de répondre :

-Euh...oui, oui je veux bien.

Ainsi je n'aurais pas à faire l'effort de me concentrer sur la route. Ce qui était étrange était que les professeurs ne s'étaient pas opposé à mon retour. Ils me trouvaient talentueuse, torturée, secrète, limite autiste : les ingrédients apparemment idéaux pour être un artiste. Sans doute se disaient-ils que je deviendrais une artiste renommée et qu'ils pourraient ainsi se targuer de m'avoir eu comme élève. Peut importe, je savais pourquoi j'allais en cours. Mon père avait eu raison : peinture, dessin, fusain, sculpture, toutes ces techniques étaient à ma disposition pour faire sortir ce qu'il y avait en moi : la peur, l'incompréhension, le manque, l'amour, l'amitié. C'était comme une drogue, lorsque je traçais de mes doigts ou au crayon les contours de Jacob, Lexie, Emmett, Rosalie, Seth ou Charlie, je souffrais tout en étant heureuse de trouver un moyen d'être proche d'eux. Je fixais sur supports des visages que j'avais oublié pendant près d'un an. Ils étaient mes modèles exclusifs et inconscients, une façon de leur demander pardon. C'était cathartique. C'était également le seul moment où je tolérais de manière étrange le manque et la tristesse, une parenthèse où ils m'apparaissaient comme des membres fantômes.

-C'est normal Renesmée.

La voix de ma mère me ramena de nouveau sur terre : « Si tu ne te sens pas bien, appelles moi, rentre. Tu n'as pas à jouer un rôle. »

Je secouais la tête, chassant l'humidité de mes yeux et sortis promptement de la voiture.

-A ce soir dis-je avant de claquer la portière. J'enfonçais mon I-Pod dans mes oreilles et mis Feeder à fond alors que je me dirigeais vers l'Académie des Arts de Chicago.

Comme d'habitude, je ne saluais personne, filais directement vers l'atelier et m'installais derrière ma table. Les gens avaient arrêté de m'adresser la parole. Ceux qui avaient essayé n'avaient reçu rien d'autre qu'un vague regard transparent en retour. Ils pensaient que j'étais autiste, drogué (même s'ils n'arrivaient pas à déterminer quelle drogue) ou sous l'influence d'une secte. Mon retour provoqua un murmure qui anima la salle pendant quelques minutes. Il s'evanouit lorsque le professeur entra et se mit à écrire sur le tableau : « _Le souvenir _ : _les pensées, les mots, les instants_ ». _Consigne : Aucune, utiliser des outils, techniques et supports mixtes_. Ok, aucun problème. Mr Freygo, mon professeur d'arts interdisciplinaire, ne parlait que très rarement et cela me convenait parfaitement car lorsqu'il le faisait c'était avec un détachement presque méchant et une franchise artistique que j'avais du mal à gérer.

-Ah oui, vos meilleures pièces pourront être sélectionnées pour une exposition itinérante dit-il l'air de rien en essuyant ses lunettes avec un mouchoir. Il utilisait toujours un mouchoir brodé, jamais de lingettes.

-Quelle est votre direction ? Pour ce sujet ? Me demanda t-il quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il passait voir chaque élève pour relever les directions d'idées.

Mon passé pas si lointain revint au premier plan, les visages, rires et voix des personnes qui me manquaient envahirent mes pensées. Je ne répondis pas à la question, me contentant de baisser les yeux sur ma toile, me préparant à la vague qui allait s'abattre sur moi. Elle vint s'écraser, me submerger et ce fut la première fois que je trouvais l'utilité de mon nuage anesthésiant. Je savais que j'avais mal, mais au lieu de sentir les dents de scie découper mon coeur, je me sentis désagréablement engourdie. C'était toujours mieux qu'une douleur à vif.

2 mois plus tard j'avais rendez vous avec Mr Freygo pour faire la pré-sélection de mes travaux. A vrai dire je me fichais pas mal de l'exposition, je ne dessinais pas pour être vue, je dessinais pour ne pas devenir folle.

Lorsque j'entrais dans l'atelier, il était posté devant le mur du fond où étaient accrochés certains de nos dessins au fusain et pastel.

-Oh ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer dit-il en faisant un petit sursaut alors que je me plaçais à ses cotés. « Bon avez-vous des préférences ? »

-Pas vraiment.

J'espérais que cet entretien se déroule vite, je n'avais pas envie de m'éterniser ni de gaspiller ma salive.

-C'est dommage qu'une jeune fille aussi intéressante que vous n'ait pas de préférences.

-L'exposition m'indiffère. Je ne recherche pas l'intérêt.

-Justement, c'est ce qui m'intrigue avec vous. Votre art est un besoin, un expiatoire. Vous ne créez pas par besoin de reconnaissance, vous créez pour vous libérer, n'est ce pas ?

-On peut dire ça murmurais-je.

-Et est-ce que cela marche Mademoiselle Masen ? Vous sentez-vous libre ?

Il croisa les bras et soupira : « Saurons-nous vraiment qu'est ce que la liberté ? » Il haussa les épaules : « Ma foi, si votre prison est votre inspiration...l'enfermement vous réussi, en tant que professeur je n'arrive pas à déterminer quelle œuvre est la plus poignante. Si je m'écoutais je les prendrais toutes»

Il y avait 8 pièces, 6 étaient des portraits, 1 représentait la plage de la Push avec en arrière plan la foret de Forks et la sixième était une surimpression des portraits.

« Mais celle là dit-il en pointant la dernière, est tout à fait étonnante. Que vous ayez réussi à peindre ces visages et à les mélanger de manière si claire est tout à fait stupéfiant. Il en ressort un aspect surnaturel et une émotion brute. Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire qui sont ces gens ?

-Non.

-Ils seraient réels ou imaginaire que je n'en aurai cure reprit-il. Tant qu'ils vous inspirent et vous permettent de continuer à créer ainsi.

Il enleva ses lunettes, sortit son mouchoir de sa poche, essuya ses verres soigneusement et me dit :

-Vous devriez songer à un prix.

-De vente ?

-Oui.

-Elles ne sont pas à vendre répliquais-je fermement.

-Mmmh des fois je me demande si vous ne confondez pas école d'art et atelier psychiatrique...

Je lui lançais un regard froid. Je visualisais sa tête se disloquant de son corps, son sang gicler. Il se racla la gorge soudainement gêné. Aussi furtive qu'elle fut la vision me donna soif, et je m'éloignais de lui, surprise, car cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant que je n'avais pas ressenti une envie aussi vive, à part celle de mourir s'entend.

-Hum...euh bon je vais mettre celle-ci de coté, cela vous va ? Demanda t-il soudainement poli.

-Elle n'est pas à vendre et elle s'appelle revient. Je ne veux pas que mon nom y soit associé grommelais-je.

-D'accord elle restera anonyme.

Je pris mon sac et sortis rapidement de l'atelier. Tête baissée je fonçais à l'extérieur de l'établissement et aperçu la Mercedes Guardian de mon père. Je m'engouffrais à l'intérieur et expirais.

-Je suis désolé mon cœur me dit-il. Ce professeur est juste un imbécile prétentieux. Je t'emmène chasser ajouta t-il comme si ma soudaine soif était totalement naturelle et ne m'avait jamais quitté alors que je n'avais pas bu une goutte de sang depuis le retour de ma mémoire. Une espèce d'abstinence expiatoire qui allait prendre fin aujourd'hui.

Il se faufila dans la circulation citadine en direction du sud-ouest de la ville. Une heure plus tard il se gara aux abords de la foret Springbrook. Nous franchîmes la grille et suivîmes une trace. La soif me brulait la gorge et je me réhabituais à cette sensation familière. Très vite nous trouvâmes des biches. J'eus un léger moment d'hésitation mais mon instinct embraya et je fonçais sur l'animal, plantant mes dents dans son cou. Le sang coulant dans ma bouche me donna des frissons. Cela faisait du bien. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti quelque chose qui se rapprochait de la satisfaction.

Lorsque nous eûmes finis, nous repartîmes à la voiture. Mon père se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

_-Ca te plait ? Que j'ai soif ?_

-Tu reprends le dessus dit-il comme un médecin satisfait de l'amélioration de son patient.

_-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une si bonne chose pensais-je. _Je revoyais la vision de mon professeur décapité.

-Il n'y a rien de mal à avoir soif et envie de sang, cela fait partie intégrante de ta nature. Mais tu as su te contrôler avec ton professeur, alors que tu étais sous le coup d'une vive émotion. C'est un énorme pas dit-il d'un ton encourageant.

-_J'irais bien un jour ? _lui demandais-je en regardant les marques sur mes paumes,_ tu crois que je pourrais être libre de mes chaines et de mes démons ?_

-Ne doutes pas de tes capacités et de ta résilience dit-il en refermant mes mains et les portant à sa bouche pour y poser un baiser.

Avais-je réellement pris le dessus ? La question cogna un coin de mon cerveau alors que je remarquais que je ne m'étais pas dérobé lorsque mon père m'avait touché. J'avais du mal à supporter les marques physiques d'affection, dès que l'on me touchait, je basculais mentalement sous les mains de Livia et Paolo. Mais je n'y avais pas automatiquement pensé à l'instant. Etais-je réellement sur le chemin de la guérison ?


	74. Chapter 75

_Salut à tous. Merci de vos messages et reviews qui me font toujours super plaisir, ainsi que les "abonnements", ça fait chaud au coeur._

_J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, mais le meilleur arrivera prochainement (draamaaa !)_

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapitre 74**

**Coeur fantôme**

POV Renesmée

-_Tu viens avec moi ?_

-Je suis sur que tu peux y arriver seule répondit-il.

C'était la deuxième fois que je chassais seule depuis la fois où j'avais rencontré Paolo dans les bois à Seattle. Bien sûr qu'il était temps que je me débrouille seule, je ne pouvais pas passer ma vie à l'imaginer surgir de nulle part à chaque fois que je faisais un pas.

-Si je sens quoi que ce soit d'anormal, je serais à tes cotés je te promets me rassura mon père.

_-Ok. _

Je sortis de la voiture et sautais par dessus la grille. Plus vite j'y allais et plus vite je reviendrais me dis-je. Après un dernier regard vers mon père je m'enfonçais dans la foret. Je ne tardais pas à sentir l'odeur d'une biche. Je laissais la soif inonder toutes mes autres émotions, laissant la crainte et l'inquiétude en arrière plan.

Après avoir bu son sang, je creusais rapidement un trou et y enterais l'animal. Les gardes forestiers étaient toujours à la recherche de la bête sauvage qui attaquait les animaux de la réserve. Cacher la carcasse était juste un moyen de ralentir les recherches.

Lorsque je revins à la voiture, mon père m'attendait à l'extérieur, me regardant d'un air légèrement inquiet. Tout c'était pourtant bien passé. J'avais réussi à surmonter ma crainte de voir apparaître l'épouvantail Paolo au détour d'un bosquet. Il me donna un sourire encourageant à cette pensée mais il ne monta pas à ses yeux.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _

Il me fit signe d'entrer dans la voiture. Mon cœur se mit à accélérer.

Je me tournais vers lui, ma main agrippant inconsciemment le cuir du siège.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne crains rien. C'est ton grand-père. Charlie.

_-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?_

-Un infarctus.

_-Quoi ? Non ! Non ! Est-ce qu'il...? Ne me dis pas qu'il...? _demandais-je les larmes au bord des yeux, mon rythme cardiaque déraillant.

-Alice n'a pas plus d'information. Il doit être entouré des loups.

_-Oh non...Maman le sait ?_

-Oui.

_-Elle va aller à Forks ?_

Il hocha la tête.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais tellement envie d'aller le voir, mais cela voulait dire prendre le risque de faire surgir l'épouvantail, sans compter la possibilité de rencontrer Jacob et Lexie. Je me remémorais la dernière fois que je les avais vu. Dire que je n'étais pas moi-même était un euphémisme. A vrai dire j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, un être ignoble, sans respect pour quiconque, plein de colère et de ressentiment inconnus. Paolo avait réussi à gommer ma mémoire tout en laissant les émotions rattachés à mes mauvais souvenirs. En gros il avait fait de moi un monstre.

Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier, nous étions encore à la maison d'Ithaca. J'avais profité d'une absence de mon père pour demander à parler à Lexie seule à seule. Seth s'y était opposé mais elle lui avait assuré que tout irait bien. Une fois seules je fis semblant de vouloir des informations sur notre relation :

_-Comment pouvons nous être amies ? _Lui avais-je demandé en posant ma main sur son bras.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

_-Regardes toi. Tu es un sac d'os et de sang, ça m'étonne que nous soyons devenus amies._

Elle me raconta la scène des toilettes de notre lycée.

_-J'ai fait ça ? Moi un vampire ?_

-Oui, tu es une personne pleine de bonté avait-elle répondu en souriant.

_-Je t'ai essuyé les bras au lieu de te rendre le service que tu voulais ?_

Elle fronça les sourcils. Son sourire se crispa.

_-Tu voulais te tuer non ? _Avais-je continué, _disparaître, tu avais sans doute une bonne raison, j'aurais dû te laisser ou t'achever._

Elle avait eut un mouvement de recul : « Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

_-A quoi cela m'a t-il servi de te laisser en vie ?_

-Nous sommes amies.

_-Tu n'es rien pour moi. Vous trois, vous n'êtes rien à mes yeux_ lui avais-je dit en forçant ma prise sur son bras. _« Mets toi bien ça dans le crane. »_

-Tu n'es pas toi-même...

_-Oh si je vois clairement. Ce n'est pas normal, je n'aurais jamais dû t'accepter dans ma vie._

Elle secoua la tête : « Tu es ma meilleure amie, je te connais et Jacob également. J'espère juste que tu te souviendra un jour... »

_-J'espère que tu mourra_ l'avais-je coupé.

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis avait-elle rétorqué choquée.

_-Oh tu crois ?_

Sur ce, je l'avais mordu. Main sur la bouche et dents sur la jugulaire.

J'avais soudain senti une brulure émaner d'elle et l'avait lâché, elle en avait profité pour appeler à l'aide. Jacob et Seth étaient entrés et ce dernier voyant Lexie couverte de sang était entré dans une fureur énorme. Je crois qu'il avait perdu le contrôle lorsqu'il avait entendu mon ricanement.

Repenser à la scène était atroce et humiliant, j'étais mortifié à chaque fois. Je revoyais le regard horrifié de Seth, effrayé de Lexie et celui qui me faisait le plus mal, celui de Jacob. Une stupéfaction mêlée d'incompréhension et de colère. Il ne m'avait jamais regardé ainsi, comme s'il ne me reconnaissait pas, comme s'il était déçu de moi. J'aurais aimé qu'il sache que je portais le même regard sur moi aujourd'hui. J'avais été horrible avec lui, l'insultant et le chassant. Je lui avais crié qu'il n'était absolument rien pour moi, que je ne ressentais rien d'autre pour lui qu'un profond mépris et que je n'avais cure de son amour. En état normal, même sous la contrainte de la torture je n'aurais jamais pu dire et penser une chose pareille, cela aurait eu le même effe que m'amputer. D'où cette étrange impression de coeur douloureux mais fantôme.

-Ce n'était pas ta faute me dit mon père pour la centième fois.

Je m'étonnais qu'il n'y ait aucun signe d'agacement dans sa voix.

-_Sans doute...mais je ne me pardonne pas_ lui répondis-je pour la centième fois également._J'ai envie d'aller voir Papi mais je ne peux pas risquer d'attirer Paolo là bas. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre meurt par ma faute. _

J'étais déchirée entre mes deux désirs. J'avais trop de choses à me faire pardonner pour y ajouter l'absence au chevet de mon grand-père humain malade et l'attirance d'un danger sur les terres Quileutes.

-Il est seul...commença mon père.

_-Tu n'en sais rien répliquais-je, peut-être qu'il s'est crée une armée. Je suis sûre que les Volturis n'y verront rien de mal puisque le but est de nous anéantir._

-Tu risques de le regretter si tu n'y vas pas.

_-Tu ne penses pas que je puisse être en danger si je vais à Forks ?_

-Je sais à quel point tu aimes Charlie, je ne supporterais pas de te voir souffrir davantage. Démétri est mort. Paolo pense avoir eu sa vengeance. A mon avis il se repose sur ses lauriers. Il ne sait pas que tu as recouvert la mémoire.

-_Tu penses ?_

Il hocha la tête.

-_Ça n'évince pas le second problème. Je ne suis pas prête à les affronter, je ne pourrais pas les voir, les regarder dans les yeux et..._

-Tu n'es plus la personne qu'ils ont vu.

Je secouais la tête, pas que je n'étais pas d'accord avec mon père, simplement que ce n'était pas suffisant comme excuse à mes yeux.

-Tu ne sera pas obligé de les croiser ajouta t-il. Je viendrais avec vous dit-il en me prenant la main.

_-Ou bien maman y va et nous dit ce qu'il se passe._

-Tu ne comptes jamais les revoir ? Me demanda mon père.

_-J'aimerais voir son corps calciné d'abord_ répondis-je en pensant à Paolo.

Ma mère avait appelé le poste de police de Forks pour avoir plus d'informations. Mon grand-père avait fait une chute lors d'une partie de pêche et avait fait une crise cardiaque. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas seul au moment des faits et son collègue avait appelé les secours. Il s'était fait une méchante entorse à la cheville et une blessure au genoux, mais rien de plus grave. Il était supposé rester une nuit à l'hôpital avant de rentrer en convalescence chez lui. Ma mère et moi avions réfléchis et avions décidés d'aller le voir chez lui, en soirée.

L'anxiété ne me quitta pas du chemin. Lorsque nous arrivâmes aux abords de sa maison, nous nous garâmes à quelques mètres car des voitures étaient parqués devant chez lui.

Je vis le pick-up de Seth et mon cœur accéléra. Bientôt il sortit de la maison, accompagnée de Lexie. Je savais que de là où j'étais ils ne pouvaient pas me voir, néanmoins je me ratatinais sur mon siège. La tristesse qui me noyait s'atténua quelque peu lorsque Seth passa son bras autour du cou de Lexie et posa un baiser sur sa tête. Ils avaient l'air d'aller bien. Mon amie était si jolie, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant en cascade autour de son visage, elle ressemblait vraiment à un elfe en jeans et pull Gap. Nous attendîmes 20 mn après leur départ avant de nous présenter devant la porte d'entrée. Ma mère avait eu la bonne idée d'appeler avant pour éviter un quelconque autre choc. Cela faisait 2 ans que Charlie n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de nous. Sue vint ouvrir.

-Oh, il vous attendait dit-elle avec un mince sourire en nous faisant entrer. Elle nous indiqua l'étage : « Il est dans sa chambre ».

-Je vous attends au salon nous chuchota mon père. Nous montâmes et toquâmes à sa porte. Son sourire me fit oublier ma tristesse et la crainte liée à ma venue.

-Oh mes puces dit-il en se redressant sur son lit. Nous nous approchâmes de lui et le primes dans nos bras. « Il faut que je risque la mort pour vous voir apparaître ».

-Oh papi...dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

-Je sais, je sais, tu m'as manqué aussi dit-il en me caressant le dos.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda ma mère.

-Oh tu sais il m'en faut plus pour me mettre à terre et Sue s'occupe bien de moi.

-Je n'en doute pas répondit-elle en soulevant rapidement les sourcils.

-Et vous ? Comment vous allez ? Vous habitez où ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas donné de nouvelles ?

-C'est une longue histoire Papa...soupira ma mère. Mais on va bien, rassures-toi.

-Tu sais le policier et le père en moi ne supporte plus tes cachotteries !

-Papa, c'est mieux ainsi...

-Allons Bella arrêtes ! S'écria t-il : Je sais, d'accord ? Je sais.

Je regardais ma mère, appréhensive.

-Ça ne change rien continua t-il, tu es ma fille et je t'aime, mais vraiment tous ces secrets c'est vraiment débile.

-Qu'est ce que tu sais exactement ? Demanda ma mère.

-Que vous êtes des vampires.

Ma mère me regarda. Je pense que c'était nerveux, parce qu'à ce moment précis j'eus envie de rigoler. Je fus reconnaissante envers Papi de me procurer cette émotion qui se faisait rare dernièrement, même si elle était nerveuse.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire une chose pareille ? Lui demanda t-elle d'un ton qui le faisait passer pour un farfelu. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche pour cacher mon sourire.

-Pitié ! S'exclama t-il, La Push abrite un gang de boyscout qui se transforme en loups ! J'ai mis du temps à comprendre mais...Sue me l'a confirmé.

-Oh dans ce cas...fit ma mère avec la même expression un peu blasée.

Je sentis qu'elle était un peu énervé contre Sue, à défaut d'être énervé contre le bon sens de mon grand-père.

-Depuis quand ? Lui demandais-je.

-Plusieurs années répondit-il.

-Je vois et tu n'a rien dit jusqu'à présent parce que... ? embraya ma mère.

-Parce que je savais où tu étais et je savais que tu allais bien. Mais là vous êtes partis sans rien dire à quiconque ! Ni moi, ni même Jacob !

Mon sourire disparut à l'évocation de son prénom. Je me levais du lit et allais à la fenêtre.

-Quoi ? Fit mon grand-père, c'est à cause de Jacob ?

Décidément son bon sens était en pleine puissance.

-Non répondis-je, c'est de ma faute.

-Renesmée...commença ma mère.

-Maman tu peux nous laisser un moment ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une demande. Elle me regarda un instant, comme si elle essayait de lire à travers moi et me dit, avec un volume que seule moi pouvait entendre « Fais attention à ce que tu va lui dire ». Elle sortit de la chambre. Mon grand-père leva des yeux interrogatifs vers moi.

-Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, j'ai cru pendant quelques instants que je n'allais jamais plus te revoir lui avouais-je.

-Je suis toujours là.

-Et tu as intérêt à le rester un long moment lui dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit.

-A quoi cela te sert si tu ne viens pas me voir ?

Je poussais un soupir, essayant d'étouffer la culpabilité qui se déclarait dans mon coeur. « Que sais-tu des vampires Papi ? »

-Ce que je vois à la tv et ce que Sue a bien voulu m'en dire.

-Tu sais que ma famille est une exception alors...

-Oui je sais ça.

-Nous sommes une minorité, les autres vampires sont...eh bien normaux on va dire : Ils boivent du sang humain et n'ont aucun respect pour la vie humaine.

-Tu va me faire un cours sur les vampires ou m'expliquer pourquoi je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de vous pendant deux ans ?

-J'y viens. Mais je ne veux pas te causer plus d'ennuis.

-Parce que c'est censé être secret ?

-Plutôt parce que je ne veux pas que tu ai un choc, un autre.

-Je n'ai pas eu de choc lorsque Jacob s'est transformé devant moi, ni lorsque je t'ai vu et que j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas complètement humaine. Encore moins lorsque la vérité m'a été révélé. Je peux gérer. C'est plutôt la roche glissante et les chutes d'eau que j'ai du mal à apréhender.

-D'accord. Une chose que tu dois savoir sur nous est que tout ce que l'on ressent est multiplié par rapport aux humains, les émotions bonnes ou mauvaises prennent des proportions assez...graves et une des caractéristiques des vampires est l'esprit de vengeance.

-On dirait que tu es en train de définir un psychopathe.

-Certains de mes congénères tombent dans cette catégorie en effet. Il y a trois ans continuais-je, Jacob a tué une vampire qui était sur les terres Quileutes. Il se trouve que cette vampire était en train de transformer un humain. Son petit-ami.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Pour faire court, ce petit ami a trouvé le moyen de se faire transformer et a voulu se venger de Jacob. Comme Jacob avait tué celle qu'il aimait, il a décidé...

-De te tuer ? Compléta t-il.

J'hochais la tête.

-Il m'a tout d'abord menacé, me disant que si je ne quittais pas Jacob il s'en prendrait à mes amies. Ce qu'il a fait. L'accident de Lexie...

-C'était lui ?

-Oui. Il a tué une autre amie. Et...et Emmett et Rosalie.

-Quoi ?

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts.

-Il n'était pas seul lui expliquais-je. « Il était aidé par des personnes qui nous veulent du mal depuis assez longtemps. Il...m'a ensuite enlevé. Pendant 2 jours. »

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda t-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Je ne savais pas s'il voulait me soutenir en vue de ce que j'allais dire ou se rassurer que j'étais bien là.

Je secouais la tête, ne voulant pas rentrer dans les détails :« C'est pour ça que nous sommes partis. Je n'étais plus moi-même. »

-Comment ça plus toi-même ?

-Il avait effacé ma mémoire. J'étais devenue très dangereuse.

Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils : « Je ne comprends pas...pourquoi t'effacer la mémoire ? Et pourquoi cela t'a t-il rendu dangereuse ? »

-Parce que sans mémoire, je ne me souvenais pas de Jacob et je ne me souvenais pas non plus que j'étais un « bon » vampire. En gros j'étais devenue une psychopathe.

-D'accord dit-il lentement en faisant glisser ses mains le long de mes bras. « Et tu es de nouveau toi-même maintenant ? »

-Je ne suis d'aucun danger pour toi, sinon je serais pas là !

-Est-ce que tu va bien ?

Je voulais le toucher, lui transmettre ma tempête intérieure et tout ce que je ressentais. C'était mon grand-père, mon papi, j'étais tellement attaché à lui. Mais je savais que si je le faisais, il en serait malade pour moi et je ne voulais pas imposer davantage ma dépression à quelqu'un qui m'était cher.

Je me calais contre lui et il m'entoura de ses bras.

-J'ai connu des jours meilleurs répondis-je. J'ai l'impression que de toutes les capacités humaines on a oublier de me donner la résilience.

Il posa un baiser sur ma tête :

-Ça ne va pas durer éternellement.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu sais le temps n'est pas aussi limité pour nous. Ce vampire est toujours en vie et j'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne aux gens que j'aime.

-C'est pour ça que vous n'êtes pas revenus ?

J'hochais la tête.

-Il est invincible ce gars ?

-Non, personne ne l'est répondis-je en me redressant, enfin à part mon père j'imagine. Mais il sait bien se cacher et il a du soutien. Et n'imagine même pas t'en mêler lui dis-je en voyant sa mine énervée.

-Jacob est au courant ? Je veux dire que tu as recouvert la mémoire ?

-Non et tu ne dois rien lui dire, absolument rien dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Mmh de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si je le voyais souvent marmonna t-il.

-Non ?

-Il a sa vie tu sais, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était pour ma voiture, il y a quelques semaines.

-Il va bien ? Demandais-je aussi curieuse qu'anxieuse.

-Il a l'air.

J'hochais la tête, ne sachant pas si je devais en être heureuse ou attristée.

-Si tu savais à quel point je me sens impuissant, j'aimerais tellement t'aider. J'aurais aimer être au courant et faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour te sauver.

-Tu n'aurais rien pu faire Papi dis-je en serrant mes bras autour de son cou. « Je suis soulagé que tu ailles bien et je veux que tu restes en vie, le plus longtemps possible. Je t'aime »

-Je t'aime aussi ma princesse, pour toujours.

Je me sentais quelque peu délesté d'un poids, cela m'avait fait du bien de lui parler. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il m'avait manqué, plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je me rendis compte d'un des gros inconvénient à être immortelle : voir les gens que l'on aimait s'en aller, à jamais. Cela ne m'avait jamais autant frappé que maintenant : un jour mon grand-père n'existerait plus. Je ne voulais pas l'accepter. Peut-importe que ce soit l'ordre naturel de sa vie humaine, je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à le laisser partir, à ne plus le voir. Ce qui me fit penser que cela pourrait arriver avec Jacob. Moi plus là, qu'est ce qui le maintenait dans l'éternité ? Si nous n'étions plus dans les parages, si aucun vampire ne venait sur les terres, il n'avait plus besoin de se transformer et donc il redevenait un « simple » humain soumis au temps. Être loin de lui tout en sachant qu'il allait bien, je le supportais tant bien que mal, mais vivre dans un monde où il n'existait plus ? C'était au delà de mes forces, au delà de ma conception des choses.

-Tu ne peux pas vivre sous la menace Ness, il ne doit pas dicter ta vie me dit mon grand-père en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. « Appelles tes parents veux-tu ? Je dois leur dire deux mots »

-Papi...

-Discutes pas, va.

Je descendis au salon pour rencontrer le regard concerné et désapprobateur de mes parents. Ils ne dirent rien et montèrent. Je restais seule avec Sue.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? me demanda t-elle poliment.

-Non merci.

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et fit chauffer de l'eau. Je la suivi. Elle sorti une tasse d'un placard et y plaça un sachet de tisane.

-Comment va tu ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Bien merci mentis-je. Mes parents t-ont dit ? Personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes ici.

-Oui ils m'ont dit.

Elle versa l'eau brulante dans la tasse.

-Comment vont Seth et Lexie ? Demandais-je.

-Bien. Ils sont fiancés.

-Oh !

J'étais sincèrement surprise et heureuse : « Depuis quand ? »

-6 mois.

-Wow fis-je doucement.

J'eus mal de ne plus faire parti de leur vie, de ne plus partager leur joie.

-Si cela ne tenait qu'à Seth ils se seraient marié depuis un moment continua Sue, mais apparemment Lexie ne veut pas se marier sans sa demoiselle d'honneur.

Elle n'atténua pas du tout l'accusation dans sa voix. Ce qui me toucha d'autant plus.

-Elle n'a pas à mettre sa vie en parenthèse pour moi répondis-je de façon mi-défensive mi-désolée.

-C'est ce que je m'évertue à lui faire comprendre soupira Sue. Elle a eu raison pour une chose cependant, tu as recouvert la mémoire. Mais..tu ne vas pas revenir. Je me trompe ?

-Non. Ce n'est pas dans mes plans murmurais-je en quittant la cuisine. Je passais devant le petit meuble de l'entrée et vis le faire part.

Nous nous étions promis d'être des amies à jamais, d'être toujours là l'une pour l'autre.

Je n'avais pas respecté ma part. Lexie repoussait la date de son mariage, et je savais à quel point elle rêvait de se marier avec Seth, juste pour moi. Parce qu'elle croyait que j'allais recouvrir la mémoire et revenir. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de croire en moi, malgré ce que je lui avais fait. Je ne méritais pas une amie comme elle.

J'avais envie qu'elle sache que sa foi n'était pas vaine. J'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras, de voir ses yeux mystérieux et chaleureux. Une idée traversa mon esprit. C'était risqué, mais j'étais si prêt...J'avais bravé ma peur jusqu'ici, je pouvais pousser encore un peu. Ce serait bête que de venir à Forks sans risquer d'aller jusqu'au bout...Je serais discrète et rapide. Je ne devais pas procrastiner dessus. Je sortis de la maison et filais à travers la foret. Je fis attention de ne pas croiser les odeurs de loups et restais en hauteur, sur les arbres. J'aperçus bientôt la maison bleue. Je restais à quelques mètres sur un pin. Le pick-up était là, la lumière allumée et je pouvais entendre leurs voix. Je les vis à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine faire la vaisselle. Cela me ramena plusieurs mois en arrière, Jacob et moi à leur place.

La nostalgie qui accompagna ce souvenir me tordit le cœur.

Je quittais mon perchoir et parcourut en quelques secondes les mètres me séparant de mon ancienne maison, celle que Jacob m'avait construite. Une part de moi savait que l'idée initiale de voir Lexie m'amènerait ici, l'attrait avait été irrésistible, comme une commande.

Je dus attendre une demie-heure avant de voir débouler sa moto. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que je crus qu'il allait m'entendre. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, lui arrivant au niveau des épaules. Il entra dans la maison et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard torse et pieds nus, un pack de bière à la main. Il s'assit sur la marche et décapsula une bouteille. Je crus que l'on avait démarré un moteur en moi. Peut-être était-ce le fait de le revoir après ces années, mais une chaleur m'envahit. Rien n'avait été effacé, tout était intact, je dirais même plus, augmenté. L'envie de m'approcher de lui, de le toucher, d'entendre le son de sa voix, de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, était aussi intense que le feu qui pouvait brulait ma gorge lorsque j'avais soif. Mais l'envie était également affolante et effrayante. Ma hantise d'être touché réapparut violemment alors que je pensais l'avoir dépassé. J'avais assez de recul pour savoir que ce n'était pas « vrai », c'était Paolo qui m'avait induit cette crainte, néanmoins l'effet était si réel que s'en était inquiétant. J'allais un peu mieux, mais j'étais loin d'être capable d'envisager une relation ; j'avais toujours des tendances d'évitement qui me donnaient l'air d'autiste. Je n'envisageais également pas un avenir normal pour moi, même celui d'un vampire Cullen. Je savais, avec peine, que je n'aurais pas de futur avec Jacob, mais de comprendre que Paolo avait même prévu que dans le cas miraculeux où cela arriverait, je sois dans l'incapacité de recevoir ou donner des gestes d'amour physique était tout simplement écoeurant et sadique.

Alors que la réalisation douloureuse grossissait dans ma gorge, une voiture roula vers la maison et se gara à coté de la moto. Léah en sortit. Elle s'assit à coté de lui et le contempla un moment. Je réussis à entendre leur conversation. J'aurais préféré être sourde.


	75. Chapter 76

_Merci encore et toujours de vos reviews, :) :)_

_thedreamymoon : mmmh Ness n'est pas vraiment en froid contre ses parents, elle est plutot dans un état post traumatique et non je ne pense pas faire un pov Edward ou Bella pour le moment, pour la simple raison que je ne sais pas écrire à la Edouard (enfin j'en ai pas envie plutôt) et que y'a d'autres choses plus intéressantes (à mon avis) à apprendre des autres protagonistes que Bella...mais bon qui sait ?_

_ xMiss-Clearwater : hihihih tu sais que je suis un peu sadique...mais tu en saura un peu plus sur mes plans pour Jacob et Léah dans ce chapitre. et oui tout est de la faute de ce maudit Paolo, mais moi je l'aime bien lol (forcément je l'ai inventé)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Espoir et déception**

**Chapitre 75**

* * *

_Soundtrack_

_Small things-The Audreys_

* * *

POV Renesmée

_Une voiture roula vers la maison et se gara à coté de la moto. Léah en sortit. Elle s'assit à coté de lui et le contempla un moment. Je réussis à entendre leur conversation. J'aurais préféré être sourde._

-Ça va ? Lui demanda t-elle avec des yeux soucieux.

Jacob haussa les épaules, fini sa bouteille de bière en une goulée.

-Écoute pour hier...commença t-elle.

-C'est bon laisse tomber ! Coupa t-il en lançant sa bouteille.

-Tu étais mal, j'étais mal et...c'est arrivé, on ne va pas en faire une histoire.

Il haussa les sourcils de manière incrédule vers elle.

Elle continua : «Nous ne sommes pas les premiers amis qui couchent ensemble. Ils ont font des films à Hollywood. En tout cas je ne veux pas que ça devienne un problème entre nous.»

Mes oreilles me brulèrent et ma bouche s'ouvrit en un « O » choqué. Léah et Jacob ? J'en eu le souffle coupé. De la bile acide remplaça ma salive.

-Ouais maugréa t-il, sauf que toi tu peux garder ça pour toi, moi je dois le partager avec la meute.

Elle fit une grimace : « ça sera pas le premier scandale. Je suis immunisé, tu devrais l'être aussi. Qui est au courant ? »

-Personne, pour le moment répondit-il en décapsulant une autre bouteille.

Il la regarda, fit une grimace à son tour. Ils rirent, un peu de dépit, un peu de désinvolture. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur était broyé entre deux roches.

-Je comprends pas soupira t-il en secouant la tête : comment ça a pu arriver.

-Je te l'ai dit nous étions mal...

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne ressens rien, aucune culpabilité.

-Envers...Renesmée ?

Léah avait prononcé mon prénom avec incrédulité et étonnement, comme si j'étais une donnée étrange qui n'avait rien à faire dans cette histoire. Le battement de mon cœur accéléra.

-Je croyais que c'était une dépression dit-il, mais c'est juste le vide qu'elle a laissé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ce n'est plus comme avant, je ne ressens plus les choses comme avant. Comme si le fait qu'elle m'ait oublié a dissout le lien qui m'attachait à elle.

Je sentis une aiguille s'enfoncer dans mon cœur.

-Tu es en train de dire que...que l'imprégnation a une limite ?

-Je ne sais pas. Au début je pense que j'agissais par habitude, j'ai passé 7 ans à m'inquiéter pour elle, à l'aimer, c'était devenu une habitude mais petit à petit je me suis rendu compte que c'était une habitude justement, il n'y avait plus rien en dessous.

-Tu ne ressens plus rien pour elle ?

Il mit du temps à répondre et je restais en apnée. Lorsqu'il répondit enfin, respirer me fit mal :

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, parce qu'elle n'existe plus, plus comme avant. Elle n'est plus la même personne. Même le fait de pouvoir dire ça, me paraît bizarre.

Il y eut un silence, puis Léah demanda :

-Tu penses qu'elle a une âme ?

-Quoi ?

-Les vampires, tu penses qu'ils ont une âme ?

-Ça dépends desquels. Je sais pas. J'imagine, pourquoi ? Dit-il comme s'il n'avait jamais pensé à la question et qu'il s'en foutait.

-Tu as dit qu'elle avait basculé et qu'elle était devenue semblable à n'importe quelle sangsue assoiffée et vicieuse.

Je savais que c'était la réalité, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Léah, entendre que c'était la façon dont Jacob lui avait parlé de moi, me fit tellement mal que la douleur me plia en deux. Les larmes mouillèrent mes joues. « Sans doute que ce que lui a fait ce vampire lui a fait perdre son âme. Du coup, il n'y a plus de lien entre vos âmes. » continua t-elle.

-Où tu va chercher ces trucs ? S'exclama Jacob comme si elle était folle.

-Ça paraît logique non ? Elle n'aurait jamais fait ce qu'elle a fait à Lexie si elle avait tant soit peu une âme dit-elle d'un air supérieur.

Je ne pouvais pas en supporter davantage. Parce que c'était vrai. Je n'avais eu aucun état d'âme à agresser Lexie, aucun état d'âme à insulter Jacob, aucun état d'âme à faire vivre l'enfer à mes parents.

Lorsque je revins à la voiture de location, mes parents m'attendaient. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'avait secoué violemment, roulé dessus et arraché le cœur en même temps. J'avais envie de pleurer comme un bébé et d'arracher une foret.

_-Je veux partir, maintenant. Emmène moi loin d'ici_ dis-je à mon père en entrant dans la voiture. Je l'entendis expliquer rapidement la situation à ma mère et celle-ci lui dit de partir et qu'elle nous rejoindrait demain ou après demain.

Le long du trajet retour, après avoir dit, enfin pleuré, à mon père que je voulais être seule dans ma tête, je me repassais la scène que je venais de voir. Je croyais avoir vécu le pire, mais ce que je venais de voir et d'entendre était insoutenable. J'aurais aimé verser de l'acide ou de la javel sur ma mémoire à cette instant. Léah et Jacob...les images défilaient devant mes yeux, il l'embrassait, la touchait, la caressait...j'avais envie d'hurler rien qu'en imaginant la suite. Le feu de la jalousie brula dans ma poitrine. La fureur embrasa mon être, faisant grincer mes dents : _Il est à moi ! À moi ! _

Sauf que je me trompais, il n'était plus à moi, depuis 2 ans. Son cœur ne battait plus pour moi. Il m'avait oublié.

Les longues semaines qui suivirent je dus me rendre à l'évidence : Si la coupure qu'il avait ressenti était réelle, aussi réelle et profonde que mon amnésie, et bien je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Léah...qu'était devenu Mark son fiancé ? Peut importe, ce n'était plus mes affaires et d'un coté c'était pour le mieux. C'était la meilleure façon de le protéger et de le rendre heureux par la même occasion. Paolo avait surement réussi à nous séparer mais au moins Jacob pouvait avoir une vie normale, aspirer à des choses légitimes, naturelles, comme avoir des enfants, vivre une vie sans vampires.

Il était surement temps pour moi de tourner la page. Je n'aimerais surement personne comme lui, sans doute même que je n'aimerais plus un autre homme mais je devais...aller de l'avant. C'était tellement facile lorsqu'on avait que 90 ans à vivre, mais une éternité ? J'avais seulement vécu 11 ans et la perspective des années et décennies à venir était insupportable.

POV LEXIE

La vie ne pouvait pas continuer à couler ainsi. Ce n'était pas sur un fleuve tranquille que nous avancions. Je sentais une cascade, une chute au devant. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si c'était mon mariage imminent ou autre chose. Kim, Rachel et Emily étaient venues à la maison pour m'aider dans l'organisation. J'appréciais énormément leur aide, mais elles ne pouvaient m'empêcher de penser à l'absence de ma meilleure amie. Ma demoiselle d'honneur qui ne savait pas que j'allais me marier, qui n'en avait sans doute rien à faire.

-Lexie m'appela Kim, alors que je regardais la pluie tomber par la fenêtre : euh...pour les demoiselles d'honneur ? Tu as fixé le nombre ?

Elles me regardèrent toutes avec appréhension et une sorte de considération proche de la pitié.

-3 répondis-je, toi, Claire et Léah.

-Je suis désolé murmura t-elle.

-Vraiment ? Rétorquais-je incrédule.

-Tu es une éternelle croyante dit Rachel en secouant la tête.

-Elle ne peut pas rester amnésique éternellement répliquais-je.

-Peux importe, tu ne peux pas attendre que la mémoire lui revienne miraculeusement rétorqua t-elle.

Rachel avait beaucoup de ressentiment concernant cette histoire. Son frère était tombé dans une dépression suite à ce qui était arrivé à Renesmée. Les premiers jours il avait fallu user de toutes nos forces et persuasions pour ne pas qu'il aille faire une vendetta personnelle en Italie. Puis il y avait eu « l'incident », Seth et moi étions rentrés à la Push après ça, Jacob lui était resté quelques jours de plus mais il avait dû revenir pour régler des choses par rapport à son travail. Lorsqu'il était reparti à Ithaca, il avait trouvé porte close, les Cullens avaient disparu, sans laisser de trace. Il avait essayé de les pister, sans succès, toutes leurs lignes de téléphone avaient été changé. Aucun moyen de les trouver même avec l'aide de Charlie. Je comprenais les Cullens, Renesmée était devenu un danger, mais c'était cruel pour Jacob de le laisser sans nouvelles. Il avait l'impression que c'était leur manière de lui montrer qu'il était fautif. Je ne sais pas si je devais en être soulagé mais les mois passant, sa colère et sa tristesse s'étaient atténuées, devenant une espèce d'apathie ou devrais-je dire un désintérêt curieux ou encore une étrange résignation. Lorsque j'essayais de lui en parler, il m'envoyait gentiment balader. Je ne pouvais pas en parler avec Seth, Ness était devenue un sujet tabou.

J'avais l'impression d'être la seule qui espérait encore son retour.

-Est ce qu'on peut voir le reste plus tard ? Je dois me préparer pour ce soir.

Tout juste diplômée de l'école d'art, mes travaux avaient été sélectionnés pour une exposition itinérante qui passait ce soir à Seattle.

Les filles partirent et je fis un peu de rangement avant de me glisser sous la douche. Je mis le jet à la puissance maximale, l'eau chaude me fit un bien fou, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la pression de mains chaudes sur mes muscles trapéziens quelques minutes plus tard.

-Ma fiancée semble tendue, chuchota Seth dans le creux de mon oreille, serait-ce à cause de l'exposition ?

-Non.

-Du mariage ?

-Mmmhh...peut-être.

-Est ce que ça aide ? Demanda t-il en alternant ses pouces le long de mon cou.

-Oui minaudais-je.

Il soupira : « Que veux-tu, j'ai des doigts magiques ! Des doigts de loups ! Oublies les doigts de fée. »

Je rigolais : « Tu n'as pas des doigts magiques, tu sais juste très bien les utiliser. Moi, en revanche j'ai des doigts magiques » dis-je en me retournant face à lui.

Je fis fonctionner ma magie dessinant des arabesques lumineuses sur son torse.

-Tu triches fit-il en promenant sa bouche sur mon cou et la ligne de ma mâchoire.

-Tu n'as même pas l'air convainquant lorsque tu te plains...Tu adores quand je triche, parce que tu es aussi gagnant dans l'histoire.

-C'est vrai, c'est pour ça que je me marie avec toi dit-il en m'embrassant.

Pour des raisons évidentes de glissade, faire l'amour sous la douche pouvait se révéler très dangereux. Disons juste qu'avec Seth dans les parages, je n'avais plus aucune conscience des dangers tels que chutes et coups liés à ce genre de pratiques lorsqu'elles étaient exercés en dehors d'un lit.

L'exposition avait lieu dans une galerie du centre ville. Elle s'étalait sur deux étages. Après avoir montré mes photographies à Seth et mes amis, les mecs se dirigèrent vers le buffet, des vrais ventres sur patte. Je pris les escaliers, pour voir les peintures, accompagnée de Léah.

Mon cœur eut un drôle de contrecoup alors que je passais d'un tableau à un autre. Sur un fond vert avec des couches transparentes apparaissaient mon visage, ainsi que celui de Seth, Jacob et...Oh bon sang ! Renesmée ! Je regardais l'étiquette mais il n'y avait pas de nom, la toile nommée « Bittersweet Haunting », était anonyme. Je descendis en vitesse les escaliers pour parler au commanditaire.

-D'où vient cette pièce ? lui demandais-je en coupant la conversation qu'il avait avec des gens.

-L'auteur désire rester dans l'anonymat répondit-il après m'avoir donné un regard désapprobateur.

-D'où vient l'auteur ?

-Pourquoi ces questions ?

-Je crois que je la connais.

-Dans ce cas vous connaissez son nom et d'où elle vient rétorqua t-il d'un air malin.

Je choisis une autre tactique :

-Combien vaut-elle ?

-Elle n'est pas à vendre.

-Tout a un prix dis-je.

J'eus l'impression d'être un personnage de mafia.

Il croisa les bras et me regarda comme si j'étais une personne ennuyante.

-10 000 $ annonçais-je.

Il écarquilla les yeux : « Vous êtes sérieuse ? »

-Complètement ! Je suis prête à monter à 15 000.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Me demanda Seth qui s'était approché.

-Imaginons que je puisse vous vendre ce tableau, où allez vous trouver cet argent ? Demanda t-il d'un air dénigrant en jetant un coup d'œil à Seth.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est votre problème ! Rétorquais-je offensée qu'il puisse penser qu'un Amérindien ne puisse pas être riche.

-Écoutez je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous dit le commanditaire en levant les bras : L'artiste a expressément demandé de ne rien divulguer de son identité.

-Tu va me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Je me tournais vers Seth : « Je crois que Renesmée a retrouvé la mémoire. »

Il fit une drôle de tête, assez sceptique : « Qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça ? »

Je l'emmenais devant la toile. Je vis sur son visage passer l'étonnement et l'incrédulité. Il serra la mâchoire, secoua la tête.

-On doit le dire à Jacob et la retrouver ! M'écriais-je.

-_ON _ne va rien faire dit-il le visage fermé.

-Quoi ? Enfin Seth ! M'exclamais-je interdite.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui dit Léah qui s'était rapproché et contemplait la toile.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ?

-Si elle a effectivement retrouvé la mémoire, pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? Si vous lui manquez tellement et que vous la hantez comme le dit le titre, pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec vous ? Demanda Léah.

-Peut-être parce qu'elle s'en veut ! Rétorquais-je.

-Elle a de quoi ! Répliqua Seth.

-Seth ! Le réprimandais-je, c'était ta meilleure amie !

-Oui tu parles au passé. Je ne peux pas apprécier quelqu'un qui t'a fait du mal, je suis désolé. Et je n'accepterais pas qu'elle fasse parti de ta vie à nouveau.

-C'est à moi de décider de ce genre de chose ! m'écriais-je.

Les gens autour de nous se retournèrent.

-Écoute Lexie me dit Léah, apparemment Renesmée ne veut pas revenir et c'est tant mieux.

-Tant mieux pour qui ?

-Pour Jacob. Il commence à reprendre le dessus.

Je secouais la tête, hallucinée de leur propos : « Quel dessus ? »

J'étais bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne pouvait pas oublier quelqu'un qui nous était vital. Je me retournais vers la toile.

-Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça. Il a trop souffert pour courir après une chimère ajouta t-elle.

-Une chimère ? Dis-je en montrant la toile.

-Ça ne veut rien dire...commença Seth, tu ne sais pas de quoi ce Paolo est capable, sans doute qu'elle se souvient juste de nos visages...

Je secouais la tête. Je ne voulais pas l'écouter. Je voulais tellement y croire, croire qu'elle était de nouveau elle-même et que son silence était dû à sa promptitude à se flageller. Il fallait que je la contacte. Je fouillais dans mon sac et en sortis mon carnet de croquis qui ne me quittait jamais. Je déchirais une page et commençais à écrire. J'entendais les inspirations ennuyées de Seth mais je n'y fis pas attention. Je redescendis voir le commanditaire, il me donna le regard et le sourire gentiment excédés d'un adulte envers un enfant.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez lui transmettre un message ?

Il inspira.

-C'est vraiment important insistais-je en marquant les mots.

Il expira : « D'accord, mais je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'elle l'aura »

-Écoutez, je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails mais c'est une question de vie ou de mort, ok ?

-Vraiment ?

-Oui vraiment. _Imbécile prétentieux. _

Il prit le morceau de papier et le mit dans sa poche intérieure. Je lui donnais le regard le plus sérieux et désespéré que je pus, alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi.

-Promets-moi que tu ne dira rien à Jacob tant que tu n'aura pas plus d'infos.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une demande que Seth formulait.

-Moi ? C'est vous qui êtes télépathes j'te signale.

-Je peux le gérer me dit-il.

Je le regardais étonné, il serait capable de fermer une partie de son cerveau à son meilleur ami ?

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il puisse penser que la fin de l'amnésie de mon amie puisse être impossible.

-Tu penses vraiment le protéger en lui cachant ça ? Lui demandais-je.

-_Ca_, on ne sait pas ce que c'est et je veux te protéger aussi.

-Ne commences pas Seth, tu sais que je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Ouais ça fait parti des sujets où l'on est pas d'accord.

-Non, tu as simplement décidé de ne pas être d'accord avec moi marmonnais-je.

-Est ce qu'on va se disputer à cause d'elle ce soir ? C'est ta soirée dit-il ennuyé.

Je pris une coupe de champagne sur un plateaux d'un serveur qui passait et me mis à contempler les bulles du liquide. Je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec mon fiancé. Il était évident que son avis sur l'histoire était biaisé.

-Ne lui dis rien j't'en pris continua t-il devant ma mine songeuse, attend de voir si elle répond et si ce n'est pas un piège.

-Un piège ?

-Tu as oublié que c'est après Jacob que Paolo en a ? Renesmée était juste un appât ou un amuse-gueule si tu veux. Je sais que ton amie te manque mais je...nous devons penser à ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Jacob et la tribu. Et je suis désolée mais elle est un danger maintenant.

Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. J'avalais le contenu de la coupe. Cela n'enleva pas le goût amer de ma gorge.


	76. Chapter 77

**_Bonjour tout le monde_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews et oui je continue d'écrire cette fanfic même si le temps me manque cruellement en ce moment. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je poste des chapitres courts. Désolé, je sais ce que c'est que d'attendre la suite, mais je préfère poster des petits chapitres tous les mois qu'un gros chapitre tous les 3 mois (enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire !) Donc voilà._**

**_Merci encore de me lire, ça me fait super plaisir que vous aimiez ma fanfic et ma façon d'écrire._**

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

_Soundtrack :_

_Emotional Champ- New Buffalo_

_Use somebody- Laura Jensen_

_Smack into you-Jon McLaughlin_

* * *

**Chapitre 76**

**L'autel**

POV Lexie

J'avais passé toute la matinée dans un état extra corporel, ce qui commençait à m'inquiéter alors que le moment fatidique arrivait. Je n'arrivais pas à m'ancrer dans le présent et ressentir tout ce que j'étais supposé ressentir. Je flottais, je survolais au-dessus du remue ménage de mes demoiselles d'honneur qui allaient et venaient avec à chaque fois des nouvelles sur l'avancement de la mise en place de la cérémonie.

-Ca va Lexie ?

Je ne savais pas exactement qui me parlait mais j'hochais la tête. J'avais légèrement consciente des mains de Rachel sur mon visage qui terminait mon maquillage. Je fixais un point invisible entre moi et le miroir, assise à la coiffeuse de la chambre du Quileutes Resort. En fait ça n'allait pas. Certes j'allais me marier avec le garçon de mes rêves, mais je me sentais seule. Je pensais à mon frère qui était avec Seth dans une chambre à l'étage, cela me réchauffa un peu le coeur. Mais ni Farrel, ni ma mère ne serait de la partie. Je n'avais plus cherché à entrer en contact avec eux depuis un bon moment. J'imaginais qu'ils respectaient mon choix, celui de ne plus leur parler s'entend pas celui d'officialiser mon union avec un métamorphe. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir coupé avec une partie de ma vie et je ressentais la douleur maintenant. J'avancerais seule vers l'autel. Devant moi il n'y aurait même pas ma meilleure amie, la raison pour laquelle j'étais venue à la Push en premier lieu.

Je fermais les yeux, essayant de me rassembler, essayant de revenir dans le moment présent mais de n'en garder que l'essentiel : j'allais devenir Mme Seth Clearwater, j'allais épouser l'homme que j'aimais et qui m'aimait comme personne n'aurait pu le faire. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ils s'agrandirent de surprise. À la place de Rachel, dans le miroir, se reflétaient les visages d'un autre monde, des sourires magnifiques et chaleureux. Calion était penché au dessus de mon épaule, derrière lui Tawarion souriait fièrement les bras croisés. De l'autre coté Séraphina avait les mains jointes, visiblement émue de me voir.

-Tu n'es pas seule Pînrill murmurèrent-ils.

Non c'est vrai, je n'étais pas seule, ma famille elfique était là avec moi. Je souris aux reflets et hochais la tête, atterrissant doucement dans le présent et ressentant d'un coup une bouffée d'adrénaline - ce que j'étais censé ressentir.

-Euh...Lex...?

Je me retournais vers une Kim embarrassée :

-La coiffeuse a eu un empêchement de dernière minute, elle ne va pas pouvoir venir...

-Quoi ? M'exclamais-je sans voix.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je t'aiderais me murmura Séraphina les yeux pétillants.

J'écarquillais les yeux, me demandant comment la chose pourrait se faire.

-...mais j'ai essayé de joindre Sally...continua Kim.

-Non !

Jamais je ne laisserais la coiffeuse des plus de 40 ans de Forks toucher ma tête, le thème de mon mariage n'était pas Dynastie ni Dallas. « Je vais me débrouiller » dis-je. Séraphina me fit un clin d'oeil.

-Euh t'es sûre ? Demanda Léah comme si j'avais perdu la tête.

-Oui, sortez, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

Elles se regardèrent bizarrement en haussant les épaules et quittèrent toutes les trois la pièce. Une fois que la porte fut fermée, Calion vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de la coiffeuse.

-Merci d'être là, leur dis-je.

-Je n'aurais manqué ça pour l'or du monde me répondit-il en souriant.

-Nous avons un cadeau pour toi me dit Séraphina.

Avant que je ne puisse me demander comment des esprits pouvaient me donner quelque chose de palpable, ils se matérialisèrent devant moi. Je mis ma main à ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier et touchais mon père pour être sure de ne pas rêver.

-Oh c'est génial, oh c'est trop génial soufflais-je. Merci merci merci murmurais-je en les serrant chacun leur tour dans mes bras.

-De rien mais ce n'est pas ça ton cadeau m'informa la cousine de mon père.

-Non ?

-Non.

Elle ouvrit une petite bourse en velours qu'elle portait et en sortit des pétales de fleurs.

-Ce sont les fleurs de mon jardin m'expliqua t-elle. Tu es une princesse, tu as donc droit à une couronne de fleurs blanches de Laeg Mallen.

-Oh c'est trop gentil.

Séraphina commença à me coiffer.

-Ces fleurs ne faneront pas m'informa Calion lorsque Séraphina les plaça dans mes cheveux.

-Vraiment ? M'étonnais-je.

Mais je ne devais plus être étonné par les phénomènes elfiques maintenant.

-Non, tant que tu sera en vie, elles le seront également.

-Wow soufflais-je.

-Tu n'as aucune raison d'être triste aujourd'hui Pinrill me dit Tawarion en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Tout les gens qui tiennent à ton bien, à ton bonheur sont là.

Je n'étais pas sure d'être vraiment d'accord avec son affirmation. Ma mère et Farrel malgré leur condition et ambition m'aimaient...d'une manière tout à fait étrange et un peu sombre j'en convenais mais je ne voulais pas croire le contraire. Même s'il était certain qu'ils n'avaient pas la même notion de bien et bonheur que ma famille elfique. Quant à ma meilleure amie...je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'elle eut reçu mon mot.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, me faisant légèrement sursauter. Ma famille se dématérialisa sous mes yeux passant du monde physique à spirituel.

-Oui entrer dis-je.

Kim eut un arrêt comique en me voyant, elle me dévisagea, ébahie :

« Tu.. . » Elle balaya la chambre des yeux, sans doute dans l'espoir de trouver une coiffeuse se cachant derrière l'armoire. « Tu a fait ça toute seule ? » s'écria t-elle.

J'hochais les épaules : Je m'entraine depuis pas mal de temps mentis-je.

-T'es balèze ! C'est juste sublime !

-Arrête c'est juste une coiffure ! dis-je commençant à être mal à l'aise.

Je vis Séraphina froncer les sourcils, je fis discrètement une grimace d'excuse.

-Seth...t'attends annonça Léah d'une voix decrescendo en entrant à son tour dans la chambre. « Eh bien, tu n'avais pas besoin de coiffeuse à ce que je vois... » dit-elle en fermant la porte.

-Non en effet.

-Bon, eh bien il reste la robe maintenant dit Kim en ouvrant l'armoire et la sortant. Elle enleva délicatement la protection. Je me grattais la gorge, la pièce était un peu trop peuplée à mon goût. Mon père et mon grand-père s'excusèrent et disparurent, ainsi que Séraphina. J'eus soudain peur qu'ils ne reviennent plus de la journée.

-ça va pas ? Me demanda Kim.

-Si, si fis-je de manière absente. Je défis mon peignoir et me glissais délicatement dans ma robe. Je regardais mon reflet dans le psyché. Kim s'extasia. J'inspirais un longue goulée d'air au point de me faire légèrement mal à la tête.

-Ca va ? Me demanda pour la énième fois Léah.

-Allons-y dis-je en expirant.

Le chemin qui me menait vers Seth me paraissait tellement loin. Il devait y avoir 50 mètres nous séparant de l'hôtel à l'autel. Je n'osais lever les yeux, pour je ne sais quelle raison débile et restais là à fixer le sable alors que Claire avait fini de parsemer des pétales sur le chemin et que Kim et Léah commençaient la procession. J'eus la soudaine impression que mes jambes avaient la consistance de la gelée et que mon estomac dansait le twist. J'imaginais tous les gens m'attendant, les yeux fixés tels des projecteurs braqué sur moi. Pourquoi tout d'un coup ce qu'ils pouvaient penser m'importait ? Je ne devais penser qu'à Seth, lui seul importait aujourd'hui, mais en attendant de pouvoir plonger dans ses yeux il fallait que j'arrive jusqu'à lui. Enfin...si mes jambes voulaient bien me porter.

Soudain je sentis une vibration autour de moi. Mon père apparut à mes cotés, plaçant sa main sous mon bras. Il n'était pas seul. J'eus conscience de plusieurs vibrations, celle de Tawarion posant sa main derrière mon dos à l'opposé de mon père, celle de Séraphina juste derrière moi puis celles moins familières mais toutes aussi fortes d'autres elfes et fées. Laeg Mallen était là, avec moi. Mes jambes reprirent une consistance charnues et musclées et mon estomac se mit à la valse.

-Nous t'accompagnons tous à l'autel annonça mon père avec un regard plein de douceur. « Tu es prête ? »

Au moment où il me posait la question, la chanson sur laquelle je devais faire mon entrée s'éleva.

Laura, une amie chanteuse de Seth commença à chanter :

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_

_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak_

_Countless lovers under cover of the street_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you_

Certaines personnes avaient été et sans doute étaient étonné du choix de cette chanson. Mais elle nous parlait à tous les deux. Nous étions en quelque sorte perdus avant de nous trouver et nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre. J'avais besoin de Seth, de tout ce qu'il était et m'apportait. Et en avançant accompagnée de ma famille invisible, je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle également. Chaque pas que je faisais vers Seth m'éloignait de mon passé, chaque pas que je faisais avec ma famille m'éloignait de mon coté sombre. Je ne me mariais pas seulement avec Seth, j'épousais également un nouveau présent et futur.

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now_

_Someone like you, somebody_

Oui j'étais prête. Prête pour lui, prête pour un nouveau chapitre de ma vie.

Je ne remarquais pas les yeux tournés vers moi, tout ce que je vis fut lui. Il ne m'avait jamais paru aussi beau, aussi attirant, aussi sexy. Je fus submergé par une bouffée de fierté : ce mec était à moi, il allait devenir mon mari. Nos regards s'accrochèrent et des papillons se mirent à voltiger dans mon ventre. Il me sourit, l'émerveillement, l'amour, le désir, la fierté et plein d'autres choses qui me firent rougir s'étalèrent sur son visage. Je lui souris aussi, à m'en faire mal aux joues.

Lorsque j'arrivais face à lui, il me dévora du regard et secoua légèrement la tête comme s'il ne revenait pas.

Etant donné que notre cérémonie n'était ni traditionnelle ni dénominative elle fut rock'n'roll. Nous avions écrit nous-même nos voeux. Nous ne voulions pas quelque chose qui sonnerait comme une promesse, plutôt une reconnaissance de ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre, un état que nous voulions permanent.

Seth commença :

« Je me souviendrais toujours de la première fois que je t'ai vu, de ce que j'ai ressenti. Tu m'as littéralement cloué sur place, changeant le centre de gravité de ma vie. Je serais éternellement reconnaissant au destin de t'avoir permis de bouleverser mon monde. Personne ne me contredira si je dis que tu avais été attendu, par mes proches surtout, désespérés de m'entendre chanter des paroles sans sens ou désespérés du fait que je connaisse plus l'intérieur des bars de la région que de ma propre maison. »

Tout le monde rigola « La plus grande surprise, continua t-il, pour moi, fut le fait de découvrir alors que je tombais amoureux de toi que je t'attendais également sans le savoir. Et sachant la place et l'importance que tu as pour moi aujourd'hui, je me dis que si j'avais été conscient du vide avant toi, je n'aurais pas pu le supporter.

Lexie tu es ma muse, je n'ai jamais écrit de si belles chansons que depuis notre rencontre. »

Je secouais la tête, amusée : vraiment Seth ?

« Tu es mon ange, ma lumière. Tu es ma moitié, tu me rend entier et je n'imagine pas vivre un seul jour sans toi à mes cotés. Je suis à toi pour toujours, je t'aime »

Je remerciais mentalement l'inventeur du mascara waterproof. J'avais tellement envie de me serrer contre lui et de l'embrasser, mais l'officiant me demanda mes voeux. Je m'exécutais :

« Avant toi, j'avais entendu parler de l'amour mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Je ne savais pas que mon coeur pouvait battre aussi fort pour une personne, ni que je pouvais être aussi proche de quelqu'un sans craindre d'être vulnérable. Je ne connaissais pas aussi son pouvoir, celui de rendre libre, celui de donner du courage. Seth, tu me rends forte, tu me rends heureuse et il n'y a rien d'autre au monde que je désire plus que vivre le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je suis à toi pour toujours, je t'aime.

L'officiant prononça ensuite la seule réplique pour laquelle on lui prêtait attention :

-Au nom des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Seth vous pouvez embrassez votre femme.

-Ma femme... murmura Seth l'oeil malicieux et le sourire aux lèvres. Il approcha mon visage près du sien et m'embrassa d'abord tendrement puis passionnément alors que les notes de Smack Into you s'élevait et que le public nous applaudissait.

Oui nous étions destinés et nous nous appartenions.

Le reste de l'après midi se déroula agréablement. Nous avions tout fait pour ne pas être pressés et que les gens puissent apprécier le cadre et le temps clément (merci Papa). Après les photos nous pûmes avoir un petit moment avec chacun des invités avant que la réception ne commence. Mes yeux pétillaient. Assise à coté de mon mari (c'était tellement bizarre de l'appeler comme ça, mais cela commençait à beaucoup me plaire) j'observais mes amis visibles et ma famille invisible se mêlaient, les uns mangeant, les autres parlant, tous nous regardant avec tendresse.

-Alors ça fait quoi ? Me demanda Seth en posant un baiser sur le coin de mon épaule.

-Quoi donc ?

-De partager le spotlight avec moi ?

-Tu es débile pouffais-je.

-Et toi tu es la plus belle répliqua t-il.

-C'est normal, je suis la mariée dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Non. Y'a des mariées moches, des mariées bof et des mariées mignonnes. Toi, tu es hors catégorie, ta beauté est irréelle. Suis un sacré veinard de t'avoir dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je sentis les papillons frétiller dans mon ventre. Je ne voulais jamais être habitué à cette sensation.

-Je te ressers ? Me demanda t-il en prenant mon assiette.

-Oui s'il te plait.

Il partit en direction du buffet avec nos deux assiettes et alors que je contemplais le paysage, Charlie vint se glisser sur la chaise à coté de moi.

-Lorsque tu as le temps j'aimerais te parler...

Son regard était étrange, appuyé et insinuant, sauf que je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont il pouvait parler. Il s'approcha plus près de moi et chuchota à mon oreille : « Pourrais-tu t'éclipser quelques minutes ? » il jeta un rapide regard vers Seth, ce qui me fit comprendre qu'il voulait que je vienne seule. J'hochais la tête.

-Je t'attends dans l'hôtel, près des toilettes.

Je fronçais les sourcils, c'était un lieu de rendez-vous pas très glamour pensais-je alors qu'il s'en allait. C'était tellement intriguant. Qu'est ce que me voulait Charlie ? Etait-ce un problème policier ? J'attendis quelques secondes avant de me lever pour le rejoindre discrètement lorsque Seth se retourna vers moi, tout fier de ses assiettes pleines. Je lui souris et lui mimais que j'allais aux toilettes.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'hôtel je repérais Charlie à l'endroit qu'il m'avait indiqué.

-Pourquoi ces cachotteries ? C'est grave ? Lui demandais-je.

-Suis moi répondit-il en se dirigeant vers les chambres, j'ai un cadeau de mariage pour toi.

-Pour moi ? Moi seule ? M'étonnais-je.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ton mari le prendrait dit-il, ce qui m'intrigua d'autant plus. Ça commençait bien la vie conjugale ! Il s'arrêta devant une porte et toqua 5 coups saccadés avant de l'ouvrir doucement. D'une main derrière le dos il m'encouragea à entrer. La pièce était plongée dans une semi-pénombre, seule une lampe de chevet était allumée. Soudain alors que je scannais du regard la pièce, un mouvement sur le mur face à moi me fit sursauter. Quelqu'un se tenait debout près du rideau. Lorsqu'une main se leva pour baisser une capuche dévoilant l'identité de la personne, je crus avoir une crise cardiaque.


	77. Chapter 78

**Chapitre 77**

**Visites**

POV RENESMEE

-Tu ne vas pas aller au mariage ?

J'étais en train d'accrocher deux toiles d'art abstrait que je venais de finir sur les murs de ma chambre.

-Une éternité c'est long pour gérer des regrets Renesmée continua ma mère devant mon silence.

Le mariage de mes anciens meilleurs amis était dans 2 jours.

-Je vais avoir mal Maman et je ne veux plus avoir...mal répondis-je.

-Mal de voir tes amis se marier ou mal de voir Jacob ?

-Les deux. Écoute Maman, je ne veux pas en parler.

-Tu dis que tu restes à l'écart pour les protéger, et je comprends ta décision, mais crois-en mon expérience, ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution dit ma mère.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça maintenant ? Alors que ça va mieux à l'école et que j'essaye d'oublier le passé ? Ils continuent leur vie, tout comme moi, et c'est mieux que je n'en fasse pas partie.

-Tu as décidé tout seule Renesmée !

Je regardais ma mère, confuse : « Quoi ? »

-Ce n'est pas eux qui t'ont dit qu'ils ne voulaient plus de toi dans leur vie. Les circonstances...

-Maman la coupais-je, j'essaye de reprendre le contrôle de ma vie.

J'avais les larmes au bords des yeux, parce que contrairement à ce qu'elle disait, j'avais l'impression que Jacob ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie, qu'il avait fait son deuil. Et je refusais d'en discuter.

-Mais tu jettes à la poubelle les personnes qui te tiennent le plus à cœur, Ness.

Je fermais les yeux et inspirais une longue goulée d'air. Je secouais la tête et changeais d'angle :

-Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses me suggérer d'aller à Forks, sachant ce qu'il risque d'arriver.

-Je ne te suggère pas de retourner à Forks, mais de reprendre contact. Qu'ils sachent que tu te souviennes d'eux.

-A quoi cela leur servirait-il ? Demandais-je en haussant les épaules.

Elle sortit de son sac un papier plié en deux et me le tendit :

-Ton professeur a donné ceci lors de l'exposition.

J'ouvris le papier et mon cœur se serra. Il y avait marqué : _« Tu me manques aussi. Reviens je t'en prie. Lexie »_

Je fis un va et vient entre le papier et ma mère.

-Pour..pourquoi ne me l'a t-il pas donné lui même ? Balbutiais-je passablement énervée.

-Il avait soit disant oublié, et tu étais déjà partie. Il l'a remise à Esmée m'expliqua t-elle.

C'était bizarre de ressentir à la fois de la joie et de la douleur.

« Renesmée » Ma mère plongea ses yeux dans les miens pareillement à lorsque j'étais enfant pour me faire comprendre quelque chose de grave : « J'ai vécu cette situation. Lorsque ton père m'a quitté pensant que c'était pour mon bien. Si tu savais le nombre d'emails que j'ai envoyé à Alice sans recevoir de réponses. J'ai failli devenir folle. Et toi et Lexie vous avez ce lien... »

-Elle a failli mourir à cause de ce lien Maman !

-La mort et ses menaces m'ont entouré depuis que je suis arrivé à Forks et que j'ai rencontré ton père, mais je ne les ai jamais laissé me stopper. Regardes, j'ai eu ce que je voulais et même plus dit-elle en me caressant le bras.

-Ton plus s'avère être un problème marmonnais-je.

-Arrêtes de dire ça...

-Arrêtes de comparer nos vies ! Je sais que tu essayes de m'aider mais la seule solution à mes problèmes serait la mort de Paolo et des Volturis m'écriais-je sur les nerfs.

Ma mère resta silencieuse un moment. Elle ne pouvait pas me contredire sur ce point là.

-Bon fit-elle d'une voix douce, je te laisse, ça va aller ?

-Oui fis-je en haussant les épaules, étonné qu'elle laisse tomber aussi vite. «Je vais sans doute regarder un film.»

-Oh à propos...

Elle sortit de ma chambre et revint quelques secondes plus tard en me tendant un dvd :

« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais. »

-Merci dis-je en le prenant et regardant le titre. « The Adjustment Bureau », je souris en voyant le slogan du film : « Fight for your fate ». Non, elle n'allait jamais laisser tomber.

Une fois ma mère partit, je me calais dans mon lit king-size et mis le film. Mais il me fut impossible de me concentrer. Le mot de Lexie et les images de Matt Damon et Emily Blunt essayant d'être ensemble malgré le plan de l'Agence valsaient dans ma tête. Je repensais également à tout ce que ma mère m'avait dit. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Mais la vérité était que j'avais peur. J'étais terrifié à l'idée de faire un geste qui déclencherait une suite d'évènements funestes. Alors oui je laissais les Volturis et Paolo diriger ma vie, mais je protégeais ceux que j'aimais, n'était-ce pas la bonne chose à faire ?

Certainement. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à m'en convaincre totalement. Je n'arrivais pas à tourner la page, aussi vrai que je me répétais que c'était la bonne chose à faire, mon coeur restait attaché. Une partie en moi ne voulait pas lâcher.

Tout d'un coup, j'eu l'impression d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce fut comme une révélation, comme l'acquisition et l'intégration d'une vérité fondamentale : les perdre, serait me perdre.

Lorsque ma mémoire m'était revenue je m'étais rendu compte que le vide, le néant, que j'avais ressenti tout le long était lié à eux. Ils me remplissaient d'humanité. Les oublier avait fait de moi un monstre sans âme. Et s'il y avait une chose que je craignais plus que tout c'était de ressentir à nouveau la froideur féroce qui vous emplissait lorsque vous perdiez votre âme.

Mais se raccrocher à un souvenir était-il suffisant ?

En ce qui concernait Jacob, cela semblait être le cas, après tout, il ne ressentait plus grand chose pour moi et passait ses soirées avec sa meilleure amie. Mais Lexie...je ne pouvais certainement pas être sa demoiselle d'honneur, néanmoins je pouvais faire un geste envers elle. Envoyer une carte ? Elle verrait le tampon d'expédition...l'appeler ? Cela semblait dérisoire au regard de notre amitié...de plus elle ne m'avait pas demander de reprendre contact mais de revenir. Il était évident que je ne pouvais pas revenir à Forks mais je pouvais lui rendre une visite, juste pour qu'elle sache qu'elle comptait, que son bonheur comptait pour moi. Je n'assisterais pas au mariage, de toute façon je pense que du coté de Seth je devais être persona non-grata, mais j'essayerais d'avoir un petit moment avec ma meilleure amie. Ce serait mon cadeau de mariage. Mon coeur se mit à battre à cette idée, était-ce parce qu'elle était très bonne ou très mauvaise ? Je ne savais pas, mais je pris mon téléphone et composais le numéro de mon grand-père.

Le taxi me déposa au départ de la rue principale. Je fis un détour à la supérette avant d'entrer dans le Forks Motel. Dissimulée derrière mes lunettes de soleil, je me postais à la réception, pris rapidement les clés et filais dans ma chambre.

J'étalais le contenu du 1er sac plastique sur le lit. J'ouvris la boite de coloration et lu rapidement le mode d'emploi. Une demie-heure plus tard, j'observais mon reflet dans le miroir. Noir de jais. Choquant, mais seyant.

Ma blancheur ne m'avait jamais autant choqué que maintenant ou peut-être était-ce juste dû au fait que j'avais mauvaise mine. Je tentais un sourire...mouais...bon. Rien à faire, sans maquillage ni coiffure je ressemblais à une ado punk, qu'est ce qu'Alice dirait si elle me voyait ? J'ouvris le second sac plastique qui contenait des habits que j'avais acheté en duty free. J'enfilais un pull à capuche noir ainsi qu'un jean de la même couleur et sortis de la chambre.

Le mariage avait lieu à la Push au bord de la mer. Tout comme à l'anniversaire de Lexie, il faisait particulièrement, anormalement beau. Le soleil brillait, le vent soufflait légèrement. Je me mis en marche vers la réserve et dès que je dépassais les rues peuplées j'accélérais puis courus.

Ce que j'étais en train de faire était fou, j'en étais consciente, mais d'un autre coté cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi vivante. L'excitation avait prit le dessus sur la peur. J'avais l'impression d'être une ninja, une hybride ninja. La pensée, débile, me fit rire et je me surpris à être de bonne humeur pendant un court instant. Mon portable se mit à vibrer. J'ouvris le message : mon grand-père m'attendait à l'hôtel du bord de plage où se déroulait le mariage. Il avait « réservé » une chambre pour moi et m'avait promis d'essayer d'accaparer Lexie quelques instants afin que nous puissions nous voir. Au lieu de passer par la réception du Quileute Resort, je me glissais coté plage et passais par le balcon de la chambre. Je reconnus quelques visages de la réserve mais gardais la tête baissée. Je toquais légèrement à la vitre et mon grand père vint m'ouvrir. Je refermais rapidement la porte coulissante et tirais le rideau avant de l'enlacer.

-Tu es la meilleure amie de la mariée, tu aurais tous les droits d'être là me dit-il.

Il ne comprenait pas mon opération « undercover ».

-Je ne veux pas faire de scandales. Et c'est le plus beau jour de Lexie, pas vraiment la bonne occasion pour faire mon retour dans la société Quileutes.

-Si tu le dis soupira t-il en haussant les épaules, mais en tout cas sache qu'elle demande après toi.

-Tu gardes toujours le secret hein chuchotais-je.

-Oui bien sûr, ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas m'assura t-il.

-Ok.

J'enlevais ma capuche et m'assit sur le canapé de la chambre, lorsque je me tournais vers lui mon grand-père avait les yeux écarquillés : «Tu a fait quoi à tes cheveux ? »

-Oh, tu remarques ?

-Je suis ptet un mec mais je suis policier quand même !

-Comment tu trouves ? demandais-je en faisant une légère grimace.

-Ca te durcit, te donne un coté mystérieux répondit-il en me jaugeant.

-Bien. Où en est le mariage ?

Il regarda sa montre : « La cérémonie est censée se dérouler dans un quart d'heure. Je t'ai choisi une chambre avec vue dit-il en écartant le rideau et montrant du doigt la plage. Tu n'es pas pressée j'espère, je ne sais pas quand exactement je pourrais l'appâter ici »

-Je ne suis pas pressée, mais plus je reste ici plus je risque de me faire repérer.

-Oh. Oui d'accord. Bon je ferais de mon mieux. Tu te rappelles notre toc secret ?

-Bien sûr. Va z'y. Hé papi l'interpellais-je avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte : « Tu es super fringant ! »

-Merci ma puce. Toi tu ressemble à une délinquante dit-il en souriant avant de s'éclipser.

Une tension intérieure m'animait mais je m'allongeais sur le lit double de la chambre. Je me concentrais sur les bruits alentours et nom d'un vampire qu'est ce qu'il en avait !

Le va et vient des vagues, les cris des enfants, les discussions des invités attendant le couple. Le ron-ron des moteurs des laves vaisselle et sèche-linges, le cliquetis de la vaisselle, les pas plus ou moins pressés sur la moquette, le froufrou de tissus - les demoiselles d'honneur sans doute. J'essayais de repérer des voix familières à mon passé, ce n'était pas difficile, ils avaient loué le Resort pour l'occasion :

_« Tu es magnifique.. » « Oh ! J'ai trop hâte de voir les yeux de Seth s'émerveiller » « Cette robe te va tellement bien »_

C'était d'un ridicule ! Je devrais être avec elles, pas ici dans cette chambre à épier les demoiselles d'honneur ! Lexie était étonnement silencieuse, je ne l'entendais pas.

_« Lexie, tu viens, c'est l'heure...ça va aller ? »_ Je me demandais ce qui n'allait pas, sans doute était-elle simplement stressée. J'entendis la procession sortir de la chambre. Je me mis près de la porte fenêtre et ouvrit délicatement le rideau.

Je retins mon souffle, si émue, si fière. Lexie était plus que magnifique, on aurait dit une créature sortie d'un rêve féerique. Sa robe toute de crêpe ivoire voilée était à la fois simple, belle et romantique avec des touches rock'n' roll et art déco, bref tout elle ! Sans manche, le bustier était formé de frange de tissus en haut et de perles placées en arabesque en bas. Le bas de la robe était fluide avec de délicats voiles. Ses cheveux descendaient en douce cascade de boucles et tresses lâches formant un voile blond autour d'elle. Disséminées sur sa tête comme une couronne ou une auréole, des pétales de fleurs blanches finissaient sa transformation.

J'aurais tellement aimé me trouver là, à côté de Kim, à la place de Léah...

Léah...La colère, la jalousie et la tristesse se mêlèrent en une seule boule qui brula dans mon ventre. Je regardais un peu plus loin, essayant de trouver Jacob. Il se tenait à coté d'un Seth qui semblait se contenir d'exploser de contentement. Les témoins, je reconnus les membres du groupe de musique de Seth, ne portaient pas de vestes, juste une chemise et un gilet avec une boutonnière tellement originale que seule Lexie aurait pu l'avoir confectionné. Seul Seth portait une cravate. Lorsque je regardais Jacob, je me demandais ce que je faisais ici, sur son territoire. Alors oui bien sûr je n'étais pas là pour lui _per se_ (je m'étais même interdit de penser à ce que je lui dirais au cas où je le croiserais) mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon coeur de battre plus vite en le voyant ni de m'imaginer courir vers lui en lui criant d'oublier ses deux dernières années. J'avais besoin de comprendre, comment il avait pu cessé de m'aimer, même si je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. J'avais envie de voir si ses sentiments resteraient incertains ou inexistants en me voyant. J'inspirais un bon coup, chassais ses pensées de mon esprit et retournais mon attention sur mon amie. Elle semblait pensive, tête baissée vers le sable, triturant son bouquet de gardénias alors que ses demoiselles d'honneur étaient déjà en marche. Puis au bout de quelques secondes elle releva doucement la tête, comme si quelqu'un se trouvait à coté d'elle. Elle sourit et se redressant, s'avança lentement vers l'autel. J'avais toujours trouvé bizarre le fait que l'endroit où des amoureux s'échangeaient des voeux et l'endroit où l'on sacrifiait des êtres ait le même nom. Quoique qu'en tant que métaphore ça pouvait se tenir : l'amour n'est rien sans sacrifice.

POV Lexie

Immobile, appréhensive, un timide sourire aux lèvres, Renesmée se tenait devant moi, à moins de 5 mètres.

Je restais quelques secondes stupéfaite de la voir en chair et en os, troublée de voir ce visage plein de gentillesse et de tristesse alors que le dernier souvenir que j'en avais était plutôt effrayant.

-Lexie...m'appela t-elle et dans sa voix je sentis le doute, le regret et la joie.

-Ness...? C'est bien toi ? Demandais-je et par là je voulais savoir si elle était vraiment elle et pas la créature que Paolo avait crée. Mais quelque chose en moi me répondait déjà car je m'avançais vers elle, main sur la bouche.

Elle hocha la tête : «Oui c'est moi Lex, c'est bien moi. »

-Nom de nom m'exclamais-je avant de m'élancer dans ses bras. Je la serrais fort contre moi. Je n'en revenais pas ! Ma meilleure amie était là.

-Mais...mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? M'exclamais-je en la tenant à bout de bras : Dans cette chambre ? Tu aurais dû être avec moi. Et...depuis quand tu es là ?

-Je ne voulais pas faire d'esclandres mais je voulais assister à ton mariage. Je voulais que tu saches que ton bonheur est important pour moi et que tu vaux plus qu'une simple carte de voeux. Je suis arrivée dans l'après midi répondit-elle. Elle me souriait, mais paraissait gênée.

-Oh ! M'exclamais-je avant de la presser à nouveau contre moi. Je remarquais alors qu'elle ne répondait pas à mon étreinte. Je m'éloignais avec précaution et m'allumais sous le coup de l'inquiétude. Son visage était doux et bienveillant, c'était bien mon amie, mais quelque chose clochait, on aurait dit qu'elle ne supportait pas ma proximité. Un désolé se fit voir sur son visage. Je n'y compris rien mais eu l'intuition de ne pas poser de questions à ce sujet.

« C'est quoi cette tenue ? Et cette couleur ? » demandais-je en la regardant de haut en bas.

-C'est mon déguisement d'espion dit-elle en souriant.

Je rigolais, la resserrais dans mes bras malgré son attitude bizarre. C'était le meilleur cadeau de mariage possible ! Mon grand-père avait raison, toutes les personnes qui me voulaient du bien, qui voulaient mon bonheur étaient là. Je me tournais vers la porte mais Charlie avait disparu.

-Il fait le guet m'informa Ness.

Je me tournais vers elle et lui prenant la main la fit asseoir sur le canapé :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu plus tôt ? Tu as eu mon mot ?

-Je ne l'ai eu en main il n'y a que quelques jours.

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu as recouvert la mémoire et comment ?

-Ca va faire 9 mois, j'ai reçu un choc qui m'a...remis les idées en place on va dire.

-Comment ça ?

-Kate m'a électrocuté. Peut-être que les électrochoc et la lobotomie sont les cures approprié pour les vampires dit-elle avec un sarcasme dérangeant.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas contacté ? Lui demandais-je essayant d'enlever tout ton de reproche dans ma voix et de le remplacer par de la considération.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains et lorsqu'elle les releva vers moi mon coeur se serra.

Elle avait vécu un enfer, elle avait survécu et elle essayait difficilement de s'en remettre. Je vis tout cela dans son regard.

-Cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ? Je ne pense pas. On ne peut pas changer le passé dit-elle d'un air fataliste.

-Mais nous sommes tes amis...

-Je suis là pour toi et toi seule coupa t-elle : Je repars tout de suite après.

-Où ? Où habites tu ? On vous a cherché sans succès pendant plusieurs mois.

-Il n'y a pas plus discret et efficace qu'un vampire qui souhaite se cacher dit-elle.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question lui fis-je remarquer.

-Et je ne vais pas te répondre. Je ne suis pas là pour faire mon coming-out, personne ne doit être au courant de ma présence et encore moins que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, tu m'entends ? Personne.

Le ton grave et un peu menaçant qu'elle avait prit me paru exagéré mais eut son effet.

-Tu ne va même pas parler avec Jacob ? Demandais-je.

Elle eut un rire bref et amer : Il n'est pas avec Léah ? Lança t-elle.

Je reconnus des accents de jalousie.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Dis-je confuse.

-Je voulais juste te voir et te féliciter me coupa t-elle. Tu es vraiment splendide et c'est un euphémisme.

-Merci. Mais...Ness tu peux pas repartir comme ça, pas maintenant. Dis moi au moins comment je peux te contacter demandais-je alors qu'elle se levait.

-Sache juste que je vais bien, que je suis avec ma famille et que je ne crains rien. Ma visite doit juste être une parenthèse répondit-elle avec une fermeté toute vampirique que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Non, je t'en prie reste, la suppliais-je.

-Personne ne veut de moi ici dit-elle en remettant sa capuche.

-Comment ça personne ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demandais-je en me levant à mon tour.

-Tu devrais rejoindre ta réception, Seth va se demander où tu es dit-elle avec ce même ton ferme et détaché.

-Je t'ai attendu pendant tout ce temps Ness ! Tu ne vas pas juste me laisser comme ça, après 5 mn ! M'exclamais-je un peu énervée.

-Je ne mérite pas une amie comme toi dit-elle en se radoucissant, c'est pour ça que je dois partir et ne pas m'attarder. Je t'aime Lexie.

Elle passa délicatement et timidement sa main sur une mèche près de ma joue, comme si elle voulait être tendre mais que quelque chose l'en empêchait.

-Sois heureuse et surtout reste en vie dit-elle.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'elle était parti, la seule trace d'elle étant le coup de vent qui mouvait le rideau. Je sus qu'elle avait mentit lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle ne craignait rien. Je l'avais vu dans ses yeux, sentis dans sa voix. Je me mis à la suivre, sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas la rattraper. «_ Je ne mérite pas une amie comme toi, c'est pour ça que je dois partir et ne pas m'attarder...surtout reste en vie...Je ne suis pas là pour faire mon coming-out, personne ne doit être au courant de ma présence, tu m'entends ? Personne._ _ »_

Etait-ce le fait que Paolo soit probablement encore en vie ? Elle avait peur pour sa vie et les nôtres ? La connaissant ce serait logique. Mais qu'était-ce que cette allusion à Jacob et ma belle-soeur ?

-Lexie ?

Je me retournais pour faire face à Léah justement.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ça ne va pas bien ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme !

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Jacob ? lui demandais-je sans détour.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as entendu ma question, répond !

Le vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demanda t-elle consciente que la brise n'était pas naturelle.

Elle s'approcha de moi et d'un coup son visage se durcit :

-Tu étais avec qui ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, la toisant du regard.

-Tout va bien les filles ? Demanda Kim qui avait suivi de quelque pas Léah et qui était consciente de la tension qui s'était installé entre nous.

-Appelle les gars, apparemment un vampire s'est introduit sur notre territoire dit Léah à Kim sans me quitter du regard.

Kim se raidit et fila vers la réception.

-Tu joues à quoi Léah ?

-Je protège la tribu rétorqua t-elle.

-De Nessie ? Vraiment ? Demandais-je en faisant attention de prononcer son prénom à voix très basse.

-Tu as la mémoire courte ? Tu as oublié qu'elle t'a ouvert le cou en deux ?

-Je n'ai pas oublié et je lui ai pardonné, toi qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu lâches les loups sur elle ?

-C'est une ennemie maintenant, elle t'a attaqué et elle pourrait rameuter d'autres vampires sur le territoire ! Répondit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas une ennemie, c'est l'imprégnée de Jacob, de ton chef appuyais-je.

-Elle n'est plus rien pour lui maintenant.

La réplique et le ton avec lequel elle l'avait dit me choqua. Je fus déstabilisée pendant quelques secondes. Je pensais tout de suite à Nessie et la manière jalouse avec laquelle elle avait insinué que Léah et Jacob étaient ensemble.

-Oh fis-je d'un air faussement songeur, et j'imagine que tu en es contente ?

-Plutôt oui, il est mieux sans elle et les soucis qu'elle lui apporte. Notre territoire n'a jamais été aussi tranquille depuis que les sangsues sont parties, tout le monde peut prétendre à une vie un tant soit peu normale, sans à morpher tout le temps !

-Tu n'es plus une louve ! Lui rappelais-je.

-J'ai arrêté de morpher, ce n'est pas pareil ! Je suis ce que je suis et le sort de mes frères m'importe.

-Oh c'est donc par altruisme...fis-je incrédule et sarcastique.

-Pour toute la tribu et la population de Forks ! Ajouta t-elle.

-Mais bien sûr ! Je crois plutôt que c'est par intérêt. Ne me dis pas que tu couches avec lui !

Elle ne répondit pas. Je ne cachais ni mon étonnement ni mon dégout :

-Oh mon Dieu quelle horreur soufflais-je.

Comment se faisait-il que Ness le savait ?

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Seth qui était accompagné de Jacob, Embry, Paul et Jared. Jacob nous lançait des regards préoccupés. Seth sentit l'odeur suspecte sur moi, son visage se tendit davantage :

-Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

-Rien dis-je ennuyée de sa réaction. J'étais interloqué par celle de Jacob, il semblait coincé sur place, tendu entre la poursuite de Nessie et un je ne sais quoi qui l'empêchait de bouger.

-On fait quoi ? Demanda Paul, tu veux qu'on la poursuive ?

Jacob resta silencieux un moment. J'étais sur qu'il était en train de réaliser que Renesmée, son imprégnée, avait été là quelque moment auparavant après 2 ans d'absence et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Son regard balaya la foret avant de se poser sur moi.

-Que t'a t-elle dit ? Me demanda t-il.

-Ca ne te regarde pas répondis-je pour voir sa réaction, qui ne me déplut pas :

_Qu'est ce que tu me racontes, bordel !_ crièrent ses yeux. Un éclat que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps les animèrent. Mais il se reprit, passant en mode chef.

-Est-elle seule ? Va t-elle revenir ? Demanda t-il de façon détachée et froide, comme s'il parlait d'un vampire lambda et pas de l'amour de sa vie.

-Je n'en sais rien et non elle ne va pas revenir répondis-je en le regardant avant de glisser les yeux vers Léah.

Il comprit l'allusion, tout le monde d'ailleurs. Les mecs soulevèrent les sourcils, façon de dire : « Oups drama, on ferait mieux de s'en aller.»

-Si tu me confirmes qu'elle ne t'a pas parut perturbée, et qu'elle ne va pas revenir, il n'y a aucune raison de la poursuivre annonça Jacob comme un verdict dans une mauvaise série judiciaire.

-On ne peut pas être entièrement sûr qu'elle n'est pas un danger...commença Léah.

J'eus envie de la gifler. Une bourrasque lui fit manger ses cheveux et avorter sa phrase.

-Lexie ? M'appela Jacob, me demandant de confirmer son verdict.

Je n'en revenais. Je secouais la tête, clairement sidéré par son attitude de joueur de poker.

-Elle n'est certainement pas perturbé au sens où tu l'entends mais ne t'en fais pas, elle m'a certifié qu'elle n'allait pas revenir. Vous pouvez continuer à vivre vos vies dis-je avec un sourire forcé. Je les laissais et repartis vers la réception.

Lorsque Seth vint me rejoindre, je me tenais dans un coin sur la terrasse du Resort. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Il posa les mains sur moi mais je me dérobais.

-Cette fille gâche tout marmonna t-il.

-Tu lui a déjà dit ça ? Tu lui a déjà fait sentir ce que tu penses ?

-Je ne pensais pas cela il y a deux ans, les choses ont changé depuis se défendit-il.

-Au fond d'elle même elle a toujours pensé cela Seth, alors que rien n'est de sa faute. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle porte sur ses épaules ? Le poids de la culpabilité ?

-Je ne peux pas penser à ça.

-Non, tu dois penser à la tribu dis-je amère.

-Exactement.

-Ta priorité te met des oeillères. Tu ne te met même pas à leur place.

Il soupira, nous avions eu cette conversation maintes fois : « Tu aurais fait quoi si je perdais la tête ? », il refusait d'y répondre car pour lui ce n'était pas comparable. Après un moment de silence il me demanda d'un air apologétique :

-Peut-on faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, que je retrouve ma femme ?

Je soupirais.

-Je suis là répondis-je incapable de lui en vouloir plus de quelques minutes.

Il posa ses deux index de par et d'autre de ma tête :

-Et là ? Tu es avec moi ?

-J'ai du mal à laisser tomber tu comprends ? A me contenter de sa visite surprise et de continuer ma vie comme si de rien n'était alors que je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne va pas bien, elle a beau avoir retrouvé la mémoire elle ne va pas bien martelais-je.

Il soupira de nouveau et me donna un regard qui semblait dire : Mais tu n'y peux rien !

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a exactement ?

La question venait de Jacob. Il s'approcha de nous, l'expression sur son visage était indéchiffrable.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas couru après si tu voulais le savoir ? Lui rétorquais-je.

-Lex t'énerves pas sur lui me dit Seth.

-Et sur qui je dois m'énerver alors ? Sur ta soeur qui couche avec le mec de ma meilleure amie ?

-Lex gronda t-il d'un ton qui laissait supposer qu'il n'avait rien contre l'idée. Du moins il me morigénait moi, pas Jacob ni sa soeur.

Je croisais les bras alors que mes cheveux voletaient autour de moi. Etrangement ma famille avait disparu, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas être mêlé à tout cela. Je les comprenais.

-S'il te plait, parle moi me demanda Jacob.

-Ok finis-je par souffler après de longues secondes de silence. « Seth, tu peux jeter un coup d'oeil sur Ben s'il te plait ? »

Il comprit que c'était ma façon polie de le congédier, même s'il viendrait à savoir le contenu de notre discussion plus tard.

Une fois Seth loin de notre portée, je me tournais vers Jacob.

-C'était quoi ce que tu m'a fait tout à l'heure ? Commençais-je. Une vraie connerie si tu veux mon avis continuais-je sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, pourquoi tu es resté là sans rien faire ? Attend, si, tu as dit quelque chose Chef Jacob lançais-je sarcastique.

-Tu as fini ?

-Non j'ai aussi envie de te donner un coup dans les parties pour avoir couché avec Léah !

Il me donna un regard entre l'étonnement, le défi et la moquerie. Il ne semblait même pas désolé. « Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux d'elle ? » Lui demandais-je appréhensive.

-Ca te ferait autant de peine que ça ? Me demanda t-il les sourcils froncés.

Je faillis m'étrangler avec ma salive : « Ness est ma meilleure amie, elle est ton imprégné, vous vous appartenez ! »

-Calme toi me dit-il doucement. Je me rendis compte que je tremblais et que j'avais les larmes au bord des yeux. « Je ne veux pas faire pleurer la mariée. Dis-moi, pourquoi était-elle là ? » demanda t-il alors que j'inspirais des goulées d'air.

-Elle était là pour moi, pour me féliciter. Beau cadeau de mariage non ?

-Comment savait-elle pour ton mariage ?

-Je lui avais envoyé un mot.

Je lui racontais l'exposition à Seattle, le tableau et le message que j'avais fait passé à Ness.

Il resta bouche bée un quart de seconde avant que ses yeux se plissent d'énervement. Intérieurement je jubilais.

-Ses Clearwater ! Soupira t-il comme s'il se plaignait d'enfants récalcitrants. « Elle...elle a parlé de moi ? » demanda t-il ensuite l'air de rien.

-Non pas vraiment répondis-je.

J'avais l'impression qu'il ne me croyait pas ou du moins qu'il ne voulait pas me croire, ce qui me plut. « Elle ne voulait pas que tu saches qu'elle était venue, et encore moins qu'elle avait recouvert la mémoire » admis-je.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle a dit que personne ne voulait d'elle ici et que tu étais occupé avec Léah.

-Quoi ? Elle...comment...? balbutia t-il.

J'haussais les épaules : « Sans doute qu'elle vous observait depuis la chambre et qu'elle a vu... »

-Qu'elle a vu quoi ? Même toi tu n'avais rien remarqué jusqu'à 5 mn.

-Moi je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi lui fis-je remarquer. Elle si. Vous avez ce lien...

-Non, on ne l'a plus me coupa t-il.

-Qu..Quoi ? Balbutiais-je.

-Tu crois que ce qu'il s'est passé avec Léah aurait pu arrivé si j'étais toujours lié à Renesmée ?

Sa question rhétorique me cloua sur place. Parce que cela remettait en cause l'imprégnation dans son fonctionnement. Je me tournais vers ma réception, cherchais Seth du regard. Pour toujours voulait-il toujours dire quelque chose ?

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demandais-je la voix tremblante. Que tu ne ressens plus rien pour Ness ? Que tu n'es plus imprégné d'elle ? Est ce que c'est possible ?

-Je n'en sais rien, suis un peu perdu...

-Non ! Tu ne peux pas être perdu, tu es imprégné d'elle ! m'écriais-je. C'est ton âme-soeur peut-importe la distance et le temps ajoutais-je comme une déclaration évidente et universelle qui s'appliquait à moi aussi et dont je ne voulais pas qu'il y soit changé un iota ou ajouté un alinéa.

-Lexie calme toi, jt'en prie, tu le prend trop à coeur.

Je levais des yeux ahuris vers lui : « Tu es en train de me dire, le jour de mon mariage, que l'imprégnation n'a rien de stable et éternel ! Comment veux-tu que je le prenne ?

-Non, non fit-il d'un air désolé, toi et Seth c'est pas pareil.

-En quoi ?

-Un vampire ne t'a pas lobotomisé dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je le regardais, essayant de comprendre comment la situation avait pu en arriver là. Essayant de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, me rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas répondu lorsque je lui avais demandé s'il était toujours amoureux de Nessie et s'il l'était de Léah.

Je lui fis remarquer.

-Je ne sais pas me répondit-il.

-Il t'a volé à elle dis-je dépitée en parlant de Paolo. Il a gagné n'est ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas chercher à la retrouver ? Tu va rester ici avec Léah ?

Il ne me répondit pas. J'essuyais mes larmes. J'étais énervée.

-T'a t-elle dit où elle habitait ? Me demanda t-il.

Je secouais la tête, dépitée. Seth apparut à ce moment. Il me tendit la main. Se pourrait-il qu'un jour il ne me regarde plus avec ces yeux ? Se pourrait-il que ce lien se dissolve ? Pour ma part je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer ne plus aimer cet homme. Cette fonction faisait intégralement partie de moi. Et je savais que Nessie ressentait la même chose envers son impregneur. Du moins l'ancienne Nessie. Je pris la main de mon mari avant de tourner les yeux vers Jacob. C'était maintenant douloureux de le regarder, de regarder le gâchis que Paolo avait produit.

Sur le chemin nous ramenant à la réception, Seth resta silencieux, se contentant de me serrer contre lui, son bras entourant mes épaules.

Je jetais un regard circulaire sur la réception, soupirais.

-Tu veux partir ? Me demanda t-il.

J'hochais la tête. Je n'avais plus coeur à la fête. L'ambiance de mon mariage avait complètement basculé, je voulais quitter cet endroit et me retrouver avec mon mari.

Je pris sur moi pour les derniers moments, les au-revoirs et les félicitations avant d'aller dans ma chambre me changer. Nous nous engouffrâmes ensuite dans la voiture qui nous amenait à l'aéroport.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir où je t'emmènes ?

La question de Seth me ramena dans le présent, dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Cela devait faire une bonne vingtaine de minutes que nous avions quittés la Push et nous n'avions échangé aucun mot. La lune de miel... Il avait voulu organiser le voyage de noces seul, comme je l'avais félicité pour le voyage en Afrique, il s'était donné la mission d'organiser toutes nos escapades.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Lui demandais-je.

Il sourit. Il n'allait rien me dire, il voulait juste attiré mon attention sur autre chose. Je le comprenais, néanmoins j'avais besoin de parler :

-Ca n'a pas l'air de te déranger que ton meilleur ami et ta soeur sortent ensemble ?

Il soupira, cligna les yeux de manière exaspérée : « Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Et je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu y tiens d'ailleurs, c'est ton mariage, ta lune de miel, pourquoi veux-tu t'embêter avec ça ?»

Je baissais les yeux sur mes mains et sur l'anneau en or blanc serti d'émeraudes et de diamants qui ornait désormais mon annulaire.

-Tu as entendu notre conversation ? Lui demandais-je.

-J'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de l'écouter, des invités me parlaient.

-Il ne ressent plus rien pour elle, il ne ressent plus...ce lien lui dis-je.

Pourquoi avais-je aussi mal ? Peut-être était-ce l'émotion dû au mariage, mais j'avais envie de pleurer. Je sentis le regard concerné de Seth sur moi. Il finit par dire au bout de quelques secondes :

-Et tu as peur que cela m'arrive aussi ?

Je clignais des yeux, une larme roula sur ma joue. Seth arrêta la voiture sur le bas coté et se tourna vers moi. Il caressa ma joue, descendit et remonta sur mon cou :

-Tu sais que je t'aime, de tout mon être. Nous ne connaissons pas le futur mais j'ai fait un choix aujourd'hui, celui de t'aimer quoi qu'il arrive. J'ai pris la décision d'être ton mari, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. C'est non négociable. Et je respecterais ces choix. Même sans imprégnation.

-Comment peux tu savoir ce que tu ressentirais sans cette magie ? Lui demandais-je. Ce n'est pas comme si ta vie en dépendait.

Je levais les yeux et croisais son regard : « Mais moi, c'était écrit, que ton amour m'aiderait à découvrir qui je suis... »

-Tu es merveilleuse, il faudrait être aveugle et stupide pour ne pas le voir coupa t-il. Tu es extraordinaire, regarde dans quel état tu te met pour tes amis ? Tu es loyale, altruiste, attentionnée, belle, drôle et j'en passe. Je te connais assez pour savoir que je serais amoureux de toi, imprégnation ou pas.

-Je suis désolé, je ne doute pas de toi...c'est juste que...

-Peut importe Lexie, nous sommes là tout les deux alors profitons de notre lune de miel, tu veux bien ?

J'hochais la tête.

-Souris m'ordonna t-il gentiment.

Je lui souris alors qu'il redémarrait la voiture.

Le panneau d'affichage de l'aéroport de Seattle était très chargé. Je n'arrivais pas à deviner notre destination finale, ce qui me rendait nerveuse et excitée en même temps.

-Est-ce que c'est en Europe ? Paris ? Rome ? Demandais-je.

Il fit une drôle de tête avant de répondre par la négative.

-Amérique du sud ?

Il sourit. Cela me fit plaisir. Je me sentais légèrement coupable d'avoir broyé du noir le soir de notre mariage et je voulais me rattraper, lui montrer que j'étais heureuse. Parce que je l'étais, vraiment. Lorsque je réussis à ranger l'imprégnation, Jacob et Nessie dans un tiroir de mon esprit, je fus complètement libre d'apprécier le bonheur dans lequel je nageais.

-Tu chauffes dit-il.

-Comment ça je chauffe ? C'est en Amérique du sud ou pas ?

Il fit une grimace mi-figue mi-raisin.

« Oh ! » M'exclamais-je tout d'un coup super excitée. Je vis dans ses yeux que je m'étais allumée. Je repris contenance non sans m'empêcher de dandiner sur place :

-Ce n'est pas vraiment en Amérique du sud mais c'est proche, c'est les Caraïbes ! m'exclamais-je. C'est ça ? J'ai raison ?

-Tu n'es qu'une tricheuse de toute façon, tu es une fille très intuitive dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Oh c'est trop génial ! Du soleil, du soleil ! Enchéris-je. Quelle ile ?

-Voyons voir si tu es forte en histoire-géo. Les locaux disent que Christophe Colomb y a amarré avant les futurs états-unis...les français, les espagnols et les anglais se la sont disputés pendant un bon moment avant qu'elle ne devienne anglaise. Mais apparemment elle veut être indépendante, ou canadienne.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je pouvais attendre quelques minutes l'enregistrement afin de découvrir la destination mais je ne voulais pas gâcher le plaisir évident de Seth.

-Les Bahamas ? La Jamaïque ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Les iles caïman ?

-Oui je t'ai pas dit chérie, j'ai plusieurs comptes offshore là bas plaisanta t-il.

-Si seulement ! Bon, Ste Lucie ? Guyane ?

Il secoua la tête encore et encore.

-Trinidad et Tobago ? Essayais-je.

-Non mais tu brules.

-Tu t'attends pas à ce que je connaisse la géographie des Caraïbes par coeur non ?

Il haussa les épaules en faisant une moue comique. Je reportais mes yeux sur le panneau d'affichage. Il n'y avait aucun destination vers les iles, les seuls endroits ensoleillés et qui pouvaient passer pour des vacances était Los Angeles et Miami. Une escale pensais-je.

-Les Keys ? Demandais-je me rappelant qu'elles se situaient pas très loin de Miami.

-Aouch, tu te refroidis là.

-Mmmh...fis-je pensive avant de claquer des doigts : « Turks et Caicos c'est ça ? »

Il haussa les sourcils, ses yeux s'agrandirent rapidement.

-Sérieux ? C'est ça, j'ai trouvé ?

Pour toute réponse il sourit. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et enroulais mes bras autour de son cou :

-C'est génial !

Une fois installés dans l'avion et après le décollage, je me mis à somnoler. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je me rendis compte que je m'étais endormi et que je n'étais plus dans l'avion mais allongé sur un lit. Mon esprit fut embrumé quelques instants avant de reconnaitre le mobilier en bois fin sculpté. Je me redressais, surprise de me trouver à Laeg Mallen. Mon père était assis sur une chaise à coté de mon lit, les jambes croisées, attendant patiemment mon réveil. Il me scruta de ses yeux cristallins :

-Que fais-tu là ? Ne devrais-tu pas être avec ton mari ? Me demanda t-il.

-Si répondis-je. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici. Je ne me souviens même pas avoir visualisé une porte...

-Ton esprit est juste apparu sur ce lit m'informa t-il.

-Vraiment ? C'est étrange.

-En effet dit-il sans pourtant s'en inquiéter. « Veux-tu me dire ce qui te tourmente ? »

-Quoi ?

-Ton inconscient t'a amené jusqu'ici pour une raison. Tu es tourmentée et tu recherches la paix ou des réponses m'expliqua t-il gentiment.

-Il faudra qu'un jour tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour savoir tout ça.

-Tu es ma fille, tu me ressembles.

Je fus soudainement émue et le regardais pendant un moment ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Et je suis un elfe » ajouta t-il comme si c'était l'argument majeur.

-Mmh oui. Tu dois donc savoir ce qui me tourmente ?

-Je veux savoir ce que tu ressens dit-il en se penchant vers moi, pourquoi te sens tu aussi concernée ?

-Je crois en mes convictions dis-je. Jake et Ness doivent être ensemble. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera s'ils ne le sont pas, mais je sais que s'ils le sont...

-Oui ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer mais lorsque j'imagine un futur sans eux je vois tout en noir...mais ensemble je vois la vie, je sens une solution...

-Et tu penses que tu es chargée de les réunir ?

J'hochais la tête. Je ne lui racontais pas la vision d'Ephraim Black ni sa demande.

Il poussa un soupir, sembla réfléchir, puis secoua la tête comme s'il était devant un cas auquel il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais je sentais que ce n'était pas le vrai soucis. Soudain, une idée surgit. Je me sentis bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Je me levais du lit et sortis du bureau. Je traversais le jardin et me dirigeais droit vers la fontaine. Je n'avais plus réussi à voir Ness dans le miroir d'eau depuis son enlèvement. Or je pouvais voir n'importe qui m'étant lié. Mais je n'étais plus lié à la créature que Paolo avait créer en effaçant sa mémoire. Jacob et moi n'étions plus lié à ce qui animait son corps. Si mon raisonnement était bon, je pouvais la voir maintenant. Elle était de nouveau elle-même et nous nous étions reconnectés. Je me penchais au dessus de l'eau claire et inspirais un grand coup.


	78. Chapter 79

Salut les amis !

Désolé de ce long hiatus, je suis vraiment débordé entre mes diverses activités mais je continue d'écrire vous inquiétez pas. Un grand merci de votre soutien et de vos reviews.

GunWiHardPoTwi, Alfgard,(super touché de vos review), Triskelle et Alithora (merci de continuer à me lire) : vos surnoms sont super !

Geek of Zik, merci du compliment j'aime énormément Lexie.

Chattoncharmant (super surnom aussi)...ne spoile pas hé lol

Melodie93 :...lis et tu découvrira si tes soupçons sont réels ou pas.

et tout les autres aussi, vous êtes super. Je le répète mais ça fait vraiment plaisir et c'est comme de l'essence dans mon moteur.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre...j'imagine déjà vos réactions à la fin de la lecture donc je fais mon possible pour poster la suite très vite :)

* * *

_Soundtrack :_

_Editors « Push your head toward the air »_

_Sanders Bohlke « the weight of us »_

_William Fitzsimmons « I don't feel it anymore »_

_Bon Iver « Can't make you love me »_

* * *

**Chapitre 77**

**Abstrait**

POV Jacob

J'étais en train de repenser à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Lexie le soir de son mariage il y avait une semaine. Je visualisais son visage si triste et si déçu. Sa foi dans le couple que j'avais formé avec son amie m'étonnait un peu. A vrai dire mes propres sentiments envers Renesmée m'étonnaient. Jusqu'à pas longtemps, son absence avait hanté mes pensées. Je m'étais senti déconnecté de tout. Jusqu'à Léah. Léah m'avait fait ressentir quelque chose, je ne savais pas encore quoi exactement, mais je m'étais senti moins mort-vivant. Et maintenant j'apprenais que Renesmée était revenue. Je devais admettre que le fait qu'elle soit venu à la Push sans chercher à me voir avait froissé mon égo. Mais plus important, elle était redevenue elle-même, du moins c'est ce que Lexie disait. Pour autant je ne ressentais pas d'autre attrait que la curiosité et la nostalgie. Moi qui avait passé les 10 dernières années de ma vie a aimer cet être, je me retrouvais dépourvu de quelconque lien envers elle. Cela semblait bizarre, étrange. Mon coeur était...vide..._libre_ souffla une voix en même temps.

Libre et vide,tel les deux faces d'une même pièce. Il y a dix ans, j'aurais rêvé avoir le coeur libre, j'aurais rêvé ne pas être lié à quelqu'un par imprégnation. Mon rêve était devenu réalité, pourtant je n'en ressentais aucune joie particulière.

Léah vint interrompre le cours de mes pensées en toquant à la porte de mon bureau.

-Salut. Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ? Lui demandais-je en me tournant vers elle, détournant mon regard de la fenêtre.

-Je passais juste pour voir comment tu allais répondit-elle en entrant et s'approchant de moi.

Je la regardais vraiment, la considérais pour plus qu'une amie, imaginant ce que pourrait être une vie avec elle. La question de Lexie me revint en mémoire : « Tu vas rester ici avec Léah ? » On aurait dit une enfant demandant à son père s'il allait divorcer de sa mère.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire. Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais envers Léah, hormis le fait qu'elle était ma meilleure amie. C'était flou. Elle était la seule fille qui avait réussi à être proche de moi sans que j'en sois amoureux. Jusqu'à présent notre relation avait été facile, sécurisante. Maintenant c'était un peu plus compliqué.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter tu sais lui fis-je remarquer. Mais je vais bien, merci.

-Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de toi depuis le mariage. Comment tu digères la venue de ton ex ? Demanda t-elle avec une fausse désinvolture.

Je me retournais vers la fenêtre. Je ne sus pas comment elle prit mon silence mais elle dit :

-J'imagine que tu es assez intelligent pour ne pas te laisser avoir par sa visite impromptue ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Jacob dit-elle comme si elle me secouait, tu as la possibilité de vivre ta vie comme tu la toujours voulu, sans les sangsues ! Ne te méprend pas, je pense que ce qui est arrivé à Renesmée est horrible mais ce que ce vampire a fait, finalement cela t'a rendu service. Tu as ton libre arbitre à nouveau.

Sans doute mais si c'était effectivement vrai, si j'avais à nouveau mon libre arbitre c'était Renesmée qui en avait payé le prix, pas moi.

-Ce qui lui est arrivé est ma faute.

Je dis tout haut ce que je pensais depuis deux ans. Ce que mes frères savaient mais ne commentaient plus : Paolo ne s'en serait jamais pris à Nessie si je n'avais pas tué sa compagne. Peut importe la déconnexion de nos âmes, il restait la culpabilité. C'était sans doute le seul lien tangible que j'avais avec elle désormais.

Léah soupira : « Non, tu as fait ton devoir. Ce n'est pas ta faute si le monde est rempli de buveurs de sang vengeurs. »

-Je ne peux pas m'entendis-je dire, je ne pourrais pas avancer dans ma vie sans l'avoir vue une dernière fois, sans être sur que je ne ressens vraiment rien pour elle. Je lui dois au moins ça. Si elle est vraiment redevenue celle que je connais, je le lui dois.

-Quel gentleman ! Tu veux rompre officiellement avec elle avant de passer à la prochaine fille dit Léah sarcastique. «Tu ne penses pas que c'est trop tard ?»

Je la regardais, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment et ce que ces derniers mots voulaient dire exactement. Se considérait-elle comme la prochaine fille ?

-C'est trop tard ? Demandais-je.

Elle détourna le regard :

-Tu es mon meilleur ami Jacob...

-Oui et tu as dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance, que c'était un accident...

-Mais un accident ne se reproduit pas deux fois me coupa t-elle en tournant les yeux vers moi.

En effet. Cette deuxième fois ne pouvait pas être taxé d'accident. Nous étions sobres.

Seuls et tristes mais sobres. La première fois nous étions bourrés comme des ânes, nous nous lamentions sur le fait que l'amour craignait. Que les êtres que nous aimions nous quittaient. Mais nous, nous nous connaissions depuis notre naissance. J'imagine que nous cherchions une sorte de réconfort. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je l'avais trouvé, cela avait juste comblé ma faim de plénitude avec des miettes. Mais je voulais plus de ces miettes, d'où la deuxième fois. Faire l'amour à Léah était la chose la plus étrange que j'aurais pu imaginer, mais c'était du pur besoin. Contrairement à Renesmée. Rien que d'y penser me mettait dans un drôle d'état. Les deux n'avaient rien à voir. Lorsque je faisais l'amour à Renesmée, je me sentais vivant et connecté. Avec Léah j'étais conscient de mon manque et cherchais désespérément à le combler. Cela voulait-t-il dire que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle ? J'appréciais sa compagnie, je l'aimais en tant qu'amie et j'avais découvert un réconfort physique avec elle. Mais mon coeur ne s'emballait pas pour elle. Quelqu'un pourrait dire que j'avais la réponse à une partie de mon problème.

-Je vais être honnête...Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens envers toi, ni envers elle. Je ne peux rien te promettre. Mais je tiens à toi et tu ne mérites pas ça.

Elle avait la malchance d'être avec des gars qui dérivaient vers d'autres filles. Pour la troisième fois. Des fois je me demandais comment elle réussissait à ne pas devenir folle, Sam, puis Mark maintenant moi. Je l'avais vu souffrir, j'avais ressenti sa peine. Je ne voulais pas que cela lui arrive encore.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu va faire ? Demanda t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire murmurais-je en me retournant vers la fenêtre.

-Et...qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Attendre que tu te sois trouvé ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix où pointait la colère.

-Je ne sais pas m'écriais-je. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir de réponses maintenant Léah.

Elle souleva un sourcil :

-Moi aussi je suis désolé. Pour toi ajouta t-elle avant de partir.

J'hésitais à la retenir mais finalement la laissa partir.

Il commençait à se faire tard et j'avais pas mal avancé sur mon planning. Heureusement que j'avais ce garage. J'étais devenu un drogué de travail. Travailler pour ne pas penser. Travailler le plus tard possible pour ne pas rentrer dans cette maison vide.

Je devais faire une patrouille pendant une partie de la nuit, même si il n'y avait pas grand chose à surveiller. Le territoire n'avait jamais été aussi ennuyeux depuis des années.

Lorsque je rentrais chez moi vers 3h du matin, j'étais épuisé. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit.

Le lendemain au réveil, tel un automate je pris une douche, avalais un café noir et brulant et allais sortir lorsque mon regard balaya le salon et accrocha sur le clignotement de mon téléphone. Je restais un moment à fixer le bouton vert. Cela faisait un bail que l'on ne m'avait pas laissé de message. Bizarre. Le vibreur de mon téléphone portable me ramena sur terre. Je regardais l'écran. Ma messagerie était pleine.

Je m'avançais vers le téléphone fixe et appuyais sur le bouton du répondeur.

« Jake, c'est Lexie. Je n'arrive pas à te joindre sur ton portable et je ne peux pas te laisser de message. Donc j'essaie ton fixe. J'espère que tu aura ce message. Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire de ça, mais je me rappelle que tu me l'as demandé. Alors voilà. Chicago. Nessie est à Chicago. Je l'ai vu dans le miroir d'eau, devant un tableau : « Cupidon châtié » de Bartolomeo Manfredi. Ce tableau se trouve seulement au musée de Chicago. Je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire, mais Jake je t'en prie, vous avez besoin de parler.»

Chicago. La ville résonna dans ma tête. Je me rendis compte que le battement de mon coeur avait accéléré. Que devais-je faire ? Aller la voir ? Et ensuite ? Deux ans s'étaient écoulés. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu elle avait mis mon coeur en pièce. Je savais que ce n'était pas elle, pas vraiment. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de l'être que j'avais tant aimé. Ce corps abritait un monstre, ceux que j'éliminais, ceux qui déchirait la chair et buvait le sang. Lorsque je la vis, les dents plantées dans le cou de Lexie, il y eu comme une déchirure en moi, plus qu'un coeur brisé, c'était 10 ans, 10 précieuses années détruites et jetées au feu. J'avais passé 2 ans avec un goût de cendres dans la bouche.

Encore une fois une bribe de conversation avec Lexie me revint : « Il a gagné n'est-ce pas ? » C'était horrible à admettre mais Paolo avait réussi à détruire la personne qui m'était la plus précieuse, et il m'avait détruit également.

Non. Non je n'allais pas le laisser gagner.

Je vivais certes avec la culpabilité, mais si Nessie avait recouvert la mémoire, si elle était redevenue elle-même, la connaissant, alors ma culpabilité n'était rien à coté de la sienne.

Je devais y aller.

Arrivé à Chicago, je m'enregistrais dans un motel et prit une moto en location. Je sillonnais ensuite la ville à la recherche du musée. Une fois trouvé je fis tous les étages et tous les bâtiments à la recherche de la toile vue par Lexie. Je me plantais là et attendis, plusieurs heures, mais rien. Aucun signe d'elle. Je me mis alors à arpenter les halls du musée, me sentant à la fois idiot et anxieux.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de 3 jours que je l'aperçus. Je connaissais le musée par coeur maintenant. Elle était assise sur un banc devant un énorme vitrail bleu en 3 parties qui couvrait la surface du mur. Il était 9h du matin, il n'y avait personne. Je la vis tressaillir avant de se retourner lentement. Elle se redressa instantanément et me fixa de ses grands yeux marrons.

Je restais un moment con, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Mon cerveau s'était mit en pause. Je m'étais imaginé que de la revoir réactiverait mes sentiments ou l'imprégnation, mais rien. C'était étrange. Je n'étais qu'à 5 mètres d'elle et pourtant je sentais un fossé abyssal entre nous.

Elle était si immobile qu'on aurait pu la prendre pour une statue, seuls ses yeux et le feu qui colorait son visage la trahissaient.

-Jacob ? Prononça t-elle à voix basse. « Co...comment m'as tu retrouvé ? ».

Quelque chose se réveilla en moi à l'entente de sa voix. Je notais la question, remarquais qu'elle ne m'avait pas demandé : « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » ou « Comment as-tu su où j'étais ? » mais comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? Comme si elle était perdue.

Pour autant elle ne semblait pas soulagée de me voir, plutôt choquée et je ne savais pas comment je devais le prendre.

-Lexie a réussi à te voir répondis-je.

-A me voir ? Répétât-elle.

-Ça fait trois jours que j'arpente les couloirs de cet endroit...

Je n'avais pas fini la phrase qu'elle s'évapora. Ce fut à mon tour d'être interloqué. Pourquoi me fuyait-elle ? Sans même faire attention à ce que personne ne remarque sa vitesse ?

Je suivis sa trace.

POV Renesmée

Je vivais avec une épée de Damoclès sur la tête. Je m'attendais à tout moment à ce que les maitres de l'univers vampirique découvrent mon escapade à La Push. Comment ? Ça mon esprit tourmenté ne me le disait pas. Mais sans doute que ces cauchemars en étaient un avant goût.

Je savais qu'un jour il faudrait que je me batte au lieu de m'enfuir, mais ce jour ne semblait pas être aujourd'hui. J'aperçus la massive porte en bois de la maison et m'attendis à ce que mon père l'ouvre afin que comme d'habitude je puisse sauter dans ses bras et me réveiller par le choc de son corps contre le mien. Mais rien ne se passa comme dans mes précédents rêves. La porte était close. Je risquais un coup d'oeil derrière moi pour m'assurer que Paolo ne me poursuivait pas. J'ouvris la porte, la refermais rapidement derrière moi. Ma mère, sortant de la bibliothèque, vint à ma rencontre :

-Nessie ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Maman ? L'appelais-je étonné et de plus en plus perdue. « Où est papa ? »

Elle me donna un regard inquiet et suspicieux : « Tu le sais. Il est au salon de l'auto avec Jasper. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Me demanda t-elle en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Je..je..

La réalisation me frappa avant que ses implications pénètrent mon cerveau : Je ne rêvais pas. J'étais bel et bien éveillée. Ce qui voulait dire que le Jacob que j'avais vu au musée ne s'était sans doute pas transformé en Paolo après notre brève échange de paroles. Ce qui voulait dire que c'était bien Jacob que j'avais vu et avec qui j'avais parlé. Jacob. Jacob ici ! Oh mon Dieu !

-Renesmée explique moi bon sang ! M'ordonna ma mère.

-Jacob murmurais-je en portant ma main à ma bouche.

-Quoi Jacob ?

Je posais ma main sur sa joue, rejouais la scène. Au moment où je finissais, le moteur d'une moto se fit entendre au loin. Mon coeur se mit à battre frénétiquement, il assourdissait mes tympans et semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. J'allais avoir une crise de panique.

Ma mère planta son regard ocre dans mes yeux et me chuchota d'une voix ferme :

-Monte te calmer dans ta chambre. Remet tes idées en place. N'essaies surtout pas de t'enfuir.

Je filais à l'étage. Je m'enfermais un moment dans la salle de bain, passais de l'eau fraiche sur mon visage, mon cou et mes bras. Je restais un moment, mains vissées au crane, à contempler la faïence du lavabo alors que je réalisais que Jacob était à la porte. Il m'avait retrouvé. Jacob, Jacob. Les souvenirs, que je me forçais à refouler, s'abattirent comme une puissante vague sur moi. Mon corps, mon coeur, mon être entier revécut tous ces moments qui faisait de nous une entité, qui faisait de lui l'homme qui possédait mon coeur. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il couche avec Léah. La peur saisit également mon esprit : car mes cauchemars n'étaient pas seulement une forme de flagellation psychologique concernant ma visite impromptue à la Push, c'était un avertissement : si Jacob m'approchait, Paolo ne serait pas loin. Une personne sur le chemin de la vengeance ne baissait jamais sa garde, mon père avait beau me dire le contraire, je savais qu'il disait cela seulement pour me calmer. Je relevais la tête et fixais mon reflet dans le miroir. Jacob ne devait pas rester là, il devait partir, par tous les moyens et peut importe ce qu'il m'en coutait, je devais l'éloigner de moi.

POV Jacob

La baraque ressemblait à un mini château banlieusard. Une apparence paisible. J'avais l'impression d'être celui qui allait briser la façade. L'odeur m'envahit, ses relents lourds et sucrés m'assaillirent. Je ne sus dire si elle m'avait manqué ou pas. Je garais la moto dans l'allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Je lançais un regard vers les fenêtres, essayant de détecter un quelconque mouvement. J'allais toquer quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

-Bonjour Jacob.

Bella, regard prudent et posture légèrement défensive se tenait devant moi. Il y avait néanmoins la trace d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Je me rendis compte qu'elle m'avait manqué, mais la colère prit le dessus.

-Chicago hein ? Dis-je en fixant ses prunelles dorées.

-Depuis quelques mois oui admit-elle. Ecoutes, tu as toutes les raisons d'être en colère, ajouta t-elle en me faisant rentrer, mais saches que c'était pour le bien de Nessie.

-L'éloigner de moi ? En quoi était-ce un bénéfice pour elle ? Demandais-je, me rendant compte que je parlais comme si j'étais toujours imprégné.

-Elle n'était plus elle-même ! Argumenta t-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas rester à Forks, nous devions quitter l'état.

-Et ne rien me dire ? Pourquoi ce silence ?

-Ce n'était pas contre toi...

-Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

-Jacob ! Tu parles comme si tu n'étais pas là. Tu as vu comment elle était, ce qu'elle disait...

-Oui, elle a dit des choses horribles, mais pas qu'à moi, à vous aussi. Ce n'est pas pour autant que vous l'avez éloigné de vous lui fis-je remarquer.

-Nous sommes ses parents dit-elle en croisant les bras.

-Oui j'imagine que vous savez mieux que quiconque ce qui est bien pour elle.

-Oui. Et tu peux remballer ton ironie Jacob.

-Vous auriez pu me consulter. Enfin je veux dire je faisais partie de sa vie ! Elle était mon imprégnée ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu traversé ces deux dernières années ! M'énervais-je.

-Je ne peux que l'imaginer Jacob. Ce n'était en aucun cas pour te faire du mal. Mais nous devions la protéger.

-De moi ?

-D'elle même, du mal qu'elle pouvait faire et de Paolo. Tu le sais.

-Vous vous y êtes mal pris.

-Peut-être...tu viendras me faire la leçon lorsque tu aura des enfants ! claqua t-elle.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Nous étions tous les deux en colère et nous disions des choses

insensées et blessantes.

-Où est-elle ? Demandais-je en baissant d'un ton.

-Dans sa chambre.

-Est-ce que je peux la voir ? Demandais-je un peu agacé voyant qu'elle ne me le proposait pas.

-Ne t'attends pas à ce que tout soit facile et comme avant m'avertit-elle.

-Suis un habitué des cas difficiles, tu devrais le savoir.

Je retrouvais un peu de mon ancienne meilleure amie dans son regard qui s'adoucit.

-Suis moi dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'aile droite de la maison. Nous montâmes des escaliers et primes un couloir aux couleur ocre et crème. Nous arrivâmes dans un endroit qui débouchait sur une autre partie de la maison. Le rythme de mon coeur accélérait à mesure que l'on avançait. J'étais quelque peu anxieux, était-ce un signe ? L'odeur de Nessie était partout dans l'air. Si celle de ses parents m'avait laissé indifférent la sienne m'impacta. J'eu l'impression de retrouver le sens de l'odorat, un sens qui fit chambouler mon coeur. Des flash d'images m'apparurent, comme si mon cerveau, qui au musée s'était mis en pause, redémarrait en faisant un flash-back. Son rire, son sourire, son odeur et son étreinte saturèrent mon cerveau. Sa voix qui m'appelait résonnait dans ma tête.

Bella s'arrêta devant une porte à deux battants qui semblaient sortir d'un château français. Elle me fit signe d'attendre et entra. Lorsqu'elle ressortit quelques secondes plus tard je ne réussis pas à lire quoi que ce soit dans son regard.

Elle me fit signe d'entrer.

Le rythme de mon coeur redoubla alors que je pénétrais dans la chambre.

Ma bouche était sèche.

Renesmée se tenait face à moi, à demi assise sur le rebord d'une haute fenêtre. Imprégnation ou pas, aucun homme n'aurait pu rester indifférent. Elle ressemblait à un top model dans une publicité pour jeans. Je remarquais qu'elle était un peu trop mince et un peu trop pâle par rapport à mes souvenirs. Ses cheveux qui étaient maintenant noirs faisait ressortir son teint avec un contraste saisissant. Ses yeux, des révolvers, étaient brillants et animés d'une flamme qui m'était familière. Il y eut un sourd soulagement en moi : elle était elle-même.

Je la voyais avec des yeux nouveaux et il était clair que je n'étais plus imprégné d'elle. L'attraction qui me tirait vers elle était de la fascination, pas de la dévotion.

Je la voyais comme un homme la voyait, créature belle et mystérieuse qui semblait, par son regard affuté, être en mission. C'était tellement étrange. Comme si mon cerveau se souvenait de l'avoir aimé mais pas mon coeur. Je ressentis une tristesse, ce qui me fit comprendre qu'au fond de moi, j'avais espéré gommer ces deux dernières années et reprendre la où on me l'avait arraché.

Mes pensées filèrent automatiquement sur Paolo. Oui c'était sa faute, ce que je ressentais, ou ne ressentais pas. Je pouvais me considéré chanceux d'avoir regagné mon libre arbitre, mais là devant elle je me surpris à me demander qui voudrait de son libre-arbitre si on pouvait passer l'éternité avec elle ?

-Désolée d'être partie comme ça du musée. Je croyais que tu étais un cauchemar dit-elle lorsque sa mère ferma la porte.

Le ton de sa voix contrastait avec le regard qu'elle m'avait donné quelques minutes auparavant au musée, il était froid. Je ne sentais rien de bon.

-Et tu me fuis dans tes cauchemar ? Demandais-je.

-Oui, parce que tu te transformes en Paolo et que tu essayes de me tuer répondit-elle.

-Tu es bien réveillé, donc tu n'as rien à craindre dis-je.

-Vraiment ?

Je la regardais stupéfait et confus : «De quoi tu parles ? »

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Jacob ? Me demanda t-elle en se redressant.

-Je...commençais-je mais elle me coupa, haussant un sourcil :

-Si j'avais voulu te voir, tu ne penses pas que je l'aurais fait au mariage ?

Ouch. Je ne laissais rien paraître.

-Une fille normale l'aurait sans doute fait mais pas toi répondis-je. Tu ne voulais pas gâcher le mariage de ta meilleure amie. Ce qui me confirme que tu es redevenue...toi.

-Ce qui confirme simplement que je ne voulais pas te voir rétorqua t-elle.

Tout, dans sa posture, son regard et sa voix m'envoyait le message : « indésirable ». J'aurais pu le croire si je ne l'avait pas connu par coeur. Je me demandais pourquoi elle me repoussait, était-ce à cause de Léah ?

-Je n'arrive pas à te croire dis-je. Après deux ans d'absence, tu paies une petite visite à ta meilleure amie, sans chercher à me voir ?

-Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi Jacob dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

-Non, mais il y avait une période où nous étions les satellites l'un de l'autre répliquais-je.

-Cette période est révolue. Je crois savoir que tu as une autre planète autour de laquelle tu tournes, apparemment tu y a même planté ton piquet de territoire.

Jalouse ? Ça sonnait vraiment comme Renesmée.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de Léah lui dis-je. Je sentais que je devais me justifier et son regard qui vacilla me donna raison. C'était donc la raison de sa froideur envers moi.

« C'est arrivé parce que j'étais perdu et désespéré » expliquais-je.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Demanda t-elle.

Je vis quelque chose, l'espoir ?, étinceler dans ses yeux.

-Seulement comme une amie répondis-je.

Elle me regarda, la froideur dans ses traits fondit quelque peu. Elle se retourna subitement vers la fenêtre et dit :

-Tu dois t'en aller.

Je m'approchais lentement d'elle : « Pourquoi ? »

-Parce que je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Moi, j'ai des choses à te dire.

-Je ne veux pas les entendre.

-Tu m'as bien laissé te dire que je n'étais pas amoureux de Léah et cela a semblé te soulager. N'oublies pas que je te connais Nessie lui fis-je remarquer.

-Tu n'as plus le droit de m'appeler ainsi dit-elle soudainement en se retournant vers moi.

Et non tu ne me connais pas, tu connaissais l'ancienne Renesmée, mais j'ai changé, je n'ai rien à voir avec la personne que tu prétends connaître.

J'hochais lentement la tête.

« Maintenant va t-en avant que mon père ne revienne et ne te jette dehors » ajouta t-elle.

-Oh je suis sur qu'il en rêve depuis des lustres murmurais-je.

-Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici Jacob, alors va t-en dit-elle de manière clairement hostile.

Moi j'étais clairement déboussolé, je n'étais pas venu pour ce genre de conversation.

-Et si je refuse ? Qu'est ce que tu va faire ? Tentais-je.

Je pensais qu'elle allait se charger elle-même de me jeter dehors mais elle appela sa mère d'une voix égale, comme si elle était dans la même pièce.

-Ta mère ne me jettera pas dehors, c'est elle qui m'a fait entrer, tu as oublié ? Lui rappelais-je.

-Ma mère le ferait si je lui demandais, ne te confie pas en votre amitié d'antan. Son intérêt est ma protection.

-Ta protection contre moi ? Depuis quand je suis un danger pour toi ? Demandais-je, commençant à m'énerver que l'on m'accuse de la même chose.

-Depuis que j'ai failli mourir à cause de toi ! Répliqua t-elle les yeux humides.

Je tressaillis avant de me figer sur place.

Ces mots étaient vrais et faisaient mal. Elle avait le droit de m'en vouloir, elle avait vécu deux jours en enfer qui lui avaient volé deux ans de sa vie. Je restais penaud devant elle, fixant les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Quelques années en arrière j'aurais ressenti au plus profond de moi sa douleur, je l'aurais pris dans mes bras, je l'aurais embrassé à travers ses cheveux, j'aurais séché ses larmes et serrais encore plus fort. Elle aurait levé ses yeux magnifiques vers moi et voyant mon amour pour elle, elle aurait enfoui son visage dans mon étreinte et se serrait calmé. Ma seule présence aurait suffit à la consoler. Maintenant je ne lui servais à rien. Je lui rappelais sa torture. Je me sentais triste, désolé et impuissant. Et plus que tout vide. Mes mains et mes bras semblaient vides.

-Je...je vais te laisser finis-je par dire. J'étais venu te dire pardon.

Elle détourna le regard et sa mine se durcit. « Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire, du moins pas après ton réveil continuais-je. Je sais que ça n'effacera en rien ce que tu as vécu, ni rachètera ces deux dernières années, mais je tiens à te le dire et que tu le saches. J'aurais pris ta place, tu le sais. Je serais mort pour toi. Je suis tellement désolé de tout ce que tu as enduré. »

-Si tu veux que tes excuses soient vraiment effectives, fais ce que je te dis : pars, rentre chez toi dit-elle en s'éloignant vers une fenêtre à l'autre bout de la chambre.

J'hochais de nouveau la tête avant de la regarder une dernière fois. Quel gâchis pensais-je en la voyant. Avant sa naissance, j'avais voulu tuer le monstre que j'imaginais qu'elle était, au lieu de cela je m'étais attaché à un être exceptionnel. À une personne qui m'aimait d'un amour indescriptible. Si elle n'avait pas son pouvoir de transmission je ne l'aurais sans doute jamais compris.

Alors que je me retournais vers la porte, mes yeux tombèrent sur un tableau. De vives couleurs se superposaient et s'étalaient sur un fond blanc, dépassant des contours aléatoires tracés au pinceau noir. C'était exactement elle. Elle avait coloré mes jours, débordant sur les tracés. Notre amour avait été anti-conventionnel, hors-cadre.

Mais apparemment effaçable.

Je sortis de la pièce sans un autre mot.


	79. Chapter 80

**Raison et sentiments.**

POV Jacob

Ne voyant personne au salon, je sortis de la maison. J'enfourchais ma moto et mis le contact lorsque Bella apparut devant moi :

-Une promenade en souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

Son regard me disait de ne pas poser de question.

-Démarre dit-elle avant de monter derrière moi.

Je m'arrêtais devant le motel, stoppais le moteur de la moto. Bella descendit et m'observa un moment.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai des excuses à te présenter Jacob dit-elle. J'ai été une mauvaise amie. J'ai fait ce qui me semblait correct en tant que mère mais tu en as souffert et pour cela je te demande pardon. Ça me fait tellement mal de vous voir ainsi. C'est pour cela que je m'apprête à faire ça.

-Faire quoi ?

-Te dire la vérité. Nessie n'est plus la même.

-La même, tu veux dire...?

-Elle a retrouvé la mémoire, elle est...elle-même à nouveau dans une certaine mesure, mais il y a quelque chose de brisé en elle. Ni moi, ni son père n'arrivons à l'aider à surmonter son traumatisme. Lorsque je regarde dans ses yeux, je vois soit un ouragan soit un désert et les deux me font tout aussi peur. Elle n'a parlé à personne de ce qu'elle a vécut ces deux jours. Elle est comme un hérisson, dès qu'on l'approche elle se referme et nous repousse. Il y a eu quelques progrès mais pas autant que je le voudrais.

-Elle a toutes les raisons de ressentir de la colère et d'être dans cet état dis-je.

-Tu ne comprends pas Jacob dit-elle avec un mince sourire. Elle ne t'a pas rejeté parce qu'elle est en colère.

-Non ? Pourquoi alors ?

Bella fronça les sourcils :

-Et moi qui croyais que tu connaissais ma fille par coeur...

Elle croisa les bras : « Jacob ne me dis pas que tu as cru une minute au show que Nessie t'a fait ? Elle croit simplement te protéger en t'éloignant d'elle. »

-Quoi ?

-Elle fait des cauchemars où comme ce matin elle te voit mais tu te transformes en Paolo qui la menace de te tuer si elle continue à penser à toi. Elle n'a pas fermé l'oeil depuis une semaine. Elle y croit, son père et moi avons beau essayer de la rassurer elle est persuadé que Paolo et les Volturi épient ses faits et gestes dans le seul but de te faire du mal.

»Quoi ? » J'avais l'impression de m'être transformé en grenouille à répéter la même onomatopée : « Mais...elle est venu à la Push. »

-Ce qui me laissait croire qu'il y avait de l'espoir. Mais depuis qu'elle est revenu et après aujourd'hui j'ai bien peur de devoir revivre l'année dernière encore une fois dit-elle tristement.

-Elle va vraiment mal...dis-je, plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Bella soupira :

-Depuis qu'elle a recouvert la mémoire, elle est rongée par la culpabilité et la tristesse. Elle ne se pardonne pas ce qu'elle a fait à Lexie et ce qu'elle t'a dit, même si elle n'était pas elle même. Elle est dépressive. Tu te souviens comment j'étais lorsqu'Edouard m'avait quitté ? Imagine cela, plus le fait que tu ai perdu tes meilleurs amis, que sans aucun doute ils te détestent pour le mal que tu leur a fait et que ta condition ait obligé ta famille à s'exiler à l'autre bout du continent pour que tu ne tues personne. Imagine qu'en revenant à toi tu te rendes compte que tu as perdu la personne à laquelle tu tenais le plus au monde. Et tu te dis que tu ne pourra jamais la revoir parce que cela signerait sa mort.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée je restais con. Les paroles de Bella pesèrent sur mon coeur.

-Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle ne m'en veut pas ?

Elle plissa les yeux, haussa les épaules en signe d'évidence : « Elle est moitié moi et moitié Edward. Elle ne peut pas en vouloir aux gens qu'elle aime. Et elle t'aime, au cas où tu te poserais la question. Hormis la période amnésie, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait passé une seconde de son existence sans t'aimer. »

Je baissais les yeux sur mon guidon, le fixais sans vraiment le voir. _Elle m'aimait._ Et moi que ressentais-je pour elle ? J'avais mon libre arbitre, j'étais libre de repartir à la Push, sans me sentir coupable, sans avoir l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait. Alors pourquoi m'en sentais-je incapable ? Au delà du sentiment de regret et de lâcheté que je me voyais ressentir, quelque chose me disait que je devais rester. C'était Renesmée, c'était Nessie, _ma Nessie_. L'être que j'avais protégé sans le savoir dès que j'avais appris son existence. L'être qui avait défini les dix dernières années de ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser. Je devais faire mon possible pour la sortir de cet état. Pas parce que je lui devais...mais parce que...parce que j'étais attaché à elle. Même sans lien surnaturel, il restait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui méritait que je ne baisses pas les bras et que je me battes pour elle.

Bella m'observait silencieusement. Finalement elle demanda :

-Jacob, est ce possible que tu ne sois plus imprégné de ma fille ?

Je levais les yeux vers elle :

-De quoi tu parles ? Demandais-je faisant de mon mieux pour cacher le sentiment de culpabilité qui pointa dans mon ventre.

-C'est juste que le Jacob que je connais serait déjà chez moi au moment où je parle expliqua t-elle.

Elle ne mentionna pas Léah mais sa phrase ne me soulagea pas pour autant. Je descendis de la moto et évitais son regard.

-Est-ce que tu va revenir la voir ? demanda t-elle.

J'hochais la tête. Le soulagement se fit voir sur son visage, j'avais oublié ce visage, celui qui remontait à l'époque où elle m'appelait son soleil. Ma mission était maintenant de l'être pour Renesmée.

-Je vais rentrer dit-elle avec un sourire. Edward ne va pas tarder. Laisse moi le mettre au courant de la situation. Tu veux bien repasser cet après-midi ?

-D'accord.

Elle s'en alla, me laissant seul avec mes pensées. Je rentrais dans ma chambre et me laissais tomber sur le lit.

La dernière fois que je me trouvais dans un motel, c'était avec Nessie, après notre escapade à Las Vegas. Je lui avais acheté une bague. Je me demandais ce qu'elle était devenue. Depuis que nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre, les obstacles n'avaient pas arrêté de barrer notre route, comme si l'univers ne voulait pas nous voir ensemble. Pourtant l'univers nous avait décrété âme-soeurs.

Putain d'univers ! C'était quoi le message dans tout ça, la morale de l'histoire ?

Parce qu'être avec elle était dangereux, interdit, compliqué, mais être avec elle était également excitant, vibrant, extraordinaire.

J'essayais de me projeter dans le futur avec elle, mais il y avait toujours une menace, toujours une ombre au tableau. Paolo. J''aurais dû le poursuivre, peut-importe qu'il se cachait chez ces Italiens de vampires, peut importe mon sort, j'aurais dû le tuer.

Avec satisfaction la scène se déroulait devant mes yeux mais soudain une autre image se superposa : Nessie pleurant sur mon corps inanimé. Affronter Paolo, c'était affronter les Volturis, et seul, je ne valais rien contre eux. Mon visage était mouillé de ses larmes et elle me serrait comme si sa force pouvait me réanimer. C'était comme la regarder mourir, sa peine transperça mon coeur si profondément que je portais la main à ma poitrine, sentant la douleur. Ma mort, sa mort, cela revenait au même.

_Regarde nous, tous les deux perdus et dépressifs l'un sans l'autre._

Je me levais et regardais par la fenêtre. Je me sentais à l'étroit dans cette minuscule chambre. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à ma montre. Il était à peine 12h, qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir foutre jusqu'au milieu de l'après midi ?

J'enfourchais la moto et roulais vers Forest Park. Je m'enfonçais dans la verdure et m'arrêtais au bout d'un moment lorsque je me savais au plus profond de la foret. Je garais ma moto sur des gravillons à coté d'un rebord. Je dévalais la pente, glissant sur la mousse et les fougères avant de m'allonger sur l'herbe.

Au bout de quelques minutes je sentis une odeur suspecte et me relevais furtivement. Je vis à quelques mètres de moi sur ma droite un loup. Ses poils étaient blanc avec des touches rousses, semblable à mon pelage, parsemé sur son front, sa jambe et son dos. « Qui est ce ? » fut la première question qui fusa dans ma tête. Car c'était bien un animorphe devant moi et non un ordinaire loup. Il s'avança lentement vers moi. Mon coeur eut un contre-coup lorsque je reconnus ses yeux. Etais-je en train de rêver éveillé ?

Le loup s'approcha de moi, le museau à terre. Je n'avais pas peur mais j'étais tellement surpris que je ne respirais plus. Il toucha légèrement ma main, comme s'il cherchait à manger. Je lui montrais ma paume vide, me demandant ce que je faisais. Il donna quelques coups de langue avant de faire quelques pas en arrière. Il me donna alors un long regard, on aurait dit qu'il essayait de me communiquer quelque chose.

Je clignais des yeux et le loup avait disparut. Je me frottais les yeux, me relevais et parcourut du regard les alentours. Rien. Aucune trace même dans l'air.

Je courus vers la moto et revins sur mes pas.

Alors que je montais l'allée menant à chez eux, Edouard et Bella sortirent sur le perron.

J'avais imaginé pendant de nombreuses nuits ma réaction en revoyant Edouard. Je m'étais vu tantôt soulagé, tantôt énervé, mais là je ne ressentais ni l'un ni l'autre. Je ressentais juste le poids de notre histoire commune et les liens qui nous unissaient malgré nous.

-Jacob me salua t-il de son air solennel. Ce qui était totalement débile de sa part à moins que ce fusse sa façon de se faire pardonner le fait qu'il m'ait enlevé ma raison de vivre.

Il plissa légèrement les yeux mais ne dit rien.

-Edward répliquais-je sur le même ton, sauf que ça sonnait super faux lorsque j'essayais d'être solennel.

-Elle dort me dit Bella en me faisant entrer, elle a prit une massive dose de calmants.

-Des calmants ? M'étonnais-je car elle avait toujours eu le sommeil facile. «Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

-C'est la seule façon qu'elle a trouvé pour dormir profondément me répondit Edward.

-Où est Jasper ? Demandais-je. L'absence des autres vampires m'étonnait un peu.

-Elle refuse l'aide de Jasper me répondit Bella.

-Et vous l'écoutez parce que...? demandais-je halluciné qu'ils préfèrent que leur fille se drogue plutôt que de faire appel au pouvoir irrésistible du vampire manipulateur d'émotions.

-Jacob, tu n'étais pas là, tu ne peux pas nous juger commença Edouard.

Je l'arrêtais aussi sec :

-C'est pas faute de l'avoir voulu répliquais-je. Mais je me suis déjà engueulé avec Bella donc ça va aller.

Bella posa ses mains sur le ventre et le bras de son mari. Alors qu'il me toisait de son regard glacial, il regarda Bella avant de quitter la pièce.

-Tu veux bien me parler de ce qui se passe à La Push en attendant qu'elle se réveille ? me demanda Bella. « Je pense que ça va prendre pas mal de temps ».

Je souris malgré moi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouvé en partie l'amie avec laquelle je marchais sur la plage de la réserve une dizaine d'année auparavant.

Elle me prit par le bras et me fit asseoir sur le canapé gris de leur salon épuré.

Je fis un signe du pouce dans la direction où Edward était parti :

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Mmmh c'est compliqué.

-Essayes lançais-je.

-Ecoute dit-elle en poussant un soupir, je sais que c'est un sujet pas agréable et que ça ne me regarde surement pas mais...je sais pour toi et Léah, enfin nous savons.

J'eu l'impression d'être un petit garçon dont la bêtise avait été découverte. Mais je me repris et demanda avec l'aplomb d'un gars qui n'avait rien à se reprocher :

-Vous savez quoi ?

-Ce que Nessie sait. Elle refuse d'en parler mais visiblement cela la fait souffrir. Crois-moi nous avons eu envie de t'arracher la tête lorsque nous l'avons appris. Je me suis calmée. Pas Edouard.

-Il doit se sentir seul dans sa tour des plus que parfait non ? Dis-je d'une voix sourde et agacée.

-Jacob claqua t-elle : c'est notre fille. Tu t'attendais à quoi comme réaction ?

-Je ne m'attendais à rien. Je ne vivais pas en pensant à vos réactions.

-Tu n'es même pas désolé ! S'exclama t-elle d'un air choquée et dégoutée.

-Si j'ai quoi que ce soit à me reprocher, ce n'est pas à vous que je dois faire des excuses répliquais-je calmement. « Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne peux pas me juger » dis-je en imitant Edouard plus tôt.

Elle sembla ravaler quelque chose de désagréable puis dit au bout d'un moment :

-Je comprends que tu avais des circonstances atténuantes...

-Bella si tu continue je m'en vais lui dis-je sérieusement.

Je n'étais pas revenu pour me faire juger.

Elle inspira profondément, même si elle n'en avait pas besoin et me demanda en changeant de sujet :

-Lexie et Seth. Tu penses qu'ils accepteraient un cadeau de notre part ?

-Mmmh Lexie surement, Seth...je sais pas. Mais de toute façon si Lexie aime, il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

-Quel serait le problème avec Seth ?

-Sa vision du monde et son avis sur les vampires ont légèrement changé depuis que Lexie s'est faite attaquer expliquais-je.

-Mais nous sommes...commença t'elle mais elle s'arrêta à mi course comme si elle réalisait quelque chose.

-Mouais mais Nessie a ouvert la gorge de Lexie. Tu sais comment ça fonctionne, un loup ne voit plus les choses comme elles sont ou peuvent être mais selon le filtre de son imprégnée.

-Et toi ? Tu te souviens de comment ça fonctionne ? me demanda Bella en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je soutins son regard un moment avant de détourner les yeux. Elle posa sa main sur mon genoux agité « Tu peux monter dans sa chambre et attendre qu'elle se réveille si tu veux» me dit-elle.

Je m'arrêtais sur le pas de la porte avant de rentrer. Je repensais à ce que j'avais vu dans les bois. Qu'est-ce que cette vision voulait dire ? Qui était ce loup ? J'avais l'impression de connaître la réponse mais de ne pas vouloir l'envisager ni l'encourager. J'ouvris doucement la porte et m'avançais jusqu'à son lit, m'assis sur le bord, faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller. Combien de fois l'avais-je regardé dormir ? Un nombre inquantifiable pour sûr. Je me surpris à penser que ce n'était pas lassant, même maintenant.

_Elle est tellement belle_ pensais-je comme si c'était la première fois que je la voyais et que je n'avais jamais pensé une chose pareille auparavant.

Elle semblait si fragile et vulnérable. Il émanait d'elle une douceur triste.

_A cause de moi._

J'hésitais à prendre sa main. Lorsqu'elle était petite, je partageais ses rêves, mais maintenant en avais-je le droit ? Sans doute pas, sinon je ne me poserais pas cette question. Pourtant la tentation était grande. Rêvait-elle de moi ? Et comment apparaissais-je dans ces rêves ?

Elle était roulé en boule, ses bras devant son visage. Elle avait pleuré. _A cause de moi._

Ses joues et le contour de ses yeux étaient rouges, sa respiration légèrement saccadée.

Je dégageais une mèche qui tombait sur sa joue, laissa trainer mon doigt. Je la caressais, traçais le contour de sa mâchoire. La sensation familière était agréable, mieux que dans les souvenirs.

Je n'étais pas prêt à renoncer à elle, je n'étais pas prêt à tourner la page. Elle n'était pas un personnage que je pouvais effacer comme ça de mon histoire. Que je le veuille ou non, elle en était la protagoniste principale.

La lumière du matin pointait au loin lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et elle cligna lentement les yeux plusieurs fois.

-Tu ne rêves pas lui dis-je doucement.

Elle se redressa, d'une manière engourdie pour un vampire. Les somnifères qu'elles avaient ingéré n'étaient pas de la camomille en barre, j'avais lu tellement de mots en xyl, ine et ique dans leur composition que j'étais surpris qu'elle émerge maintenant.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? bredouilla t-elle. Un plis sur son front se forma, elle semblait totalement perdue.

-Je sais lui répondis-je. Je sais ce que tu as essayé de faire hier, m'éloigner de toi. Bella m'a raconté...

Elle me regarda un long moment avant que je ne vois dans ses yeux les souvenirs de la veille lui revenir. Elle n'était pas assez réveillée pour cacher sa frustration. Cette fois c'est rapidement qu'elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se les frotter. Elle enfoui son visage dans ses mains, inspira profondément avant de tourner les yeux vers moi.

-Si tu sais, pourquoi tu es toujours là ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle semblait vraiment dans les vapes. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle était belle avec son visage froissé par le sommeil et ses cheveux emmêles.

-Parce que tu vaux mieux, nous valons mieux que ça répondis-je. Nos retrouvailles ne doivent pas se passer ainsi.

Elle soupira avant de s'éloigner de moi et se placer de l'autre coté du lit.

-Il ne peut pas y avoir de retrouvailles Jacob dit-elle en secouant la tête.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sautes dans les bras et que tout soit comme avant dis-je comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu. A vrai dire je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais je n'avais pas imaginé une seconde que tu me jettes à la porte.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, soupira, passa les mains sur son visage et dans ses cheveux lentement et avec force comme si elle voulait se les arracher. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Une sensation nerveuse m'envahit. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle ne venait pas de moi mais d'elle. Non seulement ses nerfs étaient à vifs mais je ressentais une certaine angoisse également.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? demanda t-elle finalement.

-Qu'on puisse se parler honnêtement, sans faire semblant lui répondis-je en lui tendant la main. Elle la regarda un court instant avant de se lever du lit. Elle hocha la tête en reniflant :

-Ok je vais être honnête avec toi alors Jacob. Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu être un loup. Je sais que tu n'a jamais voulu être immortel. Tu détestais les vampires, notre condition. Tu détestais l'imprégnation et tu me détestais...

-Ness..

-Laisse moi parler. Je sais que tout cela a changé lorsque tu as imprégné sur moi. Mais c'était en échange de ton libre arbitre. Tu n'as rien choisi, tout t'est tombé dessus. Mais aujourd'hui tu n'es plus imprégné de moi, tu as la possibilité de vivre ta vie comme tu la toujours voulu. Tu as la possibilité de choisir.

J'étais surpris d'entendre ces mots dans sa bouche. Elle semblait répéter un discours. Il lui manquait néanmoins la conviction de hier. Elle s'arrêta de parler, fixa un point dans le vide. Les larmes inondèrent ses yeux. Elle évite mon regard remarquais-je.

-Rien ne t'oblige à être ici, au contraire reprit-elle. Alors retournes chez toi et vis la vie que tu as toujours souhaité avant que je ne viennes tout bouleverser.

Les paroles de Léah dans sa bouche n'avaient pas du tout le même effet. Léah me donnait envie de me rebeller, Nessie me donnait envie de rester. Si elle m'aimait comme elle m'avait toujours aimé, de manière passionnée et possessive, et que malgré cela elle pouvait renoncer à moi, comment pouvais-je rester insensible ? Comment pouvais-je ne pas retomber amoureux d'elle ?

-Tu n'es pas honnête avec moi dis-je en me levant: « Tu ne me dis pas ce que tu ressens. »

-_C'est_ ce que je ressens ! Martela t-elle.

-Non, ça c'est le discours que tu te répètes dans ta tête pour me rendre moins coupable de te laisser. Dis moi ce que tu ressens.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

J'avais réalisé une chose cette nuit. L'imprégnation avait beau avoir disparut, l'attraction que j'éprouvais envers elle était désormais naturelle et basée sur une connaissance et un passé commun. J'avais sans doute été « forcé » de lui être dévoué pendant 10 ans mais le résultat était que maintenant je pouvais l'apprécier, l'aimer pour qui elle était. Le Jacob d'il y a 10 ans n'aurait jamais été capable de prendre cette initiative de lui même.

-Parce que comme tu l'a dit, j'ai la possibilité de choisir lui répondis-je, et je ne peux pas faire le bon choix si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu ressens.

Elle me regarda cette fois, écarquilla les yeux, puis les cligna plusieurs fois comme une biche incrédule :

-A quoi cela servirait-il ? Tu n'es plus imprégné...

-Je ne suis plus imprégné admis-je, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne ressens plus rien pour toi.

Elle me fixa, plissa les yeux, portrait craché de sa mère :

-Tu n'es plus obligé de ressentir quoi que ce soit envers moi, voilà ce que ça veut dire dit-elle calmement, comme une réalisation fatale. « Et tu ne devrais pas si tu tiens à ta vie »

-Je n'ai pas peur de ces vampires.

-Moi si dit-elle.

Je la cru, c'était la première chose qui sortait de sa bouche ce matin qui avait un sens et qui expliquait son attitude. « Ils ont volé mon âme continua t-elle, ils ont pris mon coeur et l'on brisé en tuant mon oncle et ma tante devant mes yeux et en m'aliénant de toi. Paolo croyait te faire du mal mais finalement il t'a rendu un service. Il t'a rendu ton libre arbitre. »

Les paroles de Léah dans sa bouche sonnaient tellement faux.

-Il ne m'a rendu aucun service Renesmée, il m'a enlevé la personne à qui je tenais le plus au monde. J'ai cru devenir fou, je crois même que je l'ai été un long moment...

-Mais il y a eu Léah.

L'accusation fut comme un coup de poing au coeur. Je me sentis réellement infidèle pour la première fois depuis l'incident. Comment avais-je pu lui faire ça ? pensa une partie de moi.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit...essayais-je de m'expliquer.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Jacob coupa t-elle. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions ensemble.

Son ton semblait sincère et j'en fus légèrement confus. Pourquoi essayait-elle encore de m'éloigner alors que je savais ce qu'elle faisait ?

-Comment sais-tu à propos d'elle ? Demandais-je.

-Quelle importance ? Rétorqua t-elle.

-Dis-moi plaidais-je doucement.

-Je suis venu voir mon grand-père lorsqu'il a eu son accident. Je vous ai entendu parler toi et elle.

-Tu es venu à la maison ? Demandais-je étonné.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de revenir mais...tu me connais, la curiosité est un de mes défauts. Je voulais juste te voir, voir comment tu allais dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

C'était le pire timing du siècle ma parole ! Pensais-je.

-Mais ça m'apprendra...ajouta t-elle d'un ton amer.

Je pouvais imaginer ce qu'elle avait ressenti en nous entendant parler Léah et moi.

-Je suis désolé que tu ai eu à entendre ça. Je suis vraiment désolé Renesmée dis-je en contournant le lit.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air désolé et fataliste :

-Tu devrais t'en aller. Vraiment. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu décides de vivre une vie normale. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable envers moi ou redevable de quoi que ce soit.

-Tu continues à m'éloigner de toi. Tu crois me rendre les choses faciles c'est ça ?

Encore, elle évita mon regard et alla se poster devant la fenêtre : « Si tu le sais pourquoi tu ne sautes pas sur l'opportunité ? »

POV Renesmee

_Oui Jacob, pourquoi tu ne sautes pas sur la porte grande ouverte devant toi ? Pourquoi es-tu encore là à me torturer, à me faire ressentir à quel point tu me manques ? À me rappeler à quel point il est dur de te résister ? Pourquoi a t-il fallu que ma mère te dises mes intentions. Ne les comprend t-elle pas ? Mon but est de nous protéger, toi, moi et ma famille. Peut importe que mon coeur soit brisé tant que tu vis Jacob. Alors va t-en !_

Je le sentis s'approcher de moi. C'était dangereux, parce que je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir s'il me touchait. Dangereux parce que j'en avais à la fois une folle envie et une peur bleue. Ma tête me lancinait et les muscles de mes jambes menaçaient de me lâcher. Je n'aurais jamais dû prendre autant de somnifères pensais-je, je me sentais si faible. Je suis faible, je suis un vampire mais je suis tellement fragile. Je ne résiste à rien, ni au bien ni au mal pensais-je avec tristesse et colère. Je n'ai pas pu et su résister à Paolo et je ne savais pas si j'avais assez de force et de volonté pour résister à Jacob. Peu importe ma raison, une partie de moi était égoïste et le voulait pour elle seule. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, peut importe si la mort devait venir demain.

-Parce que ce n'est pas aussi facile répondit-il.

_En effet, c'est compliqué, mais je vais te faciliter les choses :_

-C'est simple Jacob : Tu n'es plus imprégné de moi et des personnes risquent de mourir à cause de nous. Donc être éloigné l'un de l'autre est la seule solution. Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu es encore là.

-Je pars à une seule condition dit-il alors.

Le sursaut de mon coeur contracta ma gorge et une nausée soudaine me prit. Le voir franchir cette porte pour la deuxième fois allait m'achever je le sentais, mais je préférais cette vision à celle de sa mort.

-Laquelle ? demandais-je en me forçant à me retourner vers lui.

-Montre-moi. Touche moi et montre moi que c'est réellement ce que tu ressens dit-il.

Mon coeur s'affola. C'était ce que je redoutais.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? lui demandais-je incapable de retenir une larme, qui en appela une autre.

J'étais si faible. Non c'était les somnifères...hier je n'étais pas ainsi.

-Je comprends que tu ai peur pour ta famille et pour tes amis reprit-il. Je sais que c'est sincère. Mais je trouve injuste le fait de déclarer que je ne ressens rien pour toi parce que je ne suis plus imprégné.

-Tu ne me dois rien et tu n'as rien à ressentir envers moi. Je suis un vampire, un hybride...commençais-je à argumenter.

J'avais l'impression d'avaler de la bile à chaque fois que je lui donnais des arguments pour lui laisser l'accès libre. Il me coupa en faisant un pas vers moi :

-Renesmée, j'ai passé 10 ans à tes cotés. Je n'aurais sans doute jamais pris le temps de te connaître sans l'imprégnation et j'aurais été le plus grand des idiots, mais je ne regrette rien, parce que maintenant que je ne suis plus imprégné de toi je peux dire que ce que je ressens pour toi est vraiment réel. Je t'aime.

J'eu l'impression de recevoir un électrochoc qui anesthésia mes genoux. Je ne pouvais plus faire semblant. C'était comme s'il me donnait l'oxygène dont j'avais été coupé depuis deux ans. Je le ressentis même physiquement, l'air s'engouffra dans mes poumons provoquant un hoquet, qui tel un loquet laissa s'écouler le flot de larmes que je retenais.

Il tenta une approche, je l'arrêtais d'un signe de main, repris mes esprits :

-Tu ne disais pas ça il y a quelques mois...

-Non en effet admit-il. Nessie, je ne sais pas ce qu'_il_ nous a fait mais je suis désolé d'avoir oublier pourquoi nous étions ensemble. Je t'aime. Ce n'est pas l'imprégnation. C'est toi, qui tu es. C'est le fait même que tu me repousses pour sauver la vie des gens que tu aimes.

Il me regarda intensément. Mon corps se mit à trembler. J'allais tomber. Quel genre de vampire étais-je ? _Tu es juste une fille amoureuse qui veut rentrer à la maison_ souffla une voix en moi. Et ta maison c'est lui, son étreinte, son sourire, son coeur qui bat, sa façon de te parler, de te toucher...

«C'est vrai, personne ne pourra m'aimer comme toi dit-il. Je ne suis plus le même sans ton amour, sans toi à mes cotés je suis perdu. C'est pour ça que je vais me battre. Pour toi, pour nous, pour notre futur. »

Il me prit dans ses bras. Je me sentis comme un oiseau dans les mains d'un géant. J'avais autant envie de me débattre que de me fondre dans son étreinte.

Une partie de moi était en extase, parce que je l'aimais, parce qu'il m'aimait, parce que notre amour avait survécut, qu'il était invincible. L'autre partie était effrayée et angoissée à cause des répercussions. Si je me laissais aller dans ses bras, qui allait mourir cette fois ?

-N'aie pas peur me chuchota t-il à l'oreille alors que je restais complètement figée, la bataille faisant rage dans ma tête. Mes yeux étaient clos, mon coeur battait la chamade et ma tête tournait. J'essayais de me calmer en respirant de longues goulées d'air mais tout ce que je sentais était son odeur qui anéantissait ma raison à chaque seconde.

Il voulait que je lui montre ? Ma main se leva doucement et se posa sur son avant bras :

-_Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il arrive quelque chose d'autre à ma famille, à mes amis ou à toi. C'est égoïste et dangereux._

Ce n'était qu'une vision passagère des secondes qui m'avaient enlevé Emmett à jamais mais il tressaillit lorsque les images l'atteignirent. Il me serra plus fort :

-C'est exactement ce qu'il a prévu que tu te dises et que tu penses. Il veut te paralyser de peur dit-il à voix basse.

-_Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je ne le prenne pas au sérieux ? Regardes le résultat. _

-C'est moi qu'il veut, qu'il vienne me trouver.

-_Tu sais comment il va te trouver ?_ Rétorquais-je : _Il va me tuer. Il va me faire souffrir à nouveau..._

Un frisson me parcourut.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains :

-Il ne te touchera pas, il ne te fera plus aucun mal, je ne le laisserais pas. Je vais le tuer me dit-il comme une promesse. Il est sans doute en train de se féliciter de notre malheur, pensant qu'il a réussi à m'anéantir. Je veux l'avoir face à moi, qu'il voit qu'il a échoué et je veux le déchiqueter.

-_Et comment va tu t'y prendre ? Tu ne sais même pas où il est._

-Non, mais je sais que le fait que toi et moi nous nous remettions ensemble le fera sortir de son trou. Cette fois, c'est nous qui allons mener le jeu de la vengeance.

Je le regardais un long moment dans les yeux. Je n'avais pas envie d'exulter de joie, je n'avais pas envie d'être un appât, pas encore.

_-Ce n'est pas un jeu Jacob._

-Non en effet, ce sont nos vies dont il est question, et je ne laisserais personne m'empêcher d'être avec toi. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.

Avais-je plus peur d'être avec lui que de vivre sans lui ? Etais-je prête à prendre ce risque ?

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit. Je poussais un soupir sans m'en rendre compte. Lui n'y fit pas attention, ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur moi.

-Tu devrais répondre lui dis-je à voix haute en m'éloignant.

-Renesmée...

-ça doit être important, réponds insistais-je comme si nous étions au milieu d'une banale conversation.

Cela allait me permettre de reprendre mes esprits. Il décrocha. Je reconnus la voix au bout du téléphone. Mon coeur se serra.

_-Tu l'a retrouvé ?_ Demanda la voix.

-Oui répondit Jacob en me regardant.

_-Oh..alors ? Comment ça c'est passé ?_

-Je suis avec elle en ce moment.

_-Passe la moi _pressa la voix.

Jacob me tendit l'appareil. Je crus voir un mince sourire sur ses lèvres. J'hésitais.

-Ne sois pas impolie me dit-il avec une pointe d'insolence. J'eus envie de le taper. Je réagis en lui prenant l'appareil des mains :

-Salut Lexie.

-Hé Ness ! Ça va ?

La joie dans la voix de ma meilleure amie me perça le coeur. Elle me manquait tellement.

-J'ai connu mieux lui répondis-je honnêtement. Je devais sonner vraiment mal car il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil. J'étais sur le point de rendre l'appareil à Jacob lorsqu'elle soupira et dit :

-Ness, je te comprends, je sais pourquoi tu fais ce que tu fais et dans d'autres circonstances je ne dirais rien mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-Toi et Jacob, vous ne devez plus être séparés. Tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas ta meilleure amie qui te parle.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Demandais-je soudain paniquée.

-Ecoute moi c'est tout.

Elle raccrocha avant que je ne puisses ajouter autre chose. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être dramatique. Mais elle était médium, elle était mi-elfe et elle était ma meilleure amie. J'étais déjà sur le point de craquer, mais son appel vint briser la désormais faible montagne de raisonnement que je m'étais forgé.

Jacob dû le voir car il s'approcha de moi, attendant mon prochain geste. Je levais les yeux vers lui.


End file.
